M I G R A I N E
by Assbitch67
Summary: Wanda and Pietro Maximoff weren't the first to undergo Strucker's experiments, and they weren't the only ones to survive. Now, Danielle and her brother, Jack, find themselves tangled into the Avengers. Eventual Peter P./OFC
1. Prologue

**This story has been written like months ago and I just started really liking it and decided, why not just go with it? So, here is MIGRAINE.**

 **Also, Face Claim for OC's are Astrid Berges Frisbey for Danielle (I know I face claimed this actress for Rori from my story Fix You, but I decided to use Charlotte Le Bon for Rori instead) and Nick Robinson for Jack.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

They were children when it happened.

Jack had just turned sixteen, and his little sister, Danielle, was turning 10 in the Fall. Two innocent children with dreams and hopes of the future living in a small village in Slovakia when their father was kidnapped and mother murdered. The two children pleaded and begged for the armored army men not to take them, but they did anyways. They ripped them out of their school yards and shoved them into large vehicles with hoods over their heads, blinding them. Neither knew what was going on or what to do. All they could so was cry for their parents.

The men spoke in fluent German and tossed the children around as if they were animals. Both siboings assumed they were German soldiers, maybe rescuing them from danger. But it was clear when they finally took the hoods off and began to handcuff the kids to large metal chairs in a sterile cement room, that they were not, in fact, rewcui them in any way shape or form. What they were doing, however, was preparing for something they referred to as the 'Transformation'.

The children, clueless, had no idea tha their father was a scientist who worked for the group in charge of the abduction. Henrik Harper, an astounding and acclaimed scientist apart of HYDRA, who refused to perform tests using alien weaponry on anyone. So, as punishment, HYDRA killed his wife and kidnapped his children with the soul purpose of them being the first two test subjects to be experimented on using the Scepter the Norse God had dropped in New York during his attempt at taking over the world.

"No! Please!" Dr. Harper cried as the HYDRA soldiers locked both children in separate cement cells and bound them tightly onto lab tables. "They're my children! I promise! I will continue the work on other people, but not them. Please." He begged Wolfgang Von Strucker who stood tall and solute in front of the glass that separated their room from the siblings'. While Dr. Harper was in tears, Strucker seemed to look... pleased.

Strucker merely shook his head. "I'm sorry, Dr. Harper, but consequences must go into play." He explained as a soldier approached the two children with the Scepter. "HYDRA does not tolerate weaknesses." He seethed before turning toward the armored guardian the other side of the glass, prompting him to continue the experiment. the soldier complied, walking towards the eldest child, Jack, as his father cried out.

"NO!" Dr. Harper began to run at the glass, but soldiers held him back and made him watch as Jack cried out in pain the moment the tip of the Scepter touched his chest. A blue light ignited from the gem inside the glowing chamber, moving a fluid motion into the boy's body. It reacted immediately, his chest rising ad yellow light began to ignite around every inch of the boy's skin. It was working.

But after only a few moments of the pain, the soldier picked up the Scepter and let the boy heave in pain. Little did anyone know, he had changed a lot after those few moments.

After Jack's experimentation, Danielle was next. Dr. Harper cried and sobbed as he watched the soldier with the Scepter make his way over int the next cell over. Danielle was crying now, pleading with him as she shook her head. "N-n-no, please," she whimpered through her sobs. "Please. Don't-" But her cries were silenced when the Scepter touched her chest. For Danielle, something reacted differently within her. It wasn't like Jack's.

On the other side of the glass, Strucker and her father watched as a large ball of light erupted from the Scepter involuntarily and sunk its way into took Danielle's heat. The little girl shrieked as the power surged within her body and through her veins. She gripped the seat tightly and stiffened in the chai, kicking and writhing trying to break free. Se screamed and screamed and screamed as a bright yellow light began to glow from not only her skin, but her eyes, her nose, her ears. She was going to explode, she was got go to die!

She didn't. Instead, the soldier retracted the Scepter and let the girl pass out from all the pain she had endured.

"What did you do to my children?" Dr. Harper asked in a defeated and broken voice as he watched in the opposite side of the glass. His bid was shaking and the tears were still falling. And all he could do was ask himself what he had done.

Strucker, smiling with a gleam in his eye, turned to the doctor and smiled. "I've just changed the world, Doctor." Suddenly, Strucker pulled a gun from his hi holster and aimed it at the Doctor's head, watching in satisfaction as his rival in HYDRA for years fell lifelessly to the ground after he emptied a bullet through his skull. He changed the world... He changed the world with Jack and Danielle Harper.

—

Dr. List approached Strucker as he did his evaluation on the two children in the cells. It had only been a few weeks since their initial experimentations. Since then, the siblings had begun to show enhanced abilities due to their exposure to the Scepter and it's powers. And Strucker couldn't be anymore pleased as he watched the Harper Siblings in contentment in their cells.

Jack seemed to be emitting yellow lightning from his hands and feet as he paced around his cell. Every once and a while he would shout scream and throw a fit, short wiring every light and electric device in the building. While he was impressive, Strucker was in love with little Danielle.

Strucker moved from Jack's side to Danielle's and smiled. Danielle sat curled up in the corner with her knees pulled over her face. She wasn't even aware of it, but every piece of furniture in the small cell was floating a foot off the ground around her. And that wasn't all she could do. Since the beginning, Strucker had noticed the girl's interactions with the Scepter were much more... reactive than her brother's. It was like she was the ideal lab rat for the experimentation. She had blossomed after the transformation and Strucker knee that this was by far the best creation HYDRA would ever come up with. Surpassing any of the Silver, Ghost, and Winter Soldier projects. The Enhanced Project was the future of HYDRA, of the World.

"Sir?" Dr. List got Strucker's attention as he handed him two Manila folders.

Strucker took them and began flipping through them. "Any successful experiments for me today, Dr. List?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. Wanda and Pietro Maximoff." The doctor stated as he pointed out the two file names on each.

Strucker raised an eyebrow. "Siblings?"

"Twins." List confirmed.

Strucker smiled. His plan for creating a superhuman program after HYDRA's failure with Project Insight and the Winter Soldier was coming along nicely. He handed List back the files. "Bring them to the base in Sokovia."

"And the Harper siblings?"

"Bring them as well."

* * *

 _Three Years Later_

The Maximoff twins and Harper siblings became close over the years of being trained and experimented on in Sokovia. When they first met, Jack and Danielle found it hard to believe anyone would volunteer for the horrendous experiments like Wanda and Pietro did, but when the twins explained their bloody and brutal past in a war torn country where their parents were killed in a bombing, the siblings understood why.

Despite being brought in for different reasons however, all the children seemed to come together as a friend group of sorts. The three eldest, Wanda, Pietro, and Jack, all looked after little Danielle who was practically mute after first receiving her powers. Danielle talked to virtually no one and spoke very little to people she did which were usually just the three others. Wanda found it easier to communicate with Danielle through her telepathy while Pietro used a type of sigh language. Jack just used verbal communication with his sister, she seemed most comfortable with talking to him more than anyone.

Throughout their struggles, they had power and potential in them. Wanda had her telepathy and telekinesis through her scarlet plasma, Pietro had his super speed and white hair, Jack had control and manipulative abilities on electricity, and Danielle...well she had advanced telekinesis. Far more powerful than Wanda's. Unlike the 'Scarlet Witch', Danielle's power was all in her mind. She didn't use plasma and didn't even really need to make a motion with her hands to move objects. With a lot of tests, the scientists in charge of looking over her, found that Danielle could not only dissolve matter, but extinguish it. A revolution was what the scientist called her. 'Eris' was what Strucker and the other HYDRA soldiers named her.

The superhumans seemed to notice soldiers in HYDRA seemed to do that. Name them like circus freaks. They called Wanda 'Scarlet Witch', Pietro was 'Quicksilver', Danielle was 'Eris', even Jack was named 'Statix'. It was like they were their own branch of superheroes like the Avengers, although these two groups were different by far. It was until one day they collided.

It was chaos. Danielle awoke to soldiers throughout the Sokovian base rushing to prepare for battle as red alerts blared on the comm system above, they were under attack. Strucker was in the control room trying to regain control of the situation while the four enhanced were standing off in the hallway nearby on call if needed.

Jack turned to the other three while the HYDRA agents were turned away. "This is the chance we need." He told them. "We can finally escape, be free."

Wanda frowned. "They will only find us again."

Jack shook his head nd grinned widely. "Not this time. The Avengers are here. They can defeat Strucker and his men."

Pietro and Wanda gave Jack incredulous and hurt looks. "You're really trusting our freedom and safety in the hands of Stark?" Pietro asked.

"Not just Stark, Pietro. The team." Jack explained.

"No. Nuh-uh." Pietro shook his head. "If we're getting out of here, it's on our terms. We're on no one's side. Only our own."

Jack huffed. "Fine."

Pietro turned to his sister. "Are you with us?" Wanda nodded as Pietro turned to little thirteen year old Danielle. "Eris?" Danielle looked up at her brother before turning to the twins and nodded in determination. She didn't want to be here anymore.

The four enhanced came up with a plan to escape and began to go through. Pietro and Jack would head out into the woods while Wanda and Danielle stayed in the hidden room until the pair returned.

Jack and Pietro dashed out into the snow covered forest where the Avengers were fighting off Strucker's army. Pietro and Jack then split up. Pietro took on the straggler known as Hawkeye while Jack came between a gruop of HYDRA soldiers an Captain America. Jack glared at the Avenger before surprising him and sending a jolt of yellow electricity through the small group of soldiers. Jack turned to the surprised Avenger. "My sister," He explained. "She's trapped inside. Help me rescue her, please."

Captain America pursed his lips together. "We gotta take down that force field first."

Jack nodded. "They keep the main power source underneath the building."

Captain America's hand flew to his ear. "Stark, you catch that?"

Jack couldn't hear much but a muffled response, " _Drawbridge is down people!"_

Thor suddenly landed beside them. "The second enhanced?" He asked the Captain as he eyed Jack suspiciously.

"He's a blur." He replied. Jack frowned. Pietro.

"And this one?" Thor gestured to Jack.

"A friendly." The Captain explained. "All the new players we've faced, I've never seen this. In fact, I still haven't."

Something on the comms caught their attention. After listening in, Thor glared at Jack for some reason. "I can get Barton to the jet." Thor told the Captain. Jack frowned even more. Pietro hadn't listened to the plan and engaged Hawkeye. Damnit, Jack cursed to himself. "The sooner we're gone, the better. You and Stark secure the scepter."

"Copy that." Captain said before the trio's attention was turned to a group of soldiers charging from past the trees.

Thor tilted his head. "Looks like they're lining up." He commented as he twirled his hammer in his hand.

Steve shrugged and held his shield up. "Well, they're excited." He exclaimed before Thor skid his hammer across the shield sending a blast at the soldiers and tank knocking them all away.

"Find the scepter." Thor told the Captain before flying away.

" _And for gash sake, watch your language_." A voice on the comms scolded playfully.

Captain America chuckled and bowed his head. "That's not going away any time soon." He then looked back up at Jack. "Now, where's your sister?"

* * *

After some time spent in the hidden room of the base, Pietro met up with Wanda and Danielle. While Dani wandered around looking at all the alien tech in the room, Pietro angrily told Wanda what happened.

"You attacked the Avenger?" She demanded angrily at her twin. "I thought you said no sides!"

"I said we're on our own side. It means Strucker and the Avengers are our enemies." He told her. "That man leading them is the killer who murdered our parents. Ruined our lives."

Wanda bowed her head. "So what do you suggest we do?"

"We make them pay. Take them down ourselves."

"How? It's just us four against the 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes'."

Pietro frowned. "It's actually just us three now. Jack betrayed us and ran with the Avengers. He's not coming back."

Wanda stared dumbfounded at her brother before her eyes wandered to the small brunette who was out of earshot. "We can't do it with just us three." She told her twin.

"We can if we unleash Eris-"

"Pietro!" Wanda cut him off. "How can you think such a thing?! Danielle is our sister, not our weapon!" Pietro bowed his head in guilt. "Besides, we don't know what will happen if we can't control her when she gets that way? Especially if we don't have Jack with us."

Pietro sighed. "So what do we do?"

Wanda thought it over for a moment before her eyes wandered to the scepter sitting in a sealed container. "We create something greater than us." She said simply before turning back to her brother. "Go distract make sure Stark comes down here."

"But-"

"Just do it."

Pietro reluctantly nodded. "And what about you and Dani?"

"We're going to distract the Avengers." She said.

A few moments later, Pietro went off to steal away Jack from Captain America while he spoke with Strucker. Wanda and Danielle then approached. "How many are there?" The Captain asked Strucker just as Wanda sent a red plasma blast at him, knocking him down some stairs. Her and Danielle then retreated back through the door, Danielle slamming the door shut behind them using her mind.

"What now?" Danielle spoke up.

Wanda smiled a bit. "Back to the hidden room." They found themselves watching as Tony Stark made his way downstairs to the hidden room. He eyed the scepter, that's when Wanda knew what to do. She crept up from behind and used her telepathy to show him a vision, his fear. Wanda then came back to the shadows beside Danielle. The brunette teen looked up at Wanda questioningly. "Just wait, Dani."

Pietro came up behind them then as Stark came to from his vision and stared up at the scepter with determination. Wanda smiled. "We're just going to let them take it?" Her twin asked.

Wanda simply smiled with pleasure as Tony used his Iron Man hand to snatch up the scepter. "Yes..." She breathed.

—

 ** _Edited: 5/22/19_**


	2. The Wrong Path To Peace

"There's the church." Wanda pointed out a rundown building surrounded by a metal fence with flowers and weeds around it to a content Danielle as her and Pietro took the youngest Harper sibling around their home of Sokovia. "And over here is the market." She led Danielle over to grab some stuff. "Hungry?" She asked.

Danielle nodded and shoved her hands nervously into the pockets of her zip-up jacket. This was the first time she'd been aware outside of HYDRA's bases since she was ten. It made her feel anxious and lonely. Especially with the fact that her brother abandoned her for his own freedom with the Avengers. She felt betrayed and hurt. Luckily, she had the Maximoff twins. Although, it didn't mean she wasn't feeling like crap.

"Here," Wanda said as she handed Danielle a small portion of pound cake.

The teen stared for a moment and Pietro pat her in the back. "C'mon, Dani, you need to eat."

Danielle reluctantly took the cake and began to snack on it as the three walked the rest of the way down the small market strip. After Danielle finished the food, she turned to Wanda. "I'm going to the restroom." She said before walking away to a nearby building.

Instead of heading to the restroom, Danielle actually wandered to the side of a concrete building near the market where graffiti covered the cracked cement walls. An image of Iron Man holding machine guns in each hand with a money symbol on his helmet was plastered across the building side. Danielle ran a hand along the side and studied the image. How could her brother possibly leave her to fight along side this monster? A man who was responsible for killing the Maximoff's family. And on top of that, left here behind. She kept telling herself, maybe there was an explanation. She was sure he had a good reason why, but did he really?"

After a pointless walk, Danielle headed back to where Pietro and Wanda were. She passed through a small dark alley only to be met with a large metal man with glowing red eyes. "Hello." He greeted in a robotic voice. Danielle staggered back a bit as the robot's body stiffened. "Gah!" He cried out as Danielle's power made his body paralyzed.

Wanda and Pietro quickly made their way around the metal man. "No, Dani!" Wanda shouted. "He's with us. He's the thing greater than us. The one I told you about." She explained to the teenager.

Danielle looked with wide eyes at Wanda then to the robot before releasing him. The robot, better known as Ultron, sighed and gave a small smile at the girl. "You're powerful, Danielle. I'll give you that."

Danielle stiffened. How had he known her name? She looked to the twins worriedly. "He has access to the Internet and all our files." Pietro told her.

The small teen seemed to calm down after that vague explanation. "Now," Ultron said. "Shall we?"

Wanda, Pietro, and Danielle all followed Ultron to the Sokovia HYDRA base that had since been abandoned after the Avengers defeated Strucker. He led them all do a secret lair underneath the base where millions of small Iron Man looking robots were working on building a large metal contraption in the ground above them.

Danielle wasn't paying much attention as Pietro and Wanda talked with Ultron about his plan to destroy the Avengers until she was being talked to by the large robot himself. "You and I can hurt then, but they..." Ultron gestured to Wanda and Danielle who clung to Wanda's arm behind her. "Can tear them apart from the inside."

"Jack..." Danielle muttered.

Ultron chuckled humorlessly. "Your brother abandoned you for the same people who killed your friends' parents!" He exclaimed. "You really care about him still?"

Danielle bowed her head and Wanda turned to grasp the young girl's hands in her own. "Dani, we can have a world without war. Without the Avengers causing problems. Without experiments like us. He's the key to all of that." Wanda told her.

"I don't want to hurt anybody..." Danielle murdered.

Pietro took a step forward. "You might have to, Dani."

Danielle looked wearily at her feet when Wanda lifted her chin to meet her eyes. "This is the last war that we will ever have to fight again. I promise."

Danielle pursed her lips together. She didn't want robust her brother or anyone innocent, but she knew she didn't want anymore wars. She was willing to fight one more time in order to never fight again. The young enhanced then nodded, determined and Ultron smiled. "Good, now let's start with the one person who has brought the three of you immeasurable pain."

* * *

For the past three days, Jack had done nothing but worry constantly for the safety of his sister, Pietro, and Wanda. They had disappeared after the Avengers overtook the base and arrested Strucker and Jack couldn't help but wonder how scared they were to be free. Wanda and Pietro were used to being free. They had lived lives before volunteering for experimentation,. But, Danielle was only ten when she was taken. She hadn't seen natural light in three years and who knew how much she would have changed.

Thankfully, Captain Rogers offered to assist in trying to find Jack's sister. He was a bit weary about the other two enhanced, especially after their last meeting, but he wasn't going to judge Jack's sister simply because of who she was friends with.

However, their plans were out on a major hold when Tony Stark and Bruce Banned created an artificial intelligence system that ended up wanting to kill them. Now, Jack sat amongst the Avengers as they tried to find the robot.

Captain Rogers entered the room and handed Thor a small tablet. Jack's attention was caught as the God of Thunder-who made it clear of his dislike towards the enhanced- took the tablet in his hands only to immediately shove it into Tony Stark's chest. "What's this?" He asked as he studied the image in the screen.

"A message." Captain Rogers stated. "Ultron killed Strucker."

Jack stood from leaning in the table and peered over the billionaire's shoulder to see the image of Wolfgang Von Strucker lying dead, slumped against the prison cell wall with a message written in blood 'PEACE'. "And he did a Banksey of the crime scene. Just for us." Tony exclaimed.

"This is a smoke screen." The Black Widow claimed as she sat behind a computer screen. "Why send a message when you've just given a speech?"

Jack crossed his arms. "Perhaps Strucker knew something Ultron didn't want us to find."

The Black Widow began typing on the computer. "Yeah, I bet he-" She stopped as the computer beeped. "Yeah, everything we had in Strucker's been erased."

All was silent until the Captain spoke up. "Not everything."

A few moments later, the Avengers team and enhance nineteen year old began searching through paper files on Strucker. While doing so, Captain Rogers came upon a file on the two enhanced Harper siblings. Jack was busy searching on his own while the Captain read through his file. Steve Rogers frowned as he read the story about this poor child's mom's murder, his and his sister's experiments, and father's death. His power seemed to only be able to control and manipulate electricity, and HYDRA stopped at that.

Steve did notice that his sister's file was much more extensive and she had been under way of many more tests than any of the enhanced. They wanted to test her unexplainable array of powers. Advanced telekinesis, teleportation, and enhanced regeneration. They seemingly tortured this young girl for years trying to find the extent of each. They broke her.

"Well, these people are all horrible." Bruce's words snapped the Captain from his trance. Rogers quickly set down the files to the side and continued searching for anything on Strucker.

"Wait," Stark said as he pointed to a file in Dr. Banner's hand. "I know that guy." He quickly took it in his hand and everyone gathered around. "From back in the day. He operates off the African coast. Black market arms." Steve gave the billionaire a sharp glare. "There are conventions, alright? You meet people. I didn't sell him anything." He defended. "He was talking about finding something new, a game-changer. It was all very Ahab."

Thor peered at the image of the man on the file and pointed at a mark on his neck. "This?"

"Ah, it's a tattoo. I don't think he had it." Tony exclaimed.

"No, those are tattoos. This is a brand." The God stated.

Banner took the photo and sat behind a computer screen, finding what the brand was from. "Oh, yeah. It's a word in an African dialect meaning 'thief'," Bruce explained as he turned back to look at us with a weary look. "In a much less friendly way..."

"What dialect is it in?" Jack asked.

Bruce turned and narrowed his eyes at the screen as he tried to read it. "W-W-Wakanada. W-W-Wakanda." He struggled.

Captain Rogers abruptly turned to Stark. "If this guy gout out of Wakanda with some of their trade goods..." Stark trailed off.

"I thought your father said he got the last of it."

Jack scrunched his face in confusion. "Uh, what exactly did he steal from Wakanda?"

Steve and Tony turned and stared at the red, white, and blue Captain America shooed laying off to the side. "The strongest metal on Earth." Stark stated.

Rogers then turned back to Tony. "Where is this guy now?"

* * *

Danielle wouldn't say she dislied killing Strucker, but she wouldn't say she enjoyed it. It didn't make the hole in her stomach go away or the crack in her heart heal, and it definitely wouldn't put her family back together or take away her 'gifts', but now she felt closure and closer to Ultron and the twins as they formed a misfit team. Their next stop was in Africa where Ultron explained that they were there to take metal to help them finish the machine in Sokovia that would destroy the Avengers.

When the group arrived at the run-down shipyard in Wakanda, Ultron powered down the weapon boat, allowing Pietro, Wanda, and Daniell easy entrance into Ukysses Klaue's office as the rest of the workers down below panicked as the boat became pitch black. They all began to evacuate, leaving behind Klaue.

The arms dealer seemed to know something was wrong immediately as he picked up his gun and fired off a shot to the shadows behind his office doorway where the three enhanced were hiding. Thankfully, Pietro easily caught the bullet and set it back down on the desk in the blink of an eye. Danielle easily watched the gun as it turned from a solid into a dissolving dust as the three entered the room.

"Ah. The enhanced. Strucker's prized pupils." He said in a heavy accent as he sat down in a stool at his desk. "Want a candy? Hmm?" He asked as he grabbed a bowl full of candy and offered it to them. None of them responded and he set the bowl back down. "I was sorry to hear about Strucker. But then, he knew what world he was helping create. Human life. Not a growth market." This took Danielle aback a bit, but she tried not to let it show as she let her dark locks fall in front of her eyes as she bowed her head and tried to stay hidden behind Wanda, but Klaue still saw her. "You didn't know? Is this your first time intimidating someone?" None of them answered. "I'm afraid, I'm not that afraid."

Wanda then stepped forward. "Everybody is afraid of something." She declared.

Klaue pointed at her and stated, "Cuttlefish." The trio stared at him, not knowing how to respond. Klaue mistook it for confusion. "Deep sea fish. They make lights, disco lights to hypnotize their prey, then-" Klaue used his hand to pretend to snatch the air. "I saw a documentary. It was terrifying." He admit.

Pietro suddenly dashed to grab a candy and popped it in his mouth in seemingly no time at all. Wanda glared at him sidelong before turning her attention back to Klaue who became serious. "So, if you're going to fiddle with my brain, and make me see a giant cuttlefish, then I know you don't do business and I know you're not in charge." Klaue stated as he stood to his feet. "And I only deal with the man in charge."

Just as he stated those last words, Ultron's metal figure rose from behind him and crashed through the window, knocking Klaue out unit the hallway in his back. Ultron's face inches from a distressed Klaue's. "There is no man in charge." He growled. "Let's talk business."

Ultron led Klaue to where him and one of his goons unlocked a cell which held oil barrels. With a few button presses, the room full of barrels rose, revealing a large inventory of precious metal containers. Klaue took one and handed it to the robot. "Upon this rock, I shall build my church." Ultron breathed. "Vibranium." He told the three enhanced behind him as he tossed the container to Pietro who quickly caught it. "The most precious metal on Earth, and they use it to make a frisbee." He said scornfully. The trio knew he was dissing Captain America.

"You know," Klaue spoke up from behind him. "It came at great personal cost. It's worth billions."

Ultron chuckled before closing his eyes and lifting his head up. He looked back down after a moment. "Now so are you." The goon revealed to Klaue something on his phone as Ultron continued. "It's all under your dummy holdings. Finance is so weird. But I always say, 'keep your friends rich and your enemies rich, and wait to find out which is which.'"

Klaue stated up at the robot. "Stark." He breathed.

"What?" Ultron asked, being caught off guard.

"Tony Stark used to say that. To me." Klaue explained. "You're one of his?"

"What?!" Ultron demanded as he grabbed hold of Klaue's wrist. Klaue's goon hitched the gun from his pocket and Danielle merely turned her head to disintegrate the gun as Wanda used her power to paralyze the man and keep him held still. "I'm not- I'm not. You think I'm one of Stark's puppets? His hollow men? I mean, look at me. Do I look like Iron Man?" He demanded. "Stark is nothing!" Ultron hissed as his glowing red hot arm chopped off Klaue's arm.

Danielle gasped in shock as she staggered a few feet from the robot and the arm-less man. She stared in horror at the limp arm on the ground. Ultron seemed to notice her distress and immediately began to stammer and reach out to Klaue. "I'm sorry. I'm s-Ooh. I'm sure that gonna be okay." He stood up straight then as Wanda went to hold Danielle in her arms to help her regain herself. "I'm sorry. It's just, I don't understand. Don't compare me with Stark!" The robot shouted before kicking Klaue down some stairs.

Danielle covered her whimpers of horror with her hand as she stared at what he'd done. Ultron turned to her with a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Danielle. It's just, it's a thing with me." He continued as his rage simmered. "Stark is-he's a sickness!"

"Ah, Junior." A smug voice came from behind them. They all turned to see the Iron Man suit land on a bridge in front of them beside Thor and Captain America. "You're gonna break your old man's heart."

Ultron shrugged. "If I have to."

"Nobody has to break anything." Thor tried to reason. Danielle immediately liked him and his soothing words as he tried to find a peaceful solution before immediately wanting to fight.

"Clearly you've never made an omelette." Ultron retorted.

Iron Man turned to his teammates beside him. "He best me by one second."

Thor three the billionaire in the suit a glare as Pietro took a step forward, having already thrown the Vibranium to the side. "Ah, yes. It's funny, Mr. Stark." He said with venom in his tone. "It's what? Comfortable?" He gestured down below at the missiles and weapons. "Like old times?"

Danielle stared in disbelief at the Iron Man before her. Portrayed as hero, but no one wanted to bring light to the deaths of millions he'd caused before he ever out in that suit. "This was never my life." Tony stated.

Captain America took a step forward as his eyes met Danielle's. "You three can still walk away from this." He offered with kind eyes to the teen felt more than just safety and kindness in those eyes. It was almost like her knew who she was.

She almost wanted to take him up on his offer before Wanda answered for her. "Oh, we will." She retorted.

"I know you've suffered-"

"Blah!" Ultron interrupted him, much to Danielle's dismay. She wanted to listen to his comforting words. "Captain America. God's righteous man. Pretending you could live without a war." He chuckled. "I can't physically throw up in my mouth, but-"

"If you believe in peace, then let us keep it." Thor interjected with his peaceful reasoning again.

"I think you're confusing peace with quiet." Ultron retorted.

"Uh-huh." Tony said smugly. "What's the Vibranium for?"

"I'm glad you asked that because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan." Ultron said sarcastically before abruptly using high powered magnets to draw Iron Man forward as two of the robotic suits came down to attack Thor and Captain America, before Ultron fired lasers into Iron Man, sending him backwards. The Iron Man charged forward and Ultron collided with him.

Danielle watched in bewilderment and fear as two Avengers fought in front of her and Ultron and Iron Man fought in the air and suddenly blasted out of the ship entirely. Danielle was pulled from her thoughts until, Wanda tugged on her hand and pulled her to the side as Pietro dashed off to fight.

Klaue's men appeared before the two enhanced girls with machine guns raised at them. Danielle watched as the five men's guns dissipated and their bodies were flung in opposite directions without her even lifting a finger. Wanda continued leading her until they came upon the God of Thunder. The plan was in play. Before Wanda went to hypnotize Thor, Danielle tugged on her sleeve. Wanda turned to face her. "Maybe we shouldn't do this..." The young girl tried to reason.

Wanda stared at her for a moment. "Dani, we have to. This is the only way to peace." Danielle let go of Wanda's arm before having to watch the Scarlet Witch hypnotize Thor. Danielle didn't like watching as Thor fell into a state of nausea and dizziness as he fell under her spell. She actually liked him and his approach of reasoning. She believed he was peaceful, not Ultron.

Wanda led Dani to a platform where Captain America was facing off on some robots. After he killed them, Danielle stepped forward as Wanda hid behind him, waiting. The Captain's kind eyes met here's again and he took a small step towards her. "You don't have to do this, Danielle." He told her.

She wasn't surprised he knew her name, but she was taken back at how he still had faith that she'd turn to his side. Danielle gave him a sad look. "I'm sorry. I don't want to be an experiment anymore." She said before his body was flung effortlessly into the boxes behind him. Wanda appeared beside him and cast a spell over him.

This continued as Wanda hynotised Black Widow. The only one remaining was Hawkeye who had just taken out the last of Klaue's men. She tried to creep behind him, but he quickly stuck a taser arrow on her forehead, shocking her. "Done he whole mind control thing," He told her. "Not a big fan." He reached to pull the arrow from her forehead, but Pietro dashed forward and set down Danielle who pushed Hawkeye through a window. Pietro rippe the arrow from his sister's head apbefore lifting her up and dashing off with her out of the ship. Danielle disappeared front the deck and reappeared beside where Pietro and Wanda sat beside the outside of the ship.

Wanda was recovering from the taser and Pietro kneeled beside her as did Dani. "Are you alright?" Danielle asked her meekly.

"I'll kill him!" Pietro declared as he got up, but Wanda and adanielle protested at the same time.

"No!" They shouted. "I want to finish the plan." Wanda explained. "I want the big one." The three enhanced all looked out to the jungle where Bruce Banner looked out from the Quinn jet. Danielle's eyes widened as she saw who stood beside him; Jack.


	3. We Learn From Our Mistakes

Pietro ran Wanda to where Dr. Banner was while Danielle had to deal with her brother. She approached him easily as we stood at the edge of the small jungle beside the ship yard. Jack stared at her with uneasiness in a stance that showed he didn't want to fight anymore than she did. "Danielle..." He started. "Don't do this."

Danielle frowned and shook her head. "I have to."

"No, you don't." He pressed. "Don't you see you're making the wrong choice?"

"You left me." She reminded him.

Jack shook his head. "I was trying to save you."

"By going to the people who are responsible for the deaths of thousands?"

"Dani, please. These people are good. You've seen them and I know you don't believe the lies Ultron has told you."

Danielle felt taken aback. "Lies? He's told me nothing but the truth."

"But not all of it. He's just told you the bad truth. What about all the thousands of good they've done?" Danielle bowed her head. "Danielle, they saved the world. And they can save us too."

Danielle lifted her head up to look at her brother again. "Save us or imprison us?"

Jack felt a pings of worry. The Avengers were good people, but even he had not fully gained their trust neither they did his. He wasn't sure the fate of him and his sister if they chose to go with them and he was afraid it would turn out to be the same tests and experimentations Strucker performed on them.

Danielle saw his facial expression and shook her head. "I'm not going to be another experiment." She stated as Pietro and Wanda ran by past her.

Jack caught sight of them headed to Bruce in the jet and tried to stop them, but his sister raised a hand in front of her. "Danielle, NO!" Jack cried out as he was flung into a nearby tree trunk.

"I'm sorry." His sister muttered as a distant roar erupted from where the Quinn jet was. A large green monster jumped from out of the jungle brush out into the ship yard and towards the city. Pietro and Wanda quickly ran to where Danielle was before leaving Wakanda in a stolen jet Ultron had brought them in. Danielle sat sadly in the back twirling a piece of her hair in her fingers. She didn't want to think about what the Hulk was capable of, but she would soon find out from the news that would later air about him tearing apart skyscrapers and destroying cars and buildings. It was all their faults.

When the three enhanced landed back in Sokovia, Danielle decided to take a long walk in the small city of Sokovia. Wanda and Pietro had already tried giving her a tour, but Danielle figured she could navigate it on her own for now. Danielle passed by the church and the market square to return to the graffiti on the walls of the Avengers. Were these really what people portrayed them as? Was this really their true nature? Death and destruction? She was sure they had good intentions, but maybe they were just doing a few things wrong.

After her small walk, Danielle returned to the base in Sokovia to find Wanda, Pietro, and Ultron all getting into the same jet. Danielle looked questioningly at the pair of enhanced. "We're going to Seoul." Wanda explained. "We're not going to fight. It's just a small supply run. Ultron said this is the first set to peace."

Danielle nodded and climbed into the back of the jet with the two. Pietro sat beside the teen girl while they flew. "I'm sorry about your brother, Dani." He told her. "But it's for the best. We need to do this."

Danielle's eyes traveled to the metal man flying the plane a few yards away. "It can be done another way..." She muttered to him.

"How? The same way that Jack has gone? To the Avengers?"

"Maybe." She admit. "Maybe we're doing this wrong, Pietro..."

Pietro chuckled humorlessly and shook his head. "How could we be?"

"I just had to watch a monster rip apart a city." Danielle told him. "Is this really peace or is it war?"

Pietro fell silent, thinking it over. He opened his mouth to respond, but Ultron spoke up from the jet cockpit. "We're in bound." He spoke. Pietro only patted Danielle on the back before standing up and preparing to infiltrate Helen Cho's lab in Seoul.

* * *

Jack sat on the Bartons' porch steps with an ice pack on his forehead and a bandage wrapped around his shoulder. Danielle had done a number on him after slamming his body into that freakishly hard tree trunk. They had arrived here at Clint's farm a few hours ago. The team was pretty shaken up and were off doing whatever helped them recover from the harsh blows they took.

Jack was content and deep in thought as he sat in the porch steps. Tony and Steve were arguing a few yards away out in the field as they chopped wood and Clint and his kids were a few feet up on the porch fixing something, but Jack couldn't be bothered with either. He actually didn't notice when Steve approached him after Tony went off to the barn.

The super soldier took a seat beside Jack. "You alright?" He asked.

Jack frowned a bit and shifted on the porch step. "I should be asking you that." He replied. Jack had heard what Wanda had done. He knew what she was capable of, but he didn't know she was capable of being so dark.

Steve only bowed his head. "We'll get through. It's what we're good at." He assured the young man. "You on the other hand took a pretty hard hit."

Jack rubbed his sore shoulder with the hand he wasn't holding the ice pack to his forehead with. "It's different watching my sister use her powers on other people. I guess it as painful as it looks." He chuckled slightly.

Steve nodded. "She's powerful, I'll give her that. But maybe she's being mislead."

Jack nodded. "They all are. They think they're doing the right thing."

"They'll come around."

"And if they don't?"

"Well figure it out." Steve told him.

Jack gave him a small forced smile before standing to his feet only to catch sight of two figures coming from the barn. One of them was Tony, the other was an unknown man with a glad head and an eyepatch. "Uh...Steve?" He called over his shoulder.

The super soldier stood to his feet and followed Jack's gaze and sighed heavily. "Fury."

Jack looked at him in confusion. "Who?"

Steve only looked at him and returned his gaze to the former Director of SHIELD. It was gonna be a long night.

It was night time at the Bartons' and everyone was winding down. Tony was playing darts in the living room while Clint and Fury stood by the sink. Steve stood off to the side and Jack say on the floor a few feet away. Nat and Bruce sat at the table and the Barton children ran around the house. Thor had already disappeared after initially arriving leaving it only to them to figure this out.

Fury had already introduced himself to the young enhanced. Jack was bit intimidated, and since then, tried to stay clean of him which led him to staying closer to Steve as sort of a barrier as they had a small meeting after dinner. "Ultron took you folks out of the play to by himself time." Fury explained as little Lila Barton ran into the kitchen to Natasha. Jack smiled at the small interaction of her handing the assassin a painted picture. It reminded him of Danielle before the experimentations not but four years ago. Innocent and pure. He wished he could've protected her, and now here they were. "The amount of Vibranium he went off with, I don't think it's just one thing." Fury continued.

"What about Ultron himself?" Steve asked.

"Oh, he's easy to track. He's everywhere. The guy is multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit." Fury remarked.

Jack winced. "Thanks for that disturbing mental image." He quipped.

Fury shot him a small look as Tony chuckled under his breath. The billionaire hated to admit it, but the kid kind of reminded him of himself... Only slightly though. Fury ignored the two and continued. "It still doesn't give us an angle on any of his plans though."

Tony went to retrieved the darts he had thrown at the board as he chimed in, "He still going after launch codes?"

"Yes, he is. But he's not making any headway." Fury answered.

"I cracked the Pentagon's firewall in high school on a dare." The billionaire stated as he pulled the darts from the board.

"Well, I contacted our friends at the Nexus about that."

"Nexus?" Steve asked cluelessly. Jack couldn't judge however, he was just as lost as the 90 year old.

"It's the world Internet hub in Olso." Dr. Banner explained to them. "Every byte of data flows through there. Fastest access on Earth."

"Nerd." Jack muttered under his breath. No one seemed to hear except for Steve who shot the kid a scornful look. Jack only shrugged apologetically.

"So, what did they say?" Clint asked.

"He's fixated on the missiles, but the codes are constantly being changed." Fury explained.

"By whom?" Tony asked just as a dart shot past his face hitting the bullseye on the dot. Tony turned to see a grinning Clint shrugging from afar.

"Parties unknown."

"Do we have an ally?" Natasha asked from the table.

"Ultron's got an enemy. That's not the same thing." Fury stated. "Still, I'd pay folding money to know who it is."

"I might need to go to Oslo. Find our unknown." Tony said as he turned to face the enhanced seated on the floor. "You coming with?"

Jack lifted his head in surprise. "Me?"

"What, did I stutter?" Tony quipped. "Yes, you. You seem to have experience in the electricity department."

Jack frowned a bit. "I appreciate the invite, but wherever Ultron shows up next, my sister and the twins are bound to be there with him. I plan on being there as well."

"I think it's a good idea." Steve spoke up from beside him. All eyes were drawn to the super soldier. "You'd be more helpful at Nexus than on the ground. You're already injured." He explained to the kid.

"Not to mention, the last time you faced off against your sister, you got your ass handed to." Tony remarked earning a sharp glare from the blonde super soldier.

"All I'm saying," Steve said harshly before turning back to Jack. "Is maybe you should head to Nexus instead."

Jack thought it over for a few seconds before nodding. "Alright."

"Well," Natasha spoke up from the table. "This is good times, boss, but I was kind of hoping when I saw you, you'd have more than that."

"I do." Fury replied. "I have you. Back in the day, I had eyes everywhere. Ears, everywhere else. You kids had all the tech you could dream up. Now, here we all are, back on Earth, with nothing but our wit and our will to save the world." He exclaimed as he crossed from the kitchen to stand beside the table. "Ultron says the Avengers are the only thing between him and his mission. And whether or not he admits it, his mission is global destruction. All this, laid in a grave. So stand. Outwit the platinum bastard."

"Steve doesn't like that kind of talk." Natasha teased.

"You know what, Romanoff?" Steve retorted with a smile. Jack sat silent as he didn't understand the inside joke.

"So, what does he want?" Fury cut in, brining the conversation back on topic.

"He wants to be better." Jack interjected.

"Better than us." Steve added in agreement. "He keeps building bodies."

"Person bodies." Tony added in. "The human form is inefficient. Biologically, we're outmoded. But he keeps coming back to it."

"When you two programmed him to protect the human race, you amazingly failed." Natasha told Bruce and Tony. Jack had already been informed on how Ultron came to be, and had to admit, pretty screwed up.

"They don't need to be protected." Bruce spoke up as he looked down at the picture little Lila Barton had given Natasha earlier on. A colorful butterfly was painted on the paper he picked up. "They need to evolve. Ultron's going to evolve." Bruce stated as he stared up at the rest of the people in the room.

"How?" Fury wondered.

Realization flashed across Bruce's features as he looked up from the picture again. "Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?"

Everyone got geared up for battle in Seoul while Jack merely wore the clothes Tony lent him from back at the Tower. Some blue jeans, a Guns N' Roses tee, a grey hoodie, and black tennis shoes. He looked like a normal teenager for once.

Steve approached the teen before him and Tony and Bruce were set to fly out to Oslo same time that the rest of the team was to fly out to Seoul. "You ready, kid?" He asked.

Jack sighed heavily and nodded. "As much as I don't want to be away while you guys fight my sister, I know I wouldn't be any help with you guys. I'd be better of helping with what I'm good at." He said as he raised his fingers where small traces of electricity trickled from his fingertips.

Steve chuckled. "Good luck, Jack." He said as he raised his arm to pat him on the shoulder.

Jack quickly staggered back. Steve looked at him in confusion. Had he done something wrong? "Sorry, it's just-" Jack gestured with his hands. "Static electricity." Steve nodded. "I mean, you can still pat me on my shoulders, but I wouldn't unless you want to have your hair sticking up in all direction for hours on end."

Steve nodded. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." He said before starting to walk away.

"Hey, Steve?" Jack called after him. "If you see her, try and talk some sense into her." He pleaded. "She's just a kid and doesn't know whats right and what's wrong. Try and help her, please."

Steve nodded. "I will." And with that, the super soldier headed out the front door of the house.

Tony then approached him. "Ready to head out?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah. Let's go." Jack nodded.

"Great." Tony exclaimed as he clapped a hand on Jack's shoulder. The teen couldn't help but chuckled as the billionaire walked away with his brown hair askew in all directions. He'd probably be upset later on, but until then, Jack would enjoy the hilarious sight.

* * *

"Cellular cohesion will take a few hours, but we can initiate the consciousness stream." Helen Cho explained as she inserted a machine into the back of Ultron's head that somehow connected him to the Regeneration Cradle where the future was supposedly being made. The three enhanced; Wanda, Pietro, and Danielle stood off to the side and watched. "We're uploading your cerebral matrix..." Helen stated as she crossed to a computer nearby and pressed a few buttons. "...Now."

Wanda took a step towards the Cradle. "I can read him." She breathed out. "He's...dreaming."

"I wouldn't call it 'dreams'." Dr. Cho stated. "It's Ultron's base consciousness. Informational noise. Soon-"

Ultron then snapped his head up. "How soon?" He then softened a bit by adding, "I'm not being pushy."

"We're imprinting a physical brain." Dr. Cho reminded him. "There are no shortcuts, even if your magic gem-"

"Agh!" Wanda suddenly cried out. Danielle and Pietro rushed to her side as she fell back from the Cradle into her twin's arms. Ultron stood up while Danielle and Pietro tried to calm Wanda down from whatever she saw. After she finished catching her breath, she looked up at the metal man. "How could you?"

"How could I what?" Ultron replied.

"Y-you said... We would destroy the Avengers-make a better world." Wanda exclaimed.

"It will be better." Ultron stated.

"When everyone is dead?" Wanda asked. Danielle stared at her wide eyes. This wasn't the path to peace, it was the path to destruction.

"That is not-" Ultron cut himself short and tried again softly this time. "The human race would have every opportunity to improve."

Pietro stared up at him incredulously. "And if they don't?"

"Ask Noah." The robot retorted coldly. Danielle felt ridiculous. How could she have helped someone so dark and cold? Jack was right. The Avengers weren't the enemy...he was.

"You're a madman." Wanda accused at the robot.

"There were more than a dozen extinction-level events before even the dinosaurs got theirs." Ultron exclaimed. "When the Earth starts to settle... God throws a stone at it. And believe me, he's winding up. We have to evolve." Ultron stated as he leaned over the Cradle. "There's no room for...the weak."

During Ultron's speech, Danielle noticed Wanda use her powers to snap Dr. Cho from her brainwashed state. "And who decides who's weak?" Pietro asked Ultron.

"Life." Ultron said with an evil chuckle. "Life always decides." Danielle winced and shuddered. what had she done? Ultron's head suddenly snapped up at something. "There's incoming. The Quinjet." Danielle breathed a sigh of relief. Jack. "We have to move." Ultron declared.

"That's not a problem." Dr. Cho spoke up as she moved to the computer screen and shut off the Cradle.

Ultron groaned and rolled his eyes before firing lasers at the doctor. Danielle moved her hand to quickly stop them, but Pietro and Wanda were already pulling her away quickly and before she knew it, all three were outside of the lab in the city of Hong Kong. Danielle began to hyperventilate. "What have we done?" She asked to herself as she paced back and forth in the back alley somewhere in the downtown area of the city.

"Dani, calm down, this wasn't your fault. You didn't know." Pietro assured her.

"None of us did." Wanda added.

A 'Breaking News Alert' on the TV screen in a nearby shop played before the three. They gathered around and watched for a moment. "We may not have known what we were doing then," Pietro stated. "But we can fix it now."

Wanda and Danielle nodded before they all headed after the truck where Ultron and Captain America were seen fighting. They watched as Ultron and the Captain slammed into the train beside the road. The three got there just in time as Ultron began punching the Captain nonstop. Pietro quickly dropped the two girls off a few yards away as he rammed into Ultron's side, sending him away from the Captain. Pietro stood before the robot and when he charged, Wanda used her powers to draw two rows of railing before him. Ultron turned around to see Danielle and Wanda standing in a defensive position.

"Please, don't do this." Ultron begged of them.

"What choice do we have?" Wanda asked. Ultron frowned before spinning around to face Pietro before firing off lasers. Pietro dodged easily and Danielle couldn't stop him in time as the lasers shot through the front of the train. Ultron quickly flew from the train, leaving behind the three enhanced, Captain America, and a train full of civilians.

The Captain quickly ran to the front of the train. "I lost him. He's headed your way!" he said into the comms. The three enhanced followed him to the train cabin, only to find a dead conductor. All four looked straight ahead to see the tracks came to a stop. Oh, God...

The train rammed roughly through the barrier and off the tracks at full speed into the streets of a small part of the city. Danielle, Pietro, and Wanda all braced themselves as the train continued to drag along. The Captain then turned to the three enhanced. "Civilians in our path." He pointed out. Pietro quickly dashed from the train. "Can you stop is thing?" The Cap asked Wanda and Danielle.

Danielle and Wanda exchanged looks before Danielle suddenly vanished. Captain looked around frantically. Danielle had teleported outside of the train. She stood in front of it, right in its path. Danielle held out a hand and focused. It took only a few moments for the train to stop abruptly. The Captain breathed a heavy sigh of relief as Danielle, Wanda, and Pietro all stood off to the side. Wanda and Danielle stood before Pietro who was breathing heavily. "I'm fine." He told them. "I just need to take a minute." He said as he took a seat down on some boxes.

The Captain then approached. "I'm very tempted not to give you one." He said with a glare to the enhanced.

"The Cradle. Did you get it?" Wanda asked him worriedly.

"Stark will take care of it." The Captain assured her.

"No, he won't." Wanda shook her head.

The Captain stared at her for a moment before replying, "You don't know what you're talking about. Stark's not crazy."

"He will do anything to make things right."

The Captain stared at her some more before turning away. "Stark, come in." He spoke into the comms. "Stark." He repeated after a moment. "Anyone on comms."

Wanda sighed and Danielle bowed her head. "Ultron can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it." Wanda said. "Where do you think he gets that?"

Steve hated to think of his friend like that, but was she wrong? "We need to get back to the Tower." He stated.

The four of them got a hold of a jet and flew back to the Tower in New York. Danielle tried not to stare over Steve's shoulder as they flew over all the beautiful buildings. She wasn't sure why she hadn't done this while she flew with Ultron. Perhaps because she felt the evil inside him and didn't want to get close to the robot. Steve noticed her peering over his shoulder as he flew. It had been a few hours since he came face-to-face with the second Harper sibling, and he wasn't sure how to feel towards her just yet. Then he remembered what Jack had asked of him. "You know, you can come look out the window if you want." He told her.

Danielle stiffened a bit. She hadn't thought he noticed. "Sorry..." She said barely over a whisper.

"Don't be." Steve replied thoughtfully. "You've never traveled before?" Danielle shook her head. "Well, we're coming up on New York now if you want to come look at all the buildings."

Danielle stood for a moment thinking it over. She peered over her shoulder at Wanda and Pietro who were caught up talking with each other. Most likely about what had just happened and what was to happen next. Danielle then turned back to Steve and decided to walk closer to the cock pit window. She looked down below at all the buildings, skyscrapers, and lights. New York truly was a sight.

Danielle smiled a bit while continuing to admire the view from out of the window. They then approached the Avengers Tower and landed. They all exited the jet and made their way to the lab to find Tony, Dr. Banner, and- much to Danielle's surprise-Jack all working around the Cradle.

"This framework is not compatible." Tony stated as he worked behind a laptop.

"Where are we with the genetic coding tower?" Dr. Banner asked Jack who stood over the Cradle, using his powers to charge whatever was inside the Cradle.

"97%" Jack replied.

Dr. Banner turned back to Tony. "You have got to upload that schematic in the next three minutes."

Thats when the four made their presence known. "I'm gonna say this once." Steve stated sternly.

"How about 'none-ce'?" Tony retorted.

"Shut it down." Steve ordered.

"Nope, not gonna happen."

"You don't know what you're doing."

"And you do?" Dr. Banner retorted. "She's not in your head?" Bruce pointed to Wanda.

Wanda took a step forward. "I know you're angry..."

"Oh, we're way past that. I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade." The Doctor replied.

"Banner." Jack shot him a warning look.

Danielle staggered back to stand beside the twins in fear of what was to come. "Harper, after everything that's happened-" Steve was cut off by Tony.

"It's nothing compared to what's coming!"

"You don't know what's in there!" Wanda chimed in.

"This isn't a game." Steve said.

Danielle closed her eyes as she silently pleaded for them to stop. As they continued to argue, Danielle didn't realize she was growing more and more distressed until she snapped raised her arm up towards the Cradle. All the tubes and wires were disconnected suddenly and they were all silenced.

Pietro dashed and knocked Jack away from the Cradle, disconnecting the power. "No, no. Go on." Pietro encouraged. "You were saying." That's when a bullet shot up from the glass floor sending the speedster falling to the ground.

"Pietro!" Wanda shouted and took a step forward.

The machines started beeping from loss of power and Tony and Jack moved to fix it. "We're rerouting the upload." Tony stated as he moved to the laptop.

Steve then threw his shield to hit all the equipment. Tony quickly called the hand of his suit to his own hand before firing a shot at Steve. "No!" Danielle cried as she jumped in front of him and deflected it off her powers. The force knocked her back into Steve causi them both to fall.

Wanda began to use her powers, but Bruce quickly wrapped his arms around her in a chokehold. "Go ahead, piss me off." He challenged.

Steve helped Danielle up before charging towards Tony who shot at him, sending the pair away from each other. Jack began to head to face off against his sister when he shot a power of electricity at her. She raised her hand and pushed it off of her creating a standoff between the electricity and her invisible force of power in the middle of the room. Meanwhile, Wanda shot a surge of power through her chest, knocking Banner away from her in the same instant Thor burst in and jumped atop the Cradle.

He raised his hammer into the sky, collecting lightning, before firing it into the Cradle giving it a large intake of power to charge it. "NO!" Banner cried out as Danielle and Jack broke apart from their standoff to watch as Thor was blasted off the Cradle and a new creature emerged. He was a weird magenta color with the Mind Stone gem on the center of his forehead. He looked around at everyone in the room before charging at Thor. Thor grabbed him by his shoulders and threw him through a nearby glass wall. The creature quickly caught himself at hovered over the window overlooking the outside.

After a few moments, the creature slowly flew back down to land in the main living area. A cape and armor enveloped him easily as he landed on his feet. The rest of the group came to gather around. Pietro moved to stand defensively in front of Wanda and Danielle as did Jack. "Sorry, that was...odd." The creature said in a British accent as he turned to face Thor. "Thank you."

"Thor," Steve spoke up. "You helped create this?"

"I've had a vision. A whirlpool that sucks in all hope and life and at it's center, is that." The God explained as he pointed to the gem on The Vision's head.

"What, the gem?" Banner asked.

"It's the Mind Stone. It's one of the six Infinity Stones. The greatest power in the universe. Unparalleled in its destructive capabilities."

"Then why would you bring it here?" Steve asked.

"Because Stark is right."

"Oh...it's definitely the end times." Banner squeaked out.

"The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron." Thor stated.

"Not alone." The Vision added.

Steve took a step forward. "Why does your vision sound like Jarvis?"

"We-we configured Jarvis's matrix...to create something new." Tony explained.

"I think I speak for everyone here when I say we've had enough new already." Jack spoke up.

"You think I'm a child of Ultron?" The Vision asked.

"You're not?" Steve challenged.

"I'm not Ultron." He replied. "I'm not Jarvis. I am... I am."

Wanda took a step forward. "I looked in your head and saw annihilation."

"Look again." The Vision told her.

"Yeah," Clint scoffed as he entered the area. "Your seal of approval means jack to me."

"Their powers, the horrors in our heads, it's Ultron himself, they all came from the Mind Stone. And it's nothing compared to what it can unleash." Thor stated. Danielle felt a large hole in her stomach turn. She stared up at the little glowing rock on The Vision's head. That was where her life ended. In that stupid little rock. The reason she was tortured, kidnapped, orphaned, alone, terrified, mute, uncontrollable. All because of that one gem... "But with it on our side-"

"Is it?" Steve interrupted before turning to The Vision. "Are you? On our side?"

"...I don't think it's that simple." The Vision stated.

"Well, you better make it real simple real soon." Clint retorted.

"I am on the side of life. Ultron isn't. He will end it on." The Vision stated.

"What's he waiting for?" Steve asked.

"You."

"Where?" Bruce asked.

"Sokovia..." Danielle piped up. She wanted to wither into herself when all eyes fell on her. "He was building something there...something big." She explained.

"He's got Nat there, too." Clint added.

Bruce took a step toward the Vision. "If we're wrong about you... If you're the monster Ultron made you to be..." He said in a warning tone.

"What will you do?" Vision asked as he looked around the room. Many glares and intense stares on him, he got the message. Vision sighed. "I don't want to kill Ultron. He's unique. And he's in pain. But that pain will roll over the Earth, so he must be destroyed." The Vision explained as he crossed the room. "Every form he's built. Every trace of his presence on the net. We have to act now. And not one of us can do it without the others." He said. "Maybe I am a monster. I don't think I'd know if I were one. And not what you are and not what you intended. So there may be no way to make you trust me. But we need to go." The Vision stated as he held up Thor's hammer to him.

Everyone remained silent at the gesture, knowing no one else could lift the thing. Thor awkwardly took the hammer as the Vision started off and smiled at them afterwards. "Alright." Thor said before following after the Vision.

Danielle stood there. Processing everything. She had really wished she was never created right in that moment.


	4. Eris

"Three minutes. Get what you need." Steve ordered the group. They were headed to Sokovia to face off against Ultron and get Natasha back and they needed to prep.

Tony showed the four enhanced to a room where the gear was stored. Pietro dressed in his usual grey and electric blue muscle shirt and tight pants with running shoes; Wanda was in her black dress, but instead of a red shaw, her twin threw her a red leather jacket to put on; Jack wore a muscle suit similar to Pietro's, but his was black and yellow; and Danielle wore a dark blue and black cat suit with clunky boots.

As they prepped in the gear room, Tony entered with earpieces. "So, you all need codenames so we know what to call you over comms." He explained as he handed them out. "I already know Sparky over here." Tony pat Jack's shoulder as the enhanced young man muttered 'Statix' under his breath. "What do they call the rest of you?" He asked the other three.

"Quicksilver." Pietro chimed in.

Tony looked to Wanda who hesitated for a moment before answering, "Scarlet Witch."

Then the billionaire's eyes landed on the youngest person on the team so far. Her long brown hair covered her face as she sat on a bench in the back tying up her shoes silently. "And you?" Danielle's head popped upon response. "What do they call you?" Danielle stayed silent out of pure fear of speaking up. Especially if it was about her codename. "Mute?"

"They called her Eris back at the HYDRA base." Pietro explained to Tony.

"Why'd they call you that?"

"That..." Jack said as he moved to leave the room. "...is for us to know, and you to never want to know." He turned to the other three and gestured to head out. "C'mon."

As the four enhanced exited the room, they didn't hear the billionaire mutter to himself, "Now I wanna know..."

* * *

The four enhanced got onto the Quinjet along with the rest of the team. Most of them tried to keep their distance from Pietro and Wanda, some weren't exactly sure how to react to the Harper siblings either. As Danielle moved to sit down, Steve approached her with something in his hand. "For you." He handed it to her. She took it and opened it up. A dark gold face mask. "I'm sorry, it was the only color I could find." He explained. Danielle looked questioningly at the super soldier. Why had he handed this to her? "You're a minor. I didn't want the public to see you. It would mean more targets on your back, more press, a lot of unwanted attention for a kid under the age of fifteen."

Danielle took the mask and opened it up. As she moved to put it on, Steve could hear a small 'thank you' slip out of her mouth.

The team all gathered together in the Quinjet and sat down for a quick meeting before they landed in Sokovia. "No way we all get through this. If even one tin soldier's left standing, we've lost. It's gonna be blood on the floor." Tony stated.

"I've got no plans tomorrow night." Steve said jokingly as he smirked.

"I get first crack at the big guy." Tony said. "Iron Man's what he's waiting for."

"That's true. He hates you the most." The Vision stated bluntly while entering the jet. Danielle smirked a bit as Jack chuckled.

"Ultron knows we're coming. Odds are, we'll be riding into heavy fire. And that's what we signed up for. But the people of Sokovia, they didn't." Steve said. The four enhanced stiffened. That was their home for three years- for their entire life, I the Maximoffs' cases- they didn't want the people to be caught in the crossfires. "So, our priority is getting them out. All they want is to live their lives in peace. That's not gonna happen today. We can do our best to protect them so we can get the job done." Steve continued. "We find out what Ultron's been building. We find Romanoff. We clear the field. Keep the fight between us." Steve ordered and paused for a moment. "Ultron thinks we're monsters- that we're what's wrong with the world. This isn't just about beating him...it's about whether he's right."

Danielle's eyes traveled to the super soldier for a moment. Not because she thought he was wrong, but because he couldn't have been more right. Ultron was artificial intelligence, sent to protect the world. He believed there was no saving them because of how flawed and imperfect they were. And out of all the billions of people in the world, the Avengers were the worst. But these people had saved lives, what did Danielle do? Take them. If the Avengers were terrible, she was horrid. This was her chance to prove she wasn't the monster HYDRA created her to be. She could save innocent people. She could help save the world.

Wanda and Danielle were in charge of getting all the people out of the city. Wanda used her mind control to get people out and moving while Danielle cleared the streets of cars. Jack shut down all electricity, making it harder for Ultron to move anywhere other than in his suits. And Pietro had begun rounding up the police. They were almost done with the evacuation when Ultron's suits began rising from the ground and attacking.

"Get off the bridge!" Wanda ordered the people her, Danielle, and Clint were clearing out. "Run!" The suits began firing and Wanda used her powers to deflect, but she got knocked down by one of the shots.

"Wanda!" Danielle cried out as she raised her hand and form a fist causing the two suits on the bridge to implode and crumple before them. She then ran over to Wanda and helped her to her feet.

"I'm alright, I'm alright." She assured the girl. "We have get the people out of here." She exclaimed as they quickly used the civilians off the bridge and out of the city. As soon as the group of people were over the bridge, they felt the Earth beneath them begin to shake then rise.

Danielle turned to face Wanda and Clint as they watched the ground rise up from the Earth. This was what Ultron was building. "A meteor..." Danielle breathed as she turned to Wanda. "He's built a meteor."

A bunch of Ultron's suits filled the air and Clint quickly ushered the two girls to hide behind cars as he shot at them. Ultron's voice began being broadcasted through the air waves from the suits. "The beauty of it. The inevitably. You rise only to fall. You, Avengers, you are my meteor. My swift and terrible sword. And the Earth will crack with the weight of your failure." He stated. "Purge me from my computers. Turn my own flesh against me." Clint shot an arrow at the suit only to have bother take it's place. "...It means nothing." Danielle clutched tightly to Wanda as she listened to the horrid message. "When the dust settles, the only thing living in this world...will be metal."

' _Cap you got incoming!_ ' Tony's voice said over comms.

It was then followed by a groan. ' _Incoming already came in._ ' The super soldier replied. ' _Stark you worry about bringing the city back down safely. The rest of have one job: tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt em' back._ ' He said. ' _You get killed...walk it off_.'

' _Can you put that on my grave, please?_ ' Danielle heard Jack quip on the comms.

Danielle only shook her head as she spotted a small boy in the rubble. "Wanda!" She pointed to the boy. Scarlet Witch quickly ran and grabbed him, ushering him to safety. That's when a suit flew right towards her. She quickly deflected it and groaned as she fell to her knees. It wasn't over. A few more suits began crowding around them. "Go, go, go!" Clint quickly ushered the two into a small nearby building as the suits blew up around them.

Wanda and Danielle quickly crawled into a corner away from the window. Danielle had tears welling up in her eyes. "Wanda, we're gonna die..." She whimpered. "And it's all our fault..."

"Hey, hey, hey. Look at me." Clint crawled over to them. "It's your fault. It's everyone's fault-who cares?" He snapped. "Are you up for this? Are you? Look, I just need to know because the city is flying. The city is flying. We're fighting an army of robots...And I have a bow and arrow. None of this makes sense." An explosion suddenly erupted and Wanda gasped. Clint groaned before firing a shot through a hole in the wall before quickly turning back to the two. "But I'm going back out there 'cause its my job. Okay? And I can't do my job and babysit. It doesn't matter what you did or where you were. You go out there you fight. And you fight to kill." He stated. "You stay in here, you're good. I'll send your brothers to come find you two, but if you step out that door...you are an Avenger."

Danielle gulped, but didn't answer. Neither did Wanda. Why was she so scared? Danielle knew she could take on an army of regular men, let alone robot men. So why was she so afraid? She knew the answer to that... Eris. If she fought to much, the monster would get what it wanted. What it always wanted: blood. But if she didn't fight, the world was going to end and Ultron would win. She had to save the world, but at what cost? Becoming the monster Ultron believed her to be? Or becoming the monster only she knew she could be?

"Alright, good chat." Clint said as he stood up and away from the girls. "Phew, yeah, the city is flying." Clint said to himself as he prepped his bow and arrows for another go before ramming through the door and out of the small shack going back out there to do his job while Wanda and Danielle stayed put.

"We have to fix our mess..." Wanda told Danielle. "We helped create this, we must make it right." Wanda the stood to her feet and held her hand out to Danielle.

Danielle looked at it and shook her head. "I can't."

Wanda frowned and knelt in front of the small girl. "Dani, you can't let Eris control your life. You are her. Which means you can control her. You are the strongest person I know. I have faith in you." Danielle stayed silent. Wanda then stood and exited the shack. She went and tore apart a few of Ultron's suits.

Hawkeye approached her and nodded. "Danielle?" He asked, looking towards the shack.

Wanda shook her head. "She's not ready for this."

Clint looked taken aback. "Really? She seems real powerful to me."

"That's not where the problem lies." Wanda explained. "She can't control her powers fully. If something goes wrong...we can't stop her."

Clint looked to the shack and frowned. "She doesn't think she's strong enough to control herself." It wasn't a question. Wanda shook her head. "I'll call her brother."

Wanda opened her mouth to reply, but a blue blur came whizzing by to scoop her up, throwing a small 'keep up, old man!' over his shoulder before dashing off again.

Meanwhile, the twins met up with where Statix was fighting off a bunch of robots along side the police officers. His electric powers sparking through them, causing them to overheat and explode. When Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver arrived, the police chief called out, "Hold your fire!" While the three enhanced did their jobs.

"Took you two long enough." Jack teased Wanda while the two fought side by side.

"We were busy." She retorted.

Jack chuckled as he took down a small group of robots with a single shock. "Where's Dani?"

Wanda frowned and shook her head as she tore the head off a robot with her powers. "She doesn't think she can control Eris. She's hiding in a shack."

"I'll get her." Jack said before being stopped by Pietro.

"No." He protested. "We need you here. Your sister can fend for herself, you know this. She's safe, leave her that way."

Jack nodded before continuing the fight.

* * *

Danielle still stayed curled up in the small shack. She knew this was no way to prove herself, but once again, what were her options? Hide away, or destroy it all? But maybe she could fight. Maybe she really was strong enough.

Danielle had been through some tough shit. Kidnapped, orphaned at ten, tortured, turned into a weapon of mass destruction, tested, trained, starved, beaten, abused, poked, prodded, hurt, abandoned, left to die, yet she was still able to smile. She still had a family who cared for her. But that was all going to be taken away.

' _Next wave's gonna hit any minute._ ' Steve's voice rang over comms. ' _What do you got, Stark?'_

' _Well, nothing great_.' Tony replied. ' _Maybe a way to blow up the city. That'll keep it from impacting the surface if we can get clear_.' Danielle's head snapped up at that. They couldn't get cleared, that was the problem.

' _I asked for a solution not an escape plan_.' Steve retorted.

 _'Impact radius is getting bigger every second.'_ Tony said sadly. ' _We're gonna have to make a choice.'_

' _Cap, these people are going nowhere_.' Natasha's voice said over comms. ' _If Stark finds a way to blow this rock-'_

' _Not until everyone's safe_.' Steve stated.

' _Everyone up here versus everyone down there. There's no math there-'_

 _'I'm not leaving this rock with one civilian on it.'_

 _'I didn't say we should leave_.' Natasha said. ' _There's worse ways to go. Where else am I gonna get a view like this?'_

 _'Glad you like the view, Romanoff. It's about to get better.'_ A new voice rang over comms. Danielle wondered what was going on. She decided emerge from the shack to see an enormous helicarrier flying along side the flying city. She breathed out in awe. ' _Nice, right? Pulled her out of moth balls with a couple of old friends. She's dusty, but she'll do.'_

 _'Fury, you son of a bitch.'_ Steve said breathlessly.

' _Ooh, you kiss your mother with that mouth?'_ Danielle laughed at the small exchange. There was hope after all. It was a sign. If the Avengers could take down Ultron and destroy this meteor without any casualties, Danielle could control herself. Not Eris or her powers, herself. She was in control. She always had been. Always will be.

* * *

 _'Thor, I got a plan_!' Tony came over the comms in a strained voice.

' _We're out of time. They're coming for the core_.' Thor spoke.

Danielle's heart dropped. No. She quickly ran to where she knew the church would be. As she approached, she found all the Avengers in the church. "Is that the best you can do?!" Thor shouted at Ultron.

Ultron raised a hand as he flew above the ground some distance away. A large army of robots emerged from behind him and charged forward. "You had to ask." Steve muttered bitterly.

"This is the best I can do." Ultron explained. "This is exactly what I wanted. All of you against all of me. How could you possibly hope to stop me?"

Danielle then felt anger boil within her. This madman wanted to destroy her planet. Destroy her home after she suffered through so much hell to be free and enjoy it. He had already taken many lives, but he would take no more. At least not on her watch. Danielle emerged from the shadows and walked a few yards in front of the church as she raised both her arms. Effortlessly, the front row of robots rose into the air before her raised palms turned into fists. The robots followed the notion and crumpled into balls. Danielle threw her arms back and watched as the robots did the same. She glared up at the metal man who could do nothing but glare back.

"Like the old man said..." Tony replied as he smiled at Danielle's imminent arrival. "Together." The Hulk roared and Danielle retreated into the church to protect the for and fight along side the Avengers.

The robots came in from all sides and each Avenger fought hard. Danielle teleported from place to place around the church, keeping each straggler from getting through the holes in the Avengers' offensive positions. Her brother shocked groups of robots at a time and watched with pleasure as his sister fought with not only control and grace, but with confidence.

As they finished off the robots, Ultron charged at the Vision only to be shot with a ray from the gem, causing him to fly back from the hit outside of the church. Thor and Iron Man stood along side the Vision as Thor shot lightning at Ultron and Tony shot phasers at Ultron. Danielle then came between all three and narrowed her eyes on the robot. Piece by piece, a small bit of metal came falling of his Vibranium body. All four then stopped simultaneously. Ultron was damaged and struggled to stand straight. "You know, with a benefit of hindsight-" Ultron was cut short when Danielle abruptly threw her arm back, sending his form flying off into the distance.

Tony and Thor gave her impressed looks and she blushed under the attention. "Really?" Tony asked. "Now you get all bashful?" Dani blushed even more from that. Suddenly, robots began fleeing rather than running towards the core.

"They're escaping." Jack spoke up.

"We can't let them, not even one. Rhodey." Tony spoke up.

' _I'm on it.'_ Someone new said over comms.

"Dani!" Jack called out. Danielle turned to hug her brother. After releasing her, Jack culler her face and smiled. "I knew you could do it."

Danielle smiled a bit. "It's not over yet." She told him. Jack nodded and the two ran to the edge of the city where the rest of the team was evacuating the people. They were almost finished when the Quinjet fired down on everyone. Danielle and Jack included. Danielle held her hands up and deflected the bullets. When the dust settled, however, Danielle felt a sharp pain within, almost like she had gotten shot, but there were no bullets on her nor Jack. She looked around for the person who had gotten shot, and saw Pietro. "Pietro?" She whimpered at first, but when his body fell to the ground she cried out louder as she ran to him. "Pietro!"

Jack and Danielle slid down beside the speedster. His eyes were still open and lied on the floor in a running stance. "Pietro?" Jack shook his shoulders. His practically brother was dead...

"NO!" Danielle cried out into the air as Pietro's lifeless head lay in her lap. She was content on staying there and crying, but the monster that killed him was still out there, and she had to avenge him... She dried her tears and looked off to the distance where the church was while Clint and Steve carried Pietro's body off and Jack went with them. "Stark?" She whimpered over comms. "I can help stop the meteor."

 _'How-'_

"Danielle, no!" Jack called out from the lifeboat he was on.

"I can unlock my full power... Release Eris..."

' _Dani, we can't ask you-_ ' Steve was cut off when the ground suddenly rumbled. Before Dani knew it, the ground beneath her fell. _'Danielle!_ ' Steve called out, but when he looked up from having flung himself onto a lifeboat, she stood in the exact spot he left her, only there was no ground beneath her content standing position.

Danielle looked down at the meteor below her. "Jack..." She started. "This is something I have to do." She looked behind her at the lifeboat where Steve and her brother stared back at her in awe. "I'm strong enough." With that, Danielle turned and walked on air directly above the falling city. She pressed her palms down towards the meteor and with all her power, pulled up. She felt the weight of the city being pulled down at a high speed pull down on her as her powers wrapped themselves on the city. Danielle let out a blood-curdling scream as she used her all strength to pull the city up.

Tony felt the city he was currently under begin to slow down momentum until it came at an all the way stop. ' _Harper?_ ' He called over comms.

' _She's holding the city up._ ' Thor exclaimed in awe as he stood in the church. ' _This is our chance.'_

 _'Thor, on my mark_.' Tony said as he shot power from the suit's rector from below and Thor gained power from the lightning up above. ' _Now!_ ' Thor slammed his hammer into the core causing the entire city to vaporize.

Meanwhile, Danielle struggled to keep the falling city at bay. Her power was at its full potential and she felt Eris being released. Danielle's eyes had been slammed shut as she concentrated, but as the city vaporized, she gasped as the weight was released from under her. Her eyes widened and her irises were a glowing gold. Eris was at bay. Danielle was in control. She was Eris.

Danielle gained control of her powers and turned to face the helicarrier a mile away from where she stood in mid-air. She flew herself over to the helicarrier and landed on the landing strip where an extensive crew of paramedics approached her. Before she was rushed into the medical area of the ship, she caught sight of Wanda, Vision, Jack, Steve, Natasha, and Clint. They had all made it.

Danielle breathed a sigh of relief as she collapsed on the med-bay cot she was given in the white-walled room from being drained of all energy she had.

Steve, Jack, and Wanda ran into the room and found her sleeping as the nurses worked around her. "She saved a lot of people." Steve told the other two enhanced.

Jack smiled. "She deserves her rest."

"You all do." Steve told them.

Wanda smiled sadly at him as Jack led her away to get checked out. He knew she was going to need some time, they all would. But for now, they needed to focus on getting better and well rested.


	5. Routines

_One Month Later_

Danielle stared out the window of the compound located in upstate New York. It was the first time she had ever been somewhere-other than NYC- in America. She liked the view of the fields then the woods just beyond it. There were Quinjets, soldiers, agents, doctors, scientist, then her fellow Avengers.

When she first moved in, Danielle was intimidated. A compound full of Avengers. She slowly shrunk back into her shell of shyness as she traveled around, but she increasingly became closer to them.

It was like living in college dorms, but nicer and more advanced. Tony gave the three advanced phones and laptops so they could purchase anything they'd like to decorate their rooms. Jack didn't have trouble at all as he spent the billionaire's money to buy rock band posters, black bed sheets, and a gaming system to connect to the surround sound system in his room. Wanda felt uncomfortable using Tony's money, but reluctantly she used it to decorate her room in an artsy and peaceful way. She had a guitar, a lot of pictures of Sokovia, and many intricate pieces of furniture.

Danielle, on the other hand, had the most trouble decorating her room. She wasn't sure what she wanted or what she was good at. She had been taken by HYDRA for three years and practically brainwashed to the point where her memories of herself before she was taken were a blur. So, she left her room plain and white.

One day, while walking through the compound, Steve noticed this. The super soldier seemed to feel drawn to the three enhanced. They were practically kids- Danielle was a kid- and they had been put through immeasurable pain and turned into experiments. Wanda had volunteered at an older age in life, but Danielle and Jack were children kidnapped and orphaned.

Steve entered Danielle's room while she sat on the edge of her bed playing with a pencil as she used her powers to take it apart and piece it back together- Steve had suggested to start with small things to control her powers better. She lifted her head a bit at his entrance. "How's everything here?" He asked.

Danielle shrugged in response. Steve noticed that after Sokovia, Danielle didn't speak much. Well, she didn't speak much to begin with, but she seemed to return to her original state of not speaking to anyone but Jack and Wanda.

"You haven't decorated your room much." Steve pointed out.

Danielle frowned and looked around the room with a sad expression. "I don't know how..." She mumbled.

"I don't really know how those tablets work either, but I can ask Tony-"

Danielle shook her head. "I don't know how to decorate the room." She clarified.

Steve frowned. He wasn't sure how to fix this. But he knew a place he could start. After his conversation with the teen, he crossed the hall to where Jack was staying. "What was your sister like before HYDRA?" He asked him.

Jack seemed a bit caught off guard by the question, but once he heard it he smiled to himself as he recalled how innocent and happy she was back then. "She was smart- a genius. Not like Stark, but like Bethoveen."

"She played instruments?"

Jack nodded. "She played the piano, if I remember correctly. My dad didn't really know why my mother had even bothered buying a piano to begin with. But once he heard Dani play at her first recital..." Jack's smile grew at the memory. "She was also a skilled dancer. My mother also threw her into being a ballerina. She tolerated it- and was actually really good-but she liked piano a bit more." Jack nodded then looked up at Steve. "Why do you ask?"

Steve sighed. "She doesn't seem to feel too comfortable here, and I just thought if we knew more about her we could help her feel more at home."

Jack nodded. "So you gonna put a piano in her tiny room?"

Stevr chuckled. "No, but I'll talk to Tony about putting one somewhere else in the compound."

It wasn't long before Danielle woke up one morning to find a large, black, shiny grand piano sitting in the corner of the main living space in the compound. She wasn't sure how to react to it. It could have been out there by accident, or Jack could have boughten it. Either way, Danielle stared intently at the instrument before she went to sit on the edge of one of the couches a few yards away.

The piano before her brought back many memories of times before HYDRA. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not. However, it took only a few minutes before notes on the piano began playing itself. It started off slow, but the pace picked up quickly as the song, First Step by Hans Zimmer, carried on. It was one of the last songs she ever played on the piano, and now she was playing it again three years later without even touching the keys.

Danielle was so captivated in the music, she didn't seem to notice the small crowd gathered around in the room. The remaining Avengers slowly seeped into the living area at the sounds of the piano being played; Steve, Jack, Wanda, Thor, Clint, Tony, Natasha, and the Vision all watched silently as she played from a distance. When the final cords were struck, the room filled with a small applause.

Danielle's head shot up in shock from the entire team having just watched her. "Nice job, Mozart." Tony complimented.

"I haven't seen you play in four years almost." Jack exclaimed. "You're still the best."

Danielle blushed and bowed her head. "Why didn't you tell me you played?" Wanda asked.

The teen shrugged. "I didn't remember I could until I saw the piano." She muttered.

After her mini-recital that morning, she played a lot more. Some with her hands, some with her powers. Slowly, she began to remember who she was before HYDRA. The smart little school girl from France. And just as Steve hoped, she began decorating her room. She now had a lavender bed set; light pink carpet; a small wood desk by the window with a sketch pad and a lot of markers, pens, and pencils; Tony put in a large bookshelf at Jack's request and filled it with young adult novels of the sorts; and she even got herself some purple Bests headphones while she listened to hundreds of downloaded songs in her phone. Over the month, she became a more open, but still shy, Danielle.

It was the beginning of a new chapter about another month later when the Avengers began to discuss their futures. Thor was leaving to Asgard, Tony was headed back to civilian life, Clint went back to his farm and family, and the three enhanced decided to stay out with the remaining members of the team. Not to mention, the new recruits of a man named Falcon, a.k.a Sam Wilson, and Col. James Rhodes, a.k.a War Machine.

It was the first day of training in the compound, and Tony had left the three enhanced a few new gifts after having already departed. Wanda now wore a scarlet suit with boots and a large coat instead of her normal dress; Jack had a pitch black running suit with yellow stitching lines that lit up each time he used his powers; and Danielle was wearing a dark blue cat suit with dark gold entrails and of course, the dark gold mask Steve gave her.

They all met in the large training room; Vision, Falcon, War Machine, Statix, Scarlet Witch, and Eris. A few moments later, Steve and Natasha came in wearing their uniforms as well. Steve stood at a ready stance with Natasha behind him as he announced, "Avengers, assemble!"

* * *

 _Six Months Later_

It was seven months after Sokovia and the Harper siblings had set up their homes in the Avengers compound. They got into their routines fairly easily. Danielle awoke at five every morning and made herself a small breakfast of either a banana and nutella sandwich, toast, or Fruity Pebbles before putting on a pot of coffee for the rest of the Avengers that would wake soon enough. Vision usually came out of his room- he didn't exactl sleep- and came to talk with Danielle. They found each other interesting. She'd ask him philosophical questions about her powers and since the gem on his forehead was where they came from, he'd try his best to help her understand.

That conversation usually lasted an hour and after that, Steve would come our from his room to grab himself some coffee before going out on his morning run. Sam would join him about half an hour later and they would both return an hour after that. Steve or Natasha would then go train with the recruits at the military part of the compound while Sam and Rhodey held their own trainings. Wanda would then wake up to have her mid-morning coffee and breakfast alongside Vision and Danielle before her and the android would go out to train.

Danielle would the hide out in her room sketching, listening to music, or playing piano before Steve would take her out to the compound cafeteria for lunch. Sometimes Natasha, Sam, Rhodey, or Wanda would join them, but usually it was just the two. Danielle would try to help Steve catch up on modern history she learned in primary school while he helped her out on historical events that happened while she was captured in HYDRA. After a while, the conversation transitioned over more funny topics like on whether or not Jack could charge phones with his fingertip, if an escalator could carry Thor's hammer, or how many recruits would trip over their shoelaces if Danielle tied them together using her powers. Danielle and Steve became close as the months went on and Danielle was practically Steve's adopted daughter.

After their lunch, Steve would go off for more one-on-one training with Sam and Wanda and usually after that, Jack would wake up to join them. Then by afternoon, Danielle would be watching her favorite TV series- Once Upon A Time-when someone would have called her out for dinner.

Everyone usually sat around the conference room table eating either Chinese take-out, home made Sokovian food-compliments of Wanda-, pizza, burgers, BBQ, or the rare occasion Tony and Pepper would drive through town to make them dinner on special occasions.

After dinner most of the team would usually wind up playing some sort of game or watch a movie. Sunday was movie night, Monday was Monopoly, Tuesday was Guitar Hero, Wednesday was another movie night, Thursday was Pictionary, Friday was Trivia, and Saturday was Scrabble. Whoever won game night the night before usually wound up picking the next movie night movie-which Sam and Rhodey called bullshit on because of the fact most of the people in the room were enhanced in one way or another.

The routine was practical and nice for once. It was kept for the most parts, except fr when there were missions.

Missions were a hard topic for the Harper siblings. Steve was reluctant enough to let Jack and Wanda come, but when it came to Danielle, he was all the way against. There were times the team had full out arguments on whether or not she should have been able to come or not, but Steve always managed to come on top with the excuse of her being a kid.

"A powerful kid who held a meteor flying towards the Earth still for over forty seconds without even lifting a finger." Rhodey pointed out during one of the meetings. Usually they would be held in the conference room after hours while they thought Danielle was asleep in her room when she really had teleported to hide in the shadows and listen.

"She barely has control over her powers. You have no idea what she's capable of if she looses control." Wanda exclaimed.

"That's the problem, none of us do." Sam pointed out.

"Shouldn't she be the one to decide this?" Jack interjected.

"No!" Everyone shouted simultaneously.

Steve sighed and recomposed himself. "She doesn't go on missions. And that's final."

"Fine, she doesnt go on missions." Natasha agreed. "But if she doesn't go on missions, what do you expect her to do?"

"She's fourteen. Children her age go to high school, don't they?"

"You're suggesting Miss Harper be enrolled in school?" Vision asked.

"Can she even do that?" Sam asked. "I mean, she's not even from America, not to mention she's a wea-"

"Don't say the 'w' word." Rhodey warned.

"Enhanced." Sam corrected himself.

"She may or may not have control over how much power she uses, but she sure is in control on using it all." Steve stated.

"And what happens if someone provokes her?" Jack inquired. "Do you expect her to stay content? Cause I sure as hell don't."

"Language." Steve scolded and Natasha held back laughter. "Danielle is a smart and sweet girl. She knows what's wrong and what's right and I have trust in her not to use her powers for her own personal gain."

"Perhaps we should have a vote." Vision stated.

Steve gazed around the room. "All for Danielle going to school, raise your hand." Sam, Wanda, Vision, and Steve all raised their hands leaving Natasha, Rhodey, and Jack with their hands down. "It's settled then. I'll talk to Tony about setting up a fake alias for her and a small apartment in New York somewhere."

"Where would she be going?" Jack asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess I'll leave that up to Tony to decide."

"Yes, because he's always so trustworthy." Natasha quipped.

Steve sent her a glare. "I trust him enough to get her into a good school."

"What if she doesn't like it?" Wanda asked.

Steve sighed. "If she doesn't like it in her first semester, then we'll pull her out."

Everyone in the room was silent before Sam spoke up, "I don't know about y'all, but I ain't gonna tell her."

"I'll break it to her tomorrow." Steve said.

Danielle hardly got any sleep that night as she tossed and turned in her bed. How was she supposed to react to having to go to school especially with these powers? What if someone recognized her? What if they bullied her? What if they treated her like a freak? What if HYDRA found her again? What would happen if she accidently used her powers? These frantic questions danced inside Danielle's head until she finally fell asleep. The next day, the routine was the same. Breakfast, sketch, tension-filled lunch with Steve, piano break, training session, and dinner.

By the time game night rolled around, no one had said anything yet. That was until halfway through Monopoly when Sam cursed about Vision having bought Boardwalk. "This is ridiculous!" The Falcon exclaimed. "This is the fifth time he's boughten Boardwalk! At this point, he's cheating."

"Called it!" Rhodey exclaimed as he rolled the dice and moved the little metal car five spots over and passed on buying Vermont avenue.

Danielle laughed as Natasha rolled her turn and moved the small iron to land on Park Place. Sam glared st her. "Don't do it..." He warned. "Don't you do it-"

"I'll take it." Natasha turned to Steve who was playing the banker in this round.

"Oh, come on!" Sam shouted in protest as she handed the play money to Steve who handed her the card.

"They're working together." Jack accused as he pointed to Vision and Natasha as Wanda used her powers to roll her turn.

The red mist of her powers enveloped the tiny dog as it moved ten places to land on 'Go To Jail'. "Aw." She pouted as Steve placed her piece in the jail.

"Yeah, one less player on the field we have to worry about." Rhodey nudged Sam.

"I thought we said no team ups." Natasha glared at the pair.

"Tell that to you and the Android." Sam retorted.

Natasha rolled her eyes as Danielle took her turn and ended up landing on 'Free Parking'. "I call bull!" Jack declared as he pointed at his sister who collected the five hundred dollars worth of money in the center of the board.

"Language!" Everyone around the table scolded playfully much to Steve's dismay.

"But this is the second time in this round she's gotten 'Free Parking'!" Jack exclaimed.

"What is it with you three and accusing us of cheating?" Natasha asked.

"They're just being sore losers." Wanda replied with a grin. Everyone laughed at that.

"Yeah, besides let Dwnielle get away with 'Free Parking'. She's gonna need all the wins under her belt she can get before Steve sends her off to boarding school." Sam said playfully before receiving multiple wide eyed stares and a few glares from everyone around the board. "You didn't tell her yet?" He whispered to the super soldier.

"Steve..." Danielle mumbled. "Is that true?"

Steve glared at Sam before setting down the money he had organized. "Look, Danielle, we just think you're not reedy for missions yet. You're much too young, and we just want you to have a normal life."

"But I'm not normal."

"Just because you're not normal yourself, doesn't mean you can't have a semi-normal life. Don't you want that?" Danielle bowed her head and frowned a bit in response. Steve sighed. "Why don't you sleep on it, alright, kid?"

Danielle nodded before she vanished in thin air to teleport back in her room. Her money stack dropped onto the table in front of where she sat and the rest of the players fell silent as Steve dropped his head into his hands.

"If she's not playing, can I take Illinois Avenue off her hands?" Sam asked.

Everyone turned to stare at him. Steve then sighed before standing up. "I'll go talk to her." He said before heading off to her room.

"Is that a 'no'?" Sam continued.

Steve knocked Danielle's door before entering. She was sitting behind her desk sketching, her headphones on as she listened to House of Gold. Steve pulled up the small stand from behind the keyboard in the corner of her room to sit beside her. Danielle looked to her side and pulled off her headphones, but continued to color in the sketch before her. It was an image a small town being overlooked on by a green hill. A large lake was drawn in the background behind the village and more mountains surrounded it. "Where is it?" Steve asked.

"Where I'm from," Danielle replied. "Zilina, Slovakia."

"It's beautiful."

"It was..." Danielle remarked as she blew off the entrails of left behind pencil markings. "I sometimes wonder what life would have been like if my father never went to work for HYDRA. If he had just stuck to what he was good at: helping people."

"You would be going to school, like a normal teenager. With normal friends, normal family, normal hobbies, normal lifestyle." Steve told her. "But you're not normal. And you don't always get what you want." Danielle stayed silent as she continued to stare at the sketch. Steve went on. "I'm not forcing you to go to school. I'm giving you an option. You can go to school, graduate, maybe to to college, get a nice job, meet someone. And on weekends we'll visit you or you come visit us and you'll be old enough to go on missions." Danielle smirked a bit at the idea of that. It didn't sound all too bad. "Or, you can live everyday stuck here in the compound while the rest of us to off to fight while you sit here and look out this window. Maybe after a few years we'll take you on some missions, but do you really just want to do that all your life? Missions?"

"We save people." Danielle pointed out.

Steve nodded in agreement. "We do. Because that's our job. It's not your job."

"But I'm an Avenger."

"But you don't have to be just and Avenger." Danielle gave Steve a confused expression and he sighed. "Look at Tony. He's an Avenger, but he still lives in New York with Pepper while working at Stark Industries." The teen gave him a curious look and Steve chuckled. "I know, I know. Interesting example, but that's not the point. The point is, you can have a normal life and still save lives. You think you would want something like that?"

Danielle played with her fingers as they sat in her lap before mumbling a response, "Do you think I could go on missions with more training in between school days?"

Steve smiled. He couldn't deny the pride that filled his chest as he nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure with enough extensive training from Wanda, Vision, and Jack would benefit your chances on going some missions during breaks. If you want, every weekend you can come visit the compound to work not only on your powers, but some hand-to-hand with Nat and I."

"Really?" Danielle looked up at him hopefully.

"Absolutely. But you'd have to keep your grades up."

Danielle smiled a bit. "When can I start?"


	6. The Nightmare of High School

It wasn't long after Danielle agreed to attend school that Tony flew in for a meeting with Steve, Jack, and Danielle to figure out how this whole school thing was gonna work. "So, I assume you've already chosen a nice school for the Goddess of Discord." Tony said as he sat at the conference table with the three.

Steve nodded. "Midtown School of Science and Technology."

Tony whipped out his phone and supposedly typed in the name and address. "Hmm. Only a twenty minute drive from the apartment I set up for her in Queens." Tony remarked.

"Who'd be staying with her?" Jack inquired.

"Pepper has a few possible candidates lined up." Tony assured him.

"Like?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

Tony smiled. "Oh, you'll like this." He said before flicking the screen of his phone. A projection of whatever was on his screen moved to be shown to the group. On it was a name and image of a familiar face to Steve. "Agent 13." Danielle scrunched her face in confusion at the name and Tony rolled his eyes. "Her name's Sharon."

"Who is she?" Danielle piped up as she studied the blonde in the photo.

"Former SHIELD agent turned CIA. Pretty extensive work, but so far I know, she is currently on hold from field missions while she's working on paperwork for the Sokovia clean up." Tony frowned a bit at the mention of the disaster, as did everyone else in the room. "All hands on deck situation. But, lucky for us, she's stationed in NYC for the meantime. Pepper contacted her about the part-time job of looking after our little enhanced and she showed interest. Whether that has anything to do with the fact I let it slip that Steve is very protective of Danielle, I'm not sure."

Danielle and Jack gave Steve a sidelong look. "What's he talking about?" Jack asked.

"Oh, he didn't tell you?" Tony grinned widely.

"Tony," Steve warned as his face grew a bit red.

"Of course not, his love life never has been one of success." Tony laughed. Danielle and Jack tilted their heads in confusion as they looked between the Captain and the billionaire. "You guys are pretty slow for people who are claimed to be enhanced." Tony remarked. "She has a thing for him, and if I'm not mistaken...it's mutual."

"So, one of the front runners for the caretaker of my sister is one of Steve's one night stands gone wrong?" Jack asked.

Tony burst out in laughter as Danielle smacked her brother's arm. Steve's face was as red as Wanda's powers as he cleared his throat. "Not a one night stand. Just...a friend." He corrected.

"Oh, nice one, Sparky." Tony said as they exchanged a high five. "But back on topic to the question at hand, yes, she is a possible candidate."

"Can we see another one?" Danielle asked. "Just in case Steve does something wrong and I wake up with a pillow smothering my face."

Tony chuckled and nodded. "Sure, there is also one of my employees, Maria Hill. I'm sure Jack has met her before. Uh, a close friend of Thor's, Darcy Lewis. Though, she's just out of college and probably doesn't have time. And then some chick from France who is one of Pepper's friends."

Jack, Steve, and Danielle all exchanged looks before turning to fa the billionaire again. "I think our minds are made up." Steve stated.

"Please, take her on a date for all of our sakes." Jake told the Captain causing Tony to double over in laughter again.

The next week, Danielle, Wanda, Steve, and Jack all helped move into the apartment in Queens. Instead of moving all of the furniture from Danielle's room at the compound, they bought furniture in the same colors to decorate her room that was much bigger than the compound one. They got another keyboard, a guitar, and a few posters from Ed Sheeran, Twenty One Pilots, Ellie Goulding, Lana Del Rey, One Republic, Train, Charlie Puth, and Once Upon A Time. The rest of the apartment was decorated by Tony and Sharon with a bunch of modern furniture and tech to make life a whole lot easier.

On the day she left from the compound to start her first week of school, Danielle wanted to puke from how scared she felt. All the Avengers walked her out to the front where the car that Tony would be driving her in was parked. They each gave her a hug bye-except Vision who accepted a handshake- before she began down the stairs to the extravagant car waiting for her. But she stopped halfway and simply stared at the car. She was too scared to urge her feet to carry her any farther.

Steve quickly dashed down the stairs and knelt down in front of her. "Everything alright?" He asked her.

Her eyes were staring wide at the car waiting for her below as she shook her head. "I can't." She bit out. "I can't do this. I'm scared."

"You're scared?" Steve asked. "Is this coming from the girl that lifted an entire city?" He asked her.

"No, this is coming from the little girl from Slovakia."

"They're the same person." Danielle looked up at Steve then and he chuckled. "Danielle, you are in control of your powers. You are a smart and kind girl. There is nothing for you to be afraid of. School is gonna be a breeze for you. Selvig already taught you the basic curriculum up until tenth grade. You'll be perfectly caught up-"

"It's not the curriculum that I'm afraid of." Danielle told him.

Steve sighed and set a hand on her shoulder. "You've got a CIA agent living with you, Iron Man will be a down the street, and you've got a team of Avengers only a call away. Not to mention, you're one of the strongest people I know. If anyone can take on high school, it's you."

"What if someone recognizes me?" She asked fearfully.

Steve pursed his lips together before he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pair of black thick-rimmed glasses and handed them to her. "I wore these the first time I had to hide my identity for my own safety. If they work for an icon like me, I'm sure they'll work for you."

The teenager slipped them on. Steve smiled at the way she looked a bit dorky. Danielle cracked a smile and nodded before wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezed as tight as she could. "Thanks, Steve." She released him and he smiled back at her.

A honk came from the car down below before Tony called out of the window, "Stop boring her with your war stories, old man! We've got places to be!"

Steve rolled his eyes and chuckled. Danielle quickly scampered down the rest of the stairs to the car while Steve, Wanda, and Jack watched her go. "Be safe!" Steve called out to her.

"Stay away from boys!" Jack shouted.

"Call us!" Wanda added.

Danielle waved at them all before climbing into the passenger's seat of the car.

"About time." Tony muttered as he put on his expensive sun glasses and turned the radio on to blast AC/DC while they sped down the dirt path out of the compound perimeter and out into the woods. Danielle looked out the car rear view mirror as the her new family faded into specks. Danielle felt a prick in her heart. She already didn't like this arrangement.

Tony had dropped Danielle off at a secluded town house outside of NYC where Sharon picked her up in a less conspicuous silver car. The blonde greeted her with a handshake. "A pleasure to meet you, Danielle. From what Tony and Pepper tell me, you're a brilliant young woman."

Danielle smiled and shook Sharon's hand. She already liked her. "Thank you." Danielle said over a whisper.

Sharon then exchanged words with Tony before getting into the car with Danielle. They drove into the city and parked at their apartment building. Once inside the apartment, Danielle immediately headed to her room to unpack the personal items she brought with her like a few of her books, her headphones, sketchbook, and pens.

After unpacking, Sharon and Danielle spent the rest of the night packing her backpack for tomorrow. When they were done, Sharon had ordered pizza while they watched Ever After with Drew Barrymore. Danielle took this time to learn a bit about her partite guardian. "Were you in the military before SHIELD?"

Sharon shook her head. "My aunt worked at SHIELD before I did. And from the stories my parents always told of her, it made me want to join too." She explained. "What do you want to do when you grow up, Danielle?"

Danielle stared down at the pizza slice in front of her as she thought it over. "When I was little, I always kind of wanted to be a performer."

"What kind of performer?"

"A pianist." Danielle replied. "I wanted to play on a giant stage in front of hundreds of people."

"Do you still want to do that?'

Danielle frowned a bit. "I'm not sure... Now, I have...these powers. It makes it kind of hard, I guess. It changed my point of view on what I want to do."

"You want to be an Avenger."

Danielle noted how Sharon's comment wasn't a question. "I don't just want to be an Avenger, I want to do something more." She explained.

"Is that why you're going to school?"

"Well, that and Steve kind of forced me into it."

Sharon laughed at that. "He does seem like the overbearing father type."

After dinner, Sharon headed to her room as did Danielle. In the morning, they set up a plan. Sharon had to be at work by seven, but Danielle didn't need to be at school until eight thirty. So, Danielle would have to take the subway to school. Luckily, Sharon lent her her Metropass.

When morning came around, Danielle went to her closet which was fully stocked in all of Danielle's normal clothes. The teen slipped on some jeans, a greey t-shirt, maroon hoodie, and some Converse tennis shoes. She brushed out her hair and slipped on a black wool beanie to try and cover her face. That's when she remembered the glasses Steve had leant her. She shoved them along with the keys to the apartment, her phone, and Metropass in her pocket before grabbing her backpack and heading out of the door by eight.

Danielle had to use Google Maps to find her way to the subway and quickly found the correct train before it left. She shoved into the small train and held onto a pole tightly as she stood. How could this have been safe? They were standing on a fast moving train with a bunch of other people around them. And this was normal?

"You don't ride the subway much, do you?" A voice from behind her asked.

Danielle spun around to face a boy around her age. He had brown shaggy hair and matching kind eyes. Danielle noted the earphones hanging from one of his ears, phone in hand, and backpack slung over his shoulder. He was probably headed to school too. Danielle grimaced at his question and shook her head.

"Where are you getting off, I can maybe help you figure out where you're going." He offered.

"Um, I actually don't know the street name.." She admit sheepishly.

"Uh, that's alright." He assured her. "Where are you going?"

"Midtown Science...High School." Danielle recalled.

The boy's eyes lit up and he smiled. "Really? No way! Me too." He exclaimed. "Are you a new student?" Danielle nodded and the kid held out his hand. "Uh, I'm Peter, by the way."

The shy girl looked at his extended hand before quickly shaking it. "Danielle."

"Wow, how crazy is that?" Peter asked. "We ride the same subway and go to the same school. Do you live in Queens, too?"

Danielle nodded. "I just moved here with my..." She racked her brain for a minute. How did she want Sharon to be addressed in the future? Definitely not her mom, they looked nothing alike. Sharon was much too old to be her sister or distant cousin. "Aunt." She finally settled on.

"Cool. I've lived here my whole life." Peter told her before an unaudible announcement came over the comm system on the train. "Oh, our stop's coming up."

As soon as the train stopped, Danielle and Peter shoved throw the crowds to get off. Peter showed Danielle the way to the high school from the train stop as they trekked across the football field to the main building. When they entered, Danielle became overwhelmed with all the things going on. When the bell rang, Peter turned to Danielle. "Uh, I got to get to class, but it was nice meeting you." He called over his shoulder before dashing off down the hall.

Danielle made her way through the crowded and sweat smelling hallways to get to the main office where Principal Morita met with her and gave her her schedule and a small tour of the school before a young girl a little older than Danielle approached them. "I'm afraid, Miss West-" The alias name Sharon had chosen for them. "-I have to attend a faculty meeting in a few minutes. So, I pass this introduction of Midtown High to Miss Allen." The principal gestured to the smiling girl before them. "The head of the welcoming commitee and captain of the Academic Decathlon team."

"Don't forget 'soon to be valedictorian', Principal Morita." The girl said with a smile before extending a hand to Danielle. "I'm Liz."

"Danielle." She replied as she shook her hand.

"Liz here is gonna show you around some more and show you to your classes." Principal Morita explained. "I'll leave you two to it." He said before walking off down the empty hallway leaving the two young ladies there.

"So, where are you from?" Liz asked as she led Danielle through the hallways.

"Uh, my family is originally from Slovakia, but I moved here from Northern New York." Danielle mumbled as she walked.

"Cool. What made you move?"

"My...dad thought it was time I went to...normal school." Liz looked at her questioningly. "I've been homeschooled my whole life."

Liz nodded. "Ooooh. Okay." She said. "Can you speak Slovak?" Danielle nodded. "Awesome." She then seemed to realize what her original job was as she tried to peer at Danielle's schedule. "What classes did you say you have?" Danielle handed to schedule over to her and Liz's eyes widened. "Wow. All AP courses? You must be really smart. You should join the Decathalon Team." She said excitedly.

"Um, I kind of had my eye on band." Danielle admit sheepishly.

"You play an instrument?"

"Piano."

"Well, that's okay. You can be in both. We already have two members who do that. I'm sure if you auditioned you'd get in." Liz then leaned over and whispered, "And between the two of us, the band kids are kind of rude."

"I'll keep that mind." Danielle said as they neared her room. "Thanks for showing me around, Liz."

"No problem. Just think about Decathalon." Danielle nodded as she began to near her class door. "And maybe you can come sit with me and my friends at lunch."

"That'd be nice." Danielle replied as she's walked into her first class, Algebra 2.

"Ah," The teacher spoke up as she entered the room. "You must be the new student, Danielle West. I'm Mr. Cobbwell. You can sit in the back by Miss Jones." He pointed to someone in the far back, before turning back to the white board in front of the class.

Danielle made her way to the back of the class where an empty desk sat beside a girl hunched over an open book. Her hair was a bit messy and Danielle could tell she was a grungy kind of person, but she couldn't judge just yet as she sat beside the girl she assumed was Miss Jones.

Danielle was content on staying quite and trying to listen to Mr. Cobbwell when someone nudged her leg. Danielle turned to look to her left where the Jones girl sat. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked glaring at Danielle.

"Um, I'm Danielle, I'm new." She stammered. "I actually have no clue what I'm doing here..."

Jones cracked a smile and chuckled. "I don't actually care, but thanks for the honest answer." She replied. "I'm Michelle."

"Nice to meet you, Michelle."

"Yeah, well, I can't say the same for you just yet, West." She said bitterly before turning back to her book. Danielle stared down at the desk. What had Steve gotten her into?

When lunch rolled around, Liz made good on that offer. She even introduced Danielle to her friends; Sally, Betty, and Cindy. All really preppy girls. Danielle didn't mind, as long as she at least had friends to sit with. "So, you have any hobbies?" Betty asked Danielle eagerly as they all sat down at the lunch table.

Liz and Danielle sat on one side while the other three girls sat on the other. Perfectly balanced. "Uh, I like to sketch a bit. Read. Listen to music." Danielle shrugged as she took her nutella and banana sandwich from her packed lunch Sharon made her.

"Danielle plays the piano." Liz spoke up.

The three girls seemed to perk up at that. "Wow, that is so cool." Sally complimented.

"So, you're actually thinking about joining band?" Cindy asked.

Danielle shrugged. "I'm not sure. I really only have time for one extracurricular other than Journalism and Photography, but if you have any suggestions I'm open for it."

"I've already suggested Academic Decathlon." Liz nudged her.

"How about a sport?" Betty asked. "You look like you have some athlete in you."

Cindy chuckled. "Betty's on the soccer team and is always searching for new recruits."

"Are you three joining?" Danielle asked.

"Liz and I are, but Sally seems to enjoy just being in the school newspaper." Cindy explained.

"Which is why it would be awesome if you joined." Betty said.

Danielle sighed. "I'll have to see. When are try outs?"

"December."

"I'll write it in my planner just in case." Danielle told her as the bell rang, releasing them from lunch. "Bye." She called over her shoulders to the girls before heading off to fifth period.

"So, you thinking about joining soccer?" Danielle turned to see Michelle walking alongside her.

"Did you just listen in to our entire conversation?"

"I'm observant." Michelle shrugged. "Look, I could care less if you joined soccer, but I'm warning you. Betty Brant doesn't like it when people upstage her. Especially in soccer."

"Then why'd she offer to let me join?"

"Because she thinks you'll be terrible, which makes her look good." Michelle explained. "Once again, I don't care, but just think about it."

Danielle frowned a bit. "I will. Thanks, I guess..."

After lunch, everything in school seemed to remain steady. No one asked her many questions, and she learned she knew a lot of people in many of her classes. She had Michelle in her first period Algebra 2; Sally and Liz in her second period Journalism; she had Peter, Liz, Betty, Sally, and Michelle in third period gym; Betty and Michelle for fourth period English 2; Cindy and Peter for fifth period Chemistry; Betty for sixth period US History; and finally Liz and Michelle in Photography. Most of her teachers seemed to either like her or ignore her. And the curriculum was actually pretty easy to understand thanks to Selvig.

By the end of the day, Danielle was beat. She retraced her steps from this morning back to the subway stop and got on fully expecting to find Peter inside the twin already, but he wasn't. He must have been on some team or something that stayed after school. Danielle shrugged and clutched tightly to the subway pole. When she finally reached her stop, Danielle couldn't really find her way around the busy streets of New York. Apparently, she got off on the wrong stop and had to walk the rest of the way to her apartments.

Sharon was already there when Danielle stumbled in through the front door. "How was school?"

Danielle shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Wasn't as bad as expected, but a little...overwhelming."

Sharon chuckled. "It's high school. That's the way it's supposed to be." She explained. "But it was a good experience?"

Danielle nodded. "Yeah. I think so..."

"Well, I'm glad." Sharon said as she moved towards the kitchen and pulled something out of the fridge. "Because I bought celebratory lasagna for the occasion."

Danielle laughed as she threw down her backpack by the door. The next few hours, Danielle and Sharon talked about school and her considering joining the soccer team-leaving out the Betty Brant nonsense Michelle had told her-maybe even joining Decathlon if she had time. She talked about her new friends, the kid who helped her on the subway and the mysterious girl who sat next to her in Algebra 2. Sharon enjoyed seeing how well Danielle was already fitting in at high school.

"You see any cute guys at school?" Sharon asked as she scooped up a piece of lasagna on her plate.

"Uh, Jack told me to stay away from boys..." Danielle admit as she poked at her food.

"Jack is your brother. He's legally obligated to say stuff like that, but it doesn't mean you have to actually listen to him." Sharon explained. "So, anyone?"

Danielle shook her head. "I guess, I just haven't been there long enough."

"Don't worry. You'll find someone."

Danielle really hoped not to. Besides, who would actually like her for the person she really was? A freak. At that thought, Danielle felt herself becoming sad by being separated form her brother and Wanda. She instantly needed them by her side to assure her she wasn't anything like the experiment Strucker made her to be. "I think I'm gonna call it a night." Danielle mumbled before excusing herself from the table and heading to her room.

That night, Danielle spent little time sleeping, but more time thinking about how she'd survive the next three years.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the late review responses, but here it is:**_

 _ **Gilyflower: I hope you enjoy how it develops and builds.**_

 _ **PondLake: Yeah, Danielle has been put through a lot, and I really wanted to make her different from either Pietro and Wanda. She doesn't want to fight st all, but she doesn't want to go through the tests Strucker performed on her either. I'll probably go more into detail about Danielle's past and the terrible things HYDRA did to her later on. But for now, here's your update.**_

 _ **leechuus: The pairing will be between Peter and Danielle. Mostly because Jack is like six years older than both of them and that would be kind of weird. But I hope this chapter kind of clears things up a bit.**_

 _ **GodzNo: Ha ha! Yes, Steve will not allow Danielle to be an Avenger unless she is passing her classes. I wanted Danielle to have a father figure besides Jack because Jack is a little more reckless and was a teenager before HYDRA took him and hasn't exactly grown out of it, so he tends to be more impulsive. So, I made Steve and Danielle's relationship kind of like Tony to Peter's. It will play a large role later on.**_


	7. Weekend at the Compound

"What would you think if I joined in sports or the Academic Decathlon at school?" Danielle asked Steve as they made their way onto the field that surrounded the compound. After a long week of school, Sharon drove her back up to the compound like her and Steve had agreed. She was instantly welcomed back with hugs and constant questions, but the next day was put to work.

Steve walked along side her as they went a few yards away from the compound. "I don't think it would be a problem if you kept your grades up. A little extra curricular could be good for you." Steve shrugged before turning to look at her, stopping at the spot he wanted to train her at in the middle of the perimeter field. "Why do you ask?"

Danielle shrugged simply. "I just...was asking. A few new friends I made offered some options."

"What sport would you be playing if you decided to join sports?"

"Soccer." Danielle replied.

"Can you handle that kind of cardio?" Steve asked.

Danielle shrugged. "Maybe with some of your help I could."

Steve smiled. "Then it's a good thing we're starting to train today, huh?"

Danielle nodded. "What fighting moves are we starting with today?" She asked.

Steve shook his head. "We're not jumping right into fighting."

"We're not?"

"Nope." Steve smirked and pointed over at the forest off in the distance along the fence of the compound perimeter. "See that tree over there?" Danielle nodded. "You're going to touch the base of that tree fifteen times before you can go inside." Danielle looked up at the super soldier incredulously. Steve only shrugged. "You said you wanted my help with cardio, this is me helping."

Danielle opened her mouth to argue, but quickly shut it before turning to the tree. She stared at it for a moment before raising her hand and lifting it out of the ground with her mind and dropping it in front of the pair. She walked over and pressed a finger to it fifteen times. "Can we start on something more difficult now?"

Steve looked down at her with a blank expression. He saw a faint memory flow through his mind of when he was still a small man with asthma back at the army base when he knocked down the flag pole to grab the flag and get to ride back to the base with Peggy Carter. The Captain shook his head and smiled. "You know that's not what I wanted you to do." Danielle frowned, ashamed. "Three laps around the compound." This time, Danielle didn't even try to argue before she started on her laps.

Steve stood back and watched her go. She reminded him so much of himself. She also proved to him how much her and her brother were different. Jack had begun to be like a miniature Tony Stark on missions. His snarky comments and constant nicknames. It was overbearing to Steve when he had to put up with one Tony Stark, now he had to deal with two. Steve hoped these weekly visits with Dani would help relieve him of the stress he felt with the team. Especially now that they were juggling tracking both Rumlow and Bucky.

"Hey," A faint voice drew the super soldier's attention away from Danielle's departing figure. He looked over to see Wanda approaching. "I saw her running around the building and wondered if I could join."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

She shrugged. "I don't want her to feel alone."

Steve frowned. He hadn't thought about that. "Sure. No problem." Wanda smiled before running after Danielle, she used her powers to fly slightly to be able to catch up with her. Steve watched as Wanda fell into a run with ease beside Danielle. They smiled and turned the corner, disappearing from sight. Steve sighed before dashing after them himself. He of course caught up easily and ran up from behind. "On your left!" He shouted before passing them.

"Hey!" The two called after him before breaking into a faster sprint to try and catch up after him, but eventually gave up when they knew they could never catch up to the super soldier.

After about five laps- Steve took ten- Sam and Rhodey came outside in their workout clothes. "Now you know how I feel." Sam muttered bitterly before falling into a jog beside the two enhanced. Rhodey ran along them as well. They all complained when Steve ran past them, but they all knew they enjoyed just spending time together again. Everyone knew the compound felt slightly empty without their usual routine of seeing the bright and happy Danielle every morning, she had a way with her to just make you feel at ease and happy.

It was only a matter of time before everyone decided to call it a day before returning inside for some home-made spaghetti and meatballs that the team tried to make in a group effort in celebration of Dani's first week of school.

"Sam, what are you doing man?" Rhodey asked the Falcon as he caught his hand before he poured the spaghetti noodles into the pan.

"I'm making the noodles." He replied.

"You have to let the water boil first, Sam." Natasha explained as she sat at the dining table sharing a glass of wine with Pepper.

"You can put the noodles in there before it boils." Sam argued.

"No, you can't!" Jack shouted as he poured in the spaghetti sauce into a separate pan as people tried to cram into the kitchen to cook.

"Why don't you just stay over there with your sauce, Sparky?" Tony quipped as he set garlic bread onto a tray to put into the oven.

"Whatever, bread boy." Jack retorted. Everyone laughed.

"Steve!" Danielle exclaimed. "You're putting too much icing on the cake." She said as she looked down at the small cake her, Wanda, Vision, and Steve had made for dessert.

"There's no such thing as too much icing, Dani." Wanda stated.

Steve then grabbed the icing bag and ran it on Danielle's hand. "Hey!" She shouted before grabbing a handful of flour and throwing it back at him.

"Oh, that's how it's gonna be?" Steve laughed before threw some cake batter at her that accidently hit Jack in the back of the head.

Jack spun around and threw a spoonful of spaghetti sauce at the group that landed on Wanda and Vision. "Hey, that color suits you." He quipped

Wanda gasped and threw an egg at him. Jack quickly ducked and let it hit Tony. Tony turned and grabbed the portable sprayer from the sink and directed it at the cake baking group who had begun throwing eggs, batter, and icing at everyone while Rhodey, Sam, and Jack retaliated with spaghetti sauce and meatballs being thrown at them. It broke into an all out food war while Natasha and Pepper sat off to the side, sipping their wine and enjoying the chaotic view.

After the food fight subsided, Pepper scolded them and demanded they clean up their mess while her and Nat ordered some pizza for them to eat instead. Danielle and Wanda used their powers to pick up any chunks of food while Jack followed them holding a trash bag to throw it away in. Tony mopped up the water he sprayed on the floor while Rhodey and Sam cleaned the stove and Steve and Vison scraped the food off the ceiling and walls.

When it was all finished, everyone went to shower and when they returned, twelve boxes of cheese and pepperoni pizza were waiting for them along with the flat screen that had began to play Ferris Bueller's Day Off. Sam and Rhodey sat off to the side talking and joking while eating pizza, Pepper and Tony sat on the loveseat together, Nat laid sprawled out on the floor reading a book and continuously sipping her wine with her pizza nearby, Jack took up half the large couch with an entire pizza box on his lap, Wanda sat cross-legged on the floor beside Natasha as she watched the movie, Vision had left to his room, and Danielle sat on the couch with her head leaning on Steve's shoulder as they watched the movie.

' _Ladies and gentlemen, you're such a wonderful crowd. We'd like to play a little tune for you. It's one of my personal favorites. And I'd like to dedicate it to a young man who doesn't think he's seen anything good today. Cameron Fry, this one's for you_.' Ferris Bueller declared on the TV.

Danielle leaned over to Steve and whispered, "This is my favorite part because it reminds of something that Jack would do." She giggled before they turned their attention to the screen while Ferris Bueller began lip-syncing on the parade float.

When the music picked up to play 'Twist & Shout', Jack jumped up and set the pizza box aside before grabbing Danielle by her wrists and pulling her up. "Come on, little sister. Just like old times."

 _'Well shake it up baby now!_ ' The song played as Jack and Danielle jumped up and danced on the coffee table while the rest of the Avengers laughed.

"Shake it up baby!" The two sang along with the song.

' _Twist and shout!_ '

"Twist and shout!" They sang along as Danielle pulled Wanda up to her feet and Jack pulled Pepper away from Tony to dance with them.

' _C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby now!_ '

"C'mon baby!" They all sang as Rhodey and Sam chimed in from the dining room.

"C'mon and work it all out!" Jack sang the main chorus from the couch beside Steve as he urged him to get up on his feet, but the Captain only smiled and shook his head.

"Work it on out!" Everyone sang.

"Oh, work it on out!" Jack and Sam sang passionately.

"Work it on out!"

"You know you look so good!" Jack sang pointing to Natasha to try and get her to join, only receiving a daring glare as the group of dancing people- Danielle, Wanda, Pepper, Sam, and Rhodey- sang the other part of the chorus, "Look so good!"

"You know you got me going now!" Jack sang as he spun his little sister around on top of the coffee table.

"Got me going!" Danielle sang as she jumped from the table and pulled a reluctant Steve up and Jack coaxed Tony up with the help of Pepper. "Just like I knew you would!"

"Like I knew you would!"

"Oh, shake it up baby now!"

"Shake it up baby!"

"Twist and shout!"

"Twist and shout!"

The song carried on as the Avengers all danced and sang the night away. Jack and Wanda doing an odd spinning number while Danielle got Steve to spin her around on his back. Even Sam, Rhodey, and Tony tried doing the can-can, but miserably filed only to get shown up by Natasha, Pepper, and Wanda.

By the end of the night, everyone was tired out. Pepper and Tony left soon after the movie ended, Jack had already gone to sleep along with Rhodey and Sam not long after while Nat and Wanda helped clean up the pizza boxes. When the dust settled, Steve found Danielle fast asleep on the couch curled up into a ball using an empty pizza box as a makeshift pillow. Steve chuckled at the sight.

Wanda came and laughed a bit too. "Want me to wake her?" She offered.

Steve shook his head. "Let her rest. She had an exhausting day of fun, she deserves the sleep." He said before he rounded the couch and lifted her up bridal-style and carried Danielle to her room. Steve laid her down on her bed and watched from the doorway as Wanda sang a soft lullaby to the sleeping girl. After Wanda finished, her and Steve left to their rooms and went to sleep as well.

When morning came around, it was back to training. Steve and Wanda were working on their training while Sam was working with Jack. Rhodey had gone out on some errands for Hill, leaving Danielle to train with Natasha and Vision.

Danielle was dressed in black yoga pants, tennis shoes, and a pink tank top. Natasha was wearing similar gear, only in all black. Vision was wearing what he usually wore to battle. "So," Nat started. "Vis is here to help me teach you how to use your power while fighting hand-to-hand." She the stood straight and held usher hands, palms up. "Punch me."

Danielle got into the defensive position Sam had taught her to use when punching before throwing a hard punch on Nat's hand. Natasha nodded. "Not bad." She remarked. "Now, use your powers to punch harder."

Danielle scrunched her face in worry. "W-What if I hurt you?"

Vision stepped up then. "I can handle it from here, Ms. Romanoff." He said as he took her place in front of the young enhanced. "Now, concentrate your power. Like you do when you hold your hand up to move things, but in a single punch." Danielle bit her lip and nodded before focusing hard and throwing a punch, only with her power backing her punch. The power pushed through before her punch even hit Vision's chest causing him to bellow over in pain.

Danielle gasped and cupped a hand over her mouth as she looked down at the injured Android. "I'm so sorry. A-Are you okay?"

Natasha took a step forward, but Vision held a hand up to indicate he was fine as he recomposed himself and stood up straight. "Very good, Danielle. Just like that." He then raised his hand again. "Now, try again."

This continued and got more and more difficult as Natasha had her try the new moves her, Sam, and Steve had taught, but with each kick and punch, Danielle used her power. She was easily able to take down any opponent if she was able to perfect it. As the day went on, Natasha and Danielle found themselves sparring nonstop. Natasha was able to pinpoint Danielle's weak spots and find her patterns to be able to take her down without taking a hit, but every so often Danielle accidently swung too hard and sent the red headed former assassin into a wall.

Quite the crowd gathered around to watch the two fight until Sam wanted in on the action. Sam was a good fighter, but Danielle was taught by Natasha. And- with even e smallest move- was able to take down Sam with a singular punch to the chest which sent him flying through the gym work out room.

After Sam tapped out, Wanda wanted to try. She used her powers as well allowing Danielle to try and use the defensive strikes and movements Natasha taught her. Wanda ended up pinning Danielle down, but told her she was improving. The next up was Steve who was actually excited to see if Danielle could take him down.

Fighting with Steve was much different than fighting with anyone else, Danielle noticed. Danielle also noted that the type of fighting style someone used really told you about who that person was. Natasha fought to take someone down, fast and easy. Vision fought to apprehend with minimal casualties as possible. Wanda fought defensively, as if she were afraid someone was coming at her. Sam fought to get by and just straight up brawl. And Steve fought like a soldier, to win.

Danielle wasn't sure how she fought, maybe just to get by. But she knew she was going to wake up in the morning with a bruise when her and Steve got too caught up in their sparring and he accidently round-house kicked her into a wall, having taken her off guard while she had just deflected one of his punches.

Danielle hit the wall with a thud and everyone in the room staggered to their feet and rushed over to her aid. Steve immediately kneeled down beside her and examined the back of her head. "Are you alright?"

Danielle moaned slightly as she drew in the breath she had just had kicked out of her. A small smile then cracked on her face until she broke into a fit of laughter. "Oh my God, you gave her a concussion." Jack said in awe.

"I'm fine." Danielle assured them all. "It just feels good to know that I can withstand a kick from Captain America. Not many people can say that."

Steve bowed his head. "I'm so sorry."

Danielle grabbed Natasha's extended hand and jumped to her feet. "Don't be. It was fun. A good learning excercise."

"I still shouldn't have done it."

"But you did, and now I know to always be on guard." Danielle exclaimed before everyone turned in to get ready for Danielle's send off back to school.

Dani, Wanda, and Jack all spent the rest of the time they had together to help Dani pack her things to go and talk about school. She told them about soccer, Michelle, Liz, Betty, Sally, Academic Decathlon, Peter, and Cindy. She told them about her riding the subway and her cool new tablets and laptops. She showed them her sketchbook and the many drawings she had drawn of the football field at the school. The skyline view from her bedroom window at night, the sub sandwich shop Sharon had taken her a few times after school. So far as Wanda and Jack could tell, Danielle actually enjoyed school.

When it was time to leave, everyone said their goodbyes before Wanda and Jack walked Danielle down the stairs to the stret where Sharon was parked already. Although, they stopped when they saw she wasn't alone. Steve stood beside the car talking to Sharon. From the way things looked, it was going good.

"They're sweet." Wanda remarked as they watched.

Jack snorted. "If he screws this up, you're totally bones, Dani."

Wanda and Danielle swatted Jack before turning back to the car. Sharon and Steve were suddenly aware of their presence and smiled. "Ready to go?" Sharon asked.

Danielle nodded before giving Jack and Wanda their goodbye hugs. As Sharon climbed into the driver's seat, Steve got his goodbye hug. "Be safe. Do good in school. And maybe think about soccer." The super soldier suggested.

"And the Decathlon?" Dani asked.

"That too." Danielle smiled and waved before climbing into the passenger's seat of the car and watching in the rear view mirror as her friends and family slowly turned to specks in the distance.

* * *

The next day at school felt weird and out of place. Especially after Danielle had just been training with the Avengers the day before and was now working on Chemistry equations today with Peter and Cindy.

Danielle was so caught up in her thoughts, she almost didn't catch Peter asking her a question. "So, you joining the Decathlon team?" He asked as they worked.

"Uh, I'm considering it. Why?"

"Well, I'm on the team and I just hoped you'd join so maybe Flash would have less time on the stand." Peter admit. Danielle laughed. She met Flash Thompson on her second day of school and immediately didn't like his snobbiness and egotistical ways. It almost reminded her of a shitter, low grade Tony Stark but without the better qualities and money. She also noted how much he enjoyed bullying the crap out of Peter. And that made Danielle hate him more.

Peter was a great kid. He helped her get to school on the metro ever morning-he still hadn't told her why he didn't make it in the afternoon-; he helped her during class if she was starting to fall behind; he introduced her to Ned, his other friend; and he was pretty much an all around good guy. She just figured that was the reason why Flash picked on him. Because he was jealous.

"And because we need more people to help better our chances at making it to Nationals in May." Peter added on to his original statement.

Danielle awkwardly tapped the eraser of her pencil on her notebook. "I thought about it over the weekend and I'm still undecided. Maybe I'll try it out along with soccer."

Peter's face lightened up. "You're joining the soccer team? That's so cool." He exclaimed. "You could lead us to state soccer championship and national Academic Decathlon championship. Imagine it."

Danielle smiled at Peter's enthusiasm. "I'll have to think on it, okay?"

"Okay." Peter nodded before returning to their work. "Oh, by the way, how was your weekend?"

Danielle smiled at the sheer irony of the question before shrugging. "Meh, it was alright I guess."

"Boring family?" Peter offered.

"You could say that."

* * *

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter:

 **Danielle: I made this friendship bracelet for you.**

 **Steve: You know, I'm not really much of jewelry person.**

 **Danielle: You don't have to wear-**

 **Steve: No! I'm gonna wear it forever. Back off.**


	8. A Little Party Never Killed Anybody

_Beep._

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

 _Be-_

Danielle woke up abruptly from the sounds of her final alarm set for having to leave the house. She quickly shut it off and checked the time. 7:54. Crap. She was going to miss the Subway. She staggered out of bed and quickly dressed in her clothes before snatching up her granola bar and backpack. She ran out of the apartment door and reappeared on the Subway station platform just as it pulled up. She knew she wasn't supposed to use her powers outside of the Compound, but she didn't want to miss the train either.

Danielle quickly boarded the train only to be met by Peter who was seated at their usual morning subway seat in the corner of the cabin. "Morning." She greeted him, snapping him from the concentrated state he was in looking over something in his journal. "What are you doing?" The brunette asked as she took a seat beside him.

"Oh, uh, Chemistry. We have a test today and I totally forgot to study." He explained with a frown. "Did you?"

Danielle shrugged. She never really needed to study. Dr. Selvig had gone above and beyond to teach her everything in science up to Physics, so Chemistry really came easily to her. "A little." She lied. "You need some help?"

"That'd be great." Peter sighed.

"Here." Danielle took the journal from him and tried to figure out how she could possibly make this easier for Peter. "Mmm...when I study, I usually used flash cards, but I guess this could work. Uh, what color does Litmus paper turn when exposed to an Acid?"

Peter focused for a moment before snapping in realization. "Uh, red!"

Danielle nodded before continuing. "What does it mean for something to be 'aqueous'?"

Peter scrunched his face. "Does that mean it...dissolves in water?" Danielle smiled and nodded. "Yes! Okay, next one?" This cycle continued on until the subway pulled up to their stop. Once of the train was usually when the pair went on their separate ways to enter the school. Danielle usually would go off to find Betty, Liz, Sally, and Cindy, while Peter would go off to find Ned. But today, Peter called after her. "Hey, Elle!" She spun around at the odd nickname. "You wanna help me some more? I could use it."

Danielle shrugged before Peter and her headed up to the tops of the bleachers link the right side of the large football field just outside the school. After their miniature study date on the bleachers, the bell rang and they both quickly rushed to class. "Thanks for helping me, Elle."

"'Elle'?" Danielle finally questioned.

"Yeah, you know. Short for 'Danielle'." Peter tried to explain. "I mean, if you don't like it-"

"No, it's fine. It's just...weird." She struggled to find the Name of the feeling it left her with hearing someone call her something other than 'Danielle', 'Harper', 'Enhanced', or 'weapon'. It especially made her feel welcomed in her new life here. "Your welcome for the studying. I hope you do good today."

"You too. See ya then." Peter called to her before the hallways began to disperse and the minute bell chimed, signaling for the to head to class. Danielle waved slightly before making her way to Algebra 2.

The day went by in a breeze and soon, Danielle found herself already seated between Betty and Michelle for fourth period English. She was content to finish reading 'Lord of the Flies' when Betty tapped her shoulder with the eraser of her pencil. The brunette looked over at the girl questioningly.

"You think about what Liz, Cindy, and I said about soccer?" She asked with a friendly smile.

Danielle felt Michelle's heavy gaze beside her. Despite that Danielle actually wanted to join soccer, she wasn't sure how she reacted to Michelle's words. "Actually, I have, and I think I'll join when the season starts."

Betty's smile faltered before she chuckled. "Uh, great. I hope to see you on the field in May."

"For sure." Danielle said before returning back to her book.

After class heading to lunch, Danielle waited for the inevitable assault Michelle would launch on her due to her decision. Sure enough, Michelle slid beside Danielle in the lunch line. "Soccer? Seriously?"

"Look, Betty seems nice. I really don't think her, Liz, or any of the girls would set me up for failure." Danielle tried to defend as her eyes fell to Michelle's empty food tray. "I've never seen you get lunch food before."

"Because I don't eat lunch." She explained vaguely.

"Then what are you doing in the line?"

"Trying to talk you out of making a fool of yourself. Obviously."

"I thought you said you don't care."

Michelle sighed. "I don't."

Danielle looked down at her plate of food. "Michelle, thanks for the advice, but I don't think you're right about Betty."

Michelle threw her arms up. "Fine. I'm just trying to warn you."

"Thanks anyways." She said sheepishly before grabbing her tray and heading over to Liz's table.

Before she made it to her usual seat, Peter called her over. "Hey, Elle! Over here!" Danielle smiled over at her friend before making her way over to his table where he sat beside a shorter, tan kid with a more husky appearance. "Ned, this is my friend Elle. Elle, this is Ned."

"Hi." She greeted him as she sat across from both him and Peter.

"Wow," Ned breathed in awe. "You actually want to sit by us?"

Danielle furrowed her eyebrows at his question. "Um, why wouldn't I?"

"Aren't Liz and them waiting for you?" Peter pointed out.

Danielle shrugged. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I sat over here."

Peter let a smile cross his face at the small gesture. "Cool."

The rest of lunch was different than most Danielle had had while being here at Midtown. Sitting with Peter and Ned was a whole lot different then sitting with Liz, Betty, Cindy, and Sally. The girls always talked about other people, whether that be good or bad, but Peter and Ned just wanted to know a bit about Danielle before they jumped right into weird topics like Star Wars and other Sci-Fi pop culture references Danielle knew next to nothing about.

After lunch, everyone went their separate ways, Peter, Ned, and Danielle bumping into each other here or there. Even stopping to chat by one another's locker every once in a while. And Danielle had to admit, she liked having geeky friends like them.

It wasn't until Danielle was on her way to Photography when Liz approached her with Cindy by her side. "Hey, we missed you at lunch. Where'd you go?"

"Oh, I just went to sit with some of my other friends. Sorry, I forgot to tell you." Danielle answered.

"Don't sweat it." Liz brushed off. "We were just wondering what happened. Come on, we're gonna be late for class." She pointed out before the trio started down to their seventh period together.

"So," Cindy started. "Who were the friends you sat with?"

"Ned and Peter." Danielle replied.

"Oh, they're cool. They're on the Decathlon team." Liz explained. "Have you thought about joining?"

"Actually, I was hoping I could if that was alright."

"Really?!" The two replied, excitedly. "That's amazing. We'd be happy to have you." Liz exclaimed. "The next practice is next Tuesday, good luck at auditions."

"Thanks." Danielle muttered as Cindy went off to her class and Liz and her walked into Photography.

As soon as they were seated, Liz tuned out the teacher and turned to Danielle. "So, hey. Flash is having this party Friday night and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with."

Danielle felt the blood sink from her face. "Uh, I'm, I don't, probably, maybe-"

"It's okay if you don't want to." Liz cut off her rambling.

"No. It's not that. It's just, I've never been to...a party before."

"Seriously?" Liz hissed under her breath. "What about birthdays?"

"Um, they were usually small dinners with my family." Which was true. Despite her three years at HYDRA where they didn't hardy even recognize the sibling's birthdays, her mom and dad always just had a small dinner where they served her cake and gave her presents. And Danielle hadn't been at the Avengers Compound long enough to have a birthday, but they did take Jack to a bar for his 21st and didn't come home until the next morning.

"Oh my God, you totally have to come them." Liz insisted. "It's just a block from school and since Flash's dad is loaded, he usually scores some pretty exotic drinks there."

"Drinks?" Danielle muttered fearfully.

"What? Don't tell me you don't drink either." Danielle shook her head. "Okay, you're totally going. Look at it as a Senior-Sophomore-Outreach-Program. This new year here is going to be one of new experiences. And I'm going to help you live them." Liz declared.

"But, my family is super strict about...parties."

"Well, you can always tell them youre studying or staying the night with me if you want." Liz suggested.

"You-you want me to lie?"

Liz chuckled. "You are like a Life-Virgin. Everything is new to you." She joked, but Danielle knew she had no clue. "Just tell whoever you stay with that you're coming to study back at my place on Friday and after school you and I can just head straight to Flash's. Sound good?" Danielle only nodded. "Great! It's settled." Liz then turned back to the front of the class.

The end of the day came by fast and Danielle found herself second guessing whether or not she even wanted to go to the party. But, maybe a part of her did. When she watched Jack and the rest of the Avengers go out to party for his birthday, she found herself wanting to do that. Have fun, get wild, dance the night away. Maybe Liz was the key to all that. Danielle already had some sort of high standard at the school just from hanging out with Liz. So what if she wanted to take advantage of that? Besides, a little party never killed anybody...right?

That day after school, Danielle left to the apartment where Sharon already had dinner and a movie waiting. The pair sat themselves on the couch while munching on some meatball subs and watching the Breakfast Club. Sharon noticed Danielle's lack of speaking, but passed it off as her normal behavior. But when Danielle finally did speak, Sharon wasn't sure how to react. "I'm going to my friend, Liz's house on Friday night to study. If that's alright."

Sharon blinked. She wasn't sure whether to be happy that Danielle finally made friends she could stay the night with or if she should be terrified that the enhanced individual in her care wanted to go out unsupervised. So she did the responsible thing and replied, "Uh, I think that's a discussion you need to have with Steve." Yes, that was good. Push the problem onto Steve and have him decide.

Danielle nodded. "O-Okay. I'll call him later."

Sure enough, after dinner passed, the young girl headed straight to her room and called up the super soldier. The phone rang for about ten seconds before he answered. "Hello?"

"Hi, Steve. I-It's Danielle." She tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but Liz made it seem like it was so natural to lie to your guardians. She figured it wouldn't matter if that's what she did in this instance. "I was just calling to wonder if I could maybe skip this weekend's trio to the compound so I could stay the night at my friend's to study..and stuff."

Steve was silent on the other end for a moment before finally speaking. "Study? Study for what?"

"Uh, the Decathlon." Danielle quickly lied. "I'm joining."

"Oh. That's great. Well, I guess it would be alright if you...missed this weekend's visit."

Danielle could hear the disappointment in his voice and it made her feel even more guilty. "Okay. Thanks. Tell Jack and Wanda and everyone else I said 'hi'."

"I will. Goodnight. Have fun at your friend's and be safe."

"Okay. Bye. Goodnight." And after that, Danielle quickly hung up before her conscious got the best of her and made her fess up to what she was really doing on Friday.

* * *

When Friday came around, Danielle was as nervous as ever. She left her and Sharon's apartment with a big duffel bag instead of her backpack. Peter had given her an odd look, but decided against asking about it as he watched her dash through the student parking lot to drop it off at Liz's car. Peter didn't know how to feel about his new found friend moving up in the high school hierarchy. Jealous, maybe? Happy? He felt a bit abandoned when he would see her run off to her new group of friends, but felt a sense of joy when Danielle would ditch them to have lunch with him and Ned. He'd also seen her recently at Decathlon meetings and now after school at soccer practice. But somehow, she always made time to talk to him at least.

So, when Peter found out Danielle was going to Flash's party with Liz, anger was an emotion he kept in spades.

"You're seriously considering going to this stupid party?!" Peter demanded of his friend as they walked through the bookshelves in the library together.

Danielle made a small unsure frown as she sorted through a section of books. "Liz wanted me to go. I didn't argue because she was my friend and it seemed like a nice suggestion to go. Plus, I've never been to a party before." She admit.

"Well, I'll take you to one!" Peter stated. "I'll take you to any party you want. Just not HIS!" He hissed as he directed their gaze to Flash Thompson who was sitting in the far corner of the library throwing wadded pieces of paper at people passing by.

"You want me to ditch Liz because you don't like Flash?" Danielle muttered.

"Yes." Peter replied, but quickly realized it sounded wrong. "Wait-No!"

Danielle scrunched her face in confusion. "I thought, being my friend, you'd support me going to this party."

"I support you with a lot of things, but sneaking to go to Flash Thompson's party isn't the best thing to do, Elle."

"Peter, it's just a party." She pointed out.

Peter let out a heavy sigh before shrugging. "Fine. I'll see you on Monday, I guess."

Danielle watched as Perer then left her alone in the bookshelves. She couldn't help but feel guilty not only for lying to Stevr and Sharon, but now for going behind Peter's back and going to Flash's party. Why did it all seem so wrong? It was just a party.

The end of the day couldn't have come any faster. Liz met Danielle in the student parking lot who was already waiting in Cindy, Sally, and Betty. They all climbed into the car and drove to Liz's house to get ready for the party.

"Ooh, what about this blouse with this skirt?" Betty asked as she held up the clothing items to Danielle.

"I like that skirt with the red blouse." Liz said.

Betty threw the white blouse originally in her hand and grabbed a red blouse instead to go with the black skirt. "Perfect." Cindy chimed.

"Great. Put it on, Ellie." Betty said as she handed the clothes to Danielle and ushered her to the bathroom.

After getting dressed. Liz insisted on doing Danielle's hair and make up. "I-I don't wear make up." Danielle admit as the brunette pushed her into the chair in front of the vanity.

"Well, that is going to change tonight." Liz said as she began to work her magic. By the time she was done, Danielle hardly recognized the girl in the mirror who had blush on her cheeks, mascara and eye shadow along her eyes, and lipstick across her lips. Her usual layered nappy hair do was turned into a curly master piece. "I'm missing something." Liz said as she looked down at her work of art.

"Glitter, duh." Cindy said from the bed as she did her own make up.

"Right! Glitter." Liz said as she grabbed a small canister of glitter and sprinkled a tiny bit into Danielle's hair. "There. So, how do you like it?"

"I-I..." Danielle stammered as she stared at the unrecognizable girl looking back at her. The only thing she could think of was the fact that Wanda would be pissed if she found out that someone else got to do her make up. "It looks nice." She finally managed.

"Yay!" Betty cheered as she latched some hoop earrings on. "Now, let's go. The party started, like, an hour ago."

"Calm down, Betty." Cindy said as they all grabbed their phones and purses. "It's always good to be fashionably late."

And late they were. The party was booming when they arrived. The street was filled with cars, the front yard of the house was littered with trash and lingering people, inside the house was full of more people dancing, talking, laughing, drinking. The music was at full volume and pulsing lights were the only thing that allowed people to see.

'How could people enjoy this?', was the only thing going through Danielle's mind as she followed behind Liz and the girls to the kitchen. "Beer?" Betty asked as she grabbed red solo cups from the counter.

"Yes, please." Cindy chimed as Betty began to fill up some cups.

"Ellie, you want some?" Liz asked.

Danielle quickly shook her head. It was bad enough she lied to Steve and ditched Peter, beer would be taking it a step too far. "I-I shouldn't."

"Come on!" Betty encouraged. "It's not that bad. Consider it the apart of the soccer team initiation."

"Just one, Ellie?" Cindy nudged her.

Danielle finally sighed and shrugged. The girls cheered before filling her up a cup. Danielle took a sip and winced slightly. "It tastes like stale bread." She remarked.

"See? Not that bad." Betty said. "Now let's party, girls!"

"Woo!"

The rest of the night, Danielle tried to stay as close to Liz, Cindy, and Betty as possible. Liz introduced Danielle to most of the Decathlon Team and Betty introduced her to the soccer team girls. Danielle even ran into Michelle who was standing off to the side reading a book and eating Twizzlers. The party began to accelerate as groups of college kids began to come in to raid the party of its beer. Then, kids started jumping into the pool.

Danielle watched as people dunked into the swimming pool fully clothed from afar as she spoke to a few of the soccer team players. "So, you're gonna try out next week?" One of the girls, Amber, asked.

Danielle nodded as she took another drink of something Cindy called Rum and Coke. It wasn't that bad, but it had a more bitter taste than beer nd was definitely strong. "Betty told me it would be fun."

"Well, it will be once we get enough girls. You look like you could definitely hold your own on the field." Another senior player named Ashley said. "I look forward to playing with you, Elle."

"You too." She replied as the girls walked off and Betty, Liz, and Cindy came back. "What's in this drink again?" Danielle asked Cindy.

"Uh, rum and Coke?" Cindy laughed.

"What's Rum?"

Betty cackled. "Oh my God. You are totally drunk."

"I'm not!" Danielle declared before a burp escaped her lips and horror crossed her features. "Oh my God, I'm drunk."

Liz laughed. "It's okay. Just stay clear of the pool."

Danielle nodded, but as soon as she said that, something much more worrisome than the pool happened; her phone started buzzing and the caller ID was Tony. Danielle dropped her solo cup of Rum and Coke and her heart began to race. What was Tony doing calling her this late? What was Tony doing calling her at all? "I-I-I have to take this." Danielle stammered as she stumbled further into the backyard away from all the music andd loud noises before answering. "H-Hello?"

"Hey, kiddo! Just calling to check in on you. Steve was worried so he had me come fly in to make sure you were alright at your friend's house." Tony explained and Danielle's heart fell and color rushed from her face. "But that's the thing. I tracked your phone to your so called friend's house and from up here it looks like a party."

"Hey, look! It's Iron Man!" One of the party goers called out. Everyone's eyes shot up to the sky above the house to find the Iron Man suit hovering over.

Danielle's eyes widened. "Tony, I can explain-"

"Don't bother. I already called the police and the party's getting shut down. Meet me at the end of the street in ten." He cut her off harshly and flew away.

As the call ended, police sirens rang out from the front of the house. "The cops are here!" Another party goer shouted.

Liz, Betty, and Cindy had disappeared and most everyone was being escorted from the house. "Awe, man." Flash groaned. "My parents are gonna kill me."

Danielle couldn't help but feel guilty that she had caused all this. She tried looking for her friends, but found none. She then did as instructed and walked down to the end of the street-more like stumbled-to find Tony. Sure enough, the Iron Man suit landed beside her at the street corner. "What were you thinking?" Tony asked as he exited the suit.

"I-It was just a party." Danielle muttered.

"Yeah, a par full of people drinking and smoking and doing bad things." Tony exclaimed. "There were college kids there, Dani. Adults at a kid's party. What weren't thinking? It was your first month of school and already you're mixed up in the wrong crowd."

"My friends said it would be fun." Danielle whimpered, but slurred a few words before burping. Her eyes widened. Shit, she was made.

"Are you drunk?" Tony narrowed his eyes at her as he took a step closer. "You're drunk, aren't you?" Danielle let her gaze drop to her shoes. "You were drinking at the party?!"

"I don't feel so good." Danielle said, clutching her abdomen as a wave of nausea swept over her.

"No, don't change the subject on me, Danielle Harper." Tony scolded. "Tellmme you weren't drinking-" He was cut off when Danielle doubled over and spewed vomit all of Tony's shoes. Tony looked down in disgust before quickly looking away. "God, Cap's going to kill us both."

* * *

 ** _A/N: What was Cap's, Sharon's, Jack's, and the rest of the Avenger's reactions? Well, you have to wait too next chapter to find out. Why? Because I'm evil._**

 ** _TheaScohy: One, I love your profile picture. And two, don't apologize for being nitpicky I need people to criticize me to help fix my mistakes so thank you so much for keeping me in check._**

 ** _So, on the point of Czechslovakia. I did put Slovakia on my docs, but my stupid thing must've kept auto correcting it. But after maybe ten chapters I'll go bad and fix my mistakes._**

 ** _Another thing, actually have no clue where I got Hong Kong, Chine from. One of my brain farts. I'll definitely be going back to fix that, thanks for pointing it out._**

 ** _And finally, the siblings' last name Harper. Their father was Slovakian and their mother was American. You'll learn more about their parents in later chapters and why they took on her last name stead of his because there is more to their back story than the eye meets that I'll go more into detail about._**

 ** _Once again, thank you for your nitpicking and constructive criticism. If there are any more details you find are flawed in here, don't be afraid to point them out, I need it._**

 ** _~Thank you, Ally_**


	9. Daddy Issues

" _Good morning Miss Harper,_ " An automated voice greeted Danielle, waking her from her much needed sleep, especially after last night's party. Danielle groaned nd flinched away from the side of her room paneled with windows as they shaded part pulled back revealing bright sunlight. " _The weather outside is sunny with scattered clouds and a 32% chance of rain. The humidity is low and the temperature is 76 degrees."_

Danielle groaned as she slammed her face into the fluffy pillow again. "Thank you, FRIDAY, but can you please clothes the blinds?"

" _The boss said to wake you up."_

She sighed heavily as she muttered into her pillow, "Of course he did." She couldn't blame him, she did barf on his shoes last night. Danielle rolled out of bed, eyes still half closed from the bright light, and crossed the room to her closet. She dressed in shorts, Jack's borrowed Radiohead tee, and some sunglasses she had lying around before brushing out her nappy hair and walking out into the rest of the BRIGHR compound.

Danielle was starving, but knew if she even tried to eat anything it would only be barfed back up later on. Her head was pounding and of course this meant she had a hangover. And a bad one at that.

"FRIDAY," Danielle called out to the ceiling as she walked into the empty kitchen. "Where is everyone?"

" _The boss is out on business, Mr. Harper is still asleep, Ms. Maximoff is in the training room with The Vision, Mr. Wilson and Colonel Rhodes are currently out practicing in the fields, and Ms. Romanoff and Captain Rogers are in the gym_." The AI replied.

"Thank you." She muttered as she grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and started to the gym.

Once she got there, Natasha had just walked out. The redhead smiled at her. "Heard you had a fun night, Eris."

Danielle winced. "You heard about that?"

"I just got done sparring with Steve, I have four bruises because of it." Danielle grimaced. "Yeah, it's either he takes the anger out on me or the punching bags. And frankly, we're running low on the punching bags."

"Sorry, Nat."

"Oh, I'm not the one you need to apologize to..." She said as both their gazes flew inside the gym. "Have fun." Nat chuckled before stalking off.

Danielle took a few moments to mentally prepare herself for the shit storm she was about to face before walking inside. She quickly tore off the sunglasses reluctantly to be sure not to rub in the fact she was working off a hangover she definitely shouldn't have. She found Steve running in place on one of those machines Dani could never remember the names of. There was no doubt in her mind that he knew she was there. She walked over and stood beside the machine awkwardly.

Steve didn't spare her a glance as he kept his eyes forward at the mirrored wall as he continued to run on the machine at an inhumanly pace.

Danielle waited for him to say something, but he never did. She began to panic. "Are you-Are you giving me the silent treatment?" She asked in disbelief.

In response, the Captain shut off the machine and turned his back on her to walk over to the punching bags lying down on the floor. He took one, slung it over his shoulder with ease and carried it to a hook in the ceiling to hang it up.

Danielle's jaw dropped at his behavior. "You are, aren't you?"

Steve continuously didn't reply as he wrapped his knuckles up in bandages before he began to punch the bag. Danielle sighed recalling her and Natasha's earlier conversation. "Seriously, Steve? You're just going to sit here and-and-and ignore me after what happened last night? You're not going to yell at me?" Nothing. Danielle threw her hands up in frustration before crossing them. "Real mature."

Steve snapped and punched the bag with sheer force, knocking it off it's hinges and five yards away. "Yeah, just as mature as you were last night." The Captain growled as he finally turned to her. "What were you thinking, Dani? Going to a party and drinking? I trusted you!"

"And how in any way have I lost that trust?" Danielle countered. "I went to a party. I had fun. I did normal teenage things. Isn't that what you wanted from me?"

Steve shook his head. "No, no, no. Don't turn this around to make it look like you did something innocent, Danielle. You lied to Sharon, you lied to me, to go sneak off to some party. And to make matters worse, you got drunk! You're not even fourteen yet, dammit!" Danielle had closed her eyes the entire time he wasnyelli at her, balling up her emotions as he spoke. "I can't believe you. This isn't the same innocent girl I met all those months ago. I am very disappointed you."

"Will you lay off already!" Danielle finally snapped. Steve blinked in surprise at her sudden outburst. "You have no right to be angry with me. You have no right to tell me what I can and can't do. That innocent girl you're talking about, she was tortured and manipulated and experimented on. You're dissappointed that I'm not that girl? Well, deal with it! Because no matter how much you act like it, no matter how much you try, you will never be my father!" She screamed and multiple machines in the room burst into sparks and the lights above began to flicker and pop.

Steve flinched. Not from the explosions of the machines or even the fact that the room was shaking around them from her sheer anger, but because of her harsh words.

Danielle seemed to realize she had hurt him and slowly began to catch her breath. She didn't say anything before she vanished into thin air, leaving a speechless Captain America behind.

Danielle reappeared in her room. She looked around in awe. Had she really just said those terrible things to Steve? Had she really just screamed at him? Danielle had been feeling unlike herself these past few months. Correction, past few years since HYDRA took her from her home all those years ago. Something seemed to click. That was it. Her old life. That's what she was missing. The hole building in herself. It was her old life.

Danielle turned her head to face the small desk beside the window in the corner of the room. She walked over and picked up the picture frame sitting there. There they were. Her and Jack's parents only a year or two before they would have been murdered. Danielle ran a finger down their porcelain faces in the photo. They looked so happy. So did her and her brother.

"Dani?" Danielle quickly set the picture frame face down on the desk before she spun around to see her brother standing in the doorway of her room. "Uh, Steve told me what happened. All the lights fritzed out and I wanted to know who was stealing my moves." He joked lightly, but his smile quickly faded when he noticed the tears running down his little sister's cheeks. "Hey, what's wrong?" He walked over and noticed the picture frame his sister had been looking at. He wrapped an arm around Danielle as he used his free hand to lift up the photo. He frowned and sighed when he saw his old family photo staring back at him.

Danielle sniffled into his chest. "I miss them."

"I do to, Dani." He replied. "Is this why you lashed out at Steve and told him he wasn't our dad?"

Danielle sighed and bowed her head into his chest. "I didn't mean that."

"I know you didn't. I'm actually shocked you even raised your voice at all. I remember a time you hardly even spoke." Jack chuckled, but could tell Danielle wasn't in the joking mood. He sighed. "What's going on in that little head of yours, Dan? Talk to me."

"I-I haven't been acting like myself lately... I-I don't know why. It's like I don't even know who I used to be. Each night I go to sleep and try to remember our parents and it's all blurry." She began to cry as she talked. "I-I miss them. I miss them so much, Jack."

Jack wasn't sure how to handle his briefing sister. Back at the HYDRA base in Sokovia they mourned, but they never really had time to process their grief as they were tortured and experimented on. Not to mention, they only found out about their parents' deaths through the HYDRA scientist's word, but they knew they were really gone. "Hey, why don't we...why don't we go back to visit?"

Danielle sniffled and lifted her face to look at her brother. "Visit where?"

"Home, Dani. Home."

Danielle blinked and nodded. "O-Okay. When do we leave?"

Jack cracked a smile. "Pack your bags. We'll leave right now." Danielle immediately began to shove all her essentials into the duffel bag under her bed. Jack headed to his room to do the same, and when they were done they met back up in the Compound garage. "Tony won't mind it if we borrow his car for a few hours." He laughed as he threw his duffel in the back seat of the open roofed red convertible parked in the corner of the garage.

Danielle copied his notion before climbing into the passenger's seat beside her brother. "So, we've got the car, but how do you plan on the flying part?"

Jack shrugged as he pulled the key out of the cup holder in between the seats and shoved it into the ignition. "Same way we're gonna get to the airport. We borrow whatever Tony has." He smiled at his sister as he started up the car and pulled it out of the garage down the dirt road leading out of the Compound perimeter.

Danielle breathed in the fresh air as Jack drove a few notches above the speed limit down the freeway headed down to JFK Airport. It was a few hour drive, but Jack had an impeccable taste in music to distract them. "I didn't know you liked the Bleachers." Danielle said to her brother as she let her hand hang out of the convertible, catching wind.

Jack chuckled. "They're amazing. 'Course I love them." He said as he reached for the volume knob and turned up 'I Wanna Get Better'. "... _I didn't know I was lonely till' I saw your face._ " He sang.

" _I wanna get better_." Danielle chimed in as she bobbed her head and laughed at her brother. " _Better, better, better. I wanna get better_."

" _I didn't know I was broken till' I wanted to change_."

" _I wanna get better. Better, better, better. I wanna get better_."

They sang their hearts out all through the drive until they pulled into the parking garage at JFK. Jack pulled the roof back on the convertible after grabbing their duffels from the back and locking the car. As they began their walk to the airport, Jack's phone rang. He pulled it out and grimaced. Danielle noticed. "What's wrong?"

"It's Steve." He answered.

"What-What do we do?" Dani panicked.

Jack calmly moved his finger and slid the 'Decline Call' button across the screen before slipping the phone back into his pocket. "That." He said as they continued to walk.

Once inside the airport, Jack used Tony's credit card he gave him to buy two round trip plane tickets to Slovakia. They waited half an hour before boarding their flight. Jack and Dani played tic-tac-toe, eye spy, rock-paper-scissors, and more kid games while they flew for almost eleven hours before landing in Slovakia and taking a separate flit to Zilina for an hour more. By the time they got there, Dani was tired out. Jack rented a car and got them a motel room to stay to sleep off their jet-lag.

When they woke after a six hour nap, the two drove out to the small house in a suburban neighborhood they used to call home. When they parked across the street from it, they didn't do anything but stare at the house. "So this is it, huh?" Jack asked as they both leaned against the side of the car.

"It feels like ages since we've been here last." Danielle said.

"But it brings back all the memories, right?" Jack added on. "Like that time you were four and decided to have a mud bath after it rained for three days."

Danielle laughed. "Or that time you broke your arm from skateboarding down the driveway."

"That rock's still there." He pointed across the street as they both laughed.

Danielle's laughter died down. "I wonder what happened to all of our things after we...left. Did they pawn them? Sell them? Store them? I always wondered."

"Well, it doesn't look like anyone's even touched the place. Maybe Mom and Dad bought it and no one ever went near because they didn't know that we..." He trailed off. "You wanna go inside?"

Danielle looked up at him to see if he was serious. When he only looked expectantly at her, she blinked in surprise. "Uh, s-sure."

He smiled. "Come on."

Jack led his sister across the street. The door was locked-naturally-, but that didn't seem to keep Danielle from pressed her palm against the knob to open it with ease. When the door opened, it was like stepping into a memory. They walked in and looked around. All their things were the same only dusty from time spent untouched. All their belongings, furniture, memories. They were all still there.

Danielle walked in and picked up a small picture frame similar to the one in her room back at the Compound. On it was just a photo of her mother and father back in their younger years. She knew this because her mom was wearing her Billy Idol tank top and her dad had a fake tattoo on his neck.

"I remember that photo." Jack said as he stood beside his sister looking at it. "That was a few months after they first met. They met at a concert and Dad decided to take her to another one for a date. He proposed to her there."

Danielle smiled. "I remember. Dad would tell us the story every few weeks."

"Mom loved those rock concerts."

"She hated his tattoo." Danielle laughed.

Jack sighed. "Yeah, thank goodness it was fake or else we would never have been bored."

Danielle giggled as she set the photo back down. They looked around the house. "We should pack all this up. Store it and take it back to the Compound. You think Tony will let us?"

Jack pat his sister's back. "I'm sure he won't mind it if we bring a few memories back."

The siblings spent the rest of the day packing up their old things, photos, clothes, personal belonging, their parents' belongings. They would occasionally laugh and recall old memories as they came upon old things, but eventually ended up with twelve packed boxes of their belongings. By the end of the day, Danielle and Jack had packed up everything from their old rooms, most of the things from their parents' rooms, and a bunch of old family photos in the living room and personal belongings from the kitchen and garage.

"Phew." Jack huffed as they stood in the empty living room. "We have really out done ourselves."

Danielle chuckled. "Yeah, we did. Ready to pack all these boxes up in the car and head back to the motel?"

Jack nodded. "Let's go." Jack picked up three boxes while Danielle picked up one at a time. After stacking them all in the backseat, trunk, and Danielle's lap, they drove back to the motel to grab their things. "Long day, Dan. I don't know about you, but I'm gonna take a seventeen hour nap once we get inside."

Danielle laughed as he unlocked the door and walked into the motel room. They hadn't even switched on the lights when two pairs of hands grabbed them and pulled them inside. "Hey!" The siblings protested as they fell into the room. They spun around to attack the assailants, but the light flipped on to reveal not two people, but five familiar faces. "Hey..." The siblings let out wearily as Steve, Natasha, Wanda, Sam, and Tony stood before them with stern looks on their faces.

"I'll be outside." Sam said as he walked out the motel room door. Natasha following in suit.

"What were you two thinking?" Steve demanded as he paced the room. The two Harper siblings were sitting on the edge of one of the motel beds while the team around them continued to get mad at them. "Stealing one of Tony's car, buying plane tickets, flying to another country. Do you have any idea how worried you made us?"

"You don't look worried." Jack remarked.

"You look upset..." Danielle finished.

Wanda took a step forward with her arms crossed. "We are upset."

"We didn't mean to worry or upset anyone." Danielle explained with her eyes on the floor. "We just wanted some closure. To see them one last time."

"Who's 'them'?" Tony asked.

Danielle pulled a picture frame from inside the box at her feet and handed it to Steve for the three of them to see. "Our parents." She answered.

"We went by our old house and all of our old belongings were still there." Jack explained. "We just wanted to say goodbye."

Steve pursed his lips and sighed heavily before looking down on the siblings. "Just... Don't leave without saying anything next time, alright?" The two nodded.

After checking out of the motel, returning the rental, and flying back to the a compound with all their things, Danielle and Jack were tired. It was already two am on a Wednesday morning and Sharon had apparently called Steve. Danielle felt guilt building up again for not thinking to call Sharon. Man, was she on a roll. Screw up after screw up. By the next morning, Danielle decided it to man up and apologize for one thing.

"Steve?" Danielle said as she knocked on the doorway to his office. "Can I come in?"

Steve looked up and quickly shut off the TV at the far end of the room. "Yeah, come on in." He said as he stood out of the rolling chair behind the desk. Danielle walked in and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk while Steve leaned on the front of the desk. "What did you wanna come in to talk about?"

Danielle fiddled with her fingers as she spoke. "I came to say I'm sorry." She explained. "I shouldn't have lied to you and Sharon, I shouldn't have gone to the party, I shouldn't have drank, I shouldn't have left with Jack and not called you. But most of all, I should have never told you those things back in the gym." Steve blinked in surprise as she continued. "I shouldn't have said it because it wasn't true. You... Saved Jack and I from HYDRA and from Ultron. You gave us a second chance at life and believed that we could control our powers. And I've neglected the new life I've been given by lying and doing other stupid things. You should never forgive me for it, but I know you will because that's just the person you are. But I still want to say sorry because after everything you've done, you've earned the title of father."

Steve smiled and opened his arms. "Come on." He gestured to himself.

Danielle laughed as she stood up and embraced him in a hug. "Thank you for always believing in me."

"Always." He replied as he hugged her back.

Maybe a little too tight as Danielle began to struggle to breath. "Uh, Steve, can't breath."

"Oh," He said before releasing her. "Better?"

She nodded. "So, am I grounded?"

Steve took a deep breath and smiled before shaking his head. "No. You're too innocent to ground. Besides, I'm not entirely sure how to ground you."

Danielle chuckled. "True."

"Just, stay out of trouble from now on, alright?"

"Okay."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sadness. Feelings. Memories. Suffering.**_

 _ **Also, I forgot to do a Incorrect Quote last chapter so I bestow upon you two incorrect quotes...**_

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter: 

**Steve: What do you normally say when you answer the phone?**

 **Wanda: What's up?**

 **Jack: Who dis be?**

 **Danielle: No, they're dead. This is their daughter.**

 **[And another one:]**

 **Steve: Who broke it? I'm not mad. I just want to know.**

 **Danielle: I did. I broke it.**

 **Steve: No. No, you didn't. Jack?**

 **Jack: WHAT THE FU-?!**


	10. Normal Life

Danielle currently sat in a old desk inside a classroom back at school. She missed a few days of the week, but quickly caught up on missing assignments and make up tests in a short amount of time. Now, here she was taking the test she needed to pass in order to get into Academic Decathlon team. Peter, Ned, Michelle, Cindy, Liz, and Sally all helped her prep for the big test.

Although, Peter told her she hardly needed it. "You're smart, Elle. You really don't need all this studying." He told her as they sat at the top of the empty bleachers early on Thursday morning. Ever since she got back, they'd used these early mornings on the bleachers to talk, study, catch up. He helped her and she helped him. There were times Danielle wasn't sure what to say when Peter would ask about her weekend, her family, what she did for fun, what her old life was like before she went to Midtown. But for the most part, she felt free. Relaxed.

Danielle had to admit, hanging out with Michelle, Peter, and Ned was a lot different from hanging out with Liz, Cindy, Betty, and Sally. Peter and Ned made her laugh and feel a uncensored and unrestrained happy feeling. Michelle made her think and showed her a new type of perspective by sharing her wisdom with Danielle. Liz, Cindy, Betty, and Sally always taught Danielle new things. How to apply make up. Curl her hair. Talk to boys. Talk to people in general. But throughout her time spent with them, she felt like she was locking a part of herself away and was acting like a new person entirely. A different person.

So, she savored these moments alone with her friends like Peter. Danielle shook her head. "Everyone needs to study. It doesn't matter how smart you may think I am, I could use the refresher course. So, thank you for helping." She told him.

Peter smiled. "Yeah. No problem."

The bell rang a few minutes later, ending the study hall session. The pair climbed down from the bleachers and walked the rest of the way to the school. Peter wished her good luck before they parted ways for the day of classes. By the end of the day, Liz convinced Mr. Harrington to allow Danielle to take the test. He agreed happily.

Now, here she was. She was actually quite surprised by the fact that every question in the test were on topics Peter and Ned helped her study. She finished within twenty minutes.

"How do you think you did?" Liz asked once she walked out of the class.

Danielle nervously shoved her hands in her pockets. "I-I don't know. Good...maybe?"

Liz chuckled. "You're just anxious. How about some celebratory ice cream to calm the nerves?" Danielle nodded.

Liz and Danielle walked from the school to a little ice cream and gelato shop just a few blocks from Liz's house. Danielle had already texted Sharon to tell her where she was and was pretty sure she saw Tony's suit fly by just making sure she was actually there, but that could have just been her imagination.

Once inside the shop, the two girls got their ice cream. Liz got a small cup of strawberry gelato and Danielle got herself some Rocky Road. "Why Rocky Road?" Liz asked as they took seats underneath an umbrella shaded table on the side of the street.

Danielle only had the basic neopolitan flavors of ice cream before her time with HYDRA, but when her new life with the team started, Steve and Sam introduced her to Rocky Road ice cream and she was hooked. But, of course, Danielle couldn't tell her that. "I don't know. I guess I just like it." She shrugged.

"That's vague, but whatever." She shrugged as they both dug into their ice creams. "So are you coming with us to the football game this Friday or are you still grounded after last week?"

"I'm sure I can try and ask to go." Danielle replied.

Liz laughed and shook her head in disbelief. "Your parents are super forgiving."

Danielle shrugged. "It's not that. I don't think they really know how to ground me."

"Well, do you think they'd let you come with Betty, Cindy, Sally, and I to the game?"

"Um, I'm don't know. I'll try, though." She assured Liz.

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving Break?"

Danielle blinked in surprise. "Um, Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah, it's in a few weeks. One of the reasons the football game is this Friday. The season ends before Thanksgiving Break." Liz explained. "My parents are taking me on a trip out to a ski resort in Colorado."

Danielle looked down at the ice cream cone in her hands. She'd heard of the American holiday tradition of Thanksgiving. She remember one year back before HYDRA, Jack climbed onto the roof of the house and worked all day on the satellite dish so it would pick up the channel that showed the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. It was full of static, but it was the idea that counted. "Um, I think I'm going to go visit my family up North."

"That's nice." Liz said as she ate some more gelato. "Am I ever going to meet any of your family members?"

Danielle shrugged. "I'm sure one day you'll meet them." She smiled to herself at the thought of Liz or any one of her friends walking up to the Avengers and introducing themselves as a friend of hers.

Liz hummed and shrugged it off as her phone began to ring. Liz pulled it up and frowned. "My parents want me home before five. I guess I have to go."

Danielle nodded as they both stood up from the table. "It's okay. I should be heading out too."

Liz slung her purse over her shoulder while Danielle pushed in her chair. "this was really fun. And I really hope you make it into Decathlon."

"Thanks, Liz. See you at school tommorow." Danielle called as she left the restaurant closed off outside patio and made her way onto the busy sidewalk. Danielle pulled out Google Maps and trekked her way to the subway. After getting off at her stop, Danielle easily found her way to the apartment building.

"Danielle, is that you?" Sharon called out from the kitchen once Danielle entered the apartment.

"Yeah, I just got back from getting ice cream with Liz." Danielle replied as she tossed her backpack at the foot of the dining table and took a seat in front of the TV and flipped it on. "Did you need help with dinner?"

"No, I ordered take out." Sharon replied as she walked out from the kitchen with two containers of Chinese food. She handed one to Danielle and sat on the couch beside her. "So, how'd that Decathlon test go?"

Danielle shrugged as she twirled her fork in the chow mean. "I thought it went okay, but I won't find out until tomorrow."

"I'm sure you did great." Sharon assured her as they turned their attention to the TV.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Danielle got the courage to speak up again. "Um, Liz invited me to go to the football game this Friday and I was wondering if I was still grounded or if I could go?"

Sharon sat in thought for a moment before shrugging. "Well, you learned your lesson the first time and I know if I let you go out Tony will most definitely track your every move."

Danielle looked at her surprise. "So I can go?"

Sharon shrugged. "Sure. Just tell Steve and Jack exactly where you're going, got it?" Danielle nodded and smiled. She had to admit going to an actual football game sounded kind of fun. Now all she had to do was figure out how the game actually worked...

* * *

Danielle was hardly able to sleep that night due to both her nerves about the Decthlon test and stress about how the football game would pan out that Friday. That morning, Danielle quickly got dressed, ran to the coffee shop around the corner of the street, grabbed something that apparently had a lot of caffeine, and dashed to make it to the subway.

Peter was already waiting. He looked curiously at her breathless state and then the coffee in her hand. "You drink coffee?"

Danielle shrugged. "I-I've honestly never had it. I just didn't get much sleep last night." She admit.

"Decathlon test?" He guessed.

She nodded. "And Liz invited me to go to the football game this Friday."

Peter's face lit up. "Oh, no way. You're going?"

She grimaced. "I have no idea how the sport even works."

Peter burst out into laughter. "You don't know how football works?" He asked incredulously.

She frowned slightly. It did sound ridiculous that the practically adopted daughter of Captain America had no clue how football worked. Tony would have a field day with that knowledge, no doubt if he ever found out. "I've never really been much of a sports person." She admit.

"But you're trying out for the soccer team in three months."

"Soccer is easy to understand. You kick the ball into the goal and you can't touch it with your feet. Easy." She explained.

Peter shook his head. "We need to educate you on sports. And fast." He stated. "Bleachers?"

Danielle tilted her head curiously. "I thought the bleachers were for studying purposes only."

"This is studying. Getting you ready for soccer and the football game this Friday is vital to your school experience."

Danielle pursed her lips. "Liz said the same thing about the party last week."

"Parties and sports are different." Peter exclaimed.

Danielle chuckled and gave in. "Okay. We can return to our studying spot on the bleachers."

"Great." Peter smiled. Danielle returned the smile before taking a sip of coffee. She swallowed and immediately winced and scrunched her face into disgust. Peter laughed. "That bad?"

"Why didn't you warn me?"

"What? I wanted to see your reaction." Danielle's jaw dropped in offense. "Priceless." Peter laughed.

"Rude!" Danielle swat his arm as Peter laughed non stop.

Once they got off the subway, they immediately went to their studying spot up on the bleachers. Peter wasted no time in beginning to explain football, and it was convenient that the field was right in front of them. "So, there are two points of the game." He began. "The first is the offensive part. Whoever has the ball wants to make it all the way to the end of the field. That is known as the Endzone." Peter pointed to both ends. "Once you get past all the players on the defensive side trying to tackle you and make it there, you get six points. Or, you almost get there and just kick it in those giant yellow poles. Then you get three points."

"What's the defensive point of the game?" Danielle asked.

"You basically have to pummel whoever has the ball on the opposite team."

"That seems kind of violent."

"Probably why it's one of the most popular sports in America." They both laughed.

When they were done with their sports studying session, Peter had educated Danielle on more than just football and soccer. She now knew how to play baseball, volleyball, tennis, golf was an iffy subject for Peter, dodgeball was found to be the exact same as baseball but with your feet instead of a bat, basketball, and for some reason, Peter felt the need to educate her on how to play water polo.

"So, now that you're an expert on all things sports-" Peter started.

"I just know the basics-" Danielle cut in.

"You're an expert on the basics." Peter interrupted her. "...you are now ready for the football game Friday."

"I don't have anything to wear..."

"Well, that's what Liz is for."

"True, but she doesn't explain things as fun as you do."

"Thanks, it's nice to know I do something better than my crush."

Danielle blinked in surprise as a smile spread across her face. "You have a crush on Liz?"

The color immediately drained from Peter's face in realization at what he had just admit. "Wha-No! I meant-I didn't mean-" He began blubbering. "Oh... Crap."

Danielle laughed. "Don't worry, Peter. Your secret's safe with me."

"Cross your heart?"

Danielle held up a hand and made an X on her chest with her fingers. "Hope to die."

Peter sighed and felt slightly relieved. Now Ned wasn't the only one who knew about his crush on Liz. Now, Liz's best friend knew he had a crush on Liz. Peter trusted Danielle, but still mentally beat himself up for letting it slip. The bell rang before Peter had enough time to completely freak out.

"The Decathlon test." Danielle breathed. "Come on, let's go see how I did." They both grabbed their things and dashed down from the bleachers, across the football field, and into the school.

Once inside, they navigated their way all the way to Mr. Harrington's class. Danielle and Peter rushed inside to see Mr. Harrington seated behind his desk. He looked up at smiled. "Hey, Peter, Danielle. I assume you're here to find out the results of your test?" Danielle nodded. "Well, I'm happy to inform you that you made a straight one hundred on it. Congratulations, welcome to Academic Decathlon."

Danielle's jaw dropped and she was speechless. Peter on the other hand was flipping out. He was jumping and laughing and yelling out about Howe knew she was going to do great. "T-Thank you, Mr. Harrington." She finally stammered out as they shook hands.

"Practice starts next Thursday." He told her.

Danielle nodded before her and Peter left the room. "What did I say? That you had nothing to worry about." Peter said as they walked down the halls. "Now look at you, you got a straight one hundred, Elle! A one hundred!"

"She got a what?" A new voice said from behind them. The pair sun around to see Cindy, a boy Danielle recognized as a member on the Decathlon team-Abe, Michelle, and Ned.

Peter wrapped an arm around Danielle's shoulders and smiled. "Danielle got a perfect score on the Decathlon test. She's in."

Someone shrieked with joy from beside them. Everyone looked to see Liz, Sally, Flash, and Betty coming over to them. Liz ran over and scooped Danielle into a hug, brushing Peter's arm away unintentionally. "I am so proud of you! I knew you could do it." Liz told her.

"Yeah, nice going, West." Michelle muttered with a small smirk. Danielle smiled back knowing that was the closest thing to praise she'd ever get from Michelle.

"This calls for a celebration!" Abe declared.

"Celebratory Decathlon party back at my place?" Flash suggested.

"NO!" Everyone immediately replied.

Sally chuckled. "We all remember how the last party at your house turned out."

"Hey, it wasn't that bad." He insisted.

"The cops were called..." Michelle said.

"College kids showed up..." Cindy added.

"I got grounded..." Danielle chimed in.

"Okay, so definetly no parties." Liz concluded. "Anybody else have a good idea on how to celebrate this?"

"We can all go to the football game this Friday as a group." Ned suggested.

"That's a great idea, Ned." Liz turned to Danielle. "Are you going to be able to come?"

She nodded. "I already was given permission yesterday." Danielle answered.

"Awesome, football game this Friday to celebrate Danielle getting into Decathlon!" Cindy cheered.

* * *

Friday came around faster than Danielle had figured. She was currently standing outside her apartment building waiting for Peter and his Aunt to pick her up. Liz had offered to take her, but she figured the car was already full with Cindy, Betty, Sally, and Abe. Danielle knew she'd only be inconveniencing everyone by trying to squeeze herself in there. Luckily, Peter had over heard that she didn't have a ride and offered to give her one.

Soon enough, Peter's Aunt pulled up by the sidewalk in front of her. Peter jumped out wearing his usual jeans, Converse tennis shoes, a graphic tee, and his hoodie. "Hey, Elle." He greeted her.

"Hi, Peter." She replied with a smile as she walked over to the car nd slid into the backseat. Ned was already sitting in the seat next to her. "Hey, Ned." He waved back.

"Hi!" A cheery young woman from the driver's seat called out to her. "You must be Peter's friend, Danielle. Peter and Ned have told me so much about you."

"You must be Peter's Aunt May. It's nice to meet you. Thank you for giving me a ride to the game."

"Oh, it's no problem." She shrugged off as she started the car. "It's always nice to meet Peter's friends. You're new at Midtown?"

Danielle nodded. "I moved from Northern New York."

"Ooh, nice." May continued with probing questions throughout the entire ride to the football field back at the high school, and when they finally arrived she bid them farewell. "Be safe! Don't accept drugs! Don't do anything you're going to regret when you're my age! Have fun!"

Danielle chuckled as she smiled and waved goodbye after shutting the door behind her. Peter's face was beet red as him, Ned, and Danielle started up the sidewalk entering the football field ticket area. "Sorry about her. She's...enthusiastic." Peter apologized.

Danielle shook her head. "She's sweet. I like her." Danielle smiled as the three headed into the football game. They went to grab some snacks before they headed to their seats where the rest of the Decathlon team was seated up in the stands.

"What do we want from the concession stand guys?" Peter asked as he pulled out his wallet.

Danielle stopped him before he pulled out any more money. "No, I've got it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's the least I could do. You did give me a ride." She insisted.

Peter and Ned exchanged looks and Ned shrugged. "I'm not passing up on free food. I'll take a hot dog and a blue raspberry Icee. Peter?"

"Uh, some nachos and sour patch kids." He said before turning to Danielle. "You?"

Danielle shrugged. "Um, popcorn sounds good." They got to the front and collected their snacks, Danielle paid and they found their seats a few minutes later. Once they got there, everyone else was already waiting. Danielle sat in between two groups of people. On the left side of her was Liz, Cindy, and Sally, in front of her was Flash, Abe, Seymour, Charles and Tiny, and to her right was Peter, Ned, and Michelle. "Where's Betty?" Danielle asked Liz.

"She's out on the field filming for the news broadcast tomorrow." Liz explained.

Danielle nodded. "Oh, right." She remembered Betty was doing that and soccer.

"Glad you could make it, Danielle." Cindy called from Liz's left side.

Danielle smiled and waved back. "You too."

"Your parents really didn't mind you coming?" Sally called all the way from Cindy's side.

Danielle shook her head. She had already messaged Steve, Jack, Tony, and Wanda and told her where she'd be, not to mention she had gotten Sharon's seal of approval. Steve told her to be safe and have fun, Jack replied with a warning to stay away from boys, Tony replied with two emojis of eyes, and Wanda replied with a firework emoji and a well spirited good luck to the football team. Danielle was good to go.

The football game was super fun. She'd only ever seen people watching it on TV or in movies with their families from the comfort of their living room or a family barbecue, but sitting in the stands surrounded by rowdy high schoolers with lots and lots of team spirit was way more fun that they made it look on TV. The team was loosing bad, but it didn't matter to the Decathlon team in the stands who sang every song the band played and cheered each time their team got the ball and booed every time the other team intercepted and scored a point. And thanks to Peter, Danielle wasn't completely lost. Though, she did from time to time lean over and ask if something was this or that. Peter thought it was amusing, but Danielle continuously apologized after each question.

By the end of the game, the entire team-both Decathlon and football-were tired. It was coming up neary midnight and Danielle had forgotten to line up a ride home. So when everyone was getting picked up in the front of the football field, Danielle had to walk her way down the block to catch the subway. On the way there, however, it started raining. Danielle couldn't help but laugh though. It was odd, everything was odd.

If someone had told her a few years ago that she would be walking through New York City at night getting rained on after having attended her high school's football game with her friends, she would have never believed them in a million years. Yet, here she was. Doing just that.

Danielle's small smile turned into her laughing to herself as she walked through the rain. She was so caught up in her own little world, she didn't notice Peter running up behind her to tap her on the shoulder. She jumped slightly at his sudden appearance.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized as he fell into step beside her. he had his hood pulled over his head and gave her a curious look as to why she just let e rain absolutely drench her.

"It's fine." Danielle shrugged off. "Your Aunt May didn't come pick you up?"

"No, she texted me she was on the way, but I saw you walking alone and figured you would like some company to the subway."

Danielle laughed. "You figured correctly. But you didn't have to walk in the rain for me, Peter."

"I see it more of me being a gentleman."

"You are, thank you."

"You did pay for Ned and I's snacks."

"But I did that to repay for giving me a ride home."

Peter shrugged. "I offered to give you ride."

"And I offered to pay."

"How about we just agree that we are both very kind and giving people?" He suggested.

Danielle smiled and nodded. "That would be best. I don't feel like going back and forth, my throat hurts from all the yelling."

"And singing."

Danielle laughed. "And singing."

"I had no idea you knew all the words to the Spice Girls."

"My mom loved them. She would play it around the house for my brother and I whenever she would clean." She explained.

Peter raised an eyebrow as they walked. "You never mentioned you had a brother...and you never really talked about your mom before."

"Oh." Danielle realized she never had mentioned her mom. To anyone. And especially not in a long time. "Well, my brother, he lives in North New York still with my...um, Uncle and cousins. My mom is...dead."

Peter's smile fell. "Oh. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean-"

"No, it's fine. It was a few years ago." Danielle brushed off quickly. Just had to ruin the mood, she scolded herself. "I, I'm not sure why I even brought my mom up. I don't really talk about her anymore. Or my dad."

"Well, it means you're relaxed around me, I guess." Peter nudged her arm playfully.

Danielle chuckled. "You are very amusing to be around. If it weren't for you, I would have been completely lost that entire football game."

Peter burst into laughter. "I still can't believe you had no clue how football works." This was how the pair continued their walk to the subway, the ride to their stops, and the walk to their separate apartment buildings a few blocks apart.

When Peter departed from Danielle's side as they split at where their paths would be separate, he shoved his hands awkwardly in his pockets as they stood at the street's end. The rain had stopped showering down on them, and the New York lights reflected against the puddles lining the street edges.

"Thank you for tonight, Peter. I needed the reminder that I had friends. And I also had a really fun time." Danielle told him.

"Me too. Congrats on getting into Decathlon."

Danielle nodded with a smile. "Be safe. See you at school Monday."

"Yeah. You, too." He said as he turned on his heel and headed off to his apartment building. Danielle turned the corner, but instead of walking the rest of the way alone, she reappeared at the door of her and Sharon's apartment. She pulled her key from her pocket and unlocked the door to get inside.

"How was the game?" Sharon called from her seat on the couch. A pile of paperwork surrounding her as the nightly news played on the television.

Danielle smiled at the sight of her guardian cooly doing classified CIA work in their living room in her pajamas like it was nothing. "It was fun." Yeah, her life was normal.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Holy shitballs guys. This story is at 50 followers. That may seem like nothing to most people, but that means so much to me. I am really glad you guys are liking this story so far. I have lots of fun writing it. So, I gift you with an early chapter.**_

 _ **OgFrosty: Holy fuck, I did not even realize that until you just now pointed it out. I. AM. SHOOK! Which is weird, though, I've never really gotten into the Flash. Like, my best friend had forced me to sit down and watch Arrow, and I enjoyed it until I got bored at like the fourth season (but apparently it got really good in the sixth season so I have to go an watch the rest of it before I start school up again) but I never really got into the Flash. There was just too many universe jumping and powers to keep up with so after the second season I just stopped watching and focused on Glee. Then season five came around so. Stopped watching Glee. God, I really need to commit to finishing these shows. The only shows I'm caught up on or finished with is Thirteen Reasons, FRIENDS, Cloak and Dagger, Supernatural, Law and Order SVU, Bones, Jessica Jones, Sherlock, and Doctor Who. I'm a mess, I know.**_

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter: 

**Danielle: I'm not that cute-**

 **Peter: Let me stop you right there.**

 **Peter: *takes out 478693 page essay* Now let me explain to you why your theory is incredibly incorrect.**


	11. Okay So Maybe Parties Are Dangerous

It was seven in the morning on November 18th. The day that marked Danielle's fifteenth year of life. No one actually knew, other than Wanda and Jack, and she had never really told anyone to celebrate it because truth be told, she wasn't sure she wanted to celebrate it.

So, the day went on as if it were any other normal day. Sharon was already out of the house by the time Danielle made her way out of the apartment and downstairs to the street, but before she could get to the subway, a very expensive looking red sports car pulled up beside her. The driver's side rolled down the window and a familiar face smiled back at her. "Jack?" She gasped.

"Happy Birthday, little sister. Need a ride?" Her brother asked.

She laughed and ran around to the passenger's side to climb in. Once she was buckled up, the car lurched forward and they were off to navigate the busy streets of New York in order to get to school. "What are you doing here?" She asked, clearly ecstatic and still in shock.

"Steve gave me the day off." He shrugged.

"You didn't think we would miss your fifteenth birthday, would you?" A new voice coming from the back seat caused Danielle to jump slightly. Jack and Wanda began laughing at her reaction.

"Wanda? You're here too?" Danielle gaped in surprise.

"Of course, I am. It's your fifteenth birthday, the first real birthday we'll get to celebrate together outside of that HYDRA base in Sokovia." She exclaimed.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Jack added.

Danielle suddenly felt her throat dry. "Did you...does anyone else know about it being my birthday?" She asked cautiously.

"No." Jack muttered bitterly. "We know you're not huge on the whole celebration thing, so we kept it on under wraps."

"All the rest of the team knows is that we came to visit you before Thanksgiving break comes around." Wanda explained. Danielle took a sigh of relief. If there was one thing she wasn't sure how to react to yet, it was a birthday party. For Jack's, they took him to a bar, so Danielle and him had their own separate little picnic on the Compound roof. For Wanda's, the Sokovian had just a regular dinner with cake and presents.

As they drove, however, Danielle began to notice that they weren't going to right way to get to the school. "Um, Jack? You're taking the wrong streets..." Se watched as he ignored her and pulled the car onto the freeway leading out of Queens. "Wha-Where are we going?"

Jack scoffed. "You actually thought we were letting you go to school on your birthday?"

Danielle's jaw dropped and she looked over at Wanda. The witch simply nodded. "You agree with him?" She gaped.

"It's your fifteenth birthday free from HYDRA, you deserve a little vacation." She exclaimed.

Danielle shook her head and sat back in her seat, watching the scenery go by. "Where are you taking me then?"

A half hour later, they arrived at the Riegelmann Boardwalk on Coney Island. It wasn't as crowded as they would've imagined due to the fact it was nine in the morning on a Wednesday. "C'mon," Jack grabbed his sister's hand as he led her through the entrance towards the rides and attractions on the boardwalk. "It'll be fun." He assured her. Danielle threw a uneasy look at Wanda as they walked to Luna Park. "Ooh, let's get on that one." Jack pointed up at the towerng Parachute Jump.

Danielle's face turned pale as she frantically shook her head. "No." She replied simply.

"Yeah..." Wanda grimaced. "I'm with Dani on this one."

Jack groaned. "You two are no fun. Should've invited Sam or Rhodes, they would've got on with me."

"I thought this was Danielle's birthday celebration?" Wanda quipped.

"You know what I mean." He retorted. "Ooh, what about the Thunderbolt?" He pointed to the large roller coaster with an enormous vertical drop.

"No!" Danielle said as Wanda cheered, "Let's do it!"

Danielle looked up at the witch. "Wait, seriously?"

Wanda shrugged. "Don't tell me you're scared, Eris."

"I am." She gestured to the roller coaster. "How are you not?"

"Dint be such a chicken, Dani." Jack said as he pulled her head into a headlock, dragging his sister to the ride. "You'll be fine. And before you know it, you'll be dying to go a second time."

"Jack-!" Danielle's protests were muffled under her brother's hand as him, Wanda, and Danielle all walked to the Thunderbolt.

They waited in line for some ten minutes before boarding. "You guys can get in the front booth, the girl behind us is kind of cute." Jack muttered to the girls.

Wanda and Danielle exchanged a knowing look. "Boys." They said in unison as the gate opened allowing them to get inside the cart. Wanda and Danielle sat in the front seats and buckled in while Jack sat behind them next to a girl who said her name was 'Abby'. "She's out of his league." Wanda muttered to Danielle.

The young teen shook her head as the locking device was pushed down to hold them in place. "Let him try. He has hope."

Within moments of being fully strapped in, Danielle was beginning to question her decision of allowing her siblings talk her into this. But, when the ride lurched forward and began up the near 90 degree slope up into the sky, it was too late to back out now.

The roller coaster went up, and up, and up, and up, until it stopped at the tipping point of the Thunderbolt. Wanda squealed with joy as they both looked down at the massive drop below. In those mere seconds of being in the air, Danielle took the time to look around the entire boardwalk, the people, the city in the far distance, the other rides and attractions around them. The air seemed cool at first, but once the cart lurched forward again, the icy blast of wind hit Danielle's face. Her hair whipped about and her and Wanda's screams of joy and fear rang through the air as the coaster went strait down before going forward, into a loop, down more lumps, a swift turn left, more lumps, then came to a stop.

By the time the trio climbed off the ride and walked out of the attraction, Danielle's adrenaline was through the roof and a smile was wide on her face. "Can we go on another one?" She asked her two siblings eagerly. Wanda and Jack exchanged knowing looks before laughing and grabbed each of Danielle's hands as the trio ran off to the rest of the Boardwalk.

The rest of the day was spent at Luna Park. They got on the Astro Tower, the enormous sling shot thing, the Soaring Eagle, the Carousel, Steeplechase, the giant teeter totter thing, all the other small amusement rides, until finally, the trio got on the Cyclone once, twice, three times. When they had gotten on all the rides and played all the games, they stopped for some snacks.

Jack was eating a corn dog while Danielle was on his back eating a pink cotton candy. Wanda walked along side the with one hand holding Danielle's and the other holding a vanilla ice cream cone. They were truly happy. If someone had taken their picture in that moment, they would have seen a nice happy family. And Danielle knew that they were complete. Her brother, Wanda, and Pietro in the afterlife with her parents looking down on me with smiles. It was the best birthday Danielle could ever hope for.

When they were done at the Boardwalk, the three went down to the beach. Danielle and Jack had to roll their jeans up to their knees and take their shoes off to walk along the shallow waves collecting sand dollars and other cool shells while Wanda only had to carry her sandals due to the fact she was the only person wearing a skirt in New York during the Fall.

"I found another cool purple one!" Danielle called as they all navigated along the sand.

"We have enough of those. Try finding the sand dollars." Wanda encouraged.

They were silent as the three looked through the ground, waves lightly catching at their feet every so often. The only thing they heard were the distant cries of joy from the Boardwalk, the annoying seagulls, and the wind. Until, Jack broke the calm atmosphere as his head jolted up and his hand rocketed to the sky. "I got one!" He declared.

Wanda and Danielle ran over to see he helped in his hand a whole sand dollar. "Cool." She breathed in awe as her brother set it in the palm of her hand.

"Happy Birthday, Danielle." Wanda told her, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"We should get going before Sharon kills me for bringing you home late." Jack said.

Danielle nodded as he brother picked her up back onto his back, Wanda grabbing her hand again as they made their way to the parking lot. "Are you guys staying for dinner? Sharon is making alfredo."

"Ooh, sounds good. Don't mind if we do." Jack replied, causing his sister to giggle happily.

When they got back to the apartment, Sharon had already started the cooking. Danielle had been excused to go change from her ocean water drenched jeans into something more comfortable, and while she was away in her room she took the time to check her phone that had been turned off through out the day. She had five missed calls from Peter, Liz, Sally, Cindy, and-surprisingly-Michelle. A couple of wayward texts and voicemails asking where she was, if she was dead, missing, drowned, murdered, sick, or simply skipping. She smiled nd shook her head, deciding to put them all out of their misery with responses explaining her family took the day off while they were in town.

After sending out texts and changing into some leggings and baggy v-neck, Danielle returned to the dining room where Sharon was serving up the Alfredo. "Three superheroes under one roof? Had to make something special." She exclaimed as they all sat at the table to eat.

Wanda and Jack immediately dug into the meal like they hadn't eaten in years. Danielle chuckled at Sharon's bewildered expression. Jack and Wanda caught sight of their stares and blinked in confusion. "Hmm?" Jack hummed with a mouth full of noodles.

"Do they not feed you kids at the Compound?" Sharon wondered as she twirled noodles onto her fork.

Wanda quickly wiped the sauce from her mouth and shrugged. "It's pretty rare when Tony and Pepper come to cook us home cooked meals like this."

"Hm, wonder why." Sharon mused absently while they ate. "So, how is everything at the Compound?"

Danielle smiled. "Are you asking just because you're curious about what Steve's up to?"

Wanda and Jack muffled their laughs as Sharon three them all scolding glances. "No." She said sternly. "I just want to know if everything power-wise is going well. That's all."

"Mhmmm..." Jack wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Hey, don't forget I'm in the CIA now. Meaning, I can lock all you up for intervening in my personal life."

Danielle chuckled. "We are your personal life." She reminded her.

"We're just trying to help your love life." Wanda assured the woman.

"You mean 'save' her love-life?" Jack gafawed as Sharon chucked a piece of garlic bread at him. Dinner continued on until it got to after dark and the two older enhanced had to leave back to the Compound. "Thanks for letting us kidnap my sister and giving us an amazing meal." Danielle's brother thanked Sharon as they were walked to the door.

"We had fun today, Danielle. Happy Birthday, little sister." Wanda gave a small kiss to her temple before walking out the door.

"See you Saturday." Danielle waved after them as they walked down the hall from the apartment.

Jack seemingly muttered something that Wanda smacked him upside the head for before he turned around and smiled. "Yeah, you got it. Have fun in school."

Danielle nodded as Sharon shut the door. "I'm surprised they didn't give you any gifts." Sharon remarked as they went off to their rooms to get ready for bed.

"I asked them not to." Danielle said. "They know I don't really like celebrating my birthday."

"Why not?"

Danielle shrugged before she walked into her room. "It makes me feel vain and selfish celebrating something just for me." She admit before heading into her room and prepping for bed.

* * *

The next two days at school were spent catching up on work she missed her birthday and trying to explain to her friends why she missed school without letting it slip that it was her birthday. The last thing she needed was the entire Decathlon team flipping out about her turning fourteen and deciding they needed another party, only this one being solely based around her.

Luckily, she managed to not let it slip. That was until Danielle was walking out of school with Liz, Cindy, Betty, and Sally only to stop in her tracks when a black SUV pulled up in front of the school. Danielle immediately recognized the vehicle. It was the SUV Tony's personal body guard-slash-driver friend guy, Happy. She exchanged awkward looks with her friends. "I, uh, my ride's here. I gotta go." She told them.

"I thought you rode the Subway home." Cindy remarked.

Danielle didn't answer as she quickly speed walked to get into the SUV. "Is something wrong? Do I need to suit up?" She asked as Happy who sat in the driver's seat the minute she shut the door behind her.

Happy smirked a bit and looked at her in the rear view mirror. "Nope. No need to worry, kid. No need to suit up. Tony just arranged for me to pick you up for today."

Danielle furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Why?"

Happy shrugged. "A secret." He said simply before pressing a button on the top of the roof up front closing the barrier between the front seat and the back seat.

Danielle sat back in and buckled her seat belt before watching the confused and dumbfounded faces of her classmates out the window as Happy drove them away. Danielle wasn't sure why she had expected Happy to drive them all the way to the Compound. He, instead, drove them to the Avengers Tower where a Stark Industries helicopter was waiting. Happy didn't get on with her, but wished her safe travels.

Danielle nervously walked across the helipad and got on with her backpack still on her shoulders. Once she climbed in, she nearly had a heart attack when she found out the helicopter was completely empty. What, was she flying the thing? She helped a bit when the helicopter lifted off without her even lifting a finger. Whoever's idea it was to do this to her was really a huge ass... Not that the shy, sweet girl would ever say it to their face though.

When the helicopter arrived at the Compound, she climbed out of the helicopter and crossed the helipad to be greeted by Maria Hill. "How was your flight?" She asked as she wore a bright smile and black pencil skirt.

Danielle let out a huff of breath as she adjusted her backpack strings. "Frightening."

Maria chuckled. "Come on, we're a bit behind schedule." She exclaimed as they wandered through the near empty hallways of the Compound. Where was everyone?

"Um, behind schedule for what? Is there a mission I'm here about?" Danielle wondered as they walked to her room. She noticed the common area was also empty.

"Not exactly, but you should still get dressed. We had your attire shipped in from Slovakia and its hanging up on your closet. I'll be waiting out here." She said.

Danielle nodded as she walked into her room to get changed, but stopped short when she realized what Maria meant by 'attire'. Hanging on her closet door was a lovely sky blue knee-length dress Danielle recognized from her childhood. She had worn it on her tenth birthday, mere months before HYDRA had kidnapped her and Jack. Her mother had sewed it herself. Danielle turned to ask where Maria had gotten it, but the door was closed. Danielle pushed her thoughts aside to get changed. When she was done, there was a pair of small nude flats sitting at the edge of her bed. She put them on and walked outside where Maria was waiting.

"Alright, come with me." She said simply. The mischievious smile on Maria's lips didn't escape Danielle's notice as they walked through the common area and into the main space. Danielle looked around for any signs of life. The entire Compound seemed to be a ghost town. Had something gone wrong? If so, why was Danielle in a dress and not her Eris uniform Tony had custom made for her? "Right through those doors." Maria gestured to the double doors that led to the banquet room in the Compound the Avengers used for meetings and press conferences. What was in there? A press conference.

The enhanced teenager gave Maria an odd look as she pushed the doors open. Four things happened simultaneously in the instant she opened those doors. The first, her heart melted at the sight of everyone down below smiling an flapping at her entrance. Wanda, Jack, Steve, Tony, Natasha, Sam, Rhodey, Vision, Dr. Selvig, and Dr. Cho. Not to mention the many Avengers Initiative agents and workers. But why were they all there?

That brought in the second thing that happened; everyone simultaneously shouted 'Happy Birthday!' causing Danielle to take in her surroundings. The champagne flutes, gifts on a table, cake on another table, balloons, confetti, bright lights, music, ice cream.

Then the third thing happened; it suddenly dawned on Danielle that these a-holes tricked her into a damn surprise party.

And finally, the fourth thing; everything had somehow overloaded in the teen girl's brain causing her powers to become speratic. She hadn't even realized she'd done it until every champagne flute being held by someone down below had been busted into oblivion. Many people audibly gasped as glass fell to the floor.

Danielle's jaw dropped and she blinked in awe. It was completely silent in the large room until Danielle let out a sheepish, "Sorry..."

After that incident, everyone in the Compound finally realized why Danielle didn't want a party to begin with and cancelled the large gathering there after. The agents went back to their work, Dr. Selving and Dr. Cho wished her a happy birthday before heading back to the labs, which left really the main Avengers group back in the common room.

No one said a word until after Danielle had changed back into her regular clothes and out of the dress. She sat cross-legged on the top of the grand piano at the end of the room and look pointedly at all the people in the room. "I'm really sorry... I tried to warn you... It is the thought that counts though... So, thank you...?"

"Sorry we ruined your birthday, Dani." Jack apologized from his spot on the couch.

Danielle scoffed. "You didn't ruin my birthday. It was two days ago and it was probably one of the happiest days of my life so far."

"Why didn't you tell anyone it was your birthday anyways?" Sam asked.

Danielle shrugged. "Other than I knew my powers would get overloaded by all the attention and crowds, I guess it was because I don't really enoy being the center of attention. Kind of like right now. You're all making me feel really overwhelmed."

"How about do-over?" Steve suggested. "No big crowds, no cake, no disco lights. Just all of us in our pajamas watching Disney movies in a pillow fort while playing Scrabble and eating left over pizza?"

Danielle smiled. "I wouldn't have if any other way."

That night, the Avengers probably had the most relaxed night since they were kids. Like promised, they celebrated Danielle's birthday by building an abnormally large pillow fort in the middle of the common room and not only played Scrabble but also Monopoly, Connect 4, RISK, and Danielle's personal favorite, UNO. They ate pizza, left over cake, Chinese take out, and some frozen burritos Sam had boughten on his last trip to the store. All the while, they were all in pajamas singing along each time one of the Disney movie songs came on from the TV.

"UNO!" Natasha declared as she set down a blue zero in the growing pile.

Rhodey put down a green zero next, followed by Tony switching the color. "Um, red." He said as he gave Steve a smug smile.

Steve smiled and shook his head as he began to draw for cards until putting down a red three. "Did you look at my cards?" He accused.

Tony shrugged. "You're not very good at keeping them out of eyesight."

Steve opened his mouth to defend himself, but when he caught the sight of everyone else in the circle nodding, he just gaped. "Seriously?"

"I think I've got your card deck memorized at this point, man." Sam exclaimed as Jack set down a yellow three, blue three, and green three.

"UNO!" Danielle shouted at him. "You have to pick up four cards now."

Jack glared at his sister as he pulled out four cards. Wanda then set down a green seven, prompting Danielle to put down a green nine, which in turn led to Sam throwing down a reverse card. "Boom!" He said.

Danielle chuckled as she set down another reverse card to counter his. "Boom." She replied back smugly.

Everyone in the circle laughed as Sam grabbed cards from the deck until finally putting down a green six. "Man, played by the younger person here, Wilson." Rhodey laughed.

"Smelling the silent judgement?" Tony quipped.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just go." Sam said.

Vision set down a blue six next, and the circle went back to Natasha who laid down her last red card. "UNO out!" She stated causing everyone in the circle to drop their cards and grown.

"Now, I think it's time for presents." Wanda said with a smile.

Danielle frowned slightly. "I didn't want anything..." She insisted.

"Too bad. We got you crap anyways." Sam retorted as everyone went to grab the gifts from the nearby coffee table and returned back under the fort.

Wanda went out to hand her gift to Danielle, but Tony stopped. "No, no, no. Me first." Tony said as he handed the young teen a medium sized box. "Why, you ask? Because I pay for everything else in all of your lives. I deserve to be the first opened present."

Danielle chuckled as she undid the neat red bow on the gift and lifted the lid. Inside was a smaller box that had the label, 'Dr. Dre's Beats Headphones' with the phot of expensive looking rose-gold headphones on it. "Thanks, Tony. It looks expensive." She said simply.

"Eh, wasn't that much. Glad you like it, kid." He sad as she out it back in the box and set it aside. The cycle continued. Rhodey and Sam got her a joint gift of a large bag of sour patch kids and twenty bucks each inside of a simple blue card. Wanda gave her a band tee from the band Sleeping At Last Danielle had mentioned she liked. Vision contributed by giving Danielle a stuffed cat from Hot Topic (he claimed he got it on his own, but Danielle knew well enoh he had help from Wanda). Natasha had given her two gifts. One from herself and the other from Clint. Natasha's gift was a butterfly knife (much to Steve, Jack, and Wanda's dismay) and Clint's gift was a living, breathing, baby chick.

Danielle gasped when the yellow ball of fluff popped out of the small holed box. She held it in the pals, of her hands as everyone gaped. "He actually got her a frickin chicken. Damn, bird man." Tony muttered.

"Can I keep him?" Danielle asked Steve with wide eyes.

Steve looked lost in what to do. Tell her no? Tell her yes? "Uh, sure." He finally allowed.

"Yes," She breathed as she held up the chick to her face. "His name is...Quintin." She exclaimed.

"Quintin?" Natasha asked curiously.

"Yeah, like Tarantino." She said.

"Okay... Next present." Wanda said. "Steve?"

Steve had the smallest gift of all as he handed her a small box wrapped in wrapping paper. Danielle smiled as she set little Quintin in her lap and tore off the wrapping paper to open the box revealing a small bracelet. "A charm bracelet?" Danielle asked as she held it up.

"Yeah, we all pitched in." Tony said.

"All of you?"

Steve nodded in confirmation. "I got the bracelet along with the apple charm for you. Sam got the book charm. Tony got the Ironman helmet. Wanda bought you the world charm. Jack put on a small sand dollar charm. Vision got the lady bug. Rhodey got the heart. Clint got the eagle. And Natasha got the infinity symbol."

Danielle smiled as she slipped it on. "Thank you, all of you."

Jack had a large box in his lap and slid it to his sister. "I found it a long time ago, and thought we should add to it."

Danielle opened the box and inside was an old scrapbook. She picked up and went through. Inside were high school photos of their parents, then the wedding photos, the baby pictures of the siblings, Jack's first day of school, Danielle's first tooth that fell out, Jack learning to skate board, Danielle learning to ride a bike. Then it stopped at a blank page.

"Keep going." Jack encouraged.

Danielle gave him an odd look before she turned another age to find there was more, only these were different. They were the pictures of the Avengers. A shot of Danielle, Jack, Wanda, and Pietro all in their uniforms before Sokovia. An image of Jack trying to lift up Thor's hammer. Danielle and Wanda lifting tiny things while sitting in the middle of the training room. Tony picking his nose in the lab. Steve reading in his office. Vision and Wanda playing an intense game of chess. Sam, Natasha, Rhodey, and Jack all playing poker. Tony and Danielle playing rock-paper-scissors. A photo of Danielle and Jack posing with Steve's shield. And many more.

Danielle was so encaptured in the miniature montage before her she hadn't notice Jack handing her another box. Danielle lifted it and took out what was inside; a Polaroid camera. She laughed. "When did you have time to do this?"

Jack shrugged. "Believe it or not. When I'm not training or on reckon missions, I don't just play video games and sleep."

"Shocker." Wanda quipped.

"I love it." Danielle exclaimed. "I loved all of it. Thank you for today."

"Happy Birthday, Danielle." Steve said with a smile.

"Who even took that photo of me?" Tony asked as he pointed to the one of him picking his nose, causing everyone to laugh in turn.

* * *

 _Vienna, Austria_

Leaning against a window seal seven stories inside of a dingy hotel sat a blonde woman. To anyone looking up from the streets, she just looked like she was enjoying the view of the beautiful European city. But from behind her, you could see the large automatic sniper rifle sitting next to her pointing at the American Embassy across the street as four black SUVs pulled in.

She got into position and aimed, ready to take her shot. Her target stepped out of the second SUV an started to the entrance of the Embassy, but didn't get as far as a yard before a bullet was shot straight through his temple and through his brains.

When it was done, the woman quickly closed the window, blinds and curtains before packing up her rifle into it's duffel bag along with her spare change of clothes. The woman started for the door for the room, but not before slipping on a large trench coat over her black catsuit. After leaving the hotel, the woman quickly darted through the streets until reaching the Austrian train station. She didn't plan on leaving anywhere, oh no. Instead, she took a seat on a nearby bench.

Within minutes, a suited man took a seat beside her. He set a briefcase down between their feet. "Silencer, report on assignment 203." He requested.

"Target eliminated at 18:23. No witnesses. No other casualties." She replied in the same cold, dead tone.

"Good." He said simply. "You've now been assigned assignment 204. Rumlow wants precise elimination. He doesn't care how you do it, just get it done."

"Where is it?"

"All information will be in the briefing packet. Any concerns, you know where to find him." The man replied before swiftly standing up and disappearing into the busy crowds.

Silencer then stood up a moment later with both her duffel bag and the briefcase the man left behind, leaving the train station headed to the airport. She had work to do. The moment Silencer was alone in her cab, she opened the briefcase and took out assignment 204. She flipped it open to see the name, 'Steve Rogers' printed out on the file with an image attached of a man she recognized as Captain America standing beside two smaller people. It was obviously taken during the Battlle of Sokovia, Silencer could tell from the destruction. But the closer she looked, the more Silencer realized who the two smaller people beside the Captain were.

"No..." She breathed.

* * *

 ** _A/N: In honor of it being Captain America's birthday, I bless onto you an early chapter. Leave me reviews on what you think about the ending because believe me when I say IT IS IMPORTANT. I know you guys enjoy domestic life and all, but actions is key to being an Avenger. Danielle can't have all rainbows and kittens...or chicks in this case. Clint and his fucking chickens._**

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter: **_  
_**

**Steve: Jack, why are you barbecuing on the compound roof?**

 **Jack: Don't worry. I have a permit. *hands paper***

 **Steve: This just says 'I can do what I want'.**

 **Tony: *sniffles* They grow up so fast.**


	12. Promises

"I've missed this." Danielle told Wanda as they sat together on the couch on a Sunday morning painting each others' nails while watching the morning news.

Wanda watched as Danielle focused on using her powers to precisely work the nail polish brush to paint Wanda's nails a pretty crimson red while she ate cereal with her hands. Multi-tasking really was something Danielle had gotten the hang of when it came to her powers and she honestly missed using them in everyday life. Something she couldn't do at school and refrained to with Sharon as she tried to make living with the CIA agent as normal as possible.

"Me too. I miss having you around to help me escape around here." Wanda admit as she used her free hand to take a sip of the chamomile tea she had made herself when they first woke up.

"Escape?" Danielle repeated as she took her eyes off the nail polish, but it continuing to move across Wanda's nails with ease. She really was getting good.

Wanda sighed. "Believe it or not, it gets kind of suffocating around here. Vis is teaching me how to control my telepathy better, which usually ends up with me getting a migraine the next day or the rest of the compound hearing loud ringing noises for ten minutes. Jack is constantly pestering me about whether or not he should apply to MIT like Tony wants him to. Steve and Natasha have been training me on using my powers while in hand-to-hand combat. And Sam and Rhodes have been teaching me to fly with the help of Vision."

Danielle nearly choked on her Fruity Pebbles. "You can fly?"

"More like levitate using my powers." She corrected. "I'm sure if you used your powers, you'd be able to just walk ten feet above the ground." Danielle shrugged, maybe. "You'll probably be forced into learning soon. You're stuck here for a week and I know Steve isn't going to just let you sit around doing nothing during Thanksgiving Break."

Danielle nodded. "But I'd be happy to help you with flying. It sounds fun."

Wanda chuckled drily. "It's not." She assured her.

"Wanda," A new voice said, causing Danielle to jump and loose focus on the nail polish hovering the air. Danielle jumped up slightly and the container dropped onto the white couch.

Wanda's red telekinetic power quickly caught it before it spilt and set it on the table before she turned to look up at the intruder. "Vis, you can't just faze through walls like that and scare us." She scolded.

"My apologies." The android replied. "I've just come to inform the two of you that training starts in an hour."

"For both of us?" Danielle asked. Vision nodded.

"Well, that gives us an hour to make coffee and cook a decent breakfast for the rest of the team." Wanda chimed as she stood up from the couch.

"But I'm not done with your nails yet. They still need the top coat." Danielle protested as she stood up and followed Wanda to the kitchen.

Wanda shrugged. "We can finish it later. Right now I want some pancakes."

Danielle set her empty bowl of cereal into the sink quickly stopped Wanda from grabbing anything in the kitchen. "Your nails still need to dry."

"Aw, you're right." She grumbled before looking up to Vision. "Vis, do you mind helping us make breakfast?"

Vision looked hesitant. "Um, I'm not sure how to...cook."

"Just follow our instructions. It's easy." Danielle assured him as he crossed over.

The rest of the one hour they had before training was spent making pancakes, eggs, bacon, hash browns, and sausage in the kitchen. Danielle mastered flipping the pancakes with her powers while Wanda made sure the eggs were scrambled thoroughly and the hash browns were cooked properly by using her powers, trying not to mess up her nails. Meanwhile, Vision struggled to make the bacon and sausage and had to have assistance rom the two girls on multiple occassions. As everyone got the hang of the cooking, their attention fell slightly on the TV where Breaking News flashed across the screen.

" _American Senator, George Ryan, has been assisinated in Vienna, Austria while visiting the UN meeting being held there._ " The anchor woman on the screen explained. " _Authorities say someone from a building across the steeet from the American Embassy shot him with a long range sniper rifle. The attack was obviously planned and Interpol still has no suspects or leads on who fired the shot..."_

"You think it might have been HYDRA?" Danielle murders softly to Wanda as they watched the news.

"It is a possibility that HYDRA may have assassinated the Senator, but they have no real reason to kill him. There seem to be no signs of him being apart of the organization, neither any other SHIELD related organization." Vision chimed in from where he stood by the stove.

"You think whoever did this did it to get attention?" Wanda asked.

"Or they were just a normal assassin who was hired to do a job." Vision replied. "I'm sure you have nothing to fear about HYDRA ever capturing you again, Wanda and Danielle." He assured the two obviously on edge girls.

"Thanks, Vision." Danielle replied before she turned back to making the coffee, but her attention remained on the Breaking News segment as it continued to cover the assassination. She couldn't calm her nerves for long when Steve, Sam, Rhodey, and Natasha walked into the room one by one. "Morning." She chimed happily.

They all returned the 'good morning' as they all grabbed mugs from the cupboards for Danielle to pour them coffee one by one before going to take seats at the dining room table. Natasha groaned as she turned her attention to the TV. "More problems for us to solve."

Sam narrowed his eyes at the former assassin. "It's just an assissination. Isn't that an Interpol, CIA, FBI kind of problem?"

"Not if this assassin has been popping up continuously." Rhodey answered for Natasha as he sat down beside them.

"Who is it?" Steve asked. Danielle couldn't help but listen in as they talked while she served up the breakfast.

"I recognize the M.O and weapon." Natasha said. "They call her the Silencer."

"'Her'?" Sam repeated and Natasha nodded.

"She from where you came from?" Rhodey asked.

"Doubt it. She just now started popping up in the last four years." Nat said.

"Who do you think she works for?" Steve asked.

"HYDRA?" Danielle piped up as she slid everyone their plates. Everyone in the room could clearly hear the fear in her voice as she asked.

"Like I said," Vision spoke from behind her. "It's a very unlikely chance."

Danielle nodded before going back to the kitchen to serve some pancakes onto a plate for when Jack would wake up. "But there is still a chance." Steve said. Everyone turned to look at him. "Whoever's doing this could still work for HYDRA. We may have taken down the larger bases, but we haven't taken down the stragglers. Other loyal agents who could be building up the agency underground."

"Like who?" Wanda asked.

"We never did catch that Rumlow guy." Sam said.

"Rumlow's an agent, not an assassin." Natasha said.

"Maybe he hired whoever this is." Rhodey reasoned.

"Guys, can we please not talk about assassins at brunch." Jack muttered as he dragged his feet into the dining room. He was wearing his pajamas still and has a bed head as he picked up a mug and took the plate of breakfast Danielle handed him. "Thanks, sis."

"Sleep well?" She chuckled as she tried to flatten out the tangled mess on her brother's head.

"Better than ever." He smiled before turning to take a seat. "She joining us for training?"

"She offered to help me." Wanda exclaimed.

Vision turned to look at Danielle. "Your power is a more amplified version of Wanda's. Perhaps it would help her if you were present in her training."

Danielle perked up. "When do we start?"

* * *

"Alright, now before you lift yourself, you have to be able to lift another person." Vision explained. "Captain Rogers volunteered for this."

Steve was dressed in his full body suit, minus the helmet and shield, as he stood in the training room with Vision, Wanda, Danielle and Jack. Natasha, Sam, and Rhodey were off sparring to the side steali glances at the enhanced training.

"Wanda, you're going to lift Captain Rogers up onto that ledge." Vision pointed to a ledge above the training room.

Wanda swallowed nervously. "And I if drop him?"

"You won't drop him, Wanda. We believe in you." Jack assured her.

Steve gave Wanda a reassuring nod as he braced himself. "Try staying as still as possible." Wanda instructed him as she held her hands out to him. Her red plasma encased her hands and slowly hugged Steve. As her hands moved up to the ledge, so did Steve. But when Steve moved in the slightest, Wanda panicked and he fell.

Before he could hit the ground, Danielle quickly jumped forward and caught him with her powers. She strained herself slightly before setting him on the ground. She turned to Wanda. "Again?"

Steve turned to Wanda. "Sorry, I moved."

"What about a running start?" Jack suggested.

Steve shrugged and walked a few yards back. He looked to Wanda. "Ready?"

Wanda nodded. "On your mark."

Steve kneeled down slightly before launching himself forward. A few seconds in, Wanda used her powers to launch him up. Everyone watched as her red power encased him and flew him up and into the ledge. "You did it!" Danielle cheered as Steve turned to give her a thumbs up.

"I did it." Wanda breathed in awe.

"Now I think you can try to bring him back down." Vision said.

"Oh, right." She said as she turned back to Steve. "Just jump, I'll softened the fall."

"You sure?" Steve asked skeptically.

"If she doesn't, Danielle will." Jack called back.

Steve then shrugged before jumping down. Luckily, Wanda was able to soften the fall like she promised. "Nice work, Maximoff." He told her as he walked over.

"Danielle, Jack, your turn." Vision told the siblings. "Now, Jack's powers are easily projected. And your shields can deflect bullets. I wanted to try something-"

"You're suggesting I shoot my sister with my electric shocks?" Jack cut him off.

"Just a small one. We need to test how much shock you can emmit and how much she can shield." He explained.

Danielle shrugged. "I can handle it." She assured her brother. "Hit me."

"If you say 'with your best shot', I'm gonna punch you." Jack threatened as he ruffled her hair before they ran their separate ways across the room. "Tell me when to start!" He called to her as the rest of the team quickly darted to the ends of the room to watch.

Danielle nodded and braced herself. "Now!" Jack immediately pushed his force in one bolt of shock at first. The yellow lightning strike erupting fr. His chest aimed through his arms and hitting his sister head on. She was easily able to shield it with just her palms held forward. "A little higher?" She suggested over the popping sounds.

Jack then pushed harder as the shocks multiplied and it came at her harder. She slowly strained to shield each time as the power grew more and more, but the more she pushed against the shocks the more the power in her grew. She slowly felt something in her churn and grow. She slammed her eyes shut as she shielded against her brother's powers. When she opened them again, they were glowing yellow. "Eris..." She breathed. She dropped her hands from bracing and stood up straight, but the shields didn't cease, they stood still. Danielle drew her hands up and slammed them forcefully down with a battle cry. Just then, all the power in her was blasted out and into Jack who flew back into the wall behind him. But her power blast didn't stop there.

The cage she was holding Eris in was cracked and this was her reaching out for a breath of air. Danielle cried out as her power stretched throughout the entire training room. The large window behind her blew out as the room shook from the impact. The walls cracked and the floor tiles were shifted. Once she was drained from her eruption, Danielle collapsed onto her knees.

Jack and the rest of the team had seen her unleashed power. Steve, Natasha, Sam, Wanda, Rhodey, and Vision all came rushing in from where they stood behind a glass wall watching them. Vision, Wanda, and Steve went to check on Danielle while the others went to check on Jack who was staggering to his feet to go check on his sister. Jack fell short slightly as he stumbled, his power drained and breath knocked out of him. Sam and Rhodey quickly caught him before he fell on his face and led him to his sister.

"Danielle?" Wanda set a hand on her shoulder.

Danielle flinched and jumped back at the touch. "No! Don't touch me! I'll hurt you!" She cried out as tears spilt from her eyes.

"Hey, Danielle, calm down." Steve tried as Wanda backed down.

Danielle slowly caught her breath and looked around at the room. "What did I do? Where's Jack?"

"I'm right here, Danielle." Jack called out weakly as the rest of the team moved to surround her.

"Mind explaining what the hell all that was?" Sam asked.

Danielle pulled her knees up to her chin. And looked down at the ground. "Oh, God..."

"Dani?" Wanda kneeled down beside her. "Was it her?" Danielle sniffled and nodded.

"Wait, who was who?" Natasha piped up from where she stood beside Rhodey and Vision.

"Eris..." Jack breathed in response.

Rhodey turned to look at Jack with wide eyes. "I thought Eris was Danielle."

Jack pursed his lips and shook his head. "Eris is Danielle's power. The scientists back in Sokovia unlocked Eris each time they experimented and she got out of control like that."

Steve turned to Wanda and Jack. "You've seen this before?"

They both nodded. "Eris...what she did here... It's nothing to what she is truly capable of." Wanda told him.

"And you choose now to finally tell us about that?" Sam asked.

"I-I'm sorry." Danielle stammered.

Vision reached out and set a finger to her forehead. "Her body temperature is rising, Captain."

In that moment, Hill came running in with a few more agents and staff at the Compound. "What happened?" She asked worriedly.

Steve threw her a small glance. "We'll tell you in a minute, but we have to get Danielle to the med bay." He exclaimed as he moved to lift Danielle in his arms. "Bring Jack too."

Sam and Rhodey followed behind them as they carried Jack to the med bay. Wanda moved to go after them, but Natasha stopped her. "Just stay put for now while we get this figured out." She told the enhanced. Wanda nodded as she stayed behind with Vision and Natasha.

* * *

When Danielle woke up, she was handcuffed to a hospital bed inside of a sterile room. She knew she was in the Compound because of the field outside the slightly tented window to her left. There was IV stuck in her arm and a couple more wires connected to her body. She took in a deep breath and stirred in her bed.

"You're awake." A familiar voice said from beside her. She turned to see Steve sitting in the chair at her bedside.

Danielle frowned slightly. "How long have I been asleep?"

"You haven't beaten my record," He joked lightly. "But you have been out for four days. It's Thanksgiving."

Danielle smiled slightly. "My mom used to celebrate the holiday with us." She said. "Sorry I ruined it for you."

Steve frowned as he stood from his chair. "You didn't ruin anything."

"Where is everyone?" Sheasked to change the subject.

"Sam went to visit his family, Rhodey went to visit Tony. The rest of the Compound has the day off. It's just Vision, Natasha, Wanda, Jack, you, and I."

"How is Jack?"

"He's fine. He has a bruised rib, but other than that..." He trailed off when he saw her face fall. "Danielle, you didn't do anything-"

"Stop talking." She said simply. "I need you to promise me something." Steve narrowed his eyes at her, but waited for what she had to say. "If I ever lose control... If Eris is ever released, I need you to promise me you'll do whatever it takes to stop her. That if it comes to it and you have the upper hand, you have to destroy her..."

Steve blinked in shock. "Danielle, if I do that, you die with her."

Danielle nodded. "I know." She replied. "Steve, promise me. You have to stop her, even if it means killing me."

"I'm not going to kill you, Danielle." Steve said forcefully.

"You have to. Eris... You've seen only a fraction of what she's capable of. And that's while I'm holding her back. If she's set loose onto the world, she will cause immeasurable damage. You have to stop at her at any and all costs, including ending her and I."

Steve shook his head. "We're not having this discussion."

"I'm a danger to you all, can't you see that?" She exclaimed. "Promise me, Steve. Promise me."

"I can't. I already made a promise to myself that I wouldn't lose another member of this family." He replied.

"She won't give you a choice, Steve." Danielle told him. "You can try to restrain her, control her, get her to be good, but... Her name is Eris for a reason. She's chaotic and full of rage. If you don't kill her, she will kill you and everyone else you love. It's us or everyone." Steve met her eyes as she poured her soul into the warning. "I'm willing to make the sacrifice..are you?"

Steve let that sit. If killing Danielle meant saving everyone else, would he take the shot? Before he knew her, he would have. But now that he had grown to care for the child so much, he wasn't sure. "You don't know if you can't control her yet. I have faith in you. And until that faith's broken, I'm not going to kill you."

Danielle turned away and shook her head. "I don't think she'll give you much of a choice. And we'll both regret it when you don't take the shot." She said angrily as she stood from the bed, the handcuffs holding her down turning to dust as she walked out of the room.

* * *

Silencer walked through the rundown building until she reached the main room. It was lit up by a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling and only one person inhabitanted it. And he sat beside the table where all his tools were as he fixed out the kinks of his new suit.

Silencer's entrance went unnoticed until she cleared her throat, grabbing the man's attention. He turned around to look at her, his deformed face cracked a smile. "Alice, what do I owe the pleasure-"

"Save it, Rumlow." She cut him off as she pulled the file out from under her arm and slammed it down onto the table in front of him.

Rumlow looked down at the file set in front of him and frowned slightly. "You got a problem with your new assignment, Silencer?"

"I do. Multiple, actually." She replied simply. "The biggest one being the second picture stapled to the target's file on the third page." Rumlow flipped to where she had said. "Mind explaining who those two other people in the photo are and how they managed to get there?"

Rumlow grimaced and took a deep breath. "Alright, yes, Alice. The kids are connected to Rogers. But all we gotta do is pull him away from them, then take him out. Kids won't even be affect-"

"They have a relationship with him, Rumlow!" She snapped. "I take out Rogers, they come for me. I thought we agreed I stay far away from them? Any of them!"

"Then take them away from him!" Rumlow shouted back. "Tear them out of his grip, do whatever you need to do to get this done, Silencer!"

"No." She said. "I decline the assignment. I want no connection."

Rumlow grit his teeth as he watched Silencer trek out of the room and into the shadows again. He looked down at the file on Steve Rogers again. He would make that asshole pay, one way or another. It didn't matter how he made him suffered, it only mattered that he did suffer at his hand. He wanted him dead, but he needed the Silencer to do it for him so he can continue his work taking down the rest of the Avengers. But the only way to get to the Silencer was to get to the two other people in the photos beside Rogers; Statix and Eris, the two HYDRA enhanced.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Holy fucking shit, guys. 60 followers? THANK YOU. Here is another angst filled, early, and kind of tragic chapter. Please don't kill me... Thank you.**_

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter:

 **Jack: So, you're the kid taking my sister to prom.**

 **Peter: Yeah, she's like-**

 **Jack: If you hurt her, I will staple dead birds to your car.**

 **Peter: ...**

 **Peter: *running away* MR. STARK?!**


	13. Control

"ACHOO!" Danielle sneezed and the vase sitting at the coffee table was knocked over. "ACHOO!" She sneezed again and the coffee mug Sharon had just filled her morning drink in spontaneously exploded, causing glass and coffee to spill all over the counter. This had been continuing for a few days since Danielle returned from Thanksgiving Break at the Compound. Whether it was from her Eris Outbreak or the fact that it was November in New York and she just had a minor cold, Sharon wasn't sure.

"And you're saying she's just been sneezing all day?" Steve asked on the other line of the phone call Sharon was making while Danielle continued to sneeze as she curled up on the couch. Many of the accessories in the room falling or breaking each time she sneezed.

"Not to mention, coughing, sniffling, and the occasional barfing in the toilet every so often." Sharon replied as she paced behind the couch. "I already called into work for the day to keep an eye on her."

"How bad is it?" He asked.

"She's..." Danielle sneezed again in the background causing Sharon to wince when she heard a loud crashing sound. "Well, maybe you should see it for yourselves..."

There was a pause before Steve replied. "Tony and Dr. Cho will be there in ten minutes."

"I'll keep the door unlocked."

"ACHOO!" Crash.

"And Steve, please tell them to hurry."

Thankfully, Dr. Cho and Tony arrived in a whopping seven minutes. They were staying at the Tower when Steve had sent a distress message to them and were able to take the Stak Industries chopper to fly out to a nearby skyscraper and take a car down the road to try and refrain from giving away the location of where Sharon and Danielle were living.

When they did get there, Sharon greeted them at the door. "Doctor Cho, Tony." She opened the door and allowed the two to come inside, but the pair paused and stared in awe at the mess of a living room. Sharon grimaced. "Yeah...it's kind of bad."

"ACHOO!" Danielle sneezed followed by a crash, yelp, and groan. "Sharon, I need another soup bowl!" Danielle called from down the hall. "And some tissues please!"

"Her sneezing is causing her to break things?" Tony asked.

"Is it because of the incident during the break?" Cho wondered as they made heir way through the broken glass and knocked over furniture to get to Danielle's room.

Sharon shrugged. "I'm not sure. She's never had a fever or even allergies since she's been staying with me."

"Hey, Danielle?" Tony knocked on her door upon entering the messy room with Dr. Cho and Sharon.

Danielle sat up slightly in her bed. Taking one good look at her, Tony and Cho knew she was just sick. Her skin was a pale sickly color, her eyes had red bags, and her nose was beet red. She saw Tony and Dr. Cho and immediately threw an incredulous look at Sharon. "You called Tony and Dr. Cho?"

"Well, actually she called Steve who called us." Tony corrected.

"You called Steve?" Danielle groaned before falling back onto her pillow.

"Complaining about Steve? Oh, yeah. She's definitely sick." Tony quipped.

"ACHOO!" Danielle sneezed causing a picture of Wanda, Pietro, Jack, and herself to fall off her vanity. She gasped and jolted upright and held a hand out to catch the photo with her powers. Thankfully, she was able to catch it and set it back on the vanity before it hit the floor. She sighed and sat back in her bed, but she didn't get to celebrate for long when a tickle began to rise in her throat. "ACHOO!" She sneezed causing her small snow globe on her desk to fall and crash on the floor.

Dr. Cho chuckled. "I think it's just a common cold. You can try to give her regular cold and cough medicine and...maybe keep breakable things out of a two yard length of her." She instructed. "If it escalates, then call us."

Danielle sneezed causing another thing to fall. Sharon winced before nodding. "Thank you, Dr. Cho, Tony."

"Yeah, no problem, Agent 13." Tony replied. "By the way, are you free Saturday night at any given time?"

Sharon raised an eyebrow. "Yes, why?"

"Great, so is Steve. Put him out of his misery, get him out of my hair, and help everyone out by just agreeing to go on a date." Tony practically begged.

Danielle laughed as Sharon glared at the eccentric billionaire. "I'm sure Steve will ask me on a date when we both feel comfortable. But thank you for trying, Tony. And thank you for coming at such short notice for Danielle."

Tony turned back to face Danielle who was smiling nonstop. "No problem, Agent. Get better soon, kid."

"Bye, Tony. Better luck next time." She called from her spot on her bed.

Tony laughed. "Damn right, kiddo. See, she agrees you and Steve need to hurry up and get together already."

Sharon shot a glare to Danielle. "Don't encourage him, Danielle."

She shrugged. "Sorry, Sharon. Steve's a sad lonely soldier. He needs a partner in crime."

Tony laughed and laughed as Sharon blushed. "I'm poisoning your chicken noodle soup, Missy." She said before turning to Dr. Cho. "Would you like me to show you out?" Dr cho agreed before the two women started for the door.

Tony, however, stuck around in Danielle's room. "Heard about what happened over break." He told her as he took a seat on the edge of her bed. Danielle tucked her face slightly under the covers, and Tony could see the guilt in her eyes. "Wanna talk about it?"

"You actually care?" She wondered.

"Of course I care. I pay for your...well, everything." Tony exclaimed. "Plus, you seemed really shaken up about it and I know a thing or two about being afraid of what you can be capable of."

"You do?"

"Remember Ultron?"

"You mean the homicidal AI that broke me out of the HYDRA base and made me nearly kill you along with the rest of the team?" She asked with a small smirk.

"Yeah, that one." Tony replied causing Danielle to laugh a bit. "Well, did he ever mention that I created him?"

"He said he hated you, but I didn't know you created him." She replied.

"Believe me when I tell you, it's scary being afraid of what your own mind can cause. You're afraid to make so much as a bowl of cereal. Or sometimes hesitate when using your mind for good. But you can't help yourself, can you? Because your power and mind is apart of you."

Danielle nodded. "Sometimes I look in the mirror and see a flash of gold in my eyes. I go to sleep at nights and see the damage I've caused. I feel her constantly waiting for me to lose control to break free of the cage I built for her. Steve... I..."

"What about Steve?"

"I made a mistake, Tony..." Danielle bowed her head. "I asked Steve to promise me that if Eris ever got out, if I ever lost control, that he would have to kill me in order to stop her. But...he cares too much for me to make that sacrifice. Tony, please, he can't do it and if he can't, then you have to."

"You trust me enough to kill you?"

"I trust you enough to make up for your mistakes by saving everyone else from me."

"That bad, huh?"

"My file." Danielle lifted her gaze to meet his. "My file HYDRA kept on me. They should have documented what she's capable of."

Tony nodded. "I'll look into it." He started to stand up when Danielle called after him.

"And Tony, can you try to convince him?"

Tony shook his head. "I can't do that. You'll have to do that. In a non-deadly way. Sorry, kid."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Just, get well. Jack says 'hi' by the way. He told me you ignored him the rest of break. Should probably give him a call, answer his texts. Steve too, we don't need him getting a stroke because you're ignoring him."

"Steve can't get a stroke."

"He's old enough. You may just trigger it." He joked. "But seriously. If Sharon doesn't put him out of his misery, you at least should."

Danielle nodded. "I'll think about it."

"Hey, look at that." Tony said as he started to the door. "You haven't sneezed in over three minutes. My presence is already getting you back to your normal self."

"Don't get too cocky, your helmet may not be able to fit into the Iron Man helmet next time you put it on."

"I'll make it fit." He replied. "See ya, kid." He called before heading out of the room into the hallway.

Danielle heard a few small goodbyes before the front door shut and Sharon returned a few minutes later with a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup. Danielle blew on it for a few moments before looking up at Sharon. "You didn't poison it, did you?"

* * *

After a few days of suffering and cleaning after Danielle got better, she returned to school where everyone was hyping up about the Winter Formal. It became a popular topic and Liz, Betty, Cindy, and Sally talked about nothing else.

"I haven't even decided which dress to wear yet." Betty complained as she picked at her granola on her lunch tray.

"Who are you going with?" Cindy asked.

"I thought about just going with Jason, but maybe we could all go as a group." She suggested.

Cindy nodded as did Sally. "Liz? Danielle?"

Liz smiled and nodded. "Sounds fun. Danielle?"

Danielle shrugged. "What's a Winter Formal again?"

The girls giggled. "It's a dance." Sally said once the laughter passed.

"It's her first dance, guys now we have to go together." Cindy exclaimed.

"Alright, it's settled." Betty concluded. "Now we just need to get Danielle a dress"

"I-I don't even know if I can go." Danielle said. "When is it anyways?"

"Next Saturday night." Liz answered.

Danielle looked down at her lunch tray. "Yeah, no, I can't go."

"Why not?" Sally asked.

"I-I'm visiting my family that weekend. In Northern New York again."

"You can't get out of it this weekend?" Liz pleaded.

Danielle shook her head and pursed her lips. "I'm sorry. Maybe another dance." She stood up as the bell rang and started to her next class.

After school, she was on her way to the subway when Peter ran into ate beside her as she crossed the football field. "Hey, Elle."

She jumped slightly at his sudden appearance. "Hi, Peter."

"Hey, I didn't get to ask you on the subway this morning, but how was your break?" He asked.

"Um, it was...same old same old, I guess. Yours?"

Peter frowned slightly. "It was kind of difficult. My Aunt May and I's first Thanksgiving since Uncle Ben died."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Peter shrugged. "It wasn't your fault."

"It wasn't your fault either, Peter." She assured him. "You wanna talk about it?"

Peter quickly shook his head. "No, I actually have to catch the bus to go...across town."

"Oh." She said simply. "Then why are you walking to the subway? The bus is the other way." She pointed out.

"I-I just wanted to...talk. I guess."

"About?"

"The, uh, the Winter Formal's coming up," Peter started, but stopped when he saw Danielle's obviously uncomfortable expression. "What? Is it something I...said?"

"No, no, no. It's just... I can't go." She explained. "Family trip back to Northern New York and all. Are you going?"

Peter averted his gaze to his feet as they walked. "Um...no. I've got...stuff to do that Saturday."

"Looks like we're both kind of busy then, huh?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah, we'll, it was nice talking. I've gotta go catch the bus now."

"Be safe. I'll see you tomorrow." She waved as he turned on his heel and headed off in the opposite direction. For some reason, a large sense of guilt and sadness filled her as if she'd done something wrong during her conversation with Peter. But what?

As Danielle stood on the subway, her phone buzzed in her back pocket. When she fished it out, she read she had another unread text from Steve along with another text from Liz. The one from Liz came first; ' _Decathlon meeting tomorrow afternoon_.'

Steve's text made Danielle weary to even read. He had been trying to call and message her the past few days since the incident at the Compound and despite what she had told Tony about putting him out of his misery, she still wasn't ready to talk to him yet. But it seemed she would have to face him soon. ' _Urgent meeting at the compound this Saturday'._

The next day, Danielle counted down the hours until the Decathlon meeting. When it finally arrived, she was greeted with open arms to the team. Everyone from the football game was there including Mr. Harrington who sat at the very end of the table in the library with the rest of the team. "Liz, would you do the honors of calling our meeting to order?" He asked the team captain.

Liz nodded as she stood from her seat and knocked on her binder. "Alright, everyone. I now officially call the last Midtown High School Academic Decathlon meeting of the first semester." Everyone around the table gave a small applause as Liz sat back down.

"Thank you, Liz." Mr. Harrington said before gesturing to the girl at the end of the table seated between Michelle and Peter. "And welcome to the team Miss Danielle West." A small applause for Danielle from the team before attention was called back to Harrington. "Alright, we have one more teammate meaning we have quite the advantage this year for Regionals coming up in January. Then if we win Regionals, we can go to State in April. And if we win to State-"

"We got to Nationals!" Abe exclaimed causing the team to cheer and laugh.

"In D.C." Cindy added. "The Capital of our Nation."

"Isn't the place still trashed from Captain America's SHIELD take down last year?" Flash asked. Danielle shifted in her chair at the mention of Steve. She'd have to ask him, Sam, and Natasha about what happened in D.C. She also had to remember to maybe ask Sharon about it too.

"It's only damaged where those giant flying boats crashed at SHIELD's old headquarters." Ned explained.

"Guys," Liz cut into the conversation. "Let's focus on Regionals before we get ahead of ourselves." Everyone quieted down and nodded. "Now, our last practice tests revealed our strongest subnet and our weakest subjects. One of the hardest hitting subjects are Elements, Astronomy, Psychology, Algebra, Geometry, and Anatomy. The weakest subjects are Languages, History, Literature, Engineering, and Philiosphy. So, due to our new additions we've decided to switch out our alternatives with the results of our last tests. Meaning, Flash, you've moved to alternate and Danielle you've become a main team member. Congrats."

Danielle's jaw fell slightly as the team applauded. Flash looked beyond angry, but Danielle didn't care. She was too busy basking in the way Peter looked at her with admiration as he pay her arm lightly. "Told you you didn't need to study, Elle."

She rolled her eyes slightly and looked down at the table as she fiddled with her fingers. "Thanks." She said simply.

"Now to working to get those language stats up..." Mr. Harrington carried on throw out the rest of the meeting that Friday afternoon. Danielle had realized how long the meeting was actually getting carried out until her phone was buzzing on the desk in front of her while her Peter, Michelle, Ned, and Abe were all practicing on square roots.

"Uh, Danielle?" Ned caught her attention. "Steve...is calling." He pointed to the phone on the table.

Danielle quickly grabbed it before Ned had the chance to look at the contact photo of Steve wearing an Iron Man helmet for Halloween that year. The helmet was closed, but his muscles were still in the shot and she didn't want anything to even get them suspicious. She quickly stood up and backed away from the table. "Um, I have to take this. Be right back." She said before she walked to the corner of the library to answer the call. "Steve, now's not a good time."

"Danielle, where are you?" He replied.

"What do you mean 'where am I'? I told Sharon I had Decathlon meeting." She answered.

"For how long?"

"Um, until seven." Danielle answered. "I thought Sharon told you all of this. I wouldn't be at the Compound until maybe ten tonight."

"Didn't you get my text about the meeting?"

"Well, yeah-"

"Danielle, it's urgent. We're calling you in."

"Now?" She asked wearily as she watched the rest of the team work from a distance.

"Yes, Danielle. Now."

Just when she thought she was normal, things like this had to happen. Because she had to face it, she wasn't, nor would she ever be, normal. "Alright, I'll be there in five."

"How are you going to do that? Happy is here at the Compound with Tony already."

"I teleport, remember?" She whispered into the receiver. "Now if you want me there in five, I need to go."

"Alright, be safe."

"Okay." She answered before the call ended and she walked back to the table.

As soon as she returned, Michelle already had a game of twenty one questions going for her. "Who's Steve?"

"A secret boyfriend, West?" Abe wriggled his eyebrows.

"He's my...caretaker." She replied awkwardly. Ned and Peter snickered at Abe's obvious discomfort. "Um, I have to leave." She said as she sung her bag over her shoulder. "Sorry about this. My family has had an emergency occur and I need to leave. Tell Mr. Harrington and Liz what happened. I'll see you guys Monday." She explained quickly as she headed out of the library, but the moment she stepped out of the door she didn't walk into the school hallway, she walked into the Compound conference room where the team was currently sitting around the large table. All eyes were on her the moment she walked into the door. "What was so urgent?" She asked.

Steve met her gaze before turning to Tony who stood in front of the large screen at the front of the room. "I got those files you asked me for." He explained. "I think you might want to take a look at them."

Danielle didn't argue as she took the remaining seat at the end of the table as Tony clicked on the first file footage. It opened with Strucker inside of a glass room with four other agents and a man crying on his knees in front of him. On the other side of the glass were two armored agents beside to figures tied down to white lab chairs. Danielle immediately recognized the scene. It was the first time she had ever been exposed to the Sceptor that was being held in one of the armored agents' hands. That was her and her brother tied to the lab chairs.

"No! Please! They're my children!" Danielle heard her father beg and sob. "I promise! I will continue to work on other people, but not them. Please."

Strucker smiled a bit and leaned down to his height. "I'm sorry, Dr. Harper, but consequences must go into play." Danielle watched as an armored soldier holding the Sceptor nside the glass made his way towards Jack. "HYDRA does not tolerate weaknesses." He stood back up and nodded to the soldier inside the glass.

The soldier walked over and pressed the Sceptor into Jack's chest and out pressure onto the handle. "NO!" Danielle's dad tried to run at the glass, but the soldiers on his side held him down.

A bright yellow light appeared within him as Jack's screams filled the glass room. He kicked and thrashed as the yellow light and crackles of electricity erupted within him. "MOM! DAD!" He cried out.

Next to him, the camera showed a small ten year old Danielle crying as she watched her brother suffer through immense pain. "STOP IT!" She shouted at the man with the Sceptor. During real time in the Compound conference room, Jack had already bowed his head, unable to watch. Danielle, however, kept her eyes focused up. She watched with a blank expression. She'd lived these memories in her nightmares so much it was like she was in a loop.

After Jack was finished, Strucker gestured to Danielle. Jack was knocked unconscious from the pain he endured and had never seen his sister undergo her experiments. He lifted his head up from the table in real time to watch as the armored soldier walked to his sister to press the tip of the Sceptor into her chest. The yellow light erupted in her chest and Danielle let out a blood curdling scream. Wanda flinched from her seat beside Steve and Danielle was sure she saw everyone else in the room wince slightly as she cried and screamed, pleaded and begged for death.

"NO!" Her father cried on the video and sunk to the ground as the man removed the Sceptor from her chest. Everyone in the conference room, however, noticed that unlike Jack, Danielle had stayed awake after her experiments and was tryi to calm her breathing as her eyes remained open. Bright gold shone from her irises as she stared at the ceiling. She was so encaptured in her trance, Danielle on the screen didn't witness her father being shot by Strucker on the other side of the glass. The gunshot rang out and the video ended.

The next one started up. It was at the Sokovia base this time. Jack was nowhere to be seen on the other side of the glass wall, only Danielle. She was handcuffed to a metal table and sat on a chair. She was looking down at her hands and her hair blocked the view of her face. Strucker entered the camera view on the other side of the glass. "Miss Harper, good afternoon. How are you this evening?" She was silent and Strucker continued. "I'm aware that your powers have been made present to you as has your father's death. I'm very sorry for your loss." No response. "I'm also very upset to inform you of your mother's demise." Danielle on the screen's head shot up then. "Yes, we sent in our best men to kill her after we kidnapped you and your brother. Very sorry, but you're an orphan now. Don't worry, we'll take care of you."

Danielle on the video screen looked aggressive. Her hands were shaking on the top of the table and she closed her eyes. It looked like she was calming herself down, but when her eyes reopened they were glowing gold like the first video. The handcuffs on her wrist vanished into dust and the table in front of her was thrown into the wall with such force it was like an elephant had rammed into it. The chair she was seated on was thrown with just as much force as she stood up and walked to the glass window.

The camera showed Strucker panicking along with the rest of his scientists as they rushed to try and subdue her. Danielle looked at them with a wicked grin on the screen. Her eyes still gold as she said, "You'll take care of me? Really? You?" She scoffed. "You act like a false god, but you have no idea of what's to come. Me? I'm your worst nightmare." Her grin fell as she threw a hand forward. The glass seperating them flew back into a million pieces and the soldiers lineup to shoot at her. The bullets richoted off an invisible shield and with a simple flick of her wrist, Danielle watched as all the men groaned and cried out in pain as they clutched their heads and fell to the ground. With a closer examination in the video, the men looked as if they were having seizures. How had she done that? Danielle wasn't even sure how Eris had even given them seizures.

The video then fast forwarded to where the soldiers capture her and subdue her with a shock collar that keeps her from using her powers. Then the screen went black and all eyes in the conference room were on Danielle. "Now you know the dangers of her, how do you plan on stoping her?" She prompted the team.

"We don't." Steve replied. "We plan on helping you kill her from within."

"And how do you expect to accomplish that?" Jack spoke up.

"Eris is inside Danielle's head, right?" Tony asked. "She comes from your power?" Danielle nodded. "What if we defeated her from the inside? That way you didn't have to get hurt."

"It would be very difficult." Vision exclaimed. "Hypothetically, Eris is a personality that resulted from Danielle's power. A power so great that it had the ability to create a. Mind of it's own. What you're suggesting is to cut out the tumor in her brain, when really zeros is like the other half of the brain. Cutting it out would ultimately kill the whole brain."

"What if we got Danielle to control the entire brain? What would that take?" Steve prompted.

"It would all depend on her own strength." The android replied.

"I'm not strong enough." Danielle exclaimed.

"You held up an entire meteor the size of a city." Sam said.

"And I nearly killed my brother just last week because of the dent it left in the cage I trapped her in all those years ago."

"You trapped her in a cage?" Natasha asked.

Danielle nodded. "Like you saw in the video, Eris used to make herself known through my rage. Even the sourest break in my mental stability and she was able to take control. I had to trap her in a cage inside my mind to where she only ever is free when I strain my power usage."

"Like in the training room." Rhodey chimed.

"Exactly."

"If you're strong enough to put her in the cage, then you're strong enough to disable her all together, right?" Sam asked.

"I didn't put her in the cage alone." Danielle's gaze fell onto Wanda.

Wanda shifted uncomfortably in her seat as all eyes fell on her. "With Wanda's help-" Tony started, but Wanda cut him off.

"I can't do it." She exclaimed. "My power... I'm only able to project someone's fear..make them see things and have a slight telepathic connection, but tamper with someone's actual mind... I've only ever tried it once with Eris and she..." She shuddered and trailed off.

The team picked up on how all three young enhanced shuddered and looked down at the table in front of them. "She what?" Steve prompted.

Wanda took a deep breath before meeting the Captain's gaze. "I didn't get inside her mind...she got inside mine."

"How is she even able to do that?" Rhodey asked. "Danielle's power is telekinesis, not telepathy."

"Then how do you explain the seizure gang back on the video?" Natasha retorted.

"Colonel Rhodes isn't wrong about Danielle's telekinetic power. But on a scale, if Eris is a more advanced version of Danielle who has unlocked her full power capabilities already, then theoretically she would be able to move things inside a person's body. The seizures were most likely caused by rapid vibrations Eris caused inside the brains."

"And the Wanda-mind-intrusion?" Sam asked.

"Maybe Eris has slight telepathy of her own." Jack shrugged.

"Which makes her even more dangerous." Danielle muttered.

"Maybe we don't send Wanda into her mind." Tony said. "What if we sent you inside your own mind to lock her up?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said she only gains control when you lose it?" Danielle nodded. "What if you're always in control? You become as powerful as her to the point where you don't need to worry about losing control."

"It's not a bad idea." Natasha shrugged.

"How do you suggest I do that?" Danielle asked. "I'm out of control almost all the time. Just this week I had a cold and was knocking things over throughout the entire apartment."

"More practice. With enough of that, you'd be in complete control and be able to never have Eris as a problem again." Steve said with determination. "Are you willing to try?"

Danielle nodded. "But only on one condition." She looked up to the entire team. "I've already made this offer to both Tony and Steve, but if this doesn't work. If despite all the work we put in and Eris gets out, you all have to try your absolute best to stop her. And if that means killing me to stop her, do it. Understood?"

No one protested and no one answered. The silence was broken when Natasha spoke, "I think we're in agreement."

Danielle let out a small smile. "Good. And also...Um, this may be a really terrible time to say this, but I'm going to a Winter Formal next Saturday and was wondering what I should wear..."

Wanda immediately gasped. "You're going to your first school dance, Dani?"

"With a boy?" Jack demanded.

"Yes to Wanda, no to Jack." Danielle answered.

"Who are you going with?" Natasha asked.

"My group of friends."

"Does that group of friends include a boy?" Jack asked.

"Enough about boys, Jack." Danielle replied.

"He does bring up a good point," Sam piped up. "Will there be a boy involved."

"No. No boys." Danielle assured everyone and was pretty sure she heard Steve sigh in relief from beside her. "Now, can I please get some sleep before you hound me with anymore questions? Teleporting and reliving my terrible childhood makes me tired."

"Goodnight, Danielle." Steve dismissed her.

"Night everyone." She said as she took her backpack from the side of the conference room table and teleported to her room where she fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow. That night, she didn't get much sleep as the screams of the ones Eris had killed and the screams of her brother and father in the first video echoed in her nightmares. Steve may or may not have checked in on her and heard the small whimpers from her as she slept, but decided against saying anything until another time when everything wasn't this tense.

* * *

Silencer had been called in by Rumlow for the first time since she declined assassinating Captain Steve Rogers a week ago. She made her way into the rundown office building she had visited before and noted the upgraded security detail of HYDRA agents with heavy duty armor and machine guns lining the halls and standing outside his workshop door. When she entered, Rumlow's back was turned to her as he worked on his suit.

"You called for me?" She spoke as she stood just a few yards in front of the door.

"I did." He replied as he turned to face her. "For this." He tossed a familiar file onto the desk between them and met her eyes.

Silencer looked down at the file and looked back at Rumlow. "I already declined the assignment." She told him sternly.

"You don't get to decline, Silencer. I saved you, you do this for me! It's your job!" He stood up and raised his voice, but she didn't even flinch.

"Then you should have killed me when you had the chance, Rumlow." She spat back. "I'm not killing Rogers for you. Final say."

Rumlow chuckled humorlessly. "You think you have a choice anymore, Alice?"

Silencer raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Rumlow sighed before he jerked his head towards one of the agents beside the door. He stepped forward and threw a smaller file onto the desk in front of her. Silencer took one look at the set of images in front of her and all blood drained from her face as her heart fell to the floor. "You are going to kill Steve Rogers for me, Alice. Because if you don't, now you know I can put a bullet in those kids' heads at any time." He hissed in a low tone as the Silencer held up the three photos. One was of Danielle Harper, Jack Harper, and the one they called Scarlet Witch walking around the Coney Island Boardwalk in broad daylight. The second image was of Danielle sitting at the top of some school bleachers laughing with a brunette boy. And the third of Jack standing beside a large window at the Avengers Compound standing beside Tony Stark.

"What's the time line?" The Silencer asked in a shaky breath.

"You have as long as it takes, but if it doesn't get done, I'm coming for those kids and then you're next." Rumlow said as he shut the photos of the Harper children and slid her the file on Steve Rogers. "I'd suggest you prep yourself for the flight out to New York, Alice."

Silencer didn't reply as she took the file on Steve and quickly walked out of the room and out of the building. She had work to do.

* * *

 _ **A/N: More angst on Eris and awkward talks with Peter and Danielle. Also, a bit of Tony and Danielle bonding. Here is an early chapter because I can. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Side note: I'VE MADE A PLAYLIST FOR THIS STORY. It's called 'Migraine Playlist' and my channel name is 'Seemed Like A Good Idea'. Here are the songs so far:**_

 _ **1\. Für Elise covered by Hidden Citizens [Danielle's theme song]**_

 _ **2\. Unforgivable by Hidden Citizens [The song for the first Battle of Sokovia]**_

 _ **3\. Sentenced To Death by Powerful Action Hybrid [The song for the Avengers v. Team Ultron in African Boatyard scene]**_

 _ **4\. Neptune by 2WEI [The song for Danielle lifting Sokovia Meteor]**_

 _ **5\. First Step by Hans Zimmer [The first song Danielle plays on the piano at the Compound]**_

 _ **6\. Sirens by Cher Lloyd [Danielle's new life at the Compound theme]**_

 _ **7\. Waving Through A Window covered by Owl City [Danielle and Peter's theme song for when they hang out on the subway or study on the bleachers]**_

 _ **8\. You Make Me Feel... by Cobra Starship ft. Sabi [Highschool Party Theme]**_

 _ **9\. I Wanna Get Betted by Bleachers [The song Danielle and Jack sing on the car ride to the airport]**_

 _ **9\. Young & Beautiful (Acapella) by Lana Del Rey [The theme for the childhood home exploration] **_

_**10\. Tongue Tied by Grouplove [The Football Game Theme]**_

 _ **11\. You, Me, And The City by Josh Tobias [Peter and Danielle's song for walking through the city to their houses after the game]**_

 _ **12\. Rollercoaster by Bleachers [Danielle, Wanda, and Jack's Coney Island Birthday Theme]**_

 _ **13\. Sledgehammer by Rihanna [Eris's breakthrough song]**_

 _ **14\. Blue In My Eyes by NLSN [Eris meeting song theme]**_

 _ **Have fun listening to it all.**_

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter: 

**Tony: Where's Peter?**

 **Danielle: *clears throat* It's Wednesday my dudes!**

 **Peter: *in the distance* iiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOO**

 **Danielle: Found him.**


	14. A Night To Remember

**_A/N: An early chapter because I'm a good person._**

* * *

"So, you're going to the dance after all?" Michelle asked Danielle as they walked through the halls. It was kind of convenient that their lockers were just a few yards apart, made it easier for Michelle to sneak up on the enhanced teenager when she had a probing question about something she'd heard while listening to conversations in the restroom of something she over heard from the Decathlon chatter. Today's subject; Danielle's attendance at the Winter Formal. "Why?"

Danielle shut her locker after throwing in her backpack and pulling out her journal for her next class. "I don't know. It sounds fun and I've never actually been to something like this before."

"It's just a dance."

Danielle shrugged. "Are you going?"

"No." Michelle answered lamely. "I wouldn't be caught dead at an event like that."

"You said that about the football game and the party at Flash's house too, but you still went." Danielle pointed out.

"It was for research purposes."

"What kind of research?"

"To see if it actually would suck as much as I thought it would."

"Did it?"

"Obviously"

Danielle smiled to herself. "Well, if you decide to go to the Winter Formal for more research purposes, I guess I'll see you there." The bell rang then and the pair were forced to part before going their separate ways.

During Journalism, Liz and Sally talked about nothing more than the upcoming dance. "You know, Danielle, if you need to borrow a dress, I'm sure Cindy has a bunch to lend to you." Sally exclaimed.

"That's okay. I have maybe one or two hanging up in my closet." Danielle brushed off as she continued on the work in front of her.

"One or two?" Sally repeated. "There is more than the Winter Formal coming up. We have the Valentine's Day Dance, and then Homecoming. You can't just wear the same dress twice. That's...an unspoken rule."

"I can always just buy a dress. Plus, I think I'm more worried about Soccer try outs next month more than I am what I'll be wearing to the Valentine's Day Dance."

"True." Liz replied. "It's always good to stay focused. And speaking of focused, why'd you disappear on us last Friday?"

"Family emergency." She answered. "My...uncle got into a car accident."

"Oh, wow. I hope he's okay." Sally said.

"He's fine."

"Well, that's good to hear." Liz replied. "So, if you are going to Winter Formal, maybe you could help us set up. It'd be a fun learning experience, plus we could always use the helping hands."

Danielle shrugged. "Would it require me to stay after school?"

"Yeah, but we mostly get the work done during lunch or free periods." She answered. "S are you game?"

"I'm sure my Aunt wouldn't mind it."

"Great!"

That day during lunch, Danielle went to sit with Ned, Peter, and Michelle. Something she hadn't done in a while since Liz had been stealing her back for Decathlon studying or Betty stealing her over to talk about soccer try outs. Finally, Peter was able to convince her to go sit back with them, but Danielle also wanted a second chance at trying to convince Michelle to go to the Winter Formal. It wasn't exactly hard to bring it up into the conversation, especially since it was all Ned seemed to talk about.

"You know, I'm sure if you asked nicely, Cindy would agree to be your date." Ned told Peter.

He shrugged in response as he stayed picking at the food on his tray. "Cindy's going with Abe, Ned." He said dully and deflated. Yet another dance Liz was going to, and yet another dance he wouldn't attend because he was too chicken to ask her out.

"What about Sally?" Ned suggested. "I'm sure she-"

"Is going with Tiny." Peter cut him off.

At first, Ned trying to get Peter a date was amusing to Danielle as she silently sat back and listened to the conversation. But as it carried on, she was beginning to see it was actually very upsetting for Peter. She thought it had something to do with him not having a date, but as she watched his eyes constantly flicker to Liz, she remembered his confession to her on the bleachers a few weeks ago about his crush on her. She frowned as Ned began to frantically rack his brain fro more candidates.

"How about..." He trailed off as he searched the lunch room. "Danielle!" He suddenly blurted out.

Danielle was snapped into the conversation, and Peter's attention was also sucked back in. Danielle even thought she saw Michelle's head pop up from behind her book to listen in. "What? Danielle?" Peter stammered.

"Me?" She asked in confusion. "What about me?"

"You don't have a far to Winter Formal, maybe you and Peter could go...as friends." He added as an after thought. "Come on, it would be fun."

"No!" Peter blurted as he spotted the girl's obvious discomfort of being out on the spot like that. "Danielle, you don't have to do that, really-"

"Actually, it doesn't sound that bad." She said to everyone's surprise, including her own. Had she really just agreed to be Peter's date to her first school dance. Many things began to come to her mind. One, Jack was going to kill her for going with a boy. Two, she would be breaking some sort of Girl Code Cindy explained to her once about going on a date with a someone one of your friends liked (though she wasn't sure if that counted because technically Peter liked Liz, not really the other way around). And three, she would have to cancel on going as a group with Liz, Betty, and she hoped, Michelle. How could she fix this? "What if we all went as a group?" She suddenly suggested as her brilliant idea.

"A group?" Peter asked. "As in you, me, Ned-"

"And Michelle." Danielle finished for him.

Michelle gave her an incredulous look. "Me?"

Danielle sent her a pleading look. "Research purposes. Please." She begged.

Michelle groaned and rolled her eyes. "Fine. You owe me big time, West."

"Thank you." She sighed in relief before turning back to the pair of boys in front of her. "How does that sound?"

"Awesome!" Ned exclaimed.

Peter just gave Danielle a pleasant smile. "Yeah, that's great. Thanks, Elle."

She returned the smile and nodded. "No problem, Peter."

The next few days went by in a busy blur. Of course Sharon had agreed to let Danielle stay after school some days to work on the Winter Formal decorations which gave her more time to talk with Liz and the group and meet more of the Student Council. While decorating, Danielle had to break the news to Liz and Betty about going to the dance with Peter, Ned, and Michelle, which they were totally cool about.

While decorating, however, Danielle nearly forgot about what she was going to wear. The them was obviously Winter and considering how cold it was thre in New York, all Danielle wanted to where was a Parka and some jeans. But, she knew Wanda, Liz, and Sharon wouldn't allow it. So, she left it to Cindy to decide what she wore. Thursday afternoon, Danielle had gone over to Cindy's where she borrowed a high-low dress with a white lace exterior and a peach interior dress along with matching peach heels.

After getting the outfit down, Danielle had her nails painted by Sharon during one of the their game nights they'd taken up. While Danielle moved the letters to play Scramble, Sharon painted her nails French-tipped.

So, when Saturday came along, Danielle was sitting in her room back at the Compound. Natasha was curling her hair while Wanda did her make up. Danielle wasn't one for make up, but the pair of women insisted. Meanwhile, standing outside the room door, was the rest of the team conversing.

"You think she's going with a boy?" Jack asked as he nervously fiddled with his fingers as he sat on one of the many comforters in the living room area.

"It's a dance, Sparks." Sam pointed out. "Of course there's gonna be a boy involved."

Steve turned to look at his friend. "You really think so?" All eyes fell on the super soldier. The man out of time who'd fought in World War II, kicked ass in the alien invasion of New York a few years ago, took down an entire secret government organization, and fought of an evil AI robot. Yet here he was, worrying about whether or not Danielle was going to a dance with a boy.

"Steve," Rhodey chuckled. "She's in high school. There's going to be boys interested in her. Don't tell me when you were in high school you weren't attracted to girls."

"Maybe, but they were never really attracted to me."

"Find that hard to believe." Jack muttered.

"Pre-serum Steve was petite, man." Sam reminded him.

Jack laughed. "Oh, yeah. Nevermind."

"Focus, guys." Steve scolded lightly.

"Focus on what exactly?" Sam asked. "On whether or not Danielle's going to some dance with a boy?"

"Yes." Steve and Jack said in unison.

"You boys are such worry-warts." Wanda exclaimed as she exit the room and stood beside the door, a smile on her face.

"Is she done?" Jack asked.

"Oh, yeah." Natasha said as she exit the room as well.

"May we present to you, Miss Danielle Harper." Wanda said excitedly as she moved from the doorway for Danielle to awkwardly stumble out dressed fully in her dress, heels, make up, and hair all done. She shrunk into herself slightly and kept her curled bangs in her face as she stepped forward. Everyone in the room could tell she obviously had no prior history with walking in heels from the way her ankles bent slightly with each step.

"Now you guys should be worrying about boys at the dance." Rhode joked.

"Not funny." Steve scolded.

"You look beautiful." Jack told his sister as he brushed the curler piece of bangs from out of her face. "Mom would be proud."

Danielle gave him a small smile. "I know. She'd be proud of both of us. Dad, too."

"I hate to break up the sibling bonding time, but the dance starts in an hour and Sharon texted saying someone named 'Michelle' was already in the way to pick you up." Natasha cut in.

"You're going to the dance with Michelle?" Wanda asked. Danielle had confined in Wanda about everything when it came to school. From the difficulty of the classes, her friends, her extra carricular activities, even her homework. But if there was one thing she kept from Wanda in fear that she'd tell Steve or Jack was her time she spent with Peter on the bleachers or in the subway.

"Un, yeah. Me, her, and a few more friends are going as a group." Danielle explained vaguely.

"Which friends?" Steve asked.

Danielle panicked. "Like Natasha said, Michelle's on her way, I should go."

"Bye, Danielle." Wanda chimed as Sam laughed at Danielle's refusal to answer the question at hand. "Take lots of pictures."

"Which friends?" Steve repeated, getting more worried the longer she didn't answer.

"I gotta go. Love you all, bye." Danielle stammered quickly before teleporting back to her and Sharon's apartment in Queens. Once she appeared back at the apartment, a knock echoed through the house.

Sharon started to the door, unsure if Danielle had even arrived yet, but once her hand was on the door Danielle came rushing from her room looking lovely. "You look beautiful." She admired her.

"Thank you." Danielle blushed slightly before Sharon opened the door to Peter, Ned, and Michelle standing in the hallway. "Hi, guys."

Ned and Peter stared in awe at the near unrecognizable girl in front of them. Even Michelle perked an eyebrow up. "Wow, West. You sure know how to clean up." She exclaimed as she looked her up and down.

Danielle took time to take in the rest of the group's attire. Michelle was wearing a knee-length red lace dress with matching red flats, her hair pulled into a bun. Ned wore black dress pants with a maroon button up along with a black fedora. And Peter wore blue jeans, a graphic tee with a tuxedo printed on the front of it, and black Converse tennis shoes, his hair gelled slightly. "You guys look great, too." She complimented them.

"Uh, yeah...thanks." Peter mumbled, his eyes still on Danielle's appearances. He was wishing in this moment he remembered to out on cologne and actually tried to dress a little nicer. He looked like a bum compared to her attire, but from the smile on her face, she didn't seem to care.

"You must all be Danielle's friends." Sharon spoke up from behind Danielle. "I'm Kate, Danielle's Aunt." She introduced herself.

"Hi." Ned waved and smiled.

Michelle cocked her head slightly in acknowledgement. "Sup."

Peter smiled slightly.

"Well, you guys all have fun. Be safe and make sure to call me around Midnight, got it?" Sharon/Kate said to Danielle.

"Got it." Danielle nodded as she started out the door. "Bye." She called over her shoulder as the group started out of the hallway, down the stairs, and out of the building where Peter's Aunt May waited in the car.

She looked up and smiled at them all. "Hi, Danielle!" She chimed as everyone climbed into the car. "My, you look gorgeous." Peter cringed in his seat as his Aunt complimented Danielle.

She simply smiled as she buckled her seatbelt, seated in between Ned and Michelle in the back seat. "Thank you."

May conversed with the group of kids all the way until they arrived at the school. It was packed and the music could be heard coming from the Cafeteria. There were blue balloons tied to the street lights lining the streets and strobe lights shined out from the school windows. "You all have fun." May called after them as they got out and started up the stairs to the school.

Once inside, Danielle took in the amount of people and the loud music. Michelle leaned down to Danielle's height and muttered into her ear, "You so owe me for this."

Danielle chuckled. "You'll like it. It'll be fun."

"Reading. Reading is fun." Michelle said as they walked further out into the cafeteria. "This is torture." She made a disgusted face as two girls who seemed to be doing explicit dance moves in front of them passed by.

"Research purposes, Michelle. Research purposes." Danielle smiled as the group moved off to the side, watching the party carry in in front of them. After a few minutes, Michelle was dragged off by a few of the Decathlon group along with Ned to dance together out on the dance floor. Peter and Danielle politely declined as they stayed put to the side, watching from a distance.

They were quiet as Danielle watched Peter stare at Liz. She was wearing a baby blue short dress and was dancing across the room surrounded by Betty, Jason, Seymour, and Flash. Danielle saw the hurt in Peter's eyes and felt pity build in her chest. "Why don't you ask her to dance?" She said to him over the pulsing music. "I'm sure she'd say 'yes' if you'd just ask."

Peter frowned slightly. "I wouldn't even know how to talk to her."

"Peter, she's just like any normal girl."

"Yeah, but...she's Liz."

"And I'm Daniellle. You're talking to me right now. It's as simple as that."

"It's easier with you."

"Then ask me to dance."

Peter turned to look at her. "What?"

"For practice. You don't know how to ask Liz to dance, it's the same as asking me to dance, Peter."

"Um, a-alright." He stammered. "Would you like to dance...?" He asked awkwardly.

Danielle giggled at his failed attempt of sounding confident and nodded. "I'd enjoy that." She held out his hand and he took it in his with ease before leading her to the edge of the dance floor.

"I, uh, don't know how to dance." Peter admit as he awkwardly set one hand on her waist and held her hand up interlocked with his still.

Danielle grimaced. "Me neither. But my Dad used to dance with me when I was a toddler. He'd let me stand on his feet while he spun me around the living room." She smiled at the memory.

Peter's stiffness faded as his expression softened. He looked down at the brunette in front of him and smiled slightly. "You never talk about your parents."

She shrugged. "I don't, do I? I guess it's because it's hard."

"Yeah, I, uh...my parents died when I was four." He admit as they absently swayed back and forth to the slow music playing in the background. They're classmates surrounding them all but forgotten as the spoke to each other in their own separate world.

Danielle frowned at Peter's confession. "I'm so sorry."

Oeter realized he probably shouldn't have made the mood so sad and quickly tried to fix it. "Um, so, you ready for Decathlon Regionals coming up?"

Danielle shrugged. "I guess. Liz, Sally, Michelle, and Cindy have really been helping, but they're not really good at tutoring. Makes me miss our bleacher study sessions."

Peter laughed. "I miss them too. I nearly failed my Spanish test last week and I really wished I had asked you to help me study that morning."

"Why didn't you?" She wondered.

He shrugged. "You seemed busy with...everything going on with Liz and them. I didn't really want to bother you."

"Peter, you're my friend. You'd never be bothering me. Especially if it's something you need help on." She told him. "Next time, come to me. We can study together."

"Maybe not in the bleachers though." Peter said. "It's freezing outside."

Danielle chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, but where else would we study?"

Peter's face lit up. "I know the perfect place!" He exclaimed. "You ever eaten at Delmar's?" Danielle frowned and shook her head. "Oh, you've been missing out. We're definitely studying there every morning from now on. Best sandwiches in Queens."

"I'll take your word for it." They were silent for a long amount of time, and in that time, Peter caught sight of Liz dancing off in the corner. Danielle frowned slightly. She didn't like seeing Peter so sad about Liz. Or about anything really. He was always such a bright and happy person and it was like seeing the sun dim each time he was upset. "You think you're about ready to dance with Liz now that you've danced with me?"

Peter's eyes widened. "No, no, no." His grip on Danielle's waist tightened as he pulled her closer to him in fear that she'd let to and force him to face his fears with Liz. "This is good."

Danielle smiled slightly at his nervousness. "Alright, if you don't want to dance with Liz yet then I won't force you."

"Thank you." He sighed, but didn't soften his grip on her.

"No problem." She replied. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being the first person to actually dance with me since I was a kid."

Peter laughed. "Oh, well, you're welcome."

"This is...fun. I guess these dances aren't so bad after all."

"A bit crowded and overrated," The two laughed. "But yeah, fun."

Danielle opened her mouth to reply, but her phone suddenly began to go off in her small purse dangling from her shoulder. She quickly dropped her hands from Peter and took it out. There was only one message from Sharon, 'INFILTRATION AT THE COMPOUND'.

Peter watched as Danielle's face went pale and her eyes widened with horror at whatever the text on her phone had read. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked.

Danielle suddenly realized Peter was still there and she was still at the dance. She needed to leave. Now. "I-I, uh, I have to go." She stammered out. "I'm really sorry, something just came up."

"Elle, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry, Peter. It's an emergency." She said before she shoved her phone back into her purse and started to speed walk to the door leading into the rest of the school. "I'm sorry!" She called after him again. But before she left the cafeteria, she saw the look of loneliness on his face as he watched her depart. She was a terrible person for leaving him like this, but it was an emergency. Someone was attacking the Compound and her family needed her.

She tried as best she could to run in heels to find the back exit through the South hallways of the school. She couldn't teleport while inside the school, due to the fact that there were cameras around each corner, but as soon as she was outside, she had vanished into thin air.

* * *

Silencer knew what she had to do; kill Steve Rogers.

She didn't want to, but she no longer had a choice. Before, killing people for Rumlow was simple, easy. It was killing for her own survival. But when the folder with Captain America was assigned to her with images of him interacting with the two children, Jack and Danielle, she couldn't do it.

Rumlow knew the risk of having Silencer kill Rogers and should have known she'd decline the moment she found out Statix and Eris had fought alongside him and were currently housed with the guy back at the secret little Avenger's facility. But now, she had no choice but to kill him. The moment he showed her the images of the two kids outside the facility, going to theme parks, walking to school, being all around vulnerable and easy to kill, she was his puppet. And she would kill Steve Rogers.

What Rumlow didn't appreciate was the way she planned on doing it, but that he had no control over.

So now, Silencer stood at the Avengers Compound perimeter scouting the agents inside and their constant movements while guarding the entrance she was eyeing. It was already dark, but the cameras above the perimeter fencing didn't need to see her to detect her movement. As soon as she cut open the fencing with her heavy duty knife and began dashing across the open field to the entrance, alarms immediately began to go off. The Compound lights shut off and red ones lit up the room where she kicked open the glass doors and walked right in.

The small group of agents immediately engaged. She fought them off with ease, but instead of shooting them with guns or stabbing them with knives, she used electrocuting devices to debilitate them. After taking down the agents, she sauntered down the hall. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she knew it was only a matter of time before the Avengers themselves would arrive to try and take her down. She only needed one Avenger to see her though.

Just then, two figures jumped out at her from around the corner of the hallway. The first was a dark-skinned man with a small goatee. He had a little more training to him as he put up a good fight, but once he threw a kick at her, she caught it, held it up, and tased him in his chest. She let his body drop before the second man charged. Another dark-skinned man who was subtly taller with a bald head. He had height as an advantage, so when Silencer slid between his legs and tased him on his ankle, she easily started down the hall some more.

The next person to try and attack her had to be the most challenging; the Black Widow herself. Silencer had only trained for four years, but most of the time, she was trained by the same man that trained her in the KGB; the Winter Soldier. That was until about a year and a half ago when SHIELD and HYDRA fell and he vanished, but her training had been all but complete by then.

The Black Widow landed a swift kick into Silencer's chest, knocking her to the floor. But as soon as she fell, she as already getting back up. It was like watching a professional mixed-martial arts match. Two strong forces battling it out where no one seemed to have the upper hand until Silencer launched an unanticipated attack and tased Black Widow in the neck. She fell down and Silencer kept walking.

She got only a few feet when a strong force slammed her into the wall, her skull hitting it with a crunch as it cracked the window slightly. She let the pain sit for a moment before she immediately got back up. When she got into her defensive position, ready to attack whoever had pushed her with inhuman force, she looked straight into the eyes of the man she was sent to kill.

She wasn't sure if Steve Rogers noticed how she momentarily hesitated at his appearance, but he waited no longer before moving in to attack. He was strong, but she was fast. Each of his attacks were matched with her either dodging or blocking. She knew a taser wouldn't work on him, but she had to at least try to knock him out the physical way. She ran at him and wrapped her legs around his neck and pulled hard. It did nothing when she was thrown forcefully back onto the floor.

The air was knocked from her lungs and she was debilitated for a moment, allowing the Captain to pull her up. She turned to try and run, but he quickly caged her in with his arms, puling her body into his chest. An inescapable prison.

She struggled, kicked, and grunted to try and be set free, but it did no use.

But in that small moment, the exact thing she needed to happen, did.

"Jack, no!" A female voice called from around the corner as a familiar figure came dashing towards them.

Silencer recognized his features instantly. He was older since the last time she saw him, but she knew he'd immediately recognize her. And that's exactly what happened. The moment he came within a few feet of the soldier and his prisoner, he halted to a stop. His eyes were wide and only one word left his mouth in a single breath, "Mom..."

* * *

 _ **A/N: ...suffer...**_

 _ **Two new songs for the Migraine playlist;**_

 _ **-Love Me by The 1975 [The theme for Danielle getting ready for Winter Formal and being at the dance with Peter]**_

 ** _-Take On Me covered by Hidden Citizens [the theme for Danielle running from the dance and the entire fight sequence of Silencer breaking into the Compound]_**

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter: 

**Steve: Danielle, you're getting older now, you're gonna have to start acting you're own age-**

 **Jack: *sprinting past* THE FLOOR IS LAVA!**

 **Steve: *on top of a fridge* HAHA, DANI! YOU LOSE!**

 **Danielle: You just said...**

* * *

 _ **Notes on reviews because I don't feel like I do them enough.**_

 **OgFrosty: Seriously? You've never finished a series other than HIMYM? Not even FRIENDS? GASP. But thank you, ily2.**

 **PondLake: The incorrect quotes are funny. I got the idea to add them from scrapingskies. Need to give them credit.**

 **Canadien: I KNOW! I don't actually know why I put that in there because Danielle isn't even French. I think I screwed up n that part also because I trusted somebody (*cough* *cough* MADDIE *cough**cough*) to translate it for me because she's taking French, but she obviously did a terrible job, probably should have checked before. Thanks for pointing it out though, I fixed it already.**

 **FillDeZombi: Thank you, so much. Here is your next fix of the story. Sorry for the cliffhanger (but not really though).**


	15. A Mother's Mission and Intuition

**_A/N: Early chapter because I wanted to just get it out. Plus, I fell like you deserve it after the major cliff hanger I left you guys on last chapter. So, enjoy._**

* * *

Peter watched as Danielle quickly dashed from the Cafeteria where the Winter Formal was taking place. Only moments ago she was in his arms slow dancing to some song he didn't know, now she was running said her life depended on her getting somewhere. Peter felt the hair on his back go up. Something was wrong.

Without thinking, he ran after her. He wasn't sure how she managed to run so fast in those heels she was wearing, but he couldn't catch up other until he turned the corner to a hallway and caught her running out the back door leading to the side of the school. He tried to catch up, but as soon as he burst out the door, she was gone. As if she had vanished into thin air. He ran out into the street and looked left and right. She was truly gone. But where?

The Compound.

Danielle had teleported from outside the school and immediately reappeared in her room back at the Compound. She whipped her head back and forth, slightly breathless from having to run across the entirety of her school's hallways. Something was wrong, Danielle felt it. The lights throughout the main living area were out, but the lights down the hall entering the office section had just flickered from red to regular white. It seemed like the attack was over, but Danielle needed to know if everyone was alright.

She made her way towards the downstairs area, but as she turned a corner, she saw the damage done. It wasn't immense damage, like she'd thought, only a dent in the wall here and a cracked window there. It seemed the only damage done was in this hallway. Was it just one person infiltrating the Compound? If so, who? But the most important question ringing in her mind was if everyone was alright.

She made her way past the cleaning crew and the rest of the damage to where she spotted Maria Hill talking with another agent. "Maria?" She called as she walked over.

Maria instantly spotted her and panic flashed in her eyes. "Danielle," She turned away from the agent she was talking to as the young teen approach. "What are you doing here?"

"Sharon texted me saying the Compound was being infiltrated." She explained. "What happened?"

"We caught the attacker-"

"Is everyone alright?"

"A few bumps and bruises, but the team's fine."

"Where are they?"

"They're in the interrogation room-" She didn't finish before Danielle was quickly walking off. "No, Danielle. Wait-"

Danielle had already teleported to the second floor before Maria could stop her. She made her way through the second floor halls until she came into the waiting room just outside the interrogation room. Wanda and Vision were standing outside, conversing silently with troublesome looks on their faces. They hadn't spotted Danielle until the clicking of her heels notified them of her approaching. And when they did finally spot her, the same panic Danielle saw in Maria's eyes ignited in theirs. "Dani, you can't go inside." Wanda started as she held her back by her shoulders.

"Why?" Danielle asked in confusion. "What's going on? Where is everyone?"

"They're inside interrogating the attacker and have requested we let them handle it." Vision explained calmly.

Danielle understood why Vision and Wanda be kept outside, they were new recruits on the team, as was she. But so was Jack. Where was he? "Where's my brother?"

"He's in the restroom." Wanda answered, but something felt off. She answered too quickly, Danielle thought. "We can go get something to eat downstairs, I'm starving. How about you?"

Danielle didn't want to fight with Wanda. She knew they couldn't keep her in the dark forever. She simply nodded and let Vision and Wanda lead her to the cafeteria downstairs. All the agents seemed to be working on the infiltration clean up leaving the Compound cafeteria near empty. Wanda was able to fish out a few of the workers to make them a couple of sandwiches with chips and a soda to eat while they waited.

"So, how was the Winter Formal?" Wanda asked as they ate their food.

Danielle sensed Wanda's nervousness as her words came out slightly rushed. She was trying to avoid the biggest elephant in the room and wasn't doing. Very good job with it. "Um, it was fun. I was only there for an hour and a half."

"Sorry you had to leave early." Wanda apologized.

Danielle nodded as the group fell into quietness. Vision was the one to break it by saying, "I believe this is what people would call an 'awkward silence'."

Danielle smirked slightly. "Yeah." Wanda bowed her head and tried to be preoccupied with digging a chip from the bag in front of her. "Wanda, what's going on? Something's wrong and you're keeping it from me. We never keep secrets from each other."

Wanda frowned and looked up at her. "Danielle, we were told not to tell you anything. I'm only keeping secrets to protect you." She admit.

Danielle's eyes widened slightly. "Who told you not to tell me anything?" Wanda didn't answer, so Danielle turned to the android. "Vision?"

"Captain Rogers thought it best if you were kept out of the matter of who infiltrated the Compound." He replied.

Steve was keeping her in the dark? Now Danielle definitely knew something was wrong. "Why?"

"Because of your affiliation with them."

Danielle turned to face Wanda who had a guilty look on her face. She knew something. "Where's my brother?" She repeated her question from earlier on in the night.

"Danielle," Wanda tried as she felt the nerves rising within Danielle.

"Where's Jack?" She pressed on as she began to stand from the table.

"Danielle, please." She tried again, but the teen was already running from the cafeteria. "Danielle!" Wanda jumped from her seat and ran after her. "Danielle, wait!" As Wanda turned a corner, Danielle vanished. Vision was at her side in a moment's notice. "Come on." She told the android as they ran to the stair case nearby.

Meanwhile, Danielle had already teleported to the interrogation room. She walked over to the door just as Sam and Rhodey were walking out. Danielle noted the bruises and black eyes the two had just as they noted her presence. Panic, again. "Danielle, hey." Sam tried to slowly shut the door behind them. "What are you doing-?"

"Save it." She said harshly before pushing past them into the room. Jack, Tony, and Natasha jumped from their seats at Danielle's entrance. "Jack?"

"Danielle?" He muttered as he walked over and positioned himself to stand in front of her, blocking her view from whatever Tony, Natasha, and him had been looking at on the other side of the glass. "You can't be in here. Where's Wanda?"

"She's back in the cafeteria." Danielle answered as she looked at her brother in confusion. "What's going on here? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, but you can't be in here-" He tried to push her out of the room slowly, but she was persistent.

"Where's Steve? Why doesn't he want me in here?" Danielle pushed her brother back.

"Danielle, please, I'll explain everything later. Just go back out-"

"No!" She snapped and pushed him forcefully away from her. Her view into the glass behind him became clear and her heart stopped literally. On the other side of the glass sitting handcuffed behind a metal table being interrogated by Steve was someone she'd never thought she'd see again. Someone who had died with her old life. Someone who had died with her father... Her mother.

She looked different, but the same. She had longer more fuller hair, curled at the ends. Her face was thinner, burner eyes were the same beautiful brown. She was more muscular than she remembered, but she knew that the woman inside that room was truly her mother. But how?

Before Danielle had time to fully process this, she was being pulled out of the room by Jack.

"No." Danielle tried to push back as her eyes remained glued on her mother inside the room. "No! Jack, stop it! It's her! It's Mom!" She tried to fight back as tears sprang from her eyes. Sam and Rhodey quickly ran in to try and pull her outside the room as Jack tried to block her view of their mother in the interrogation room. "No, let me go! You can't do this! Jack! Mom! MOM!" She cried out just before Sam, Jack, and Rhodey were finally able to corral her out of the room and shut the door behind them.

* * *

"Allison Harper." Captain Steve Rogers, the man Alice had been sent to kill, began as he stood in front to her in the bright, sterile interrogation room at the Compound she had broken into half an hour ago. After her son having seen her, they sedated her and threw her in here where she was handcuffed to the metal table in front of her and sat down in chair to be questioned. "You're supposed to be dead." The Captain said sternly as he stared her down with his blue eyes.

"Dead?" Alice gaped. "I was kidnapped by HYDRA almost four years ago and trained to be a cold blooded killer."

"And did you?" Captain Rogers prompted as he crossed his arms. "Kill people for HYDRA?"

Alice sat up in her chair to glare up at him. "After they trained me, they sent me out to kill. I, of course, refused at first...but after they told me that they'd killed Henrik and threatened to kill Jack and Danielle if I didn't do what they said..." She looked down at the handcuffs around her wrists and shook her head. "I did anything and everything they asked of me. I killed, tortured, spied on, leaked information to. They named it, I did it. So, yes, I killed for them and I hated very second of it. But you don't have kids, Captain, so you don't know." She looked up at him, anger fueling her words. "They held a gun to my babies' heads, and you can be damn sure that I did everything I could to make sure they didn't pull the trigger."

Steve listened to this pained mother tell her story and felt a twinge of anger at her words stating he didn't have kids. He'd practically taken in Danielle and Jack and knew how she felt. During missions if Jack was in trouble, he did everything he could to get him to safety. Whenever Danielle had snuck off with her brother to Slovakia, he did everything in his power to find and track her down. He knew why she killed, but there were still questions to be answered for. "HYDRA fell a year and a half ago. What we're you going in that time?"

Alice let out a humorless laugh. "You think just because you knock their paper airplanes out of the sky and expose them to the rest of the world that they're all gone? Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, Captain, but they're still very much alive. After D.C, lots of the top shots in HYDRA went underground, taking me with them."

"How'd you escape?"

"HYDRA didn't need to have a tight leash on me, they had an anchor tying me to them. They knew if they had them, they had me. So, they let me roam. They sent me unaccompanied to do their dirty work." She explained. "But a couple of weeks ago, I saw an image on a newspaper clipping of Jack in Sokovia a few months ago. I knew wherever he was, his sister couldn't be too far away. Sure enough, I saw the hero they called Eris in images in Sokovia as well. She was wearing a mask, but I'd recognize my baby girl anywhere. They said on the news they were the new Avengers, meaning they were safe from HYDRA. That's when I made my escape to come find them."

"It doesn't explain how you managed to find our facility."

"I have contacts. I'm an assassin and spy after all."

"Well, you're still going to have to answer for how you managed to take down some of the most highly trained agents in the world along with two military war veterans, a fellow deadly assassin, and almost myself."

"My mentor taught me well."

"Does that mentor have a name?"

"No...only an assigned one HYDRA gave him, but I don't even know if he's alive anymore. He disappeared after D.C."

Something in Steve clicked when she said all that. Could it have been? "The Winter Soldier?" He asked.

Alice looked up at him in surprise. "Yes... How'd you know that?"

"We've run into him before." He answered gruffly. He was learning a lot new things about his best friend's brainwashed life with HYDRA that he wasn't sure he wanted to know. "You said he disappeared after D.C.?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything? I just came to see my kids, now where are they?"

"I'm afraid I can't let you see them right now."

"You can't let me see my own kids?" She asked as anger began to grow within her. "I don't know who you think you are to them, but I am their mother. And no matter how much you try, you can't keep them from me. Now, where are Jack and Danielle?"

"MOM!" A faint cry came from the other side of the glass on the side of the room. Steve and Alice's heads instantly turned to that direction.

"Danielle?" Alice called out as she sat up in her chair.

"Stay put." Steve ordered as he quickly moved to the door.

"That's my daughter out there!" She protested as she stood from her seat.

"I said stay put!" He repeated before rushing out of the door, slamming it behind him as he left. Once he walked into the separate room he caught a glimpse of Sam, Rhodey, and Jack pushing Danielle out of the room. "What happened? What's she doing here?" He asked Natasha and Tony as he started to the second door.

"She pushed past Sam and Rhodes, caught a glimpse of Mrs. Harper in there, and went ape shit." Tony explained.

"Watch her." Steve told Nat before he walked out into the hallway where Sam, Rhodey, Jack, Wanda, and Vision tried to calm down Danielle who was trying to push past them to get into the interrogation room.

"Move, Jack! That's our mother in there!" She cried as she tried to push past him.

"We don't know at for sure, Dani. Just let us handle this!" Her brother true do calm her down as Wanda held her from behind.

"No! Let me see her!"

"Danielle." Steve spoke up as he walked over. The crowd dispersed and she stopped struggling against Wanda's grip. "Sam, Vision, Rhodey." He cocked his head back to the room and the three men walked back leaving him, Wanda, Jack, and the teenage girl in her dance dress still. "Danielle, you need to calm down."

"My Mom, who has been dead for almost four years, is sitting in that room right now." She retorted. "Explain to me where in this equation I'm supposed to calm down."

"I understand you want to see her, but we can't let you. Not until we know everything."

Danielle stated at him with an incredulous look. "She's my mom and she's alive. That's all you need to know." She stated before she used her powers to push the trio back before running back into the interrogation room. She pushed past the group inside and quickly rushed into the second door to stand before her mother.

Alice's head snapped up as she stated into the eyes of her daughter for the first time in four years. "Danielle?" She stood to her feet.

"Mom?" Danielle croaked.

"Oh, sweetheart." Alice moved to give her a hug, but the chain on the handcuffs pulled her back.

Danielle looked down and with a flick of her wrist, the handcuffs flung off. "Mom!" She cried before running into Alice's open arms.

"My baby, you're alright. You're okay." She cooed into Danielle's hair as she cried into her mother's chest. "I've been so worried."

"Where were you?" Danielle asked as she pulled away to look her in the eyes. "We thought you were dead. They told us they killed you."

"No, honey." Alice assured her as she wiped away the years coming down Danielle's cheeks. "They kidnapped me and made me do bad things to good people, but I only did it to keep you and your brother safe. And now you are and we're free from them." Alice pulled Danielle back into a hug. "No one will ever hurt you and your brother again."

"Dani!" Jack shouted as he entered the room to see his Mom and Danielle hugging.

Alice lifted her head up and saw Jack in the light for the first time since he and Rogers had apprehended her. "Jack?"

"Mom?" Jack had the same reaction Danielle did as he moved to wrap both his mother and sister in his arms. He was taller than his mom now and was able to lift the two both off the ground in a bear hug. Danielle, Alice, and Jack all laughed through the tears as he set them all down. "I'd never thought I'd see you again." Jack told his mother.

"I'm never leaving your side ever again, baby. You don't need to worry about that anymore." She told him as she brushed a piece of his long brown hair from his face and ran her other hand through Danielle's long brown curls.

Alice pulled her children in for another hug just as Captain Rogers and Tony Stark entered the room. They had obviously been waiting to enter for a while and probably had discussed what they were to do next about Alice. Rogers cleared his throat, gaining the trio's attention. Danielle and Jack hugged their mother tighter as they looked to the two men. "Don't take her away, Steve, please." Danielle begged.

Rogers's expression softened as he looked down at the girl. "We're not taking her away." He assured them. "But we are offering her a place to stay. She's your Mom, and she's welcome to stay here with you for as long as she wants."

"Seriously?" Jack asked in awe, a smile spreading across his face. Tony Stark nodded in confirmation causing the siblings to laugh and hug Alice's torso tighter. "Awesome!" Jack exclaimed.

"We have a room ready for you back in the main living area." Stark exclaimed as he gestured the way out of the room. "This way."

The kids released Alice, but stayed close as they followed Stark and Rogers out of the room. But it didn't escape Alice's notice when Danielle hugged Steve tightly and murmured, "Thank you." before following after them. Alice wasn't sure how to feel. Grateful her kids were taken care of or scared that Danielle and Jack had such a close relationship to the man she was assigned to kill. She had a plan, and she had to stick with it. This was only step one. She knew if she didn't complete the assignment, not only would she be dead, but her children too. And she couldn't risk that. Not at all. Not ever.

That night, the Harper family slept inside Alice's new room. It was near empty besides a bed, desk, and television, but the kids insisted on staying with her. They slept soundly except for when Alice snuck out of the room to where Jack and Danielle had shown her where the kitchen was to get a glass of water.

She was silently looking out the large windows lining the walls when Steve approached. "Couldn't sleep?"

She spun around to face him and slightly stiffened. She felt uncomfortable being alone with a man she had to kill in a few weeks time. She wasn't sure how to act, but she tried her best to act completely natural as she shook her head and replied, "No. You?"

"Kind of hard to sleep right now." He replied.

Alice sighed. "I know it's probably hard for you to trust me. To you, I was dead only a few hours ago, but I'm not here for HYDRA. Or for anyone." She assured him. "I'm here for my kids." Though some people may have believed her words to be untrue based on on her true intentions, they weren't false. In fact, they couldn't have been more true. Alice didn't kill for HYDRA. She did it for the safety of her children and that was it.

"Danielle and Jack trust you, I guess I have to learn to trust you too." He sighed.

"Your relationship with them is strong, I assume."

Steve nodded. "I feel like they're my kids in a way too."

"Thank you." She said earnestly. "For taking care of them when I couldn't."

"My pleasure, ma'am."

"Please," She shook her head and chuckled. "It's Alice."

"Alice." He corrected with a friendly smile.

She stared at him, the two smiling at each other for quite some time before she finally turned back to look out the window, finishing off her glass of water. "I should go back to the room before the kids wake up without me there."

Steve nodded. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She said, walking to the kitchen to dispose of the glass before heading back to the room where she crawled back in bed beside her two children. She slept soundly the rest of the night knowing her kids were back in her grasp. But the small sting in the back of her mind reminded her that they weren't safe. Not until Steve Rogers was dead. And nothing would keep her from her mission.

* * *

 ** _A/N: DUN DUN DUN... I'm not sure if anyone actually predicted their Mom coming back or not or even Silencer being their Mom, but if you did, great job. This is going to cause some serious problems all the way up until Civil War. So, be prepared... MWHAHAHAHA._**

 ** _Song for this chapter is; Coming Home Pt. II by Skylar Grey_**

 ** _Notes on reviews:_**

 **PondLake: I know, weren't we all enjoying a little bit of Peter snd Danielle bonding? Expect more in the next few chapters. A smidge next chapter, but not a whole lot. But the chapter after that is lots of bonding.**

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter: 

**Steve: Swear words are illegal now. If you say one, you'll be fined.**

 **Dani: Heck.**

 **Steve: You're on thin fucking ice.**

 **Dani: ...**

 **Steve: ...**

 **Steve: Oh no...**


	16. Trust In One Another

Steve Rogers was the earliest riser in all of the Compound. It used to be Danielle before she started school, but after she left, it was left to Steve to take her place. He would usually be joined by Sam or Vision some time later, but this morning he woke up unusually early at around five a.m. He figured it was probably the nerves and inner turmoil he felt towards the newest arrival of the Compound; Alisson Harper.

Alice was a nice woman. Overly protective of her kids when he first met her, but she was emotional, it was late, and the adrenaline from her breaking in was still rushing through her veins when he first spoke to her. Not to mention, the first interaction the two had was when he slammed her skull into a glass window so hard it cracked under the impact. It was normal for him to be uneasy with her being under the same roof as him and the siblings.

Steve had already had this discussion about her staying there with the billionaire who owned the building. Tony was nervous, that was for sure. But Steve believed it had less to do with him not trusting Alice and more to do with her hurting Jack, who had come to be like a protégée for Tony since they had first picked him up in Sokovia. A kid who could manipulate electricity? It was Tony's dream child. Plus, he had a fun sense of humor similar to the eccentric genius's.

Steve couldn't help but see where he was coming from with Alice hurting the kids. It was a natural response Steve had whenever anyone new was introduced to Danielle. It had started happening the same time the two had first began to get close all that time ago after Sokovia. Danielle was still new to the team, shy, practically mute, not to mention scarred from the traumatic events she had just gone through. With just having been set free of HYDRA, taken in by Ultron, changing teams with the Avengers, watching a close friend die, and then having to lift an entire meteor the size of a city by herself, she had earned Steve's trust to say the least.

The little girl had resided on the helicarrier with her brother and adopted sister. Wanda was still uncomfortable around the team, not to mention mourning the loss of her twin which caused her to stay in her assigned room on the large flying boat most of the trip back to the states. Jack couldn't help but feel guilty about Pietro's death despite having nothing to do with it and constantly tried to take care of Wanda. Which left Danielle alone to her own devices in the large ship. She didn't really know many people and had just been thrusted into a new life days ago. The only person she really knew were her fellow enhanced, but they were otherwise preoccupied. So, she moved to meeting up with the fellow teammates she had while fighting in Sokovia.

Rhodey was a complete stranger; she had mixed feelings towards Tony still; Thor was intimidating; Vision...she wasn't sure how to feel about the android; Natasha was scary; Clint was kind of familiar, but also asleep most of the trip; which only left Steve. She followed him around like a puppy and Steve was happy to show her around the large aircraft and keep her company while her brother helped Wanda through her troubles.

After they were transferred to the Avengers Compound a few months later, Danielle sticking to him like glue had become a habit. Then school started and Danielle no longer needed to follow him like a dog. Instead, he found himself being on her leash. Constantly checking in on how she was doing, trying to spend as much time with Danielle during her short weekends at the Compound. It was around that time that he began to notice a bit of protectiveness towards the kid. Especially when someone new was brought into her life.

When Danielle met Maria, it was fine. Dr. Selvig was a bit too fascinated in Danielle's abilities, or at least to Steve it felt that way. Dr. Cho was very nice to the girl. Rhodey was always a trustworthy friend of Tony's and Steve felt no nervousness when Danielle was introduced to him. Steve was happy when Sam was finally able to meet Danielle, excited for his close friend to meet e brave kid. He was a bit nervous when Fury introduced himself to Danielle. He had been nervous when everyone introduced themselves to Danielle, even Sharon. But for the most part, he wasn't sure how he felt about the reintroduction of Danielle and her mother. That was until that early Sunday morning when he heard noises coming from the kitchen.

The super soldier entered the main living area where the kitchen was to find Danielle and Jack making a large mess of things. They were whisper-shouting instructions and jokes at each other while they attempted to make something that smelt slightly burnt to Steve. They hadn't noticed his entrance until he cleared his throat. "What are you two doing?"

They spun around and smiled innocently at him. "We're making our Mom breakfast." Danielle explained as she held up a broken egg in her hands.

"Well...trying to." Jack corrected.

"Yeah...trying to." Danielle agreed as she set the egg down in the sink.

"Is something burning?" Steve wondered.

The siblings' eyes widened to saucers as they both rushed towards the toaster pn the counter. Jack tried to open the smoking device, but when Danielle unplugged it, a small flame came out from the top. "The toast is burning!" Danielle cried as she tried to put the flame out with a towel.

"How did you manage to burn toast?" A new voice entered the kitchen area. The three turned around to see Alice walking in with an amused expression.

"We were...uh, just trying to make you breakfast." Jack explained.

Alice smiled. "Oh, honey, you didn't need to cook for me. We could have had cereal." She said as she walked over and frowned. "How did you get a raspberry in your hair?" She asked as she pulled out the small fruit in Jack's hair and tossed it into the sink. Danielle giggled from beside her brother. Alice turned to look down at her next. "And you, why are you covered in flour?"

"It's actually sugar." She replied.

"What on Earth were you making that required this much sugar?" Alice asked as she tried to brush out all the white specks from Danielle's hair.

"Pancakes..." The siblings said in unison.

Alice stared at her children in confusion. "You don't need sugar to make pancakes."

The siblings exchanged weary looks before turning back to their mother. "You don't?" Jack asked.

Steve laughed slightly as Alice shook her head. "No, honey. You don't." She ruffled the sugar out of Danielle's hair and gave a playful punch to Jack's shoulder before pulling the two into a group hug.

Steve watched as the small family became whole again after years of being apart. He admired the scene as it played out, but it was brutally interrupted when Wanda entered the kitchen and asked, "What's burning?"

The Harper Family's eyes all shot open as they quickly spun around to the counter behind them. "The toast!"

After eating cereal and microwaveable waffles for breakfast, Jack and Danielle were forced to clean up their mess in the kitchen with the help of their mother. Meanwhile. The rest of the team watched from a distance.

Tony was the first to say something as the group sat off at the dining table eating their breakfast and watching Alice and the siblings like hawks. "I don't like her." He stated bluntly.

"Me neither." Rhodey added as Sam let out a huff of agreement.

"She's their Mother." Wanda tried to defend Alice. She had only met her once after Danielle and Jack burnt toast for breakfast, but she only ever felt warmth and happiness from the woman's mind. But there was something more within her the telepath never got a good look at. Something dark. But she blew it off as Alice's past with HYDRA.

Natasha scoffed. "Yeah, their Mother who was dead a day ago."

"Confirmed dead by who, Romanoff?" Steve retorted. "Strucker in Danielle's video files? Alisson Harper was never truly confirmed as dead. They only told the kids she was dead because they wanted to get a reaction out of Danielle."

"What if that's the case again?" Tony asked.

"She said in the interrogation room that she worked for HYDRA for some time." Natasha added on. "What if they sent her here to kidnap the kids back to what's left of HYDRA?"

"It would make sense considering they're kind of low on staffing after D.C." Sam agreed. "And sending in their brainwashed Mom? Perfect ploy."

"The only reason she ever did anything for HYDRA was because they held guns to her kids' heads." Steve exclaimed. "You heard her in that room."

"Jack and Danielle escaped HYDRA half a year ago. She was still killing for them even then." Natasha said.

"Yes, but no one knew Jack and Danielle had been set free from Sokovia. Hell, she didn't even know where they were keeping the kids."

Vision spoke up for the first time. "If Mrs. Harper was telling the truth, that the only reason she ever killed for HYDRA was because of them having the siblings hostage, then why would she escape their clutches only to return with the two people she vowed to protect in the first place?"

The table was silent until Sam spoke up. "I hate to say this, Cap, but you heard her in that room. She told you who trained her." Steve bowed his head as he prepared for the bombshell about to be dropped. "They brainwashed Barnes, it's a possibility they did the same to Harper."

Steve was silent while he processed this. "If she is brainwashed by HYDRA, what are we supposed to do? Kill Jack and Danielle's Mom?"

"If we're provoked." Natasha replied.

Steve sent her a cold glare. "They lost her once already," Wanda said. "Losing her a second time would cause immeasurable amounts of emotional trauma for them."

"So we let her live, then what?" Rhodey prompted. "Wait for her to kidnap the kids and have HYDRA brainwash them to? They'd have two of the greatest weapons, not to mention they could release whatever monster is inside Danielle."

Steve winced slightly at the terms 'kidnap', 'weapons', and 'monster'. "I'm not making any calls to have Alisson killed. She's innocent until proven guilty, but until then I want someone watching her with the kids twenty-four-seven." He ordered. "I'm not tearing apart that family if I don't have to."

"And if we're right about her?" Natasha asked.

Steve took a heavy sigh before answering, "Then it'll be my responsibility to deal with her."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Danielle was talking about school and her life away from the Compound to try and get her up to speed on everything she'd missed in the past few years. "I get A's and one B every once in a while. I'm on the Academic Decathlon Team-we have Regionals coming up next month. And Soccer tryouts are in a few days, too." She explained as her Mom wiped down the stove while she cleaned the counters that were covered in flour, egg, and sugar.

Alice perked up at the great news and how normal her daughter's life sounded despite how very far from normal it really was. "You're trying out for Soccer, sweetheart?"

Danielle nodded. "My friends convinced me to try out."

"Really? Tell me about them."

"Well, the first friend I made was Peter. He's really nice and we help each other study for school. He helps me catch up with all the new science fiction movies and TV shows. Um, Liz, the second person I met. She was the one who convinced me to join the Decathlon Team-she's the Captain. Michelle, she's a bit rough around the edges, but she really is a good person...deep, deep down." Danielle chuckled and continued. "Um, Betty, Cindy, Sally, Ned, Abe, Seymour, Tiny, Charles. I have quite a few friends at school."

"Where do you go to school?" Alice wondered.

"Midtown."

"In New York City?" Danielle nodded. "That's hours away, how do you manage that?"

"I only stay at the Compound for weekends. I live in an apartment with my caretaker, Sharon through out the week. She's in the CIA."

"Really? I'd like to meet her someday."

"Maybe you could meet her tomorrow when I go back to school."

"Sure. If I'm allowed, I don't want to intrude on Sharon."

"I can ask, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Danielle exclaimed excitedly. She really wanted Sharon and her Mom to meet and become friends. It would work out perfectly.

"Alright." Alice replied with a smile. She was happy to see her kids were properly cared for in her absence. It made her feel a twinge of pain and guilt at the thought that the man who had set her up with this normal life was the man she would have to kill soon. She quickly pushed that thought aside and focused on Danielle as she finished up cleaning the stove. "So what do you normally do here at the Compound for fun?" She asked as Jack and Wanda entered the kitchen.

"We usually practice controlling our abilities." Jack answered. "When HYDRA had us, they experimented on us with a powerful energy source. Our powers come from an intergalactic stone. Pretty cool."

Alice visibly flinched at the mention of her children being held captured, experimented, and tortured while in HYDRA's facilities. Wanda noticed and jabbed Jack in the ribs, throwing a glare at him.

"Right, sorry." He muttered in response. "But it worked out pretty well in the end. We help save the world now, Mom."

"I know." Alice replied, trying to push aside everything about HYDRA. "I saw videos and images. You're all very brave."

Danielle, Jack, and Wanda smiled at the praise. "You wanna see what we can do?" Danielle asked hopefully.

"Absolutely."

* * *

"So, what can you do?" Alice asked her son as he stood out in the field a good distance away from the Compound wearing his Avengers uniform he'd told her Tony Stark had made for him.

He smiled and raised his hands as small little crackles of electricity sparked around his fingers. "I control electricity." He explained. "My superhero name is Statix."

"But Tony calls him Sparky." Danielle called out from where she stoo to the side with Wanda in their uniforms. Wanda's was a red armored suit with black pants with a large red leather overcoat on top. Danielle's was a catsuit-similar to her brother's-the only difference being the lining on each. Jack's was yellow while Danielle's was navy blue, but her boots were dark good along with her mask she had dangling off her ear.

Jack sent his sister a glare at the joke. "Whatever." He muttered. "They call her Eris."

"The Goddess of Chaos and Discord?" Alice mused. "Why?"

"Tony asked the same thing when we first told him." Wanda exclaimed. "We simply told him he didn't want to know. And neither do you."

Alice frowned slightly. "Well, what's your power?"

Danielle looked at Wanda questioningly. Wanda nodded in response and Danielle stepped out to the wider spread of field. She stood for a moment and closed her eyes. She set her hands down towards the ground and concentrated. The ground beneath them began to shake slightly before it became calm again. Then, small blades of grass surrounding her in a three yard radius began to rise from the ground and float mid air. She turned back around to face them as she used her hands to make the grass spin around and fly up into the air, making it look like a small flock of birds as it danced in the clear blue sky.

Alice, still a little lost on what Danielle's powers were exactly, turned to look between Wanda and Jack. Wanda smiled in adoration at Danielle as she watched the show she out on with the grass. "She has telekenesis. She moves things with her mind." The enhanced explained.

"Anything?" Alice asked.

Jack nodded. "And everything."

Alice watched in amazement as Danielle moved the large amount of grass up into the air before dropping her hands to her side. A small, innocent smile flashed across her face as the grass above her fell and rained down upon her like confetti. "That's amazing." Alice exclaimed as Danielle walked back.

Danielle earned a high five from her brother and a hug from Wanda. "Wanda's power is pretty cool, too." The youngest enhanced exclaimed.

Wanda bachfully shook her head. "I'm sure your Mom would much rather see you and your brother's gifts than mine."

"No, please." Alice insisted. "I'm curious."

Wanda smiled slightly before releasing Danielle and stepping a few yards towards the forest on the perimeter of the Compound field. She held her hands out and Alice watched as red mist encased her palms along with a tree nearby. The red mist around the small tree mimicked the movements Wanda made with her hand as she uprooted it and let it fall a few yards away from her feet. She turned back to walk towards the family while she received a small applause for her display.

"So, you're powers all come from the same energy source?" Alice asked.

"Essentially." Wanda nodded. "It actually is now resting on one of our fellow teammates' foreheads."

"Whose?"

"His name is Vision." Jack answered.

"He's an android designed by a robot." Danielle explained.

Alice had heard some strange things in her life, but the words that just came out of her children's mouths had to be the weirdest. "Okay then..." She said uneasily, causing the group to laugh.

After the power display, the three enhanced were hungry and all filed back to the kitchen back in the Compound living area. The place was practically empty, Sam, Rhodey, and Tony out doing flight tests outside, Steve and Natasha in the gym, and Vision in his room. "Why don't you kids go change?" Alice suggested as she walked around the counter to the kitchen. "I'll cook some lunch."

"Yes!" Jack cheered before nudging Wanda in the arm. "Race you guys to the locker room." He said before bounding off.

"No, fair! You got a head start!" Danielle called as her and Wanda ran after him.

She smiled as she watched the group's departing figures. Even though they were far from it, she felt at home here in the Compound. not because it was probably the most secure facility on the planet, but because her kids were here and now she was here with them.

Alice started on lunch immediately after the kids ran off to change. When they returned she was halfway done cooking and decided to lounge around the living area just in front of the kitchen. Wanda sat in the couch and began to read while Jack flipped on the TV. Danielle was out of Alice's eyesight and she began to worry before she heard the familiar sound of piano keys being played. She turned her head around the corner of the kitchen wall to see her daughter seated on the bench moving her fingers across the ivory keys, creating a beautiful melody.

Alice remembered when she'd first introduced her children to the one thing she was passionate about most; music. In all her life, Alice was always a music lover. It didn't matter what kind, she loved it. Rock and Roll, Pop, R&B, Jazz, Classical, Alternative, Old, New, all of it. She wanted her children to be just as passionate about as she was, so she started teaching Jack to play guitar and Danielle to play piano. Jack was good at guitar, but wasn't really into it. He gravitated more towards video games and building things. But Danielle, she was gifted. Playing the piano came naturally to her and within weeks of learning the basics, Danielle was already learning how to play the Hungarian Rhapsody.

Now, after nearly four years of being away from her kids, hearing Danielle play the piano again made Alice's heart swell as she silently watched and listen from a distance.

Danielle was focused as she played what sounded like a cover song to Billy Joel's 'Piano Man'. It was one of the first songs Danielle had ever learned to play, requested by her Dad when he first took an interest in her music career.

Alice was so caught up in listening to the melody that she had completely forgotten about the lunch cooking on the stove until a new voice spoke up, "Is someone making Mac and Cheese?" Alice spun around to see the redheaded assassin, Natasha, and Steve walking in. The pair were soaked in sweat and had probably just come from the gym.

Alice quickly walked back to the stove to stir the cheesy noodles before they stuck to the pan. "I am. Mac and Cheese with bacon." She told the newcomers as they scowered the kitchen for water bottles in the fridge. "It was Danielle and Jack's favorite when they were little."

"Macaroni with bacon?" Natasha asked as she took a seat at the kitchen counter. "Sounds delicious."

"Is it normal that people put bacon in everything?" Steve asked with a smile as he took a seat beside Natasha.

Alice shrugged. "It is bacon."

The room was silent, the only sound passing through the thick air of the kitchen was of Danielle's piano playing. "She's very talented." Steve remarked as Alice began to serve the macaroni into a few bowls.

Alice smiled at him before throwing a small glance to her daughter behind the piano. "Yeah, she is." She sighed as she slid two bowls of food to them.

"Who taught her to play that way?" Natasha asked as she grabbed a fork and began digging in.

"I did." Alice replied matter-of-factly.

"You play?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow.

She chuckled. "Beleve it or not, before I was turned into a killing machine, I was a rebellious music major who traveled the world to attend concerts of all music genres. I learned to play piano, guitar, flute, violin, drums, bass, cello, trumpet, and kalimba." She scoffed and shook her head. "I wanted the kids to be just as passionate about music like I was, so I taught them a few things. Jack knows how to play guitar, but he didn't really enjoy it. But Danielle...she loved playing piano."

"Jack knows how to play guitar?" Wanda chuckled as her and the older Harper siblings walked to the kitchen for lunch. "No way!"

Jack grimaced and nodded. "I did, but I kind of forgot after...everything." He admit as he sat down to eat the food set in front of him.

"Who got Danielle the piano to begin with?" Alice asked.

"I did." Steve answered. "I thought it was a good idea, help her feel a bit at home here."

"And is she?" She prompted. "Is this her home?"

"For the most part, yes."

"Thank you, once again, for everything you've done for the kids. It means a lot." She said genuinely to the spy and soldier in front of her. She then turned to Wanda. "You as well, you looked after them at the HYDRA base and I can't be tell you how grateful I am for that."

"You're welcome." Wanda replied with a small smile before digging into the food.

Once Danielle had finished playing her song, she skipped on over to the kitchen for food. "Ooh, Mac, cheese, and bacon?" She chimed happily. "My favorite."

"I know." Alice laughed as she slid her the bowl of food.

"Is there anymore?" Jack asked as he gestured to his empty bowl.

"You're done already?" Wanda asked in disbelief.

Steve let an amused smile cross his face as he gestured to his empty bowl. "So am I."

Alice raised her eyebrows in surprise at the amount of time it took the two boys' to finish their food. "Super soldier metabolism." Was all Natasha had to say to explain Steve's excuse.

But no one had an explanation for how Jack finished at the rate he had. "Age." Was all Jack said.

Danielle snickered. "Age before beauty?"

"Wait, who's the pretty one?" Wanda asked.

"I thought it was obvious." Natasha replied.

"Yes, but out of the two of us, who needs Life Alert?" Jack prompted.

Danielle let out an excited gasp. "Can we actually get him one?!"

The jokes continued as lunch went on. Alice couldn't help but laugh along each time someone made a joke about Steve's age, Natasha being scary, Wanda's weird relationship with the android in residence, Danielle's reigning Connect-Four championship in the Compound, Jack's reluctance to waking up early. Conversation was so natural between the group and Alice felt comfort in knowing her kids had people to look out for them. But a slight discomfort fell in when she was reminded again of her mission.

Steve was busy laughing about a joke made about Sam losing an arm wrestling match to Jack when he caught sight of Alice standing beside the stove. Her hands were clutching to the edge of the kitchen counter, her eyes casted down at her feet as a grim expression crossed her face. Something was wrong with her, and Steve intended to find out what.

But did he want to? That was the real question.

* * *

It was after hours in the Compound. Everyone was beginning to call it a night after the awkward movie night they'd just finished. Sam, Rhodey, Natasha, Wanda, and Vision had all gone to their rooms and Alice, Jack, and Danielle were beginning to do the same.

"You're staying in your room for the night?" Alice asked as they stood outside his room doorway.

"Yeah." He answered. "I figured you'd want some sleep for yourself after a long time of running."

"You too old for me to come me tuck you in?" She joked lightly.

Jack laughed. "Yeah, I think twenty is a bit too old, Mom."

Alice frowned at that as she brushed a small piece of his hair from his face. "Twenty..." She echoed. "I missed so much."

Jack frowned and set a hand over his Mom's as it laid on his cheek. "You're here now. And that's all that matters."

Alice gave him a sad smile before dropping her hand and pressing a small kiss to his cheek. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Night, Mom." He replied before she stalked off across the hall to Danielle's room.

Inside, the youngest enhanced was finishing packing up her things for her return to school the next day. Alice was unsure of what she was,planning on doing the rest of the week with Danielle away. Was she even comfortable with being away from her child after just being reunited with her, especially with Rumlow having an eye on her every move? her answer; no.

"What time do you have to be up by tomorrow to get to school on time?" Alice asked as she moved to tuck the thick comforter of her daughter's bed up to her chin as she crawled on.

"Um, usually seven or eight." Danielle replied.

"What time does school start?" Alice asked in confusion.

"8:30." Alice became even more confused. It was almost a two hour flight from the Compound to NYC, and that was with the Quinjet. How did she plan on waking up at around eight or seven and getting to school in underhand an hour? Danielle smiled at the clear confusion in her mother's face before adding, "I can teleport. One of my other powers."

"Oh." Was all Alice said in response. "Would it be okay...if I maybe went with you? i just don't know how to feel about you going away just yet."

"Sure. Maybe I could ditch school and you, Sharon, and I could all go Christmas Shopping. I haven't decided what to get anyone yet."

"Okay..." Alice smiled as she tucked a small strand of hair behind Danielle's ear.

"Mom?" Danielle said. "Can you sing me a song like you used to?"

"Do you promise to go to sleep if I do?"

Danielle chuckled. It was always what she used to say when Danielle asked to be sung to sleep. "Always." She replied.

Alice smiled before she began to sing. _"A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're fast asleep."_ She began and Danielle smiled and closed her eyes. Alice's speciality was always Disney songs and Danielle knee that this was by far her favorite.

 _"In dreams you will lose your heartache. Whatever you wish for you keep. Have faith in your dream and some day your rainbow will come smiling through."_ Alice began to slowly get off the edge of the bed and flick the light off once she noticed Danielle slowly drifting into unconsciousness.

 _"No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing...the dream that you wish...will come true..."_ She sang the last notes as she slowly backed away from the bed and slowly stepped out of the room.

She silently closed the door and when she turned around to head back to her room, she ran into something that felt like a brick wall. She staggered back with a small yelp only to find it was the resident super soldier. "Steve," She said as she tried to steady her breathing. "Sorry, I didn't see you out here."

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...scare you." He apologized as they walked away from the door to Danielle's room. "I didn't know you could sing."

Alice turned to look up at him. "You heard me?"

"I was coming back from sending Tony off and came by to tell Danielle goodnight and I overheard you, yes." He explained. "You have a great voice."

"Thank you. My Mother forced me into the church choir when I was Danielle's age. I never pursed singing, I'd much rather keep a beat with an instrument then use my voice, but Danielle always liked it when I sang. So did Jack, but I think he's a bit too old for it anymore." They both chuckled as they continued down the hall. "Thank you for letting me stay here wit them. It means the world."

Just don't make me regret it, were the words circling inside Steve's mind, but he didn't say them aloud. Instead, he replied, "You're welcome. It's nice to see the kids happy...more alive. I don't think I've ever heard Danielle talk and laugh this much, and it's been weeks since she's ever touched that piano."

"I guess we're benefiting each other." She said as she stopped at the door where her assigned room was. "Well, I should be heading to sleep. I have a long day of Christmas shopping ahead of me." Steve raised an eyebrow to which she replied, "Danielle invited me to go Christmas shopping with her and Sharon tomorrow."

Steve did his best to hide his look of horror. Alison Harper going with Danielle out of the state to go see Sharon? Alone? It was a bad idea. He knew he couldn't stop Alice from going and couldn't say no to Danielle, she'd get suspicious as to why ephe wouldn't want her to spend quality time with her mother. And he couldn't just tell her straight up it was because the team suspected she was planning on kidnapping her for HYDRA because she was brainwashed, Danielle would be pissed and devastated.

"Oh." Steve finally muttered out. "That's...nice. Enjoy yourselves."

"Thank you. Goodnight." She said before walking back into her room, leaving Steve behind in the hallway. Once the door was shut behind Alice, she immediately walked over to her bed and laid down, her mind in a million places at once. Why did Steve Rogers have to be so damn nice and so involved with her kids? This would've been a whole lot easier now if she'd just shot Rumlow if she had the chance. Now she didn't and had no choice but to finish the assignment. God, this was going to suck.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, I have been very busy and will be very busy this next week because I am going in a long trip out to Mexico to visit some family. No worries, I have the next chapter finished so by the time I return, it'll be posted on time. So, enjoy this one and coming up; Danielle and Peter fluff, Sharon meeting Alice, Sam/Rhodey/Steve/Jack arguing, and Girls Shopping Trip with Sharon, Danielle, Wanda, and Alice.**_

 _ **Also, the songs for this chapter are; Oh, My Love by The Score for the Harper Family Fluff and of course, the lullaby Alice sings to Danielle is based off the Disney song 'A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes' from Cinderella, but the cover I intended it to some like is the Lily James Cover. Those will be added soon to the Migraine Playlist, so stay tuned.**_

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter:

 **Danielle: You'd do that for me?**

 **Peter: I'd do a lot of things to you.**

 **Danielle: F-for me?**

 **Peter: *small mental breakdown* Yep, that to.**


	17. Threats

To say Danielle was nervous was an understatement. She was slightly terrified of how her Mom would react to meeting Sharon. Thankfully, Wanda agreed to coming along for the trip down to the Big Apple, stating she too needed to get some Christmas shopping done.

As Alice and the two enhanced girls walked to the apartment door, Danielle felt her heart rate beating rapidly. What if her Mom hated Sharon? What if Sharon hated her Mom?

Wanda detected the uneasiness in her adopted little sister and took Danielle's hand in her own. A small glowing red mist encased their intertwined fingers and Danielle felt herself growing calm. Wanda had been practicing a lot with not only the physical attributes of her powers, but also the mental. Controlling or maintains certain feelings was something that Wanda used a lot with Danielle and herself since joining the Avengers and both girls were thankful fork it in that moment as Danielle used her free hand to knock on the apartment door.

She had called ahead already to notify Sharon of the visit and plans and the CIA Agent was happy to take the day off to go shopping with Danielle and her mother. Finally, when Sharon opened the door, all eyes were on Alisson Harper. Alice took one look at the smiling blonde before wrapping her arms around the woman in a hug. Wanda and Danielle exchanged odd looks as Sharon returned the gesture.

When they separated, Alice said only one word, "Thank you."

Sharon nodded. "You're welcome."

After the introductions, the group of women set out on the town in search of the perfect Christmas gifts. Danielle decided to keep it simple. Clothes for the men and gift baskets for the women. And, of course she couldn't leave out her new friends at school. She had already ordered most of the presents online; a skirt for Liz, a headband for Betty, sketchbook for Michelle, a Polaroid camera for Sally, new sweater for Cindy, and two limited edition Star Wars shirts for Ned and Peter.

The only three gifts Danielle bought that were different for her Mom, Jack, and Wanda. Jack got an electrical drum-set, Wanda got a Spotify gift card, and her Mom had a large family portrait of the Harper Clan framed and wrapped waiting in the back of Danielle's closet.

After the morning of shopping, the group dropped all the large bags off at the apartment before retreating to a nail salon not far from the Avengers Tower.

"I remember living there for five months." Wanda recalled as they stared out the glass windows in their seats as they got their nails buffed, polished, and painted. The women doing their nails were Viatnamese and understood little English. Thankfully, Sharon and her Mother spoke fluent and were keeping up conversation with them while they did their nails.

Danielle chuckled at Wanda's comment. "Yeah... We stayed in the same room for a long time."

"Until we moved to the Compound and you were forced to stay in your own room." Wanda added. "Was I the only one who noticed that Jack never once left Tony's side the entire time?"

Danielle laughed and shook her head. "He's like a puppy."

"You were the same way with Steve." Wanda retorted.

"Vision was the same way with you."

Wanda drew her eyebrows up. "What? No, he wasn't."

"Yes, he was. He followed you everywhere."

"And Tony."

"Hardly did I ever see him following Tony. It was more the other way around." The girls laughed.

Once the laughter subsided, Wanda spoke again. "Are you nervous for the soccer try outs this week at school?"

Danielle took a deep breath in. "I hadn't thought about it until now. Which makes me extremely nervous."

"Don't worry, you'll be great."

"Do you think you could make it to my games if I did get in?"

"I'm sure if no one recognizes me here, no one will recognize me at a soccer game."

"Jack too?"

"I don't think even an alien invasion could keep Jack from going to each and every one of your games if you make the team. Steve and your Mom, too." The conversation then drifted to the woman sitting a few chairs down talking with Shadon and the two women doing their nails. "How is she?" Wanda asked Danielle.

Danielle smiled. "Just like I remembered. But...something's off about her."

"She just came back from HYDRA, Danielle. Something's bound to be off about her."

"I know that, it's just...it seems like she's...waiting?" Danielle sighed.

"I noticed that. I read her mind and a lot of it was...blurred. Like she purposefully was trying not to think about it."

"Maybe all the things she's done..." Danielle trailed off as she watched her mother smile and laugh with Sharon on the other side of the room. It hurt her to think of her Mom as someone who's killed people because it wasn't who she was. Her mother wouldn't hurt a fly and she couldn't imagine how it must have been for her to kill a HUMAN.

Danielle hadn't even really killed a human yet. Sure, Eris had killed plenty of HYDRA men in Sokovia, and back in her days with Ultron when Danielle had to fight off Klaue's men and other scientists in labs for the evil AI. But not once had she ever ended someone's life.

Danielle had to admit that she had snuck a peek at her Mom's extensive portfolio Natasha, Steve, Rhodey, Tony, and Sam had put together after finding out SHE was the assassin on TV Wanda, Vision, and herself were worrying about a few weeks ago. The Silencer. And the fact that all the people her Mom killed were for her and Jack. To keep them safe. Danielle and her brother had been the cause to the end of these people's lives. When she thought more about it, Danielle felt herself looking at her Mom a different way. A way she really didn't enjoy seeing her; a monster.

* * *

Peter was on his usual rounds after school. First, Delmar's, then the alleyway to get changed into his suit he'd designed for himself, and finally, his afternoon began. That day was pretty slow, but very productive. A few car robberies, one guy who was harassing a lady in the park, and a little kid who almost got hit by a bus.

In between each excursion, Peter always took short breaks on the roofs of buildings to eat his sandwich while he waited for another crime to take place for him to stop.

While eating his sandwich on the roof of an apartment building in Brooklyn, Peter reflected on his day at school. It was pretty crappy to start off. He was late to first period because he missed the train after his alarm broke for the second time- he really needed to work on controlling his strength. During the day, Peter also noticed Danielle wasn't at school. He'd really wanted to talk to her after the Winter Formal a few days before hand, but she hadn't answered his calls or texts. He was beginning to get worried. But, to make matters worse for his really crappy day at school, Flash decided it would be fun to get the whole wrestling team to chant 'Penis Parker' during gym.

His day really was crappy, but at least he had Spiderman to fall back on in the afternoons. But sadly, it wasn't always busy being Spiderman, much like right now. Peter had stopped reflecting on his day and now resorted to trying to count how many pedestrians on the street were wearing blue. As he counted up to sixty-five, when he stopped at sixty-six, he suddenly recognized the owner of the blue hoodie. "Danielle?" Peter muttered to himself as he set his sandwich aside and knelt forward on the edge of the roof to get a better look.

Sure enough, the teenage brunette was standing on the sidewalk coming out of a nail salon with three other women. The first, he recognized as her Aunt Kate, but the other two were strangers to him. One was the same age as Kate and the other was maybe a a few years older than Danielle. For some reason, though, the younger brunette girl laughing with Danielle looked oddly familiar. Peter just couldn't pinpoint where he had seen her before.

But the other woman he noticed looked a lot like Danielle. Both had curly brown hair, plump lips, prominent cheek bones, pale skin, jutted collarbones, and petite noses. Not to mention, the brown-grey eyes Peter had looked into dozens of times before. Why did this woman look so much like Danielle? A relative? Most likely. Maybe that was why she ditched school, to spend time with out of town family. Where had Danielle said she was from? Northern New York?

Peter watched as the four women chatted, laughed, and talked as they walked across the busy street. Something quickly caught Peter's eye though when a car down the street turned the corner and was speeding right towards where the group of women were walking. "Oh, God!" He cried out as he swung from his webs quickly towards the intersection before the car got any further. Peter quickly dropped from his webs a few feet away from Danielle and her family and caugh the speeding car. He used all his strength to stop it by lifting it up in the air before he finally dropped it. "Phew." The teen vigilante huffed.

"Oh my God!" Peter spun around to see the older brunette woman running the few feet distance between her and Danielle to check to make sure she was alright. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Danielle-still wide eyed from the near fatal accident-shook her head. "No. No, I'm fine, Mom." She replied.

Peter became extremely confused in that moment. He clearly remembered Danielle telling him her parents were dead. How was it now that she was calling this woman who looked almost exactly like her, 'Mom'? Was that even possible? Had Danielle just lied about her dead parents? If so, why?

Just then, the group of women all turned towards the vigilante still standing in the street. "Thank you." The younger brunette girl told him with a slight accent.

"Er," Peter awkwardly cleared his throat before taking on a deeper tone. "It's no problem, ma'am. Just doing my job." He said before shooting his webs up at the roof and swinging away. God, he was so stupid for not just stopping the car and leaving after that. What if Danielle's Aunt recognized his voice? What if DANIELLE recognized his voice? There were so many questions and such little answers.

* * *

One minute, the car wasn't there. Then the next, it was, only someone was there to stop it.

After getting their nails done, the group of women walked out from the salon and started across the street where Wanda had said she saw a really cute boutique she wanted to look inside. The younger enhanced took the lead while the older women stayed in the back chatting.

"So, you've never really told me anything about your Decathlon Team and how it works." Wanda said as her and Danielle walked with their arms enterlocked with each other.

"Well, apparently you just answer questions on different subjects." Danielle tried to explain, but to be truthful she really did have no idea. "It's kind of like a more intense and longer team version of trivia."

"I can't wait to see you compete."

The girls were so encaptured in their conversation, they hadn't noticed the car speeding head on towards them until it was meters away. Danielle's first reaction was to hold a hand out and stop it with her powers, but there were too many people. Her second thought was to teleport her and Wanda out of the way, but once again, too many people around. Danielle was all but out of options when a red and blue blue jumped down in front of her and Wanda to catch the car IN HIS HANDS to stop it.

He held it up in mid air for a good four seconds before dropping it back down onto it's wheel. Wanda and Danielle gasped and staggered back slightly as Sharon and her Mom ran forward. "Oh my God!" Her Mom cupped Danielle's face in her hands and looked her up and down to make sure she was safe. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Danielle's eyes were still on the weird looking strong person who stopped the car and was dressed in a makeshift red and blue costume with goggles taped over his eyes. Eyes that seemed to be glued on her as he turned around to check to see if she too was alright. Danielle turned to face to her worried Mother to reply, "No. No, I'm fine, Mom."

Her Mom let out a sigh of relief before pulling her into a hug. Once she was released, Danielle turned to face Wanda who seemed to be getting a once over by Sharon. "Are you alright?" Danielle asked her.

Wanda nodded and took her hand in Danielle's. "Are you?" Danielle nodded back before they all turned to face the one that saved them. Danielle wanted to thank him, but Wanda beat her to the punch. "Thank you."

"Er," A soft voice replied before clearing his throat and replying in a much deeper voice. "It's not problem, ma'am. Just doing my job." He exclaimed before shooting something out from his wrist and swinging off and around the building, out of sight.

"Let's get out of the way." Danielle's Mom said before her and Sharon quickly ushered the enhanced girls out of the street as a crowd began to form around them and he speeding car driver.

Once they were off the street and inside the boutique they were initially heading to, they all sat down on the vintage chairs and caught their breath, letting the adrenaline drain from their systems after the incident. It was a very eventful day.

* * *

While it was very eventful for Danielle, Wanda, Alice, and Sharon down in NYC, it was a dull and boring weekday for the rest of the Avengers back at the Compound. With Wanda and Danielle gone, Jack had no one to really socialize with due to the fact that Rhodey and Sam were out on a recon mission in Chile, Natasha was visiting Clint for the holidays, Tony was out in Malibu, and Steve was following up on a lead he had about the Winter Soldier friend of his. Which really left the sulking android as the only source of entertainment in the place.

Vision usually hung around Wanda and hadn't really strayed from much other contact from any of the other members. Steve enjoyed holding civilized conversations with the artificial guy, as did Rhodey and Natasha. Sam was still trying to figure out how to HAVE a conversation with him and Jack? Well, Jack just really liked introducing the guy to normal human experiences like watching Star Wars.

"How does Han Solo understand what the Wookie says?" Vision asked half-way through Episode One. "His verbal patterns don't indicate that he is saying much anything than random noises."

Jack held back a round of laughter to answer, "I think that's kind of the point. No one really understands Chewie except Han. That's why they're such close friends."

"So the verbal imperfections of the Wookie are purely for enhancement of the characterization of both Han Solo and Chewbacca?"

After Jack took a minute to decipher what the android said he finally replies, "Yes." How Wanda even hung out with this guy without dying every second of every day was beyond Jack.

Just when Luke and Han were about to rescue Princess Leia, Steve, Sam, and Rhodey walked in. "How was Berlin?" Sam asked the blonde super soldier as the walked into the kitchen.

Steve must have just gotten back along with the other two war heroes due to the fact that he still had his duffel bag still in his hand when he shrugged and replied, "No good leads. Just another dead end."

"I'm sure you'll find him soon. It's only a matter of time." Rhodey assured the Captain.

"Yeah..." Steve didn't sound too convinced. "But what did you guys want to talk about that was so urgent?"

"We just came to report back from our trip." Sam answered.

Jack had all but blocked out what e three men were saying, but stopped short when the next sentence came out of Steve's mouth. "How did scouting Harper work out?"

Jack turned his head slightly to listen in closer. Rhodey shrugged. "Well, she surprisingly got along well with Sharon."

"Bummer." Sam grumbled. "I was hoping to see at least one cat fight today."

"Sam," Steve said in a scolding tone.

"Sorry."

"But the real reason we called you was because of something that happened a few hours ago before we left them at Sharon's apartment." Rhodey exclaimed. "They almost got hit by a car, but that vigilante Tony's been looking into stopped it from hitting Wanda and Dani."

"They alright?" Steve asked.

"They're fine."

"But Harper wasn't." Sam added. "She was freaking out. I mean, all day. She was throwing looks over her shoulders and eyeing up people nervously everywhere they went. It was bad enough when Wanda spotted us, but there were a few times she came close to making us."

Jack stood up then, rage boiling within him and the movie with Vision forgotten as he charged towards the group of men. "You were spying on my Mom and sister?" He demanded.

"It was for precaution." Steve explained.

"You knew about this?!"

"I ordered it."

"What? Why would you order them to spy on them?"

"To make sure Danielle was safe."

"From who? My Mom?" No one answered and that only fueled the enhanced boy's anger. "Seriously? After everything she's done for Danielle and I, you don't trust her? You think she's going to hurt Danielle?"

"Not directly." Rhodey replied. "We can't trust her just yet."

"Why, because she's former HYDRA? Well, hate to break it to you, so was I. So was Wanda. So was Dani! And so is your little war buddy, Rogers." Jack spar. "We were all apart of HYDRA, so what? You gonna spy on us? Throw us in a cage if we get out of hand like they used to do with us in Sokovia? You gonna throw me in a cell? Wanda? Dani?" He watched all three men wince at each name he said. "Hold on a minute, you told me Wilson and Rhodes were in Chile on a recon. Were you-were you not gonna tell me?"

Steve sighed. "We knew you'd be upset-"

"Yeah, damn right I'm upset. I'm pissed. You're threatening my Mom. My family."

"We're not even sure she's really your Mom, Harper." Sam finally snapped.

Jack was taken aback by his comment and the expression each men gave after he made it. It was clear that information wasn't meant for him to hear. "What did you just say?"

"We had a theory that what HYDRA did to Bucky...brainwashing..." Steve started. "They might have done it to your Mom. We didn't want to risk your sister's life on just your better judgement-"

"My better judgement?" Jack scoffed. "Like you're trusting Sam's safety on your better judgment about Barnes when you guys get a lead on him?" He retorted. "She's my Mom, and she ain't brainwashed. I mean, what were you planning on doing if she was? I mean, both you guys have guns in your holsters. You gonna kill my Mom, Rogers?"

"We don't want to-"

"Wrong answer." Jack cut him off swiftly. "Is this what happened when Wanda, Dani, and I came into the the picture? You held guns to our heads for precaution until you realized we weren't a threat? And if we were, you would've shot us like you would her?"

"That's not what it's like at all-"

"Yes, it is, Rogers." Jack interrupted again. "That's exactly what you're doing to her. And why?"

"Because she killed people!"

"So have we!" Jack retorted. "You've seen the video, Steve, I know you've seen what we can do. What I can do. What Wanda can do. What Danielle can do. What Danielle has done." Steve winced at that and Jack physically hurt from bringing up what Danielle was capable of. "You gonna shoot her if she gets twitchy? You gonna throw her in a cage?"

"No one is getting thrown into a cage."

"So just killed then?"

"No one is getting shot."

Jack laughed humorlessly. "If I find out that you three are spying on my family again, I'm taking Danielle and my Mom and we're leaving. I am not having another person pointing a gun at one of my family member's heads again. Not anymore." He stated before storming off.

"Well, that went terribly wrong." Vision remarked from his spot in front of the TV.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Lots of view points in this chapter. More Mommy!Harper distrust and lots of Wanda/Danielle, Sharon/Alice bonding. Not to mention, Peter pop up. And of course Jack being a defensive little bean. If that's how he reacted, can't imagine how Danielle would react if she found out Steve planned on killing her Mom if she got out of hand. Or how Danielle would react if she found out her Mom actually planned on killing Steve. Oh, so much angst these next few chapters._**

 ** _Songs for the chapter are Best Day Of My Life by American Authors for Christmas Shopping Fluff and Believers by Imagine Dragons for Jack's argument with Sam, Rhodes, and Steve._**

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter: 

**Jack: Who the fuck-?!**

 **Steve: Language!**

 **Jack: WHOM the fuck?!**

 **Tony: ...No!**


	18. Soccer Tryouts

It was back to school for Danielle after the quick shopping trip with Wanda, Sharon, and her Mom. And this week of school in particular was going to be extremely busy. It was the last week before Christmas Break and was also the week of Soccer try outs. The enhanced had been training since she initially decided she wanted to join the team. Due to the fact that she had a super soldier, an android, two enhanced siblings, an ex-Soviet-assassin, a genius billionaire, two Army vets, and an ex-assassin Mom as a support system, she was pretty confident when the day of try outs came up.

She was nervously tapping her fingers along the pole she was holding onto in the subway that morning. Peter had already known she was anxious and excited for try outs, it was all she had been talking about since she went back to school. Although, he wished she'd talk to him about the many things he'd wanted to talk about with her. Like the incident that happened on Monday, the fact that her Mom was alive, who the brunette girl with her was, why she ran off from the Winter Formal, the Winter Formal in general. There were so many questions in Peter's mind, but so little answers he knew he'd get from Danielle.

"You're really nervous, huh?," He said, catching her attention.

Danielle smiled. "I guess it's just different having confidence in your brains and not your brawn, you know?"

Peter chuckled. He had a small idea what that was like considering the circumstances he was going through currently with his newfound gifts and powers and strengths. Things he didn't have before he met Danielle. If it weren't for his weird senses the week that he met Danielle on the subway, he was pretty sure he'd never detect how nervous she really was that very first day and definitely wouldn't have had the courage to talk to her otherwise. "Yeah, I get it. But either way, I'm sure you'll do great." He assured her.

After the subway, the pair went their separate ways once they entered school. The day went by in blur for Danielle and she was grateful she didn't have trouble waiting an agonizing eight hours before having to change and run out onto the field for try outs. Liz, Betty, and Cindy all went with Danielle to go to try outs. They all changed into their gym uniforms, cleats, and knee pads.

Once they ran out onto the field, they were met by the rest of the girls trying out, the soccer team alumni, and Coach Wilson. Among the soccer alumni were girls Danielle had previously met back at Flash's party a couple months back; Amber, Ashley, and Maggie. They all smiled and waved to her and she returned the gesture as the girls trying out filed into a line in front of them at the edge of the field.

Coach Wilson stepped up with his clipboard in hand. "Alright girls, there are only eight open spots on this team, and that's including the seniors." He turned to gesture to the trio of girls beside him. "Amber, Maggie, and your team captain, Ashley." They all smiled and nodded their heads before Wilson continued. "Meaning, since there's sixteen of you...wait..." He quickly recounted how many girls were in the line. "Uh-"

"Eighteen, Coach." Betty exclaimed from her spot beside her.

"Eighteen. Thank you, Ms. Brant." Betty boasted her chest and held her chin up as she nodded in acknowledgment. "There are eighteen of you, meaning ten of you aren't going to make it onto this team. So, you are going to have to prove to me that you are worthy enough to be here. Ashley will be leading these try outs. Good luck." He said before stepping aside.

The orange-haired senior, Ashley, then stepped forward. "Alright, since there are a lot of you, we are seperating you into three groups of six. So, split up! Six to Maggie, six to Amber, and six to me!" She ordered and the girls quickly ran to the closest senior.

Cindy, Liz, and Danielle stuck together and ran out to Amber's group. Meanwhile, Betty ran out to where Ashley's group was huddled up. Cindy raised an eyebrow slightly. "Why'd she go over there?"

Liz shrugged. "Maybe she just wants to impress the Captain."

The things Michelle has said about Betty were beginning to pop up in Danielle's mind. Was Betty really that self-centered that she only asked Danielle to join the team to make herself look better? Was she really only in it for herself? Danielle pushed those thoughts aside just as fast as they came. She didn't need to be distracted with Betty's antics right now. She had to focus.

"Hi guys," The leader of their group spoke. "I'm Amber and the first warm up this group will be doing will be laps. Five laps around the entire field. I will be timing you and if you are unable to finish the five laps, you are free to go." Danielle began to understand why she had been nervous to try out now. "On your marks...get set...go!"

And they were off. Danielle remembered what Sam had taught her a long time ago on one of her runs with him, Steve, and Jack, she had to keep a steady pace and not be in a rush when she first started because she would use all her energy. Som she ran at a jogging pace along side Liz, Cindy, and the other three girls in the group. Two of the girls ran ahead of the group in a mad dash to finish first. By the third lap, both girls had run out of energy and gave up before walking back to the locker room.

Liz, Cindy, Danielle, and the fourth girl all finished their laps and met back up with Amber at the end. Ashley's group lost one girl and Maggie's group lost three girls. Twelve girls left, only eight spots open.

"Split up into three groups of four. Four to Amber, four to Maggie, four to me." Ashley ordered. Liz, Cindy, and Danielle all filed in behind Amber and watched while Betty ran off with Ashley again. Now it was certainly clear Betty was truly only looking after herself.

Amber's group lined up beside the bleachers. "Now you girls have to go up the bleachers, down the sixteenth row, and back down the stairs ten times." She announced. "Go!"

Danielle, Liz, Cindy, and the fourth girl all started. By the seventh lap, Cindy dropped out. Liz and Danielle finished up that round dripping in sweat with sore calves.

"Great job, Allen, West." Ashley complimented as her and her group-consisting of Betty and four other girls-passed by. Danielle was vaguely aware of the dirty look Betty threw at her before the two groups merged with Maggie's remaining two girls. "Well, looks like we're down to ten girls. Meaning, two of you are getting cut." Ashley declared.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Maggie asked with a small smirk.

The three seniors all exchanged wide grins before Ashley called out, "Line up!" The group of ten formed one large line with Betty in the front while Amber ran over to the goalie net. "There is only one goal to this game and that is to make it into the net without using your hands!" Ashely explained. "You do that right now and you're automatically on the team. If you don't, see you at next year's try outs. Ready?" All the girls in the line nodded. "Go!"

Betty was the first to kick. Amber served her e ball and the blonde threw a swift kick at the soccer ball sending it straight into the goal, just out of reach from Maggie. The girls cheered and the next girl was up. After a constant streak of girls making it in, on girl finally missed and was sent to the back of the line. Danielle became more and more nervous as her and Liz approached the front of the line. Her nerves were going off the charts when she finally looked up at the bleachers to see four familiar faces. Michelle, Ned, Peter, and Cindy were all sitting in the bleachers smiling and waving.

Danielle felt herself relax as determination swept through her. She could do this. If she could lift an entire meteor and save the world alongside the Avengers, she could kick the ball into the goal.

Finally, her turn came up. She walked up to the line and waited for Amber to serve the ball towards her. It tumbled and tumbled until Daniele charged forward and threw a hard kick. The ball launched off her foot and into the net with ease. Maggie had jump the oppisite direction of the ball and fallen onto the grass. She looked up with a large smile and Amber and Ashley clapped and cheered from the sidelines. "Welcome to the team, West!" Ashley called out as Danielle's friends cheered and whooped from the stands.

Danielle couldn't help but smile and chuckle as she made her way to the sidelines beside the rest of her new teammates. As she say down, she turned back to the field and watched as Liz took her shot and missed. Danielle suddenly deflated as she watched Liz trek off the field at the end of try outs. But what caught the enhanced teenager off guard was that Liz was smiling when she approached her. "Congrats!" She cheered as she threw her arms around Danielle.

"Thank you..." Danielle said uneasily as they separated. "But...you didn't make it."

Liz shrugged, her smile still in place. "Yeah, but you did. Besides, I have enough on my plate with Decathlon, classes, and student body president. It's your time to shine, Ellie."

Danielle smiled at her friend before she was enveloped in another hug, this time from Cindy who had ran from the bleachers. "You did awesome! You're gonna do great on the field in Spring!"

"Yeah, totally." Ned piped up as him and Peter walked over with Michelle in tow.

"You did awesome, Danielle." Peter told her, stealing a few nervous glances at Liz standing beside her.

Danielle couldn't help but noticed the way Peter looked at Liz, but tried not to bring attention to it. "Thanks, Peter. Thanks to all of you for being here."

"No problem." Cindy replied.

"Not like I had better things to do." Michelle said blandly. Despite her words, Danielle smiled at her for even having attended. No matter what Michelle said, Danielle knew what she really meant. 'Congrats on making the team...jerk...'

* * *

While Danielle was at school and Jack was training somewhere in the Compound, Alice was meditating in the Compound gym. She found that it was usually empty in the mid-afternoon just before everyone decided to call it a day and used that time for herself. Her meditating allowed her to clear her mind after the jumbled thoughts and screaming protests in her head over the real reason she was here.

Her kids were in danger and she couldn't risk their lives on the fact that they may be safe at the Compound, especially after the photos of them Rumlow had showed Alice. The image of Jack standing in one of the Compound windows. Another picture of Danielle at school. And the final one of Danielle, Jack, and Wanda at the Boardwalk.

Her mission was simple; execute the assignment, Steve Rogers. But it wasn't all that simple in her eyes. Kill the man who took her children under his wing and cared for them when she couldn't. He had a relationship with them. If Alice killed Steve, there would be hatred, betrayal, and horrible consequences. But if she didn't, her children would die along with herself. Have Jack and Danielle hate her for all eternity or have them be safe?

But what if there was an option she could just have everything solved. The kids were safe here at the Compound, desire the photos. Rumlow couldn't touch this base, not with how unorganized his branch of HYDRA was. Maybe if Alice told the Avengers the truth, why she was really sent here, who sent her, her mission, maybe they would help. But if they couldn't? Danielle and Jack's lives were on the line and she wasn't sure she trusted these Avengers enough to rest her children's fate with them, even if they themselves did.

Alice was suddenly cut from her thoughts by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Her eyes snapped open and she found herself staring at an upside down Steve Rogers. Well, technically, she was the one in the handstand position making him look upside down in her eyes. Alice chuckled awkwardly before falling down from her position and onto her feet in a swift movement. "Sorry. Didn't mean to hog the gym. No one's usually here around this time." She told the super soldier.

"It's fine. I didn't mean to interrupt your...meditating," Steve apologized. "I just came to tell you Jack was looking for you."

"Oh." She said simply. "Thanks." She began out of the gym leaving Steve alone with his own thoughts.

He didn't like the feeling he got from her. It wasn't a bad feeling, but that was what troubled him. For a woman who had been killing for HYDRA for four years with a dead husband and kidnapped kids she seemed too cool and casual with it all like she'd been living with it for years. He especially found it suspicious that Alice hadn't really reacted at all when she'd learned about the siblings' powers. Almost as if she knew about them already... But how could that have been true, she wasn't even sure if they were alive let alone that they were enhanced. Unless, maybe she did.

It was getting harder day after day to try not to look past the loopholes in Alice's impenetrable wall of trust Danielle and Jack built up. It was really hard to be untruthful with Alice due to the fact that her kids held her to such high standards. And that's what scared Steve the most, that the kids trusted her to a fault when she could possibly be leading them right back to HYDRA. And if she did...what then? Was the team supposed to kill Alice or even possibly the siblings?

Steve had to figure out her play and what she was hiding before anything bad happened to Danielle and Jack. Even if it meant betraying their trust to find out.

* * *

After soccer try outs, Ned, Peter, Michelle, Cindy, and Liz all went out for ice cream with Danielle to celebrate her successful entry to both the Decathlon Team and soccer team. The group had all walked a few streets from the school until they reached the place Liz had taken Danielle to eat a few weeks back after she'd tested for the Decathlon Team.

After they were all seated in the outdoor area, the group of friends all began to order. Ned got peanut butter almond, Peter got cookies and cream, Michelle got vanilla, Cindy got Pistachio, Liz got strawberry gelato, and Danielle got her Rocky Road. Michelle, Danielle, Liz, Cindy, Ned, and Peter were all seated around a circular table in that order under a small umbrella.

They were talking and chatting about Decathlon, school, new movies, dumb trends, local news. "Danielle, you are going to kill in soccer." Ned told her as they ate eir delicious desserts.

"Then she's going to dominate in Decathlon." Cindy added.

"We all are." Liz chimed. "Regionals next month, remember guys? Don't forget to study over the Break."

"Got it." Michelle said blandly, looking over the book in her hand slightly, her ice cream come in her other free hand.

"Then if we get to Regionals, we make it state. Then if we make it to state, we go to Nationals!" Ned exclaimed excitedly.

"I really wanna go see D.C." Danielle said. "It sounds fun...and historical."

"I wanna go visit the Washington Monument." Cindy exclaimed.

"Me too." Liz said.

"I wanna see where the demolished SHIELD base is." Peter said.

"Yeah..." Ned agreed.

"I look forward to protesting about the abuse of political powers in the medical world." Michelle spoke up.

Everyone grimaced slightly before Liz turned to the girl beside her. "What about you, Danielle? What do you look forward to seeing in D.C.?"

Danielle shrugged. "I wanna visit the Smithsonian. I heard they have a really cool Captain America exhibit." Truth be told, Sam had told her about that one a long time ago and Danielle had to admit, she was really curious. Sure, she'd read about the guy in history books before HYDRA kidnapped her, but she'd never really paid much attention to it considering she was only ten. But it didn't hit her until recently that she was so close to such a great hero who had an interesting upbringing.

"That's cool." Liz said. "You a fan of superheroes?"

"They save the world, right?"

"Cause a lot of damage to it, too." Michelle pointed out. "Remember Africa?" Danielle tried not to visibly wince at the reminder of that dreadful memory. Back when her, Wanda, and Pietro had fought against the Avengers and had Wanda brainwash the nice and sweet Dr. Banner into destroying half of a city.

"Yeah," Ned said wearily, breaking Danielle from her unpeaceful thoughts. "But rumor has it that aliens actually possessed the Hulk. That's why he's missing, because the aliens took him after Sokovia."

Everyone around the table remained quiet–especially Danielle–after the very odd theory. It wasn't until Cindy spoke up that the awkward silence was broken. "I think he may have just been provoked and maybe lost control." Danielle tried to distract herself by swirling the ice cream in her cup while biting her tongue, trying her best not to say anything.

"What were the Avengers even doing in Africa in the first place?" Michelle asked.

"Maybe they had a good reason." Peter spoke up. "I mean, they save the world. Everything they do has to have a reason." Danielle threw Peter a grateful look, he thankfully overlooked.

Cindy shrugged. "Maybe. But I'm more interested about the new superhero in the city."

"The guy micro-managing Hell's Kitchen hardly counts as new." Liz replied.

"No, not him."

"You men the Spider-Man?" Ned asked.

Peter and Danielle's head shot up at the same time. "Who's the Spider-Man?" The young enhanced asked.

"He's the cool new hero that's been stopping car theives, ATM robbers, and speeding cars." Liz explained. "He's been all over the news lately, surely you've seen him."

Danielle got to thinking about it. Maybe she had. The other day that masked guy dressed in blue and red stopped the car from hitting her and Wanda... Could that have been him? If, so, how'd he do that? She'd never seen anyone stop a car going that fast with their bare hands. She was sure maybe Tony in his suit could manage it, Steve surely had no problem, but just some New York vigilante? Something was up with him. Maybe she could tell someone back at the Compound to look into it. The enhanced finally shrugged. "Maybe..."

"It's probably just a YouTube scam." Peter said.

"Um, have you seen those videos?" Ned asked his best friend. "They look pretty real."

"You used to think light sabers on Star Wars were real, Ned." He pointed out.

Ned frowned slightly. "I was only eleven, man." The group laughed at that. "But I'm sure about this guy. He shoots webs from his hands! I mean, how cool is that?"

"Kind of weird..." Michelle said.

"Yeah..." Cindy agreed. "But cool that he swings everywhere. It looks kind of fun."

"Ooh, would you rather have the ability to fly or swing?" Ned prompted.

"Fly." Liz answered.

"Obviously." Michelle added.

"How about being able to turn invisible or teleport?" Ned asked again.

"Teleport." Danielle chimed with a small smirk. "You can get places faster."

"True." Peter agreed.

The small game of 'Would You Rather' continued until Liz and Cindy both had to get home. Michelle left after that. Followed by Ned and then Peter. Before Peter left, he offered Danielle arrived, but she politely declined stating her house was just a block away.

Danielle would have gladly taken him up on the ride, but after the small trip down memory lane during ice cream, she needed some time to think away from more of Ned's probing questions and Peter's watchful eye.

Halfway to her house in the middle of the afternoon, Danielle began to feel like someone was watching her. She remembered always feeling that way– self-conscious, paranoid, twitchy–when she first was set free from HYDRA. But after a few mo the with the team, it slowly subsided. Why was she getting this feeling now? Maybe it was today's reminder of her days with Ultron almost a year ago.

Danielle shrugged it off and continued on down the street, but as she turned one of the less crowded street corner, a hand suddenly came to rest on her shoulder. Before she was able to even gasp in reaction, a sharp pain in her neck caused her to yelp. Danielle tried to move her hand to see what had stabbed her, but once her hand came up, her eyelids fell down and everything went black.

* * *

Alice was sitting on the couch beside Jack and Wanda watching another episode of Game of Thrones when Maria Hill busted through the doors of the recreational room. Steve and Sam–who had been sitting at the kitchen counter sat up slightly at the same time Rhodey and Natasha walked in from the gym.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, looking over the back of the couch at a very shaken Maria Hill.

Before she could answer, Vision flew in beside her with a frown on his face. "I've felt a distress signal from the Stone." He explained.

"That's possible?" Sam asked at the same time Steve asked, "Who sent it?"

Vision gave him a pointed look that said, 'you know who'. Alice's heart fell to the ground as she breathed in horror, "Danielle..."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Oh boy, oh boy. I love unlocking more of Danielle's complex powers. I feel like the movies didn't do Wanda enough justice when it came to her telepathic abilities. I mean, they hella did her justice when it came to her telekinetic powers if you saw her in IW (I'M SORRY, I HAD TO MAKE THAT JOKE), but not really her telepathic that much. So I really wanted to use Danielle's slight telepathic connection, but like it was mentioned earlier on, Danielle herself hadn't unlocked that part of her power...only Eris had... Ooooooooooh._**

 ** _Also, thank you to whoever added MIGRAINE to two communities. And MY GOD GUYS, 50 favorites and over 80 followers? You're all so amazing, thank you so much._**

 ** _This Author's Note is gonna be hella long. Thank you ActualRaeOfSunshine for all the reviews. I must break down each one to respond to._**

 **Review 1: Thank you for the very INTERESTING comments about them. I wanted to show that Danielle and her brother are two people completely. Glad you liked the start.**

 **Review 2: More Danielle, who doesn't love that! And I have heard many times that you very much dislike AOU. I liked it (action-wise), but I didn't really like how it was just like everything was all of a sudden there. Like where did Tony's PTSD go? Natasha and Bruce, wtf? Steve chopping wood, YESSS. Vision just kind of happened... Clint apparently has a family which was out of nowhere. But yeah, I see what you men. And yes, little Peter the smol bean does help her come out of her shell.**

 **Review 3: Yeah, I wanted her conflict with her brother to seem real. You'll see more Danielle/Jack clashing later on, but they always make up. They love each other too much. And yes, my brave little bean. I'll keep the writing advice in mind next time I write a scene with her powers. It's kind of easy to describe Wanda's and Jack's powers because you can see them, but it's hard to do Danielle's because you can't see hers. See my struggle? But I will try. And yes, Jack is my little Mini-Tony Stark baby. Like Steve has his kid in Danielle, Tony has his kid/apprentice in Jack. I think their relationship will be more apprentice/mentor than father/son like Peter because Jack is like 20 and ready to mature...kinda.**

 **Review 4: Steve is my love and life and I wanted the man to get some props in here. Peter has Tony as a father figure and Danielle needs her own father figure. What better guy than the Star Spangled Man With A Plan? The little mask was a bit cute. I thougth about having Tony give it to her, but I felt like he wouldnt have thought of somrthing like her being a minor in public. Steve on the other hand would have. And Jack...my boy. And Eris becomes a very, very, very big problem later on... No spoilers, but yeah. And you are so welcome. I think a lot of people forget that, even sometimes and I'm glad I could remind you that they symbolize hope. Slightly rushed, yeah. DON'T FEEL BAD IT'S CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, YOU'RE NOT MEAN.**

 **Review 5: MENTOR STEVE IS EVERYTHING! Who doesn't love some Mentor Steve? Danielle being a musician was purely inspired by me trying to play Hans Zimmer's Interstellar masterpiece One Step and realizing I'm gonna need to grow a third hand to do it. Then it hit me like, if I had telekinesis I could totally do it. Thus, how Danielle became a pianist. I love writing agony, mostly because sometimes I act like Tony and he is one of my favs in the MCU. YES. I am a sucker for family fluff and domestic Avenger life. Having the kids integrated in there I feel like it would bring the team closer together in the sense of entertaining the younger new additions. So, thank you.**

 **Review 6: Dude, I would totally have thrown in Amelia if you had told me sooner. But I have plans for Sharon and Danielle in this story, sorry love. But yes! Pianist by day, superhero by night...perfection. And yeah, sorry about the short Peter bit. There will be more Peter as time goes by, I promise. I just want to build on Danielle a bit more before she gets into romance with the guy. AND IKR! Michelle characterization comes so easily to me cause on some days I'm Tony, some days I'm Natasha, some days I'm Loki, other days I'm Michelle. it varies from time to time.**

 **Review 7: After Danielle breaks free from her little shell, she becomes more of a sassy queen. I know. Jack and Tony come more in Civil War and post Civil War, lots of post Civil War especially. And yeah, Wanda essentially is like an older sister to Danielle and like a twin sister to Jack. Of course you understood that reference, who doesn't? Lol. Once against, I'm a sucker for the family fluff. And I know, they're rushed. I'm sorry! I'll try and work on that more.**

 **Review 8: I actually didn't think about him doing that, but now that I think about I feel like maybe he might have been doing something Spider-Man related. Idk. The nickname! She has so many now. 'Dani', 'Ellie', 'Elle', 'Eris', 'Goddess of Chaos and Discord'. Danielle partied a bit too hard as well can see. And Sharon/Agent 13 does have a romance with Steve in the comics apparently. She's the one who initially kills him after being brainwashed or something, which kind of sucks. And I totally thought that was something Sharon would do. Like a nervous CIA agent...let's just let Captain America handle this problem. And we all love ourselves some Jealous!Peter, we'll see more later. DADDY TONY! Tony Dads everyone I feel. Jack, Danielle, Peter.**

 **Review 9: As someone who lives in Southern New York, but is from Southern Texas, 76 is cool Texas standards and pretty warm New York standards. So not too bad. And I had FRIDAY call him The Vision because they call him that multiple times in AOU. Like when he was frying Ultron out of the net at the Sokovia battle, FRIDAY called him 'The Vision' and so did Thor when he said the Mind Stone is 'safe with the Vision'. it does sound weird, but it's canon. *shrug*. YOU HAVE AN UNHEALTHY OBSESSION WITH STEVE, RAE! THIS IS AN INTERVENTION! XD. Yeah, Dani screwed up but I wrote her that way to show she has flaws and isn't just this pure innocent girl all the time. Her time with HYDRA and four years without any real parenting or normal hormonal teenage life has taken its toll on her. You can't be mad at the girl forever, she did mean well. And yes! Have to give credit to scrapingskies for inspiring me to start adding those in my fic.**

 ** _Chapter song is Victorious by Panic! At the Disco bc I feel like it fits for Danielle's hard work and victory._**

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter:

 **Tony: *looking for Peter* PETER?! PETER?!**  


 **Danielle: I have an idea. *clears throat* THIS BITCH EMPTY!**

 **Peter: *swings in on a web* YEET!**


	19. Game of Survival

This was bad. This was really, really bad.

Alisson Harper was currently pacing the main lab back at the Compound while Steve called up Sharon. Tony was already on his way with his suit and the rest of the team along with Helen Cho, Erik Selvig, and Maria Hill waited impatiently for any news on Danielle after she'd somehow sent a distress signal telepathically through the Mind Stone on Vision's head.

Steve finally returned with a look of complete horror. Jack, Wanda, and Alice tuned in instantly to hear what he had to say. "Well?" Jack prompted.

Steve shook his head. "She never made it back from ice cream with her friends." He explained.

Alice instantly went into monstrous mother bear mode. "Well, where the hell is she? Was there anything that gave away a location in that signal?" She asked the android in the room.

Vision shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm afraid not. It was only a loud ringing sensation coming from the Stone itself."

"How'd you know it was her then?" Sam wondered.

"I'm not sure." He admit. "The Stone somehow recognized it as her."

"How could this have happened?" Natasha asked. "She moves things with her mind, how could someone get the drop on her like this?" Steve didn't miss the way Alice and Jack flinched simultaneously at the ex-assassin's blunt statement.

"What if..." Wanda trailed off. "What if Eris was released?"

The room fell eerily silent at the thought of that happening. "You think the signal Vision felt was Eris?" Steve asked.

"It's possible..." Dr. Cho said with dread.

"Oh my God..." Alice sank into a nearby stool before she completely collapsed.

"Do we have any way of tracking her other than the Mind Stone?" Rhodey asked.

"Eris..." Selvig said.

"What about her?" Jack wondered.

Selvig turned to face the group with an expression full of realization. "It's been believed that Danielle's alter ego has telepathic powers, correct?" No one knew how t answer as the scientist continued. "What if we could track her through her telepathy?"

"How would that work?" Rhodey asked.

"We need a telepath who's been inside her mind..." All eyes in the room suddenly fell on Wanda Maximoff.

She quickly jumped from where she was sitting and became weary of the plan. "I've told you all before, the last time I tried to get inside her head... It went terribly wrong."

"You wouldn't need to get inside her head again, Wanda." Vision assured her. "Perhaps just trying to detect her mind... It wouldn't even have to be Eris, try to track Danielle."

"You've been inside Danielle's head before, right?" Jack asked her to which she nodded.

Alice let out a humorless laugh from her corner of the lab. "I miss the days where the weirdest thing Jack ever said was that he wanted to become President so he could make jelly beans the National food." Everyone in the room smiled slightly at the joke that seemed to ease the nervous tension in the room.

Steve took a step towards Wanda. "Can you do this?"

Wanda pressed her lips together and nodded firmly. "Yes." Her voice shook slightly, but she knew that the consequences of not finding her little sister would be far dire than just Eris getting inside her head if Eris had in fact been released. "But I might need a bit of a boost from..." Her gaze fell from Steve to Vision.

A few moments later, Vision was seated in a stool in the middle of the lab with many wires attached to his body that were connected to a weird device Cho and Selvig had come up with. Wanda stood behind the android ready to try and find Danielle.

Before she began, Jack walked over and set a hand on her shoulder. "Remember, if she gets in your head, you pull back. Understand?"

Wanda smiled slightly. "I'm older than you, remember? I give the orders out of us enhanced siblings."

Jack let out a small scoff. "Yeah, right, Maximoff." Wanda shook her head before Jack said in a more earnest tone. "Be careful."

She nodded before turning back to Vision. She raised her hands as the rest of the team stood back and watched. Wanda closed her eyes and let both her hands rest against each side of Vision's head. She concentrated on moments that she had been inside Danielle's head, not trying to instantly go into the time Eris got inside her head. When was the most recent? Right! The shopping trip with herself, Danielle, Sharon, and Danielle's Mom when she was calming her emotions. She focused on that moment and that small memory of Danielle's telepathic signature.

Every mind and soul had a unique signature, Wanda came to find that fairly quickly while learning more about her powers. When she'd planted those fearful visions inside the team's minds all those months ago, she'd felt what their minds felt like when fearful. Danielle had a stronger signature of course due to both the connection the enhanced shared through the Mind Stone and her small, untapped telepathic ability.

After a few moments of concentrating, Wanda finally caught into something and gasped out loud. "I think I got it." She murmured before red mist shot of her palms and enveloped the Stone on Vision's head to help boost her abilities for a brief moment. Wanda concentrated even harder on pinpointing Danielle's mind. As she came closer and closer she finally found it. She fully expected Eris when her own mind consciousness came face to face with Danielle's, but instead, all she saw was the innocent girl's grace radiating from the small signature. Wanda let out a sigh of relief. "Eris hasn't been released." She informed the group.

A chain reaction of sighs and huffs of air were set off, but their work wasn't over yet. "Where is she?" Steve asked.

Wanda frowned at that and tried to find a way to pinpoint the exact location of where Danielle was. Vision felt the strain the young enhanced was going through and quickly spoke up, "Focus, Wanda." His soothing voice told her. "You can find her."

Wanda took a deep breath in and let a heavy sigh out before focusing more intently. There was only one way to find out where Danielle was. Wanda concentrated and concentrated before pushing her telepathic consciousness into Danielle's mind.

* * *

Danielle awoke with a jolt.

She didn't remember much, but as her consciousness slowly returned, so did her memories. The hand on her shoulder, the prick in her neck, and then black. She had been kidnapped using a drug...

Danielle suddenly became aware of her surroundings. She was in what looked to be an abandoned building on a large empty floor with many broken windows and no light. It was dark outside and it was cold all around. There was a metal cart a few yards away with what looked like needles filled with different colored liquids and many files of what looked like blood...her blood.

Danielle tried to move, but fell instantly back down onto her rear. She looked to the source of what was holding her down and found that her wrists were bound by thick and mechanicalized handcuffs attached to a chain holding her arms above her head. Danielle narrowed her eyes and concentrated on turning those handcuffs to dust, but the moment she felt her powers being called upon from her core, a painful sensation arose from her head as a loud ringing noise blocked her hearing.

She gasped and yelped in pain as the odd sensation passed. What the hell was that?

"Yeah..." A low menacing voice said from the shadows surrounding her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Danielle's eyes darted across the dark room, still unable to find a source to the voice. "...Those handcuffs are made especially to trap freaks like you."

Freaks like her... Whoever this was knew who she was... One word, one dreadful word, popped into her mind... HYDRA. She shifted as far back as the handcuffs over her head would allow her to our distance between her and whoever it was speaking to her.

"There's no need to be afraid, Danielle," The voice said. "I'm not going to hurt..."

Highly unlikely, she thought to herself as she quickly tried to find a way out of this situation like Natasha had taught her in the events of her ever getting captured she saw many open windows she was sure she could escape through. She could debilitate her kidnapper with one of those syringes, possibly. But she knew she wasn't moving anywhere with these heavy duty cuffs on. She finally did the thing Natasha taught her to do if she couldn't escape. Talk. "What do you want from me?" She said in a tone that was barely over a whisper and full of fear.

She could almost hear the smirk of the person In the shadows. "Oh, I want a lot of things from you. Your power, your mind, your knowledge, your capabilities." They listed. "But, I'm not here for you..."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Sorry, Danielle, that's classified." The person said as they slowly stepped out from the shadows. Danielle was able to make out their body. It was a tall, muscular man who was wearing a black metal mask to hide his lower fad and a matching armored black suit. "Sadly, though, you won't be leaving here unscathed."

"What?" Danielle asked, panic rising in her chest as the masked man moved to the metal table nearby and grabbed a small scalpel. "No. No, please, don't do this." She begged as she tried to pull her hands free of the handcuffs holding her down. The man came forward with the sharp object and she kicked and pulled and screamed. "No! NO!"

* * *

Wanda gasped and released her telepathic connection from Danielle's mind before staggering back from Vision, breaking her focus.

"Wanda!" Jack cried before rushing over and kneeling beside her. The psychic was sweating all over and shaking from what she'd just seen through the eyes of her sister. "Wanda, are you okay? What happened?"

"D-Danielle." Wanda stammered. "She's in danger. I saw them, they're hurting her."

"Who?" Steve practically growled. The thought of anyone even touching Danielle made the protective soldier in Steve present in that moment.

"I-I don't know. They wore a black mask and black suit..." Wanda murmured.

Alice felt a twinge of realization ping in the back of her mind. Dammit, she thought to herself. "Where are they keeping her?" Alice asked as she knelt beside Wanda.

"Some abandoned warehouse. I'm not sure where." She admit.

"I do." Vision spoke up. "An abandoned office building just outside the New York City limits."

Steve, Alice, Jack, and Natasha were already starting out of the room with Wanda, Vision, Sam, and Rhodey hot on their tails. "Call Tony, tell him to meet us there as fast as he can. Everyone can get prepped on the jet. We leave in five." Steve ordered.

The entire team was already in their uniforms, going over the plan of attack while Sam flew the Quinjet to the warehouse Danielle's kidnappers were keeping her.

"Vision, Sam, and Rhodey will clear the roof." Steve began to has out. "Alisson, Nat, and I will take the lead in and clear the ground floor before making our way up with Wanda and Jack. Tony should be in bound and he'll meet us on the fifth floor where they're apparently keeping her."

"I still don't understand," Jack muttered. "How are they keeping her from using her powers?"

"HYDRA gave us our powers," Wanda began. "They'd want to know how to control them before we did. How to stop us if we got out of line. The person holding her captive had these...handcuffs that stopped her from using her powers."

"We have to get her back before they get whatever it is they want from her." Natasha exclaimed.

"Or before they hurt her anymore." Alice added as she cocked her two pistols and put them into her waistband holsters. "I get first shot at her captor." She stated and everyone in the jet knew better not to argue with her from the look on her face. She was in mother bear mode. And no one wanted to be caught dead on the other end of a mother bear's gun, especially when that mother bear was a trained assassin.

The Quinjet landed a few buildings away from the abandoned office. Just as planned, Vision, Sam and Rhodey took perimeter on rooftops surrounding the building. Steve had called Sharon prior to their arrival and had her order the CIA to evacuate everything within a mile radius of the building in case anything got too hairy. While the flyers took the top, the assassins, super soldier, and enhanced entered through the front.

A few men dressed in black bullet-proof vests holding machine guns guarded the first floor, but were no match to the group. While Natasha and Steve held off the HYDRA men on the left and Wanda and Jack held off the ones on the right, Alice took it upon herself to rush up the stairs to the open seventh floor.

Just across the room, the metal masked man turned around to face Alice with a wide smile. "Silencer." He greeted. "Plan is going smoothly. I took 'samples' of Danielle's blood. Captured her. Made it look like I wanted her powers. The plan is perfect." Alice didn't listen to his rambling as she walked forward and landed a firm punch to his jaw knocking him to his knees. "What the hell?!" He growled.

"You hurt my daughter." Alice growled as she held her pistol to his temple. "That wasn't part of the plan."

"I had to make it look real!" He defended. "So, what, the kid's got a few scraps and bruises! That's what you wanted, wasn't it?!"

Alice held the man's head by his hair before slamming the butt of the gun into his face. "No, it wasn't! Now, where is she?!"

The agent laughed through his bloody mouth. "Oh, no. I ain't telling you where that little freak is until I'm paid for my work, Silencer." He hissed menacingly.

Alice grabbed the back of his head and slammed it into the metal table forcefully and letting him fall to the ground before her. "Where is she?!" She repeated.

The agent laughed. "You know, Rumlow always said you were his favorite. It was why he didn't kill you when he had the chance. I, personally, don't see what all the hype is about."

Alice lowered her gun and fired off a shot into the Agent's thigh. He cried out and laughed. Alice then pressed her boot heel into the wound causing the HYDRA agent to howl in pain. "Where. Is. She." She growled.

"Basement!" He bit out. "Basement!" Alice lifted her boot heel before aiming the gun barrel at his head. Se was about to fire when the agent held up his hands. "Before you shoot me, Rumlow has a message." Alice raised an eyebrow before he continued. "He wanted me to tell you that this little stunt with your kid, it was just a piece of what was to come if you don't get the job done. I'd watch your back if I was you, Harper."

"It's a good thing you're not me then." She said lamely before shooting him point-blank.

Just then, Steve and Natasha came bounding in. "Where is Danielle?" Steve asked, breathlessly.

Alice was already walking past them in a haste as she replied, "Basement." Steve, Wanda, Jack, and Alice rushed down to the basement while Tony, Natasha, Sam, Rhodey and Vision wrapped up everything upstairs with the rest of the agents.

Alice was the first to enter the basement. It was pitch black and cold. There was no sound once they entered. But Steve's sensitive hearing was able to pick up on soft whimpers coming from a far corner of the basement. "Danielle?" He called out.

"Steve...?" A faint cry called out.

"Oh my God!" Wanda gasped before the group ran to the sound of Danielle's voice.

Alice pulled her pistol out and activated the flashlight on tone top while they navigated their way through the basement to find Danielle lying on the ground, her arms held up to the wall with the handcuffs wrapped around her wrists. She was curled into a tight ball and had dried tears flowing down her cheeks. There were fresh scars lining her cheeks, neck, ear, arms, wrists, and legs. She was still in her jeans, purple t-shirt, and Converse tennis shoes she had worn to school that day. Her clothes were now soaked in her own dried blood. "Danielle!" Alice sobbed as she dropped the gun and rushed beside her. She tried to break the handcuffs, but they really were heavy duty.

Steve then walked over and slammed the edge of his shield into them, breaking them into pieces. Danielle's arms fell down from the wall and cried out from the pain it caused by moving her arms.

"Oh, my baby." Alice cried as she pulled Danielle's curled form into her arms.

Wanda brushed the dirty hair out of her sister's face as she cried into her Mom's chest. "We've got you now, Danielle. You're safe."

"Dani?" Jack nudged her knee gently. "We're gonna get you out of here."

"We need to move." Steve stated as he knelt down, he was unable to look at Danielle. He couldn't manage to look at how damaged and hurt she looked curled up on that dirty floor, bloodied and bruised like this. He pressed a finger to his earpiece and spoke into comms. "Danielle needs medical attention ASAP. We're in the basement level. Send the EMT's stat."

" _Roger that, Cap. They're on their way._ " Tony replied.

Within moments, the paramedics came and gently strapped Danielle onto a stretcher before rolling her onto the Quinjet Dr. Selvig and Dr. Cho had taken to get there. They locked down the Quinjet while they performed life saving procedures inside. The only people allowed inside were Wanda, Jack, and Alice. After the procedures, they flew them all back to the Compound while the rest of the team cleaned up the mess in the building with the help of the CIA, thanks to Sharon.

The team left shorty after, letting the CIA take over. What was about to happen next, none of them could have expected.

* * *

Alice hadn't left Danielle's bedside for anything other than bathroom breaks and small trips to get more coffee to stay awake. Jack visited every day with Wanda, but stayed for a few hours before they had to leave to get sleep and heal after the office incident.

Natasha visited once, as did most of the rest of the team. But for the most part, they kept their distance while the youngest Avenger got her rest.

She'd been unconscious for a while and when Steve began to panic, Dr, cho had to debrief him on her condition every five minutes it seemed. "She's lost an excessive amount of blood, Captain Rogers. If she were a normal human that didn't have slight regeneration abilities, she would be dead." She stated bluntly causing the Captain to flinch. "But luckily, Danielle is enhanced and will heal normally. She's expected to wake up in a few days. She'll be fine, I assure you."

After that, Steve was able to sleep better at night...kind of. There was something off about how Alice acted during the excursion. She was...too calm for a woman who just had their kid kidnapped. Her reaction to Danielle's wounds was devastated, however, and Steve summed it up to her keeping her cool until she actually saw just how bad they hurt Danielle. Much like everyone else on the team. Even Natasha, the former Soviet assassin on the team, had to admit shed never seen someone do such vile things to a kid her age.

And because of that reason, Steve hadn't gone to visit Danielle once he didn't want to see her broken, weak, bruised, and unconscious. He couldn't. He felt selfish for not being there for her, but he just couldn't bring himself to even think of the small girl being so...hurt. All because of the things she could do. Not all of it was bad, she was a hero. She was pure and innocent. Sure, her powers could kill someone in an instant if she truly wanted them to, but she didn't. She was good, not an ounce of bad in Danielle Harper's soul. But these people, these MONSTERS, had done unthinkable things to her simply because of the remarkable things she could do with just her mind. Disgusting.

When Steve finally went to visit her, it had been four days since she'd been unconscious. Tony was the one to finally convince the super soldier that he needed to at least see how she was doing. When Steve entered the room, Alice-who was sitting at her bedside- hadn't bother to dare him a glance as she met her eyes on Danielle.

"How is she?" Steve asked. He caught a glimpse of the girl's scars lining all along her arms. They were healing at an abnormal rate that he was sure they'd be gone in a few weeks, but the mental scars would always be there.

"Dr. Cho says she'll be waking up soon. She's already taken her off of the stronger pain medications and they took the breathing tube out yesterday." Alice replied in a cold, dead tone.

Steve let out a sigh before taking a seat on the other side of the bed. "What's gonna happen after this?" He wondered.

"I'm leaving with my kids, Captain Rogers." Alice answered. Steve's head snapped to face the woman as she continued to explain. "This life...this Avenging life...it's too dangerous. I'm retiring as the Silencer for the sake of my kids. And I'm taking them with me to a better, safer life. A normal life where they won't be kidnapped because of their powers. Where they can be happy like they were before all of this." She explained.

"That's not your choice, Alice."

"It is." She replied. "I'm Danielle and Jack's legal guardian. They go where I go."

"Alice, you can't do this." Steve exclaimed. "They are not normal. They have these powers, and nothing you can do will take them back-"

"You think I don't know that?" She cut him off. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Do you ever wish you could get a time machine and go back to fix a single mistake. A mistake that could change everything?" Steve nodded, he'd wished he could do that on multiple occasions, especially when he'd first woken up from the ice. "I wish I could go back and change the decisions I made. I wished I'd never let my husband do what he did to our children. I wished I would have figured out who he really was and who he worked for before it was too late." She explained as her eyes drifted to Danielle's sleeping figure. "I couldn't save them from a terrible fate then, but I can now. And you won't get in my way because deep down you know, if they continue on like this...Danielle will be the best-case scenario. You care for them, don't you, Captain?" Steve nodded. "Then you know what's best for them."

Alice made her final argument before standing up and walking out of the room, leaving Steve alone with his thoughts. Alice knew she got through to him. Sooner or later, he would let the kids go and Alice would continue on to the next step of her plan.

She almost stopped. She nearly called off the entire assassination, but the recent attack only made her even more hellbent on getting it done. No one and no thing could stop her from keeping her children safe and fulfilling her mission.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Oh, I love writing villains. They're so fun to use as torture devices, especially in this case._**

 ** _Song for the chapter is Game Of Survival by Ruelle._**

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter: 

**Tony: You hacked into a prison security system?**

 **Jack: Is that judgement I'm hearing?**

 **Tony: ...Pride.**


	20. Better Off

"This is ridiculous!" Sam shouted as the group of all the Avengers gathered around the conference room table–save Jack and Danielle. "She can't just bust up in here after being dead for four years and try to take her kids away!"

"She can, Sam. And _she is_." Rhodey replied.

"Isn't there some sort of law?" Wanda asked, picking at her sleeve with a frown perpetually stuck on her face, first appearing after Steve explained to them all what Alice had said in the med-bay. "I mean, she's technically an assassin, an international terrorist-"

"No one has hard proof that Alisson was ever confirmed as the Silencer. It was only ever her referencing it every once in a while." Natasha explained, her hand tightening in frustration because of how little they can do to help the situation.

"Can we do anything to keep her from taking the kids?" Sam asked.

"Jack is a legal adult, he has a choice of whether he wants to stay here or not." Tony states. "But Danielle doesn't, she's still a kid. And technically, Alice's daughter, whether we like it or not."

"What if we fight her for custody?" Wanda suggested, trying everything she could think of to keep her little sister from being taken away from her.

"Who would you suggest here to take upon themselves the role of her legal guardian?" Vision asked.

All eyes fell onto the super soldier in the room, who had been keeping quite since the sta of the meeting. Steve looked up and shook his head. "The court would never rule in my favor for custody of Danielle." As much as Steve wouldn't mind the idea of gaining custody of the girl, he knew a custody battle between him and her mom was the last thing Danielle needed.

"Well, why not? I mean, you basically adopted her anyway, after Sokovia." Sam pointed out. "Not to mention, you're both enhanced– that's something you've got in common."

"No one knows about Eris." Natasha reminded him. "We couldn't use that in court."

"Yeah, and it would turn a few heads as to why Captain America is adopting a random fifteen year-old. The press would connect the dots sooner or later and Danielle's cover would be blown." Tony explained. "Plus, Steve is technically considered dead as of 1945. Be kind of hard to grant child custody to a dead guy." Steve sent the billionaire a small glare. This was no time for old man jokes.

"But, Alice is technically dead as of 2012, too." Wanda pointed out.

"No one confirmed that. Alisson, Jack, Henrik, and Danielle Harper were all classified as missing in 2012. Their files had been closed to the public after you broke the siblings out of Sokovia for their own safety." Rhodey explained, shaking his head and looking down, his arms crossed over his chest. "We couldn't use that against her either."

"Steve," Sam spoke up. "You've been awfully quiet for a guy in a meeting regarding the custody of his practical-daughter."

Steve took a deep breath in before stating what was on his mind. "Maybe we should let Alice take Danielle." Everyone in the room fell silent as their eyes widened. Had the Captain really just said that?

"You're joking, right?" The pilot scoffed.

Steve holds up his hands, as though he's trying calm everyone of their reactions, as though what he'd said hadn't been _outrageous_. "All I'm saying is maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. Danielle would be safe and happy. Alice would be away from HYDRA with her kids. It's a win-win for everyone."

"Yeah, everyone but us." Wanda exclaimed, furious at the fact that Steve was overlooking the fact that there were other people there that cared about her, not just him. Wanda had kept Danielle under her wing since shed first met her back at that base in Sokovia, and now Steve was trying to tell her it would be a 'win' if they let Alice take Danielle away? "I think you're forgetting that we love her too. We can't just let Alice snatch her away because she feels like it!"

"She's just trying to do what's best for her kids, Wanda." Steve persisted in a calm tone.

"And what if you're wrong about her?" Natasha prompted. "Like we said before, she could still be working for HYDRA."

"We've been watching her for almost three weeks. There's nothing remotely suggesting she's even been in contact with anyone from the outside world." Steve replied. "If she'd been working with HYDRA, we'd have known by now, or even had some evidence to back up our claims, but we've got nothing."

"Do you understand what you're suggesting here, Cap?" Tony asked the super soldier. "You're telling us that we just give up and let Alice take one of our own away from us. A member of our family, and no one wants to see any member of this family gone. No matter if they've only been here almost a year."

"I know." Steve nodded. "But you all saw what happened to Danielle because of her association with us, her powers. She's vulnerable-"

"She'll be even more vulnerable if we let her mother take her away!" Wanda exclaimed. "What happens if this happens again and we don't know? Alice can't always protect her and can't always save her. What happens then, Steve?" She prompted him, leaning forward in her set, her hand pressed palm-down on the top of the table as her irises bled a dark red from rising anger. "You are asking me to stand by and let this woman take away my _little sister_. I can't let that happen."

"You won't have a choice, Wanda." Steve replied. "I'm sorry." Wanda only glared at the super soldier before abruptly standing from her chair and storming out of the glass conference room. "Wanda..." Steve tried to call after her, but she was already out the door.

"I'll go try to speak with Ms. Maximoff." Vision said as he rose from the table and followed after her.

The conference room fell silent after the pair left. Natasha crossed her arms wove her chest before turning to look at Steve thoughtfully. "Do you really believe Danielle is safer away from us?"

"I do." He answered. After what he'd seen– the young girl he had grown to care for and love lying half dead on a concrete floor, bathed in a pool of her own blood– he was sure there was no better place for her than away from them.

Natasha sighed and sat back in her chair. "Then I guess there's nothing we can do." The former assassin had no wish to fight Steve on this. She knew that without him leading the charge to get Danielle to stay, then there really was no point in trying to win a battle they were destined to lose.

"That's it?" Rhodey asked incredulously, looking at everyone's faces and waiting for the, to see sense. "You're just gonna roll over and let one of the best things ever happen to you walk out the door?" Steve winced, but didn't answer. Rhodey shook his head. "Unbelievable." He muttered before standing from his seat and walking out of the conference room.

"Rhodes!" Tony called before chasing after his friend, leaving behind Sam, Natasha, and Steve alone in the conference room.

Steve looked up at the pilot in the room who stood at the end of the table with his arms crossed. "Are you gonna tell me how dumb of an idea it is to let Danielle go?"

"Do you want me to? Because I happily will." Sam replied. "But no matter how much trash I talk to you, it won't make a difference. That little girl ain't safe anywhere. Her powers are an invitation for people to try and kidnap her, torture her, use her. But it really isn't my decision of whether or not she stays or goes. It's yours. Because out of all of us, you're the one who's able to fight Alice on this." He explained before walking out the conference room.

"I'd say that meeting went well." Natasha spoke up with a slight sarcastic tone.

"Yeah..." Steve sighed, equally sarcastic. "I don't know how I'm gonna break the news to Jack."

And, as if on cue, Jack Harper came storming through conference room door. "Is it true?" He asked the Captain. "Are you seriously just letting my Mom take my sister away from me?"

"You can always go if you want." Steve suggested.

"No, I can't." He exclaimed. "My mom wants Danielle to have a normal life, but we are not normal. Far from it, in fact. I belong here and so does Dani. You're making a mistake letting her leave."

"I'm trying to keep her safe."

"Safe from what?" Jack retorted. "HYDRA? Terrorists? Aliens? Hate to break it to you, Rogers, but that crap is going to follow her no matter where she goes. Would you rather her be by our side or out in the middle of nowhere when it happens?"

"It's out of my hands, Jack." Steve said begrudgingly as he leans towards the table and clasps his hands together, his head falling downward. "I'm sorry."

Jack scoffed. "Yeah, me too. Because for a moment there, I actually thought you cared about me and my sister. But I guess I was wrong about that." Steve lifted his head at that, but before he could reply, Jack shook his head and started out the door.

* * *

The pain.

It was all Danielle remembered. The pain of being cut, prodded, poked, and stung. She had been tortured in that abandoned warehouse and she wasn't even sure why. The man never asked her questions, he just kept repeating about how he was sorry, that he needed it to look real. But why? What was he making look real? Why had he kidnapped, tortured, and taken blood from her? There were still so many answers Danielle needed, but for now, all she really wanted was to see her brother, Mom, Wanda, and Steve.

When she first woke up, she was greeted by Dr. Cho, her Mom, Jack, and Wanda, but Steve was missing. She was given many medications before being released back to her normal room in the Compound a few days later. Danielle hadn't left the room since then, too afraid to face the world and all it's cruelty after what had happened.

She'd healed for the most part physically, all that remained from the incident were scars lining almost every inch of her body. But mentally? She had a long way to go before she would be better in that sense.

Dr. Cho suggested a therapist, but Danielle didn't even want to talk to her brother or Wanda let alone a random stranger.

So here she was, curled up into a small ball in the center of her bed wearing some black leggings and grey sweater. She wore as much as possible to try and keep herself from being able to see the scars on her body. But when she took a shower or looked in the mirror, they would always show themselves. She debated just skinning herself alive and hoping she would shed a new layer, like a snake or spider or something.

Danielle hadn't been in contact with anyone really. Jack would come in to bring her breakfast, lunch, and dinner, but she didn't feel like talking much and sent him away after just taking the food.

Wanda would check in every once in a while and Danielle found herself hating those visits as well because of how pained Wanda looked whenever she saw how broken Danielle looked. The last thing the young enhanced girl wanted was for people to pity her.

And the only other person beside her siblings to visit was her mother who came by to make small conversation, ask how she was doing, feeling, what she was thinking. But it seemed like after every sentence, all she did was apologize. And each time the word 'sorry' was used, she couldn't help but think of her kidnapper and torturer uttering the word after each slice, poke, stab, cut. Alice had to learn to stop saying she was sorry really fast if she didn't want Danielle to have full mental breakdown in the middle of a conversation.

What shocked Danielle the most about people visiting her in her room was that Steve hadn't once come to even poke his head in. Every other member of the team had popped in during the the time she was staying in the med bay, but not once had she seen Steve at the med bay or her room. It was weird not seeing him, especially not after something this bad had happened to her. Everyone had come to say hello to her, but not Steve. Even people who weren't at the Compound like Sharon, Peter, Liz, and Michelle, they'd all texted her, just to say hi and check in to see how she was doing. Danielle, of course, had to come up with a few excuses as to why she hadn't been answering calls and text messages requesting to hang out over the break, but other than that, they were harmless conversations. But Steve hadn't even done that despite being a few rooms away. Danielle knew something must've been going on with him, but she didn't want to know what it was. The last thing she needed were more problems after what had happened.

There was a soft knock on the door in that moment. Danielle shifted slightly to look over her shoulder and see who it was. It was revealed to be her mother walking through the door with what looked like a bag of pretzels in her hand. "Hi," She greeted, a friendly smile on her face as she crossed the room to take a seat at the edge of the bed. "I brought you your favorite. Jack told me you acquired the taste after you started going to school." She explained as she set the bag of pretzels beside Danielle.

It was true. Danielle had begun to enjoy pretzels after Peter had introduced her to the salty, crunchy twists during one of their study sessions on the bleachers. However, Danielle found it weird that her Mom was bringing her food instead of Jack, who usually did that on his visits. Danielle reluctantly took the pretzels anyway, she was kind of hungry.

Alice chuckled as her daughter took the peace offering. She took a deep breath before she started, "Danielle, I'm worried about you, honey. You lock yourself in your room all day, you don't hardly talk anymore... Talk to me, sweetheart."

Danielle nibbled on a piece of pretzel and mumbled after taking a small bite, "I can't..."

"Why not?" She pressed.

"I... I just can't." She stammered, afraid that if she opened up, even a little bit, that the dam holding back every fear, every horror, every nightmare, and every scream would burst open sending a flood of broken emotion out for everyone to see.

Alice watched as Danielle set the bag of pretzels down and crawled to the opposite end of the bed where she curled up onto her side with her back to her mother. Alice couldn't help but wonder if she was like this way during her days with HYDRA. Jack and Wanda always described her then as silent– near mute. The last thing Alice wanted to do was tear Danielle away from her brother and Wanda in a time like this for her, but she was already having to do things she didn't want to to keep her children safe.

"What hurts, honey?" Alice asked her when she heard Danielle begin to sniffle.

Whenever Danielle ever cried as a kid, her Doctor Dad would always ask her what hurt. When she'd told him her heart hurt, he'd ask her why, and people were supposed to tell their doctor everything so they could fix it. And that's exactly what her Mom and Dad did. Danielle would tell them what was wrong, and they'd shower her in hugs, kisses, and her favorite sweet treats.

The present Danielle, the one curled up at the edge of her bed, sniffled before whispering, "My heart."

Alice smiled. She remembered. "Why?"

"Because of what that man did to me..." She silently sobbed. "Why did he do it?"

Alice felt her heart crack in two. Another thing Alice hated having to was lie to her children, but she needed to keep them safe. "Your powers." She answered. "He wanted you because you were an Avenger."

"But I'm just a kid..." Danielle tried to reason in her mind why someone would do such things to an innocent kid.

"He must have seen you as an easy target." Alice felt a heavy weight in her chest filled with guilt, like a pile growing with each lie she told her daughter to easily manipulate her.

"Just because I'm in the Avengers...?"

"It's a dangerous life as a hero, sweetheart."

"But I'm not a hero." Danielle said, unsure if she was trying to convince herself or mentally convince the man in her nightmares that there was no reason he had to do these things to her.

"You are, sweetheart. You saved hundreds in Sokovia. You helped save the world. I saw it." Alice explained as she slid to sit beside her daughter on the bed. "But like I said, sometimes being a hero is hard... That's why I want you and your brother away from this life."

"What?" Danielle croaked, sitting up to face her mother. "You want us to abandon the Avengers?"

"Honey, you're just a kid. You don't belong on this team. Maybe when you're older, someday. But look what's happened to you since you've been here." Danielle bowed her head and thought about the hours on end she spent getting tortured and hurt. She couldn't imagine repeating something like that, never again. "It's better for everyone this way, Danielle. You'll be safe."

"What about Jack?"

Alice frowned. "Your brother...doesn't want to leave. He doesn't believe he can be normal. I can't make him leave the Avengers, he's an adult now."

"And Wanda?"

"She'll be here. She can visit if she wants, but I still believe it's best if you stay away from anything that correlates with this place."

"Even Steve?"

Especially Steve, Alice wanted to respond, but instead she answered, "Yes, Steve. He knows what's right for you. He knows that you're too young to be a part of this. He'll respect your decision."

Danielle sniffled and nodded. "Where would we go?"

"Anywhere."

"I still wanna go to school. My school..." Danielle admitted.

"You can. We can find someplace close that you can be able to teleport to. I was born in Rhode Island, does that sound like a nice place to live?" Danielle nodded. "Okay, we can go to Rhode Island, buy a house in the beach, be a normal family again. You can go to school. You told me the Academic Decathlon Regional Competition is coming up– you can still go to that. You have soccer to look forward to. Everything will be perfect, away from all of this."

"You promise?"

"I promise, baby girl." Alice said before wrapping her up in a snug little hug. "We'll start trying to find that house in Rhode Island tonight. I'll talk to Mr. Stark and see if he'd be willing to help us with financing, considering I don't have a job and all."

Danielle chuckled through her tears. "An assassin doesn't count?"

"Nope. I'm retired from that now. I'm thinking I could be a journalist or fashion designer. What do you think?"

Danielle nodded. "Would you make my dress for my school's Valentine's Day Dance? Liz says it has to be different from my Winter Formal dress."

"Absolutely, love. I will make you every dress you can think of for each and every one of your school dances. Sound good?" Danielle nodded. "You know what else sounds good? Green tea, pretzels, and Princess Diaries. You game?" Danielle nodded eagerly. "Okay. I'll go grab the snacks and tea. You find the movies on the TV for us." She said, handing her daughter the remote to the TV across the room. "Be right back. I love you." She said, pressing a kiss to Danielle's temple before sliding off the bed and starting out of the room towards the kitchen.

It was late night already, hardy anyone was awake when Alice was cooking tea in the kitchen, the aroma filling up the room. However, there were only three people who were awake other than Alice and Danielle, one of which had made their way to the kitchen the moment they smelt green tea being cooked.

Alice jumped once she saw the figure turn the corner into the kitchen. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." The super soldier in residence apologized.

"It's fine. I didn't wake you up, did I?" She asked.

Steve shook his head. "No. I just smelt green tea and thought maybe Wanda was cooking some for Danielle. It helps when she has-"

"Nightmares." Alice finished for him with a small smile. "I remember. She'd always get scared of the monster in her closet or thunder storms and come running to my room in the middle of the night, crying. Then I'd wake up and have to make her her tea. It calmed her right down."

"She told me about that."

"She seems to trust you a lot then."

"It's mutual."

"Do you love her?"

Steve stood there for a moment, thinking it over before turning to look down at Alice to answer, "I do. Like a daughter. Her and Jack."

Alice tried to force a smile despite how hard it was. The man she was going to have to kill loved her children and they loved him. A truth Alice wasn't sure she had much strength to accept. "I'm glad to hear my kids had someone to look up to while I was...away."

"Did you tell her?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I did."

"How'd she take it?"

"She decided she wanted to go live in my home state of Rhode Island. You don't think I could maybe ask Tony Stark for money to buy house there, do you?"

Steve couldn't help but stare at the woman, momentarily flabbergasted. Danielle had agreed to leave, even chose the place she wanted to go? He couldn't help but feel both hurt and relieved. He had to remind himself that despite losing her, she was being put in a better living situation where she was safe and away from the cruelty of war. The soldier, who'd seen plenty of it, never wished it upon any child, especially not one with as pure a soul as Danielle's. He had to be happy that she would be safe now. Steve shook his head. "I don't think he'd have a problem with helping you get started out in Rhode Island."

"Thank you." Alice replied. "I know how hard this must be, letting her go. But you and I both know that this is the best option. I'm sorry it had to come to this, though. I really am." She told him sincerely while pouring two small mugs of tea from the pot she had taken off the stove before heading off back to the room.

Steve stayed in the kitchen for awhile, taking in the remaining scent of the green tea Alice had left behind. He began to beat himself for feeling so helpless and upset. He was supposed to be happy, Danielle was getting a safe home away from all this. But he just couldn't help feeling so defeated knowing she was leaving. Why did he have to lose everyone he cared about? His Dad, his Mom, Bucky, Peggy, Howard, Bucky again, now Danielle. It was a pattern with the super soldier. He was a curse. Maybe Danielle leaving wasn't the worst thing ever. She was safe after all.

* * *

 ** _A/N: By the time you are reading this, I will have gotten my hair dyed. I love it I live for it. It's perfect. New school year, new me. I still am shit on the inside, but at least my hair looks good on the outside. ;)_**

 ** _IMPORTANT SIDE NOTE: THANK YOU TO MY BRITISH TWIN AND SOUL MATE BEST FRIEND, theamazingspoiderman, FOR BETA'ING AND PROOFREADING THIS CHAPTER! GO CHECK OUT HER STORIES, THEY ARE ABSOLUTELY AMAZING!_**

 ** _And also, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR OVER 90 FOLLOWERS. THAT IS FUCKING AWESOME. LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH, HAVE A HAPPY LIFE, AND IM GLAD YOU GUYS ENJOY THE STORY!_**

 ** _Also, chapter song is Goner by twenty-one pilots._**

 ** _OMG, totally forgot to answer reviews last chapter;_**

 **theamazingspoiderman: Oh, I have plans for when Steve finds out about Peter, way later on when Danielle and Peter are actually in a relationship of course. Yeah, I included that bit to show that Tony cares about his adopted son's little sister. Yeah, the Thanksgiving Day Parade is a big deal in America, and since the siblings' Mom is American, it ft rig for her to try and share her traditions with them best she could despite raising them in a different country. But Jack really is a real sweet bean when it comes to loving and looking after his little sister. Yeah, he gets more nervous around Danielle later on in the story, and say yes... Liz Allan sadly has Peter's heart because it does play a role in Homecoming, can't just have him loving Danielle right off the bat. What kind of story would that be? One without suffering, that's for sure. And yes! We Stan a true queen like Aunt May, love that woman and she loves Danielle. YES! The rain scene, keep an eye out for that, it's referenced later on. And my incorrect quotes! Inspired by scrapingskies [I feel like I must always give credit for inspiring me to include them on every chapter because I got the idea from them, but I write my own incorrect quotes]**

 **theamazingspoiderman 2: Danielle's birthday chapter because we stan a bashful queen on her birthday. And, I can't believe you don't like roller coasters. I love them, anything that gives me a rush and shoots me super high and twists me in circles...suffer Rae...suffer... XD. The word Infinity triggers everyone. But Natasha did give it to her for a reason, like each charm represents a part of Danielle in one way or another. The infinity charm was meant as a reference towards Danielle's powers generating from the Mind Infinity Stone. By the time you see these reviews to response once you've caug up to the story, you'll already know who the Silencer is how much of a piece of shit she is. But glad you enjoyed the chapters!**

 **theamazingspoiderman 3: Yes, I love making future references to coming up things in movies like the little phase through walls talk. And Silencer shall be revealed as you already know by the time you get to this chapter. I know! I love Stevie. They did know about Eris, but they were vaguely aware of the specifics of Danielle's inner alter ego. This was to clarify to the entire team about the threat she poses. THEY HANDCUFFED HER YESSS. The only reason they handcuffed her was for her own safety, but Steve himself probably knew she'd be able to easily break free from them so he allowed it. Steve will be making a lot of mistakes when it comes to Danielle for a while because he's new to this whole parenting thing. IM SORRY! And Silencer is totally a Mexican Soul Mate Best friend (I understand that reference)**

 **theamazingspoiderman 4: The exploding things when she sneezes? I just thought it would be a cute thing to include. It will be referenced later on I hope. There are a lot of little things that happen when Danielle loses control, you'll see that later on as well. Some good things, some bad. TONY AND DANIELLE BONDING BECAUSE WE STAN A TRUE FATHER TONY! Was Peter going to ask her to the Formal...? Maybe...maybe not... MWHAHAHAHAHHAHA. And I don't think Flash would touch Danielle because of her affiliation with the most popular girl in school ya girl, Liz. But maybe he might say something we she starts to hang with Peter more. Thank you! I love writing how much of a family the Avengers are away from all the action. And YAS I love Game of Thrones...and you are 99.9% correct.**

 **theamazingspoiderman 5: I think I've said this before, but I write Michelle so on point because I AM MICHELLE. And yeah, you got your hopes up to high, but hold onto that wish of them getting a dance to themselves before IW...just...hold onto that little sliver of hope. THE DANCING, YAY! And then it gets ruined by their mother. And how is it when Silencer gets her head bashed in you automatically ship her with Steve? What is this bafoonery? It's violence, not a first date.**

 **theamazingspoiderman 6: Peter will always have suspicions of Danielle up until he finds out who she is later on. And yeah, great job Vis! SSH, they don't know that she's there to kill Steve! Does Steve have jealousy towards her? Maybe... And yeah, Danielle has a bad habit of thinking with her heart, she'll grow out of it, don't worry. Yeah, we'll she's a spy and assassin she's probably the least trustworthy person ever. Why do you have a compelling thing to ship them? Because they both love Danielle like a daughter? Well, actually, now it makes sense why you would ship them... WE STAN FOR INCORRECT QUOTES**

 **theamazingspoiderman 7: I SNORTED AT THE SLAMMING HER HESD THROUGH GLASS THING! That's hilarious XD . And, Amelia? Don't you mean Alice? Wrong story, hon. Lol. Well, you know how everyone is, someone comes into their compound an tazes a bunch of people before stating she's the two youngest members of the team's dead mother, you'd expect the, to be bit untrustworthy towards her. And yeah...I don't think this ends well either, well maybe it might. We never know. ALICE AND STEVE AREN'T A THING! ...maybe...**

 **thamazingspoiderman 8: I know when I planned the Sharon/Alice meeting, I did not want Alice to be a petty bitch like 'stop trying to be a mother to my kids' because she's above that bull and is an intelligent highly trained and mature woman. And yasssss. The Vis Wanda relationship really was pure, I loved it in the movies and I love writing it in the story. I'm sure later on I might include Jack and Danielle talking about everything including Danielle blaming herself for the deaths of the people Alice has killed. I think it'll be more like Peter will keep seeing Danielle while he's Spider-Man but she doesn't see him sort of thing. Jack was hesitant about her at first seeing Alice because it was protocol but the people he himself trusts threatening his mother and spying on her just pisses him the fuck off. And, I wish they could, I really do... }:)**

 **theamazingspoiderman 9: Danielle will have some trouble with Betty for some time, but it won't be subtle. Itll be one of those silent cat fights where they just secretly loathe each other and Danielle just really wants it all to stop because she has better things to do. And yeah, Alice will do anything to keep her kids safe, even killing the man you ship her with. I thought Amelia and Steve were your OTP. They are way healthier than Alice and Steve right now. Peter sn the lying... And then BOOM action. And true, they showed very little after AoU I just wanted to show them off because Danielle uses them a lot later on and needsa mentor for that sort of thing. AND I AM NOT HAVING FUN! Jk, I love replying because eyre so nice and detailed and help me build up my story so thank you! I gotcha I gotcha. I think that's what I need to work on Bette.r I got the telepathic part of it down, but not the physical telekinetic bits of it. That would definitely be something I need help on. IM SORRY AMELIA BUT WE'LL HAVE RAE COMING UP! Yay, no mor reusing thankfully. I got better at that. 'Vis The Cool Android Boi' shall now be his contact name in Danielle's phone, lol.**

 **theamazingspoiderman 10: Selvig comes back and is shown in AoU running around the Compound along with Cho and Hill. If you go back to like the very end scene of AoU he's there. I don't think Jane is, but he is. Yeah, I guess you can tell how much I love Wanda and Vision together... Perfection. Def not Rumlow, but close guess. YAS ALICE FUCK IT UP FOR YOUR DAUGHTER! Stop trying to ship Alice and Steve! She is dedicated to her mission and her children not the soldier! Alice is always gonna be an idiot but a very smart person at the same time...just for the wrong reasons if that makes sense.**

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter: 

**Steve: Hey, what do you want to eat?**

 **Eris: THE SOULS OF THE INNOCENT!**

 **Danielle: A bagel.**

 **Eris: NOOOOOO!**

 **Danielle: Two bagels.**


	21. No Good At Goodbyes

It had been two weeks into Christmas Break and Danielle had not seen this holiday going this way. Instead of opening boxes with gifts inside, her and Wanda spent all week putting her things into boxes.

Tony had helped find Alice and Danielle a nice two story house in a suburban neighborhood in Newport, Rhode Island. They were officially moving and Wanda and Jack offered to help, it was the least they could do since their sister was leaving and they could do nothing about it.

Jack helped his mother clear out Danielle's old room in Sharon's apartment, while Wanda and Danielle cleared out her room in the Compound. They took their sweet time doing it, knowing to savor these moments together before Danielle had to leave. The two girls would pick up some sort of photo hanging on Danielle's wall or cork board and relive the memory together, or they'd pick up an unfamiliar object and talk about why she even kept it.

Wanda had picked up a small snow globe with what looked like the skyline of New York in it. "When did you get this?" She asked the younger enhanced girl.

Danielle looked up from where she was packing her collection of CD's into a box. "Oh, my friend Sally bought it for me when she found out I was originally from Europe."

"That's nice." Wanda chimed as she shook up the snow globe and watched the fake snow flurry, falling around the New York skyline in the glass ball. "Can I keep it? So I can remember you."

Danielle felt a small twinge of pain in her chest at the reminder of Wanda having to need something like that. Something to look at to try to remember Danielle because she no longer would have the real deal around. Danielle nodded. "Sure. It's yours." Wanda smiled before setting the snow globe into a small off-to-the-side box filled with a couple of other things Danielle was giving her to remember her while she was away. "Soccer season is coming up." Danielle spoke up again. "Do you think you'd be able to make it to any of my games?"

Wanda forced a small smile. "I'll try, but we never know with these missions..."

"Right. Okay." Danielle brushed off, pretending that hearing her sister say she probably couldn't make it to her game didn't break her heart in two.

Wanda heard the hurt in Danielle's voice and wished she hadn't automatically shot down the only thing Danielle might've looked forward to when she would leave. If Wanda could take it back, she would have, but it was already said and done. She watched as Danielle hurriedly packed up a few Polaroids tacked to her small cork board into a mint-colored shoe box.

The rest of the day went by slowly, Wanda ended up trading packing shifts with many people. Vision came in after the enhanced young woman and spoke with Danielle about the pros of leaving the Compound– a conversation Danielle wished she hadn't heard by the time it was over.

Sam came in not long after and helped her disassemble and load up her keyboard, they spoke about team building tactics for her soccer games coming up next month. Natasha entered later on to discuss self-defense while she was away, and if she was in any danger, not to hesitate to call– all while helping empty out the clothes in her drawers, dresser, and closet.

Rhodey came in afterwards to help take out the drawers and dressers while talking about old memories he had of the young girl when he'd first met her in Sokovia and how thrown off he was when he was told she was the one who lifted the meteor for a few seconds.

Tony came in after his Colonel best friend to fold her bed sheets and comforters up and clean out the rest of the empty room. "Sorry about Cap not being around right now. He's a bit–well, not a bit–a whole lot damaged and torn." His conversation started, straight to the point. "He doesn't want to see you go, but he's convinced him and the rest of the team are the reason you got hurt."

Danielle sat at the corner of her bed with her hands in her lap, not meeting the billionaire's eyes as he folded up the white sheets. "Do you believe that?" She asked, barely audible.

"In a sense, I guess." Tony admit. "But we really don't know why whoever took you took you. We captured a few of the hired agents guarding the building you were being kept in, but they're not talking. Not even Wanda's mind tricks-" Tony quickly cut himself off when he began to notice Danielle's rigid body language. The way she tightened the grip on her intertwined hands, the way she stiffened and shrunk into herself, and the way she crossed her legs and hunched her shoulders as if to create a protective barrier around herself.

Tony felt a twinge of recognition in those movements. He remembered feeling like that after he'd first escaped from that cave in Afghanistan. He would get recurring nightmares and wake up in a cold sweat, yet despite being hot as hell, he'd curl himself into a ball and try to remind himself that he was safe. He imagined it was the same way for this girl, only maybe ten times worse due to the fact that instead of water boarded, this girl was cut on every inch of her body. Tony's captors had a reason for what they did (not a very good one), but the billionaire had gotten closure. But Danielle? She had no idea what the reason was behind her kidnapping and torture... And maybe that's what hurt her the most.

"I don't think you moving away is a good idea, if that's what you're trying to get at." Tony finally settled on. "We can't protect you from something like this happening again. We have no way of getting into contact with you if something does happen-"

"Natasha gave me a burner phone to call in case of emergencies." She interrupted.

Tony nodded curtly. "Of course she did." Danielle's lips twitched up slightly at the small joke, and Tony continued. "What I'm trying to say is, this is a no-win situation. Sure, you're safe if you're away from us, but you're also vulnerable if you're away from us. I think Cap only sees one part of that; the you in danger part."

"You're saying I should stay because Steve isn't thinking straight?"

"No! No. Well..."

"It wouldn't matter though, would it?" Danielle inquired. "My Mom is my legal guardian. I have no choice but to go with her."

"Technically, Cap could fight for your custody." Danielle lifted her head up at that, prompting the billionaire to frown at the fact she had hope that Steve would. "But he didn't want to. Like I said, he believes that you're be safer away from all of this."

"But it's still who I am." She pointed out. "I can't just stay away from this...It's a part of me."

"Well, when you turn eighteen, you can always come back. We'll be waiting, kid." Tony explained as he took a seat at the edge of the bed beside her and set a comforting hand on her back.

She flinched slightly, but forced out a small smile. "Thanks, Tony." She said before abruptly pulling him in for a hug.

Tony was caught off guard slightly, not knowing what to do as he stared down in a complete state of shock at the teenage girl who had her arms wrapped around his waist and her head pressed against his chest in the intimate gesture of 'hugging'. He then set aside his fears and did what normal people did; he hugged back.

It lasted only a few seconds before a voice called out from the hallway. "Hey, Harper!" Sam Wilson then came walking in, Tony quickly ending their hug before the Falcon stood in the room doorway. "Dr. Cho said she's ready for your final check up."

Danielle nodded. "I'll be there in a second." She replied before standing from the bed and giving Tony a departing smile and small wave. "Thank you, again, for everything," she said before following after Sam who led her downstairs to Dr. Cho's lab.

Once inside, Dr. Cho gave her a bright smile and patted the metal stool set in front of her silver tray of tools. Danielle's walking faltered slightly as flashbacks from her captivity came to mind. The metal rolling table full of weapons that wicked man used on her for a reason she still wasn't completely sure of. The way he smiled and laughed after each cut. How much he enjoyed the way she whimpered and cried out, so much he would dig the sharp object deeper into her skin just to hear the sounds she made.

Dr. Cho noticed the horrified look in the girl's eyes and quickly laid a towel above the set of tools she had. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "I promise not to use those, this is just a quick check up before you leave. I just want to make sure your wounds are healing and such." She explained.

Danielle nodded before slowly taking a seat in front of the doctor, shaking her head of all bad thoughts. She stayed completely silent and still, only moving when Dr. Cho lifted her hand up or moved the sleeve of her shirt up to study the marks lining every inch of her body. Danielle tried her best not to look at the marks, but each time she had to move a part of her body, she felt the pain and was forced to look at the wounds.

"Well," Dr. Cho sighed once she finished her exam. "all looks well. Your enhanced regeneration should slowly start taking it's effect and all your scars should be healed within a few more weeks."

Danielle gave a small nod, wishing her statement applied to her internal scars. But it was too good to be true. The way the man intricately cut her skin like she was a canvas, the sharp objects were the brushes, and the crimson that bled from her body was the paint had already been permanently seared into her brain. He was making her into his sick, disgusting, and broken piece of art and she could never forget the feeling because you could erase a mistake, paint over it, or trash the painting all together, but it never goes away...

She let out a heavy sigh as she stood from the stool. Dr. Cho knew what was to come; goodbye. Danielle could see it in the doctor's eyes that she was prepared for Danielle to utter the farewell. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Like she was incapable of saying goodbye to her, or anyone, or this place. Instead, she said, "Take care of Quintin for me."

Dr. Cho let out a chuckle as both their heads turned to the small lit up glass container where Danielle's little chick she had gotten from Clint on her birthday was. She'd given him to Dr. Cho because she didn't think Sharon would appreciate having a farm animal in the small apartment. Plus, Cho had been wanting a lab companion for a while. "I will." The doctor assured her. "Goodbye, Danielle."

Danielle frowned slightly and nodded in acknowledgment before walking out of the lab back to retrieve the remaining things in her room.

* * *

Danielle had packed the last of her personal belongings into a small suitcase her Mom had already set inside the trunk of the car parked in the front of the Compound.

Mostly everyone was surrounding the front to say goodbye; Jack, Wanda, Vision, Sam, Rhodey, Natasha, and Maria Hill. Danielle, once again, was bummed out when she noticed the missing member of the team.

Little did she know, Steve was there, watching her farewell from behind the wall of windows above. He stood in his usual ready stance, feet planted firmly on the ground, hands on his belt, shoulders straight, chest out, and chin up. He was feeling a bit like his old self. Not the Captain-America-fighting-HYDRA old self, but the dancing-monkey old self. He felt like he was in a situation where no matter what he did, the result was never good.

It was tough times like these that he would turn to Bucky, like during the War. But since he wasn't here, he turned to someone he trusted who might've had some good advice on children and not have been biased like the rest of his teammates; Peggy Carter.

It had been a while since he'd visited her, but he felt a visit was much over due. He'd gone a few days after Danielle and Alice had initially begun to move out of both the Compound and the New York apartment Sharon had.

They'd talked for a few moments, Peggy had forgotten a few times that Steve was alive despite visiting her only a couple months before the Ultron ordeal. Though, Steve couldn't blame her for forgetting he was alive, it was his fault for not visiting enough. But once Peggy had been caught up on all her soldier had been up to these past few years, the pair fell into a comfortable silence.

Peggy frowned slightly and tilted her head. "You seem upset about something." She remarked.

Steve, who had been sitting in the arm chair beside her bedside, snapped his head up to look at Peggy. "How could you tell?"

"I've known you for exactly 80 years, I know when you're upset." She replied. Steve smirked, she did know him well. "So, what is it?"

Steve let out a heavy sigh before reaching into his jacket pocket to produce his wallet. He flipped through until he pulled out a set of photos from a photo booth. Steve took a moment to admire each one. The first of Wanda, Jack, and Danielle squished into the booth trying to stretch their necks over one another's head just to be seen in the photo; the second of Danielle seated in between the other two enhanced while Jack made bunny ears behind Wanda's head; the third of Jack holding his mouth open and sticking his tongue out while Danielle made a large bubble in her mouth and Wanda crossing her eyes and sticking her tongue out; and finally– Steve's favorite– the photo of Wanda and Jack kissing both of Danielle's cheeks while she blushed and bowed her head, bashfully smiling enough for the camera to catch.

He smiled down at the photoset before handing it to Peggy along with the reading glasses on her bedside table. The older woman put on the specs before narrowing her eyes to study the photos. Once she looked through all of them, a bright smile spread across her face. "Oh, Steve, are these your children?" She beamed.

Steve chuckled. "In a way." He answered. "They're the newest recruits to our team."

"These children are on the Avengers team?" Peggy raised a disapproving eyebrow.

"Not exactly. More like training to be." Steve assured her. He didn't like the idea of Danielle– or any of the enhanced in a fight– any more than Peggy did.

"Well, these children are all beautiful. What seems to be the problem?"

Steve frowned before beginning to explain his sticky situation to the woman. Starting with Danielle, Jack, and Wanda's kidnapping and ending with the most recent events of Danielle's mother taking her away to live in another state.

"So, you're just letting her?" Peggy prompted in a shocked tone.

"She's not safe as an Avenger, Peggy. She's too young." Steve exclaimed.

Peggy shook her head. "This isn't about Avenging, Steve. This is about you fighting for what you love." Steve bowed his head. It came back to the subject of him allowing her to leave for her safety or for him fighting for her to stay for his own selfish reason for loving the girl. "Do you truly believe this girl is unsafe with you?" Peggy asked, Steve nodded. "Then is she truly safe anywhere?" Steve had to admit, the had a point. Peggy then took the soldier's hand in her own and looked him in the eye as she said, "Fight for what you believe in and what you love. Don't let other people fool you into believing you're anything less than a man of his word and his will."

Steve left Peggy that day still torn, despite her wise words. Now, here he was, watching Danielle say goodbye to the team from up above because he was too much of a coward to face her. The soldier, the Man With A Plan, Captain America, Steve Rogers– a man who has fought against HYDRA soldiers in War World II, alien armies in the Battle of New York, Norse Gods, an entire government organization, a psycho robot, and countless other terrifying foes most people would run from– was too afraid to say goodbye to the little girl downstairs.

He could only watch as she said goodbye to the other team members.

* * *

Danielle walked over to Sam first, pulling him in for a tight hug. "I'll tell him you said 'goodbye'." He told her as they parted. Danielle nodded, knowing full well who he was talking about before moving on to Rhodey.

The Colonel smiled before pulling her in for a hug as well. "Be safe, alright?"

"I will." She promised before releasing him. "Just keep my brother and sister safe too, please."

Rhodey nodded. "Will do."

Danielle moved onto the next person; Natasha. She was a bit weary on whether or not to hug the former assassin. But when Natasha pulled Danielle in for a hug anyway, all bets were off. Danielle gave Natasha the tightest hug, knowing to cherish the rare occasion of the redhead showing any sort of affection.

Once they parted from each other, Natasha set her hands on either side of Danielle's arms. "You have the phone I gave you?" Danielle pulled the small burner phone from her back pocket. "Good. Remember what I said about it?"

"Emergencies only." Danielle replied.

Natasha nodded. "Make sure to be safe and be aware."

"Yes, ma'am." Danielle said firmly before moving to the next person over; Vision.

The android extends his hand out. "It was a pleasure getting to know you, Miss Harper."

Danielle takes his hand and shakes it. "You too, Vision."

"I'll be making sure to monitor you every so often. After all, we are still connected." Vision explained, tapping the Mind Stone on his forehead.

All the team members visibly cringed. "Dial back the creep, Siri." Sam remarked.

"I apologize." Vision told Danielle.

She shook her head. "It's fine." The guy was still new to the world and needed some dire help on how to properly communicate with humans without being so blunt, honest, and– like Sam said– creepy. Danielle bid farewell to the android before turning to Maria Hill in the corner and giving her a departing nod, leaving the last person to say goodbye to.

Danielle turned around to face Wanda, who stood a few feet away with her arms wrapped around herself as if they were the only things keeping her from falling apart. Danielle took a deep breath and mustered the courage to approach. "Promise to call?" Wanda is able to speak without her voice cracking and giving away just how much anguish she was feeling.

Danielle nodded. "I will."

"And make sure to take pictures of all the soccer games and Decathlon competitions?"

"Okay." She sniffled, her voice cracking at the thought of Wanda not being there for any of it. Her soccer games, Decathlon competitions, Valentine's Day Dance, Spring Break, Homecoming, Prom, high school graduation.

Wanda's mind went to the same point of subject and she found herself beginning to cry, unable to hold her tears back any longer. And the moment Wanda lets go, Danielle breaks as well, quickly moving forward to wrap her arms around her sister. "I love you, little sister." Wanda cries softly into Danielle's hair.

"I love you, too, Wanda." Danielle sobs in response, holding tighter onto her.

After a few moments, Alice– who had been leaning against the trunk of the car beside Jack– nudged her son on the arm, notifying him that it was time to go. Jack took a deep breath before reluctantly walking forward. He set a hand on Danielle's arm and lightly pulled, separating the sisters. "It's time to go." He told her.

Danielle looked frantically between her siblings. "No. Please..." She whimpered as Jack slowly led her towards the car a few yards away. "Wanda..."

Wanda took a step forward, reaching out to the girl calling out for her, but Natasha quickly stepped in, setting two hands on either side of the second enhanced girl to hold her back while they watched Jack and Alice lead her into the backseat of the car still sobbing.

Alice quickly jumped into the front seat of the car, with Danielle placed in the back, before driving away down the long dirt path leading out of the Compound perimeter. Danielle shifted around in her seat to look out the back window and watch as her brother, sister, and her team faded into specs on the horizon. Insignificant specs and already fading memories she wouldn't see until she was eighteen.

Meanwhile, Steve watched the painful parting from his place on the second story of the Compound. He didn't shed any tears as he watched the grey car drive off past the tree line, he was stronger than that. Danielle was safe now, there was no need to cry...but why did he feel like just letting go?

Tony slowly walked over and watched the car drive away as well. Neither men spoke for a few moments after the car vanished in the distance, but once the team down below began to file back inside, Tony broke the silence. "Was it still the right decision?" He prompted.

Steve clenched his jaw, but didn't answer. But his silence said more than any of his words ever could... He didn't know...

* * *

 _ **A/N: SHOUT OUT TO THE BADASS SON OF A BITCH theamazingspiderman. Go check out her amazing stories, she's amazing and also BETA'd this chapter. So, much love to her.**_

 _ **Sort of emotional chapter. I definitely suggest reading it to the song 'Waiting' by Norah Jones, because I'm a sucker for her music and specifically that song. Sadly, no Peter this chapter, but he shall make a minor cameo next chapter. I know you're all probably frustrated that there hasn't been a lot of him, but I promise that in a few chapters (I say a few, I mean maybe seven to ten) we will be seeing a lot of him. And I mean A LOT. So just hang in there guys. We're getting there.**_

 _ **Chapter song, like I said, Waiting by Norah Jones.**_

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter: 

**[leaving for school]**

 **Dani: Alright, see you later. *walking out the door***

 **Sharon: Okay! Be safe!**

 **Dani: *stops in tracks* ...no...**


	22. Missing Pieces of Myself

Peaceful.

Peaceful, yet out of place.

That was what Danielle felt as she sat on the side railings of her new house porch. Ever since her and her Mom had first moved into the two story house in Newport, Rhode Island, Danielle had remained glued to that particular spot. She wasn't sure why she liked it so much, whether that be the view she had of the ocean meeting the horizon off in the distance, or the lovely Crepe Myrtle trees surrounding the house, or maybe just the fact that she was outside and not confined in the house just yet.

Danielle was alone most of the time considering that her Mom was out job searching so she could be able to maintain a normal life outside of the Compound and away from... everything... everyone...

Meaning the enhanced girl was left to her own devices around the house. Instead of staying indoors however, Danielle decided to pull on her navy blue hoodie jacket and black Vans shoes to take the short walk down the street to the corner store a few blocks away. At first, the trip was simply for some pretzels and maybe some gummy bears to cheer her up, but the little postcards caught her eye.

She returned home that day with a bag of pretzels, gummy bears, marshmallows, pink lemonade, and a single postcard.

And that's what Danielle began to do in her free time. Sitting in a small, make-shift work area is set up around the side railings. She has an open bag of pretzels propped up on her crossed legs while her postcard is seated in her lap to write better as her back is leaning against one of the many columns lining around the outside porch of the house.

Danielle debates whether or not to write anything on the postcard, thinking it would be better to just sign it and send it. But it felt wrong... distant. She was already distant as it was, maybe it would be nice to just let the team know how she was doing. After all, she wouldn't see them for four years– give or take.

It didn't take long before Danielle finally pressed the point of the pen onto the blank space on the back of the postcard and began to write her message.

 _'So_ ,' she begins, ' _you probably won't be receiving this for a while considering I'm actually not sure of the exact address of the Compound...and I'm not entirely certain that it's a good idea to keep in contact with anyone there...'_ Danielle stops writing for a moment. Should she really be writing these? Then again, why shouldn't she?

Danielle proceeded to continue, ' _I'll probably have to at least try to send these. Maybe we could all come up with a sort of system... I'm kind of bored here._ ' Danielle admitted. _'I mean, don't get me wrong, it's beautiful here. Nice neighbors– they have a dog. The community is clean. And the house we live in is HUGE._

 _'Since Mom is off job searching the rest of the break, I've decided to tour the house to entertain myself. So far, I've mapped out: one garage we'll probably never use, seven random storage closets, four cabinets in the kitchen that don't open, one creepy basement stairwell I refuse to go down, a dusty attic, four bedrooms, three bathrooms, one hole in the stairwell I've fallen down from four times this past week, and one person roaming the empty halls– me.'_

Danielle frowns and looks down at the ending of her first post card letter. It's a bit somber, but she knew if she'd written just happy thoughts, whoever would end up reading it would think she was happy and content with her new life when I reality, she was far from it.

The enhanced teenager sighed before signing it at the bottom, ' _Sincerely, Danielle'._

That afternoon, Danielle sat on the stool set in front of the piano Tony had gotten put inside the house as an extra gift. Danielle's mom had come home that day only a few hours ago and had been watching Danielle play the same three notes over and over again as she stared with a hopeless gaze at the ivory keys in front of her.

"You know," her mother began as she continued to make dinner in the kitchen, "I had Tony install that piano because I thought you might want to start playing again. Maybe do a recital?" She suggested.

"I don't think I can play anymore..." Danielle replied in a barely audible whisper, continuing to press the keys pointlessly.

"What do you mean? You're an excellent pianist, of course you can play!" Her mom exclaimed. Deep down inside, Alice just really wanted Danielle to return to normal, try and get over the loss of her team... mostly Steve.

"It's not that I can't play play." Danielle dragged her fingers across the keys to play a small improvised melody to prove her point that her skill was still there. "It's just... playing makes me feel whole... and I'm not sure I can play if I'm not whole." And she probably never would be. Why did she move here?

Danielle abruptly stood from her seat on the piano stool and stormed off upstairs to her new room. She needed some alone time to reflect on that question. Why had she moved? Writing that postcard and that conversation with her Mom really made her wonder...

Danielle's new room was a lot like the one back at the apartment her and Sharon had, but with more furniture. The bed was in the corner, the vanity on the other side with the dresser and drawer. Then her cork board on the wall beside the bed. And on the large windowsill at the very end of her room was a small collection of succulent plants she now owned, all named after her favorite book characters; Neville Longbottom, Grendel, Daisy Buchanan, and Pudge.

To distract herself, Danielle watered her little potted plants. She was content with trying to tend to her plants when her phone suddenly buzzed. A million hopeful thoughts came to mind of who it might be trying to contact her; Jack, Wanda, Steve, Tony, Sharon, Natasha, Sam, Vision, Rhodey, Sam. When she picked it up however, she couldn't be too disappointed. It wasn't who she was expecting, but it wasn't someone particularly unwanted.

 _From: Peter Parker Picked A Patch of Pickled Peppers_

 _To: Bend And Snap_

 _Hey Elle, haven't talked in a while. Just wanted to check in, see how ur break was going._

A small smile played at Danielle's lips before she replied.

 _From: Bend and Snap_

 _To: Peter Parker Picked A Patch of Pickled Peppers_

 _Hi, Peter. Sorry I haven't messaged much. I've been busy moving. I hope your break is good, though._

It was a few minutes before Peter replied.

 _U moved? Where? Ur not moving schools are U?_

Danielle hadn't even thought about school when moving. She knew her Mom told her she would be going back to school, but she hadn't thought about telling her friends she moved. After all, it would be pretty suspicious to have moved a state away and still be able to make it to school on time everyday. She replied a few moments later.

 _Yeah, I moved a few blocks from my old apartment. And no, I'll still be at Midtown come two weeks from now._

A quick reply,

 _Phew. Got worried for a minute that Flash might actually get to move up from alternates._

Danielle rolled her eyes and shook her head before answering.

 _Is that really the only reason I'll be missed if I moved?_

A few minutes passed before Peter's response came in.

 _Of course not... I'd also fail my classes without someone to study with on the bleachers._

Danielle laughed out loud and messages back.

 _Ha ha, very funny._

A minute passed.

 _I'm just kidding, Elle. I gtg though, May's gonna be home in a bit._

Danielle frowned. All good things must come to an end...

 _Alright, bye, P_ _eter. Have a happy holiday._

Just as Danielle was about to shut her phone off, she got the reply:

 _You too, bye Danielle. See you by the end of break._

* * *

The next day brought with it the usual schedule at the new house. Danielle would mope around the house while her Mom was out job searching. Her new schedule was a lot more different from her routine at the Compound. She woke up mid-morning and made herself either cereal or a banana-Nutella sandwich. During which, she'd watch the morning news. Today, the broadcast was about a recent Avengers mission, but instead of actually talking about the mission– they talked about Avengers gossip.

" _Multiple sources state that Jackson Harper– better known as Statix– is currently in a very serious relationship with the Scarlet Witch herself, Wanda Maximoff_." The news anchor lady on the screen stated, a bright smile on her face along with way too much make up. Wanda and Jack? Danielle nearly spit out her Fruity Pebbles. " _The pair have been sighted on multiple outings together."_

The screen then began to display photos of Wanda and Jack in different places. Danielle recognized each one; the sidewalk just outside her old apartment building, Central Park by the hotdog stand Wanda liked, Delmar's sandwich shop Danielle and Peter started studying at, even the bleachers at the school. Were they going on a farewell tour for her?

" _We decided to hit the streets and ask people what they think of the relationship_." The news anchor lady announced. The next shot was of her out on the side of a street somewhere in the city standing beside an older couple. " _What do you think of the relationship between Statix and the Scarlet Witch?"_

" _I don't really care_ ," the older man stated bluntly. " _Just as long as they keep us safe, I don't care what they do in their free time. God bless._ " Danielle smiled down at her bowl of cereal. She liked that guy.

" _And what do you think about the Statix Witch relationship?_ " The news anchor asked a different woman on the same street.

" _I totally think Statix could do better. I personally think it's a publicity stunt to remind the public the Avengers are still human_ ," the woman exclaimed. Danielle rolled her eyes. She didn't like that woman.

Danielle became bored and tired of the dull broadcast, she turned the TV off just before they began the crazy Captain America conspiracy theories about Eris being his secret love child from before the Batlle of New York– a discussion Danielle really didn't want to hear at the moment.

To pass the time throughout the rest of the day, Danielle grabbed another postcard and went back out to the railing outside to write.

' _11.2 percent of the entire population of America moved this year,_ ' Danielle began her little note on the back of the card. ' _There are around roughly 320,090,857 people in America as of the end of this year. Meaning, I was one of 35,850,176 people who moved_.

' _It's weird when you've lived in one place for so long only to suddenly uproot your life and leave on such short notice. There are so many new things you have to get used to. Like the way your neighbors stare at you when they see you sitting on your porch railing writing on a postcard you bought from the corner store._ ' Danielle subconsciously shot a glance to the house on the other side of the street where an older women was staring at her from the corner of her eye while checking her mail.

' _Or the way the the ladies at the local library like to whisper about where you came from and who your parents are. Or even the obscene amount of the times the kids in the neighborhood who like to play baseball in the empty lot beside your house end up throwing balls into your yard.'_ Danielle suddenly looked up from her writing to watch as a small kid ran into her yard to quickly grab a ball that had been thrown into it earlier before dashing off again.

Danielle shook her head before turning back to her writing. ' _Sometimes I wonder what I got myself into. But I always have to remind myself that this is what's best...'_ More like this is what Steve and her Mom wanted. ' _...and maybe it's not the worst..._ '

Not the worst... Yeah, right.

* * *

The next day was the same. Only instead of the railing, Danielle found herself lying on the swinging chair on the front porch. She was wrapped up in a purple and turqoise quilt with her postcard in her lap. The morning breeze blew through her slightly messy hair and tickled her pale cheeks with icy sensations.

She peeked out from under the porch roof to see the dark clouds crowding over the sky. Danielle frowned. Again? It had been raining on and off for the past week and all Danielle could think about was the terrible weather outside. Well, at least she found her topic for the postcard she had bought that day.

' _I like to think surroundings and setting effect a person's emotions and the way they feel. Like color, geography, people, furniture set up, and in my case– weather._ ' A loud rumble of thunder erupted from the sky above, Danielle picked her head up to glare at the clouds as if to say 'yeah, I'm writing about you.' ' _The weather here is very brisk, cold, windy, and the sun never seems to want to come out. You wake up, the sky is grey. You make lunch, the sky is grey. You go outside, the sky is grey. You come home, the sky is grey. You go to sleep, the sky is grey.'_

 _'A never ending cycle of an absence of color and coldness. Trapped in a blanket of sullen and suffocating feelings. It's kind of difficult to be happy with this new home when my surroundings are making me want to use my powers and pull the clouds apart myself to reveal the sun for once.'_

"Whatcha writing up there?" A new voice called down from the yard.

Danielle lifted her head to see an older woman standing at the very edge of the green lawn beside the bushes that separated her yard and the older woman's yard. "Uh, just a postcard to my family," she answered vaguely.

"Mmm." The woman nodded. "I've noticed you and your mother moved in recently."

"New York," Danielle called back.

"Ooh." The woman's face lit up, "I hear it's lovely this time of year." I wouldn't know, Danielle thought to herself. "You look a bit sad," the woman remarked, noticing the light frown on the girl's face. "What seems to be the problem?"

Danielle let out a heavy sigh. "I guess I just miss my old home is all."

The older woman nodded. "Well, moving isn't all that bad. It's a fresh new start. A chance to start over."

"What if I regret wanting to start over?" Danielle asked in a tone barely over a whisper.

"What was that, dear?"

"Nothing," Danielle answered quickly. "Thank you for talking with me."

"Of course. Have a nice rest of your day. And have a Merry Christmas," the older woman bid her farewell. Christmas, right, tomorrow was Christmas...

Danielle frowned as she watched the woman leave. Now she was left by herself again. Well, not completely by herself. The thunderclouds above were beginning to grow bigger and darker as they rolled in from up above. It was time to go inside with her postcard and blanket.

That afternoon her Mom returned home with a large gift wrapped up with a bow on top. Danielle had been sitting in the living room watched the flames in the fireplace grow when her Mom set a package beside her.

The first thoughts in Danielle's mind was the fact that if Jack wasn't getting a gift from their Mom this year, why should she? It wasn't fair. "Mom, you didn't have to get me anything," Danielle protested.

"Don't worry," her Mom assured her, "I got Jack something too, it's already being shipped to the Compound. The receipt for it is on my desk." She moved on quickly, nodding towards the box with excitement bursting like fireworks in her eyes. "Now, open it."

It was hard for Danielle to protest anymore after seeing her mother's enthusiasm, she glanced down at the gift before pulling it closer and unwrapping it. Inside was a cardboard box holding a purple laptop inside. "You bought me a computer?"

"I thought since I've been gone so long job hunting, it would be nice to get you something to entertain yourself," her Mom explained.

"Thanks..." Danielle replied simply, unsure of what a good reaction would be. She didn't need to be entertained, she wanted to be happy, she wanted... she wanted to go home. But she couldn't. This was her home now. "I need a minute," Danielle told her Mom abruptly before vanishing into thin air.

No, she didn't just need a minute, she needed space. She needed a safe place just to think and relax, to try and get her head straight. One minute, she was terrified to return to the Compound in fear that the scars marking her arms would come back. That the restraints wrapped around her wrists would return and her world would be shattered all over again. Then another minute passes and she suddenly wants nothing more than to return back to the place she'd been calling home for almost a year.

She felt a little guilty as well. Her Mom had done all of this work to try and build this new life for them, but here she was moping and ignoring her when she was around. It was all so very conflicting and troublesome.

Oh, she needed so much more than a minute, she needed a miracle. But that was something she wasn't going to get... so instead, she settled for a pencil and a postcard.

' _During my free time, I decided to search every nook and cranny of this house. I found many different hiding places to just get away, but out of all of them, I think I've found my favorite one,_ ' Danielle started writing on the back of the postcard. She had teleported from inside her living room to the roof of the house– lying on her back, staring up at the stars. ' _-the roof. It's quiet, calm, and the view during the nighttime is marvelous._

 _'I was able to count a lot of stars while up here, pinpoint a couple constellations too, just like Dad did when Jack and I were little.'_ Danielle smiled at the small recounting of her childhood spent with her Dad. It made her miss him, her mom, Jack, and herself. Their entire little family. It felt like another lifetime... it practically was.

' _Thor once told me that all the souls of the deceased float up into the sky to take their rightful place among the stars,_ ' she continued writing. ' _I've never been one to believe in Heaven or Hell, but that sounds really peaceful... It also makes the vast space above us a little less intimidating and a bit more comforting._ ' It also made Danielle feel a little less lonely... despite the fact that she truly was.

* * *

The next few days were quite lonely for Danielle. She stayed in her room most of the time, trying to avoid her mother's watchful eye so she could think on her own about what she wanted and needed for herself. The time spent in her room was mostly of her reading through some sheet music she had lying around, watering her succulents, looking out the windows at the grey clouds above, and staring at the stack of postcards at the edge of her desks, wondering if they'd ever be sent out.

The enhanced girl was content to simply staying in her room doing nothing, when there was a knock on her door. She spun her head to see her Mom standing in the doorway. They hadn't spoken since dinner the day before and Danielle was curious to see what her Mom could possibly want. "Hi," she began. "It's New Years... I remember how much you hated the fireworks, and I was just wondering if you wanted to come downstairs and watch some movies with me..."

Danielle sat there for a moment, thinking it over. Lonely. Danielle felt lonely. She secluded herself in the home, mourning over the loss of her friends and family back at the Compound. But what she neglected to contribute to the equation, was the perfectly good mother right in front of her. A woman who killed people for her, gave up five years of life to terroristic organization to keep her and her brother safe. Her Mom was there for her, it was time Danielle got to be there for her.

"Okay," she finally replied. "Will there be yogurt covered pretzels?"

"Absolutely," her Mom answered with a bright smile.

The rest of the night was spent eating snacks while watching old movies, like 'She's All That', 'Mean Girls', '10 Things I Hate About You', and the classic 'Clueless'.

Halfway through the movie, when Cher gets robbed at gunpoint, Danielle turned to her left while sitting on the couch to see her Mom had fallen asleep with the popcorn bowl in her hands. Danielle chuckled and began to shut off the TV when her phone buzzed in her back pocket.

She half-expected it to be Jack, but wasn't too disappointed when it turned out to be one of her favorite friends back at Midtown, again.

 _From: Peter Parker Picked A Patch of Pickled Peppers_

 _To: Bend and Snap_

 _Happy New Year, Elle. :)_

Danielle smiled as the sounds of fireworks and children cheering echoed throughout the house coming from the streets outside. She shook her head before typing back.

 _Happy New Year, Peter._

* * *

 ** _A/N: ANOTHER BIG SHOUT OUT TO theamazingspoiderman FOR BETA'ING THIS CHAPTER ONCE AGAIN. GO CHECK OUT HER STORIES. SHE'S AWESOME._**

 ** _Yay, some Peter/Danielle bonding over text messages and a lot of Danielle coping with moving. Next chapter, we shall see lots of coping and lots more Peter._**

 ** _In the meantime, the chapter song is Better Off by Jeremy Zucker ft. Chelsea Cutler._**

 ** _And also, Reviews:_**

 **theamazingspoiderman: Hey! Referencing to the first review I ever left on your story, my heart has swelled from that little trip down memory lane. And of purse, we love us some Dani/Tony bonding. Hopefully we will see lots of Tony/Jack bonding a few chapters from now, don't fret.**

incorrect Quote of the Chapter: 

**[Ned, Danielle, and Peter sitting on a couch]**

 **Ned: If you had to pick one of us to date, who would it be?**

 **Danielle: I don't know.**

 **Ned: Me neither-**

 **Peter: Danielle!**

 **Danielle: ...**

 **Ned: ?!**

 **Peter: ...I don't know...me neither. *runs away* MR. STARK?!**


	23. Denial and Acceptance

It was the time all teenagers, children, and young adults alike hated more than anything: going back to school. Danielle was no exception.

She knew she could handle school, she'd been going to Midtown since October. But something about returning from a stressful Winter Break only to be greeted by crowded hallways, smelly teenagers, and ringing bells just didn't sit right with the enhanced girl. It was all so overwhelming. In that moment of being pushed for the fifth time that day, she wanted nothing more than to teleport to the Compound and just have some chamomile tea with Wanda or Jack or Natasha or even Vision. She didn't care, she just wanted to go back.

But, sadly, she couldn't, and had to push through the first day back.

Halfway to her fourth period, Peter and Ned run up to her in the hall. "Hey, Danielle," Ned greets her with a refreshing smile.

"Hi," she replies in an equally as friendly tone.

"Hey," Peter greets her as well. "You missed the subway today. I just wanted check and make sure everything was okay."

"Yeah, no. I'm fine. Really," Danielle assures him.

"Is it because you moved?" Ned asked abruptly. Danielle tilts her head in confusion, how had he known about that? Ned realists from her look that it was information he wasn't meant to know, so he motioned over to Peter who had his eyes still glued to Danielle's calculating gaze. "Sorry, Peter told me."

"Oh," she says simply, unsure of how she felt about Ned and Peter discussing her whereabouts behind her back. Comforted? Weirded out? The first option seemed most fitting. "But, yeah. It's because I moved. I get a ride to school from my...other Aunt."

"Cool," Peter replies. "You're still gonna be able to make it to Decathlon practice today after school right?"

"Depends on what time it starts. I also have soccer practice today after school."

"It starts at 6," Ned exclaimed.

"I think I can make it. I'll probably be a few minutes late."

"We'll let Mr. Harrington know," Peter assured her.

"Thanks. See you guys later," she called after them as she began to walk away towards the direction of her class.

"Bye, Dani!" Ned waves goodbye. Once she's out of earshot, Peter immediately turns to Ned and hits him lightly in the. "Hey!"

"Dude!" Peter retorted. "Why'd you have to tell her that I told you about her moving? Now she's gonna think I can't be trusted with private info."

"What does it matter? She's our friend, she tells us stuff. Hey, why did you tell me about her moving?"

"Because I thought you should know." Peter shrugs it off, when really deep inside he had the full intention of telling Ned to have him check up and make sure Danielle was really alright. He hadn't seen her anywhere in the city the entire break while running around vigilante-ing as Spiderman... Not like he was looking for her or anything because he wasn't, he was just keeping out a watchful eye.

"You mean it had nothing to do with the fact that she might have moved towards where I live?" Ned prompted his best friend.

Peter let out a heavy sigh. "I just wanna make sure she's safe. Like you said, she's our first real friend."

"We have Michelle," Ned pointed out.

Peter frowned. "She hates us."

Ned shrugged, "True. But still, Danielle isn't going to vanish off the face of the Earth if she moves a few blocks North, Peter. Just chill."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm worried over nothing."

"See?" Ned pats Peter's shoulder. "Now, we should probably get to class before we're late."

"Yeah. Let's go." The pair quickly dash off down the hallway just before the bell rings, starting class.

Inside of her own classroom, Danielle had laser sharp focus. Unlike how she used to be, always checking her phone, worried she might miss a text from Sharon, Steve, Jack, or Wanda about an urgent mission. She didn't have to worry about that anymore. Steve didn't talk to her anymore, Wanda couldn't talk to her anymore, Jack was trying his best to keep his distance, and Sharon was transferred to the Berlin Deputy Task Force in Germany. Danielle felt as though she was truly, and completely alone.

When lunch time came around, Danielle didn't even feel in the slightest bit hungry. She entered the cafeteria and stood there for a moment, taking in all the students talking, laughing, enjoying each other's company. She couldn't handle it.

She skipped lunch completely, and found herself sitting on the library floor all the way in the back by the Non-fiction section. She was rereading The Lord of the Flies when someone spoke asked her, "What are you doing here?"

Danielle looked up to see Michelle standing at the end of the aisle of books. "Uh, reading."

Michelle stares at her for a moment before shrugging. "Whatever." A moment passes while Michelle grabs a book off the shelf and makes her way towards the wall which Danielle is sitting against. The teenage girl then does something Danielle never expected in a million years: sits down beside her.

"W-what are you doing?" Danielle wonders in confusion.

"Skipping lunch to sit on the floor and read. Just like you," Michelle answers simply as she flips open the book in her lap.

Danielle should have just left it at that, but she just had to ask, "Why?"

"Because I feel like it," she replied. Danielle shrugged and dropped the subject, knowing better than to push Michelle. Besides, Danielle didn't mind the company, especially Michelle's because she knew Michelle wouldn't pressure her into talking about what was wrong, why she was on the library floor during lunch, or really much else. And in that moment, Danielle wanted nothing more than to do exactly that: ignore the problem.

The rest of the day goes by slowly, Danielle tried her best to avoid most of the people she knew, but she couldn't hide away in the library forever. Of course, the moment she walked out to her locker to grab her things at the end of the day, the seniors from the soccer team just _had_ to approach her.

"Hey, Dani," Ashley greeted, Amber and Maggie at her side. "You ready to hit the fields for practice today?"

Danielle forced a smile that looked almost like a grimace. "Yeah. Definitely."

"Cool," Maggie chimed.

"Be ready to run some laps," Amber added.

Danielle nodded. "Got it." She continued to give short answers, hoping the girls wild catch onto it and leave, but they just kept talking.

"Don't forget, our first game is next Saturday, just before the Valentine's Day dance," Ashley reminded her.

"I'll be there," she assured the girls before they walked off into the crowded hallway to their classes. Danielle's smile and fake-happy facade drifted the minute the soccer girls were out of sight. She immediately spun around back to her locker and began to hurriedly shove her things into her bag. She didn't need anyone else approaching her right now.

"Hey, Danielle."

The enhanced girl bites back an exasperated grown and peers behind her locker door to be met by a friendly Liz Allen. "Hey..." Danielle forces a smile back onto her face and manages a small wave.

"I was just coming to remind you that there's Decathlon practice right after soccer," Liz exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. Peter and Ned told me this morning."

"Okay..." Liz took notice of the bitter after tone in her friend's voice along with her body language. Danielle had her body hidden behind her locker door, her fingers gripping it as if it were the only thing holding her up. Not to mention, her clenched jaw and darting eyes, as if she had better things to do than talk to Liz. But her eyes told a separate story entirely. They looked lost, helpless, exhausted, hopeless. "Hey, is everything alright?"

"Hm?"

"It's just, you seem a bit... off."

"Oh!" Danielle quickly tried to rack her brain for an excuse for her somber mood so she wouldn't have to try and explain the complicated– and classified– situation she was in. "The allergies," Danielle finally stammered out. "I've been sick and I guess it's been affecting my mood. Sorry."

"Oh, don't be. It's fine. Happens to the best of us," Liz assures her, buying into Danielle's lies.

"Mm," Danielle hummed in agreement.

"Okay, well, I'll see you at practice. Bye," Liz smiles before starting off down the hallway.

"Bye," Danielle waves after her. Just like she did with Amber, Ashley, and Maggie, Danielle did the same to Liz; spinning back around to her locker, instantly dropping the façade.

The enhanced teen slammed her locker shut and pressed her forehead against the metal door, trying to pull herself together. She had almost burst into tears in front of one of her friends and she couldn't have that anymore. Danielle had to be completely normal as if nothing was wrong so she didn't raise any questions, questions that demanded answers, answers Danielle wouldn't be able to give without crying or trying to lie about what was really hurting her; the fact that she was alone and away from the people she loved because she wasn't strong enough to defend herself.

It was all her fault.

 _This was all her fault!_

"Elle?" Oh, God... Danielle looked up to see Peter standing a few feet away, a concerned look in his eye as he studied her face and the tears falling from her cheeks. "Are you alright?"

Danielle freezes before quickly swiping the tears from her face. "Yeah- no. I'm fine," she assures him.

Peter raises a skeptical eyebrow. "You sure-?"

"Yes," she quickly replies.

Peter frowns, knowing full well his friend was full of crap. "Danielle, you can tell me if you want. I'm your friend, it's alright to-"

"I said I'm fine," Danielle snaps. She immediately begins to regret it when she notices the hurt in Peter's eyes. He was only trying to help. "I'm sorry... Please, just..." She trails off and shakes her head, quickly looking away at anything other than him. "I'm fine," she says a final time before walking off, afraid if she stayed any longer she wouldn't be able to hold back everything she'd been holding in these past few weeks. Danielle had noticed the way Peter had reached out to comfort her, but she was already halfway down the hall. She'd wished he'd hugged her, she knew she needed the comfort and that he was the only person she had left, but she didn't want to become a burden to anyone.

She needed to get away, she needed a distraction.

Thankfully, soccer practice gave her just what she needed. A distraction and exercise. Ashley, Amber, and Maggie had the entire team running drills all after school for an hour and a half straight. They ran five laps around the field, ten laps through the tires set out in the field, burpees, lunges, jumping jacks, push ups, kicking the ball back and forth in two seperate lines. Danielle and the rest of the girls on the team were all drenched in sweat from their heads to their toes.

Luckily, it also gave Danielle a chance to meet her new teammates. Of course, she already knew Amber, Ashley, Maggie, and Betty, but now she had a chance to really get to know the rest of the girls. There was the blonde and brilliant Courtney who was in Art Club; Malory who seemed to always shop at Hot Topic and made tons of pop culture references; Max– Malory's sister; Daisy, a girl obsessed with protein shakes and Adidas who had long lime green hair Danielle loved; Jean, a dark skinned girl who had cool braids in her hair with the ends dyed royal blue; and Heather, a friend of Betty's Danielle came to find was really sweet and loved all sorts of nature.

After practice ended just as the sun was going down, Danielle took a quick shower in the locker room and changed from her team uniform into some more comfortable jeans and t-shirt. And as she was leaving the locker room, heading out to the school bleachers, she heard Amber call after the rest of the departing team, "And be sure to keep practicing, girls! Our first game is the day before Valentine's Day!"

Danielle could only nod in response before finding her way out from the locker room to the bleachers. She climbed up to the top and watched the sky bloom into bright, mellow colors. In her hand, she held the phone Natasha had given her the day she left the Compound for 'emergencies only'. This may not have been an emergency, but she was tempted to call the Team and tell them she wants to come back, that she made a mistake and she wants them to fight for her. She'd d whatever they wanted her to do– ditch school, try to control her powers better, follow instructions, train more– if they'd just take her back. But Danielle knows they can't... they won't– that they believe it's better for her to stay away. And if that was what they thought, then it must have been true.

Danielle looked up from the phone in her hands to watch the sunset. It was almost 5:45, about to be six. She could probably catch the end of the Decathlon meeting in the library if she hurried. And that's exactly what she did.

"Hey, guys," Danielle greeted with a bright smile on her face and her gym bag over her shoulder as she entered the library.

The rest of the team along with Liz, Peter, and Ned were all seated around the table. Peter was staring at his friend with a calculating look, trying to see if she was really okay, especially after their last conversation a few hours earlier. She seemed to be okay– brighter, happier after coming from soccer practice. Maybe she really was better, Peter couldn't tell just yet.

"Danielle," Mr. Harrington replies. "We were beginning to think you weren't going to make it."

"Of course not," Danielle chuckled as she pulled up a seat at the end of the table and se her bag down at her feet. "We have a competition to win."

The teens around the table began to whoop and cheer. Mr. Harrington smiled, "Let's call this meeting to order then."

Mr. Harrington then began lecturing the team while Liz added in her two cents every once in a while. As they talked, Danielle felt a nudge on her arm. She turned her head to see Peter looking at her. "Are you okay?" He mouthed.

Danielle smiled slightly before mouthing back, "I will be."

* * *

It was the day of competition. Danielle was petrified, and of course when she was scared, nervous, angry, upset, or sad, she'd write on one of the postcards she had on her desk in her room. It was six in the morning, the enhanced teen was seated at her desk doing exactly that. Her previously written cards were all stacked in a pile in the corner. The ones she wasn't sure if she should send or not, the ones she wasn't sure if she wanted to send.

"Danielle!" She heard her Mom call from downstairs. "We're gonna be late if we don't leave soon!"

"Coming!" Dani shouted back just before grabbing the yellow Decathlon jacket on the back of her chair and rushing out the door.

Alice decided to drive Danielle all the way to the school that morning for her first Decathlon competition. She pulled the car up to the school with two minutes to spare. The rest of the team was beginning to board and Danielle was just arriving.

"Good luck, sweetheart," Alice called to her as she began to climb out of the car.

"Thanks, Mom," Danielle replied over her shoulder before opening the door. She was halfway out of the car when she stopped in her tracks and climbed back in to lean across the seat and press a kiss to her Mom's cheek. "Love you, bye," she added quickly, climbing out of the car and running to the bus.

"Danielle," Mr. Harrington greeted as she climbed not the bus. "Welcome aboard. Take a seat."

Danielle nodded and slid into a seat beside Michelle, just across the aisle from Peter and Ned. Both boys waved and she waved back.

"Alright, guys," Liz began, standing in the aisle of the bus as they drove to the competition a half hour away. "Let's do some practice questions to start us off. Abe, can you pass out the bells please?" Abe took the bells from the nearby bag Liz had and began passing around the little ringing toys. "Okay." Liz had taken out note cards to read. "Question one, who was the founder of the Federalist Party during the American Revolutionary Era?"

Danielle's bell rang out. "Alexander Hamilton," she answered– thank goodness for her love of Broadway Musicals.

Liz smiled and nodded. "Very good," she praised. "Question two, what are the four lobes of the human brain?"

Flash rang his bell first. "Frontal, cerebellum, occipital, and aorta."

"Incorrect," Liz told him.

Peter then rang his bell, "Uh, frontal, temporal, occipital, and parietal."

Liz nodded. "Great job, Peter." Flash frowned and glared at the teenage boy in the seat in front of him. Let the games begin.

As Liz asked back-to-back questions, the ten gave answer after answer. Cindy was a bit rusty, and continuously looked at the books in her lap, but thankfully each answer she had was correct, it just took her a while to get it. Ned was able to answer the math questions. Charles answered every single pop culture question having to deals with books, movies, TV shows, or celebrities. Michelle was an all around smart person apparently, but just didn't feel like participating too much as she read quietly beside Danielle. Sally was brilliant when it came to all things English terms. Peter's strong suit was definitely science, though he tried his best to answer mostly everything. Flash would try to answer, but got a lot of things wrong, to which Abe would ring the bell to announce he was wrong.

And then Danielle, who answered everything music related and she somehow knew a lot about American History, despite not even being an original American citizen herself. Maybe it was because Steve taught her a lot by talking about his war stories and because of Sam sometimes having to educate his friend on some more recent events in US History.

After the quizzing, it wasn't long after that the team arrived at the Regionals Competition. A lot of the teams were dressed to impress with tucked in collared shirts, pantsuits and pencil skirts, some people were even dressed in all expensive looking tuxedos with their school emblems on them. Danielle suddenly felt very intimidated in her small black skirt, Lana Del Rey graphic tee, and red Converse sneakers.

Liz noticed the way Danielle nervously clasped her hands together and twiddled her thumbs. "Hey," she said, nudging Danielle in the arm. "Don't worry. Appearance isn't everything. Just focus on the competition and you'll be alright."

Danielle smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Liz."

Mr. Harrington signed the team in before leading them all to the first round. "Okay, remember, guys, try your best. You've been studying all year for this, I believe in you. Now go kick some butt and don't forget to have fun." The teens cheered and high-fived each other just before he added, "But also win. The bus ride over here was kind of expensive and the prize money offers us more leverage for next year."

"Midtown School of Science and Technology?" An older man in a suit announced from his place out on the stage.

"That's us," Liz exclaimed.

"Go get them, guys," Harrington told them before Liz, Danielle, Peter, Michelle, Abe, Cindy, and Ned all took a seat at the table on the stage. Charles, Sally, and Flash were all standing to the side of the stage for support as alternates.

The small audience clapped before the next team was brought on stage. They were from some school on the upper-west side of Manhattan. They were color coordinated, all wearing dark blue and bright red. Danielle shifted uncomfortably, was it too late to back out? She didn't think she was ready, she was too nervous to be ready. She needed to study more-

"Elle," Peter's voice cut into her thoughts. She turned to her left to see him giving her a reassuring smile. "Breathe, okay?"

Danielle then sighed, releasing air she didn't realize she'd been holding until that moment. She felt the tension releasing from her shoulders and her stomach beginning to unclench itself. She took another deep breath to calm down before lifting her chin and boasting her chest. She could do this. She was an Avenger, she could lift meteors from the sky and take on killer robot armies. This would be a walk in the park. Not to mention, she had her friends with her. She could do this.

Danielle watched as the older man standing beside the pedestal in the front of the stage held up a note card in his hands. "Question one," he began, and competition started.

The team started off with a steady lead, Danielle answering all she could, getting a few wrong and a bit more right. She got nervous during the math questions, but tried her best. Science was always a bit easier due to all the refresher courses she'd taken with Selvig and Cho. History was a breeze, as was music. She had trouble on newer pop culture questions, but older ones she had in the bag. Technology definitely wasn't her forte, neither was engineering or philosophy.

But by the end of the round... It all came down to one question; "What are the four valves of the heart?" The older man asked.

A buzzer from the opposite team rang as one of the older looking members of the team answered, "Papillary, pulmonary, aortic, and mitral."

"That is incorrect," the older man exclaimed. "If Midtown Tech gets his answer correct, they win the Regional Competition. Midtown?"

There was a pregnant pause just before Peter hit his button. "Tricuspid, mitral, pulmonary, and aortic," he answered.

There was silence as the man glanced at the card. "That is correct!" He exclaimed, Danielle, Peter, Ned, and he rest of the Midtown team all jumped up and cheered. "Midtown School of Science and Technology wins the Regional Academic Decathlon Competition!"

Danielle gasped and squealed as she hugged Liz before turning to her right and hugging Peter. "You did it!" She exclaimed.

"Oh my God, I actually did it..." Peter muttered in awe as they both pulled back from their hug. "We won!"

"Yes!" Danielle laughed at how in awe her friend was.

Peter's eyes went wide. "Holy-" he cut himself off before suddenly wrapping his arms around Danielle and lifting her off the ground in a spur of the moment, off the ground spin. She laughed before he put her down and ran over to tackle Ned in a bear hug.

Danielle couldn't stop smiling as her and the rest of the team all exchanged excited hugs. Liz beaming while Peter made his rounds of being congratulated and Mr. Harrington going over the moon with pride as he declared, "We're going out for pizza!"

"Yeah!" All of the team cheered.

Later that day, sure enough, Mr. Harrington treated the entire team to some pizza at an arcade sort of chain restaurant. Everyone ran off to go play games before eating. Flash and Charles were having a basketball battle, Cindy, Ned, and Abe all ran to the bumper cars, Liz and Sally were having fun going head-to-head in air-hockey, and Peter had challenged Danielle to a game of air hockey.

"I've never played this before," Danielle admitted as Peter put in the quarters to play.

"It's easy. You get the little... thing-" he gestured to the green plastic object he held in his hand. "-and you try not to let the puck get into your goal," he explained as he took out the neon yellow puck from the side of the game. "Don't worry, I'll go easy."

Danielle shook her head as she stood on her side of the arena, holding her green plastic thing in her hand.

"You ready?" Peter called out to her. Danielle nodded. He then placed the puck down and used the green thing to hit it across the board. Danielle quickly used her green object to deflect it, knocking it back. Peter quickly knocked it back at an alarming speed, scoring a point into Danielle's goal. "Yes!" He cheered.

"What?" Danielle gaped. "I thought you said you'd go easy!"

Peter grimaced and shrugged. "Sorry."

Danielle glared at him while taking the puck out from the goal slot and setting it on the board. She narrowed her eyes before launching it across the board. The puck went back and forth before Danielle pointed at somewhere nearby. "What's that?"

"Huh?" Peter followed where she was pointing allowing her to hit the puck into his goal while he was caught off guard. He spun back around and laughed once he realized what she'd done. "Oh! Hey, that's cheating!" He pointed an accusing finger at her.

Danielle couldn't help but continue to laugh hysterically.

"Oh, it's on now." Peter took out the puck, but just as he was serving it, the TV screen over his shoulder caught Danielle's eye. Her smile and laughter faded and turned into a blank expression as she froze. Peter hit the punk and watched it land in her goal, but as he began to cheer, he noticed here look of fear on her face. "Hey, Elle? What's...?" He trailed off and followed her gaze to the TV. On it was a breaking news broadcast that had something to do with the Avengers.

Danielle, all but forgetting the air hockey game, travelled over to the TV where most of the other restaurant goers were gathered around to watch the broadcast. She listened carefully to what the news anchor was reporting, " _Breaking News: it seems that the Avengers have just apprehended several armed mercenaries that carried out an attack in Addis Ababa, Ethiopia killing almost ten innocent bystanders. The armed men were apart of a sting operation of arms dealers led by this man,_ " an image of an unfamiliar man appeared on the screen beside the anchor lady's face. " _Brock Rumlow, also known as Crossbones, a former SHIELD agent inside the HYDRA organization. He was also involved in the Triskelion Tragedy three years ago._ "

Brock Rumlow, Danielle repeated the name in her head, why did it sound so familiar? Maybe because he was involved with the Triskelion mess, Sam, Nat, Steve, or Sharon might've mentioned him before.

" _Few other injuries have been reported from civilians, but the well-being of the Avengers is still unknown,_ " the lady exclaimed. Danielle felt her heart stop for a split second because all she could think about was her brother. Jack. She needed to call Jack and make sure he was okay. " _Oh, and here they are now, we have a live shot of the scene,_ " the anchor lady explained as the TV began to show a bird's eye view of a small collapsed building. Danielle automatically caught sight of the Quinjet to the side.

" _And there are the Avengers; Black Widow, the Falcon, Captain America himself, War Machine, and the new addition, the Vision,_ " the lady listed off as each uniformed figure walked out of the building. Danielle heard every name and saw every person, but where were Jack and Wanda? " _It seems that there are two other teammates inside the jet– oh, there they are. Statix and Scarlet Witch have been sighted. No Avengers casualties..._ "

The news broadcast continued, but Danielle was no longer listening as she tried to calm herself. They were fine, they were all fine. It was okay, she could breathe. Everything was alright, no one was hurt, she was here at a pizza parlor, having fun with her friends. She was safe, they were safe. Breathe... Danielle remembered Peter's words to her before the Decathlon competition began and slowly regained her breathing until she was calm again.

"Hey, come on!" Ned called to Peter and Danielle as him and a few other members ran by. "Pizza's ready!"

"Okay. Just a second," Peter called back to his friends before turning to Danielle. "You alright?"

Danielle nodded. "Yeah, it just... looked important and scary. Wanted to see what it was about," she lied. "If you wanna eat pizza, you don't have to wait up for me."

"Wait, you're not coming?" He asked, concerned.

She shook her head. "Not hungry," she explained vaguely. Not being hungry was true, though. She'd lost her appetite after that heart-stopping news broadcast.

"Okay..." Peter replied. He began walking away, but began to slow down his pace. Something was off about Danielle. Well, something had been off about Danielle since the start of school again, but he'd noticed her getting better. And now with whatever was on the news, it was like she was suddenly pulled back into whatever funk she had been in to start with.

Peter was tempted to turn back around and try and console Danielle when Ned called out to him, "Come on, Peter!"

"I'm coming!" He shouted back before walking over to the table. Danielle would be fine, he assured himself.

* * *

A lone man sat handcuffed to a metal table before him in an empty dark room. He stared back at himself through the mirrored window to his left where he knew the people that put him here were watching. He sent them a wicked smile, trying to portray that he didn't mind being in here, that he wasn't afraid despite their high-level status. He wasn't afraid, but he should've been.

Just then, the door opened and a woman with red hair dressed in all black clothing walked in. "Ah," the man sighed and slouched back in his chair as he looked the thin woman up and down. "The Black Widow. Rumlow tells me a lot about you, Miss Romanoff."

Natasha's expression remained calculating and cold as she sat across from the man at the table. "Not as much as we know about you," she replied, setting a folder on the table and sliding it over to him. "Michael Grant, born in Newark, New York to Bailey and Heather Grant on October 2nd, 1983. Joined the US armed forces just of high school, went on two tours in Iraq before being discharged. You married your high school sweetheart, Julie Sullivan, and had two daughters, Mikayla and Penelope, three years later. You live in a lovely two story house in Sacramento, California and both kids go to school just down the street." Natasha watched as the man's sly smile slowly faded into a fearful gaze. She had gotten under his skin, now to plant the piece to get him to talk. But she didn't need to ask him anything just yet.

"What do you want from me?" Michael asked the question Natasha was waiting for.

She smirked slightly before leaning forward. "Info on what Rumlow is trying to do with selling weapons."

"Make profit," he answered.

"Do better."

"That's all I know."

"You're lying." Michael cast his eyes down, it was as if he wanted her to read through everything in his head. But it was clear he wasn't going to talk again. "We already have your face in our database, mind telling me why?"

"You've fought me before," he replied.

"When? SHIELD?"

"No, a few months ago," Michael slowly lifted his head to meet Natasha's eyes. "When I helped kidnap Danielle Harper."

Natasha tried to hide the way her skin ran slightly cold and her face fell. No one was supposed to know that name. No one was even supposed to know Danielle existed other than a given HYDRA agents specializing in experimenting her, but they were all killed or captured in the first Battle of Sokovia when the Avengers first took down the base. So how did some knock-off soldier Rumlow hired know her? That was the real question.

* * *

 ** _A/N: HOLFY FUCKING SHIT GUYS WE ARE AT 100 FOLLOWERS! ahhhhhh i am so friggin happy rn! BIG THANKS TO THE FABULOUS THEAMAZINGSPOIDERMAN FOR BETA'ING THIS CHAPTER AND HELPING ME GET THIS STORY TO WHERE IT IS RIGHT NOW! Also, sorry for the late update, i've been busy with school and have a retreat coming up. Wish me luck._**

 ** _Chapter song is: Panama by Quinn XCll for the somber parts of the chapter and Chocolate by the 1975 for the happy parts of the chapter.  
_**

 ** _Also, Reviews:_**

 **PondLake: Lol, glad someone got the FRIENDS reference. I wondered if it would make sense or not.**

 **theamazingspoiderman: Thank you! Yes, Danielle really does need to grow up away from the superhero life for awhile and get to bond with her mother. Hopefully these next few chapters will captivate her growth and appreciation of normality. But it won't last for long, trust me.**

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter: 

**Steve: You're grounded for...til...college.**

 **Danielle: For til college?**

 **Steve: fOr TiL c0LleG3!**


	24. Hail Mary

The whistle blew and she was off.

Danielle dashed across the field for the fifteenth time in the last ten minutes to launch the soccer ball towards the goal. This time, much like the other times, Danielle had kicked it and barely managed to get it into the net, only to have Max block it. Danielle groaned.

"Come on, Dani, try again," Ashley encouraged from where she stood a few yards off to the side beside Coach Wilson who was scrolling on his phone.

Danielle took a deep breath before running to the back of the line in the middle of the field. Her knees were starting to feel a bit sore, as was her... well– everything. Ashley, Amber, and Maggie were working the team to the core for the last two hours. They were practicing charging, fakes, foot traps, headers (Danielle hated those), slide tackles, and what they were doing now: penalty kicks.

Amber clapped from her spot beside the net where Max was goalkeeping. "Come on, girls! Our game is two days away! You can do this!"

Danielle took her spot at the back of the line while Betty ran up to kick the ball. The team of girls watched as the petite blonde dashed forward and kicked, scoring a perfect goal. She smiled in victory as she made her way to the back of the line with the other girls clapping and cheering for her. "Great job, Brant! Next up!" Ashley called as she blew the whistle.

Betty walked along the side of the line of girls with her chest out and her chin held high. She stopped at the end just beside Danielle, a smile still plain on her face. "That was a great shot, Betty," Danielle complimented.

"I know," Betty replied in a cocky manner as if she didn't need Danielle to tell her how amazing she was.

Danielle eyed the blonde uneasily before turning to face the front of the line to watch the next girl attempt to score a goal. This cycle continued until the last five minutes of practice when Maggie shouted out, "HAIL MARY!"

The enhanced teenager's stomach churned at the order. Hail Mary was the play the team had to perfect; it was their sure-fire way of winning any game– or so, that's what Ashley said. Danielle personally thought it was a play sent from the deepest pits of Hell to torture herin all the ways she hated... but that really was just her bei dramatic from lack of breath.

All the soccer team girls ran to their positions. The girls assigned to defensive pretended to play as the opposing team for the scrimmage, while the offensive players quickly got into their own positions for the Hail Mary play.

"Ready?" Ashley called out. The team all simultaneously nodded before she blew the whistle and threw the ball with her hands out to where Amber was.

The soccer ball bounced off Amber's chest and fell to the ground where she kicked it towards the center of the field before launching it to Betty across the center-field line. But instead of passing it to Daisy like she was supposed to, Betty hogged the ball all the way towards the patch of grass just outside the Penalty Area. "Betty!" Daisy protested just before the blonde launched the ball across the field towards Maggie.

Maggie stopped the ball with her foot and kicked it to Courtney who had to run around Malory just to fake a ball claim and kick it immediately back to Maggie. Maggie, in turn, kicked it to Ashley, just a few yards down field.

Danielle prepared herself because once Ashley got the ball, she kicked it all the way towards the edge of the penalty area where the enhanced teen ran forward and slide tackled the ball to project it towards the goal net. Danielle slid with her right leg bent underneath her and her left leg out to kick the passing ball with the side of her cleat. She landed completely on her side and when she looked up... the ball had hit just outside the net, like it had all the other times they'd done this play.

She groans as she pulls herself off the ground and dusts all the grass from her legs, arms, and side.

Amber comes up and pats Danielle on the back. "You did good," she compliments. "We have more time to work on it."

On the other side of the field, Ashley blew her whistle, calling practice to a close. "Go get dressed! See you girls tomorrow!"

Danielle bowed her head the entire time while getting dressed, disappointed in herself that she was unable to make a single slide tackle goal to score a point for her team. On the bright side, she'd tell herself, at least she wasn't thinking about Jack, Wanda, and the rest of the team... Well, now she was.

The topic of her siblings and the team was still a little sensitive for the teen. Her Mom still tried not to talk about it, but the news reminded her almost every second of every day what she was missing with news broadcasts talking about the attack last week that nearly had Danielle thinking her brother and sister were dead. She hadn't gotten a lick of sleep that night, neither did her Mom. They were both filled with so much worry about a similar fate in a future mission. That one day, they wouldn't get so lucky.

After getting dressed back into her normal clothes, Danielle grabbed her gym duffel, backpack, and phone before walking to the back of the bleachers and vanishing only to reappear at the front door of her and her Mom's house in Rhode Island. She opened the door and called out, "I'm home!"

Alice jumped from her spot at the dining room table surrounded by multiple sheets of paper. It had taken her awhile to get used to her daughter's powers – a reminder of the pain and problems her husband had caused by being involved with HYDRA in the first place and the mistake Alice made in not seeing the signs before it was too late. But, thankfully, Alice realized that if using her powers helped Danielle feel more at home, it was fine with her.

"How was practice?" Alice called over her shoulder before shoving all the papers in front of her inside a book bag nearby.

Danielle slowly made her way to the kitchen, dropping her backpack and duffel on the living room floor on the way there. "It was alright," she replied glumly.

Alice frowned as she walked over to the kitchen, grabbed an orange from one of the fruit baskets nearby, tossing it to Danielle. "You having trouble with the last play still?" Danielle had been talking to her Mom more and more about soccer, and school, and what she'd been up to these past few years, making it easier for Alice to really grow closer to her daughter after years apart.

Danielle nodded, bowing her head while peeling the orange in her hand.

Alice walked over and brushed a single strand of hair from Danielle's face, letting her hand linger to cup her face and look into her daughter's eyes, they looked just like father's. "You'll get better," Alice assured her. "You always do..."

Danielle didn't pick up the small after tone of sorrow in her Mom's last statement as she smiled. "Thanks, Mom,"

Alice hummed and dropped her hand. "What do you say to some chicken Alfredo and Liam Hemsworth movies?"

Danielle wrinkled her nose slightly. "Yes to the pasta, no to the Hemsworth movies."

"What?!" Alice asked incredulously.

Danielle laughed, "I cry every time you put on The Last Song!" She exclaimed.

"Well, then how about The Hunger Games?"

Danielle pursed her lips together and furrowed her eyebrows, deep in thought. "Fine," she finally allowed.

Alice beamed in victory. "I'll start the pasta and pop in the movie. While you-" she paused to take a whiff of Danielle's hair, pulling back with a face of disgust. "Take a long, thorough shower."

Danielle giggled before running off to her room upstairs.

Alice smiled and watched in adoration as he daughter happily skipped her way down the hall, but quickly added on, "Don't forget your bags!"

Danielle halted in her tracks. For a moment, Alice expected to see her daughter running back to physically grab the bags, but was pleasantly surprised when the bags went flying in thin air towards Danielle's hand. She caught them and dashed up the stairs to her room. Some things Alice never would get used to.

* * *

The next day at school, Danielle was dragged to the gym by Liz and a few of the other student council people to help set up for the Valentine's Day Dance. The entire gymnasium was filled with the colors of red, white, pink, and magenta. A bunch of hearts were plastered all around on walls, the ceiling, tabletops, and pink lanterns hung from above along with magenta streamers and white balloons.

Danielle was helping Liz paint the banners to hang around the school for the event. They laid out on the gym floor with paint brushes coloring in a large drawing of an arrow going through a heart with the slogan, 'Buy Your Tickets - Valentine's Day Dance' written above and below the image in a jumbled manner.

"So," Liz began to strike up a conversation as she painted in the bottom of the heart. "What are you wearing to the dance?"

Danielle shrugged. "I don't think I really want to go," she admitted.

"What?" Liz gasped. "Why not?'

"I just don't think I'd have enough energy after the game tomorrow."

"Oh, come on," Liz pressed on, "it'll be fun. Besides, you owe me for running out of the Winter Formal."

Danielle frowned, recalling the night she had to get to the Compound due to the fact that her newly resurrected mother-assassin had infiltrated it. But Danielle had just used the excuse that a loved one got into a car accident. "Sorry - family emergency."

"I know, I know," Liz nodded. "It's just, you always seem so busy. Maybe you can just take this one time for yourself. Actually have fun and _stay_."

Danielle chuckled and shook her head as she dragged the brush along the letter 'V' in 'Valentine's'. "I'll think about."

Liz beamed. "Great."

After helping hang up the banner in the cafeteria, Danielle had to rush off to soccer practice after school.

It started with basic practice again, laps, crunches, push ups, lunges, jumping jacks, passes, and penalty kicks. This time around, Danielle was finally able to make at least three penalty goals in the net without Max being able to block them. But when it came time for the Hail Mary play, it went the same way it did every other time: with Danielle missing and leaving practice in a state of disappointment.

That night after watching three episodes of Keeping Up With The Kardashians with her Mom, Danielle laid in bed for what seemed like hours just staring up at her ceiling. She couldn't sleep. The nerves in her body were too jumbled and her stomach was in knots. She nervous— beyond nervous. What if she missed the shot during a game? What if she barfed in the field? What if she collapsed after taking two steps onto the field during the game?

After about an hour of restlessness, Danielle finally gave up on sleep and flicked the lamp on beside her bed before crossing her room and sitting cross-legged beside her drawer. She opened up the bottom shelf and pulled out the photo album she'd gotten for her birthday and packed with her before leaving the Compound a few months ago... Had it been that long? It felt like just yesterday she had hugged all her team goodbye.

The first page already had Danielle's nerves calming. It was a photo of Zilina, her home town in Slovakia. Jack must have taken the photo when they snuck away to visit it after Danielle's argument with Steve prior to getting drunk at Flash's party. Danielle smiled at the bittersweet memory and flipped to the next page.

The next page had an array of photos, Danielle recognized where these pictures were from and was shocked Jack had gotten hold of them. They were photos of Jack, Wanda, Pietro, and Danielle by a market in Sokovia. Taken on a cheap camera Jack had stolen from a stand to document what they described as their 'Great Escape'. It was one of the first times Danielle had ever been outside of the base since her and Jack's kidnapping and with Pietro's super speed, they were able to escape... Wanda, Jack, Pietro, and another enhanced teen locked away in that base... Sadly, he had died from the experiments as did most of the others Strucker experimented on. But, their escape only lasted for a few hours, due to the fact that Strucker was able to catch them immediately after. All the pictures showed the smiles on the enhanced children's faces at their first real victory.

The next page was less somber, more humorous. It was just a collection of photos Jack had taken of Sam asleep wearing whatever hat Jack had snuck onto his head. It was a game Danielle knew her brother liked to play with the sleeping pilot.

Sam would always doze off on the couch in the Compound living room and Jack somehow got hold of a large collection of hats in his closet along with Wanda's. In each picture, Sam was wearing a different hat. A WW2 veteran cap (most likely stolen from Steve), a black wool beanie, a magenta fedora, a black top hate Jack may or may not have stolen from Tony, a Red Sox baseball cap, and one of the beer hats Jack had bought at a baseball game.

Danielle had to cover her mouth with her hand to be sure not to laugh too hard as she turned the next page. This one had to be her favorite, probably because they were mostly all taken by her of the team.

An image of Natasha sparring with Steve, mid-roundhouse kick to the super soldier's face. Another of Wanda and Vision on a balcony staring out at the scenery, Wanda pointing to something unseen with a smile on her face while Vision could only look at her with curiosity. One with Sam, Steve, Rhodey, and Jack all with angry expressions as they sat in front of the TV yelling about whatever sports game was on. A photo of Vision reading a book wearing a royal blue sweater, a cup of tea in his free hand, and a pink flower Danielle had manage to stick to where his ear would be with a piece of clear tape. Another picture of Wanda and Jack sitting on bean bags in Jack's room with faces of intense concentration as they played what looked like Super Mario Bros.

And finally, an off-guard picture of the entire team– including Pepper, Tony, and Thor– sitting in a bunch of different places in the living room watching The Sandlot. This photo was Danielle's favorite, and was an exception due to the fact that she hadn't taken this photo– courtesy of Maria Hill.

Danielle recalled the fond memory of the night starting off as a 'Sibling Movie Night' turning into the entire team sitting in to watch. Jack and Wanda had been arguing for half an hour about what to watch when Danielle finally suggested the Sandlot. The movies credits had just begun when Steve, Sam, Rhodey, and Tony entered in from other parts of the Compound and migrated to the couches. Thor followed in suit as did Vision. And finally Nat and Pepper came in, completing the set. After the movie was over, Tony couldn't stop humming 'Tequila', Thor kept shouting 'you're killing me, Smalls', Jack continuously pestered Steve about being Smalls, and Danielle kept begging for a dog.

Danielle was certain that looking at these photos would only bring pain and longing... They did, but they brought more joy and happiness which cancelled out all the negative emotions and allowed her to enjoy the photo album. And within a few hours, Danielle had fallen asleep on the floor with the photo album beneath her face, the page flipped open to a photo Danielle had added herself of a picture Sharon took of Danielle, Peter, Ned, and Michelle just before the Winter Formal.

Danielle went to sleep that night with no jumbled nerves and zero fears because she was strong. She looked at the old photo of herself from Sokovia and saw a girl who's life was ruled by fear– fear of herself, fear of her power, and fear of the people who made her this way. But then she looked at the photo of her and her friends, her family, her team... and she knew that if she could overcome HYDRA, Eris, Ultron, her pain, her suffering, and her longing and still be able to be happy, then she could sure as hell kick a ball into a goal.

The next day at school, Danielle wore her casual attire of black jeans, a cute colored blouse, Converse tennis shoes, and the occasional sweater. But today, she added something new to her wardrobe: black, thick-rimmed glasses. They were a bit big on her face, but she was able to make it work by tucking in some lose strands of hair to keep them in place. She looked at herself in the mirror and crossed her fingers in hope that the glasses Steve had given her the first time she'd left the Compound for school would still work as her lucky charm.

The day went by quickly, no one asked about the glasses but wished her luck a bunch of times. She'd gotten nonstop text messages from Peter wishing her a great game and that he'd try to make it. She told him not to worry about making it, that there were other games he could attend, but he simply replied by saying that he wasn't going to miss a single one.

That afternoon in the locker room, Danielle sat on the bench in her royal blue uniform staring down at the specs for what seemed like ages. She thought of it as a memorial of sorts; a bitter reminder of the people missing from the game. But she'd remind herself that she would never be here in this school if it weren't for those people. People like Jack, Wanda, Steve, Tony, Sam, Natasha, Rhodey, Vision, Thor, Sharon, Pietro, and her father.

"Hey," Danielle's head snapped up at the sound of a nearby voice. She looked up to find Betty Brant standing at the end of a line of lockers. The blonde didn't have the usual cocky smirk on her face, a comforting smile took its place instead. "I just wanted to wish you good luck out there."

Danielle smiled back as she answered, "Yeah, you too."

"See you on the field," Betty added before walking off to put her cleats on.

Dani shrugged. At least she was getting somewhere with Betty and there wouldn't be tension on the field. One less thing to worry about, leaving one bigger thing to worry about: the Hail Mary. _Great..._

The entire soccer team ran out onto the open field with the large lights above shining down brightly and the crowds cheering. Danielle couldn't see much due to the blinding white spotlight on the girls as they ran onto the field and took their positions.

The referee was beginning to list the rules with the soccer ball in his hand when Maggie nudged Danielle's side. "You got this," she told her.

Danielle nodded and nudged her back. "You too."

The referee had just finished explaining the rules before holding the ball up in one hand and holding the whistle to his lips with the other. Everyone crunched, ready to pounce the moment the ball was dropped and the whistle was blown. As soon as that happened, the girls on both teams were off.

The opposite team from some high school in the Northern Bronx, had offense first. Danielle had to keep defense on the upper right hand corner of the field. So, when a redheaded girl on the other team came running to the goal, Malory cut her off while Danielle stole the ball from the opposite direction and quickly kicked it to Daisy. The game had officially begun.

The game had gone back and forth many times. Midtown girls getting the ball multiple times only for it to be stolen by the Bronx team. Luckily, after two straight minutes of penalties and out-of-bounds kicks, Courtney finally managed to score a goal for the team. But, shortly after celebration, the Bronx team had also scored a point putting the game to a tie near the end of it.

It was coming up on the final few minutes and if neither team was able to make a goal in the next five minutes, the game would be a draw due to the fact that no school games could last after eleven at night. So, Ashley did exactly what Danielle feared she would do.

"Come on!" Ashley had called across the field. "Circle up!" All the breathless girls on the field made their way to where she stood on the sidelines during the timeout called. "Okay, girls, we have five minutes on the clock meaning we may be able to get the Hail Mary play in. You think you guys got enough energy for that?"

Danielle wanted so desperately to say no, but nodded numbly like the rest of the team.

"Great. Hands in," Maggie commanded as she raised her hand into the open air of the circle.

Every last one of the girls put their hands into the pile before counting to three. "One, two, three– TIGERS!" They cheered before throwing their hands up and running to their positions on the field.

As Danielle jogged to the middle of the grassy patch, she heard people in the stands behind her calling her name. She spun around and squinted just enough to make out the familiar faces of Liz, Cindy, Sally, Abe, Seymour, Tiny, and Charles. Danielle smiled and waved only to find a few more familiar faces. Beside Liz and the team was Peter, Ned, Michelle, Mr. Harrington, and even Peter's Aunt May. Then, in the far back corner, she spotted her Mom with a familiar blonde beside her. It wasn't Steve– sadly – but it was Sharon. Danielle felt her stomach do a summersault from the sight of all her friends and family up in the stands supporting her. All the nervous thoughts in Danielle's head vanished and she began to pull herself together in order to make this play.

You can do it, she kept repeating in her head. You can do it.

The referee stood at the edge of the field, blew the whistle, and Maggie threw the ball into the field where Malory was able to hit it with her chest and lead it towards Amber. Amber stopped the ball with her feet and kicked it down field towards Betty, who once again hogged it all the way until mid-field where she kicked it to Maggie. Maggie passed it to Courtney, Courtney passed it back to Maggie who kicked it past Betty straight to Ashley.

This was it, Danielle thought, this was the final move. She would either fail miserably or she would be able to redeem herself from all the times she missed this one kick. Maybe that's what she was getting wrong... Maybe the the reason why Danielle kept missing those shots was because she was doing it all by herself, ignoring the fact that she had a team full of people that could help her. She had people who supported her and she didn't have to do this alone. That was it!

When Ashley kicked the ball to a space in front of Danielle, the enhanced teenager ran forward and slide-tackled, per usual. But instead of aiming for the goal, she kicked towards the space of grass just in front of the penalty area where Betty got the hint, ran forward, and launched the ball into the net scoring the winning goal.

Danielle, still on the ground, heard the crowds erupting into cheers and cries of joy. She smiled into the fake, green grass beneath her just before being pulled to her feet by Max and embraced into a bone-crushing hug. All the Midtown Girls Soccer Team jumped up and down just outside the penalty area, crying in victory for their first win of the season. They'd done it! They'd actually done it!

* * *

Back at the Compound, Jack sat on the edge of his bed, skimming through the different postcards he had been receiving since Christmas from Danielle. He had reread every last one of them until he could recite them by memory. He also smelled the life out of them because Danielle's familiar scent of mint and coconut had stuck to the small piece of paper. He missed her so much. But if he missed them so much, why hadn't he gone to Rhode Island with them?

Because he knew he couldn't be normal. Danielle still could, she was young enough, impressionable, easy to lead back into that suburban life. But Jack? Jack couldn't be what his mother wanted because each time he looked into her eyes he saw a woman who had died years ago along with his father, childhood, and normalcy. There was no normal for Jack... not anymore. But he got to watch– or in this case, read– as Danielle excelled in her new life. Soccer practice, a new house, friends, Decathlon wins, long walks on the beach, Mean Girls movies. As much as Jack hated to admit it at first, he enjoyed seeing Danielle be normal, he just hated to be away from her.

Jack is suddenly interrupted from his train of thoughts when a knock on the door causes him to look up, attentive. Wanda stands in the doorway with a small tray, a pot and two sets of cups sit on top as a comforting smile crosses her face. "Thought you might need some tea," she exclaims as she makes her way to the edge of the bed to set down the tray. "You looked like you got hit pretty hard the other day." She pours the liquid from the steaming pot into the two cups before handing one to Jack and keeping one for herself.

Jack takes the gift. "Thanks," he mutters before taking a long sip of the drink. He admits, he feels nice and soothing at first, but then the bittersweet memories of Danielle and her love of chamomile tea pops back into his head and it's back to square one of his twelve-step program to stop missing his sister.

"You miss her," Wanda remarks, catching Jack off guard.

"Hmm?" At first, Jack wonders if his thoughts were really all that loud to the point where the telepath could hear them, but he slowly realizes Wanda was referring to the stack of postcards beside his leg. "Oh... Yeah."

Wanda frowns. "Me, too."

"We shouldn't," Jack protests simply. "She's safe. It's better this way."

Wanda smirked slightly. "You're starting to sound like Steve." It was true. The soldier had been repeating that exact term to Jack more times than he could count to the point where Jack was starting to believe Steve was trying to convince himself rather the rest of the team. But Steve could easily just forget Dani. After all, he only knew her for half a year give or take. He wasn't there for her since birth like Jack was, he didn't understand the real pain of being separated from her, no one did. At least that was how Jack saw it.

Jack grimaced. "Yikes, you're right. 'Wouldn't wanna catch his patriotism." The pair laughed for the first time since their sister had left. After they sobered up, the somber mood set back into place over them like a thick blanket. "What about you?" Jack asked, breaking the suffocating cycle of sadness. "You strained yourself a lot on the mission the other day."

Wanda shrugged. "I guess it was just harder to fight without knowing another telekinetic enhanced was watching my back," she explained.

Jack chuckled. "Sorry to disappoint. I only have little sparks coming out of my fingers." His joke worked in making Wanda laugh and break free from the little blanket of sadness.

That was until Sam Wilson ran in, a panicked look on his face. "Hey," he greeted them, slightly out of breath. "We got something you two might wanna hear."

The two enhanced exchanged confused glances before following after the pilot towards the interrogation room located just a floor below their rooms. When they entered, it seemed all of the team had gather just outside the glass where Natasha, Steve, and one of the more recently captured mercenaries stood inside.

"What? He give up his boss yet?" Jack asked, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring in through the glass to study the man tied to a chair inside.

"Not exactly," Rhodey answered.

"Then what is it?" Wanda questioned, growing slightly worried from all the side-long glances they were receiving from their teammates and the way their feelings stuck out at her as if they were hiding something.

Everyone in the room was quiet before Maria Hill spoke up, "He dropped Danielle's name."

Inside the interrogation room, Natasha threw a hard punch to Michael Grant's jaw, knocking him over in his chair. Steve then walked over and clutched the lapels of Grant's jacket to pull him up off the ground and bring him face-to-face with the enraged Captain. "How do you know that name?" He demanded.

Grant scoffed. "Like I'd talk."

Steve's blue eyes turned almost black for a moment as he dropped Michael and stepped away, his head turning towards the glass as he nodded to someone unseen on the other side. "You will."

A few moments later, Jack stepped inside. A murderous glare plagued his features. His jaw was clenched, fists were balled up, and his eyes were glowing a bright electric yellow.

"What're you gonna do, huh?" Grant prompts. "Zap me?"

A small smirk appears at the edge of Jack's mouth as he takes a step forward to the tied up man. "You're gonna wish that was all I'm gonna do to you," he says in a low tone just before he slams his palm against the side of his head.

An electric shock jolted through Michael Grant's brain, crying and shouting filled the room. Jack didn't stop until Grant finally cried out, "Alright! Alright! Rumlow!" Jack released his grip on Michael's skull and he sighed, "Rumlow..."

Steve, Natasha, and Jack all exchange knowing looks before Steve presses on, "Keep going."

Grant hesitates before breaking, "Brock Rumlow gave the Silencer Assignment 204 before she went off the grid."

"What's Assignment 204?" Natasha asked.

Grant pursed his lips and remained silent. Jack rolled his eyes before slamming him with another electric jolt. "I don't know!" Grant cried out helplessly. "I swear, I don't know!"

"Still doesn't explain how you know Danielle Harper's name," Steve replied.

"The Silencer, she was the girl's daughter and her father was already apart of HYDRA."

"Yeah, but you're just a hired help," Natasha retorted. "You were on the excursion in New York with the same girl." The redhead nodded to Jack who immediately grabbed a fistful of Grant's hair to pull his head back. "So, talk!"

"She hired us!" Grant cried out before he received another jolt of electric shocks through his skull.

"Who?!" Jack demanded.

"GAH!" Grant's body began spazzing from all the electricity Jack was sending through the man's body. It wasn't until Steve grabbed the younger man' wrist that he suddenly stopped. "The Silencer!" Grant gasped once Jack had stopped. "She hired us to kidnap that girl– told us it had something to do with Assignment 204 and when that psychopath in charge got too carried away with torturing the kid, she killed him. That's all I know, I swear."

Jack felt numb– empty almost. Like his entire world was crumbling in on itself to reveal the truth he should have seen all along. Anger building up around the truth only to dissolve into fear when realization set in: his sister was still with his mother. His mother who stole Danielle away after kidnapping her, having someone torture her, trick the entire team including him, and for what? Jack didn't have time to question that too much due to the fact that he was already in motion, storming out of the interrogation room with Nat and Steve on his tail.

"Get us a jet to Rhode Island, stat!" Steve ordered.

"Try New York," Jack replied.

"What?" Wanda questioned, walking over from where she stood just outside the room beside Vision. "Why New York?"

"I've been reading the papers," he explained, taking a paper clipping from his pocket and unfolding it for them to see. 'Multiple Ex-SHIELD Operatives Found Dead In The Bronx', was labeled across the title of the article. "She's been killing off the men there during the kidnapping to cover her tracks."

Steve's already present frown deepened as he glared at the article. "Grab your suits," he ordered the team before stalking off to the landing pad. The soldier had never felt like more of a fool than he did in that moment. But he could punish himself later for being so idiotic and letting Danielle go with the supposed ex-assassin, right now he had to save her.

* * *

 _ **A/N: IM SORRYYYYYY FOR THE EXTREMELY LATE CHAPTER. Ya girl got homework, job, and life along with procrastination. Once again, sorry. And thank you so much to the theamazingspoiderman who BETA'd this chap cause I rushed and there were many grammatical errors. Hope you enjoyed it and chapter song is Tongue Tied by GROUPLOVE. :p see ya next time.**_

 **Reviews:**

 **Pondlake: Why did this remind me of that one Chris Evans blooper in TWS where he's just like, "secure the engine room, wait for instruction, because I'm in charge!" like a toddler. It was so cute, thanks for making me laugh. And here is your update!**

 **fairyblue1132: I'm glad you do. Hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter: 

**Steve: Aliceeee, there is a dead human in our house.**

 **Alice: Oh! Hey! How did he get here?**

 **Steve: Aliceeeee, what did you do?**

 **Alice: Me? I-I-I didn't do this.**

 **Steve: Explain what happened, Alice.**

 **Alice: I've never seen him before in my life.**

 **Steve: Why did you kill this person, Alice?**

 **Alice: I do not kill people. That is... that is my least favorite thing to do.**


	25. Bohemian Rhapsody

_Is this the real life, is this just fantasy.._

A dream... No. A nightmare... It was a nightmare. That's what Alice was stuck in. Though it felt more like a memory as she felt her conscious mind stand up from a familiar bed and make its way over towards the living room of her old house, a home long gone but never forgotten, left behind by the family that was torn apart by a single organization.

She walked into the small living room. It was exactly like she remembered, soft warm rays of sunshine peeking out from the three open windows, the smell of freshly brewed coffee coming from the kitchen, and the sound of the soft ivory keys on the piano.

Playing the instrument was a barely nine-year-old Danielle, her cheeks still pale and her dark hair still only reaching to her shoulders. She looked surreal, unaged and untouched by the corruption of assassins, agents, soldiers, doctors, or evil of any kind. Just, Danielle Roźalia. Her daughter.

Sitting on the sofa beside her was Jack. Sixteen at the time, he had his legs pulled up to fit on the small cushion as he played on his phone with both earphones in. His dark hair askew signifying he had probably just woken up (as if his sweat pants didn't give it away already).

Then, there was Henrik, her husband, standing in the kitchen with piles of papers sitting in front of him on the counter. Working. He was always working. Too busy to listen to his daughter play Bohemian Rhapsody on the piano. Too busy to ask his son to play catch outside. Too busy to tell his wife 'good morning' each day. She should have seen the sign. The signs that told her he had another life, a life that would lead her beloved children into an abyss– a life far worse than any Hell.

 _Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality..._

Alice concentrated not on Henrik, but on the way Danielle's fingers skimmed across the keys of the piano with ease and grace. Her music would always calm Alice down. Not because of the sound, but because of the beauty and passion Danielle always put into her music.

Jack calmed her down as well, but in a different sense of the word. Jack had to grow up fairly early, much before ever being kidnapped. He had to play the father to Danielle while Henrik was busy being a doctor. Jack drove Danielle to recitals, took her to school, taught her to play baseball, showed her how to read music, named all the stars for her. Jack took the weight of the world off Alice's shoulder by easing the stress she had about Danielle never having a father. She didn't have a full father, but she had a brother that loved her very much and that was enough.

As the sound of Danielle's playing sped up, the sound dialed down and faded into the background as Alice closed her eyes. But when she opened them, the room was empty. Jack was gone, Henrik had vanished, and Danielle had disappeared. The echoes of the piano playing still ringing in Alice's ears as she looked around the room. That was it. The room.

It was the same living room she had been in earlier with her family, only the sunlight outside didn't cast a warm fuzzy feeling, it cast a dark shadow throughout the room making it cold and hollow. The smell of coffee was replaced by the smell of dust and rotting wood and there was no sound in this empty home.

Alice approached the piano, remembering where this memory was coming from, what memory this was. She slowly placed both hands at the top of the piano and placed her palms down. She closed her eyes and tried to remember Danielle's music playing, begging it to return. But when she accepted it was gone, she opened her eyes and saw the blood pooling from the palms of her hands.

This was the day she had returned to the old house in Zilina to beg for forgiveness after the Silencer's first official assassination. She had come to the house immediately after to ask for forgiveness from the ghost of her family, their presence still lingering in the living room.

"Please," she sobbed to no one. "I'm sorry... I did it for you. I did it for you!"

Then, after the screaming, after the begging, after the sobbing... she woke up. Back to reality. A reality where her husband was dead and had been the cause of her children's absence. The cause of the inhumane amount of blood on Alice's hands. The cause of the death of her old family and the birth of Assignment 204. An assignment the Silencer would complete if it meant the safety of her children was secured.

Steve Rogers would die.

 _Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see..._

Danielle had slept soundly that Friday night after the soccer team win. She'd spent the rest of that evening celebrating with all her friends, teammates, and family. She got to hang out with the Decathlon Team, she got to congratulate all the girls on the Soccer Team, and even got to catch up with Sharon briefly before she had to leave. It was all around just a fantastic night for a Danielle, the perfect spirit-lifter she had really needed these past few months.

On Saturday morning, her phone had been blown up with dozens of texts from the soccer girls, Liz, Cindy, Sally, and Betty all asking about the Valentine's Day Dance. She had already told Liz she didn't want to go, but the Soccer win just made her want to attend the dance anyway. Finally, she subsided and allowed Liz to drag her along. But first, she needed to get dressed.

Thankfully, her Mom had been prepared and sewed her up a dress which she'd hung up in her own closet along with a note stating she had gone to the store and there was some medicines on the kitchen counter to help with the headache Danielle had told her she had gotten that morning. Danielle collected he medicine and poured herself a glass of water before heading back upstairs to her room with the short, red dress. But before changing, Danielle sat at her vanity, curled her hair, and did her make up while listening to the Bleachers.

After a couple of minutes, she opened the medicine packet and dropped in the two dissolving tablets and waited for the bubbles to stop to drink the liquid. She immediately began to feel better and moved to change into the dress.

It fit nicely and had cute ruffled sleeves on it. There was a bit of glitter that clung to the bottom that reached just past her knees and matched the cute red heels Danielle had already borrowed from Liz. After changing, Danielle searched for the correct shade of lipstick to coat her lips with and once she finished her make-up, putting on her purse, and curling her hair, Danielle stood back to admire her work in the mirror.

She smiled at how nice she looked, but didn't dwell on it too much. It was in that moment that she realized the house felt empty... missing something almost. But what?

Right, her mom. She was supposed to be back from the store by then. It had been hours...

Danielle took the initiative then to exit her room and begin searching the house. "Mom?" She called out as she walked downstairs. "Mom?" No response. "Mom?" She continued to ask aimlessly as she wandered the downstairs hallway until she stumbled upon the door leading to the basement was open and leaking front it light. She hadn't even known there was a light in the basement. "Mom?" She called down the hall. No response.

Danielle thought about just going back to her room and waiting for her mom to come back from wherever she she was, but curiosity overtook the young enhanced as she took the steps leading down to the basement room.

The moment Danielle entered the basement room, her eyes traveled to what looked like a large board full of photos, papers, notes, documents, folders, schedules, maps. Each looking more familiar than the last as she took another step closer to get a better look. Once she had taken that step towards the wall of photos, she'd wished she hadn't. There was no going back.

What was on the wall weren't just any images, they were pictures of the Avengers team. She saw Steve, Natasha, Sam, Rhodey, Wanda, Vision, Jack, and a couple of herself. She recognized them and when they were taken– a few of them taken of her at school with Peter on the bleachers, long before her mom had ever been revealed to be alive again. She'd been watching her?

Danielle moved on from the images and on to what looked like a schedule tacked to Steve's images. In fact, he had a lot of notes and documents shrouding the pictures of him. More than any of the other team members. Danielle took the schedule off the thumbtack and read over it. She recognized the times and labels as his daily routine. Her mom had Steve's daily routine tacked to one of many of his photos in her basement... What was going on? Danielle needed answers. Was her mom stalking Steve? Why? Why would she also be stalking her and Jack before she even came back to the Compound?

The teenage girl willed herself to keep searching through the many papers on the desk beside the cork board of images. A large Manila folder with the words 'Assignment 204' bolted and stamped onto the cover. In the top right corner of the folder was the name ' _Steven Grant Rogers a.k.a Captain America_ '.

 _I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy_

Danielle's heart was hammering in her chest. Why was this here? What was 'Assignment 204'? What was her mother doing collecting information on Steve? Why was any of this here? What was going on?

Her hands were shaking as she turned the folder page and opened it. Her eyes widened and her heart dropped as she read the perfect handwriting written on the first page: ' _Assignment 204 assigned to the Silencer by Crossbones. Goal, eliminate target. Target, Steve Rogers. Timeline, extended/ASAP. Payment, the safety of Danielle and Jackson Harper'_.

Oh my God...

Danielle dropped the folder back onto the desk, her hands immediately flying to the purse hanging around her shoulders. She pulled out the small flip phone Natasha had given her for emergency purposes only. There was only one number inside to dial and she hit the call button faster than the speed of light. It rang... and rang...

 _Pick up. Pick up. Pick up._

Danielle's eyes continued to stare at all the pictures in front of her. On one of them was a map of what looked to be the blueprints of a building, the image it was tacked to was the warehouse Danielle recognized as the one she was taken to when she had been kidnapped. Shivers ran down her spine. No... It couldn't have been... Could it...?

 _Pick up. Pick up. Pick up._

No. _No._ No! NO! Her mom couldn't have been the one who hired those kidnappers. She shot the man who had done those things to her. She had saved her. Her mom was the good guy, she couldn't have done this. This was all just a set up. There had to be an explanation, there had to be! Her mother would never do this!

 _Pick up. Pick up. Pick up._

The phone continued to ring and just when Danielle thought this couldn't get any worse, her eyes caught a glimpse of what looked like a picture taken from the perspective of a sniper with the red dot pointed at Steve's head from far away. Oh my God... This was real.

" _You have reached the voicemail box of-_ "

Danielle hit the end call button and rushed to the basement door only to find it had closed on itself and locked itself shut. She jiggled the knob. Nothing. She pushed against the door hard. Nothing. Just as Danielle was pulling back to use her powers, her vision began to blue and nausea hit her head on like a freight train. What was... what was going on? How did she all of a sudden get sick, she had just taken... Medicine... The medicine... No...

 _Because I'm easy come, easy go..._

The teen's knees gave out from under her before letting her collapse onto the cold floor of the basement room. The emergency phone fell from her grasp and landed open just a few inches from her face where it began to ring. Someone was calling.

Using what seemed like the last of her strength, Danielle reached out and pressed the accept button.

"Danielle?" She let out a sigh of relief. It was Steve. "Danielle, where are you?"

"Steve..." she moaned in pain as her stomach began to feel like a million razor blades were bouncing around inside her. She imagined them doing a ritualistic dance, the end result being her death. She'd be panicked if it weren't for the dark haze coating the back of her eyes.

"Danielle, I need you to tell me where you are. You're in danger," he exclaimed.

 _NO! You're in danger!_ She wanted to scream, but each word at the tip of her tongue somehow managed to get stuck in her throat. Finally, she mustered up the word, "Warehouse..."

"Alright, we're on our way. Just stay with me, okay?"

But she couldn't. She felt darkness pulling at her eyelids and closing them, slowly creeping it's way into her eyesight and mind until she was completely consumed by the it.

"Danielle? _Danielle_?!"

 _Little high,_

"We lost her," Natasha remarked, closing the phone after Danielle became unresponsive on the other line.

Steve groaned, his nerves in a jumbled bunch as he made his way across the space in the jet to the cockpit where Sam sat behind the pilot's seat. "How far out are we from that warehouse?"

"Couple of minutes," he answered.

"Step on it, please," Steve all but begged, desperation clear in his voice. This was his fault that Danielle was in danger with Alice. He allowed her to go in the first place. He should have fought for her. Even if she hadn't wanted it at the time, he should have never let Alice get to him like that, tricked him into believing the best thing for Danielle was for her to leave. Dammit!

While Steve suffocated himself in his own self-destruction, Jack was throwing his own pity party at the end of the jet cabin. He'd stopped pacing a few minutes ago, his legs beginning to ache from the movement, so he finally decided to take a seat and impatiently tapped his foot up and down like a rabbit.

A million thoughts were rushing through his mind and he tried his best to filter out the ones about his mother. She was the least of his worries right now, his biggest concern was whether or not his sister was safe. She didn't sound too good on the phone and Jack was hoping Alice hadn't done anything. It wasn't just because his sister's safety was top priority, but also because he didn't need another reason to have to hurt his own mother.

 _Little low..._

Alice didn't want to hurt her children any more than she already was. She knew Danielle was already locked in the basement with arsenic flowing through her blood system. It was enough of the poison to keep her sedated and unable to use her powers until she finished her mission. She had no wish to fight Danielle, nor Jack. That was one of the reasons why she had brought another syringe of sedatives, for when Jack would arrive with the rest of the Avengers at the warehouse she was a block away from.

She'd been planning this for months. Ever since the images of sniper's red dot on the foreheads of her children were set in front of her, her mind was set and her plan was in play. Though, she didn't plan for the final result of what killing Steve Rogers would be, she had planned for the anger from the rest of the team, the country of America, the world possibly, but she never planned for her children having such a close relationship to the Captain. That was something she had to improvise around. And improvise she did.

Snatching her daughter from Jack wasn't something Alice took pride in. She wished a million times that her son, her biggest supporter since he was born, could know what she was planning. Could know why she was doing what she had to do. It wasn't to hurt him, it was to _help_ him. It was to rebuild that home with Danielle playing the piano in the morning, Jack playing on his phone with his earbuds plugged in while sitting on the couch, the smell of dust and freshly made coffee. An undisturbed dream that plagued the assassin's mind so much she would do anything to protect it, to protect her babies.

 _Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me... To me..._

If there was one thing Alice always remembered, it was her first kill. The first time she'd ever killed a human being. It had been a year and a half after her initial 'kidnapping' by Rumlow. That's where it really all started, her kidnapping.

It had been a regular day, Alice had just finished dropping off the kids and was on her way back to her house when she noticed the black SUV that had been tailing her since the gas station she'd stopped at that morning. Ever since the Battle of New York with aliens and Demi-gods, metal men, assassins, green monsters, and super soldiers (a world Alice never thought in a million years that she'd be involved with), she'd been cautious, more skeptical of her surroundings.

To make sure she was safe, she texted two trusted friends she's now forgotten the names to and called Henrik. Alice should have realized something was wrong when it went straight to voice mail... It never went straight to voice mail.

As her car was nearing the destination of her house, Alice began to make detours through her neighborhood to try and shake the SUV tailing her, but it did no such thing, this car was really following her. But why?

Alice gave up trying to avoid this car and finally just pulled into her house parking lot, her phone pressed to her ear, still trying to call Henrik as she exited the vehicle and speed walked to the front entrance. She counted her steps to the front porch until an enormous man stood in the middle of the path to the front door. Oh, god...

 _Mama, just killed a man. Put a gun against his head..._

She had been trained to the core by the Winter Soldier along side another enhanced individual.

Alice was beaten, punched, kicked, bruised, bashed, and broken to a pulp. There were days where she wanted to quit. There were days she wanted to escape. There were days where she wanted to die. And there were days she wanted to kill everyone in the training facility. But what got her through each and every time was the not so subtle reminder Rumlow gave her by dangling the safety of Jack and Danielle in her face.

"Remember, if you don't get the job done, my men have no problem with pumping your kids up with lead..." he would sneer. "I doubt any child, enhanced or not, could withstand a bullet to the skull." He would taunt her day after day. And after each assassination, he'd tell her, "Wow, Alice... If only your kids were here to see all the great work you've accomplished." As if it were something to be proud of.

 _Pulled my trigger, now he's dead..._

Now, here she was, setting up base camp inside of one of the many empty rooms in the abandoned building a few blocks from where the warehouse Danielle had been tortured in was.

Danielle... Oh, she would be so disappointed in her mother. She probably loathed the woman. Alice didn't blame her, she loathed herself too. And Jack... A boy who grew up with his mother as his role model now had to watch as she tore apart his team, ripped away his sister, and murdered his friend...

 _Mama, life had just begun. But now I've gone and thrown it all away..._

Jack had been the most cautious when his supposedly dead mother resurfaced that night at the Compound when she attacked and took down half the agents, Sam, Rhodey, _and_ Natasha (which appalled Jack because no one took that woman down).

What was he supposed to think? That the woman who taught him how to fish, play guitar, read sheet music, and tuck him in every night just suddenly became an assassin after being dead to him for nearly four years? He thought that it was all some crazy dream. That the chick he had seen trapped in Steve's arms when he ran around that corner to stop whoever had attacked the Compound was his mom?

No. He couldn't believe it.

Unlike Dani, he lost hope. She always believed that maybe their mom was possibly out there, they hadn't ever seen her die after all. But Jack... Jack couldn't stomach the fact that their mom was alive and well. Because if he did, then it would mean his mother was out in the world, away from her children. It would mean that all those restless nights he spent at Strucker's base in Sokovia crying out for her, she could've possibly heard him. It would mean that if she was alive, she never came back to save her kids from that dark and desolate place. It would mean that she abandoned them, left them for a fate far worse than death. So, no. This woman was not, and could not be his mother.

And then... she was.

She sang Dani to sleep, she stayed up late watching rated R movies with Jack, she read sheet music with them, cooked pancakes, quoted funny movie moments, French-braided Dani's hair, and talked about their powers. This woman was undoubtedly his mother.

But then... something changed.

Now, here he was, sitting in the Quinjet tightening the straps on his pitch black fingerless gloves with electric yellow lining on them. His hair was askew as it hung just above his pale face. If someone were to look hard enough, they'd see the small war raging behind his hazel eyes, going back and forth about what he had to do and what he refused to do. He had to keep Danielle safe and avenge her for all that their mother had done, but he refused to lay a finger on Alice, no matter what. But would it be the other way around for him? That's what he was worried about.

"Hey," Jack snapped his head up to see Natasha standing by the back hatch of the jet, pressing the button letting down the ramp. "We're here."

Jack felt the uneasiness in his body triple at the thought of being moments away from facing against his mother. Was he ready? Not in the slightest. Then again, who would ever be prepared to face off against their assassin mom who kidnapped their sister? No one.

 _Mama, ooh. Didn't mean to make you cry..._

Alice watched as the Quinjet landed on the building a few rooftops away. She zoomed the targeting system on her sniper rifle in to get a closer look at the figures exiting the plane and walking out onto the roof of the warehouse. The first to step off was the pilot, Sam Wilson, in his full gear – wings and all. Colonel Rhodes, a.k.a War Machine, stepped off the plane beside him. The two air borne men, bounded off to seperate parts of the buildings just as the man of the hour came into view: Steve Rogers.

This was it, Alice thought.

She began to wonder if she could just fire the bullet resting in the chamber of her sniper right now. She had the perfect shot of the blonde super soldier's head, all she had to do was pull the trigger... That's all she had to do... But, she didn't. She moved her index finger from the trigger and continued to simply monitor and analyze. She was glad she did as well because as soon as she settled on not killing Steve, Jack walked out onto the roof with Wanda Maximoff, Vision, and Natasha Romanoff in tow. They brought the entire team. Thankfully, she had time to spare and games to play.

 _If I'm not back again this time tomorrow. Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters..._

Alice stepped away from the sniper to pop open the black briefcase beside her, inside was a heavy duty laptop. With a few clicks on the screen, she was able to hack into the intercoms of the Avengers a few blocks away.

"Sam, Rhodey, split up and check the surrounding buildings within a block's radius," Steve commanded through the comms. "Nat, take Wanda to the South side of the building and work your way down. Jack you're coming with me to scout the North side. And Vis, stay and search the main building. Remember, our main goal is to find Danielle first. If you find Alisson, apprehend – do not fire."

Alice wasn't sure how to feel about all this. Not only did he order the team not to kill her despite all she's done and what she was going to do (not that anyone but herself knew what that was), but he put finding the enemy second on his to-do list and put Danielle as top priority. That's why they were there, wasn't it? They didn't care about apprehending Alice all that much, she could wait. What they cared about was the safety of Danielle.

Well... so did she. And she wasn't letting anything stop her from keeping Rumlow away from Danielle and Jack... anything. Even if it meant they would hate her for the rest of their lives or if it meant she would have to sacrifice something bigger, she needed to save them.

 _Too late, my time has come..._

Jack anxiously walked through the North side of the building alongside Steve. They were both in uniform and highly alert as they searched through the abandoned multi-story warehouse.

Jack caught himself nervously biting his nails every so often as they trekked down the dark halls, the power had probably been cut off since the first incident involving Danielle here, but he wasn't afraid of the dark. He was afraid of what he would find. His sister dead with his mother standing above her corpse with blood on her hands? No, she wouldn't do that... Then again, he didn't know her anymore... not really. The woman he knew as his mother was now a stranger, a dangerous one too.

"Harper," Steve's voice broke him from his dreadful thoughts. "She's going to be fine," the super soldier assured him as they continued to walk. Though, it was kind of hard to believe him when he was holding his shield up, ready to attack. The thought of his mother at the other end of that attack made Jack's skin crawl.

 _Sent shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time._

Alice slowly crept through the dark hallways, illuminated only by the moonlight shining down through the broken windows. But the light was slowly dimming as storm clouds began to blow in from the Atlantic, covering the sky above them in a thick, rumbling, chaotic blanket. The wind began to pick up as the lightning bolts began to light up the sky. With each gut-wrenching clap of thunder, Alice advanced into the building more and more.

She had a certain kind of goggles that allowed her to detect heat signatures within the building: 5 inside, and 2 outside. The fliers could probably be able to detect her heat signature inside. Thankfully, she was wearing her old Silencer suit that kept her body cool and was able to keep her undetected by thermal-radar. She hated the black, slightly puffy suit. It smelt of death and smoke and still had a few bloodstains from all the previous victims she was forced to kill up-close. But it felt fitting to wear it tonight, the last night she'd ever have to wear it, as sort of a momento – a final farewell – to that old life.

 _Goodbye, everybody. I've got to go. Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth..._

Danielle awoke with a cough.

A hoarse cough that made her lungs, throat, and head hurt. She groaned in pain as she slowly began to pull herself onto her knees, her hands navigating their way to the nearby door knob to latch onto. She used the door knob to pull herself onto her feet. Her knees were still wobbly and her eyesight was still partially impaired. Other than that, she had a headache, every inch of her skin felt as though it were on fire, and it felt as though someone had sent small shards of glass through her veins. Technically, someone had: her mother.

Her mother...

Steve...

 _Steve!_

Danielle needed to get to Steve, she needed to get to the team, she had to stop her mom from killing him. But how? The basement door was locked and her body was too weak to use her powers to try and open it or teleport anywhere.

But she had to. She had to find some way to break free and warn Steve, Jack, Wanda, anyone! Danielle pounded on the door and began screaming at the top of her lungs, "HELP ME!" Hoping, praying that the nice old lady next door heard her or that the young neighborhood boys who played baseball in the lot beside her house would happen upon her. "LET ME OUT! PLEASE!" She begged.

She cried, pleaded, prayed, and begged for anyone to come release her, but no one came. Her hope was fading and her chest was beginning to hurt again as she broke into a fit of coughs. Danielle coughed and coughed while slowly sliding down the door back onto the ground where she stayed, convulsing in pain as her body was set aflame.

 _Mama, ooh. I don't wanna die..._

She was going to die, Danielle accepted that.

But if she died, no one would stop her mother from carrying out her plan. She needed to save Steve, she needed to warn the Team, she needed to tell Jack.

Danielle couldn't die now, she couldn't let down the people counting on her to pull herself off the ground and break down that door. She was Danielle Harper for Christ's sake, if she could lift a meteor headed for Earth, stand beside the Avengers in stopping a homicidal robot, survive a torture session from a maniac, help win Academic Decathlon Regionals, and assist in scoring the winning goal for her first soccer game, Danielle Harper could sure as hell break down this stupid basement door and save Steve.

"Come on," she grunted under her breath as she slowly staggered to her feet, the pain in her stomach, head and chest burning in protest, but she kept going until she was standing straight up.

"Come on..." Danielle raised her hands, closed her eyes, and concentrated.

"Come on." For Steve.

"Come on." For Jack.

"Come on." For Wanda.

"Come on." For her mom.

" _Come on!_ " For herself.

Danielle's eyes snapped open and she drew her arms back before throwing them forward with an invisible force behind it. She felt her powers kick in and slam against the door knocking it inwards and against the opposite wall. She was free.

Danielle hunched over slightly, still in pain, but quickly pulled herself together before limping up the basement stairs and stumbled her way out of her house. She had no clue how she was going to get to that warehouse, but she had a clue of who to call to get her there.

The teenager stumbled her way to the kitchen where the landline phone sat on the counter. She clutched her abdomen with one hand and grabbed hold of the phone with the other as she dialed. It rang a few times before someone finally answered, "Who is this and what do you want?"

"Tony?" Danielle's strained voice replied.

"Who's this?" The billionaire on the other line sounded slightly more concerned than when he had answered.

"D-Danielle," she stammered.

"Kid? What's going on?"

"Steve... They're in trouble," she tried to explain.

"What do you mean? Where are you?"

"Rhode Island," she answered. "The house. I need you to come help me stop her."

"Who?"

"My Mom," Danielle's voice broke as she added, "she's planning to kill Steve."

There was silence on the other end before the sound of metal and clanging played in the background of the receiver. "On my way. Stay where you are, I'll come get you," Tony finally replied before the call ended.

Danielle dropped the phone and fell onto the stool beside the kitchen counter where she stayed, groaning and moaning in pain. What had she done? What had she allowed to happen? What was she going to do? So many questions, not enough answers.

 _I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all._

Alice snuck her way to the North side of the building, following behind Jack and Steve as they walked a few yards in front of her, unaware of her presence. She noticed Jack always nervously biting his nails, checking each room for any signs of life. It dawned on her that he was probably looking for her and his sister. She hated seeing him so nervous, scared, and anxious. But he wouldn't be for long.

The Silencer hid behind a pillar as she put her black mask on, it covered the entirety of her face and wrapped around her entire head. This was it.

 _I see a little silhouetto of a man,_

She darted across the open space where Steve and Jack were walking and noticed that Steve had taken the lead. Alice took the shot she had and snuck up behind Jack.

Alice quickly pulled out the syringe from inside the pocket on her side and plunged it into her son's neck. He opened his mouth to release a hiss of pain when she quickly used her free hand to muffle the sound. As she pressed her thumb into the back of the syringe, unloading the sedative into his bloodstream, his eyes began to close and his body became limp.

Alice pulled the needle from his neck and silently dragged Jack's unconscious body to the side behind another pillar. She snapped her head up to be sure Steve wasn't aware of anything – he kept walking. Oh, this was too easy... Then why did it feel so wrong?

No!

She wouldn't go there. She had a mission. She's come this far, she wasn't backing down now.

 _Scaramouche! Scaramouche! Will you do the Fandango?_

Alice slowly crept away from Jack's knocked out body and hid behind a pillar on the opposite end of the dark hall, the only sound was Steve's feet walking at a steady pace down the hall and the constant update coming from the fliers in the air outside the building.

Time to cut them out, she thought to herself as she knelt down the pillar and pulled her wrist up to her face. She began to dial up a few buttons on the keypad attached to her suit and turned a singular knob. The voices going into Steve's comm were cut off as was his microphone. He was isolated, the perfect target.

 _Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me!_

Just when she knocked out the intercoms, she watched the soldier slowly take out his ear piece. "Hey, Jack, did your earpiece go out-" The blonde slowly turned around to see that Statix was missing from behind him where he had been moments ago. "Jack?" Nothing. "Jack?" He pressed on, still no response.

Something was wrong, he felt it in his chest.

Every inch of him was telling him to run, but he planted himself like a tree and slowly began to walk towards where he sensed the danger. Ironically, that was towards the pillar Alice was hidden behind.

 _(Galileo) Galileo, (Galileo) Galileo, Galileo Figaro!_

Alice listened closely to the sound of Steve's footsteps growing closer and closer until they were right behind her.

Show time.

One, two, three. Jump!

Silencer jumped out from her hiding spot and immediately hooked her legs around the Captain's right shoulder, throwing her body weight down, pulling him with her until his face hit the ground with her knee on his cheek.

The soldier, caught off guard, grabbed her hips and threw her off and across the hall. She easily recomposed herself from the toss and slid the rest of the way down in a defensive position. Steve quickly jumped back onto his feet and looked her in the eye for the first time, the mask disguising any form of expression from her face but he could tell she was glaring holes into his blue eyes. "Alice," he said in a soft tone, dropping his shield from his arm and holding his hands up as a sign of submission. "don't do this."

Alice responded by launching herself from the ground and into his abdomen, both of them falling through the a door into a stairwell and down the stairs. Once they hit the bottom at a breaking point, they jumped to their feet and began their deadly dance.

 _Magnifico-o-o-o-o!_

Danielle was slouching at her front porch when the familiar gold and red metal suit landed in her front lawn a few yards away.

She'd sobered up some from the effects of the Arsenic, but for the most part, she was still slightly out of whack.

Tony stepped forward in the suit and watched in confusion as the young girl stumbled down from her porch and nearly tripped as she walked down the porch steps towards him. He bounded forward just in time to catch her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He exclaimed as the metal helmet came off to reveal his face s he could get a further inspection of Danielle. "What happened to you?"

Danielle looked up at him with half-lidded eyes and a sweaty, pale face. "Doesn't matter," she replied hoarsely. "The team's in trouble. We need to go."

"Wait, hold on," Tony protested as the teenage girl in his arms struggled to stand on her own two feet (well, she was wearing heels and a dress for some reason – was he sure she wasn't drunk again?). "FRIDAY, read vitals."

"I'm fine," Danielle insisted.

" _She seems to have low levels of Arsenic in her system, Boss,_ " Tony's built in AI explained.

"She poisoned you?" Tony demanded as he stepped out from his Iron Man suit and quickly moved to set the kid down on the porch steps.

"It doesn't matter, Tony!" She cried out. "We need to stop her!"

"Hey, don't worry. I've already got flocks of agents headed over to get the team some back up," he explained.

Danielle shook her head fiercely. "It won't be enough. Tony, she won't stop, I know her," she exclaimed, her eyes boring into his. "You have to take me to her, please."

Tony didn't respond for a moment, thinking it over. If Cap and the team were really in that much trouble, would he really risk it by dragging Danielle into the danger zone? God, not only would Cap kill him, Jack would probably beat him to it and fry the billionaire's brains out.

" _Boss_ ," FRIDAY's voice cut into his train of thought. " _Incoming call from Agent Maria Hill; she says the team isn't responding on intercoms._ "

Tony's eyes widened. Not because they were cut off – anyone with a brain trying to ambush someone would first cut off their communications – but because they weren't turning back on with Jack's power. Meaning, something had happened to electricity-controlling kid... something bad.

"Tony," Danielle looked up at him again with her beady eyes. "Please."

Oh, he was so dead for this. "Come on," Tony replied before helping her to her feet. He let go of her for a moment to get back into his suit. Once inside, he walked over to the teenage girl, wrapped her up in a tight grip, and launched himself into the air, Danielle releasing a small yelp as they flew through the sky.

 _I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me._

Natasha and Wanda had just finished scouting out the entire south side of the building when Nat called through comms, "Secure on our end." No response. "Cap?" Again, nothing. "Rogers?" Silence.

The redhead grew concerned by the sudden radio silence. Something was definitely wrong.

"Harper?" Nat tried again. "Statix, come in." Still nothing.

The former assassin exchanged worried glances with Wanda before they ran their way up the nearby stairs and through the halls to get to the north side of the building. Once inside, both women began searching for any sign of Steve or Jack.

"Jack?" Wanda called out into the empty hallways. "Where could they have gone?" She asked Natasha.

"I'm not sure," she replied truthfully, keeping her cool and calculated expression on as her eyes darted back and forth throughout the hall. Steve and Jack could have been missing, but that didn't mean the threat was.

Wanda had been scanning the room when she happened upon what looked like a boot sticking out from behind a pillar. As she moved closer, she realized the boot was attached to a slumped over body and that that body happened to be her brother. "Jack!" She cried out before dashing over, Natasha on her tail, watching over her back to make sure they weren't ambushed while attending to the kid.

 _He's just a poor boy from a poor family, spare him his life from this monstrosity..._

Wanda knelt down beside Jack and held his face up with her hands. "Jack?" She felt his forehead and pulled back with a gasp. "He's freezing," she explained.

Natasha pulled Wanda back and took her place beside the unconscious kid. She placed two fingers under his neck to feel for a pulse. "He's alive," she announced, receiving a sigh of relief from Wanda. "We need to get him out of here – it's not safe."

"Vis?" Wanda called through her comms.

"They're probably all down," Natasha told her as she slung Jack's arm over her shoulder and lifted him up off the ground with ease. "Can you get him back to the Quinjet?"

Wanda nodded, catching Jack up in her red mist using her powers to hold him off the floor. "What about you?" She asked the Black Widow.

"Rogers is still in here somewhere. I need to find him before-"

"Nat," Wanda cut her off and looked pointedly at something lying in the middle of the hallway a few yards away.

Natasha followed her gaze and slowly crept forward. The closer she got, the better she could see that the object in the hallway was Captain America's signature shield. If he didn't have it with him, where was he?

 _Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?_

Alice threw a hard kick on to the Captain's chest, knocking him back slightly.

Steve caught himself before he hit the wall behind him.

But it wasn't long before she ran over to launch another assault.

 _Bismillah! No, we will not let you go! (Let him go!)_

She moved in sideways to try and get him with a roundhouse kick, only to have the soldier grab a hold of her leg and spin it around. She spun with it and landed on the floor with a thud.

Steve took the opportunity to jump on top of her and pin her to the ground. He ripped off the black mask she hid under and shouted, "Stand down!"

 _Bismillah! No, we will not let you go! (Let him go!)_

Alice glowered at him before sucker punching him in the face. She caught him off guard and wrapped herself around his body like a koala before rolling the pair down the second set of stairs to their left.

Once they both hit the bottom, she jumped to her feet, finally released from under him. He had hit the floor on all fours and was beginning to stagger to his feet when Alice threw a hard kick to his head.

 _Bismillah! No, we will not let you go! (Let him go!)_

Steve grunted in pain and held himself against the stair railing for support after the blow to the head.

Alice wasted no time to try and kick him again. Steve rolled out of the way and swung his leg underneath her in a sweeping motion, knocking her back down to his level on the floor.

 _Will not let you go! (Let me go!)_

The soldier saw the open opportunity again and quickly bounded over to wrap his arm around her neck from behind. He pulled the two of them to their feet, but she kept punching while he choked her out.

"Stop... fighting me!" The Captain ordered in a strained voice as he tried to keep the woman at bay.

 _Never let you go! (Never, never, never, never let me go-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

Alice felt her eyesight begin to blur and her breathing began to falter.

No! She was not going to let him win!

Alice shifted her body and used her legs to slowly climb up the wall, using Steve's grip on her to lean on as she launched herself off the wall, over his shoulder, out of his choking grip, and spun around just in time it get an open shot to knee his crotch.

He collapsed onto his knees with a grunt. Alice stood over him with a menacing glare. "You're gonna have to make me, Captain," she spat.

 _No, no, no, no, no, no, no!_

Steve, hunched over on the floor writhing in pain, realized something in that moment: Alisson Harper could have chosen every way to kill him, from sniping him from far away, stabbing him in the skull with the knife tucked in her pocket, poisoning him, knocking him out then dropping a grenade by him, and even just getting the gun from her holster and shooting him point blank right now.

But instead, she chose to fight him because she wanted him to fight back. She didn't want this anymore than he did. She could be saved.

Steve slowly lifted his head to meet her eyes. "Alice, you have to stop," Steve tried to persuade her. "For Jack and Dani."

"Don't you get it?" She asked, slightly out of breath. "I'm doing this _for_ them." Steve opened his mouth to ask what she meant only to have Alice punch him hard in the jaw. She winced slightly from the pain and clutched her knuckles momentarily as she paced in front of him. "No," she shook her head as she tore the small dagger from her thigh holster. "you wouldn't get it."

Alice closed her eyes for a brief moment, saying goodbye to any second thoughts she had, before drawing the dagger back. Just as she brought it back down with a feral growl, the super soldier grabbed her wrist and twisted it, willing her to drop the dagger. Once she was unarmed, Steve used his free arm and pushed her off of him and down the third set of stairs in the stairwell.

 _Mama mia, mama mia (Mama mia, let me go!)_

Steve watched Alice fall relentlessly down the stairwell until she hit the bottom with a groan. The Captain staggered to his feet and slowly made his way down to the injured woman at the foot of the steps.

Alice winced as she tried to turn herself over onto her side. It felt as though she could feel every bruise that the fall had left on her skin. It wasn't the first time she'd fallen down a stairwell, but this was the first time she'd been launched down stairs by a super soldier. She was starting to think she should've taken that shot with her rifle a while back.

Steve finally reached where Alice was and watched her struggle to even move a little bit. Of course her first move was reaching for the second dagger in her pocket, but the second she pulled it out, Steve used his fast reflexes to pin her wrist to the wall behind her using his foot. "Drop it," he growled.

 _Beelzebub has the Devil put aside for me,_

Alice glared holes through him before finally dropping the weapon. Steve removed his foot only to have her sit up onto her knees and pull her gun from behind her back. She held it up to his face, but Steve hit it away and threw a left hook to her jaw, knocking her back down to the floor again.

She was hunched over, her face bruised, bloodied, and inches from one of the stairs. Steve could tell she was already plotting her next move, but he was ready for another attack.

"Stand down – final warning," Steve told her in what the rest of the team called the 'Captain Voice'. "I don't want to have to hurt you."

 _For me..._

Alice's jaw and her fists clenched as anger boiled deep within her chest like a raging fire slowly being fueled by Steve's every word trying to get her to surrender. Surrender from her mission. Surrender from her kids. Surrender to him? Him?!

No... There was only one thing she was going to do, and that was kill him. She let her husband stand in the way of protecting her kids, then HYDRA, Rumlow, and now Steve. No more.

No longer would people keep her from her mission.

No longer would people stop her from saving her kids.

 _No longer would someone control her!_

"That's the thing, Captain..." Alice said in a barely audible tone as she slowly turned her head to stare at him from over her shoulder. "I can do this all day..."

 _For me!_

Steve was taken aback by her words, but before he could react any further, Alice jumped to her feet and kicked him in the chest, sending him a few feet back.

It was in that moment that Steve saw the most feral side of any person he'd ever seen as Alice charged. She jumped halfway towards him and kicked him in the chest with both her legs, falling onto her back as he was launched through a nearby door.

Steve fell into the cool open air of what seemed to be the outside of the building. Inside, Alice jumped back up onto her feet and stalked outside with a deadly glare fixated on Steve, she was locked onto her target and there was no stopping her.

 _So you think you can stone me and spit in my eyes?_

The Captain rolled back onto his feet just as she threw a series of punches and kicks. He matched each one with a block or dodge, but she grew more and more erratic as she backed him up further and further onto what seemed to be a roof on the side of the warehouse beside the staircase they just came from.

Steve and Alice were in a heated battle when thunder clapped from above and the sky began to pour down on them. The rain didn't stop Alice from ducking down from one of Steve's punches and swipe her leg underneath him. His legs along with a splash of water went flying up then back down onto the wet ground.

 _So you think you could love me and leave me to die?_

The soldier was about to sit up from the ground when Alice jumped onto him, repeatedly punching him in the face. Her knuckles began to bleed with each blow due to how insanely strong his skull was, but she didn't care. Every ounce of pain in her body became numbed by the rush of adrenaline rushing through her veins.

She punched and punched and punched, her wet hair dangling in her face as the rain came down on them. She watched as Steve's face became more and more swollen with each blow to the face.

The super soldier had been taken off guard by how fast she'd gone from being hunched on the floor in pain into suddenly going completely berserk. It wasn't until he'd been punched in the face for the eighth time by her did he realize that she wasn't going to stop. He quickly grabbed both her wrists and held them out of the way so he could headbutt her.

She yelped and fell off of the soldier onto her back beside him. Her eyesight was blurred for a moment and her head began to pound like a drum beating in her ears. Who the hell gave him such a strong head?

 _Oh, baby. Can't do this to me, baby._

Tony flew for a good twenty minutes through the pouring rain with Danielle in his arms.

It wasn't long before he arrived at the team's coordinates Maria Hill had sent him during the flight. Tony landed the suit on the roof of the South side of the building where the Quinjet was. Just outside was Natasha, Vision, Rhodey, and Sam.

Danielle let go of Tony a few seconds after landing and nearly landed on her face from her lack of balance.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sam quickly caught her by the arms and held her up.

"Tony, what the hell happened to her?" Rhodey asked from inside his War Machine suit.

"Her crazy mother poisoned her with arsenic," Tony replied nonchalantly.

"What?!" Wanda exclaimed as she stepped out from the jet, getting herself soaking wet from the rain to walk over and take Danielle from Sam. "Dani? Are you alright?"

Danielle couldn't find the strength to talk and merely nodded. "J-Jack?" She stammered.

"He's inside," Natasha answered.

"Where's Cap?" Tony asked, concern coating his voice.

"Captain Rogers has gone missing somewhere in the building after the intercoms shut down," Vision explained.

"Why?" Natasha followed up with a question. "What's going on? Why're you here, Stark?"

"Turns out Miss Harper's here," Tony responded.

"For what?" Rhodey asked.

"Steve," Danielle answered in a weak voice.

All the Avengers exchanged a silent look of mixed emotions – anger, concern, worry, shock, disbelief. But they all mutually agreed on one thing: they needed to find Steve, and fast.

 _Just gotta get out, just gotta get right of here._

On the opposite side of the building hidden behind a portion of the south side of the warehouse, was the Silencer and Captain America fighting on the roof in the pouring rain still.

With each blow one committed, the other responded with a block. It was an endless cycle of both infamously well trained persons fighting back and forth. One moment, Steve had the upper hand with Alice pinned to the ground and another, Alice would have Steve in a headlock with her legs.

The Captain was beginning to notice that the Silencer was starting to lose momentum in her attacks meaning she was becoming more and more exhausted with each passing moment. So during one of the many headlocks Steve was stuck in, he grabbed the back of Alice's vest and tossed her off of him.

Alice rolled for a few seconds and landed on one knee, hunched over with her soaking wet locks dangling in her face creating a dark cloak covering her true form. And here was the unveiling...

Steve slowly rose from the ground and watched the unmoving woman a few yards away. "Alice...?" He called out to her.

Alice slowly moved her hand towards the small of her back where she took hold of a small object and slowly stood to her feet.

"Alice?" Steve's voice grew louder, more concerned for what she planned on doing next.

The Silencer suddenly turned around to face Steve, he was confused by what he saw. She had fears pouring down her face and held up a small black object in her hand. He didn't understand what was going on until she popped the cap off the little object to reveal a button. A detonator.

 _Nothing really matters, anyone can see..._

"Alice-!"

"I've rigged this entire side of the building to blow," she explained in a cool, casual voice as if blowing herself up to kill him was an everyday thing. "I press this button, you have no chance of escaping."

Steve, wide-eyed, held his hands up. "Alice, put the detonator down."

"I can't!" She sobbed, not caring whether or not he saw that this was her last resort and how much she was struggling with going through with this.

"Yes, you can," he assured her as he took small steps forward. "Think of Jack. Think of Dani. What will happen to them if you die?"

"They'll finally be safe!" She exclaimed. "They'll be safe, for once in their life, if I die and if you die."

What did this have to do with him?

"Why are you doing this?" Steve finally asked. Alice shook her head, her tears mixing in with the rain still falling from above. "Alice, why are you doing this?" He repeated.

"Because if I don't Brock Rumlow will put a bullet in both of their heads!" She finally broke – no. She didn't break, the words broke out of her, the truth had broken out of her. But she didn't break. If she had, she would have given up a long time ago. But finally the truth had been revealed and it was like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders only to have an even bigger one hanging just above it, ready to fall on her the moment she pushed that button. "What does it matter if you know? We'll both die anyways."

Steve clenched his jaw. Rumlow. He knew him, Nat, and Sam should've gone looking for that bastard after he went missing from the hospital in D.C. Now because they hadn't, Rumlow had tormented and manipulated Alice into carrying out this attack. "No, Alice, no one has to die," Steve explained. "We can protect Jack and Dani, you know we can."

"You wanna know the reason I paid those men to kidnap Danielle in the first place?" She asked, avoiding Steve's gaze as she spoke. "It was a test. A test to see if she really was safe with you people." Steve winced at the bitter memory of Danielle's kidnapping and when they'd fine to rescue her only to find her on the floor in a pool of her own blood. And now knowing it was his fault... "So, congratulations, you brought this on yourself."

"Alice, please," Steve tried again. He couldn't let her go through with this. Not just to save his skin, but to save hers and Dani's and Jack's. "Rumlow won't ever lay a hand on Jack and Dani, I promise you."

" _You can't promise me that!_ "

" _I can!_ " He snapped back. "Because they may not be mine, but I care for them just the same. Yes, we may have let those kidnappers take Danielle, but the moment I realized she wasn't safe with me, I let her go with you. It tore Jack apart, it broke Wanda's heart, it hurt me to see her go, but for her safety, I set aside what I wanted. I will do it again, Alice, you just have to trust me."

Alice was crying, bawling her eyes out. She didn't want to die, she didn't want to kill Steve. She'd come this far and now she couldn't do it. Why couldn't she do it? The same reason why she didn't shoot him with her sniper the moment he stepped off the jet, or the reason why she didn't automatically kill him in any way she could've and instead let him fight her until she was exhausted: because she wanted to give him a chance. She wanted to give him the chance to tell her what she wanted to hear, that he'd take care of her kids, that he'd help protect them. And he did.

"Put down the detonator," Steve said softly, a few feet from her now.

Alisson Harper slowly, but gently, set the detonator down and let it fall from her grasp onto the ground.

Steve let out a sigh of relief and began to walk towards her when a single shot rang out.

 _Nothing really matters..._

Tony, Sam, Rhodey, and Vision had been flying through the airspace above the building, searching for any movement when Sam caught sight of Alice and Steve standing on the roof of a smaller part of the building hidden behind the south side of the main warehouse.

" _I found them,_ " the pilot declared over the new intercom system Tony had fixed for them. " _South side of the building._ "

Danielle let out a sigh of relief as Wanda and Natasha led the slowly recovering teen down the jet ramp towards the roof of the buildings. As she walked, Danielle couldn't help but imagine what she would come to find. Steve dead at her mother's feet? Her mom dead at Steve's feet? What would Danielle do? Hurt her mom? Hurt Steve?

Sadly, the few moments it took to reach the roof didn't give her much time to answer any of those questions. But with a single shot echoing through the building complex all through the night, Danielle felt her world tumbling down to ruins.

A million panicked thoughts shot through Danielle's brain at the same time. Her Mom shot and killed Steve. Steve was dead. She'd killed him.

"NO!"

Danielle dashed forward to try and get a clear view of where her mom and Steve were, but she was yanked back by Natasha and pulled under the redhead who was using herself as a shield. The former assassin was close enough to where Danielle could hear the jumbled voices through the intercoms over the loud ringing in her ears.

 _"Shots fired! Shots fired!"_

 _"From which building?!"_

 _"Possibly a few blocks away!"_

 _"Romanoff, get Harper and Maximoff to the jet, stat!"_

"On it," Natasha replied before leading the two enhanced girls back to the jet in a mad rush to get under some cover.

Danielle felt numb, she was starting to have trouble breathing. "Steve..." she mumbled. "He's... He's-"

"Danielle," Natasha interrupted her from her thoughts. "I need you to calm down. You're shaking the plane."

Danielle shook her head, unable to comprehend any of the words coming from the redhead's mouth. What was happening? Was any of this real? Was this a terrible nightmare she was going to wake up from? This was a sick dream, right? Or maybe half of this was a dream and she was really still lying unconscious on the basement floor. Please let this be a nightmare, she prayed, please, please, please. He couldn't be dead. Her Mom couldn't have killed him. No. She'd gone through enough. _Hadn't she gone through enough already?!_

The shaking in the jet continued as Danielle's panic attack was beginning to worsen.

"Danielle! Dani!"

First her dad, then her mom, her friends in Sokovia, Pietro, her mother coming back, the warehouse incident. Hadn't she gone through enough?! Hadn't she paid life's sick and twisted price for happiness?! All the scars that were barely visible on her skin, the other personality threatening to break out from her mind, the internal scars from the hundreds of experiments that were done on her, the wounds on her heart from the many losses she'd faced, the Arsenic running through her veins from her mother's poison, the blood on her hands from all the people Eris had killed, and now Steve?! _WHAT MORE DID THE UNIVERSE WANT FROM HER?!_

"Danielle!"

What did she do to deserve this?! What could she do to be rid of the curse that was her life?! Put a bullet in her head, kill more people? Completely let go and allow her powers to consumer her?! What was the point to living and trying to be happy if it was all watched away?! _What was the point_ -

A sudden jolt of pain through Danielle's body sent her convulsing slightly before she collapsed onto the ground. Wanda and Natasha, who had been trying to get Danielle to calm down, looked over the unconscious girl's shoulder to see her brother beginning to sit up, his finger held up from when he'd electrocuted her. "Who the hell brought her here?"

Natasha and Wanda stared at Jack with wide eyes. What were they supposed to say? How were they supposed to deliver the news that Steve hadn't died like Danielle had believed, but someone else had instead?

 _Nothing really matters to me..._

The singular shot echoing through the air.

One second, Steve was walking towards Alice to take her in his arms to comfort her after she'd just surrendered her life's mission to keep her kid's safe, and all it took was one shot. One singular shot from thin air that went slicing through the rain to strike precisely through Alisson Harper's skull.

"No!" Steve cried out just as her eyes flew back into her head and her body began to fall forward. The super soldier caught her before he fell and flipped her onto her back so he could get a better look at where she had been shot.

There had to be a way to save her, there was no way she could be dead. Not like this. Not again. Those kids had gone through enough and he had just gotten through to her. He was able to see their happy ending through the reflection of the puddle the detonator she had dropped lied in, but now all he saw was the way the rain droplets still falling from the sky bounced off her face instead of sticking to it, like it knew she was gone and there was no way to save her.

"No, no, no, no, no..." Steve repeated to himself as he lowered her body down to the ground.

He had to make sure. The soldier lifted to fingers to take her pulse... Nothing. She was dead.

 _Anyway the wind blows._

* * *

 ** _A/N: In the great words of Tony Stark – "...I'm sorry." -2k15. This took me a while and I never could have done it without theamazingspoiderman. Shout out to her and all her awesomeness. Go check out her stuff because her writing is just amazing. THANK YOU BRITISH TWIN!_**

 ** _Also, Chapter Song is Bohemian Rhapsody (if you couldn't tell already) ENJOY!_**

 **Reviews:**

 **fairyblue1132: Yeah, my first year of college is kicking my ass, but I still manage to update for you guys! Good luck with your story as well, maybe I'll go check it out sometime.**

 **RedDragon395: I'M SORRY! ...no I'm not.**

 **PondLake: I couldn't find help, so I bring you this chapter! And thank you for your patience. :)**

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter: 

**Danielle: How was your day?**

 **Jack: Beautiful woman asked me how I'm doing today and I couldn't decide whether to say 'I'm good' or 'I'm okay', so of course I freaked out and said 'I'm gay'.**

 **Danielle: •-•**


	26. Grief

Empty.

Jack felt completely _empty_.

As if a void was slowly growing in his mind and body, eating away at him each time he reminded himself that he was drinking to forget. Beer after beer, until he craved something stronger and starting drinking whiskey straight from the bottle.

He was drinking his sorrows away at a bar in a small town half an hour away from the Compound because he didn't want Danielle to see him this way. He didn't want anyone to see him like this, but what did it matter? Who the hell cared about what other people saw when they looked at a twenty-one year old kid drinking like there's no tomorrow? They didn't know his shitty life story, they didn't know all that he'd been through, they didn't know what pain he was experiencing.

See, losing his mom the first time, that he could handle. She died with the image of being a good mother in Jack's mind. But this time, all Jack thought of was how much of a monster she was.

After Maria Hill and a bunch of other Avengers agents came storming the warehouse Jack had been knocked out in, it was revealed all that his mother had been planning.

Assignment 204 was a kill order put on Steve Rogers' head by Brock Rumlow a.k.a Crossbones. Apparently, when Strucker had kidnapped Jack and Dani, Rumlow was the one sent to kill their mother, only instead of killing her, he recruited her by using them as blackmail. _Her_ skills for _their_ lives, the deal of a lifetime, and she took it.

Jack didn't blame her for all those assassinations the Silencer took part of, Jack would kill people too if it meant keeping his little sister safe. But what he was upset about was the fact that she got out, she no longer needed to kill anybody because him and Dani were safe and out of HYDRA's grasp. But that didn't seem to be enough for her.

She paid people to kidnap Dani, torture her, beat her, cut her, make her scream, beg, and plead until she was left half-dead in a pool of her own blood. Their mother did that. And for what? A test of whether or not they were safe? She put her own daughter through immeasurable amounts of physical, emotional, and mental trauma for a stupid test? Then she took her away to live some normal life as if that would just fix everything.

She probably took Danielle away to put distance between her and Steve. Jack knew that had to be the reason she tried to convince him to leave as well. Their mom didn't want them to be close to the soldier she would eventually attempt to assassinate.

Disgusting.

It was disgusting at how far his mother had fallen.

"Hey, kid," Jack's head snapped up to look at the burly bartender behind the counter. "It's coming up five a.m. I gotta close shop soon," he explained.

Jack frowned before pulling a one hundred dollar bill from his pocket and sliding it over to him. "I can find my way out after you close up," he replied.

The bartender looked down at the money before reluctantly taking it. "Just don't get too hammered," he advised the brunet boy.

Jack only nodded before the bartender walked off, leaving him alone in the empty bar.

He let out a heavy sigh before taking another drink of the whiskey in his hand. It burned going down his throat, like lava mixed with glass, thorns, and needles, but it helped try and fill that empty void within him.

However, his little pity party was soon called to a close when the small bell above the bar entrance rang. Jack winced from the noise, his head sensitive from all the drinking. He listened carefully to the sounds of footsteps approaching, he didn't bother turning around to see who had walked in because by the looks of the expensive looking car outside, he knew exactly who it was.

"This seat taken?" Tony Stark asked, gesturing to the bar stool beside Jack. The enhanced young man didn't answer, but his expression didn't look very inviting. The billionaire sat down anyway.

Jack hunched his shoulders and tried to ignore the man sitting beside him, much to Tony's dismay. The billionaire rolled his eyes. "Come on, kid. What are you doing? Drinking your troubles away with..." Tony snatched the bottle of liquor from Jack's hands and read the label with a look of disgust on his face. "Cheap whiskey? What are you – a middle-aged trucker from Kansas?"

Jack glowered at Tony before snatching the bottle back and taking a swig, continuing to try and ignore his presence.

"Look, Jack, I know losing your mom sucks, okay?" The billionaire began. "But you can't just try to get over it with alcohol, pal. You still have a virgin liver, and trust me when I tell you, it won't be long before you have your head in a toilet barfing your brains out."

"Screw off, Tony," Jack grumbled.

Tony sighed. It was surprisingly hard to get through to Jack, considering how much time the billionaire spent with the electro-kinetic kid. It was like being best friends with a tree who grew money, only better for Tony since he already had so much money and needed a fun pal to play scientific toys with now that Bruce was gone. And to be truthful, Tony actually kind of liked the kid – all cool super powers aside. He was smart, quirky, a huge trouble maker, and had a great sense of humor – Tony saw a lot of himself in Jack.

But seeing him drunk and half out of his mind with grief? How was Tony supposed to fix that? Fixing things was what Tony did best, but when it came to human feelings? Hell, he could barely process his own in a healthy, non-alcoholic way... Damn, this kid was more like him than he previously thought, and he was starting to think that was a bad thing.

"No," Tony finally answered Jack – taking him by surprise. "I'm not going to screw off. You wanna know why?" Jack only spared him a curious glance from over his shoulder. "Because, I've been exactly where you are. When my parents died, I did nothing but lock myself in my built-in bar at home, drink until I was seeing four of everything, and not interact with the outside world. You know where that got me?"

"Not dead, I assume," Jack quipped back.

"Shut up, I'm trying to be helpful here and you're not helping," Tony retorted, receiving a small chuckle from the young man. "It got me half-dead on my floor in a puddle of my own barf. And I wished that someone would have cut me off. I wished someone would have helped me to get through that hard time," the billionaire explained. "So, I'm here now to cut you off and keep you from turning into me. For both our sakes because like Hell I'm gonna be mopping up your puke."

Jack laughed. He actually _laughed_. And Tony smiled, he'd gotten through to him.

"So, what do you say you put that shit down-" he gestured to the bottle in his hands. "And we head back to the Compound before I send Natasha out here to drag your ass back?"

Jack's eyes widened slightly before he quickly set the half-empty bottle of alcohol back behind the bar counter and stood up. "Compound sounds good right about now. I miss my bed," he stated matter-of-factly.

Tony chuckled. "And you're probably going to be dying for some greasy food in a few hours after a long nap," he added as he led Jack out of the bar and to the orange sports car waiting outside in the parking lot.

"Hey, Tony," Jack stopped at the passenger's side door. The billionaire looked over the hood at the kid as he smiled. "Thanks."

Tony nodded, but didn't reply before he climbed into the car. Jack followed in suit.

Once they were both buckled in, Tony broke the silence. "Oh! I almost forgot to tell you," Jack looked up at him expectantly, unsure of what was to come out of his mouth next. "There's another reason I came out here to get you."

"What?" Jack asked in confusion.

"We need your help trying to coax your sister from her room..."

* * *

Danielle sat in the middle of the bed in her room back at the Compound. It was still barren and deserted from when she'd moved to go live with her Mom in Rhode Island... Danielle cringed from the bitter memories, the pains till fresh in her mind.

Unlike Jack, Danielle didn't feel empty. She felt something else: anger. And it fueled her. Her body was like a raging fire, each terrible thing her mother had done to her, Jack, and everyone else was the gasoline being thrown into her burning fire of rage and sorrow. At this point, Danielle was shocked that she hadn't combusted yet.

She didn't know where to begin at how upset she was. Should she start with the fact that she was a pawn in her mother's sick little game since the beginning? That Alisson – she had no right to be classified as her mom anymore – used the pain from her falsified death to win over Danielle? To trick her into believing she was actually her mother, the same woman who tucked her in every night, sang her to sleep, read her books, taught her to play piano?!

It was revolting and left a sick feeling in Danielle's gut that someone could be so cruel and manipulative enough to do that. And that wasn't even where it ended.

After winning Danielle and Jack over, Alisson had the nerve to pay HYDRA agents to kidnap her? Was she ever really Alisson Harper? Did HYDRA brainwash her? Danielle wished that were the case, but it wasn't. Her own mother had actually, by choice, hired people to kidnap her. They tortured her, scarred her in every way they could, fueled themselves with her screams – her screams that she cried out to for _Her_! Danielle cried for her _mother_ to save her! _What a sick joke!_

Danielle hated life. She hated the crappy hand she was dealt in life, she hated her mother, she hated her father, she hated whatever monster resided within her, she hated her powers, she hated how innocent and pure she viewed the world, she hated HYDRA, she hated SHIELD, she hated the stupid Mind Stone on Vision's head, she hated how blind she was for believing that she could actually have a happy life!

All that anger, and all that rage finally exploded from within her. She _had_ to do something, she _wanted_ to do something.

That's when Danielle's eyes landed on the portable keyboard in the corner of her room that she'd left here from the move. Without warning, the teenage girl crawled off her bed and walked over to the piano. She grabbed both the keyboard and the stand before stalking out of her room for the first time in days.

Danielle walked through the Compound hallway past a few of her teammates who gave her odd looks as they watched her walk into the kitchen and shove the piano into the disposal bin. She pushed and crammed it into the trash can before stomping back to her room and slamming the door shut.

That felt good, she thought to herself. She wanted to do something else to ease the anger. But what?

Danielle walked over to her closet then and opened it up, this was a good place to start. Inside was an array of colors. Apparently, a couple of Avengers agents had been sent to the house in Rhode Island to collect some of Danielle's clothes (even though all she had been wearing this past week was black leggings, a black hoodie, and some black socks). They all hung neatly before her. It was like looking at a rainbow of pink blouses, blue jeans, and yellow jackets. She hated how bright and cute it all looked. Time to change that.

Danielle tore each and every item of brightly colored clothing off their hangers and threw them to the ground. Once they all laid in a pile in the middle of the room, she walked back outside to the kitchen and grabbed a trash bag before returning to her room to shove all of it inside. When she was finished, she tied up the bag of clothes and tossed it by the door.

What next?

The photo album in the box at the foot of her bed Wanda had brought in a couple of days ago.

Danielle walked over and opened it up. One of the first pictures on one of the pages was one of Jack, Wanda, Danielle, and _Her_. Danielle ground her teeth together before stalking over to her desk and pulling out a pair of scissors from the drawer. She walked to the picture and tore it out before sloppily chopping Alisson Harper from the photo. She continued to repeat this process until every last picture she was in had been rid of _Her_ presence.

After Danielle had finished that, she caught the reflection of herself in the shiny metal part of the scissors as she held them up. The first thing she noticed was how much she looked like her mother, her cheeks, her lips, her smile, her ears, her nose, her eyebrows, her hair... she hated it. Hated it so much, Danielle stormed off to the restroom with the scissors still in hand, and began to cut her hair. Her long dark brown locks that once reached past her hips was now just above her shoulders.

But it wasn't enough. That fire still raged within her. All that anger was only being fanned by all these new changes she was making to her life and herself. What more did she need to do to put it out? To satisfy that rage inside her?

Fight fire with fire... _Fire_.

Danielle walked out of her restroom, picked up all the cut outs of Alisson and the bag of clothes on the ground, and teleported herself outside of the Compound, a few yards out into the open field. She dropped all the items on the ground before teleporting back inside where she appeared in the kitchen.

All of the Avengers team turned around from their seats in the living room to see what she was doing as she scavenged through the kitchen cabinets and drawers.

"Danielle," her brother spoke up, having just arrived with Tony. "What are you doing?"

She didn't reply as she pulled out a small pack of matches from inside one of the drawers. Everyone in the room was starting to worry.

"Did you... cut your hair, Dani?" Wanda asked, perplexed by the unusual sight of her sister with short hair.

Again, Danielle didn't reply as she reached one of the top cabinets with her tip-toes to grab hold of a bottle of alcohol.

This time, Steve spoke up. "Danielle, what are you doing?"

"What I have to," was her simple response before she vanished again.

"Whoa," Sam exclaimed. "Where'd she go?"

"Uh, guys..." Rhodey began as he stared out one of the many windows lining the walls. "Found her."

All of the team followed his gaze out the window and caught sight of the small silhouette of Danielle pouring the contents of the bottle of liquor onto what looked to be a giant pile of junk.

"Crap," Natasha muttered before Jack, Wanda, and Steve went dashing outside.

Danielle had emptied out the entire bottle of liquor by the time the other two enhanced and the super soldier came dashing out from the Compound exit towards where she stood in the field. There were tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she pulled out a single match from the tiny box and slid it against the black part on the side. She did it once, twice, until a flame caught on the third time.

She held it above the pile of clothing, but before she could even drop it, it was knocked from her hands. Danielle watched as the tiny match fell from her fingers to the ground before being stomped out. "No, no, no!" She cried, quickly struggling to pull out another match.

"Dani, stop!" Jack exclaimed as he snatched the box of matches from her grasp and held it just out of her reach.

"Jack!" She shouted in protest, jumping up and down trying to reach for it. "What are you doing? Give it back!"

"No- Danielle, stop it!" Jack tried to push her back when his sister began to try and climb his body to reach for the matches. He then turned slightly and tossed them to Wanda who stood a few feet away.

"No!" Danielle cried out again as she made a move to pounce at Wanda to grab the matches.

Luckily, Jack was able to catch his sister mid-jump and pull her back. She kicked and squirmed to try and get her brother to release her, but Jack didn't loosen his grip on her. Instead, he turned her away from Wanda and the matches and set her down to the ground. She then tried to run around him. "Danielle!" He shouted forcefully as he grabbed both her shoulders in his hands and held her in place in front of him. "Stop it!"

"No! You don't understand-!"

"Understand what? That you're trying to burn all this crap?!" He retorted.

"I'm trying to make it stop!"

"What, Danielle? Make what stop?" Danielle shook her head and averted her gaze, tears slowly trickling down her pale cheeks. "Tell me," Jack begged. He wanted to know– _no_! He needed to know. To know why she was doing this, so he could help her. He always needed to help her, that was his job. To look after her, to kiss the boo boos she had, to scare away the monsters in her closet, to pick her up when she fell, and give her a head start when she's learning to ride her bike because he was her brother and she was his baby sister. "Tell me, _please_."

Danielle couldn't hold back any longer. Tears were pouring down her face as she sobbed and let it all out. "The pain," she finally hiccuped.

Jack felt his heart shatter into a million pieces as if it were a glass window being shot with a bullet. He quickly wrapped his arms around his kid sister and sunk to the ground with her crying in his arms. Just like she let go, he had too. He was sobbing, letting his tears fall into her hair that smelled like coconuts and waterfalls and morning dew.

"I'm sorry," he cried as he squeezed her tighter, worried if he let go she'd slip from his grip and vanish like their mother had. "I'm so, _so_ sorry."

"It's not your fault," Danielle whispered into his chest through her sniffles. "I still love you."

Jack had fallen into a million broken pieces, but with that one sentence, he was put back together better than ever. "I love you too," he replied.

After their crying subsided to small sniffles and little hiccups, Jack let go do his sister with one arm and turned around to face Wanda and Steve who were watching with pained expressions behind him. "The matches?" Jack requested, holding out his hand.

Wanda hesitated for a moment before reluctantly handing them over.

Jack took them and opened up a match. He didn't need the little box to create a flame, instead using a small spark from his finger to set it ablaze. Danielle looked up from her brother's chest to see the lit match in her brother's fingers. Jack looked down at his sister and asked, "Will this help make the pain go away?"

Danielle was silent for a moment, thinking it over. "I don't know," she answered trurhfully.

"Well, let's see," Jack replied before tossing the match onto the pile of junk. Within moments, the fire caught into the alcohol soaked pile and the entire thing was in flames.

Jack and Dani shifted to where they were both sitting cross-legged, watching the small fire burn in front of them. Jack had an arm wrapped around Dani's shoulders and she had her head leaning on his shoulder. The orange of the fire reflecting off the silent tears trickling down their faces. The pain still wasn't gone, but at least this proved that it would get better for them. It had to.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the semi-late chapter, I've been traveling. I recently traveled back for a surprise visit to my hometown for a week and got to go see the musical Wicked. It was fucking amazing and my voice is still soar from singing musical songs all the way there and on the ride home. So, yeah, that was my weekend hope you all are having a great start to your week, hope this slightly depressing chapter doesn't get you too down. Enjoy the update though.**_

 _ **Chapter songs are Good Cry by Noah Cyrus (completely obsessed with this child. I love her music, voice, and simply because she is selling whole bottles of her own tears for thousands of dollars. I hope one day to be making profit off my sadness, id be a fucking billionaire. We stan a queen) and Carry On by fun.**_

 **Reviews:**

 **DarkLordofMemes: I laughed when I read this review. Thanks for making my day, sorry for causing you pain. :) more to come, but on the bright side at least we're closing in on Civil War plot. Right? Right? No...?**

 **PondLake: Thank you for the air kisses! I send you back virtual hugs! Glad you enjoyed the chap.**

 **RedDragon395: Glad it was a wild ride for you. The reason she knew they were going to the warehouse was because she had planned this to the T. Alisson isn't the best fighter. Her skillet lies within her ability to plan and execute from far away, so when she was going around killing all the HYDRA agents she had hired to kidnap Dani to cover up, she let one live because she wanted him to be captured by the Avengers so he could tell them the truth. She also made sure that her killing the kidnappers was made public near the same warehouse Dani was killed to basically lead them to her. Sorry if this doesn't make sense or something, it's hard to explain through writing. And the other answer to the her knowing how Dani was in the basement was because she had already notified her she'd be back home soon, already having her become worried when she wasn't. And then leaving the basement door and light on to also lead Danielle down there. Hope this answers your questions.**

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter: 

**[And now for a special Incorrect Quote of the Chapter known as 'Poetry Night']**

 **Danielle: I want to beat you to death with a blunt object!**

 **Danielle: I wanna grab one of those high-end fashion mannequins but the ankles and bash your rib cage in!**

 **Danielle: I wanna sharpen fifty pencils, bind them with a rubber band, stick the lead in your mouth, and punch the erasers!**

 **Danielle: I want to strap you to a bed of nails, then strap that bed of nails to the hood of my car so I can watch you suffer as we drive over speed bumps in a mall parking lot during an earthquake!**

 **Danielle: I want you to somehow survive a terrible car crash, and somehow not survive a small fender bender on the way back from the hospital. *rings chimes***

 **Danielle: Thank you, that's called 'Mom'.**

 **Steve: ...**

 **Wanda: ...**

 **Tony: ...**

 **Everyone else: ...**

 **Jack: *snapping* Yes, beautiful, brilliant, I Stan.**


	27. Progress

Tense. The only feeling Danielle felt as the car Tony had set up for her pulled up to the very top floor of the parking garage at the JFK airport. Only one other car was parked a few spots over, a familiar blonde leaning against it.

Once Danielle's car came to a stop, she pulled her luggage up from where it sat at her feet and called up to the front, "Thanks, Happy." Tony's driver threw her a friendly smile (she didn't miss the small hint of pity in the gesture) before she climbed out.

Danielle took her time walking across the few parking spots towards Sharon because the moment the blonde looked down at her with her soft eyes, her welcoming smile, and two open arms, Danielle broke. She grimaced as tears fell down her face. She discarded her luggage halfway towards Sharon and ran the rest of the way, lunging into her arms.

Sharon staggered back at the sudden force, but was able to stand her ground against the little girl half her size. Sharon was caught off guard by the affection; Danielle never really was one for girl-talk the few nights Sharon used to try it and they never hugged or anything like that. But from the way Danielle was clinging so dearly to Sharon, she knew it was going to take a lot more than Alfredo and Pulp Fiction to fix this.

After the long hug and small cry Danielle had, the pair separated. Sharon looked down at Danielle and gave her a sad smile. "You ready to go home?"

The teenage girl sniffled and nodded, happy that she had a place to call home. She used to call the Rhode Island house home... but now she hated even thinking about that stupid house. And the Compound was her home for the longest time... now it was just filled with people who gave her sidelong glances, constantly asked if she was 'okay', and pitied her in every form of the word.

But Danielle didn't want their pity, she didn't want anybody's pity. What she wanted was for someone to just help her not to feel. What was she supposed to feel? Angry? Sad? Loss? Grief? All she felt was numb... All that anger she felt before had evaporated. It was like all the things she had done a few days ago had burned away with all her belongings and dead hair ends. Now, all Danielle really wanted was to go back to her old apartment room, go to school with her friends, and pretend like everything was alright.

Sure enough, the next day was like the past two weeks never happened. Danielle woke up, got dressed, brushed her teeth, tamed her hair with a quick brush and a beanie, and grabbed her backpack, keys, and Metropass before heading out the front door.

It took Danielle a few extra minutes to find her way to the subway, but she was eventually able to board the correct train. It had seemed like she hadn't rode the subway in years, when in reality it had only been a couple of months. And just like every other day she spent on the subway, Peter was there in his usual spot by the pole.

Danielle took a deep breath in, mentally prepared herself for any probing questions her might have for her absence these past few weeks, and walked forward. "You don't ride the subway much, do you?" Danielle quipped, quoting Peter from the first time they met on the subway more than half a year ago.

Peter jumped slightly, spinning around to see who it was. Once he processed the fact that it was his long-lost friend Elle, he tore his earphones out of his ears as a smile broke across his face. "Elle? Hey-hi! What- what are you doing here? I thought you moved!"

Danielle chuckled slightly at his inability to talk without stammering before she answered, "I did. I just... moved back."

"Is that why you've been absent these past few weeks?" Peter wondered.

Danielle sighed and nodded. It wasn't completely true, but it also wasn't a total lie. "What else did I miss while I was gone?"

Peter shrugged. "Not much. Decathlon has been slow since our win, I think you missed two tests we had on Algebra, two projects in English, and an essay in History. Everything else, probably just notes."

Despite missing almost two weeks of school work, Danielle couldn't care less. She was back, and for once, the little void inside of her that had been there since her mom died was finally being filled with something again... Hope, content, and happiness. Though it came in only little fleeting moments, like when Peter would tell stories about him and Ned's Game of Thrones marathon, or how Flash got tripped in the hall a week ago, or even how an entire food fight broke out in the cafeteria the other day, Danielle felt it nonetheless.

The subway ride to school went fast, too fast. When both teenagers got off at the same stop, they walked and talked across the football field going into the school. It was just like Danielle remembered: hot, crowded, and smelly, but she missed it just the same.

"Will I see you on the subway after school?" Danielle turned to Peter once the first bell rang, alerting them that it was time to head to class.

Peter grimaced, "Er... I actually have... stuff."

"Band practice?" Danielle supplied.

"Yes! Yeah – band practice." Peter stammered. "Sorry."

Danielle shrugged, turning her head as her someone familiar caught her eye. Down the hall were three girls in uniform... soccer uniforms: Ashley, Maggie, and Amber.

Danielle had to admit, she hadn't thought about soccer after her first game, it was actually one of the last things on her mind after the... incident. She wasn't sure how the rest of the girls on her team would treat her after having disappeared for two weeks with no word on her whereabouts or even a simple text to let the, know she was at least alive. God, she was in for it.

"It's no problem," Danielle brushed off Peter's previous statement. "I have... stuff to do as well."

Peter followed her nervous gaze darting between him and e soccer girls down the hall and began to understand what she meant. "Oh... _Oh._ " Danielle grimaced as Peter let out a humorless chuckled. "Good luck with that."

Danielle pursed her lips and nodded. "I'll try. Have fun with band."

Peter seemed to blank for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, right. Band – got it. See ya." Peter waved before heading off in the opposite direction Danielle started walking to her first class.

The moment Danielle stepped into Algebra, she searched the dozens of rows of desks for the familiar frizzy-haired girl she always sat next to since her first day at Midtown. Danielle let out a sigh of relief when she finally did catch sight of Michelle with her nose in a book seated next to an empty desk. Danielle couldn't help but smile as she crossed the room to take a seat and settle in.

Michelle quickly noticed the presence of someone new beside her and began to lift her head out of her book. She seemed pleasantly surprised to find Danielle seated back in her normal spot. "You're... alive," she muttered matter-of-factly.

Danielle chuckled slightly, "Yeah. Just... a lot going on. Sorry about my long absence."

Michelle shrugged as the bell rang and other students began to settle down into their seats around them. "It's fine. Not like I cared or anything. In fact, I quite enjoyed not having someone sitting there."

Danielle only smirked and shook her head, turning towards the front of the class as Mr. Cobbwell stood from behind his desk to start taking roll. He was listing name after name until he finally got to Danielle's.

"Danielle West. Michael-"

"Here!"

Mr. Cobbwell suddenly stopped what he was doing, nearly skipping over Danielle's name, to look up from his clipboard. His eyes scanned his classroom before landing on Danielle. Her short hair threw him off, but it was definitely her, smiling and waving back at him. "Huh," he huffed as he marked her present for the first time in two weeks. "Welcome back, Miss West."

Danielle smiled and nodded. "Glad to be back..." she whispered to herself as he continued on with roll call and the rest of the class.

After Algebra, Danielle hurried her way to Journalism. She walked into the classroom a bit on edge. Peter and Michelle reacted well to her return, but she unintentionally feared how Liz would react. Liz had no real reason to be angry or upset at Danielle – other than the occasional unreturned call and ignored text – but Danielle still feared for the worst and prayed for the best.

But when Danielle dragged her feet through the Journalism classroom doors and made direct eye contact with both Sally and Liz, Danielle could see the hurt in both of their eyes as they pursed their lips and turned away immediately. Danielle sighed, trying to reassure herself that it would pass and that it wouldn't define the rest of the day, month, semester, or year as she took a seat in a new spot away frm her two friends, if she could even call them that anymore...

Journalism dragged on, Danielle tried not to think too much about the way Liz and Sally tried their best not to look in her direction the entire class period. Gym wasn't any better, Danielle having to change in the locker room a whole five minutes after Liz and Sally did to avoid having to see them again. Then, the most dreaded period of them all came around: lunch.

Sharon had thankfully packed Danielle a sub sandwich from Delmar's along with a Slim Jim, some chocolate pudding, and a Caprisun juice pouch. Danielle figured Sharon was just trying to be a better care taker to make up for lack of–

No!

She wasn't going to think like that. She avoided the topic all day, she was going to continue to avoid the topic for the rest of the day, the rest of the week, the rest of the month, the rest of the year, the rest of her life if she had to.

Danielle took a deep breath, calming herself from her inner turmoil before entering the large cafeteria. Her eyes immediately caught sight of Liz, Sally, Cindy, and Betty's table some way down the many rows of lunch tables, but when noticing how on edge the girls seemed, Danielle thought it better to just give them their space.

She took her lunch, and instead of sitting in the library like she had the last time she'd been upset like this, Danielle did what she should've done a long time ago.

"Can I sit here?" The teenage girl asked Peter and Ned as they were both busy eating their own lunch at a separate table.

Both boys exchanged confused looks with each other before turning back to Danielle. "Why did you even have to ask?" Ned asked in confusion, gesturing to the open seat in front of them.

Danielle let out a laugh of relief as she took a seat. Peter exclaiming, "Yeah, you're always welcomed here. Even by Michelle."

All three turned to see Michelle sitting a few yards away with her nose in her book, completely ignoring their existence until she replied, "I could care less where she sits, just as long as you three don't try talking to me anymore than you already do."

"Got it," Ned replied before turning back to Danielle. "So, what brings you back from the dead?"

Danielle fought off the urge to wince, cringe, or even flinch like she had these past few weeks each time someone even mentioned or said the word 'death', 'died', or 'killed'. After staying completely still and normal through Ned's question, Danielle felt a surge of pride swell within her. She was making progress, just like Jack said she would.

"Um, I moved," Daniele gave him her basic lie, sparking up a conversation about real estate, what it would be like on the Moon, how they would be able to travel to the moon.

"Forget the moon!" Peter retorted mid-way through their heated conversation on the topic. "We should be focusing on getting to a planet, like Jupiter."

"No way," Ned argued. "Uranus would be way cooler."

"You're an anus," Peter replied jokingly followed by a laugh and a snort from Ned. Danielle laughed at the boys' antics while Michelle muttered something about 'childish behavior'. Peter and Ned's argument continued, Danielle occasionally throwing in her two cents and Michelle making a bitter mutter underneath her breath only Danielle seemed to hear or acknowledge. And for the first time in two weeks, Danielle actually began to see the light at the end of her long and shallow tunnel. The fire she once had burning inside her seemed to be dimming with each moment she spent with her friends away from everything that reminded Danielle of _Her_. And it gave her hope.

After lunch, the school day went by relatively fast. Liz and the crew still ignored Danielle, but her focus stayed solely on trying to convince herself that it was a good idea to go visit the soccer field after school. It seemed to work because when the final bell of the day rang, Danielle found herself standing at the edge of the field where Amber, Maggie, Ashley, Betty, and the rest of the girls had just begun practice.

Ashley was the first to spot Danielle standing off to the sidelines during practice, quickly turning to Maggie and Amber to say something unheard to them. A few moments later, Danielle watched as Ashley and Amber jogged their way over to her. Once they got there, Danielle smiled slightly to try and lighten the mood as she greeted them, "Hi."

"Hey," Amber replied, slightly awkward.

"So..." Ashley started, rocking back and forth on her heels.

Danielle realized that it was going to be a while if neither party of their conversation was going to call out the elephant in the room (or field, in this case). She quickly decided to take matters into her own hands and not beat around the bush like Tony neglected to do... Wow, using Tony as a role model? Never thought Danielle would see the day. "Look," she began. "I'm really, really sorry. I know you're probably super upset about me bailing after the first game and just... disappearing off the face of the Earth. I have no excuse for not calling, texting or giving anyone a heads up to where I was and how I was doing-" Well, she kind of did, but she once again pushed those thoughts aside as she continued on with her apology. "But... I still wanna be in the team... If you'd have me?"

Amber and Ashley both exchanged looks for a few moments before turning back to Danielle. Amber was the first to speak. "We were really angry at first," she admitted. "But... you're a great player, and every player on this team is here to help each other. So, we understand if some stuff is going on with you in your personal life – or whatever is going on with you."

"What Amber is trying to say is," Ashley quickly cut in before Amber continued to ramble, a grin stretching across her face before she exclaimed, "go get in that locker room and get into uniform, because if you want our forgiveness we're gonna need you to do ten extra laps."

"Yes, ma'am," Danielle nodded and laughed before dashing across the field towards the locker room.

* * *

After soccer practice and a big group hug from the team, Danielle had to head back to the apartment. The subway was always an option for Danielle, but being alone just walking from school campus already made Danielle's thoughts travel to places she'd rather not go. So, instead of spending twenty minutes on a train, she walked behind a building a couple streets away and teleported just outside her and Sharon's apartment building.

Once inside, she called out into the apartment, "I'm home!" It felt so natural rolling off her tongue, calling the apartment she shared with Sharon 'home'. Probably because it was one of the only places she really felt safe anymore. No big house in Rhode Island, no watchful eyes in the Compound, and definitely no basements.

And the thing that made the biggest difference of all was the reply she got back coming from the living room, "Welcome back!" Sharon peeked over the couch to give Danielle a warm smile. "How was your first day back at school?"

Danielle returned the smile as she walked further into the room, setting her backpack down at the dining room table and kicking her shoes off. "Good. Much better than I thought it would be..." Danielle trailed off as she caught sight of a cardboard box _moving_ by the dining room. "Uh, Sharon, what's that?"

The blonde CIA agent got up from the couch to see what Danielle was talking about. She laughed, however, when she noticed what Danielle was freaking out about. "Oh, well, why don't you open it up and see."

Danielle gave the blonde a worried expression before walking over towards the box. She bent down cautiously and popped open the top flaps, then the secondary flaps. Danielle couldn't help it when a small yelp escaped her lips the exact moment a little feathery head popped up from inside the box followed by a crow.

It didn't take long for Danielle to realize what her gift was. "Quintin!" She shouted with glee as she lifted up the little chicken from the box and held him up. "How'd you get him here?" She asked Sharon, petting and ruffling the feathers of the chicken she had been given for her birthday a couple months ago.

Sharon chuckled at how happy Danielle looked with being reunited with her odd companion. "I had Cho send him yesterday. I figured you might want some company when I go off for business trips and long meetings."

"Thank you," Danielle breathed in gratitude, using her free arm to give Sharon a side hug.

Nothing a little Alfredo, Pulp Fiction, and a pet chicken couldn't fix, huh?

Progress... She was making progress.

* * *

 _ **A/N: DON'T FREAK OUT! I deleted a chapter and rewrote it. I realized while I was writing a chapter in the beginning of the Civil War Arc that I didn't really like the way Danielle had her mindset because with the way we were headed, she would've ended up on the wrong team and my entire little plan. Had would've gone to shit. Not to mention, I realized I was rushing. I was really rushing to get to Civil War because I know you guys really want some Peter. So, as a win-win situation, we are going to stretch out the time in between the Alice incident and Civil War because I feel like Dani and Jack really just need to cool down and have a clear mind going into Civil War. So, yeah, more Peter though! We get more Peter and more of a set up going into Homecoming afterwards. I did say it was a Slow Burn, didn't I? Sorry...**_

 _ **Chapter song is First Burn by all the fabulous women who played my baby gurl Eliza. Honestly I only remember Philipa Soo and Rachelle Ann Go, I know that Philipa isn't in it and there are like five to four other girls but I don't know their names :/.**_

 **Reviews:**

 **intata 1: I am actually really, really happy you caught that wibbly wobbly bullshit Jack pulled because it will become a huge problem (and by 'it' I mean his indecisiveness) later on and that exact incident will be addressed in an upcoming chapter in or after the Civil War arc. I have it all planned out, don't worry, but thanks for catching that. Also, very sorry for frustrations but glad I at least got you hooked.**

 **intata 2: I will definitely try better when it comes to plot holes and logical gaps, I'm working a bit on my own right now, my BETA is on break right now and in AU territory it's just a but hard for me. I guess it makes more sense in my head and it's a but hard to write down and I forget that not everything I write will completely come together like I imagine it will. Thanks for the constructive criticism and for bearing with me.**

 **PondLake: OMFG YESSSSS. Smithereens is so goooood... but Cut My Lip is still my favorite song on the track IM SORRY! Smithereens is definitely in my Top Five from the album though, lol. Absolutely, they have the talk in I believe next chapter. Don't quote me I could be wrong, but I'm not sure about that conversation ending in them watching movies and baking things. Yes, lots of Jack and Dani binding in Civil War, that's for sure and lots of Jack and Tony coming up as well. And... Oof, we love us some Peter and Dani love but that kiss ain't coming for a whileeeeeee. IM SORRY. Petielle? OMFG THAT SOUNDS LIKE A BOMBASS PASTA THEY SELL AT OLIVE GARDEN OR SOMETHING! I love it, it's canon, that's their ship name, it's been decided. But I don't think their song would be smithereens. I'll include it in a chapter maybe but not THEIR song. I actually haven't chosen their song, huh. I'll divert to you for advice on that when their time comes though. Aw, thank you. I'm so glad you believe in me and plan to help me through my journey. I actually can't believe you've been there since the beginning, lol. Yes, we love a dedicated queen. Much love, enjoy this chapter. .3.**

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter:

 **Danielle, Steve, and Wanda: *loses Jack in a crowd***

 **Steve: What do we do?**

 **Danielle: Desperate times calls for desperate measures.**

 **Wanda: *cups hands together* FREE BLOWJOBS!**

 **Jack: *comes running in all sweaty* _WHERE?!_**

 **Steve: *dialing on his phone* Tony, come get your child!**


	28. The Young and The Restless

It was cold underneath the blankets of her bed. No matter how much Danielle tried to curl up underneath all the sheets or bundle herself up to the pillows beneath her head, the cold always seemed to find her in her sleep.

There were no more nightmares to haunt her at night, but something else set in keeping her restless each day: being alone with her own thoughts, mind, and memories.

Danielle tossed and turned trying to figure out what position in bed would help her fall asleep faster or get rid of the cold, but nothing worked. She fluffed her pillow, flipped it, grabbed one extra blanket, two, three. She even went as far as moving to sleep on the couch, and when that didn't work, she finally settled onto the floor where she would toss and turn until the sun shone through the windows of her shared apartment.

This particular night, Danielle finally felt warmth underneath her bundle of blankets. She was just starting to sleep that night when a voice beckoned her back to consciousness.

"Wake up, Danielle," it whispered. "you have to wake up..."

Danielle began to stir, slowly lifting her heavy eyelids to see who was speaking. As her eyes began to adjust to the darkness of the room, she caught sight of a silhouette standing at her bedside, the moonlight coming in from her room window casting a dark shadow onto her.

Still half-asleep, Danielle still couldn't see who it was. Then, the figure spoke again. "Danielle, wake up," it said in a authoritive tone. A tone that sounded all too familiar to the teenage girl as she began to sit up, narrowed her eyes to get a better look of who it was.

That was when the figure took a step forward, revealing it's dark features: it's sharp pointed nose, it's dark brown hair – just like Danielle's old locks, it's emerald green eyes, and it's soft smile. The figure spoke again as Danielle's heart fell, "It's time to wake up, Danielle." Alisson...

It was her mother standing before her, just a foot away. Alive. Breathing. Smiling. Speaking. Here and now- _NO!_

This wasn't real. It _couldn't_ have been real, Danielle knew that because her mother, _that_ Allisson, was dead. Buried six feet underground in an unmarked grave at the edge of some cemetery in Zilina, Slovakia where Danielle and Jack had marked their parents' graves before they learned she was alive.

There was _no way_ she was alive now. There was _no way_. She was dead. Alisson Harper was _dead_. Danielle Harper's mother was _dead_. The Silencer was _dead_. Her father was _dead_. Her friends were _dead_. Her family was _dead_. They were _all_ _dead_! _How was she alive?!_ She didn't deserve to be!

" _You're dead_ ," Danielle screamed, jolting upright and pushing her arms in the direction of where her mother stood, exerting her powers to push her away.

In real time, Danielle jolted upright in her bed from where she had been sleeping, pushing her powers into nothing. Where her mother once stood, only white curtains swung about from where Danielle had pushed.

It was dream... It was just a sick and disgusting dream. Her mom was dead, as was everyone else she had lost.

She began shaking and sobbing silently as she wrapped her arms around her knees and rocked herself back and forth on her bed until the sun came up a few hours later.

When she got ready that morning, she tried not to think about her nightmare or what it could have meant or why it had happened. She pushed it all aside like she did most of her problems that had to due with Alisson. It was all she could do to numb the pain she felt. After the burning most of her things, she figured that it was better to just forget about it all rather dwell on all the bad things... even if it cost her her sleep.

* * *

"You look exhausted," Peter told Danielle as they walked side by side across the football field towards school.

Danielle shook her head. "I'm not that tired..." she began to trail off when a yawn overcame her. She frowned when it subsided as if to scold her own body for being so drained.

Peter chuckled, "Seriously, when did you go to sleep?"

Danielle shrugged. "Ten... maybe eleven?" Peter gave her a look that told Danielle that he wasn't convinced. "I'm not that tired. It's just an early morning," she defended herself.

"Okay. Just don't fall asleep in class like you did on the train," he remarked.

Danielle furrowed her eyebrows and turned to him. "I didn't fall asleep on the subway."

Peter nodded in response, "Yeah, you did. Three times. I had to catch you one of the times after you almost collapsed."

Danielle frowned, she didn't remember this. Then again, she didn't remember most of her morning either. Everything just seemed to pass by in a blurry motion as if she were there, but only looking at the world through a stained glass a couple of miles away. "I'm not going to fall asleep in class," she assured him as another yawn broke through her lips.

Peter laughed just as they reached the school entrance. "See you later," he told her before walking towards his class down the hall. Danielle could only spare him a wave over her shoulder as she headed for her Algebra class.

Mr. Cobbwell waved at her as she entered and made her way to her desk beside Michelle. Danielle set her backpack down beside her desk and slid onto her chai, taking out her pencil and turning her full attention to the front of the class where Mr. Cobbwell was beginning to give his lesson. Within minutes of his explanation on finding the equation of a Parabola, Danielle felt her eyelids beginning to fall and her blinks getting longer.

Meanwhile, the teenage girl beside her began to hear a soft snoring noise coming from beside her. When Michelle turned her head, she was a bit surprised to see Danielle asleep with her hand propped beneath her chin holding her head up. Her mouth was open slightly and a piece of her hair was stuck to the edge of her lips.

Michelle looked around the room to see if anyone else noticed Danielle sleeping yet. Thankfully no one had, and Michelle took her chance to tap her friend's arm slightly. No reaction. "Psst," Michelle hissed. Nothing. Her eyes darted around the classroom once more before she quickly pushed Danielle's arm out from under her head.

Danielle's face slammed right onto the desk with a loud bang, waking her right up. Her head snapped to attention just as Mr. Cobbwell turned away from the board. His eyes immediately landed on Danielle who looked slightly put of whack from having just woken up. "Miss West," he called out to her. "Is everything alright?"

Danielle, still not entirely sure what was going on, simply smiled and nodded. "Mhmm," she hummed.

Mr. Cobbwell seemed to buy it seeing as he turned back around t the board and continued on with his lesson. "Alright, now take out your textbooks and turn to Page 244..."

Danielle blocked out her teacher's instructions as she began to pull out the Tesoro she kept in her bag. While doing so, she noticed Michelle sitting across frm her with a small smirk playing on her lips as she mockingly gestured to the edge of her mouth. Danielle quickly moved to wipe away the place Michelle was gesturing to on her own face where drool had fallen during her nap. She glowered back at her friend as she turned her head to the front of class and continued to read her book that had nothing to do with Algebra.

The rest of the day went by slowly. Danielle managed to stay awake through Journalism, Gym, and English by constantly reminded herself of how much it hurt when her face met the counter of her desk when Michelle had knocked her arm out form under her head; she was surprised a bruise or knot hadn't form on her face yet.

When lunch came around, she sat with Peter, Ned, and Michelle again like she had been these past few days. Liz, Cindy, and Sally were still giving her the silent treatment and Danielle wasn't completely mentally prepared for _that_ confrontation just yet.

But, she didn't mind sitting with Peter, Ned, and Michelle. It was fun and carefree. Sure, like most days, Danielle would sort of sit back and give her two cents every once and a while during conversation, but she really enjoyed the company of the two boys and moody girl.

Today, however, Danielle seemed to be the center of attention at the lunch table. Of course, she wasn't aware of it because she was asleep.

Her head was propped up on her arm again like it had in Algebra and Peter and Ned couldn't help but worry. This had to be about the fifth time Peter had caughten her asleep just that day. First on the subway, three times during gym, one time beside her locker, and now during lunch. Peter began to wonder if this was healthy for her – or anyone for that matter.

Ned chuckled nervously as he poked her arm. "Danielle," he whispered. "Danielle." Still no response. "Should we even try to wake her up? Maybe she's so tired because she didn't get any sleep last night," he suggested.

"Probably," Peter replied. "But if we don't wake her up now, she probably won't make it through the rest of the day..."

Ned pursed his lips and turned back to Danille. He attempted to wake her u again, this time throwing a French fry off his lunch tray to try and wake her. "Danielle," he hissed. The fry bounced off her cheek and fell onto the table, and still she slept.

Down the table, a few feet away, Michelle rolled her eyes as she watched frm a distance, peeking just above the top of her open book to watch the two nerds attempt to wake up the sleeping beauty. Looks like she just had to do everything herself. Michelle then closed her hard-cover book and slammed it onto the table, shaking it and creating a loud noise.

Danielle was startled awake, her eyes snapping open and her hands clutching at the edge of the table. When she looked up at the three mildly amused faces of her friends looking back at her, she realized she had fallen asleep... yet again.

"Sorry," she apologized through a yawn as she rubbed her eyes.

"It's fine," Ned assured her. "We were actually having a fun time watching you sleep. Did you know you snore?"

Peter elbowed his friend slightly in the ribs to which Ned responded with a muffled 'ow'. "Hey, Elle, maybe you should head to the nurse's office and take a quick nap. It seems like you kind of need it," he told Danielle.

Danielle shook her head. "M'fine," she yawned again, picking up a forkful of fruit on her tray to try and eat.

"Elle-"

"Peter," she matched his tone, her big brown eyes looking up to meet his almost pleadingly a she repeated, "I'm fine."

Peter frowned and reluctantly gave up trying to convince Danielle otherwise. Him and Ned began to continued their lunch when a small snore overtook the girl across from them. When they looked up, they found Danielle's eyes closed, forkful of food halfway to her mouth and her head slowly starting to fall forward onto her tray. Peter quickly reached out and caught her head in his hand and pulled the tray out from under her with his other.

"Woah," Ned chuckled. "Nice save."

Peter couldn't respond as he concentrated on slowly setting Danielle's head onto the lunch table gently and sliding the lunch tray away frm her as she slept once again. He let out a sigh of relief and sat back down in his seat once he knew she was sound asleep.

Beside him, Ned took full advantage of the situation and took a chicken nugget from off Danielle's discarded lunch tray. Peter gave his best friend a look of disbelief. "Dude," he scolded lightly.

"What? It's not like she's gonna eat it or anything," Ned defended himself, grabbing another chicken nugget and popping it in his mouth.

After the lunch bell rang, Danielle was up and at 'em. She continued the day like a walkin zombie, slowly dragging her feet through the halls with her eyelids hanging low, half paying attention to anything going on around her. Surprisingly, she hadn't fallen asleep at all up the rest of the day until soccer practice came along after school.

The loud whistle rang out in Danielle's ears as Ashley called out to the team, "Scrimmage begins!"

Since being absent for two weeks, there were a lot of plays Danielle had missed out on for the game. Thankfully, Betty, Maggie, and Amber offered to teach her so she could catch up. After days on end of practicing, Danielle finally was caught up on all the plays she missed, but that didn't mean she was any good at them. She was two weeks out of practice and was pretty sure she gained a few pounds and got an extra left foot over her break.

By the end of warm up laps and excercises, Danielle was already drenched in sweat and out of breath when usually she would be pumped and filled with adrenaline. Now, all she wanted to do was lie down in the middle of the field and bask in the fresh April air. Sadly though, she had to work twice as hard due to her absence and she didn't blame the girls for making her work so hard. She abandoned them, her team. She had broken a bond and she had to regain their trust, and the only way to do that was sweat her ass off and lose al that weight she gained over her break.

During scrimmage, the team of girls was broken up into two groups. Five ere on the red team and five were on the blue team while Ashley and Coach Wilson stood on the sidelines regulating. On Danielle's team, she had Betty, Malory, Maggie, and Jean as the goalkeeper. On the second team was Daisy, Courtney, Heather, Amber, and Max as their goalkeeper.

The scrimmage started out with a slow-pace back and forth game with Daisy constantly stealing it from Maggie and Betty stewing it back only to miss a goal blocked by Max and having the ball be turned back over to Heather. That's when the pace picked up with more rushed passes and faster sprints across the field to score goals.

Danielle was doing fairly well with her few power naps she had taken throughout the day, passing it back and forth but never really taking a shot at the goal net. But by the end of the scrimmage, nearing the end of practice, Danielle took a risky shot at pushing her exhausted limbs to drive her towards the goal with the ball in sight. She was running, she was running, she was running... and then something caught her eye.

It was a woman sitting in the stands. She had long, brown hair, pale skin, and those unmistakable green eyes. It was her Mom.

Back in her bedroom, Danielle knew that when she saw her mom it was a dream. But here, now, on the soccer field with the rest of her team while she was fully awake? There was no way she was dreaming, she could feel the sun beating down on her, the grass catching beneath her cleats, the ball hitting her foot, and the coolness of the Spring breeze. She was awake, Danielle was sure of it, but it wasn't possible that Alisson Harper was alive and standing up in the field stands-

" _Danielle!_ "

Danielle suddenly realized she was still kicking the ball down the field and quickly snapped back to reality to try and kick the soccer ball into the net. But as soon as she drew back her leg, her cleat got caught beneath her and twisted her ankle. A cry of pain rose from the back of her throat as she fell onto the grass.

Danielle rolled onto her back and slowly sat up, wincing as she clutched at her hurt ankle. But that wasn't where her mind was as her eyes drifted back towards the stands where she had seen her mother's ghostly figure standing just a split second ago, only to find it empty. She was gone...

"West," Maggie shouted as she ran over to check up on Danielle, the other girls rushing off the field as instructed by an oncoming Ashley. "You okay?"

Danielle dropped her gaze from the stands to check her leg. It was a bit swollen and red, but she figured it would heal within a few days. "Uh, yeah. It's not that bad."

Ashley bent down beside her as Coach Wilson walked over. "Let me see," she said, moving her hand to press down on where her ankle was the most swollen and red. Danielle let out a hiss of pain and flinched back.

"'Not that bad' my ass, West," the Coach scolded her. "Take a break. And somebody get her a ice pack from the locker room!"

"I can take her!" Danielle looked up to see Betty Brant running over. She was slightly surprised to see Betty stepping up to help when there was still fifteen minutes left of practice, and Danielle knew how much she loved showing off during practice.

Ashley and Maggie exchanged glances before they both stood up, Betty holding a hand out to help Danielle up. Danielle grabbed on tight to the blonde's hand and groaned as she was pulled to her feet. She focused all her weight onto her strong ankle while Betty threw Danielle's arm over her shoulder and helped carry the rest of the weight walking off the field and to the locker room.

"You okay? You fell pretty badly," Betty remarked once they were by themselves at the edge of the field, the rest of the girls going about their scrimmage like nothing happened.

Danielle was slightly thrown off by Betty's question. It wasn't like she didn't want her to be pleasant and civil, it was just uncommon of Betty. She was always so... overly animated, as if she was just being nice for show. But here, while she was helping her off the field, Danielle felt as though Betty might've actually been sincere about the worry and concern she was showing. "Uh, yeah," she finally answered. "I guess I just ran at the ball the wrong way."

Betty shrugged as they entered the locker room. "I'm not sure how. You had a clear shot, and you're usually really good when it comes to your goal scoring kicks," she joked, recalling the first game they had played together when Danielle had passed the ball to Betty who scored the winning goal. It was the night just before... everything...

Danielle shook away her bad thoughts as Betty helped lower Danielle onto a bench. "It was like you saw a ghost or something," Betty had continued to talk.

Danielle shrugged. She practically had saw a ghost, but maybe that was all it was, her exhaustion just playing games on her. "I just got distracted," Danielle muttered.

Betty only shook her head, walking off for a moment before returning with a single pack of ice. She held it out to Danielle who gladly took it.

She placed it on her ankle and winced when the cold, cool pack hit her skin. That was definitely going to take maybe a few days to heal, she could already feel the swelling going down.

"Thanks," Danielle said to Betty.

"No problem," she replied. A long, pregnant pause set in amongst the two girls before Betty spoke again. "So... I've noticed you've gotten the hint about Liz, Cindy, and Sally kind of being upset with you." Danielle lifted her head to listen as Betty continued. "I mean, I would think you noticed. You started sitting with Parker and Leeds, which is cool."

Danielle frowned. "I understand why they're upset with me... I ignored them for two weeks. It's no one's fault but my own," she muttered, bowing her head and focusing on the way the condensation on the pack of ice trickled down the side of the pack and fell onto her skin.

"Well, I feel like you should at least get the chance to explain yourself to them before they completely block you out," Betty said, sounding slightly aggravated.

Danielle blinked in surprise. Was Betty Brant actually mad at her friends for ignoring her? Huh, that was new, Danielle noted mentally.

Betty noticed the slightly surprised look Danielle had given her and rolled her eyes. "Look," she began, taking a seat on the wood bench beside her injured teammate. "I know, I was probably a bit... rough around the edges when we first started out, but then I realized after these past few weeks that you're just like me, and everyone else here; you're human.

"And I feel like Liz, Cindy, and Sally forgot that when you went radio silence," Betty explained. "I remember during my eight grade year, my grandfather passed away. We were super close to say the least and it took a pretty heavy toll on me... I missed a week of school and ignored all my friends for a month – even during school." Danielle felt like a small piece of the heavy weight she was carrying on her back was being lifted by Betty's speech. Not because their little rivalry was over, but because someone finally understood.

"I don't know what's going on with you, but I get the gist of it," she continued. "You're a normal person and sometimes we all just need a break. I hope you get better, and I'm really sorry you're going through what you are."

Danielle had to bite her cheek and blink back tears as she nodded. "Thank you," she murmured.

Betty smiled. "No problem."

After soccer practice, Danielle had to painfully get changed back into her normal clothes before attempting to limp out of sight from the thee departing girls. There was no way she was going to suffer walking to the subway and then another two blocks to her apartment, so she just teleported behind the bleachers instead, reappearing in the apartment living room.

She slowly limped her way to the kitchen where Sharon stood beside the counter sipping out of a glass of white wine. The blonde woman jumped slightly at the sudden sight of Danielle, nearly dropping her wine glass as she gasped. " _God_..." she groaned once she regained composure. "You scared me half to death."

Danielle grimaced, "Sorry."

"How was school and practice?" Sharon asked as she watched Danielle attempt to conceal her limp as she walked towards the living room, setting down her backpack onto the ground, making faces with each step she took.

"Uh, yeah, it was good," Danielle muttered.

"Really?" Sharon raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you limping?"

Danielle froze.

 _Don't move_ , she told herself, _stay still and maybe she might drop the topic_. Because if she didn't drop the topic that would lead to Danielle have to explain how she fell, why she fell, how she was seeing her mother's face everywhere, the fact that it could just be her exhaustion, then having to explain her restless nights and the fact that she's restless because she's seeing her mother's face in her nightmares– it would really just be better if she dropped the subject. _Please drop the subject_...

"I can still see you no matter how still you move..." Sharon muttered from the kitchen.

Dangit, Danielle mentally cursed herself.

"Now, answer the question," Sharon pressed on, setting down her glass of wine and making her way over to examine the wound on Danielle's ankle as she say down at the kitchen counter bar stool. "How did you hurt your ankle?"

Danielle shrugged nonchalantly. "I lost focus..."

Sharon looked up at Danielle with a questioning look in her eye. "You lost focus?" She nodded. "Alright," she finally sighed, releasing Danielle's ankle to go back to her wine glass. "I'll let it slide, but only because I had a long day at work," she exclaimed as she took yet another sip of her wine.

Danielle chuckled. She always enjoyed how casual Sharon was when it came to their odd guardian-slash-somewhat-foster-child relationship. It was like she was the cool aunt rather the hard working legal guardian.

The teenage girl spun around on her stool to get a better look at the wine on the counter, "Chardonnay?" She asked. "Was it a serial murderer or fallen agent?"

Sharon frowned, glancing down at the wine spinning in her glass. Danielle knew that whenever Sharon came home with a bottle of wine open there was always an incident at work. Red wine meant either someone got fired or there was an intense shoot out, while white wine meant either they worked a serial murderer case or a fellow CIA agent lost their life on the job that day. "Serial murderer," Sharon finally answered. "He killed teenage boys... twelve of them in Turkey before moving on to Greece. It was terrible."

"At least you caught him before he could kill anyone else," Danielle offered her sympathy.

Sharon shrugged. "Yeah, but I couldn't save the other fifteen boys he killed..."

"You didn't save them," Danielle replied. "But you saved the other hundreds of boys he would have killed if you and the CIA hadn't caught him when you had." Sharon lifted her head at that and Danielle offered her a small smile. "You're a hero."

Sharon glanced down at her glass of wine, trying to hide her smile from Danielle's words. She finally let out a heavy sigh before pouring out the glass of wine and walking over to Danielle to ruffle her hair. "And you, Miss Danielle Harper, are a blessing."

Danielle gave her a sheepish smile.

"Now go take a bath, you reek," Sharon said, abruptly breaking the moment and sending Danielle on a giggling spree.

* * *

That night after having dinner with Sharon and laying down for bed, Danielle found herself staring up at the ceiling. Despite being able to nap all day, she couldn't even get a lick of sleep in her bed. The images of her mother's figure everywhere always popped into her mind, keeping Danielle from wanting to even close her eyes let alone sleep.

The following morning, Danielle got up, got dressed, and headed out for school. She could already feel her eyelids falling halfway to the subway stop. Once she was aboard, she immediately found Peter standing in the cros beside the pole they always stood at.

He saw her as soon as she walked in. Besides her usual attire, today she sported two purple bags under her eyes and Peter could already tell today was going t be yet another day of power naps. "Good morning," he greets her cheerfully.

She managed a smile and replied, "'Morning." She tried to stifle a yawn, but finally succumbed to it, latching onto the pole and resting her head on it.

Peter quickly shook her shoulder to keep her awake. "Hey, I got you something."

"Hm?" Danielle opened one eye to look at Peter and furrowed her eyebrows when she noticed he was holding a small espresso cup out to her. "Coffee?" She asked, starting to stand up straight to get a better look.

Peter chuckled as he held out the cup of coffee towards her. "Yeah. I remember you hated your last coffee I saw you drinking, so I asked the barista guy to add a bunch of stuff to give it a good taste. So, hopefully it tastes better so you can stay awake. But if you don't want it, that's okay, I could always just give it to Ned if you don't-"

"Peter," Danielle cut him off swiftly, taking the cup of coffee from him. "Thank you." She smiled before taking a long drink. It burnt her mouth slightly, but the caffeine was already kicking in. "Wow."

"Feeling better already?"

"Yep," she replied happily, a large grin on her face. "Thanks, Peter."

"You're welcome, Elle."

* * *

 _ **A/N: SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER!**_

 _ **Also, BIG NEWS! If you read The Chaos In Stars by theamazingspoiderman and you love this story, you're in luck because we have written a crossover series of one shots with Jack, Danielle, and her character Amelia all in one story. Go check it out on her profile, it's great, we put our hearts into it and there is more to come! Hope you guys like it.**_

 _ **Chapter song is Leaving The Lights On by Etham Basden.**_

 _ **Also, in a completely unrelated note. Have you guys heard about the Halsey/G-Eazy break up? Like, my heart can not handle this. They got me mourning a relationship I wasn't even in. I've legit listened to Without Me like 57 times just today from being so heartbroken. D:**_

 **Reviews:**

 **intata: You're welcome. Thank you for the constructive criticism and helping me realize I should slow this story down a bit. I know, I love Thir weird little friendship too. I honestly had it planned to where MJ found out first, but I don't know if they plan on having MJ find out about Peter in Far From Home and having that be apart of the plot. Plus, I feel like if she knew before Homecoming MJ would totally figure out Peter was Spider-Man too so that probably won't happen. True, Danielle is a reckless child and can't keep too big of secrets for this long, though I feel like she's doing pretty alright so far. Yeah, I don't really wanna rush their relationship. It's a super slow burn and they probably won't get together actually until after Homecoming because I'm trying to build their relationship as complex as possible without rushing into anything. Glad you're enjoying this so far, thanks for reading!**

 **Bookworm18: Sorry for the emotional rollercoaster, hope you don't get whiplash. Steve really does need to get back involved... }:). The main reason I wrote in Quintin is for 1. Danielle to have a weird pet that would help break her from her shell. And 2. Cause a shit ton of trouble. XOXO.**

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter: 

**Danielle: Wanna see a picture of my cock?**

 **Michelle: Fuck no.**

 **Danielle: *shows picture of Quintin***

 **Danielle: Picture of my cock.**

 **Michelle: That's a chicken, motherfucker.**


	29. The Ending of a Painful Era

_1 Year Earlier..._

 _Jack walked through the Avengers Tower with a sense of both amazement and uneasiness as he was led through the halls by the Black Widow, Thor the God of Thunder, and Captain America._

 _He had just met them a few hours prior and already they were off to a rough start after Jack's adopted sibling, Pietro Maximoff, decided to attack the Avenger's archer, Hawkeye, and get him a nasty gash in the side. This caused the team to put minimal trust in the electro-kinetic they now held in their 'custody'._

 _The only person on the team who actually treated him like a person, however, was Captain America – or as he introduced himself to Jack later on, Steve Rogers._

 _So, after the Black Widow went off to check on Hawkeye and Thor had gone to secure the Scepter they'd just regained after their battle at the HYDRA base against Strucker and his men, Steve had decided to hold up his end of the bargain he made with the enhanced nineteen year old to help find his sister._

 _"What did you say your name was again?" Steve asked the young man once they entered the smaller lab Tony had opened up for the soldier after notifying him of the deal he made with Jack._

 _Jack, preoccupied by the amazing view he had of the skyline of the city of New York down below out the large window, spun around at the sound of the Captain's voice. "I-uh – Statix."_

 _Steve gave him a small lopsided grin. "Your_ real _name," the soldier clarified._

 _"Oh, um, Jack. Jackson Harper," he answered, mentally cursing himself for being so stupid and giving_ Captain frickin' America _his stupid code name HYDRA gave him instead of his_ actual _name._

 _Steve raised an eyebrow at the young man's answer. "Harper? Where are you from?"_

 _Jack shrugged. "A bit of everywhere, I guess. My Dad was Slovakian, as was most of his family. And my Mom was from America, she didn't know her family all too well. They met at a concert in France and got married a year and a half later. I was born a short time after that, then my sister six years after that," Jack recalled his life story, feeling a bit weird saying all this stuff like it was yesterday when in reality the last time he had seen his parents alive was neary four years ago._

 _"If you don't mind me asking," Steve began, breaking Jack from whatever shaken trance he was in from talking about his late family. "How did HYDRA get ahold of you?"_

 _Jack dropped his gaze to his feet, trying his best not to look at the soldier as he began to recall the day his old life ended and his new one began. "Um... Well, I guess you're going to find out when you go through my files soon, but, uh... My father was a scientist for HYDRA," he admitted. "Dr. Henrik Harper – he took my Mom's last name, mostly because his was too hard to pronounce. He worked on theoretically hacking into the human genome and somehow... enhancing it using a power source from another world._

 _"I-I guess they were successful because when he refused to test his theory on actual human test subjects, they kidnapped my sister and I, killed my mother, and brought my father in before having him watch as they used that Magic Stick to torture and experiment on us." Jack was speaking in the present, but the soldier could tell from the way his eyes were glazed over and gazing down at the floor as if he were seeing the memories play out before him in that moment. "Then they killed him and continued to experiment on us," he finished, a tone of anguish, anger, and disgust costing his voice as he turned back to the Captain._

 _"My siblings aren't bad people. They're confused, lost, and in pain," he explained. "That's why I went to you. You and your team, you help people and you're enhanced. You can help us be free from HYDRA, start a new life."_

 _Steve pursed his lips, the familiar rage that HYDRA always left in his gut at the mention of all the terrible things the parasitic organization caused filled his veins. The Captain always believed that HYDRA's little human experimentations always ended with Bucky, but he was mistaken, very mistaken. These children had been in Strucker's custody for four years,_ four years _. Steve and the Team had been around for four years and not once had they even scratched the tip of the iceberg of what these children were going through even after they took out the source of HYDRA in D.C._

 _Sure, Steve didn't sign up for helping Jack lead his group of enhanced brothers and sisters to a better path, but he wasn't going to turn him down, not after how ignorant he felt he had been. They deserved better._

 _"What did you say your sisters name was, Jack?" Steve finally asked._

 _"Danielle," Jack replied. "Danielle Harper."_

 _Steve nodded, taking one of Stark's tablets out as he typed in the name._

 _That day, Steve made a promise to himself. That no person HYDRA had hurt, kidnapped, orphaned, or experimented on would ever face what they had with the organization again._

He didn't realize it until a year later, but he later broke his promise with Alisson, Jack, and Danielle Harper.

* * *

Back at the Compound, Jack and Wanda stood beside the landing pad waiting anxiously for the arrival of their little sister. They hadn't seen Danielle since she made the decision to leave back to the apartment she had with Sharon before... everything. It made sense that she would try to get as far away as possible from something when it just brought her pain, the Compound, Jack, and Steve included.

Jack was nervously tugging at the ends of his sleeves of his leather jacket. He wasn't sure why he was so anxious, it was just Dani, his little sister, the little munchkin he'd loved since the moment she was born when he was only six. He passed it off as just nerves because of her absence the past week, but Wanda could knew the real reason why.

The psychic glanced down at her brother's foot as he continued to subconciously tap his heel on the cement ground. His thoughts were loud and scrambled and she was starting to get a headache from the movements, his loud mind, and her own nerves. "Jack," she finally spoke up. "Can you please stop worrying? You keep it up and I'm going to have a migraine before Dani even gets here."

Jack frowned, suddenly becoming aware of his nervous habits and holding himself back from continuing his tapping and tugging. "Sorry," he apologized sheepishly.

Wanda felt a small frown tug at her lips as she became guilty. It wasn't his fault he was so anxious. Ever since Danielle had left back to Queens, Jack had been so unfocused and scared. Really, all that fear and worry sparked after the incident with his mother. He was scared for the health of his little sister after she chopped all her hair off and burned most of her belongings, and it only progressed when she had gone back to school.

It was just a really stressful situation for him. Not many people saw it, but Wanda did. She knew that the death of his mother took a toll on him and that he was pushing it all down so he could have a clear enough mind to help Dani, but really all he was doing was setting everything aside and deciding not to deal with it in a healthy way like he should have been, throwing himself into training, exerting his powers more, testing his strengths, working on new fight combinations, anything to distract him and keep him busy. And when Danielle had still been around, he'd try and talk with her, sit down, relax. Then with her gone... it all seemed to fall apart for Jack.

Now, how would he react with her back? Would she still be the broken little girl that had left? Would she return worse? Better? No one knew.

Wanda slowly pulled her hand from her pocket and wrapped it around Jack's. He looked down at their intertwined hands and squeezed back in return, a small 'thank you' for the comfort. "It'll be fine," Wanda assured him. "It's still just Dani."

And as if on cue, the expected Quinjet had just entered airspace where the pair could see it as it made it's landing a few yards away on the landing pad. Wanda gave Jack's hand one final squeeze before the back hatch to the jet opened and a tiny, familiar figure made it's way out.

Danielle stepped out carrying a satchel over her shoulder and a cardboard box under her arm. She had a small lopsided grin stretching across her face as she approached the pair. It didn't take long for Jack and Wanda to meet her halfway across the distance to greet their little sister. "Hey," Jack said at the same time Danielle greeted, "hi."

"Welcome back, Dani," Wanda greeted, chuckling from the already awkward encounter the siblings were having. "Did you need help with your luggage?"

She shook her head, "No, I've got it."

"You sure?" Jack asked, his worried-brother instincts kicking in. Was she declining the help because she wanted an excuse not to talk to him and Wanda? Or maybe she was just feeling a lot better and didn't actually need help taking her luggage. Or maybe-

Jack's thoughts were cut off when Wanda reached across the small distance between them and pinched his side. He winced and glanced over at her questioningly. She responded with a small glare and he quickly remembered about what she had said earlier about his 'loud thoughts'.

He gave her an apologetic grin before turning back to Danielle who seemed oblivious to anything going on as she answered Jack's previous question, "Yeah, it's no problem."

"Plus, it gives us more time to catch up while we walk you to your room, huh?" Wanda suggested with a bright smile.

Danielle only nodded, getting a better grip on the box in her hands and satchel over her shoulder before the trio of enhanced kids started into the Compound.

* * *

After Wanda and Jack had helped Danielle unpack back in her room, the pair left her to her own devices to settle in a bit and get comfortable. She figured that they just wanted her to take a moment to readjust to the room because despite it having been a week since she'd last been there and a whole month since her Mom's death, it still felt like someone was rubbing salt into her open wound each time she glanced at her closet she'd emptied out, or the bare desk that used to have pictures of her mother on it, and even the messy restroom no one bothered to clean up after she had cut her hair, leaving small remnants of her locks on the ground.

She had finally had enough of the room and quickly dropped off her things, including Quintin, and rushed to the personal gym of the Compound.

Thankfully, it was completely empty, and Danielle was able to change in the locker room before peacefully being able to work on her kicks for soccer with the indoor half-field and goal net.

After her nasty fall she had a few days prior that twisted her ankle, Coach Wilson and Ashley benched her for a week enabling her to be sent to the Compound while Sharon worked on a CIA case in Brimingham. Though Danielle's wound was already partially healed due to her regeneration abilities, she had to reluctantly fake the injury for time being, meaning actually having to go the Compound and face everyone in it.

Wanda and Jack were a rough sell, but she managed to fake a smile and put some concealer over the bags under her eyes to pull off being alright. But anyone else, Sam, Natasha, Rhodey, Steve –oh, God, not Steve– would've easily looked past her lies and falsified contentment in an instant and forced her to come clean about all her imperfections at the time.

She was still seeing images of her Mom and having the awful nightmares that kept her up at night. But a rare upside to being an insomniac was that at least Danielle had time to get some of the thousands of school assignments she had missed over the weeks, not to mention getting free coffee from Peter each morning on the subway, and also staying up late teaching Quintin tricks. Who would've thought having nightmares of her dead assassin mother would have been a factor in getting Quintin to learn 'sit', 'speak', and the work in progress 'roll over'?

While Danielle was taking out all her jumbled emotions out on the many soccer balls she was kicking, she hadn't noticed Steve entering the gym silently as he stood t the side and just watched her.

The soldier knew within a few weeks of knowing Danielle that she was like him in many ways. Some good, some bad. She was strong, committed, focused, and determined. She had an artsy way to her and enjoyed to write and doodle. But she was also very stubborn at times, and pushed down her emotions which caused her to lash out. And as Steve watched Danielle forcefully kick ball after ball into the goal, he also noted how much she reminded him of himself, training and excercising whenever he was angry, sad, frustrated, or just needed to clear his mind.

Lately, he'd been doing that a lot and he was almost tempted to that day when he began to notice Danielle's absence. She had missed breakfast, lunch, training. She was missing from her room and the common area of the Compound – which were her usual go-to spots. And then it dawned on the Captain, she was avoiding people. And not just people – him.

As Steve slowly crossed the room, Danielle was becoming more aware of the presence in the room. She hadn't realized it yet, but the more her anger and grief burned to her core, her telepathic abilities and telekinetic powers became more sensitive. This allowed her to know Steve was in the room before he even made his presence known.

She let out a heavy sigh, stopping one of the soccer balls with her foot and taking a small pause from her rigorous training session to reflect for a moment and mentally prepare herself from a conversation both of them had been putting off for months.

The pair fell into a comfortable silence, both of them aware the other knew they were there but not knowing what to say.

Finallt, Steve broke the silence. "You've been avoiding me."

Danielle raised her head and peeked at him through her short strands of hair. "Sorry," she apologize.

The super soldier signed. "You don't have to apologize," he told her. "If anyone should apologize, it's me." Danielle raised an eyebrow in confusion, promoting him to continue.

Steve had to pause for a moment, recollecting himself before putting it all out there for the teenage girl. After all she'd been through, after everything that had happened, she at least deserved to hear what he had to say. "When I first met you, I saw a girl with potential. I had faith that one day she would open up from her hard shell and be set free to be the strong, independent woman I knew you could be.

"But something was always holding you back. Your powers, stress, irresponsibility, loss, grief, confusion. I wanted to do everything I could to help you," Steve continued to explain as Danielle could only stare at him with a blank expression and listen. "And when your mother came along... It was like I threw all my rules about protecting you out of the door because I thought she could be the solution, I thought she could help you and your brother. I was careless and put too much trust into her, and you were hurt because of my mistakes.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry," he apologized, his eyes were becoming bloodshot but no tears were falling. They couldn't. "I've made many mistakes in my lifetime, but one of my biggest ones yet was letting you go. Because I can blame your mother for taking you away and tricking us and using us, but in reality, I was the one who let her. And I truly am sorry, you don't deserve what you've gone through."

Steve finished his emotional apology, and all Danielle could do was now her head and look away.

How was she supposed to feel? Guilty? Angry? Hurt? She felt a jumble of everything. Anger for the fact that her mother not only damaged her, but everyone else she had ever interacted with and tricked into trusting her. Hurt because she felt as though he was right in the sense that he had left her when she needed him most. And guilt because it wasn't his fault Danielle had gone with her mother, it was hers. It was all her fault.

Danielle was just a kid. A gullible, näive, impressionable kid who knew nothing about trust in a cruel world. A child who never questioned for a second the credibility of her newly resurrected mother who had become assassin in the four years they were separated. She should have never gone with her, she should have never let her back into her life so easily, she should have never trusted her.

While Danielle remained silent, Steve grew concerned. "Danielle, I know you're upset-"

"No, you don't," Danielle cut him off, her voice feeble and broken as her eyes were still downcast. "You can never imagine what it's like to feel the way I feel. To hate someone so much you're relieved that they're dead, but miss them so much you would trade anything just to see them one more time... To look at yourself in the mirror and see nothing but the person you lost... To want to grieve, but know that that person doesn't deserve it.

"I hate her," she sobbed. "I hate her... and I love her."

Steve took a step towards her as he spoke, "Your mother loved you and your brother, too, Danielle."

A broken, empty, and humorless laugh escaped Danielle's lips as she shook her head. "No, she didn't," she replied. "If she loved us, she wouldn't have left in the first place... If she loved us she wouldn't have used us... If she loved us, she wouldn't have chosen _YOU_ over _US_!" She shouted at him, spinning around to look the super soldier in the eye for the first time, revealing the tears pouring down her cheeks, the bags under her eyes, the veins popping out of her temple, and the burning grief in her eyes. Steve got a good look at her before she vanished from the gym.

Steve was frozen for a moment, shocked by the way the small, timid girl had snapped at him. It hadn't been the first time, but it was the one that hit him the hardest. Even the time when she had shouted at him about not being her father. But that could never come close to how hurt Steve felt from the blow she had just delivered.

He couldn't even wrap the idea around his head; the fact that Alisson had chosen Steve over her kids. The soldier replayed her last moments in his mind.

Even when she was beating him relentlessly, he could tell Alisson felt nothing but regret. But that regret was overshadowed by her determination to keep her children safe. Steve could never imagine that she was choosing him over them, rather her _sacrificing_ him for them.

 _"Alice, you have to stop. For Jack and Dani."_

 _"Don't you get it? I'm doing this for them!"_

Her voice rang through his mind. It was almost two months ago, but he could remember her face so clearly. She looked so scared, yet determined to do whatever it took to keep Jack and Danielle safe.

 _"Alice, out the detonator down!"_

 _"I can't!"_

 _"Yes, you can! Think of Jack. Think of Dani. What will happen to them if you die?"_ The unimaginable...

" _They'll finally be safe! They'll be safe, for once in their life, if I die and if you die."_

Steve physically winced from those words in real time. To think there was a split second where he had believed her for a moment. She was so lost...

 _"Rumlow won't ever lay a hand on Jack and Dani, I promise you."_

 _"You can't promise me that!"_

 _"I can! Because they may not be mine, but I care for them just the same..."_

He cared for Jack and Danielle as if they were his own. He loved them like they were his kids... They were his kids, and he loved them.

* * *

Lying in her bed, silently crying after lashing out at Steve in the gym, Danielle awoke with a jolt when she heard the familiar sound of her mother's singing voice filling her ears. When she looked up, she saw her sitting at her desk in the far corner of the room, a pile of sheet music in front of her as she sang to a melody Danielle didn't recognize.

It was a dream, but it felt so real when her mother began to organize the papers and speak at the same time. "Do you know what I wanted most in my life?" She asked, Danielle to scared to answer. "For you and Jack to be happy."

"Me? I was never a happy child. I had a rough upbringing," she continued to explain as she crossed the room to set the set of sheet music on the stand where her keyboard used to be. "My parents kicked me out in high school and I spent most of my young adult life traveling the world living off a dollar a day. Believe me, I'm sure you and your brother had worse, but I never meant for it to turn out this way.

"We were supposed to be a happy family. You were supposed to grow up to be an amazing pianist. Tour the world with symphonies, play for sold out theaters, live a life I could only dream of. Your brother was going to be an engineer, top of his class. Maybe move to America, get married and have kids.

"And your father and I? I always imagined living out the rest of my days with that man. Don't get me wrong, he was just as stubborn and hard headed as you are sometimes, but he truly was the love of my life. It broke my heart when I realized he had betrayed us, thrown us to the hounds... Or in this case, HYDRA."

"But before... that, I always had this reoccurring dream where Henrik and I would is on our porch while you and your husband made dinner in the kitchen and your brother would play outside with his wife and my grandchildren. We would eat pasta for dinner, our favorite, and play instruments into the late hours of the night. And when it was all over, I'd go to sleep with a smile on my face because everything would be alright."

Her mother looked like she was staring off into space, remembering that dream, lost in her own trance when she snapped back out of it, turning back to face her as silent tears fell don her cheeks. She didn't seem to notice... or maybe she did and just didn't care.

"Imagine that... We would have that if it weren't for a single organization..."

"You're not real," Danielle finally spoke up, her voice cracking.

Her mother frowned slightly, but shrugged. "You're right, I'm not. But it doesn't change the fact that I'm right."

"No, you're not," Danielle shook her head, slowly moving to stand up from her bed to stand before her mother's ghostly figure. "We would never have that happy ending because no matter what, you would always find a way to ruin it because you cared too much about your actions and not the consequences that followed."

Her mother remained silent as she continued speaking. "You're not my mother, either. She's dead. And so are you."

The burning grief she and felt when the wound of her mother's death was new had faded, and now the after effects of the event were kicking in. It was time to put an end to her memory, lay her to rest once and for all. She should get to dictate her life, she shouldn't get to continue to haunt her at night or make her hate her own reflection.

This was her turning the page, finishing the chapter, and closing the book.

Before she knew it, the figure of her mother was gone in the blink of an eye. It was over.

When Danielle woke up the next morning, she let our a sigh of relief. It was just a dream, but it was the dream that set her free. She couldn't help but think of the words 'gone, but never forgotten' as she climbed out of bed with a sense of weightlessness as she glided across her room.

She was halfway to the door when she noticed something out of pace beside her drawer: a box.

Danielle approached with caution, and her heart stopped slightly when she read the little sticky note attached to it –

' _You deserve to know._

 _-Steve'_

Danielle set aside the note and peered into the box. Inside were files, about a couple dozen of them. She began to skim through the names labelled at the top and faltered slightly when she realized what they were. They were all the files the team had on her mother.

 _Alisson Alexis Harper, a.k.a the Silencer. 1983-2012 [Updated] 1983-2016_

Danielle pursed her lips. As much as she wanted to read this file, to know everything there was to know about her mother and her reasons for most of the awful things she'd done, Danielle and already closed that door and figure there was no reason to reopen it.

Slowly, she closed the box and lifted it up as she carried out of her door, down the hall, and into Steve's office.

The soldier was seated at his desk when he saw her walk in with the box he she left in her room that night. He was surprised when she voluntarily walked into his office, even more surprised when she set down the box of files he had on her mother and set it down on his desk before looking him in the eye and speaking in an even tone. "Thank you... But I don't need it."

"Are you sure?" Steve questioned, very confused as to what had happened to this girl in the short timespan of only a few hours.

Danielle shocked him even more by nodding, smiling, and crossing the short distance between them to give him a tight hug around his torso.

Not sure what to do or how to react, Steve hugged her back.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Me too," he replied.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Not one of my favorite chapters because I feel bad. So, here's the gist. I've been listening to a fuck ton of Hamilton like I normally do during the Fall for some unknown reason, and during this time the future literature-art major in me decided to go bat shit crazy and just out a fuck ton of hidden meanings into this chapter. So, I apologize if it makes no fucking sense in some cases. My weird fucking mind just said, let's pretend we're Lin-Manuel Miranda and out hidden meanings in this chapter because why not?!_**

 ** _In other news, GUESS WHO'S GOING TO A 'the 1975' CONCERT?! THIS BITCH! PIT SEATS, BOIII. I'm totally broke and this may be the only concert I can afford because it was literally $29.50 for normal seats and I said 'who needs to eat for week?' and went for it. IN OTHER RELATED MUSIC NEWS: GERARD WAY IS BACK WITH SME FUCKING BOPS! Find my wig, find my MCR t-shirt, find my angsty choker I wore in middle school, and where the fuck is my eyeliner? THE EMO DAYS ARE BACK AND I AM HERE FOR IT!_**

 ** _Chapter Song for this is Devil In Me by Halsey because why tf not?_**

 ** _ALSO, SHOUTOUT TO theamazingspoiderman. IT IS HER BIRTHDAY TODA AND SHE HAS HELPED ME SO MUCH WITH THIS STORY AND SHE IS SUCH AN AMAZING WRITER AND PERSON. SHE IS ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS AND I LOVE HER SO MUCH. Go check out her stories and go wish her a happy birthday if you can. Love you, British Twin!_**

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter:

 **Jack: *walks into the kitchen and turns the light on***

 **Dani: *sitting at the table with a piece of toast in her mouth***

 **Jack: ...**

 **Dani: ...**

 **Jack: it's four in the morning.**

 **Dani: Turn the light back off.**

 **Jack: My god... *turns light off***

 **Dani: Thank you.**


	30. New Focus

Breathe... Just breathe. It was easy, people did it everyday, it was a basic skill everyone learned the moment they were born and lose the day they die. Just breathe...

Danielle tried to remember to inhale and exhale as she walked through the Compound halls to the small office just a few doors down from Steve's. When she got to the room she was looking for, she stood there for a moment, staring blankly at the wood of the door. She was standing there for a few seconds before she slowly raised her hand and knocked.

There was no turning back now.

Within a few moments, the door opened and Danielle was greeted by a friendly and familiar smile. "Dani," Sam greeted the teenage girl.

Danielle managed a small smile. "Hi," she replied simply.

They stood there for a moment before Sam raised an eyebrow and asked, "You gonna stand there all day or come in?"

"Oh, right..." Danielle mumbled, blushing as she walked into the room.

Sam shut the door behind her before walking towards his desk. "Take a seat," the pilot instructs her. She obliges, setting down all the things in her hands she had taken to the office with her. Sam sat across from her behind his desk, his hands clasped on his lap as he leaned back in his rolling chair. "So, you know why you're here?" Sam began.

Danielle nodded, her hands also clasped in her lap as she nervously fiddled her thumbs. "I think so..." she replied. Of course she knew why she was there. After breaking down in her room, Danielle had confided in Steve and told him she needed help getting rid of the pain in her heart. So, he set her up a meeting with Sam. After all, he had worked with plenty of Veterans, was Dani so different? It was sad that the answer was 'slightly'.

Sam sighed, this was going to be rough. "Can I ask you something before we start?" Danielle gave him a blank stare in response and he continued. "Do you want help, Dani?"

Danielle frowned, her eyes falling to her hands. It was always hard to think about things like this let alone talk to someone about it. She didn't understand when people would say it would be better if she talked about her problems; it was a lot harder. But she knew the end result would be better than just pushing her grief aside and not dealing with it at all.

The girl took a deep breath in before answering. "When Pietro died... I couldn't grief. Wanda was broken beyond belief, Jack was hurt. I felt that if I cracked too, everything would just fall apart and all I'd be doing was causing problems, making things worse... Then when... when _She_ died... I wasn't sure how to feel. I was torn. I loved her, she... she was my mother. But, the things she did, everything she planned to do – that wasn't my mother.

"With Pietro, I had to keep my grief to myself. And with my Mom... I wasn't sure how to grieve for her," Danielle explained. "It's hard to feel bad for someone's death when a part of you is relieved..."

Sam nodded, taking in all Danielle had just said. "You love her."

Danielle nodded, but still wasn't able to meet his eyes as she answered, "I did... _Do_."

Sam let out an exasperated sigh. "But, you still didn't answer the question." Danielle looked up at him in confusion and he replied, "Do you want help?"

Danielle bit her lip and looked down at her hands once again. She had been avoiding this for so long whether she knew it or not. It all came down to whether or not she wanted help. Anyone could _need_ help, but what Sam needed from Danielle was to know that she wanted it. That she still had some form of hope in her, a sliver of light in a dark tunnel reaching out towards the sun at the end.

Despite it all, Danielle slowly raised her eyes to meet Sam's and she spoke with the most determination she could muster, "I do."

The pilot smiled. There was the brave, little teenage girl he knew. The Falcon slowly turned in he chair towards the drawer beside his desk where he produced a small, empty notebook and set it at the edge of the desk, pushing it towards Danielle.

The teenage girl furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What's this?" She asked as she took it in her hands and flipped through the blank pages.

"A notebook," Sam answered simply.

"I-I know, but... what for?" She reiterated.

"I want you to make a list-"

"Like the one Steve has?" She asked, referring to the tiny notebook Steve always carried with him and wrote down references of pop culture he didn't understand that he would later on have to look up (Danielle always liked to catch him up on music while Jack sometimes made a bunch of sci-fi references).

Sam chuckled at the mention of Steve's notebook. "Kind of like that," he replied. "But instead of pop culture references, I want you to make your list on everything that reminds you of your mother." Danielle's smile faltered slightly. This was going to be harder than she thought. "It can be anything: a memory, a feeling, a color, smell, taste, touch, movie, song, sound. Then, one by one, I want you to cross each thing off when they stop having an affect on you."

Danielle looked down at the notebook in her hand and immediately became worried what if she did it wrong? What if this made everything worse? What if everything would slowly become ruined for her? What if mother ever got crossed off the list?

Sam quickly noted the panicked look on the girl's face and spoke up. "Hey," she looked up at him. "Not everything is going to be crossed off the list. Some things never stop having an affect on you, but that's not always a bad thing. You can do this, Danielle. I believe in you."

Danielle tool a deep breath and nodded.

Just then, the intercom came on from above, the sound of a monotone voice echoing through the office as it spoke, "Quinjet in Hangar 2, ready for departure in T-minus five minutes."

Danielle grimaced as Sam looked back at her. "That's your cue," the pilot remarked.

"Yeah..." she nodded as she packed up her bag of things and journal in her hands. "Bye," Danielle called over her shoulder as she made her way to the office door.

"Later, Harper," Sam called back, waving as she opened up the door.

The pilot was about to pull out his phone to text Steve about how the session went when the familiar sound of her voice prompted him to turn back towards the office entrance where she stood still. "Hey, Sam," she spoke in a timid tone. He raised his eyebrows in response and she gave him a friendly smile. "Thank you."

Sam shrugged in response. "I know I'm not exactly a therapist, but-"

"You're enough," Danielle cut him off. "So... thank you." She said one more time before rushing out of the room.

Sam smiled at her departing figure, but it slowly melted away when he noticed the cardboard box that was moving slightly at the foot of the chair Danielle had been sitting in moments ago. Great...

Luckily, Danielle came running back with a grimace on her face as she exclaimed, "I left my chicken in your office..."

Sam pursed his lips and nodded. "You left your chicken in my office," he repeated as she picked up the box and finally left the office. Sam could only shake his head and laugh. That girl was something else and he hoped she would make it out of the dark place she was in right then.

* * *

Back at school, Danielle was bright and happy. After the past few weeks of being nothing but exhausted and half dead during the school days, she was finally getting sleep at night. Seeing Sam and listening to his advice about overcoming her grief really helped, and she was back to resting well with minimal nightmares and no hallucinations of her mother whatsoever.

Her friends began to notice instantly, Peter being the first. He had noticed she stopped drinking coffee, she was smiling each day she came onto the subway, she even spent the entire morning up on the bleachers with him one day to help him study for a Science test. It was like the old Elle was back.

Michelle started to notice a change in Danielle the moment she walked through the door into Algebra and greeted her with a bright smile and said, "Good morning."

Michelle had scrunched her face in confusion and narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she replied, "...morning...?" How had Danielle gone to looking like a walking corpse to acting as if she walked straight out of one of those Old Navy commercials. Either she was taking drugs, or she had gotten laid. Michelle honestly hoped it was the first option and not the second because for some reason Michelle just couldn't stomach the thought of Danielle ever 'doing the deed' in her first year of high school... or at all really.

As class started in Algebra, Michelle continued to watch Danielle with a weary eye. Throughout the entire lesson, she paid attention, took notes, solved problems. She even volunteered to answer one of the questions out loud during the class.

It was getting a bit too suspicious for Michelle's liking. So, she did what she normally did in any other suspicious situation: interrogate. "Who are you and what have you done to Danielle?" She asked abruptly after the girl beside her had just answered her third consecutive answer in a row.

"What do you mean?" Danielle asked.

"Just last week you were half asleep on your desk everyday," Michelle explained. "And now? It's like somebody shot you up with Adrenaline... Did someone shoot you up with Adrenaline?" She asked in a dead serious tone, staring at her with her signature glare.

"What?" Danielle asked incredulously. "No one gave me anything... I just... I finally stopped sleeping in late is all."

Michelle slouched back in her chair, her eyes still trained on Danielle as she gave her an unconvinced look and nodded, "Mhmm..."

The rest of the day was like this; Michelle constantly asking Danielle questions with a suspicious glare and Danielle constantly having to convince her that she wasn't drugged or having sex or anything, she just slept well for once. Michelle finally let it go around the time of gym class.

But after the subject of Danielle's fully-awake state passed a new one arose – "State Decathlon Tournament," Ned exclaimed excitedly at the lunch table. He hadn't given Danielle even a second to sit down and get settled when he first brought up the news. "It's in two weeks, mid-May. And if we win, we go to Nationals! Can you believe that? Our team could be national champions!"

"Mr. Harrington said not to look too far; to focus on the goal you have in front of you rather the one past it," Danielle replied as she took a bite of her fruit salad. "We should be focusing on State."

"Yeah, I'm with Elle on this one, Ned," Peter agreed frm his spot beside his best friend. "Nationals isn't until next year – and that's if we make it."

"' _If we make it_ '?" Ned repeated outrageously. "Guys, our team is one of the best there ever was-"

"-I think you're overexaggurating a little," Danielle cut in.

"Whatever," Ned brushed off. Peter and Danielle just shook their heads as he continued. "See, if you guys had more self-confidence, we could totally make it to Nationals. But now all you guys are doing is making everything so clinical." He pouted and crossed his arms.

"We're just trying to be realistic," Peter explained.

"Well, we're not going to get to Nationals with that attitude," Ned retorted. Danielle and Peter both gave him odd looks to which he responded, "You know what I mean."

Just then, there was a at on Danielle's shoulder. She spun around to find none other than Betty Brant standing behind her with a friendly smile, Jason was standing not far behind her. "Hey," she greeted the group at the lunch table.

"Hi," Danielle, Peter, and Ned all replied in unison. "Did you need anything?" Danielle asked, slightly concerned. Betty never really talked to Danielle outside of soccer and this was the first time she'd seen the blonde away from Liz, Sally, and Cindy during lunch.

"Yeah,". Betty replied matter-of-factly. "I actually came over to let you know about the banquet dinner this Thursday night."

Danielle tilted her head in confusion. "Banquet dinner?"

Before Betty could answer, a monotone voice from down the table answered for her. "It's a dinner party every club in school holds when they win a championship or go to some tournament." Everyone turned their head towards Michelle who had her nose buried in a book once again, not looking up from it as she gave her explanation.

Danielle turned back to Betty who shrugged, "Basically – yeah."

"So, what did the soccer team win?" Ned asked.

"We actually won this Saturday's game," Betty answered with a big smile on her face. Danielle mentally kicked herself for injuring herself and having to sit out last weekend's game. "Yeah, and now we're going to playoffs this week. You think your ankle's gonna be better by then?"

Danielle shrugged and lifted her leg slightly to show the bandages she had still wrapped around her ankle. "Hopefully," she replied truthfully. "Coach has me sitting out until Friday, so maybe by then him and Ashley might actually let me play."

Betty grimaced. "Sorry about that." Danielle shrugged it off and the blonde continued. "Well, anyway, we're throwing a banquet dinner at some fancy hotel in celebration of making it to playoffs this Thursday. Jean's parents are like super rich and rented a whole venue for five hours for the party. We all get to bring one other person and it's a formal-dress event, so dress nicely. If you ask Ashley, she can text you all the details later."

Danielle nodded."I'll have to ask, but I'll let you know. Thanks for telling me, by the way."

"No problem," she chimed happily. "See ya! Bye, guys!" She waved to everyone else as her and Jason headed out. Danielle waved and watched her departing figure walk to the exit of the cafeteria right by Liz's table. In that moment, her eyes met Liz's and panic rose in her chest as her eyes quickly darted away and she spun back around to face Ned and Peter.

"That sounds fun," Ned beamed.

"Yeah," Michelle chimed in sarcastically. "Super."

"So, are you gonna go?" Peter asked.

Danielle frowned and went back to picking at her food, trying not to think about making eye contact with Liz (She had been doing so well at not interacting with her at all after her, Sally, and Cindy had made it clear they wanted nothing to do with her) "I don't know, Peter. I've been absent for most of the season, not to mention I'm injured," she explained. "I just don't think I deserve to celebrate a victory I had no hand in achieving."

"Come on, Elle, you're like on of the best players on that team," Peter assured her.

Danielle chuckled and bowed her head to try and hide her blush as she mumbled, "Now look who's being unrealistic."

Ned laughed and Peter frowned. "I'm being serious. I've seen you play," he exclaimed. "But that's beside the point. The point is that you've earned your right to go to the banquet. Besides, it could be fun."

"If it's gonna be so fun, why don't you go with her, Parker?" Michelle prompted, looking up from her book slightly.

Peter immediately shrunk in his seat, lowering his gaze back to his meal as he tried to pretend to be focused on eating once again. "I-I don't know. I mean, I don't wanna intrude-"

"It was your idea that she should go," Ned quickly chimed in.

Danielle sighed, pursing her lips together as she stabbed a French fry with her fork and thought it over. "I don't know..."

"I-I'll go if you want to, Elle," Peter stated.

Danielle peeked up at him through her short bangs and raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Yeah," Peter shrugged. "May always says I need to get out more. And I'm sure your Aunt Kate would say the same thing."

Danielle smiled lopsided. "Thanks, Peter."

"No problem, Elle," he replied with a humble smile and a nod of his head.

* * *

The next few days had gone by in a blur after Peter had agreed to go to the Soccer Banquet on Thursday night. Danielle had immediately gone home and asked Sharon if she could go (it took some convincing, but she eventually agreed), then she proceeded to message Betty and Ashley that she would be attending.

They both messaged back about how they were excited and happy to see her getting out and about again. It then dawned on Danielle after all this planning that she had nothing to wear. She spent hours on end searching through her closet, but found only some nice dress pants and cute blouses. Betty had said it was a formal-dress event and the only two dresses Danielle had owned was the rented one she wore to the Winter Formal and the red dress her mother had made for the Valentine's Day Dance Danielle had burned...

Normally in a situation like this, Dani would've called up Liz, Sally, and Cindy, but... that wasn't really an option here. She eventually just settled on swiping a dress from the Thrift Store and sewing it up a bit.

Come the night of the Banquet, and Danielle had her entire wardrobe ready: an emerald green dress with silver flats and a matching headband to go in her naturally curly hair.

"You look nice," Sharon had complimented her while on their drive to the fancy hotel in downtown Brooklyn. "Your brother and Wanda would want a picture of you before you go," she added matter-of-factly.

Danielle shrugged. "I guess I can send them a photo of my dress later..." she mumbled as she twirled a piece of her hair nervously. She hadn't spoken with Jack and Wanda since she had left the Compound that weekend. It was still a bit awkward between her and her brother after everything, but it could have just been the fact that he would always try and worry about the subject while she just wanted to forget about it. It wouldn't have been a good idea to send Jack a picture of her going to a dinner party while in the state of mind he thought she was in.

After that short and awkward conversation she had with Sharon in the car, they arrived at the hotel. Just from the outside, Danielle could already tell a lot of people were there. Many nicely dressed teenagers were already loitering around in the entrance by the front steps leading into the venue, and Dani could pinpoint a few familiar faces already inside. One of which was Peter.

Dani spotted him standing off to the side trying to make conversation with Jason by a couple of balloon arrangements beside a window. He looked uncomfortable and tense and Danielle began to wonder why he even agreed to attend.

"Thanks for dropping me off," Danielle told Sharon as she began to unbuckle and climb out of the car.

"Be safe, please," Sharon called after her as she started up the entrance stairs and into the venue.

Danielle had to blink a couple of times before her eyes adjusted to the lighting. It was bright – _really_ bright. The color scheme seemed to be dark blue, yellow, and white – the school colors – and the room was set up with one large table beside a dance floor. Half the people in the venue area were either eating at the tale or dancing awkwardly on the dance floor to over played pop music on the radio.

She was just about to enter the venue when she heard a scream from just outside the doors. Danielle knew she wasn't supposed to run towards trouble like Natasha always instructed her to, but she just couldn't stop herself from rushing down the entrance stairs and running around the corner of the building where she heard the scream coming from.

She slowed down to a walk when she heard struggling and someone crying out, "Somebody help me!"

Danielle cautiously approached the alleyway where the sounds were coming from and peeked around the corner. There, she spotted a girl, a teenage girl not much older than her being man-handled by an older looking man dressed in all black. She was screaming SND trying to break free from his grip as he tried to rip and grab at the yellow purse she had that matched her dress.

"Let go," the young girl growled, but the man continued to try and steal her purse, going as far as to holding her by her waist and throwing her against the brick wall of the building they were beside.

What was she supposed to do? She couldn't just approach him in the dress she was wearing, he'd attack her. And she couldn't use her powers without her suit, someone would notice her.

Just then, the man pulled out a knife while the girl was still on the ground. Danielle's breath caught in her throat. She had to do something. Danielle looked around for something, anything. That's when she spotted a red, dirty bandanna lying on a pile of trash in the alley. She dove for it and tied it quickly around her mouth. She ignored the smell of trash over her nose as she walked towards the robber.

He stood over the girl holding the knife still, her purse clutched in his hand as he spoke in a venomous tone, "This is what happens when you mess with me, you little bitch." The man suddenly brought the knife down and the girl cried out, but before the knife even met her flesh, Danielle's hand rose and her wrist flicked towards the opposite wall. The knife suddenly flew from the man's hand and across the alley onto the ground in a split second.

"What the..." The robber spun around, searching for his knife when his eyes landed on Danielle wearing the mask over her face. "You... You're one of those super freaks," he spat as he reache dingo his back pocket. "I'm gonna teach you and your little friends not to screw with me, you son of a bi-" Just as the man pulled out a gun from behind his back, Danielle flung that weapon away as well just before clenching her fist and watching the man cry out in pain as he fell to his knees.

Danielle used her powers to hold his weight down to the ground before launching him towards the end of the alley beside a trash bin and pinning him there. While he was incapacitated, Danielle approached the young girl and offered her a hand up. Lit was then that Danielle realized who the girl was.

"Thank you so much," Betty Brant gushed as she took Danielle's outstretched hand and stood to her feet. Once she was up, she quickly grabbed her purse off the ground. "I-I don't know how to thank you, I just-"

Danielle quickly cut her off by shaking her head and gesturing to the robber.

Betty understood and nodded. "Thank you, again," she said before rushing out of the alley and dashing away.

Danielle let out a heavy sigh of relief, praying Betty wouldn't notice her underneath the bandana, underneath the tied up hair, in the dim light of the alley. Once Betty was out of the way, Danielle turned back towards the robber she had oinn to the trash bin. What to do with him...

* * *

Later on in the night, Sharon Carter laid on the couch, outstretched with a soft blanket covering her lower half as she surfed the many channels on her TV trying to occupy herself while Danielle was off at her banquet thing.

She had dropped her off a little over and hour ago and was shocked hene there was suddenly a knock on the door. Sharon turned towards the door with narrowed eyes. Why would someone be knocking st her door at eleven at night?

The blonde reluctantly pulled herself off the couch and opened the door to reveal a beaming Danielle. "Dani?" She asked in confusion. "What are you doing here? I thought the thing ended at one?"

Danielle nodded as she entered the house. "It did, but I just left early," she explained as she headed down the hall towards her room in a haste.

"Why?" Sharon asked as she shut the front door.

Danielle had entered her bedroom but still called back a response, "Wasn't feeling good!" She couldn't actually admit the truth about not even being able to enter the banquet because Betty would recognize her in the dress after having saved her from a robber. But it was true. Danielle wouldn't have even wanted to go to the banquet after gpgetting rid of that robber due to the fact that she was just so happy and excited. It was the first time she had ever actually saved an individual by herself, with her powers.

Sure, she had aided saving the world in Sokovia, but that was different. She had to clean up her mistakes after siding and helping Ultron, cleaning her messes didn't count as helping, it counted as responsibility and guilt.

But this? This feeling of knowing she saved one of her closest friends? Danielle thrived on it.

Later on that night, Sharon fell asleep on the couch while Danielle slept soundly in her bed. When morning came around, Danielle skipped into the kitchen to find the morning news already on while Sharon continued to stay unmoving on the couch. Sure enough, one of the first headlines on the news was – _"Man found dangling from a fire escape being held up by broken bars wrapping around his limbs like a trap. Sources say this man had tired to rob a young girl when a masked, enhanced woman saved the day. Who is this new vigilante and where has she been?"_

Danielle smiled to herself. She could get used to this...

* * *

 _ **A/N: This chapter is a little 'meh' but it sets up a lot of shit to come. Like hint number one: the journal Sam gives Dani – that's important. Number two: Danielle ditching Peter at the dance – that's also somewhat relevant. And number three: Danielle likes saving people and stopping crimes – THIS IS CERY IMPORTANT.**_

 _ **Hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you think. And also, any predictions for Civil War? }:)**_

 _ **Another announcement as well: With Great Power (the crossover one-shot series theamazingspoiderman and I are doing) has updated with a ver spooky Halloween Chapter. Also, Feliz Dia De Los Muertos to all my fellow Latinos and Latinas out there celebrating. I can't really go hollering out in the streets and fire off fireworks while here in New York like I used to in San Antonio, but I cm light off mental ones.**_

 _ **Chapter song is Feeling Good by Micheal Bublé. Love that man and his voice. Also, HAVE YOU HEARD HIS NEW SONG HE DID WITH CHARLIE PUTH?! OH, it's like my two favorite male singers coming together to create a beautiful melody. I am in love!**_

 **Reviews:**

 **miniman1707: Glad you're enjoying it. Don't worry, we are working our way to the romance. I'm just trying to build more of Dani's character before throwing her into a relationship. But you get some sneak peek of their friendship and almost crush stage here. And lots of Peter/Elle moments next chapter for ya!**

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter:

 **Sam: Danielle, we need to discuss your professionalism.**

 **Dani: *standing on a chair with her arms crossed***

 **Dani: Those are some mighty strong words for a man standing in lava...**


	31. Hate The Sin, Love The Sinner

It had been an eventful night after the Soccer Banquet Incident. It seemed that every time Danielle put on a dress for a nice event, something just had to go and screw it up.

After saving Betty from that man, Danielle hoped and prayed Betty hadn't recognized her in her dress with only a dirty bandana covering half of her face. Then again, it was dark and her dark short curls were covering the majority of her face, so maybe Betty wouldn't recognize her at all.

All the worrying was put to rest though when the morning news came on the next day.

Danielle had woken up early for once, Sharon already out and about. She decided to make herself some Toaster Strudles (something Sam had taught her how to do) and a to-go cup of chamomile tea to start her morning.

But when she flipped on the TV, the first story they reported on was the — " _Mysterious Masked Vigilante who stopped a young girl from getting robbed,_ " the lovely news anchor lady on the screen exclaimed. " _Eye witness reports state that they saw another young girl in a dress and heels wearing a red bandana over her face came to the rescue of a young woman getting mugged in the back alley or a local hotel venue. The reports state that the girl not only disarmed the man and subdued him, but she did it all with her mind._ "

The second news anchor to the left of the woman laughed. " _Another enhanced vigilante? Wasn't the Spider-Man enough?_ "

" _Well, maybe it's an Avenger,_ " the third news anchor chimed.

" _Which one? The little one that wears that gold mask? Impossible,_ " the news anchor exclaimed. " _No one's seen the so-called 'Eris' since the Battle of Sokovia and the Avengers' PR team has kept quiet about her identity and whereabouts._ "

" _Well, whoever this Vigilante is sure is doing a good job so far. I mean, did you see the way those metal bars were wrapped around that crook?_ " The original lady news anchor chuckled as actual photography was displayed on the screen of the man Danielle had stopped last night wrapped up in twisted metal bars.

Danielle wasn't sure why, but all of a sudden it was like she was walking on air. Her steps felt lighter, the weight on her shoulders felt slightly lifted, she seemed genuinely... _happy_ for once. Could it have been the post-crime fighting glow? Was it the reason so many heroes loved saving people? The feeling. The feeling that you put your needs before others, put your life on the line and saved someone from possibly losing theirs. The feeling that flooded Danielle's senses and made her crave it like some kind of drug all of a sudden.

Danielle was so high up on Cloud-Nine, she thought no bad things could touch her as she got ready for school, walked to the subway with her chamomile tea and Toaster Strudle in hand, and was ready to face the day. That was until she actually arrived to school and got off the subway only to realize something was missing... something big. But what?

She wasn't sure why she got the feeling as though she were forgetting something until she reached mid-field on the football arena. That's where she stopped in her tracks and looked up at the top of the bleachers where none other than Peter Parker say perched at their old study spot.

When her eyes landed on him, his head snapped up and his gaze fell on her. She smiles and he looks away, a look of hurt written clear on his face causing Danielle to become extremely confused. What had happened?

Already finishing up her breakfast, Danielle set aside her trash and began to walk up the bleacher stares until she reached Peter. At her arrival, he began to stand up, balancing on a beam a few yards away. "Hi," Danielle greeted him, questioning his every move as he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and attempted to look out onto the field, looking at anything but her.

"Hey," he replied simply, bowing his head and kicking his shoes on the bleachers some more.

"I didn't know you'd be up here..." she attempted to strike up a conversation. "You missed the subway." She wasn't sure how she had missed t before but she just now realized he hadn't been on the subway with her. Now she knew something was seriously wrong; he always rode the subway in the mornings.

Peter kept his haze fixated on the ground he kicked with the heel of his foot as he replied, "Uh, yeah... I know."

Danielle frowned and tilted her head slightly. "Is everything okay, Peter?" She asked, worry coating her tone.

"You tell me, Elle," Peter finally said forcefully, snapping his head up to look her in the eye. "Last night?" Danielle felt herself go numb. Had he seen her? Did he know about her powers, about Eris? "You ditched me at the Banquet last night," Peter finally clarified.

Danielle let out both a sigh of relief and a gasp of horror. "Oh..." she muttered, realization dawning on her. Oh God, oh God, oh God! She completely forgot about Peter at the Banquet! She forgot that he was going with her and that she left him there after she ran from the robbery scene. She had been so focused on whether or not anyone saw her and would match up the dress to it being her who saved Betty, she had completely forgotten about Peter.

"Oh, Peter, I-I forgot," she admit truthfully. "I didn't mean to leave you-"

"You went," Peter cut her off abruptly, and Danielle scrunched her face in confusion.

"...what?"

"I saw your Aunt Kate's car pull up outside when I was at the Banquet," Peter explained. "I was on my way to meet you in the front and you were just... gone." Danielle watched as her closest friend frowned down at the floor, his shoulders sagging in defeat. He looked like a broken hearted puppy and Danielle just wanted to hug him and apologize a million times over. God, she didn't mean for this to happen. She didn't realize how much her abandoning Peter meant until now.

Peter frowned and shook his head as he looked back up at Danielle with pain and hurt in his eyes, "You ditched me on purpose."

Danielle's eyes widened and her heart sunk. "What?! Peter, no, that's not – I didn't want to ditch you there-" She tried to explain, but Peter cut her off again.

"Then why did you? If you didn't want to go with me, you could have just said 'no'..." Peter stated, his gaze falling once again as his tone shifted from anger to sadness. "I mean... I would've understood if you just didn't want to be seen with me-"

"Peter," Danielle cut him off. "That's not at all what happened. You're my friend, I'd never think that way about you."

"Then why?" He asked. "Why'd you leave me there?"

"I... I..." Danielle froze. What was she supposed to say? She had nothing, nothing but the truth. Oh, but she couldn't tell Peter the truth... She wished she could, but she couldn't. But that look in his eyes. That sad, defeated, hurt look that was there because of her... why couldn't she just tell him?

Because she had a responsibility. If anyone knew about her powers, they'd become a target of HYDRA, the government, and anyone else seeking power by using Danielle and her abilities. She couldn't put Peter in danger that way, he mean too much to her.

She closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh before finally answering, "I can't tell you..."

When Danielle opened her eyes, all she saw was hurt and frustration as Peter spun around and clenched his fist angrily into the air. "You can't tell me anything, Elle!" He snapped, spinning back around to face her. "You-you ditch me at the Banquet, before that you ditched me at the Winter Formal. You disappear for weeks at a time and you keep so many secrets!"

"I mean, I get it. It's family problems," Peter continued. "But, Elle... You can talk to me. Just tell me what's going on with you. You have to let someone in," he practically begged, the silent pleas projected through his wide, brown eyes.

Danielle could only bite the inside of her cheek and shake her head, her heart chipping slightly as she repeated her previous statement, "I can't... I'm sorry, Peter, I just can't."

He nodded, calmly turning away from her as he stepped down from the beam he had been standing on for the majority of their conversation. She watched as he moved to pick up his backpack lying on the ground and pulling it on over his shoulders. He continued to ignore her until he was a few yards down the stairs, it was them that he turned towards her slightly, nothing but pain me betrayal in his voice as he said, "I'm sorry about whatever's going on with you... But I hope you figure it out, Danielle."

And just like that, Peter turned away and continued down the bleacher steps.

Danielle, however, was frozen in place. Her heart clenching at the way Peter called her 'Danielle'. He hadn't called her that sense they met... It was always 'Elle', 'Ellie', or just 'E', but never 'Danielle'. The way he gave her her own nickname, it always stuck with her. Se always thought of it as their trademark of friendship. But now that he was back to calling her 'Danielle', did the even make them friends anymore?

Oh, God... What had she done?

* * *

The rest of the day went by agonizingly slowly. Danielle could only carry the weight and guilt of hurting Peter around with her all day as she walked the halls. Her once happy and Brit morning filled with joy due to the fact that she had saved Betty and stopped a mugging, slowly morphed into nothing but a day of regret and remorse.

And the Universe didn't make it easy for Danielle either. Each class she had and each passing period she walked through, someone was talking about the events last night. Students whispering amongst themselves about how one of their very own, Betty Brant, had gotten saved by a possible Avenger, was like getting stabbed by tiny swords each time someone mentioned it. Instead of pride, all Danielle fel was angry at herself for choosing Eris over Peter.

But at the same time, Betty had needed help. What was Daielle supposed to do? Capture the guy and go back to the Banquet where Betty would immediately pinpoint Danielle in the dress and conclude that she had powers and she was Eris?

No. Danielle had to leave. No matter how much she was regretting it now that her and Peter were on rocky terms, Danielle would rather keep her friends safe and away from the crossfire of her crazy and harmful life than risk them getting hurt because Danielle didn't want to hurt her closest and one of her first normal friends.

It was the right choice. Not the choice that everyone was happy with in the end, but the right one. She did the right thing... At least she hoped so.

By the end of the day, the hype over the Banquet incident still hadn't subsided. In act, it was the main topic that day during soccer practice.

"Did you hear about what happened to Betty?"

"No way there was an Avenger in Queens."

"How tall was the guy that tried to mug her?"

"Do you think the Spider-Man knows the girl who saves Betty?"

And those were only among the few of the many things Danielle had to endure while getting dressed in the locker room, working out on the field, and practicing plays for almost two and a half hours.

It was a painful practice because not only was Danielle distracted by her teammates whispering about her alter-ego and the incident last night, but also the thought and memory of how hurt Peter was on the bleachers just off the side of the field she was playing on. She kept replaying that conversation in her head, wishing she had told him the truth, thinking up the scenarios of what would happen if she would have told him. Would it have been that bad? There was no telling in this dark, twisted, and cruel world they lived in.

By the end of practice, Danielle was tired, exhausted, and upset with herself. No one even cared about how glum she looked while changing back into her regular clothes after practice; everyone too busy talking with Betty on the other end of the locker room to care about upset ol' Danielle.

She was so upset and out of it, she hardly heard the pep speech Ashley gave the team about the playoff have the next day as she walked out of the locker roo, towards the most secluded area from it. Once she was out of sight, as usual, she banished and reappeared inside her and Sharon's apartment.

Once inside, she was greeted by Sharon. "How was school-"

"It was fine," Danielle answered hastily before she could finish her question, marching to her room in large, heavy steps before walking inside nd slamming the door behind her. Danielle was hoping Sharon would eventually get the hint – unlike most people – that she didn't want to be bothered. And thankfully, she did.

Danielle laid face-flat on her bed for hours on end until she finally poked her head up to stare out the window overlooking the city of New York. She knew, somewhere out there, Peter was probably lying on his bed regretting ever even meeting her. She couldn't help but think of his eyes and how hurt they were when she told him she couldn't tell him the truth. He probably hated her. No... She had not doubt that he did hate her, he had every right to.

Danielle let out a groan before dropping her head back into her comforter once again. She was content to just spending the rest of her evening there, soaking up her self-hatred and trying to keep her mind off of her argument with Peter that morning.

That was until a lightbulb went off inside her head. She jumped up off the bed and knelt down beside her bed, pushing her arm underneath the mattress until her hand grasped the handle of a box. With a single tug, a dark grey case came hurdling from under the bed directly in front of Danielle. A smirk tugged at her lips as she unclasped the locks on the case and popped it open. Inside was none other than her suit. The suit she had worn almost a year ago back in Sokovia.

It was similar to the newer uniform Tony and Jack had made for her after Sokovia to better fit her and match her colors, but this one was perfect for hiding in plain sight and staying in the shadows. It's dark, navy blue color would hide her perfectly, not to mention to signature gold mask will notify anyone that sees her of who she is — Eris, the Avenger.

Without second thoughts, Danielle pulled herself off the ground win her suit in hand and quickly changed in her walk-in closet. It was a tight fit (like most of her suits and suit prototypes Jack and Tony had her test out), but it felt comforting to be back in her old uniform. Nostalgic, almost.

Danielle quickly laced up her boots that went along with the catsuit and tied her hair up into a half-up-half-down do, leaving her bangs out to cover her face if necessary. Before slipping out of the window, Danielle made sure to leave her light on, pull her signature navy blue hoodie on over the top part of her suit, and shove the gold mask into her pocket.

Once she was out of the apartment window, she used the fire escape to climb her way up to the roof of the apartment building. When she was up there, it was like she were on top of the world. The New York City lights glowing all around her, the sounds of millions of people, the scent of fresh cool breeze blowing through her hair, and the exciting feeling Danielle got in her gut when she pulled on her gold mask, clasping both ends to the backs of her ears and letting it drape just below her chin in a triangular figure. This was it.

She slowly walked back a few paces on the roof, stopping when she felt she had a reasonable distance just before she dashed. She ran and ran and ran and suddenly launched herself off the top of the roof. A normal person falling off a roof would've screamed, cried out just before falling to their death, but luckily for her, Danielle was far from normal.

She caught herself in mid-air using her powers and allowing the invisible force to fly her to the building roof just across the street. When her feet hit the ground, it was the most satisfying feeling in the world to her. And she hadn't even gotten to the crime-fighting part.

Luckily, it didn't take long for her to catch wind of some trouble stirring in the Projects in Manhattan.

Danielle had been flying, jumping, and running from roof top to roof top, unseen by the night-time city goers below, when there were sounds of gun shots coming from the notorious apartment buildings a few clicks South. Danielle immediately thought better than to waste her time flying, and instead teleported herself to the area the gunshots had been fired from.

She found herself perched atop a drugstore just around the corner from where people were scrambling off the streets and into different buildings along the street. Danielle narrowed her eyes to find a group of men standing in the middle of the street, three bodies lying in their wake a few yards away from them. When she looked a little closer, she saw one of the men standing was holding a gun, the others holding only knives and box cutters. From the way they their jeans were hanging low, how their arms were covered in symbolic tattoos, and their bandanas we're covering their faces and scalps, Danielle could only assume these men were apart of a gang, and if she didn't step in now, things were going to get much worse.

Without a second thought, Danielle let her powers gracefully drop her to the dimly-lit sidewalk down the street before running across the pavement and slipping into the dark shadows leading to where the violent gang slowly advanced towards the three bodies lying on the ground.

At a closer glance, Danielle suddenly realized one of those bodies weren't as dead as she first thought.

The man bleeding out on the ground slowly lifted his upper body with a groan, his hand clutching at a place on his lower abdomen where the light from a nearby lamppost reflected on the crimson liquid spilling from the wound. He coughed and wheezed as he attempted to crawl away, but it was no use as one of the gang members walked over and kicked the wounded man right in his chest, subduing him and sending him into a fit of coughs and painful groans.

The man with the gun then stepped forward, a grim look etched to his features as he gestured to the man on the ground with the barrel of his gun. "You missed your monthly payment, Davis," he stated matter-of-factly.

The man on the ground – Davis – moaned. "I don't... I can't.." he coughed. "I can barely... pay my rent-GAH!"

Davis burst out into a withered cry of pain when the gunman pressed his boot down on his chest, pushing him down to the asphalt. "You ain't gonna be paying rent if you don't get me my money either," he growled.

"Alright! Alright!" Davis cried out as Danielle began to hatch a plan at how she would defuse the situation.

"I'll get you your money!"

What had Natasha, Sam, and Steve taught her about gunman situations months ago? Obviously get rid of the gun in the equation, scope out the other weapons... What came after that?

"It's a bit too late for that, Davis," the gunman sneered as he cocked the gun and aimed it towards the man on the floor who was begging and pleading in protest. Danielle still hadn't come up with a concrete plan, but realized she didn't have enough time before she ran out into the main area of the street.

Her first instinct and first action was to flick her wrist, prompting the gun to fly out of the gunman's hand to the opposite side of the street. It was then all of the gang members spun around to see her petite figure standing in a defensive post a few yards away.

"Aye, it's one of those freaks!" One of the men shouted as the rest of them began to brandish their weapons at her.

"You don't belong here, kid," the Gunman tilted his chin up and boasted his chest as he took a step towards her. "Beat it before you regret it."

Danielle's eyes darted from the Gunman, to the men around him, their knives and box cutters in hand, before her eyes finally landed on Davis lying on the ground, his hands still clutching at his open wound. She couldn't leave him, and something told her by the looks on these men's faces that they weren't going to leave him either... at least not alive.

Danielle slowly straightened her posture and held up her palms towards the group of men.

They stared at her in confusion before the weapons in their hands began to shake and vibrate. Just before any of them could drop the knives, they flew from their reach across the street along with the gun.

It was then that the group charged towards her.

Danielle easily manuevered her way past the first three men, knocking them aside with the flick of her wrist, pushing them with her invisible force through a nearby fence or a brick wall. But the rest quickly follows in suit, multiple fists being thrown at her and two many bodies to try and avoid. It came to the point where three men had ganged up on her, taking punches at her legs, her abdomen, her arms. She tried to fight them off, but she somehow managed to lose her footing and fell on the street, all of the gang members rushing over to kick her while she was down, all the while shouting profanities at her.

Danielle cried out and squirmed with each kick as she attempted to cover her face with her arms and curl up her knees in attempt to lessen the already numbing pain.

The men were relentless, kicking, shouting, screaming. With each kick she slowly grew even more scared and frustrated and angry, until she finally snapped.

Her once brown eyes snapped open to reveal a bright glowing yellow gleam in her irises. A scream ripped from her core and her arms pushed outwards. All the men around her yelled out as they all were launched into different directions by the screaming girl.

When Danielle realized what she had done, she looked around at the damage. Many of the men dashed away in fear, while a given few laid curled up on the ground in pain from the forceful impact Danielle had unleashed on them.

As she watched the main Gunman writhe in pain, her mind quickly retreated back to the man bleeding out a few yards away.

Despite how sore and numb her body felt, Danielle pulled herself to her feet and ran towards Davis. He wasn't looking too good, his dark skin growing lighter as his etelids became heavy and the hand putting pressure on his gunshot wound became limp.

"No, no, no, no, no..." Danielle cursed as she fell to her knees beside the man, lifting him slightly so she could out pressure on the wound. She knew from the classes she had taken at school and the first aid training Sam had taught her, that if she didn't put more pressure on it he was going to die. "Oh God..."

Davis coughed in response, shifting his entire body prompting him to wince and groan in pain.

"Just stay calm," Danielle told him in a near-whisper voice as she struggled to keep the blood from pulling out of his body, soaking her hands. "What's your name?" She asked him.

"A-Aaron... Aaron Davis," he answered, his voice cracking and trembling. "A-am I going to die?"

"N-no," Danielle answered in an equally scared tone. "No," she repeated more firmly as she pressed down harder. "You're going to be fine." He wasn't going to be fine, especially if she couldn't get this wound closed.

She needed some sort of cloth, something to soak up the blood...

Her eyes darted everywhere, but it seemed all the gang members had gone already, leaving Danielle empty handed. She needed something and she needed it fast...

An idea suddenly hit her when a gust of wind blew through her hair, pulling the mask she wore concealing the bottom part of her face down to her chin slightly. That was it! The mask! But... if she took off the mask, he'd know who she was. Danielle had to think to herself: what was more important, his life or her identity?

Without another thought, Danielle tugged off her mask and pressed the golden cloth to the wound. She watched as Aaron Davis visibly flinched and the crimson ooze bled into her signature mask. She hoped to God no one was around to see her without the mask off.

"You're going to be okay," she whispered to Aaron. "You're going to be okay..."

Soon, the sounds of ambulance sirens and police cars echoed through the streets, getting closer and closer with each cry. Danielle had to leave, and fast if she didn't wan to get caught.

The moment the ambulance turned the corner onto the street, Eris had vanished, the mask covering Aaron Davis's wound gone. But from the shadows, the masked vigilante watched as the EMT's picked up the man she had saved and took him to the ambulance, speeding out of there towards whatever hospital they could.

Danielle smirked slightly and let out a sigh of contentment. She had saved a life.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Oof, news. So many things have happened since I last updated. One thing, the girl who played Hannah Baker was totally casted as Kate Bishop and no one can convince me otherwise. And two, the Russo Brothers really did just give us a whole countdown clock until Avengers 4 (and I totally have the tab open on my phone at all times).**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter. Let me know what you think about the Peter/Dani argument or the fact that Danielle is now officially a vigilante who really needs to work on her shit. Also, Happy Veterans Day to those here in the U.S. and thank you for your service if you're a veteran!**_

 _ **Chapter song: Superhero by Lauv for the Dani/Peter argument and Whatever It Takes by Imagine Dragons for Eris v. Gang members fight.**_

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter:

 **Dani: Ned, tell Peter he's an idiot, but I still love him.**

 **Ned: Why don't you tell him yourself?**

 **Dani: We're in a fight.**

 **Ned: You're sitting on his lap.**

 **Dani: ...**

 **Peter: ...**

 **Ned: ...**


	32. The World Seems To Burn

It was the day of soccer play offs and to say the least, Danielle was far from ready.

After her late night... activities, her body was littered in bruises when she returned to the apartment. She had spent all night washing out the blood from her mask and suit using the techniques Liz had taught her for getting blood out of cloth. Though, Liz probably didn't think it would come in handy for _this_ particular situation.

By Saturday morning, Danielle was both exhausted and sore beyond belief. It took her two cups of extra sweetened coffee to finally feel partially awake, but the sore problem wasn't going away any time soon.

Danielle was in the middle of stretching out her back in the kitchen, her third cup of coffee on the pot, when Sharon walked in. "Hey," she greeted, causing Danielle to jump slightly.

"Uh, hi," Danielle muttered.

"You're making coffee?" Sharon raised an eyebrow at the pot on the coffee maker as it slowly filled up with the strong, brown liquid. "You hate coffee," she remarked.

Danielle panicked as she lightly brushed her bangs from behind her ear to drape over half of her face, covering the purple bags under her eyes. "I– uh-"

"And why are you wearing your school sweatshirt?" Sharon asked, referring to the Midtown school sweatshirt Danielle had pulled over some leggings she wore. "It's April, it may be cool, but it isn't _that_ cool." She chuckled.

"I just... um..." Danielle trailed off as Sharon slowly turned her attention to the living room, taking a seat on the couch as she reached for the remote. Danielle thought nothing of it, up until the morning news began to broadcast something about recent gang activity in the Projects. Crap!

Danielle quickly rushes over and stands directly in front of the TV, blocking Sharon's view. When Sharon gives her a questioning look, Danielle quickly thinking up an excuse. "Um, can you take me to practice? ...Please?"

"Now?" Sharon groaned slightly, buying the excuse and glancing at the time on the digital clock on the nearby table. "11:32 a.m... Practice starts at 12:30."

"I-I know... but can you maybe take me early?" Danielle asked timidly, pulli the sweater sleeves down past her wrists as she hung her head slightly.

Sharon let out a heavy sigh before jumping up from the couch. "I guess, but I get that cup of coffee you're making." Danielle let out a sigh of relief as she watched Sharon's departing figure walk down the hallway back towards her room. "We're leaving T-minus 15 minutes," the CIA agent called out over her shoulder jokingly.

"O-okay," Danielle called back.

The minute Sharon was out of the room, Danielle spun around to face the TV where they had an image of Eris pulled up on the screen. One was of her launching those men back as she sat up on the ground, and the other was of her helping Aaron Davis with her mask off. Thankfully, it was dark enough to where you couldn't quite catch her face, not to mention the photo was taken from far away and it was fairly blurry.

She had stopped Sharon from seeing these images, but she couldn't control these images from getting to Jack, Steve, Wanda, or anyone else on the team back at the Compound. With Sharon, Danielle ha d a chance at eating away with it because she had never seen her in her gear in person. But with the team? Danielle was certain they'd recognize that navy blue suit and gold mask anywhere, with or without the news title " _Eris, the Goddess of Chaos and Discord... Far From It_ ".

* * *

Just as promised, Sharon drove Danielle to practice forty five minutes early. When she arrived at the field, a few of the girls were already there getting into uniform in the locker room. One of which was Betty Brant.

As Danielle entered the locker room with her hoodie still in place on top of her leggings with her duffel bag over her shoulder, Betty perked up from her spot on the bench beside her open locker where she was tying up her cleats. "Hey, Dani," she greeted with a friendly smile which faltered as she got a better look at Danielle's face. "Woah, you okay? You look... rough."

Danielle quickly brushed a piece of her hair in front of her face as she turned her back to Betty, working her locker as she shoved her duffel inside. "Uh, yeah. I was busy last night with, uh, homework," she lied.

"I wasn't talking about the bags under your eyes," Betty explained as she placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her around to face the blonde. "I'm talking about this," Betty raised two fingers to Danielle's cheek and pressed to her skin. Danielle winced and hissed as pain shot from that particular spot through the rest of her face. "Yeah. What's with the bruise?"

Danielle's hand shot up to her face to cover the spot Betty had pressed before spinning around to her open locker where a small mirror hung up on the door. Danielle narrowed her eyes nd turned to get a glimpse at the slightly yellow spot on her pale face. Oh, how she hoped Sharon hadn't caught that. But now she had a problem she had to deal with now: trying to explain this to Betty.

"I, um, I-I fell," Danielle stammered out.

Betty raised an eyebrow. "You... fell?"

"I'm kind of clumsy," Danielle shrugged as she played with the sleeves of her hoodie nervously.

Betty still looked unconvinced, but nodded in compliance to whatever story Danielle fed her. "Um... Alright."

Danielle managed a smile before quickly turning back to her locker as she pulled her uniform from her duffel and began to change. Betty had ran off to the other end of the locker room the minute Heather and Jean arrived, leaving Danielle to her own devices. She took the time alone to examine her body littered with dark purple bloches and yellowing bruises. Some were gone, some were fading, and some were just started to appear. Her entire body was mildly sore, but after downing about three ibuprofen pills it all just felt numb to Danielle as she changed into her blue, black, and yellow uniform.

It didn't take long before the entire team arrived for practice and gather up on the field with Coach Wilson. "Alright, girls, you ready for this?" Evryone gave small hoots and hollars of confirmation. "Good, 'cause I sure ain't," Coach stated as he blew the whistle prompting all the girls to chuckle. "Okay, Ashley, you know the drill."

"Got it, Coach," Ashley nodded as she ran before the team. "Alright, girls, we have one chance at making it through playoffs."

"No pressure," Max quips causing the rest of the team to chuckle at the tension-breaking joke.

Ashley reluctantly lets out a small strained laughter before continuing. "Anyway, we have to win this game if we want to get to semi-finals. Meaning, we have to work harder this time around. Your heads have got to be in the game, no fooling around, no ball hogging, and absolutely no mediocrity. Got it, girls?"

"Yes, sir!" Malory cried out as she mock-saluted the team captain, the other girls – including Danielle – following the action, laughing.

"At ease, soldiers," Ashley chuckled and rolled her eyes before placing her hand out. The entire team placed their hands on top of hers as they gathered around. "Bring it in. On three. One, two, three-"

"TIGERS!" Everyone cheered before they threw their hands up, clapping and shouting as they all ran out onto the field to start their practice for the game ahead.

The team started out with warm-up excercises, much to Danielle's demise. They did crunches, high-knee jogging, sprints around the field, push-ups, squats, and a bunch more excercises Danielle winced and groaned throughout doing. Once all her limbs felt like sticks of wood and her insides felt like jelly, Ashley, Maggie, and Amber began running soccer plays and drills with the team.

With Maggie and Max as the two separate goal keepers and the rest to the team split up going head-to-head, all was going well. Overall, practice was a success. For Danielle, it was five and a half agonizing hours of torture. And as someone who had been tortured before, she would know.

When it ended, the sun was starting to set and the opposing tea was starting to arrive as well as the game audience there to cheer them on. Coach Wilson quickly ushered the girls back to the locker room before the game began.

As she sat in the locker room, Danielle played with the laces on her cleats as she listened to the sounds of the crowd above getting into their seats above them on the bleachers. She began to wonder who would be there to watch her. It was a long shot, but she kind of hoped her brother and Wanda would come. Maybe even Steve and a few other members of the team. But, somehow she doubted they even knew about the game or that they probably did and they were just too busy to fly down and watch her.

Just then, Betty ran towards we're Danielle slouched on one of the locker room benches in front of her locker. "Hey," Danielle's head snapped up. "We're about to head out. Is everything okay?"

"Y-yeah," Danielle answered a bit too quickly as she nodded her head enthusiastically, jumping to her feet and dropping her shoelaces. "I'm-I'm good – great."

"Okay," Betty replied uneasily. "You coming?"

"Mhmm," Danielle nodded before following after Betty towards the exit of the locker room where the rest of the team was. "Oh, by the way, how are you?" Danielle aburptly asked the blonde. "I mean, after the Banquet dinner. I-I heard what happened and just wanted to see if you were alright."

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine," Betty shrugged nonchalantly. "I wouldn't have been though if it weren't for Eris. I actually talked to Jason and the rest of the AV Club about giving her her own news section for Midtown TV. What do you think?"

Danielle felt her cheeks turn pink. A TV section all for her? Well, not for her, for Eris – but still. It was for her efforts nonetheless. The morning news of the city had already begun covering Eris's nightly activities, but her own high school? That was a whole other level entirely for Danielle. "I, um, yeah. That sounds... like a good idea."

Betty let out a small squeal as they approached the rest of the team. "Oh, I'm so nervous," she admitted once they got to the exit that overlooked the field outside.

"Me too," Jean spoke up from beside them, overhearing the conversation.

"Same here," Courtney agreed. Malory and Daisy giving out sounds of agreement beside her as well.

Ashley turned around to face the team then. "Don't worry, you've got this. We've come this far and this is just the beginning. I believe in you guys," she told them with determination gleaming in her eyes.

Something about the way Ashley spoke to the team made Danielle think of her brother and the way he would always tell her that he believed in her each time she would say she couldn't do something. She couldn't make a batch of cookies without burning them? Jack believed in her. She couldn't finish her Algebra homework? Jack believed in her. And when she was in her darkest hours, he believed in her. He may not have been there with her then physically, but the fact that if he were, he would believe in her.

Danielle took a deep breath in before running out onto the field with the rest of her team.

The game started out with a bang. The team from lower Manhattan was ruthless. The girls on the opposite side were pushing, shoving, and tripping Midtown girls left and right all through out the game. An already sore Danielle had gotten knocked to the ground a total of four times before the referrer finally called a penalty.

By mid-way through the game, the Midtown girls were behind one point, Manhattan team learnt 3 to 2.

Each time a break was called or Coach Wilson broth the girls together in a circle on the sidelines, Danielle couldn't help but glance up at the stands and try to catch a glimpse of someone she knew. She spotted Jason, Seymour, and – surprisingly – Liz, then beside them was Ned and Michelle. But it was who she didn't see that made her chest tighten and her heart hurt.

Peter was missing from the stands. He'd never missed a game Danielle was certain to be playing in, but after the day before... She didn't blame him, not in the slightest. Just when she was starting to forgive herself for ditching Peter at the Banquet, this was the time that it decided to come up again? In the middle of a soccer play off game?

"Alright, team," Ashley spoke to the group of girls surrounding her, snapping Danielle back to the present. "I guess you all know that this team is a bit... different-"

"'Violent' would be the preferred term, Cap," Heather groaned as she gestured to the ice pack she was currently holding to her bruised knee she had injured a few minutes into the first half of the game.

Everyone grimaced at the sight while Amber continued for Ashley. "Yeah, well, despite that, you're all doing great. We just need to be sure not to give an inch."

"That's right," Ashley added on. "Maggie, make sure to not let that opposing goalie know which way you're trying to shoot. Betty, try not to shuffle the ball too much, the other team thrives off your misfooting. And Max, don't pay attention to their eyes when they try to shoot a goal, but their feet. We all good? You got it?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Malory chimed, the team breaking into mock-salutes like they had earlier.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Maggie cheered as everyone placed their hands in the middle.

"One, two, three- TIGERS!"

Danielle, Betty, Daisy, Max, Malory, Maggie, Ashley, and Amber all ran back out onto the field as the other team got into their positions as well. The referee stood in the middle of the field, the black and white ball in his hand and his whistle in his mouth as he tossed it up and blew the whistle, signifying the start of the second half. Once the ball hit the grassy field, all hell broke loose.

Malory was able to get the ball for their team and instantly kicked it over to Daisy. Daisy, having already been injured on her ankle a few minutes prior accidentally tripped up on the ball and launched it right into the grips of the other team who managed to kick it all the way towards their goal where Max stood.

Thankfully, Betty, Maggie, and Danielle dashed their way to save the ball across the field. With Maggie on one side, Betty on the other, and Max at the goal, Danielle was able to run around the girl possessing the ball and kick it straight to Betty, clearing it from the goal.

Betty did as Ashley suggested and kept her shuffling to a minimum, instead relying on Amber and Danielle to help her get the ball to the opposing team's goal where Amber managed to kick and score a goal, tying up the teams by the end of the game.

This is where it all came down to. If they Madeline more goal, they went to semi-finals. If they lost, they were done for.

They could do this, no pressure. Danielle could do is, no pressure. She ignored the ringing in her ears, the numbness in her legs, the unsettling feeling in her stomach, the bruises along her body, and the soreness of her everything as she ran out into that field and gave this game her all.

Everyone got into positions, the flood lights were beaming down on both teams, the crowds on either side were cheering, the sweat was dripping from Danielle's face, and everyone's eyes were on the ball as the referee brought it to the center of the field. He set it up, put the whistle to his mouth, and blew. They were off.

Immediately, all girls ran. The opposing team managed to snag the ball, but Maggie was quick to steal it back with a kick projecting it towards Amber who hit it with her chest before letting it fall back to the ground where it continued its trek across the field. Amber passed it around one of the opposing team members and right into Daisy's feet. Daisy managed to dodge a few opposing team girls before sneakily passing it behind her where Malory awaited to swoop in and kick it just outside the penalty line where Betty stood vigilant.

This was it. All Betty had to do was kick it towards the goal, but instead, she hesitated. Danielle watched the blonde catch the ball underneath her foot, but instead of instantly trying to kick it into the goal, she spared a glance to Danielle who stood a few yards opposite of her. Danielle gave her a look of confusion, why wasn't she taking the shot? Then, in the blink of an eye, everything happened at once.

Coach Wilson was on the sidelines screaming his head off, the rest of the team was shouting at Betty, the opposing team was dashing towards where Betty stood, the crowds were cheering, and Betty just smirked at Danielle before passing it directly to her rather the goal. Danielle panicked as she caught the ball with the heel of her foot. She glanced up at Betty who smiled and nodded. She finally understood what she was doing, repaying her for all those months ago at their first game when Danielle had kicked the ball to Betty instead of take the shot herself.

Without another second of hesitation, Danielle turned and kicked the ball towards the goal. It rolled and rolled and rolled, until the goalie blocked it and kicked it across the field into the feet of one of eir team members. Danielle, Betty, and the rest of the game-goers watched as the opposing team scored a goal, winning the game.

The crowd on one side went wild while the crowd on the other fell silent. The opposing team all ran into a circle on the side of the field while Midtown girls walked to the sidelines where Coach Wilson was. "You all did great, girls," he assured them as they gathered into a semi-circle with their heads bowed.

"I'm sorry," Danielle apologized, but Betty only smiled and shook her head as she wrapped an arm around Danielle's shoulders.

"I'm not," she exclaimed.

"To Midtown!" Max shouted triaumphantly. The rest of the team cheered along, not as enthusiastic, but just enough to acknowledge the attempt to cheer them up from their loss.

"Go get changed, girls. Time to get you guys back home to your families," Coach said as the team ran back into the locker rooms to change.

As the team got dressed, Danielle watched from a distance as everyone began to say their goodbyes. Amber, Maggie, and Ashley were all starting to tear up, claiming that they were disappointed that they wouldn't get to see their team to to the championship during their final year in high school. Malory and Max stated they were just happy to finally be apart of something. Heather and Betty chatted about maybe joining a volleyball next year. Jean claimed she was moving to New Jersey come next Fall. And Daisy and Courtney finally announced the fact that they were dating now and were happy that the team brought them together.

All the while, Danielle wasn't sure what she wanted to do. She had joined soccer as sort of a past time. Something she just wanted to try out with her friends, but it turned out to be something much more than that. She regretted never taking it seriously and taking it for granted, and now that it was over, she couldn't wait to give it another shot next year.

After changing, all the girls started heading out. Outside of the bleachers, Danielle was met by her small crowd that was there to cheer her on which included Ned, Michelle, and Sharon – or, her Aunt Kate, technically.

"Hey, guys," Danielle greeted timidly, managing a smile as she approached them.

"Hi," Ned and Michelle said in unison, one sounding more cheerful than the other.

"You did great, Danielle," Ned exclaimed. "Sorry Peter couldn't make it."

Danielle tried not to wince as she replied, "It's okay. Thanks for showing up."

"Yeah, no problem. I gotta go though, my Mom's on her way to pick me up and she doesn't really like being kept waiting," he explained.

"Okay. Bye, Ned," she called and waved after him as he left down the sidewalk towards the street. When she turned back, she smiled at Michelle. "I didn't expect you to come to an event like this."

"Yesh, 'cause what's better than sweat-filled, overly-crowded, and deafening sports events where adults come to use their kids' athletic abilities to brag to their friends and drink cheap beer is exactly my scene," Michelle remarked sarcastically. "What's not to love?"

Danielle chuckled. "Thank you for coming," she said genuinely.

"Yeah, whatever," she replied, but Danielle knew it was just code for 'you're welcome'. "I, uh, I gotta go too. My parents are waiting," the brunette explained.

"Okay, bye," Danielle waved and smiled as Michelle departed to her car as well, leaving Danielle and Sharon to their own devices. "You didn't have to come," Danielle assured the blonde once they were alone.

Sharon scoffed, "Of course I did. Who else would take pictures and send it to the team upstate cheering for you?" Danielle began to smile at the fact that Jack, Wanda, Steve, and all the rest of the team had seen her in the field and cheered for her despite being miles away. "By the way, Steve says 'hi' and that he's proud of you," Sharon added with a bright smile.

Danielle's smile morphed into that of a grin as a mischievous gglint appeared in her eye. "So, you're talking with Steve now?"

Sharon's face flushed before she playfully smacked Danielle's arm. "Oh, come on! Enough with that!" Danielle could only laugh as Sharon got frustrated. "There is nothing going on. Now you and Tony can buzz out of my love life for Christ's sake."

"'Love'?" Danielle raised her eyebrows and began to laugh even harder when Sharon blushed even more. Danielle raised her hands up in defense just as Sharon raised her hand to smack the teenager again.

"Hey, Dani!" Someone from afar called out. Danielle turned to see the rest of her team standing down the street gesturing to her. "We're going out for dinner! You coming?" Heather shouted to her.

Danielle bit her lip before turning expectantly to Sharon. The blonde sighed before shrugged, "Go ahead. I'll meet you back at the apartment."

Danielle smiled at her caretaker. "Thanks, Sharon," she said before running to catch up with her team. "Hi," she greeted them.

"Hey," Maggie replied. "We're all gonna take separate cars, we're all just waiting on Betty," she explained.

"Oh, where is she?" Danielle asked, looking around trying to find the blonde.

"Over there," Courtney said, pointing across the street.

Danielle followed where she was pointing and caught sight of Betty talking with Jason, Seymour, and Liz. Danielle's smile fell as she debated whether or not she should go over there. She had already lost Liz as a friend, maybe, even now, Peter. Maybe she could go over there and apologize. But, for what? Being gone for two weeks due to her mother's death amongst other things? No... It was better for Danielle to just keep her distance... Like she always did.

Just then, the screeching of a police siren caught everyone on the street's attention. All eyes turned to where an ambulance followed by a fire truck whizzed down the street towards where screams and cries of help were coming from.

"What's going on?" Jean asked, everyone wondering the same thing as they rushed to the corner of the street to peer down the block. There, everyone watched as a building at the corner of the street burned ablaze. It was an inferno as police cars surrounded the building and firefighters worked to out it out with hoses.

"Oh my God!" The girls on the soccer team cried out as they watched from a distance.

"There are still people in there! Look!" Malory shouted, pointing up to the floor just above where the firefighters were putting out the flames. Danielle followed her gaze and saw what she was talking about, two people were up there in the window, calling out. If there were two, there had to be more inside. Danielle had to do something, and fast at the rate that fire was burning up that building.

Danielle quickly fell into the shadows behind the rest of the girls who were still watching the fire, not paying attention to the teenage girl who teleported from behind them to an alleyway beside the burning building. Danielle glanced up from where she stood and saw that the fire exit ladder and stairwell were perfectly fine. One moment she was in the ground, and the next she was three stories up on the fire exit ladder, opening up a window to enter the building.

It was hot. Beyond hot, it was burning. The apartment she had walked into was burning left and right. The smoke was filling up the room and Danielle quickly grabbed hold of a rag on the dresser in the room she was in before walking forward through the apartment, searching for anyone inside. She followed the sounds of screams and pleas before she found two children in a bedroom curled up in the ground.

Using the rag to cover her face and hide her identity, Danielle bent down and placed a hand on both of them before teleporting back to the fire exit. Without question, the two children began to descend as Danielle went back in for more.

There were multiple people on the floor above, a few more down below. There were rooms where the fire had become too much and Danielle would have to knock back walls to get through to rooms where people were. She had begun to lose track of how many people she had teleported out of the building, just like she was losing track of howling she was in that building inhaling thick smoke and fumes from the fire engulfing everything around her.

She was beginning to head out just as the building began to collapse beneath her. She could swear she heard more screams within the building, but it was hard when she began to cough and wheeze due to the amount of smoke she was inhaling. The rag, doing nothing when the flames licked and danced around her. She was trapped.

She tried to concentrate on teleporting out of there, but the smoke filling her lungs began to get to her head as she lost her footing and fell face-first onto the floor, her eyelids falling and her conciousness slipping.

It was growing hard to breath as she crawled on all fours to try and get to the window where the fire exit ladder was. As she moved, walls and building structure around her began to fall all round her. When the flames got too close, she weakly attempted to push them away with her powers. But it all became too much.

The smoke, the fire, the wood burning, the fumes.

Was this how she died? Burning in an apartment building she didn't live in? Alone? Saving people?

Danielle didn't want to die. She didn't want to die knowing there were so many counting on her – Jack, Wanda, Steve, Sharon, Peter, Michelle, Liz, Cindy, Ned, Sally, Betty, everyone she ever knew an cared for. There was so much more Danielle wanted to do with her life. Grow up, become a full-time Avenger, graduate. Then the little things she regretted not doing – apologizing to Sharon for not telling her about crime-fighting, tell Wanda, Jack, and Steve she loved them, apologize to Peter...

She should've been terrified, she _was_ terrified. But she just couldn't bring herself to panic as the darkness overcame her and unconsciousness over took her.

It was all black. Death.

She imagined she would always go out like the quiet gust of wind. Or maybe a loud explosion that echoed across the land. But instead, she would die here on the burning floor of this apartment building, choking from lack of oxygen, alone, surrounded in fire, burning alive.

But, destiny and a web-slinging vigilante had other plans for her.

* * *

 ** _A/N: I bet you thought I killed her. Ha! Sike! Also, by the time you read this I will probably be across the country on a trip to see my Aunt, Uncle, and baby cousin for Thanksgiving. Wish me luck on this two day trip with no wifi in the middle of the desert. :) also, hope everyone has a Happy Thanksgiving!_**

 ** _Chapter song: Verge by Owl City ft. Aloe Blacc (Soccer game) and Not Ready To Say Goodbye by Leah Nobel for Danielle nearly dying in a fire._**

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter:

 **Sharon: What was the one thing I told you not to do?**

 **Danielle: Burn down the house...**

 **Sharon: And what did you do?**

 **Danielle: Made everyone dinner...**

 **Sharon: ...**

 **Danielle: ...**

 **Sharon: ...**

 **Danielle: ...and burned down the house...**


	33. Pieces of a Messy Puzzle

Danielle West was a mystery. A puzzle Peter Parker so desperately tried to piece together.

Once he thought he had her all figured out, she would go and do something outrageous and he'd have to start from square one. This was one of those instances. The Banquet.

Peter hadn't been one for parties or galas or really any dance where he had to dress up real fancy. For one, he didn't have anyone to really go with, and two, he wasn't sure how to dress for these sort of things and usually ended up looking like a doofus.

But, the Banquet was something he had actually looked forward to because not only had he gotten new dress pants just for the occasion, but because he also had someone to go with. And someone he really enjoyed having as company too, one of his closest friends, Elle... _Danielle_.

Why had she left him there? If she was going to just ditch him there, why did she bother agreeing to go anyways? To make him look like an idiot? No, Peter knew Danielle wouldn't do that... Then again, did Peter really know her at all?

Gah, it was so frustrating! _She_ was so frustrating? Why did he even care so much anyways? It was just a stupid Banquet. Maybe he was looking too far into this. Maybe she just got scared or had something come up.

... Peter just really needed a break.

So, he did what he normally did at night when May was working the late night shift at her job and he needed to get his mind off of something – go out crime-fighting as Spiderman.

Lately, Peter had been hearing about that new vigilante chick from the Avengers, but it could have been anyone really. Peter wasn't too worried that she was going out-shine him, it wasn't a competition after all... right?

Eh, who knew? All Peter wanted to do was stop some bad guys and get his mind off of Danielle.

Just then, sirens began to whine just a few blocks from the roof top he was perched atop. Peter looked out to where the sirens were coming from and caught sight of a bright orange light illuminating from in between other buildings blocking his view. Soke arose from the building and firetrucks gathered along the street. A fire.

And what better way to get drama off his mind than rescuing people from a burning building?

Peter quickly jumped off the roof and shot out his webs to swing and launch himself from building to building until he reached the roof of a building jut across the street from the fire. When he got a better look, he could tell that this fire wasn't going to be contained. Despite four fire trucks surrounding the building and soaking it with the water hoses, the flames were relentles, eating away at the base structure and everything above it.

"There are people still inside!" A woman from the street down below shouted.

And that was all the incentive Peter needed before swinging from the roof and jumping into an open window of the burning building.

Once he was inside, the smoke filled the room he was in as the flames surrounding it lit up the room in an orange glow. The fabric mask Peter wore made it easy for him to get around without getting suffocated and the goggles he had on his eyes gave him an advantage to see clearer throw the fire and smoke. Now all he had to do was find those people that woman was talking about. How hard could it be? Seven floors of dozens of rooms? Easy...

Peter quickly got started on the floor he had landed on, calling out from room to room and house to house, trying to get a response to see if anyone was inside. It seemed like the entire building was evacuated by the time he got to the very top floor, but just when he was about to duck out of that building before it collapsed, he heard the faint sound of someone coughing.

"Hello?" He shouted in the general direction of the sound. The sounds of breaking glass, cracking wood, and growing flames were loud, but with his enhanced hearing, Peter could make out some more coughs in the distance. "Hey!"

Peter ran as fast as he could towards the sound, knocking over half-burnt furniture nd bursting through thin walls until he reached a smoke-filled room. His eyes scanned the are until they landed upon a small figure lying on the floor. A woman... No, she was too small to be a woman, maybe a kid? He didn't know, but it didn't matter. What mattered was getting her to safety.

Without a second to waster, Peter lifted the small unconscious girl into his arms, tossing one of her arms over his shoulder and carrying her legs with his free arm before running to the nearest window and jumping out. He'd only carried so many people while swinging with his webs, but he was able to get the hang of swinging from building to building with the girl in his arms.

When he finally reached a sensible distance form the building, he set down the girl onto the roof. She was still unconscious, but Peter wasn't sure whether or not she was still in danger from the amount of smoke she most likely had inhaled from the fire.

"Uh, hello?" Peter spoke softly, nudging the girl's arm to see if she was awake. She didn't react. What had he been taught in science class? If someone was responding, he had to check for a pulse, right! ... Where was the pulse? Either the wrist or under the neck.

"Okay, okay," Peter mumbled to himself as he slowly turned the girl from off her side onto her back. But as soon as he did that, the short dark hair that once covered the girl's face, fell back, revealing the one girl he had gone into that fire to forget... "Danielle?"

Oh God. Oh God, oh God, _oh God_! Out of all the people he had to save from a burning building, it had to be Danielle? The one person he was trying to forget! Life really did hate him sometimes, didn't it? Well, hey, maybe it was fate. Maybe he was meant to save her. But why? Why would fate have him save Danielle after they argued and basically stopped being friends?

 _Come on, man, pull yourself together!_ He thought to himself. _This is Danielle, and she's hurt. You're Spiderman, you've gotta help her._

"Right, right," Peter mumbled to himself. "This is your job. You're Spiderman. Okay," he sighed, rubbing his hands together before placing two fingers beneath Danielle's neck. He waited a moment before letting out a sigh of relief. Yes! She had a pulse, she was alive.

Step two! ... Wait, what was step two? Right! Make sure she was alright before taking her to a hospital.

Suddenly, without warning, Danielle slowly began to stir. "Mm," she moaned as she turned her head slightly, her eyelids slowly beginning to open.

Peter quickly scrambled to his feet, taking a step backwards just in case she became startled by his appearance. God, what was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to act? What if she could tell that it was him under the mask? Oh, man, he had to get out of there. He had to get out of there now!

Just then, Danielle's eyes opened all the way and she turned to face the blue-and-red suited masked vigilante standing beside her. She jumped slightly at his sudden appearance, but remained calm as she asked, "Who are you?"

Too late to escape, there goes that idea, Peter thought to himself. "I, uh," Peter cut himself to clear his throat with a cough, taking on a deeper voice as he spoke once again. "I'm the Spiderman..."

Danielle narrowed her eyes to get a better look. "Right..." she replied, uneasy. "What... What happened?" She asked before breaking into a fit of coughs. Realization suddenly crossed her features. "The fire..."

"Uh, yeah, you were in the building. I had to, uh, save you-"

Danielle suddenly began to panic, her eyes darting back and forth and her hands on her sore throat as she spoke hoarsely, "I-I have to go." She began to rise to her feet. As she got up, a cough caught in her throat sending her on another fit of wheezes and coughs so bad she nearly lost her footing.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Peter quickly kept forward to catch her before she could fall. She winced from the contact, her body was undoubtedly weak from trying to get out of the fire. He had to do something, he couldn't just let her leave this way. "Uh, look, I should get you to a hospital, Dan- _Miss_."

Danielle, too out of it to catch his near slip up of her name, nodded. "I have to get home," she explained.

"Um, well, it kind of burned down..."

"No, no, no," Danielle said, shaking her head, still using Peter's arms to help her stand. "I live somewhere else. I'm fine..." she trailed off and sighed as she let go of Peter be walked to the edge of the roof, looking down at the street below. What was she trying to do?

"Uh, Miss, are you okay?" She didn't reply to Peter's question as she continued to look don at the ground below, her eyes scanning the area as if she were trying to see if there were people down there.

She stared for a moment before turning back towards Peter. "Can you... um..." She asked, gesturing to the ledge.

"Oh! Right," Peter finally caught on to what she was asking and walked towards her. He hesitated for a moment before slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. It felt... awkward for Peter, but she didn't seem too bothered as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Erm, hold on tight, please, ma'am," Peter instructed.

Danielle nodded and hugged Peter closely. She ducked her head into his chest the moment Peter launched the pair off the edge of the roof, his free arm reaching out to shoot his webs to latch onto another roof for leeway so they could land easily onto the sidewalk below. When their feet touched the ground, Danielle stepped back. She looked winded, but looked like she would manage.

"Huh," Peter tilted his head curiously at Danielle.

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing," he said, shrugging. "It's just... normally people would scream or freak out whenever I do that."

Danielle shrugged. "Guess I'm not all that normal."

Peter scoffed. "Yeah, you can definitely say that," he mumbled beneath his breath. "Um, we should get you to a hospital now."

Danielle shook her head, holding a hand out. "No. I-I can walk home. I'm fine," she insisted. Peter opened his mouth to protest, but the brunette was already walking away. "Thank you for, um, saving me?"

"No problem," Peter replied in his fake-deep voice. "Er, be safe."

Danielle attempted to smile as she waved and scurried off down the street.

As Peter watched her departing figure disappear into the shadows of the night in New York City, he began to question what had just happened. Did he seriously just save Danielle West from a burning building, swing her down to the ground, and let her leave as if nothing happened? Who was this girl and what was she hiding? How was she so calm as if getting saved from burning buildings was something she did every Saturday night?

"What the hell...?" Peter asked out loud to himself.

* * *

It was the next morning, the sun was seeping through the window of Danielle's room back at the Compound in Northern New York. She'd spent all night after the fire trying to scrub the smell of smoke out of her hair and clothes after returning to the apartment. It didn't take long after that for her to pack up her clothes and teleport herself to the Compound for her weekly visits.

She had gotten there relatively late last night and hadn't gotten to really greet anyone considering that all she wanted to do after nearly getting burnt alive in an apartment fire was sleep. And sleep is what she did, for nearly thirteen hours. By the time she woke up, it was almost noon.

Danielle rolled out of bed, trying to ignore how sore her body was as she jumped to her feet and walked her way to her restroom to brush out the tangles in her hair, brush her teeth, and put on some deodorant. After that, she walked herself back into her room to slip on her grey slippers and white cardigan to go over her sweater and sweatpants she wore to sleep. Once she was decent, she grabbed her iPod, headphones, and backpack before walking out from her room to the kitchen.

It was empty so far and Danielle didn't see a reason why she couldn't boast her music on her iPod as she made herself some cereal. While pouring the milk into a bowl she had used her powers to get down from the top shelf of the cabinets, Danielle hummed and bobbed her head to Ellie Goulding. Her headphones were on over her head and her backpack was lying open on the kitchen counter as her homework was pulled out in front of her.

She had her music on too loud to hear the entrance of the majority of her team including her brother, Wanda, Steve, Sam, and Natasha, save for Vision and Rhodey. She had been so distracted by her music, her breakfast, and her homework, when her brother tickled her side she yelped and nearly dropped her bowl of cereal.

"Jack," Wanda scolded the young man as he laughed it off in the middle of the kitchen beside his sister who glowered back at him.

"What?" Jack raised his hands in defense as he continued to laugh at Danielle. "You should've seen your face." Danielle couldn't hide the small smile she got every time she heard her brother's laugh. Wanda always used to say it was the most contagious thing in the world and no one could help but laugh _with_ him, even if he was laughing _at_ you. Once Jack's laughter faded away, he smiled at his little sister and wrapped an arm around her shoulders giving her a side hug and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Love you too, little sister."

Danielle chuckled as Jack ruffled her hair and walked to the fridge to grab himself the jug of milk Danielle had just put away. "What happened?" Danielle asked, gesturing to the grease on both Sam and Jack's t-shirts.

"Just adding a nice little gadget for Sam's new pack," Jack explained with a shrug as him and Wanda pulled out bowls and the boxes of cereal from the cabinet.

Danielle glanced over at Sam who looked very happy with whatever they added to his new suit. She chuckled before taking another bite of her cereal and going back to her homework while everyone around her continued to grab things from the fridge and cabinets for their late breakfast.

As Steve helped Nat prep the coffee pot, he glanced over Danielle's shoulder to see what she was working on. "What's that?"

Danielle swallowed down her cereal to answer, "School history project. I have to write an essay on President Herbert Hoover."

Steve smiled as he filled the pot up with water while Nat prepped the filter. "'A chicken in every pot and a car in every backyard, to boot.'" He quoted.

"Which is ironic considering his term was during the Great Depression when no one could afford neither a chicken or a car," Danielle remarked, prompting Steve to laugh out loud. "The good old days..."

"You've been feeling a lot better now, I'm guessing," Wanda remarked as she poured the milk into both her and Jack's bowls of cereal.

Danielle used her lips and nodded. Sam then raised an eyebrow at her and asked, "You been keeping up with what I asked you to do last session?"

Thats when Danielle grimaced. She had been meaning to, but she would always get distracted. Mostly by being Eris, or school, or Peter, or Liz. "No," she admitted, receiving a disapproving look from the pilot. "But, I have been doing good in school," she explained, jumping from her spot at the counter to grab her backpack and pull out her report card. "I got all 'A's and one 'B'."

"A 'B'?" Natasha asked skeptically.

Danielle shrugged. "Science is hard," she stated simply.

Steve was looking over her grades, scanning each and every class, noticing that most of them had small comments like 'improved greatly', 'determinated', and 'lots of potential'. He felt a sense of pride swell in his chest at the fact that this young girl had faced the odds of these past few months – these past few years – and managed to get A's and B's on her report card. "Good job, Danielle," he told her with a smile and nod. "I'm proud of you."

Danielle returned the smile and nodded back. But it slowly faded when she realized that now was the time to break the news about crime-fighting as Eris. Now was as good as a time as any. "I, um, there's something I wanted to talk to you guys about-"

"Ooh," Sam suddenly interrupted her when he got a message on his phone. "Rhodey and Vis are on TV."

Natasha quickly grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV across the area in the living room. Sure enough, the news popped on to show Rhodey and Vision escorting a man in a nice tux with an American flag pin on his red tie.

"Who's that?" Wanda asked, chewing on her cereal as she watched.

"That's the new American Senator sent to Vienna on behalf of the late Senator Ryan," Natasha explained.

Senator Ryan... Why did that name sound familiar to Danielle? The answer came shortly when the headline appeared on screen, ' _New U.S. Senator Henry Jacobson Pays Tribute To Assassinated Senator George Ryan Nearly Six Months After His Death_ '. Senator George Ryan... That's why that name sounded familiar. It was the first public person the Silencer had assassinated... _Her mother_ assassinated.

While Danielle remained calm and silent about the news, Jack looked a bit more upset as he glared at the television screen, trying to hide his discomfort by stirring the cereal around in his bowl. Though Jack had gotten over his mother's death, the real reason he even cared who all the reminders of her was because he felt guilty. Guilty that he believed her, guilty that he allowed his sister to be hurt by her, guilty that he of all people fell for her traps, and guilty that he hadn't saved his sister or Steve sooner. He pushed all his feelings aside though,p because they didn't matter, what mattered was his little sister's well being. That was always what came first for Jack: Danielle.

Luckily, for everyone in the room, the news changed the stories around. Unfortunately for Danielle, it changed to a story on breaking news about a building fire.

" _Just in this morning, an apartment building inferno lit up just outside Queens last night. Multiple injuries were reported and the building is completely burnt down, but witnesses there claimed that they were saved and rescued by an angel_ ," the news anchor explained.

Danielle suddenly felt her face lose all color as she tried to search for a way out of this scenario. She could change the subject and divert attention from the screen, or she could to the remote and use t break the TV scream (though, that would be highly suspicious of her). Oh, what was she going to do? She couldn't hide this forever. Maybe she was just overreacting. It wasn't like they had a picture of her.

Just then, an image of Danielle's upper body sticking out of the window with the rag she had over her face helping multiple people down the fire exit appeared on screen... She spoke too soon.

She froze, like a solid statue, waiting for one of her team members to speak first, waiting for the inevitable onslaught she was about to face from everyone around her. The TV abruptly shut off, Natasha's finger still on the power button when Danielle turned her head to see who had done it. When she looked up to meet the redhead's eyes, all she saw was an amused look that said, 'oh, you're in for it now'.

Danielle winced as she slowly turned back to face her two siblings and Steve. Their faces were expressionless as they stared at the turned off TV, still trying to piece together whatever they just had seen. "Before you get mad at me," Danielle began slowly. "I was going to tell you... I just didn't know how."

There was a long pause before her brother spoke, "So, you've been... going out as Eris?"

Danielle shrugged and nodded. "Yes," she answered timidly.

"How long?" Steve asked.

"Only a few nights. I-I didn't mean to, I just... People were in danger and it was hard not to do anything," she explained. "Are you mad at me?"

Steve and Jack both exchanged looks. They seemed to be on the same page by the looks on their faces. Worried, scared, fearful? Absolutely. But mad? Not exactly. Jack was terrified of what could happen to Danielle out there crime fighting on her own – and the picture of her in that burning building didn't help – but he saw something else in that picture other than the danger she was in. He saw her helping people, _saving_ people. Jack always knew his sister was meant for something greater in the world – he used to always think that it meant she was going to become a composer or pianist playing at places like Carnegie Hall – but now he knew that she was meant to be a hero, out in the world doing what heroes did.

Steve felt the same way. He knew what Danielle was feeling, the urge to go out and help people – it got him in trouble a few times back before the serum. He couldn't blame her for wanting to do something good in the world like he had all those years ago. But just like Jack, he worried about the dangers it posed. Danielle was still just a fourteen year old girl still dealing with grief and fear and so many more uncontrolled emotions she had been bottling up since being kidnapped for almost four years, and the idea of her letting those emotions and fears distract her and put her in danger made Steve uneasy. But he was far from angry at her.

"No," the soldier finally replied. "We're not angry at you, Danielle... We're just worried."

"I-I've been doing better with my powers," she explained, quick to defend herself. "I use them to concentrate on different things at the same time. I practice by taking small things apart and putting them back together."

"We understand that you've been practicing, but Dani..." Wanda trailed off with a sigh. "Practicing with small objects and practicing with actual enemies are two different things. You could get hurt."

Danielle frowned and bowed her head. She didn't want to stop helping people and goi out as Eris being a vigilante, but... how was she even suppose to go on now knowing that her family didn't approve of all the good she was doing?

"We're not saying you can't go out as Eris," Steve abruptly stated.

Everyone turned to look at the Captain with wide eyes and questionable glances. "We're not?" Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow at Steve skeptically.

"No," he confirmed, turning to face the brunette girl next to him. "You're strong, Dani, and brave, and courageous. But just because you've got heart doesn't mean you can't get hurt. And like Wanda said, practicing by yourself and going against a real enemy is different. But... We're willing to teach you."

Danielle's eyes glistened with hope as a small smile slowly creeped it's way back onto her face. "Are you saying you'll teach me how to fight again?"

Steve chuckled at the excitement in her voice and nodded, "Yes."

Danielle absolutely beamed, but had to restrain herself from jumping up and down in excitement. Instead she asked, "Can I start now?"

"Sure," Jack answered for the soldier. "You and me, one on one in the training room?" Danielle grinned mischievously and nodded. "Let's go," Jack said, walking around the kitchen counter and leading Danielle out of the room to the training area laughing and talking with her all the way there.

While the siblings departed, Wanda stayed behind and watched them leave. The enhanced young girl could feel herself begin to panic at the mere thought of Danielle ever being out into danger again after who happened with HYDRA and then her mother. If anyone knew how much that girl had been hurt over the years it had been the one person who was with her every step of the way – Wanda.

Steve, Sam, and Natasha noticed the distraught look on Maximoff's face and exchanged knowing looks. Natasha and Sam looking pointedly at Steve then looking back at Wanda. He pursed his lips, getting the hint, and walked over to her. "You're worried," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Aren't you?" She relied, not bothering to look at him, her eyes still glued to where Danielle and Jack were standing moments ago.

"Beyond belief."

"I just don't want to see her hurt again..." Wanda explained, wrapping her arms around herself in a small hug. "After all these years, I've watched her go through so much. And not just with Alice, or you, or Ultron, or Sokovia. Back with Strucker... Back with HYDRA when she would be experimented to the point where she was no longer a human to them, rather just a lab rat... I don't want that to happen to her. I don't want her to get hurt, or kidnapped, or have her going out there creating enemies," Wanda stated.

"Wanda," Sam spoke up. "She's strong. She may be young and a bit clumsy, but that's why we're here. We're gonna help her so she can protect herself."

"Not that she already can't," Natasha added. "But a little training won't hurt." Wanda turned and gave them all a grateful smile.

"So, how about we all stop worrying about the girl who held up an entire city-sized meteor with just her powers and go watch Jack get his ass kicked," Sam quipped, easing the tension in the room prompting the group of heroes to all chuckle.

"What makes you think Jack's gonna be the one to lose?" Natasha asked curiously as the group started their way to the training room.

Sam scoffed and shook his head. "Danielle can literally teleport and move things with her mind, Jack can make sparks appear from his fingers. My bets are all on Eris here."

"You're on," Natasha retorted.

"Seriously? You're going for Statix?"

Natasha shrugged. "He may be a pain in the ass sometimes, but I have faith because he has more experience."

Wanda and Steve walked behind the arguing pair, silently listening to the back and forth banter with amusement that distracted them from the fact that Danielle was going to be putting herself in the line of fire. Sure, she could have been going through worse like going on covert missions with the team, but danger was still danger, whether it be in petty theives or homicidal robot armies. But, like Natasha had said, a little training wouldn't hurt her.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Oof, sorry for the late chapter. I just got back from a roadtrip for Thanksgiving and then got sick with strep on the way back so I had to go to the doctor. Thankfully, it's wearing off now and all I have is some congestion and sinus pressure. But, aside from my pain and procrastination, this chapter was a bit wary at the end. We shall go in depth for this training and I was gonna try and have Wanda explain more into depth the life that Dani and the, had back in Sokovia with HYDRA because it's going to come back later on, but I figured that I could just tell it through flashbacks when the time comes. Also, MORE SPIDER-MAN AND DANIELLE INTERACTIONS TO COME NEXT CHAPTER. Not to mention, Civil War starts in a few chaps and I am happy to say there shall be more Danielle and Peter relationship/friendship interactions as Er go through that plot and after that plot, but also no real real romance until maybe Homecoming and after Homecoming for sure. Sorry this is such a slow burn. I'm a piece of shit, I know._**

 ** _Chapter Song: [Ive notice I've been unintentionally making these chapter titles Hamilton themed, maybe I should put a song as a Chapter Song today, but I'm not sure what would fit. I feel like Nonstop would kind of sum up Peter in Homecoming sort of...] But anyway, the chapter song is Pretty Face by PUBLIC. I've recently rediscovered this band. I've been listening to them for a few years now (they are so underrated, go check out their songs), but recently a song of theirs popped up on my playlist again and I just re-binged all their songs again and fell back in love._**

 **Reviews:**

 **Waterfall-Orchid: Aw, thanks, took me forever glad you liked it! And here s your latest fix. (of writing, not drugs. Don't do those, they're bad!)**

 **CryingRosex3: Holy shit... I'm sorry I didn't get your permission to write your sci-fi biography my dude. I hope I do your character justice, lol. But seriously, what a crazy coincidence. Do you also have a brother six years older than you named Jack? Lol. If you did it would be just straight up scary.**

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter:

 **Danielle: So, what's the news, Jack?**

 **Jack: Guess he got a little too lit.**

 **Danielle: Peter caught on fire!**

 **Jack: Yeah, and now he's dead. Okay? Appreciate a joke!**

 **[Imma stick with the theme of fire-related vines]**

 **Ned: *runs in* Yo, man, you gotta get out the house. There's a fire!**

 **Peter: Ok.**

 **Ned: Ok. *starts walking out***

 **Peter: Hey, real quick!**

 **Ned: *runs back in* What? What?**

 **Peter: Can you shut my door? I don't know why you left it open.**

 **Ned: ...**


	34. Thank God Walls Can't Talk

_"Oomph!"_

Danielle let out a strained groan as her backside hit the hard-matter floor of the Compound training room for what felt like the fiftieth time. She writhed and wriggled on the floor, trying to regain the feeling in her numb joints and limbs to giver her the strength to pull herself up slightly to look up at her attacker. "How predictable was I this time?" The teenager asked.

Standing above her with both hands on her hips was none other than Natasha Romanoff. The ex-assassin shook her head and smirked slightly. "Not as much as you were when you first started," the redhead explained, reaching her hand out for the girl to grab.

Danielle took Natasha's gloved-hand in her own and staggered to her feet. When she was up, it took Danielle a moment to catch her breath and let the pain wash away. As she stretched out her back to prepare for the next round of fighting, Danielle winced and groaned, immediately scrunching her body back down to it's normal position.

While Natasha was drinking some of her water a few feet away, the teenage girl slowly lifted up her muscle tee she wore to reveal the slowly yellowing brusies she still hsd from the apartment fire a few days prior. Most of the bruises were already gone, but the ones she had gotten from falling through floors or getting hit with burning pieces of debris tended to take longer to completely heal.

"Alright," Natasha spoke up, Danielle quickly lowering her tee to cover her bruises once again. "One more round?"

Danielle turned to look at the digital clock on the wall — 12:45 pm. She had to be back at school by 12:55 before advisory started and lunch ended. For the past few days now, Danielle had been ditching lunch time to teleport to the Compound and train with Natasha. She came up with the idea when she realized that a few days on the weekend wasn't going to be enough for her or the rest of the team that worried about her safety. So, it seems like her lunch was going to get a whole lot more action packed than just some school-yard fights and gossip sessions.

The brunette turned back to the ex-assassin and nodded. "Sure," she answered before they walked back out into the center of the mat.

Natasha stood at ready stance while Danielle eyed her wearily. When Dani had first started training with Nat, she was terrified Natasha would absolutely murder her. But after a few sparring rounds, Danielle was happy the fear sub-sided somewhat to Natasha possibly just giving her a concussion or sprained limb at the least.

Once Natasha nodded, the sparring session began. The redhead was the first to attack – she attempted to try and make it easier on Danielle by making a combination of the same few moves each time they fought. Natasha's fist flew and Danielle ducked back quickly before it could hit her cheek. But before Danielle was even able to bring herself back to ready stance, Natasha was already throwing a roundhouse kick. Danielle managed to jump out of the way just in time. If there was one thing she was learning from sparring with Natasha, it was that she was _extremely_ fast, and to always stay on her feet and to be on alert for any oncoming attacks Natasha would undoubtedly spring on her.

After three more punches, Natasha gave Danielle an opening – intentionally – and the teen took it. Each time Danielle tried to attack Natasha this way, she always ended up on the ground, but just as Danielle was about to throw a punch to the redhead's abdomen, an idea popped into her head.

Natashasaw the attack coming from a mile away. Danielle was decent at fighting, but her attacks weren't fast enough, making it a bit too easy for Natasha to predict what she was going to do next. Just when it looked like this spar would end the same as any other, something happened. Natasha was moving to block the punc Danielle was about to make when she abruptly vanished.

Natasha panicked for a split second, but ddidn't have time to react in anyway because of a sudden force knocking into her back causing her to stumble forward. The Black Widow caught her footing easily and spun on her heel to see who had launched the attack from behind. She was dumbfounded when she saw Danielle standing with her fists at ready still and a smile playing at her lips. "How predictable was I then?" She asked.

Natasha stood straight and shook her head. "Nice move. Don't get used to landing ones on me, though," the redhead exclaimed as she stalked off the mats back to her belongings lying on the ground nearby. "And wipe that smirk off your face, Harper, and get to school!" She added as she left the gym.

Danielle chuckled to herself, pride swelling in her chest as she quickly grabbed her gym duffel and ran to the locker room nearby to change. Once she was dressed and presentable (and also soaked in body spray and deodorant), Danielle teleported back to school, vanishing from the Compound gym and reappearing at the Midtown gym locker room.

Danielle had been doing this for a few days now, and as she walked into the lunch room where all of her fellow classmates were just now leaving to go to their next class period, she was reminded of the reason why.

Across the cafeteria was Peter walking beside Ned with Michelle falling far behind them – a book in her hand as usual. And to make matters worse, Cindy, Liz, and Sally were walking just a few yards away from where Danielle stood.

Taking a deep breath, the brunette bowed her head and walked int the cafeteria towards the main hallway. It was like she could feel their eyes on her as she walked, hear their troubling thoughts, know that they were thinking about her and all she'd done wrong by them. It made the guilt in Danielle's chest triple in size, suffocating her from within and making her want to do nothing more than to curl up in a ball and disappear.

After what seemed like an eternity, Danielle finally made it to her class in time, but she carried on the rest of the school day with the feeling of eyes on the back of her neck and guilt in the core of her stomach. But it was only the beginning for her because after the final bell rang, Decathlon practice began.

As soon as she walked into the library, she could already tell it was going to be a rough meeting.

"Hey, if it isn't the soccer champ!" Flash shouted to her from where he sat at the far corner of the small table the rest of the team was seated at, including Liz, Sally, Cindy, Michelle, Ned, Abraham, Charles, Peter, and Mr. Harrington.

"Welcome, Miss West," Mr Harrington greeted her. "Glad you could make it after a long soccer season." Everyone looked up at Danielle's entrance prompting her to immediately bow her head in fear of eye contact.

She awkwardly pulled at the ends of her denim blue flannel button up as she mumbled a reply, "Yeah, me too." Hardly anyone could hear her, but they continued on, Danielle talki a seat at the end beside Michelle just across from Peter... Great.

"Alright, Liz," Harrington began by turning to the older teen by his side. "Mind calling this meeting to order?"

Liz smiled brightly before nodding and knocking her knuckles onto the wood of the table. "Okay, guys, I now call this Midtown High Academic Decathlon Team meeting to order," she exclaimed as she fixed her posture and turned towards the rest of the group. Danielle peeked at her from underneath her eyelashes and through her hair as she spoke indirectly to everyone. "So, we all know why we're here today, right?"

"Because we're finally getting an end of the year club trip?" Charles asked excitedly.

Liz gave him a pointed look. "No," she answered, Charles immediately deflating and frowning at the disappointing news. "We are here because the State Competiton is coming up this Saturday in Albany."

"Still doesn't explain why we're here," Flash spoke up once again. "We're all smart as hell and can totally kick anyone's ass that tries to face us!"

"That's, uh, great spirit, Flash," Mr. Harrington stated awkwardly. "But, uh, this is about brains not brawns and it doesn't exactly work with just self-confidence. If success did work that way, my wife wouldn't be settling for a divorce..." Mr. Harrington bowed his head and pursed his lips, his blunt confession making everyone at the table awkwardly sit in silence for a few moments before Liz broke the silence.

"Anyway," she began, changing the subject. "Mr. Harrington is right – we can't just win without practice. And since this is State Competition, we need to bring our all. Which means no distractions, and no slacking." Danielle felt as though the statements were directed towards her despite the fact that Liz had been staring at the group collectively. ...But she was pretty sure it was directed at her.

"I brought a few cards with questions compiled from the last few State Competitions, so we know what we're up against," Liz exclaimed as she pulled out a large pack index cards from her backpack. "Abe, the bells, please."

As Abraham began to hand out the small bells, everyone got into their small teams on each side of the table. Mr. Harrington sat at the edge of the table while everyone else say along the sides with someone in front of them. Liz was going againat Cindy, Flash was going against Sally, Abe was going against Charles, Michelle was going against Ned, and Danielle was forced to go head-to-head with Peter... If this didn't spell 'disaster', Danielle wasn't sure what did.

"Okay, let's begin," Mr. Harrington cleared his throat before reading off the first index card. "Liz you're up against Cindy. You ready?" Both girls exchanged glances before nodding, both of their hands were hovering over each of the bells set in front of them. "A change in the allele frequencies in population is called..."

Liz rang her bell first before answering immediately, "Evolution."

"Correct," Mr. Harrington praised her before moving on to the next pair; Flash and Sally. "Next question: what are the official Winter sports of Canada?"

Flash immediately rang his bell. "Ice skating and snowboarding," he answered with confidence.

Mr. Harrington frowned as he glanced at his card. "Incorrect. Sally?"

Sally pursed her lips as she thought hard. It was a few moments before she answered, "Hockey and lacrosse?"

"That is correct. Great job, Sally." Veryone around the table clapped while Flash could only pout in displeasure as Mr. Harrington brought out the next card to move on. "Alright, Abe, Charles... Which U.S. President declared Thanksgiving to be celebrated on the last Thursday of November?"

Charles quickly rang his bell. "George Washington was the first President of the United States," he exclaimed with a smile before grimacing. "That wasn't the question..."

Abe quickly followed up by ringing the bell and answering, "Abraham Lincoln."

"Correct. Great job, guys," Mr. Harrington said before moving on. "Michelle, Ned... What do you call a word that is spelled the same forward and backwards?"

Ned squinted as he thought in concentration, mumbling under his breath, "Taco cat spelt backwards is taco cat..." While across from him, Michelle looked at him with a dull expression before ringing her bell and answering, "A Palindrome." Danielle smirked and laughed slightly at her friends' antics. Michelle always did love her fancy English words, and Danielle had no doubt in her mind that she probably got every question she was asked correct. She was smart, she just didn't like to show it off too much.

Mr. Harrington nodded, "Good job, Michelle." Danielle straightened slightly when she finally realized it was her and Peter's turn. "Alright, Danielle, Peter, you ready?"

Danielle looked up from behind her bangs that dangled down in front of her face to meet Peter's eyes. He looked a bit awkward, but she could see a twinge of hurt in his eyes. As soon as their eyes met, she looked back to Mr. Harrington and nodded.

"Okay," Mr. Harrington began, not acknowledging the odd tension between the pair of students at the end of the table as he picked up his next card. "How many bones are in the human body?"

At the exact same time, both Danielle and Peter rang their bells and answered, "206."

Mr. Harrington – along with everyone else around the table – looked up in awe and intrigue. "It looks like we may have a tie. Let's try another one," he exclaimed, taking out a second card. "What does 'HDMI' stand for?"

Just like the last time, Danielle and Peter rang their bells at the same time and blurted out the answer, "High-Definition Multimedia Interface." The pair exchanged odd looks with each other, both displaying their confusion and awe at their knowledge. Guess all those days studying on the bleachers with each other really had benefited each other.

"Face off!" Abe cheered.

"Come on, Danielle, kick his ass," Flash chimed in while everyone else began to grow more hyped up for this 'face off' between Danielle and Peter.

Mr. Harrington pulled out his next card. "What colors are on the Ireland flag?"

Once again, Danielle and Peter rang and answered, "Green, white, and orange."

"Who was the King of Great Britain during the American Revolutionary War?"

Both Peter and Danielle rang and answered at the same time, "King George the Third."

"Who composed the piano suite Clair De Lune?"

This time, only one bell rang and only one person of the pair answered. "Claude Debussy composed Clair De Lune, otherwise known as the third movement of the Suite Bergamasque," Danielle had exclaimed. But once she had answered, she realized that Peter hadn't. She looked up at him and was shocked to find he was smiling back at her. Given, it looked like he was trying to hide it, but it was still there. This didn't mean he had forgiven her – she didn't blame him if he hadn't – but it showed that there was a small chance of her getting her old friend back.

Everyone at the table around her all slightly gaped at her knowledge.

Danielle blushed under the attention and shrugged. "I play... Piano, that is," she explained vaguely in a barely-whisper.

"Well, great job, nonetheless. You both did great," Mr. Harrington told the pair at the end of the tale before continuing back down to Liz and Cindy. The rest of the meeting went on this way, with Mr. Harrington asking practice questions and the team answering. Peter and Danielle would sometimes go through face-offs again, but for the most part they answered an equal amount of questions through out the rests the afternoon.

By the end of the meeting, everyone was in a less-awkward funk and back to the way everything used to be without drama or acting as though they were walking around egg-shells. And not just Peter and Danielle, but Cindy, Sally, and Liz as well. Danielle could feel the tension being released from her body with each laugh and each smile and each praise she gave and got from her fellow teammates and friends.

Everything was going well until Danielle's phone suddenly buzzed.

She glanced down and read the message:

 _From: Mr. Electric Man, Jack-san_

 _To: Dani Radcliffe_

Jack... What was her brother doing texting her when he knew she was at school? Maybe it was an emergency. Then again, if it were, he would be calling her, and he wouldn't be the only one. Either way, Danielle quickly checked what he had to say.

 _Thought you might wanna see this._

Danielle continued to scroll through the message until she came upon the attached photo Jack had also sent her. While Liz was giving the 'end of meeting' pep-talk speech, Danielle felt the air in her throat catch. Down in the screen of her phone was a picture of a breaking news article with a familiar name. A name that was forever seared into her brain and would be for the rest of her life. A name that had been scribbled into her journal Sam had her keep. And a name that haunted her in her sleep at night because the despicable things that person had done to her and her family.

The news article detailed an assault by a man in heavy armored gear named 'Crossbones' that led an attack on a large police station in Lima, Peru. It also noted in the article that 'Crossbones' was otherwise known as Brock Rumlow, former SHIELD agent and HYDRA operative involved with the Triskelion Incident. This had been the second attack after a few months ago when Danielle had watched the team after the Regional Competition. But, why now? Why was he back?

Danielle's ears began to ring and her fists were clenched as the hole within her began to light her body on fire. The gaping hole inside her returning after it's months long rest, the wound she had covered up was reopenning, and the scar she thought she'd sewn up was coming undone. It was all falling to pieces and all Danielle could think about was that man and what he had done to her, her family, her friends, her LIFE-

"Danielle?" A voice snapped her out of the chaos inside her mind for a moment. She glanced up and saw Peter looking down at her as he stood from the table, his backpack and phone in hand as he pushed his chair in. He had a worried look on his face as he tried to study her. "You... You okay?"

Was she okay? No, she wasn't. She was far from it — had been for a long time. But Peter, her first friend that hadn't been talking to her for days, was here, asking about her well being. God, how could she had been so blind? It was never about Danielle's distraction with Eris, or the Avengers, or even what happened with her mom. It was always just her and her ignorance. Sure, there were problems in her life, and yes, they were a bit more severe than what most kids her age had to deal with, but she had something that they didn't as well: people who cared for her.

Her mother and father and HYDRA destroyed Danielle. But it was people like Jack, Wanda, Pietro, Steve, Sharon, Sam, Natasha, Vision, Rhodey, Tony, and her friends – Michelle, Liz, Sally, Cindy, Betty, Amber, Ashley, Magge, Ned, and Peter that built her back from the ground up. Danielle was still stuck on the past when she was ignoring everything good about her present.

So why pursue Rumlow? He gave her nightmares, he ruined her life, but he was the past. The past that was holding her back, the past that was dictating her life from moving forward. Killing him wouldn't bring her justice.

Slowly, Danielle's fists unclenched and the hole inside of her faded away as she nodded. "Y-yeah. I am," she replied with the most confidence she could muster. "Thank you."

Peter could only nod before walking off. It was when the rest of the team started to do the same that Danielle realized it was time to go. She packed up all her belongings and quickly started to the bleachers outside. The minute she knew she was out of view, she vanished, reappearing back at her apartment with Sharon. Sharon must've been out, but Danielle decided to leave her a sticky note on the coffee table in the living room that told her where she'd be and what time she'd be back before vanishing once more.

Sure enough, when Sharon got home, she caught sight of the bright green sticky note on the coffee table beside all her work piles. It was by chance that Sharon had even seen it as she was setting down her things, and when she read the small note, a spark of panic soared inside of her chest. But before she could go into full-CIA mode and call up Steve, she read the rest of the note and began to calm down.

 _I'll be back later_

 _Went to sort some things out._

 _-Dani_

 _p.s.: don't worry, I'M SAFE :)_

—

Danielle wasn't lying about the 'safe' part. She doubted anything dangerous ever happened in the small suburban neighborhood in Newport, Rhode Island. She would know after all that the only exciting thing to happen in this place was the rare occasions the sun peeked out from the never ending grey sky. Shockingly however, when she arrived at her and her mother's old house, the sun was out and shining down on her as she made her way up the path to the porch. It was almost as if the weather knew it was never meant to be for Danielle's short life of normality with her mother. If only she had seen the signs before...

As she walked up the porch steps, she wondered if anyone ever even bought the house after her, Wanda, and Jack had cleaned it out. Well, mostly just Jack and Wanda; Danielle hadn't exactly been in the mood to revisit those memories. But, now seemed as good a time as any to just put it all to rest once and for all. To try and find anything she could on Rumlow so she could finally have her closure.

Danielle approached the door and unlocked it by pressing the palm of her hand to knob and twisting it with her powers. It slowly creaked open and the teen peeked inside to reveal the empty interior.

She slowly stepped inside, taking in all the old memories of the days she would come home this way. She remembered where the couch was, the TV, the dining table. She remembered calling out that she was home from practice or school and would find her mom either in her office or in the kitchen, reading a book or sipping on a glass of white wine. Danielle hadn't realized how much detail she remembered, but it seemed like even without realizing it, she had paid so much attention to time spent with her mom. Yet another sign that it was never meant to last.

Pushing the pain and memories aside, Danielle made a B-line straight for the door she was looking for – the reason she was here: the basement.

The brunette opened the door and slowly made her way down the stairs. Flashes of doing these exact movements in this exact place caused Danielle to falter before she reached the bottom stair and flicked on the light. Sure enough, everything that was once in the room was gone. Bare and empty after the team had come and cleared it out of all the things her mother had collected on them.

Danielle glanced around the empty room, trying to search for something, anything that could lead to some answers or even some insight on what Rumlow was capable of and how dangerous he is.

It was then that one tiny detail caught Danielle's eye from across the small basement room – a slightly crooked plank of wood on the hardwood floor was slitly more damaged than the rest of the planks. It was an insignificant detail anyone could've overlooked, but there was something about this tiny block of wood that made Danielle's mouth go dry. It was the possibility it entailed. If there was something under this small clue, then it meant Danielle's mother knew something like this was going to happen. It meant that Alisson Harper planned past her death and meant for Danielle or Jack to find this place. It meant that Alisson had no hope of ever coming out of killing Steve alive and that this was her lasting legacy. Whatever was underneath this wood was what she left behind. The only thing keeping Danielle from lifting it was that one question that was rattling in her brain: did she want to know?

She did. She had to.

Without a second thought, Danielle dropped to her knees and slowly placed her hands on either side of the plank of wood. She took a deep breath in, let it out, and lifted. Her breathing stopped momentarily when her eyes settled upon what was beneath the secret compartment in the floor. Inside was a single USB drive.

Danielle set aside the plank of wood and pulled out the small, navy blue and silver USB drive and held it up. What could possibly be inside this little drive her mother tried to hide?

Danielle wasted little time in leaving the basement, and that house as a whole, to go back to her apartment in Queens. She vanished from Newport and reappeared in her room. The first thing she did with the USB still in the palm of her hand was rush to her closet and drop to her knees, scavenging through boxes of old things until she found the old laptop her mother had gotten her for Christmas. Danielle set it down in her lap and ran a hand over it, dust coming off and leaving a mark on the laptop. It felt like eons ago that she even touched the thing, and she never thought she ever would again, but if all that her mother really left behind was USB drive, then it was no coincidence that she had also given her daughter a laptop a few weeks prior to her death.

A few moments of reflection passed before the brunette finally put aside her mixed emotions and jumbled thoughts and opened up the laptop. She hit the power button and put the USB into the port on the side. She watched as the monitor flickered on and a notification appeared on the side with the USB symbol on it. She dragged the mouse over to the icon and clicked it open.

The moment she clicked it open, there was no turning back.

The icon popped open to reveal a large array of files. Hundreds and hundreds of them. Each one had a label Danielle noticed were alphabatized. As she skimmed through them she realized that this was her mother's legacy. Everything she had collected on anything she ever knew about HYDRA, about the government, about her missions, her assignments, her victims, her dealers, her bosses, her superiors, a person, a place, a time, a project, HYDRA, SHIELD, AIM, the Avengers, Stark Industries, Pym Technologies. Anything to do with international espionage, enhanced beings, assassination, or political injustice rested inside of this USB drive.

Most parents left behind money, a car, a house, or even just a small momento for their kids after they died. But Danielle's mother left behind something far more sick and twisted: a drive full of the World's most valuable and wanted information. The teenage girl wasn't sure whether to hate her mother more, or thank her from beyond the grave. But Danielle knew one thing, she had information on the one person that could tie up those loose ends.

The teenager scrolled through the files until she reached the 'R' section and clicked on the subsection of 'people'. "Romanov, Romanoff, Rushman..." Danielle read. These must've been all of Natasha's aliases. Danielle shook her head, trying not to think about how her mom must have gotten them as she continued. "Rollins... Rumlow," she breathed, clicking on the file. It was huge, nearly forty pages long and most of it Danielle could barely understand due to the fact that it was partially encrypted.

The teenage girl ignored all the surgeries Rumlow had gotten done after the few pages about his time at both SHIELD and HYDRA. She ignored his early life synopsis and rather detailed 'Anger Management' psych evaluation. She ignored anything personal about him, because to her it didn't matter. Why should she care? He didn't care when he stole away her and Jack's mother and turned her into a murderer, why should she care about all the problems he had?

Danielle continued on through his file until she stopped on the most recently updated file labeled 'Plans'. She clicked on it and found what looked like a map with locations and names scribbled out in someone's handwriting. It was a blueprint for whatever they were planning apparently. The map itself was one of the world with tiny 'X's and 'O's marked across the planet. The 'X's were in red. One was in Buenos Aires, Argentina, another was in Addis Ababa, Ethiopia, one was in Lima, Peru, and the last one was in Lagos, Nigeria.

The 'O's were in blue and scribbled out in other locations. One in Harlem, New York, another in Jordan, Egypt, one in Rio De Janero, Brazil, and one more in what looked like a rural area in Siberia.

Underneath the map and cities names were prices and names. The names in Harlem had a price of $5mil, the price in Jordan was $4mil, Rio — $5.2mil, and in Siberia, $7.3mil. Danielle suddenly realized that the 'X's were the places Rumlow was robbing and the 'O's were the locations of the people he was selling his product to.

Danielle continued to scroll to see if she could find anything else, and sure enough, typed on the bottom of the screen were dates in red. The last two attacks had been months ago, the most recent in Peru. But now, Nigeria was next, and it was... HOLY CRAP, it was tomorrow. But this one was different. Instead of a police station – like the rest of them were labeled – this one was the Center For Infectious Diseases that was housed in Lagos. It then dawned on Danielle that nobody else knew about this... Oh, God...

Danielle suddenly jumped up from where she sat and shut off the computer, taking out the USB and rushing out of her room (nearly tripping over her own feet in the process). She needed to get this to her brother and the team.

Completely ignoring Sharon calling after her from the kitchen, Danielle vanished from the apartment and reappeared at the Compound. She quickly did the math in her head, if it was coming up around seven in New York, it meant that it was two o' clock in the morning in Lagos (hopefully), meaning she had very little time to warn anyone. And even if she did, would they listen? Would they let her come along? Would she be in time?

She had to set all those questions aside for a moment as she ran up to the living quarters of the Compound. It was then that she found Vision and Rhodey both sitting on the couch watching what looked like a... baseball game?

"I'm still not sure why a camera dictates human affection for the public eye," Vision remarked to the Colonel seated beside him.

Rhodey chuckled and shook his head. "Dude, it's a 'Kiss Cam', it doesn't dictate who you kiss, it's just a tradition that when you're on it, you kiss your significant other."

"But, both Wanda and Captain Rogers state that Public Displays of Affection are inappropriate and-"

"Guys?" Danielle finally spoke up.

Both men spun around to find her standing in the middle of the room out of breath and a bit out of wits. "Danielle?" Rhodey asked, worried from her state of panic. "What are you doing here? It's Thursday, you don't come here until Saturday after your competition... Hey, are you alright?"

Danielle ignored his questions as she frantically looked around for everyone else. Where was Jack? Where was Steve? Where was Wanda? "W-where is everyone?" She asked.

Rhodey and Vision exchanged weary glances as they both stood up. "They're out on a mission in Africa. They asked us to stay behind and keep an eye on the Compound in case of a retaliation attack," Rhodey explained. "Why? What's wrong?"

Danielle spun to face him with wide eyes. "They're in Nigeria?" They both nodded, still hilt confused by her antics.

"Danielle, what's going on?" Rhodey asked again.

Danielle ran a hand through her hair and shook her head, the USB still clutched in her palm. She had to help them, she had to warn them.

Danielle's breathing began to grow erratic as she tried to think straight. Rhodey quickly ran to her side and grasped her shoulders to steady her, she hadn't even realized she was falling until her legs began to feel like jelly and all her weight was being set on Rhodey's arms as he held her up.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah. Take it easy," he told her. "What's going on?"

"I need to... I need to..." She attempted to speak, but the words kept getting caught in her throat. Oh, God, it was happening again. Just like when she had discovered what her mother had been doing when she was trapped in the basement. She had tried to wane them, but it was like she was helpless, useless. Oh, that feeling of being so vulnerable and open and weak like when she had been tortured all those months ago.

The memories, the scars, the cuts, the bruises were all coming back to her like a flood and she felt like she was drowning in her own blood and screams. Her head was pounding and her entire body was shaking. Make it stop, oh, God, please somebody make it stop. She had to help them, she had to do something.

"Danielle!" Rhodey shouted her name, attempting to pull her from the abyss she was falling in.

Her mind quickly snapped back from what she had just experienced and she gasped, tears coming down her face as she looked around. "The police station," she hiccuped. "He's not hitting... the police station. I need to... warn them," she hiccuped again.

"Who's not hitting the police station, Danielle?" Rhodey pressed on.

"R-Rumlow," she half-sobbed. "I need to warn them."

Without another second of hesitation, Danielle pushed away from Rhodey and vanished from the Compound, reappearing back in her room, the USB drive still in hand. She wasn't going to be weak, not again. She wasn't going to let happen to the team after she found out her mother's plan happen again with Rumlow.

She made this promise to herself as she crammed her Eris suit into a small brown bag and pulled on her navy blue hoodie, shoving her phone into her back pocket along with her USB drive and a wallet full of cards Tony had given her back when he had first set her up with the 'normal life' gig with Sharon and Midtown. She never thought she'd see the day she would use it, but now seemed as fitting of a time as ever.

After hastily packing, Danielle teleported from her apartment again to JFK a few miles away. It was so crowded and jam packed, no one noticed the petite teenager that suddenly appeared from thin air in the midst of the chaos as she ducked her head and snuck her way through the crowds until she found where the tickets were being sold and the flights were being booked.

Danielle's eyes scanned the International Flighrs for anything even remotely close to Nigeria, or Africa in general. Finally, her eyes landed on a flight to Accra, the Capital of Ghana – which, if Danielle remembered correctly, was only a couple of miles down the coastline from Lagos.

When it was her turn to buy her ticket, she pulled out Tony's card and handed it to the nicely dressed (and completely oblivious) flight attendant/receptionist behind the counter who happily handed Danielle her ticket back. Within half an hour of purchasing the ticket, Danielle found herself boarding her first actual commercial plane.

It was weird. It wasn't like the Quinjet where she could prop her feet up on the seats beside her or like Tony's private jet that was open and free, but it was crowded and packed with the seats crammed together full of strangers and people she didn't know. As the plane filled with more and more people, she couldn't help but wonder if there was a weight limit for planes... God, she hoped not.

As that small flicker of panic began to grow in her chest, Danielle tried to calm herself. She quickly pulled out her phone and absent-mindedly began to scroll through her gallery of photos. If there was one thing Danielle enjoyed a bit more than piano, it was taking photos. Some of the recent were of her friends from school. A selfie with Betty here, a side-long photo of Michelle flicking her off there. And then one of Peter.

As she looked at the picture, Danielle could feel her chest shrivel up slightly out of guilt. Peter... He probably still hated her, and it was all her fault. She was vanishing day after day, but little did she keep in mind that she had people back at school counting on her too. She tried her hardest to stay focused in academics and school, but now this? It was like she could never get a break from this superhero lifestyle. Maybe one day he would understand. Maybe one day she could tell Peter about her and her powers. But maybe he didn't want to know... After all, they weren't friends anymore. She wasn't 'Elle', now it was just 'Danielle'.

The rest of the flight was spent with Danielle reminiscing about her old memories at school and with her friends, but the real danger still lurked in the back of her mind and each time she was reminded of it, she clutched harder onto the USB drive in her pocket and payed she would make it in time... She had to.

 _—_

 ** _A/N: *crawls out from under a rock* ...oh, hey guys. ;)_**

 ** _As you all noticed, your girl took a long hiatus. I did so for multiple reasons. 1. I got sick and literally could barely breath let alone be productive. 2. I was fangirling over the 1975's new album: An Inquiry Into Online Relationships (GO. FUCKING. LISTEN) and also the new A4 trailerrrr ahhhhh. 3. I had homework and actual work. And finally 4. I needed to write all of Civil War or at least get a decent amount written so I can update maybe twice every week (don't get your hopes up, I'm not too sure about that yet)._**

 ** _Anyway, regarding this chapter and answers for questions I feel like people may have:_**

 ** _1\. yes, that USB is important and will make appearances later._**

 ** _2\. Why didn't Danielle just teleport from NY to Lagos. Well, because, as we have become aware, she cant travel that far with that. Not to mention, it kind of works like the Nightcrawler from X-Men in the sense that if she can't see where she's going, it won't work. So, yeah_**

 ** _3\. where did I get those practice Decathlon Questions? Well, fun fact, my friend was on the Decathlon team back in high school for a solid semester for the extra credit and told me that most of the questions were sorted like answering hard questions with easy answers and sometimes like college-level trivia. So, I just looked up college level tricks and went off of that. SO, yeah._**

 ** _And 4. Why did Alisson leave behind that USB and if Wanda and Jack cleaned out the house, how did they not find THAT? There is a reason I haven't gone into detail about the mindset of Alisson Harper, that is because I'm planning later on to give her her own story arc that gives insight into who she was, which was basically a genius, in her own sense. One of the things she does is plan, like REALLY plan, and a theme I'm going to explore in her arc is what she doesn't plan for and how she makes it work. The USB being so conveniently placed and found by Danielle is one of those things she planned thoroughly because she knew that there was only one person she wanted to find it and one way she could do it. And that is by making it so obvious Wanda and Jack wouldn't think to look there, but so obvious to the point that Danielle (having sent so much time with her) would be able to catch._**

 ** _Chapter Song: Voices by Against the Current, I Always Wanna Die (Sometimes) by The 1975, and Watch Your Back by Sam Tinnesz._**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: No one has asked me 'what gives' since I was like seven. Thanks for the trip down memory lane, lol. But back to the question — I have made Danielle less powerful than she was in the beginning of the story for many reasons. The main one being that she's out of touch. She only ever uses the teleporting but since she's been back from normality with her mom and just focusing on school, her powers haven't really come in handy for combat anytime soon. So, it's normal for her to struggle when using them to fight crime, I guess. Another reason is because she was super powerful back in AoU mostly because she was fresh out of HYDRA. I'm going to go into detail later on into the story just how much those four years with HYDRA had affected her and how that they also affect her fluctuation when it comes to how much she was pushed to we her powers. I also didn't want her going int crime fighting being all big, bouncing, and badass so little steps a time. Badass powerful Danielle will return in CW, but we get a better read on her powers and her relationship with them as well. Sorry for the rambling, I just think a lot about these thins and appreciate when people question it so I can clarify these things. Hope this helped and thanks for liking this story and asking. :)**

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter:

 **[Wanda and Jack playing Hangman]**

 **Wanda: Nope, there's no 'Q'. You lose.**

 **Jack: Dude, are you kidding me? You can still add something.**

 **Wanda: I added a belt, four earrings, and an extra arm! YOU LOSE!**


	35. Worth The Price You Pay

After Decathlon Practice, Peter tried his best not to pay attention to Danielle's odd behavior (to be truthful, he'd tried his hardest not to pay attention to her every move after the fire incident on the roof) but he found himself failing miserably.

Instead of instantly heading out to do his vigilante-thing, he followed after Danielle once practice got out. He noticed she seemed to be in a rush, then again, wasn't she always? It was like deja vu all over again — she'd check her phone, freak out, say that she's 'fine' if anyone asked her about it, then she'd just run off like she had somewhere to be. And then, that was usually when she would disappear for a few days, or a week, or a month. Where did she go? What was so important she had to ghost her friends, leave behind her team, and ditch him at the Banquet?

Peter was trying to find answers to these questions as he sneakily followed Danielle from the school building out to the school bleachers they had always used to hang out at. He was right in her tail as she turned the corner and was out of his sight for not even a slit second, but by the time Peter turned the same corner, she was gone.

"What?" The teenage boy gaped, spinning around in circles trying to catch a glimpse of her anywhere, but she was truly and completely gone. As I'd she had just vanished into thin air or 'poofed' like a magician. This was exactly like that time at Winter Formal, only this time he knew for sure she had just vanished into thin air... But, how?!

—

In Lagos, Nigeria, Jack Harper sat beside his sister, Wanda. This had been one of their first few low-profile missions and it was going well so far. After the police station robbery in Lima, Peru made by Rumlow, it was only a matter of time before the team caught wind of his next target in Lagos.

Despite the fact that what Rumlow was doing was wrong and dangerous, Jack still felt his blood boil at the thought of everything the man had done to his family, to his mother, to his little sister, to him. But, he had to keep it all in. He knew better than this. He was an Avenger, a hero. He wasn't here for revenge, he was herefor justice, lawful justice. Rumlow wasn't going to die today, he was going to get what he deserved — an eternity behind bars for his crimes.

"Hey," Wanda's soft voice broke him out of his trance. Jack looked up at her, releasing his clenched fists and softening his gaze. "Are you alright?" She asked, worry coating her voice.

"Yeah," Jack replied. "Just... uncomfortable in these jeans on a mission, you know?" He wasn't lying. Since it was a low-profile mission, him and Wanda were sent t scope out the target without being recognized. Mening no suit, which left the pair of enhanced individuals with only some jeans, boots, a dark colors shirt and different colored coats to make them look inconspicuous. Jack, however, thought he looked like some creep in his tight dark jeans and navy blue V-neck shirt.

Wanda pursed her lips. She wasn't buying his lame excuse for a single moment. "You do know I'm psychic, right?"

Jack chuckled as the waitress of the cafe they were seated at returned with their drinks they had ordered prior to make them look like normal civilians. Wanda gave her a small 'thank you' as she began to rip open a pack of sugar to pour into her drink. Jack shook his head as he stirred his own drink with a spoon before lifting it to his lips. He took a sip and cringed. "Ehk," he gagged, lowering the cup back into the table. "Remind me to never let you order me something with the words 'green' or 'tea'."

Wanda stirred her own drink with a spoon and have Jack a pointed look after taking a sip. "You're avoiding the subject," she stated bluntly.

Jack opened his mouth when someone over the intercoms in him and Wanda's ears cut him short. _"Alright, what do you see?"_ Steve asked, unseen from the public eye, but Jack and Wanda were aware of his position in the building up above in full uniform (safe to say, Jack was a bit envious).

Both Jack and Wanda exchanged glances. His was a victorious smile, getting out of yet another conversation he'd rather not have wit his sister, while hers was a glare and promise that they'd continue it later.

Their gazes broke apart and turned towards their main focus: the police station across the street. "Standard beat cops. Small station. Quiet street," Wanda listed off.

Jack went into full-mission mode as he took it all in an added, "It's a good target. Fits his M.O."

There was a small huff of agreement on the other line followed by Steve's statement, _"There's an ATM in South corner, which means..."_ He trailed off, letting them fill in the blanks.

"Cameras," Jack answered a split second before Wanda could.

 _"Both cross streets are one way..."_

Now, it was Wanda's turn to answer. "So, compromised escape routes."

 _"Means our guy doesn't care about being seen; he isn't afraid to make a mess on the way out,"_ Steve stated, a dark after tone setting in at the end of his statement didn't go unnoticed by anyone over comms, especially Jack. He clenched his jaw and quickly drank the disgusting drink Wanda had got him to use as a distraction from the double meaning of the Captain's words.

Thankfully, the conversation quickly shifted when Steve added a follow up question, _"You see that Range Rover halfway up the block?"_

Wanda and Jack peered over the opposite direction at the red car parked just beside the police station. Wanda turned back to make sure she didn't raise any alarms to the guards outside the station as she ducked her head and replied, "Yeah, the red one? It's cute."

Jack chuckled. "It would make a great first car for Dani once we start teaching her how to drive. Boy, that's gonna be a nightmare." Wanda gave him an amused look.

 _"It's also bulletproof,"_ a new voice chimed over the airwaves. _"Which means private security, which means more guns, which means more headaches for somebody – probably us."_

"You guys know I can move things with my mind, right?" Wanda asked in a somewhat cocky manner as she took a sip of her drink, Jack chuckling at his sister's sassy antics.

 _"Looking over your shoulder needs to become second nature,"_ Natasha replied to which both siblings did as she instructed only find the redhead out of uniform and seated at her own table a few yards away, smirking at them.

 _"Anybody ever tell you you're a little paranoid,"_ a new voice chimed in over comms. Wanda and Jack turned back to their table and chuckled at the Falcon's antics. He was unseen, but Jack was well aware of his location on the roof of the building they were just below (also in his uniform and gear, much to Jack's displeasure).

 _"Not to my face,"_ Natasha retorted to Sam's remarks. _"Why? Did you hear something?"_

Jack chuckled into his hand as he tried to cover up his mouth as he spoke. "I fear for whoever dares to talk about you behind your back," he responded on his own end, Wanda giving him a pointed glance while a smile played at her lips.

The team shared collective laughs on the intercoms until Steve's authoritive voice broke in, _"Eyes on target, folks. This is the best lead we've had on Rumlow in six months. I don't wanna lose him."_

Jack shifted uncomfortable in his chair, Wanda's eyes softening as she watched her brother internally struggle, trying to hold all his irrational feelings inside so he could concentrate. She could practically feel the inner-war raging within him, and that was without having to use her psychic ability.

 _"Huh. If he sees us coming that won't be a problem,"_ Sam replied to Steve, a smile clear in his voice as he added, _"He kinda hates us."_

For a moment, Jack tried not to dig his nails into the small plate underneath his cup of tea, but the sound of HIS name alone made it hard for Jac to really think straight. JE was so trapped in his own mind, he hadn't noticed Wanda when she reached out and took one of his hands in her own. He turned to her and she bowed her head, allowing her hair to fall in her face as her eyes began to glow scarlet. Jack glanced down at their intertwined hands and saw a small red glow appear between them. A relaxing sense of calmness came upon Jack and he let out a heavy sigh. He could do this, he thought to himself. He could do this.

Just then, Steve came back over comms sounding more urgent. _"Sam, see that garbage truck? Tag it."_ Meanwhile, on the ground, Wanda released Jack's hand as the mission really began and they needed to be on high alert. The pair calmly glanced around their surroundings searching for the truck Steve had been talking about, but coming up empty handed.

That was until Sam's reply came in, _"That truck's loaded for max weight and the driver's armed."_

 _"It's a battering ram,"_ Natasha breathed out in conclusion.

Jack and Wanda sat up straight in their chairs, their eyes scanning around for the truck. _"Go now,"_ Steve ordered.

"What?" Jack asked in the same instant Wanda added, "Why?" Both enhanced still extremely confused as to what was going on, where this garbage truck was, and why they were going to pursue it away from the police station they were supposed to be scouting?

 _"He's not hitting the police,"_ Steve explained in a rush before both Jack and Wanda stood from the table. Jack dropped a quick five bucks beside their unfinished drinks before the pair rushed off out of the cafe and into an alleyway. Up above, Jack watched as Sam's suit jumped off from the roof and landed beside them.

"What the hell do you mean he isn't hitting the police? That's his M.O., why change it now?" Jack asked as soon as the Captain came dashing out of the building they were beside from a nearby door.

"Not sure," he huffed in response. "But there's another government compound just down the block in the direction that garbage truck was headed. We need to get there – now."

Sam, Wanda, and Jack all nodded in agreement. "Nat's already on her way to find her bike," Sam explained. "Need a lift?" He asked Cap. Steve nodded before the Falcon suit lifted off, Steve jumping and grabbing onto Sam's arms as they flew away.

As the pair departed, Jack looked to his sister. "You can still sorta fly, right?" He asked.

Wanda shrugged. "Sort of, yes."

Jack chuckled before they both began to run in the same direction that Sam and Steve had taken off to. As soon as they were running out of the alley, Jack latched onto Wanda's waist just as she threw a ball of scarlet mist beneath them that lifted them off the ground into the air.

—

On the opposite side of the city, Danielle had just gotten off her second plane that day. After landing in Accra, Ghana, Danielle had taken a second plane from there to Lagos, Nigeria. By the time she landed, it was nearing nine in the morning, meaning she had very little time.

Danielle had sped through the boarding areas after the plane landed and paid no mind to the people staring at the petite, white girl pushing through people and speed walking through the airport with nothing but a duffel bag slung over her shoulder. It didn't take long for Danielle to find the information desk at the entrance of the airport, but the moment she was met by the receptionist behind the desk, she realized that she didn't know any of the languages here. Oh, crap.

Instead of attempting to even check the little pamphlet and translated they had on the rack beside the desk, Daniele skimmed through the maps of the city until she found one printed in English. She flipped through until she spotted what she was looking for, the Lagos City Police Department, located a few miles from where she was from.

Without a second glance to the receptionist behind the desk or anyone else she pushed past to get to the exit, Danielle dashed out of the airport and made a mad dash to the nearest alleyway. Once hidden from the prying eyes of the public, Danielle ripped off the top layers of her clothing, leaving her standing behind a dumpster in leggings and a navy blue muscle tee. She discarded her clothing into the duffel and pulled out her suit.

After changing and zipping everything up and leaving her duffel behind the trash bin, Dani put on her mask and pulled her hair up, running from the alley and teleporting from rooftop to rooftop until she came upon the roof of the police station. But as soon as she landed, the familiar sound of something flying prompted the teen to glance up only to find Sam's Falcon pack flying across the sky away from the station towards what seemed to be a larger, more compact building. They figured it out. They figured out Rumlow wasn't robbing the police station... But were they in time?

Danielle quickly began to dash along side the four flying figures in the sky she noted as Sam flying with Steve hanging below him and Wanda lifting Jack with her powers all going in the same direction. As Danielle came closer to the compound, she also noticed the damaged entrance where a large rolled over truck lay to the side of. This must've been how Rumlow and his men got in to this fortified area.

Dani teleported from across the street directly onto the roof of one of the buildings and watched from above as Wanda worked her magic to pull gas out of the building. Sam was behind her, shooting at mercenaries behind two vehicles while using his shape-shifting wings as a shield from the retaliating bullets. And Jack was beside him, shooting out little balls of yellow lightning to the cars, trying to hit the men behind them. But, Danielle still couldn't spot neither Steve or Rumlow.

That was until she caught sight of multiple armored men swinging down a zip line to land on a car off to the side of the building. Suddenly, time stopped and Danielle saw as one man out of the rest stood out. He wore large, bulky armor with a skull-like mask. His chest plate had a distinct symbol on it with two large white marks intersecting, making an 'X'. It was him, she could feel it in the pit of her stomach that twisted at the sight. She couldn't let him get away.

Without another moment to waste, the teenage girl jumped from the ledge and ran across the courtyard, past Jack, Wanda, and Sam – who still had no idea she was even there – and towards where the AMV was, the men, including Rumlow, all packing up.

But, it seemed like she wasn't the only one perusing Rumlow by the van. Just then, Danielle caught sight of a familiar red-head on the back of a motorbike driving forward until it skidded on its side. Natasha jumped off and launched the bike into one of the men, jumping onto another as she bounded into a deadly dance with multiple men at the same time.

Danielle was almost towards the AMV when Natasha jumped not the hood of the van and launched one of her 'Spider Bites' at the remaining man. Once his body hit the ground, Danielle began to slow down. Where had Rumlow gone?

Her questions was immediately answered when the burly, armored man jumped off the roof of the van to grab ahold of Natasha and yank her to her feet. Natasha immediately responded by through a few punches and kicks and finally delivering a spider bite to the neck on his open flesh just below the neck. Danielle watched triumphantly, but the smile faded when she realized it had no affect on him whatsoever. How...?

"I don't work like that no more," Rumlow all but growled at Natasha as if to answer Danielle's direct thoughts. The teenage girl was frozen in place out of shock in horror and all she could do was watch as Rumlow dragged Natasha up the roof of the car and dropped her into the top hatch in the back. It wasn't until Rumlow pulled a grenade off his belt and dropped it in after her that Danielle finally snapped out of her trance.

Rumlow had jumped off the AMV and was on his way towards another, but Danielle paid no mind. She had to help Natasha first. The first thing Danielle did was teleport to the top of the AMV and attempt to pull it open. It was no use, it was locked and sealed into place and she had no time to try and pry it open with her powers. Second thing she did, she tried to open the back, still locked. And finally, the last resort, Danielle closed her eyes, disappearing from outside the van and reappearing inside just beside Natasha as she held up an armored body in front of her as a shield.

Everything happened in the same moment in time. The second Danielle appeared beside Natasha, she was reaching out to grab onto her beige coat. Just as he fingers were latched on, Danielle shut her eyes and focused. Not on the grenade ticking a few feet away, not on the murderer getting away, and not on anything else but the outside of the van.

And it worked.

One second Danielle and Natasha were inside the van, and the next they were both falling onto the grass just outside the back hatch. Once they landed, Natasha looked looked at Danielle in confusion, unsure of what just happened. But the moment was fleeting as the grenade exploded from behind them, the back of the van erupting in flames and smoke as Natasha used her body as a shield for Danielle, both girls ducking down and Danielle yelping from the sound.

The explosion passed and Danielle and Natasha both slowly began to pull themselves up. The first thing Natasha did was yank off the golden mask Dani wore and ask incredulously, "Danielle?!"

All the brunette could do was look between the demolished back of the van where she had been only a second earlier and back at Natasha with wide eyes. "I've never teleported another person before..." she remarked in shock and awe, still unsure how she even managed that. Natasha was still looking at the girl with an unreadable expressin as a small laugh broke from her lips. "I can't believe that worked," she chuckled and shook her head.

It wasn't until Natasha jumped to her feet and yanked Danielle up with her did the teenage girl finally realize she was in deep trouble. "What are you doing here?" The redheaded ex-assassin demanded. "You're supposed to be in New York, how did you even know where to look for us?"

Danielle shrugged and grimaced. "I, uh... It's a long story. I-" Danielle had not time to explain when explosions began to blow up a few yards away in the building. Danielle and Natasha immediately ducked, their eyes scanning across the courtyard of the building to see the ATV Rumlow had gotten in driving away with the top hatch open and a large weapon on the top where Rumlow was shooting grenades at the building from. He shot and shot and shot until Danielle caught sight of a figure falling out from the end. Her heart stopped for a moment when she recognized the star emblem on the figure's chest. "Steve!"

Dani started to run over towards him when Natasha quickly yanked her back by her wrist and looked her dead in the eye as she ordered, "Stay. Put."

"But-but-" She stammered, on the brink of tears from the sight of Steve being thrown out of a building by an explosion. What had she just gotten herself into?

Natasha gripped the girl's shoulders as she repeated in a low tone, "I said stay put. Understand?" Danielle glanced between the direction of where Steve had landed and back to her smoldering green glare before nodding. Natasha sighed before letting her go and running off towards the discarded motorbike she had arrived on. Danielle could only watch in silence as the ex-assassin started up the vehicle and sped away without so much as a fleeting glance.

The brunette remained put, staring at all the destruction around her. From the dead (or partially dead) bodies lying on the concrete, to the fiery ATV beside her, and the gas being spewed up in the sky by Wanda just across the courtyard, it was all a mess. A large streaming pot of chaos brewed by one man's vengeance. And what was Danielle doing – standing in the midst of it and taking no action to stop it?

Danielle glanced down at the ground. Her golden mask lay in the grass where Natasha had thrown it. She knelt down to pick it up, holding the worn out thing in her hands. Was this what her life had come to? Standing to the side while everyone else took to the front lines in a war that she was apart of? That wasn't what heroes did. And that's what she was, right? A hero? Then why was she not helping? Because Natasha told her to? Because Jack told her to stay out of it? Because Wanda didn't want to see her hurt? Because Steve thought she was just a kid? _No!_

She would no longer be set to the side. She would no longer be put on the back burner. This was her fight. This was a man with the means of hurting her friends, family, and teammates and she was not going to let his rage control her grief – control her _life._

Danielle Harper had died nearly five years ago when her and her family went missing from their home in Slovakia, but today was the day she returned. New and improved. A clean slate. She wasn't just a puppet in anyone's game, or a pawn in someone's game of chess. She was a hero.

A new fire burning in the core of her body, Danielle put the golden mask back on and started off in the direction Natasha had been heading after Rumlow in the ATV, leaving Wanda back at the Institute still clearing out the gas.

Thankfully, it didn't take very long for Danielle to find where the rest of the team had went when the sound of an explosion echoed through the streets of Lagos. The brunette's head whipped around as she had flown up to a rooftop for a better view of the area. While up above, she spotted a plume of smoke coming in the direction of some sort of market place. That's where they had to be.

After another few teleporting tricks, she managed to land in the market area with ease. She landed just beside what seemed to be the abandoned AMV Rumlow had been in, but it was empty. All around it was black armored gear the men had been wearing and a few yards away was what looked like Steve's shield.

Danielle's stomach dropped to the floor. "Oh, God..." she muttered in horror as she took a few steps closer to examine the discarded shield. She was almost there when the sounds of screams and loud crashes caught her attention off to her left.

It was like she was in an action movie. Like John Wick, or Die Hard (Jack and Pietro loved those types of films). Danielle was watching from a distance as two burly figures fought a few yards away in a large clearing between the small shops of the market place. Punches were being thrown, legs were being kicked, grunts filled the air, and the adrenaline was high. Danielle could almost hear her own heartbeat as she slowly approached the two men fighting. One of them was Rumlow, and the other was Steve, both fighting like their lives depended on it.

Just then, Rumlow in his large, armored suit, pushed Steve up against the concrete wall, holding him in place with a large gauntlet he wore on his wrist. Danielle couldn't make out the rough words out of the mercenary's mouth, but she saw the fear in Steve's wide eyes when Crossbones pulled his second gauntlet up to reveal a large blade coming out of it. Danielle wanted to scream out, but the words got caught in her throat when the blade came ramming towards the Captain's face. Luckily, Steve ducked out of the way just in time, his face being missed by the blade as Rumlow plunged it into the concrete wall behind him instead.

Steve ripped the gauntlet off of Rumlow's arm and pushed him back a few steps. Rumlow quickly caught his footing as Steve threw down the first gauntlet. But, Crossbones had more tricks up his sleeve as his second gauntlet produced another large blade. He swung once, then twice, before Danielle finally intervened.

She wasn't sure what came over her, but her arms quickly shot up; one hand to mimick the invisible force of her powers beneath Rumlow's legs, and the second one pushing him away from Cap a few yards back with a force that made it look like he had been hit by a speeding vehicle.

In shock, Steve's eyes quickly scanned the area, and when they landed on Danielle everything came to a halt. What was she doing here? How did she get here? What was going on? How had she found him and the team? What was he going to do to kee her away from Rumlow?

While Steve worked on the many questions racking his brain, Danielle couldn't take her eyes off the knocked down man a few yards away in the ground. She slowly lowered her arms and made her way over, Steve quick to follow after her.

When the pair both made it towards him, he was slowly lifting himself up to where he was sat on both his knees as he tore off his mask. Danielle saw the back of his head and hesitated to go forward. She had seen many pictures of him from his SHIELD files, but after the fall, the files also said that he suffered a severe accident that... deformed his face. Was she ready to see the monster under the mask? Was _he_?

After setting aside her inner turmoil, Danielle took those last few steps to get around him, and when she finally saw him, she couldn't deny the fact that her pale skin broke out into a million goosebumps or that a shiver ran down her spine. The vivid descriptions of his face from the many files did the man no justice. It was red and burnt and scarred. It was horrid. If he hadn't murdered her mother, turned her into a killer, or ordered a hit on her family, then she would almost feel pity for the man, but instead, she felt that it wasn't near enough punishment for what he really deserved.

Rumlow narrowed his eyes at the young masked girl that approached him. "What are you supposed to be?" He scoffed, his voice hoarse and slightly out of breath. "Some sort of trainee?" Danielle didn't answer, she couldn't. The many words she wanted to as and the questions she wanted to ask somehow couldn't form enough for her to make a coherent sentence, so she remained silent.

Rumlow narrowed his eyes even more, staring deep into her brown eyes. It was then that a smile creeped its way onto his face and realization sunk in. "I know those eyes..." Danielle flinched and shuddered at the thought of Rumlow identifying her mother by her eyes, making her wonder how much they were acquainted. "You're too small to be Allison. Which makes you her little girl..." His grin was wide now and Danielle was met by it when her eyes opened again. "Hi, sweetheart."

Danielle flinched again. But instead of staying silent, her mind was finally able to grant her her voice again as she spoke in a whisper tone, "Why?"

"'Why' what?" He prompted.

"Why..." Danielle's voice cracked and she shuddered, her fists clenched and her eyes stinging with tears that were threatening to fall. Steve watched from beside her in pain, wishing he could help her in someway, but this seemed like the only way she could ever get real closure for what she had gone through. Danielle swallowed the lump in her throat before trying again. "Why didn't you just kill her in the first place?"

Steve blinked in surprise. That wasn't the question he had been expected. And apparently, neither had Rumlow. The mercenary stared blankly at her before breaking into laughter. "Because... HYDRA takes every opportunity they can, sweetheart. Your Mom was the perfect candidate," he explained. "And from what I heard from the Sokovian scientists, so were you." He smiled at her and she made a face of disgust from behind her mask.

"And what then?" Danielle continued. "She didn't do as you said so you killed her?"

Rumlow tilted his head at that, his grin disappearing as he asked, "Killed her?" He scoffed. "I didn't touch a hair on that bitch's head... But I wish I had," he barked out in laughter as Danielle gasped and her eyes widened in horror, the tears returning to her eyes just as Steve stepped in.

The soldier had had enough as he pushed himself between Danielle and Rumlow, gripping the front of his armored chest plate to lift him up. "Who's your buyer?" The Captain growled.

Rumlow could only smile up at him as he replied, "You know, he knew you. Your pal, your buddy, your Bucky."

Danielle, still reeling from Rumlow's earlier remarks about her mother, turned her head back to the conversation at hand when Rumlow spat out the familiar name. Bucky... Danielle had heard Sam and Steve talk about someone named 'Bucky' from time to time, but she never paid much mind to it. The real question was, who was he?

Apparently someone important, Danielle concluded from the way Steve momentarily stiffened before his fists tightened harder around Rumlow's front collar as he pulled him closer to his face. "What did you say?" Steve asked, gritting his teeth in fiery anger.

"He remembered you," Rumlow replied, unaffected by the Captain's low tone of voice which was usually a sign he meant business. "I was there. He got all weepy about it. 'Til they put his brain back in a blender," Rumlow continued, Danielle watching the clear affect it had in Steve as his facial features grew hurt and worried while his eyes became distant as if he was looking into the past while experiencing the present. "He wanted you to know something. He said to me, 'please tell Rogers, when you gotta go, you gotta go'."

Just then, Rumlow lifted his head slightly as his signature wicked smile fell back onto his lips. He opened his mouth once more to deliver the final words Danielle and Steve or anyone for that matter would ever hear from him again, "And you're coming with me."

It all happened so quickly.

Danielle had noticed the movement of Rumlow's right hand beneath his chest plate a split second before Steve had, the soldier being a bit busy with whatever Rumlow was distracted him with. She watched as he pulled out a small wired device, his thumb pressing down on it hard. Steve then caught sight just before it was pressed, but it was too late. He quickly released the man, but quickly shut his eyes, waiting for the inevitable blast to consume him...

... but it never came.

Just when Rmlow had pressed the trigger on the device, Danielle staggered forward. _"No!"_ She had cried out as both her hands shot up, her powers emitting from within her to stretch out towards Rumlow, encasing him with the invisible force she had used to knock him down earlier. The moment her powers were encasing him, an equally powerful force erupted from his chest in a ball of flames. Danielle gasped as she fought with her mind to keep the explosion at bay. The flames were beating down against her invisible shield and Danielle was straining herself, a large pain in her head growing with each moment she spent slowly losing grip on the burning ball of fire.

She was losing grip, she was going to lose her focus. Her powers weren't strong enough—No! She wasn't strong enough. Her mind couldn't take this, all this force. It was like when Jack had shot her with all that power during training, or when she had lifted that meteor. She slowly felt her insides begin to feel as if they were burning, the sensations causing her to feel as though a part of her was coming undone.

Danielle wasn't aware of it at the time, but her eyes were beginning to glow a bright gold. Steve, however, did notice and he could only watch in horror as Danielle struggled to contain both the explosion... and herself.

That was until a new layer of protection wrapped around the explosion.

Red plasma mist quickly wrapped itself into a protective bubble around Danielle's invisible shield. Danielle felt the force being lifted off of her for a moment, as if someone was lending her a hand. She gasped and quickly spun around to see Wanda and Jack standing a few yards away from her. Jack stared at her, with wide eyes of horror and shock, while Wanda strained just as much as she had. Wanda... Wanda was holding in the explosion-

 _SNAP!_

Suddenly, something shifted. Danielle was so caught up in the arrival of her siblings she had lost focus and her powers were beginning to falter. She had released the explosion, leaving all that force in the hands of Wanda. It was like a million bricks falling off a cliff and falling right through Danielle and right into Wanda's grasp... and it was too much to handle.

"Gah!" Wanda cried as she attempted to wrangle in all that power, but it was too much. She immediately knew she couldn't contain the explosion, and did the only thing her powers were able to do: launch it up and away from the people. But in the heat of the moment, her hands swung the ball of fire up, up, up, up... and straight into a nearby building.

Danielle watched in slow motion as the ball of flames wrapped in scarlet was launched straight into the building, the impact shaking the earth around her and the sound blasting through the airwaves. Danielle instantly ducked down in fear that something might hit her.

While her head was bowed down, her hair came to cover itself around her face like a curtain hiding her from the outside world, much like the mask she wore. She couldn't see the damage done yet, but she could see people in her peripheral vision running, their screams ringing in her ears and the smell of fire and smoke filling her nostrils. Slowly, Danielle lifted her head and saw what had become of Rumlow's explosion.

A large portion of the building was charred, fire encasing it like an inferno. Small specks of dust, charred paint, embers, ashes, and pieces of paper came fluttering down onto the people below.

Everything seemed to stop in time for Danielle as her feet remained glued to the ground and her eyes stayed fixated on the building. She had to do something, there were people still inside... But what could she do? The damage was done.

Steve was the first to take action while the other three enhanced individuals remained in silent shock and horror. "Sam," he said breathlessly into his comms, his eyes also trained on the burning building. "We need... fire and rescue... on the south side of the building. We gotta get up there." And with that, Steve went straight back to doing what he did best: saving lives. But before he completely disappeared back int action, spun around to Jack. "Get them to the jet. Now," he ordered.

Jack, who was able to break free of the fear-induced trance Wanda and his sister were still stuck in, nodded, watching as the soldier departed.

Beside him, his sister was still lost on another planet, still frozen in time. One question remained in her mind as she looked around at all the chaos and discord surrounding her:

 _Was it worth it?_

 ** _—_**

 ** _A/N: *crawls out from underneath a rock* Oh, why hi there! An update, you say? Woahhhh. Yeah, I got another one up and running. Also: WHO THE FUCK HEARD ABOUT THE NEW SPIDERMAN: far from home trailer? AHHHHH. Someone leaked the description and I. Am. D E A D. I'm here for it, I'm ready, but at the same time,... I'm not._**

 ** _Answers to questions regarding this chapter._**

 ** _Uh, one, why not just have Steve allow Danielle to come on the mission? Well, MANY reasons. One, she isn't ready 'power' wise (as we can clearly see). Two, she'd probably be too emotionally involved with this like Jack, maybe more so because we all know who the favorite child of the two was when it came to their mother. And three, y'all really think Steve is just gonna put his 'kid' in danger?Ha! Sike!_**

 ** _Two, how was Danielle able to teleport both her and Natasha? Well, as Dani stated, she'd never done that before. This moment signifies a type of shift in her powers and her dynamic with them and will be mentioned later on._**

 ** _And... I think that's it. Review any other questions cause I just like explaining why I do stuff. Never thought I'd say that (well, technically type) before. :)_**

 ** _Chapter songs: Sucker For Pain by Imagine Dragons, Logic, Lil Wayne, X Ambassadors, Wiz Khalifa and Ty Dolla $ign and Play With Fire by Sam Tinnesz_**

 **Reviews:**

 **KingPenguinJG: Aw, thanks. Glad you're liking it. OMG, comparing Dani to Miles Morales just made my heart grow like ten times larger in size. Thanks so much. Holy shit, I just realized now that Danielle and Franklin Richards really do have similar power sets. Right down to the teleporting too, damn. Didn't realize that until now. Ha! Don't we all, but like I said – slow burn. They'll get closer during this Civil War Arc bc this Civil War Arc... Oof, it's gonna be angsty and drama filled and action filled. Prepare. Yay, glad you like her. I have lots of fun just sort f writing her or mentioning her. So glad you want more, your wish has been my command for a while because she plays a large role in this story. Not gonna tell you what happens, when it happens, or how it affects anyone, but just prepare. And to answer your question about her knowing about Thanos through the Mind Stone. I feel like I can answer this one without giving anything away, but Eris does have some knowledge to the point that she is aware of something big coming – kind of like Thor's dream in AoU, she knows something is coming, but not what or who – but when Thanos does start to show his face, she'll be well aware of it because Eris and Danielle play very large role and their relationship as a whole does. So, yeah. Definitely look out for that. Ooh, I heard about that. I'm kind of scared that Sony is gonna start ruining Marvel. Like they already spoiled Spiderman's resurrection which sort of ruined his ending for me personally in IW, but hopefully Marvel gets their shit together and swipes SM before Sony can ruin him anymore. But my AU won't really divert any huge canon things, so until SM and Venom cross over I probably won't do it. But thnx for the suggestion. But, for another SM comic crossover, I am adding in an anti-hero that will play a large role that's from the comics. So, yeah. Long reply to that lengthy review. Thanks again so much. See ya next time!**

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter:

 **Peter: Today's forecast, we can clearly see, that somebody got me fucked up.**

 **Peter: *staring intently at Dani* Fucked. Up.**

 **[Another!]**

 **Wanda: Give me one good reason why we shouldn't keep up with the Kardashians.**

 **Jack: I'll give you five good reasons: Kim... Kamber... Klondike... and the little ones, Krispey and Kreme.**

 **Danielle: It's Kim, Kourtney, Khloe, Kylie, and Kendall.**

 **Jack: That mother has some nerve naming a kid who's probably never even read a book 'Kindle'.**

 **—**

 **Also, a Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates it and Happy Late Hanukkah and I think Happy Kwanzaa bc I know it's in a few days. Also, Happy New Year, but I'll be posting a day before New Years so, I'll see you before next year. XD. IM SORRY! I HAD TO MAKE THE JOKE! JUST ONCE, I SWEAR! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!**


	36. Distractions From the Aftermath

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?!" Jack shouted at his little sister, his face almost as red as a tomato and smoke practically fuming from his ears like one of those Saturday morning cartoon characters. "Were you even thinking?" He added, taking another jab at Danielle. And all she could do was sit still and take the beating. She deserved it.

Danielle was currently seated in a bed back in med-bay waiting for Dr. Cho to come and check in on her for any wounds she may have gotten while out on the field as both a precaution as well as protocol.

Immediately after the... incident, Jack had practically dragged Danielle away from the horrific scene, having to push her and Wanda through back alleys before they came upon the hidden Quinjet – coincidentally just down the street from where Danielle had stashed her duffel bag and clothes she had brought with her.

After Steve, Sam, and Nat helped with what they could in clean up, they eventually returned to the jet and raced back to the Compound before things got out of control. Danielle didn't catch much of their chatter from where they spoke in the cockpit of the jet, but she heard the words like 'indictment', 'arrest', and 'jail' being thrown around and knew none of those were a good sign.

And now she was here, getting chewed out by her older brother, the rest of the team getting their own wounds checked over while also briefing multiple other agents and people in charge of clean up as well as press and politics. Even from within the confines of her small med-bay room, Danielle could clearly hear bustle going on in the halls and throughout the rest of the Compound.

Jack had suddenly began to pace back and forth just beside the foot of her bed, reaching his hands to his hair, ash and soot coming out as he brushed through it with his fingers. He let out a heavy sigh before taking a seat in a chair just beside the bed, his head hanging in between his legs as he asked in a low tone, "How did you even end up in Lagos? How did you even know we would be there?"

Danielle wasn't sure what to say. Would she tell him about the USB? She could trust her brother, she knew that... but why did she feel as though keeping it from him would've been best? "I... uh... Rhodey and Vision told me when I got here," she explained. It hadn't been a complete lie, they had let it slip where the team was when she arrived, but it also wasn't the complete truth. "It was after you sent me that article about the Peru attack," she added.

Jack's eyes met hers as his jaw clenched. His head fell back in between his legs and his hands gripped tight on his black suit's knee pads. "I didn't... I didn't send you that as an invitation to come put your life in danger, Danielle!" Her brother exploded again, jumping from his seat and glaring at her. "Do you realize what could've gone wrong – aside from the explosion?" She just stared at him. "One of Rumlow's goons could've gotten to you! _Rumlow_ could've gotten to you! Don't you get that just because you have these powers, it doesn't make you invincible, _Danielle. Roźalia. Harper!_ "

Danielle flinched at the way he spat her full name. He hardly ever used her complete name 'Danielle', now it was all three names. First, middle, and last, like they were curse words. First Peter, now Jack.

The tension in the room was so thick, Danielle was sure she could cut it with her tiny fingernail. That was until it all dissipated the moment a small knock interrupted the two siblings. The pair turned to the door and found none other than Dr. Cho standing in the doorway. Her white lab coat already pulled on as she held a clipboard in her hand. The woman looked between the set of siblings cautiously as she asked timidly, "Am I interrupting something?"

Jack turned from Cho to Danielle as he answered dryly, "No. I was just on my way out." Danielle bowed her head in shame as her brother left the room without so much as a 'goodbye'.

Dr. Cho gave Danielle a pointed look following Jack's swift exit from the room. "He doesn't seem too happy," she remarked as she walked to the side of Danielle's bed to take out the blood pressure monitor from the small drawer beside it. Cho gestured for Danielle to move her arm out, the teenage girl obliged with her head hanging low. "I heard what happened," Cho continued to speak as she wrapped the cuff around Danielle's arm. She began to squeeze the small air device attached to it, making it tighten more and more around Danielle's, stopping once it gave her a direct reading. "It's not your fault, you know. You or Wanda."

Danielle shook her head as Dr. Cho removed the cuff and set it aside. "You weren't there... I shouldn't have..." Danielle trailed off. "I shouldn't have been there."

Cho had finished taking Danielle's blood pressure, heart rate, weight, and height, all while Danielle remained completely silent the rest of the check up. "Is there anything that hurts? Bruises? Cuts? Scars? A headache?" Dr. Cho asked before she left.

The brunette shrugged. "I'm kind of hungry..." she murmured.

Cho chuckled. "I'll see what I can find for you to eat before I release you back home." Danielle's head shot up at that. Sharon. She completely forgot about leaving Sharon to sneak off to Lagos. Oh, God, she was probably worried sick and she didn't even think twice about leaving her caretaker. Dr. Cho noticed the worried expression in Danielle's face and quickly assured her by adding, "Steve and Hill already called her and briefed her on the situation. She already knows everything."

Danielle nodded. "Thank you."

Dr. Cho smiled before making her exit from the room.

After the doctor had left, she returned several minutes later with a small tray of food consisting of a yogurt, some graham crackers, and a cup of hot chocolate she managed to snag from an agent in the lounge area a few floors below med-bay along with Danielle's infamous chicken she had snuck in from where Dani had left Quintin on her last trip to the Compound in Cho's lab. Danielle thanked her before she left once again.

To distract herself from the business and commotion outside, Danielle decided to play with her chicken, read some of her books that had been brought in by Cho, and click on the TV which was now showing the news.

The small jingle and introductions began to play as the WHIH Newsfront logo appeared and faded to show the blonde anchorwoman whose name was given at the bottom of the screen. " _It's been several hours since the incident in Lagos, Nigeria; information is sparse and the full extent of the damage still unknown,_ " she began. " _Newsfront correspondent, Jackson Norris arrived in Lagos moments ago and he joins us now. Jackson?"_

 _"Christine?"_ A static-y voice responded from an unseen source images of a city map of Lagos appeared on screen as well as a photo of the correspondent speaking. Danielle wondered how bad it was. How many people were hurt, all the damage she was responsible for. She stayed silent and listened intently as she stroked Quintin's feathers. _"I'm a few yards away from where the conflict took place. It's still chaotic, several witnesses are confirming that members of the Avengers and unknown combatants were here at the time."_

So – Danielle thought to herself – they had seen the team... meaning, they also saw her. This was the first time she'd ever been out as Eris in public, especially THIS public. Se was out in the open, the sun shining bright on her. Se wondered if anyone she knew would recognize her. Even the smallest glance at her short hair or even just her eyes that peeked out behind that golden mask might give her away to her friends at school or just normal everyday people she noticed on the streets. Jack was right... She hadn't been thinking about the consequences at all.

 _"Now, Jackson, which Avengers were there exactly? Tony Stark?"_ Christine – the news anchor lady – asked, bringing Danielle's attention back to the broadcast as the static-y voice of Jackson Norris returned.

 _"Captain Rogers' involvement has been mentioned and corroborated,"_ he replied as news footage of Steve from the incident appeared on screen. Danielle stiffened at the sight. She could see him so clearly... What if they got images of her? _"Some accounts indicate Sam Wilson and Natasha Romanoff along with Jackson Harper and the unidentified hero from Sokovia, otherwise known as Eris, have been spotted-"_ Dani sat up straight in her bed as many images appeared. One was of Sam, the other of Natasha, and the final of Jack. They all seemed to be older pictures, not of the exact incident, but thankfully none of her. Danielle let out a sigh of relief and sat back down.

Before Danielle had another heart attack, she quickly grabbed the remote to shut off the television. After the screen went black, she glanced down at her phone on the desk nearby. She hadn't touched the thing since she had first vanished from school after Decathlon practice that afternoon... Decathlon practice... Decathlon!

"Oh my God," Danielle gasped as she sprung from the bed – Quintin squawking in protest after being carelessly tossed aside on the bed – and quickly grabbing her phone charger to turn the device on. After a minute of quick charging, the phone finally turned on to reveal two missed calls from Michelle. "Crap..."

Danielle ignored the calls to check on her calendar. Sure enough, there it was: the Academic Decathlon State Competition, being held that Saturday. How was she supposed to make it? It was already Friday, coming up on Saturday due to the fact that it was almost midnight, and there was no way in hell that Steve, Wanda, or Jack would ever let her leave the Compound unless it was to remain on lockdown back at Sharon's apartment.

She couldn't just ditch the Competition all together. People were counting on her, her friends were counting on her. Liz, Peter, Michelle, Cindy, Sally, Ned – everyone on the team. And after everything that had happened these past few months between them? She didn't want what happened with soccer to happen with Decathlon, she didn't want this grief, fear, and anger to rule over her life like it had with Rumlow – and how great THAT turned out.

But now it was no longer a question of if she was going to make it, but how?

—

It was dark. The halls in med-bay were empty and the only light provided was from the windows where the sunlight was just beginning to seep through as it rose.

Danielle had been waiting for hours to get this chance, when most of the agents were either resting, preparing for work, or starting to get to their work stations. She wasn't quite sure where the rest of the team was, but she doubted any of the, would stay stuck in a room all day long, meaning they were most likely still somewhere in the Compound cleaning up the mess her and Wanda had made.

By the time seven o'clock came around, Dani slowly slipped out from her room wearing her navy blue hoodie, some dark jeans, and her red Converse tennis shoes. She had to leave Quintin behind in the room to make sure he didn't make any sounds and give her away, but she'd left him a bag of crushed pretzels she'd gotten another doctor to buy her from the vending machine and promised him she'd be back by that night.

After sneaking her way through med-bay and teleporting back to her room a floor above, she managed to quietly pack up her bags of the essentials: her notebook, a pen, her phone charger, her phone, some earbuds, and a few dollars – just in case. Just as Danielle had zipped up her things and was on her way out the door, she caught sight of the laptop sitting on her old barren desk in the corner of the room. Suddenly, the small USB drive stuffed in her back pocket felt like a hundred pounds and she realized that it might've been a good idea to bring it just in case.

But... why? Why was she so compelled to take it? She wasn't about to scroll through sensitive, classified, and valuable files on HYDRA operatives and operations in the middle of a High School Academic Decathlon Competition, so why bother bringing it? Then it hit her — to keep it from anyone else.

Ever since lying to Jack about ending up in Lagos, Danielle had this small voice in the back of her head that whispered each time the subject of the USB drive came up to hide it. It was odd and weird keeping something so valuable and important from her brother. Her brother that she'd known her whole life, and looked up to, and loved, and cared for. And now, what? She was supposed to lie to his face and keep something like this from him?

But, once again, that little voice – that sounded a lot more like her mother than Dani cared to admit – somehow convinced her that this USB was to be kept secret, and to not trust anyone.

Without hesitating any longer, Danielle quickly grabbed her laptop and shoved it into her backpack. She zipped it back up and paused at the door of her room, glancing back at it all like it would be the last time she'd visit despite the fact that she knew she would be back. She _would_ be back...

Danielle took one last glance of the room before vanishing from the Compound completely, only to reappear back in the apartment her and Sharon shared.

When she arrived, it was quiet. Danielle set down her bag of things at the front door before slowly making her way down the hall. She was headed to her room to grab her uniform, when she stopped halfway there to catch a glimpse of Sharon sleeping in her own room.

With guilt driving her actions, Danielle went against her gut and entered the room. The blonde lying on the bed had her hair covering parts of her face, but Danielle could still clearly see the bags beneath her eyes from lack of sleep. Not to mention, the TV remote lying at her feet and her phone set just beside her pillow. She was worried... Because of Danielle.

The brunette closed her eyes and tried not to think of all the pain she'd caused everyone as she broke away from Sharon's room to head down to her own. She quickly scavenged through her closet and got out her short black skirt, her dark blue blouse, all-black Timbs boots, and her yellow Midtown Decathlon Team blazer Mr. Harrington had given to her all that time ago. Just as she was leaving, Danielle remembered to quickly grab the thick-rimmed glasses she always kept on her nightstand.

She took them in her hand and glanced down at them. They were her lucky charm, always had been since Steve had first given them to her before her first day at school. It felt like a lifetime ago, when it reality it was nearly a year ago. How time flew by...

She wondered what he would think, how he felt after what had happened in Lagos. She already knew he had hoped for her to get better with her powers, especially with her out on the streets every night, but now, after everything? She was a disappointment...

Danielle sniffled and wiped away a rogue tear from her cheek she hadn't even realized had fallen before shoving the glasses in her hoodie pocket and rushing out of the room with her stuff to grab her bag from the front door. Once again, stopping at the door to look around at the empty apartment that was slowly being lit up by the sun's light seeping in through the blinds. Sharon would be up soon, and so would the team getting ready to board the bus at Midtown High in a few minutes. It was time to go...

—

When Danielle finally arrived at the school, she was relieved to find that the bus parked out front hadn't left yet. In fact, the team was barely starting to board.

Mr. Harrington was standing beside the bus with a clipboard in hand. The rest of the team was standing to the side, talking amongst each other all dressed in their yellow blazers and semi-formal clothes with bags slung over their shoulders. As Danielle approached (already dressed in her proper attire after stopping by a public restroom in a corner store nearby), Michelle was the first to catch sight of her.

"Hey," the curly-haired girl called out to her, briefly glancing up from the book in her hand.

Mr. Harrington, along with other students, followed her gaze and caught sight f the approaching petite brunette. "Oh, hey, Miss West. Didn't expect to see you after yesterday's unexcused absence," he exclaimed.

Danielle shifted uncomfortably on the balms of her feet. She could feel all of her teams' eyes on her; Liz, Peter, Ned, Cindy, Sally... The teenage girl then reached into her pocket and pulled out the small slip Cho gave her (like she did ever other time she missed school for a medical emergency that required her clearance) and handed it to the teacher before her. "I, uh, got in a car accident," Danielle lied simply as Mr. Harrington read over the slip. "The doctors kept me over night just in case, but other than some cuts and bruises, I'm fine."

A few whispers began to erupt throughout the team as people shot her worried looks. "Oh my God," Sally was the first to speak up, much to Danielle's surprise. Last she checked, Sally, Cindy, and Liz all sort of hated her. "Thank goodness you're okay."

"Yeah," Cindy agreed. "I'm so sorry something like that happened to you."

"It's fine..." Danielle assured them in a soft tone as she awkwardly shuffled her feet, unsure how exactly to ready to her ex-friends worrying about her.

"A-are you sure you're okay, Danielle?" Liz asked, her eyes filled with genuine worry. "If you're not feeling good, it would be alright if you missed the State Competition."

Danielle gazed up into Liz's eyes and smiled softly before shaking her head. "I've missed a lot due to the complications in my life. I can't miss this one." Liz smiled back and Danielle felt her heart grow just a little more as the weight of the world was lifted oh-so-slightly from off her shoulders, knowing now that she had a chance at getting her friends back.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Flash shouted, obnoxiously breaking up the heart-felt moment. "Let's go!"

Everyone cheered as Mr. Harrington spoke up, "Oh, yeah. Flash, you just reminded me: you're back to Alternate now that Danielle is back." Everyone on the team snickered as the large grin on Flash's face quickly dissolved into a look of utter disbelief. Danielle tried to hide her small smile, but failed the moment Mr. Harrington brushed it off like it was nothing and continued to take roll as the team boarded the bus.

As they all climbed aboard, Danielle found herself seated next to Michelle, just like old times– despite the fact that Regional Competition was a few months ago, it still felt like a year ago. The silent and over-analytic girl beside Danielle had already began to scan her every move the minute she sat down, unbeknownst to Danielle who was focused on something playing on the bus radio station.

 _"... Breaking News in from Washington. We now go live to the White House where President Ellis is speaking-"_ Danielle, along with Michelle and a few other students on the bus tuned into what was going on. Dani immediately recognized the voice on the radio station as the woman from WHiH Newsfront, the station she had been watching on TV when she first got back from Lagos a few days ago. The enhanced girl hadn't expected the situation t die down after a few days, but she hadn't expected it to get so big that the Commander and Chief of the country got involved.

"Hey, be quiet," Cindy shushed everyone else in the bus as she leaned forward in her sear to listen. "It's about the Avengers thing in Africa," she exclaimed.

"Hey, can you turn it up please?" Michelle asked the bus driver a few feet away from where her and Danielle sat. The bus driver obliged and Danielle was able to listen carefully to what the President had to say, but the real question was, did she really want to?

 _"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I've just been briefed on the developing situation in Lagos, Nigeria,"_ the President began. _"Secretary Ross has contacted their President and assured him that we will do whatever it takes to support our friend and ally."_

Secretary Ross? Why had that name sounded familiar to Danielle?

Michelle picked up on her friend's confused face and explained, "He's the Secretary of State. He's known for attempting to take down the Hulk a couple years ago. Apparently. He's an expert on handling 'the Enhanced'."

Danielle frowned at that, but tried not to linger on the label to much as the President continued. _"It is crucial that we unite and stand together to ensure that peace and security prevail over chaos and fear. In the coming days, my Administration will work directly with the United Nations to find the people responsible for this catastrophe and hold them accountable to the full extent of the law."_

Danielle unintentionally shuddered. Was that her? Wanda? Jack? Steve? Was she responsible for this? Partially, of course. But would she be prosecuted or extradited or put in jail – like Natasha had been saying on the jet ride back to the Compound? And all for what? A few milliseconds of satisfaction of being able to put her mother's killer in a grave... or – more accurately – a building.

 _"With courage and with compassion, the international community will help support Lagos during their time of need. Thank you, and may God bless,"_ the President concluded and the static of the normal radio station returned.

Once the broadcast was finished, a murmur spread across the bus seats as everyone began to speak at once. "The Avengers should just be thrown in jail," Flash exclaimed. "My Dad says they're just making these messes so they can get more loans from the government to 'clean them up', when really they just use it to pimp out their secret base or Tony Stark's new car." He scoffed and puffed out his chest as he crossed his arms.

"Sure, let's throw the only protection we have from enhanced beings in jail," Cindy added, her voice dripping in sarcasm as she looked up at Flash from over the back of her and Liz's seat.

"Yeah," Abe chimed in. "Then, next time aliens attack, we can send Flash to save us!" The entire bus bellowed in laughter, but Flash just frowned.

"I think that the Avengers were just doing their job," Liz exclaimed as the voice of reason in the chaotic bus. "I mean, we don't know the whole story. Something went wrong, do you really think the people who vowed to save us would intentionally blow up a building full of people?"

"If they were that desperate for money – sure!" Flash shouted. Peter rolled his eyes from the seat behind him, mumbling something unheard under his breath. No one else seemed to hear it, but Flash had. His head sun around as he glared down at Peter and asked, "You got something to say, Penis Parker?"

Mr. Harrington looked up from the book in his hands as he scolded the teenage boy, "Thompson, language."

"Yes, sir..." Flash mumbled, his eyes still trained on Peter. "What? Say what you want to say, Parker."

Peter glanced around, noticing all eyes on him. He panicked momentarily before his eyes landed on Danielle's. She'd remained silent since the broadcast first begun, and Peter could tell by the way her hands were balled up in her lap and the way she tried to hide her face behind her bangs that something was wrong with her. He wanted so badly to ask what was bothering her just like he sued to when he saw her on the subway, or the library, or at school in the hall, or at lunch, or anywhere they saw each other really.

But... she couldn't have that with people apparently. She was too big of a mystery that Peter just couldn't help himself from trying to piece together. And each time her got closer, it was like ten hundred more pieces of the puzzle were added and he'd never get the full picture.

Low, here he was, staring face to face with her from cross the bus, all eyes on him, expecting him to say something on a topic he!: rather on not discuss n enhanced individuals. Ugh... But here went nothing.

Peter cleared his throat before speaking up for everyone in the bus to hear him. "If anyone should be held accountable for the explosion, it should be the person who pulled the trigger. Last I checked, that wasn't the Avengers." The rest of the team hummed in agreement.

But while the debate went along, there remained a single silent person seated in the front, her eyes still trained on the silent radio a few feet away, still stunned by the broadcast and everything that was happening all so fast.

Danielle probably shouldn't have left the Compound. Who knew what Steve and the res of the team was having to go through, and now her disappearance adding onto it? Then again, she doubted they trusted her after Lagos, they probably wouldn't even notice her missing from her 'cell'.

"Hey," Michelle's voice abruptly broke apart Danielle's inner turmoil as she snapped back to the present time in the bus. "Is that... ash?" Danielle felt her body tense as Michelle narrowed her eyes and began to pull a small piece of ash from out of Danielle's short locks of hair.

"Uh..." Danielle trailed off. What was she supposed to say? What was she supposed to do? She could've sworn she had washed out all the ash and soot from the explosion out of her hair while in the shower the day before. "I, um, it came from the car crash," she stammered. "I guess I didn't wash my hair as good as I thought."

Michelle raised an eyebrow. "Did the car you were in catch on fire, or something? If so, where are all your cuts and bruises you said you got?"

"Um, I- uh-" Danielle thought she was made until Michelle suddenly broke out into a small chuckle.

"I'm just screwing with you, West," she exclaimed as she turned her attention back to the book in her hand. "I don't actually care."

Danielle had to refrain from letting out a heavy sigh, afraid it would give away the fact that she was hiding something. "Oh," she said simply. "Okay."

The rest of the trip to Albany remained the same. Flash, Cindy, Sally, Abe, Liz, Charles, and occasionally Michelle, would start up a heated debate about politics, pop culture, or sometimes something as dumb as how many licks it actually took to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop (Ned was absolutely certain it took two hundred sixty five). Mr. Harrington sometimes chimed in when things got a little too heated or just to throw in a comment about his recent divorce, while Danielle and Peter remained silent on either side of the bus.

Danielle, too busy trying to distract herself by reciting the individual notes of Chopin's 'Funeral March' on her left hand then right hand while listening to Lana Del Rey on her earphones, didn't notice Peter a few seats behind her distracted himself. Only, her distraction and his distraction were both seperate things entirely. While she tried to forget about being the cause of dozens of deaths in Africa, Perer tried to distract himself on anything but Danielle.

He groaned slightly as he laid his head on the back of his seat and looked out the window at the passing forests of Northern New York. Everytime he thought Danielle would stop being a complicated and mysterious, she had to go and get herself into danger. He knew he saw her vanish from outside the soccer field, and he freaked out for days until she returned saying all it was was some 'car accident'. God, why didn't she just tell the truth? What was the truth? Did he fen really want to know?

All Peter knew was that he just wanted his old friend back... Safe and alive and not so secretive. He just wanted to help her. But, it wasn't like he could save everyone, as both Peter Parker or Spider-man.

With that thought, Peter absent mindedly pressed his fingers to his wrist underneath the cuff of his blazer and flannel button up where his web-shooters stay attached to him at all times. As if they were a reminder of who he was and what he stood for. And the Ine person he couldn't save, always only a few feet away and at the same time an entire world away.

—

When the team finally arrived in Albany, the bus took them all the way to a large hotel where they were hosting the Competition.

Mr. Harrington called roll as everyone climbed off the bus one by one. Michelle and Danielle stood side by side, paying little attention to their names being called as they took it all in. The Capital of the State of New York, a large expensive-looking hotel venue, all the other teams around them entering, and just the weight of it all finally dawning on them. This was it, this was the State Competiton.

Danielle took a deep breath, pushing everything to the side just for now. She knew the guilt of what had happened in Lagos a few days ago would always haunt her, but for the sake of her friends. She had to focus on this Competition. It was selfish, but it was what they deserved after all this time.

"Alright, guys," Liz began as everyone gathered around outside the hotel. "The Competition doesn't start for thirty minutes, which means start studying. We brought the drill books, the bells. We can run some practice rounds really quickly if anyone needs them..." Liz's voice turned into white noise as Danielle paid more attention to everyone around her. All these people from all the way around the state coming to compete against her team. She could do this. This was alright, this was okay. If she could go up against murderous robots, she could do this.

"Alright, Midtown, let's do this!" Mr. Harrington cheered, promptly ending a short speech he had given (to which Danielle paid no attention to) before leading everyone inside.

Ned, beside him, shouting out, "Yeah, let's go kick some ass!"

"Leeds, language," Harrington scolded as they entered.

"Sorry, Mr. Harrington," Ned apologized sheepishly.

It was like Danielle's first competition all over again. She stared out in awe at everything, feeling so underdressed in her skirt, Converse tennis shoes, and Lana Del Rey t-shirt. Her yellow blazer making her stick out like a sore thumb amongst the other teams who wore color-coordinated suits and ties. She felt so out of place, and to make matters worse, she was competing against all these clean-cut people.

And just like deja vu occurring, Liz walked over to the brunette and smiled down at her. "You're nervous." It wasn't a question. "Remember what I told you at Regionals?"

Danielle pursed her lips and nodded. "'Appearance isn't everything' and to just 'focus on the Competiton and you'll be alright'." She quoted with a smile. "That felt like such a long time ago."

"Mhmm," Liz hummed in agreement. "Back before everything got... complicated with you."

Danielle frowned and bowed her head. "I'm really sorry, Liz. I know that sometimes I can be hectic or... weird. I'm not the best friend someone can have, and I can't always promise to be there all the time..."

Liz nodded. "You disappeared for weeks a few months ago. Sometimes it's weeks, sometimes it's days. We just... We never heard anything from you," she exclaimed. "We didn't want you to always be at our beck and call, Ellie, we just wanted to make sure you were okay and not totally blowing us off."

Danielle's head spun around so quickly it neary flew off her body. "Liz, I'd never ignore you," she stated. "You're... You were like one of my first friends I ever really had. I'm so sorry if it seemed that way."

Liz shook her head. "It's okay. Now I know, sometimes you just can't pick up the phone," she replied. "I get your life is hectic, but I'm in the wrong too. I shouldn't have pushed you away for something you couldn't control. And I'm sorry I was a terrible friend. I should've been there for you-"

Danielle suddenly cut the older girl off with a hug. "No," she muttered. "I should've been there for you."

Liz gave a watery chuckle as tears filled her eyes. She hugged Danielle back and after a few heart-felt moments both girls pulled away, laughing at the years streaming down their cheeks. "Let's just agree: no more silent treatments and no more abandoning friends, no matter where they are."

Danielle smiled and nodded. "I can do my best."

"Your best is always enough, Ellie," Liz replied with a grin. "Now, like Ned said earlier, let's go kick some ass." The taller brunette held her elbow out for Danielle to loop her arm through before they both walked back to the rest of the team as the competition started.

Hours after hours, session of competition after another, team after team. Midtown was finally in the top two by the end of the day. Danielle had worked her brain to the core, answering as much as she could along side Liz, Michelle, Peter, Ned, Sally, and Abe while the Alternates and Mr. Harrington gave support from the sidelines. And now with her friends back, Liz, Sally, and Cindy, Danielle felt even more confident they could win this.

Throughout the rest of the day, it all came down to the one competition. It was against a team from Northwestern New York. They were wearing all royal blue colored blazers and black dress pants. They looked intimidating, but Danielle knew from Liz not to let them get to her. She had studied, practiced, been through hell and back, and gone through most things normal kids her age couldn't even comprehend. She could do this.

"Just breathe," she whispered underneath her breath as she took a seat at the table in front of an audience propped onto a stage. The other team sitting at a second tale beside them.

"We've got this, guys," Liz told her fellow teammates seated around her. "Just focus." Danielle, despite her nerves feeling like they were about to explode, smiled and nodded as best she could. Breathe, she remembered.

Just then, the main guy on the podium a few yards from the stage stood up before them with multiple index cards. Here went nothing, Danielle thought as he held up the first one. "Question One," he began, kicking off the most intense Competiton Danielle had attended yet.

There were fifty-five questions in total and Danielle managed to answer a good chunk. Most concerning history, classical music, old pop culture, slight chemistry, advanced geography, government and economics, linguistics, and – surprisingly – Philosophy. By the time the fifty-fifth question came around, her brain felt numb, and her body felt as though it was ready to give up on her.

The opposing team was in the lead by only a few points and if they answered this one question, Midtown would win without a doubt. It all rested on this question. The one question that determined the fate of Midtown's Decathlon Team. Could they do it? Could Danielle?

"Question Fifty-Five," the announcer began. It all came down to this. No pressure. "Approximately how many keys are there on a standard full size piano keyboard?" Danielle nearly gasped and jumped with joy, but before she could, she slammed he realm int the bell in front of her. All eyes were on her as the announcer turned to face her. "Midtown?"

"Eighty-eight," she answered with the most confidence she could ever muster in her voice.

There was silence as the man glanced down at the index card in his hand. He smiled, looked up, and announced, "That is correct. And the winner of the Academic Decathlon State Championship is Midtown School of Science and Technology! Congratulations-!" The announcer probably said some more things along the lines of congratulations, but Danielle couldn't hear it as the crowd roared with applause and her teammates beside her jumped up and cheered with joy while Dani could all but remain frozen.

"You did it!"

"We did it!"

"Holy fucking shit, we actually won!"

"Language, Thompson!"

"We won!"

Danielle finally caught up with everything when Liz, Sally, and Cindy pulled her from her seat and brought her into a group hug. "You did it! We did it!" Cindy cheered as the trio jumped up and down.

"Oh my God," Danielle breathed in complete shock as it all dawned on her. "We actually won."

The girls laughed before the rest of the team ran over to join int the group hug and for once, Danielle actually set aside her grief and baggage to just enjoy a nice moment with her team. It wasn't what she deserved, but her friends did. And to see them all this happy, it made her believe there might actually be hope for her.

—

Back in Newport, Rhode Island, a mysterious man on a mission stood outside of the large three story home in a suburban neighborhood overlooking a beautiful cliff-side view of the Atlantic Ocean out across the horizon. It was a lovely home, the man had to admit. His wife and son would've loved it here... He hated it.

The man scowled at the house. He knew all about it, he'd read about it from the files he'd gotten from beating it out of a moving man that had been hired to help fill the house with bookshelves, a large grand piano, and some sofas. It was disgusting. The thought if a HYDRA agent, assassin, and murderer trying to live a normal life as if the blood of dozens weren't soaking their hands.

One HYDRA agent in particular he had been watching for sometime now: Allison Harper, otherwise known as The Silencer. Though, she was to be silent forever now that she was dead. It was good riddance for the world, he thought.

The man looked out into the house form the front lawn before walking up the walkway and into the open front door. Red flag number one, someone had been here.

The man paid no mind to the empty rooms, he knew where to look. He walked from throughout the open house until he found it, the basement door.

The man made his way down the stairs and flicked on the light. He'd read up on the housing blueprints and where The Silencer might've planted the piece she'd been gathering information on for months since her escape from Brock Rumlow. Yes, this man sure did know a lot about some murderous woman with a vengeance to avenge her husband and protect her freakish children. But he wasn't here for them, or even her really, all he wanted was what she knew. And what she knew rested in a single USB drive.

The man scavenged the empty basement until his eyes fell onto a crooked board in the floor. Aha. He kneeled down and opened the hole in the floor... Only to find it empty. Someone had been here before him. Someone had known about the USB already. But who? And how?

He hadn't planned for this. Almost a year of planning, and he hadn't planned for this. But he had planned a back up just in case, thankfully.

The man on a mission swiftly left the house the way he came, not bothering to shut any of the doors behind him as he exited and headed back to his rental car waiting for him on the sidewalk. Once he got inside his car, he pulled up the GPS on the dashboard and typed in a new address in Cleveland, Ohio. It was a long drive, but it will have been worth it in the end. After all, Baron Zemo had a mission to complete, and a promise to uphold...

 _—_

 ** _A/N: It is here: the last chapter of the year. 2018 was rough, but I love and appreciate all of you guys who have roughed it out with me. You are all part of the reason I didn't just lay down and give up and wait for my inevitable death. So, yes, thank you and hope you all have a good New Year's celebration._**

 ** _Anyway, lets summarize this: Dani is in deep shit with Jack, Liz, Sally, and Cindy are back to being friends again with Dani, Peter is still slightly obsessing over what the hell is going on with Dani, Dani wins State Championship for the team, Flash has a cursing problem, and Baron Zemo knows about Alice and the USB. But does he know about Dani...? We shall find out in coming chapters._**

 ** _Right, questions to be answered:_**

 ** _One, how was Dani able to sneak out from the Compound without being detected: she's a fucking ninja. Hop off her dick. Two, how is Dani not breaking down after Lagos? She will... Eventually. Three, how did Zemo know about the house and about Alice. The same way he planted Brock back in Lagos to get the explosion to happen, he had been watching her. And four, who killed Alice? ... No comment, but this chapter does give you a hint, sorta._**

 ** _Chapter Songs: Dog Days Are Over by Florence + the Machines and We'll Never Make It by Nico Collins._**

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter:

 **Dani: *loses Peter in a crowd* Welp, desperate times call for desperate measures.**

 **Dani: Star Trek is better than Star Wars!**

 **Ned and Peter: *in the distance* WHAT THE FRICKITY FRICK DID YOU JUST FRICKING SAY?!**

 **Dani: There they are.**

 **Michelle: I'm fucking done.**

 **[Another, cause fuck it, it's New Year's and I'm drunk off German Peach-flavored Schnopps]**

 **Tony: Hey, kid, whatcha working on?**

 **Peter: Just some poetry.**

 **Tony: Oh yeah? Let me hear it.**

 **Peter: *clears throat***

 **Peter: Heckity heck, someone snap my neck.**

 **Tony: ...**

 **Peter: ...**

 **Tony: I'm calling Aunt May.**

 **Peter: wAIT. nO!**


	37. Call Me A Casualty

It was safe to say Danielle was grounded... for life.

Immediately after returning from Decathlon, Jack pounced on her the minute the walked in the door. After a very long rant and lecture, Jack put her on complete lock-down. Her visits to Sharon were cancelled, she wasn't allowed to finish the rest of the school year off for the next two weeks, she wasn't allowed outside the Compound, throughout the day, she was hardly allowed to leave Jack's side and had to be walked around everywhere being monitored by FRIDAY.

Her suit was confiscated so there was no more 'Eris-outings'. Her phone was taken away (luckily, not the USB drive or laptop, so Danielle was able to Private Message Liz, Sally, Cindy, Betty, and Michelle about her status – they all thought she was at home with a bad case of the flu). She wasn't allowed to watch TV, train in the gym, or even look out the window it seemed. Complete. Lock. Down.

On the second week of her confinement, Jack had practically bound her to him like a dog on a leash. Everywhere he went, she had to go. She had to pee, he waited outside the restroom door. She went to sleep, Jack had FRIDAY alert him if she even moved too much in bed.

Now, here she was, seated on a stool playing with a pen, bored out of her mind, while her brother stood across from her fixing what looked like a new piece of equipment for his suit down in the Lab.

It was ridiculous. All she had done was sneak out to go to a school competition. It wasn't like anyone was paying attention to Danielle while she was locked away in her med-bay room, everyone was scrambling around everywhere trying to fix the mess her and Wanda had made back in Lagos. She would understand if someone had at least tried talking to her about it, but it wasn't even mentioned. She was just being overly-punished (if that was even a thing) for something as small as sneaking out for a little over a couple of hours.

She had it worse than that time she lied to Steve and went to a party, got drunk, and threw up on Tony's shoes. And then, even after when her AND Jack snuck out of the Compound to their old home in Slovakia, she wasn't even punished this badly. So, why now? Why was Jack suddenly acting like an over-bearing mother? He wasn't so innocent in the scheme of sneaking out – he helped her sneak out sometimes. It just didn't seem to add up to Danielle.

By her third hour in the Lab, Dani had finally had enough. She let out a heavy sigh and dropped the pen she had been occupying herself with. "Can I go back to my room?" She asked.

Jack glanced up at her from over the piece of his suit he was working on before turning his attention back to whatever he was doing. The Silent Treatment, great.

"Is that a 'yes'?" She asked timidly. He still didn't respond. "It's a 'yes'." She said before slowly sliding off the stool and creeping off to the Lab exit. She had her hand on the door when a large flash of light and a crack of electricity sent a jolt from the door handle up into her hand. She yelped and jumped away, clutching her hand in pain and shock. She turned on her heel where her brother stood with a grim look. Had he done that? "What... Gah!" She hissed in pain.

 _Ah, shit. I didn't mean to hit her that hard._

What?

Danielle spun around, expecting her brother to be right behind her after hearing his voice so close in proximity, but was surprised to find him exactly where he was when she'd last seen him, behind the desk a few yards away with wide eyes.

Jack immediately dropped what he was working on and rushed over. "Dan? Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"To what?" She cut him off, the pain causing her to grit her teeth to the point her clenched jaw started to grow sore, making her forget about hearing him a moment ago. "To electrocute me? That's usually what happens when you shoot jolts of electricity at someone," she retorted through clenched teeth, her hand still throbbing from the impact while she clutched it hard against her chest with her other hand.

 _When did she get so... bitter?_ Danielle heard her brother ask himself. She turned to say something, her eyes wide with an incredulous look, but the words she was about to say caught in her throat when he spoke again... without moving his lips. _Oh, crap, it's super red._

"Here, I'll get you some ice," Jack said... out loud, quickly walking to the mini-fridge in the corner of the Lab where him and Tony usually kept their liquor and beer – or Mountain Dew in Jack's case. When he returned to her, she was back on her stool, her hand still clutched to her chest. "Here, keep it on there." he told her as he handed her a bag of ice.

She took it and gently placed it on her sore hand. She got a good look at her wound from under the ice bag and saw it was a little red. Not charred and burnt, like she had expected, but it still hurt.

Danielle tried to concentrate on something other than the pain in her hand, but her mind always went back to why she was hearing her brother speak when he... wasn't speaking?

Wait, was this how Wanda felt when she always mentioned someone having 'loud thoughts'? Was she hearing thoughts now? How- how was that even possible? She was never able to do that before. Then again, she had never teleported anyone other than herself before, yet she had done it with Natasha back in Lagos.

What was going on with her powers?

Suddenly, Danielle was abruptly pulled from her conflicting thoughts by the sounds of the opening chords to Shoot To Thrill. Dani furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to find where the noise was coming from.

Jack quickly took his phone from his pocket and mentally cursed, _Tony. Crap, I forgot he was coming._

Danielle closed her eyes and tried to block out his voice in her head. Maybe he was actually speaking out loud. Maybe he was speaking and she was just tripping out and not seeing his lips move. It was a dumb theory, but at this point, Dani was willing to try.

"Tony?" Danielle asked, opening her eyes again to meet her brother's confused gaze. Clearly, he hadn't said what she had just heard out loud due to the reaction. Meaning, Danielle most definitely heard what he was thinking... And now she had to explain this. "I, uh... Ringtone," she explained vaguely before he could even ask the question (then again, she probably would have heard the question before it even left his mouth).

"Right," Jack shook his head, turning his attention back to the phone. It was still ringing and Danielle could tell he looked completely torn. Unfortunately, the one time Danielle wanted to know what was going on in her brother's head, it seemed her little gift was a limited-time thing only. Finally, Jack's head snapped up as he pointed a finger at her. "Stay put. Don't leave until I come get you, got it?"

Danielle, confused by both his sudden stern tone and the recent mind reading incident, could only nod as she continued to grip the bag of ice close to her hurt hand.

"Okay," Jack sighed. "I'll be back in a little bit," he assured her as he started walking out of the room, the phone halfway to his ear when he called back to her, "Stay here-! Hey, Tony. What's going on?" Danielle didn't get to hear the rest of the conversation after her brother left the room, but her interests were immediately peaked, the mind-reading quickly forgotten.

What was Tony doing here at the Compound? Was it because of the Lagos incident? If so, what took him so long to get here? And if it was just Tony, why was Jack stressing so much about it? What was he going to do, give the team a long lecture or hold a meeting about how he doesn't enjoy paying for all the damage the team causes?

Danielle blinked in surprise at her own thoughts. When _did_ she get so bitter?

Just then, there were sounds of conversation coming frm outside the Lab. Multiple unfamiliar voices, Jack's voice chiming in, another voice that sounded like Tony, and another one that didn't sound too happy.

Slowly, Danielle kept from off her stool, setting the bag of ice aside as she walked across the room to get a better spot to listen in on what was going on. Jack had said she was supposed to 'stay put', but he never said anything about moving around in the Lab.

"Uh, sorry, Tony," Jack said, Danielle could hear the clear nervousness in his voice. "Didn't know you were gonna be here this early. I would've changed into something other than jeans... and maybe cleaned the oil off my hands." Jack chuckled nervously and Danielle wondered why her brother sounded like such a nervous wreck. He normally never cared about going to meetings, let alone going to meetings in jeans. And he also had his hands full of oil almost ninety-nine percent of the time he did anything. So, why was he stressing? Something was going in... something big.

"Don't sweat it, kid," Danielle could clearly make out Tony's voice from behind the Lab's closed doors. "It's just a quick conference meeting with the team and Mr. Secretary here along with his team." Danielle's eyebrows shot up at that. 'Mr. Secretary'? Tony had brought a Secretary. What, like Defense? Or State? Either one was bad because that meant government and government meant that it was due to the Lagos incident... Meaning, she was involved. Now she was definitely intent on finding out what was going on.

Jack was silent before he finally asked, "Secretary...?"

"Of the State, Mr. Harper," a new gruff voice supplied. Danielle pieced together that this new voice most definitely was the Secretary Tony had mentioned. The only question remaining was what was he doing there?

"... Oh," was all Jack managed to reply.

"He's here to inform the team about some new rules being out into place after last month's... incident," Tony explained vaguely. Oh, God. Danielle's fears were coming true.

"You mean... You mean what happened in Lagos?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Mr. Harper, the incident involving Ms. Maximoff and your sister," the Secretary replied. And with that's single sentence, Danielle's blood ran cold. Her ears began to ring and her body stiffened, two single words flew through her mind as she began to panic: he knew. Somebody knew. Someone knew who she was, what she was. Her identity had been compromised. Oh, God. Oh, God. _Oh, God._

There was a long pregnant pause in the air before Jack finally replied, "I'm afraid... I'm not sure what you're talking about, Mr. Secretary-"

"Oh, drop the bullcrap, Harper," the 'Secretary' cut him off swiftly, dropping the niceties. "You think I wouldn't piece together who Eris was after this little incident, Stark? Even after you deleted most of Mr. Harper's connecting files on his family, my tech guys were still able to dig up a few things after the topic of his mother arose at a meeting a few months back." Mom... They knew about her mom and her... Danielle's heart was beating so fast, but she could've sworn it stopped.

"She has nothing to do with this-!" Jack protested, only for the Secretary to cut him off again.

"You know, Stark, when you refused to reveal who the little girl under that gold mask was after the Sokovia Massacre, I – along with most of the Intelligence Community, and the world really – turned their cheek," Mr. Secretary exclaimed. "But I'm afraid this is the last straw. It's no longer a black and white screen. It's not just the city of New York worried about finding out who Eris is, the United Nations is now involved."

Danielle had to cover her mouth with her hand as a small sob escaped from her mouth out of pure shock and horror. She was doomed. Her identity would be released to the world and then what? Where would she go? What would she do? Her friends would be in danger. She'd never go to school again. Her normal life would be blown to shambles. It was like her whole world was falling apart already.

But, Tony quickly spoke up. "But you can't tell them her identity," he stated. "If you could, you would have already done it."

"You're a perceptive one, I'll give you that, Stark," the Secretary replied. "I can't release her identity to the public due to the fact that she's a minor who has not only been operating based in the United States, but has also been given citizenship here," he explained, begrudgingly. "Do you know what kind of shit storm would brew up when the UN discovered one of the most powerful beings we know of is some American teenage girl? The press would have a field day and the higher-ups would have both our heads."

Danielle let out a shuddered sigh of relief. He knew, but he wasn't going to tell. She hoped to God that's what that meant. God, she hoped no one else would find out. But it wasn't over, she knew that. He was here because of Lagos. He was here because of her.

"So, what are you offering?" Tony asked.

"Same thing I'm offering the rest of the team at today's meeting," the Secretary answered him swiftly. "Which... is starting soon. I'd suggest we get to the conference room before we keep anyone waiting any longer." There were footstep sounds from outside the door Danielle had her ear pressed against when they abruptly stopped. "You're free to join us, Ms. Harper," the Secretary called through the door. "This does directly affect you after all."

Danielle's breath hitched in her throat as she debated walking it or not. Just earlier she was dying to leave the Lab, now here she was, staring intently at the door knob too afraid to leave it.

Her feet were frozen in place, conflict brewing within her mind, until Jack's voice broke the silence outside. "You can come out, Dani," he said, his voice deflated and defeated. They had been caught.

Danielle took in a deep breath before opening the door. The moment she poked her head outside, the first person her eyes fell upon was the tall man with white hair, a bushy gray mustache, and a navy blue suit and tie. She immediately knew from the smug look on his face that this was the 'Secretary'.

Surrounding him were multiple men dressed in similar attire carrying briefcases with little earpieces in their ears. She felt her feet freeze again, unable to carry her any further than a few feet out the Lab doors, like a deer caught in headlights.

"Don't worry," the Secretary assured her. "They've been sworn to secrecy not to reveal your identity to anyone outside this facility or my administration." Danielle tore her eyes away from the agents to look the Secretary in the eye as he added, "Your secret's safe with me."

 _'Was it?',_ she thought to herself.

"Danielle," Jack called to her from where he stood a few feet away. Danielle peeled her eyes from the Secretary towards her brother, who gestured for her to go to him. She did so without hesitance, taking his outstretched hand in hers as him and Tony began leading the group of government agents to the conference room.

Halfway there, Jack leaned down to his sister as they walked and whispered to her, "Don't say a word and keep your head down. Do you understand?" Danielle, unable to make a coherent sentence leave her mouth due to paralyzingly fear, only squeezed his hand in response. Jack nodded and continued on.

When they finally reached the conference room, it seemed everybody was waiting for them; Wanda, Steve, Vision, Rhodey, Sam, and Natasha were already seated inside all along the table.

Danielle watched as the team's eyes skimmed from Tony, to the government men around him, and then onto her. She could immediately tell that the tension caused by the Secretary and his men was amplified the moment she was in the team's direct line of sight.

The group entered the room and the first thing said was by Steve who jumped up from his seat and walked towards them. "What's she doing here?" He asked Tony and Jack through gritted teeth.

"Steve," Danielle spoke up in a hushed tone before either men could answer. The blonde soldier glanced down at her and she shook her head. "He knows."

Steve's jaw unclenched and his jaw nearly dropped as he turned to face the Secretary of State as he entered behind Tony, Jack, and Danielle. "Captain Rogers," he greeted Steve with an extended hand.

Steve glanced to Danielle, who could hardly bare to look him in the eye, before turning back to study the man and his extended hand. "Mr. Secretary," the soldier replied in a stiff tone before he finally shook his hand.

The Secretary smiled and nodded before their hands parted. "Please, take a seat so we can begin."

Tony nodded as he made his way to the back of the room, patting Rhodey's shoulder and giving Natasha a small nod from across the table, before taking a seat in a chair aside from the table. Jack, still holding onto his sister's hand, led Danielle to the chairs near the end of the table. He took a seat beside Sam while Danielle sat across from him. She glanced up at him with a fearful gaze to which he only squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"May I ask," Steve interjected before he even budged. "Why is she required to be here?" Danielle looked up when she noticed Steve gesturing to her, all eyes landing on the teenage girl.

The Secretary smiled before responding, "This is a team conference, is it not, Captain?"

"She's just a kid-"

"Steve," Tony spoke up from the back of the room. "Just... listen."

Steve, staring at his friend with an incredulous look, clenched his jaw as he turned back to the Secretary. He didn't say another word as he walked to take a seat between Danielle and Natasha.

And the meeting that would alter their lives commenced.

The Secretary stood at the front of the room and smiled at all of the team underneath his bushy gray mustache. He cleared his throat and began, "Oh, five years ago, I had a heart attack and dropped right in the middle of my backswing. Turned out it was the best round of my life because after thirteen hours of surgery and a triple bypass, I found something forty years in the Army had never taught me: perspective."

The room was silent after his introduction. Danielle's mind was racing a thousand miles per hour. She was impatiently tapping her foot, unable to keep still, waiting for him to break out the Big Deal he was talking about or the point of the conference really. What did this have to do with her? With the team?

"The world owes the Avengers an unpayable debt," the Secretary continued. "You have fought for us, protected us, risked your lives." Here came the point of this conference, Danielle thought to herself as the Secretary shifted his weight ont his other foot nd his soft, welcoming smileturned into a serious expression. "But, while a great many people see you as heroes, there are some... who would prefer the word 'vigilantes'." Danielle shifted in her seat when she saw the Secretary's eyes land on her pointedly.

"And what word would you use, Mr. Secretary?" Natasha prompted with a small smirk, clearly unaffected by the seriousness in both the situation or the man's tone. Danielle envied her coolness in the moment that her heart felt like it was going to implode and explode simultaneously.

"How about 'dangerous'?" The Secretary retorted, clearly unhappy with her attitude. "What would you call a group of U.S. based, _enhanced_ individuals who routinely ignore sovereign borders and inflict their will wherever they choose and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind." Danielle swallowed uneasily. He had mentioned something about Lagos, but this was much bigger than Lagos. He was talking about more than one incident, he was talking about not only the Avengers' excursions but their entire being as a whole. Subconsciously, Danielle was both tapping her foot and biting the nails of her free hand... She never bit her nails.

The team watched as the Secretary made his way from the front of the room to take something from off a small desk beside the TV. It was a remote that turned on the TV to reveal a map that was foreign to Danielle. She sat up in her seat to pay attention now.

The map slowly zoomed in. "New York," the Secretary stated just as a video popped up, replace the map. On it was what looked like the Iron Man suit flying through skyscrapers with... a giant, metal, Leviathan-looking flying thing? Another video was of civilians being ushered across a demolished street by panicked police officers, and another video of soldiers shooting at something unseen. This must've been the Battle of New York had heard so much about.

It was a few months before her and Jack had been kidnapped and when it first had happened, their parents tried their hardest not to expose the kids to something that morbid. But even after Danielle and Jack were kidnapped, it was all anyone in HYDRA talked about for the first few months of their captivity. Aliens coming out of portals in the sky, Gods, green monsters... The Avengers. It was the reason they were with HYDRA to begin with: that golden Scepter that Loki had used.

The final video on screen was of the Hulk. He was jumping from building to building catching these small flying objects. But as he landed on the side of one building, the rubble from his crash fell onto the camera recording. The video ended with screams and the Hulk's roar.

Danielle watched as Rhodey bowed his head from his seat a few feet away, the Colonel slowly turning to glance at everyone else, unable to watch any longer the destruction not only caused by the aliens, but the people fighting them.

Another map appeared on screen, yet another destination Danielle didn't recognized. "Washington D.C.," the Secretary exclaimed as new videos appeared. This time of a large setting placed across a river while three large helicarrier things battled it out in the sky from what it looked it.

Smoke was spewing from all three carriers, people recording were running, and in the final video, one of the large vessels fell out of the sky, crashing into the river, sending water rushing onto the civilians off-screen. A video that showed that once again, people weren't just hurt from the actions of the bad guys, but the actions taken to stop them.

Beside Jack, Sam bowed his head. Danielle turned and watch as her teammates slowly began to grow affected by the clips. This must've been the Triskelion incident everyone talked about in D.C. Now she knew what had happened...

"Sokovia."

Danielle hadn't been paying attention for a split second, but her full attention was quickly turned back to the screen with a single word. On the screen were videos of the Sokovian massacre she herself, Wanda, Jack, and Pietro were involved in. The videos displayed the large dying meteor of the city being flown into the sky, large chunks of land, rock, and building falling off and onto the rest of the city below, crushing other buildings, cars... and people.

In one shot, Danielle could see herself standing in the middle of the clear sky, her hands splayed out as yellow and gold light erupted from her skin, her mouth wide as a scream rippled from her. Below her, the large meteor was halted in motion. It was the moment that had defined who she was as a hero, in her eyes. And now, she watched as that moment was laid waste by all the lives lost by what she had done afterwards when all the large rocks and debris from the demolished meteor fell down onto the rest of the city below.

Even after watching that, however, Danielle's eyes remained peeled on the screen. Her brother on the other hand could no longer watch his home for nearly four years be demolished and the citizens be killed. He looked away, his fists clenched as was his jaw. Danielle looked around and saw that Wanda had yet to look away as well. She wondered what was going on inside her sister's head as she watched her home for her entire life be destroyed.

"Lagos."

Oh, God...

Danielle turned back to the screen. She was scared– terrified of what she was about to witness... And looking at it now, she knew why.

Screams, just like Danielle remembered hearing when the explosion first occurred, echoed from off camera. Sirens and sobbing filled the air in the conference room as people were shown running from the destruction, being dragged away from dead loved ones, and finally... a shot of a dead woman in the wreckage.

Guilt bubbled up within Danielle as she hung on by a string.

It was her fault. It was all her fault. Yes, Wanda had thrown that fireball inside the building, but Danielle was the one who had let it go to begin with. She was the one who lost focus, who let her shock get the better of her, who let her emotions fuel her actions. She vowed she was done letting people's rage and actions control her life, yet here she was, watching as they did exactly that on the screen above.

The final straw was when Wanda flinched, quickly turning away from the screen in disgust and horrid.

Danielle bit back a small sob. She thought it was her fault. Her sister, her loving, caring, and amazing sister thought Danielle's mistake was her fault. And the worst part was that the world believed it...

Danielle turned from the screen as well, tears that were pooling in her eyes now falling down her cheeks as her hand retracted from her brother's to grip to the edge of the table. She hadn't noticed, but the glasses of water in the center of the table began to shake and vibrate slightly from how uncontrolled Danielle's emotions were.

Steve, who had been observing his team's reactions, heard the small sobs coming from behind him. Not to mention, the clearly shaken Wanda a few seats away. He knew the Secretary was crossing the line now. "Okay," the soldier cut in. "That's enough."

The Secretary nodded, turning the TV off while Steve turned around to place a comforting hand on Danielle's. She looked up at him with big, beady brown eyes filled with tears and he felt his heart break just a little. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb but his head turned back to the front of the room when the Secretary began to speak again. "For the past four years you've operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That's an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate."

Danielle sat back up in her chair, letting go of Steve's hand abruptly to wipe away the remnants of tears in her eyes. This was where the important parts of the meeting occurred. She was already viewed as a reckless teenager in their eyes, she didn't need to give them any more excuse to write her off as an emotional teenager either.

"But, I think we have a solution," the Secretary said as he turned to his fellow agent to his left that handed him a thick stack of papers. He took it and slowy walked back to the front of the table, placing it down and sliding it towards Wanda – who had quickly recovered from the video as well. "The Sokovia Accords. Approved by a hundred and seventeen countries, it states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel only when and _if_ that power deems it necessary."

By the time the Secretary was finished speaking, Danielle's mind was a million miles away. The United Nations... A hundred and seventeen countries... No longer a private organization... All these statements, all these rules, regulations, changes. People knew who she was, the Secretary already assured her that that would remain a secret from the UN and the Public... But what if there was something in there that required her to give it up... It was legally binding and approved by a hundred seventeen countries, she couldn't just say 'no'.

But, while Danielle was freaking out, the meeting continued.

Steve was the first to speak up. "The Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place. I feel we've done that."

The Secretary, who had been circling the table of Avengers like a vulture, now standing over him, glanced down at Steve. "Tell me, Captain, do you know where Thor and Banner are right now?" He prompted. "If I misplaced a couple 30-Megaton nukes, you can bet there'd be consequences." Danielle shuddered at his statement. He was comparing nukes to people, teammates, powerful people just like her. And she was just like them; a ticking time bomb, threatening to mess up and blow at any time. But, if she messed up now after these... Accords, she wouldn't get just a slap on the wrist anymore. If something happened... she would be handed over to the UN, seven hundred and seventeen countries. She would be exposed to the public, it was no longer private. And she'd be thrown in jail... The consequences...

"Compromise... Reassurance," the Secretary said as he made his way back to the front of the room, no mind to the clearly shaken Danielle a few feet away. "That's how he world works. Believe me, this is the middle ground," he said, pointing to the document in front of Rhodey.

"So," Rhodey began hesitantly. "There are contingencies?"

The Secretary puffed his chest out and smiled like he had just caught a fish with the bait. "Three days from now the UN meets in Vienna to ratify the Accords," he answered the Colonel. Danielle watched from the corner of her eye as Steve spun around to give Tony a pointed look from where he sat. "Talk it over," the Secretary added as him and his men began to leave.

"What about my sister?" Jack spoke up. The Secretary halted and turned back to face him questioningly. "I'm no lawyer, but I know for a fact that no contract is legally binding if it's signed by a minor. She's only fourteen."

The Secretary nodded. "But when a parent signs a permission slip for a child, they're legally binding."

Jack gave him an odd look. "Both our parents are dead..."

"And you're above the age of 21, Mr. Harper, giving you full custody and parental rights of your sister," the Secretary explained. "So, if you sign, you sign on both of your behaves. I'd take extra time talking that over." Jack slowly turned back around to face his sister who returned the gaze with eyes wide in fear. This didn't look like it was going to be good...

Before the Secretary could continue out of the room, Natasha called after him. "And if we come to a decision you don't like?" She prompted.

"Then you retire," the Secretary answered her simply, fixing her with an all-too familiar scoring glare Danielle recognized Jack always gave her when she asked something her definitely didn't appreciate.

And with one departing look, the Secretary and his men were gone from the room, but not from their lives...

Danielle slowly sat back in her chair, the room thick with tension, silent questions, and loud thoughts. But only one question came to mind for Danielle: what had she gotten into?

 **—**

 _ **A/N: The first update of 2019 and we are officially deep into Civil War territory, my guys. Lots of angst, drama, and action to come. Buckle in, grab some popcorn, and THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT THIS PAST YEAR. YOU ALL MEAN SO MUCH TO ME AND IM HAPPY TO BRING THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE YEAR. Thank you, Ally.**_

 _ **Uh, questions for this chapter. Why did I keep referring to Ross and 'the Secretary'. Well, I remember while reading Joseph Conrad's 'The Heart of Darkness', they referred to characters by these weird given names like 'the Accountant' and 'the Lawyer' and stuff like that and I felt it gave like a sense of fear and sort of distance to show that the character wasn't like the others. So sense Danielle doesn't know his name officially, that's what I chose to refer to him as. So, yeah.**_

 _ **Number two, how did Ross find out about Danielle? Well, like I explained, he kind of figured it out by connecting the dots from Allison/the Silenced and Jack/Statix, and we all know no matter what you delete (even a person's existence) nothing ever truly gets deleted off the Internet.**_

 _ **Number three, how did Danielle head Jack's thoughts? Well, same reason why she was able to teleport both her and Natasha back in Lagos: something is going on with her powers. Everything will be revealed soon.**_

 _ **And number four, what side is Danielle and Jack choosing? you'll just have to wait and see. (but I'm pretty sure you guys can guess pretty well. I've been setting it up since the first few chapters).**_

 _ **Anyway, Chapter Song: Watch Your Back by Sam Tinnesz. (Love this underrated guy. Go listen to his stuff.) And Casualty by Hidden Citizens ft. Quinn Lewis.**_

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter:

 **Jack: *taking selfies***

 **Tony: Jack, would you stop taking pictures of yourself, your sister's going to jail.**

 **Danielle: ...**


	38. Nothing Is Better Sometimes

This was a mess. The whole situation was a mess and everyone in the small room down in the Compound lounge knew it.

The team was scattered about in the small room. Steve was seated at the end of the little area with the large packet otherwise known as the Sokovia Accords in his hands as he skimmed through. Beside him to his right, lying on the little couch with his hand pressed over his face, was Tony, who looked completely exhausted – whether it was over the situation or Sam and Rhodey's nonstop arguing going on behind him, Danielle couldn't really tell. Next to Tony was Natasha, who had the most neutral expression as always.

Across from them was Vision and Wanda, seated on the couch while Vision played with a small piece from the chessboard on the coffee table in front of them. And that was where Danielle and Jack were seated, on opposite sides of the coffee table, staring blankly at the chess pieces on the board, silent like the rest of the team – save for the two arguing team members.

Danielle wasn't sure what she was supposed to say after that... problematic conference. She wasn't sure how to talk to Jack about the whole thing either, seeing as he looked just about as lost as she did.

And Sam and Rhodey going back and forth a few feet away wasn't exactly helping anyone. "Secretary Ross has a Congressional Medal of Honor, which is one more than you have," Rhodey exclaimed, jabbing a fingerin Sam's direction. Danielle chuckled to herself, so that was the Secretary's name. She remembered hearing something on the radio about how he had been appointed Secretary of State by President Ellis a few months after the Battle of Sokovia due to his 'experience' in the department of 'enhanced individuals'. She remembered Sharon scoffing and stating the only reason they considered it experience was because he tried to kill the Hulk and grew hell-bent on stopping anyone like him... Which wasn't very comforting, now that Danielle thought about it.

"So, let's say we agree to this thing," Sam continued on with his argument. "How long is it gonna be before they low-jack us like a bunch of common criminals?" Danielle shifted slightly from where she sat. He had a point. Danielle had already been wondering the same thing during the conference with the Secretary, and knowing other people saw it as a possible problem made her wonder if it was actually a possibility and she wasn't just being dramatic or overly paranoid.

"A hundred and seventeen countries wanna sign this," Rhodey stated. "A hundred and seventeen, Sam, and you're just like, 'nah, it's cool, we got it'-"

"How long are you gonna play both sides?" Sam cut him off and Danielle was suddenly wishing she were anywhere but in this room right now.

"I have an equation," a new voice chimed into the conversation. Danielle peeked over her shoulder from where she sat and found it was Vision who had spoken.

"Oh," Sam sighed as all attention turned to the Android. "Now this'll clear it up," he added a little sarcastically.

Danielle paid no mind to Sam's comment as her full attention was turned to Vision. In the few months she had gotten to know him, she knew him as someone very wise and smart. A little... lost when it came to actual human experiences and contact, but smart philosophically speaking. He was, Afteralll, worthy enough to carry Thor's hammer – whatever that meant (everytime she tried bringing it up Steve would end up groaning while Natasha usually laughed in the background).

"In the eight years since Mr. Stark announced himself as Iron Man, the number of known _enhanced_ persons has grown exponentially," Vision explained. "And during the same period, the number of potentially world-ending events has risen at a commensurate rate."

Danielle tilted her head in confusion, and as if he were reading her mind, Steve asked, "Are you saying it's our fault?"

"I'm saying there may be a _causality_ ," Vision corrected. "Our very strength invites challenge, challenge incites conflict, and conflict... breeds catastrophe." Danielle shuddered at his words, but paid enough attention to allow him to continue. "Oversight... Oversight is not an idea that can be dismissed out of hand."

"So..." Jack slowly drawer out his words with an uneasy look on his face. "You're saying we need these Accords because of who we are and what we can do?" Vision nodded and from behind him Danielle could hear Rhodey say, 'boom', as if he'd won the entire argument he had been having with Sam.

Had he? Was Vision right? Danielle still didn't fully understand what was all in those documents in Steve's hand, but she knew she didn't like the way Jack had worded it: 'because of who we are and what we can do'. It wasn't like it was her choice to be kidnapped by a group of Neo-Nazis and tortured and experimented on with some magic stone from outer space until she was given these out of whack powers-

Danielle's mind-rant was cut short when she felt a soothing sensation flowing through her body. When she looked up to see where I was coming from, she found Wanda's hand brushing through her hair gently, a small light of scarlet coming from the palm of her hand. Danielle smiled and Wanda returned it before they went back to the conversation at hand.

"Tony," Natasha spoke up for the first time, directed to the man lying beside her on the couch who removed his hand from over his face to look at her. "You're being uncharachteristally non hyper-verbal." Danielle chuckled but she knew it was true. Tony hadn't said much since his arrival at the Compound, and remembering her few interactions she had with the eccentric billionaire, she knew he really liked to talk.

"It's cuz he's already made up his mind," Steve explained before Tony could answer for himself.

"Boy, you know me so well," Tony replied as he began to slowly pull himself off the couch. "Actually, I'm nursing an electromagnetic headache," he clarified as he began to walk towards the kitchen area nearby. "That's what's going on, Cap, it's just pain... it's discomfort– who's putting coffee grounds in the disposal?" The billionaire abruptly asked as he dug through the sink.

Across from Danielle, Jack grimaced.

"Am I running a bed-and-breakfast for a biker gang?" He asked as he made his way back to the front of the island kitchen. Just then, he silently set down one of his holographic devices and activated it. A picture of an unfamiliar young man appeared on screen to everyone's confusion. Why was Tony showing them this? "Oh, that's Charles Spencer, by the way. He's a great kid," Tony explained, gesturing to the photo of the man. "Computer engineering degree, 3.6 GPA, had a floor-level gig and Intel plan for the Fall. But first, he wanted to put a few miles on his soul before he parked it behind a desk, see the world, maybe be of service.

"Charlie didn't want to go to Vegas or Fort Lauderdale – which is what I would do," Tong continued his speech. "He didn't go to Paris or Amsterdam – sounds fun. He decidedto spend his summer building sustainable housing for the poor – guess where – Sokovia!" The genius finally snapped while opening a bottle of what looked like pills.

Everyone in the room fell silent. Tony didn't need to finish his story about Charles Spencer's life, or how it ended in this case, everyone already knew what had happened to him. And Danielle didn't need to be partially psychic to understand that everyone in the room felt guilt falling over them like a thick blanket, she felt it too.

"He wanted to make a difference, I _suppose_ –I mean, we won't know because we dropped a building on him while we were kicking ass," Tony finished his story anyway, prompting Danielle to bow her head reflecting on the poor young man's successful life and it's tragic end. She had no idea who Charles Spencer was until only a few moments ago, yet the guilt eating away at her chest made it seem like she'd known him for years. Like he was her oldest friend and she somehow let him die that day in Sokovia...

After Tony downed his pills with a quick swig of his coffee he had made in a mug, he set the cup down and walked around the island to face the team as he continued his speech. "There's no decision-making process here. We need to be put in check. And whatever form that takes, I'm game. If we can't accept limitations, we're boundaryless, we're no better than the bad guys."

"Tony," Steve was the first to speak up after the heart-wrenching story. "If someone dies on your watch, you don't give up."

"Who said we're giving up?" Tony retorted.

"We are for not taking responsibility for our actions," Steve replied. "This document just shifts the blame." Onto them, Danielle added mentally.

"I'm sorry, Steve, that-" Rhodey chimed in, cutting himself off as he searched for the words to continue he statement. "That is dangerously arrogant. This is the _United Nations_ we're talking about. It's not the World Security Council, it's not SHIELD, it's not HYDRA-"

"No, but it's run by people with agendas, and agendas change," Steve countered. Danielle thought on about this statement. What if the people they would be... basically signing their wills to, had a different agenda? An agenda run by HYDRA? Would she become just another one of their 'Assets'? Would they force her out into the open or drag her down into another lab to become yet another experiment?

Flashes of light and bits of memory came back to Danielle. The shiny point of a needle, the light reflecting off of a scalpel, the cries that bubbled from her chest, the screams that erupted from her mouth.

She shuddered and gripped the carpet beneath her to refrain from her mind going any further than it already had.

She was safe, she reminded herself. She was safe...

"That's good. That's why I'm here," Tony's voice bright Danielle back to the present and the conversation still going on. "When I realized what my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands, I shut it down, stop manufacturing." Danielle cringed yet again at his wording. Comparing them to weapons now? God, why didn't she just ask to be excused from this entire conversation?

"Tony, you chose to do that. If we sign this, we surrender our right to choose," Steve exclaimed. "What if this Panel sends us somewhere we don't think we should go? What if there's somewhere we need to go, and they don't let us?" Danielle sat back silently and listened. This was a mess. Chaos, just as Vision had stated.

The teenage girl glanced up at the board f chess pieces in front of her and sighed as she picked up a pawn from off the board and fiddled with it in her palm. _Like a pawn in a bad game of chess where no one wins..._

"We may not be perfect," the Captain continued. "But the safest hands are still our own."

"If we don't do this now, it's gonna be done to us later," Tony exclaimed. "That's the fact. That won't be pretty."

Danielle glanced up at the billionaire at the same time Wanda spoke up, "You're saying they'll come for us."

The telepath set a hand on her younger sister's shoulder in a protective manner as Vision replied, "We would protect you."

Jack gently nudged Danielle's foot with his own underneath the coffee table. "No one would hurt you," he reassured her. Danielle wasn't sure whether to feel comforted or terrified at the fact that her brother was actually considering this.

"Maybe Tony's right," Natasha chimed in unexpectedly. Danielle even had to do a double take after replaying what the redhead just said. "If we have one hand on the wheel, we can still steer. If we take it off-"

She was suddenly cut off by Sam. "Aren't you the same woman who told the government to kiss her ass a few years ago?"

Jack and Danielle both exchanged confused looks at the statement. Jack turning his head up at the ex-assassin sitting on the couch just above him. "Wait, what?"

Natasha paid no mind to either young men as she turned back to Steve. "I'm just... I'm reading the terrain. We've made some very public mistakes. We need to win their trust back." But at what cost? Danielle had to think, was Natasha even taking into consideration the needs of everyone in the team? Sure, Nat had made mistakes, Danielle had too, but was she going to sign away her powers, and Eris altogether really, just because some of the public eye found her untrustworthy? Was this a matter of international security or a publicity stunt?

"Focus up," Tony interjected. "I'm sorry did I just... mishear you or did you agree with me?"

Natasha gave him a pointed look as she shook her head. "Oh, I want to take it back now-"

"No, no, no– you can't retract it," Tony exclaimed with a triumphant smile on his face.

Jack chuckled from where he sat as he turned to face Natasha. "He's never gonna let this moment go," he told her. "You should've thought before you spoke because now we're all gonna hear about it for years to come." Natasha let out a heavy sigh in agreement.

"Thank you," Tony told the both of them. "Unpresidented. Okay. Case closed – I win," he stated. Danielle remained quiet, staring down at the pawn piece still in her hand. Did Tony win? Even if he did, she wouldn't. And that was if she agreed to this. If she didn't, and Jack did, more consequences would be paid. Was she ready for that?

"I have to go," Steve abruptly said, standing up from where he sat a few feet from where Danielle was on the floor, dropping the Accords onto the table beside the chessboard before quickly exiting the room. Danielle, along with the rest of the team, watched in confusion and worry. She wished she could've known what was going on inside his head, but it looked like that was a one time thing only.

"So," Jack was the first to speak after the Captain's abrupt departure. "The meeting for this... thing-" he gestured to the thick stack of papers on the table. "-is in Vienna? A few days from now?"

"Yeah," Tony answered. "You on board with it?"

Jack hesitated before answering, slowly looking back to his sister who's eyes remained peeled on the door Steve had left out of before ducking down to her lap where the pawn was still lying in her palm. "Dan?" She lifted her head to look at him, taking in the rest of the watchful eyes on her now. "You know, if I sign, you do too, right?"

Danielle pursed her lips and nodded, ducking her head back down onto her lap.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

She was silent at first before she finally spoke. "I... I don't think it's... something that I would... want to do..."

Jack sighed heavily. "Alright," he began. "I'll give you some time, a few days to think it over-"

"No," she abruptly said. "I... I don't need a few days to _think,_ I don't want to sign."

The room fell silent. Jack stared at her, dumbfounded. "Danielle," he started, and the brunette already knew this wasn't going to be good. "You don't know what you're talking about-"

"Why?" She cut him off once again. "B-Because I'm just a kid? Because I haven't been on the team long enough? Because I'm out of control?" She asked, her voice growing louder than before. "I may not understand all of the politics, yes, but I understand what's a bad idea for me, and for my family. And this-" she gestured to the Accords. "-Is a bad idea." She took a pause before looking her brother straight in the eye and repeating her initial statement. "I don't want to sign."

Suddenly, Jack's expression grew into that of anger. His eye twitched slightly as his shocked slack-jaw turned into a frown. His eyebrows furrowed and she could see his jaw clench. "Well, you don't get to decide what it is you want anymore. I'm your legal guardian meaning I know what's best, not you. I wouldn't trust your better judgement either way."

"Jack!" Wanda protested with a gasp.

Danielle blinked in surprise. Not at his blunt statement, but the last part of it. Ignoring Wanda completely, Danielle tilted her head slightly as she asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jack scoffed. "As if you don't know. These past few months, all you've been doing is making bad decisions. Sneaking out of the Compound, following us to Lagos, trying to take on Rumlow. And before that? Don't even get me started on your brilliant decision to go stay with Mom-"

Danielle flinched and Wanda stood to her feet behind her. "Jack, that's enough!"

Danielle was having none of it, however, as she jumped to her feet as well. "No! You don't get to say that to me. You trusted her just as much as I did, you let me go with her. This wasn't my fault-"

" _It was!_ " Jack snapped, jumping to his feet. Danielle fell silent and her brother continued. "Who did she tuck in at night? Who did she sing to? Who spent hours with her playing little pieces on the piano?" Danielle shut her eyes and shook her head rapidly, flashes and visions of her old life with her mother and family before getting kidnapped flashed before her eyes. Images of sunny afternoons sipping on iced lemonade on the back porch in her Mom's arms. Sounds of sweet hymns her Mom would sing to her before bedtime. "Who did she take care of the most?! Who did she trust more?! Who did she take with her to live a perfectly normal life in Rhode Island?!"

"No," Danielle bit out, her voice cracking as she felt hysteria building up in her chest. Small images in her head of her mom and her spending time at the old house in Rhode Island. The last time she was there with the USB she had found that her mother had left for her. "Stop it."

"Jack!" Wanda continued to protest in the background.

But he kept going. Anger and rage and pain fueling his words as he delivered the final punch – _"Who did she love more?!"_

Danielle was in tears, a sobbing mess standing in the middle of the room as the rest of the team watched in horrified silence. It was at that moment Jack realized, watching how heart broken and how much hurt he had brought to the little sister he had always sworn to protect, that he had made an enormous mistake.

"I..." he trailed off. "Dani, I-"

A choked sob shook Danielle's body, cutting him off before she abruptly ran out of the room, accidentally pushing past Tony to get to the glass door nearby.

Everyone was frozen. Jack watched in silent horror, wondering to himself what he had just done...

"Low blow, Harper," Sam muttered from beside Tony, crossing his arms and giving the enhanced young man a disapproving stare.

Wanda looked after Danielle, a pained expression on her face before she took a step towards the door. "I should go check on her-"

Vision abruptly grabbed Wanda's hand to keep her in place. She looked down at him questioningly. "Perhaps, it is best she be left alone," the Android suggested.

Wanda, though silently disagreeing, sat back down beside Vision with her head in her hands. How much more of a mess could she have caused in Lagos, she thought to herself.

—

It was cold and rainy back in Queens.

Danielle, sat on the cold hard-wood floor in the living room of her and Sharon's apartment, listened to the rain as it hit the back patio's sliding glass doors.

It hadn't been long after her argument with Jack that she had packed her remaining things from her room (sneaking into his to steal back her phone) and teleported here where Sharon was waiting.

"Two mugs of steaming hot coco coming right up," Sharon announced as the blonde CIA agent made her way into the living room, setting down two mugs with whip cream mountains on top in front of Danielle on the coffee table. Once she handed them out, she took a seat on the couch beside the teenage girl.

Danielle had already told Sharon all about what had happened, from Lagos to the incident with her brother (leaving out the part about the USB from when she abruptly left the apartment that day and hadn't been heard from in days).

Sharon frowned at how unenthusiastic the brunette took the mug of hot coco in her hands and stared ominously at the whip cream on top. She sighed before setting down her own mug and shifted her position to be able to run her hand through a piece of Danielle's hair. "None of it was your fault, Danielle," she assured her.

The teenage girl shook her head, unsure if she was talking about the Lagos incident, the Accords, her augment with Jack, or just everything in general. It all hurt just the same. She laid her head back onto the edge of the couch and closed her eyes, taking a dee breath and letting it out again. "I... I wish it would all just stop. Or, not stop, but startover." Danielle ducked her head down to look at the pawn from the chessboard she still had in her hand from the Compound. "A clean slate."

"A clean slate won't take the pain away, trust me," Sharon told her truthfully. When Danielle looked up at her questioningly, she sighed before starting her story. "Back when I first joined SHIELD, I thought I was helping make the world a better place. I remember going on my first mission. I was so excited, the Agent running the mission nearly tased me just to get me to stop smiling so much," She chuckled as she recounted the memory. But the smile on her face slowly faded into that of a glazed-over stare. "By the end of the mission, we had lost four new recruits... and I had my first kill.

"Taking a human life... You see it on TV and in movies, you hear soldiers talking about the adrenaline and the rush... But in reality, it feels just _brutal._ You just took a human life, you did. You pulled the trigger, and ended someone's life..." Sharon frowned and Danielle instinctively reached out to hold Sharon's hand that rested on her shoulder. Sharon smiled at her before continuing her story. "I went home after that mission and cried for two days straight. Then, on my next mission, I knew from then on not to take my life for granted, or anyone else's for that matter."

Sharon shifted in her seat and let go of Danielle's hand as she ran a hand through her hair. "Then, HYDRA happened." Danielle frowned at the mention of the organization and Sharon nodded in understanding. "They told us that they had been within SHIELD since the beginning, and I couldn't help but wonder... All those kills, all those people I had taken out, all the blood on my hands... Had it all been for the greater good of the world, or the greater good of the people I had vowed to protect the world from?

"I left SHIELD and joined the CIA not longer after what happened in D.C. I hoped that maybe knowing who was working for this time might help me with the trust issues or my guilt, but in truth, it never goes away," the blonde explained to the little girl by her side. "So, you can wish that all the bad things in your life never happened... or you can lift your chin and try to make up for the mistakes you've made in your past. It all depends on you." Sharon concluded by smiling softly at Danielle and poking her nose lightly at the end.

Danielle chuckled slightly at the gesture before Sharon added on a lighter note, "Now drink your coco. It took me lots of frustration and focus trying not to burn the milk and I won't have it going to waste."

Danielle laughed at that one and took her own mug in her hands. "Yes, ma'am," she replied in a whisper before taking a sip. When she retracted her mouth, there was a whip cream mustache lining her upper lip and when she looked up at Sharon, the blonde agent laughed out loud.

The pair were content to laugh and ignore the sad, cold, and rainy world outside the apartment walls when it all abruptly came to a halt when the landline phone started t ring from the kitchen.

Danielle looked past Sharon's shoulder to glance in that general direction curiously. She hadn't known that phone to ever really ring.

Sharon quickly downed the rest of her hot coco, placing the empty mug on the coffee table, before pulling herself off the couch. "I've got it," she called over her shoulder as she walked to the kitchen.

Danielle smiled after her caretaker with a loving smile. Sharon was great. Someone who could always bring a smile to her face, give her a warm shoulder to lean on, and just be an overall caring person Danielle could always count on. She couldn't have asked for anyone better to stay with while attending school.

After a few minutes passed as Danielle remained seated in the living room alone, she began to realize it was a bit too quiet in the kitchen where Sharon was. "Sharon?" She called out. No response. A mildly concerned Danielle then pulled herself up off the ground and made her way towards the kitchen with caution, not sure what to expect when she got there. But as she turned the corner past the counter, she found the blonde agent hunched over the kitchen sink, her hair falling over her face as her shoulders shuddered as if... she were crying.

Sure enough, the sounds of muffled sniffles began to come out from under Sharon's hair. "Sharon?" Danielle asked as she slowly walked towards her.

The blonde abruptly looked up, revealing the tears falling down her face. She quickly wiped them away with the sleeve of her sweater she wore. "Sorry," she apologized through the sniffles. "I'm fine. I'm... It's alright. I just-"

"What happened?" Danielle asked.

Sharon paused, staring at the teenage girl as if she had been the first to ever ask that question to her. "I... My..." she stammered before taking a deep breath and finally managing a coherent sentence. "My parents just called... My Great Aunt just passes away this morning." Fresh tears started falling down Sharon's face again, but she managed to refrain from turning into a sobbing mess as she continued. "Um, the funeral is in a few days in London..."

"You want me to go with you?" Danielle asked her.

Sharon quickly shook her head. "No, no. It's your last week of school, I wouldn't want you to miss it-"

"It's fine," Danielle assured her. "I just... I don't want you to be alone." Danielle hesitated for a moment before launching herself into the blonde's middle, wrapping her arms around her and squeezing tight. It didn't take long before Sharon hugged back, equally as tight, burying her face on the top of Danielle's head, crying and sobbing.

Danielle wasn't sure how much Sharon's Great Aunt meant to her, but she knew how much Sharon meant to her, and she wasn't going to let her caretaker and guardian go through this loss alone. Not after all Sharon had been through with her. Going back to school and normalcy after nearly four years, high school troubles, her mother's abrupt return from the dead, her mother's death, Rumlow's death, Lagos, the Accords, trouble with her brother.

She just didn't want her to be alone...

—

 ** _A/N: CELEBRATORY EARLY CHAPTER! Why? BECAUSE WE HIT 200 FOLLOWERS! Geez, I don't know how much I can thank you guys enough for supporting this story and me and everything. You all mean the world to me because writing this story is like one of my favorite things to do. You're all absolutely amazing, and I love you all. Thanks._**

 ** _Sharon Carter deserves better as an overall character in the MCU in my opinion. I loved her in the comics and really liked her portrayal in the movies. My only problem was her and Cap's build up the Big Kiss in Civil War. There was a deleted scene where they flirt and talk more at a bar rather than just walk straight to the hotel and if they had left that,it would've been a bit better build up. But, then again, I still have a problem at how they had them reconnect at Peggy's Funeral. A bit tacky if you ask me. Kind of like wearing a dead girl's scrunchy (Heathers reference)._**

 ** _Anyway, summarizing this chapter? Accords drama. Danielle likes chess. Jack is being a prick. Wanda and Vision are my OTP. Sharon is amazing and deserves better. Peggy Carter (the woman I would die for) has now passed. And Danielle is going in a nice family trip to London. What could possibly go wrong?_**

 ** _There has been a major lack of Peter these last few chapters, but lucky for you, there will be a lot of fucking Peter coming up real soon. Just hang in there my readers._**

 ** _Chapter Songs is up next because I don't feel like any real questions need to be answered here unless you really want to, but anyway: when the party's over by Billie Eilish and lovely by Billie Eilish ft. Khalid. (You can see my slight obsession peaking out, can't you?)_**

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter:

 **Steve: *just sitting at his desk, minding his own business***

 **Bucky: *walks in* Sorry I was late. I was... doing things.**

 **Sam: *bursts in, out of breath* He pushed me down the fucking stairs!**

 **Steve: ...**

 **Bucky: 'Push' is such a strong word. I prefer to call it 'giving you a little nudge'.**

 **Sam: Oh, I'll give you a little nudge when I shove my foot up your ass!**

 **Bucky: Hey!**

 **Bucky: Watch your fucking language in front of Captain America.**

 **Steve: *facepalm***


	39. A Series of Unfortunate Events

_"What do you mean you're going to London?!"_ Betty, Sally, Cindy, and Liz all screeched into the receiver of the phone, prompting Danielle to cringe from the loud sound on the other end of the line.

"Uh, just that. I'm going to London for a funeral for the remaining week of school. I just thought you guys would want to know," Danielle explained. She set her phone up on another dresser, set on speaker so she could talk and pack at the same time. Her and Sharon's flight to London left in about seven hours and she had yet to find something decent and formal to wear to the funeral, especially after she burnt a majority of her nice and colored clothes a few moths ago. Man, was she regretting that choice right about now.

 _"When do you think you'll be back?"_ Cindy asked.

 _"Maybe by the time you get back we could all hang out and catch a movie or grab some ice cream,"_ Sally added.

Danielle shrugged to herself as she skimmed through her drawers for anything to wear. "Maybe," she called over her shoulder. "I'd have to check with my Aunt, of course. But if I'm in town anytime soon, I'll definitely try and hang out." Danielle felt a slight twinge of guilt in the core of her chest. She was giving her friends false hope by letting them believe she'd ever be allowed to even leave her house or the Compound during all this Accords mess. Maybe when it got all sorted out she could sneak a quick hang out with them. After all, she didn't want to let the down. They were all the normal friends she had at the moment, aside from Michelle and a few other of the Decathlon members and Soccer Girls.

 _"Hey, speaking of hanging out, have you talked to Peter recently?"_ Liz asked, prompting Danielle to drop the odd looking navy blue sweater in her hand onto a pile of other discarded clothes she'd left on the floor.

Peter... God, she hadn't even talked to her former best friend in weeks now. He did hate her, but she still wondered if she had a chance at reconciling their friendship. Now, after she'd been ignoring him unintentionally for almost a month and a half? She doubted he'd ever want to see her, let alone speak with her, again.

"Uh... no," Danielle answered. "Why?"

 _"No reason,"_ Liz answered.

 _"I actually heard about Peter's fight he got into a few days ago,"_ Betty exclaimed.

Danielle stopped packing her toiletries for a moment at the blonde's statement. "Peter got into a fight?" She gasped. "Is he alright? What happened?" Danielle asked rapidly. She couldn't believe it, she couldn't even imagine it. Peter, the Peter she knew, getting into a fight? A physical fight?

 _"Yeah, he got into a fight with Flash. As usual,"_ Cindy explained. _"It was about something stupid. Flash apparently thought he heard Peter mumble something under his breath during gym. Then, after school, Flash jumped him on his way to the buses. Pretty sure Charles got it all on camera."_

"Is he alright?" Danielle repeated her question from before. She couldn't care less about what sparked the fight, all she really wanted to know was if he was alright.

 _"Uh, yeah,"_ Betty answered, allowing Danielle to finally release the heavy sigh she had been holding since finding out about the fight.

 _"It was crazy. Flash just kept punching him and punching him and punching him. But he came out with nothing but a tiny scratch. And last I saw him, the scratch was just totally gone,"_ Cindy exclaimed in awe.

"Well, hopefully he stays out of trouble from now on," Danielle mumbled, mostly to herself.

 _"Yeah. Him and Flash got suspended_ _for a few days, but they came back a couple of days ago,"_ Sally explained.

"Danielle!" Sharon called from her room. "Are you packed yet?"

"Uh, almost!" Danielle called before turning back to the phone call. "Hey, uh, I got to go, guys. I have to finish packing and we leave in a few hours," she explained to her friends.

 _"Okay, we'll talk to you later!"_ Liz told her, she could hear the smile in her voice and practically picture the older girl waving goodbye.

 _"Text us when you land!"_

 _"And take off!"_

 _"Send pictures!"_

 _"Bye!"_

Danielle chuckled before saying her last goodbye and hanging up the call. She smiled at the blank screen on her phone before quickly getting back to work on what to wear.

She had a few good options laid out on her bed already. Option one: a dark olive green blouse with black jeans. This one seemed most comfortable, especially with her new black and white Vans Sharon had just recently bought her as a 'end of first year of high school' gift. She figured the outfit would look nice with a black beanie and maybe a black coat – since it was a funeral after all – but, that being said, the olive green would stick out like a thumb and she doubted it would match the color scheme of white and black.

Danielle set the outfit aside because despite the fact that it was too colorful for a funeral, it would be a nice outfit to wear afterwards at the dinner. She had to look presentable as well due to the fact she was going to meet Sharon's entire family. Danielle's 'fake' family. This was going to be weird to explain...

Onto option two: a dark blue long-sleeve sweater with black dress pants and black slip-ons. This seemed like a little less comfortable option, a better choice on color scheme, but yet again something better left for another time outside the funeral.

And finally, option three: a white blouse, black-knit cardigan sweater, and a black knee-length skirt with her black and white high-top Converse to go along with it. This seemed like the most appropriate outfit choice due to the color scheme – or lack thereof – and of course, it was pretty dang comfortable. So, option three it was.

Danielle quickly folded all three up – making sure to put outfit three on top – before shoving them all inside her suitcase. She had already packed her toiletries and made sure to bring along her laptop (and USB drive tucked carefully in her hoodie pocket at all times) her phone charger, her rose-gold Beats headphones Tony had gotten her for her birthday, and a copy of The Great Gatsby, all tucked away in the smaller pouch of the suitcase.

After finally zipping everything up, Danielle made sure to send a quick text message to Cho, reminding her about both her trip and to thank her for looking after Quintin while she was going to be gone, and turned everything off in her room before knocking on Sharon's door. "Ready," she called out.

A few moments later, the blonde agent came out of her room. "Alright," she said with a small smile. "Let's go. I already called a cab and our flight leaves in about five hours."

Danielle smiled and nodded. "Okay."

Sharon let out a heavy sigh before leading the young girl to the front door and out of the apartment. They were leaving behind their home... Little did they know it would be the last time either of them would ever step foot into it.

—

Meanwhile, back at the Compound, Jack was also prepping to leave on a flight of his own.

He was standing on the launch pad his phone pressed to his ear as he tried calling up his little sister for the fifteenth time in the past few days. He'd been trying to talk to her since their argument, but it seemed that it would be harder than he initially thought.

After the fourth ring, Jack sighed and reluctantly hung up the call, shoving his cell into his back pocket before lifting his duffel bag from off the floor beside his feet and starting towards the private jet a few yards away. As he boarded the plane, he noticed Natasha had already taken a seat by the window, dressed in all black with her hair down in nice, red curls.

"You're looking awfully... dark," Jack commented to the redhead as he took a seat across the aisle from her. When she gave him a pointed look, he quickly added, "I mean, more so than usual."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Well, we're making a quick pit stop before we head to Vienna," she explained.

"A quick pit stop?" Jack asked curiously. Natasha only turned her head to glance out the window in response. The young man let out a heavy sigh of frustration. "You're not gonna tell me where we're going, are you?" Once again, instead of answering, Natasha took out a thick book to occupy herself. Jack rolled his eyes at her antics and decided to just lay back in his reclining seat and enjoy the ride as best as he could.

About eight hours into the flight, Jack had taken at least five naps, read through two magazines that were sat on the shelf down the plane aisle, and beat Natasha in three games of tic-tac-toe while also losing two. Around the ten hour mark, Jack finally decided to call Danielle again before they landed.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Four rings...

 _"Hi. It's Danielle... Uh, leave a message."_

Jack frowned. He was about to hit the 'End Call' button before he finally settled on at least leaving a voicemail he hoped she would hear. "Hey, Dan," he started after the tone rang. "Um, look, I know you probably don't wanna talk to me, but... can you please just text or call me back? I'm sorry... Bye." After the silence on the other end became too much, Jack finally hung up.

He tossed the phone haphazardly onto the seat across from him onto his duffel and slouched back in his seat.

Danielle couldn't be mad at him forever, could she? He wouldn't blame her if she did, though, he had said some pretty shitty things to her. He didn't even know why he would say those things. He'd never actually thought his mom loved Danielle more than him, but it was like all the rage and fury that had been punted up deep within had finally burst after all the stress he had recently from Lagos, Rumlow, Dani, and the Accords. Still, it was no excuse for what he had said to her.

She couldn't be mad at him forever...

"Your sister still isn't answering your calls?"

Natasha's voice came from across the aisle, pulling Jack from out of his guilt-ridden train of thought. The younger enhanced man sat up in his chair and ran a hand down his face before answering, "Uh, yeah... She kind of hates me now after..." He trailed off.

"Does she know you're signing on both of your behaves?" She asked curiously.

Jack laughed humorlessly. "Yeah, right. She won't even answer my texts. I haven't gotten the chance to exactly sit her down and talk like civilized people about the Accords after the other day," he explained. Natasha only pursed her lips in response to which Jack groaned. "I'm sorry, Nat," he apologized. "It's just... Everything that's going on... I don't know what's right anymore."

"You're just trying to protect her," Natasha told him sincerely. "She may not realize it yet, but you do a lot for your sister. Sometimes you have to make the hard decisions that the people closest to you can't."

Jack looked at her curiously. "Is that why you decided to sign?"

Natasha sighed and looked out her window. "I've made a lot of bad decisions over my lifetime. I guess, for once, I just want to be able make the right decision. Not for myself, but for the greater good."

There was silence passed between the pair before Jack chuckled slightly. "You're starting to sound like Steve," he remarked.

Natasha smirked before replying, "Well, if you speak a word of this conversation to anyone, just remember I know where you see at night, Harper."

Jack laughed slightly and heave her a thumbs up. "Got it. Don't tell anyone that the Black Widow is secretly Captain America deep down in her Soviet blood."

Natasha rolled her eyes and went back to her reading. Jack shifted in his seat once more before he was finally able to sleep again. It was a long flight ahead of them... and an even longer journey after that.

—

After the long flight to London, Danielle and Sharon didn't waste anytime on checking into their fancy hotel room. When Sharn had firsted opened the door, Danielle didn't know what to run up and admire first. The amazing white fuzzy carpet that squished slightly with each step she took, the expensive looking light fixture on the ceiling above the enormous flat screen TV, the wide open space of the living room, the massive kitchen off to the left, or the amazing balcony view past the glass window panes and doors.

Instead, the teenage girl stayed in place and admired it all from the front of the room as Sharon made her way throughout to go set down their luggage in the rooms down the hall. "Woah..." she breathed in awe as she took it all in. "How much did this room cost?" She asked as she ran over to the window to glance at the amazing view they and of the city. She could almost see the top of the London Eye from where she stood by the balcony.

"Not much," Sharon called back. "You'd be surprising how cheap London is compared to New York City."

Danielle shrugged before parting from the balcony to quickly put away her luggage in her large room just across the hall from Sharon's. She froze when she entered and flipped on the light switch. To the left was another door leading into what looked like a large restroom and off in the far right corner was a walk-in closer. Then all the way in the back was a large, white, lush bed with big fluffy pillows and really comfortable looking comforter blanket. "Uh, Sharon," she called out. "Did you get our rooms mixed up?"

"Is it the room at the end to the right?" Sharon called back frm the kitchen.

"Yes..."

"Then, no. That's yours."

Danielle gaped before running to the bed and jumping face-first into the pillows. Oh my God, they were even softer than she had initially thought. She rolled onto her back and stretched out her whole body. She probably looked like a tiny elf compared to how huge the bed was. It was so comfy, she couldn't wait to sleep in it that night. But first, she had a funeral to prepare for.

After half an hour of trying to tame her hair into a lovely crown braid around her head, Danielle finally got dressed into the outfit she had picked out for the funeral. She made sure there was no lint on all her black clothes before spraying a few squirts of perfume, sliding her charm bracelet she had gotten for her birthday around her wrist, pocketing her phone, and shoving the USB drive into her opposite pocket in her cardigan.

"We ready?" Sharon asked from the living room as she ran a hand through her straight blonde hair do. Danielle smiled and nodded. She'd realized now she'd never seen the Agent wear her hair straight down, it had always been curly or in a mess bun on top her head. It was a nice change. "Okay. Let's go," Sharon gave the teen a strained smile before they both left the hotel room and made their way downstairs where an all-black car was parked.

Daniele smiled at the familiarity of having the cars driving on the left side of the street felt. In Slovakia, it was a normal thing growing up. She wasn't quite sure when she had gotten used to driving on the right side of the road when she arrived in America a year ago, but it was nice to back in Europe... somewhat.

A man – their driver, Danielle assumed – held the back door open as her and Sharon approached. "Miss Carter," he greeted her in a distinct English accent. Sharon thanked the man, Danielle nodding to him, before they both climbed in.

The entire ride to the large church just a few blocks away was quiet, yet lovely and serene. Danielle looked at all the famous and historical places she'd seen in movies and read about in books flashing by through the window. A few times she had to remind herself she was here for a funeral, not a sight-seeing tour. She was here for Sharon.

When they arrive at the church, it was packed full of people of different ethnicities, all wearing black, here to mourn for a single person.

The car slowed to a stop at the front of the church and the driver got out to open the door for the pair once again. Sharon and Danielle climbed out and slowly made their way up the steps of the church. Sharon waved and smiled a a few people as she passed, Danielle made sure to smile and stay close to the CIA agent.

As they entered the church, Danielle took in how beautiful it was. Candles, stained glass murals, crosses, and the beautiful sounds of a choir singing near the front as everyone made their way to take their seats. Sharon lead Danielle down the aisle towards the front left row. "I want to introduce you to a few people," the blonde explained as they approached an older couple.

"Oh, Sharon," the brunette woman exclaimed as she brought Sharn in for a big hug. Once her and Sharon parted, Danielle watched as her caretaker turned to give the blonde man beside her a hug as well. "It's so good to see you. It's been a while."

"And an unfortunate event that brought us all together as well," the man exclaimed with a somber tone.

They all hummed in agreement when the woman finally caught sight of Danielle standing off to the side. "Oh, and who is this lovely young lady here?"

Danielle blushed and ducked her head at the compliment as Sharn chuckled and explained, "This is Danielle. She's the girl I've been watching for Witness Protection." Danielle managed to keep her facial expression neutral at the odd explanation as the blonde continued. "Danielle, these are my parents."

Danielle blinked in surprise as Sharon's apparent mother reached out to shake the teen's hand with both of her own. "It's nice to meet you, Danielle," she said with sincerity.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Mrs. Carter," Danielle replied with her usual soft and quiet tone.

"Oh, please," Mrs. Carter shook her head. "You can call us Amanda and Harrison."

Danielle chuckled and nodded. "Okay," she replied as she went to shake Harrison Carter's hand. "I'm very sorry for your loss."

They both smiled sadly at the little girl. "Well, we weren't the closest with our Aunt Peggy. Never was much of the traveling type so we only ever talked over phone call," Harrison explained. "Sharon was much closer with her Aunt. Even joined the military agency her great-aunt helped found."

Sharon blushed under the attention. "Dad, please."

"What? It's something to be proud of," her father reasoned. "She would've been proud of you," he added in a less-joking manner and a more heart-felt tone.

Sharon smiled sadly at her father, tears pricking at her eyes just as her mother chimed in. "Well, the service is about to begin. We should all take our seats. You're speaking today, correct?"

Sharon nodded. "I already have my speech prepared," she assured her parents.

"Alright," Harrison nodded before they both turned to Danielle. "Well, it was nice to meet you. Thank you again for coming and supporting Sharon. We hope to see you again after the service."

Sharon and Danielle nodded in unison as Sharon spoke, "We'll be there at the restaurant, Dad. Don't worry."

"Okay, dear," Amanda said, reaching out and stroking her daughter's cheek before her and her husband started off to go speak to a few more people to the side.

Once they were out of earshot, Danielle turned to Sharon. "They're nice."

Sharon chuckled. "Yeah. They're great," she replied. "Well, like they said, the service is about to start. I'm gonna go say 'hi' to a few more people before I have to go up and speak. Are you okay with just staying here for a few minutes?" Danielle smiled and nodded. "Okay," she sighed heavily and moved to press a quick kiss to the teenage girl's forehead. "Thank you again for coming."

"Anything for the best caretaker I could ever ask for," Danielle replied with a cheeky smile.

Sharon rolled her eyes. "Now you're just being a suck-up." Danielle laughed and Sharn shook her head. "I'll be back."

Danielle nodded just before Sharn walked off. After she left, Danielle tried to remain as invisible and unimportant as she could, taking a seat where Sharon had left her and setting a hand down on a spot beside her for when the blonde would return. A few people passed by nd introduced themselves to her and asked how she knew Sharon's great-aunt to which she would just explain she was Sharon's daughter (a way simpler explanation for what she really was). Most people would ask follow up questions like where she was from or how Sharon was doing (and who her father was) but, thankfully, Danielle was saved by the bell when everyone began to rise.

When Danielle turned her head towards the end of the aisle, she caught sight of a familiar face walking down holding the casket... Steve.

He was wearing a nice suit and holding up the casket with ease. But, he looked pained, hurt. What was he doing here? Why was he carrying Sharon's great-aunt's casket? Was he... crying?

Steve hadn't seen Danielle as she tried to refrain from grabbing his attention. She didn't try and speak with him, even after he took a seat across the aisle a few feet away beside Sam. Sam. Sam was here too. Why? Were they here for Sharon?

It all suddenly came into focus when Danielle caught sight of the picture from above the casket. The name below reading, 'Margaret 'Peggy' Carter'. Holy shit... Peggy Carter. THE Peggy Carter. That was who Sharon's great-aunt was? One of founding members of SHIELD? One of the most powerful and badass women of the 19th century? Danielle had remembered reading so much about Agent Carter from her days in the SSR before she founded SHIELD and how she helped fight in WWII against the Nazis alongside... Captain America and the Howling Commandos. Oh...

So that was why Steve was here.

Well, wasn't this just one weird puzzle that turned out to be pretty amazing. It was just a shame that the woman that connected them all had now passed on. Danielle now kind of wished she had met Peggy. All the stories Sharon told her about her great-aunt were pretty awesome. And now, knowing who she really was, Danielle wanted to meet her even more. This was as close as she was ever going to get, she guessed. It was good enough for her to be here to support the great-niece of her favorite female trailblazer.

Just then, the Priest came forward. "And now, I would like to invite Sharon Carter to come up and say a few words."

Danielle sat up straight in her seat as Sharon slowly stepped up to the large stand across the church. She looked across the sea of people and glanced down to smile slightly at Danielle briefly before starting her speech. "Margaret Carter was known to most as a founder of SHIELD, but I just knew her as Aunt Peggy. She had a photograph in her office: Aunt Peggy standing next to JFK. As a kid, that was pretty , it was a lot to live up to. Which is why I never told anyone we were related."

Danielle shrugged. It made sense now.

"I asked her once how she managed to master diplomacy and espionage in a time when no one wanted to see a woman succeed at either. And she said, 'compromise where you can. But where you can't, don't. Even if everyone is telling you that something wrong is something right, even if the whole world is telling you to move, it is your duty to plant yourself like a tree, look them in the eye and say, 'no, you move'.'"

Danielle bowed her head and thought real hard on the statement THE Peggy Carter had lived by. We wondered if Sharn had chosen that quote on purpose after hearing her troubles with Jack. It fit so well with the situation. So, which side was she on? The one that was wrong, or the one that was right? That was the question...

"We spent our best time together the past few years," Sharon continued her speech. "I asked her, out of all of her achievements which she was most proud of. She patted my hand, smiled, and said, 'dear, I'm afraid that's classified'." Danielle, along with a few other people chuckled at the light-hearted story.

The rest of the ceremony went on this way. Sharon finished up her speech, the priest went on to prayers. And by the time Sharon returned to her seat beside Danielle, when she turned back to look towards the front of the church, she saw Sam and Steve finally had caught sight of her from across the aisle. She gave them both small smiles and waved slightly before turning her full attention back to the rest of the mass.

When it was over, most of the attendants had either left to go home, gone to the restaurant for the after service lunch, or we're all crowded in the back catchin up with each other.

Danielle had kept close to Sharon throughout as she said goodbye to some people, caught up with some family, and even met a few people from her Aunt Peggy's past she had never known about. Danielle met some new people as well, even a few very important government officials that had worked along side the famous Peggy Carter.

By the time most of the fuss had gone down and it was just the close family and friends in the back, Danielle had finally noticed the Steve was missing from the crowds. She hadn't seen where he had gone after the mass, but as she glanced around the room, her eyes landed on Sam. As she made her way towards the Falcon, she stopped in her tracks mid-way when she caught sight of the person he was talking to. Jack.

What was he doing here?

Danielle doubted her brother was actually supposed to be here due to the fact he was wearing blue jeans, black boots, and a dark grey t-shirt, but she started to question why he was he even here to begin with. Had Sam and Steve texted him that she was here? She had been ignoring his calls and texts for a reason but she doubted he would come all the way just to confront her at a funeral of a person he didn't know.

Before he managed to see her, Danielle quickly ducked back into the main area of the church. There, she found Steve... and Natasha?

Nat seemed to be saying goodbye to Steve once Danielle walked inside. She gave him a sad smile, pat him on the shoulder, and started down the aisle towards where Danielle had entered. She froze in place, confused as to why she could've been there. It was all just an odd combination. "Danielle?" she asked as she approached.

Danielle smiled slightly. "Hi, Nat."

"What are you doing here? Steve didn't say he was bringing you," she remarked.

"Uh, I didn't come with Steve," Danielle answered simply.

Something seemed to finally click for Natasha. Danielle assumed that Natasha finally out the pieces together much like she had moments ago. "Right. Sharon," she nodded. "Well, I was just on my way out."

"You're not staying for the lunch?" Danielle asked.

Natsha shook her head. "We have somewhere to be in a few hours," she explained.

Danielle furrowed her eyebrows. "'We'?" Then, just like Natasha had earlier, Danielle froze as realization hit her. Jack was here with Natasha. "Oh." Danielle knew if they were together, it meant it was official business. And what other business could they be on other than the Accords? "You guys are signing in Vienna?"

Natasha nodded. "Jack... He's just trying to do what's right for you. We all are."

Danielle turned her gaze elsewhere in the church. Of course she couldn't escape the Accords, even half the world away at a funeral she couldn't escape the Accords. The teenager shook her head rapidly. "If he signs, I sign... He didn't even talk to me about..." her voice cracked and she trailed off.

"You didn't answer his calls," Natasha replied.

Danielle shook her head. "There's no changing his mind," she said with a hollow tone. "Have a safe trip."

Natasha sighed. "Thank you. Enjoy the rest of yours," she said before exiting the church, leaving Daniele alone in the large space with Steve just down the aisle.

Danielle hesitated before deciding to walk towards the super soldier still leaning on one of the long benches lining the aisle. He was staring intently at the photograph of Peggy up at the front surrounded by flowers and candles. Danielle couldn't imagine how much pain he was in. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to wake up sixty years out of time where everyone you knew, everything you knew, was gone. And to have the one last person that was familiar to you be gone in the blink of an eye.

"Was she as awesome as the history books depicted her?" Danielle asked, prompting Steve to turn his head to glance over at her.

He smiled softly before turning back to admire the photograph. "Better," he answered. She believed him.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Danielle told him after a short pause.

Steve's smile dropped a bit and Danielle could tell she made a mistake in mentioning it. "Thank you," he said nonetheless.

Danielle grimaced. "Sorry. I don't really know how to... talk at these kind of things... Never really went to a real funeral before," she admitted.

Steve looked down at her curiously. "You never had one for your parents? Your family?"

Danielle shrugged. After her father and mother's apparent deaths, her and her brother had initially just propped up two makeshift crosses in a patch of land in the forests surrounding the base in Sokovia. Then, after being released from captivity and finding a home in the Avengers Compound, they had travelled back to their home town in Slovakia to put much bigger crosses over an empty grave. Though, the second time they returned there, their mother's grave was filled.

"Not a proper one," she answered truthfully. "I don't really do good with words in general. Especially not on occasions like these..."

"Well, I'm still glad you're here, Danielle," Steve said with a warm smile.

"Well, you're the person everyone usually turns to during hard times. I guess I never thought about who you would turn to during hard times," she explained, giving the Captain a sad look with her beady brown eyes.

Steve sighed heavily, moved by her truthful and heart-wrenching statement before he wrapped an arm around her shoulders to pull her in for a hug. Danielle returned it by wrapping her tiny arms around his middle and squeezing, just like she had with Sharon.

The pair stayed this way for a few moments, soaking in each other's company. It felt like it had been forever since they had spent time together, especially after everything these past few months. Truthfully, Danielle missed it. She missed being able to turn to Steve for any problem she had, she missed having lunch with him in the Compound everyday like they used to before she started going to school, she missed making fun of how old he was, she even missed making language jokes. She just missed him in general.

After a few moments, they both separated. Danielle chuckled as she wiped a few stray tears from off her face. Once she was decent, she looked up at him and tilted her head. "Are you going to be okay?"

Steve nodded before answering truthfully, "I hope so."

Danielle gave him a reassuring smile. "I have faith in you."

"Danielle," Sharon called from back in the other room. Both Steve and Danielle turned to face her. "We're all headed to lunch if you're ready to go."

The teenage girl nodded. "I'm coming," she called back. Once Sharon was gone again, Danielle turned back to Steve and asked, "Are you coming to the lunch?"

Steve sighed. "I'm not sure," he admit.

"You should go," she suggested. "It'll be nice. Sharon told me that the restaurant we're going to is going to be serving free drinks throughout the day and that their fries are really good. Though, I think they call them 'chips' here. Which is weird because what would they call actual chips here...?"

Steve chuckled at Danielle's antics as she continued to ramble. He caught onto what she was trying to do. She'd been doing it for as long as he knew her, and he doubted she even knew she was doing it; cute-talking her way into convincing people to do things. It was ridiculous that he fell for it every time. "Alright, alright," he caved in. "I'll go."

Danielle gave him a cheeky smile before skipping off back down the aisle to catch up with Sharon. Steve remained glued in place for a moment, taking in her overly-excited reaction. Maybe she knew what she was doing after all...

—

Back in Vienna, Jack and Natasha had just arrive at the large building where the UN meeting was to be held. The outside was packed with reporters, protestors, and other people from all across the globe. When Jack and Natasha's vehicle pulled up in the front, Jack could hear the camera's going wild. Flashes and yelling and questions bombarding his senses before Natasha could drag him along inside.

"So," he began once they were inside and out of the public eye. "Our pit stop was a funeral Steve and Sam were attending? You knew the deceased or something?"

Natasha shrugged. "More or less. I just wanted to see if Steve was okay."

"Was he really attached to whoever passed?"

"The last person he really had tied to his past," she answered.

Jack felt sorry for the Captain now. He wished he could've offered condolences while there at that funeral instead of chatting with Sam the full fifteen minutes he was there. But, sadly, they had a meeting to attend... A meeting that started in ten minutes. "Hey, aren't we cutting it a little close here?" Jack asked as the pair entered a nearby elevator.

"Relax," the redhead replied. "We'll get there in time."

They fell into a comfortable silence once the elevator doors closed and the only sounds were from the dinging each time they passed another floor. In the small moment of silence, Jack took the time to notice on the reflection of one of the elevator walls that the bottom of his jeans were scuffed. God, he was such an idiot. Wearing jeans to a United Nations meeting? And scuffed ones at that?

Natasha noticed the young man stressing over his jeans and chuckle. "You're fine," the ex-assassin assured him.

Jack scoffed. "Yeah. So easy for you to say, you're wearing a black pencil skirt and pumps. I'm just a kid wearing faded jeans and a tee."

"They won't be paying attention to your outfit, trust me," Natasha replied just before the elevator doors opened onto the correct floor.

Jack immediately tensed once most of the people turned their heads at him and Natasha's entrance. He didn't have a doubt in his mind that they either disliked them or were cautious about them being there. Either way, all the eyes on them made Jack feel uncomfortable.

"Excuse me, Miss Romanoff, Mister Harper," a woman with a clipboard and pen in her hand greeted the pair once they got further into the large meeting room. Jack studied her attire and girt his teeth when he noticed she too was wearing a fancy outfit. "These need your signatures."

Natasha smiled and nodded before taking the pen from the woman and signing. When she was finished, Jack signed his own name on a separate paper. "Thank you," Natasha told the woman who smiled and nodded before departing.

"Don't worry about it, huh?" Jack asked his fellow Avenger through gritted teeth after she was out of ear shot. Natasha merely rolled her eyes.

"I suppose none of us are used to the spotlight," a new voice chimed in, a heavy accent coating his voice. Jack and Natasha both turned around to find a handsome man in an equally amazing suit. Jack wanted to kick himself again, but refrained himself in front of royalty, as he recognized the man before them as Prince T'Challa, the son of King T'Chaka of Wakanda. Ever since the incident in Lagos, the Wakandans had been coming out of their reclusive country quite a bit lately to share their concerns after the bomb Rumlow had set off killed eleven of their citizens.

Natasha and Jack gave him their best smiles as Natasha replied, "Oh, well, it's not always so flattering."

"You seem to be doing alright so far. Considering your last trip to Capitol Hill..." T'Challa said suggestively to which Jack took a mental note to ask her abut that later after Sam ha also mentioned the incident back at the Compound a few days back. "I wouldn't think you would be particularly comfortable in this company."

"I'm not," Natasha answered truthfully.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Jack added, glancing over to where a few government officials were casting him sidelong glances and dirty looks.

"That alone makes me glad you're here, Miss Romanoff and Mr. Harper," T'Challa replied.

"Why," Jack asked curiously. "You don't approve of all this stuff?"

"The Accords, yes. The politics, not really," he answered honestly, Jack humming in agreement. He'd never been one for politics, especially after all those news broadcasts depicting Wanda and Danielle as the bad guys after Lagos, making it seem like they were the ones who were at fault for the explosion to begin with. "Two people in a room can get more done than a hundred," T'Challa joked in a hushed tone to the pair of heroes.

"Unless you need to move a piano."

The trio turned to see a new face approach. Jack tensed slightly at the entrance of King T'Chaka, the man who was slightly pissed at both his sisters currently. Not to mention, he was royalty and Jack was literally wearing jeans in front of a king.

Jack and Natasha watched silently as the Prince and his father exchanged foreign greetings to each other before the King turned back to the pair. "Miss Romanoff, Mister Harper," he greeted them.

Both Jack and Natasha dipped their heads in greeting. "King T'Chaka," Natasha began. "Please, allow us to apologize for what happened in Nigeria."

"Thank you," his Majesty replied. "Thank you both for agreeing to all this. I'm sad to hear that Captain Rogers won't be joining us today."

Natasha and Jack both shared a look of uneasiness before Jack replied, "Yeah, so are we."

 _"If everyone could please be seated, this assembly is now in session,"_ a voice above the speaker came through, announcing the commencement of the meeting.

"That is the future calling," T'Challa stated, turning back to Jack and Natasha to bid them farewell. "Such a pleasure." Jack nodded and smiled before Natasha dragged him off to take their seats.

Once in place, Jack glanced around the room at everyone else, making sure no one noticed him as he pulled out his phone to skim through his messages once more. One from Wanda that wished him a safe trip, another from Sam about owing him five bucks over some dare, and no texts or calls from Dani...

Natasha nudged Jack's leg with her own, catching his attention. "It's starting," she whispered to him.

Jack glanced up from his screen and saw King T'Chaka making his way towards the center podium. Quickly, Jack pocketed his phone and turned his full attention on the front of the room.

"When stolen Wakandan Vibranium was used to make a terrible weapon, we in Wakanda were forced to question our legacy. Those men and women killed in Nigeria were part of a goodwill mission from a country too long in the shadows," T'Chaka exclaimed. Jack bowed his head in guilt, taking in now how much the deaths in Lagos had meant not only to the public, but to the nation of Wakanda as a whole. "We will not, however, let this misfortune drive us back," the Wakandan King continued. "We will fight to improve the world we wish to join.

"I am grateful to the Avengers for supporting this initiative," his Majesty made eye contact with Jack and Natasha again, to which they both gave small smiles back. "Wakanda is proud to extend it's hand to peace-"

Just then, Prince T'Challa, who had been standing a few yards away beside the large Everybody get glass windows, spun around on his heel and called out towards the rest of the room, " _Everybody get down!"_

"Nat!" Jack jumped from his seat and turned to quickly grab Natasha by the arm and pull her down, along with a woman sitting beside her, diving underneath the round table they were seated at just as a large explosion shook the building.

Fire, glass, and plumes of smoke clouded Jack's vision and his ears were ringing from the blast. He was vaguely aware of Natasha tugging onto his arm and calling out his name before everything went dark.

—

 ** _A/N: Cliffhanger... Dun, dun, dun. Summarizing this chapter? Well, Danielle and Sharon went to Peggy Carter's funeral (Rest In Peace to a true queen), Jack and Nat have gone to Vienna to sign the Accords and met T'Challa, the UN meeting got bombed and R.I.P King T'Chaka. Damn, just a lot of death this chapter, but will Jack pull through? Oooooooooooh._**

 ** _If you guys have any questions, let me know. Let me know what you guys think as well because I could honestly be doing a shit job and I would have no clue. So, yeah. Hope you enjoy._**

 ** _Chapter Songs: Don't Know Why by Norah Jones and Empathy by Audiomachine._**

 **Reviews:**

 **madfinn654321: Aw, I'm so happy you're enjoying it. And especially enough to binge all of it, how long did that take? Glad you're liking Danielle's character and the stir progression. And thank you so much. Happy to hear from you.**

 **artemis7448: Ha ha, yes. I friggin love Llamas with Hats. My brother showed them to me years ago and I just remember there was a solid month that I just quoted them nonstop.**

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter:

 **Sharon: Did you stay up all night again?**

 **Dani: ...no...**

 **Sharon: I heard you clapping along to the FRIEND's theme song every 20 minutes.**

 **Dani: ...**

 **Dani: ...dammit.**


	40. Instabilities and Insecurities

Danielle, Sam, and Steve all stood around the small table at the restaurant for the post-service lunch. In front of them sat a small bowl of French fries Steve had gotten Danielle after hearing her talk about them back at the church. She happily snacked on them, talking and hanging out with Sam and Steve while Sharon chatted with a few of her family members.

While eating her fries, Danielle occasionally checked her text messages. Sending updates to Wanda, Michelle, Liz, and Betty about how her trip was coming along.

"You enjoying those?" Steve asked, prompting Dani to glance up from her phone screen mid-bite with two fries in her mouth.

"Girl hasn't said a word since those fries were set in front of her. I'd say she enjoys 'em," Sam quipped, grabbing a few fries of his own to snack on. "Mm. Those are pretty good."

Danielle chuckled before continuing to eat. Once her and Sam had all but cleared the bowl of fries, a waiter came to their table to refill it along with bring drinks for the trio. Sam and Steve were given glasses of liquor while Danielle had been given a small glass of ice tea (not that she was complaining; the liquor smelt disgusting).

"Here's to an honorable discharge." Sam held up his glass and tapped the edge f Steve's before the pair took sips.

"So, you're really retiring?" Danielle asked with a small frown, playing with one of the fries in the bowl.

Sam shrugged. "Just can't bring myself to sign those damn Accords." Danielle wished it could've been as simple as just retiring. But, the difference between her and Sam was that he could hang up the Falcon pack and suit, Danielle couldn't just turn her powers off.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Steve asked the pilot – or, now former pilot.

"Ah, I'm not worried about me, I'll make a great civilian," Sam assured his friend. It wasn't long before Sam glanced to something past Danielle and added, "You could, too." Both Danielle and Steve followed his gaze to find who he had been gesturing to. Sure enough, Sharon was standing a few yards away, finishing up a conversation with a few people.

Danielle smirked as she turned back to the pair of men and said, "You know, I'm getting kind of tired and I'm sure Sharon doesn't want to leave here just yet."

Steve glanced down at her in both confusion and slight worry. "You need us to take you back to your hotel?"

"Uh..." Danielle blanked, her plan quickly backfiring on her. She then turned to Sam and gave him a pointed look.

The pilot, luckily, picked up on what the young girl was getting at and chimed in, "Why don't I get her back? I'm feeling kind of exhausted from the jet lag too. You stay behind, have a few more drinks for me, maybe talk to Carter over there."

Steve glanced between the pair as Danielle and Sam packed up their things (Danielle shoving a few more fries into her mouth) before heading out. Danielle sending Sharon a quick text about where she had gone, hoping the pair would take the bait.

Once Sam and Dani were outside of the restaurant, they broke into a fit of laughs and giggles. "Let's get going before Steve chickens out of talking to her," Sam said, guiding Danielle over to the car him and Steve had driven in.

Danielle had given Sam the name of the hotel her and Sharon had been staying in, which just so happened to be the same one Sam and Steve had checked in at (man, it couldn't have gotten any better of a set up than this one).

When they arrived at the hotel, Sam helped Danielle out of the car and started walking her back up to the room. Midway there, Sam decided to spark up conversation. "So, how's everything been going for you, kid?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, pressing the button for the elevator.

"I mean... I don't know, everything." She gave him a look that told him he had to be at little bit more specific. "How is school, how are your grades, is everything okay with... the Accords, your Mom, Rumlow-" Danielle visibly cringed at the mention of Rumlow's name.

To be honest, she hadn't thought about him much after Lagos. Launching him into a building while he was enveloped in an explosion kind of out him in the back of her mind. But now, hearing Sam mention her Mom and Rumlow in the same sentence brought her back to the things he had said to her before he had blown himself up.

 _"I didn't touch a hair on that bitch's head... But I wish I had."_

Oh, God...

Oh my God...

Holy crap.

"Danielle?"

Rumlow didn't kill her mom.

Rumlow didn't kill her mom.

Rumlow didn't kill her mom!

 _Rumlow didn't kill her mom!_

"Danielle!"

"Rumlow didn't kill my mom," Danielle whispered out loud.

Sam looked at her incredulously. "What?"

"Rumlow didn't kill my mom," she repeated, a bit louder this time. "Sam, he didn't do it. He didn't kill her. I killed the wrong person! I killed the-"

"Ssh!"

She was cut off when Sam quickly pulled her into a hug, her face pressing into his chest, muffling her cries and panicked words that fell from her mouth in a babbling mess. She was shaking and her knees were slowly giving out from under her as sobs began to overtake her body. Her chest felt like it was being crushed in the palm of the Hulk's hand. Her mind was racing at a million miles per hour, yet it felt like it was blob of goop. She was crying and she was shaking and she just wanted to curl up into a ball and stay there.

What was going on? Why did she feel this way? It hurt. Make it stop! Why wouldn't anyone make it stop?!

Because she was a killer! She had taken Rumlow's life; watched him become encased and wrapped in a ball of fire and fury, his screams bringing pleasure to her as she watched pain cross his features. She enjoyed watching him die!

Was that why she got distracted? Did she let him go on purpose? _No!_ No. She wouldn't have done that. No matter how much that man took from her, or tried to take from her, she wouldn't have done that to him, to Wanda, to those innocent people in danger around them in Lagos.

But... She can't help but wonder if she did... She closed her eyes to try and remember, but she couldn't. Why couldn't she remember what she was thinking in that moment? She remembered being satisfied by Rumlow's screams, but why couldn't she remember whether or not she had let the explosion go on purpose?! Did she? Did she kill him on purpose?

Oh, God. She was, wasn't she? She killed someone on purpose. She murdered someone... She was a murderer. She was a murderer! _She was a murderer!_

She didn't realize this, but Sam was quickly having to usher her from out of the middle of the lobby by the open elevator towards the lounging area off to the side. The pilot's eyes darted across the room as he began to notice the lights starting to flicker slightly, paintings on the wall shaking, and the glass on the chandelier clinking against each other as they vibrated from an unseen force that was Danielle's growing panic.

Doing what he only knew how, Sam sat her down on one of the couches and tried his best to comfort her while also trying not to draw too much attention towards them.

"Hey, hey," he said, moving to kneel in front of her. "Look at me. Danielle, I need you to breathe and look at me." Trying to hold back her sobs and blink back the tears, she did as he asked, looking at him through the water glazing her eyes and trying to force her rapid and jagged breaths of air to slow like Sam had taught her in some of their sessions.

"That's good. Just breathe, alright? Here." The pilot quickly jumped up and walked to the nearby water fountain, grabbing a small cup on the side and rushing back to hand it Danielle. But the moment he returned, he noticed her eyes glued to something off to the side. "Hey, Danielle, what are you...?" Sam trailed off as he followed her gaze to the TV across the lounge... As if this day couldn't get worse...

Plastered in big letters blinking across the TV screen we're the words: ' _U.N. BOMBING IN VIENNA'._

"Oh my God," Sam breathed in horror.

"Jack," Danielle said in a small, broken voice. Sam looked down at her and she met his gaze with a look of utter and complete terror as she repeated, "Jack." It then dawned on the pilot that not only were there innocent diplomats at the meeting, but so were his fellow Avengers, Natasha and Jack.

Sam felt his chest tighten at the thought of either of his friends or teammates being harmed, but he had to put the thought aside. Danielle was his main concern, and right now, he needed to get her out of here before she went into another full blown panic attack and the entire building started to shake. He needed to find Steve and Sharon.

"Come on." Without another word, Sam set down the cup of water to the side before wrapping an arm around Danielle to lead her out of her seat towards the elevator. As if on cue, the pilot spotted both Steve and Sharon waiting at the elevator door. "Steve," he called to the taller blonde, both of them spinning around to face him. It was clear he had obviously interrupted something due to the brief look of agitation they both seemed to give him before the quickly caught on to his worried tone and spotted the pale girl beneath his arm.

"Danielle?" Sharon straightened, about to go full Mom-Mode at the sit of how out of it Danielle looked.

"There's something you gotta see," Sam explained.

Steve and Sam exchanged looks of both confusion and worry before the super soldier stepped forward to take Danielle in his arms, her weight feeling like a feather to him as the small group started into the elevator. "What happened to her?" Steve asked, using the back of his hand to feel the teenager's forehead and cheeks. She was pale, her eyes puffy – clearly from crying – and her face felt hot and sticky.

"She had a minor panic attack in the middle of the lobby," Sam explained. When Steve and Sharon threw him looks of concern he added, "something to do with Rumlow and her Mom."

"Is that what we needed to see?" Sharon asked.

"No," Sam said, adding to the worry. "But it sure didn't help her state."

Eventually, the elevator door opened, but when Steve tried to usher Danielle out of the doors, her knees were starting to give out again as her eyes began to close. With a swift movement of his arms, the Captain managed to sweep the girl into his arms, caring her with ease the rest of the way to her and Sharon's hotel room.

"You said it was a 'minor panic attack'?" Sharon asked the pilot as she unlocked her suite door and let them all in.

"She's going into shock," Sam explained in a hurry as he helped Steve into the room before rushing to the nearby kitchen to grab a small towel, grabbing some ice and setting it inside before re-wrapping the towel and running back over to hand it to Steve. "This'll help cool her down."

"Thanks." Steve took the towel and set it onto the little brunette's forehead.

"Sam," Sharon spoke up from her spot beside Danielle. "What's going on?"

Sam pursed his lips before walking towards the couch nearby, snatching up the remote and turning on the TV. Sure enough, the first thing to appear on the screen was Breaking News about the UN bombing.

Steve and Sharon stated at the screen in horror as clips of firefighters on the ground worked to out out the burning building. Plumes of smoke rose from the charred skeleton of a large portion of the structure, people scattering from all around down below on the ground.

They were all abruptly pulled from their trance when Sharon's phone started to ring. Steve looked at her questioningly before she explained, "Work." Without another word, she answered, leaving the pair of men to continue watching the news as it unfolded on TV.

"Jack and Nat were there," Steve stated, it wasn't a question. The question did, however, lie within his statement: were they alright? Though the soldier didn't have any answers, he now understood what had Danielle going into shock and panic.

"They would've said something by now if either of them were injured," Sam tried to assure his friend, but he could tell that he was still concerned nonetheless.

The pair went silent. Aside from Sharon speaking on the phone in the background, all that could be heard was the anchorman on the television. _"A bomb hidden in a news van ripped through the UN building in Vienna. More than seventy people have been injured, at least twelve are dead – including Wakanda's King T'Chaka-"_ Steve stiffened slightly. Seventy people injured, any of which could've been Jack or Natasha.

 _"Officials have released a video of a suspect, whom they have identified as James Buchanen Barnes, the Winter Soldier. The infamous HYDRA Agent linked to numerous acts of terrorism and political assassinations-"_

Bucky...

Steve straightened, his fists clenching on either side of him as he watched the footage of a man that looked like his oldest friend walking towards a news van dressed in all black. But... it jus didn't feel right. The Bucky he knew wouldn't do this, but he had to remind himself that that man on the television wasn't Bucky. But, Steve also knew that whoever pulled him out of the Potomac River those couple of years ago wasn't the Winter Soldier that the world was now accusing him to be... It wasn't him...

Just then, Sharon stepped forward and sighed heavily. "I have to go to work."

"Vienna?" Sam guessed.

Sharon nodded. "Task Force is calling me in... I don't know how I'm gonna explain Danielle to them, but I have a feeling you two are gonna want to come along." She said, glancing at Steve knowingly.

Steve turned back to meet her gaze. "Thank you."

She gave him a small smile and nod. "We have to pack. Our flight leaves in an hour," the Agent explained. "I can grab our stuff. We can meet back up in the lobby in fifteen?"

Sam and Steve exchanged glances, Sam turning back to answer, "You got it."

—

It was white. It was all white.

... and hot?

As Danielle slowly started to wake up, her senses started to take her surroundings in. The first few things she noticed was one: she was in a bright area, and two: her body temperature was through the roof.

As the teenage girl began to sit up and open her eyes, she realized that she was in some sort of tent laying on a cot? There were loud sounds outside, sirens, engines, shouting, taking.

Danielle, still sore for some reason, began to lift herself up off the cot and make her way to the exit of the tent. But, the moment she opened it, she realized that this wasn't her suite back in London.

There were people in tactical gear, uniforms, and heavy duty equipment rushing last her, throwing orders at each other and ushering people dressed in fancy suits away from a single direction. She noticed these people were injured, bleeding, or full of dust, ash, and soot. And when Danielle turned towards where they were coming from, she saw something matching the scene from Lagos.

An inferno of fire enveloping a building...

Screams and sirens echoing through the air...

Dust, smoke, and ash funneling up into the sky...

People running from all around her...

Was this a nightmare?

"Danielle!"

The brunette spun around at the sound of her name being called. Suddenly, she found herself standing face-to-face with Sharon, only instead of being in the nice dress she had last seen her in, she was dressed in her work uniform. What was going on?

"What are you doing out of the tent?" She asked.

"I... I..." she tried to think up an explanation, but she found her mind kept coming back to their surroundings and the question of how she got here. "Where are we? What's going on?"

"The bombing of the UN meeting, do you remember that?"

She did. She also remembered panic. Why was she panicking? The fire, the bombing, but something else... Something important. What was important? No... Who was important? Natasha. Jack. Jack! _Jack!_

"Jack," Danielle blurted out.

Sharon quickly held both hands on Danielle's shoulders as she explained, "He's fine. He's okay. He's getting looked over at a medical tent. I already checked in on him, they say he's alright, as is Natasha." Danielle let out a sigh of relief, her body shuddering slightly from just how much hearing her brother and their teammate were okay meant. "Now, Dani, listen to me," Sharon continued. "I'm at work right now and I need you to just stay out, alright? In a little bit, we'll be transported back to my work headquarters to try and figure this out, but for now I just need you to stay out, alright?"

Danielle wasn't sure what to say, how to respond to this, or how to make any coherent words to ask any of the million questions she had swirling through her brain right now. So, instead, all she did was shut her mouth and nod.

"Good," Sharon replied. "Now, please go back to the tent. I'll get you soon, alright?"

Danielle nodded once again before walking back to where she came from, glancing over her shoulder one last time to see Sharon had already vanished into a crowd of other agents speaking and managing the hectic scene.

Today did not go as Danielle thought it would at all...

—

Meanwhile, down the busy blocked off street in front of the UN building, Jack was just waking up in his own tent.

The young enhanced man awoke with a groan, his eyes still shut from the pain erupting frm his skull and his back and his arms and... well, everywhere really. He felt as though he had been hit by a train then fried to a crisp on a skewer. Oh, screw you UN bomb and whatever terrorist planted it.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, the situation came dying back to him. The bomb, Prince T'Challa, the Accords, Natasha!

Despite the pain, Jack jolted upright and cried out, "Natasha?"

"Calm down, Statix."

Jack jumped slightly and turned to his left where the voice had come from only to find none other than Natasha Romanoff seated in a chair at the edge of his... what the hell was he lying on? A cot?

Due to all the moving and head turning, Jack's immense head pain returned and he held a hand to his head as he groaned. "What happened?" He asked through clenched teeth. "What, did I get tackled by a hundred linebackers then thrown into oncoming traffic on a busy freeway during rush hour?"

Natasha smirked a bit. "Is that how it feels?"

"Yeah," he answered. The Russian just shook her head at his over-dramatic antics. "There's also a slight ringing in my ears, is that normal?"

"You have a small concussion, but other than that, you'll live," the redhead told him curtly, standing up from her seat to grab what seemed to be a bottle of pils and a bottle of water from the makeshift table beside him. She walked over to the injured Avenger and gestured for him to hold out his hand. Jack did as instructed and Natasha shook two large white pills into his palm and handed him a bottle of water in his free hand.

Jack quickly downed the pills and a gulp of water with a wince and a disgusted gagging noise to top it off.

Natasha rolled her eyes yet again. "That'll help with the headache."

"What about the soreness in my everything?" Jack prompted. "You think I could request for a massage or something?"

The ex-assassin shook her head. "God, you and Tony are too alike for your own goods."

"Thank... you?" Jack responded with an uneasy laugh. "But, back to the reason I am in pain... What happened?" He asked, dropping his joking tone.

Natasha frowned as she sat back down. She took a deep breath before starting. "Well, turns out there was a hidden bomb in one of the news vans parked outside the building," she explained. "The bad news is, twelve people are dead and counting, including King T'Chaka..."

Jack frowned at that. After briefly meeting the King of Wakanda, he knew he was a wise and kind man who definitely didn't deserve to die. But, what made him hurt most was the fact that Prince T'Challa had now lost a father right before his eyes. He understood his pain... to a certain level at least.

"And the good news?" Jack prompted. But, when he noticed Natasha weary expression he raised an eyebrow. "Is there any good news?"

"Well, they know who planted the bomb," she answered.

Jack looked at her in confusion. Something was off. "And you're upset about it," he remarked, she didn't say otherwise and he continued. "Why? Who is it?"

"James Buchanen Barnes," Natasha answered grimly.

Jack furrowed his brow and made a small face of disgust. "Who names their kid after the 17th President of the United States?"

"15th," Natasha corrected swiftly, receiving a glare from the man on the cot. "But, that's besides the point-"

"Like hell it's 'besides the point'," Jack cut her off. "I want to know who I'm their right mind actually decided to name their baby after an old ass U.S. President that wasn't even that good. I mean, unless they're like some really weird history buff from the 1900's."

"Well, I'm pretty sure his parents were born in the late 19th century," Natasha stated.

"See, now that would make sense, but- Wait, what?!" Jack cut himself off and stared dumbfoundedly at the redhead beside him. "Did you just... Are you telling me that this guy was born in... what, 1920ish era?"

Natasha smirked from his shocked, wide-eyed look. "Remember the Winter Soldier?"

Jack's wide eyes turned to narrow slits at the mention of the man who had helped train his mother into a killer. "... Yes." Natasha gave him a pointed look. He looked at her in confusion. What was he missing? The Winter Soldier was supposedly a HYDRA assassin with the super soldier serum that had trained his mother and had been around for decades, apparently. But what did he have to do with James Buchanen Barnes...?

Barnes...

Barnes. Barnes. Barnes. Barnes. Barnes...

Where had he heard that name before?

James... Buchanen... 'Bucky'... Barnes...

Bucky Barnes, the first Howling Commando of the 107th infantry in WWII to give his life in the line of duty. He had read about that guy when Sam had taken him on a little to to DC to get away almost a year ago. While there, Jack remembered jokingly suggesting they to to check out the Captain America Exhibit at the Smithsonian just to see if he could add a bunch of dumb facts like the fact that Cap likes to sleep like a plank of wood or that he was still a ninety-something-year-old virgin. But, while there, Jack had read up on his team leader and gained a new found respect for all Steve has gone through.

He distinctly remembered walking through the exhibit and watching everyone pass by this one plaque like it wasn't even there. He figured it was worth his while and decided t check it out. Apparently, this Bucky guy had been like Steve's best friend...

Suddenly, it all clicked in Jack's head like a puzzle. It was like that feeling when after two hours you finally got the answers to your Sudoko's on the back of the newspaper and it all added up.

Bucky Barnes, Steve's best friend, had somehow been captured by HYDRA Nad turned into the Winter Soldier...

"Oh," Jack finally muttered.

... Who now was back and bombing the UN...

Jack's eyes widened in horror and realization. _"Oh."_ Natasha pursed her lips and nodded, trying not to smile in the serious moment at Jack's late reaction. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say we're the ones that are going to have to hunt down Cap's friend."

"Not us, but we are on standby," Nat explained. "Ross is calling us to the Task Force Headquarters in Berlin ASAP. We have approximately 8 hours to clean up and get there. Tony and Rhodey are already on their way, so hurry up and get out of those dirty jeans and get ready to leave in half an hour." She ordered before standing frm her seat and stalking off out of the tent.

Jack groaned, laying his head back in his cot, wishing he could go back to sleep. What the hell had he just woken up to?

—

 _ **A/N: HOLY SHIT GUYS! Have you seen the new Spider-Man: Far From Home trailer? I watched it about a million times an hour after it came out. So many Easter Eggs. And I may ship the fuck out of Dani and Peter for this story, but I can't help but squeal with excitement now that I see MJ and Peter. And Happy and May! Oh that's gonna be hilarious. And Fury and Maria Hill are gonna be awesome. AND JAKE GYLENHAAL AS MYSTERIO! IT JUST LOOKS SO AWESOME. So awesome, I already know what I want to happen in Far From Home, I'm that prepared.**_

 _ **Sort of a filler chapter here, but let's summarize, shall we? Danielle has a thing for French fries, her and Sam are mediocre matchmakers, Danielle realizes she killed Rumlow on false belief and has a panic attack, they find out the U.N. is bombed, Danielle goes into shock, Sharon gets transferred to the Task Force in Berlin (I'd written for the plot of the story that she had been stationed in New York wit the CIA, so we're just gonna shift it a bit), Jack woke up with a concussion and an attitude, and Bucky 'bombed' the UN which no one is particularly thrilled about.**_

 _ **Any questions, feedback, or anything really just review them. I love hearing form people because I'm a lonely little writer (that's depressing). So yeah, hope you enjoyed.**_

 _ **Chapter Songs: Almost Back (Acoustic Version) by Phoebe Ryan ft. Kaskade and Lökii and Out of Time by Hidden Citizens ft. Erin McCarley.**_

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: I don't think she ever really had an accent, maybe just a slight bit because she never really spoke Slovakian much due to the fact that her mother was American and knew literally none of the language, but Danielle and Jack managed to pick up some during their time at school before they were captured, but when she was in Sokovia she was mute and after Sokovia when she started really talking again, she was surrounded by English-speaking people so it was easy for her to get rid of the slight accent all together.**

 **emmagnetised: Ah! You made it, lol. But, anyway, yeah, I didn't want Peter's introduction to be huge because he doesn't play a big role until later in the story. So he's kind of one of those 'taken for granted, but meant to be' characters in this story. Because as much as this is Peter and Danielle's story, it's also just a Danielle story really. And yes! I love Ever After... and lasagna... and Sharon Carter, she deserves better.**

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter:

 **Jack: I don't trust Bucky.**

 **Dani: Well, I do.**

 **Jack: Who don't you trust?**

 **Dani: People who pronounce the 'g' in lasagna.**


	41. Chaos

It was hectic at the Joint Task Force Headquarters in Berlin.

Sharon was walking at a very fast pace with Danielle trailing behind, pushing past men and women in uniforms and other official looking people until they reached a large glass office in the middle of the larger room. Once they entered, Sharon gestured for Dani to take a seat.

Danielle, who was extremely exhausted and still a bit anxious after Vienna, took a seat in one of the rolling chairs. She was small enough where she was able to pull her knees up to her chin and have the heels of her feet be propped up at the edge of the chair. She had already changed out of the clothes she had been wearing at the funeral, like Sharon, so she looked a bit less depressing and a bit more casual. But, she still felt extremely out of place in this glass office surrounded by government officials who may or may not have known about who she really was.

"Alright," Sharon began once Dani was settled. "I've got a lot of work to do, so... I need you to just stay out of the way. Try not to leave this room. The bathroom is just out those doors and down the hall, there's a vending machine out there as well. If you need me, I'll be right over there by all those monitors, okay?" Danielle nodded. It was like deja vu all over again.

"Okay," Sharon sighed before rushing out of the office doors, leaving the teenage girl to her own devices.

So much was going on inside Dani's head. The new revelation that Rumlow hadn't killed her mother, the bombing at the UN, Jack being okay and safe, people knowing she was Eris, the Accords. It was all happening so fast and she just needed it all to halt for a few moments so she could catch her breath. But, that didn't seem like it was happening anytime soon when she looked up towards the wall full of monitors outside the glass office that Sharon had said she was going to be working by.

On the monitors were a series of photos and video footage. The footage seemed to be live and displaying people in heavy duty combat gear getting ready... but for what?

On the other end of the monitor screen were photos of an unfamiliar man. He had a hard set jaw, long brown hair, and bright blue – almost gray eyes. In one photo he seemed to be in some sort of uniform. It was all black and it looked like... he had a metal arm with a red star on it. Was this the man that had bombed the UN? The Winter Soldier, as they supposedly called him.

He looked oddly familiar for some reason, but Dani couldn't remember ever seeing this man before now. She'd heard about him from different people. Sam, Steve, and Natasha were supposedly tracking him down since his first public appearance in D.C., Jack had said something to his sister about how the Winter Soldier trained their mom, and Danielle remembered seeing a file on her mom's USB drive about the Winter Soldier.

Suddenly, Danielle's inner rant came to halt when the screens on the monitors began to grow fast paced. The men in gear were climbing up stairs in what looked like an apartment building, or maybe a rundown hotel. Gunshots were being fired and a door was knocked down. Other cameras showed men bursting through windows into the small room. A dark figure with long hair was briefly seen before the cameras went out from those men. That couldn't have been a good sign...

Just as those cameras went out, Danielle's eyes darted towards the other cameras that were still outside the room when the dark-haired man came bursting out into the hallway, knocking the geared men to the side like the were rag dolls. Her eyes widened as she watched the man take down group after group with ease, somehow deflecting the bullets being shot at him with that weird metal arm she had seen on him.

He jumped from off the stairwell seen on the camera and that was the last shot she had seen of the Winter Soldier. But, it wasn't over.

Just as the Winter Soldier jumped over the rails, the camera panned over to see none other than Captain America glancing down over the rails in awe. Danielle's breath hitched as she jumped out from her seat and walked closer to the glass to get a better view. What was Steve doing there? She thought he might've been helping for a split second, but he abruptly spun around towards where he camera was. He looked feral as he ripped what looked like a hand-held radio out of the soldier's hands and crushed it in his palm. It then dawned on Danielle that he wasn't helping the Task Force, he was protecting the Winter Soldier... But, why? What was going on?!

—

Downstairs, just arrived at Headquarters, was Jack and Natasha.

They'd landed only twenty minutes ago from Vienna, dressed in different clothes from the ones they wore to the UN meeting that were covered in blood, ash, and soot. The pair exited the car they had driven from the airport and were making their way towards the entrance when a group of armed men came rushing out the entrance, Rhodey just beside them looking less than happy about whatever he was being dragged off to do.

"Rhodes?" Jack called out to the Colonel.

Rhodey snapped his head up to find his teammates looking at him in concern. "Jack, Nat," he greeted in a haste as he stopped briefly.

"What's going on?" Natasha asked, looking pointedly at the group of armed men that seemed to be escorting him.

"You didn't hear?" He asked. "They tracked down Barnes in Bucharest. They stormed his place, but turns out we weren't the only ones who found him."

"Steve," Nat said knowingly.

"Yeah, and Wilson's with him along with some unknown. They're sending me in to go subdue them," the Colonel explained. "I could use some back up." He gestured to Jack with a knowing look.

Jack turned to Natasha, his eyes full of questions of whether or not he should go. He didn't want to face off against his close teammates and he definitely didn't want to put off seeing his sister again, but this was one of those nonnegotiable things he knew he had to go help with. The redhead pursed her lips and nodded. "Go."

And that was all the incentive Jack needed before rushing off with Rhodey towards a car where the armed men were waiting, jumping into other cars around it. "Where's your suit?" Jack asked as they climbed in.

"The trunk," the Colonel answered as he reached in the back of the armored SVU to pull out a large silver briefcase. "Yours?" Jack smirked slightly before pulling out a small black box from his pocket. Rhodey narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What the hell is that? A bomb?"

Jack chuckled. "You'll see."

Within minutes, the small caravan of armored vehicles escorting the two men came to a stop at a helicopter pad a few blocks away. Once on board, the helicopter then transported the men a few miles away from Bucharest at what seemed to be some sort of military blockade. This must've been the perimeter they had set up in case the group of enhanced individuals on the highway got any further, Jack thought to himself as him and Rhodey jumped out of the helicopter, rushing towards the front lines.

Within moments, Rhodey threw the case on the ground. It flattened slightly as two arm grips popped out. The Colonel stuck his hands and yanked the suitcase to his chest where it suddenly morphed into a silver chest plate, the rest of the War Machine armor coming out around it.

Jack took that as a signal to start suiting up as well. He pulled the small black box from his pocket and pressed down on two opposite sides with his thumb ad index finger. The small metal plates on the box shifted until it was a small flattened figure with a single button on the front. He set the figure on his abdomen where it stuck on.

Rhodey, who was in full armor, turned to him in question. "What's that?"

Jack smiled before pressing the button. Just then, black material came slithering out from beneath the figure, wrapping itself around Jack's entire body, stretching out around his waist down his legs, up his chest, over his shoulders, and down his arms. Once the first layer was down, the small, metal-plated figure still stuck this abdomen tore itself apart into different directions. One section of metal playing went down to both his feet and morphed into large boots while the rest shifted towards his shoulders and chest to morph into a thin chest plate. Once it was all in place, the yellow lining all across the suit lit up to reveal Statix's full suit.

Jack beamed with pride. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"How long did that little trick take you?" War Machine asked.

"About five months," the enhanced young man admitted.

Just then, an explosion rang out from the highway below the overpass they were perched on. "That's our cue," Rhodey said before flying off, landing down below.

Jack had to get a running head start before jumping off the edge, using the jolts of electricity in his hands that gave him a small amount of force that allowed him to land down below beside Rhodey. When Statix looked up, he found himself face to face with Steve, Barnes, and some unknown figure in an all black suit.

Rhodey's machine gun was up and pointed at Steve while his two gauntlets were raised at the unknown figure and Barnes. Police vehicles were surrounding them all around the small overpass. " _Stand down. Now._ " Rhodey ordered.

Jack walked cautiously around to the other side of the small group as his hands came up to point at both Barnes and the unknown figure, his hands enveloped in balls of yellow sparks. Steve glanced at him before taking the shield in his hand and putting it in place behind his back. "Congrats, Cap," Jack said through gritted teeth. "You're a criminal."

Just then, multiple Task Force men came to subdue Barnes, pushing him down to his knees as they handcuffed him. Multiple men coming to point their guns at the black-suited figure. Jack turned to his right to see more men escorting Sam from beneath the overpass as well. Man, this was a shit show.

The unknown figure slowly began to raise his hands to take of the helmet while men came to handcuff Steve. As the figure removed his helmet, everyone froze. Prince T'Challa looked back at all the surprised and perplexed faces staring back at him.

Jack refrained from making a surprised choking sound while Rhodey greeted the man behind the mask, "Your Highness."

Jack was wrong, this was a lot more than a shit show, it was a whole goddamn crap fest.

—

Back at Task Force headquarters, Danielle was busy pacing back and forth in the small office space Sharon had left her in. She couldn't leave, nobody would tell her anything, and she was hungry.

Every speratic movement that went on outside the little glass office had Danielle anxious. Groups of agents in suits and armor moved all around the large office outside the glass one, Danielle had already lost track of where Sharon had gone.

It was all just a big waiting game until two familiar faces entered the larger office outside. Natasha and Tony. But, where was Jack?

Danielle jumped up from her seat and pushed the office door open slightly as they walked in. She rushed over to Natasha, despite the stares she got from the other government people all around the room. "Where is he? Where's Jack?"

"Handling clean up in Bucharest with Rhodey," Tony answered for the redhead beside him. "Don't worry about him, he's fine," he assured the teenage girl. "But, in other news, what are you doing here? Jack said you were supposed to be at some funeral."

"Sharon brought her here. The Task Force called her in after Vienna," Natasha answered before Dani even got the chance.

"What, they've been keeping you in that tiny glass box all day?" Tony scoffed and Danielle nodded. "Seriously? I ought to have a word with Miss Agent 13 about that. Later. But, for now, I kind of need you to go back so we don't raise too many questions as to why a thirteen year old kid is in a highly secured government building."

"I'm fifteen..." Danielle mumbled her correction.

"No talking while the adult is talking," Tony retorted. "Back to the office before I take your phone." Danielle opened her mouth to protest, but Tony cut her off. "No talking back either. Now, go."

The teenage girl turned to Natasha for help, but the redhead could only shrug as if to say 'sorry, can't help you'. Danielle then frowned before stomping off back to the small office.

She waited some more for what felt like hours (when in reality it was really only forty minutes) until Tony returned, throwing down a bag of Chex Mix and a bottle of sweet tea on the table Danielle had her head resting on. "Didn't know if they fed you or not so I took the liberty to stop by the vending machine down the hall," the billionaire explained.

Danielle raised her head, looking between him and the snacks in front of her. She was fully intending on just stubbornly glaring at him and not taking the food, but her stomach suddenly grumbled and she fell into his little trap by taking the dang food. She popped open the bag of Chex Mix and savored every tiny bite, washing it down with the sweet tea.

Tony watched in amusement as she scarfed down the food like it had been her first meal in days. "You gonna slow down with that or am I gonna have to feed you one little garlic-bread-bite thing at a time?"

Danielle paused for a moment, before continuing to eat, this time a little slower. "Thanks," she finally spoke. "I haven't eaten since after the funeral."

"What I'm here for. To buy everything for you, apparently," he replied. Before Danielle could reply, Tony's phone suddenly buzzed. He glanced down at it and frowned. "Well, looks like Steve and Sam just arrived with their new royal buddy and a crazy super soldier." Danielle perked up at that. "Steve's here? Are they going to arrest him?"

"They should, but they're not," Tony replied as he glanced down at his phone that was now ringing.

"Why not?" Dani asked curiously.

"Call it favoritism among superheroes," the eccentric billionaire joked before answering the phone, beginning to leave the small glass office just as Sam, Steve, Natasha, and a bunch of other official looking people entered the larger room.

Danielle quickly jumped from her seat, the snacks all but forgotten as she disobeyed Tony and Sharon, yet again, and left the small office space.

"... Consequences? You'll bet there'll be consequences," Tony said into his cell phone just as the group entered, Danielle sneaking out of the glass office not but a few feet behind him. "... Obviously you can quote me on that because I just said it. Anything else? ... Thank you, sir." Tony said before hanging up the call.

Steve raised an eyebrow, both him and Sam unaware of Danielle's presence behind the billionaire in front of them. "Consequences?" He repeated his friend's words.

"Secretary Ross wants you both prosecuted." Tony gestured to the pair as he started to walk off, trailing behind Nat, Prince T'Challa and a couple of other agents. "I had to give him something," he explained.

"I'm not getting that shield back am I?"

"Technically, it's the government's property," Nat spoke up from beside him as they walked away. "Wings, too," she added.

Sam frowned. "That's cold."

"Warmer than jail," Tony called back before him and Nat were out of earshot.

Danielle wanted to laugh at their antics, but something in her stomach churned at the mention of jail and being prosecuted that she just couldn't bring herself to. The teen slowly descended the few steps from out of the office to stand before Sam and Steve. "He has a point..." she stated, making her presence known.

Both men glanced down at her, Sam replying, "Don't let him hear you say that. His head will grow bigger than it already is." At that joke, Danielle at least cracked a small smile.

"Sharon brought you here," Steve guessed.

Dani nodded. "I was in Vienna for a few hours."

Steve glanced over to his left where all the monitors were. They were playing live footage of Bucky being transported into a large concrete cell, adding into his large glass case he was in. He wondered how much those monitors had shown when he caught sight if an older piece of video showing him, Sam, and Bucky being arrested back at the overpass by Jack and Rhodey. Had Danielle seen everything? "How long have you been here?" He asked the petite brunette as the trio walked towards the office.

Dani shrugged as she took a seat back in front of her Chex Mix and tea. "Some time," she answered vaguely. "I saw you guys on the monitors," she explained, answering Cap's unspoken question.

"Sorry," the super soldier apologized as he took a seat across from her. "You shouldn't have had to see all of that."

Danielle frowned slightly after taking a sip of her tea. "Not like I haven't seen worse," she mumbled. "It wasn't that bad... I was just confused," she admit. "Why did you help the man that bombed the UN?"

Steve winced slightly before answering, "Because I know him, and he didn't bomb the UN."

"How can you be so sure?" She prompted. "They have video of him. He fought those agents. He ran." She watched as Steve tensed, Sam looking at her curiously from the corner of the room. "You said you know him... from where?"

"He was my best friend," Steve explained. "A long time ago, during the War, I thought he had died. But, it turned out HYDRA had found him. They experimented on him, tortured him, turned him into someone like me and brainwashed him to become a killer. Ever since a few years ago that we found out who he really is, he's been on the run. Free from HYDRA.

"He isn't bad, Danielle," Steve continued. "HYDRA had him do all those awful things, he didn't have a choice... Just like you."

Danielle, who had her head bowed after Steve mentioned his friend being tortured, snapped her gaze back up to him. He was comparing her to a killer, an assassin, the man that helped train her mother into the monster she was. She cared for Steve, like as if he were a father figure to her, but comparing her to the Winter Soldier was a new low. Danielle felt anger and hurt spark up into her chest as she replied, "He trained my Mom. He turned her into a killer. He's the reason she's dead now. He's the reason she betrayed me." Danielle stood up, her eyes cold and empty as she delivered her last few words to the super soldier, "I'm _nothing_ like him."

Steve stared up at her, wide eyed. He was in shock at both her harsh tone and the points she had brought up. Of course, the last thing Steve had been thinking about when he was going after Bucky was the fact that he had trained Allison. It felt like eons ago that he was across from the infamous Silencer assassin in the interrogation room where she revealed her affiliation with the Winter Soldier. But now that Steve was reminded, he felt all the more guilty for comparing Dani to his best friend's alter-ego that had a hand in a big chunk of Danielle's trauma.

"Dani," Steve tried to apologize, but the teenager was already storming out of the glass office, leaving behind her snacks still in front of Steve. The super soldier let out a frustrated sigh, letting his head fall into his hands.

"I'll go talk to her," Sam said before walking out of the office after Danielle, leaving the Captain alone in the office.

As the pilot left the small office, he glanced around the larger room, looking for where Danielle might've run off to. She couldn't have gotten far, he knew she probably felt nervous around the government people, and he doubted she would've left. The girl was defiant, but she wasn't that defiant.

As Sam walked around the joint, he found himself glancing down the end of an empty hallway where the vending machine was, watching as Danielle struggled to fit what looked like a Euro into the small slot that took the money. She put it in, the slot accepted it, then after a few moments it spit it back out. Danielle frowned in frustration as she pulled the Euro out and attempted to flatten it on her thigh before trying to put it back into the machine once again.

Sam chuckled as he watched her in silence.

The slot took in the Euro, a few moments passed with Dani watching the machine intently... and then the slot popped the Euro back out. Danielle thre her head back and groaned before kicking the machine.

"You know," Sam spoke up, Danielle spinning around at the sound of his voice. "They say if you kick it enough times, a free snack will pop out."

Danielle glowered at him slightly before turning back to the machine, repeating the process of flattening the Euro and seeing if the machine would take it again. Sam thought she was going to ignore him until she finally answered, "I don't want to talk about Steve... or his friend." She paused, taking in a deep breath before continuing, her voice growing louder the more she talked. "I don't want to talk about my Mom. Or Rumlow. Or Lagos. Or my powers. Or the Accords. Or Jack. Or anything! I just... I just want it all to _stop!_ " Danielle slammed her palm into the vending machine just as it accepted her Euro.

Sam watched as her ragged breathing slowly started to descend and her temper began to cool down. Her eyes were hollow as they remained glued on the machine and her shoulders were hunched over slightly as her hand stayed on the machine.

He slowly walked towards her, trying not to set her off again or have her fall into a downward spiral. He sighed. "I'm not going to talk about any of those things with you. I'm not going to tell you that things get better, or stop. Sometimes they do, sometimes they don't," the pilot explained. "You've gone through some shit, Dani, I know that, Steve knows that, your brother knows that, we all know that. The last thing any of us want is for you to lose yourself.

"You're strong, kid. I don't know how you get through the days sometime with the things you've seen. But, somehow, someway, you manage to do it. And you never cease to amaze me each time you do," Sam told her truthfully, her eyes still on the machine, but not looking at anything particular. "You want it all stop... It won't. We can hit pause for a moment to let you catch your breath, but, girl, you've gotta get up and keep going, like we all do.

"It may be a long shot, and it will be hard, but like I said: you never cease to amaze me." Danielle stayed unmoving and silent as Sam reached over and pressed a few buttons on the vending machine. A buzzing sound came shortly after followed by a thump at the bottom of the machine. Sam stood there for a moment, waiting for Danielle to move or say something. She didn't.

Sam sighed as he began to walk away. But not before adding one more thing, "I know you can do it, we all do. And we know you better than you think." And with that, he headed back to the small office.

Once the pilot was gone, Danielle backed away from the vending machine. Her eyes following after Sam for a moment, wondering what he could've meant by that before reaching into the bottom of the vending machine to reveal a bag of pretzels.

To anyone else, it was an insignificant bag of pretzels. But, to Danielle, it proved Sam's argument.

He was right. She wanted something that wasn't possible. She wanted everything to stop and be put on hold, but in this life – in her life – it wasn't possible. She could out it off and pretend like her problems weren't there, but they'd only get worse as she bottled everything up. We learned that with the subject of her mother, and she was having to deal with it again with Rumlow, her powers, and the Accords.

But, like Sam had said, she needed to keep going. Dani wasn't sure how, she wasn't even sure if she could keep going through all the mess, but Sam believed in her. And just as he said, he knew knew her better than she thought. The bag of pretzels – her favorite snack that Tony had overlooked when he had bought her food – proved it, too.

She could do this. She had to.

And so she set aside her differences and decided to face her problems. Starting first with the one being held in a cell somewhere in the building. But, to solve that one, she first needed to make amends with Steve.

When Danielle walked back into the small office, she exchanged a knowing look with Sam who was seated at the the long table eating the rest of he Chex Mix she had left earlier. When she turned back to the end of the room, Steve had spun around to face her, his eyes going soft as he opened his mouth to spew apologigies, no doubt. But, Danielle spoke before he had the chance.

"I'm sorry," she blurted. From the surprised look on Steve's face, it hadn't been what he had expected, either. "I... I didn't mean to get mad at you. I shouldn't have let my feelings about my Mom and your friend get to me that much. A-and I'm sorry about assuming the worst about him," she said, gesturing the small screen in the corner of the office that showed the Winter Soldier being held in a glass case. "If you trust him, I should trust him too. When have you ever led me down the wrong path?" She asked with a small smile.

Steve returned the smile and she knew all had been forgiven, whether he still felt guilty about whatever he said or not. "His name's Bucky, by the way," he explained. Danielle furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, unsure of who he was referring to. "Him," Steve specified, gesturing to the screen once again.

"Oh," Danielle said simply. "Well, I'm sure he's a good person if he means this much to you."

"He is," he assured her before turning back to the screen, trying to decipher what they were saying while the audio was out. Danielle smiled fondly before taking a seat at the table across from Sam, taking her sweet tea back – letting him have the rest of the Chex Mix - and popping open her bag of pretzels.

Just then, Sharon entered with a small piece of paper that she handed to Sam. "The receipt for your gear," she explained before walking towards Danielle, smiling at how she intricately and carefully took the small pieces of salt off each and every one of her pretzels before eating them.

"' _Bird Costume'_?" Sam asked incredulously, snapping Sharon's attention back to him. "Come on!"

Danielle giggled as the blonde three her hands up in defense and stated, "I didn't write it." Sharon turned back to the front of the office space where Steve watched the screen in front of him intently. She noticed there was no sound and quickly did a once over of her surroundings, making sure no one outside the glass office saw her slowly move her finger to press a button on a pad installed into the table, activating the sound on the screen.

" _I'm not here to judge you. I just want to ask you a few questions,"_ the man on the screen sitting at the desk opposite of Bucky outside of the glass cell he was being held in spoke, his voice echoing through the room suddenly. Danielle, Sam, and Steve lifted their heads up curiously, Steve turning to Sharon questioningly, she nodded in response before watching him turn back to the screen. " _Do you know where you are, James?"_ Bucky didn't answer and the man continued. " _I can't help you if you don't talk to me, James."_

 _"My name is Bucky."_

There was a hard and defiant voice that replied to the man. It took Danielle a moment to fully comprehend that the man locked away in a cell had spoken. But it wasn't just the fact that he was speaking, it was his tone. It was as if she could feel the hurt in his voice. In that moment it was almost as if she understood what Steve now saw, that this man was wronged and shouldn't have been locked up in there.

After the video continued, Steve abruptly turned away from the screen, glancing down at the files set down at the edge of the table in front of him. Upon closer inspection, he caught sight of the photos inside of what looked like Bucky in a black coat walking towards the news van that had detonated the bomb in Vienna. Something just didn't add up.

"Why would the Task Force release this photo to begin with?" The Captain asked no one in particular.

Sharon shrugged. "Get the word out, involve as many eyes as we can," she supplied.

Steve nodded. "Right. It's a good way to flush a guy out of hiding; set off a bomb, get your picture taken." The soldier looked down at the photo again. "You got 7 billion people looking for the Winter Soldier."

"You're saying someone framed him to find him," Sharon said.

"Steve," Sam began. "We looked for the guy for three years and found nothing."

"We didn't bomb the UN," Steve pointed out. "That turns a lot of heads." Danielle nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but that doesn't guarantee whoever framed him would get him," Sharon argued. "It guarantees we would..."

Just as the words left her mouth, everyone's mind seemed to be on the same page as they all turned back towards the screen. Their eyes all watching the man sitting across from Bucky, his back turned so that they only saw his head. It was a long shot that this man would've been the one who had framed Bucky – it was even a long shot that anyone had framed him to begin with – but it was a large chance that whoever that person may have been him, whoever he was.

"Yeah..." Steve agreed before tuning back into the broadcast.

" _Tell me, Bucky, you've seen a great deal, haven't you?"_ The man interrogated him asked.

 _"I don't wanna talk about it,"_ Bucky replied in a strained voice.

 _"You feel that if you open your mouth, the horrors might never stop,"_ the man continued to speak, not taking into account what Bucky wanted. _"Don't worry, we only have to talk about one..."_ Danielle picked up on the man's ominous tone.

She wondered why someone would want to track down the Winter Soldier. One of his victim's family members or loved ones coming for revenge? A HYDRA operative wanting to get rid of him once and for all? There were a few options, but Danielle couldn't piece it together with such little information-

Suddenly, the lights all around the building shut off. Red lights blinking fast in the darkness the only supply of light anyone had.

Everyone stiffened and began to panic outside the room, while Danielle looked around frantically trying to figure out what was going on. Were they being attacked? Did she need to suit up? What was happening?

It all started to click then. Whatever was going on, whoever was there, was there for Bucky.

Steve quickly spun to face Sharon who understood immediately what he was about to ask before the words left his mouth. "Sub-level five. East wing," she exclaimed. Within an instant, both Sam and Steve were dashing out of the office down the hall. Danielle stood to her feet, ready to follow after, when Sharon set a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back down in her seat. "Stay here," she ordered. The usual softness in her voice gone, replaced with a stern and serious tone.

Danielle knew better than to disobey her when she was in agent mode, despite the fact that every fiber in her body told her to go help. But, like the good little soldier she was, she stayed.

But after Sharon had dashed out of the room, followed by Natasha and Tony, Danielle knew it was fair game and quickly ran out as well, going in the direction Steve and Sam had gone.

It was dark and empty in the building as Danielle tried to figure out where sub-level five in the East wing could possibly be. Thankfully, the hallways were numbered and there were even a few maps printed out in the walls that told her where she needed to go.

As she made her way down the stairs and through some locked doors, she found herself in the room she had been watching Bucky and that guy interrogating him on the screen. She was cautious while entering, unsure what to expect due to the fact that Steve and Sam weren't here, and there were no signs of Bucky or the man interrogating him.

She eased her way into the room, finally noticing the elevator with a gaping hole beside her. A twist in her gut notified her something was wrong, but it was a little to late to react when she soun around and came face to face with the man she now realized had been interrogating Bucky.

"Hello, Miss Harper," his accented voice said as a small smirk crossed his lips.

Oh, God...

—

 _ **A/N: Cliffhanger, because I'm evil like that. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA. Anyway. So that happened.**_

 _ **Brief summary: Danielle gets brought to Berlin, Jack gets recruited to go clean up in Romania after arresting Steve, Bucky, Sam, and T'Challa, he also has a new badass suit, Tony treats Danielle like she's his kid, Danielle gets mad at Steve and questions whether or not Bucky can be trusted, Danielle likes her pretzels and Sam tells her to pull her head out of her ass, Danielle apologizes to Steve and changes her mind about Bucky, Zemo shuts down the Berkin Task Force headquarters, and now Danielle is going head to head with Zemo. Ha ha.**_

 _ **Any questions? No. Good.**_

 _ **Chapter Songs: Hold Me Up by Sam Tinnesz**_

 **Review:**

 **amrawo: Glad you like it. Here is your requested update.**

 **Pollyyatesx: Happy you're enjoying it! Calling it a book sounds like such an amazing compliment for some reason, so thanks. And here is your update!**

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter:

 **Steve: I will do anything to keep you from putting yourself into danger.**

 **Dani: Okay, saw off your pinky toe.**

 **Steve: No.**

 **Dani: Shave your head.**

 **Steve: No.**

 **Dani: Have sex with Sharon.**

 **Steve: No!**

 **Dani: Well, I tried to be reasonable...**


	42. Even If It Hurts

"Hello, Miss Harper," the menacing doctor said in a strongly accented voice, his tone dark and ominous as he grinned at the teenage girl in front of him.

Danielle stayed still, frozen and wide eyed like a deer caught in a car's headlights. She was too numb to move, but her heart and mind were going at a hundred miles an hour. He knew who she was. This man, this man with the means of accomplishing something terrible and unknown, knew who she was.

The possibilities of what he was capable of with something as simple as her true identity came to Danielle's mind: he could threaten her friends, her school he could expose her to the public, turn her into the UN – or worse, HYDRA. Was he HYDRA? If so, what was he doing here? What was his purpose for finding the Winter Soldier?

After a few moments of petrified silence, Danielle managed to bring herself to say a few words. "I... That's not my name," she exclaimed in a weak and timid tone.

The man chuckled. "Of course..." he said, dragging out his reply. "Would you prefer it if I called you by your true name, then? Eris?"

Danielle flinched, her palms growing sweaty as her knees began to wobble. This couldn't be happening- how was this happening?! "What do you want from me?" The young girl asked, trying to make her voice sound strong and confident but only turning out to sound like a pouting child.

"It's simple really," the man explained. "I want something you have... Information."

"I don't-"

"You do," he cut her off swiftly. "The USB drive that's residing in your pocket right now..."

Danielle's heart sank. She refrained from touching the small USB drive in her pocket out of habit whenever she thought about it, knowing it would give her away. But, he already knew about it. How did he know about it?

The man smirked at her shocked and confused expressions crossing her face. "You're wondering how I know about it, considering the only two people who could possibly know about it is you and your deceased mother."

Danielle's eyes widened. "How did you-"

"I'd been watching her for months. Long before you even knew she was alive," he explained. "I found out about your mother's extensive research project on HYDRA through a few sources using some rather... unmentionable methods I'm not particularly proud of." Danielle shuddered at his dark tone of voice. "It took a lot of will power not to steal away the USB before she was disposed of, but I have patience... and a promise to uphold."

"Miss Harper," the mysterious man continued, his eyes boring into hers as he took a step forward. There was a cold, dead look in his eyes. But, when Danielle looked closer, she could see a light, a light she often used to see in her own eyes a long time ago. The light of burning rage, fury, and grief. He was mourning, and he wanted revenge. But revenge on who? "I don't want to harm you... So, please, give me the drive so nobody else gets hurts."

Danielle didn't try to stop her hand from sliding into her pocket and clutching at the drive with a clenched fist.

The man clenched his jaw and glared at her response. He had hoped for this to go a bit easier. "Very well then," he said, pulling out a large looking knife from off one of the corpses lying on the ground Danielle and finally noticed. "I was hoping you would be more compliant, Danielle. But... I was prepared," he exclaimed. "I'm always prepared."

Danielle turned towards him, her fists clenched and her eyes narrowed, ready to fight to tooth and nail. She would risk her life, as stubborn as she was, to protect one of the most valuable things she owned and one of the most dangerous things she owned.

But just before the man could lunge at Danielle, a small voice came from her left.

"Hey!"

They both turned at the sound, and Danielle was shocked to find Sam lying on the ground, struggling to pull himself up. The man standing across from Danielle then dashed, rushing out the way she had come in, leaving her and Sam behind.

Once the pilot was up and on his feet, he pushed through the pain he felt throughout his entire body to go check on Danielle after he had seen that doctor man threatening her. "You okay?" He asked, giving her a once-over to make sure she hadn't been harmed during the altercation.

Danielle, still unsure of how to even make a coherent sentence after what she had just experienced, could only nod in response, her finger slitly tracing the USB drive in her pocket as a reminder that it was still there, that she was still there, safe.

Sam let out a sigh of relief before looking back at where the man had run off. He couldn't let him get away. "Stay here," he ordered her before running off, leaving her alone.

Danielle was beginning to sense a pattern between adults and ordering her to stay put during dangerous situations. If she hadn't listened the first time, she definitely wasn't going to listen any other time.

And with that, she was running off again, out of the East Wing and back to where Sharon had left her. But in the way, tracking her way back through the re-lit hallways (Danielle figured the power must've been restored), she was running and running and running, until she ran right into the arms of the last person she expected to.

"Oh, no you don't," a familiar scolding voice stated as two hands gripped her arms to hold her in place. When she looked up to see who it was that was stopping her from going after the man that tried to attack her and Sam, she immediately cringed. "You're coming with me," her brother said in a firm tone, holding her arm in an iron grip as he pulled her off down some hallway. Oh, she was definitely in for it now.

—

Jack had just finished up his part in filling out a lengthy report on the incident in Bucharest when he got the alright to head back to the Joint Task Force Headquarters, like he was initially supposed to.

He was tired, exhausted, and pretty upset after learning about Steve and Sam trying to stop the Task Force from arresting the criminal who had assassinated dozens and killed even more during the bombing, not to mention trained his mother to be a murderous assassin. It was safe to say that by the time the young man got to JTF HQ, he was pissed.

And it just got better when he arrived to a complete mess. The guards and other agents were scrambling about, people all alike were being evacuated out of the building, there were choppers circling the joint, and to add on to the good news, his sister was inside where a crazy assassin was now loose.

Jack had dashed inside after finding that fun little fact, despite a group of agents trying to stop him. He had been running through hallway to hallway until he just so happened to spot a short brunette wearing a 1975 band t-shirt with a black skirt and Vans dashing down a hallway, her eyes darting every which way – a clear sign she was looking for something, or as Jack saw it, looking for trouble.

Without a second thought, he stated to rush after her, running down another hallway and cutting her off just around a corner, letting her bump right into him. "Oh, no you don't," he said, gripping her by her arms as he steadied her from falling before dragging her through some more of the complicated building and finally arriving at what looked to be the main area.

Agents all alike were rushing around, people on cell phones, computer screens, radios, and intercoms, shouting orders and demanding video footage of things. It was all very hectic.

As soon Jack and Danielle entered the room, Jack caught sight of Natasha, Tony, and Sharon entering a small, glass-encased office. Immediately, Jack saw Sharon throw her hands up in exasperation as she glanced around the room. "Where's Danielle? I told her to stay put," she exclaimed.

"Well," Jack spoke up, dragging his teenage sister in by the arm as he entered. "Obviously, she didn't listen." Once they were inside, Jack pulled a chair up from the table and sat Danielle down and hoped she Wuld know better than to try and leave her seat.

"Where did you go?" Sharon demanded of the teenager. "I asked you to stay put and you ran off. Where?"

Danielle shrunk in her seat, her eyes downcast and her hands clenched into fists at the edge of her seat as if she were waiting for the chair to eat her up and never spit her back out.

Jack, slowly losing his patience and gaining more anger to fuel his temper, slammed his palm down onto the table prompting his sister to jump in her chair slightly. "Answer the damn question, Danielle," he demanded angrily. "Where did you go?"

Danielle hesitated for a moment, looking at everyone in the room, from Sharon, to Tony, to Natasha, and then back to her brother, before finally answering, "I went to go look for Steve and Sam after they ran off."

Tony, who had been paying minimal attention a few feet away, snapped his head up. "Did you see where they went?" Danielle shook her head. It wasn't a lie. She wasn't sure where Steve had gone when she arrived at that holding room, but she had seen Sam dash after that man that knew about who she was and the USB and her Mom. Some more things she couldn't tell her brother, or anyone for that matter. It was just easier to deny anything.

"And I don't suppose you have any idea where they went."

Everyone spun around at the sound of Secretary Ross entering. Sharon stood at attention while Danielle stiffened n her seat. He looked beyond pissed, but as if he were restraining himself in the slightest as he turned to Sharon. "You're dismissed, Agent Carter," he told her gruffly.

The blonde nodded, but before she left the small conference room, she gave one last fleeting glance to Danielle. Danielle pleaded silently for her not to leave her alone in that room, afraid of what was to come, but she also knew Sharon had no choice. Ross was her boss's boss's boss and she was already in deep trouble for having sheltered Danielle for so long without telling anyone about who she really was. Phrases like 'treason' had been thrown around once or twice, but neither Dani or Sharon had been paying attention all too much due to the funeral and the bombing and now this... Whatever this was.

As soon as Sharon had left, Secretary Ross turned back to the group, still waiting for a response to his earlier statement. Tony was the one who answered.

"We will," he assured the Secretary of State. "GSG-9's got the borders covered, recons flying 24/7. They'll get a hit, we'll handle it." Danielle glanced up at the billionaire. Who was 'we'? She hoped he was talking about just him, Natasha, and Jack, but from the way it looked like he scanned the room with his eyes, it somehow included her. What was she now, a government tool? Just like Tony was now pretending to be? Or Jack, or Natasha? She didn't sign those Accords, but just because Jack did it didn't mean she agreed with them. So, why should she fight their battles?

"You don't get it, Stark, it's not yours to handle," the Secretary replied flatly. "It's clear that you can't be objective. I'm putting Special Ops on this." At that statement, Danielle's blood ran cold. Special ops? She'd heard of all these terms flying around about 'recon', 'GSG-9's', and the 'Task Force', but 'Special Ops' was one she recognized. They were the badasses, as Sam had put it. The people they sent in for those 'shadow operations' that weren't supposed to exist. And if they were being sent after Steve, Sam, and Steve's friend – some very public figures – it could only mean that they were being sent not to detain, but to eliminate. And knowing Steve, he wouldn't go out without a fight which would only end in more casualties.

Across the table from Danielle, Natasha was having the same thoughts. Worried for her friends and teammates, she spoke up on the matter. "And what happens when the shooting starts?" She prompted. "What, do you kill Steve Rogers?"

"If we're provoked," the Secretary answered in a cold tone, turning to face them with a pointed look that told them he wasn't messing around anymore. Danielle felt a shiver go down her spine. This man was willing to kill Steve because he was now missing from custody and possibly harboring a man believed to have bombed the UN and escaped the Task Force headquarters. Danielle had been at fault for the bomb in Lagos... What were the punishments for her? Arrest? Or, in Steve's case, death?

"Barnes would've been eliminated-" Danielle shuddered at the Secretary's use of words. "-in Romania if it wasn't for Rogers," he exclaimed as he turned towards Tony who was falling down into a seat out of exhaustion and stress. "There are dead people who would be alive now. Feel free to check my math."

"All due respect, you're not gonna solve this with boys and bullets, Ross," Tony exclaimed. "You gotta let us bring them in."

"And how will that end any differently from the last time?" Ross prompted.

"Because this time I won't be wearing Loafers and a silk shirt," the billionaire stated firmly. Dani knew what he was referencing and she knew what it meant for them. Steve wasn't going to just turn himself in. Whatever he was doing, whatever he was planning, he was going to get it done, or at least try to. But with Tony trying to stop him, in full Ironman armor, suited up and ready for a fight, there was no way this was going to end pretty.

"And, I presume you won't be the only one," Ross replied, Danielle could practically hear the hidden meaning behind his tone of voice. Sure enough, when she glanced up, the Secretary's eyes were in her... expectantly. It all hit her like a freight train then. He wanted her powers. He wanted her as an 'Asset', to work for the government like a damn puppet on their strings. This was exactly as she feared. True, it wasn't HYDRA using her as a weapon, but it was the international governments using her instead... And that almost made the situation worse.

"Absolutely not." Jack surprised everyone in the room by speaking out against Ross. "She's a kid, she's not some missile you point and fire."

"May I remind you, Mr. Harper, that your sister has technically signed and agreed to the terms of the Accords on your permission," Ross explained. "Meaning if she were to decline her request to be sent to attain Captain Rogers, there will be consequences..." He said in a low, almost threatening voice.

Danielle sat stiff in her chair. What was she going to do? Follow his instructions? Do as she was told? Suit up to try and stop Steve? She could do all of those things... But they would never stop coming for her, trying to get her to do things she didn't want to with her powers. It wouldn't stop here. It would be an endless cycle of being called and beckoned by people she didn't trust to do the jobs no one else could. She would go back to doing just like HYDRA had planned for her to do.

She had to get out of this, and she had to get out of this fast.

Jack, on the other hand, wasn't too sure.

Consequences...

The word echoed in his mind for a few moments. He could almost see the horrific scenes of his sister being handcuffed and thrown into some sort of prison. And what was the alternative? Letting her suit up to try and stop Steve? As much as Jack respected Steve, he knew whatever the guy was doing was wrong, but he couldn't say the same for Danielle.

She admired Steve, cared for him, and was nearly attached by the hip in the first few months of their time on the Avengers team. He could tell that whatever spell Steve seemed to delude most everyone he came in contact with to have them believe he was perfect was now poisoning his sister into the same delusion. Today was the day that it would come to light that Captain America wasn't so perfect and that he wasn't the best option for Danielle to look up to.

As much as Jack cared for Steve too, he wasn't about to choose him over his sister's safety. Whether she liked it or not...

"72 hours," Jack abruptly replied, prompting everyone to give him confused glances. "72 hours and we'll get you Steve, Barnes, and Sam," he explained. Danielle stared at him incredulously from out of the corner of her eye. He didn't dare to look at her in fear that he would see the betrayal and the hurt. He felt guilt weighing him down, but in the end, he knew that she would be safe. She didn't know that yet. But he did, he was sure of it... he had to be.

"36 hours," Ross corrected him gruffly before he began to leave the room. "Barnes..." he began to list off. "Rogers... Wilson!"

"Thank you, sir!" Tony called back just as he left.

The room was silent and still. Jack half-expected his sister to snap or try to attack him, but instead, she jumped up from her seat and dashed out of the room. Jack didn't try to stop her. He didn't feel the need to, knowing she couldn't leave the building or would try to. She just needed a moment to understand why he was doing what he was doing.

Jack ran a hand down his face in exhaustion before turning back to Tony, finally taking full notice of the billionaire's injuries. His face was littered in cuts and large purple splotches. "You look like you got your ass handed to," the young man remarked.

Tony rolled his eyes at the kid's antics, leaning back in his chair as he began to rub his pained chest. "My left arm is numb, is that normal?"

Jack chuckled to try and take away the stress of his situation with his stress, but the moment was fleeting and it just faded away into a grimace. Natasha, who was sitting at the table still, stood up and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder comfortingly. "She'll come around. You both will be alright..." Jack grunted in response, but didn't meet her eyes. Natasha then turned to Tony. "You alright?"

Tony nodded. "Always." The room fell silent, the only sound to be heard was Tony's eventual sigh. "36 hours, geez."

"We are seriously understaffed," the redhead remarked. "I doubt Danielle's going to actually help much, meaning it's really just us three trying to get Steve, Sam, and Barnes."

"Oh, yeah," Tony agreed. "It'd be great if we had a Hulk right about now. Any shot?"

Jack and Natasha chuckled at the light-hearted joke. Natasha shook her head and replied, "No, but do you really think he'd be on our side?"

"Probably not, considering I did some reading and found out our pal Thaddeus Thunderbolt over there," Jack said, glancing over in the direction of Secretary Ross. "Really has it out for Banner. Doubt they'd be buddy-buddy."

Natasha nodded and hummed in agreement while Tony looked up at Jack in confusion. "Wait a second, you read? As in a book?"

Jack glared at the billionaire. "Shut up," he grumbled.

"I have an idea," Natasha piped up.

"So do I," Tony replied.

"Me, too," Jack added.

"Where's yours?" Tony asked the younger man.

"The Compound," he answered, turning to Natasha. "Yours?"

Natasha glanced curiously between the two men and replied, "Downstairs... Where's yours?" She asked, both Jack and her staring at Tony questioningly. What could he possibly have up his sleeve?

Tony smirked in delight and mischief. If only they knew...

"Hey, where's Danielle?" Natasha abruptly asked, catching both of the men's attention. "She's been gone for a while now..."

Jack groaned out loud. "God dammit..."

—

 _ **A/N: I planned on releasing this early as a celebratory chapter because the TV Spot trailer came out for Endgame (WHICH I AM PUMED FOR)l but it would've only been a few hours early and felt it would've been irrelevant. So, here's the chapter now. Hope you like it.**_

 _ **Next chapter– PETER MOTHERFUCKING PARKER. We've all missed Peter, I've missed writing Peter. And now, we get Peter. And lots of him from this point on.**_

 _ **Summary? Well, let's see. Zemo knows about Danielle, Alice, and the USB Drive - which says something, Jack and Dani are still feuding, Sharon is in trouble, Ross is using Danielle and she hates her brother, Jack is an idiot, Natasha is going to try and recruit T'Challa, Jack has to try and hunt down Danielle as well as try and recruit Wanda and Vision to help, and Tony is about go get our boi Petey. It's all about to become one giant twisted mess from this point on. Strap in, get ready my guys.**_

 _ **Chapter Song: Even If It Hurts by Sam Tinnesz.**_

 **Reviews:**

 **: I hope it was interesting enough. Sorry about the short interaction, but we did learn why Zemo wanted her. You hit the nail right in the head with that guess. And, yeah. She almost fought her way out of it, but then Sam interrupted the, and Zemo skeeted out of there. Wuss. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **amrawo: Glsd you liked it. And, yes! Peter will be here next chapter and after that and after that. And we'll just be seeing lots of Peter. Save for a few chapters in between. But, he will be here. Hope you enjoy it! Thank you for the review!**

 **Pollyyatesx: Here is another update. Hope you enjoy it. xx**

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter:

 **Dani: Mr. Secretary, I'm not trying to bribe you, but would you like the other half of this Cosmic Brownie?**

 **Ross: ... dear God...**

 **Ross: THIS CHILD GOES FREE!**


	43. Upgrades and Downgrades

Back in Queens, New York, Peter was having a pretty alright day.

It had been a week since he returned from suspension after his fight with Flash, and it was already back to his usual teasing. Ever since getting bit by that spider nearly seven months ago, Peter had vowed to himself never to use his powers for his own gain, meaning no matter how much he wanted to kick Flash's ass every time he called him names like 'Penis Parker', he had to restrain himself, be the bigger person as his Uncle Ben always told him to do.

But, that fateful day back from the weekend after winning State Decathlon, he overheard Flash taking all the credit for the win, dissing on the other team members stating he had been the best, despite having only answered a handful of questions (most of which were wrong).

Peter would've paid no mind any other day, but that day he was already irritated. He was always in an irritated mood when Danielle wouldn't show up without explanation, a clear reminder of whatever was going on in her life that was apparently more important than her friends.

So, when Flash started trying to start something in the lunch line, Peter clenched his fist, but didn't fight. He wanted to so badly, but he thought about Decathlon, his grades, his friends, May... Peter held it together and was the bigger person.

But, just as Peter had begun to walk away, Flash had to open his mouth and say the one thing he knew would get under Parker's skin when he was like this. "God, such a pussy. That's probably why your only friend, Danielle, stopped hanging out with you, Parker!"

It all happened so fast. Peter didn't even realize he had tackled Flash until he felt a weak attempt at a punch hitting his face. It was then that he realized what he had done, he had started a fight with Flash. So, instead of beating the crap out of him like Peter knew he could, he let Flash tackle him and punch him until his face was beat to a pulp.

It wasn't the most ideal situation, sitting in the front office waiting for May to come pick him up in the middle of the day with a swollen face and having to explain to her afterwards that he had just had a moment of weakness. She didn't deserve that from him, and she was right when she told him he knew better.

But, after three days of out of school suspension and a week's worth of detention, Peter was able to clean up his act, stay clear of Flash (as much as he could, at least), and try not to let his failed friendship with Danielle affect him anymore than it already did.

It was all starting to go steady again. He wasn't worrying about Danielle, he passed his Algebra test that day, Flash stayed away from him most of the time, Ned called him about getting that new Star Wars movie on Blue-Ray, and he even found a brand new DVD player just sitting there when he got off the subway. He was having a fantastic day. So fantastic, he was debating whether or not to make it even better by going out as Spider-Man that night after May cooked (or tried to cook) dinner.

But, his late night plans seemed to drastically change that day when he rounded the corner on his block approaching his apartment building's entrance.

Once Peter had caught sight of that bright orange sports car parked directly out front of his building, his entire life changed... For better or for worse, he wouldn't know, but it all just came together in that moment that he spotted the car.

"Woah..." the teenage boy said in awe, admiring the expensive vehicle. So many things were going on inside his head, like why was it here in Queens? Who would even get a car in New York in general? What idiot would buy a car and come to his apartment building if they had money like this? He obviously wasn't going to get much answers just standing out on the sidewalk, so Peter just kept on walking. Entering his building with the DVD played in hand, backpack slung over his shoulders, and both earphones in as he made his way up to his floor.

It didn't take him long to navigate his way through the busy hallways of his building, pulling the keys out of his pocket as he approached his apartment. His music still blasting through his earphones as he opened up his front door and walked in, kicking the door behind him closed and pulling out an earphone to call out into the apartment. "Hey, May," he said as he started his usual trek towards his room through the kitchen.

"Hey," he heard his Aunt call back from the living room. "How was school today?"

Peter shrugged, trying not to think too hard about the negatives like Danielle's prolonged absence, Michelle's usual brooding, Liz's lack of even knowing he existed still, and Flash's constant pestering. Instead, focusing on the good things like Ned's new Star Wars movie, the DVD player he found on the subway, or even the new shirt Liz had gotten that showed more of her collarbone and made her look cuter whenever she wore her hair up during gym.

But, sparing his Aunt the boring details, Peter just shrugged. "Okay."

Just as he was approaching his room, he stopped midway, thinking back on that car he saw parked downstairs, wondering if maybe she knew what was going on. May always somehow knew what was going on, she called it her Psychic Italian Third Eye (to which Peter had responded "I'm pretty sure it's 'Psychic Mexican Third Eye", and she had replied, "Oh, hush".) "There was this crazy car parked outside..." Peter slowly trailed off as he turned towards the living room.

He spotted his Aunt sitting upright on the couch, smiling at him. But that wasn't what made him lose his voice, or train of thought, making him forget his name and what he was saying just now. No, the thing – or rather person, making him lose his mind, was the man sitting next to her, his eyes studying the piece of bread in his hands. The man seated but a foot away from his Aunt May, was none other than Tony. Freaking. Stark.

Peter couldn't believe it.

On the outside, Peter was trying to keep his cool. But on the inside, he was literally having a mini-heart attack– if people even could have heart attacks at fifteen years old.

Finally, Tony looked up at Peter, a friendly and enlightened smile gracing his face as he greeted him. "Oh, Mr. Parker," he exclaimed jokingly as if he hadn't see him standing there.

"Um..." Peter wasn't sure what to say. His idol was sitting there. On his couch. In his apartment. Next to his Aunt. Tony friggin' Stark knew his name, knew who he was. "What- What are you doing-? Hey!" Peter stammered, totally freaking out in front of his role model. Real smooth, Parker – he thought to himself. "I-I-I'm Peter," he said, laughing nervously. He mentally kicked himself. Totally not what he was going for.

"Tony," the billionaire introduced himself casually with an amused smile.

"What are- What are you- What are you- What are you doing here?" Peter managed to make a coherent sentence.

"It's about time we met," Tony answered as May mouthed something to him that looked a bit like 'what the fuck?'. "You've been getting my emails, right?" Ironman asked him, winking once on his left side before winking again on his right side. Was that... Was that like a sign to play it cool or pretend like he knew what the actual heck was going on. "Right?"

"... yeah?" Peter replied, completely confused to the whole situation of what was going on, why Tony Stark was in his apartment, how he knew who he was, what emails he was talking about, why he was winking at him, and how on Earth he was eating his Aunt May's date loaf without gagging or even making a face close to disgusted – the man was truly gifted.

"Yeah," the teenage boy answered, a bit more convincing this time. "Uh, regarding the..." Peter looked between the genius billionaire sitting on his couch back to his Aunt who was nearly jumping out of her skin with excitement. What was he supposed to say?

Thankfully, May came to the rescue.

"You didn't even tell me about the grant," she exclaimed.

Peter nodded frantically. "About the grant," he finished his earlier statement, turning back to Tony Stark, still completely confused and lost and freaking out.

"The September Foundation," Tony supplied Peter with some knowledge, but deep down inside, Peter knew full well that he didn't apply for any grant and was now growing worried as to why he was lying to his Aunt like he did. "Remember when you applied?" Tony asked him.

"... Yeah." No!

"I approved! So, now we're in business," he explained as he nonchalantly took a sip of tea from the cheap clay cup Peter knew May had probably just gotten out of the dishwasher. He couldn't believe this was happening... Or what exactly was happening...

May, who was still completely over the moon with excitement, looked at him with an incredulous expression. "You didn't tell me anything. What's up with that?" She asked. "You keeping secrets from me now?" Crap. How was he supposed to doge that question? Was she skeptical of him now? Did she know about Spider-Man? Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!

"Well, I just- I just know how much you love surprises, so I thought I would let you know... with..." Peter trailed off, afraid he would dig himself a bigger hole when he had no clue what he was lying about. Speaking of which... "Anyway, what did I apply for?" He abruptly asked the billionaire still seated on his couch.

"That's what I'm here to hash out," Tony explained.

"Okay." Peter nodded, shifting uncomfortably while standing there awkwardly, still not having a single freaking clue about what was going on right now. "Hash- hash out. Okay."

Tony just chuckled, whether it was about Peter's awkward demeanor or the fact that whatever he was scheming was going so well, Peter wasn't really sure. "It's so hard for me to believe that she's someone's aunt," the genius exclaimed, May laughing awkwardly beside him.

"Yeah, well, we come in all shapes and sizes, you know?"

"This walnut date loaf is exceptional," Tony remarked, holding up the small piece of bread in his hand. Peter refrained from scrunching his nose, knowing damn well the billionaire was lying about that. He knew how bad May's cooking was, and if Peter – with all the torture his taste buds had gone through since living with his Aunt's terrible cooking – could tell that that date loaf was beyond gross, then he knew the Avenger eating it could tell too.

Just as the thought passed his mind, he started to freak out all over again.

Tony Stark was in his living room. Tony Stark was in his living room!

"Let me stop you right there," Peter cut in, catching Tony and May's attention. "Is this grant, like, got money involved or whatever...? No?" He asked skeptically.

"Yeah," Tony nodded as Peter expressed his amazement. "Yeah, it's pretty well funded; look who you're talking to," the billionaire smirked charmingly before turning back to Peter's aunt. "Can I have five minutes with him?"

May nodded. "Sure."

Oh, dear Christ. This was not how Peter pictured his afternoon going at all...

As much as being in the same room with his role model, Tony Stark, sounded like the coolest thing Peter could ever possibly do, something in his gut made him question allowing the billionaire to just waltz on into his room alone with him. He had never been more confused in his life as to why something was happening to him.

Sure, he wasn't a normal a teenager – he could crawl on walls, swing from webs, and stop cars with his bare hands – but Tony Stark didn't know that. So... Why was he here?

Just as the pair entered his small room, Peter watched as Tony locked the top lock to his door before quickly walking to the corner of the room to spit out the date loaf in his mouth.

Knew it, Peter thought to himself. Kept in captivity for three months with no food or not, he knew no one could stand May's cooking. Especially the date loaf.

"As walnut date loaves go, that wasn't bad," the genius exclaimed. Peter continued to watch skeptically from the corner of his room, trying to distract himself by not focusing on the billionaire IN HIS ROOM. "Oh, wow. What do we have here?" Tony Stark asked as he approached the teen's desk, looking around at the computer and other junk tech he'd picked up along the years. "Retro tech, huh? Thrift store? Salvation Army?"

"Uh, the garbage, actually," Peter answered honestly.

He immediately kicked himself when Tony responded, "You're a dumpster diver?"

"Yeah, I was-" Peter suddenly cut himself off. Why was he explaining to Tony Stark about why he was digging through the garbage to find spare parts to make himself a barely functioning computer? What he really wanted to talk about was why Tony Stark was even here, and his he knew who he was because he definitely didn't sign up for any grant. "Anyway, look, um, I definitely did not apply for your grant-"

"Nah-ah! Me first," Tony cut him off swiftly. "Quick question of the rhetorical variety," he continued as he pulled out his Stark phone, using the holographic screen to project a video. Peter was momentarily amazed by he awesome the tech was and restrained from fan-boying too much, especially when he noticed what the video on the screen was showing: him. Well, not him, but Spider-Man him... So, technically him.

Peter froze as he watched himself on the screen swing from a building, shooting out a web and throwing a man trying to steal a car a fee feet away before swinging away again, the video pausing at just the right angle to catch an image of just his mask. Thank goodness he'd thought of making that thing a full-face mask unlike half a mask like he'd seen superheroes like Eris do, or the Falcon with his goggles.

"That's you, right?" Tony asked, bringing the kid back to reality. The reality where Tony freaking Stark was asking if the video of Spider-Man was him. Him, as in Peter Parker. Him, as in just some normal kid. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't real, it couldn't have been.

But, it was. Tony Stark was here asking him if he was Spider-Man. What was he supposed to say, 'yes'?

Instead, Peter tried to wipe the mortified look off his face as he crossed his arms over his chest and replied, "Um, no... What do you- what do you mean-?"

He began to stammer before Tony cut him off with a simple, "Yeah."

The billionaire flipped the screen to show a new video, this time of a speeding car going towards a group of girls on a sidewalk. Peter instantly recognized that video of the day he had stopped that car from hitting Danielle. Man, that felt like years ago- Wait! No, stop it! Focus on the Avenger in your room basically knowing about Spider-Man – Peter thought to himself as he continued to watch the video.

"Wow! Nice catch," Tony remarked as Spider-Man swung in and caught the speeding car with his hands just before it hit Danielle and whoever else was next to her. "3,000 pounds, 40 miles an hour... Saving those girls on the sidewalk-" Peter thought nothing of the side glance the genius was looking at him when he mentioned the girls, so he kept going. "-It's not easy." Tony then put down the video on the kid's desk as he began to walk away. "You've got mad skills."

"That's, uh, that's all on YouTube though, right?" Peter asked, panicking as he quickly made his way around the billionaire to look at the screen. "I mean, that's where you found that? 'Cause, you know, that's all fake; it's all done on a computer," the kid explained in a rush of words.

Tony smiled to himself, watching e teenage boy struggle as he turned away to look around the room. "Mhmm," was the only response he gave as he let the kid try and convince him that he wasn't the Spider-Man on the videos he had tracked down and had been keeping tabs on for months now. All he had to do was find solid proof to get the kid to crack.

"Uh, it's like that video," Peter continued from behind him. "What is it called-"

Sure enough, as Tony was glancing around the room, he caught sight of the attic door in the ceiling. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Oh, you mean like those UFO's over Phoenix?" Tony asked lamely as he picked up a wooden stick from the wall and used it to pop open the attic door.

Peter, not paying attention in the slightest to the billionaire's actions, replied, "Exactly," just as he heard the sounds of the attic door opening. His head spun around just in time to see Tony Stark using a wooden stick to reveal the place where he kept his suit. Shit!

"Oh, what have we here?" Tony asked smugly as he glanced at the suit dangling from the string Peter had tied it to.

"Don't-!" Lunging from where he stood, Peter launched himself, grabbed the suit from mid-air, and chucked it into the laundry hamper in his closet nearby. But... it was too late. Peter knew that Tony had to have been blind not to see the suit.

The teenage boy slowly turned around from standing beside his closet and leaned awkwardly on the wall. "Uh... It's uh... " What was he supposed to say? Tony Stark – genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, and Avenger – knew about his vigilante-ing, or whatever he was supposed to call it. How on Earth was he going to get himself out of this? Peter let out a large sigh.

"So," Tony began as he stood before the kid. "You're the Spider...Ling? Crime-fighting Spider? You're Spider-boy?"

Peter pushed himself off the closet wall and looked away bashfully. There was no hiding from it now. "I'm- I'm Spider-Man..." Wow, that felt... weird. Telling someone about it. He'd never spoken a word about it to anyone. Not May, not Ned, not Danielle... No one. Yet, here he was telling literally the richest person ever! But, it also kind of felt good just to get it off his chest and finally tell someone. Then again, that someone was Tony Stark so who knew what was going to happen next.

"Not in that onesie, you're not," Tony remarked.

"It's not a onesie," Peter defended himself as he crossed his room towards his desk to try and occupy himself. Something, anything just to calm his nerves. "You know, believe this, I was actually having a really good day today, you know, Mr. Stark," Peter explained while Tony pulled the suit from out of the hamper to study it. "Didn't miss my train, this perfectly good DVD played was just sitting there, and Algebra test... nailed it!"

Tony glanced over at the teenager and asked, "Who else knows? Anybody?" Peter wasn't aware of this, but the billionaire was hoping Peter would say a certain name. The name of a person he had discovered went to school with the Spider-Boy and wondered if they knew each other. Granted, Midtown was a huge school and there was a slim chance they'd even met, but it was a chance Tony really wished was there. After all, how crazy would that be? Two enhanced teenagers being friends out of all the people in the world?

Despite it all, Tony found himself a bit deflated when the kid shook his head and replied, "Nobody."

Damn, that would've been a fun combo. Dani and Peter. Tony threw out the thought as fast as it came because now it was no longer about being buddy buddy with the kid, she was in a lot of trouble now that she had gone off the reserve. Now, it was all focusing on getting her back, and Peter was the way.

The billionaire flipped the suit around in his hands as he took a seat at the corner or one of Peter's seats in his room. "Not even your unusually attractive aunt?"

Peter lifted his head at that. "No! No, no. No, no," he answered in a panic. "If she knew she would freak out. And when she freaks out, I freak out..." he trailed off.

Tony picked up on the fact that his secret identity was a touchy subject, especially when it came to his aunt apparently. So, he quickly changed the subject to another thing that the genius had been dying to know since finding out about the Spider-Kid. "You know what I think is really cool? This webbing," Tony said, tossing the small container of webbing from off the suit at the kid. Just as he had predicted, the kid caught it with some kind of super speed. Fast reflexes, noted.

"Tensile strength is off the charts," the billionaire continued. "Who manufactured that?"

"I did," Peter answered, much to Tony's pleasant surprise, as he threw the webbing back into the closet with a 'ping'. If the makeshift computers on the kid's desk didn't give away that he was pretty friggin smart, the webbing just proved that he was genius-level at this point.

"Climbing walls; how you doing that?" Tony wondered as he continued to mess around with the suit. "Adhesive gloves?"

"It's, uh, a long story," Peter sighed. "I was, uh-"

But just as the kid was about to explain how he got his enhancements, Tony came across the mask on the suit. On the video feed, it looked like he just had some sunglasses on, but upon closer inspection it seemed that the kid was wearing swimming goggles over his eyes. "Lordy," Tony exclaimed in disbelief as he picked them up. "Can you even see in these?" He asked as he held them to his eyes. "Ah! I'm blind," he pretended to call out.

"Yes. Yes, I can. Look, I can-" Peter, flustered, ran over and snatched the suit from the billionaire's prying hands and tossed it back into the hamper before anyone else saw – specifically May. "I can- I can see in those. Okay?" Peter emphasized. "It's just that... when whatever happened happened, it's like my senses have been dialed to 11." Peter remembered his first few days with these new powers. He even recalled those powers being the reason him and Danielle had even met. Her heartbeat was just so loud in his ears and all he wanted to do was make it stop. So, that was how he ended up helping her stay calm on the train, and how they became friend's. Or, now ex-friends, if that was even a thing...

"There's- There's way too much input, so they- they just kind of help me focus," the teen explained.

"You're in dire need of an upgrade," the billionaire remarked. "Systemic. Top to bottom, hundred-point restoration. That's why I'm here."

Peter perked up slightly. Tony Stark was going to upgrade his suit? This had to be a dream. He needed to sit down.

With that, the teenager walked over to his springy bed and plopped down while the genius across from him continued his game of twenty-one questions with him. "Why are you going this?" Peter looked at him in confusion. "I gotta know– what's your MO? What gets you out of that twin bed in the morning?"

"Because..." Peter trailed off as he bowed his head and fiddled with his hands, trying to think of the months few months that had passed that he had these powers. "Because I've been me my whole life, and I've had these powers for six months." Tony nodded and he continued. "I read books, I build computers... And- and yeah, I would love to play football, but I couldn't then so I shouldn't now."

"Sure, 'cause you're different," Tony stated.

"Exactly. But I can't tell anybody that, so I'm not," the kid explained. Tony couldn't help but refrain from jut blurting out that he wasn't alone, maybe even talk to him about Dani, just so he could maybe have a friend like him. The kid seemed pretty lonely, especially with this secret life no one knew about. "When you can do the things that I can, but you don't, and then the bad things happen... they happen because of you," Peter explained in a moment of maturity Tony admired.

"So, you wanna look out for the little guy? You wanna do your part; make the world a better place – all that, right?" The genius prompted.

"Yeah. Yeah, just looking out for the little guy," Peter nodded. "That's- That's what it is."

Tony pursed his lips then as he stood up to walk towards the bed where Peter sat. This was a bad idea, bringing a teenager into a dangerous fight like this. But, what other choices did he have? It was either he pulled out all the stops to try and get Cap, Sam, and his war buddy to stop, or he would have to let Ross sick his war dogs onto them, which wasn't going to pretty in the long run.

But, bringing the kid was dangerous and low on his end. This wasn't his fight, he was only fourteen? Fifteen? Then again, Cap was doing the same thing with Danielle. She was only a teenager, yet him and Sharon felt the need to drag her to Berlin where she should've never been in the first place. Granted, no one knew where she was after storming out on her brother, but Tony had a pretty good idea that when Sharon Carter vanished along with Steve and Sam's gear from the vault, she might've taken the kid along for the ride. So, really, Tony was just trying to make this easier for him to stop them, whether it was they were planning.

"I'm gonna sit here, so move your leg," the billionaire told the teenager, who awkwardly shifted so Tony could take a seat beside him on HIS bed. Tony, still conflicted with himself, hesitated before slapping a hand on the teen's shoulders. Yup, this was happening. "You got a passport?"

"Uh, no," Peter answered with a nervous chuckle. "I don't- I don't even have a driver's license."

Disregarding the kid's added snippet of information, Tony followed up with another question. "You ever been to Germany?"

Peter looked at the billionaire with a puzzled expression as he answered, "No."

"Oh, you'll love it."

Peter stared at Tony Stark as if he were insane or joking, it had to be one or the other. "I can't go to Germany!"

"Why?" Tony prompted.

Peter's mind blanked for a minute as he thought in it. Why couldn't he go to Germany? Well, let's see: May would kill him, he had no actual excuse - in fact, he wasn't even sure the reason why he was going, he had school tomorrow, and the list went on. But, of course, Peter being himself, managed to answer: "I got... homework."

Tony stated at him I'm disbelief. Had he really just tried to use the excuse of 'homework' to justify not being able to go fight Rogue Avengers in Germany? "Alright, I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that."

"I-I'm being serious," Peter exclaimed as Tony began to stand up from his seat beside him. What part of 'I can to to Germany' wasn't he getting? He was just some normal kid, he couldn't afford to just up and leave New York to go to an entirely different continent across the ocean, he'd never even been out of state before, aside form New Jersey – but that didn't count! "I can't just drop out of school!"

"Might be a little dangerous," Tony mused, completely ignoring the teenager's protests as he made his way towards the door. "Better tell Aunt Hottie m taking you on a field trip."

Within a split second, Peter was on his feet, his arm extended as he shot out a single web from his web-shooters attached to his wrists, pinning Tony Stark's hand to his doorknob. The billionaire looked from his hand back to the kid, an unreadable expression on his face as Peter told him, "Don't tell Aunt May."

Tony gave him a look of interest as he replied slowly, "Alright, Spider-Man..." After a moment of silence, Tony have the kid a pointed look and gestured to his hand still tuck to the doorknob. "Get me out of this."

"I, uh, sorry. I'll get that," Peter stammered as he quickly began to scavenge his room for the knife he kept for his webs somewhere.

Peter knew that his life would never be the same after Tony Stark somehow managed to find his apartment in Queens, but he could never expect for what was about to happen... No one could.

—

Danielle didn't expect her day to go like this; curled up uncomfortably in the trunk of Sharon's rental car, crammed up beside Sam's Falcon pack, Steve's shield, her bag of things she had shoved back there, and some extra gear for someone else – who Danielle assumed was Steve's friend, the Winter Soldier. Yet, here she was.

She hadn't meant to sneak out of the Task Force Headquarters. In fact, it was just a coincidence that she had been looking for an exit without getting caught and Sharon just so happened to be shoving Steve and Sam's gear into her trunk when Danielle found her in the parking garage after running out on her brother, Natasha, and Tony in the office.

And now, here she was, trying not to make any noises of pain each time Sharon hit a bump or turned the car to fast. She also had to be sure to breath properly in this extremely hot trunk. She was practically dying of dehydration while her body was just sweating by the gallon back there. But, eventually, Danielle felt the car stop – for good, she hoped.

"I'm not sure you understand the concept of a getaway car," Danielle heard Sharon say to someone unseen, the sounds of car doors closing as the crunching of gravel began to approach the trunk. Please open, she silently begged to no one in particular.

"It's low profile," a new voice replied, coming closer to the trunk. Danielle immediately recognized that voice as Steve's. She was hoping he had made it out of the Task Force Headquarters safely, and was happy to hear he was okay.

"Good," Sharon stated, her voice now directly above the trunk. Danielle heard click and her heart fluttered. Yes! "'Cause this stuff tends to draw a crowd." Just then, the trunk lifted open and Danielle let out a yelp as she rolled out of the back of the car and face-first into the gravel floor below with a 'oomph'.

"Danielle?" Sharon and Steve gasped at the same time as the teenage girl rolled over onto her back with a groan.

She took in a deep breath, soaking in the cool air outside the trunk and the sunlight. Once she was done, she opened her eyes and looked up at the blonde woman standing over her with a look of horror and confusion. "Did you... have to hit... every bump?" She asked breathlessly.

"When did you get in there? How did you get in there?" Sharon demanded as Steve helped Danielle onto her feet.

Danielle brushed off all the gravel from her legs, back, arms, and hair before answering, "I teleported inside when I saw you taking the gear from the vault. I knew you probably wouldn't have let me come if I asked you to take me..."

"And she's right to have not," Steve replied, his voice stern as Dani turned to face him, a sheepish look on her face. "What were you thinking, Danielle? We are wanted right now, you can't be seen with us."

"You have to go back, right now," Sharon exclaimed.

"No!" Danielle immediately protested, her voice full of desperation. "No, please. Please, don't make me go back," she begged the pair. "They were going to make me go after you," she explained to Steve.

The super soldier furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean? You're just a kid."

"Secretary Ross told me that since Jack signed the Accords on both of our behaves, I had to follow them. Meaning, that if I didn't go do what he told me, I'd have consequences to face," Danielle explained. "They were going to use me, I had to leave... Please, don't make me go back."

Steve sighed heavily, turning to look back at Sharon. From the looks of it, they seemed to be on the same page.

Steve pulled Danielle in for a reassuring hug as he rubbed her back soothingly to calm her nerves. He could tell by how shaken she looked, it hadn't been a fun experience having to go through what Ross was threatening her with. "Don't worry," he told her. "We're not sending you back there." Steve pulled away from Danielle and reached into the trunk to hand her her bag she had brought with her. "Go wait in the car with Sam while we talk about this."

Danielle took the bag and nodded before walking towards the little blue bug a few yards away. Inside, she could barely make out the face of Sam sitting in the front seat. She gave him a small smile and wave as she walked to the back door on his side and pulled it open... Only to find the backseat wasn't empty.

Staring back at Danielle was none other than the Winter Soldier.

He looked huge, especially in this tiny Volkswagen Beetle. He had burly shoulders, a sharp looking a jaw, the unmistakable metal arm, and... soft blue eyes? Unlike the man she had seen though so much video footage, the cold and murderous assassin, this man's eyes were soft and inviting almost, while the other man's was hollow and empty, full of rage. She could almost feel the innocence and guilt just emitting from the man staring back at her.

"... Hi," she finally muttered, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Hi," the man replied, sounding just as shy as her almost. Before another word was spoken, the larger man pushed himself further back into the seat, giving Danielle a bit more room to slide in behind Sam.

She climbed in, having plenty of space due to her petite size, shutting the door behind her and placing her bag on top of her lap. She tried to think of something to occupy herself to distract herself from the fact that an assassin was sitting right next to her in this tiny car. She glanced out the window, taking in the surroundings of the overpass they were parked under. She fiddled with the bottom of her skirt, she even turned the USB drive in her pocket over in her fingers a few times before she poked her head out the front of the seats. "Is there anything to drink?" She whispered to Sam.

The Falcon glanced around the car before pulling open the glove compartment and tossing her a water bottle from inside.

"Thank you," she replied before popping open the cap. She had just taken her first gulp of water when her eyes landed on the sight a few yards away: Steve and Sharon kissing. Steve and Sharon kissing! With that, the water that Danielle had in her mouth came shooting out of her nose, a fit of coughs over taking her as she tried to regain her breath. Holy crap!

Sam, sitting just out of the line of fire, burst out into laughter at the girl's reaction. "You okay?" He asked in between laughs.

Danielle, still coughing, managed to nod through her pain she felt in her nose, throat, and chest. "Mhmm."

Just after Sharon and Steve broke apart, the trio in the car watched as they exchanged few words, smiled like idiots, then parted ways, Sharon heading back to the front seat of her car while Steve stayed by the trunk. The soldier slowly turned to face the Beetle where he caught sight of Sam, Bucky, and Danielle all smiling and nodding like dorks. He flushed and gave them all looks of disbelief while still being unable to contain the smile on his face.

Finally, after the soldier packed away all the gear into the trunk of the Beetle, Steve returned to the front seat of the car. Everyone was silent as they waited for Sharon's car to pull out of the overpass and drive off. Once she was out of view, Steve started up the engine to the Beetle. The soldier could practically feel the trio's need to say something and instantly held up a hand. "Don't say anything," he stated.

Danielle couldn't contain her little giggles as she replied, "You kissed Sharon..."

"What did I just-"

"Yeah, it's about damn time," Sam exclaimed from his seat beside his friend.

"Really, Sam-?"

"I'm proud of you, Steve," the man beside Danielle told the super soldier in front of him.

"Okay, no more," Steve said as he began to put the car's gear out of Park and into Drive.

"Yeah, he's right," Sam agreed. "Let's talk about how long Dani over here had to stay squished in that tiny trunk." He chuckled, glancing at the girl through the rear view mirror.

Danielle immediately shook her head. "No. Please. My back still hurts from having to lay on the shield the whole ride," she exclaimed. "... It's not as comfy as it looks." Steve and Sam laughed lightly at her mortified look.

"Oh, Tin Man," Sam called out from the front seat, Danielle assumed he was talking to the man next to her. "This is Dani. Dani, this is Bucky; Steve's best buddy since the 1900's."

Danielle's eyes widened as she turned to face 'Bucky'. The Winter Soldier's name was Bucky... And he was Steve's best friend from the 1900's... Holy crap, she had so many questions. But, of course, she was too scared to even make a coherent sentence as 'Bucky' raised an eyebrow at her curiously. "'Danny'?" He repeated.

"It's, uh, short for Danielle," she explained in a soft voice. "'Bucky?'"

The man chuckled and explained, "Short for 'Buchanen'."

"James Buchanen... As in the President?" Bucky nodded as Danielle turned to look at Steve through the rearview mirror. "You guys really are old," she said bluntly prompting the trio of men around her to start laughing.

This was nice, she told herself as they drove through the countryside of Germany. Everything else might've been a mess, but this was nice.

"Why is my seat wet?" Steve suddenly asked. Danielle grimaced as Bucky and Sam started to laugh.

—

 ** _A/N: Ah! I loved writing this chapter. Mostly because A) Peter, duh. And B) Danielle officially meeting Bucky and some fluffy fun-ness before the angst. Prepare._**

 ** _Chapter songs: Left Hand by Alt-J [It was nice to notice that they literally used the entirety of my indie-rock playlist I have on my phone for the Spider-Man soundtrack. It would be complete if they only included more of the Bleachers, Walk the Moon, and the 1975.] and All Night by Big Boi [for Danielle falling out f the trunk because it was such a dorky scene from her, which I'm glad I get to write some more fun for her because she deserves some dorky moments]_**

 **Reviews:**

 **daeb: Aw. I'm glad you like it do much. Well, let's hope you aren't holding a baby or anything breakable when this gets updated. And here is some Peter! There will be more where this came from! A lot more.**

 **amrawo: Nobody noticed when she left, lol. Sneaky child. And here is the update as well as a healthy dose of Peter. Enjoy.**

 **Guest: Honestly, it's just dumb bitch hour for Danielle. The entirety of the Civil War arc, everyone is just gonna be making shit decisions. Danielle and Jack especially. The reason Danielle doesn't come clean about the USB, Zemo, and what she knows in general, is because she finds herself in a place where she isn't sure who to trust. She can't really trust Jack or Tony due to the Accords riff, she's having a bit of trouble even trusting Steve when he tries to defend Bucky. Dani just needs a nap and a counsellor. But, she will eventually straighten out a bit. Hopefully...**

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter:

 **Dani: *lying on the floor flat on her back***

 **Sharon: What are you doing?**

 **Dani: Practicing.**

 **Steve: For what?**

 **Dani: My future as a homeless, unemployed failure.**

 **Sharon & Steve: ... **


	44. You Can't Hide From Who You Are

"How the hell did a teenage girl manage to sneak out of a high-security facility under lockdown?" Jack demanded in outrage.

It had been an hour since his sister had been pronounced missing and Tony had already sent out low-level security to try and track her down with the belief that she was just some kid who had witnessed the Barns incident nd was wanted for questions, masking her real identity and why it was really important she be found. But, it didn't matter either way, she was gone.

Natasha, who had just gotten back from talking with the Prince of Wakanda downstairs, tried reassuring the young enhanced kid. "I'm sure wherever she is, she's safe."

Jack could only scoff as he continued to forcefully shove his belongings into a duffel bag; he was already packing to head back to the Compound to try and recruit Wanda and Vision to stop whatever Steve and Sam were doing, and hopefully try and find Danielle. "Don't you get it, Nat? She's not safe anywhere. Everywhere she goes, Dani's going to have a target on her back. She has powers, people know – Ross knows. They're going to want to use that as a bargaining chip, her safety for their missions. And you know what? It's better than seeing my sister thrown behind bars. And she's just-" Jack cut himself off with a frustrated groan. "She just doesn't get that I'm trying to help her here, and now..."

Natasha watched the kid have an almost-conniption from the pure amount of exhaustion and frustration he had from his sister. She understood how much he cared about his little sister's safety. But, she didn't necessarily agree with having Ross use her as a weapon in order to keep her safe. She understood Jack's reasoning, but maybe it could do with some morale improvement. "Jack," she began. "Let's focus on one problem at a time. Steve, Sam, and Barnes first, then we can deal with Danielle and the Accords."

Jack took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right. Sorry, Nat," he said as he zipped up his bag. "My flight leaves in a few minutes. Let's hope Wanda and I are still on the same page before all of this Accords crap happened."

"And what 'page' is that?" Natasha prompted.

"Keeping Dani safe, no matter what," Jack answered truthfully before tossing the duffel bag over his shoulder and heading out. As he departed, the redhead watched in remorse. She hated seeing these kids tear themselves apart over problems they didn't create by themselves. Jack was a primary example. She could see all the stress and pressure landing on his shoulders as he tried to make heavy sacrifices to keep his family safe. But, the real question was, was he ready to pay the price for those sacrifices in the long run? Natasha knew he was strong, but she didn't think he was ready. No one really was.

—

Back at a motel, a few miles Southwest if Berlin, just a couple kilometers outside of Leipzig, Danielle sat at the edge of her seat as Steve, Sam, and Bucky explained the situation.

It was all a jumble to take in. Apparently, the man responsible for the UN bombing had framed Bucky to get a few minutes with him back in the interrogation room at the Task Force headquarters. During that time, he somehow managed to release Bucky's 'Winter Soldier' programming HYDRA had molded into his brain.

"Why would he want to do that?" Danielle wondered aloud.

"Because he wanted information that the Soldier had," Bucky explained in a low tone. Danielle shuddered at the way he referenced to 'the Winter Soldier' as a completely other entity, seperate from himself yet apart of him. Danielle could almost feel like she understood his situation with her relationship with Eris.

But, something else caught Danielle's attention in Bucky's statement. Information... The man that had activated Bucky's 'programming' had wanted information, the same man that had tried to attack her for the information she had on the drive, still in her pocket. But, if he had already gotten info from Bucky, why had he needed the drive still? Did the drive her Mom hid have more information that the Winter Soldier didn't?

"What did he want to know...?" Danielle asked timidly.

"About the place where they kept him during his time as the Winter Soldier," Steve explained to her. "The doctor wanted to know because they have more. We think he might want to wake them up." Danielle's eyes widened and goosebumps covered her skin. More Winter Soldiers? Holy crap, this was not how she thought her week was going to turn out.

"How... How are we supposed to stop them?" Danielle asked in a panicked voice. "I-I'm not strong enough, you can get hurt if they're like you, we-we can't call anyone-"

"Danielle," Sam interrupted her panicked babbling. The teen looked up at him with aid eyes. "Breathe." Danielle nodded, slowly taking in a large breath of air and letting it out, repeating the process until her hesrt rate was at a reasonable pace again. But, she still wasn't sure how they all planned on taking down an army of Winter Soldiers.

Once she was calm, Steve began to explain the small plan the trio of men had come up with shortly after escaping the Task Force Headquarters. "We're headed to Siberia by plane from the Leipzig airport tomorrow morning."

Danielle scrunched her nose up. "Why not now? Won't the Task Force find us if we stay out for too long?" She asked, not completely understanding the reasoni behind the plan.

"Yes," Bucky grumbled, giving Steve a pointed look. He obviously wasn't happy about the overnight stay at this motel either.

Steve looked like he was restraining from rolling his eyes at his friend's antics. "We're staying here to give the rest of our assembled team time to meet us at the airport."

Danielle blinked back in confusion. "'Team'?" She wasn't aware there was anyone besides Sharon outside of that motel room that even remotely wanted to help them, let alone a 'team' of people.

"I called in a buddy of mine," Sam explained.

"And I called Clint," Steve added before turning to Sam. "And on his way here, he's making a stop at the Compound to pick up Wanda."

"Wanda?" Danielle perked up instantly at the mention of her sister. She hadn't seen her in days and so desperately wanted to let her know she was safe, and to tell her about Jack's behavior, and the bombing, and finding out Rumlow hadn't actually killed her mother, and the doctor– she really just missed Wanda.

Steve nodded. "Vision is... guarding her, but Clint said that he'd take care of it."

"Vision... what?" Danielle asked in complete and utter confusion. Had she just heard that right? Vision – Wanda's friend she played chess with, the guy the enhanced kids turned to when they had questions about their powers, the Android Danielle liked to ask to help her when studying for school – was guarding her sister? From what? From who? And why?

"Apparently, Stark ordered Vision to keep Maximoff locked up at the Compound while everything was unfolding after Lagos. He didn't want her to... snap again," Sam explained, a bitter tone in his voice. "I'd imagine he would have done the same with you if you hadn't gotten out of there before he could." Steve gave Sam a pointed look that silently told him not to bring it up, but the seed was already planted in Danielle's head. The thought that Tony was willing to keep her and Wanda prisoner at the Compound just because he thought they would 'snap' made Danielle shudder. He wouldn't do that to them... would he?

This just showed what was to come if she had stayed at the Task Force Headquarters. Ross would either use her, or Tony would lock her up. And what was Jack doing? The boy who promised to protect her at all cost, to never hurt her, to never leave her side, to stick by her no matter what? He was siding with them. Forcing Danielle to legally agree with documents that would otherwise imprison her if she didn't do as she was told like a weapon or just some object they could throw around. Jack couldn't protect her anymore... Danielle hated to admit it, but neither Jack or Tony could protect her anymore. But, that didn't mean she was alone.

Danielle looked back up at Steve, Sam, and Bucky with a newfound sense of confidence and determination to make things right. "When will we leave for Siberia after that?"

Steve instantly stiffened. "You're not going to Siberia," he stated bluntly.

"But... I can help, I have to-"

"Absolutely not, Danielle," the soldier practically growled. "I get that you're strong, you've been working on your powers and strength and self-defense. But this isn't the streets of New York anymore, Danielle, this is Russia. We are going against killer, super assassins-"

"I can help!"

"You're not strong enough!"

"That's not what you thought when I helped in Sokovia," Danielle clapped back.

That was when Steve put his foot down – or rather, his hand.

Steve slammed his palm into the table they were all gathered around, creating a loud noise prompting Danielle to jump slightly before shrinking back into her seat. She was in trouble now. And if slamming his palm into the table didn't show it, the feral look on his face definitely did. "You are not going to Siberia, Danielle! That's an order."

Danielle stared blankly at the soldier. She'd never seen him so angry before. Sure, she had seen him at his worse when Wanda had played mind tricks on him back with their time with Ultron, but he just seemed a bit ticked off then. She even remembered their terrible argument they had had after she had gone to that party. But, nothing could compare to how legitimately angry he looked right now. And it was all directed at her.

She didn't want Steve to be angry at her, she just wanted to help. She wanted to be able to prove herself, not only to Steve, or to Tony, or the public, or the UN, or to Jack, but to herself. She wanted to help save the day just like the original Avengers to help prove that she wasn't a monster deep down inside. That Lagos was an accident and she wasn't just some killer with powers. Maybe that was what pushed her to help people as Eris. Maybe that was what pushed her out of bed every morning; each day bringing a new opportunity to prove to herself that she was more than the chaotic powers in her head. But, looking at it now, was she?

Without another word, Danielle quickly jumped up from the chair she had been sitting in and ran over to the bed in the corner of the motel room, burying herself underneath the blankets and wishing everything could just go back to the way it was before Lagos, before her mother, before everything!

"You're ordering her now, man?" Sam asked in a whisper so that the kid couldn't hear him. "That's cold."

Steve let out a heavy sigh before replying, "I don't want her in harm's way. And I definitely don't want her in Siberia."

"I get that, I do," Sam assured him. "But you could've phrased it a bit differently." Steve gave the pilot a questioning look, and he explained. "Look, she's been taking orders since she was ten back during her time in Sokovia. And after Lagos, she started taking orders from Ross, Tony, and her brother. And now..." Sam watched as realization flashed across the soldier's features. "I don't think what she needs right now is to be taking orders from you, too."

Steve nodded, his head turned away as he watched Danielle from where she lay curled up at the farthest corner of the bed at the end of the room. He cared for the little girl. He cared for his team as well, and for his friends and family from his past, but the way he looked after Danielle was different. It had always felt that way since they had rescued her from HYDRA and Ultron. But, when the soldier first took in the enhanced teenager, he felt it was his responsibility to look after her; the guilt from the fact that HYDRA was still around to torture and experiment on her because he hadn't taken out the rest of them back during the War driving his actions to take Danielle under his wing.

But, the longer time he spent looking out for Danielle, the more his actions felt less guilt-driven and more because he just genuinely cared about her. He found himself doing things he never thought he'd be doing years prior to meeting her. Like worrying about her grades in school, wondering how she was doing in her new apartment, worrying about her eating correctly, hoping was she taking the proper precautions in the Big Apple to ensure her safety, and praying she was looking both ways before crossing the street. Little, insignificant things Steve hardly cared about when it came to himself when he was her age suddenly felt like the most important things in the world. And he began to wonder: was this how his mother felt when he was a kid? And if so, who was he to Danielle?

"I'll talk to her," Steve said to Sam, about to walk over to the bed when the soft sounds of snoring came from beneath the pile of blankets. She was asleep. Steve chuckled to himself, remembering she had probably been awake since passing out back at the hotel in London from her panic attack and needed a bit more rest. So, as much as the soldier wanted to apologize and just talk with her, he understood her needs came first and went back to planning what was to come with Bucky and Sam. But, all the while, he was worrying about the kid that had become his own still asleep in the corner of the room.

—

Half-way across the world, a few hours earlier, Wanda Maximoff laid sprawled out on the couch in the Compound living room, flipping through channel after channeling, trying to find something to occupy herself while she was kept prisoner in her own home. She hated the thought, knowing that the one place she considered safe was now being used as a prison cell. And what enraged her even more was the fact that a person she considered a friend was keeping her there.

Vision, her warden, was downstairs in his room. She had dismissed him hours ago after becoming enraged by his reveal that Stark had requested she be remanded at the Compound. Visions at least understood boundaries and allowed her some peace while he stayed downstairs.

After minutes of channel-surfing, Wanda had finally found a suitable channel playing a documentary on the Japanese-American Internment Camps back during World War II. It seemed fitting for the occasion.

But, just as she was becoming intrigued on the matter, there was a loud explosion from outside the Compound walls.

Wanda jumped to her feet, flicking off the TV in the process as she ran towards the window nearby. As she glanced outside, she caught the last of the remnants of the explosion, large plumes of smoke and flames erupting from just beyond the tree line around the Compound perimeter.

Wanda could suddenly feel a familiar presence approaching. She didn't have to look up to know that it was Vision who phased through the ground to levitate beside her.

"What is it?" The young enhanced woman asked, not taking her eyes off the burning trees in the distance outside the window.

Rather than answer, the android replied, "Stay here, please." before phasing out of the wall towards the explosion outside.

Wanda was content to watch in fear when she suddenly felt a new presence inside the room with her, one that was not Vision. She quickly spun around, lifting her hands to encase a nearby kitchen knife with her powers and launch it towards where she felt the presence, stopping it a mere inch in front of their face before she suddenly realized who it was...

"Guess I shoulda' knocked," Clint Barton replied cooly, knocking the knife out of his face and letting it fall to the ground with a clang.

Wanda let her defenses fall as she sighed, "Oh my God." The young woman began to walk towards him, still feeling the adrenaline from the scare rush through her. "What are you doing here?" She asked the archer.

"Dissappointing my kids," he answered as he walked past her, pulling an arrow from his quiver before shooting it with his bow at the glass to his right, then another to his left. "We were supposed to go water skiing," he explained before taki her hand. "Cap needs our help. C'mon."

Clint had begun to haul younger woman a few yards before a new voice spoke from behind them, "Clint!" They both haunted in their steps and spun around to see Vision standing just in front of the two arrows Clint he fired off on either side of the wall. "You should not be here," the android said in a low, threatening voice.

"Really? I retire for- what, like five minutes- and it all goes to shit," Hawkeye retorted.

"Please consider the consequences of your actions," Vision advised as he continued to walk towards them.

Clint stood straight as he glanced at his arrows in place. "Okay, they're considered," the archer replied just before the pair of arrows activated sme kind of electrical field, trapping Vision with electrocution. Wanda watched her friend hunch over in pain. "Okay, we gotta go," Clint exclaimed before continuing on the direction he had been pulling Wanda before Vision came in.

Wanda then began to piece everything together. The explosion outside, Vision's distraction, Clint, the arrows. He was breaking her out of the Compound. But, unlike Clint, she had been listening to what Vision had said earlier about consequences. She was already in trouble after Lagos, she would be in even more trouble if she left the Compound with Clint now, and where would that get her? Prison? A place much worse than being kept at the Compound. So, she remained put.

Clint hadn't noticed until he reached the door, turning around to face the younger woman in confusion. Why had she stopped? "It's this way," the archer explained, pointing towards the exit.

Wanda bowed her head and fiddled with the sleeves of her hoodie. "I've caused enough problems," she replied simply.

Clint let out a heavy sigh, jogging back to her. "You gotta help me, Wanda. Look, you wanna mope, you can go to high school," Wanda lifted her head as the archer continued. "You wanna make amends, you get off your ass." The younger woman raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to retort when something behind her caught Clint's eye. "Shit," he cursed just as Vision shot out one of his arrows with the Mind Stone laser.

The android charged forward, Wanda stepped aside just as Clint fought back. He shot a few arrows, but watched as they phased rit through him before Vision knocked him backwards, pulling the bow away from him while doing so. When the archer landed, he lifted his head to glare at the android. "I knew I should've stretched," he groaned before whipping out a baton to try and fight Vision with.

Wanda stood to the side, watching as her friend had no chance at fighting against the android. As much as Wanda felt she needed to be held accountable since Lagos, she also knew Clint was right. She had been just moping around in the a compound, guilting herself into believing it was right to be kept prisoner here, when in fact, she should've been out there, trying to redeem herself. _"If you wanna make amends, you get off your ass_ ," Clint had said. It was time to get off her ass.

When Wanda tuned back into the fight of Hawkeye versus Vision, the android seemed to have Vision in some sort of headlock. It was over.

"Clint, you can't overpower me," Vision said as Wanda made eye contact with the archer getting choked out. He had some gleam in his eye that told her he knew she would do the right thing. He believed in her.

"I know I can't," Clint replied gruffly. "But she can." Vision then glanced up to find Wanda with her hands enveloping a ball of scarlet plasma. She was fighting back.

"Vision, that's enough. Let him go," she told him fiercely. "I'm leaving."

Vision's eyes softened as he answered, "I can't let you." Wanda felt something in her break, whether it be her heart or her last fighting cell that told her to stay put in the Compound, she wasn't sure. But, what she was sure of was that she cared for Vision. He was her friend, the only person aside from Jack, Dani, or Pietro that could ever understand her. They were connected, yet so far apart. She knew deep down that if he was truly her friend, then he knew what was right for her, and what was right was letting her go. But, his statement just then proved that he would rather side with logic than with his heart.

And that was the deciding factor that made Wanda pull her plasma apart, wrapping the Mind Stone in her powers as she controlled his phasing, allowing Clint to fall out of the android's grip and to the ground. "I'm sorry," she apologized. But not for doing what was right, but for him not being able to see what was right.

Once Clint was out of the way, she began to push him down to the ground. He was strong, the Mind Stone was strong, but she had to do this. She had to escape.

The ground began to break beneath Vision as he was pushed to his knees with her invisible force. "If... you... do this," his strained voice spoke up over the sounds of Wanda's hard-working powers. "they will never stop... being afraid of you."

Wanda pressed harder, pushing Vision lower into the slowly crumbling ground. "I can't control their fear," she told him truthfully, her hands growing increasingly closer the ball of plasma she was using to control him. "only my own," she finished before twisting her hands and slamming the large ball of red mist at him, launching him through the floor several stories down.

She pushed and pushed and pushed, until she was certain he wouldn't be coming back up. All that rage, fury, sadness, and other suppressed emotions she had been holding back since Lagos finally being released as she let out a heavy sigh, letting go of Vision in the hole she left him in.

"Woah," Clint breathed in awe. Wanda turned to find him standing beside her, glancing down at the large hole in disbelief. "C'mon," he said to her. "We got one more stop."

Wanda watched Clint walk off towards the exit. But, before she followed, she gave one last fleeting glance at the gaping hole Vision sat at the bottom of. She silently apologized to him before starting after the archer.

The pair had just gotten out of the Compound living quarters, starting down the hallway towards the direction of the double doors that led towards the downstairs to get to the landing pad. Just as they approached the doors, a large armored door clamped down in front of it, blocking their exit.

"What the hell?" Clint asked before stepping towards the keypad beside the door, trying to figure out how to open the door. But, something was wrong, Wanda noted. Something felt off. Especially when Clint moved to touch the keypad, only to get shocked by a small spark of yellow electricity. "GAH!"

"Yeah, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

 _Jack_.

Wanda spun around to find her brother standing down the hallway, dressed in his complete black and yellow armored suit. His hands extended by his side, one enveloped in yellow beams of electricity as it slid from down his arm, down the wall, towards the keypad blocking them from opening the door. Oh, God. He wasn't here to help them, he was here to stop Wanda from escaping.

Vision she could've easily handled, but Jack? Jack was a different story when it came to having to fight her own extended family.

"Jack," Wanda breathed. "Please, don't do this."

Jack looked sorrowful in his eye, but his defensive position told her that this was going to end in a fight. A bad one at that. "You know I can't let you go."

"Why?" She asked, desperate for an answer. Why did it have to end in a fight?

"Because-" he cut himself off when his voice crack, revealing a break in his integrity. He quickly composed himself again, sending his sister a forceful look that folder he wasn't going to give her an easy choice here. "Because Danielle is already off the deep end. And you... You're about to leave here a criminal, too, Wanda. Think about what you're doing for a minute."

Wanda opened her eyes to meet her brother's pleading gaze now. He had her going for a moment. Wanda was on his spectrum. She was about to turn on Clint and join her brother, until he added the fact that she was going to be labeled a criminal by walking out. She expected him to say something along the lines of the fact that he didn't want her to get hurt, but no. What mattered was her image to the public eye, labeling her a 'criminal' for doing what was right.

She loved Jack, she did. But now, it was all coming back to her. Jack selling out Dani to the Accords, him snapping at her, him not talking to Wanda, Jack siding with Tony and allowing her to be holed up in the Compound since Lagos. It now dawned on her that he was just like everyone else that feared her. He wanted to control what he could never understand. Sure, he served his time in HYDRA, but he would never understand what Wanda was going through, what Danielle was going through, because unlike them he could control his powers, he could control what went on inside his head.

She couldn't do this. She could tolerate this behavior from Ross, Tony, anybody and everybody, but she would not allow Jack to try and control her.

Without warning, Wanda's eyes began to glow a scarlet red just as a shot of red mist collided with the enhanced young man a few feet away from her, launching him back across the hallway.

Jack curled up from the pain and the force causing him to roll for a few yards once heir the ground. When he finally stopped, the effected of the shot had his entire body groaning in protest as the young man pulled himself back up to his feet. He turned back to face his sister, a glare plastered on his face as his eyes began to glow a bright yellow to match the blaze of electric jolts wrapped within his palms. "Don't. Do. This." He warned through gritted teeth.

Wanda clenched her jaw as two balls of red mist formed in her won hands. Clint got the hint that there was about to be a lot of projectiles going on and quickly ducked off to the side, afraid of getting hit by either jolts of electricity or whatever Wanda's hand-thingies were called.

"Why shouldn't I?" Wanda shot back. "You sold out Dani to the Accords, and now you want me to sit around and play prisoner?" She shook her head firmly. "No. I will not be controlled by anyone!" She shouted before launching both the balls of mist at him.

Jack ducked out of the way, managing to stay clear of both shots of power headed his way just before he pushed both his arms out, launching two long jolts of electricity at Wanda. His sister held her own. She managed to put her hands up, creating a large, scarlet-plasma shield that the jolts hit instead of her.

Wanda pushed back against her brother's jolts of electricity. If she was able to subdue Vision with the Mind Stone in his head, she would be able to fight against her brother this way. So, that was what she did. She let Jack push and push against her shield until she knew he couldn't keep up the amount of force he was putting into it. And when she felt his power shift against her plasma-shield, she shot it out. A large shot of red came barreling at Jack, and just like he had with Vision, Wanda sent him straight down the hallway and through a series of walls at the end of it.

With that, the alarms around the Compound began to go off, the red lights blinking to life as the alarms began blaring in Wanda and Clint's ears. "Alright," Clint spoke up as he reserved from where he had crouched down behind Wanda during her stand off with Jack. "Now it's really time to go. Quickly, before Tony falls out of the sky." Once again, Wanda took a moment to look at the hole Wanda had thrown her brother through before running off to the landing pad with Clint.

"Wait," Wanda abruptly said halfway there. Clint sound around to find Wanda running down yet another hallway.

"What is it this time?" The archer groaned before jogging after her. Once catching up to Wanda, he found her shoving what looked like her suit into some sort of case. Once she was finished Clint impatiently sighed, "Alright. That it? Can we go now?"

Wanda gave him a pointed look before walking across the room towards where another suit was tucked away inside of a cubby. She reached inside and pulled out a medium-sized rectangular prism looking device with a singular large button on one side. She shoved it inside the front pocket of the bag before reaching into the cubby again to pull out some sort of ear-piece with an added little section underneath it.

"What's that?" Clint asked.

Wanda chuckled as she tossed the small piece inside the bag and zipped it shut. "What happened to being impatient?" She retorted before the pair ran off toward the landing pad again.

—

Back inside that hole Wanda had created through the wall, Jack groaned as he shifted in the rubble beneath him.

His everything was sore. His hands and head hurt from his exertion of power, his chest felt like a million freight trains had hit him after Wanda's blow, and he could barely feel his back after being thrown through several layers of concrete. And most of all: he was pissed. Oh, he hated having to let his emotions show during these types of situations, but now it was a bit personal between Jack and Steve.

Because of the super soldier his sister was AWOL, a killer was free, his baby sister- who had vowed to protect- was missing. And all because Steve had brainwashed each and every one of them with these beliefs that he was always right, that he knew what he was doing. But Jack knew, he sure as hell didn't know what he was doing, and he was ready to break down the beliefs in his sisters when he saw them again. Whenever that would be.

—

 ** _A/N: Oh, shit. Jack's pissed at... well, everyone, but mostly Steve. Steve and Danielle are at odds, but Steve basically adopted her in his mind. And Wanda and Vision are my otp and THEY DESERVED BETTER. Infinity War was rough, but having Wanda kill Vision and then watch him die before she herself died over his corpse!? WHAT THE FUCK MARVEL? "So dark. You sure you're not from the DC Universe?" -Deadpool._**

 ** _Anyway, yeah. Truth be told, I enjoyed writing Wanda's POV in this chapter a bit too much and now I want to keep doing it for every chapter, but I know I can't!_**

 ** _Chapter Songs: Where Do I Even Start? by Morgan Taylor Reid [for Danielle and Steve fighting and Steve reflects on his relationship with Danielle], When The Truth Hunts You Down by Sam Tinnesz [Im just addicted to him in this arc, I swear. But this song is for Jack and Wanda's fight and also Wanda/Clint/Vision fight], Fight On (Alternate Version) by Sam Tinnesz [This song is for Jack at the end of the chapter]_**

 **amrawo: Airport battle coming up real quick, I promise. glad you liked this chapter!**

 **Avalongirl55: Aw, thank you. It means a lot to me that you like it so much. And top three? Wow. I'M not even in my top three, lol. Yes, the relationship between Dani and Steve is always fun to write. It's one of the main focuses in this first part between Age of Ultron and Civil War. It also comes into play later on in the story, so definitely look forward to that. Here is your update, the airport battle coming up real soon and I have like a good chunk of it written already and from the way it's looking it will be like one whole chapter dedicated to it and then one third of a second chapter. Hope you enjoy this one!**

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter:

 **Dani: Let's play Would You Rather.**

 **Wanda: Okay.**

 **Dani: Would you rather kill Jack-**

 **Wanda: Yes. Kill him.**

 **Dani: I didn't say the other-**

 **Wanda: I don't need to hear it.**

 **Jack: ... I'm feeling a little unsafe...**


	45. There's A Revolution Coming

Jack was propped up on one of the beds in the Med-Bay while Dr. Cho finished looking him over. He was bruised from head-to-toe, he had multiple cracked bones, a bad concussion, an insane migraine, and he was pissed as all fuck.

Dr. Cho had been silent the entirety of her check up and Jack knew exactly why. Because his sisters hated him all because he was just trying to do what was right for them. But, just like Danielle, Wanda, Clint, and Sam, Dr. Cho was under Steve's impression that he was Mr. All-Knowing, Captain America, the Man With A Plan. God, he hated him so much right now. But most of all, he hated himself.

He hated himself for not trying hard enough to keep this from happening in the first place. The only reason Wanda and Danielle were siding with Steve was because they thought they knew him better. And why? Just because Jack had been a bit withdrawn recently and hadn't been honest when it came to his feelings about the Rumlow incident with his mother? Or because Jack had tried to do the right thing before by letting Danielle go with their mom? God, what a mistake that was.

"Hey."

Jack snapped out of his thoughts to glance up at the new arrival.

Tony stood in the doorway of his room just as Dr. Cho was leaving. "You look a bit rough," the billionaire remarked.

Jack scoffed. "Yeah. It would've been nice to have some backup a few hours ago," he replied bitterly. "How'd you even get here so fast?"

"I was in the area," Tony answered vaguely as he entered further into the room. "What happened?" He asked in a more genuine tone. The billionaire had only known the younger man for a year now, but he could read the kid like an open book. Probably because he reminded him so much of himself (whether that was a bad thing or not, Tony couldn't decide yet). And right now, Tony could tell something was up. Something had already been bothering Jack since after Lagos and he could tell. "Talk to me," Tony pressed.

Jack let out a heavy sigh, shifting on the bed so his arms were on either side of him as his head was bowed. "Remember when my mom took Danielle, Wanda, and Sharon on that shopping trip in New York?"

Tony blinked in confusion. He wasn't sure why Jack was talking to him about something that happened months ago, but the genius almost laughed at how ironic it was that he was asking about the day Danielle had been saved by Peter when only hours ago Tony was talking with the kid. "Yeah," the billionaire answered despite the confusion.

"Well, a few hours later, I found out that Steve had had Sam and Rhodey watch her, spying on her to make sure she didn't try anything," Jack explained. He shook his head and let out a humorless laugh. "I remember being so pissed and upset that Steve would try to question my own mother's motives... And then I started to see where he was coming from when mom tried to take Danielle away. I love my sister, but watching my Mom try and take her away... I couldn't help but wonder why she would ever want to separate us back then.

"I remember yelling at Steve for not taking any action for trying to get Danielle to stay, but it was too late," Jack recalled as he frowned. "And then... And then Rumlow happened, mom... Mom croaked. And I sat there with my crying sister in my arms feeling so helpless. I tried to do the right thing then when I wanted to fight for her to stay, but not just because I thought my mom was doing something wrong, but because I couldn't let her go. I wanted her to stay for me, not for herself. And, I think that's why I let her go in the end.

"And now with this," Jack said, gesturing to everything around him vaguely. Tony took he meant the situation they were in as a whole. "The Accords is a way to keep Danielle safe, but it comes with some repercussions. Her privacy for one may be compromised, something I strongly disagree with. And then, the fact that she would technically be working for the government... I hate the idea, but I hate the thought of Danielle in prison a lot more than I hate her being an active Avenger," Jack explained. "So, I'm making the decision to support these Accords and agree with them for her benefit, not mine. And now... It all just feels wrong."

Tony let out a heavy sigh, setting a hand on the younger man's shoulder in comfort. "This isn't like the incident with your mother Jack," he told him. "You weren't sure what the right thing was then, but you know what it is now. You know what's best for Danielle, even if she doesn't. Same thing with Steve.

"We just need to stop them so we can work this all out," the billionaire stated.

Jack nodded. "How are we gonna do that?"

"Well, Natasha found us a lead. Apparently, Danielle's caretaker spilt the beans on where they were headed: Leipzig, Germany for a trip up to Siberia," Tony explained.

"What's in Siberia?" Jack wondered aloud.

"An escape for Barnes? A vacation home? A sanctuary for old men that look like they're twenty? I don't know," Tony replied sassily. "What I do know is that we have less than..." he checked his wrist where a watch would normally be, only to stare at his naked arm for a moment. "... eighteen hours left to bring them in. So, you and Vision take some time to power back up, heal, rest. Then take the jet to meet us at the airport in Leipzeg. I'll call you when I get there." Tony began to rise from his seat, moving towards the door to leave when Jack called out for him.

"Hey, Tony." The genius spun around to face the kid. "It's us against two super soldiers, Sam, Wanda, Clint, and possibly my sister, right?" Tony nodded. "How are you planning on stopping them with just you, Rhodey, Nat, a broken android, and me? Didn't you say you had someone to recruit?"

"Yeah," Tony replied a smug smile. "You'll meet them in Germany. I have a feeling you might like them." And with that, the billionaire left, leaving Jack sore and still extremely confused.

—

It was safe to say Danielle was letting everything affect her when it wasn't supposed to. She was trying to stay strong, but it seemed like everything just kept piling on. First it was losing Peter as a friend, then it was Lagos, Rumlow, the Accords, her brother's behavior, finding out Rumlow hadn't killed her mom, Vienna, Berlin, Ross, the doctor knowing who she was, Tony and Jack acting as though she was some pawn, and now Steve setting her to the side when she just wanted to help.

She wanted to cry so badly, lying curled up in a ball on the motel bed. She wanted to go outside, fall to her knees, and scream. She just wanted to let go for a moment and release all those bottled up emotions she had raging a war against herself within her mind. But, she couldn't. She had to remain strong and composed. She couldn't crack under any circumstance because then it just proved to everyone around her that she was exactly what they perceived her to be: a weak teenage girl. She wasn't, she was better than that, and she would prove it by holding it all in to the point that it hurt even more.

"Hey," Danielle jolted upright from the sudden closeness of this new voice beside her to find it was Steve who was sitting at the corner of the bed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to... wake you up."

Danielle shook her head. "I wasn't asleep," she explained simply. "I can't."

Steve frowned. "Danielle, I didn't mean to get angry with you-"

"You just want to keep me safe," she finished for him.

Steve nodded. "Exactly. And sometimes you can be a bit stubborn when it comes to putting yourself in danger for the greater good. Trust me, I know. I was a lot like you once."

"You mean when you tried to enlist in the army and they kept telling you no because you were too little?" The brunette asked with an amused smirk. It was funny to imagine someone telling Steve he couldn't fight because he was too small, knowing the man who sat before her now who was enormous.

Steve chuckled. "Yep. Too small and too sickly to fight for my country."

"Now look at you," Sam chimed in from where he laid out on the couch. "Too big and too burly to even catch so much as a common cold." Danielle laughed while Steve could only roll his eyes and smile.

"My point is," Steve started back where he left off. "I understand you want to do what's right and help us fight against the doctor, but Dani, you're fourteen. You're barely a freshman in high school and haven't experienced the world. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt and never get to live the rest of your life."

Danielle bowed her head, mindlessly playing with the loose strands of yarn on the ends of her cardigan sleeves. "But... what if I had to fight? What if my safety depended on whether or not the doctor in Siberia was stopped?"

Steve furrowed his eyebrows at the same time Sam began to sit up in his seat on the couch. Even Bucky, who had been standing vigil at the motel room window, tuned in to the conversation. "What do you mean?"

The girl finally glanced up to meet Steve's eyes. Now was as good a time as ever to come clean, wasn't it? If she couldn't tell Jack or anyone else about the doctor knowing about her and her mother and the USB, Steve as as good as anyone to tell. "I... When..." Danielle took a deep breath in before starting again. "Remember when I showed up in Lagos? You guys hadn't told me where you'd gone and when you guys asked me how I even knew where to find you, I told you Vision and Rhodey told me?"

Steve and Sam exchanged confused looks, but the soldier nodded nonetheless. "Yes, I remember that."

"I... I lied," she stated. "I found out where you guys were going to be by using Rumlow's targets' locations."

"How'd you get his targets?" Sam asked.

Danielle looked between him, Bucky, and Steve before finally turning to the soldier with wide, pleading eyes. "Please don't be mad at me."

Steve gave her an uneasy glance. What was she hiding?

Danielle then slowly reached into the pocket of her cardigan and pulled out a USB drive. It was silver with blue lights coming out of it when she popped the actually insertion piece out of it.

"A hard drive?" Sam asked in confusion. Danielle nodded. "How'd you find Rumlow's targets on that thing?"

"It doesn't just have Rumlow's information on it..." Danielle explained timidly. "It has everything on it."

Steve narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean 'everything', Danielle?"

"As in... _Everything_ everything," she stated. "All the names of HYDRA operatives: field agents, tech support, low-grade weapons dealers, high-class politicians and world leaders. Assets, targets, shipment deals, files on all the people they've taken out so far, dates, names, everything. It's on here." Danielle held up the tiny hard drive that held all the information on it.

Steve, Sam, and Bucky all looked a her with wide-eyes, unsure whether or not to be horrified or ecstatic that she had all this dangerous information in the palm of her hands, literally.

"Where... How did you get that?" Bucky asked, finally breaking the silence.

"My Mom," Danielle answered.

Steve furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "She gave it to you before she...?" he trailed off.

Dani shook her head. "I found it. Back at the house in Rhode Island. I went back to see if maybe she might've left anything to help us find Rumlow, and it turns out she did. A whole forty-one page file on him stored in here along with about four-hundred other files like his," she explained. "She'd been gathering information about HYDRA for years apparently. The first file added on the drive was Rumlow's... the second was my Dad's."

"Why didn't you tell anyone, Danielle?" Steve asked. "You have to understand how much that hard drive could mean. How dangerous it can be in the wrong hands."

"Which is why I didn't tell anyone," she exclaimed. "Natasha told me once to never trust anyone unless you've seen their true colors. And, after the Accords ordeal, I saw the person I trusted most's true colors and I wasn't sure what to do... So, I kept it to myself," she explained. "But, now, I can't. Because someone already knows about this drive..."

Steve's eyes widened and his jaw clenched. "The doctor," he guessed. Dani nodded.

"That was what he was talking to you about before I ran after him?" Sam asked. Danielle nodded again, not paying attention to the pointed look Steve gave the pilot for withholding the information from him.

"He, uh... He also knows about me," Dani added, barely above a whisper.

"He knows... about Eris?" Steve asked. She nodded. The soldier let out a heavy sigh. It all just kept piling on.

"It's another reason why I wanted to go to Siberia," she explained in a soft voice. "Not only to prove myself, but because if I don't help stop the doctor, he could tell anyone who I am– if he hasn't already."

Steve clenched his jaw at the thought of both Danielle going to Siberia as well as the doctor exposing the young girl to the world. He wanted her to be safe in every way possible, but there was a chance he couldn't do that with the doctor still free.

"Steve," Dani brought the soldier's attention back to her. "I have to help. Please."

Steve sighed as he looked at her big beady, brown eyes. It was always hard to say no to those, but another factor that led him up to his answer was the fact that he knew her. She would just keep fighting and finding ways to sneak over to Siberia if he said no. But, if he said she could come, she wouldn't start plotting to sneak over and he'd have a chance to stop her before she even stepped foot on the plane.

He wasn't sure if it was a good plan or where she would end up if he left her at the airport, but he knew that wherever she'd be, she'd be safe and away from Siberia, the doctor, and those Winter Soldiers. And that was a better option in his eyes.

"Alright," the soldier finally relented – much to Danielle, Sam, and Bucky's surprise. "You can go. But, I have conditions." Danielle, who was still shell-shocked from his decision t allow her to go, nodded frantically while biting her lip to refrain from smiling in victory. "You stay out of the line of fire, only helping unless absolutely necessary. Also, do not make risky moves– you'll know what I'm talking about. And finally, do not run off and go against someone on your own. Understood?"

Danielle nodded. "Yes, sir," she replied.

"Okay. Then lets get going because the sun's starting to come up and Clint messaged me earlier saying he and Wanda were a few miles out." Steve smiled as he watched Danielle enthusiastically jump from off the bed and run to where her bag was to start packing for their trip to Siberia. He caught sight of Sam jumping from off the couch, eyeing him curiously, obviously confused by the Captain's decision. But the calmness on Steve's face must've fold him that there was a catch to letting Danielle go. "I'll explain later," Steve mouthed to the pilot simply before beginning to pack himself.

While everyone was packing – mostly Danielle due to the fact she seemed to be the only one with a small bag in hand carrying some food, drink, and her mask she had snuck through security by wearing it as a bracelet of sorts – the teenager quickly shoved the USB drive into a small slit on the side of her mask. She hoped that it wouldn't be found in there in case things got a bit hairy.

Once everyone was ready to go, they all walked out to the car.

"Sharon was right," Danielle remarked as she stood on the curb beside the little Beetle. Steve turned around to face her as she continued, "You really don't understand the concept of a getaway car."

Sam broke out into laughter while Bucky was too busy watching every angle around them to be sure no one was watching. Paranoid, obviously, Danielle noted. She wondered if the super soldier knew who she was, who her mother was. He trained her after all. Did he even remember her? Either way, it wasn't important right now.

After leaving the motel, it wasn't long before the tiny blue Volkswagen Beetle arrived at the Leipzig Airport a few miles away.

Danielle practically had her face pressed against the window the entirety of the ride over. She was frantically searching for any sign of Wanda and Clint as Steve drove the tiny car int the parking garage. Dani thought the ride would last forever until the Beetle finally made it way to the second-to-last floor of the parking garage, passing by a singular white van before parking a few yards away.

As soon as the car stopped, Danielle was already unbuckling her seatbelt.

Finally, just as Steve got out of the car an pulled his seat forward, Danielle jumped out and ran towards the familiar brunette climbing out of the passenger's seat of the van a few yards away. "Wanda," she cried just as she attacked the older telepath in a bear hug.

Wanda let out a huff of air at the impact, but smiled nonetheless as she returned the rig embrace. The young woman didn't remember the last time she'd seen her little sister, let alone the last time she got to hug her like this. Wanda could feel the tears starting to prick at the corners of her eyes just thinking about being away from Danielle and having to fight Jack, the small burns from their fight lingering on her lower arms still.

Wanda slowly pulled away frm the little girl to get a good look at her face to make sure she was unharmed. She let out a heavy sigh when she found that there was nothing wrong aside from the tears in her soft brown eyes as well. The telepath chuckled. They were both alike when it came to these heartfelt reunions or sappy romance movies or even in books where dogs died. They could always count on each other to cry with one another.

"The waterworks coming on already?"

Both girls turned their heads to see none other than Clint Barton making his way around the side if the van with his signature smirk.

Danielle laughed through her sniffles. "Hi, Clint."

"Hey, kiddo. How's your chicken?"

Danielle smiled fondly at the archer's question, still remembering the day she had been given a little chick for her birthday months ago. "Quintin's with Cho back at the Compound," she answered. "He likes pretzels and pillow forts."

Clint chuckled before turning back to Steve who was walking towards him. "Cap," he greeted as he extended a hand towards the soldier.

Steve took it as he shook the archer's hand firmly. "You know I wouldn't have called if I had any other choice."

"Hey man, you're doing me a favor," Clint dismissed after releasing Steve's hand to momentarily glance back at Wanda with a knowing smile. "Besides, I owe a debt." Danielle and Wanda exchanged knowing glances as well, a small unspoken conversation in remembrance of their fallen brother, Pietro, exchanged before they were brought back to the present conversation again. Though, Dani couldn't help but wonder what Pietro would've thought about all this nonsense. Probably something quipp-y and light-hearted to make her, Wanda, and Jack laugh. She missed him, and she knew Wanda and Jack did too.

Steve then turned his glance to Wanda. "Thanks for having my back."

Wanda nodded as she squeezed Danielle's shoulders some more. "It was time to get off my ass," she said simply, glancing at Clint. Danielle giggled from beside her sister.

"How about our other recruit?" Steve asked Clint, prompting Danielle to furrow her eyebrows in confusion.

The teenager looked to her older sister and whispered, "We have a new Avenger?"

Wanda chuckled. "Just wait till you meet him," she replied before both girls turned back to Clint making his way towards the van's side door.

"He's rarin' to go. Had to put a little coffee in him, but-" the archer paused as he pulled open the door to reveal a resting man sprawled out along the van's backseat. Once the door stopped with a loud thunk, he jerked awake. Danielle snickered into Wanda's side. "-he should be good."

Oh, right. Danielle now remembered Sam saying something about calling in his 'buddy'. This must've been who he was talking about. Hmm. She wouldn't have thought Sam's friends would've been so... jumpy? Was that the word she was looking for. Or maybe just... normal? Yeah, that was it.

He seemed incredibly normal and human as he pulled himself up out of the van and grimaced at the brightness of the natural sunlight around him. "What timezone is this?" He asked as he stumbled up and out of the van.

"Come on," Clint said simply as he shut the van door. The man glanced back at him in confusion before Clint pushed him forward towards Steve. "Come on," he repeated himself, gesturing towards the soldier nearby.

Just then, Danielle watched as the man's eyes landed on Steve and he instantly became very much awake and... bright. His eyes widened as he took a step toward the Captain. THE Captain. As in Captain freakin' America. Holy shit!

That's when the man finally noticed the Captain's extended hand. He took it immediately and began shaking it vigorously and enthusiastically. "Ca-Captain America," he said breathlessly in awe and shock. Or maybe a mixture of both, Danielle mused as she watched the interaction in amusement.

"Mr. Lang," Steve greeted him with a bit of a strained voice. Danielle could tell he was obviously taken aback by his enthusiasm. Or what Danielle now knew it as: fanboy-ing. She recognized it like she did when Ned or Peter got to talking about the Avengers or Stat Wars. Or when Liz and Betty got started on talking about the Bachelor guys from those shows. Or even when Michelle talked about historical figures in history or modernist poets Danielle had never heard about. Fangirl(and boy)-ing.

"It's an honor," 'Mr. Lang' said with a large smile. It was at that moment he finally glance down at their shaking hands and said aloud, "I'm shaking your hand too long." He finally let go of Steve's hand.

"Wow. This is awesome," he exclaimed before turning back towards Wanda, Clint, and Danielle with a look of awe. "Captain America," he said, gesturing to Steve. "I know you, too. You're great," he told Wanda with a smile before turning back to Steve and looking at him up and down as if he were checking him out. And as if he were apart of a comic, sent to purposefully make Danielle laugh harder than she already was, he reached out and grabbed hold of Steve's biceps and arms in amazement. "Geez," he muttered in amazement before letting go of Steve. Danielle's snorting was barely being contained by Wanda pinching her sister's arm to keep her quiet.

"Look," Lang continued. "I wanted to say, I know you know a lot of super people, so... Thinks for thanking of me." Danielle couldn't surprise the loud snort that erupted from her mouth this time. Wanda having to suppress a laugh of her own as she held onto Danielle's arms, quickly clamping a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

Steve smiled and nodded, trying not to laugh at Danielle's reaction alone just as Lang's attention turned to Sam who was standing beside the super soldier, looking clearly amused by the interaction.

Lang waved at the pilot. "Hey, man."

"What's up, Tic-Tac," Sam greeted with a simple jerk of his head. Tic-Tac. That was a curious nickname, Danielle thought to herself as she sobered up from her laughing fest.

"Uh, good to see you," he replied before hesitating. "Look, what happened last time when I-"

Sam quickly cut him off with a laugh. "It was a great audition, but it'll- it'll never happen again."

Danielle tilted her head slightly as she turned to Wanda. "What happened last time?" She asked.

"Ssh, little one," Wanda whispered back. "I'll explain later." Danielle, satisfied with her answer, turned back to the conversation at hand.

"Did they tell you what we're up against?" Steve asked Lang.

"Something about some... psycho-assassins," he replied, not sounding too scared, more confused if anything.

Steve nodded slightly in confirmation. "We're outside the law on this one. So if you come with us you're a wanted man," the Captain explained.

Lang shrugged. "Yeah, well, what else is new?" He asked nonchalantly.

Danielle smiled. "I like him," she whispered to Wanda.

Just then, Lang turned around to find the voice who had spoken, his eyes widened in horror when he discovered it was a little girl. "Uh... What's a kid doing here?" He asked.

"She's with us," Sam explained vaguely.

"Yeah, no, I get that. What I mean is, why? What special powers do you have that make a ten year old so special?"

Danielle frowned slightly. "I'm fourteen..." she mumbled.

"She... She's an asset to the team. She'll be going to Siberia as back up," Steve explained simply, not going into too much detail about who Danielle really was. Enough people knew about her identity than he was already comfortable with. It was better if he just left it at that.

"We should get moving," Bucky chimed in from where he stayed standing behind the Beetle, farther away and isolated like he had been since Danielle met him. That's what he seemed to do to him self: isolate himself. Whether that be just because he was a giant introvert or just because he was afraid of hurting anyone, she wasn't too sure. But, she had a good idea considering the one real conversation she had with him he seemed friendly, so she could only assume it was for other people's safety- according to him.

"I got a chopper lined up," Clint exclaimed.

Just then, an alarm began to blare. Bright yellow lights on the pillars surrounding the parking garage began to light up as a voice erupted from the speakers speaking in fluent German, words Danielle couldn't decipher. She looked up at Wanda in confusion, trying to see if maybe she understood what they were saying. Thankfully, Bucky apparently did. "They're evacuating the airport," he translated.

Sam frowned slightly as he turned to Steve. "Stark," he said simply.

"Stark?" Lang asked in confusion.

Danielle's chest clenched. If Tony was here, her brother couldn't have been too far behind. How had they even found them? Was she going to have to fight her brother? Tony? Natasha? She hoped it was none of the above, but it didn't see, to be that way when Steve glanced among the entirety of his tea and commanded, "Suit up."

Then they were off. Steve, Sam, and Bucky were beginning to grab their things out of the trunk, Danielle peeling herself away from Wanda to go collect her mask from out of her bag stuffed in the trunk along with the trio of men's gear.

Danielle pulled out the small gold mask and turned it around in her hands. It was a bit rough. It had a few patches where she'd had to sew it back up after nights in the town as Eris, a few blood stains that were too stubborn to come out, and it smelt of smoke and ash. She really needed an upgrade...

"Where's your suit?" Wanda asked, approaching fully dressed in her Scarlet Witch suit.

Danielle frowned slightly as she held up her mask. "I was only able to sneak my mask past security. I didn't really want to risk packing my suit in case TSA decided to search my bag," she explained and shrugged. "But, it's okay. I can just make do with my hoodie, skirt, and... Vans." Yeah, this was gonna work out great for her.

Wanda scoffed. "Well, it's a good thing I brought a gift for you from the Compound, now isn't it?"

Danielle glanced up at her sister in confusion just as Wanda pulled out two navy blue objects. One looked like an earpiece with a little hook to latch into the back of her ear and a large button in the middle. The second was a large object that seemed to latch onto her abdomen with a large button in the middle as well.

"Jack may have been working on a suit of yours ever since you'd been going out as Eris at night. He wanted to make sure you were safe even when he couldn't be there for you." Danielle's chest constricted at the thought of her brother doing something so nice after all he had been doing to her recently. The telepath held out the objects to her. "Go on. Try them out."

Danielle took them. Taking the bigger object and placing it on her abdomen. It stuck instantly with a small mechanical buzzing noise. Danielle glanced up at Wanda who only nodded in encouragement. Without another second thought, Danielle pressed onto the button in the middle.

Just then, an array of navy blue and good came spiraling out from beneath the button, spreading out across her body, wrapping around her stomach, going down her back to her legs, encasing her feet with large clunky boots, placing protective pads on her knees and a chest plate over her chest. The armor continued to wrap around her by going over her shoulders and down the expansion of her arms, stopping at the palms of her hands, creating fingerless gloves and pads over her elbows.

When it was done, all the lining began to glow bright gold. It was just like her old suit, but better. Danielle smiled. She felt like she was being given a nice, tight hug all around her body. And it was super comfortable. She lifted her knee and stretched out her arms. Comfy, too.

"How do you like it?" Wanda asked expectantly.

Danielle giggled in excitement at the thrill of it all. "It's comfy," she answered simply.

"Ooh. Try on the mask," her sister encouraged.

Danielle furrowed her eyebrows. "Mask? What..." Her eyes then trailed to the small earpiece in her hand with the button on it. "Oh."

The teenager slowly raised the earpiece into place, pulling her brown locks of hair our of the way before pressing the button. Soon, everything below her eyes, stopping at where her suit began at her collarbone, was covered in a chrome-gold-plated mask. She laughed at how cool it felt. It was way more comfortable then having that piece of fabric brushing against her face all the time and it even gave her better airways.

"That's... awesome," Lang said in amazement from where he stood beside the van, dressed in his suit it seemed. A red and silver suit that looked a bit... odd. "Wait, you're... You're that girl from-from Sokovia. You lifted the meteor!" He exclaimed in realization.

Danielle pressed the button on her earpiece to reveal her grimace from beneath the mask that instantly retracted. "Yeah... I'm, uh, I'm Eris," she explained simply. It felt weird telling that major secret to anyone, especially a somewhat stranger. It didn't feel big or garland like she imagined, probably because he didn't know her and was somewhat like her. Enhanced, that was.

"Holy crap! My daughter loves you! You're like her freaking role model," Lang stated excitedly. Danielle couldn't help but smile and blush. She couldn't have imagined anyone ever seeing her as a hero let alone a role model. "I'm Scott, by the way," he said with a wave.

"I'm Danielle," she replied.

"Wow," Scott breathed in amazement. "I can't wait to tell my daughter about all this."

"You have a daughter?" Wanda asked with a soft smile.

"Yeah," Scott nodded. "Her name's Cassie. She's pretty stoked about me being a super-hero and all."

"She should be proud," Clint said as he walked over with his bow hand and his suit already on. "Her dad gets to help save the world from crazy super-assassins. Nice suit, Dani."

"Thanks," she replied, quickly walking back to the trunk to pull the drive from her old mask and sticking it in a compact pouch on her new suit's hip. It was practically invisible.

"You sure it's going to be safe in there?"

Danielle jumped and spun around to find Bucky standing behind her.

He gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry. Didn't mean to spook ya."

She shook her head and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm- I'm fine."

There was a small pause between the two before Bucky gestured to the place Danielle had his the drive. "You should keep that safe," he remarked. "There's a lot of valuable things on that drive. Things some people would kill for."

A shudder ran down Danielle's spine, but she held her ground by nodding firmly and replying, "I know."

"Have you looked through it?" He asked. "The drive, I mean. The files."

Danielle shrugged. "Some of it. Skimmed through, really." Bucky nodded, looking off into the distance as if scanning the area. Danielle could tell something was on his mind. "There's a file on you. If-If you were wondering."

"Oh," Bucky replied simply. There was another awkward moment of silence before the super soldier spoke again. "Is there... How much? How much about me is on there?"

"I- I don't really know," she answered honestly. "A couple dozen pages or so. I didn't really get a good look to know for sure, but-"

"It's fine," the ex-assassin assured her. Danielle nodded as they fell into another awkward silence. She could tell they were more alike than they knew. Too awkward and damaged for their own good to speak about the elephant in the room– or rather, parking garage.

Just as Danielle was about to shut the trunk and go back to talking with Wanda, Scott, and Clint, Bucky spoke again. This time with more emotion and less hesitance like he had the first few times. "I knew your mother." Danielle felt her breath catch in her throat as she turned back to face him questioningly. "I don't know if you read that on my file, but I trained her."

"I know," Danielle said timidly. "I-I didn't read it on the file, though. She told Steve a long time ago."

Bucky nodded. "I'm sorry about your loss. She, uh, she was a strong woman. I didn't know she had kids when I first met her. Even if I did, I don't think it would've mattered. My mind... It wasn't right."

Danielle nodded. "Steve told me. He... He told me HYDRA did bad things to you, too. They experimented on me and my siblings when we were younger. Gave us these powers... I'm- I'm not saying its the same thing you went through. I'm sure being used to kill people for decades is a lot worse- I mean– uh, sorry. I didn't mean-" She began to stammer and fumble on her words when Bucky began to chuckle.

"It's fine. I get it," he told her reassuringly. "We're both damaged ex-HYDRA experiments gone rogue, huh?" Danielle chuckled nervously, but nodded in agreement. "You remind me a lot of your mom. She always fumbled on her words when she first met me. Always trying to ask me questions about who I was and what I did and why I didn't talk that much." That made Danielle laugh. It sounded a lot like her kindred-spirited mother she knew before HYDRA got ahold of her. It was hard to imagine that the nice man in front of her had any part in that.

"She also used to hum a lot during training, even singing and dancing when she thought no one was looking," he recalled with a fond smile. "And there was always this one song. Gosh, I forgot the name of it... But I remember coming out of cryo – where they kept me in between assignments – and having that stupid song stuck in my head. She explained to me it was from some Disney movie, but I never knew what she was talking about-"

"A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes?" Danielle asked hesitantly.

"Yeah... I think so."

Danielle smiled. "That was the song she used to sing me when she tucked me in at night," she recalled. The soft sounds of her mother's voice filling her eyes as she drifted off into a steady slumber each night. She even remembered the last night hearing it when her mother first began to stay at the Compound with her and Jack. She didn't realize it until recently just how much she truly missed her.

Bucky gave the girl a sad smile. He understood what it felt like to have everything ripped away by HYDRA. From his free will, to his memories, to his humanity. And he could see that despite still being one sweet kid, this girl was obviously ripped from something. And that something was her own mother. A woman Bucky was quite fond of during his short time training her. She was strong, stead fast, and put up quite a fight when it came to being obedient to her handlers. He even remembered images and flashes of memories of her punching a few handlers at one point. If that woman was a strong handful, he could imagine her kids were just the same, maybe even more so.

"Steve tells me you helped save the world a year ago," Bucky exclaimed, bringing Danielle back to the present. "I'm sure your mother would be proud of all that you've done."

Danielle gave him a sad smile and nodded. "She was."

"Hey, are we even sure all of us are gonna fit on that one helicopter?" Scott Lang asked out loud, prompting everyone to turn back to him. Bucky and Danielle's conversation set aside as they both walked over to the forming group in between the two cars. "What's the plan again? Do we even have a plan?" Scott continued to ask questions frantically. Danielle figured it was from the nerves. She was a bit nervous as well.

"What's our plan, Cap?" Clint asked Steve as him and Sam approached in their full gear, shield and Falcon pack on hand (or in Sam's case, on-back).

"Alright," Steve began. "We know Tony's bringing it his all. Meaning, he's already called in Rhodey without a doubt, Natasha will most likely be joining him, Vision, and Jack." Steve gave Wanda and Danielle questionable glanced. "You sure you'll be okay with that?"

Danielle and Wanda exchanged looks before Wanda turned back to the Captain. "If it comes to it, I can handle our brother."

Steve nodded, but turned to Danielle for confirmation. "Danielle?"

The teenage girl nodded. "I'm okay," she told him. Her voice strained a bit, but not enough to cause him worry as he continued.

"Our strongest asset is Wanda. Meaning, Tony will most likely be heading to get you out of the field first. So, you and Clint will stay here while I head in first to assess the environment, see if I can maybe try and talk to him."

"That's a pretty big 'maybe'," Sam commented with a doubtful look on his face.

"Yeah, well we have to try," Steve replied. "Lang, you're my backup. Stay hidden if you can."

Scott modded eagerly. "Aye, aye, Captain," he said with a mock-salute and a bright smile. Danielle wondered what he meant by 'staying hidden'. Could he turn invisible or something? If so, what was with the name 'Tic-Tac'? The mystery was just scratching her brain for any answers as to what was so special about Scott and his weird suit.

"And Sam, Bucky, you're in the terminal," Steve continued with his plan. "As much as Tony will be trying to stop us, he's here to bring in you most of all-" he told Bucky with a serious tone. "The airport will be evacuated, try spotting the Quinjet Tony most likely brought here. Like Scott said, we won't all fit in that chopper, but it's a last resort if we need it. Stay out of the fight, stay hidden," he told Sam and Bucky. "Danielle, you stay with them. Remember what we we talked about?"

Stay out of the main fight, don't take risky moves, don't take anyone in by yourself – she recalled his conditions to going with them to Siberia and nodded in confirmation.

"Okay," Steve sighed. "Everyone have their comms?"

Everyone moved to adjust the small devices in their ears while Danielle moved to turn here on with the press of the second button beneath the one that extracted her mask. It beeped to life and she could hear the small static on the other end.

"Alright," the Captain nodded as he looked amongst his teams. "Clint, Wanda, stay here. Danielle," he turned to the teenage girl. "You think you could do what you did with Natasha back in Lagos and get Bucky, Sam, and yourself to the terminal downstairs?"

Danielle pursed her lips. "I'm not sure..."

Steve gave her a smile of assurance. "I have faith in you."

Danielle nodded, turning to Sam and Bucky with outstretched hands. "Please, try and stay as still as possible," she requested of the two very stressed out men. Sam looked fearful while Bucky just looked straight up confused as they both took each of her hands in their own. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the terminal she remembered seeing in the drive inside the parking garage. Concentrate on that, she told herself. Just concentrate. Take a deep breath, and... release.

When Danielle opened her eyes again, the trio were no longer in the parking garage. Instead, they were all standing in the middle of the empty terminal, the glass walls overlooking the empty stretch of concrete where the planes took-off and landed. The sterile smell of white tiled floors and emptiness all around reminded her of school and she suddenly realized: she'd done it. She had actually teleported more than one person. And not one, not two, but three people – including herself! She smiled and let out a small laugh of disbelief.

Meanwhile, Sam and Bucky were still trying to wrap their head around it. Sam looked like he was a bit dizzy. "I need to lie down after that," he remarked as he leaned against a large silver pole in the middle of the terminal.

Bucky looked wide-eyed as he took in deep breaths as if he were about to puke everywhere. "Me too," he muttered in agreement.

" _Bucky, Sam, Eris,_ " Steve's voice broke through the comms in Danielle's ear. " _Did you make it to the terminal?_ "

Danielle chuckled at the other two men's inability to speak as they were still recovering from the teleporting. She answered on their behaves. "Yeah. We made it," she said, pressing the smaller button on her earpiece.

" _Bucky? Sam?_ " Steve called back.

"Uh, they're still a bit... in shock from teleporting from one place to another still," Danielle explained with a grimace while both men tried to refrain from puking out their brains or passing out.

"We're fine!" Sam called out as he rose from off the pillar.

"We're alright, Steve," Bucky added as he cleared his throat.

" _Okay. Well, we're getting in positions. Sam, look out for that Quinjet,_ " the Captain ordered.

"Copy that," Sam replied.

Danielle followed both men as they walked towards the large window of the terminal, overlooking the rest of the airport through the glass. Sam raised his wristband while the trio kneeled down to stay out of view. He began to press a few buttons when Danielle caught sight of the small drone Jack had installed to Sam's suit darted by the terminal window. He must've let it loose back when they were in the parking garage.

"Here we go," Bucky shifted on his knees so he could see Steve running out the parking garage better from where they sat.

Danielle watched as the Captain dashed towards the helicopter when it suddenly began to spark once a small gadget hit the area just below the helicopter blades, short wiring the engine. Well, there went the helicopter back-up plan.

Soon after the helicopter was blown out, Steve looked up in the sky just as the Ironman suit came landing a few yards in front of him, followed by Rhodey's War Machine armor.

" _Wow. It's so weird how you meet people at the airport,_ " Danielle heard Tony speak through Steve's open comm as his Ironman helmet retracted to reveal his bruised and beaten face. She wondered who he had gotten into a fight with. Her mind trailed back to when she had seen him last in the office at the Joint Task Force building just after the doctor had somehow hypnotized Bucky and released the Winter Soldier... Danielle's eyes briefly glanced at Bucky before turning back to the scene down below. " _Don't you think it's weird?_ " Tony asked Rhodey over his shoulder.

" _Definitely weird,_ " the Colonel agreed flatly.

" _Hear me out, Tony,_ " Steve spoke up, disregarding the pleasantries and trying to go straight into his plan of getting Tony on their side. Here came that 'big maybe' Sam was talking about. " _That doctor, the psychiatrist; he's behind all of this._ "

"Heads up," Bucky remarked just as a new figure out of Danielle's peripheral vision jumped over a few objects, landing with grace. She realized it had been that dark figure that had been chasing after Steve and Bucky during that chase in Bucharest.

" _Captain,_ " Danielle barely made out the smooth-accented voice from beneath the mask of that... cool looking, black-suited guy. She had to admit, he may have been on the opposite team but his suit did look quite intriguing and... cat like.

Steve bowed his head slightly as he greeted, " _Your Highness._ "

" _Anyway,_ " Tony cut back into the conversation, grabbing Cap's attention back. " _Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you in. That was 24 hours ago. Can you help a brother out?_ "

" _You're after the wrong guy,_ " Steve answered back flatly, clearly not buying into Tony's little game of trying to go out the easy way. Clearly, Tony wasn't going to join his side but he could at least try and talk him into letting them to and stop the doctor without having this end in a fight. Another big 'maybe' that was worth a shot.

That idea was completely shot down down, however, when Tony snapped back, " _Your judgement is askew. Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday-_ "

" _And there are five more super soldiers just like him,_ " Steve cut him off forcefully. " _I can't let the doctor find them first, Tony. I can't._ " And he was back to Plan C of trying to get agony to let them go rather join or stop them.

Just then, another new figure crept into view for Danielle. A redhead.

" _Steve,_ " Natasha's cool and soothing voice caught the soldier's attention. He spun around to face her and she gave him a pointed look. " _You know what's about to happen. Do you really want punch your way out of this one?_ " That one got the Captain thinking. Did he? No, not in the slightest. His friends and his team were on the line when it came to this fight, and the last thing he wanted to do was fight his friends, his family, or put any one of them in danger. But he also didn't want them to be out into danger or at risk, like Danielle, if they stood down and let the doctor go. So, where did that leave him?

" _Alright. I've run out of patience,_ " Danielle heard Tony say, breaking into whatever moment Steve and Natasha were having. " _Underoos!_ "

Danielle scrunched her nose. As in... the old underwear brand, Underoos? What was Tony-

Her thoughts were instantly cut off when she caught sight of a figure in red and blue jumping above Steve's head. A familiar thwip-ing sound came through the comms as the figure seemed to shoot something on Steve's shield, yanking it from his hands and replacing it with some sort of restraint around his wrists before landing agilely on the small cart thing a few yard away. Danielle's breath caught in her throat as she recognized the unmistakable red and white suit with the wide white eyes on the mask and the spider emblem... No...

"Oh my God," Danielle breathed in shock. "I know him."

—

 ** _A/N: Cliffhanger! Mwhahahahahhaha. Guys, I just got finished writing the rest of the airport scene, and let me just tell you... Oof. My fingers hurt from the amount of typing I did with that. Spoiler: it is the longest chapter I've ever written. Probably won't be tho when we hit the Infinity/Endgame arc, so, kee that in mind. It is still an important chap tho. Let me know what you think about this one tho!_**

 ** _Chapter Song: Revolution (Stripped Version) by The Score and Sound Off The Sirens (Alternate Version) by Sam Tinnesz. [I swear, I'm just obsessed with these artists for no reason, I just love them so much.]_**

 **Reviews:**

 **Avalongirl55: Thank you! Glad you're enjoying it! Hope you like this chap!**

 **amrawo: Well, here is the next fix. Enjoy!**

 **Guest: Yay! Hope you enjoy this one!**

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter:

 **Steve: What's the most illegal thing you've done?**

 **Scott: Stealing.**

 **Bucky: I was turned into a murderous assassin.**

 **Danielle: Uh... I once illegally downloaded the Glee cover of Somebody To Love...**


	46. United We Stand, Divided We Fall

"Wait, what?" Sam turned to the teenage girl beside him in confusion. "You know the creep in the spandex?"

Danielle, her eyes still glued to the masked vigilante from New York perched atop a small cart with Steve's shield in hand, nodded. "That's the Spider-Man. He... He's from New York. He saved Wanda and I from getting hit by a car, and he also saved me from a fire." Danielle quickly turned to face Sam and Bucky. "Don't tell Steve," she added in a sheepish tone after catching sight of their pointed looks.

She quickly turned back to the scene outside, not paying attention to the small conversation the Spider-Man seemed to be having with Tony as she remained focused on their dynamic. How had Tony recruited the vigilante from New York that had worn a red and blue hoodie as a suit to join his team? Where had he gotten the suit on such short notice? Or had he alread had it made and just now gave it to the vigilante? Who was he under the mask? She had so many questions and so little answers.

" _You've been busy,_ " Steve's voice in comms captured Danielle's attention again.

" _And you've been a complete idiot,_ " Tony snapped back. " _Dragging in Clint. Rescuing Wanda from a place she doesn't even want to leave. A safe place. Not to mention, kidnapping Harper!_ " Danielle shifted uncomfortably as she could clearly see from the stiffness of Steve's shoulders from up above that he didn't like where this conversation was going. Neither did she, considering it was about her. " _She is with you, isn't she?_ " Tony asked, but he didn't really need an answer. " _I'm trying to keep-_ " Tony cut himself off before taking a deep breath and starting again. " _I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart._ "

" _You did that when you signed,_ " Steve replied calmly.

The billionaire stared at him dumbfoundedly, almost hurt. But, he quickly snapped out of it. No more Mr. Nice Guy anymore it seemed. " _Alright. I'm done. You're gonna turn Barnes over and you're gonna come with us. Now! Because it's us! Or a squad of JSOC guys with no compunction about being impolite._ " Tony warned in a clearly aggravated tone. " _Come on,_ " Tony quietly pleaded with the Captain who was silently looking at all his options.

Steve knew for a fact that he wasn't backing down. He couldn't. He also knew that there was no way Tony was going to help them, mening they were on their own and also were about to have to face off against Tony and his own team. This was going to end in a fight, and a bad one at that. Now, all Steve had to do was wait for the signal.

"There it is," Sam breathed out loud from beside Danielle and Bucky. "We found it," he called through comms. "Their Quinjet's in Hangar Five, North runway." And there was the signal.

Just then, Dani watched as Steve raised his... webbed hands up in the air. A moment later, an arrow was fired from the parking garage, setting him loose of his restraints. Tony's helmet instantly came down as everyone turned in the direction of where Danielle knew Clint and Wanda were.

"Is that the signal?" Danielle asked the two men beside her timidly.

They both exchanged looks before jumping to their feet, pulling Danielle with them as they started to run down the empty terminal. "Now would be a good time to put on that mask of yours, kid," Sam shouted to her as they ran.

Danielle nodded, barely able to keep up with the super-soldier and military-trained pilot. She reached to her earpiece and pressed the button to extract the gold-plated mask that covered her face. It fit perfectly and she instantly felt safe. Now, the only thing they needed to do was get to the jet.

 _Thunk!_

Or so she thought...

At the sound of that, Danielle, Bucky, and Sam all looked up to see the Spider-Man crawling in the glass wall outside the terminal windows. Oh crap.

"What the hell is that?" Bucky asked as they all continued to run.

"Everyone's got a gimmick now," Sam growled as he continued to run forward.

They highly doubted the little scrawny dude on the other side of the glass would be able to break through it, but were quickly proven wrong when he jumped off, latched on to some string of sorts, and swung back in, crashing through the glass going straight for Danielle. Luckily, Sam jumped in front of her, taking on most of the impact and being tossed into the walk behind them while Danielle was merely knocked to the ground, rolling a few feet away.

The Spider-Man stood over her as she rolled onto her back to get a better look at him. His suit was a lot different than she last had seen him. She had already figured it was a new one after seeing him down below with Steve and Tony, but now she could definitely see the distinct differences. No weird white goggles, now replaced with some white eye pieces similar to them. He had a more tight suit rather than just some sweats and a hoodie. And, of course, he still seemed to have those cool web-shooting things in his wrists she'd seen before.

"Hey, you're that Eris girl," he exclaimed. Danielle blinked up at the vigilante in shock and surprise. He sounded... young. Almost, familiar? She had heard him before on that roof after the fire, but she could tell he was obviously straining his voice but now, she could definitely tell he sounded a lot younger as he stood just above her.

"Really sorry about that. I know us New York crime-fighters have to stick together and all, but-" He was cut short from his statement when he spun around in the blink of an eye to catch the punch Bucky was attempting to hit him with by surprise. Both Danielle and Bucky gave the vigilante wide-eyed stares at his strength, being able to catch a punch from a super-soldier. And a metal-armed super soldier at that. "You have a metal arm? That is awesome, dude," he exclaimed in amazement.

Unbeknownst to him, however, Danielle had managed to climb up onto her knees, mustering enough strength and focus to use her invisible powers to knock him into the air long enough for Sam to jump back onto his feet and fly forward with his pack, knocking the web-slinging vigilante away from the pair of ex-HYDRA-experiments-gone-rogue – as Bucky had put it.

Danielle managed to pull herself back up onto her feet, ignoring the way the joints in her back, sides, arms, knees, and every other important place in her body groaned in protest.

"Where does Stark find these people?" Bucky asked, still in a bit of awe at how the scrawny kid in the mask managed to stop his metal arm.

Danielle shrugged. Locally grown in New York apparently, she thought to herself before both her and Bucky heard crashing coming from farther down in the terminal. The pair exchanged a look before dashing after where the sounds of the Falcon and Spider-Man fighting were coming from.

Just as they had ran over, both looked up towards the railing along the roof to see the Spider-Man perched on one of them, Sam flying and spinning to fire a shot off from one of his wristbands prompting the vigilante to shoot out a web to swing to another perch.

Bucky quickly took the chance by pulling off a large sign from beside Danielle, effortlessly throwing it towards where the Spider-Man had just landed. Immediately after throwing it, both him and Danielle ducked behind a pillar. "Did it hit him...?" Danielle thought out loud, seeing as she hadn't heard a crash or a groan coming from the Spider-Man's direction.

As if on cue, there came a response. "Hey, buddy I think you lost his!"

Both Danielle and Bucky turned to peer around the pole just in time to see the sign Bucky had thrown being launched right back at them. In an act of quick-thinking and slug panic, Danielle quickly grabbed a hold of the super-soldier's arm, teleporting them out of the way of the sign a few feet away on the ground.

Bucky stumbled a bit as Danielle let to of him and fell onto her knee in a crouch of sorts. The super-soldier turned to her with a strained look. "You seriously need to stop doing that," he told her through gritted teeth. Danielle grimaced in response.

A sudden crash from behind them caught their attention, and they were back to the fight at hand again.

Turns out, that crashing sound had been Sam crashing into a kiosk and rolling on the tile floor. When the pilot picked his head up, he caught sight of the tight-wearing bastard swinging over towards him and he immediately moved to jump to his feet. But, once he got up, two shots of that... white sticky stuff the guy had been shooting, stuck to both his wrists, attaching him to the railing behind him.

Sam tried to move, but remained stuck as the tights-guy hit another kiosk and stayed perched to the side. This guy was a real piece of work...

"Those wings carbon fiber?" The red-suited freak asked curiously.

Sam, who was still trying to pull free of the sticky stuff on his hands. Ignored the question completely, retorting back with his own. "This stuff comin' out of you?" He asked, referring to the stuff sticking him to the railing.

The red-suited guy paid no mind to the pilot's question as he continued on about his Falcon pack. "That would explain the rigidity flexibility ratio– which, gotta say, that's awesome."

Sam glared up at the guy. How old was this kid? He could clearly tell he was a kid through the voice, if the quip-y comments didn't already give it away. "I don't know if you've been in a fight before, but there's usually not this much talking," the pilot remarked angrily, frustrated at both the fact that he was getting his ass handed to by a toddler and he was stuck in this gooey crap.

Little did he know, help was on the way in the form of two ex-HYDRA experiments.

Bucky and Danielle had walked to hide behind a kiosk, hidden from the view of the Spider-Man, but just barely able to see Sam stuck to the railing. Before either could make a move, Bucky moved a hand in front of Danielle. She looked up at him in confusion and he turned to her to explain. "Stay here. Remember Steve's conditions?"

Danielle wanted to roll her eyes. Leave it to the ex-assassin to try and get her to follow Steve's rules. Ridiculous. Yet, she nodded in agreement just before the soldier an out to jump in front of the Spider-Man as he swung to kick Sam. Danielle gasped, but stayed in place as she watched both men get knocked through the glass balcony down below. The Spider-Man swung back up to perch on a stand above them, shooting down webs at the men to keep them in place.

So much for following Steve's conditions, Danielle thought to herself bitterly.

"Guys, look," the vigilante began from where he was perched. "I'd love to keep this up, but I've only got one job here today and I gotta impress Mr. Stark, so..." Danielle didn't hear his last apology as she took a step forward, about to attack when she spotted a flash of red fly past the Spider-Man to latch onto his wrist and pull him out the nearby window with a crash. "Wahhh!" He cried out as the little flash of red, Danielle finally figured out was Sam's drone, Red Wing, dropped him outside.

But while he fell, Danielle remained frozen. There was something... odd about the vigilante, she had seen him before when he saved her from the car, and got an even closer look after the fire, but there was just something else. He seemed more... lively now, almost animated. While, after rescuing her from the fire, he was stiff. And now that she was hearing his voice again, there was just something familiar about it. Like she'd heard it before. But, being in too much of a rush to think straight, she passed it off as just remembering it from the roof after the fire.

"You couldn't have done that earlier?" A breathless groan came from the floor down below that Danielle suddenly remembered both Bucky and Sam were still stuck on.

"I hate you," was Sam's exasperated response.

Danielle chuckled to herself before closing her eyes and disappearing from the top floor, reappearing on the ground between the men. Both jumped at her sudden appearance. "Kid," the super-soldier groaned.

"Sorry," Danielle murmured, her grimace hidden behind her mask as she rushed to kneel beside Bucky to examine the sticky substance trapping his metal hand to the floor. She moved to try rip tip it off, but the instant her finger tip hit the surface, it stuck down like superglue. The brunette quickly pulled her hand away.

Bucky could see her struggle and tried to help. "There should be a blade in my pouch just behind my back," he suggested.

Danielle shook her head at the offer. "I think I can do it." The brunette glanced down at the webbing keeping Barnes' arm down on the ground. It was sticking from all parts of the particle, but luckily, Danielle had a way with moving objects without actually touching them.

The teenager lifted her hand and let it hover above the sticky-situation on Bucky's arm, focusing on key points to the webbing that were holding Bucky down before slowly pulling it off with little strain of her power. Following Bucky, she moved onto Sam's chest.

"I hate that stupid little spandex wearing freak," Sam groaned as he pulled himself up to his feet after Danielle had freed him. "Saving you from a fire or not, he better not try and fight me again."

Danielle and Bucky exchanged glances, small smirks peeking from the edges of their mouths before they started off to try and find the terminal exit.

The trio dashed throughout the building until they finally reached the exit at the bottom of some escalators. Outside was the large expanse of the plane runway filled with chaos and violence. Danielle glanced along the terrain caught a glimpse of Wanda and Clint trunking from the wreckage of what looked like the parking garage. She was busy trying to see if Wanda was okay when a large explosion to their left promoted her to flinch and duck on instinct.

When Danielle, Sam, and Bucky took a closer look, they found the source was a large oil truck turnt over as if t had been thrown. Surrounding it was the Black-Suit Guy, Rhodey, and Natasha, Ironman flying in not far behind. And running away from the explosion was Steve and Scott, dressed in full-suits.

"Alright, time to go," Bucky said gruffly, prepping himself for dashing out of the exit.

Danielle had begun mentally preparing herself for the long run as well. She knew that fighting from this point on wouldn't be too much of a problem if they just ran as fast as they could, but she also wasn't sure what other stops Tony could've pulled. Jack was still missing from the fight, as was Vision. Who knew what Tony had planned. Danielle just wanted to be sure that when she did run out there, she was prepared to do the right thing in order to stop the doctor, to help Steve, to prove herself. Prove herself. Prove herself. Prove herself–

 _Rrrrrr – Clink!_

There was suddenly a tug on Danielle's wrist followed by sounds of metallic.

The teenager instinctively pulled at where she was being tugged, but realized she was stuck to something. When she turned to look, sure enough, her wrist had been handcuffed to the nearby escalator railing.

"Wha-?" Danielle's shocked question caught in her throat as she attempted to pull it off to no avail. The teen's eyes quickly shot up to look around at whoever had done it, and from the guilty look on Sam's face, she had clearly found her culprit. "What? Sam-!" She stammered as she struggled against her restraints. "What- How- Why are you doing this? This isn't apart of the plan," she insisted as she continued to try and pull against her restraints some more. It was no use. All she was doing was creating pain on her wrist, but she had to try. She had to try and help.

There was a heavy sigh from beside Danielle. "This was always part of the plan, Kid." Danielle spun around to find Bucky giving her a guilty look. He had been in on this?!

"What...?"

"I'm sorry, Dani," Sam muttered t her as him and Bucky approached the exit. "He made me promise to keep you safe." Danielle furrowed her eyebrows. She began to open her mouth to ask to whom he was referring to, but the puzzle pieces began to fall into place in the back of her mind fairly easily. Steve...

"No. No! Sam, please!" Danielle begged and pleaded as she pulled some more, but both men were already halfway out the exit door. "Sam! Bucky! Wait-!" She cried out, this time using her body strength to try and pull on the cuffs, which only resulted in her falling to the ground with a sore wrist still attached to the railings.

How could Steve had done this? He'd told her she was going to Siberia and she had agreed to his conditions, he told her she was going to be back-up! And now, she was nothing?! She was just going to stay here and rot while they save the day? What if they got hurt? What if the doctor got away? What if they were too late?

"No! Please!" Danielle cried out again, but they were already dashing out towards Steve, Scott, Wanda, and Clint's figures out on the runway, running toward Hangar Five where the Quinjet was. Danielle watched them run and run until suddenly, a large flash of yellow ran along the patch of cement in front of them, prompting the group to halt in their steps.

Danielle, along with the team, looked up in the sky from where the beam had come from, and saw Vision. The android was in full-body armor. Of course, his suit looked a lot like it was connected to his body, but it also had the added gold cape and the more prominent skin-tight suit. He was levitating a fee feet above the ground above them all. He looked upset.

"Captain Rogers!" She heard the android shout. "I know you believe what you're doing is right. But, for the collective food, you must surrender now." Danielle continued t struggle and pull against her restraints as she watched the opposing team assemble along a line below Vision, forming a barrier, blocking Steve and the rest of the group from reaching the Quinjet.

Danielle knew Steve wasn't going to stop. And apparently Tony did, too.

Just then, a large crack of thunder rippled across the airport as a huge ball of bright, yellow light formed in the distance up in the sky. Everyone out on the cement, along with Danielle back I'm the terminal, looked up to find the ball of yellow growing closer and closer. As it came barreling down to the ground at an alarming speed, Danielle had begun to feel the power the orb of light was generating. It wasn't just a strange card of lightning. There was something familiar about it.

Jack...

It suddenly dawned on Danielle that that yellow ball of light wasn't just any lightning strike, it was thousands and thousands of watts of electricity being formed up by her brother as he came pummeling down to the Earth. Heading straight for Steve and the rest of the group.

With ease, the handcuffs on Danielle's wrist suddenly evaporated into dust, setting her free. It was similar to the time Danielle had nearly released her alter-ego a few months back, but she didn't think about that. She was already halfway across the airport-turned-battlefield.

One moment, she was in the terminal locked up, the next she was running past Steve, Bucky, and Sam in the front lines, throwing her arms up just as the orb of light came barreling at her. With a loud shout, she exerted all that she could from her core and pushed it out to form an invisible barrier in front of her and her team behind her.

When the yellow orb of electric jolts of her brother's enhancement met the force of her invisible power, the ground shook as a loud crack echoed throughout the courtyard of the airport.

Danielle cried out as she pushed and pushed and pushed. Her stomach, chest, lungs, muscles, joints, and organs all felt as though they were being pushed to the front of her body. The muscles in her arms and hands strained to push the force field out, defying the opposing force of all the electric jolts collecting against her power.

It was coming down on her so hard, the teenage girl fell onto a knee, straining herself with all the strength she could manage to push back against her brother's power.

All around her, her team and the opposing team watched in awe, shock, and horror as the petite brunette in the mask managed to push the yellow electric shocks out and away from everyone with a loud cry. Until, finally, Jack landed onto the ground a few yards away. His landing prompting him to release his hold on his powers and assault against Cap's team.

And when the dust settled, Danielle stood unscathed from the attack. The only evidence of her use of power were the bright gold irises that beamed just above her gold-chrome mask, but beneath her short brown locks that blew in the wind. She looked feral, yet graceful. Deadly, yet peaceful. And disheveled, yet complete as she glared back at her brother on the other end of the battle field.

Jack stared at her in horror. Fighting his sister was the last thing he ever thought he'd be doing after Ultron a year ago. Fighting her once was hard enough. Facing her again, even more so. But having to actually fight to subdue her? Jack didn't know if he would survive this. Not because she was too powerful, but because he was just too weak when it came to harming his sister. But, if that was the case, why didn't he just stop?

On the other end of the airport battle ground, Danielle slowly began to descend from her adrenaline rush from her over-excursion of power. Her gold irises now slowly fading back to her regular brown as she turned back to face Steve a few feet beside her. He nodded at her, signifying that she had done good by saving them. She wanted to smile, but she was still a bit mad about being locked up in the terminal still.

It was finally here. The face-off that had been building up since the Accords riff. All the anger, sadness, grief, frustration, and rage was about to come out right here and now whether any of them liked it or not. It was the wanted versus the law. Friends versus family.

On one end of the spectrum stood Tony's collective group; Black Widow, the Vision, War Machine, Black Panther, Spider-Man, and Statix. The people standing for the greater good of the public and it's people. The people trying to right their wrongs, avenge the innocent, and bring what they believed to be justice in order to keep the ones they loves safe.

And on the other end was Steve's team; Scarlet Witch, Hawkeye, Ant-Man, Falcon, the Winter Soldier, and Eris. The misfits standing for what was right to help save the world and protect its inhabitants, even if no one else believed in their cause. The people trying to prove themselves, clear their names, and be true to themselves.

There was an eerie moment of silence between both sides before Sam finally spoke up. "What do we do, Cap?"

Steve clenched his jaw, turning to glance at the people surrounding him, all ready to follow his command and lead. The soldier then turned back to the other side where his teammates stood on the opposing side. It was now or never. "We fight."

The Captain then began to stride forward, his best friend, teammates, and close family following his lead as the began to slowly pick up their pace.

Across the airport, Iron Man and his comrades began to stride forward as well. "This isn't going to end well," Jack heard Natasha mutter beside him as they started walking towards the other team. He had to agree with her there. There was no way this was going to end well.

"They're not stopping," the scrawny kid Tony had supposedly picked up from Queens remarked as Jack and the rest of the group began to pick up the pace.

"Neither are we," Tony replied gruffly as he and Rhodey flew up in their suits, the rest of the people on the ground beginning to pick the pace up from jogging to dashing forward. Jack's eyes trained on his sister and her's on his. Before the two groups collided, there was a brief moment where everything froze in place. The fliers were in the mid-air, the people running stopped mid-step, and everything was just frozen. This was the mere second before the world changed. Before Jack's World's changed, Dani's world, Peter's world, Tony, Steve, Natasha, Bucky, Sam, Rhodey, Vision, Wanda, Scott, Clint, T'Challa... All of them. It changed here and now.

Just as soon as that split second came, it passed with a loud _bang!_

Metal colliding with metal when Tony's Iron Man gauntlet struck Steve's shield in the first collision of the battle. But, neither Jack or Dani paid any mind to them as they charged for each other. No one else seemed to be on the battle field to them when Jack watched his sister slide on the concrete to skid to a halt behind him. Her hands out stretching to the concrete on her right, lifting it up into small bits and pieces and launching it towards him.

Jack held both his palms up, acting in a haste, creating a small shield of jolts of electricity to zap and burn the bits of cement before they managed to hit his body. When he removed the shield to look into his sister's eyes he knew it then: the fight was on.

—

This was by far the craziest experience Peter had ever gone through.

He thought having Tony Stark showing up in his apartment finding out about his secret vigilante-identity was crazy. Oh, man! He was totally wrong.

Not even within a few hours of being in Germany and Peter had already stolen Captain America's shield, fought against the Winter Soldier, the Falcon and Eris, dodged that scary Scarlet Witch's attacks with her weird red plasma stuff, but he was now swinging in to face-off against Captain America. Literally, one of his favorite superheroes. Well... before he became a war criminal and stuff.

But, just as the masked vigilante was swinging in, the Captain three his shield at the web he was grappling onto, cutting it in half, causing Peter to fall to the ground. Luckily, wit his heightened senses and extreme agility, the teen was able to land in a safe crouch. Peter watched as the shield boomeranged back to the Captain, allowing him to secure it back onto his arm. Oh, man, that was awesome...

"That thing does not obey the laws of Physics at all," he called out to the super soldier in an attempt to add humor to the situation. It worked whenever Peter was nervous or in a dangerous situation facing off against a few criminals on the streets of New York. But, he wasn't in New York anymore...

"Look, kid," the Captain began in a stern tone. "There's a lot going on here that you don't understand."

Peter scoffed slightly, remembering what Mr. Stark had briefed him about before booking him this trip to Germany. One of the main points he had made was the fact that the Captain would most likely try to talk the teenager out of fighting, using phrases like 'you wouldn't understand what's going on' or 'you're too young to be apart of this fight'. Sure enough, the billionaire genius had been right about that.

Peter chuckled to himself fondly. "Mr. Stark said you would say that. Wow."

The Spider-Man then shot out his web shooters, attaching one end to the Captain's ankle before yanking hard, dragging the super soldier across the ground towards him. Peter then shot out two more webs and pulled himself on the ground towards the Captain, landing a solid kick to his chest as they collided, sending the Captain into a truck nearby and jumping into a crouch landing.

"He also said to go for your legs," Peter called out as the Captain slowly began to stir on the ground again. He couldn't believe that all the things Mr. Stark had said about fighting Captain America were true. Well, he supposed they would be. They had been teammates since the Battle of New York.

But, he also had to give partial credit to that one Vine; ' _how did you take down Captain America?', 'vwe shot him in de legs because his shield is the size of a dinner plate and he's an idiot'._ Oh, man, that was a classic.

Just then, Peter noticed the Captain lying on the ground beginning to look up at his shield discarded a few yards from where he lied. The same moment that the super soldier jumped up to run for it, Peter shot out web shooters to attach to both his wrists, pulling hard against his arms trying to keep him from getting back to his shield.

He seemed to be holding his one when the Captain suddenly yanked back, using his body strength to do a flip mid-air and spin the webbing to the point that Peter was being thrown across the rough cement with a cry of surprise. What was up with these people and throwing him everywhere?!

As quickly as he had fallen to the ground, Peter was jumping right back onto his feet. Brushing off the blow and ignoring the minor protests in his joints before charging at the Captain again. Only, this time when Peter moved to try and take him down, the Captain had his shield in hand, using it to whack Peter directly in the face, knocking him onto his back.

Peter quickly jumped back up and shot out his web shooters to escape up onto a boarding bridge, looking down at the Captain below. "Stark tell you anything else?" The super soldier called up to him.

"That you're wrong," the masked hero replied. "You think you're right... And that makes you dangerous."

Spider-Man then took his chance to jump off the top of the boarding bridge, shooting out webs to propel him underneath the bridge as he shot a web at the Captain. But, unbeknownst to Peter, the soldier had seen his attack coming and easily dodged the shot of sticky substance before jumping up and landing a hard kick to the teen's gut while he was mid-swing. Peter flew back with a thud, his back hitting against one of the metal support beams beneath the bridge.

Ugh... That was gonna leave a bruise the next day...

"I guess he had a point," Peter heard the Captain mutter as he crawled back up onto his feet. But, as soon as he did that, he watched the soldier launch his shield into the support beam beside him, cracking it and letting the bridge collapse onto him. Peter, with all his strength, caught the bottom of the bridge and held it up just above his shoulder.

"You got heart, kid," Captain America called a few yards away as he reattached his shield to his arm. "Where're you from?"

"Queens," Peter answered back in a strained voice as he struggled to hold the bridge up.

The soldier just chuckled as he replied, "Brooklyn." And with that, the Captain was dashing off, leaving Peter with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Well, not the weight of the world really... just the weight of the stupid boarding bridge he dropped on him.

—

Across the airport, Eris and Statix were locked in an intense face-off.

Each time he would launch an assault with his jolts of electricity, his sister would block or divert the, with a simple wave of her hand. And each time she propelled a piece of debris of sorts at him, Jack would simply disintegrate it or shoot it away before it ever had the chance to hit him.

It was a back and forth battle no one seemed to be winning in the midst of all the chaos around them. Both of them using their pint up anger and frustration caused by the other.

"What ever happened to blood is thicker than water?" Jack bit out as he shot at a few pieces of debris his sister he thrown at him.

Danielle finally stopped throwing debris, pausing for a moment to give him an incredulous look. "You should be asking yourself that question," she retorted, dropping to her knees as her brother shot another jolt of electricty at her, it flew over her head and hit a nearby cargo load.

"I'm trying to save you! And instead of letting me, you chose the wrong side!" Jack shouted as he shot beams of yellow light at her. She raised her arms and pushed back with an equal amount of force, stopping the beams from ever hitting her. Her insides felt like they were being pulled forward again with her fluctuation of power.

Once Jack gave up on trying to hit her with his beams, she took the opening to throw a chunk of raised cement at him. "Save me?" Danielle shouted in disbelief. "You were going to let the government use me!" She said, throwing chunk after chunk. "I was going to become another experiment, and you would've let me!" She screeched as she three her arms up, large arrays of debris all around her flew up into the air. Jack watched his sister's once brown eyes turn a blinding gold out of rage and anguish.

Jack had never seen his sister so enraged. He could feel the hairs on his neck and arms rising as goosebumps trekked across his skin and a shiver ran down his spine. He could almost feel the power radiating off her body as well as the rage she was emitting. He knew this attack she was about to throw at him wouldn't be pretty. The young man quickly drew small balls of energy within his palms, ready for the onslaught of debris she was about to throw at him. But, instead of debris, she threw _him._

Jack felt the ground beneath him begin to shift and crumble. His eyes fell to the cement and sure enough, cracks began to form all around his feet. His eyes darted up to meet his sister's. He found her arms were no longer raised and her golden gaze was glued to his as she abruptly swiped her arm to the right. Following the swift movement, Jack found himself flying off the side and directly into a pillar on the airport side. The last thing he saw was an explosion followed by the sound of a gunshot. Then it all went black...

Back on Danielle's end, she stood staring back at where she had flung her brother. She felt a bit of remorse and guilt for being so harsh on him. It was like she hadn't recognized the girl who had just dine that to her brother. Nearly a year ago they had faced off, but not like this... She didn't want to hurt him then. But now? All the rage and grief she had been feeling this past few days, weeks, and months just came out and she suddenly found herself in a position that she wouldn't have minded if he'd gotten knocked out or gotten a few bruises. After all, he didn't care what the government would do to her...

 _Thwip!_

Pulling Danielle out of her thoughts was an oddly familiar sound followed by a tugging sensation on her wrist. When she glanced down on it, there was a white substance stuck not her wrist attached to a long... web?

" _Ah!_ " She yelped when the web yanked her forcefully from off her feet, rolling across the ground until she landed on her chest. Danielle groaned as she slowly regained composure. When she glanced up, she found herself staring face to face with the Spider-Man.

"Hey, uh– sorry about that," the vigilante apologized sheepishly as he stood a few yards away. "It's just, ya know. I'm the good guy, you're the bad guy. You get it right. I don't really want to hurt you, but-" Danielle abruptly got to her knees and pulled her outstretched hands back. Using her powers that had been exerted to latch onto a nearby portable stairwell and yank it towards her, directly into the Spider-Man. "-Oh, God!" He shouted before it hit him head-on.

Danielle rolled out of the way just before the stairwell and Spider-Man could hit her.

Once she was out of the way, Dani found herself lying on her back, using her elbows as a boost to glance back up at where she had thrown the masked vigilante. Sure enough, he was already bounding back up onto her feet. And luckily, so was she.

Just as the masked vigilante hopped back up onto his feet, Danielle had vanished from her position a few yards away, only to reappear directly behind him. He had little time to react when an invisible force knocked him forwards.

The Spider-Man flew for a few yards before flipping and landing in a crouch, facing back towards her. "You teleport? What the hell?" The vigilante asked in disbelief. Danielle still couldn't shake that feeling familiarity each Tim eshe heard that voice, bu as always she passed it off as just some weird connection between the time he had saved her in the fire.

Not wasting anymore time, Dani held her hand out towards a small piece of the plane they were fighting beside, yanking a large chunk of metal off with her powers. She spun around, giving herself momentum, before launching the piece of debris at the web-slinging vigilante.

Spider-Man instantly shot out webs frm his wrists, jumping up and out of the way before spinning around and latching more webs onto the piece of debris. He spun himself around for momentum and launched the piece of scrap metal back at the masked young girl.

The teenage girl immediately jumped and rolled out of the way. Just as she landed on all fours, she heard voices coming over her comms. _"We gotta draw out the fliers,"_ it was Steve. He was probably hashing out a plane for a way to get through this. Danielle wasn't sure how many players were in the field right now. She knew her brother was knocked out, she had no clue where Natasha was, or where Scott was. She saw Sam and Tony flying in the sky with Rhodey and Vision. Clint, on the ground, firing off rounds at the pair of fliers while Wanda remained hidden on the ground somewhere along with that guy in the black suit, Bucky, and Steve.

" _I'll take Vision. You get to the jet."_

Danielle knew then, Steve had to have been talking to Bu- " _Oomph!_ " Danielle groaned as she hit the ground. Spider-Man had caught her off guard, shooting out a web to her ankle and yanking out from underneath her. Sam came over comms, but Danielle was too busy getting dragged along concrete to hear it. Finally, when she got close enough to the Spider-Man, Danielle pushed herself up by using her powers and used the height to throw a kick to the masked vigilante's face, knocking him back slightly, but not far enough.

" _As much as I hate to admit it-"_ Clint's voice broke through comms, the sounds of explosions in the background followed but the sounds of arrows being shot. " _-if we're gonna win this one, some of us may have to lose it."_

 _"This isn't the real fight, Steve,"_ Sam added. His voice slightly strained.

Wait, what were they talking about-?

Dani's thoughts were put on hold once again when Spider-Man retaliated with a kick of his own. Only, instead of dodging it, Danielle caught it with her invisible strength and pulled her arms back like a slingshot and pushed them forward, launching the tight-wearing hero into the side of the nearby plane. She heard the metal crush beneath him slightly, a help and groan erupted from beneath the hero's mask before his body fell to the concrete with a thud. Danielle glanced up and noticed he'd left a dent in the side of the plane. Ouch...

 _"Alright, Sam,"_ Steve spoke. _"What's the plan?"_

 _"We need a diversion. Something big,"_ Sam called back just as Spider-Man was crawling back onto his hands and knees. His hand popping out beneath him to shoot out. A web latching onto Danielle's side. Before she and time to rip it off, he was yanking her towards him at full force.

She yelped and tripped over her own feet before falling. Falling and falling and falling. But instead of hitting the ground, she fell directly into the arms of the web-slinging hero glancing back at her... or, rather, down at her.

"Woah," the wide-eyed vigilante remarked as he held her like he was dipping her during some kind of dance. "Looks like you fell for me, huh?" Danielle scrunched her face in both disbelief at the fact that this guy was flirting with her (...?) and also the small twinge of feeling like she knew that voice.

 _"I got something kind of big. But I can't hold it very long,"_ Scott's voice came over comms in her ear, reminding Danielle of what she came here to do: fight. _"On my signal, run like hell. And if I tear myself in half, don't come back for me."_

Despite the complete confusion Daniellfe felt after hearing Scott's proposition, she pulled herself together and snapped out of whatever trance she had been in prior to being so close to the masked-vigilante holding her in his arms right now. Dani quickly used her element of surprise (as Natasha had called it) and grabbed a fistful of the collar on the hero's suit, pulling him forward at the same time she head butted his head.

"Agh!" He cried out, dropping Danielle in the process. She had anticipated this and fell t her feet, only to grab hold of the web-slinger's arm and throw him over her shoulder nd into a nearby stack of packaged boxes. "Not one for flirting on the battle field," Spider-Man groaned from where he lied. "Noted," he finished in a strained voice.

 _"I do it all the time,"_ Scott's voice broke through comms again, responding t a question Danielle had heard Steve ask about him being sure about whatever he was planning on doing. " _I mean, once... in a lab. And I passed out."_ Okay, now Danielle was really worried about what Scott planned on doing.

"Look," the teenage girl snapped back to real time as she watched Spider-Man slowly approach her with his arms raised. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything. But, like I said, Mr. Stark really only gave me one job and that was to–"

Suddenly, the masked vigilante was cut off when an enormous object in the pair's peripheral vision abruptly grew in size to reveal Scott in his full suit. Only, it was... huge. He was the size of a building and was holding War Machine's armor in his hand like it was a small bird, or a toy even.

"Holy shit!" Spider-Man gasped in disbelief. Danielle immediately snapped out of her trance of shock at what Scott had done and used the distraction he gave her by holding her hand out to the side and yanking a nearby truck towards her. But instead of guiding it to hit her, it slammed directly into Spider-Man's side knocking him down and away from her. For good, she hoped. There was something about him that kept throwing her off, and that was the last thing she needed right now.

Once he was out of the way, her full attention was back onto the main fight. She glanced back at where Scott was at full height and watched him toss Rhodey past her. She watched the War Machine armor fly, only to be caught last second by Spider-Man's webs. Dammit, she hadn't gotten rid of him for good, but Scott at least gave him a distraction, allowing her to dash towards where she saw Bucky and Steve running past Scott's over-sized legs towards the hangar.

Just as she was jogging through his legs, she watched as the black suit guy had began to dash at Bucky and Steve as well. She halted momentarily to face off against him only to have the enormous giant above her step between them. "You wanna get to them," Scott's booming voice asked the black suit man a few yards from where Danielle stood. "You gotta go through me." Just then Scott drew his leg back and began to kick at the black suit guy, running him into some boxes. And when he finally fell on his back, Danielle watched Scott slowly bend down to grab him.

But, just before his enormous hand could reach him, large explosions began hitting Scott's armor. Danielle ducked as fire and small debris began to hit her. When the fire ceased, she glanced up to find Rhodey flying at the Giant Man above her. And attached to him was Spider-Man, hanging by a web. She figured both men would be distracted by the large man above her, but that still left the black suit guy who was now ku,ping to his feet, slowly walking towards her.

She staggered back momentarily, but set her foot down, ready to stand her ground, lucky for her, she wouldn't have to. At least not alone.

"Hey, kid." Danielle turned to her left to find Clint holding his bow in hand, a small smirk on his face as he gave her a wink. When they both turned back to the black suit guy, he was now charging towards them. Before Danielle could react, Clint began to shoot off arrows towards him. Each time it hit the black suit, it either missed because he dodged or hit him and bounced off. Finally, Clint managed to fire off one more, but the guy caught it. Only for it to explode in his face... and do nothing as she simply brushed it off and got back to his feet.

"Get out of here, kid," Hawkeye told the young girl. "I got this one."

Danielle glanced wearily between the archer and the cat guy. But, eventually just decided on following his advice and following after Steve and Bucky once again. But it seemed as soon as she did that, Vision had seemingly appeared out of nowhere just above her. The brunette followed his hard-set gaze and found him glaring at Steve and Bucky's small figures in the distance, just a few yards away from the hangar. They were almost there. Just a few more-

Suddenly, Vision released a large beam of yellow light, directed not for the pair of super-soldiers, but for the tower along the hangar beside them. His laser ripped through the structure, causing it to fall directly into their path into the hangar. Danielle halted in her steps, ready to keep it from falling with her powers, when a large cloud of red mist abruptly appeared beneath the tower, holding it up fr the pair of soldiers to dash underneath. Danielle spun around and caught sight of her sister on her knees, straining herself to hold it.

But, it wasn't long before War Machine flew in behind her and raised his arm. Danielle watched in horror as sonic waves hit her sister head on. Wanda suddenly cried out in pain, clutching her head and losing her concentration, dropping the tower. "Wanda!" Dani cried out, her hands coming forward to grab hold of Rhodey with her invisible force and chuck him back cross the airport, away from her sister.

Once he was out of the way, Danielle dashed towards where Wanda lied on the ground. "Wanda? Wanda!" She cried as she fell to her knees beside her.

"I'm alright," the young enhanced woman croaked, her eyes half-lidded due to exhaustion and also the force of the waves she had just been hit with. But, when she realized who was kneeling beside her, holding her hand, her eyes opened slightly to look back at a worried Danielle. "Go..." she whimpered, giving a push to her sister's hand, to weak to exert much force behind it. "Go... You have to go," she told her, pleaded her.

Danielle shook her head frantically, gripping onto Wanda's hand harder. "No. No, I'm not leaving you."

"Go, Dani!" Wanda cried out. "You can't stay here. Please, just go," she begged.

Danielle, teary-eyed, silently begged Wanda not to push her away. But as she looked around at everything, all the people fighting, everything just turning into chaos, she wondered what choice she had. She had to run. She had to help finish what she was apart of.

With one final squeeze to Wanda's hand, Danielle told her through her mask covering her mouth, "I love you," before dropping her sister's grip and dashing towards the blockaded hangar.

—

Man, Eris definitely packed a punch. Or... a head butt, technically.

Later facing off against his fellow New York vigilante, Eris, Peter had to say, he was impressed. He always thought she was just some chick who could lift things with her mind. But now he knew, she was not to be messed with because not only did she move things with her mind, she also knew how to fight and could teleport. How cool was that? He doubted any of the other Avengers could teleport. That was pretty friggin awesome.

Or... It was before she head butted him in the face, giving him a minor headache and maybe a concussion, before throwing him over her shoulder then launching a truck into his side... that really hurt, too. Man, for a tiny girl, Eris sure did pack a punch, even if she didn't throw a single punch with her hands at him.

But now, Eris was the least of his problems as he went up against that really tiny shrinking dude that was now a huge giant.

He had already tried latching onto War Machine (never thought he'd ever say that in his life, let alone think it) and letting him try shooting explosives at him, but that didn't seem to work. Then, after letting go of War Machine, Peter tried taking on the Giant Man by himself. He crawled up and around until he was face to face – face to enormous eye, technically – with the huge man.

But, as soon as he had shot a web to swing off and around him, the man's oversized arm came and wrapped itself up in his webs before he had the chance to swing away, swatting him away like he was an actual bug, sending him flying off into the ground nearby. Man, he was just getting thrown back to back today, huh?

But just as soon as he was down, Peter was right back up, swinging up and around the giant man, thinking up a way of how he was going to help defeat this guy. He'd never really took on anything that big before. Kind of reminded him of that time in Star Wars: Empire Strikes Back when Luke Skywalker and the Resistance take on those Sith walking things that looked like huge metal horses. He had taken them down by wrapping a cord around their legs and... HOLY SHIT!

"Hey, guys," Peter called over comms. It was weird talking to people in his ear after so long of just working the streets of New York alone at night. "You ever see that really old movie? Empire Strikes Back?" He asked as he began to swing around the giant man's body, starting at his knees and trying to work his way down. God, he hoped he had enough webs for this.

 _"Jesus, Tony, how old is this guy?"_ Peter heard who he assumed to be War Machine ask through the earpiece in his ear. He was tempted to reply with the fact that he was fourteen, turning fifteen in a few months, but thought it best not to reveal his actual age, risking revealing too much information about who was beneath the mask. Sure, these guys were Avengers, but he had a secret identity for a reason. It was better if there were a minimum amount of people that knew about Spider-Man.

 _"I don't know. I didn't carbon-date him. He's on the young side,"_ Mr. Stark replied in an exasperated tone. Huh, who knew Tony Stark was such a nerd. First, referencing radiatiocarbon dating, the scientific process in which radiatiocarbon used to determine the age of a living thing. And second, he totally quoted Star Wars, but with a play on words. He he.

Speaking of Star Wars...

"You know that part... where they're on the snow planet... with the walking thingies?!" Peter cried out as he continued to swing his weight around and around the giant guy's legs, spinning his webbing around them. He really hoped this would work. It would be pretty humiliating to fail Mr. Stark – Iron Man – on his first ever mission front of all the other Avengers. Well, besides Hulk and Thor, wherever they were.

 _"Maybe the kid's on to something,"_ Mr. Stark stated. Peter watched both the War Machine armor and the Iron Man suit fly up and around the giant man, getting read to fly back, full force. Oh, thank God.

 _"High now. Tony, go high!"_ War Machine called out and Peter silently pleaded for this plan to work.

The teenager held onto his web just as War Machine and Iron Man dove towards the ground, only to fly right back up, both of them punching the giant guy's equally enormous jaw beneath his helmet. There was a groan and the giant man slowly began to collapse onto his back.

"YES!" Peter yelled out in victory and disbelief. Truth be told, he hadn't actually expected that to work, but was hopeful that it would. "Ha ha! That was awesome-!" Just as Peter was reaching out to throw a thumbs up towards the departing War Machine and Iron Man, the giant man's giant hand came falling into him, sending him flying down and across the airport until he rolled onto the concrete through a small stack of boxes.

Oh, man... If he thought what Eris had done to him hurt... This was definitely a lot worse and would undoubtedly leave some sort of bruise... Or maybe broken rib. Definitely a concussion of some sort. Was he dying? What was that light? What was that loud sound?

"Kid, you alright?"

Suddenly, Peter's fight or flight response kicked in. And due to the fact that his... well, everything... hurt, his fight response was what took hold. Peter quickly rolled onto his back before whoever was beside him's hand could touch him and began to fight them off with a few weak punches and swats.

"Woah!" The person called out, moving and trying to use their hands to grab hold of his. "Same side!" A familiar voice suddenly broke through Peter's hazy mind. The teenage slowly began to stop thrashing when he realized who was kneeling above him with both his wrists in their metal hands. "Guess who?" Tony Stark asked with a small smile once Peter finally recognized him. "Hi. It's me."

Oh... "Hey, man," Peter replied in a drowsy tone, that concussion really getting the best of him... If he had one. Was it normal to see three Tony Starks surrounding him? "That was scary," the kid droned on.

"Yeah," Mr. Stark nodded in dull agreement before adding, "You're done, alright?"

"What?' The kid asked in disbelief. No, no, no, no way. He worked this hard, he got this far. He wasn't about to give up on his first mission because he was seeing multiple and the entirety of his body was a huge bruise. "I'm good. I'm fine," he lied through his teeth, shaking his head profusely.

"You did a good job," Mr. Stark assured him as he continued to try and lower the kid back onto the ground. "Stay down," he ordered.

"No, it's good," Peter told him. "I gotta get him back," the teenager explained. That's how fits worked, right? He couldn't really remember right now.

Peter thought he had an the argument when suddenly Mr. Stark pulled out the big guns. "You're going home or I'll call Aunt May! You're done."

Oh, crap. Despite the fact Peter could barely remember which way was right and which way was left, something that was clear in his mind was that May couldn't know about Spider-Man. Another thing that was also clear was that he had to help Mr. Stark... Who was now flying away in his Iron Man suit.

"Wait!" He called after him weakly, turning over slightly and quickly pulling his half-ripped of mask over the rest of his face. "Mr. Stark, wait. I'm not done. I'm not-" Just as Peter began to try and lift himself off the ground, all the joints in his body protested and the teenager fell right back down. "Okay, I'm done... I'm done..." The masked vigilante finally relented, falling onto his back and letting rest take him. He probably wasn't supposed to go to sleep with a concussion, or something like that, but he had worked himself out too much already today. He could try again the next time Mr. Stark would take him on a mission... whenever that was.

—

Danielle was running and running until she finally reached the hangar that was blocked by a wall of debris from where Vision had destroyed that tower in order to try and block Steve and Bucky's path to the Quinjet. She knew they had probably gotten inside, now the only thing stopping her was that wall of debris. She knew she couldn't get inside, board that jet. She needed t help the two people that had a chance at stopping the doctor, saving the world. This was her part this was her part in proving herself.

Danielle, with all her might, raised her hands and concentrated. She closed her eyes and focused on every little piece of debris in front of her. Every crack and crevice in the destruction. Every small chunk of concrete, every snapped wire, every crack window, every fiber of carpet, every pole of metal, and every piece of wood.

She concentrated and focused until her power had latched onto most of it. Ever since Sokovia, she'd never really done big things before, but this would have to work. It had to.

When Danielle opened her eyes again, she pushed with all her force. She pushed and pushed and pushed until her hands couldn't go out any further. Following the motion, all the debris suddenly began to fly apart and into the air, separating and creating an opening for the Quinjet in the hangar.

Slowly, the aircraft began to lift off. Danielle didn't notice it then, but inside, Steve was silently thanking her from the cockpit before he began to fly up and out of the hangar. Once the jet was out and into the air, Danielle released her powers and let he debris fall back down.

When she turned away from the jet, she noticed two other figures inside the hangar. One had the unmistakable red hair of Natasha Romanoff, while the other was dressed in that all black cat-suit. She wondered how Steve and Bucky managed t board the plane if both of them were there to stop them... Unless they weren't. Had Natasha...? Had Natasha helped them?

Danielle wouldn't get an answer to that question, because within moments of dropping the debris all around her, there was the sound of heavy footsteps on the concrete followed by the sounds of whirring engines and the crunching of road beneath screeching tires coming to a hault. When the brunette turned to see where the sounds were coming from, she came face to face with an entirely new problem.

"Freeze!"

"Hands where I can see them!"

"Get on your knees, now!"

Danielle staggered back into a defensive position when she was suddenly being surrounded by an army of black-armored men with large guns and bulky helmets covering their faces. Their weapons all trained on her as if she was the enemy... Was she?

The teenage girl looked frantically for help from anyone. Her team, the opposing team. Wanda, Vision, Tony, Jack, Natasha, Scott, Clint, Sam, Rhodey. Someone, anyone.

But, what she wa met with, was the sight of her teammates being handcuffed and shoved to the ground by the armored men. Clint was being dragged towards some bulky-looking truck. His gear confiscate, his hands behind his back, head bowed, and multiple guns trained on him. Scott wasn't too far behind him. And coming up beside Scott was Wanda. But, she was different.

Danielle watched as her older sister was slowly pulled to her feet. Vision – whom Danielle had seen beside her a few moments prior – had flown off to go after the Quinjet along with Tony, Rhodey, and Sam. Leaving Wanda alone to be arrested by the men. But, instead of getting handcuffed, like Scott and Clint, Danielle watched as the men held out a collar of sorts. With this collar, they shoved it around Wanda's neck. When she cried out in protest, something in the collar lit up and suddenly she was spazzing and falling on the floor, letting out cries of pain.

"Wanda!" Danielle cried out. She took a step to run towards her, but was met with the end of one of the men's barel of their gun. She fell back and stared back with wide eyes. What were they doing to her sister? What were they going to do to her?

Just then, as she was paralyzed on the ground, a man holding out a collar similar to Wanda's began to approach her. And as soon as Danielle laid eyes in the thing, a sharp ringing sensation filled her ears. She winced and tried to crawl backwards as sharp flashes of images popped up in her head and blinding light appeared from all around her.

"Hold still, freak," one of the men spat at her. "These are meant to keep people like you in line."

Danielle gasped as her breath hitched in her throat. Deja vu played all over again in her head as a familiar memory came to light.

 _"... Those handcuffs are made especially to trap freaks like you..."_

There was a sharp pinch on Danielle's arm where the man's scalpel pressed down into her arm. And each movement he made, dragging the edge of the sharp point down her skin, it felt like she was on fire. She cried, screamed, begged and pleaded for the man to stop, but he wouldn't.

 _"... I'm not going to hurt you..."_

The blood began to fall down from her arms, legs, face, neck, hands, feet, stomach, chest, collarbone, everywhere. The man was relentless. He was fueled by her cries and pleads and kept going. He cut and cut and cut and cut. He didn't ask questions, JE didn't want to know anything, he just wanted to see her writhe in pain.

 _"... I want a lot of things from you... Your power, your mind, your knowledge, your capabilities..."_

A scream erupted from Danielle's throat as the small amount of light caught her eye. It was from a crack in the concrete wall that she was handcuffed to. She tried staring at it, praying and silently waiting for that light to do something, to bring hope, to bring help. But, it did nothing. That small light did nothing but watch and listen as she was cut to shreds and ripped apart piece by piece.

 _"... You won't be leaving here unscathed..."_

The pain...

The fire...

The blood...

The screams...

The pleads...

The wicked laughter...

The point of the scalpel...

No hope...

No help...

No end...

No answers...

No closure...

No...

No...

No...

No.

 _No._

 _No!_

"NO!"

A blood curdling scream suddenly erupted from out of Danielle's mouth. The scream shook her to her core and her powers just exploded. An enormous wave of power struck all the men around her, launching them in separate directions. The shock collar, turned to ash.

The petite girl, still screaming fell to her knees as her world seemed to fall apart at the seams. She was a cloth and she felt like she was being pulled, thread by thread, until she was finally coming undone.

Beneath her, the Earth shook and cracked under the pressure. A large crater of cracks and breaks in the cement surrounded her as an enormous wave of yellow, blinding light surrounded her. And God wasn't the only one who heard her scream.

All around her, the world turned to Hell. Glass was shattered, going all the way back towards the airport walls. The people around her – Natasha, the Black Panther, Scott, Clint, Wanda, Jack, Spider-Man, all the armored men, even Tony and Vision all the way in the field – winced at the screeching sound coming from her core. Only, it was no longer her anymore. As Danielle was being ripped to shreds from the inside out, a greater monster was crawling out from within her to claim it's throne in her powerhouse of a mind-

 _Zzzzzzz!_

She froze.

The teenage girl suddenly fell silent. Her scream, catching in her throat, only air and a heavy sigh fall off her lips. Her stiff body now falling limp. Her glowing gold eyes back to half-lidded brown. And the light shining all around her now gone back to an invisible power being sucked right back into it's source just before the girl collapsed onto the ground in a limp pile, the gold-chrome mask on her face catching on the cement before popping off and falling a few inches away.

Stuck onto her back was a web. A web that led all the way back to the web-slinging vigilante, staring in awe a few feet away at what he'd just witnessed. And beside him was Statix. He was limping from an injury she had given him a few moments ago, but was still holding upright. His hand still glowing from having just sent a large bolt of electricity down a web and into his sister. It was all for the better... Or so he hoped.

Jack and Spider-Man slowly made their way towards the unconscious girl just as everyone around her slowly began to recover from... whatever had just happened. Once he got to her side, Jack fell to his knees and pulled his sister's limp body onto his lap. He felt her pulse... it was there. He caressed her naked cheek, not caring who saw her true identity in the moment as he brushed back a piece of her hair from her face and held her close to his chest. "I'm so sorry," he murmured in a broken voice. "I'm so, so sorry."

Beside him, there was another existential crisis going on. Peter's.

The kid wasn't sure whether that concussion was getting the best of him or what, but he knew damn well that the girl he just saw nearly nuke the entire airport was lying in the arms of Statix. And when he got a look at her face, it was like the pieces of the complicated puzzle he'd been trying to put together in his head both simultaneously fell apart and came together all at once revealing a single image of a single person...

"Danielle...?"

—

 ** _A/N: ... Okay, so first off, let me just start by saying that I did not mean or this chapter to be my longest. But it is pretty freaking important, so I guess it fits. I mean, it went from twenty to one eighty real quick up in here. Can we like... recap?_**

 ** _First up: Big fight scene. We all know what happens there, but now we have Danielle v. Jack fight. Danielle wins (obviously). Then, Peter v. Danielle fight. Danielle wins (by default, let's be real. Hand to hand, she would've gotten her ass handed to. She ain't that good). And then... shit hit them motherfucking fan. Danielle just sort of... had a mental break down and may (or may not have) released Eris? Also, Peter now knows about Danielle and her alter-ego... So, yeah... Lots of shit. There's a cliffhanger, so sorry. I mean, I was going to make this chapter be cut up into three, but also said, fuck it, they've waited this long to read it. Might as well give it to them full force. So, you're welcome, but also sorry._**

 ** _Next up: Angst. Just a whole lot of fucking angst up until we hit the pre-Homecoming chapters. So, suffer and sit tight. Told ya Civil War was gonna be a trip._**

 ** _Chapter Songs: Legends Never Die by Against The Current and Dynasty by MIIA. Have fun with those._**

 **amrawo: Yeah, the little bonding moment of 'ex-HYDRA experiments gone rogue' thing between Dani and Bucky were funny and of course Dani and her personal therapist Sam. I already loved Sam and Bucky's iconic dynamics and adding Dani in was really fun. Hope you enjoy this chapter, the airport scene everyone has been waiting for.**

 **Guest: Oof, don't pee your pants! Go to the restroom! It's here, not to worry. Hope it lived up to the hype, it took me up to 12k words.**

 **Hyreath: It's a mixture of reasons. But mostly because the main problem is all inside Danielle's head, whether that be her powers, Eris, relationships with people, or herself. It all comes into play later on. In fact, you get a better look at why it's called MIGRAINE in two chapters. :) Welcome to the story, here is the airport battle. Hope you enjoy.**

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter:

 **[multiple, because I know we all need the relief from the pain]**

 ***CIA and U.S. government appear***

 **Danielle: Who's that?**

 **Bucky: They don't like me...**

 ***Team Iron Man appear***

 **Danielle: Who's that?**

 **Bucky: They don't like me either.**

 ***T'Challa appears***

 **Danielle: Who's that?!**

 **Bucky: Let's jut assume for the moment that everybody here doesn't like me.**

 **•••**

 **[And now for: Poetry night at the Compound pt.2]**

 **Jack: *playing the ukelele* Move, bitch. Get out the way. Get out the way, bitch. Get out the way. Move, bitch. Get out the way. Get out the way, bitch. Get out the way.**

 **Jack: Thank you. That one's called 'Steve'.**

 **Everyone: ...**

 **Steve: 0-0**

 **Tony: *snapping in the background* Beautiful.**

 **•••**

 **Jack: *runs over* Punch me in the face.**

 **Wanda: ... Punch you?**

 **Jack: Yes, punch me in the face. Did you not hear me?**

 **Wanda: I always hear 'punch me in the face' when you're speaking, but it's usually subtext.**


	47. Who Are You In The Dark?

It was safe to say that the entire thing was a shit show. This was not the way Tony had planned for this to go at all.

Everyone was either scattered, missing, locked up, or hurt. Nat had gone rogue, T'Challa was MIA after he had reported what she'd done to help Barnes and Steve get away. Rhodey was just now getting an MRI. Vision was... well, Tony wasn't actually sure what Vision was feeling, but the genius knew he was pissed at the Android for shooting his best friend instead of the intended target.

And Jack was pacing around the Compound, holed up in the Lab most likely. The kid refused to even speak to Tony, or to anyone for that matter. But, the billionaire understood why. He was guilt-ridden about the fact he unintentionally fed his sister to the wolves of the political world. And, he was also pissed at the fact Tony wasn't taking any action to try and get Danielle out of the Raft Prison where she was being held, along with Wanda, Wilson, Barton, and Lang.

Not to mention, Cap and Barnes were still out there. Who knew where the hell they we're headed. They had stolen the Quinjet he'd been on with Rhodey, Nat, and T'Challa when they'd initially arrive at the airport and Tony knew Steve may have been from the 19th century, but he wasn't that much of an idiot to not put stealth mode on... Tony regretted putting that feature on. First Banner, now Rogers. He really needed to find a way to track those things for emergency purposes, but then it would contradict the whole system, and-

That wasn't his concern at the moment. Tony had to remind himself every so often to stop trying to fix problems when he had bigger ones at hand.

One in particular had actually come up later the day before when the billionaire had driven Mr. Parker home after Germany with Happy. "See, Happy is... is hoping to get bumped up to 'Asset Management'," Stark had explained to the kid while on the way to the kid's apartment building. "He was Forehead of Security, and before that, he was just a driver."

"That was a private conversation," Happy turned to frown at his boss from the driver's seat of the car. "I don't like joking about this. It was hard for me to talk to you about that," he added when Tony had begun snickering.

"No, seriously, was he snoring a bunch-?" Tony suddenly jerked forward when Happy abruptly hit the brakes unnecessarily hard, haunting to a stop in front of the apartment building.

"Alright, here we are. End of the line," the driver exclaimed.

Tony quickly sobered up his laughter to ask, "Happy, can you give us a moment?"

"You want me to leave the car?" Happy asked, concerned.

"Why don't you grab Peter's case out of the trunk?" He asked. And with that, the driver climbed out the front and made his way to the back of the car.

Slowly, Peter (who was still holding up his little video camera), lowered it to reveal his face full of shock and awe. "I can keep the suit?"

Tony smiled. There was something about how people looked at him after he did something as small as just letting them keep certain things or be apart of a certain group or work under a certain branch. The billionaire appreciated the recognition, but enjoyed the way the people looked at him like he was a Godsend. Just like Peter was staring at him now.

"Yes, we were just talking about that," Tony explained, clearing his throat before lowering the sunglasses back over his black eye Barnes had given him earlier the day before. "Do me a favor, though. Happy's kind of your point guy on this. Don't stress him out. Don't do anything stupid. I've seen his cardiogram. Alright?"

Peter nodded. "Yes." Tony could tell the kid was trying his hardest to suppress the biggest smile in the world. A small part of the genius wished he wouldn't.

"Don't do anything I would do, and definitely don't do anything I wouldn't do," he explained. He saw Peter give him a small confused look. "There's a... There's a little gray area in there, and that's where you operate."

Tony watched as Peter's eyes lit up before he asked, "Wait, does that mean that I'm an Avenger?"

"No," the billionaire told him bluntly. No need to get the kid's hopes up. Tony knew from the moment he recruited Peter into the fight in Leipzig that he would be on Ross's radar. So, why drag him into the Accords situation when he could just let him go back to being the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man of New York City? Not to mention, Tony was also leaving him with a very reliable supervisor and a Multi-million dollar suit. He felt that was a pretty great deal.

"This it?" Happy abruptly appeared, knocking on Peter's window holding up the case his new suit was held in.

"Seventh floor," the billionaire called back through the door.

"I can take that. You don't have to," the teenager assured his driver. Tony assumed it was because he would rather not have to explain to his surprisingly good-looking Aunt May about why a strange man is carrying a large, expensive-looking box into their apartment.

"You're gonna take it?" Happy asked.

"Yeah, I can take that."

"Thank you," the driver shouted back before setting the case on the ground outside the car door.

After he had left, Peter turned back to his new mentor with wide eyes. "So, when's- when's our next "retreat", you know? Like..." He trailed off.

Tony refrained from rolling his eyes at the kid's antics. But, he couldn't hold it against him. The kid was still new at this professional superhero thing. "What, next missions?"

"Yeah, the mission. The missions." Tony could tell the kid was already getting all excited after just saying that word out loud.

"We'll call you," the billionaire explained simply.

"Do you have my numbers?"

Okay, Tony _had_ to roll his eyes at that one. Then again, he kind of had it coming.

"No, I mean, we'll call you," Tony clarified. "Like, someone will call you."

"Oh..."

"Alright?"

Then, just before Tony had began to reach for the kid's door, he heard the teenager ask, "What's going to happen to Danielle?"

Tony froze.

Slowly, he turned to meet Peter's nervous glance. Thank goodness those sunglasses were in place. If they weren't, Tony knew his eyes would give away how shocked he was right now.

The kid knew Danielle. More specifically, the kid knew who she was... what she was.

"You... You, uh, know about her, huh?" He asked.

Peter nodded. "She's my..." he cleared his throat. "She _was_ my friend. We... we got into some argument and now..." the kid trailed off. "I just- I just want to know if she's alright. I saw what happened at the airport, and I-"

"No, I get it. I get it," the billionaire quickly assured him. This was bad, this was really bad. How was he going to fix this one? Tony hadn't exactly made a device that erased anybody's memories, but now would be a great time to start planning for making one. There had to be another option, though. "Uh... She'll be fine. Try not to worry about it."

Peter nodded. "O-okay."

Tony pursed his lips and nodded, an awkward and tense silence filling the car. Tony had to get out. Or, rather, get HIM out.

The billionaire then reached out to grab the door handle on the kid's door when he felt Peter begin to war his arms around him. He must've mistaken him grabbing the handle for a hug. "It's not a hug," the billionaire told him. "I'm just grabbing the door for you. We're not there yet."

Peter then quickly retracted his arms and awkwardly climbed out of the vehicle.

"Bye," the billionaire shouts after him before the door shuts. Happy then follows up by climbing into the driver's seat and stepping in the gas. Tony watches through the back window as Peter watches them drive away, his bags and case in hand.

"Something bothering you, boss?" Happy called from the front seat.

Tony didn't reply at first as he slowly turned back in his seat, rubbing his arm from where he'd gotten hurt sometime during the fight yesterday. "Yeah, I just..." Tony paused again. How was he supposed to say this? He was still processing the information. "He knows about Harper," the genius finally explained.

Tony watched through the rear view mirror as realization crossed Happy's face as he drove. "He... He knows her? Or... he knows _about_ her...?"

"Both."

There was a prolonged pause before Happy spoke up again. "You think he'll tell anyone?"

Tony shook his head. "No," he replied. "He's got his own secret to keep. I doubt he'd tell anyone about hers, risking his own identity."

Happy sighed from the seat. "I hope you're right."

 _Me, too..._ Tony thought to himself as Happy drove him back to the airport.

And, now, he found himself back at the Compound a few hours later, standing over a small balcony overlooking the fields surrounding the Compound and the outer lying forests behind them. It wasn't long before Natasha came up beside him after they had made eye contact while she was standing outside of Rhodey's room in the Med Floor.

The genius and the ex-assassin remained silent before she finally spoke. "How is he?"

He didn't need to ask who she was talking about. "The doctors say he shattered L4 through S1. Extreme laceration in the spinal cord. Probably looking at some form of paralysis," he listed off.

She was silent before following up with another question, "And Jack?"

Tony nearly scoffed. "I wouldn't know," he answered truthfully. "After he found out where Ross's men took his sisters, he locked himself down in the Lab and blacked the door. No one can get in."

Natasha let out a sigh. "Steve's not gonna stop," she told him. "If you don't either, Rhodey and Danielle are going to be the best case scenarios."

Tony clenched his jaw and shook his head. "You let them go, Nat."

The redhead turned to look up at him. "We played this wrong."

"'We'?" Tony scoffed this time. "Boy, it must be hard to shake the whole double agent thing, huh? It sticks in the DNA." The billionaire almost regretted saying anything when he turned to see the ex-assassin's fixated glare she now had on him.

"Are you incapable of letting go of your ego for one goddamn second?" She growled.

Tony turned away, unable to meet her gaze as he replied, "T'Challa told Ross what you did, so... they're coming for you." He delivered his last statement looking her dead in the eyes this time. He wanted her to know the he wasn't screwing around. That she had screwed up and was about to pay the price for it. He knew he'd feel like shit for it afterwards, but what could he do? He could fix it by turning Barnes in and getting some leverage in Ross to get the rest of the team out of Raft. That was the priority.

"I'm not the one that needs to watch their back," she retorted with a sharp tone before storming off. He knew he probably wouldn't see her again after that. He warned her about Ross and she would be sure to disappear for good. Maybe it was for the best...

Just then, his wrist watch began to buzz. Tony glanced down and noticed a notification had appeared. He pulled it up to reveal the image of a dead man in a bath tub, it seemed. "What am I looking at, FRIDAY?"

" _Priority upload from Berlin police,"_ his AI replied.

A feeling in his gut suddenly sprung up and into his chest. Something was wrong. Whoever this man was... whatever this was... something was wrong. "Fire up the chopper," he ordered before quickly making his way out to the heli-pad downstairs.

Tony didn't bother with trying to check on Jack as he passed the Lab, knowing full well he didn't have the time nor the patience to try and get through to the kid. He notified the doctors looking after Rhodey about where he was headed and that if his friend needed him, just to call. And after that, he was boarding the chopper already ready for him and headed out to sea.

The ride wasn't the best. Clear skies was what the billionaire was hoping for, but the storms and harsh winds we're kind of fitting for the situation as he went through the files uploaded by the Berlin police with FRIDAY.

 _"The Task Force called for a psychiatrist as soon as Barnes was captured. The UN dispatched Dr. Theo Broussard from Geneva within the hour. He was met by this man."_ The surveillance in what Tony could only assume to be the airport parking lot showed the real Dr. Theo Broussard walking towards his car only when some man walked over. Short build, rough facial features. He could tell by his determinate walk and precise actions that this man was one on a mission.

Tony sat up in his chair slightly. "Did you run facial recognition yet?" He asked.

 _"What do I look like?"_

Tony blinked in surprise at his AI's overly-sassy response. She was no JARVIS, but she was pretty great, if he (the designer) did say so hisself. "Uh, I don't know. I've been picturing a red head," he answered back, equally as sassy.

 _"You must be thinking of someone else,"_ she replied smoothly.

"Must be."

 _"The fake doctor is actually Colonel Helmut Zemo. Sokovian Intelligence."_ Tony couldn't help but roll his eyes as if it were the mot obvious thing in the world. Sokovian. Of course. A badass with a vengeance. Just what he needed in this boiling pot of chaos and complicated mess he had to clean up.

The billionaire pushed himself out of his chair and maneuvered himself to better see the screen he'd just projected from off his phone screen. On the screen was an image of Helmut Zemo. He definitely had the cheekbones to a badass... the suit and skill set, too, apparently.

 _"Zemo ran Echo Skorpion, a Sokovian covert kill squad,"_ FRIDAY explained.

"So, what happened to the real Broussard?" Tony asked her. Just then, the previous image FRIDAY had projected of the dead man in the bath tub appeared. Well, shit...

 _"He was found dead in a Berlin hotel room. Where police also found a wig and facial prosthesis approximating the appearance of one James Buchanan Barnes."_ On the side of the projector, a new little blip appeared. It was the image the press had released of the surveillance video showing Steve's best bud from 1920-something sneaking into one of those news vans to plant the bomb in Vienna. And on the second screen was the real picture of Barnes from during his war days, along with his old army files. Well, shit, indeed...

Cap had been right, as much as Tony hated to admit it. Barnes had been framed, and the real bomber was this Zemo guy, whoever he was. Now, all Tony needed to find out was what he wanted, where he was, and what he planned on doing next.

"Son of a bitch," Tony muttered aloud. "Get this to Ross."

 _"Yes, Boss."_

After a few more stressful and anxiety-filled minutes, the chopper arrived at the Raft Prison. Tony sat back in his chair as he listened to one f the guards working the security system grant him access. Not the he needed it, but he did prefer being allowed into a super-max floating prison in the middle of the ocean rather than breaking in and risking dying while on board.

He watched from above as the large, dome-like prison arose from the swelling sea. The only thing differentiating the black ocean waves and the prison were the lights lining all around the top and the large steel door opening for him to land inside.

Once the chopper was safely on the ground, Tony was greeted by Secretary Ross the moment he stepped outside. "So, you got the files?" He prompted the Secretary as he approached him. "Let's reroute the satellites, start facial scanning for this Zemo guy."

Ross gave him a stern look as he replied, "You seriously think I'm gonna listen to you after that fiasco in Leipzig?" He scoffed. "You're lucky you're not in one of these cells." Well, there went that idea of getting some sort of help from Ross. Time for Plan A... because Tony kind of counted on Ross being a dick.

The genius kept close to the Secretary as he led him through the large doors and padlocks until they reached the main quarters where cameras and screens were monitoring every prisoner in every cell. As Tony walked through, he couldn't help but notice a screen that caught his eye. It was a camera placed in the corner of Wanda's cell. She was hunched up and pressed against the back wall. Her skin was a sickly pale and her eyes were slightly bloodshot. The billionaire then noticed the reasons why. She was in a straight jacket... with a shock collar on her neck.

Tony really wanted to punch Ross now...

After studying Wanda, he felt guilt churn in his stomach and a shudder roll down his spine. It wasn't a very comforting sight. So, he kept walking.

Ross allowed him to enter the seperate wing where he was keeping his former teammates. When he entered, there was a seperate cell at each end of the room. In each, he could make out a figure of who it belonged to. Clint, sitting at the edge of his bed with his head down. Then, there was the Lang guy. Sam, who was pacing his cell. Wanda, still hunched at the edge of hers, her head turned away from him. And then, the last cell. He assumed Danielle was inside, but he couldn't make out her exact figure in there.

Tony was suddenly side tracked when clapping broke him out of his trance.

"The Futurist, gentlemen!" Clint exclaimed from behind his glass wall and bars. "Futurist is here! He sees all! He knows what's best for you, whether you like it or not."

Tony frowned as he began to approach the cell. "Give me a break, Barton. I had no idea they'd put you in here. Come on," he told his former teammate.

Clint, his expression still unconvinced and unamused, spit on the ground before turning to glare at him through the glass. "Yeah, well, you knew they'd put us somewhere, Tony." He had a point.

"Yeah, but not some super-max floating ocean pokey," the billionaire exclaimed. "You know, this place is for maniacs. This is a place for-"

"Criminals?" Clint finished for him as he jumped to his feet. "Criminals, Tony. Think that's the word you're looking for. Right?" He prompted as he stood face-to-face to him, only separated by the thick glass and bars between them. "That didn't use to mean me. Or Sam, or Wanda, or Dani. But here we are."

Tony nodded in agreement. "Because you broke the law."

Clint scoffed lightly. "Yeah."

"I didn't make you."

"La, la, la, la, la..." Clint began to prattle on, pretending to block him out like a child Ashe slowly turned his back on him.

"You read it, you broke it," Tony continued to try and speak over Clint's mumbles. "Alright, you're all grown up, you got a wife and kids... I don't understand, why didn't you think about them before you chose the wrong side?" It was a low blow, even for him, but from the way the archer spun around on his heel to glare daggers into the genius made Tony believe he'd finally gotten through to him.

But, before Tony could walk away, he heard Clint call back from behind him. "You gotta watch your back with this guy!" He shouted as he slammed his palms into the glass, creating an echo throughout the area. "There's a chance he's gonna break it!"

Tony tried not to dwell too much on the fact that he'd pissed of a former colleague. Right now, he had a job to do. He'd mend wounds and burned bridges after the job was done.

As the billionaire continued his trek down the row of cells, he happened upon the guy known as Scott Lang. Apparently, he'd taken tech from one Mr. Pym, founder of Pym Technologies, which managed to create a suit that shrinks... and apparently grows.

Tony watched as the man made his way to the glass and glared at him. "Hank Pym always said, you never can trust a Stark," he huffed.

Tony merely spared the man a glance. "Who are you?" He asked, quipping at the man before walking away. He was barely able to make out Lang's response, "Come on, man."

After passing Clint and Scott, he approached Sam's cell. He knew if anyone were willing to talk to him, it was Wilson. Sure, he was pretty much Cap's bestie – aside from Barnes – but, he'd also been a factor in what had happened with Rhodes and Tony knew he would somehow be able to get him to talk out of guilt, or at least hear him out.

Sure enough, as soon as he reached Wilson's cell, he asked, "How's Rhodes?" There was that guilt.

"They're flying him to Columbia Medical tomorrow. So... fingers crossed," the genius explained, Sam shaking his head in minor disbelief. This wasn't going to be easy. "What do you need? They feed you yet?" Might as well get it out there that Tony needed something from the guy.

The pilot turned to face him with a raised eyebrow. "You're the good cop now?"

Tony sighed. "I'm just the guy who needs to know where Steve went," he stated simply.

Sam glared at the man through the glass as he exclaimed, "Well, you better go get a bad cop, because yourenfinna have to go Mark Fuhrman on my ass-" Tony rolled his eyes. Always so difficult. Well, it looked like he was going to have to prove himself a bit better. But, for that to happen...

The billionaire pulled up his free hand – the one that wasn't currently restrained in a sling – and began to tap a few buttons in his watch. Once he was ready, he pressed the two sides, deactivate aging the Raft's sound system in their cameras. He knew if he disabled the cameras as a whole, they'd send a whole squadron down thinking Tony might've broken any of his former team out. But, just the sound and he was probably good.

"Oh, I just knocked the 'A' out of their 'AV'. We got about 30 seconds before they realize it's not their equipment," Tony told the pilot, cutting him off slightly. Sam looked perplexed and shocked as he glanced around and up at the cameras in the corner of his cell.

Tony then used his watch again, pulling up the Berlin police report FRIDA had forwarded to him. "Just look," he instructed the pilot as he showed him the image of the dead Dr. Theo Broussard. "Because that is the fellow who was supposed to interrogate Barnes. Clearly, I made a mistake. Sam... I was wrong." God, that felt weird saying. And Sam commented about it.

"That's a first."

Tony refrained from rolling his eyes as he turned his watch off and got back on topic. "Cap is definitely off the reservation, but he's about to need all the help he can get," he explained, hoping that Sam would drop the loyal-guard-dog act for one moment to try and see he was a good guy right now nd they were on the same side for the moment. "We don't know each other very well. You don't have to-" He was about to continue to beg nd make a fool out of himself when Sam abruptly shook his head. Oh, now they were getting somewhere.

"Hey, it's alright," he told the billionaire honestly. Tony began to lean closer as the pilot grew uneasy about the decision he was about to make. Until, finally, he relented. "Look, I'll tell you... but you have to go alone and as a friend."

Tony nodded, "Easy."

After Sam explained the whole ordeal, who the Zemo guy was, what Barnes had been brainwashed to tell the guy, where he was going, why, and who they were up against. A few killer super soldier assassin guys, and one psycho with a vengeance and lots of knowledge. Great.

So, it had turned out Sharon Carter had been right about Siberia. Probably should've listened to her and out this whole ordeal behind him, but at least now he knew the truth of where Steve and Barnes were.

The genius had left Sam and the others, trying not to let the feeling that he was being glared at as he got to walk out a free man and the rest had to stay behind as locked up felons. It was hard, but manageable if he focused on the bigger problem. Focus on the bigger problem, that was the key.

Tony finally made his way back the helicopter pad where his chopper was already ready for him to leave. There was no doubt in his mind Ross had out some sortif tracking device on it while he was away after the audio in his cameras went out.

"Stark," the Secretary called after him as he had begun to board the chopper. "Did he give you anything on Rogers?"

Tony had to stop himself from laughing out loud as he replied, "Nope. Told me to go to Hell. I'm going back to the Compound instead, but you can call me anytime... I'll put you on hold, I like to watch the line blink." After delivering his last line, he couldn't help but let a large grin show as the chopper pulled up off the ground and began it's departure from the Raft Prison. Boy, he loved screwing with the guy.

—

Down on the ground, Secretary Ross glared at the departing chopper, watching it carefully as Tony left inside. He wasn't dumb enough to believe the fact that Sam Wilson hadn't told him anything. He really wouldn't put anything past Stark. But, he also couldn't touch the guy due to the fact that he was so damn smart and could weasel his way out of practically anything... even jail time, unfortunately for Ross.

But, he couldn't worry about Tony Stark's childlike habits right now. He had bigger issues.

After watching the helicopter leave the Raft, Ross held his chin high and his chest boasted as he made his way back to the main directory. Inside, he passed by all the screens displaying all the other prisoners. He didn't care about them, not really.

When he finally stopped, he tapped the gaurd's shoulder that he stood behind. "Pull up Cell E68," he ordered.

The guard complied, pressing a few keys on his keypad, clicking on a few buttons, until the screen finally tuned into the camera and sound system of Cell E68. Inside, it was lit up a bright white light, cement walls on three ends and glass and metal bars at the front. And right in the middle of it all was a small figure thrashing and crying out on the floor.

Danielle Harper, a.k.a Eris, thrashing and screeching her head off in the containment of her cell. Just like Wanda Maximoff, Miss Harper had a shock collar around her neck as precaution. And it was good thing too. Each time she got shocked after attempting to use her powers or try to yank the thing off, she'd just try again and keep screaming and trashing. It was an endless cycle.

"Still going at it," the guard remarked matter-of-factly as they both watched the live feed of the self-destructive girl. "Her neck's gotta have some pretty bad burns right now... How she isn't dead, I have no idea."

Ross merely sat up straight, crossing his arms and using one hand to set underneath his chin as he watched the screaming child through the screen. He had an idea of how she wasn't dead... he just wanted to figure of how to manifest it.

"What do you plan on doing with her?" The guard asked, breaking the Secretary out of his moment of silence and study.

"You're not paid to ask questions, Melendez," Ross retorted with a cold glare. "Keep me updated on if her status changes." And with that, the man walked away without a care. The sounds of Danielle Harper screaming following him as he left.

—

 _ **A/N: Celebratory early chapter because I'm going out of town for Spring Break and won't have Internet for when I normally update. Here you guys go, enjoy, lemme know what you think.**_

 _ **This chapter was a lot shorter than the last, but, hey, they can't all be monsters. Anyway, not a lot of Danielle in this one, but we do get a peek into Homecoming, lots of Tony POV (which was really fun to write), a bit of Peter, and a peek at where Danielle and Jack are right now. Not looking too good as we can see.**_

 _ **Also, on a completely different note, I've been binging the new Netflix series The Umbrella Academy and HOLY. SHIT. It is AMAZING. I remember hearing about Gerard Way's comic book he had written, but I never had the time to find and read it, but the show is amazing so I think I may have to track it down and read it. I 10/10 recommend watching it. Vanya reminds me so much of Danielle and Klaus reminds me a lot of Jack... in a sense.**_

 _ **Chapter song is WHEN I WAS OLDER by Billie Eilish. Love that amazing woman.**_

 **Reviews:**

 **Hyraeth: Four times? My God, the dedication, I love it. Thanks.** **Well, here is your next chapter a whole two days early. Hope you enjoy.** **Oh, man, me neither I have so much stuff I want to write for that Arc but there's also just so much stuff in between. Yeah, I wanted to kind of show the side of Civil War that not only was Tony kind of at fault for bringing Peter there, but also Peter for kind of blindly following him. Sort of like how Danielle blindly follows Steve. See the little reflecting going on there?**

 **ArsenicAssassin: Oh wow, that's a huge compliment thank you so much. Glad you liked it. Lol, yeah. I'm probably going to have her mention that later on when she eventually finds out that Peter's Spiderman (because we all know she can't be kept in the dark for long). Oh, yeah, I wasn't prepared for the amount of angst I included in this Arc either, but it's there, get ready.**

 **amrawo: Thank you, glad you liked it. The Civil War arc is unfortunately coming to a close, but thankfully, directly after is Homecoming. Prepare.**

 **daeb: Oh, yeah, lots of things being revealed. There wasn't a lot of Peter POV for after he finds out, but there will be in the near future. I'd say two or three chapters from now (don't quote me). Glad you liked it, enjoy this next chapter.**

 **GhostRyder13: Generally, yes. Its what keeps me sane and i usually update very Monday or late Sunday. But, today is an exception due to my little Spring Break adventure cross country. One thing you'll learn about me is I like traveling whenever I have vacations. Enjoy!**

 **Guest: Aw, glad you liked it. Here s the next chapter!**

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter:

 **[Back at the Raft]**

 **Jack: Number One, can you please sing the opening to 'I Want It That Way'?**

 **Sam: Really? Okay... You are... my fire-**

 **Jack: Number Two.**

 **Clint: The one... desire.**

 **Jack: Number Three!**

 **Wanda: Believe... when I say-**

 **Jack: Number Four!**

 **Steve: That I want it that way.**

 **Jack: TELL ME WHY!**

 **Everyone: Ain't nothing but a heartache.**

 **Jack: TEEEELL ME WHY!**

 **Everyone: Ain't nothing but a mistake.**

 **Jack: Now, Number Five.**

 **Bucky: I never want to hear you say-**

 **Jack: WHOOO!**

 **Everyone: That I want it that way...**

 **Jack: *clapping* Chills. Literal chills.**

 **Tony: *crying* It was Number Five. Number Five killed my parents.**

 **Jack: Oh, I forgot about that part...**


	48. Devil Within

It was all just a massive mess. The Accords, Germany... Siberia... Everything.

Guilt was something Steve had been used to feeling for the majority of his life. During the War when Bucky had died, when he woke up in 2011 and found that everyone he knew had either died or grown old and he hadn't, during the fight in New York when Tony had risked his life after Steve accused him of being a selfish prick, in Washington after the HYDRA ordeal prior to finding out Bucky was alive and he hadn't gone to search for him, then finding out HYDRA had killed Tony's parents, and so many more.

And now, he felt guilt for not telling Tony sooner. And he felt guilt because now his best friend was back in cryo-stasis while the rest of his team were locked away in a maximum security prison.

After leaving Bucky behind in Wakanda, thanks to T'Challa's help, Steve had begun to seek out help to try and locate the Raft, but was coming up empty handed. That was until Natasha reached out from under the radar and sent him coordinates to where the Raft was located, a virus to set into play in their security system in order to gain access, and also the coordinates to her safe house for 'got his shit together and decided he wanted to be friends again'. He had to admit, it was nice having Natasha back at his side. He'd gotten so used to her always having his back for things like this since Washington and it was nice to feel something familiar in a time like this.

And that's how the super soldier ended up where he was now, flying the stolen Quinjet him and Bucky had taken from Leipzig to the Raft Prison, Natasha by his side after they met up at an undisclosed area somewhere in South Guam.

When the pair arrived at the Raft, it was already up and out of the water. Steve assumed Natasha had activated her virus to have the people inside believe it was Tony's or any of the other non-rogue Avengers.

But, it seemed that as soon as they landed inside, their welcome had worn out. Red lights all around the Raft began to go off and the entrance sealed shut. Beside the soldier, Natasha glanced at a non-existent watch on her wrist as she remarked, "Took them long enough to realize it was us. You'd think a maximum security prison housing Rogue Avengers would be more secure."

Steve didn't respond to her lighthearted jokes, too focused in getting his team out in one piece. "Remember the plan: we both go in through the front, you bypass their emergency security measures to get us into the main operating room. Aim to incapacitate – not kill. These men are just following orders and doing their jobs," he listed off as him and Natasha began to load their weapons from the miniature armory in the rear of the jet. "We locate the team, break them out, and get out before anybody who's calling for back up right now has the chance to catch us in the act."

"Roger that," the redhead replied, pushing her to pistols into place on either side of her hips along with a belt of magazines. This gave her more flexibility to be able to pick up one of the larger rifles, a taser, and two non-lethal explosives and one canister of tear gas. Steve, feeling nake without his shield, simply brandished the only real fire arm he was comfortable with: the pistol.

After suiting up, the soldier made his way out of his jet and towards the main door that was vaulted shut. Natasha was quick to follow up behind him in order to reach the keypad beside the door, wasting no time in typing away. "Thank you for this," Steve eventually spoke to pass the time as she worked.

Natasha, too busy to meet his eyes, shrugged. "I needed to clear the red from my ledger after everything," she said simply.

"It wasn't your fault," the blonde soldier assured her just as the large metal doors shifted and began to pull open.

"It wasn't yours either," she told him with sincerity.

"Hault!" A loud shout from inside caught both of their attentions. Inside the main room were multiple guards, their guns trained on the pair in front of them. "Drop your weapons and get down in the ground!" One of the men ordered them.

Natasha and Steve exchanged looks before the soldier rammed into her, knocking them both to the side and out of the way before the shots were fired off, round after round. None of which hit either of them.

"Your plan has a flaw," Natasha told the soldier bitterly as she turned the safety off on her rifle. "You forgot to include the factor that _they_ are shooting to kill." Before Steve could reply, Natasha was already throwing one of the non-lethal explosives along with the canister of tear gas around the corner.

"Gas!" A cry from around the corner echoed through the room and Steve felt like he was back in the War again, listening to his fellow comrades cry out the exact same word, watching as everyone scrambled either out of the way or to the nearest gas mask.

The soldier was brought bad to the present when Natasha abruptly spring from her spot behind the wall and began to do what Natasha always did: fight. Steve immediately followed after, watching her back and taking on any stragglers that were out of her reach as she was able to take down three guards with the simple swing of her leg and a few shots to the legs.

Once she landed back onto the ground, she turned to Steve and shouted, "Go to the main operating room! Find the team, I'll take care of the rest of them."

Steve hesitated as he punched one of the guards off the ground and pummeling into a wall nearby. "You sure?"

The red head glared at him before raising her gun from behind her and firing off two shots, hitting a guard behind her in the knees. She gave him a deadpan look. That answered his question fairly quickly.

And with that, the soldier was off.

When Steve reached the main room, he found it partially empty. Three men behind screens and computers turned to face him once he entered the room. Within seconds, Steve had it cleared, all three men knocked out all across the room. After that, it didn't take too long to locate the team being held in sub-level B.

He dashed down to the level and entered a small hallway that housed six cells, four of which had to be housing his team. The first person he spotted was Sam, standing vigil in his cell. The soldier slowly made his way towards the glass with a smile on his face. Sam responded with a knowing smirk of his own. It was like he'd been waiting for him to break them out because like hell he'd ever leave any of his team behind. His family.

Steve took the small USB Natasha had gifted him and plugged it into the panel beside the cell. The screen blinked red and glitches a bit, fighting off the virus before finally succumbing. The cell began to open slowly with a loud hissing sound echoing throughout the hall.

"About damn time," the pilot remarked as he walked out. "Clint, Scott, and Wanda are in the others. Haven't seen them since they shoved me into the back of some van."

Steve nodded. "Here," he produced a second USB from Natasha and handed it to his friend. "You get Lang, I've got the other two."

Sam nodded, taking the hard drive in his hand before jogging over to the cell beside his where Scott was getting a bit impatient, whooping and hollering about getting out of jail... again.

While Sam was letting Scott out, Steve was busy unlocking Clint's cell, and the moment the archer was out, he spared no time and rushing over to Wanda's cell across the hall. "Get it open," he called out just as Scott was released from his own cell.

Steve and Sam exchanged uneasy glances before helping Clint open up the cell. The door was only half-way open when the archer was rushing inside. Steve, Sam, and Scott suddenly understood why. Huddled up in the back of the cell wearing a blue straight jacket and brandishing a white shock collar around her neck was a rather pale looking Wanda.

Clint, Steve, and Sam all dashed inside, Wanda wincing as Clint hesitated to try to remove the collar. "Those sons of bitches..." Clint muttered as he studied her. "This thing ain't coming off without a fight. Steve!"

The soldier nodded before taking a step towards the enhanced young woman. He placed his fingers in the crooks, feeling the electricity in the collar begin to spark, before yanking it off like it was nothing.

Wanda cried out in relief, slumping forward slightly just as Clint caught her. "Hey, hey, take it easy, kid." Sam and Steve wasted no time at all unfastening the straight jacket, ripping some of the latches off to set her free.

"Mm," she moaned, shaking her head frantically and holding onto his arms as if they were a lifeline to her. "D... Da..."

"No, no, no, ssh," Clint soothed her. "Save your voice. You've been through a lot, but don't worry. We're gonna get you out of here-"

" _No_ ," Wanda abruptly shouted. "No," she reiterated with a sigh. "We have to get... We have to get– _GAH!_ " The brunette suddenly doubled over, her eyes slammed shut as her hands found her head, squeezing in pain.

"Wanda? Hey! Wanda, talk to me," Clint shouted over her cries of pain, trying desperately to figure out what was happening that was causing her to act like this. "What's wrong?"

Soon after the abrupt wave of pain, Wanda managed to choke out a single word: "Danielle..."

Steve felt his body go cold. He hadn't even thought about Danielle, hadn't even considered the fact that Tony or Jack had let Ross lock her up here. She was a kid for Christ's sake. Maybe they didn't know... No, they had to have. Tony had said something about Sam telling him where to find him and Bucky, meaning he paid a visit here. Surely, he knew she was here. So, why didn't he get her out?

Not that it mattered much, she was here. And Steve couldn't imagine what she was going through right now. A fourteen year old in a locked cell in a maximum security prison with a shock collar... the shock collar, oh, God...

Before Steve even realized it, he was dashing to one of the last remaining cells in the hall, scrambling to get them both opened. But, once he did, he discovered they were empty, both of them.

"Where is she?" Sam wondered aloud as he ran up beside Steve, glancing in the empty cell.

That's exactly what Steve wanted to know... "Wanda," the soldier called back. "Where is she?"

Wanda, who was being held up by Clint, one arm slung over his shoulder as he carried her up and out of the cell, looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. "I... I don't know. I just... I just feel her... her pain," she said, her voice cracking on the last word.

Steve felt the panic in his chest grow larger and larger the longer they couldn't find Danielle. "Nat," the Captain shouted into his earpiece, hoping to God Natasha could help, and fast. "Natasha, where are you?"

" _Control room, grabbing everyone's gear,_ " she responded. " _Why? What's wrong? Is everyone okay?_ "

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Steve replied. "Can you try and find where Danielle is being held?"

Steve knew Natasha was probably reflecting on the fact that Tony hadn't gotten the kid out of the Raft by now, but most likely pushed it aside to try and figure out where she was. Soon enough, her reponse came back, " _Sub-level E, third hall on the right, cell number 68._ "

Steve felt his breath hitch slightly. He recomposed himself before glancing over at his team of jail breakers. "Clint, get Wanda to the jet. Nat will be there waiting for you," he instructed the archer before turning to the remaining pair of men. "Lang, Sam, with me."

The trio of men dashed their way all the way to the E-Level of the Raft, passing by small cells until they reached the third hall on the right, just like Natasha had said. Something was off from the moment they arrived at the third hall. The main thing was the fact that unlike all the other halls, this one seemed to have a large, heavy-duty steel door blocking off the entrance.

Steve hoped the virus would work.

Sure enough, a few seconds after inserting the drive into the panel on the side of the door, it shifted before beginning to open.

Once the opening between the ground and the rising door was large enough, Steve, Sam, and Scott slipped inside. What they found was brutal.

"What the hell..." Sam breathed in shock in awe as the trio took it all in.

Inside the hall was a single large cell labeled 'E68'. But, it was different from all the others. Unlike the small cells Scott, Sam, Wanda, and Clint had been kept in, it was an enormous metal box, bars protecting what was inside all around, no inside view of what was inside.

Steve hesitated for a moment before remembering who exactly was inside. He rushed over to the panel and found it was locked. They must've really wanted her locked up.

The soldier wasn't sure who he wanted to punch more – Ross for locking up a fourteen year old girl in a cell like this, alone, or Tony for allowing him to. Either way, the Captain used his rage to fuel his swing he took at the locked panel, successfully breaking it open so he could insert the drive and unlock enormous cell.

One by one, the two sets of bars came undone, then came the large metal wall. Once they were all open, the box finally revealed its contents.

"Danielle," Steve breathed in both relief and horror as he stared back at her motionless body sprawled out onto the cold, hard ground. She was wearing an all grey jumpsuit with a complimentary shock collar around her neck, just like Wanda.

The soldier and the pilot ran towards the girl, both dropping to their knees. Steve wasted no time in ripping the shock collar off the teenage girl's neck, but the moment he did, a strangled gasp escaped his throat. Underneath the shock collar was something even more horrific than Steve, or Sam, or Scott ever could've imagined. Underneath the collar was the massive amount of burns it left all around Danielle's already small neck. It was so burnt and charred it had burnt through a few layers of skin, blood seeping out along with the smell of burnt flesh.

Behind them, Scott gagged slightly.

Sam quickly pressed his fingers to the girl's boney wrist. "There's a pulse," the pilot exclaimed, igniting a spark of hope within the soldier and the ex-con behind him. "A weak one, but one nonetheless."

"We gotta get her out of here," Steve stated, getting back into his full Captain-mode. "Lang, your shirt." Scott immediately stripped off his blue shirt and handed it to the Captain, watching intently as he ripped it up to wrap it around Danielle's neck as carefully as he could, Sam holding her head up as he did so.

Once the shirt was tied loose enough that it wouldn't hurt her, but hard enough that it wouldn't fall off, Steve lifted Danielle up bridal style. Making sure to be careful with her as if she were made of glass, the super soldier, ex-con, and para-rescue pilot all started back out to the landing pad where the jet waited for them.

"What the hell happened to her?" Natasha demanded as soon as they were on board. Clint cleared the small table for wounded in the middle of the jet for Steve to lay Danielle down on as Sam ran to the cockpit, starting up the engines for their imminent escape from the Raft.

"Dani?" Wanda croaked from where she was slumped along one of the jet's seats.

"Wanda, stay down. Don't worry, we've got her," Clint reassured the other enhanced young woman before turning back to Danielle, slowly unwrapping the mangle shirt around her neck to take a peek. He winced once he caught sight of the wounds around the girl's neck. "Oh my God..."

"She needs medical attention. Now," Steve stated, though it sounded more like a demand.

Natasha sighed before quickly walking towards the cockpit, taking a seat beside Sam. She began typing in some kind of coordinates into the jet's navigation system while Sam pulled the plane up and out of Raft, the aircraft now out and above the open ocean. "Uh, where are you taking us?" Scott asked from where he stood vigil beside the unconscious Danielle.

"To get her help... hopefully," she replied, the last word a quick after thought as she began to type something on a nearby screen. The jet jolted for a moment before it lurched forward, signaling that they were off and in route.

Wanda then took this moment to pull herself to her feet, despite the sudden wave of nausea that hit her as she did so, and walk over to her little sister's side. She looked so pale. Clint had covered up the makeshift bandage over her neck again, saving Wanda the sight of her sister's wounds. But, she still looked so hurt, so weak and in silent pain. The brunette placed a small hand on Danielle's cheek. And it was at that moment that Wanda realized that something was wrong... Something big... Something deadly...

—

It was dark... No, not dark. Dark implied that there was a lack of light, but that wasn't it. Yes, there was no light, but... with the darkness came not only the lack of light but the lack of anything really. It was just a black abyss of nothingness. It was cold, barren, deserted... empty.

When Danielle opened her eyes, she knew she wasn't really awake. This wasn't a place she recognized. This was... something else. It was foreign, yet she somehow knew it. She'd never been here before, but she knew that there was no getting out of it... Not in one piece.

So, where was 'here'? In this sea of endless black night? In this empty box of nothingness? In this dark cell of never ending abyss?

"Welcome, Danielle."

The teenage girl suddenly jumped in fright in this unrecognizable setting. She spun around, searching for a source to the smooth and familiar voice speaking to her. She found nothing, again.

"It's been quite a long time, hasn't it?"

Danielle continued to search for who was speaking to her, but it seemed like they hadn't manifested themselves yet, whoever it was. But, something told her deep within her gut that she already knew who it was.

"Who's there?" Danielle called out, though it came out as more of a strangled question that she so desperately wanted answers to. After all, the last thing she remembered was being detained at the airport after being threatened with a shock collar around her neck, then a shock in her side that knocked her out. Everything else was just... blurry.

There's a maniacal laugh that echoed throughout the dark area around her, sending shivers down Danielle's spine and promoting hairs to rise all across her body. "You really don't recognize me? Even after all this time together?"

Suddenly, everything clicked. All the scattered pieces of a mysterious puzzle she'd been trying to put together finally fell into their places, creating the big picture, clear as day. She now understood who she was with in this dark abyss, or rather, what she was with.

"Eris..." she breathed in horror.

This prompted another round of small chuckles. "Is that what you call me? It's sweet to try and give me a name... So, sentimental. So, unusual. So... human," the voice drawled onto the word like a curse. "You always were a little soft in the heart, Danielle. Something I always tried to... push out of you. Like a cancer cell ruining the body. A weakness in the system, breaking down the rest of the protocol... You were the virus in my perfect host."

Danielle fell speechless. She wasn't sure what to say. She'd never interacted with the alter-ego living within her, she always just saw videos or heard stories from Wanda, Pietro, and her brother's accounts when they were still with HYDRA. She'd never actually gotten to... speak with Eris – or, whoever this apparently was.

"Who... Who are you?"

There was a soft sigh that sounded a lot closer than the rest of the words Danielle had previously heard from her mysterious parasite within her. "You'll learn soon enough. Everyone will," the voice replied ominously.

"What do you want from me?" Danielle wasn't sure if she really wanted the answer to that question. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to pay the price of whatever Eris was asking of her.

Then, something shifted. Something within the abyss moved and turned and spun to form a coherent shape, an image. The spitting image of Danielle that was, only this wasn't Danielle. She found herself staring at a reflection of herself, only it wasn't her. This version of herself wasn't wearing her casual black skirt, graphic tee, Vans, and navy blue hoodie with her brown natural waves hanging just at her shoulders.

This was a young woman wearing an all black dress that almost blended in with the background surrounding them. And she didn't have brown natural waves, she had long blonde curls that looked far more untamed than Danielle's. Her skin was more sun-kissed and her cheekbones were more prominent. Her posture was straight and her body language made it seem like she demanded attention. She was everything Danielle wasn't, yet they shared the same face, the same body. This was... Her.

"What I want," she repeated. "I want the virus removed from my host."

Danielle shuddered.

"But... I'm not going to hurt you, Danielle." The girl finally understood why that voice sounded so familiar and soothing to her. It was her own. "Why would I hurt you? There is no me without you. I'd only be hurting myself by trying to terminate you, and we don't want that..."

Danielle remained silent, afraid that if she tried to do much of anything she'd provoke this monster staring back at her.

"What I do want, however, is your body," she explained. "I want you to just... Give me the reigns, to stop fighting me, locking me away. No matter how much you try, you can't get rid of me, and I can't get rid of you." She took a step forward and Danielle tried to stumble back. But, it was like for every one step Danielle staggered backwards, She somehow floated forwards five more until they were only a foot away from each other. "We are one in the same... together."

Danielle began to shake her head frantically. "No," she muttered. "I'm not like you. You... You hurt people– kill people. I'm nothing like you."

The young woman across from her scoffed. "Danielle, do you ever get those little sensory overloads? The ones where you suddenly just explode and things break, glass shatters... people get hurt?" Danielle tried not to let it show, but she felt recognition at all the things she had listed off. "That's not me... Or your powers... It's you, Danielle. It was always you."

"You have to understand, I didn't make you unstable... You just are," she stated. "But, I can take that all away. I can help you become... whole again. You can finally just be, without hurting people you love or getting hurt by people you care about."

The teenage girl lifted her head up slightly at her proposition. "What do you... What are you talking about?"

"I can take away all your pain," she concluded with a sadistic-like smile. "All you have to do... is give up the fight."

—

"We're here," Natasha announced from the cockpit of the Quinjet as it prepared to land just above what looked to be some kind of building on the outskirts of the shining city along the horizon in the background just outside the large windshield.

"Um... where is 'here'?" Scott asked from the back of the jet, clearly going into a panic triggered by his sensory overload of being broken out of a maximum security prison in the middle of the ocean by the Avengers. This had to be the craziest night of his life, by far.

"Seoul," Natasha answered as her and Sam began to cut the engines of the jet.

Steve – who had previously been watching as Clint and Sam helped hook Danielle up to an IV for fluids – snapped his head up at her response. "Wait... You don't mean...?" He trailed off.

"I'm lost," Sam remarked. "What's in Seoul that's going to help us out here?"

The redhead stood up from her seat and walked over towards where he was beside Danielle. "I may have called up a friend of ours to meet us here on the down low to help us out. She agreed to meet at an undisclosed location close to home," she explained.

"Who?" Wanda asked skeptically as she rose to her feet.

She got her answer a lot sooner than expected when the group of the world's most wanted criminals walked off the jet and into the building where they were met with a team of what seemed to be highly trained doctors. In no time at all, the doctors were scooping up Danielle from out of Steve's arms onto a stretcher, quickly ushering her into a room that looked like a makeshift hospital room. Next thing the team knew, they were watching these doctors begin to connect machines and sensors to the petite brunette.

"Who are all these people?" Clint wondered aloud as they watched from a relative distance.

"My team." All of the group spun around to find Dr. Helen Cho entering, a clip board in hand, a stethoscope around her neck, and her hair in one of her signature buns atop her head. "Don't worry, Captain Rogers, they've all been briefed and sworn to secrecy not to discuss anything that happens here tonight," she explained after seeing the momentary panic that set in on the Captain's face. "I trust them all with my life."

Natasha nodded as she approached the doctor. "Thank you for agreeing to this."

"It's the least I could do," the doctor replied simply. "Now, let me get a look at that wound around her neck." Dr. Cho walked past the group of rogue Avengers and moved to stand alongside her team of doctors to examine the makeshift bandage around Danielle's neck. Very carefully, she began to unravel it. Once it was all the was off, revealing the wound as a whole, she grimaced and sighed, as did most of the team behind her.

"Can you help her?" Wanda asked, breaking the tense silence.

Cho turned back around. She spoke a few words in Korean to a few members of her team, sending them away to seemingly grab tools from nearby carts, before turning back to face Wanda and the rest of the worried group. "We're going to try and sew together what we can to close the wound before it gets infected. But... there's not much we can salvage from her skin. We may need to use the Cradle, but since it's back at the Lab, it wouldn't be possible tonight. And frankly, we don't have the time."

Everyone in the group obviously defated at her explanation.

Cho let out a heavy sigh before continuing. "But... that doesn't mean we can't try and cheat a bit."

"What do you mean?" Steve spoke up for the first time since arriving.

Instead of answering, Dr. Cho turned to face Wanda. "Your powers... you're able to create, mold, and move things with your power... I have a hypothesis that if you can move and shift and reshape flesh and tissue in Danielle's neck, then maybe we don't need to sew together and try and salvage what's left because we can substitute it with whatever your power creates." Wanda blinked back in surprise, as did the rest of the group. "Can you do that?"

Wanda was silent for a moment, thinking it all over. "You're asking me to create tissue to close the gap of the burnt tissue?"

"Yes," Cho answered. "Not a permanent fix, but it'll help in the long run when she begins to heal."

Wanda crossed her arms over her chest, a crease between her eyebrows forming as she turned to face where her unconscious little sister laid on the hospital bed. She looked so weak, so hurt, so... broken. Wanda had seen what her sister had gone through, thick and thin. She's seen her highs, her lows, her ends, her beginnings, her firsts, her lasts... She so desperately wanted to fix everything for Danielle, but she wondered if she had the capacity to...

—

"You... You want me to just... stop living?" Danielle asked, cleary confused as to what this sentient being inside of her was talking about. One minute she was saying she didn't want to hurt her, but now she wanted Danielle to just give up rights to her body? And do what? Die? Was that how that worked?

Danielle's sadistic reflection only chuckled and shook her head. "It's a lot more complex than that," she began to explain. "The reason I can only take hold when you lose control out there is because you fight for the control of your mind and body, pushing me away. Now, I'll give you this, you're strong when you're stubborn. But, Danielle, it's time the head of house shifted. It's time for someone else to take the reigns. Aren't you tired of being here?"

The teenager then took this time to glance around at her surroundings. They were still in this sort of abyss and Danielle wondered, was this her mind? If so, why was it so dark? "Where... where are we?"

"Inside your mind," her reflection replied. "We can be wherever you want to be really."

Suddenly, the black background disappeared. Danielle found herself standing in the middle of the Compound common room. The setting changed, but she was still standing in place, and her reflection was still standing a few feet away.

The Compound room didn't stay too long either, shifting into her old room back at her and Sharon's apartment. Then, it was her room at the Compound. Then, it was what she recognized as her school's locker room. The school library, the Compound training room, the cells in Sokovia where she used to be kept, the back of the Quinjet, the school bleachers, the back of the subway train, Delmar's, and finally the Rhode Island house she shared with her mother.

"Ah," the blonde reflection of herself signed as she glanced around the large house. "The Newport family house... Good times. Though, we both know what dear old mother was trying to recreate here, don't we?" She turned, raising an eyebrow just before the Rhode Island house vanished, only for the surroundings to change into another familiar setting. "You know, if there's one thing to know about remakes... You don't mess with the original."

When Danielle looked around at her surroundings, it took her only a moment realize where she was inside her head. Her old family home in Zilina, the one she shared with Jack, her Mom, and her Dad. It was her real home before... everything. It was always a bitter-sweet memory in her mind, but here now... It was like she had never left.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Danielle turned back around to face the blonde beside her. "Being back home, not having any responsibilities to anyone but yourself and your old life. Getting relive the best times of your life for as long as you'd like. It's like being in Heaven, but without the death part," she explained with a bright smile.

"I don't know what... what you're talking about," Danielle mumbled.

The blonde scoffed lightly. "Well, let me show you then." She abruptly raised a hand and snapped. Danielle expected the scenery around her change, but nothing did. Everything seemed to stay the same. The furniture, the photos on the walls, the dishes in the kitchen, the room. Nothing changed. So, what had she meant when she said she was going to show-

"Danielle?"

The brunette froze, her eyes widening, glued to the blonde's across from her. She hadn't... had she? The blonde merely smiled in response, jerking her head in the direction at which the familiar voice had come from. Danielle wanted so desperately to turn around, but was too terrified.

"Danielle, we're home," the voice called out again, followed by the sound of keys jingling and doors closing. As the sounds of footsteps slowy approached, Danielle couldn't help it. She turned around, coming face-to-face with her mother.

The same mother who had died half a year prior, the same mother who tried to kill Steve, the same mother who had sold her out to be kidnapped and tortured, the same mother who was trained to be an assassin by HYDRA, the same mother that had left her children for dead, the same mother that cared for her, fed her, loved her, and tucked her in every night. The mother that she loved more than life itself, but hated more than anything in the world. The mother that was the most contradicting thing in Danielle's life, yet she couldn't help but miss her so much.

She just smiled back at her as if she were oblivious to the tears threatening to pour over her child's face as she stared back at her with bright brown eyes. "We just got back from Jack's guitar lesson. Your Dad's on his way home, so I'm about to start dinner now," she explained, pressing a chaste kiss on Danielle's forehead before making her way behind the kitchen counter where the blonde reflection of Danielle had been a few moments prior, now nowhere to be seen.

What was going on? Was Danielle reliving a memory? If so, which one? She didn't remember this, any of it. Well, her reflection had said that this was like Heaven, but without the death. Maybe this was her mother's actual Heaven and she just so happened to stop in for a visit. But, Danielle had to keep asking herself, was this even real?

"'Sup, Dani," a new voice chimed as it came walking up behind her. This voice made Danielle actually jump as she spun around to find her older brother walking towards the living roo, a clear smile on his face. She didn't remember the last time she'd ever seen Jack this happy before. She loved it, plain and simple. "You okay?" He stopped to ask. "You look like you're about to explode."

Danielle wondered if maybe they could sense her emotions or actually see her facial expressions of shock and disbelief. Wait – could they actually speak to her?! To test out the theory, Dani immediately shook her head and answered her brother's question, "I'm fine. I just... had a weird day."

"Cool," Jack shrugged simply. "Mom, I'll be in the living room watching TV!" Jack called t the kitchen, their mom giving a muffled response over her shoulder. Danielle watched with joy as Jack gave her a brief smile before walking to the living room and plopping himself on the couch.

So, this was exactly like Heaven without death, Danielle concluded. It couldn't have gotten any better... That was until the final cherry on top was placed atop her enormous loaded happiness when the front door opened and closed.

"Honey? Jack? Dani?"

Danielle could physically feel her heart break. She didn't need to turn around to see who it was. "Dad," she felt her voice crack when she finally did turn to face where he stood beside the front door. And when she met his familiar gaze, or was like staring back I'm time to a place she wanted to stay in for the rest of all eternity.

"Danielle," he spoke as he walked over. "Hello, my dear," he greeted her, placing a big kiss to her temple as he pulled her in for a bone-crushing hug. She remembered that about him very clearly. He have the best hugs and kisses. It was the most she remembered about him, aside from a few things here and there. It felt so surreal seeing him. She'd never even dreamt or thought about him much since after Mm was revealed to still be alive. She had always been so torn between hating him and loving him too after finding out he was apart of the organization that ruined her and so many others' lives.

When her dad finally let her go, Danielle felt a sense of emptiness, like it was too short, but, she let him go anyway and watched him as he went to the kitchen to greet his fie and Jack. Kisses and hugs all around and it all just flt too good to be true. Why was her reflection showing her this? What was the point? Did she want to trap her here forever? Of so, where was 'here'? This couldn't have been Heaven, Jack wasn't dead. This couldn't have been Hell, her Dad didn't belong there. Was it all inside her head? Was this all a lie to make her give up?

"Danielle, are you alright?" Her mother asked, clearly concerned.

Dani shook her head. Reminding herself, it wasn't real. It was a trick. It was a lie.

"Danielle?"

"Stop it," the teen ground out through clenched teeth as she pressed the palms of her hands forcefully aginst her temples, trying to push herself back into reality. It wasn't real. It was a trick. It was a lie.

"Dani? What's wrong?"

"Stop." It wasn't real. It was a trick. It was a lie.

"Sweetie, talk to us."

"No." It wasn't real. It was a trick. It was a lie.

"Dani-"

"Stop!" It wasn't real! It was a trick! It was a lie!

"Honey-"

"I said _stop_!" It wasn't _real!_ It was a _trick!_ It was a _lie!_

Finally, the voices stopped, the noises stopped. And when Danielle opened her eyes, she was back in the old living room, only it was empty. No Mom, no Jack, no Dad. No one, but her... and her blonde reflection standing a few feet away again.

The blonde let out a heavy sigh. "I don't understand you, Danielle," she remarked. "You're so weak, yet so stubborn. So much potential, yet so little driving passion. With just a push in the right direction, you'd be perfect. But... you're just not. And now, you're my problem."

"Then leave," Danielle retorted through her clenched and gritted teeth. "Because I'm not going to stop fighting you." The blonde raised an eyebrow, and she kept going. "You kill people, and cause chaos, and hurt innocent people. All this time, you tried convincing me to let you win, but it was pointless. You will never win. Because I will never give up my mind for you."

The brunette watched her blonde reflection clench her jaw, her glare and frown deepening and she could've sworn she saw a flash of gold spark in her eyes for a brief moment. It all see,d to happen so fast. "Fine," the blonde replied simply. Danielle hadn't noticed it, but she was taking small steps towards her. "Oh, Danielle... Why did you have to be so stubborn?" Then, before the brunette could process it, the blonde swing a backhand across Danielle's face, sending her falling to the floor with an _oomph!_

Danielle gasped the moment she hit the floor, no expecting such a hard blow from a petite figure identical to her own. Was she really going to fight her for her own mind? Was this happening? What was happening?

She didn't exactly get an answer when the blonde reflection of herself tried to kick her while she was down. Luckily, Natasha's training hadn't gone completely useless. Danielle made a quick escape by rolling out of the way and popping back up onto her feet. Se tried to remember the basics like the redheaded assassin had taught her. Feet placed firmly on the ground, shoulder-length apart. Hands in fists, but not clenched too hard to make sure not to break anything when throwing a punch. Fists held in front of the face, but not blocking the view of the target or attacker. And whatever you do, don't give up.

Danielle took one big breath of fresh air before pulling her right arm back and throwing a solid punch to the blonde's pale face. She watched as her parrellel's head swung to the left, a small red mark still left on her cheek from where Danielle had punched. But, it faded quickly and she went back to trying to attack her again, putting Danielle back on defense.

Dani found herself fighting for her life against the psycho blonde, having to spin to dodge kicks, slide to dodge slaps, and duck out of the way to barely miss being punched. Danielle thought she was a good fighter because she was partially trained by Natasha, but this thing... She was better, a lot better. She was quick, agile, and knew her way around a fight. But, luckily for her, so did Danielle... somewhat.

And so their deadly dance began.

—

"Wanda," Dr. Cho's voice broke into the psychic's concentrated mindset. "Are you willing to go through with this?"

The brunette crossed her arms and pursed her lips. She didn't want to mess this up and risk Danielle getting hurt more than she already was. Even the slightest movement could hurt her and Wanda barely had control over her own powers, and especially after being held in the Raft for so long, not to mention the Lagos incident... She just didn't have enough faith in herself-

"Cho!" One of the doctor's on Helen's team called out, cutting into Wanda's conflicted thoughts.

Dr. Cho spun around to face him and began to walk over when he beckoned her over where he stood above Danielle, examining her neck. The rest of the group hung behind, watching in confusion as Cho and the other doctor's studied whatever anomaly was occurring in Danielle's injury.

"What is it?" Natasha asked when she saw Cho's expression turned from calculating to confused.

"I... Her wounds," the doctor answered, unsure of how to explain what was happening. "They're... They're beginning to heal. The tissue is growing back, the dead skin is shedding..."

The group of jail breakers all exchanged glances of confusion before Scott turned back and asked, "Isn't that... a good thing?"

"I'm not sure," Cho replied honestly. "I've seen Danielle's healing enhancement up close, but this... this is different. Normally, her regeneration ability would be 10 percent faster than an average human's. But this... This is healing at least 60 percent faster. Faster than even yours, Captain," she explained, turning to Steve with a look of shock and awe.

"What does that mean for her?" Clint questioned.

"Like I said, I don't know."

Wanda, who was silently studying Danielle's unconscious figure, began to slowly walk towards her. Something was off. Something had always been off. She saw it at the airport, she felt it in the Raft, she could feel it in the jet, and it was beginning to resurface again in the makeshift operating room. The small feeling in the back of the psychic's brain that filled her with a sense of dread and horror, like something horrible was brewing.

The signs were all starting to show now. The yellow light and explosion back at the airport. The feeling as though her brain was being crushed like a can of soda during the waves of shock at the Raft. That feeling she sensed when trying to get a read in Danielle's head on the jet. And now, the faster healing than usual... That feeling wasn't just in Wanda's head, it was in Danielle's.

It was all beginning to click in Wanda's head when she finally reached her little sister's bed side. She so desperately wanted her conclusion to be wrong. But, she needed to be sure. She needed to know.

Slowly, Wanda brought a tentative hand against Danielle's right side of her face. Her palm began to illuminate a soft scarlet light as her powers connected with her sister's mind. And once she was inside... she felt a piece of her crack and die.

"Oh, God..."

"Wanda?" Steve moved to walk to her side as she stated out into space with a terrified expression, like she was looking into a war zone as her hand was placed on Danielle's head. What was she seeing? "Wanda, what's wrong?"

"It's her," the brunette stated vaguely.

"Who? Danielle?" Sam asked.

"Wanda, what's going on?" Clint added.

"Danielle, her mind..." Wanda's breathing started to escalate as a small panic attack threatened to overtake the young psychic's mind. The brunette tried to hold it together, her mind on Danielle's as she struggled with how to process whatever was happening right now. This couldn't be happening right now. It couldn't be.

"What can't be happening right now?" Steve's voice broke into her troubling thoughts and Wanda began to wonder if she had said that out loud.

"I... I..." she stammered.

"Wanda," the soldier spoke in a firm tone as he took a step forward, looking her dead in the eye as he exclaimed, "You need to tell us what's wrong with her so we can help. If you don't, she could get hurt even more. Talk to us. What's happening in her head?"

Wanda let out a heavy sigh, taking deep breaths in and out, just like Sam had taught her back in her early days at the Compound when she used to have night terrors on an everyday basis. Once she was most settled down, she glanced back up at the soldier and the rest of the group as she delivered her bad news.

"The cage is broken," she explained. "Eris is released."

—

Back inside Danielle's mind, thins weren't going as well as Danielle thought they would. Going hand-to-hand with her own personal homicidal God-like parasite inside her head wasn't the best idea, but she was managing... And not very well either.

Danielle now found herself being thrown across the room of her childhood home's living room, her back making a loud crash into the wall, knocking over a few pictures, coffee tables, and bases before she fell to the floor. The brunette glanced back up just in time to see her blonde reflection striding towards her to try and finish the job.

Despite the groaning in her joints, muscles and bones, Danielle pulled herself to her feet and caught the blonde's punch inside her own hand – a move Steve had taught her – and twisted her arm. The blonde then attempted to use her other hand to fight Danielle, but the teen grabbed that one as well and pushed it against the blonde's chest before throwing her head back and ramming it into her reflection's forehead.

She stumbled back a bit, but was back at trying to punch and kick Danielle within the second. Danielle dodged a punch, blocked a kick, and fell to the floor to avoid some kind of karate chop. While on the ground, Danielle found a piece of glass from one of the bases she'd shattered while being thrown across the room. She grabbed hold of it – ignoring the way it pierced her skin slightly – gripped it tight, and swing it up at the homicidal blonde's face.

Danielle watched as the glass pierced her skin and left a small cut on her left cheek. Crimson red liquid began to pool at the wound and leak down her cheek. But, just as her skin had been scratched, the wound began to close and the blood dried away leaving behind nothing but perfectly clear skin once again as if Danielle hadn't even touched her.

The blonde chuckled. "You think you can hurt me?" Suddenly, a sharp pain began to form on Danielle's left cheek. She hissed and yelped in pain as she slowly moved her hand up to the source of the pain, but when she pulled her hand back, she found blood staining her finger tips as if she had been... scratched.

Danielle glanced between her bloody hand back up to the blonde before she was punched in the face and thrown back to the ground, dropping the piece of glass in her hand.

"Oh, please," she heard the homicidal blonde scoff before a hand came to wrap around her shirt's sleeve, pulling the brunette back up. She came face-to-face with her reflection before she was rammed into the wall with brute force. "Where do you think you get your little healing power, huh? You can barely catch a common cold out in the real world, why do you think that is, Danielle? Not because of a stupid HYDRA experiment, not because of a dumb Sceptre. It was me, all along!"

Suddenly, the blonde's hand shot out to wrap around Danielle's neck.

The brunette made a choking noise as the blonde began to raise Danielle up by her throat. Her airways were blocked and she could feel herself losing her breath as She held tightly to her neck, choking and choking until she could feel her face begin to turn blue and her vision start to grow blurry.

"... please..." she managed to choke out as both her hands made weak attempts to try and unwrap Her hands from around her neck. But it was no use; She was too strong... Danielle was too weak.

"If I can't convince you to give up," the blonde growled as her eyes slowly began to glow a bright, blinding gold, unlike Danielle had ever seen in her own irises. "I'll make you..." Just then, the hand around her throat tightened and tightened and tightened. Danielle could feel her last few breaths escape her mouth as she struggle to just stay awake, the pain in her throat growing with each clench of the blonde's hand. It felt like a boa constricter suffocating her.

And she felt like she was falling and falling and falling...

And dying and dying and dying...

And all she could see was darkness...

—

"What do you mean she's released?" Steve demanded, staring back at Wanda with wide eyes. "How can she... No, this can't be possible-"

"It is," Wanda stated. "I can feel her. She's... she's fighting against Danielle."

"Is she winning?" Clint asked, a grim look on his face as if he were scared for the answer. That fear grew even more when the brunette psychic glanced up at him with an uneasy expression. It wasn't very comforting...

Steve set aside that weary feeling and turned back to Wanda with a new determination. "Can you put her back in that cage?"

Wanda shook her head. "The last time I tried, I nearly got Danielle and myself killed. The last time I even went up against Eris, she got into my head," she explained.

"It's too much of a risk," Natasha told the soldier with a look of regret.

"No," the soldier ground out forcefully. "No, we can't give up on her."

"Nobody's giving up on her, Steve," Sam assured his friend.

"Then fight for her," the blonde retorted. "Wanda, get in there and help her fight Eris-"

"Cap, that's too much of a risk – like Nat said-"

"–she can save her–"

"–Wanda could get hurt–"

"– we can't just let her go on this way!"

"Steve, you have to look at other options-"

"There are no other options!" Steve shouted.

Just then, Sam gave him a knowing glance, his arms crossed across his chest as he bowed his head. "Steve-"

"Sam," the soldier tried to stop his friend from saying what he was about to suggest. He didn't need to hear the rest. Or maybe he did and he just didn't want to.

"-you know what happened last time."

"-stop-"

"We had a deal-"

"- no-"

"-you promised her-"

" _I'm not letting Danielle die!_ "

Everyone in the room fell silent, the only sound coming from the machines attached to Danielle, her pace going slightly fast and the beeping filled the tense atmosphere. The team glanced between each other, but mostly at the soldier who had just snapped and nearly broke down.

They watched as he slowly moved beside the bed where the teenage girl laid, still unconscious. He bent down slightly and took her hand in his. It was so petite compared to his large one, but the size wasn't the only difference the soldier saw each time he looked at them. He saw the hands of a pure soul who was capable of bringing joy to the world. He saw the hands of a person who had been through Hell and back and still managed to have a smile on her face when the sun came up. He saw the hands of a child that still had a long way in her journey to go. He saw the hands of a hero that had blood on her hands, some of which was her own. But most of all, he saw the hands of a little girl he had taken on the responsibility of caring for and failed at doing the one thing he'd promise himself he'd do: keep her safe.

And now... She was on her deathbed with a powerful force set free in her own head. He wasn't even sure if the girl he was next to was the one he knew before. But, if she was in there, he prayed she would wake up so he could at least apologize. Tell her that he was sorry he ever got her into this mess. Sorry that he couldn't keep her safe. Sorry that she was ever involved in this life. And sorry that he was too selfish to ever realize that what was right for her was to be far away from him and the life that him and the rest of the team led. But, he couldn't... and that broke his heart.

Suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder. He didn't bother to look up to see who it was. "Nobody's letting her die, Steve," Natasha assured the soldier in the most sincere voice he'd ever heard her use. "This was Danielle's choice. She wanted this."

"She also wanted to come along to Siberia, Nat," he retorted from over his shoulder. "She doesn't know what's right for her-"

"And your judgement is too clouded to know what's right for her either," the redhead countered. The blonde soldier fell silent, his eyes still trained on Danielle. Wanda was beside her, her eyes full of tears as her fingers brushed through the hair on the sides of her sister's pale face. She was probably wondering how long it would be before she was dead, or would be dead, because apparently that was the only option now.

Steve couldn't do it. He knew he couldn't. He'd already lost so much over the course of a few days; Peggy, his old team, his freedom, his best friend... he couldn't lose the closest thing he had to a daughter. He couldn't lose Danielle.

The soldier fiercely shook his head, sniffling as he wiped away the excess tears from his eyes. "There has to be another way. We can't kill her."

"Steve," Clint spoke this time. "If she tries to get inside her head-" he gestured to Wanda. "-she would be risking her life and mind, too. We can't ask her to do that–"

"I can do it."

All heads spun around to face the brunette psychic standing above Danielle's head, her fingers still mindlessly caressing her little's sisters face and the crown of hair around it. She slowly looked up at the rest of the team, her eyes full of sorrow and determination. Steve knew at that moment that she was probably thinking the same thing as him; they couldn't lose her. Not like this.

Sam let out a sigh, "If you do this, you're risking hurting both yourself and your sister. You know that, right?"

Wanda took a deep breath and nodded. "I can't not do anything," she stated, glancing back down at the girl in front of her. "She's my sister... I already lost Pietro, Jack is..." she sniffled a bit, trying to hold back a sob. "I can't lose her. I can't."

Steve pursed his lips. He stood up and laid a hand on hers, giving it a squeeze as he met her eyes. "Be careful."

She nodded. "I will."

Then, she went to work. She let go of the soldier's hand to be able to bend down, pressing a soft kiss to Danielle's forehead before laying both her hands on either side of her head, each palm lining up with each of the girl's temples. The psychic took a deep breath in and let a shuddered breath out.

The rest of the team watched anxiously as Wanda closed her eyes. Once her eyelids were shut, a scarlet mist began to appear at the center of each of her palms. The mist slowly moved from her to Danielle's temples. Unlike most of her movements while using her powers, her scarlet light was moving agonizingly slow before finally attaching to the teenage girl's temples.

The room was still and silent. No one could breath as they watched in anticipation. They waited for a sign, a signal, an omen– something that would tell them whether or not Wanda had succeeded in entering the younger girl's mind. They eventually got their sign when Wanda gasped, her eyes snapping open and glowing a bright red color. She was in. And what she saw was horrific...

—

Danielle could feel her consciousness giving out. The darkness that clouded her vision was slowly beginning to overcome her. The feeling of her windpipes being crushed by the blonde reflection of herself still relentlessly suffocating her. She didn't want to give up, she wanted to keep fighting, but she just wasn't strong enough. She couldn't do it. She was too weak...

It was all about to end, right here and right now. She wouldn't die, the Entity wouldn't let her. Instead, she would be force to suffer for the rest of all eternity as the girl who couldn't fight.

The girl who was too weak.

The girl who was too human.

The girl who couldn't...

That was until something shifted. Something changed. Something... burned.

There was a light. A bright, glowing, burning, searing... scarlet light. It shined all throughout the the room, growing brighter and brighter, and hotter and hotter. Suddenly, Danielle found herself falling to the ground, landing on her hands and knees as she began gasping for air, her throat finally free and her windpipes open. She started to regain consciousness and awareness of her surrounds. The teenage girl glanced up to the Entity, finding the blonde spinning around, glaring up at the walls and roof of the makeshift living room made up inside her head. She found they were all glowing a scarlet red. But, not just glowing light, it was... mist. It was... familiar.

The Entity let out a condescending chuckle as an evil grin spread across her face. "Nice to see you again, Wanda," she spat at the red light boring down on her. Danielle felt her breath catch in her throat again at the mention of her older sister. She couldn't believe it. Wanda had somehow gotten into her head to try and fight the blonde again. What? Why? How? What was she doing? "It's nice that your loyalty still remains unbreakable when it comes to Danielle. But, I'm afraid it's a bit misplaced."

Danielle was trying to interpret what the blonde was talking about when her thoughts were cut short. Just then, the blonde Entity began to raise her arms. Following the motion, the room began to shake. Furniture rose at least a foot into the air, glass started to shatter from the windows, back doors, and dishes in the kitchen. The tiles on the floor were rattling off their hinges and the boards in the wall and roof were snapping off their nails, screws and bolts. When the Entity opened her eyes, they were a glowing bright gold.

Slowly, the Entity turned her hands outward towards the scarlet force. Danielle was trying to understand what she was doing when suddenly a bright golden light came shooting out of the palms of her hands. Unlike Wanda's red mist, her power came out in bright golden rays. Rays disguised as sharp swords as they fought back against the scarlet plasma. But instead of pushing them back out, the Entity pulled them in. Danielle could only watch in horror as Wanda's red light came funneling back into the Entity's body being turned into gold light. She wasn't just eating away at Wanda's powers, she was taking control of all of Wanda's light... her power... her mind. Oh dear God...

Danielle had to do something. She couldn't let Wanda fight against her demons, this was her fight, this was her burden. She couldn't let her sister get hurt over her mistakes.

Frantically, the brunette began to search for a way to fight back. Something – ANYTHING. She was desperate. _Think, Danielle. Think!_ She concentrated long on hard, not focusing on her older sister getting slowly overtaken by the blonde Entity in her head. What could stop Her?

" _Why would I hurt you?_ " Danielle tried to focus on the Entity's past words in her head through all the chaos going on around her. " _There is no me without you,_ " the blonde had explained. " _I'd only be hurting myself by trying to terminate you, and we don't want that..."_ Danielle gasped. That was it. Maybe – she wasn't entirely certain about this solution. Then again, it wasn't like she had much of a choice, her sister was in danger and the Entity was slowly beginning to decimate her through her own powers. She had to act quickly.

Danielle recalled a memory a long time ago (at least it felt that way). It was during one of her and Peter's study sessions on the school football field bleachers... back when they still talked. They were going over something in Chemistry and the conversation had veered mildly off topic. She remembered trying to point out to her friend that they had to stay on topic in order for either of them to pass the upcoming test they were studying for when Peter had countered with the fact that the subject matter of whether or not copious amounts of elephant tranquilizers could knock out Thor for longer than ten minutes was perfectly on topic when it came to Chemistry. When she'd asked him how, he'd answered: "Easy: Chemistry is science and every good scientist has to come up with a Hypothesis before conducting an experiment to prove their perfectly scientific theory."

"I don't think finding out if tranquilizers work on a Norse God counts as 'scientific study'," Danielle chuckled in response.

"What? Of course it is," Peter rebutted. "If someone like Thor – take Loki for example – came back to try and take over the world again, wouldn't you want to know whether or not your tranquilizers could take them out?" Danielle pursed her lips, and before she could even open her mouth to respond, Peter slapped a hand against his knee. "Exactly," he exclaimed triumphantly.

Danielle gave her friend an incredulous look to which he merely ignored and continued on with his argument. "Anyway, to start the scientific method, we need a hypothesis. Mine is: if you shoot Thor with a relative amount of elephant tranquilizers, it would knock him out for a good amount of time. Or at least enough to tie him up or something."

"Why would we want to shoot Thor with tranquilizers, again?" Danielle asked in confusion.

"Oh my God..." the teenage boy groaned sending Danielle into a fit of giggles and laughs. She missed those days, when everything was simpler. Black and white. Not so complicated as it was right now. Right now as she was trapped in her own head, a Sentient Entity trying to take control while her psychic sister tried to fight with her own set of powers. This was going terribly and Danielle now had a something to kick off her scientific study... somewhat.

There was the presumption that if the Entity and Danielle were somehow connected, each time Danielle hurt Her it would hurt herself. So, she couldn't directly hurt the Entity. But, what if she reversed it?

Hypothesis: if Danielle killed herself, it would kill the Entity.

It was a big risk. Killing herself wasn't exactly the most ideal situation, but she saw no other real solutions, and – once again – she was on a clock and had limited supplies to work with. So, this was the only real choice to go with. Now, on to the harder part: actually finding a way to kill herself...

There were no guns in her old living room house, her parents were peaceful people (a lot good that did them). But, there were, however, knives in the kitchen. And just her luck, the Entity's standoff with Wanda was scattering all the dishes from the kitchen into the living room, pushing one lone steak knife only a few feet from where Danielle was crouched. She stared it as she slowly began to crawl towards it. This was was how it ended this was how she would prove herself. This was her burden to bear, and this was her problem to solve. Not Wanda, not Jack, not Steve – no one. Nobody.

Inch by inch felt like mile by mile as she crawled across the few feet of distance between her and the steak knife. Until, finally, her finger tips came in contact with the handle and slowly wrapped around. Once it was in her hand, she lifted it up. Her hand was shaking. She figured it was normal for that to happen, she was, after all, about to kill herself to stop some Sentient Being from taking over her mind and going on a killing rampage. She just hoped she was strong enough...

A few yards away from her in the middle of the living room was the Entity. She was floating about three feet in the air, a golden rim of light shining off of her and a large array of furniture surrounding her like a field of meteorites surrounding a planet. Her eyes were glowing an identical gold to the rays of light being shot out and entrapping Wanda Maximoff's red powers that invaded Danielle's mind.

The Entity felt the Maximoff's power coursing through her, but it wasn't enough. Her strength and power was far more consequential than hers. But, she had to give it to the girl, she was quite powerful. But the power was limited. It was why, in the end, the Entity chose Danielle as her host instead of Wanda. The potential was the key, and Danielle had it in spades. It was just so... untapped, misused, malnourished. The Entity would change all of that. She just needed control, full control, of Danielle's mind. And she wouldn't get that by having the Maximoff girl get in the way.

She had tried this once and failed, now the Entity would have to stop her again... This time, for good.

The Entity warped her powers and rendered them useless, but still using the, as a gateway inside of Wanda's on mind. She was stronger from since she was last inside her head, so it was harder for the Entity to take control like she had the last time. Wanda's powers had grown exponentially since she was last inside her head. A lot had changed. Like, for one, Wanda was managing to keep her out. But, not completely.

She could hear her thoughts, but it was like listening in through a closed door. They weren't very useful, she just kept repeating the name 'Danielle' over and over again as if the teenage girl she'd trapped in her own mind could hear her. But, one thing the Entity did find useful inside Wanda's head was the view she got through her own eyes. Yes, it looked as though she were viewing the girl's world through a blurry glass pane, but it was the first good look of the outside world the Entity had gotten since the Maximoff girl and Danielle shoved her into their little makeshift Cage of theirs.

She took a good look at everything going on in Wanda's world. They were in a hospital of sorts... Around them were people, people the Entity found vaguely familiar through memories of Danielle's. She knew the redheaded woman was who she called 'Nat'. The dark-skimmed man with a small goatee was the one named 'Sam'. The lighter skinned man with the spiky hair-do was 'Clint'. She wasn't quite sure who the other pale-face and dark-haired man behind him was. The darker-skinned woman in the blue scrubs was 'Dr. Cho', the Entity remembered hearing all about her after a torture session and having to go through surgery with her (fun times). And finally, the man of the hour, the blonde and buff man with the tree trunks as arms, 'Steve'. Eh, the Entity expected a bit more for someone who meant so much to her little host. But, then again, she found Danielle's life somewhat pathetic.

Oh, She was going to have fun tearing it all apart-

She abruptly froze. Her thoughts haulted when she felt a sharp pain forming in her abdomen. Something was wrong. This wasn't a gut feeling, this was a physical sensation. She was... hurting. Something was hurting her. _What was hurting her?!_

The Entity pulled up and out of Wanda's mind and found herself back inside of Danielle's head. Slowly, her arms began to fall and her hold on Wanda Maximoff was dropped. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Why was she feeling pain?

Eventually, the Entity glanced down at where the pain was coming from in her lower abdomen. Sure enough, creating a large stain in her black dress, was crimson liquid pouring out from her stomach. The Entity pressed her fingers lightly to the wound, and when she pulled them back they were stained with blood. HER blood. Why was she bleeding? Why wasn't wound healing? How could this be possible-?!

Danielle...

The Entity slowly turned around, eventually coming face-to-face with Danielle Harper. In her shaking hands, plunged into her bleeding abdomen, was a steak knife she had stabbed herself with. Her eyes shining with both tears of pain and burning determination to destroy Her.

The Entity glared at her, fury and rage building up. "You think you can kill me?!" She shrieked, the room shaking from the exert of power that sprouted from her anger.

Danielle drew in a shaky breath, her entire body screamed at her to stop, to pull the knife out, stop the bleeding, and save herself. But her heart, mind, and soul told her that she had to stop the Entity. She had to save her family, even if it meant sacrificing herself.

Danielle didn't answer the blonde. Instead, she slowly and painfully pulled the knife out of her stomach. Her nerve endings were going wild, her stomach felt as though it was burning a million fires and she had to restrain herself from dropping the knife and covering it up. She had to do this, she had to save the people she loved from the Entity.

She began to raise the knife again, the Entity's glare hardened. "Don't you dare!" She growled, but Danielle didn't listen. In fact, she used the Entity's anger to fuel her determination and defiance. She rammed the knife back into her stomach in a different place, once again gasping from the pain and letting out a small sob.

"Stop it!"

She removed the knife and raised it again. _Stab!_

 _For Wanda._

 _Stab!_

 _For Jack._

 _Stab!_

 _For Steve._

 _Stab!_

 _For Sharon._

 _Stab!_

 _For Liz._

 _Stab!_

 _For Peter._

" _STOP IT!_ "

It was too late. Danielle was already dying. Se had lost so much blood and her body was taking so much pain that it was just going numb. She felt herself fall to the ground, the bloody knife dropping a few inches away from her blood-soaked hands. The last thing Danielle saw while trapped in her own mind was the Entity screaming out in bloody murder as she exploded in a blinding, gold light.

—

Back in actual reality, Wanda was sobbing, her body shaking relentlessly as her hands wobbled on either side of the teenager's head. "No, no, no, no, no..." she mumbled over and over again, her pores still intact in Danielle's mind. She saw everything, felt everything.

"Wanda," Steve spoke. "What's happening? What's going on?"

Wanda suddenly froze, her shaking abruptly stopping and her tear-stained eyes widening as she looked up at the anxiously watching group around her. Before anyone could ask what was wrong, she jerked away from Danielle just in time.

Suddenly, the unconscious teenager sat upright in her bed. Her fists were clenched, her body stiff, and her eyes glowing a blinding gold. It wasn't like it usually was, where it was just her irises glowing gold, it was all of her eye sockets as if they were a spotlight. One moment she had been knocked out, and the next she was throwing her head back and letting out a blood curdling shriek.

Everyone in the room, the group of doctors included, fell to the ground as a small earthquake ensued within the room. Furniture flying everywhere, floor tiles rattling, windows shattering, eardrums aching, the machines attached to her beeping at an accelerated rate. But, overall, her shriek was the only thing anyone could hear.

But just as quickly as it came, it left just as fast. She was up and then suddenly she was right back to falling unconscious on the bed once again. Only, this time, the only noise in the room was the sound of the machines beeping due to the fact that her heart rate had fallen to a straight line on the monitor... It hadn't clicked in Steve's head in the exact moment it happened, but it was around the moment he was being yanked and pushed out of the room by his fellow teammates and a few of Dr. Cho's crew that it finally dawned on him that Danielle was dying.

"No..." he breathed in horror as he watched from afar; the group of doctors working hastily around her.

Cho shouting out orders just before a pair of doctors brought her mother piece of equipment that somehow managed to survive the blast Danielle had just released. Cho started up the machine and picked HO both of the small metal pieces attached to it by wire. She rubbed them together, shouted, and pressed them to Danielle's chest. Her motionless body jolted up, but she remained unconscious and the line in the machine stayed flat. So, Cho tried again.

She rubbed the pieces together, shouted, and pressed it on Danielle's chest. Her body jolted, but once again, the line was flat.

"Come on," Natasha muttered beneath her breath as she stood beside the rest of her team and Steve. Beside her was Clint, his arms wrapped around Wanda as they both watched in horror. Scott was close behind them, his expression a mixture of confusion and terror. And Sam's breath caught in his throat as he watched anxiously.

Steve turned back to the room and watched as Cho tried yet again to get that line up. She rubbed the pieces together, shouted, and pressed them to Danielle's chest. She jolted, but didn't move. After a few moments, the flat line suddenly had a bump... then another... and another... and another...

She was alive.

—

 ** _A/N: Well, would you look at that. It only took me two chapters to break my record of longest chapter I've ever written. WHAT. THE ACTUAL. FUCK?! This literally took me a week to finish and I hate myself for that fact that I letting get this long and detailed. But, it is a very crucial part of the story, and more importantly, Danielle's story. So, yeah. Any questions, feel free to leave a review because I know this is a very confusing and very hidden-meaning-like chapter._**

 ** _Also, all these new Endgame trailers are just hitting me and I don't know how to feel. Honestly, I've got so much to write until we get there but I have a general idea of how I want my story to adapt Endgame and Infinity War and the planned movies after that. But, I also have another spin-off story for this one I'm working on and I think in about two chapters I may have to go on a minor hiatus to write a decent amount of chapters for that one before I upload it. But, in the mean time, let me know what you guys think of this chapter._**

 ** _Summary? Fuck it, I've worked long enough on this chapter. Leave me alone, I'm lazy._**

 ** _Chapter song(s)? Just two, I'm too lazy to try and find anymore than just the three: Your God Is Dead by Really Slow Motion and In The End covered by Tommee Profitt ft. Jung Youth and Fluerie_**

 **Reviews:**

 **fairyblue1132: Well... close enough, right? Lol.**

 **RoseAmeliaSarahNoblePond: I love your username and want my first child to be named this. Lol, thanks. Glad you enjoy the story.**

 **emmagnetised: Lol, yes. I love writing the Incorrect Quotes. Full credit for the idea of adding them goes to scrapingskies.**

 **Hyraeth: I will be doing Homecoming arc, but if I told you what would happen it would be a spoiler... So maybe they team up... Maybe they don't... Something to look forward to when we get there. ;)**

 **Twizzler200: All of it? In one day? Color me impressed. Glad you like it!**

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter:

 **Steve: What do you want for your birthday?**

 **Dani: Nothing because everything ends up sucking.**

 **Dani: For example, for my first birthday my Mom gave me my life. I liked it at first when it was shiny and brand new.**

 **Dani: Now it fucking sucks. I wish she would take it back.**

 **Steve: ...**


	49. Consequences

It was eerily quiet in the makeshift operating room. Dr. Cho and her team were working nonstop, stabilizing Danielle, trying to figure out what had gone wrong to cause her heart to stop. Each time Steve, Wanda or any of the other Raft escapees glanced inside the room, Cho was always frowning at something. It wasn't a very good sign.

After a few more hours of work and tests and surgery to close up what was left of Danielle's neck injury, Cho dismissed most of her doctors and called the team back inside the room to debrief them.

"So," Sam was the first to speak in the group. "Did you figure out what went wrong?"

Cho glanced around the room at the group before her. It was safe to say they all looked like shit. They probably hadn't gotten any sleep the past few days, either because they were in prison or were busy worrying about the younger teammate lying on her operating table, she wasn't sure. But, she was sure that this had to have been some of the most complicated news she could ever deliver to anyone.

The doctor took a deep breath before answering, "Nothing."

Ever last one of the rogue Avengers scrunched their faces in complete and utter confusion. "'Nothing'," Clint repeated. "What do you mean 'nothing'. Something happened. She just woke up, screamed her head off, and-and... died for a good thirty seconds. Something had to happen, Doc."

Dr. Cho shook her head. "We ran every test we could under these... circumstances," she explained, gesturing to the fact that they were still in an old abandoned factory outside of Seoul's city limits. "We did everything we could, and we found nothing."

"How do you explain the whole... flat-lining thing, then?" Scott asked.

Cho – still confused as to who he was and what he was doing there – answered, "We can't. All we can conclude is that whatever caused her to... pass briefly was all inside of her head."

"You're saying her power did that?" Natasha asked, still a bit lost and trying to piece everything together. "She... The thing inside her head killed her with her own power?"

"No."

Everyone turned around to see Wanda standing aside with her head bowed, her hands nervously fiddling with the ends of her sleeves. She was still dressed in the ripped straight jacket and prison uniform she'd been force to wear back at the Raft. The skin around her neck was still red and tender from her own experience with the shock collar, her hair was a tangled mess, and her face was as pale as ever. Suffice to say, she didn't look too good. And the situation she was in definitely didn't help.

"The thing... Eris. She didn't kill Danielle," Wanda began to explain, her voice hoarse and raw with emotion. "Danielle killed herself to try and kill Eris."

Everyone in the room was silent, their expressions showing the array of emotions ranging from shock, anger, and confusion. Most of which were coming from Steve. "How... How do you know that?"

"I saw it," she answered. "When I was in her head, I saw her... She..." The girl's voice broke and a sob escaped from her throat. She moved a hand to clamp hand over her mouth as another sob shook her body. Sam took a step towards her to try and comfort the poor girl, but halted in his tracks when Wanda raised a hand and shook her head, signaling that she didn't need comforting. They let her continue. "Eris was going to take control of her mind... Danielle didn't see any other way to stop her other than taking her own life."

"How is that even possible?" Scott wondered aloud. "Killing yourself inside your own head? Is-is that possible? How is that possible?" No one bothered to answer him because no one knew the answer.

There was a pregnant pause before Steve spoke again. "Did she?" The soldier asked, unable to meet Wanda's teary gaze. When no one gave him an answer, he finally looked up at Wanda and clarified, "Did she kill Eris?"

Wanda wordlessly answered with a nod.

"Her healing."

Everyone turned back around to face Dr. Cho, her eyes fixated on the clipboard in her hands. "What about it?" Steve asked.

Cho blinked a few times, slowly looking up from her clipboard to turn back to the machines attached to Danielle. She didn't bother answering Steve as she quickly walked to Danielle's side and carefully removed the bandage around her neck. The stitches from the wound were still present and intact.

"Dr. Cho, what about her healing? Is it back to normal?"

"No," the doctor replied, finally turning back to face them. "Her healing. That was what was off on our tests. We factored it in, but... that's the thing. It-It's not there. It's just... gone," she explained. The group of prison breakers just stared blankly back at her, unsure of what she was talking about and how it affected Danielle's Eris situation.

Cho let out a frustrated sigh and turned back to Danielle. "I've been treating Danielle for almost a year. I've studied trends, patterns and cycles in Danielle's physical health. It took me months to even figure out and get used to the regenerating factor in her body's system — and even after all that time, I still hadn't figured out where it originated from in her," the doctor explained. "But, after running countless tests and treating her for all this time, I know for a fact that a couple of hours prior to giving her a regular dose of anesthetic and a few stitches, the dose would've worn off and the stitches would've been partially healed."

"They're not?" Natasha asked, perplexed.

"They haven't even healed a bit," she exclaimed, gesturing to the bandage over Danielle's neck. "And the anesthetic is still in her system according to a blood test we ran about half an hour ago."

"So, what, her healing power just... vanished?" Sam asked.

"Eris," Wanda exclaimed. "She got rid of Eris. But, maybe it came at a price."

"What do you mean?"

Wanda shrugged. "Remember when we watched the video of Eris back at Strucker's lab?"

"The one where she gave those goons of his instant seizures?" Sam recalled.

Scott and Clint turned to give him looks of shock and confusion. "What?" They asked in unison, not having been there for that previous meeting regarding the being living in Danielle's head.

"I'll explain later," Natasha muttered to Clint.

"Yes, we remember it," Steve answered. "What about it?"

"Eris had telepathic abilities. Danielle didn't," Wanda stated. "And I remember Danielle didn't really start teleporting until after her secondary experimentations back in Sokovia, after Eris had been introduced to us initially."

"This is way above my pay grade..." The group heard Scott mumble beneath his breath as he shook his head and took a few steps back still trying to process everything going on with his life currently. The fact that he fought against Iron Man, turned into a giant, had some weird Android guy FLY THROUGH HIM, then got thrown into jail (which, big deal, he'd done it before already), then got broken out of jail by Captain America, and now he was listening to the Avengers talk about the kid who lifted the meteor who had a super evil psycho living in her head and could teleport, read minds, and give people seizures? This was absolutely over his pay grade. Did he even get paid...?

"You think maybe the healing came from Eris, too?" Steve wondered, breaking Scott out of his conflicted thoughts.

"Maybe," Wanda shrugged.

"And now that she's... dead – sort of – all of the powers she had given Danielle are gone with her," Clint concluded. "You know, I kind of miss the days when the weirdest person I was friends with turned into a giant green monster when he got angry," the archer stated with an uneasy chuckle, scratching the back of his neck as he began to walk away from the situation a bit so he could pace. So much was going on.

After the archer had left, everyone else in the room fell into a suffocating a silence. The kind where everyone had something to say, but wasn't sure if it was the right thing to say. Eventually, Dr. Cho broke the silence with a heavy sigh. "I've dismissed most of my team. I didn't think you would mind since they've all been sworn to secrecy not to discuss the fact that you were here or who she is." The doctor rested a hand on the railing along Danielle's bed, her eyes scanning the face of the still unconscious teenager. She couldn't imagine what was happening inside her head. No one could.

The blonde soldier beside her nodded. "Thank you," he replied before adding, "for everything."

Finally forcing herself to turn away from Danielle, Dr. Cho turned to Steve with a somber expression as she stated, "I'll let you know if any of the test results reveal anything about her condition." And with that, she swiftly left the room.

The silence was quick to return. But, following Cho and Clint's exit, Scott muttered something about going to the restroom (if there even was one) before leaving the room as well, leaving behind Sam, Natasha, Wanda, and Steve. It wasn't long after Scott's departure that Natasha began to push herself off of the wall she had been leaning on.

Instead of leaving the room right off the bat, the red-headed ex-assassin made her way to Steve's side, placing a hand on his shoulder as both their eyes remained glued to the girl in the bed a few feet away. "I know what you're thinking," she began. "This isn't your fault, Steve. You have to remember that."

The blonde shook his head, reluctantly tearing his gaze away from Danielle and looking at the ground. "He played us, Nat. He played us all and we were dumb enough to fall right into his trap."

Natasha furrowed her eyebrows, confused as to what he was talking about. "Who?"

"The doctor," Steve replied, turning for the first time to look at her. "Zemo."

"The one that you said framed Barnes and showed Tony the video of..." She didn't need to go on, Steve's wince was enough of an answer for her. She sighed. "You couldn't have known what angle he was playing at – none of us could. We were all played, and we're all at fault."

Steve fell silent. Natasha thought he was just done with the conversations at first, but after a few moments of silence, Steve spoke again. "He killed Alice."

Natasha blinked. Once. Twice. Slowly trying to understand what she had just been told. "Alice?"

"Alisson Harper," Steve clarified. "Her Mom, he killed her. He told me before... everything happened."

"Did he tell you why?"

"To set off a chain of events. Get Danielle set on revenge, count on her and Wanda losing control in Lagos, then getting the Accords put into place before framing Bucky, ensuring we would all turn on each other one way or another," the soldier explained, a grim expression on his face. "All apart of his trap we fell right into."

Natasha tilted her head slightly, her eyes fixated on the machine beside Danielle keeping track of her heart rate. She watched as the little line went up and down and up and down. It reminded her of the time she had to watch her old Director lay on his own deathbed with a similar machine connected to him as he clung to life. The ex-assassin wondered if Danielle would pull through like he had in the end (despite faking his death to begin with).

"Are you going to tell her?" Natasha asked the Capain beside her.

Steve bowed his head. "I'm not sure," he replied.

"She has the right to know, Steve," Sam spoke up for the first time, making it aware to the pair that he had been listening in on their conversation.

"You saw Danielle's reaction at the hotel when she thought she had killed the wrong person. Imagine her reaction when we confirm what she already believes is true."

"Then add all of this on top of it," Natasha added, gesturing to the run down room they were in and the machines attached to the teen's unconscious body.

Sam began to nod, understanding their point. He knew the girl was strong, but these past few months he'd seen the Hell she'd been put through on a daily basis. He was surprised sometimes at the fact that she got up in the morning. But she wouldn't be for long if they told her that the man that killed her mom was still out there. Not that he felt any comfort in keeping something that big from the kid, either. But... what better choice was there?

"Didn't she say something about the fact that the doctor knew about her identity?" Sam abruptly asked.

Natasha's eyebrows raised at his question. The redhead and Wanda both turned fearfully to the soldier beside Danielle's bed. "Does he?" Wanda asked, her voice cracking from fear and worry.

Steve clenched his jaw and nodded. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Even if he did tell the Task Force who she was, I doubt Ross or anyone else would let it get out," Natasha reasoned. "Jack told me that Ross was already scared her identity get out and it would be all our asses on the line if any one of his superiors found out. Something about a teenage girl being a national threat." She shrugged.

"I still don't like the idea of anyone knowing," Steve stated.

"It's not anything we can control," she told him truthfully. "It's the same with Leipzig and Siberia. We couldn't know what Zemo was planning. None of us."

Steve simply shook his head. It didn't really matter to him what Zemo had planned, they were blind enough to fall into his trap like mice following cheese in a maze. If they had just talked it out like the rational protectors of the world they were supposed to be, Zemo would've never gotten what he wanted. Tony and Bucky would've never gotten hurt, his team would've never became international fugitives, and Danielle wouldn't have ever been involved in a fight that wasn't her own.

None of them could've known what Zemo was planning, but it shouldn't have mattered. They were all in the wrong. And now, because of it, someone that he loved was paying for it.

Before anyone could respond to Natasha's statement, the soldier abruptly walked out of the room, passing a very confused looking Clint and an equally confused Scott on his way out.

Sam stood up from where he sat a few feet away from Danielle, read to go after him, when Natasha held up a hand. "Let him take a breather," she instructed him. "He just needs some time to think." Sam reluctantly plopped back into his chair, his eyes turning back to the unconscious teenager a few feet away.

Beside Danielle was Wanda. She hadn't left her sister's side since she was let back into the room after the surgery. It was nerve wracking just being near her after having to witness what had actually occurred in her mind to keep her in this comatose state, unsure of whether or not she would even wake up, and if she did, whether or not she'd wake up the same. But, one thing was certain for Wanda, Eris was dead and gone.

Wanda raised her hand like she did every few minutes and brushed a small lock of Danielle's hair with her fingers. It looked normal, something Wanda did whenever she was with Danielle. But, in reality, the telepath was using it as an excuse to press her fingers to Danielle's temple briefly, trying to find a trace of consciousness, power, or any small sign of life. And each time she did that, all she would find was the same empty darkness.

After yet another disappointing search inside her sister's head, Wanda dropped her hand back to her side and took a few steps away from the bed. The brunette glanced around the room. She hadn't realized just how long she had been standing vigil at Danielle's bedside, but it was already starting to grow light outside signaling the break of dawn and the start of a new day.

Nearly two days. That was how long Wanda had gone without sleep. It used to be a regular occupancy back at her time at the Sokovian Labs with Strucker and HYDRA, but it had been long since she'd left behind those habits. Now, she just felt drained and exhausted. She knew Danielle would want her to try and sleep. Sam didn't seem to have a problem with it from the way he was slumped in his chair across the room. And the rest of the team was outside; Scott was napping on the cold ground of the abandoned factory they were residing in, Clint was with Natasha talki quietly amongst each other in the far back of the open area outside the makeshift hospital room, Cho was unseen and so was Steve. Wanda stifled back a yawn before finally deciding to call it a night –or day, in this particular case – and try and get some much needed sleep.

Wanda decided to curl up in the free chair beside Sam. Using the torn remains of her straight jacket as a blanket and her folded arms as a pillow, the telepath fell into a deep and peaceful sleep for the first time in days.

But, it didn't last for very long.

After maybe a few minutes of sleep, a loud crashing sound sent Wanda scrambling up and out of her curled up fetal position she had on the chair. Her eyes snapped wide open and her fists were clenched at her sides as she searched for the source of the sound. Beside her, Sam seemed to be doing the same thing. But, as they both canvases the room, their eyes fell on not what was there, but who wasn't there: Danielle.

Both Rogue Avengers jumped to their feet, their eyes wide with fear and confusion at the sight of Danielle's empty bed. The chords and needles that had been attached to the teen were dangling off the edge of the bed and the machines were disconnected and the bed sheets seemed to have been torn off. Every terrible scenario played out in Wanda's head as she tried to figure out what could have possibly happened. But before she had much time to panic, Natasha and Clint came barreling into the room.

"Where the hell did she go?" Clint asked, flabbergasted.

"I-I don't know," Wanda replied, equally as confused and shocked. "She just vanished..."

"What happened? I heard a crash," their newest addition said in a groggy voice as he entered the room. His eyes were still half-lidded and he was clearly holding back a yawn as he tried to study the situation best he could while still half asleep.

Ignoring Scott's entrance completely, Natasha turned to Sam. "We need to find Steve and Cho. Danielle could be anywhere right now." Sam nodded before dashing out of the room.

It didn't take Wanda long to catch the edge in Natasha's tone. She recognized the same edge in Steve's voice whenever he would give orders about a mission or talk about a target. Was that what Danielle was now? A target? An enemy?

"Clint and I will canvas the rest of the building. She's injured and can't go too far," Natasha explained in a monotone voice. Wanda's breath caught in her throat when Natasha suddenly began to slip on her belt containing all her small weapons. This was a fight. "Wanda, Scott, stay here and watch over the room. She may come back and we need someone here if she does."

It hit the telepath then; Natasha still thought that Eris was still inside Danielle's head. She still saw Danielle as a threat. "What are you planning on doing to her if you find her?" Wanda asked in an accusatory tone. She wouldn't actually hurt Danielle. Right?

Natasha halted in her tracks for a moment, looking over her shoulder briefly to share a questioning glance with Clint who returned with a look that told her that Wanda wasn't the only person wondering what the redhead would do. The ex-assassin sighed before turning back to the brunette. "We don't know what mindset Danielle is in right now. I know you said Eris is long gone, but I'm not taking any chances."

"Wha– Are you _serious_?!" Scott spluttered, now officially and fully awake. "She's a kid!"

"I'm aware," Natasha merely replied as she continued to fasten her belt. "But, she's also a kid with a monster inside her head capable of killing all of us with a mere look. I don't want to hurt Danielle, but I've already lost too much family this week." The redhead cocked a pistol and shoved it into a holster on her hip. "I can't lose anyone else."

"What's going on?" All heads turned to the room entrance where Steve, Cho, and Sam were now standing, fully attentive to the tense situation they had just walked into. But, before anyone could respond, there was another crash from the side of the room that set everyone into high-alert.

Guns were drawn, fists were clenched, and all eyes were turned in the direction of the crash a few yards away. But what they found didn't seem to be a threat at all.

Leaning on the wall for support, slightly hunched over with a hand placed over her middle and her strands of hair covering her face like a curtain as she panted heavily, was Danielle. She was pale and looked small in her shrunk-in state. Her legs were shakin, her hands were shaking, her entire body was shaking and it seemed as though the wall she was leaning against was the only thing keeping her from collapsing on the ground. And when she finally looked up at the group through her wild locks of hair, her eyes were wide and blood shot.

Natasha, who had been holding her gun up, slowly loosened her grip on he trigger when she noticed the fact that her eyes were brown and not gold. No Eris. But, the ex-assassin still held the gun up, unsure of whether or not Danielle was a risk now. She didn't exactly look like herself this way.

The room was silent and still until Steve took a tentatie step forward towards the girl. But, this seemed to frighten her and she let out something of a whimper before she vanished again only to reappear seconds later falling and crashing into the wall on the opposite side of the wall with cry of pain.

Her shaking started up again and her eyes slammed shut as she tried to curl up into herself. She vanished once more, and then once again reappeared, crashing into the machines mere feet away from the group. Once she was on the ground, she stayed put. She sat herself on the cold, hard ground and pulled her knees up to her chin and hugged them to her chest as she broke out into soft, silent and broken sobs. Danielle drew a deep and jagged breath in before lifting her head to look up at all the group around her, her teary eyes landing on a certain soldier when she finally spoke in a soft whisper, "What did you do to me?"

—

Danielle sat on the edge of the makeshift hospital bed holding her arm straight out as Dr. Cho began to unwrap the pressure cuff from around it she had been using to take her blood pressure, like Cho would normally do during Danielle's monthly check-ups at the Compound. But, this wasn't a normal check-up and they weren't at the Compound. Instead, they were in some run down factory after Steve had broken her and everyone else from out of the Raft. She felt it was already too late, that the damage had been done.

Her eyes remained glued to the floor, her face void of expression as Cho jotted down something on a clipboard. When she finished, she turned back to Danielle and lifted her chin with her fingers. Danielle obediently raised her head so Cho could study he wounds around her neck she had remembered receiving while in the Raft. Flashes of blinding light from above, the feeling of a hard metal floor beneath her writhing body, and the echoes of her screams in the cement box they'd locked her in at the Raft came back to her in glimpses and short visions. She flinched slightly, but Cho must've passed it off as a reaction to moving her neck because she didn't bother to comment on it.

Cho then dropped Danielle's chin and took a step back. "Alright. Everything seems to be fine, physically. Though, your healing ability is no loner in the picture anymore. Meaning, those stitches on your neck will take a bit longer than normal for you to heal." Danielle could only nod in response, her tongue felt too numb to make any real words form in her mouth.

"If you didn't mind, I wanted to test what abilities you still possess," Cho stated tentatively. When Danielle didn't respond immediately, Dr. Cho leaned down to try and look Danielle in the eyes as she asked, "Is that okay?" The teenage girl shook herself out of her stoic state and nodded hesitantly.

The doctor pulled a pen from her pocket and set it on the small food tray Danielle had been fed on (nothing too fancy, just some odd Korean yogurt, pulled pork in a bag, and a sweet bread loaf all served wrapped inside some newspaper she couldn't read). Danielle stared blankly at the pen and took a deep breath before raising her hand, her palm facing the pen were it lied. She then concentrated, focusing on the pencil. But something was off. It didn't normally take this much concentration to move something, especially something as small as a pen. So, why wasn't it moving?

Danielle's forehead began to crease as her eyes narrowed. She was glaring at the pen now and her fingers were beginning to bend as her hand began to shake from the exerted force she was trying to apply to the pen that was still unmoving. Eventually, pain began to form in the front of her skull, but she didn't stop. She kept pushing, and pushing, and pushing, and pushing. Finally, Danielle let out a large gasp, releasing her pint up energy and dropping her hand. When she looked back at the pen, she realized it he only moved an inch. All of that for an inch? She couldn't believe it. A year ago, that much power and concentration could've lifted a meteor and now she was so damaged and stripped from power that she could barely move a pencil?

Dr. Cho refrained from letting out a disappointed sigh. Instead, she placed a soothing hand on her shoulder and rubbed Danielle's back for comfort. It didn't do anything. There was no comforting her. Her powers were gone, all of them. Danielle realized that when she killed the Entity, she was killing a piece of herself, but she didn't know it was this big of piece.

Where did this leave her? She had no powers, she wasn't 'Eris' anymore, she wasn't an Avenger. But, she also wasn't normal. She couldn't just go back to the way life used to be when her parents were still alive and they lived in a small city in Slovakia and she went to school, and had normal friends, did normal things, lived a normal life because she wasn't normal! There was no normal person that went through the things she had and just went right back to the way it was before they happened. So, once again she found herself asking: where did that leave her?

—

 ** _A/N: It took me a lot longer than usual to write this chapter due to the fact that I have officially one into a state of sadness. My favorite show, Supernatural, is ending after its fifteenth season. I'll admit, it's had it's ups and downs, but... I grew up watching the show. Jared Padalecki is one of my greatest role models not only because he's one of the only famous people I know to come out of the city I was born and raised in, but also because he speaks out on mental health, politics, and a lot of other issues I'm passionate about. He inspired me for most of my life since the show first came out when I was just a little kid. So, when I heard it was ending, I took it pretty hard and just couldn't find it in myself to write. So, I took a few days of mourning and came back and finished this chapter. Sorry if it's a bit sad or dull, I was in a bit of a funk while writing it, but I'll get my shit together soon._**

 ** _Also, I finally got a Tumblr and watched Captai Marvel. Go check me out for my SPN and Marvel text posts/head canons/ incorrect quotes/ and me just generally fan girling about the MCU and SPN. My username is greattasteinmusic14._**

 ** _Summary: Danielle is in some sort of coma and has lost all, if not, most of her powers after she killed the Entity in her head. Steve is guilty, Wanda is scared, Natasha is on edge, Sam is trying to process everything, Clint is upset, and Scott is just straight up confused. Also, I know what you're all probably wondering: WHERE THE FUCK IS QUINTIN? Well, Cho left him back at the Compound. It isn't mentioned, but I felt that I should because I doubt it will come up next chapter._**

 ** _Song for the chapter: Alive by Sia._**

 **Reviews:**

 **Hyraeth: It is indeed. Lol, yeah, I put a lot into that chapter. I didn't want to get it that long and in depth, but honestly I just went with it. It's a thing, as soon as I latch onto the angst and emotion, I just ride it out until the end. Of course I couldn't kill Danielle, that would be pretty anti-climatic, not to mention merciful. I still have a lot more to put this girl through }:) mwhahaha. Poor Dani. I feel like I torture her for fun at this point. And THOSE are great questions. both I can't answer without giving away spoilers so you'll just have to wait for... well, I can't really tell you that either. MWHAHAHAHHAHAA.**

 **KingPenguinJG: Thanks, I try to keep it do. And I can't really give that away, now can I? But I can tell you that I did base her off a Marvel character. I really like incorporating some of my favorite villains and heroes from the comics in my story, but without upsetting the MCU way of life too much. The Entity is in fact based off one of the Marvel comic villains, but I won't tell you which one. ;)**

 **gossamermous101: Aw, thanks. I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

 **amrawo: Well, she didn't wake up evil, but did she really win? -\\_(:/)_/-**

 **Twizzlee200: Aw, thanks. I wish I could update sooner, but I need all the time I can get for writing these chapters. I have a very busy life right now. And I will never not be amused by your profile image.**

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter:

 **Wanda: Whoever has a problem with you can come straight to me. I will obliterate them, powers or no powers.**

 **Dani: *slowly raises hand***

 **Dani: Just make it quick.**

 **Wanda: LiStEn HeRe YoU sAd SaCk Of ShIt-!**


	50. Scars

It was nearly three in the morning when the group of Rogue Avengers finally left the abandoned muffler factory on the outskirts of Seoul. They had to bid farewell to the makeshift hospital, hoping and praying they would never need it again before flying off into the night with the Quinjet as protection and the entire world still looking for them.

After the scare with Danielle, everyone was back on high alert. No longer sure of what to do, the leaders of the group made a decision to go to the only place they knew that was safe: Clint's farm house.

Though, Danielle had never been there before, most everyone else on the ship (save for Sam and Scott) had apparently been to the farm house in the middle of nowhere. All it seemed to be was open field, forest, white-picket fencing, and a two-story house with a barn beside it in the middle of it all. It seemed... surprisingly normal. But, what Danielle found to be completely mind blowing was the fact that not only did Clint have a farm house with ACTUAL animals, but he also had a wife... and kids... and a baby.

When they initially arrived at the farm, Natasha and the archer had piloted the jet and parked it in a hidden space behind some trees before letting everyone out. Clint and Natasha led the small group down a path that led from the trees to the house. Frm the way the path seemed to be carved out through a large field, Danielle inferred that this hadn't been the first time the archer's farm was used as a safe haven for one reason or another.

The group marched up the path, taking in their surroundings. Sam was cracking jokes about the Hawk's lifestyle off the grid, Clint making quips back creating a small banter in the middle of a tension filled atmosphere amongst the group while Scott, Steve, Natasha, Wanda, and Danielle carried on silently behind them.

When they finally reached the front porch, they were greeted by a beaming brunette woman. "Hi, honey," Clint greeted her with an equally surprised and loving smile before wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace.

The woman let out a sigh of relief before releasing her husband. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before her eyes finally fell on the group of wanted fugitives standing just at the bottom of her porch steps, all looking a bit rough around the edges and in dire need of a shower and a good night's rest. Her smile then morphed into that of sympathy and welcoming kindness, something Danielle found to be extremely refreshing. She was already starting to like Mrs. Hawkeye.

Clint's wife then turned back to him with a look of mock-scorning. "If you would've told me we were having company, I would've made more food for everyone."

"We don't mean to be a burden," Steve immediately apologized.

The woman simply laughed and shook her head. "When will you learn, Captain? As long as you keep this troublemaker-" she nudged Clint's chest with her elbow jokingly. "-alive, you'll always be welcome in our home." Steve gave Clint's wife a smile filled with gratitude and thankfulness.

"Come on in. Make yourselves at home," Clint stated as he led everyone into the house.

Inside, Danielle looked around at her surroundings and noticed that just like the house, the farm, and the property as a whole, the interior of his house was just as normal and ordinary as everything else. He really did just live an average life. Must be nice...

There was suddenly the sound of giggling and running that caught Danielle's attention, and when she turned around to find the source of the noise, she was pleasantly surprised at the sight of Clint being clobbered by two kids, a boy and a girl. The little boy couldn't have been maybe a few years younger than Danielle herself, the girl maybe a few years younger than him. It was no surprise that Clint's kids loved him enough to greet him back frm his prison break with hugs and kisses, but it was a surprise to Danielle when they suddenly turned to Wanda and greeted her just the same.

"Auntie Wanda!" The pair shouted as the bounded into her middle. Danielle watched as her older sister stumbled a bit at the force, but laughed it off as she returned the enthusiastic embrace. She remembered Wands telling her something about being known in the Barton household after Pietro's sacrifice to save the archer's life a year ago, but she didn't think it was on this large of a scale. But, nevertheless, Danielle watched in silent amusement as Wanda struggled with trying to keep her balance with two kiss jumping at her feet, bombarding her with questions. However, it didn't seem to last when the little girl caught sight of 'Auntie Nat' and the pair started to run to attack the redhead across the room with just as much excitement.

"Ssh," Clint's wife hushed the pair after a few minutes of shouting and stomping. "You'll wake Nate," she told the kids.

"Ah," Natasha chuckled. "How is my little namesake?" 'Namesake'? Danielle's forehead creased and her head tilted. Clint named a kid after Natasha? Well, now that she thought about it, it didn't seem that crazy. They were, after all, partners in crime.

Clint's wife shook her head and chuckled. "Exhausting," she answered. "He's growing. Too fast. He's already started to run around everywhere and is beginning to get his front teeth in, so he's more... emotional than usual." As if on cue, there was the sound of a distant cry coming from a room on the other side of the kitchen. The brunette laughed knowingly, "Speaking of..." The group chuckled.

"Well, make yourselves at home. Clint can give you the tour, show you guys where you'll be staying..." She let or a heavy sigh, her tone taking on a more somber meaning as she continued. "I'm so sorry about everything that's happened. But, hopefully it'll all work out in the end." There was a long pause. The group all giving her sad smiles as they recounted their tough few weeks.

Sam was the one who eventually broke the silence, "Thank you for this."

"Of course," Mrs. Barton nodded just before the baby let out another cry from the other room. "Well, duty calls." The brunette chuckled before pressing a chaste kiss to her ached husband's lips one last time before scurrying over to an unseen crib. Danielle watched from over the kitchen counter as she picked up Baby Hawkeye and bounced him on her hip, whispering sweet nothings and cooing in his ear trying to sooth him back to sleep. It was moments like these Danielle really wished she had someone there to do that for her. Cradle her into their arms and comfort them until she fell asleep. Speaking of sleep... she really needed it.

Despite having been unconscious for hours, she was still exhausted after... everything and so desperately wanted to curl up beneath some blankets and just pass out for a few days, or months, or years. She didn't care at this point.

"The girls can take Lila's room. Her and Coop can bunk together for the time being," Clint began explaining. "Cap, Sam, Lang," the archer chuckled. "Have fun sorting out arrangements for the couch." A collective groan came from the two latters while Steve merely chuckled and shook his head.

Danielle didn't understand how they could all be so... calm and cool. After everything that had happened, they all acted as if none of them were international fugitives. They all acted as if Danielle hadn't just lost everything she ever loved and cherished in the small time frame of a few hours; her powers, her brother, her freedom, her normality, her old life, _everything_! But they didn't know, _no one did_! How could they? Did they even care? Why would they care? Who cared-?!

"Danielle." The brunette was pulled from her inner turmoil by the sounds of her name being called. When she turned to see who it was, she found Wanda looking back at her. The older telepath's eyebrows furrowed and her expression was on etched with worry. "Are you o-"

"I'm fine," Danielle answered way too quickly. "Just tired," she added as she uncomfortably shifted her weight on the balms of her feet as she crossed her arms over her chest, squeezing herself tightly as if it were bound to just squish the anguish and pain residing inside her like a the pimples Liz had taught her to pop. Liz... Betty... Peter... Michelle... Cindy... Sally... Ned... Amber... Ashley... A few more people she would never get to see again.

"Danielle," Wanda called her younger sister back to the present, again. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Danielle nodded. "Just tired," she repeated.

"Here," Laura spoke up, her hands full from carrying a bunch of clothes instead of a baby. "I brought you guys some clothes for you to shower and change into. They're some old clothes of mine, so hopefully they fit."

Wanda and Danielle picked up a few pairs of pants, some shirts, and under garments. Wanda thanking her a thousand times over while Danielle merely nodded in agreement. The older brunette smiled, a small hint of pity and sympathy in her eyes caught Danielle's attention before Mrs. Barton walked off. She was starting to really hate being looked at and treated like she was a little glass sculpture or a time bomb, as if she were going to break or blow up at any given moment. She already broke and blew up... this was just the aftermath.

After being shown where the shower was, Danielle decided that what she really needed was a long and relaxing bubble bath to help wind down after her stressful few days– weeks, really. It took only a few minutes for the tub to fill up and even less time for the bubbles to encase the top layer of the warm water. Once Danielle found the temperature just right, she slipped in.

It felt like it had been centuries since her last bubble bath, but even after a few seconds of settling down in the soft and relaxing pool of bubbly foam and the smell of Sweet Pea body wash, she could already feel the tension leave her body and the stress and grief from the recent chain of events begin to leave her mind for a momentary pause filled with peace and silence.

Danielle let out a heavy sigh, taking it all in and just letting everything out. And after a few moments of doing nothing but soaking in the water, she reluctantly continued on with actually washing herself. She took the wash rag that had been given to her and went over her pale skin, scrubbing all the sweat, dried blood, and dirt from off of her body. She tried to ignore the emotional and physical pain each time the rag went over a scar, a scratch, or a scan that would no longer heal, but an involuntary hiss somehow always managed to escape her lips. Like when she dragged the rag over the small cuts she'd gotten during her time with the man frm HYDRA her mother had hired almost half a year ago, a couple of bruises she had gotten frm all her time playing soccer, the burn on her hand from where Jack had shocked her too hard, a small stab wound that never healed up on the lower side of her abdomen, and then around her neck where the stitches were still prominent.

Once she had finished washing off her body, Danielle could practically feel her tangled and dirty hair begging to be dunked in the water. So, after setting down the wash rag, the teenager slowly began to descend into the water, holding her breath and closing her eyes as she took the plunge beneath the bubbles.

When she was completely submerged, it was like a switch was set off in her mind. Suddenly, the small flashes of visions and bits and pieces of memory came back t her like a freight train, hitting her without warning.

But, it wasn't the sounds of her dead mother's voice that sent chills down her spine, or the feeling of her father's embrace back when she was trapped inside her own mind that made her want to scratch her skin off her body, or even the way that the golden eyes that always seemed to be staring back at her felt as though they were staring directly into her soul. No. It was the way that the Entity knew exactly how to hurt her it was the way that Danielle had to watch as the blonde took her own face, her own image, her own body and made it into It's own. It was the way that she could do nothing as the Entity tried to tear apart her sister's scarlet power. It was the way that the blade she plunged relentlessly into her body burned her and hurt her more than anything ever had in her life. And it was the way that when she woke up, she realized that in the deepest darkest pit of her mind and her soul, there was a part of her that wished she had never woken up at all.

Danielle suddenly shot up and out of the water from where she was submerged, gasping and coughing for air as she struggled to comprehend everything that had just sunk into her mind. It took a few moments for Danielle to both process what had just happened and also catch her breath once again, but once she got everything under control, she took a deep breath and reached to take the small plug out of the tub, letting the water drain out of the tub, ending her attempt at having a relaxing bubble bath. So much for that.

When she finally got out, dried off, and got dressed, the teen decided to try nd find where everyone else was. When there seemed to be no sign of anyone upstairs, she figured they were all probably downstairs still eating dinner or something.

Shortly after making her way down half of the stairs, she stopped in her tracks when she heard the sounds of familiar voices conversing in the direction of where she was sure the kitchen and dining room were located.

Trying not to be noticed, Danielle dropped to her knees and positioned herself so that she could see between the pillars of the staircase railings without being seen by the group of people sitting around the kitchen and dining room. Upon closer inspection, it looked like there was a meeting going on in the kitchen. There was Sam, Natasha and Steve seated at the dining room table, Clint washing dishes over the sink, Scott seated at the kitchen island, and Wanda perched on top of one of the counters.

"This is a mess," Scott groaned from where he sat.

"I think we can all agree on that, pal," Clint said, handing the dishes he would wash to Wanda who would place them in the racks of the washing machine to dry.

"Yeah, but the real question is: how are we going to get out of it?" Sam prompted the group from where he sat across the room.

"That's gonna be a bit tough," Clint remarked, not looking up from his chore as he spoke. "It's only a matter of time before somebody figures out where we are."

Steve's eyebrows furrowed as he sat up in his chair. "How would Ross know where to look? I thought Fury kept this place off the books."

"He did," the archer replied. "But Stark may have let it slip that I had a wife and kids during his little visit after Leipzig when we were first brought in." Steve let out a heavy sigh as he set his face in his hands, perched on the table. Danielle could only imagine how frustrated the Captan probably was with the billionaire. "I figure it's only a matter of time before someone fires out where this place is."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to purposely do it," Natasha said, coming to her friend's defense. "Stark can be an idiot, but I know he isn't the type of idiot to get the innocent involved. Especially not innocent people that mean so much to you." Clint glance up from his dishes this time, giving his partner a knowing and somber look. One which she returned with a look of sympathy.

"Either way, we're not safe," Steve exclaimed, diverting the still-sensitive subject of Tony back to their own safety. "We have to figure out where to go from here since we can't stay."

"Like where?" Scott spoke up. "We're international criminals now. And, don't know about you guys, but I'm not exactly a professional at 'hiding in plain sight', or whatever you international espionage... spy... people call it." Danielle couldn't help but smirk a bit at his antics. He seemed to be the only normal person on this team of misfits, or at least Danielle thought so.

The teen watched Steve glance around at the group for an answer. Natasha was the one to answer, naturally. "I have a few places," she shrugged. "Someone owes me a few favors in Cuba. I have some contacts that lay low in Quebec. Not to mention, a couple off-the-grid safe houses a few other places."

"Can they fit all of us?" Wanda asked as she dried a few more plates Clint handed her before placing them in the dishwasher rack to dry or in the cabinets where they belonged. Danielle began to wonder just how many times Wanda had come to visit the little farm house Clint had in the middle do nowhere with his family. Then again, Danielle always did wonder where Clint managed to get her a baby chick for her birthday.

"I'm sure we can manage," Natasha answered Wanda's question with a shrug.

There was a long silence amongst the group as everyone exchanged looks of agreement. That was until Clint grimaced from where he stood. "About that..." Eveyrone turned t the archer with confused expressions. "I think I'm gonna stay here. Laura and the kids need me."

Wanda was the first to protest. "But, the Task Force..."

"I'm sure I can strike up a deal with them that doesn't involve jail time," Clint stated nonchalantly with a shrug. "If I sign the Accords, they might even let me stay here and finally retire."

"That's a big 'if'," Sam remarked. "What are you gonna do when they end up just throwing you back in jail anyway?"

"You guys broke us out this time," the archer said as he dried his hands, glancing between Natasha and Steve with a smug smile on his face. "I bet you can do it again."

Natasha chuckled and Steve merely sighed, shaking his head as he crossed his arms over his chest. Danielle could tell that something Clint said was probably turning the wheels inside the Captain's head. And Wanda's, too, from the way Danielle could see the crease in her forehead she always got while thinking a bit too far into things. The teenager wondered if maybe they were thinking about signing the Accords and making a deal with Secretary Ross and the government. But she wasn't sure. What she was sure about was the fact that she sure as Hell wasn't going anywhere near Ross and his men after what happened at the Raft... She couldn't take that chance.

After a moment of deliberation from the team in the kitchen, everyone exchanged glances. Apparently, they were all on board with Clint's decision.

"So, that's it then," Sam exclaimed. "Clint can stay here, the rest of us can go live it up in one of Nat's super secret hiding places?" The redhead rolled her eyes while the pilot laughed. "Hope you got one in Fiji because I'm gonna need a vacation after all of this."

"Yeah... Fiji sounds nice," a new voice chimed in, their tone coated with uneasiness. When Danielle pressed her face closer to the stair railing to get a closer look at who it was, she found it to be Scott who had spoken. His eyes were downcast and his fingers nervously drummed on the kitchen island counter.

"Lang," Steve spoke up, catching his attention. "Something on your mind?"

"Uh... Yeah," the Ant-Man began uneasily as he digested with his fingers some more in his lap. After an awkward moment of silence from the new edition, Scott eventually spoke again. "Look, guys, it was great fighting along side you and all, but... the threat's gone now, right? That scary doctor guy is locked up, there's n more super osycho assassins. I just... Maybe Robin Hood has a point-"

Clint interrupted with a groan. "God, first Stark with 'Legolas' and now I'm stuck with 'Robn Hood'?"

Scott grimaced in response, but continued. "Like I was saying, he has a good point. Maybe if we sign the Accords like they want us to, I can go back home and, I don't know, stay on house arrest for the rest of my life? It may work." Danielle silently hoped that that would be the case. After all, she remembered Scott mentioning the fact that he had a daughter before.

"So, what are you thinking, Lang?" Steve prompted, easily on board with his decision as well.

"Uh, well, I was going to just tag along with... you," Scott said, glancing over to Clint. "Think I can do that for a while?"

The archer shrugged. "Sure. I don't see why not. Hey, they might offer us the same deal if we're lucky. But you should probably hide that suit of your real well. Who knows what the government might do with it if they confiscate it."

"Right..." Ant-Man said uneasily. "I actually think we might've left it at the Raft..."

"No we didn't," Natasha stated. "While Steve was breaking you all out, I took the time to grab all of your suits out of the lock up area."

Her suit... Danielle suddenly remembered why she was so scared of getting captured in the first place. Not only because of what had already happened to her in the Raft, but also because of what she had hidden in a small slit on the side of her new suit: the USB drive. The drive that carried all the information her mother had collected on HYDRA.

Danielle panicked, wondering about whether or not Ross or the men may have found it. She wasn't sure, but what she was sure of was that she didn't want it with them. Who knew how much all that info could be worth and how dangerous it could be in the wrong hands. And last she checked from the wounds on her neck from the shock collar they shoved on her, Ross and the government was definitely the wrong hands.

"So, it'll just be us going to the safe houses, then?" Wanda asked, bringing Danielle's attention back to the conversation in the kitchen.

"The four of us and Danielle, yes," Natasha replied.

Suddenly, at the mention of her name, the conversation came to a pause. No one spoke, but everyone's eyes gave away the fact that they all felt either some sort of guilt or Pitt towards her. Danielle couldn't help but feel her chest twist up in pain and discomfort. She didn't want them to treat her that way. Like she was a breakable kid to them. She just wanted them to forget, just like she wish she could. But, knowing them, they probably wouldn't.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sam abruptly asked, making eye contact with Steve say beside him. Danielle's eyebrows furrowed. She didn't know what he was thinking, but she wanted to.

However, Steve apparently did. The soldier sighed and clenched his jaw slightly but didn't say anything. Instead, Clint spoke up. "It's not a bad choice... It's the _right_ choice." Okay, now the teenage girl in the stairwell was definitely confused. How was everyone in on this brilliant idea the had to do with her and what exactly was it?

"We're not even one hundred percent sure that they'd be willing to make a deal with the two of you," Wanda exclaimed, worry clear in her voice as she gestured to both Scott and Clint. "How are we supposed to be certain that they'd give her a deal?" Suddenly, it all came into view for Danielle; they wanted her to break a deal with Ross and his men for her freedom. But at what cost? Another shock collar around her neck? No, she wouldn't have it. Even if they made her, she wouldn't take the deal. She'd somehow manage to hide or run or leave, wherever she could. She wasn't going to take that deal, she wasn't going to sign the Accords and be thrown into another cell just be treated like a piece of meat again-

"Maybe we should just offer it to her," Scott chimed in as the voice of reason. "It is her life and her decision, after all... I mean, not that it's any of my business. I hardly know the kid."

"We could offer it to her, but she'd never take the deal. Not after what she went through in the Raft," Steve explained. Sometimes it scared Danielle just how well he knew her, but then again, she always had to remind herself that for the first few months out of HYDRA's captivity, she spent nearly everyday with the soldier. He probably knew her a lot better than most people in her life. "This has to be a decision we make for her," Steve continued. "Usually, I'd let her decide, but... she's not in her right mind set– I can see it already. This is something we have to decide. I already made the mistake once of allowing her to make a bad decision, I won't do it again."

From where the soldier and his team of Rogue Avengers sat in the kitchen, the group suddenly heard the sound of movement coming from the stairs. The group all turned towards that direction, but upon closer inspection, it seemed like it was vacant. Almost as if someone had been there, but scurried away erode they could catch them snooping in. Nobody had to tell the group who it had been. They already knew.

—

When Steve went out searching for Danielle he expected her to be somewhere secluded like the bedroom her and Wanda were staying in, or the porch, or even the barn out back. But instead, he was shocked to find her all the way past the barn where the Quinjet was hidden behind an array of trees surrounding a small pond and a miniature field they had parked it on. When he found her, she was seated on the jet's lowered ramp, her head bowed as she twirled something unseen between her fingers.

As the soldier approached, it was clear to him that she wasn't aware of his presence. His theory was proven when he spoke, "I didn't expect to find you out here." At the abrupt sound of his voice piercing through the serene silence of the small, peaceful oasis, the teenage girl jumped and swirled her head around to glance up at him.

Once Danielle realized that it was just Steve, she went back to her earlier position of bowing her head, letting the damp tendrils of her hair fall over her face like a dark curtain as she continued to stare at a small object she held in the palm of her hand. She didn't answer until Steve got closer, and even then it was a bit hard to hear her in her quiet tone. "It's quiet," was all she had to say in response.

Steve sighed as he leaned on the side of the ramp, glancing out at the pond and the trees. It was a pretty nice spot to hide out; secluded, quiet. The only sounds were the soft croaking of frogs near the pond, owls hooting in the trees, and – of course – the insects chirping n the tall grass of the field. And the view was just as equally serene. The moonlight came beaming up from the night sky filled with scattered stars that reflected from off the dark waters of the pond, and occasionally a few lightning bugs would light up around them. Steve was starting to understand why Clint liked this place so much.

Getting back to the point of his trip out here, Steve glanced over at the girl still seated on the ramp a few feet away. It was at this moment that he finally figured out what she seemed to be holding in her hand as he caught sight of it through a gleam from the moon. The USB she had that her mother gave her containing everything on HYDRA.

The soldier began to wonder how she could've possibly had it on her after being out in the Raft, but then remembered that she had hidden it away somewhere inside her suit before the disastrous fight in Leipzig.

After solving the mystery of how Danielle got the drive back, Steve's mind began trying to piece together why she had the drive in her hand right now. It could've been a testiment to her mother. Maybe she was holding the drive like it was the piece she had left of the woman who was so brutally snatched away from her, repeatedly.

The soldier sighed, unsure of how to approach that situation. Especially after given the knowledge of who her mother's true killer was.

"Look, Danielle-" he began, only to be interrupted by the brunette's abrupt question.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

Steve turned to look at her with a surprised look on his face, as if he were looking to see if perhaps she was joking. But, when she looked up at him through her hair, he could see it clear in her eyes that she wasn't joking at all.

Unsure of how to respond, the soldier responded with, "...what?"

"We made a deal that if Eris–" she cut off with a wince. "-the _Entity-_ " she corrected herself. "got released, you would kill me to save yourselves." The brunette made direct eye contact with him, a glimmer from a swell of tears in her eyes she seemed to be holding back as she added with a broken voice, "why didn't you?"

Steve was at a loss of words still. Not because he couldn't answer it– he knew exactly why he didn't go through with his end of their 'bargain'– but because he couldn't believe that she actually had no idea why he didn't kill her. So instead of giving her an answer, he responded with a question of his own. "Why would I?"

Her expression changed in the short timeframe of a second. Her eyes went from wide and disbelieving at his question, to narrowed as she seemed to almost glare at him. "' _Why_ '?" She asked incredulously. "You saw what she was capable of– what _I_ was capable of. She would've killed you just to get to me, and she almost did. And instead, I had to kill myself to stop her and now..." her voice broke and the soldier could tell she was getting close to reaching her limit.

She turned away, took a deep breath, and recomposed herself before she continued again. "And now... now I'm..." the girl let out a humorless laugh, a sound so odd and unfamiliar coming out of the teenager's mouth Steve would've thought he had imagined it at first. "I don't even know what I am..." she admit. "I don't have my powers like I used to, I can't fight anymore... And I'm not normal. I'm not a normal person... So, where does that leave me? What am I? Some... Some freak? Some monster?"

"You're not a monster," Steve quickly reassured her in a firm voice.

Danielle merely shook her head. Her eyes unwilling to meet his as she replied, "You should've killed me when you had the chance."

Steve felt the air in his lungs get knocked out of him at her broken voice saying that sentence. So emotionless, so void of feeling. He felt as though he could physically feel a piece of his heart break off a bit just from hearing her say that. And it wasn't just the way she said it that hurt him so much, but it was the fact that she actually believed what she said.

"I would never– and will never kill or hurt you," the soldier stated in a rough and angry voice. A voice Danielle couldn't help but peek up through her eyelashes to stare at him for. Once he had her attention, he looked directly in her eye and added, "Do you understand that?"

She was silent. A pregnant pause fell among them until she finally asked, her question muffled by her hair, "...why?"

Steve answered within a heartbeat. "Because you don't hurt the people you love." Danielle's head snapped up at his statement, her eyes wide and glimmering with tears that she could no longer hold as he added, "Not even when they ask you to."

The soldier watched as her expression went from shocked, to accepting, and finally into a sad sob. The first one broke from her lips before the tears began to fall and before he knew it, the little brunette was jumping to her feet to go attack him in a tight hug around his stomach. He hugged her back, not nearly as right because he didn't want to crush any ribs, but tight enough so that he could convey just how much she meant to him.

And it was true. He loved her like she was his own kid. Of course, he knew she wasn't actually his daughter, she had her own Dad and Mom and he could never replace those two important people in her life no matter what they did wrong and no matter what he did right. But, he didn't need to be her Dad or her parent, he just needed to be there for her. And he was. Danielle couldn't remember a time that he wasn't aside from when her mother had taken her to Rhode Island, but even then she knew she missed him.

But, Steve wasn't her Dad, or her Mom, or Wanda, or Pietro, or even Jack. He was just Steve. And somehow, that meant more to her.

After a few moments of tears and hugs, Danielle slowly released Steve to glance down at the drive in her palm still. Steve noticed her mentally debating whatever it was she was thinking over about the USB. "That can change a lot of lives, you know," he remarked.

"I know," she replied before she did something so unexpected, not even Steve could've predicted her doing something so wildly out of character for the girl.

Without so much as a second thought, the teenager abruptly snapped the drive in half before forcefully throwing both pieces into the pond. The pair watched as the two dark specks flew up and then dropped into the pond with a small splash, the ripples reflecting the light of the moons and stars above before ceasing to exist again. Like it never happened...

"Can we go inside now?" The brunette finally asked. "I'm getting bit by a bunch of mosquitoes."

Steve let out a small chuckle, the first he had in a while, and nodded. "Yes, we can go inside." The soldier smiled down at the little girl as he reached to press a button on the small pad attached to the side of the Quinjet, pulling the ramp back shut before the pair began to start back to the farm house.

Above them, the moon continued to glisten down upon the pond that held everyone's secrets. And it didn't stop there.

—

A few hundred miles away, the same moon shone down upon the Avengers' Compound. The light reflected through the large glass panes that were installed to the sides of most of the rooms, and came gleaming through one of many; Tony Stark's personal bar he had installed for recreational purposes. But, in this case, he was just drinking to forget his regret.

The billionaire genius had been doing well, pushing aside most of his problems and baggage by focusing on work and politics, PR, his new jittery intern, the grieving Android that was brooding all throughout the building, his pained best friend, his shattered relationship, and the pissed of kid who had himself locked in his room all day and all night. But, it was all starting to pile on more than he liked, and Stark found himself in need of a few hours to himself... And by that he meant 'at the bar'.

And that's now where he sat, pouring himself glass after glass of expensive liquor and downing it within a few seconds each. He prided himself in the fact that he still had a little bit of dignity left. He was drinking out of the glass and not the bottle, after all.

Tony was absolutely content with getting completely wasted for the rest of the night until the familiar sound of loud high heels clicking on the tile floor of the room in the far corner caught his attention. The billionaire's heart sputtered as his hope rose at the tac that it could've been Miss Pepper Potts, but he was a bit disappointed when a familiar voice (that definitely was not Pepper's) spoke up from beyond the shadows behind him, "You look like shit."

Tony rolled his eyes as the sound of the person's heels free closer until the were directly behind him. "Smell it, too," the cool voice added, a hint of disgust in their tone.

"Oh, great," the genius grumbled in exasperation, finally glancing up to look at the mysterious woman in heels. "How'd you even find this place?"

A smile stretched across the woman's face, the lack of light in the room and the amount of ought coming in from the windows provided by the moon reflected off of her porcelain skin and the bright white of her hair that draped around her face that made her unmistakable. "I have my ways," the woman remarked rather vaguely as she took a seat at the bar stool beside him, much to Tony's chagrin.

"You know, you sound like Romanoff when you say crap like that," the billionaire slurred his words as he rested his head on his hands sloppily on the counter.

"That a compliment?" He could practically hear the smugness oozing in the woman's voice. She always did have an attitude that would occasionally rival his own. It was one of the reasons they would butt heads at times.

Tony rolled his eyes again as he picked up his half-empty glass. "Not really," he mumbled before downing the rest of his drink, wincing at the bitter aftertaste it left in his mouth. The genius reached out to grab the bottle of liquor to refill his glass when the woman's hand beat him to it. She grabbed the bottle and held it up to study it, just out of his reach.

"Wow, this shit really did a number on you," she remarked as she continued to read the label. When he tried to snatch it from her, she merely slapped his hand away like it was nothing. It practically was to her.

When Tony finally got sick and tired of her shit, he relented by asking the real question, "What do you want, Sable?"

"'Sable'?" The white-haired woman scoffed. "I'm gone for almost a year and a half and suddenly we're not on first-name-basis anymore?"

It was Tony's turn to scoff now. "We were never on first-name-basis," he remarked.

'Sable' clicked her tongue and muttered beneath her breath, "Touché."

"Not to mention, you're besties with my ex, remember?"

The woman grew quiet at the mention of Pepper. But, when she spoke again, her tone was suddenly sympathetic. "I'm not here about Pepper, Tony-"

"That's a first."

Sable's tone went as soon as it came. She let out a loud groan before snapping back in her more natural cruel tone she always spoke with. "Could you stop being a pretentious dick while I attempt to be civil with you here, Stark?"

"Did you know?" The question left the genius's mouth before he could stop it. It was like his drunk subconscious took what he was already wondering and just rolled it off his numb tongue.

"Know what?" Sable asked in confusion. Tony suddenly felt a shudder overtake his body as flashes of memory came back to him.

 _"Did you know?"_

 _"I didn't know it was him."_

 _"Don't bullshit me, Rogers. Did. You. Know?"_

"Don't act stupid, Sable," he suddenly snapped. "I know you're into that international espionage... assassin... spy... black markets crap, okay? Ex-HYDRA operative, and all. How do you think you and Pepper met, huh?" In his peripheral vision, he watched the composed expression of fear and surprise barely flash across the white-haired woman. "Yeah, that's right. I did my research," he stated. "Now, my question is, did you know your buddy Barnes killed my parents?"

He watched for the first time in his entire acquaintanceship with Sable, her face go from completely expressionless to a look of shock and confusion. He'd never once seen her show her emotions so much. He always saw the cold and calculated side of her, the one who barely showed emotion and talked only in smug remarks and deadpan threats to him. So, seeing her now, completely dumbfounded by what he had just asked her, he knew she couldn't have possibly known. "So, that's a 'no'," the billionaire mumbled quietly before decided he needed another drink.

But just as he was reaching for the bottle, Sable tried to snatch it from him again. "That's enough of this for you," she stated, holding it just out of his reach, yet he still managed to somehow get a hand on it as he attempted to yank it back.

"Don't touch–"

"That's enough–"

"–my alcohol!"

"Tony–!"

"Don't touch my–"

"– I said that's _enough_!" Suddenly, at the outburst, the entire glass bottle shattered within Sable's hand. Her other hand was clenched in a fist, her white hair seemed t start to glimmer ever so slightly, and her eyes that were a dark brown a moment ago were now glowing a menacing silver. Her teeth gritted and she let out a heavy sigh, closing her eyes as regret crossed her expression. The tension left her body, quickly replaced by guilt as she took a breath and opened her eyes again. They were back to brown. "Tony-"

"Get out," the genius grumbled beneath his breath. When she didn't move at first, his temper flared and he shouted, louder this time, "GET OUT!"

Sable didn't even flinch. The guilt leaving her face, replaced with irritation as she stood up from her stool and began to stomp off, the sound of her heels clicking stopping just short of the door where she spun around and shouted back at him. "When are you ever going to learn that you're not the only one having to pick up the pieces of their life? That you're not the only one suffering through this shit show, huh?" She prompted. "When are you ever going to grow up?!"

Tony flinched at her final blow before listening to her heels click out of the room, leaving him all alone in the darkness with the broken pieces of the expensive liquor bottle and the broken pieces of his life currently. She was right... this really was a shit show.

—

 ** _A/N: Hi, and welcome back to me screaming. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! I already bought my Endgame tickets and I. Am not. Ready. I bought three for me and my two roommates to watch Endgame at the day before showing and then we're also going to binge watch every single MCU movie on our 22 day count down. We just finished Iron Man today with helped me with inspiration for the Tony-centric end of this chapter. I'm honestly fucking terrified and I don't know what to do._**

 ** _Anyway, back to the story. Danielle is a stressed boi and is basically now Steve's adopted daughter (officially not official). And, also, Tony has a sort of frenemie who is definitely important. Look or for Sable. Who is she? Why does she have white hair? Are you catching in to who she is? Well, there is definitely more to her which is why I'm basing an entire story around her that's a spin-off of this one. It's going to be calle and it is still in progress. The more we get to see Sable, the sooner i'll post the story._**

 ** _Chapter songs: I Can't Breathe by Bea Miller_**

 **Reviews:**

 **Hyraeth: I have returned yet again! And yes, you are the first reviewer of the chapter again, lol. Yep, powers are kinda malfunctioning, Eris/the Entity is dead (or is she). I cannot confirm nor deny her current status. I have yet to write their reunion, but I do have it planned out. I can tell you that it does start off awkward but it ends really heartwarming... then it goes back to a bit tense and awkward when they get to talking about everything. He he, yeah. I don't think she appreciates the shit I put her through. I feel that one author lady from that Will Ferrell movie 'Stranger Than Fiction'. If you haven't seen it, I totally recommend it. And, hmmm, I really don't know. I want to say Jean mostly because I love her ad she was a partial inspiration for Dani's powers, but Danielle/Eris combo is pretty interesting and when we cross a certain bridge I guess I'll explain everything because I don't want t give too much away because where would the fun be in that?**

 **The-Dark-Love-Writer: Thanks for the review, I'm glad the story means that much. I don't write just to put my Author's mind at rest, but also to excite other people and I'm happy I'm accomplishing that. Yeah, I'm super depressed over it ending. I'm still kind of getting over it because it's the same thing with me and my best friend who bonded over our love of it. But, I'll get over it... someday... when I'm dead... But, aside from that, I do have big plans for Danielle and Peter. I kind of feel bad because I'm dragging this ship on but have good reason to because I'm a strong believer in the fact that you can't go into a relationship and expect to build a strong bond with someone if you're not even sure of who you are without the person and that's something Dani has to learn before she gets into a relationship as well. It all comes into play later on. But, I ca tell you that I won't drag it out that long to where even in Infinity War they're not together. I promise that they will get together soon. And yeah, Dani without her powers is gonna be a real trip and will teach her a lot about herself, but it may not be a good thing for her, as wee see in this chapter. Once again, glad you liked it! Enjoy this one!**

 **Einklley: Well, she's not completely powerless. She still has some power in her, just not enough that she can actually use. I'm not going to keep her powerless, don't worry. But I am using the opportunity to build herself up as a person that doesn't rely on her powers, special abilities, and super hero alter-ego. I'm giving her a chance to discover herself as just normal Danielle. But, yes, your hunch that she'll eventually get stronger after this is correct. Oh boy, I have BIG plans for Danielle in Infinity War and Endgame. I have a pretty good idea of what I want to happen before and after, but I'd need to see Endgame to confirm my definite choice of what I want to happen. All I can say is that Danielle's relationship with everyone will be very vital for those two arcs.**

 **GhostRyder13: Her powers aren't completely gone, they will come back, don't worry. And you will get the answer to that question... next chapter? It'll all be explained in time.**

 **amrawo: This does change everything. Glad you liked it and I'm happy to hear that I'm unpredictable. :)**

 **FairyMaster23: AH! CONGRATULATIONS YOU'RE MY 100TH VIEWER! As a gift, you get my undying love and affection, as well as this new chapter that marks my 50th chapter!**


	51. One Day At A Time

_"The Rogue Avengers captured by the Joint Deputy Task Force at an airport in Leipzig, Germany have broken out of the maximum security prison they were being held in. Eye witnesses and camera footage reveal that Captain Steve Rogers and his accomplice Natasha Romanoff, also known as the Black Widow, broke into the Raft Prison before disabling all communications and breaking out their former teammates._

 _"Secretary of Defense, Thaddeus Ross, has released the names and photos of the wanted and now on-the-run fugitives in hopes of tracking them down. Special Forces, the CIA, the FBI, Interpol, and many other foreign governments under the Sokovia Accords and United Nations ask that you please call in and report any sightings of the following people: Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America... Natasha Romanoff, better known as the Black Widow... Clint Barton, better known as Hawkeye... Sam Wilson, better known as the Falcon... Wanda Maximoff, better known as the Scarlet Witch... and Scott Lang, better known as the Ant-Man. Once again, authorities do warn that these fugitives are considered armed and dangerous and to take caution if you do see any of them..."_

Peter let out a heavy sigh as he tuned out the prattle of the rest of the newscast broadcasted on the TV propped up in the corner of his room. He had been anxiously awaiting for the news to play all day ever since hearing on a radio talk show that was playing at Mr. Delmar's about the Rogue Avengers breaking out of prison. The kid had been expecting the news broadcast to name off the people who had been broken out, wondering fearfully if they would list Danielle's name as one of the people that had broken out of jail with the rest of Captain America's team.

But, maybe he had it wrong. Maybe Danielle wasn't in jail at all. Mr. Stark had said not to worry about it. Did he already break her out or something?

God, it was still hard for Peter to even imagine Danielle as anybody but that shy girl he had first met on the train. It was like both of his worlds colliding, only she was the bridge that somehow connected the two, had always connected the two. It was weird. She was Eris, he was Spider-Man... What were the chances that two enhanced people became friends? Out of all of the people he could've befriended, he had to choose an Avenger? And out of all the people on the Subway that fateful day they met, he just had to notice her? Was it chance? Fate? Destiny? Pure luck? Or maybe just bad luck? He couldn't wrap his head around it.

And yet, it still brought him back to his original train of thought about where she was. Did Mr. Stark take care of it? Was she in jail at all? Did the Rogue Avengers break out and leave her there? Or maybe the government was keeping her identity secret. Wait... did the government know who she was? Did the government know who _he_ was? Mr. Stark found him fairly easily, did the government find him?

"Peter?" The sound of his Aunt May's voice cut off his inner turmoil, bringing up a brand new problem; the fact that he had just gotten back from his 'internship retreat' with Mr. Stark last night and he had a huge black eye from when Captain America had smacked him in the face with his shield... Wow, that was a weird sentence he'd never thought would be true. But it was, which made it even more awesome. He got hit with Captain America's shield! ... And now he had to try and explain the giant purple blotch on his face to his Aunt who was just now getting home from work. Great.

"Peter, you home?" She called or again. The teenager began to frantically search for something to hide his face. But it was no use when his Aunt suddenly burst into his room. "Oh, there you are. How was your intern–" she froze mid-sentence and Peter knew he had been caught. "Oh my God! What happened?" She asked, leaning in on his bed to get a better look at his face.

"H-Hey, Aunt May," the teenager let out a nervous chuckle. "I-I, it was nothing. Just some guy I got into a fight with at the... internship– _Ow_!" He cried out when May pressed her fingers to his swollen eye.

She winced at his reaction then turned to slide off his bed. "I'll go get you some ice," she stated before leaving the room. It was then when she walked out of his bedroom that Peter caught sight of his wrist, more specifically the high-tech wristband that was on it.

"Crap," the teenager hissed beneath his breath as he tried to yank it off.

"So," May shouted through the apartment. "Who was it? Who hit you?"

"Some guy," Peter called back. It sounded lame but what was he supposed to tell her! The truth? No way!

"What's 'some guy's name?" She shouted back.

Now, this, Peter felt like he could answer. "Uh, Steve."

"Steve? From 12-C? With the overbite?"

"No, no, no. You don't know him, he's from Brooklyn." Well, it wasn't a complete lie. He had gotten knocked in the face by _Steve Rogers_ from Brooklyn. Meanwhile, he continued to try yanking the wristband off without damaging it. Who knew how much it cost. "So itchy, man. God," he remarked when the band wouldn't come off. Then finally, Peter managed to hit a switch on the band, he hoped it would've turned it off, but instead it seemed to activate some kind of light beam– _Oh, crap_!

Peter immediately shoved his wrist behind his back and pressed his other hand to his swollen eye just as his Aunt May walked in with his ice. "Ouch," he pouted slightly, trying to play the injured role. Well... he was still super sore from getting knocked around by the Giant Guy who had also shrunk... He just had a really weird few days.

Aunt May smiled slightly as she sat at the foot of his bed. "Well... I hope you got a few good licks in."

"Yeah, I got a few in, actually," he beamed proudly, remembering how he stole Captan America's shield, knocked that Falcon guy down, blocked the Winter Soldier's punch, got to help take down the Giant Man. It was all so friggin awesome! "His friend was huge. Like _huge_ ," Peter explained to her as she handed him the ice wrapped in a small towel. He took it an pressed it gently to his swollen eye. It stung slightly, but it felt a numb at least. "That's way better. Thank you," he told his Aunt sincerely.

He hoped Aunt May would buy his whole story, and was grateful when she smiled at him and nodded as she begin to get off the bed. "Okay, tough guy," she remarked before she started out of the room.

As she left, Peter couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of remorse for lying to her about everything. He always got that feeling whenever stuff like this happened. Because, truth be told, this wasn't the first time he had come home with a bruise, a cut, or a scratch from going out as Spider-Man, and this sure wasn't the first time he'd ever lied to her about it or hid it. But, he knew it was for the best. Like he had told Mr. Stark, if she found out about what he did anyhow dangerous it was, she would freak out and never let him do it again, and Peter wouldn't know what to do if he wasn't out there saving people. It was apart of him now. So, he just always decided not to tell May. It was for the better, he always reminded himself.

"Love you, May," he called after her as she left the room. "Hey, can you shut the door?" He added as a bit of an afterthought when he suddenly remembered the beaming light on his wristband he was hiding behind him. She did as he requested, and once she was safely out of the room, Peter slowly pulled his hand out and let the bright red beam shine up on the ceiling. And it was awesome.

The beam wasn't just some weird light, it was like a home page for his suit. It had a bunch of tools and gear symbols on it that shone up like a projection screen, and in he middle of it all was his red Spider-Man emblem. He smiled up in awe and in this moment he wished Danielle was here so he could show her all of this, brag to her that she wasn't the only enhanced teenager at Midtown, comfort her in the fact that she wasn't alone. But the smile soon faded away when he remembered that she wasn't here... So, where was she?

—

"You don't have to leave," Danielle told her sister as they stood out on the porch of Clint's farm house. She had been desperately trying to convince Wanda of staying with her and taking a deal like Steve had proposed to her. But, it seemed as though her sister had her kind already made up.

Wanda gave Danielle a sad smile, stroking a small strand of her had back as Danielle tried not to cry at the loving gesture. "I do," she sighed. "You know they won't give me a deal. They'll lock me back up, Danielle."

"And what about me?" She asked in a strained and broken voice.

Wanda took her little sister's hand in her own and squeezed tightly as tears began to form in her eyes. She knew saying goodbye wouldn't be easy, but she just wished that she didn't have to do it so many times. It felt as though it for harder each time she did it. "You'll be safe. I know Jack won't let anything else happen to you," she stated.

Danielle was letting out small sniffles as tears began to fall down her cheeks. Wanda's hand rose up to wipe a few away and Danielle held it there as she bowed her head. "Please don't leave me," she begged softly.

"I can't stay. It's better this way for the both of us," the older psychic replied, her own tears beginning to spill over. She tried her best to blink them away, not wanting Danielle to see her so broken and upset. "I'm sorry, Dani."

Danielle let a small sob escape from her lips before she ran in to hug her sister tightly one last time, crying into her collarbone as Wanda kissed the top of her head. They stayed in this tight embrace for what seemed like only a few seconds before someone cleared heir throat behind them.

A few feet away stood Steve, Natasha, and Sam, all waiting for Wanda and Danielle to exchanged goodbyes so they could leave. But, Danielle didn't want to let go of Wanda, she didn't want her sister to leave. Yet, despite it all, the teenage girl released her with a silent sob getting caught in her throat she quickly covered up with a sniffle. Wanda immediately wiped her own tears from her face before placing her hand on Danielle's cheek one last time.

"I love you," she told her little sister sincerely.

"I love you, too," Danielle replied, her voice cranking at the last words as more tears began to spill over.

Wanda gave her a sad smile before Clint walked out onto the porch, setting a hand on her shoulder and giving it a pat. "C'mon, kid," he told her. "Time to go."

Wanda pursed her lips, reluctantly peeling her eyes and hand away from Danielle to the trio behind her. Danielle watched in silence as Wanda began to walk towards where Mrs. Barton and the kids were standing to say goodbye to them and Steve came walking forward to say his own goodbyes to the teen.

As the soldier glanced down at the girl, he considered telling her everything he knew. The truth about Zemo, about her Mom, about Rumlow. But, just looking into her eyes and seeing how completely and utterly devastated she looked, he knew it wasn't the right time. Then again, he had to ask himself what the 'right time' was. He wasn't sure if he would ever see her again after this point on. He hoped that they would eventually meet again, if or when the Accords ever got abolished or re-negotiated, but it wouldn't be for a while.

It was hard to accept the fact that he wouldn't see her for some time, if ever again. But Steve couldn't just keep looking at the negatives, he had to see the positives. He couldn't be selfish and keep her on the run with him, Wanda, Sam, and Nat. He had to think about her future. The future she had of finishing school and graduating high school, walking the stage in a cap, gown, and a diploma. The future she had of going to a prestigious university and perusing a career in composing and performing music on the piano. The future she had of having a successful relationship somewhere down the line and getting married, having children, buying a home, living a happy life. But, none of that could ever happen if he let her come with them.

As he approached the teary-eyed brunette, the first thing that came out of his mouth was, "I'm sorry."

She sniffled and crossed her arms around her body as if to hug herself while her eyes remained staring forward, unable to meet his gaze as she muttered a reply, "S'not your fault."

"It is," the soldier stated truthfully. "And I can't express how sorry I am that you got caught up in something you never should have been apart of."

"You're my family," she said, finally glancing up to meet his eyes. "And family looks out for each other. No matter what."

Steve managed to form a sad sort of smile in response before opening his arms for one last embrace before he left. Once him and Danielle had exchanged goodbyes, him, Wanda, Sam, and Natasha all started their trek from the Barton Farm House all the way out to the patch of trees the jet was hidden behind.

Danielle walked towards the edge of the porch, her arms wrapping around one of the wooden pillars as she watched the jet rise up from behind the line of trees and fly off into the bright blue horizon. She watched as it for smaller and smaller the further from them it got. But, she continued to watch it until it became a speck she could no longer tell apart from the rest of the cloudless sky.

It dawned on her then that they were really gone, that they had left her. As much as she knew it was the right choice, the safe choice, it didn't make the pain from the harsh reality of it all hurt less.

Her eyes slowly trailed away from the sky until they reached the ground beneath her. She wasn't sure what to do anymore, all she felt was numb as she subconsciously sunk to the foot of the stairs, sitting down and pulling her knees up to her chin. And that's where she stayed. Sitting. Waiting. For what, she wasn't entirely sure of. Yet she still just sat and stared out into the horizon as if she were expecting them to turn around and come right back at any moment. They didn't. And she kept waiting, and waiting, and waiting.

Eventually, the Barton children started to trickle back inside, followed by Mrs. Barton who was eventually joined by Clint. The only person that stayed at the front door had been Scott. Danielle was pretty sure it was just because he felt like he would be intruding if he went back inside of Hawkeye's house. She understood the feeling of being a bit of an intruder in their happy home.

After a few hours of just sitting, the sky no longer shone a bright blue. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was lit up by marvelous colors of red, orange, and pink, reflecting off the clouds and creating an even more vibrant sky above. It was around this time that Danielle heard a small smacking sound behind her followed by a groan. "Gah. Damn mosquitoes," Scott muttered. Danielle didn't need to look over her shoulder to know that he had gone back inside after that.

—

It was coming up around dusk, the lit outside only provided by the stars and the porch light Laura had turned on after accepting the fact that Danielle wasn't going to move any time soon. Clint had just finished collecting the kids' and Scott's plates they had scarfed dinner off of, ready to dump them in the sink to wash when he peeked out over the kitchen counter and caught sight of Danielle's figure still sitting on the front porch, her head bowed onto her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs forming a sort of cocoon around herself.

"She's still out there?" Laura asked as she walked up beside him, placing her own finished plate into the sink.

The archer shrugged. "Wanda and Steve were pretty clear on the fact that she's stubborn," he remarked with a shake of his head.

"Do you think we should bring out dinner to her? I saved her a plate."

Clint sighed. "Yeah, I can do it. Maybe even get a word or two out of her while I'm at it," he said hopefully as he dried his hands off on the rag dangling on the side of the counter.

"Hawkeye; the Avengers' adopted dad," Laura laughed, placing a chaste kiss on her husband's shoulder before she was called away by the kids who were now begging to play Monopoly with Scott who was claiming to be the master at the game (Clint made a small mental note to come back inside after he was finished helping Danielle and kick his ass all the way across Boardwalk).

After Laura had left to the living room with the kids and Scott, Clint took the foam plate with food wrapped in foil on it from out of the microwave and started out to the front porch. The screen door swung open with a familiar creak as he walked outside. Danielle's head barely turned slightly, her eye catching a glimpse at him as he walked over. He took it as a sign that he had a chance at coaxing her to talk or at least come back inside.

"Still out here, huh," he remarked as if he hadn't been keeping an eye on her since he had first gone inside. She didn't reply. "Well, Laura saved you some food." The archer crouched down and placed the plate on the top porch step beside her. "Baked chicken with mac-and-cheese. A classic."

Danielle glanced at the plate then turned back to staring out into the night with blank, glossed-over eyes. "I'm not hungry," she muttered, barely audible, only to be followed by a small grumble from her stomach Clint could clearly hear.

"Huh," he huffed. The teen frowned, clearly caught in her lie, as she pulled her knees closer to her chest. The archer let out a heavy sigh. And to think he thought this was going to be easy. Boy, was he wrong. "They're not coming back, kid."

"I know," came her muffled reply.

"Then why are you still sitting out here? Waiting for them to come back?"

"I'm not." Clint furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why are you sitting out here, then?"

It was her turn to let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know," she admit. "I just have this feeling... I feel like they will come back and that this is temporary, and if I wait long enough they finally will come back. But... at the the same time I know you're right; that they're not coming back. But, I..."

"You just don't want to believe that they're really gone," the archer finished for her. She sighed again; he had hit the nail on the head. Suddenly, a bright idea popped into Clint's head. An idea he knew he probably shouldn't act on, but... when did he ever ignore his impulses?

The archer abruptly picked up the foam plate he had set beside Danielle on the floor and placed it on the porch railing. When she glanced up at him questioningly, he jerked his head a bit. "Come with me. Come on, come on," he gestured for her to follow him as he made his way down the porch steps down a small and narrow path in the grass leading towards the dimly lit barn. For the first time in hours, Danielle stood up from her spot on the porch and started following after the archer, confused and curious as t what he was dragging her out here for.

When the pair finally got to the barn, Clint had to walk to the side and flick on the light switch that lit up both open floors of the large wooden barn. It was just like any barn Danielle would've expected; large stacks of hay, old machinery, a tractor in the corner, some tools hanging up on the side rail, and a large rooster nesting up on one of the large beams stretching across the ceiling. It felt... odd, yet comfortable.

Pulling her attention from the barn to the archer that led her there, she began to notice Clint had wondered off to some corner of the barn, pulling out a large crate of sorts. It wasn't dusted which was a clear sign it was opened regularly and it had an odd symbol on the top the teenager couldn't pinpoint until Clint closed the lid after pulling two objects out. It was all starting to click together now as he made his way towards her again, this time holding a large wooden bow and a quiver of arrows.

Her eyebrows furrowed yet again, unsure of whether or not he was actually serious. And from the broad smile on his face, he clearly was. He stopped a few feet away from her and held them out to her, like an offering. "Take 'em," he instructed.

Danielle glanced between Clint and the bow and arrows, hesitant before reluctantly taking the pair. It was clear she had not a clue of what she was doing as she fumbled with the strap of the quiver she sloppily and haphazardly slung over her shoulder and nearly dropped the bow before catching it again.

Clint chuckled at the kid's clumsiness, but watched intently as she eventually was able to get a good grip on the bow... Then, only to say, "You're holding it wrong."

Her eyes flew to his in both concern and confusion. "How am I supposed to hold it?"

"Depends. You right handed or left handed?"

"Right."

"Then you gotta turn to face your right," he explained, pointing t the wall to the right of her. She did as he instructed. "Good. Now turn to face back up front without moving your body." She turned her head but not her chest. "Now hold the bow with your left hand and pose almost like a 'T'." She did so, but her right hand was awkwardly straightened out behind her as well making the archer cackle a bit. "Almost. But, in order t actually shoot the thing, you need to have both hands on each end."

"Oh," the girl muttered before placing her hand along the large stringy-thing on the back of the bow.

"Close," the archer stated. "Try aligning the tip of your elbow with your nose." Danielle furrowed her eyebrows a bit before turning to face her elbow, slowly raising it until the point as almost at the center of her face before turning back to her front. "Good, good." Clint circled around her, checking on her stance. When he stood in front of her, he glanced down at her feet and used his own foot to knock them apart a bit. "Shoulder length apart," he explained. She shuffled and replanted her stance. "Put your front foot facing towards your target and your other foot facing to your front." She glanced back down and did as instructed.

"Good. Now take the arrow from the quiver." Danielle grew nervous a this point. She'd never shot anything in her life, not even a gun, and now she was about to shoot an arrow from a bow.

Hesitantly, Danielle released her right hand and reached into the quiver to pull out a single arrow. She glanced at the back of the shape-pointed ammunition of sorts and pressed the small etched out impression to where it fit along the stringy-thing. Clint wasn't exactly teaching her terms and she doubted she'd remember any of them even if he had. The teen knew enough about archery to know how to rest the arrow onto the bow and pulled the string all the way back.

Clint stepped in to readjust her stance and elbow once again before taking a ate back and following her gaze to where she was aiming the arrow. "You see that red oil can?" She nodded. "Good, aim for that." Danielle was hesitant. She had no clue what she was doing; how to aim, how to fire. And Clint seemed to catch onto that. "Breathe in," he instructed. She took a deep breath in. "Hold it," he said as he walked to stand a few feet behind her, facing towards the oil can. "Now, when you let go of that air, release the arrow. Okay? On three. One, two..."

Danielle closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his voice counting. One... Two... Release.

And she did. When Danielle opened her eyes, she watched as the small arrow was launched from the bow... only to land a few feet away on the ground. The teen deflated completely as she lowered the now in her hands, not trying to hide her disappointment.

"Nice," Hawkeye beamed, surprising her, even clapping a little bit.

"But... I didn't hit the target," she said, dumbfounded.

"Who cares?" the archer scoffed, still clapping as if he'd just watched her score a Home Run or something. "You tried and you put an effort into it, and that's all that matters. That's all that needs to matter," he explained, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing gently.

It was the that Danielle's recollection of the last few days came back to her. WHere she was, what had happened, how she got here, who wasn't there, who put her here, who left her here... Her small hopeful smile turned into a blank expression yet again. "Why did you bring me here?" Danielle asked, her tone back to its somber seriousness.

"Absolutely no friggin' reason," Clint stated blatantly honest. Danielle narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Lemme ask you something. Did you learn something just now?"

"That I'm not that good at shooting bow and arrows as you are," she answered.

"Obviously," he remarked with a shrug. "But, no. That's not the right answer. The right answer is that, yes, you did learn something. You wanna know how I know you learned something? It's because a few minutes ago, you were sitting on my front porch with the crappiest look on your face. And just now, shooting that arrow, you had a glint of hope in your eyes. A hope that will stick with you if you just let go of all the bad stuff every once in a while and just live like the kid you are.

"Don't you see that now?" He asked. "You're normal. You may see this as some curse, but try looking at it as if it were a blessing. Could you ever imagine yourself just hanging out in a barn shooting bow and arrows?" Danielle shook her head. "Exactly. And why is that?"

She shrugged. "Because I don't really like the outdoors?"

Clint groaned. "You're killing me with this smart-ass answers, kid." Danielle couldn't help the giggle that escaped from her lips. "See! That! Right there," the archer beamed happily. "You can be happy, Danielle, I know you can. And if after all the shit you've been through, you can still crack a smile and make a joke and do random crap like shoot arrows at the floor because you have shit aim–" Danielle glared at him, but he continued. "–then I know for a fact that not having these powers and being away from Steve and your sister aren't going to bring you down.

"You have the potential to be great and live a happy life," he told her sincerely. "It's time you took advantage of that and just tried to live a little bit."

Danielle blinked a few times, both speechless from how amazing and inspiring Clint's speech had been. And he was right. The reason she was always so down in the dumps was because she was always so focused on who and what she lost, never actually opening her eye and cherishing what she had in front of her. She'd been doing that for as long as she could remember. With school, with soccer, with Decathlon, with Steve, Wanda, Sharon, Peter, Liz, Betty, Michelle, Jack... All the people in her life she took for granted because she was always to busy mourning over the life that she lost and the normality she had stripped away from her.

But now, she had a second chance. A chance to live the life that was so ruthlessly stolen from her at such a young age. A chance to live a fruitful and happy life, like Clint said. And, yes, she may not ever be truly and completely normal – it wasn't everyday someone just went through the crao she went through in her life – but, she no longer had powers... she no longer had a monster threatening to take over her life anymore.. she was free to be normal, once and for all.

For the first time in a long time, a smile – a _real_ smile, stretched across Danielle's face. She beamed up at Clint. "Thank you."

He smiled back and nodded. "No problem, kid." They stood there for a moment, smiling and glancing back at the bow and quiver in her hand and the one arrow on the ground. Until, eventually, Clint clapped his hands. "Alright. Let's get back inside. I got a game of Monopoly calling my name. Need to defend my throne of being called the champion in my own home." Danielle chuckled, handing the bow and quiver back to the archer, letting him lead her back out of the barn after he put the set away.

As the pair walked back to the house, everything seemed to be looking bright for Danielle. She happily followed Clint down the path, up the porch steps, and back into the house. So happy and beaming in her enlightened new mood, she didn't stop to notice the wind chimes dangling from the porch roof that jingled a soft tune. The chimes swaying nd clanging, creating new sounds that filled the air, despite the fact that there was no wind to be had, nor had they been jingling prior to Danielle's arrival at the house...

—

 ** _A/N: IT'S OFFICIAL. I am no longer a minor. That's right ladies and gentlemen, this bitch just turned eighteen as of... thirteen minutes ago (according to my watch). Happy Birthday to me, my gift to you is this lovely, light-hearted chapter, with some Peter and angst sprinkled in for good measure. Hope you enjoy._**

 ** _Chapter songs: Leap of Faith by Audiomachine and Friendly Reminder by Against the Current._**

 **Reviews:**

 **Hyreath: Lol, yep. Welcome back. Yeah, Danielle is a sad bean, but this hopefully brightens her mood a bit. I made a vow for this new arc going into the year long period between Civil War and Infinity War/Endgame woud be a lot more happier for Danielle than the last couple of arcs. Poor kid's been through enough and deserves some happiness... some, not a whole lot. There'll still be a fair amount of angst of course, just not as much. And yes, you guess correctly Sable is in fact Miss Silver Sablinova, a very important character in this story so definitely keep an eye out. She has a large impact on Danielle and Jack, which is why I'm giving her her own spin-off. She's technically not an OC, but the way I'm writing her is being based loosely off her comic interpretation, so she will technically be an OC... sorta. Yeah. I wanted her to grow normally, without powers. But, as we can see, she still kind of has them. :) Hope you enjoy.**

 **Einklley: Oh, man, I love Emma Frost. She's a real OG, I just wished they would've done more with her in the Fox/X-Men Universe. She had so much potential. Funny you should say that because I did have the inspiration of Danielle from Jean Grey, but not her personality. But, Eris/the Entity is derived from the comics as well, I'm just not gonna tell you which character from the comics because that would be spoiler-y. And I named her Danielle because 1) I'm in love with long names that can be shortened to a cute uni-sex name, and 2) I wanted to emphasize the fact that she wasn't born with these powers, she was just a smo-joe regular, human child who was picked from obscurity and given these powers. If I had named her Eris from the get to, it would've been a bit odd. Yeah, Peter will return shortly in Danielle's life, don't worry. And I'm not sure if I will confirm that because I'm trying not to go completely into the comic-verse, so if it isn't revealed in the MCU, I probably won't incorporate it in this story. Sorry. And, finally, yes, I fully intend on continuing this after Endgame. I have big plans for Danielle and Jack.**

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter:

 **[It just now dawned on me that I did not include an incorrect quote last chapter because I'm a fucking idiot. So, here are two]**

 **Dani: If you touch me or my friends again, I will drop a mountain on you.**

 **Zemo: You mean figuratively?**

 **Dani: No. I mean geographically.**

 **—**

 **Peter: I finally finished this book about Nutmeg!**

 **Ned: Well it's about time.**

 **Peter: ... No, it's about Nutmeg-!**


	52. Forgive and (Try To) Forget Pt 1

Set...

Pull...

Steady...

Aim...

Breathe in...

Breathe out...

... Release!

" _Urgh_!" Danielle groaned when the arrow she had just shot fell short of the bullseye target a few yards away, yet again.

The teen huffed, blowing a piece of her hair that had flung into her face when she threw her head back in frustration out of the way before stomping towards where the arrow landed to pick it up and start back at square one.

Scott, who was sitting a few yards away on the porch steps of the Barton's farm house eating orange slices off a foam plate, grimaced silently as he watched her. "Uh... Maybe you could try getting a bit closer next time?" He suggested. "I mean, not like I know anything about... shooting arrows because, come on, who actually still uses the damn things anymore other than Mr. Medieval Knight over there," he cocked his head to where Clint was playing with his two older kids out by the barn, throwing feed out to the animals as they ran around their feet. "What is he? Some caveman living off the land and making fires with rocks and grass?"

Danielle involuntarily snorted, making her lose her concentration on the arrow she was firing yet again, causing it to lose momentum and just fall from off the bow and into the grass at her feet.

"Sorry," Scott muttered an apology when she bent down to pick it up, resetting the bow again.

Danielle smiled and shook her head. It was fun having Scott around. She had someone to talk to out here while Clint was busy working on the farm or spending time with his family. They had only been here a few days, and already it was starting to feel a bit homey. Although, the teen couldn't help but wonder what they were waiting for while just camping out here.

So, to pass the time, Danielle took up Hawkeye's hobby of archery. Needless to say, she wasn't anywhere near as good as him. She probably couldn't even pass as 'decent'. Yet, she still continued to try, time and time again.

And after losing count of watching her try, Scott was beginning to wonder if she was faking being this terrible at shooting the thing or if she was really just that bad. He watched her step a few feet away from the target, raise the bow, steady herself, fix and aim the arrow, pull, and release. The arrow was launched from the bow, flying at a fast pace before losing its momentum halfway towards it's target and falling into the grass yet again. Oh, yeah. She was just that bad.

The teenager threw her head back and let out a loud and aggravated groan again.

 _This is it,_ Scott quietly thought to himself as he sat on the porch steps munching on his orange slices, _this is the attempt where she finally just gives up._ But, she surprised him, yet again, and began her trek to go pick up the arrows and start all over again. Now Scott was the one having to repress a groan.

Danielle tried not to pay attention to the eyes watching her as she went to reset the arrow on the bow, sticking her feet to the ground, holding it up at the right angle, pulling the string back a little farther this time and rearranging the aim of the arrow. She breathed in, breathed out, and released. The arrow flung from the bow and this time, it didn't lose momentum halfway to it's target. This time, she watched in disbelief as the arrow not only made it to the target, but hit it dead-on, missing the Bullseye by a mere inch and a half.

The teenager gasped as a wide smile stretched across her face. She did it!

She had actually done it. Scott actually couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. After an endless amount of trying over and over again to shoot the stupid arrow, the kid finally managed to hit the target for once. "Holy crap," he muttered, still in shock as he dropped on of his orange slices back not the plate. It looked like practice had indeed paid off.

But the light and happy mood didn't stick for long.

Suddenly, the wind began to pick up and a loud chopping noise began to rig in Danielle's ears. At first, she thought it may have been a storm blowing in. But when she glanced over her shoulder, looking through the wild strands of her hair being swung about in the gusts of wind, she caught a glimpse of what the sound really was.

Just beyond the golden horizon of hills and hills of open plain, multiple black figures flying in the sky came hurtling towards the farm house. They looked like miniature, robotic birds from far away, but Danielle had stayed in New York City long enough to know what a helicopter looked and sounded like from far away. And that's exactly what they were. Seven military-grade helicopters headed straight for them in a very threatening way.

Clint was suddenly ushering the kids back towards the house from where they were playing by the barn. "Go inside with them," he ordered Danielle once he got close enough for her to hear him. Danielle hesitated for a split second, glancing between the helicopters and the kids and Clint and Scott before finally following instructions for once in her life and following after the pair of children into the house, disregarding the bow and arrow she had carelessly dropped in the grass. The arrow she had shot earlier still stuck in the target.

Once inside, Laura came rushing in from upstairs. She took one look out the front window and caught a glimpse of the helicopters that we're only a few clicks out now. Danielle noticed the worried look on her face when she turned to her two eldest children and said, "Go upstairs with your brother and don't come out until I or your father come and get you. Do you understand?"

Lila and Cooper Barton nodded. "Yes, ma'am," the said in unison.

Laura nodded. "Go." And they both dashed up the stairs. The next thing Laura did was turn to Danielle. "Just stay here with me for now. I assume once they realize that we're not a threat and that you're here, someone will come and get you." The teen nodded numbly, not noticing when Laura comfortingly wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder as the both watched the scene unfolding on the front lawn of the Barton Farm.

It took only a few moments for the helicopters to land. Danielle took it as a good sign that people in full armored-gear and machine guns didn't just immediately swing down from ropes and begin attacking the pair of men outside, but it didn't make her feel any less nervouse about the situation when the choppers landed and the armored men walked out of them instead, pointing their guns at the pair, shouting at them to drop to their knees. They obliged.

But, instead of handcuffing them like they had the first time Danielle ever saw the armored men, they is only patted them down (for weapons, she assumed) and let them get right back up. Even stepping away from them and lowering their weapons. It was quickly made clear to her now that these men were under different orders now and weren't here to arrest them, they were just making sure they weren't a threat.

And once that was established, the door of one of the choppers opened and two familiar figures stepped out; Secretary Ross and Tony Stark himself. Danielle felt a hopeful spark resonate inside her chest at the thought that maybe Jack might've come along to. But, it seemed as though it were just Tony.

The teen and Laura Barton watched quietly as Ross and Tony approached the men, speaking amongst themselves. Nothing Danielle could hear or decipher, but before she knew it, all eyes were suddenly glancing at the house after Clint had spoken.

Danielle felt her pace begin to grow faster and faster. She could practically hear her heart beating out her chest when Tony began to approach the house. Alone.

He walked over, up onto the porch, and walked in through the unlocked front door. The first thing he saw inside was Mrs. Laura Barton taking a step in front of Danielle as if she were a mother bear protecting her cub. "Mrs. Barton," he greeted her with the nod of his head. Danielle could clearly see the stress and guilt in his eyes and facial features, even in the way he spoke with no light tone of sarcasm or bitterness.

Laura seemed to catch into it as well because she didn't immediately snap back a rude retort about the fact that he was the reason her husband was in this mess or about how he gave away where their safe haven was or even about how he mentioned her children to the government. Instead, she simply replied, "Mr. Stark."

Tony sighed, knowing full well he probably didn't deserve her mercy. But, he wasn't here for Mrs. Barton's forgiveness. Looking past the woman's shoulder, the billionaire peered over at the brunette teenager shying away behind her. "Ms. Harper," he greeted.

Danielle didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. She merely glanced around Laura and blinked back in response. But she watched the genius's expression when she lifted her head, unintentionally revealing the bandage wrapped around the stitches on her neck left from Cho's repair of the burn marks made by the Raft prison gaurds' shock collar. Confusion filled his eyes, followed by a mixture of pain, a flash of anger, and then more guilt.

"Do you plan on telling us why you're here?" Laura couldn't help but ask. This time, not bothering to hide her irritation.

Tony turned his attention back to her. "I'm here to take Danielle back home to her brother," he answered truthfully.

"And why should we believe you? How do we know that you're not lying and you and those men out there aren't just going to handcuff the three of them and throw them right back into prison?" Mrs. Barton prompted. Danielle looked from her to him. It was a good question.

"I can assure you – the both of you – that I've already spoken with Ross and the Accords Committee about offering your husband and Mr. Lang deals to help keep them out of jail and out of harm's way. We just need their full cooperation, a few hours, and their signature on the Accords before the Committee can put their agreements into place," he explained.

"And what about Danielle? She's a minor, therefor, having her sign the Accords, isn't legally binding. Not to mention, I doubt any of the Accords Committee actually know her true identity." Laura brought up a good point. A point Steve had also made when the Sokovia Accords debacle first arose as a problem for the team. Danielle couldn't help but sense a bit of deja vu I'm the situation.

Tony nodded. "You're not wrong about that. Ms. Harper's identity is only known by very few as is her age. The fact is that she wasn't mentioned in my meeting with the Committee because there's no record of her ever being in the Raft," he stated. Danielle and Laura both grew confused and overwhelmed by this new information he had just bestowed to them.

"She's free to leave whenever she pleases, but the fact is, Ross wants to make sure that she doesn't try anything," Tony continued. "He just wants to set a few ground rules with her about her powers. Technically speaking, due to her enhancements and the fact that contracts and official papers are binding when signed by the legal guardian, she is under the Sokovia Accords whether her identity is revealed or not. And Ross, being the stickler for rules that he is, wants her to fully cooperate with them after the 'violation' in Leipzig."

Laura exchanged looks with Danielle, unable to read the teen's expressionless look on her face. Mrs. Barton then took a glance outside and noticed the Secretary still speaking with her husband and Scott outside before eventually turning back to Danielle. "It's your choice whether you want to go or not," she whispered to the girl. "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

Danielle pursed her lips, glancing nervously between Laura and Tony. It was time to take responsibility for her actions and do the right thing. Do what Steve and Wanda said was good for her. To go home.

The teenager sighed before stepping around Laura, walking towards Tony. She saw the tension leave his shoulders and he let out a heavy sigh of contentment as he held out his hand for her to take. Danielle stopped short then, taking one last glance to Laura as if she were saying goodbye to her freedom. She wasn't, she knew that. But something in her the back of her mind would always be wondering what would happen if she hadn't left with Tony right now.

She nodded at Mrs. Barton before finally turning back to the genius in front of her and letting him wrap an arm around her as led her out of the house. Danielle hadn't noticed at first as they walked out into the vast field in the front of the Barton household, but Tony had begun to use his body as a shield to her. Blocking the other agents' view of the girl as he led the way towards a large helicopter waiting for them just a few yards away from where Danielle could see Scott and Clint being led into.

There was no pilot or anyone in the chopper really, but Danielle chose to just sit down and shut up, not arguing when Tony told her to fasten her seatbelt and put on a weird set of headphones. She did so numbly, her eyes still framed on the little farm house below as it grew further and further the farther away the helicopter flew. Eventually, just like the jet her sister and Steve had been on, the house disappeared into the background of her life.

—

It was quiet and sterile in the holding room Danielle was currently residing in. The only thing keeping her company being a small strand of hair that had fallen off the shoulder of her hoodie that she strung through her fingers over and over again. She had been in here for approaching an hour now and had been in here since Tony first ushered her inside just after the helicopter had landed in the roof of some building.

Danielle wasn't sure where she was, what she was doing there, or how long she would have to stay there, but she did know that if she had to stare at the blank wall in FRNT, behind, or to either of her sides for another hour, she was going to yank out all her hair by the time the day would be done. She sighed and dropped the small strand of her hair on the table she was seated at. She missed Wanda. She missed Steve. She missed Jack. She missed Sharon. And now, Danielle was really wishing she had just stayed at the Barton's or snuck onto the Quinjet before Steve, Nat, Wanda, and Sam had the chance to leave.

Finally, the door to the room opened. Danielle pushed the hair off the table and say up straight in her chair at the sight of Tony and Secretary Ross walking in. She tensed slightly, the wound on her neck burning just a bit at the painful memory of being shoved into a cell with a shock collar around her neck. She winced.

The Secretary didn't seem to notice as he smiled and took a seat in the chair across from her, while Tony took a seat at the end of the table, a little closer to the girl. "Hello, Miss Harper," Ross greeted her as he set down a stack of papers in a Manila folder on the table in front of him. "Allow me to apologize for what happened in Leipzig and at the Raft Prison. We're currently working in trying to figure out who allowed you to become so severely injured during your time there."

Danielle didn't reply, she merely glared at him. Somehow, she doubted there was anyone else aside from him to blame. But she also wouldn't have been surprised if he tried to pin the blame on someone else. He seemed like the type that would.

"Now, let's get right down to the basics of the deal we're offering you." Ross suddenly pulled up the small stack of papers from the folder and pushed them to a place in between them on the table. "Unlike Mr. Lang and Mr. Barton, you, Miss Harper, are being offered a different deal due to the circumstances of your... unique situation."

Danielle tilted her head slightly in confusion. "My 'situation'?"

"Yes. You see, for Mr. Lang and Mr. Barton, we just have to get them to sign a few things, turn over a couple of belongings, and slap a ankle monitor on them before sending them in their way," Ross explained. "But you, Miss Harper, are a special case scenario. Since you're a minor, we can't legally put you under house arrest without documenting it and having a team of special agents monitoring you at all times. But, that would entail more people figuring out your identity and we would much rather keep it under wraps.

"Our other option is to put you under complete parental care and potential threat watch to someone who has already signed and agreed to the terms in the Accords; your brother and Mr. Stark here." Ross gestured to Tony and Danielle's gaze flickered to him as well. He didn't look too happy about everything going on around him. "But then that leaves the problem of your enhancements and the fact that we can't guarantee you won't use them and–"

"I don't have my powers anymore," Danielle suddenly blurted out.

Ross clenched his jaw shut, his eyes wide as he turned from the teenager to the billionaire beside them and then back to her again. "What do you mean you don't have your powers anymore?" Tony spoke up for the first time the entire meeting.

Danielle shrugged. "They're just... gone," she lied. "Whatever happened in the Raft affected them and now... I don't know." Tony just stared at her, unsure of what to say or how to respond to that as he began it process it all. But as he looked into her eyes longer, Danielle began to question if perhaps he knew she was lying about something. Did he?

"How is that even possible?" Ross scoffed. No one answered. "Either way, you still sign the Accords under your brother's signature. But... aside from that... We can grant you full immunity back to your old life in New York."

Danielle was speechless. She wasn't sure whether to thank him or ask him if he could just throw her back in the Raft. It wasn't that she didn't want to go back him, she just had a brief moment of wondering what she could possibly be going back to. Liz, Cindy, Betty, and Sally all probably hated her for ignoring the for the past few weeks. The soccer girls, Peter, Ned, and Michelle, too. Jack probably hated her guts right now. Wanda, Steve, Sam, and Natasha were no longer at the Compound either. And she didn't have her powers so she was no longer and Avenger or a vigilante. Where did that leave her?

After a moment of silence from Danielle, Tony responded to the man before them, "Thank you, Secretary Ross."

Ross began to stand from his seat when he nodded at the billionaire. "Don't mention it, Mr. Stark." He then turned to Danielle and did the same. "Miss Harper." And with that, he walked out of the room leaving behind Danielle and Tony, both standing awkwardly until the door shut with a click.

Danielle was the first to speak (for once). "What now?"

"Now I take you back to the Compound," the billionaire explained.

The teen wrinkled her nose a bit in confusion. "What about Sharon?"

Tony glanced down at her, a look of both pity and sympathy crossing his features as he responded, "Nobody told you? After she helped Cap, the CIA labeled her as an associate and sent out a warrant for her arrest not long after the airport incident... She's been gone into hiding since and I doubt she'll be coming out anytime soon."

The brunette girl stood there, stunned by the news. She hadn't actually thought about the fact that Sharon had broken a lot of rules when she helped Steve, Sam, Bucky and her. And now she was on the run, too? Would she ever see her again? Was she already captured and throw into the Raft and Tony just didn't know? Did Steve know? Would he help her? Danielle wanted answers, she _needed_ Sharon. She _needed_ someone.

Realization set in on Danielle as she tried to imagine a life without Sharon. It was hard. No more cozy apartment in Queens that had great cell service for the days Danielle would spend hours talking on the phone with Wanda. The apartment that had no dishwasher making Sharon and Danielle take turns washing dishes after Sharon would make some food, or if she was working overtime at the office and just brought home take out. No more fun shopping trips on 5th Avenue. No more 'Girls' Night' where Sharon would cuddle up on the couch with a glass of red wine in her hand and Danielle beside her drinking hot cocoa from a Batman mug while the pair ate leftover pasta and watched Quentin Tarantino movies. And what hit Danielle the hardest was that she no longer would go home to a bright smile and a warm embrace, a person with an open mind and open ears, a shoulder to lay her head on and a pair of strong arms that would lift her up when she was down.

Even when she had no one and nothing, Danielle had Sharon. And standing here now, in this room with tony receiving the news that Sharon was now on the run just like the rest of the people she cared for so dearly, the teenager knew now that she had took Sharon for granted. She had taken everything she had before the Accords for granted. School, her friends, Decathlon, soccer, Jack, Wanda, Steve, Sharon, her odd life, her powers... Now it was all gone.

"Don't stress too much, kid," Tony said, breaking the girl from her thoughts with a clap of his hand on her shoulder. "I've got some stuff lined up for you. We'll figure it all out. But right now, we need to get you to the Compound before Ross or the Committee change their minds about turning you loose." And Danielle didn't argue with that.

—

"Was he mad when you last saw him?" Danielle asked nervously as she sat in her seat on the helicopter that was transporting her and Tony to the Compound from wherever they had stopped to have their conversation with Ross. The teen was nervously tapping her heel into the ground while twirling a piece of stray string at the end of her borrowed hoodie sleeve. She was anxious. They were on their way to the Compound. Translation for Danielle: they were on their way to see Jack.

Tony, seated across from her, crossed his arms and nervously glanced out the window. When he didn't answer, Danielle grew even more scared. "Tony?"

Finally, he answered. "Yeah, he was a bit upset," the genius admit. "But I don't think he was mad at you. It was all mostly aimed at me, Ross... himself."

The brunette furrowed her eyebrows. "Why would he be mad at himself?" The question sounded a bit foreign coming from her mouth. Even she could list a few reasons why he would and should have felt mad at himself. But, jail changed her. Now she understood why Jack was so insistent on the Accords and following the rules and just staying by his side. He had been right, and she had been wrong. Right?

"Well," Tony began hesitantly, his eyes still glued to whatever was outside of his window. "When you were first arrested by Ross and his guys, I was the one who had to tell him where they took you, your sister, and the rest of that group... Needless to say, he wasn't happy.

"He tried getting me to break you out, but I told him I wasn't exactly in the best of terms with Ross or the Committee at that time either. Then, he began to lock himself in the lab. Started working mindlessly on random projects to keep his mind off of everything. It gave him time to think. Gave me time to think, too. Reflect, really."

Tony sighed. "I guess we both realized that there was no right and wrong for what happened in Germany and everything before that," he explained. "Everyone was in the wrong. Everyone fell into Zemo's little ploy. And the people who were supposed to protect and defend this world, we couldn't even keep our priorities in line and do the right thing because we were too busy trying to prove our own points and let stupid fueds and disagreements fuel our irresponsible and irreversible actions... People got hurt. _You_ got hurt..." Danielle subconciously covered her neck with her hand. "And that's on me."

"I made wrong decisions, too," Danielle pointed out.

"Yeah, but you're a kid. You're supposed to make crap decisions, it's what you do," the billionaire argued. "We, as the adults, we're the ones who were supposed to look out for you. And instead, we were too busy fighting each other to take a look around and realize that there were more than just consequences for us when the dust settled, but far worse for you, too." Tony looked her in the eye as he perched his elbows on his knees and said with the most sincerity Danielle had ever witnessed from the genius, "I'm sorry."

Danielle felt her mouth go dry and her eyes begin to water slightly. Throughout everything the was going on... this had to be the first apology she had ever been given that she actually believed. Sure, there were the countless apologies Steve and Wanda gave her, but those were guilt-ridden. Tony's apology was purely him aking responsibility and apologizing not because he felt completely guilty, but because he felt responsible for what had happened. She respected him for that.

"I forgive you," she told him with sincerity as well.

He tried to muster a smile, but all he could manage was a grimace. Danielle opened her mouth to say something else, but suddenly, FRIDAY's voice came echoing throughout the cabin of the pilotless chopper. " _Landing at the Avenger's Compound in two minutes, Boss."_ Danielle jumped slightly at the AI's intrusion. It had taken Danielle a while to get used to the formless voice that looked over the Compound (and apparently Tony's planes and choppers as well) and after leaving the Compound for a few weeks, it was surprising to hear her voice again.

Tony repressed a smirk from Danielle's reaction and glanced up to the ceiling as he replied, "Thanks, FRI."

" _No problem, Boss._ "

Danielle smirked up at the ceiling. "I nearly forgot about that..."

" _Welcome back, Ms. Harper._ "

"Yeah," Tony nodded as he tilted his head toward the direction of the chopper window. Danielle leaned forward, glancing at what Tony had his eyes fixated on through the glass of the helicopter window. Down below, through a small layer of white clouds, was the outline of a small facility at the edge of sparkling blue water. All around it was a luscious green field shielded by a blooming forest. But the thing that stood out the most to the teenage girl was the unmistakable letter 'A' carved into the side of the Compound. "Welcome back, kid."

—

 ** _A/N: And she's back. Sorry guys, gonna have to wait until after Endgame to figure out what happens next. Have fun watching the film, please no spoilers in reviews for people seeing it this week. As for me, I will be seeing it opening day and may take a break on writing because I already feel like its going to be like Infinity War where I just fell into a state of sadness afterwards. I'm pretty sure this will be 10x worse, so... Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, following, and favoriting, you mean the world to me!_**

 ** _Chapter song(s): Home by Phillip Phillips_** ** _._**

 **Reviews:**

 **Hyraeth: Thank you! The cake didn't show up, but hey, it's the thought that counts. I know. I kind of want to write one-shots of sweet sisterly moments between the two, but I'm sure I can squeeze more in later on depending how Endgame and everything plays out. Yes, she gets some break, but not a lot of break... He he, I sorry for your soul... No I'm not. Does Dani get dusted? Does she live? We may never know... Well, I do, but you don't. Ha ha! It was the second trailer, the one with Clint and who I'm assuming was little Lila. It was cute... and sad. Yeah, honestly my birthday was just something that passed, the main event is Endgame. I already bought my tickets so that'll be fun.**

 **Einklley: aw, thanks. Lol, I don't really know tbh. I used to sign my chapters off with my nickname ~Ally, but I really like 'Miss Author' makes me sound all professional and shit... when clearly I'm not. But Miss Bitch is tempting. Yeah, I really wanted to tie up a lot loose ends after Civil War to give everyone a clear mind before Homecoming and then Infinity War and everything in between. One more loose end to fix though: Jack. Getting there. Oh yeah, I wanted to write some Peter in. We will be seeing ALOT of him shortly. Prepare. And thanks! Glad you enjoyed.**

 **smilin steph: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoy it. I try my best to build Danielle and Jack's relationship with everyone best I can, but I, kind of debating writing a one-shot series for pieces of relationship building I skim over or just don't include. I have a few ideas, but I doubt it'll happen. But, anyway, here's your new chapter. Enjoy!**

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter:

 **[should've done this one last chapter]**

 **Secretary Ross: Even this small part of the team are some of the most dangerous people in the world, so I built this cage to keep them secure, so there's no possible–**

 **Team Cap: *skipping out of the Raft***

 **Secretary Ross: –oH mY gOd...**

 **–**

 **Dani: It costs $400 to go see a therapist, but it costs $0 to tell myself it be like that sometimes.**

 **Wanda: ...**

 **Wanda: ... nO!**


	53. Forgive and (Try To) Forget Pt 2

Jack stood at the edge of the helicopter landing pad, as nervous as he was the day Danielle was first born.

He remembered that day vividly. He was six and his Mom and Dad would always be talking to him about his new responsibilities as a big brother once the baby in his Mom's stomach was going to be born. Jack would always get so stressed, as of the weight of the world was on his shoulders because his parents expected him to take care of this new baby.

But, it was like all that weight was lifted when Danielle was finally brought into the world. When Jack had first met her, she was a tiny little jelly bean (that's what he liked to think of her as) wrapped up in pink fuzzy blankets. She had a porcelain pale face, like a baby doll rather than a baby human, and had a bunch of dark hair poking down her forehead out of the pink beanie that was snuggled onto her head. Her eyes weren't open when his Mom first handed the baby girl over for him to hold and when he took the infant in his arms, it felt like the world stopped spinning for a moment.

"Jack, meet your baby sister, Danielle," his Dad exclaimed in a soft voice from where he stood behind him, watching the interaction just like his Mom was from her place on the hospital bed.

"Hi, Danielle," Jack murmured in a whisper. He hesitantly raised a finger and brushed a small piece of her brown hair out of her closed eyes. And the moment he did that, the baby's eyes suddenly blinked open. Once. Twice. And when they opened for a third time, they seemed to stare directly into his soul. Those two little grey eyes that would eventually darken to a lighter brown color in the years to come became anchors for Jack. Everything he once knew and everything he once cared about didn't matter much to him anymore. Because that day, that moment, he made a vow. A vow to always protect and care for his baby sister no matter what. And as he stood on the Compound helicopter pad, Jack couldn't help but feel disappointed in himself for breaking that vow in every way possible.

It was all just a mess. Why didn't he just stop and listen to her? Why didn't he make her go back to the Compound? Why didn't he make her stay home? Why had he let her leave to begin with? Why did he have to fight her, and are with her, and try and force her to sign those damn Accords? Why? Why? _Why_?!

Jack clenched his fists at his sides, feeling the small inch in his skin when his nails bit the palm of his hand. He winced and unclenched them slightly. There was no need to greet his sister after everything had happened with bloody palms. The younger man took a deep breath in, took a deep breath out, and just tried not to focus on anything other than the helicopter landing a few yards away.

The wind was whipping around Jack as the chopper landed on the pad. Standing beside Jack was Rhodey, Vision, and Pepper. They were all that was left after everything had happened. Jack wasn't there when Nat had gone on the run and he also wasn't there when Pepper returned. He tried to get updates on Rhodey's condition via FRIDAY, but sometimes, even she couldn't even give him the time of day (literally). And... there was no point even trying to talk to Vision. The Android was probably almost as upset about what happened in Germany as Jack himself was.

With his eyes and attention focused on the helicopter slowly starting to wind down, Jack hadn't noticed when Rhodey slapped a hand on his shoulder in comfort. But, Jack took it as less of comfort and more as anchor to hold him down to reality while his mind was whipped around just like the wind from the chopper. And then, suddenly, the reason for it all came stumbling out of the helicopter.

Tony was the first to hop out, his expression unreadable as he stood beside the open door and held his hand out for someone unseen back inside the cabin. Jack watched as a petite hand took hold of Tony's and let him help them out of the chopper. Slowly and painfully, almost as if it were in slow motion, his sister's figure came climbing out of the helicopter.

Jack immediately began to do a quick check-up of Danielle from afar. Her hands and arms were mostly covered underneath a large, baggy hoodie that she had clearly borrowed from somebody. There were no bruises, scars, scrapes, or scratched anywhere on her legs that were open to the world undermeath the mid-thigh length skirt she was wearing. But then Jack let his eyes travel to her neck and his breath caught in his throat. All along her neck was a large white bandage. It was big and wide and disgusting and Jack didn't even want to know what was underneath it, yet at the same time he was dying to figure it out.

What had happened to her? How had she gotten hurt? It was all his fault. Why did he let her to? Why didn't he protect her-?

"Jack," a voice beside him beckoned Jack back to the world to where Rhodey was standing beside him. "It's gonna be fine. Just relax, man."

Jack couldn't relax, how could he? But, instead of arguing with the Colonel, he simply nodded and turned back to examining his sister as she carefully exited the chopper with Tony. He reluctantly overlooked the bandage on her neck and continued on with checking her face. It was paler than usual. Her eyes were downcast and Jack couldn't tell if she had been crying or not. Her hair was longer from when he last saw it, or so he thought. And then, finally, she looked up and met his gaze and time itself seemed to stop.

Jack stiffened and froze, waiting for her reaction to him. A part of him expected her to run up and punch him or use her powers to throw him into a nearby wall. Another part of him wondered if she would just ignore him all together. But, as per usual, Danielle took his expectations and crushed them into oblivion when she abruptly began to walk towards him at a pretty fast rate. And as if a magnet was pulling him towards her as well, Jack walked just as fast. He was hesitant, ready for her still to smack or punch him. But suddenly he saw her crying as she approached him. And this wasn't sad crying, or angry crying, or frustrated crying. It was as if she were crying from relief.

Danielle accelerated her pace until she was suddenly running and running and running and running right into her brother's arms with a crash. Jack stumbled backs bit from the abrupt impact, but as soon as she was settled in his embrace, everything clicked for him. She was back, she was alright, she was safe, she was relieved to be with him, this was forgiveness. He missed her, he loved her, and he didn't plan on letting her go anytime soon as he let go a part of himself that had been holding back all this emotion for days on end, maybe even months. Following his sister, Jack began to cry tears of utter relief and happiness, wrapping his arms tighter around his little sister, pulling her as close as he could get her.

After a few millinium of crying and hugging, Jack manages to utter the two words he had been dying to tell her upfront since the moment all of this mess started, "I'm sorry."

He expected her to pull away, spit in his face and retort with the fact that he should be sorry for all the screwed up things he had done to her. But, that wouldn't have been Danielle. And sure enough, her response was both heartbreaking and heartwarming when she hugged him tighter and muttered into his shoulder, "Me, too."

At that moment Jack knew: everything was going to be okay, she was alright, he was alright, everything was just fine because they were reunited and his other half was safe.

After the siblings' happy and tearful reunion, Danielle pulled herself together as she took her brother by the hand and let him lead her down the rest of the landing pad to where the rest of the Compound occupants were waiting to welcome her back.

As she approached, Danielle couldn't help but remember the time when everyone was back here at the Compound. Sam, Wanda, Natasha, Steve... Now they were gone, and she was here.

Danielle quickly pushed away the somber thought as she was approached by Rhodey. He smiled and she smiled back. "Welcome back, kid."

The teenager wasn't sure how to respond, so she just nodded in response, but when she looked down a bit, she suddenly realized there was something off about him. He was wearing a type of gadget around his legs, almost as if they were the only things holding him up. What had happened while she was gone?

Rhodey seemed to notice her staring at the exoskeleton attached to his legs and shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Had nothing to do with you."

But, despite his best efforts to make her feel better, the smile that had once graced her features faded as she looked up at him and apologized, "I'm sorry."

"Like I said; had nothing to do with you," the Colonel reassured her once more.

Danielle tried to wipe the grimace of guilt off her face when Vision approached her next. "Allow me to apologize for–" the android was suddenly cut off when Danielle raised a hand in protest.

"Can we... Can we not talk about it?" She asked simply, looking around at everyone around her, including her brother. "No more apologies and stuff like that."

Tony was the one who responded with a clap against her shoulder. "Sure thing, kid."

Danielle gave him a grateful smile before she was suddenly being hugged by a familiar strawberry blonde. "I'm so glad that you're okay," Pepper sighed.

Danielle instinctively hugged back. It felt like it had been years since Danielle last saw Pepper. She hadn't really questioned it when Pepper vanished off the face of the Earth, it was around the time Tony and her stopped making their weekend visits to the Compound and Danielle was starting to focus more on school just before her Mom turned up. Man, had Pepper missed some stuff.

"Thank you," the teen replied, unsure of what to really say, as Pepper pulled away.

"Well," Tony spoke up. "When was the last time you ate, kid?"

—

Tony wasn't much of a cook, his burnt bacon showed as such when he attempted to make dinner for everybody. The odor of burnt food spread throughout the kitchen and living room area making it hard for people to breath. It was only a matter of time before Rhodey and Jack had to start airing out the place with rags, towels, and paper plates. Danielle, Vision, and Pepper all watched in mild amusement as Tony reluctantly decided to call in one of the chefs from the cafeteria downstairs.

"No, no, no," Pepper protested from where she sat at the kitchen island counter with Vision and Danielle. "Chef Brudeax is probably half-asleep by now. It's nearly ten o'clock!"

"Uh, last I checked I'm the one who pays him for food. What's the point of hiring the chef if he doesn't stay awake for when I want some hot dinner for the people living here?" Tony retorted, clearly ignoring his partner's argument and continuing to dial a number on his phone.

"What– Tony, no!"

Tony, who already had the phone to his ear, shot them a glance over his shoulder and mouthed, "Calling."

Danielle laughed, Vision chuckled, and Pepper stood to her feet, stomping over to try and wrestle the phone away frm the eccentric billionaire. While she attempted to do so, Vision smiled and glanced down at Danielle. "I remember my first time trying to cook food."

The teenager raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "You tried to cook? Was it any good?"

"Well... I did say 'try', did I not?" Vision replied, sending Danielle into a small fit of giggles. "It was actually a week or two ago. Your sister was still a bit upset after what had happened in Nigeria, so I took it upon myself to try and cheer her up by attempting to make the Sokovian dish 'Paprikash'. I failed, to say the least, but Wanda tried to salvage what I had done and..." the android trailed off, his artificially colored eyes softening slightly as Danielle watched him relive the memory in his mind.

When Danielle had first met Vision, it was a bit odd. Then again, she was still coming to terms with what she was, what she could do, and the fact that she was having to fight against an evil Artifical Intelligence that threatened to take over the world, so everything about the scenario was a bit odd. But, when she really got to get to know the android, he was... surprisingly different. He wasn't a weird robot like she thought he would be, but he definitely wasn't completely human (although, he acted as such at times). He was his own entity. He was kind, compassionate, funny, deadpan, intelligent, off sometimes. And now, watching him recount a memory he had with her sister, watch the pain flash across his features when he talked about her and see the words leave his mind when he thought about her, he couldn't have been more human than in this moment.

Tentatively, Danielle placed a hand over Vision's synthetic hand and squeezed lightly. When he glanced down at her questioningly, she gave him a sad sile in return. "I miss her, too."

Vision seemed to grow flabbergasted as he stumbled for words. "I- I, well, I'm not really sure if you can describe what I'm feeling as–" he cut himself short when Danielle raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him. Was he really trying to talk himself out of feeling? Vision smiled slightly, releasing a sigh. "I guess I do miss her. Captain Rogers, Mr. Wilson, Miss Romanoff, and Mr. Barton as well."

It was Danielle's turn to frown as the mood shifted once more. She withdrew her hand from off of Vis's as let it era around her own on her lap, her eyes downcast on the counter as she asked, "Do you think they'll ever be able to come back?"

She glanced up at Vision who frowned a bit himself. "I'm... not sure," he admit. "It wasn't just legal and political ties that were cut over the course of the past few days. Relationships were also severely damaged. Trust was lost. It takes a long time to build those types of things back up and forgive people for some grave mistakes they might have made. And something tells me it may be a while before people choose to forgive and forget, as most people might say."

"I did," the girl stated. "I forgave Jack, and am trying to forget everything that happened... Why can't everyone else?"

"I'm afraid it's not that easy for others," the android replied. "Not everyone has your heart of gold, Danielle."

Before the teenager could reply, Tony threw his hands up quite dramatically from where he stood a few feet away bickering with Pepper. "Fine. No calling the personal chef. We're ordering pizza!" He announced.

"Thank you, Jesus," Rhodey praised as him and Jack reentered the kitchen, tired from all the arm work they were doing fanning out the place with the towels they discarded on the counter.

"Hey, watch it, C3PO, before I set off an EMP and just so happen to forget to add some AC in that exo," the genius retorted playfully.

To which Rhodey scoffed and replied, "Whatever you say, Mr. Stank."

Jack guffawed and Danielle couldn't help but grow confused at the name. "'Mr. Stank'?" She asked.

Rhodey laughed and turned to the girl. "Oh, you haven't heard the story yet," he began, much to Tony's chagrin. The genius was about to advance on the Colonel when he was pulled into a hug by Pepper. Rhodey began to tell the story to Jack, Danielle, and Vision and everything seemed at peace.

It wasn't long before an intern working at the Compound dropped off the pizza. The small group ate, talked, laughed, and caught up while watching Ferris Bueller's Day Off. Danielle couldn't help but feel nostalgic, remembering the time she had come for her first visit when she started school and the entire team had gathered around to watch the same film before trying to make spaghetti. It was nice to make more memories with the new, smaller group.p, but it hurt nonetheless to think about the people missing.

After dinner and the movie, Jack went to walk Danielle back to her room while the grown-ups cleaned and continued to talk. "It's weird hanging out at the Compound after everything," he remarked as they walked side by side.

"A little," Dani admitted. "Still nice though."

"Mm," her brother hummed in agreement. "It's nice to have you back, too."

"Nice to be back," she added.

"Sucks that we're missing them, though."

Danielle's smile dropped to frown for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "Yeah."

"Sorry," Jack immediately grimaced. "You said you didn't want to talk about it–"

"It's fine," she assured him quickly. "I mean, it's hard not to. It's hard not to notice they're not here anymore. It's hard not to let it hurt that their not coming back... It's hard to accept that we may not ever get to see them again."

"That's not true, Dani," her brother insisted. "I'm sure somewhere down the line we can work all of this out. Once the wounds aren't so fresh and everything is settled down, we can make some more compromises. If not, I doubt much anything could keep Steve, Wanda, and everyone else from coming to visit at least once."

"You really think so?" She asked Jack hopefully.

He nodded. "Yeah. I do. Because I know they love you, they love us, they love their home. And when you love something, you can't not see it again. Even for a moment." Jack stopped by Danielle's room doorway and brought her in for a tight hug, like the one they had shared on the landing pad. Danielle had a feeling this was going to become a regular thing. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she replied.

He tightened the embrace just a bit before letting her go with a sigh. "Sleep good."

She nodded. "You too." And with that, she watched him walk away just before she entered her room.

Inside, it felt the same yet unfamiliar. Foreign, yet like it was her home. Because it was. Nothing seemed to have been touched. No furniture moved, no books out of place, no picture frames tilted, and not even her pillows seemed to have even budged. When Danielle went searching through her closet of colorless clothes she still kept there, it didn't even look like any of that had been touched. The only thing that did seem to be out of place was the suitcase that lied on the edge of her bed.

Danielle approached it with caution, unsure of it's contents. And when she opened it up, she was surprised to find her 'Eris' suit inside along with a little note to go with it:

 _Tony sent it to me when Ross brought you in earlier today. Figured you might've wanted it back. –Jack_

Danielle frowned. It was a sweet gesture, but he was wrong. She didn't want it back. In fact, she wanted the suit to burned. But, fishes knew that from past experiences that fire didn't solve all her problems. Instead, she just shut the suitcase and shoved the suit into the back of her closet. It wasn't like she would ever need it again. She was powerless.

Powerless...

The word stung even in thought. But it hurt even more because it was no longer a way to describe her in the sense that she couldn't control anything and that she was helpless, now it was true in the sense that she no longer had her powers. She was just... her. She couldn't help but ask herself over and over again, where did that leave her?

The teenage girl winced. She needed to get her mind off of everything...

—

It wasn't long before Danielle found herself in the Lab downstairs. It was quiet, nearly empty aside from a few discarded pieces of tech and empty cans of energy drinks (no doubt from Jack). But, overall, it was deserted. Which was perfect for what the teenager was planning to do to get her mind off of things.

Before tonight, Danielle had only ever been to the Lab a number of times. She wasn't exactly welcome when her brother and Tony were running their explosive experiments and she didn't want them to feel as though she was in the way. Plus, she was more the stay-in-her-room-and-read-a-book-or-watch-TV kind of person and usually just stayed clear of most of the Compound aside from the main living quarters.

So, needless to say, it was a bit difficult finding out where all the suits and equipment were. But, with the help of FRIDAY, Danielle was able to locate where Clint's old suits and weapons were being held. They were stored away in his own locker-slash-storage unit along with everyone else's things– she even had one of her own. Inside were a few different types of suits, some guns, knives, a case of what looked like high-tech grenades, and finally, on the back wall inside of a crate, was what she was looking for: the bow and arrows.

Danielle slung the quiver over her shoulder and made her way back out into the lab. She may not have been such a good shot while Clint was teaching her, but she would get better. She just had to live a little and let go, like Clint said. But, first she needed something to shoot at. And what better thing to shoot at than one of the empty cans of energy drinks Jack had left here?

After lining up an empty can perched up onto a few pieces of scrap metal, Danielle put a few feet of distance between her and the can. Granted, she'd never shot something that small – it had always been large oil cans and big bullseyes – but it would be challenge for her nonetheless. A learning experience.

Doing just as Clint had taught her, she faced the front, turned her head and placed her feet shoulder's length apart. She raised her elbows as if she were a 'T' and placed her middle finger at the back of the bow while the fingers on her other hand curled around the bow itself. Slowly and gently, she reached into the quiver and pulled out and arrow, bringing it to align on the bow before she pulled it and string back, further, and further, and further while aiming with her nose. Once she felt as though she had a good shot, she breathed in, steadied herself, and counted.

One...

Two...

Thr–

Suddenly, something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Walking through the front door of the Lab was none other than her brother. Usually, this wouldn't be a problem. But, something Danielle had considered in her placement of the can and the direction she was pointing the arrow was the fact that she was aiming directly for said door her brother was walking into.

But, it was already too late. In an unthinkable act of panic, Danielle's fingers let the string and end of the arrow slip from her grasp and launch itself directly passed the can towards her brother.

" _NO_!" She cried. Without thinking, Danielle dropped the bow and took a step forward her hand lurching out towards him as if she were trying to catch the arrow. She wasn't focusing at all, she didn't even think it was possible, all Danielle was thinking of was Jack and the fact that the arrow was flying directly towards him. She had to do something, she couldn't lose him. She loved him. She had to stop the arrow...

And that was exactly what she did.

Jack, just walking into the door, was greeted by an arrow in his face. He suspected it had been shot, but suddenly it just abruptly stopped and was now just frozen in mid-air exactly two inches from his face. "What... the... Hell...?" He uttered.

When he looked passed the arrow at the culprit who shot it, he was shocked to find Danielle standing a few yards away in a stance almost as frozen as the arrow. Her arm was outstretched and her eyes were wide with both fear and shock. And suddenly, she just dropped her stance with a small whimper said she couldn't hold the arrow anymore, and it clattered to the ground just beside his feet. He was in the clear.

"Dani?" He whispered, clearly concerned.

Danielle let out a heavy sigh, her eyes still wide and her heart still racing. Had she really just done that? That wasn't like any way she had used her powers before. Were they back? If so, how had she done that? She had concentrated so hard on that pen, yet she hadn't even been trying to stop the flying arrow and it froze mid-shot. What did this mean? Could she do it again?

"Dani!" Jack's more insistent call for her brought her back to reality. A reality where when she looked up at her brother, a wave of nausea suddenly washed over her body. She was starting to see doubles followed by blurry vision, the world seemed to be tilting and something was pressing in her skull. What was pressing on her skull?! What was that ringing noise in her ear? Was it getting louder? Make it stop–!

"Danielle!" Jack shouted one more time before he jumped forward. The last thing Danielle registered was falling, everything going black, and never hitting the bottom of an endless pit.

When Danielle woke up, she was greeted by the soft sounds of Clair De Lune being accompanied by a soft beeping noise ringing close to her ears. It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the brightness of the roo, she was in, but eventually they got used to the brightness, allowing her to focus on her surroundings. She leaned forward a bit on the firm pillow beneath her and glanced around the room. There was a large window to her right which told her she was still in the Compound, but the IV attached to her elbow crease gave her the impression that she definitely wasn't in her room.

It didn't take long to figure out from there what had happened. The Lab, the energy drink can, the bow and arrow, the front door, Jack... her powers. It all came back to her like a freight train.

"Good morning," a soft, familiar voice spoke up from beside her. When Danielle turned her head, she was pleasantly surprised to find Dr. Cho standing beside her bed. The Doctor smiled down at her, a glint of amusement in her eyes as she spoke again, "I let you leave my side for only a few days and already you've somehow gotten yourself back into trouble."

Danielle moaned slightly as she stretched and shifted in the bed. "What happened?"

"Well, nothing physical happened, aside from the bloody nose you had when your brother came carrying you in," she explained. "Something tells me it had to do with your powers, though."

Danielle furrowed her eyebrows. "How did you...?"

"Jack told me what happened in the Lab," Cho stated simply. "It looks like your telekinetic abilities have returned, but... it looks like it also caused quite the strain on your brain to set of that sort of reaction. I've already sent out for the results of the MRI scan I had my team run while you were unconscious. Hopefully they will tell us what exactly went wrong."

"So... you're saying I have my powers back?"

"Perhaps they just never left," Cho shrugged. "Either way, I want to run some tests to be sure we know what we're getting into in rehabilitating your enhanced capabilities. We know what happened with your... Alter-Ego. We don't want to repeat that incident."

The teenager nodded. Danielle definitely didn't need or want that. But, she did want her powers back. Even though they did make her feel lik pe her sinuses were n fire, her eyes were watering, and her head felt like it was being compressed. "Okay."

Cho nodded. "But, on a less disconcerting note, I'm glad you're back."

Danielle couldn't help but let a small half-smile grace her face. "Me, too."

"What do you plan on doing now that you're back? School's out for another month. Are you planning on going back?"

The smile faltered and Danielle's expression turned to that of a more thohtful expression. She wasn't really sure. She hadn't thought about the possibility of going back ever since finding out that Sharon was now on the run. She could no longer teleport either. Which meant she would need a new caretaker. She doubted Jack, Tony, Rhodey, or Vision would move to Queens and look after her, they were needed at the Compound for the Accords Commitee's every beck and call. Maybe school wasn't an option after all.

Standing above her still, Cho noticed the disappointed look in the teenager's eyes. "I'm sure you'll figure it out," she exclaimed.

Danielle gave her a sad smile. What Danielle wouldn't give to ask Cho to be her guardian. But, she too had responsibilities here and halfway across the globe.

And speaking of Cho's responsibilities... "Oh! I neary forgot. You left a little something here last time I saw you in here," the Doctor states as she moved to walk towards a small covered up cage in the corner of the medical room. When Cho opened it, Danielle let out a gasp when a familiar fuzzy and feathered companion of hers came strutting out.

"Quintin!" Danielle laughed as the chicken's head snapped up to attention at her voice and came bounding over to her bed, jumping up in a heap of feathers and wind, and landing directly at her side. Once there, he plopped himself directly in a pile of the blankets curled up around his owner's torso while she stroked him. He always did like attention and pillows. Some things just never changed.

Dr. Cho chuckled at the reunion. "I fed him and took care of him while you were gone. And when I got called in to help with... all of that in Seoul, I had Dr. Selvig keep an eye on him. I doubted he appreciated having to look after livestock with the amount of PhD's he has, but he managed."

Danielle laughed as she continued to love on Quintin. It had felt like years since she last got to spend time with her pet chicken. She wondered if he would've liked it back on Clint's farm with his family Danielle has gotten to meet while there.

"Thank you, Dr. Cho," Danielle looked up at her and said with the most sincerity.

She simply smiled and nodded. "Of course."

There was an abrupt knock on the door then, startling Quintin a bit and causing Danielle and Cho to snap out of their touching moment of gratitude. Cho was the one to walk to the door and greet whoever came walking in. Danielle shouldn't have been surprised to find it was her brother.

Jack looked upset, yet relieved at the same time. Danielle couldn't help but feel guilty all over again, watching him taken the sight of her in yet another hospital bed with needles and machines attached to her. The only thing off about the scene before him was probably the chicken sitting in her lap.

Cho seemed to catch the hint that they needed some time to talk and hastily grabbed one of her clipboards from off a table nearby. "I'm going to go fetch those tests we took earlier. Have FRIDAY alert me if I'm needed." Danielle and Jack both nodded and she slipped out the door, shutting it behind her. It was just the pair of siblings now.

Watching as Jack let out a heavy sigh, read to unleash his onslaught of anger and frustration upon his sister, Danielle bowed her head in anticipation of the attack. She knew he would be pissed at her, and now she was going to shit up, sit down, and accept the consequences of not telling him about her powers, or sneaking into the Lab to shoot arrows, or getting herself into trouble not even within a day of coming back.

But, the shouting never came, much to Danielle's surprise. Instead, Jack walked over, pulled up a chair, and took a seat beside Danielle's bed (with Quintin glaring at him and watching us every move of course). "Why didn't you tell me about your powers?" He asked in a soft, broken voice.

"I... I wasn't sure how to," she admitted honestly.

Jack, still unable to meet her eyes, nodded. "How... What happened?"

Danielle's eyes remained downcast and her lips sealed. She could already tell that her brother was starting to blame himself for something he had no control over, she didn't want him to figure out what had happened in the Raft and start to blame himself for that either.

Her brother must've caught on to what she was trying to do because his eyes were suddenly on her as he pleaded, "Tell me."

Danielle let our a sigh before reluctantly starting to explain, "It happened at the Raft–" Jack winced and Danielle was already beginning to regret this. "–they put this shock collar on Wanda and I and... something just was set off in me. I couldn't stand having it on, it reminded me too much of when those people Mom hired kidnapped me and..." She swallowed back a lump in her throat and looked away from Jack. She didn't want to see his reaction. "I kept trying to claw it off, rip it off. And each time I did it would keep shocking me and shocking me... I screamed for days and days until I couldn't anymore," her voice broke as involuntary tears came spilling down her cheeks.

"The last thing I remember is my throat going dry and numb before everything just went black. And then... _She_ was there."

Jack lifted his head up in attention. "Who?" When his sister didn't answer right away, Jack didn't even feel the need to ask anymore. He knew who. "Eris."

Danielle shook her head. "That's not Her name."

"You... You _talked_ to Her?"

She nodded. "She was amused that we gave Her a name. She told me that it was... ' _human_ '."

"What the Hell is She?"

"I don't know."

"What did she want?"

Danielle tried her best to remain put together while stroking Quintin, trying to distract herself the best she could as she spoke. "She wanted me to give up... To let Her take control of my mind and body."

"Like... possession?"

"I don't know," Danielle cried, her voice cracking. "But... She made me see things. Things that weren't there. Like... like you, and Mom, and-and Dad." Jack saw his sister visibly cringe at the recounting of the terrible memories. He couldn't hardly imagine what she had to have endured.

"She kept trying to get me to just let Her take over, but I didn't. I-I-I couldn't. She would've hurt Wanda, Steve, Cho, everyone... I-I didn't know what else to do." Danielle started to cry and Jack was beginning to think that there was more to just losing her powers and letting this mysterious being lose inside her head.

Jack tentatively reached forward and held his sister's hand in his, squeezing as she cries silently. "What did you do, Danielle?" He asked.

She shook her head, unable to meet his eyes as she continued. "Wanda tried to stop Her. Get inside my head to cage Her like she had done before, but this was different," she explained. "She fought back. She didn't just get into Wanda's head, I watched her nearly destroy Wanda's mind—I _felt_ it. She was going to kill her, I had to. I had to."

"Do what?" Jack asked, desperation clear in his voice as he begged and pleaded to know what was hurting his little sister. What had happened? What was she keeping from him? ... What had he done?

Danielle broke into full fledged sobs as her body shook with each cry. When she finally managed to speak through the broken whimpers and uncontrollably sniffles, she eventually looked him in the eye and spoke, barely above a whisper, "Kill myself to kill Her."

Frozen. Numb. Dark. Broken.

Jack's entire world froze. His body felt numb. Everything looked dark. He was broken. She... She had killed herself, to kill this being. She was willing to sacrifice herself to stop whatever the thing inside her was from killing her family, her friends, her team. A being that never would have been set free if it weren't for the shock collar they had out in her in the Raft. The prison she would've never been out in if he hadn't taken her out in Leipzig. The airport fight she would've never been involved in if he had just kept an eye on her, if he had just kept her by his side, if he had just _kept her safe!_

"Jack." The older Harper sibling looked up to his name being whispered, but he couldn't look his sister in the eye. Not after how much he had failed her, failed himself, failed his family. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to. I swear–"

"I know," Jack cut her off. "I know. It's not your fault. It's okay." Slowly, he pulled her in for a long, strong embrace as he tried to wash away his sins and broken promises through just hugging her, silently apologizing for something she should never forgive him for. "It's okay..."

It wasn't. It was all his fault. His one job, his one promise, was to keep Danielle safe. It was the code he lived by ever since she came into his life. He had only one goal: protect Danielle, keep her safe. And he couldn't even do that.

But he would make it up to her. He made himself a new promise that day. He would keep her safe no matter what. He would help her get her powers back for her protection, he would keep her away from fights, he would give her back her old and normal life, he would do whatever it takes to make sure she came out safe and sound and happy. Because that was his purpose. She was his purpose. His little sister.

—

Shortly after leaving the two Harper siblings to their own devices, Dr. Helen Cho was called in by her team that helped conduct the MRI scan of Danielle's brain. Though she was glad to be pulled away from the Harper Sibling Melodrama – as she liked to call it – she was also anxious to review the results.

"What do you have for me?" Cho asked as she entered the smaller medical lab just down the hall from where her patient's room was. Inside, the small team she'd assembled were all scattered across the room. Some looking over lab results of a blood test Cho had them run, a few more monitoring her vitals and looking through previous medical records. Needless to say Danielle was one of their most challenging and interesting patients to date.

One of her doctors, Dr. Halliday, handed Cho a large folder. "The printed photographs of the MRI scan. Just in," he explained.

Cho took what was handed to her and thanked him and the rest of her team before heading towards her smaller, isolated office. Inside, she turned the lights off and flicked on the projector, taking the printed photos from the MRI scan and placing them underneath the projecting screen.

Once the first one was in place, Cho glance up at the screen to take a closer look. Everything seemed to be normal, up until the second picture was placed on the projector. It was then that Cho began to witness something she had never seen before in all of her time as a doctor.

She narrowed her eyes at first, wondering if they were playing tricks on her at first. When they weren't, Cho glanced down at the photos and quickly wipes them down with a quick brush of her sleeve. They weren't stained, which meant only one thing...

Upon closer inspection up on the screen, Cho pinpointed a small flash of golden light that hovered just inside the frontal lobe of Danielle's brain.

"Oh dear God..."

—

 _ **A/N: I saw Endgame... Let's just leave it at that. We don't need to talk about it, so please, if you've suffered like I have, don't spoil it in the reviews, I will delete them out of mercy for everyone who hasn't seen the film. Wait for at least... idk a month before saying something about it. Until then, I'm locking myself in my room and crying in a corner because I can't right now, I really actually legitimately can't. I'm broken... Send help.**_

 _ **And also, HOLY SHITSICLES GUYS! We just reached 200 favorites?! And also over 100 reviews?! And 280+ follows?! AND 60,000 views?! And it's only been like fifty something chapters! Thank you all so much! I love and appreciate every last one of you. I, so happy you guys enjoy my story and look forward to reading it. Here is another chapter for you all, I hope you like it.**_

 _ **Chapter songs: [these both make me cry heavily and even more so during this period of mourning and sadness. Enjoy] Forever Young covered by Mr. Hudson and Don't Dream It's Over By Crowded House.**_

 **Reviews:**

 **Hyraeth:** **Lol, that is the mood. Dani sucking at archery is like me trying to understand any form of math that doesn't involve a simple process can just throw into a calculator. Well, here was the rough and not-as-awkward-as-I-thought-it-would-turn-out reunion between the Harper Siblings. And not to fret, the Dani/Peter back to school reunion is in the process of being written. It is coming soon. Ugh, I got alerts each time a new one got posted and now that I've seen it and look back at the ads and think, screw you. Screw you for just building me up only to completely exceed my expectations then crush my heart and soul in the end... No comment on that last sentence.**

 **GhostRyder13: Well, her powers are back... kinda. We'll learn more about her complex powers later on. It's a weird puzzle that never fully gets pieced together until WAYYYY later on in the story. It'll all make sense soon.**

 **Einklley: Aw, yes, Miss Bitch. I am pleased with this conclusion. Yeah, I'm definitely going on a bit of a break after this chapter so I can 1) die on the inside and let myself regenerate before going to cry my heart out some more. 2) process EVERYTHING. 3) Write the Homecoming Arc and my new spin-off/tie-in story 'GUILT'. And finally 4) cry and process some more. And what's my favorite MCU movie? Dear God, that's like asking me to choose my favorite pet (my baby boy Junior, ofc), but UGHHHH. Endgame above all. But aside from that I have to say its a nice tie between Iron Man 3 (Tony's humor, Pepperony, Iron Patriot * E*, that badass Pepper scene, and showing a side of Tony we don't really get to see all too often that shows his vulnerable side and also shows he's not just the suit, he's Tony Fucking Stark he can kick ass and take names without the suit) and them Captain America: The Winter Soldier (Bucky's hair, Natasha's cute little humor, and the fact that the costume designer for the movie kept giving Steve stuff to wear that was forty-five sizes too small and just completely wrecked my life). But I do love my fair share of Domestic!Avengers as well so one of my favorite SCENES has to be the party scene when they're all trying to lift Thor's hammer during AOU. I wish they would out more stuff like that into these movies.**

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter:

 **[fuck it, I'm doing a bunch to try and numb the pain]**

 **Dani: I'm telling you Jack, imma thug.**

 **Dani: A rebellious child.**

 **Dani: *putting on sunglasses* My life be like ooh ah.**

 **Dani: *hits hand on pole while running* oW!**

 **–**

 **[just because I got a random burst for love of Vis after writing this chapter]**

 **Vision: *taking pictures* Butter... Butter.**

 **Jack: ...**

 **Jack: Vis, you're supposed to say 'cheese'.**

 **–**

 **Wanda: Vision and I are having problems.**

 **Jack: Have you tried turning him on and off again?**

 **Wanda: ...**

 **Jack: ...**

 **[later]**

 **Dani: *running in to try and pull Wanda off of Jack with a broomstick in hand* gUyS, sToP?!**


	54. Why Don't I Feel Better?

**_A/N: I normally never leave Author's Notes before chapters, but just wanted to point out the fact that I updated the new cover image for this story... That is all. I'm just proud of it. It took me a few minutes or so because I wasn't sure what I wanted to do, but eventually I came up with the one you see now. Yeah, that's it. Just wanted to point it out because I'm just so proud of my work._**

—

"What are you even listening to?" Danielle complained as Jack blasted some weird remix from the speakers in the Lab. She just didn't understand his taste in music sometimes.

Jack merely laughed as his sister covered her ears from where she was perched on top of one of the many counters in the Lab. He had convinced her to join him while he worked on one of his many aimless projects he had lined up for the coming months while just waiting for the Accords Committee to call upon what was left of the team to do whatever it was they wanted them to do.

But, Jack tried not to think of it. It was why he decided to work in the Lab to distract himself. And now he had Dani to help him. Or... try to help him. Key word: 'try'.

"What? This is great music," he defended himself with a scrunched up facial expression as if he were judging his younger sibling across the room.

"No, it's not. It's just somebody ruining a perfectly good, and classical song," his sister argued as she continued the task he had assigned her to: cleaning out tools that were either coated in oil, gasoline, or a mixture of other liquidsand oozes that came out of his experiments.

Jack scoffed at his sister's antics. "Oh, please. Like your taste in music is any better."

"Hey!" There was abrupt thud hitting the side of Jack's head. When he glanced down at the floor, he found it to be an empty can of Monster. When he looked up at his sister, she had a smile full of mischief as she stated, "Mozart, Debussy, Beethoven, Freddie Mercury, and Lana Del Rey are all legends."

"Freddie Mercury, unquestionably so," Jack agreed as he picked up the can from the floor. "All the other options are... Eh." When his sister scoffed in offense, he took the opportunity to chuck the can back at her. He watched as it hit her side before she ducked and scrambled behind the counter. And the war had begun.

Meanwhile, Pepper and Tony were navigating their way through the Compoumd to the Lab with some company. None of the group could've expected what they walked into.

Once inside, empty energy drink cans were being flung from one side of the Oab to the other. Each time one sibling threw a can from behind a counter or a desk, the other would retaliate by throwing another. The cycle continued and every once in a while, someone would try to move in their position to grab a can on the ground only to get hit by an oncoming can, setting of a chain of laughs, groans, and giggles. All the while, the remix to a Paul Anka song played in the background.

Pepper, Tony, and their guest watched with very different expressions on their faces. Pepper, in shock and horror. Tony tried to hide his amusement and had to stop himself from joining in. While their guest merely smirked at the scene playing before them.

Finally, the one person with their head in straight brought order back to the Lab. "FRIDAY, mute sound," Pepper called out to no one in particular. But, the AI heard and the music abruptly came to a stop. As did the War of Redbull, as it would later be dubbed by Tony after he had FRIDAY send him the recording of the mini-fight between the Harper Siblings. Not even a week back with the little one and already both kids were wreaking havoc and causing chaos in the Compound. Well, they didn't call Danielle the Goddess of Chaos and Discord for nothing, he supposed.

Hesitantly, two heads slowly raised frm behind their hiding spots, looks of embarrassments and short and meaningless apologies crossed their faces as they turned to see who was standing at the Lab entrance.

"Hi, Pepper," Danielle greeted, a grimace in her face as she quickly dropped the empty can of Redbull from her hands and let it drop to the floor with a loud clang in the silent room.

"Hey, Tony," Jack greeted, looking less apologetic and more relaxed. It wasn't like he could get into trouble, the kid was turning 22 next month for Christ's sake. Tony tried and failed to hide his smiles amusement, and instead sent a playful wink his way as if to say 'she may be pissed, but I totally would've joined in'. Jack attempted not to laugh and covered it up with a cough. "So, what brings you down here today?"

"I actually came down here looking for Danielle," Pepper stated matter of factly.

Danielle's eyebrows raised in perplexition, before she turned and exchanged a look of question with her brother. With no way of giving her answers to her unasked question, JE shrugged and they both turned their attention back to Pepper. It was then that Jack noticed the third body positioned behind Pepper and beside Tony. All he could make out was a long leg and crossed arms, but his interest was peaked just from that. "Who's your guest?"

"That's what I'm here to explain, if you two are done playing with aluminum cans," she scolded in a passive aggressive tone that made Danielle and Jack just want to hug her even more.

"Sorry, Pepper," Danielle muttered sheepishly with a bow of her head.

"You're fine," she waved it off. "But, I did want you to meet someone."

"Yeah, remember that French chick I told you Pepper knew that was a possible candidate for taking care of you while you were at school?" Tony asked. Danielle didn't remember, but she nodded nonetheless.

"French? Seriously?" The siblings heard someone mutter from beside Tony.

Jack chuckled as Pepper rolled her eyes. "Well, we brought her here because Jack told us you might've wanted to go back to school. So, we set it all up. Meet your new caretaker, Raelynn Sable."

Just then, the third body positioned behind Pepper stepped out. She was a tall woman with the best posture Danielle had ever seen anyone stand with, and she'd spent a year and a half with Steve. Had a slim, yet muscular build and pale skin with a hint of olive, much like Danielle and Jack had. And then there was her hair. It was long and fluffy, falling into natural, volumous curls over her shoulder, the bangs and stray hairs falling just above her cold, hard set grey eyes. She was the human embodiment of the word mystery and Danielle couldn't decide whether or not to run up and introduce herself or run and hide.

"It's just 'Rae'," the woman corrected, not extending her hand or offering any other greeting aside from that. Definitely a scary woman, Danielle decided right in this moment as she stood before her.

"Rae's going to be taking care of you while you continue going to school," Pepper explained.

"Which means, make sure you stay out of trouble and to make sure you don't accidentally somehow get yourself killed by somehow managing to try and pull a Pop Tart out of the toaster with a spoon," Jack muttered from beside his sister.

Danielle, infuriated, turned towards her brothers with wide eyes. "That was one time," she defended herself with a pout.

Suddenly, the silver-haired woman turned to Pepper and spoke in a different language, something that sounded like French. But what Danielle was most impressed about, aside from how fluent and off the tongue it sounded, she made it look so easy to switch from a complete American accent she had just moments before to an unfamiliar accent that fit perfectly with the words she was saying. The puzzle just kept getting pieces added.

It wasn't long after the woman spoke to the strawberry blonde that Pepper replied in the same tongue, only with less of an accent. No one in the room had a clue what was being exchanged. Dani and Jack merely looked back and forth between the two and between one another. When the pair of siblings turned to Tony for answers, he just had a frown on his face, cleary upset about something going in between the two women. Did he understand a word they were saying?

"Anyway," Pepper returned back to English as her attention was re-diverted to Danielle. "Tony already re-enrolled you back at... Midtown, was it? You start back in half a month, giving you and Jack plenty of time to get to know Rae better, and-"

The silver-haired woman cut Pepper off abruptly, back in the previous language they were speaking in before. Miss Sable was clearly upset and distraught about something the strawberry blonde had said.

A few more words were exchanged before Pepper turned back to Danielle. "Well, turns out you won't be getting to spend a lot of time with Rae until the school year comes around. She's a pretty busy person with a very... _demanding_ job." Danielle and Jack didn't let the hidden meaning behind her words slip. "But, I do hope you eventually get to acquaint yourselves, sooner rather than later." Pepper said, gritting her teeth on the few last words as she looked pointedly at the woman beside her.

Instead of acknowledging the clearly upset CEO of Stark Industries, Raelynn Sanle merely turned to face Danielle and Jack to nod, giving them her final words before taking her leave. "It was nice to meet you both," she said, very little emotion or meaning behind her words as she spoke. "I look forward to seeing you in a few weeks." And with that, the silver-haired woman began to exit the Lab, briefly pausing to exchange a few words with Tony (a conversation that didn't look all too pleasant), before finally vanishing behind the closed door, leaving nothing behind but tension and a lot of unanswered questions.

"Well," Pepper exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "That was about as good as I expected it to be." Jack and Dani exchanged worried expressions, a feeling of uncertainty settling in both of their stomach's at just how weird and standoff-ish Pepper's 'friend' seemed to be.

Neither of them got to think on it for too long though, when Pepper finally glanced around the Lab and noticed what a complete and utter mess the Harper Siblings had made during their little 'Energy Drink War'. She scrunched her nose up in distaste slightly before turning to the pair, "Please clean this place up. It's bad enough when Tony comes down here and somehow manages to form a blockade of fast food bags at the front door–"

"–It was one time!" The billionaire protested from behind her, mimicking Danielle from earlier. Danielle and Jack snickered.

"–But we don't need three slobs trashing the place, then having to bring the cleaning staff down here to clean up the mess before you decide to perform more mad science experiments down here," Pepper exclaimed in a tone that made Danielle think of a mother or perhaps a strict Aunt. She was sort of maternal at times, but sometimes Danielle thought it might've had something to do with the fact that she had had to basically parent Tony for years.

"Yes, ma'am," Jack said with a small salute. "We'll get right on it... Even though she started it. Ow!" Jack laughed when a small hand swung to smack him lightly in the shoulder.

Pepper could only smile adoringly at the pair, giving them one last glance as she then started out of the Lab, her heels clicking on the ground as she left. Tony, hesitant to follow her, glance at Danielle and Jack and gave them a mischieviously smile. "Yeah. Have fun with Rae. She can be a bt rough around the edges, but... Yeah– no. She's just rough around the edges. I doubt it's going to change anytime soon." The genius watched as their smiles faltered, and a grin spread across his face. "Good luck with cleaning!" He shouted just before swiftly exiting the Lab, quick to catch up with his strawberry blonde partner.

Danielle let out a heavy sigh once the pair was gone. She missed Sharon.

—

"Raelynn Sable," Jack murmured beneath his breath as he typed in the name into a search bar. The screen was projected a few feet away on a hologram. Once he hit 'enter' a small profile appeared and sure enough, the picture was of the pale-faced, scary woman the siblings had met only half an hour prior to this search. Only, she didn't have silver/white hair in the headshot features on her Stark Industries profile. In fact, it was a light, sandy brown color.

"Hmm," Danielle hummed, perplexed with the woman projected in the screen as she scanned through the rest of her profile from where she was perched on top of one f the Lab counters. Jack, standing behind her, walking around from time to time to pick up am energy drink can they had thrown.

Jack shrugged, clearly catching on to what his sister had caught onto. "Maybe she just dyed her hair white recently. I mean, this picture was taken like two years ago, according to the date. And, apparently, that was when she started working for Tony... or, technically, Pepper," he stated as he bent down to pick up yet another empty can. He turned towards where the trash can was on the ther side of the Lab and stood up on the tips of his toes, raised his hands, and tossed the can towards the bin... missing it by a foot and letting it fall to the ground with a clang. He groaned.

While her brother was busy with his multi-task of cleaning and playing around, Danielle continued to scroll down the profile. "Born October 15th, 1979–"

"Yeesh," Jack cut in. "She's almost as old as Tony." Danielle turned to glance at her brother over her shoulder, giving him an unimpressed look. Jack simply laughed and shrugged. But, when he looked back at the screen, something seemed to catch his eye. "Huh. That's weird." The enhanced Harper sibling stepped forward and held his hand up to zoom in on the holographic screen. As he scanned through the profile, his confused expression quickly turned to a weary one. "There's no birth certificate, driver's license... Not even a prior record before 2014 and hardly any record after that either. This chick is basically a ghost."

Danielle looked uneasy as she glanced between her brother and the face of the woman on the profile image. "Maybe Tony just couldn't find her files," she tried to use as an explanation.

Jack scoffed as he went back to cleaning up the cans. "She works with Pepper. I doubt Tony wouldn't dig up any and every piece of info he could on her before even letting her near his company and his girlfriend... or whatever him and Pep are now. It's weird."

Danielle frowned. He had a point. Tony was known for having the best access t anyone and everyone's information, even when he wasn't supposed to have it. She knew the genius probably had over a hundred just on her alone, probably a few hundred more on her brother and sister. But, he didn't use them as black ail, he used the, for protection. Keeping the files from getting to anyone else that might use them for blackmail.

So, if he managed to have everyone else's, why didn't Tony have Raelynn Sable's files? It just wasn't adding up. And Danielle's uneasiness about allowing this woman to come into her life and become her caretaker grew stronger each minute she spent studying and looking into her file. Eventually, the teen got so fed up, she eventually just shut off the projector completely with a huff.

"Give up already?" Her brother asked as he threw yet another can into the trash ban, and missing as expected.

Danielle sighed. "There's no point in looking," she exclaimed as she slid off of the Lab counter to help Jack with cleaning. "Like you said, she's a ghost."

"Mhm," he brother hummed in agreement as he threw sme more cans, missing over and over again. "GAH!" He shouted in frustration. Danielle chuckled beneath her breath at his failure. She was a bit surprised when he heard her laughing and turned to face her with an incredulous look. "Oh, if you think it's so easy, why don't you try?" He prompted.

Danielle opened her mouth to explain that she hadn't said that, but clamped it shut when she saw an opportunity. With a small smile playing at her lips, Danielle walked over to a cam on the ground and turned towards the trash bin with cans littered all around it. She pushed herself onto her tippy toes, leaned forward, held the can up, and tossed. The siblings watched as it flew across the Lab and hit the edge of the bin. Danielle's breath caught in her throat as she watched the can teeter on the edge of either falling in or falling out.

With the clench of her fist and the glared here eyes, Danielle concentrated and focused all her energy on trying t make that can get into the trash bin. She wasn't sure if her powers would work, but she prayed the they would. Not because she wanted to win this little game her brother was playing wit her, but because she just needed this win with her powers, she needed to know they weren't gone forever and that there was a chance that she could rehabilitate them.

So she concentrated, and concentrated, and focused, and focused. And she watched with painful anticipation and strained energy, as the can abruptly came to a stop on the rim of the bin until with one final push from Danielle, a swift wave of invisible force knocked it int the trash bin.

Danielle gasped then clamped her hands over her smile as she squealed a bit in delight. They worked! They actually worked! There was a chance, a chance that her powers would come back! Beside her, Jack tried to hide a smile, but did a terrible job s he watched his sister happily celebrate her small win with a bit of jumping and spinning and squealing. The most excited he'd seen her in what felt like years.

But, it wasn't long before Danielle's little victory party came to an abrupt halt when a small pain in her head started to cause blotches of spots in her vision. The teen's jumping and squealing slowly stopped while Danielle tried to blink away the spots and massage away the headache that had just sprouted inside her skull.

"You alright?" Jack was at her side within seconds, a panicked look on his face.

After a couple more blinks, Danielle was sure that the blotches were starting to fade, as was the headache. "Mhm," she said with a nod. "It's just a headache."

"You sure?"

She nodded again. "It's already going away. I'm fine," Danielle assured her brother. But, he was far from convinced.

"I think we should take you down to Cho's, just in case," he insisted, wrapping a protective arm around his sister's shoulders, not waiting for her agreement as he started dragging her down to the Med-Bay.

It took only a few minutes to transport Danielle from the Lab upstairs to the Medical Area, and by the time they had finally exited the elevator on the floor, Jack was already hauling Danielle in with an arm wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling. Se wasn't unconscious per say, but she was just s caught up by the growing pain in her head that she could barely concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other to walk. Eventually, the pair made it, and they were greeted by who looked to be a welcoming committee who obviously wasn't expecting them.

It was a decent sized group of both familiar and unfamiliar people all gathered around Dr. Cho's office space. There was Cho, her team, Dr. Selvig, and two other women Danielle had never seen before. However, they all jumped to their feet the moment they noticed Jack's entrance and Danielle's obvious state of pain and discomfort.

Cho was the first to approach. "Danielle, what's wrong?" She asked the teenage girl.

Danielle could only grit her teeth and press her fingers to her temple, trying to push the pain away in her head. "It just hurts a little."

Cho looked unconvinced and immediately looked up to her brother. "What happened?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know. We were throwing cans in the trash and she used her powers to knock one in... You don't think that whatever thing inside her head is...?" He trailed off, his eyes going wide at the notion.

The doctor looked up at him with fearful eyes. "I'm not sure," she answered truthfully, causing his blood to run cold.

It was then that Jack finally noticed the group of people surrounding Cho's office and the projector they had all been staring at before he he so rudely interrupted with the entrance of him and his sister. Plastered the projector was undoubtedly a scanned picture of a brain. But, something was off about this brain. There was a gold streak across the front section of the brain. He didn't remember that being possible during MRI scans. "What's going on here, Cho?"

"I'll explain everything later," she dismissed as she pressed a hand to Danielle's forehead. "But right now, we need to get her under a scanner. Stat." Jack didn't have time to protest or even ask any follow up questions because suddenly Cho was shouting orders at her team and they were there snatching Danielle away from him and ushering her into another room before he even had time to comprehend what was going on.

Danielle wasn't quite sure what was happening until she found herself being set down into a large chair, surrounded by a bunch of doctors. She tried to move to get up, to find Jack, but a hand came to rest on her arm, holding her down. "Stay still, Ms. Harper. We need to conduct a few tests to figure out what's going on inside your head." It was Dr. Selvig that spoke, but Danielle couldn't seem to focus her attention long enough to get a good look at him with all the commotion going on around her. So, she just laid back and let the doctors do their work. She trusted Cho and her team.

As she was sat on the chair, she began to feel people pressing small suction cup things to her head and face. It tickled and the delusional part of her wanted to giggle and squirm, but she quickly remembered what Selvig had instructed, so she bit bad her laughs and stayed put.

"Is she knocked out?" A new voice asked as the sound of a door echoed through the room Danielle was in. She didn't remember falling asleep, but she could only see a bit of dim light. Her eyes must've been closed. When did that happen?

"We can't have her unconscious for the procedure. Her brain needs to be active for this to work," another voice chimed in. "Cho?" Right, Cho. That was her doctor. She remembered that. Where was Cho? Where was Selvig? Where was Jack?

"Uh, what are you doing with that needle?" The first voice asked in an uneasy voice. Danielle almost sat up at the mention of a needle, but there was suddenly two hands gripped on her arm keeping her anchored to the chair.

"It's just a small dose of adrenaline to wake her up," Cho explained. There was Cho.

Suddenly, Danielle felt a hard pinch in the crease of her elbow that was being held down. She hissed and tried to sit up, but another pair of hands moved to hold her shoulders down to the chair. Danielle obeyed the unspoken instruction and slammed herself back down into the chair as she threw her head back and let the needle take it's course through her veins. She didn't feel anything until Cho seemed to withdraw the needle. Then everything became clear.

Danielle suddenly shot up with a gasp, her eyes flying open to scan the room for her brother. "Jack?" She called out in a hoarse voice. It wasn't long before her brother appeared in front of her, a hand coming to rest other shoulder.

"It's alright. I'm right here," he assured her. His expression then turned grim as he looked over his sister's shoulder at someone unseen. "Cho, what the hell are you guys talking about? What procedure?"

There was a pregnant pause. Finally, the second voice Danielle had heard earlier answered. "We believe that we can figure out how Danielle's mind correlates with her powers and the being that seemed to be connected to it," the doctor explained.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Jack prompted.

"By activating a live feed of her neurological activity when she uses her enhancements," Dr. Selvig explained.

Danielle turned to give the doctor a blank expression. "What?"

"They want to see what happens in your head when you use your powers," her brother translated for her.

"They still hurt right now," she said.

"Oh!" A brunette woman in the far corner jumped up and down as she began digging something out of her denim jacket pocket. Eventually, the woman produced a small bottle that she opened and dumped a few of it's contents out into her hand before extending it out to the teenager in the chair. Danielle hesitantly glanced between the pills in the myster woman's hand and her. "They're ibuprofen. They help with my headaches all the time. I have to carry them around 24/7 because Jane can be a real pain in the ass most f the time," she explained.

"Darcy," the voice Danielle had been hearing all this time hissed at the pill-woman. When Danielle glanced back to the source of the voice, she fund it to be a formal looking brunette woman standing beside Selvig. Who were these people?

"What?" 'Darcy' said, throwing her free hand up in defense.

After finally deciding that she could trust the pills in 'Darcy's hand, Danielle scooped up a few before tossing them down her throat one at a time. She'd swallowed a few pills before for pain meds or for the flu, so it was relatively easy to just toss them back, no water needed. Wanda and Jack always gawked at her like she was crazy. As did Darcy.

"Dang, girl," she said with a smile. "Pop them pills."

"Darcy." It was Selvig's turn now to grumble at the woman.

"I'm sorry," Jack cut in. "Who are you again?" He asked, directing the question at both 'Jane' and 'Darcy'.

'Jane' was the first to step forward, extending a hand to Jack. "I'm Doctor Jane Foster, I'm a friend and consultant of Erik's," she explained as they shook hands. "And that is my intern, Darcy," she added, gesturing to the brunette who was currently dosing her own pills, following it up with a quick swig from a plastic cup of what Danielle assumed to be coffee.

"Wait," Jack spoke up. "Jane Foster? You mean, Thor's Jane Foster?" Danielle glanced over her shoulder at the doctor and saw her immediately pale. She had remembered Thir mentioning he had a lady friend named Jane, but she always just assumed that he was talking about a woman her had waiting for him back on Asgard, not a doctor from Earth. Huh, who knew?

Darcy winced from behind Jack. "Ooh. A bit of a touchy subject," she exclaimed.

Jane glared at her. "It's not a touchy subject."

"True. It's kind of simple, actually," Darcy began. "Basically, Thor and Jane were 'dating'-" she specified with little air quotations. "-but then he left for like... a few years, fought a bunch of aliens, then came back when Jane got possessed by some creepy alien artifact that blew crap up whenever she touched something."

"Cool," Jack breathed in awe. Danielle nudged her brother and gave him a small look that reminded him of the looks Wanda gave him when he would say the wrong thing. "Not cool," he quickly corrected himself.

"No, it was pretty cool," Dr. Selvig quietly agreed from beside Jane, receiving a look of surprise from Dr. Cho and a glare from Jane.

"Seriously?" She asked incredulously.

"Dude," Darcy interjected. "We got to fight alien elves from space and save a bunch of realms! I count that as cool."

"We nearly died!"

"But we would've died as heroes!"

Jane gave up with an exasperated sigh, bowing her head and pressing her fingers to the bridge of her nose. "Dear God," Danielle heard her mutter beneath her breath.

"Anyway," Darcy continued. "After that whole ordeal, Thor left– again– then came back to stop an evil robot from crashing a meteor into Earth."

"We know," Jack interjected.

Danielle nodded. "We were there."

"Oh, yeah," she chuckled. "Forgot you two were like, superhero siblings... Well, not right now, you're not." Danielle frowned.

Dr. Cho finally stepped in. "Which is why we're here," she stated, turning to Danielle. "We want you to use your powers so we can see what exactly occurs in your mind. Using the information we collect, we can then determine how your powers work, if they can be restored, and whether or not the Entity in your head is really dead or not."

Danielle took a deep breath. She wanted to go through with it, of course she did. But, she glanced up at Jack just in case. He noticed her look as a request of permission and sighed, looking up at the group of doctors on the opposite side of his sister's chair. "Will it hurt?"

Dr. Selvig shook his head. "The procedure itself will only analyze what's already there. If it hurts, it's just her body's response to her trying to use her powers."

Dr. Foster glanced down at Danielle and placed a hand on her shoulder. "How is your headache now?"

"It's... going away," she answer truthfully. Well aware of the fact that the compression in her head was near nonexistent and she could see clearly and hear perfectly once more.

Dr. Foster nodded. "Good. So if it starts to hurt again after the procedure, I'm sure a few more ibuprofens won't hurt."

Jack nodded, handing down at his sister one last time for verification. "You sure about this?"

"I need to find out eventually, don't I?"

Her brother lets out a heavy sigh before turning to Cho. "If anything goes wrong-"

"It won't," the doctor quickly assures him before the group back away from Danielle, already hooked up to the machines.

Danielle watches as all the doctors crowd around their computers and scanners, switching flips and turning knobs. It all reminded her of her time in Sokovia, being tied down to a large metal chair while scientists poked and prodded her with their experiments, pushing her to her extent and farther. But, this wasn't Sokovia. This wasn't HYDRA. She had to stay calm and focused. And she did.

"Alright, Danielle," Dr. Selvig began as he approached and placed a small plastic cup on the ground in front of her before stepping away once again. "I want you to concentrate on lifting this cup with your powers." Danielle nodded, taking a deep breath before looking down at the small plastic cup. It wasn't that hard, she told herself. She could do it.

The teenager looked down at the cup and narrowed her eyes. Just like the can, she told herself. Just like the can. She concentrated, long and hard. She tried to imagine the cup moving. She used her core. She used her chest. She stretched her hands and pushed and pushed. Until, finally, the cup budged a foot away from her and into Darcy's leg.

"Awesome," the intern exclaimed with a smile. "Although, I was expecting a bit more from the chick that lifted that meteor a year ago." All eyes turned to Darcy, but Danielle couldn't have cared less. She had gotten it to move. She had done it.

Aside from Darcy, Jack was the first to speak up. "How'd the analysis go, Doc?" He asked, leaning over towards where Cho, Selvig, Foster and Cho's team all huddled around their computer screens and monitors.

Cho glanced at Jack with an uneasy glance before turning to one of her team members she muttered something in Korean and Danielle and Jack both watched as the Doctor began to press a few keys on his computer before the large projector began to project an odd image – or multiple images – on the side of the wall.

Tentatively beginning to tear off the pieces of machinery attached to her, Danielle glanced up at the images. They all were pictures of graphs, another was an actual scan of her brain it looked like, and another was a weird algorithm of a bunch of numbers. It all seemed to be apart of some odd puzzle. Then again, that about summed up the entirety of her being.

"What is it?" The teenager asked.

"The first two are graphs of large amounts of hormones your body produces when you use your power. It seems to be a type of adrenaline hormone, specific to you and you alone," Dr. Foster began to explain as she waked around towards the FRNT of the desk of computers.

"And the others?" Jack asked, pointing up at the one photo of his sister's enlarged brain where a large flash of gold appeared on one end. "What's that?"

"That is what we were trying to figure out," Dr. Selvig explained. "It's a weird anomaly occurring in her brain each time she activates her powers."

"Every time?" Danielle wondered aloud. Her voice was a bit hoarse as she felt the small migraine beginning to form in the front of her skull from her use of power. The ibuprofen were starting to wear off it seemed.

"Well, we've only just now begun to test and analyze your neurological activity and it's correlation with your enhancements," Dr. Cho exclaimed. "These streaks of gold could've been there before, or they could only just now be appearing after the death of your alter-ego."

"But you wouldn't know because, once again, you didn't test her brain before," Jack concluded.

"Precisely," Dr. Selvig confirmed just as Danielle felt someone nudge her side. When she glanced over to see who it was, she found Darcy standing beside her, holding her pill bottle out. Danielle got the hint and extended her palm to which Darcy dumped a few pills into her hand. Danielle smiled at the intern before downing the pills, already feeling the relief from the pain in her dull catching on quickly from the medication. She really needed to get herself her own bottle.

"Still doesn't explain what the hell they are," Darcy interjected.

"I thought that was pretty self explanatory," Dr. Selvig exclaimed, claiming all the attention in the room. "They're her powers."

"So, her powers are a physical sensation internally... But an invisible force externally," Dr. Cho breathed out in amazement.

"What does that mean?" Jack asked.

"It means that your sister and her powers are an anomaly to anything known to man," Dr. Foster exclaimed with a beaming smile.

Danielle stared at her wide-eyed. "What... What do you mean?"

"Think of it like this," Selvig began to deconstruct the explanation. "In all of the universe, every living thing is powered a certain way. As scientists, we are able to break it down to a molecular level and study, take apart, and analyze how something works. It's why no one believes in magic in this field we work in.

"But you... You are... Amazing," Selvig continued. "Your brain is anatomical minefield of power and light. So much, that there seems to be some sort of energy invisible energy connecting it that's so unique and confusing d unheard of that it hardly even exists." Danielle stared blankly at the scientist Ashe leaned forward towards her with eyes filled with amazement and joy. "Your powers are the very definition of magic, Danielle."

The brunette wasn't sure how to feel. Her powers were magic? Something that, prior to this meeting, was impossible and nonexistent to most everyone in the room, including herself. Magic! There was no such thing. At least not in the way Danielle thought of it. Like unicorns, trolls, wizards, witches, and warlocks (oh my!). But, magic? Inside of her? It seemed impossible. Yet, here was Selvig, telling her the very fabric of her powers' being was impossible.

"So... They can be restored?" Danielle finally uttered.

Cho was the one to answer. "With precautions and extensive practice, I believe your powers can be restored to an extent, yes."

Danielle felt a smile spread across her face. She had her powers back. Not all the way, but this was just a stepping stool. A way to get to the way it used to be. She could have her old identity back of Danielle Harper, an Avenger, Eris, and Enhanced. It was all going to be okay. It was all going to come back to her. Eventually...

—

 ** _A/N: THANK YOU ALL FOR 300 FOLLOWERS AND OVER 200 FAVORITES (watch them all go down after post this, lol). I never expected this story to get this much attention (literally, I fucking thought this fic would have like five favorites and four views a chapter), but all of you guys came thruuuuu. I love you all and appreciate the support. I send my love in this hard time for the people in the Marvel Fandom. Also spread the love to the people in the Game Of Thrones Fandom, we are also suffering. As well as the Supernatural Fandom, we are awaiting the last season of our show, RIP. The Sherlock Fandom still waiting for our new season (that probably won't come). And the Star Wars Fandom, ready to get hit with the last movie (or so they say) of the saga. And then me, in all these fandoms just taking hit after hit..._**

 ** _I literally cannot stop thinking about Endgame. I already know what I want to do with Danielle and Jack during Endgame and Infinity War, I've got it all planned out. And then there's Far From Home that I have am idea of what I want to do. But still, it's taking me a lot longer than I expected to get over the emotional trauma that Endgame gave me. I laughed, I screamed, I cheered, and I cried... still am. I just... It was my childhood and now a huge part of it is gone. Not forever, of course, but it's just hard. Those of you who have seen the movie must know how I feel. All heads bowed to the actors, creators, and writers of this fantastic Universe. Thank you for a precious childhood, and an even better gateway into a new world where anyone can be a hero._**

 ** _"I love you 3000."_**

 ** _Chapter Songs are Put Your Head On My Shoulder Remix by Floreyyyy as the song Jack was playing in the Lab, Don't Threaten A Bitch a mash-up of Panic! at the Disco and Marina and the Diamonds [Rae's theme] and Karma by AJR (their new album Neotheater is my everything right now) for everything following Rae's introduction._**

 **Reviews:**

 **Hyraeth: Yes, their relationship will be a lot different than it was before now that a lot has come to light and bridges have been a bit burnt. But I feel like fter Civil War, they've both matured a bit... sort of. Yeah, it should. Be aware of that light. Danielle's powers are very complicated nd complex and I don't think anyone will fully understand them until her arc is finished or at least until like Endgame. I have big plans for Endgame. Yes, we must kee the spoilers to ourselves (even though it's been like a whole week and if you haven't seen it already, what are you doing with your life?) Glad you enjoyed the chapter, hope you like this one.**

 **GhostRyder13: Mmmmmmmaybeeeeeee.**

 **cheshirekadi: Ah, yes. I also made it through. I was so scared that would need to go so I just didn't eat or drink anything all day leading up to the showing. I starved for my happiness and also inevitable depression. Glad you liked it, here is a bit of an explanation, but not a full explanation. Enjoy.**

 **smilin steph: Sis, a week?! Hon, you better avoid the Internet like the plague. If anyone ever spoiled the movie for me I would be devastate.d that movie is too good to spoil. But go see it with tissues and a friend who can understand your pain when it's over. Have fun, don't die.**

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter:

 **Jack: *holds a knife to emotions***

 **Jack: Stay back, slut.**

 **...**

 **Dani: I'm just gonna drink my sorrows away.**

 **Dani: *opens up a Capri-Sun***


	55. Don't Be So Pretentious

**_A/N: Another Author's Note in the beginning of the chapter? I'm just full of surprises. Last one, I promise. This one is just an announcement to notify you guys that after this chapter, I will be taking a week-long hiatus to write the Homecoming Arc. Ive written out the outline and will now be writing it. So, just a heads up. Enjoy! :)_**

—

"Do you have your phone?"

"Check."

"Charger?"

"Yup."

"Toothbrush?"

"Mhmm."

"How about shampoo?"

Danielle scrunched her nose as she glanced up at her brother. "She already has shampoo there, doesn't she?" She asked.

Jack shrugged. "We don't know. For all we know, she could live in some back woods cabin with no Wi-Fi."

Danielle smirked and shook her had as she turned back to the suitcase in front of her. They were currently packing for Danielle's extended stay with Rae for the school year that was starting back up in a few days. Needless to say, Danielle was nervous. She hadn't seen any of her friends, or heard from them, since the whole ordeal in Europe a few months ago. It felt so weird referencing to it as 'a few months ago', it felt like just last week. But, surprisingly, being locked away in the Compound for a month and a half went by pretty fast.

She found little things to do that kept her occupied. She played chess with Vision (more like lost in chess to Vision. There really was no point in trying to win). She kept Rhodey company on his many physical therapy trips. The teenager didn't really do much but let him talk it out with her, and she listened to his cool military stories, how him and Tony met in college, all the horror stories of being friends with Tony entailed, his War Machine stories. Danielle also got to help organize Pepper's office in the Compound. The strawberry blonde had been putting it off ever since her and Tony got back together, so Danielle just took it upon herself to get the job done (Pepper had appreciated it). She spent time with Jack and Tony in the Lab, even getting to learn a few things (all of which went in one ear and out the other). And she even got to get to know Darcy, Dr. Foster (though she insisted to be called Jane), and Dr. Selvig better too. Apparently, Darcy had tazed Thor when they first met, which Danielle found hilarious. And, of course, she spent time with her beloved chicken, Quintin.

It was all good fun. And throughout all of it, Danielle was able to work on restoring her powers. Just like Cho said, she used precautions and set boundaries for herself. She didn't go around trying to throw boulders around or toss human beings into walls. Instead, Danielle practiced with little things; taking apart pens, rearranging flowers, picking weeds, blowing leaves, unplugging chargers, and playing Connect Four (she had kicked Tony's butt and hadn't even lifted a finger).

But, all good and relaxing things had to come to an end it seemed. School was coming up and Tony had already took it upon himself to re-enroll her for her sophomore year of high school.

Danielle wondered what her friends would think. She had been gone for almost four months, even after the fact she had promised Liz, Cindy, Betty, and Sally that she would call or text and stop disappearing. And Peter, too. He probably still hated her after the fact that she had ditched him at the Soccer Banquet. He probably hated her even more after her not even giving anyone a warning about vanishing. And it wasn't like she could tell anyone what actually happened. No one could know, powers or not.

Another thing that was definitely going to be different from last year that was really making Danielle nervous was the she wasn't going to have the same support system she did last year. There was no Sharon to come home to and vent with while she drank red wine, watched The Real Housewives of Orange County, and read through case files for the government on the couch. There was no Wanda to call or text on the phone whenever she had a problem or just wanted to talk. And there was no Steve that Danielle could go hang out with in the gym, or get help on history homework with, or even just grab some lunch with in the Compound cafeteria.

But, there was Raelynn Sable. Which was what Danielle and her brother were worrying about right now.

"I'm pretty sure she lives in New York," the brunette responded to her brother's previous statement while she continued to shove clothes and essentials into her suitcase. "Otherwise, I probably wouldn't be going back to Midtown."

"You never know," Jack shrugged nonchalantly.

Danielle had begun to notice her brother's behavior a little earlier on, but here packing to leave, she noticed it a bit more: Jack was worried. Worried for her safety or worried she would leave him for good, she wasn't too sure. But she knew he was worried about something. She could tell in the way he talked, referencing to 'what if' scenarios as if he were trying to scare her from going or trying to convince himself that maybe it wasn't all too bad and he was overreacting.

Slowly, Danielle zipped up her suitcase and made her way to where Jack was sitting on the edge of her bed. It was then that she realized he had picked up a framed photo she kept on her nightstand. It was a copy of the picture she had also given Steve of the photo booth picture set from siblings' trip to the Coney Island Boardwalk all that time ago for her birthday. She gave Jack a sad smile as she walked over and took a seat beside her brother. He didn't look up from the picture when she asked him, "What's wrong?"

Jack let out a heavy sigh, his eyes still glued to the photo. "You know, there was a time when we were all together. Where it felt like it was us against the world. Me... You... Wanda... Pietro," Jack said with a somber tone. "And now... Pietro's gone, Wanda left... you're leaving."

Danielle frowned and placed a hand on his. "I'm not leaving forever, Jack," she told him. "I'll always come back. And I'm only a few hours away, it's not like you can't drive down to visit." He didn't look too convinced. She sighed. "I'll never leave you completely, Jack. You know that."

She watched as her brother's expression softened. His hand then flipped over in his lap to wrap itself around her smaller one. She squeezed back. "I know," he told her. "It's just... It makes me wonder what happened to all of us."

"A lot," she told her brother with a sad smile as she rested her head on his shoulder, glancing down at the photo set with him. "A lot..."

—

It didn't take long for the rest of the packing to be finished. Danielle had only needed to pack the essentials; she was told Rae had bought her a multitude of clothing items alread waiting for her at wherever Rae lived. So, all Danielle really carried with her was a small suitcase filled with shampoo, conditioners, a toothbrush, floss, brushes, hairsprays, perfumes, photos, her laptop, her phone charger, and lots and lots of books along with a backpack filled with school supplies Pepper had put together for her in her free time.

And after the packing came the hard part: leaving.

Danielle thought she would've been used to it by now– saying goodbye. But, just like all the other times she had had to bid farewell to her brother and teammates, Danielle still felt a small twinge of ani in her chest each time. When she hugged her brother goodbye, she couldn't help but bite back a small sniffle and sob. She hid her years the best she could behind her bangs and a forced smile as she turned to the rest of the remaining Avengers standing on the front lawn of the Compound.

"Stay safe, Danielle," Rhodey had told her with sincerity.

"We will keep in contact," Vision stated simply with the nod of his head as she passed him by.

"Call if you need anything at all," Pepper added, pulling Daielle for a quick hug and to press a chaste kiss to the crown of her head. Still holding into the teenager's face, Pepper lifted it up to meet her eyes. "I know Rae can be a bit rough around the edges sometimes, but just give it some time. You'll like her once you get to know her better." Somehow, Danielle didn't find her words very comforting.

"Speaking of the Devil that wears Prada," Tony interjected with a look of skepticism, his eyes scanning everywhere around the Compound parking lot. Just then, the loud sound of a growling engine and the squealing of drifting rubber caught the group's attention. Drifting in from the front entrance of the Compound was a black sports car, the matte color of the paint job reflecting off the sunlight and neary blinding Danielle as the car came to a hault just a few feet away from them. The driver's door of the car slowly opened, and much to Danielle's surprise, it went up instead of sideways like most cars she'd seen.

Once the door was open, a long leg covered in white denim and a black heel with red bottoms planted itself onto the concrete on the ground outside the vehicle. The leg seemed to sprout even more of the body, as the driver stepped white denim leg, became two, became a torso wrapped up in a royal blue, off-the-shoulder blouse with a black leather jacket thrown over it, became a neck with a black jewel necklace hanging off of it, became a face with plump lips and matte lipstick, skin as pale as the moon, eyebrows that cut through diamonds, and eyes that shone a piercing grey, hidden beneath a pair of Gucci sunglasses with a head full of white locks that dropped gracefully down from her skull and naturally draped itself along her shoulders and down her back. This was Raelynn Sable.

Danielle swallowed down the lump that formed in her throat as the woman walked towards them. The teenager froze, expecting her to come and talk to her, but instead watched as she turned to Pepper and gave she a quick kiss to the cheek. The pair exchanged a few words in French Danielle couldn't understand, before Rae finally turned to the rest of the group. "Sorry I'm late. The drive from New York wasn't too forgiving."

"Traffic bad?" Rhodey asked frm beside his best friend.

Rae shrugged. "Something like that." Danielle wasn't sure if anyone else caught onto her ominous smirk she let slip after her remark.

"Well," Pepper clapped her hands together as a broad smile graced her lips. "I hope you two have a safe trip back to New York. I expect to see the both of you back here by Saturday morning. And have a wonderful first week of school, Danielle." Danielle tried to smile, but it only came out as an awkward grimace. Pepper didn't pay any mind as she pulled the girl in for another quick embrace. "Be safe," the strawberry blonde said as she pulled away, then turning to give Rae a pointed look. "The both of you."

Rae shrugged. "No promises."

"What is it you do for a living?" Jack asked, curiously.

Rae fell silent as did Pepper. Nobody spoke until Tony intervened. "She handles foreign affairs for the company," he explained. "A dirty job, really." Danielle and Jack scrunched their noses. It was like they could smell the hidden meaning behind their words and the suspicion in the trio's actions. It made Danielle's already unsettled nerves grow even more erratic and antsy.

But, she didn't have much f a choice to back out now as she found herself climbing into the passenger's leather seat of the sports car Rae had pulled up. Jack had already thrown her luggage int the backseat before giving her a kiss on the cheek while Rae was talking with Pepper and Tiny to the side. "Call me if you need anything or if you want to come home, alright?" He said as he pulled away, still hovering by the open butterfly door.

Danielle nodded. "I will," she told him to ease his nerves and her own.

"I love you, okay?"

She smiled. "I know. I love you, too."

"Please don't do anything reckless," he told her with a serious expression. "Just... stay close to the ground. Don't get involved with anything you can't handle– or shouldn't handle, for that matter." Danielle chuckled a bit before nodding again.

"Okay. I won't."

Just then, Rae and Pepper had finished their goodbyes and the white-haired woman was walking her way back to her car. Jack quickly backed away from the door as Rae got to her side. "Be safe," Jack called me more time before shutting his sister's door for her. She watched him slowly back away from the car, a frown on his face as Rae got in and started the engine. It roared to life and before Danielle could even raise her hand to wave goodbye to her brother, the car jerked forward with a screech and the pair was off.

On the extremely fast drive out of the Compound perimeter, Danielle couldn't help but feel a small sense of deja vu, looking back in the rear view mirror, watching as her home and what was left of her family vanished from sight behind them.

The teenager sighed as she leaned her head back on the back of the (more than likely, expensive) leather seat. She missed being on the run.

—

If there was one thing Danielle was getting to know about her new caretaker, or was that she drove like a madman. Drifting on turns, cutting through cars on the freeway, speeding about forty miles over the speed limit, passing red lights. Rae had drove so fast the entire time, she had made a hour and a half drive in thirty minutes. So when Rae finally pulled into a parking garage in downtown Manhattan beneath a beautifully skyscraper and parked in a private lot, Danielle was more than happy to stumble out of the car and grab onto the nearest floor as if she were clinging onto it for dear life.

Of course, she contained herself, and instead just settled for grabbing her belongings from the backseat and following Rae wordlessly to a nearby elevator attached to the private lot she had pulled into.

While the pair walked, Danielle found herself looking around at her surroundings. Not only did Rae have her own parking lot, she had a lot of cars filling it. In the far corner was what looked like an expensive car Danielle couldn't even pronounce the name of covered in complete silver, including the rims with dollar signs welded into them. Another car was small, but looked like a mini-race car with stripes and hot red paint. There was even an old school top-less car with white rims shinier than it's owner's hair. It was all insane. How much did Tony and Pepper pay her?

"You, uh... You have a lot of cars," Danielle finally got to the course to mutter as Rae pressed the 'up' button on the side of the elevator doors.

The white-haired woman glanced around the parking lot and shrugged nonchalantly. "Just a few things I've collected over the years," she explained simply before the elevator opened with a 'ding' and she wordlessly entered, Danielle following after her. The elevator ride was painfully awkward, both girls standing on either side of the small enclosure while elevator music played from the speakers in the roof. Thankfully, it went quickly. And when the doors re-opened and the pair stepped out, Danielle was blown away.

Stepping out of the elevator, the teenage girl thought she was stepping into a mansion in the sky. There were marble tiles beneath her feet, a glass and silver chandelier above her head, a large wall of glass panes all along the end of the enormous room she just walked into with a view overlooking Manhattan, walls covered in paintings that looked like they were more expensive than Danielle's entire being, and furniture that looked so untouched and so prestige the girl thought she was in a museum for rich people. What did she just walk into?

"Woah," she breathed in awe as she looked all around her, her jaw nearly hitting the shiny floors that clicked underneath Rae's heels as she walked into the kitchen nearby (that was about the size of Danielle's old room in the Compound). "This is your house? You... You live here?" She asked, flabbergasted.

The white-haired woman who was casually digging in the three-door refrigerator shrugged. "Sometimes. I work a lot and am hardly ever here most of the time. So, really, this place is all yours." Danielle could barely contain the sound of surprise that escaped for, her mouth as she continued to look around at the Penthouse around her. It was all hers... She couldn't believe it.

"Oh," Rae spoke up again as she shut the fridge doors. "Your room is down that hall, third door to the right, the first door to the left is the restroom, and I'm sure you can find your way around everywhere else on your own." And with that, the white-haired woman strutted off down a long hallway to the right with her ringing phone in hand, her expression turning into a frown as she left Danielle standing there like a lost dog.

The teenage girl stood there for a moment in the middle of it all, her bags still in hand, before breathing in, breathing out, and taking a mental note that it would all get better. She could do this. This wasn't too much. She could handle this.

"Left hall, third door on the right..." the brunette recited to herself in a whisper before she began to lug her belongings with her in the direction of where her room was supposed to be. As she walked down the hallway, it felt as though she were walking through the so,e sort of cathedral. The hall was about ten feet wide, with a roof that looked like it touched the sky, and paintings lining the walls that were so captivating and colorful, Danielle nearly miscounted the doors on the left and went into the wrong room. But, she eventually found the right one, and when she walked in, it was like she was experiencing the same feeling of awe she felt when she was exiting the elevator all over again.

The living room was big, the kitchen was big, and the hallways were big... Yet, somehow Danielle was surprised to find the room to be enormous as well. It was like she was in a mansion, or a castle. Did Windsor Palace have rooms this huge with walls that tall and wide? And balconies with glass walls that overlooked the city skyline? Or double-door walk-in closets the same size as a normal room? Or a bathroom twice the size of that?!

This was absolutely insane. Danielle couldn't handle this at all.

In the midst of it all, the teenager decided to take a breath and a break, throwing herself onto the large King sized bed at the end of the room, settling her entire body into the memory foam mattress and soft comforter. Somehow, she felt too poor to even be on this bed let alone claim it as her own. And she thought Tony lived a lavish life. Did he know his partner's friend had all this money? Rae was starting to make Tony see humble, and he flies around in a red and good armored suit all day, privatizing world piece.

Danielle signed, she missed Sharon's old apartment with leaky roofs, cracked balcony doors, brick walls, tiny hallways, crappy AC, and drafty rooms. The only problem that there seemed to be with her new 'home' was that there were no problems!

But, the girl was yet again reminded that Sharon was no longer around. And neither was Steve, Wanda, Sam, Nat or Clint. She couldn't go back to her old life and she couldn't go back on the run. This was her option, and she could make this work. She was going to make this work.

With a new found determination, Danielle pulled herself off the overly expensive bed and trudged over to where she dropped her bags by the door. First things first, she had to unpack.

She put all her toiletries on the counter that stretched across the entirety of the enormous far wall and in the many drawers of the large restroom with two showers (one with a tub and one without) and a weird toilet with a fancy golden roll on the side. Next, she placed all her old photos and pictures on the nightstand and her personal belongings inside the drawer beside her bed. And lastly, Danielle decided to take a peek at the closet Rae had supposedly filled with clothes for her... However, she immediately regretted the decision as soon as she walked in.

Inside the walk-in closet was an entire rack filled with clothes that Danielle saw in this commercials with celebrities that wore the clothing lines or magazines and catalogs. Designer brands Danielle could've only heard in passing conversations or jokes at school about how overly priced they were. And then on the wide was an entire wall of shoes. Tennis shoes, jogging shoes, heels, flats, flip-flops, sandals, slippers. All shoes of all types of brands and colors; Converse, Vans, Crocs, Gucci, Adidas, Nike, Puma, Timbs... It was insane. But then, Danielle decided to turn her head to the third and final wall where a large wrack of hats, scarves, and gloves was set beside an entire four level dresser filled with expensive looking jewelry, sunglasses, rings, and other accessories sat inside. Danielle suddenly lost it. She threw down a Croc she had picked up in all the madness, turned off the light to the closet, walked out and shut the door behind her.

"What the Hell," she muttered to herself as she left.

—

It was coming up on ten at night and Danielle still hadn't gone back inside her new room. Instead, she decided to take a moment to process everything out on the balcony attached to her room. It wasn't as big as the terrace attached to the living room that had a pool, a hot tub, and a fireplace on it, but it was big enough that there was a set of couches and chairs on it. Danielle was sure she could even fit a TV or a few LED lights out there.

She decided to take advantage of the open air outside her room, and grabbed a seat in one of the white cushions outside, over-looking the night lights of downtown Manhattan while the fresh breeze blew through her hair. It gave her a sense of her old apartment, whenever she would sit down on the fire escape outside her window and just stare at the brick wall of the neighboring building while letting the wind blow and the sounds of the city enchant her. It was different from all the way up in the skyscraper Penthouse Rae called a home, but she tried her best not to think about it. It was all too much, too fast.

It was so peaceful outside on the balcony, that Danielle was startled by the buzz of her phone beside her on the table by her seat. When she glanced down t it, she expected it to be a follow-up message from Jack (she had already messaged him earlier about how she thought the new house was 'great' and she was 'happy', in an attempt to assure him that she was fine). But, she was surprised to find it to be a message from Rae.

 _To: Harper Kid 2_

 _From: Silverfox_

 _Dinner is on the table if you want any. Thai from Hell's Kitchen._

Danielle frowned before answering:

 _To: Silferfox_

 _From: Harper Kid 2_

 _No thanks. I'm not hungry._

After sending the message, she pulled her knees up to her chin, sat back and just let her emotions run their course. She let the sob she had been holding back ever since she was left on her own escape her chest and let the tears she had been holding in out of her eyes as she cried and weeped from frustration, exasperation, sadness, anger, and hurt. She found that she had never missed her old life more than in this moment.

And to make matters worse, she had school tomorrow.

—

 ** _A/N: Shortest chapter I've written in a while. I wanted to include her return to school here, but I knew then that it would be a long ass chapter if A did that. Next chapter is decent sized, but I just wanted to get this one out of the way first. Hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _Chapter song(s): Fake Happy by Paramore and listen before i go by Billie Eilish._**

 **Reviews:**

 **Hyraeth: Don't we all love us some Darcy? I don't know if she'll make any more huge appearances though. I've been planning a lot out and she may have a sprinkled scene or two. Haven't figured it out yet. Yeah, Sable is a bit... interesting, as we see in this chapter. But as the story progresses we find a bit more about her, not to mention she's getting her own story in a few weeks, so stay on the look out. Endgame arc actually isn't THAT far away... just kidding it is, it really is. But I'm excited nonetheless.**

 **AyeraeW: Aw, thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter and what comes after. Oh, same. I was crying all the way to my car then again at home in my bed. Then I watched it the other day again and cried some more. I think my roommates are tired of my shit at this point, lol.**

 **KirikaAndo: Totally didn't include that on purpose... Or did I...? Lol, glad you liked it.**

 **Wikked: Okay, I totally snorted and laughed my ass off for like five solid minutes after reading your review. I felt that on a spiritual level, honestly. I do that all the time during school or work to read my favorite stories, and it makes me happy that I have a story that people do that for. So thanks for the huge compliment! Glad you enjoy the story and hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter:

 **Tony: Hey, Rae, we're friends, right?**

 **Rae: Fuck off.**

 **Tony: The best.**

 **...**

 **Dani [pre-Civil War]: This morning I woke up at 5am and made a quick breakfast of eggs and bacon and then went for a quick walk to get coffee and finished all my homework early and played with Quintin–**

 **Dani [post-Civil War]: *visibly exhausted* This morning I had half a cheese stick and called my therapist...**


	56. Could Be Worse

**_A/N: Happy One Year Anniversary! God, I can't believe it's been one whole year since I first published this story, look at how far it's come. She has her moments (that I may go back to edit in the near future) but for the most part, I'm proud of how far MIGRAINE has come. I'm grateful for everyone who reads and reviews and follows and favorites, thank you so much. My story wouldn't be here if it weren't for you guys. And special shout out to theamazingspoiderman, my best friend in the entire world who has helped inspire a lot of what I write and has helped me improve as a writer as a whole. Hope you enjoy this chapter, lots of Peter. ;)_**

 _—_

 _Beep!_

 _Beep!_

 _Beep!_

 _Beep!_

 _Be-!_

The alarm on Danielle's phone came to an abrupt stop when a small hand shot out from beneath the blanket that wrapped around a half-asleep teenager curled up on the white cushion on her outside balcony.

The teenage blanket burrito wiggled in place a bit, stretching her arms out and yawning as she soaked in the morning. But, as soon as she shifted out of place, her entire body came crashing to the floor with a thud followed by a yelp. Danielle scrambled back up to her feet, blankets dropped and deposited on the floor as she struggled to figure out how she could've fallen off the bed. It then dawned on her as she remembered her nightly activities of sitting outside and crying on her terrace that she hadn't fallen asleep on her bed.

"Crap," she muttered bitterly as she rubbed her rear that had fallen unceremoniously on the ground moments ago.

She rubbed her eyes, noticing the bright yellow light that was the sun slowly appearing beyond he horizon, lighting up the Manhattan skyline. It was all so beautiful. The red painting the sky, the blue tint frm the night still hovering above, a couple of stars still out there and the orange reflection across the bay. The brunette began to wonder how eary she had woken up.

Danielle slowly bent over to grab her phone. She unlocked it and read the time: 7:35 am. Suddenly, it all came crashing down on her. School, the subway, no way of transportation, Midtown in Queens, she was now in Manhattan. What was she going to wear, she literally had no clothes? How was she going to do her hair, it was a tangled mess? She had all this crap to do, _why was she still sitting down?!_

" _Crap!_ "

And with that, Danielle officially started her first day back at school.

The brunette all but sprinted back inside her new room the size of her old apartment, haphazardly tossing her phone on her enormous bed and leaving her blanket – she had no memory of taking with her – on the floor by the sliding glass door. After discarding everything, she made her way to the walk-in closet where she was met with yet another problem: everything there was way too expensive for her to even imagine putting on. But, it was all she had to work with.

Reluctantly, Danielle began to skim through the closet, searching for anything that didn't look like it cost that much. Eventually, she found some black jeans from Chanel, a white blouse from Aeropostale, a black and white flannel button-up she wrapped around her waist from H&M, and some basic black and white checkered Vans. She had ripped every price-tag and clothing tag off before throwing the outfit together, of course.

After solving the debacle of clothes, next came hair. And after a number of hours curled up outside in the windy and humid weather of New York at night, it was a tangled bunch of crap that looked like it could've been a nest full of squirrels and birds. But, thankfully, it was nothing a lot of water, hair spray, hair-ties and brushing out couldn't fix. And after about ten minutes, Danielle managed to get her messy hair to behave long enough to make it look like a decent bit of wavy curls.

After her appearance was settled, Danielle dashed to the enormous bathroom now attached to her room and scrubbed her teeth, washed her face, rubbed some lotion up and down her arms, put on a healthy amount of deodorant, and doused herself in some Victoria's Secret perfume that smelt about seventy dollars above Danielle's pay grade (if she ever got paid). She also dabbed a bit of concealed around her neck to hide the partially-healed scar left over from Cho's stitches (which the doctor had thankfully made nearly invisible with some experimental tissue treatment that made it as if she had never been burnt around the entirety of her neck to begin with).

And as she half-jogged out of her room with her new backpack strapped over her shoulder dressed like she was a model for some new Old Navy commercial, Danielle hoped that maybe one day she'd get used to all of this... But as she walked into the over-sized hallway leading into the even more over-sized living room-slash-kitchen, she didn't see that day coming anytime soon.

"You look like you just stepped out of a Abercrombie commercial," a new voice that came from the kitchen made Danielle jump a bit. When she looked over to see who it was, it probably shouldn't have surprised her to find it was Rae, sitting on the counter dressed in all black with her white hair twisted in a French braid that trickled down the side of her head onto her left shoulder while she stirred what looked like liquid frm a silver flask into a small white tea cup.

Danielle, unsure of how to exactly respond to her remark shrugged. "I... I don't think I've ever had that many clothes to choose from in my life," she explained.

Rae nodded as she pocketed the flask in her black leather jacket pocket and used a small spoon to stir the liquid in the tea cup, the sound echoing throughout the enormous room round them. "Hmm," she hummed. "Well, if you're ready, I can take you to school whenever."

Danielle almost had to physically hold her jaw from dropping after hearing that. "You're... You're going to take me to school?"

"I have work to do and I figured, why not just drop you off on my way out?" The white-haired woman shrugged as she climbed from off the counter, chugging down whatever condition she'd made in her tea cup before tossing it into the sink with a loud clang followed by a burp that escaped her mouth. "Plus, isn't your school all the way in Queens?"

"Well, yeah, but... traffic?" Danielle asked lamely.

Rae scoffed as she fished her keys from her other jacket pocket, twirling them on her index finger before she started towards the elevator. Danielle, still completely lost (and extremely tired) quickly scrambled after her, barely catching the elevator before the door closed behind them.

The elevator went down to the parking garage, the lights inside lighting up all of the expensive looking cars until Rae walked out and stopped in front of one. Danielle felt her jaw hit the floor and her blood run cold. "You're... You're taking me to school in this?" She asked incredulously, staring at the sleek red Corvette with matte black rims and tinted windows.

Rae, who looked unfazed, merely glanced down at the car and back at the teenage girl. "Why not? It's just a car." Danielle opened her ,outh before clamping it back shut. Unsure of how to explain the fact that she didn't want to attract anymore attention to herself than she already would with the outfit and her prolonged absence, she just decided to shit up and climb into the (very comfortable) leather passenger seat, following Rae as she slid in behind the wheel.

As predicted, traffic was bad. It was New York City – Manhattan to be specific – at seven in the morning during the busiest time in the busiest city. But, somehow, Rae managed to swerve in and out of lanes like a professional and was able to get to Queens in a record amount of time. Though, by the time the did eventually reach their destination, Danielle's fingers were gripping s tightly to the leather of her seat, she might've accidentally left a few scratch marks.

It took Rae zero guidance to figure out where Danielle's school was, and when the pulled up, Danielle really started to wish Rae hadn't decided to drive her to school in the brightest, loudest, most conspicuous car ever. When they pulled up to the front of the large building, Danielle could hardly take in the nostalgic moment of going back to school because instead, she was busy trying not to pay attention to the stares she – and more specifically, the car – was getting.

"Uh, can you please just drop me off a block away. I can walk the rest of the way," Danielle explained as she tried to sink int the leather of her seats. She could practically already hear the murmurs and whispers of the people outside talking about her and the car.

Rae looked confused and clearly unaware of the attention she was causing in the car. "Why? We're already here, just hop out."

"I... Please–"

"Look, I've got to be at the airport in about fifteen minutes. Just get out, I'll see you back at the house later today. And if I'm not home, I'll probably see you by the morning."

Danielle scrunched her nose at this new information. "Wait, what do you mean–"

"Shit," Rae suddenly muttered when she looked down at her buzzing phone. Suddenly, she pressed a button on the side of her door, unlocking the car doors. "Okay, it's time for you to get out. I need to leave," Rae remarked as she reached across Danielle, not listening to the teen's protests as she unlatched the door and pushed it open.

Danielle had never wanted to disappear more in her life than in this moment, glancing out of the open door at all the chatting students clearly watching the scene play out. She cringed and tried to wish her way out of this scenario. Unfortunately, it didn't work her way and she abruptly found herself being shoved from out of the car.

"Bye. I'll see you some time later," Rae called out of the door before it shut and the loud, overly-expensive car sped away. The loud roar of it's engine echoing throughout the entrance of the school causing even more kids to murmur and talk, bringing more attention to the pathetic teenager that climbed out of the car wearing checkered Vans and a plaid button-up wrapped around their mid-section. Oh, wait — that was Danielle.

 _This literally could not be worse_ , she thought to herself as she began to walk her way up the front steps of Midtown School of Science and Technology and through the front doors, entering a new era of her life that was already off to the roughest start ever.

—

Inside the school, it was a large crowded mayhem. Students of every age, height, size, weight and grade were all scrambling to get their schedules that were being handed out in the library or in the counselor's office. Danielle had to wait almost fifteen minutes in the library before she was finally able to even start her trek to her first period (which just so happened to be Geometry).

After collecting her schedule and locating where her first period room was, Danielle found herself walking into a class with a few familiar faces, all of which she hoped she wouldn't have had to see until she had fully prepared a decent lie to explain to them why she had fallen off the face of the Earth over the Summer.

Seated in the far back of the room were a small group consisting of Michelle, Cindy, Charles, Abe, and Ned. Danielle did however take a small sigh of relief, grateful to whatever higher being blessed her with the fact that she didn't have to face Peter, Betty, Liz or any of the soccer girls just yet. But, she did have to face a majority of the Decathlon team along with her old friend Michelle.

Luckily, she had just a couple minutes to come up with a semi-believable excuse while she still had the chance. After all, it wasn't like any of them had spotted her just yet–

Suddenly, Cindy's lifted up from looking down at a piece of paper in front of her she had been reading, her eyes scanning her surroundings before they landed directly on Danielle entering the room. The brunette froze, caught like a deer in headlights. A part of her hoped Cindy hadn't actually spotted her, or if she did that she was mad enough that she would ignore her existence long enough so she could 'explain' her absence when she actually had a lie to tell her later. But, since Danielle's first day back at school was just full of terrible experiences, Cindy just had to beam at her entrance, waving and smiling at her before calling out from across the room, "Danielle!"

Danielle tried not to wince as the rest of her group of friends slowly followed Cindy's gaze and caught sight of Danielle as well. They all smiled and waved (except Michelle who stared at her with her usual cold and calculating look), and Danielle merely grimaced back as she made her way over to where Cindy was gesturing for her to sit by them.

As she approached, her mind was racing; trying to figure out or come up with a reason for her Summer absence. She was coming up empty handed and no longer had time when she was finally seated amongst the group.

"Oh my God, welcome back," Cindy beamed happily as she went in for a quick half-hug, Danielle half-heartedly returned. "I didn't actually think you'd show up this school year."

"Yeah," Ned agreed with the nod of his head. "Especially after you supposedly moved to Germany."

Danielle blinked once, then twice. She stared blankly at Ned, trying to process what she had just heard. "Moved... to Germany?"

"After your aunt died in that terrible car crash," Cindy said with a frown, reaching her hand out to take Danielle's in her own. She rubbed the back of her hand with her thumb in comfort as she glanced at her with big, brown beady eyes. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"We all are," Michelle added, her voice coated with sympathy as well.

"Sucks it was so close to your grandma's funeral in London, too," Charles piped up for beside Abe. As soon as the words left his mouth, Danielle nearly choked on the sudden intake of air that came through her slack jaw. Cindy suddenly smacked the teenage boy upside the head, letting go of Danielle's hand in the process. "Ow!"

Cindy glared at him. "Empathy, Charles!" She scolded.

"Sorry," he said with a wince, running the back of his neck with his hand.

Danielle, meanwhile, was lost to everything she was hearing. Aunt dying in a car crash, grandma's funeral in London, moving to Germany? Finally, after a minute of going slightly insane, Danielle managed to utter the question she most wanted answered; "Who told you guys all of this?"

Michelle, not looking up from her book, answered, "Parker did. Said your aunt was apparently friends with his aunt and a friend from work called and told them the news when she passed away. He also said you now lived in Germany with your new foster family."

"Peter...?" Danielle asked in complete and utter confusion. Peter had told all of the, these lies about why she was gone the entire Summer? Why? She thought he would hate Er the most, especially after how they left things at the end last school year. So, why was he, all of a sudden, telling lies to their classmates about where she actually was this past Summer? Was he trying to cover for her? If so, for what?

"Yeah," Ned confirmed with a nod.

"So, when did you get back into town?" Cindy wondered aloud, leaning forward in her seat.

"Did your foster family change their mind?"

"What was German food like?"

"Empathy, Charles!"

"Ow!"

It was all too much for Danielle right now. Initially, she had walked into this conversation thinking everyone hated her because she had gone MIA over the Summer, b now, come to find, they all thought she had moved to Germany with some new foster family after her aunt and grandma died? And all because Peter told them his aunt was friends with her aunt? Something was up, and she seriously needed to figure out what had happened while she was gone.

"Danielle West?"

Danielle's head suddenly swirled around to the front of the class where the math teacher stood up front, the roster sheet in his hands. Danielle say up straight and called out, "Here!", happy to be pulled away from the awkward and stress-inducing conversation with her friends. What had this first day back come to? Nothing good.

—

Class couldn't have gne by any slower than Danielle felt it did that by the time she finally escaped the prison cell disguised as a classroom, she felt almost as exhausted as if she had just finished an entire week of school in only 45 minutes. Unfortunately for her though, there were still six more periods to go — not including lunch. Danielle almost had to refrain from groaning out loud as she walked to find her locker before her next class (Chemistry).

She bid farewell to Ned, Michelle, Cindy, Abe and Charles with only a vague memory of what they had all described their Summer Break; Cindy went to some new Summer Camp for AP kids, Abe visited his family overseas, Charles went on a cruise in Puerto Rico, Michelle stayed home to read and got a summer internship with the city library, and Ned played video games. She also learned that a lot of friendships had shifted apparently. Cindy no longer really talked with Liz, and instead spent less of her time partying and more of her time on her school work. Abe and Charles also disclosed that they no longer hung out with Seymour ever since some incident that occurred at one of Oiz's many summer parties she three over the break. And of course, Michelle and Ned didn't change at all. Michelle still remained the Lone Wolf she was and Ned continued to be the most loyal friend to one Peter Parker. And speaking of Peter...

"What's up Penis Parker?" An obnoxious and loud voice shouted throughout the crowded expanse of the main hallway. Danielle winced slightly as a loud slamming noise followed the shout. It wasn't hard for Danielle to pinpoint who and what was occurring down the hall through the onslaught of students bustling and rushing to get to their lockers or their next class.

Standing beside a now shut locker was none other than Peter Parker. He looked a little different than Danielle last remembered him. He looked... taller, maybe? His shoulders got bigger? Or maybe muscular was the word. His hair grew out as well, and when did his jaw line get that prominent and... sharp? His appearance had Danielle questioning how he had spent his Summer.

However, her thoughts came to a hault when yet another loud crashing sound echoed from where Peter stood. She watched him wince and glare at someone unseen. But, Danielle didn't need for the girl talking with her friend about some new show to move her head slightly for her to see it was none other than the overly obnoxious Flash Thompson. She had already heard from Cindy and her other Geometry friends that over the Summer, Flash's parents had gotten him a nice and expensive car, which apparently turned him into even more of a nuisance. The brunette had to groan; hadn't she had enough of the expensive cars for one day? ... Or the rest of her life?

As soon as he came to pester Peter, the sooner he left, laughing with his small group of friends he had collected over the years. Danielle tried to blend in with the rest of the crowd as he walked by, but the universe wasn't exactly on her side that morning. Or so it seemed that way when Flash caught sight of her and gave her a broad smile, stopping mid-exit to talk with her. Danielle had to surprise the need to roll her eyes as he greeted her, "'Sup, West. Heard you got some nice wheels after moving in with your new parents." And Cindy thought Charles was bad with empathy.

Danielle mustered a small smile (that looked more like a grimace) as she replied, "It's actually not mine, it's my... foster parent's. Who just dropped me off."

"Still. They must have some serious bank," Flash continued to pester her. Danielle wondered how long Flash would stay her wasting her time in the middle of the hallway. She needed to talk with Peter who was still grabbing things from his locker a few yards away. "My Dad just got me a new car too. It's pretty nice. We should get together sometime and see who has the faster car, huh?"

Danielle, completely not paying attention to anything Flash was saying, her eyes glued permanently on Peter as he began to zip up his bag, grew impatient and mere waved him off. "Yeah, yeah. Sure thing," she said nonchalantly as she quickly walked around him and half-jogged to Peter's locker just as he shut it closed.

The brunet teenager turned to see the figure in his peripheral vision, brown eyes meeting brown eyes, and Danielle smiled. "Hi," she greeted him.

Peters mouth fell agape as he tried to comprehend who he was currently staring at. Danielle. The same Danielle who disappeared over the Summer, only to reappear in Germany – only it wasn't her, but it was because she actually turned out to be the Avenger Eris. But she didn't know he knew, because he had on his mask, and he was Spider-Man. Right, Spider-Man. Wait – did Danielle find out about Spider-Man? More specifically, did she figure out he was Spider-Man? It seemed impossible, but then again, so did him finding out his close friend (technically ex-friend) was an enhanced super-hero.

It felt as though Peter had been mentally debating with himself for over fifteen minutes, when in reality it was only a few awkward pauses before he finally uttered out an awkward, "Uh, he– hey... Hi."

 _Smooth, Peter. She doesn't suspect a thing._

 _Of course she suspects something! She's standing here in front of me because she knows I know about... THAT!_

"What– what... What, uh, are you doing here?" Peter internally kicked himself, but tried not to cringe on the outside. If she didn't suspect something already, she definitely would be suspecting something was up with him now. "I-I-I thought you..."

"Moved to Germany after my aunt died...?" She finished for him.

Peter felt his blood run cold as she raised an eyebrow at him. Oh, she definitely knew. She knew. He was screwed. He was so, so screwed–!

 _Pull yourself together, Peter! You're Spider-Man! If she knows, just play it cool. If she doesn't, then don't give yourself away by being awkward!_

Peter quickly recomposed himself. His inner monologue was right; he just had to play it cool. Don't give anything away to out himself about him being Spider-Man. Don't give anything away about knowing who Danielle really is. Just... be cool.

"Yeah," he replied. He tried to make his voice come out as casual, but it just made it sound strained. He crossed his arms over his chest, trying to play the part. He even tried to look her in the eye, but he just got too nervous and began to look anywhere but at her. _God, just stop. You're making it worse for yourself._ Peter then immediately dropped his arms and stood awkwardly in front of her, unsure of what to do or where this conversation was going.

Now it was Danielle's turn to be awkward. She shifted her weight from foot to foot as she stared at his shoulder for some unknown reason, her fingers wrapping themselves tighter around the binder she held close to her chest as she scratched her nails into the side. Peter, with his dilated senses, could feel her heart beating faster and faster. Was she... was she nervous?

"Well, I-I did," the brunette stated, her eyes still stuck to his shoulder as she spoke. "My Aunt Kate passed away after my grandma... Peggy's funeral. And, uh, I moved in with my new foster parent. We just moved back to New York recently, actually."

Peter narrowed his eyes at the girl in front of him. Many emotions and questions were swirling around in his head. He had completely pulled that explanation for her sudden absence from school out of his ass. He had felt bad that he had treated her terribly before he had found out about the... Eris thing. And he hadn't wanted everyone else to think she was a huge flake who abandoned her friends for no reason, but he also couldn't tell them she was actually in a maximum-security prison with the other Rogue Avengers. So, he lied.

And now, she was lying. To him. About the lie he made up. This was screwed up on so many levels.

"Uh... right," Peter finally muttered.

He figured he was in the clear until she suddenly turned the tables. Big time. "How did... How did you know about that though?" She asked. The scratching on her binder and the shifting weight of her heels stopped as she tilted her head in curiosity. Her eyes coming up from his shoulder to stare directly into his wide eyes. She was no longer nervous, she knew something was up. _Shit._

It was Peter who had to immediately break the eye contact once again. He crossed the arms over his chest again. _Stop doing that!_ He uncrossed his arms as his brain was going at a million miles an hour, searching for a lie to save his skin. When he came up empty handed, he figure there was no point in digging himself a into a deeper hole. So, he did what he had to do; he told the truth... Well, sort of.

"I, um... I didn't actually know. I just sort of assumed that's what happened when you left," he lied casually with a shrug, his eyes still not meeting her. "I didn't really know for sure."

"Oh," was all Danielle responded with, her curious gaze dropping from him. "Well, you guessed right," she continued.

"I guess so," he joked half-heartedly, even laughing a little at his own cheesy joke. He watched her crack a small smile before it quickly vanished from her expression.

"Well, class is starting. I should... We should probably go." She gestured to something unseen over her shoulder. Peter then took the time to glance around the hallway. He figured the minute bell had already rung since there were hardly any students still lingering in the hallway, a few even dashing to their next class, a few teachers standing outside their doors as they ushered people inside.

"Yeah," he agreed, coughing as the pitch in his voice changed slightly. "Yeah. We should go."

Despite agreeing they should both head their separate ways to get to their classes, neither teen made a move to leave. Instead, both just held an awkward stare. Until finally, the loud bell signifying they were late to class broke them out of their odd interaction.

Danielle was the first to move, sparing Peter a small smile before beginning to walk past him towards the direction of her class. Peter instinctively watched her go as he remained by his locker. He hadn't expected her to abruptly spin around to face him after walking only a few feet. He coughed and tried to run away, trying to cover up the fact he was watching her to see if she would react in some way. It was no use, but she didn't seem to care either way as she tilted her head in the same curious manner she had earlier.

"I just have one more question." Peter crossed his arms instinctively as he leaned on his closed locker door, nodding like an idiot and nervous that she may have figured out the Spider-Man thing or the Eris thing. "Why did you do it? Cover for me when I left?" She asked in a soft, tentative voice.

Peter blinked once, the twice. He hadn't been expecting that. Then again, he wasn't sure what he expected. Danielle was... unpredictable. Especially after finding out about her superhero alter ego, he wasn't sure what to expect from her anymore. "I, uh... I just," he stammered a bit. "I know I was kind of mad at you for ditching me a long time ago. I just didn't want everyone else to be mad at you for leaving when you had no control over it," he explained truthfully.

"Well, thank you. Really," she told him with a true sense of gratitude in her voice and in her smile. "Does this... are we friends again?" Danielle asked tentatively. Peter could see her shifting her weight and scratching the binder in her hands again and he couldn't help but feel guilty.

He knew they left off on anything but friendly terms. He he yelled at her, they JE gotten into an argument, they rarely talked. All because she ditched him and continued to disappear. It was a pattern and Peter just couldn't keep up. But, come to find, the real reason was because she was hiding an entireu different side of herself from him – from the world. She was a superhero. She was an Avenger. And he got mad at her for saving lives.

If ony he knew then what he knew now, he never would've given up being friends with Danielle. So, now came the opportunity to rebuild that friendship and set down the base structure of the new bridge they were rebuilding with it.

He smiled at her and nodded. "Definitely." He watched as her eyes lit up and her smile grew the slightest bit. She nodded, giving him one last farewell before starting back to class. But before she turned away frm him completely, he threw in one more thing for good measure, "See you later, Elle!"

Peter continued to watch the brunette sprint down the hall to her next class. He couldn't care less whether or not he was late because the smile on his face began to grow until it couldn't anymore. It was finally dawning on him then: he was friends with an Avenger.

—

After her reconciliation with Peter, Danielle felt as though the rest of the day went by as if she were walking on air; a heavy weight now lifted off her shoulders. She tried to hide the smile from her face each time she thought of her interaction with Peter. They were friends again. Things were starting to look up for her.

That was until her little bubble of joy and happiness was abruptly popped when she entered the cafeteria. It seemed to stay true to Danielle's last memory of school lunch; loud, crowded, messy, and weirdly-scented of Pinesol and steamed carrots. It seemed as though she had gotten there a bit too late. There were few open tables which left Danielle mindlessly walking amongst her fellow students trying to find a seat or even just a familiar face. Eventually, she did find a familiar face. But, that face just so happened to belong to none other than Liz Allen.

As soon as Danielle's eyes landed on the brunette across the room, she quickly tried to find a place to run and hide so she couldn't ever find her. She wasn't ready for that confrontation, not yet at least. Peter was one story, Liz was another completely. The one friend she had that was already especially upset about her disappearing and even had a whole conversation with her about it.

Something that felt like dread settled into Danielle's stomach as she tried to hide herself amongst the bus crowd of other lunch goers, hoping and praying to anyone out there in the universe listening that Liz didn't see her.

Unfortunately for her, it seemed as though the universe just loved watching Danielle suffer and writhe in her own pain and embarrassment, because it was then that Liz seemed to catch sight of the little brunette trying to work her way through the lunch crowd. Danielle looked up, Liz looked at her, and their eyes met. Danielle could've played it off that she didn't recognize her and that it was by accident, but she had accidentally froze on the spot. Liz had to know now that she was the bright headlights and Danielle was the deer.

Before either girl could react to the awkward staring contest, Danielle abruptly started out of the crowd, out of the lunch line, and out of the cafeteria. In a mad rush to get out of there and to get out of there fast, Danielle ran and ran until she finally reached the library doors.

While skimming through aisles, Danielle tried to reason with herself that maybe Liz didn't see her. Maybe she had just looked over at someone else behind her. Or maybe she had seen her but just didn't recognize her... At least she hoped that was the case.

She just needed to stop thinking about it. And luckily, she was in the best place to do that; the library. Her safe haven filled with an endless amount of places to hide and get lost in tales, stories, and novels about someone else's life, problems, and adventures.

As she scanned the shelves for a title that sounded intriguing or an author she might've recognized, Danielle found herself in a portion of the library shed never seen before in the far corner. It was a dark corner, only lit up by the minimal amount of sunlight the librarian let in from the blinds she seemed adamant on keeping closed. It was dustier in the back, signifying the lack of people that ever came back here. And sitting on the ground and on a back shelf were multiple boxes filled with what looked like thin books.

Curious, Danielle leaned down and blew off the dust from the top of the box, the small cloud forming behind it before falling again to the ground. Danielle coughed a but, dusting the rest off with her hand. Once the box was mildly clear from dust, Danielle reached in and pulled out an item from inside. She looked at the cover and realized it wasn't just any book, it was a sheet-music book for the trumpet.

With her interest peaked, Danielle set the book back down and lifted the box slightly. On the front, scribbled in big fat letters with what looked to be marker, was the word 'TRUMPET'. Danielle then pushed the 'TRUMPET' box aside and turned her attention to the other dusty boxes on the ground and on the shelf. She scanned the front labels to find the contents of each: 'FLUTE', 'OBOE', 'GUITAR', 'CHOIR'.

Danielle suddenly froze as she read the label of a box to the far back corner. Slowly and tentatively, Danielle latched her finger onto the corner of the box and pulled it forward, lifting it up off the ground and setting it atop the shelf so she could get a better look at the contents of the box labeled 'PIANO'. She lightly trailed her fingers down the tops of each book, letting them tap one like the were keys. She smiled at the habit.

It faded, however, when her finger caught on a book and began to lift it up. On it was printed the sheet music book for 'Musical Classics of Broadway'. She let her index finger trickle down the pages until it reached the bottom point of the corner. Slowly, she flipped it open and saw the first page of sheet music she'd seen since... Well, since before her Mom was killed.

Danielle hadn't actually realized how long it had been since she stopped playing piano, since she stopped doing a lot of things. Playing piano, wearing brightly colored clothes, hanging up photos, letting her hair grow out. It was a different period of time for her. But, it was also a long time ago and as much as thinking about her Mom and what she had done physically, mentally, and emotionally hurt her, it didn't affect her as much as it used to and the brunette felt as though no longer playing the piano out of spite was something she no longer wanted to do. Piano was apart of her. It reminded her of her old life, kept that part of her intact. And no one could ever take that from her.

But, she did have to admit it was a sore subject. Especially since she remembered once telling her Mom that she couldn't play because playing made her feel whole, and she wasn't whole because she was missing the people she cared for most in her life. And rit now, Danielle was missing a lot of people.

Danielle let out a heavy sigh as she closed the book of sheet music, still eyeing the cover longingly. A small tug on her heart strings nearly made her want to change her mind and maybe check out the book, but she decided to just gently put it back where it came from in the box.

"I forgot all of the sheet music was back here," a familiar voice caused Danielle to jump slightly, nearly dropping the box of books she was balancing on the shelf and on her hip. When the brunette turned around, she was met with the unexpected sight of Liz.

Danielle, unsure of how to respond or even think straight, kept looking between her and the box of music, trying to come up with some sort of answer or reply.

Eventually, Liz caught on that the teenage girl in front of her probably had no clue what to say. Another reason why she probably dashed out of the cafeteria after she caught fight of her. With an amused chuckle, Liz spoke again. "I just came to check on you," she explained. "I saw you running out of lunch like you had just seen a ghost."

Danielle turned to look down at the box of sheet music, her eyes remaining downcast as she replied, "I, uh, wasn't really feeling good."

"Really?" Liz asked skeptically. "You sure it didn't have anything to do with the fact that I made direct eye contact with you?" She chuckled and Danielle cringed.

The brunette finally relented, turning to face the senior with a grimace on her face. "I didn't know what to say to you," she admit truthfully.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... I left. I disappeared off the face of the Earth," Danielle began to explain. "I left for London and I just never came back. I missed the last week of school, I went radio silent for all of the Summer, and now I'm back... I just– I thought you would be mad at me."

Liz's eyes widened. "Mad at you?" She repeated incredulously. "Ellie, your aunt passed away and you moved away to another country on another continent. I completely understand you not answering any calls or texts; you were going through something. How was any of that your fault?" She asked her as she took a step towards Danielle. "I could never be mad at you for that. You're my best friend."

Danielle felt her heart soar at Liz's words, and before she knew it, the senior was pulling her in for a tight embrace. Danielle returned it just as eagerly and tenderly. Her eyes filled with a few tears that she quickly wiped away once the pair separated. "I'm sorry," Danielle's voice cracked.

Liz, with a bit of tears in her eyes as well, shook her head and spared Danielle a small laugh. "Don't be. You're forgiven, one hundred percent," she stated. "Plus, Decathlon still needs one of their best history and music buffs for their journey to Nationals in a few short weeks. Your spots still open if you want it. Practice starts up during advisory after lunch, if so."

Danielle's smile grew even bigger at the mention of Decathlon. She'd nearly forgotten about the team's victory at State last year. She remembered the cheering, the laughing, the arcade celebration afterwards that was cut shortly for her when she heard about the Avengers mission gone stilt awry. Danielle was quick to shove the bad part of that memory from her brain, focusing on the good and what was happening now.

"I– yeah," Danielle stammered with a laugh and an eager nod. "Okay. I'm definitely in."

Liz squealed as she jumped up and down, pulling Danielle in for another quick squeeze. When she broke away, she jumped and smiled some more. "Eek! I'm so excited. This is definitely our year. I can feel it already." Danielle couldn't help but smile from pure excitement and joy. "I'll see you tomorrow. Or– I think maybe later if we have a class together or something."

Danielle quickly fumbled for her schedule from our of her back pocket. "Uh, my next three classes I have are AP U.S. History, Gym, and Spanish," she read off.

Liz beamed. "That's awesome! I have Gym sixth, too!"

"Wow," Danielle laughed in surprise. "I– I guess I'll see you later then."

"Totally. Totally. Well, I'm apart of Homecoming Committee as well and we have our own pre-planning meeting taking place in..." she checked the imaginary watch in her wrist. "Ten minutes. So, I should probably get going to that."

"Have fun," Danielle waved after her as she began to back away from the corner of the librar where they reconciled their friendship, just like she and Peter had standing in front of his locker. Liz bid her farewell, leaving her with the promising of seeing her in Gym later before skipping off with a smile on her face. As Danielle stood in the dusty corner of the library by herself, she couldn't help but regain her happy bubble of joy once again. Her day really was just getting better and better, everything she had been worrying about, turned out to be nothing more than silly fears.

With a bright and broad smile on her face still, Danielle did a small little squeal to herself before impulsively reaching over into the box of sheet music and grabbing the book she had been skimming through earlier. She took it with her as she walked out of the aisle with a wonder in her mind; maybe the universe was rooting for her after all.

—

The rest of the school day went by in a breeze. As the day went by, Danielle couldn't help but smile and just feel free and happy once again. There was nothing to distract her from this part of her life she enjoyed so much. No stress about her powers, no feeling guilty about not being with her friends. The only thing that could've made this day any better was if she got to go home to Sharon cooking Alfredo and text Wanda and Steve about her day. But, Danielle tried not to let that bit bring her down as she made her way off of campus after the final bell had rang.

Danielle had already bid farewell to Liz during Gym (which she also happened to have most of her other friends) and was on her way to the Subway after receiving a text during Spanish frm Rae notifying her that her new caretaker wouldn't be home for a while later and that she'd need to find another ride to the Penthouse in Manhattan. But, despite the hiccup, Danielle didn't let it get she down, she was too high up in Cloud Nine.

With a smile on her face, the brunette skipped through Queens on her way to the train a few streets away. She was almost there when she stopped at a stoplight. It was four-way intersection and Danielle was busy skimming through her phone of all e new text messages she was getting from friends at school talking about plans for the weekend or new drama happening in the news. She couldn't help but smile at the normality of it all.

Pocketing her phone, Danielle glanced up to find that the street light was about to turn red. When it finally did, Danielle and the rest of the people waiting on the corner of the street started to walk across. The teenage girl paid no mind to any of her surroundings. She should have been.

Danielle and the other pedestrians froze on the lined crosswalk when the dreaded sounds of screeching tires caught their attention. Danielle, a woman, and her three kids, all soun around to see a large SUV hauling towards them. In the blink of an eye, the woman was grabbing her children by the hand and yanking them out of the way onto the sidewalk, Danielle quick to jump with them. But Danielle suddenly halted in her tracks when she noticed a little girl was still in the direct path of the SUV struggling to stop, still hurdling towards her.

Danielle knew her powers were weak. She could barely push a plastic cup, there was no way she could stop an entire care from hitting this girl. There was absolutely no pointing jumping in front of this girl, getting between her and the car. But, Danielle did it anyway.

Without another moment's notice, the brunette threw herself in front of the little girl, spinning to have her back facing the car as she hugged her body around this little girl's petite frame, ready to take on the full impact of the car so the girl could be saved. The car tire screeching noise got closer, closer, and closer. It was barey masked Orr the sounds of the woman on the sidewalk screaming in horror and the little girl in Danielle's arms crying. Everything just seemed to be happening at once until... it wasn't anymore.

The screeching sound abruptly stopped and the screaming mom was gasping and crying in relief on the sidewalk now. Slowly, Danielle turned around. She was afraid of what she'd see, scared that it would be the car hurdling towards her. But what she found instead was much more alarming, but also very surprising. It was the Spider-Man she had fought at the airport in Germany, the same one wh had saved her from the fire all those months ago. Danielle felt her mouth go agape a bit at the sight of the spandex wearing vigilante standing before her and the little girl in her arms, holding the SUV _in his hands._

"Gwenyth!" The mother in the sidewalk's cry abruptly pulled Danielle from her absent state of shock. Before she knew it, the mother was dashing towards her, reaching for the little girl Danielle was now releasing from her protective embrace. The little girl hugged her mom and her mom squeezed her right back, crying into the shoulder of the daughter she nearly would've lost just moments ago if it hadn't been for the Spider-Man, who was now dropping the SUV back not the ground with a loud crash and groan.

"Thank you," the mother told Danielle with a tearful expression before also turning to the Spider-Man just behind her. "Thank you."

Spider-Man merely nodded. "Just doing my job, ma'am," he told her. There it was, Danielle thought to herself as the same feeling she had gotten in Germany took place in her gut again. That feeling of familiarity. The feeing she got that she might've recognized his voice. But how? From where? Who was he? "Hey," his voice broke into her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

The brunette swallowed down the lump in her throat and nodded, afraid to turn around and meet the vigilante's gaze as she muttered, "I'm fine. Thank you."

"No problem," he said before there was suddenly the sound of the _thwip_ of his web-shooters Danielle recognized followed by the loud _whoosh_ sound he made as his body flung through the air, swinging away from the intersection and going in about the rest of his day. Leaving Danielle standing frozen in the middle of the crosswalk, still trying to piece together where she recognized that voice from.

Danielle now knew her mission: to figure out who Spider-Man was beneath the mask.

—

 _ **A/N: I'M BACK! Yes, yes, it's been a phat minute, but I've returned. And boy has this been an eventful few days. First up on the agenda, I apologize for the hiatus that I got next to no work done throughout. But, I did however get ENGAGED! That's right, ya girl has a ring on her finger and am super happy. ANother thing that has kept me busy (aside frm THAT) is I am also in the midst of my last week of school which means finals. Not to mention, I am moving across the country to another University so I've also been packing and going back and forth s it's a mess. Which means... I may have to go on another week-long hiatus to finish up is arc. So, yeah. That's all I have to say about that. Thanks for putting up with me and my buffoonery. Enjoy!**_

 _ **ALSO: I'm thinking about writing a One-Shot story for this story of different little scenes from different sections of the stories. It will be mostly made up of scenes I didn't get to include in time jumps or deleted scenes that were mentioned but never divulged or sections of time that are merely referenced. S if you have any requests whether it be of fluff or angst or bonding between any and all characters then just let me know, I need the inspiration because I only have a few ideas.**_

 _ **Chapter songs for this chapter are Anxiety by Julia Michaels ft. Selena Gomez and Underdog by Spoon.**_

 **Reviews:**

 **Hyraeth 1: Oh yes Sable is indeed quite rich and eccentric and hard to figure out. Her core traits. Lol, yeah, Danielle is going to be a clueless child for a while, her and Peter both will. Well, mostly Danielle, but still. I can't wait to write more f them in Homecoming. And Tony will make lots more impact in Danielle's life from here on out, so look forward to that as well. (;-;) Ah, yes, I love writing her and Jack too. Their relationship have gone throu some trials and tribulations so we get to see more of their fun and natural side now in this one and the next few ones. UGHHHHH, I hated how it ended. Game of Thrones has been great... All the way up until this season. I have been so upset ever since I saw it, I literally cried of utter and complete frustration when J watched it. But, that's for another time. I'm sure you feel my pain.**

 **haleyamazing13: TWO DAYS? You're a magician, I'm convinced. Fifty five (now fifty six) chapters in two days? Well, I did use to write only 2-3k worded chapters. But wow, still impressed. And thank you. I like to try and add emotion to every line and action I write. And yes, first day of school seems to have gone well. More to come!**

 **Zionne Mikoma: AHHHH! Thank you for all your reviews, I loved and read them all. Sorry I couldn't reply right away to thank you for your support. So, regarding the first question, I think you found out that question later on. Yes, I love writing the incorrect quotes too. The idea credit goes to scrapingskies. Uh... sorry about the Alice thing... not really. Lol, love that Ross incorrect quote because that's literally the plot of the entire airport fight sequence. And, I KNOW! I'm sorry, I'm back! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **HunterofArtemis1812: I love writing them as well! Glad you enjoy the story, here's a new chapter as well as another incorrect quote!**

 **Hyraeth 2: Welcome back! Yeah, I plan on releasing that as soon as I get ten chapters pre-written and a cover image. I'm working on both, but d have a solid plan all the way up until the end of that story. It will intertwine with this story, but that one is more of a prequel/side-arc of a different and very important character her ties into both Danielle and Jack's past, present, and future. Showing a bit more that Sable plays a huge role in this MIGRAINE/GUILT Universe. (Not really sure what to name it, lol)**

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter:

 **Jack: *trying to access the Quinjet* Jack.**

 **System: Access Denied.**

 **Jack: Harper.**

 **System: Access Denied.**

 **Jack: Uh... Statix?**

 **System: Access Denied.**

 **Jack: *sigh***

 **Jack: Sparky.**

 **System: Access Granted.**

 **Jack: Fuck you, Tony.**


	57. Pain Weighs Out The Pride

**_A/N: Yikes, sorry about that week hiatus. On the bright side: at least it was a productive one! It will be our last one for a while, thankfully. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)_**

 ** _Also, disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel or MCU related just my two dorks, Danielle and Jack Harper. ;)_**

—

"What do you know about Spider-Man?"

Jack lifted his head up from behind the small gauntlet piece he had been working on for Rhodey's new upgraded suit. He quriked an eyebrow at his sister's odd and out-of-the-blue question. "Spider-Man?" He repeated. Across the Lab, Danielle nodded, her book of Soduku puzzles still in her lap and a pair of Tony's discarded (and expensive) sunglasses he had left there earlier perched at the tip of her nose. Jack tried not to chuckle at her appearance before answering.

"Uh, not much," he admit as he continued to work. "I know his measurements – I helped design the kid's suit. I know he's just that; a kid. And I know he's from Queens and can climb on walls."

"That's it?" Danielle asked with a tilt of her head.

"Pretty much," Jack shrugged. "Why? What's with the sudden interest in the web-slinger? You're not still mad about when him and I teamed up against you, are you?"

Danielle scrunched her nose in distaste. "What? No." Jack gave her an unconvinced look and she let out a sigh. "Okay, a little," she relented.

Jack threw his head back and let out a hearty laugh. "You gotta let that go, Dani," he told her with the shake of his head as he moved around his work station, searching for another tool. "But seriously, why do you want to know so much about Spider-Man all of a sudden?"

Danielle shrugged as she took Tony's glasses from off her face, spinning them in her hand for a moment as she answered, "I don't know. I guess I just want to know who it is underneath the mask. I just... I can't help but feel like I may know him."

Jack raised an eyebrow at his sister once again. "Oh yeah? Know him from where? The airport? The time he saved you from that fire? Still not happy about that, by the way," he remarked, glaring at her from underneath the visor he wore to protect his face as he took the miniature laser configuration Tony had modified for him to meld a new piece onto the gauntlet.

Danielle grimaced. "Sorry," she apologized.

Jack rolled his eyes. She was probably anything but sorry for not telling him about that, among other things. But this was what this new time together entailed. There were hardy any secrets between them. It was just like the old days from back in the Sokovian base, but with less violence or screams or pain. They were just spending time together.

Ever since Germany, Jack had made it his personal goal to stop letting there be a rift between him and his sister. So, he vowed to spend more time with her, talk with her, just bond really. Now, they had a new type of sibling relationship that they hadn't had before the airport. Sure, they were close then, but there was always that sense of rivalry or even hatred between them. It was a thing if the past now and they were happier, with only a few things missing.

Wanda, for one. Danielle didn't let it show as much, but Jack could tell that she missed the older girl she had come to know as her sister. She gave herself away each time Jack brought up her name, or a memory in which she was involved, or even just anything about focusing on her powers like Wanda taught her to do. It was always in the littlest things as well. The most recent being when Jack and Dani had been eating breakfast early Saturday morning and had somehow gotten into a miniature competition of who could throw pieces of cereal the highest and be able to catch it in their mouth. Danielle was able to take the crown when she tossed a piece up, let it hit the roof, and was able to catch it directly into her mouth.

Jack watched her smile and laugh and celebrate her little victory. Until she then, out of habit, turned to look around the room for someone unseen. When Jack asked her who she had been looking for, he watched as her expression went from beaming to somber. Her head hung low and her smile had become non-existent as she muttered, "I was going to show Wanda, but..."

From that point on, Jack just tried to be the brother he knew she needed. Which included these little hang-outs in the Lab.

"So, where do you think you know this guy from?" Jack wondered, getting back to the point at hand his sister had brought up.

Danielle shrugged. "I don't know. I just feel like I do," she explained.

"Well, that's helpful," he joked. "I'm pretty sure everyone in Queens feels exactly the same way."

From across the room, Jack watched in the corner of his eye as a light bulb seemed to go off in his sister's head as her posture straightened and her eyes gleamed with a new mischievious glint. Slowly, she pushed herself from off the tabs she had been using as a seat and walking towards her brother with her hands clasped together behind her back like a little school girl.

Jack, knowing full well what that look of hers entailed, raised his chin at her as he watched her skeptically. "What do you have cooking in that head of yours?"

Danielle smile blinded her brother for a moment before she began to explain where her mind was at. "You said you helped design his suit, right?"

"Right..." He replied a bit uneasily.

"And you told me yourself that all the suits you and Tony make have a built in tracking device in case of emergencies, remember?" She prompted as she got closer to her brother's workspace.

Jack was starting to catch on to what she was trying to convince him to do. "I do remember that conversation, but I'm starting to realize now it may have been a bad decision to tell you that."

Dani couldn't help the giggle that escaped her mouth as she finally set up her explanation to her master plan. "Well, do you think you could give me the location of his suit so I can maybe track him down and find out who he is?"

Jack sighed, setting down his tools and putting what he was working on aside to turn to face his sister. He looked her straight in her big brown eyes that pleaded with him like a puppy, she even had her bottom lip jutted out for the effect and he felt himself slowly crumbling on the inside. Jack had to quickly remind himself that he had responsibilities. He was an Avenger, he was an international hero, and he worked in the most high-class job of security in the world ever, and if his sister simply gave him the puppy dog look to try and convince him to let her use his multi-million dollar tech to jeopardize the security of one of the Avengers' assets, he couldn't give in.

"Dani," he began in his best attempt at his 'stern-but-not-that-stern' voice.

To which she quickly pulled out the big beady eyes again and the jutted lip, even throwing in a quick twirl of a piece of her hair. "Pleeeeeease," she pleaded in her high-octave voice that made her sound like a pre-schooler sometimes.

And with that, Jack could practically feel his soul throwing out all previously conceived rules and regulations he knew he had to follow and eventually gave into her. "Alright, fine!" Danielle's face lit up like Christmas. She opened her mouth to cheer, but Jack quickly cut her off. "But–" he raised up a finger in front of her face. "You cannot tell anyone, especially not Tony. Because if he finds out I let you track down his new side project, I will get in serious trouble. Got it?"

Instead of actually verbalizing that she understood, Danielle straightened her posture and made a small gesture with her hands that she zipped up her closed mouth and threw the key over her shoulder. Jack rolled his eyes and shoved her shoulder lightly.

"Alright, come on." He beckoned her to follow him as he led her across the Lab towards where the large computer projection was. Jack pulled up the holographic keyboard and began to type in the words _'4–A'._ Within mere seconds, another screen appeared which broadcast a holographic 360 design of the Spider-Man suit. It was very detailed, but it lacked the details Danielle wanted to know. Like his name and location.

"So, where is he?" She asked, a hint of impatience in her tone as she leaned over her brother's shoulder to try and get a better look.

Jack glanced down at her and shook his head. "Calm down. Just a minute." Danielle gave him an apologetic look as she backed off just a bit to give her brother his space he needed to press a few more buttons on the holographic screen which took him to a large map where two red blips appeared on the screen. One was in the Northern heart of New York on the map, and the other was stationed just inside of Queens, New York City. Danielle smiled, she now had his official location that she could track.

"Does it show the address he's at right now?" She wondered aloud.

Jack zoomed in on the location of Spider-Man and frowned. "No, but it shows where he is on the streets. He seems to be moving. A lot," her brother explained.

There was suddenly a buzz sound coming from Danielle's phone. She pried her eyes away from the screen for just a moment to check her notifications.

 _To: Harper Kid 2_

 _From: Silverfox_

 _I'm outside. Wrap up whatever it is you're doing, I'm on a schedule to get you back to New York by seven._

A frown graced the teen's expression as she shut off her phone, not bothering to send a text back. After all, it wasn't like Rae cared or not. For the past week that Danielle had been staying with her, the white-haired woman was hardly even home. Danielle was left to take the Subway to Manhattan every day to and from school, make and order dinner and breakfast for herself, and take care of herself unsupervised overall. Rae wasn't even there. But of course, if Pepper, Jack, or Tony ever asked about how it was going with her new caretaker, she out in a smile and said it was going good. Lies.

"Do you think you can somehow put this tracker on my phone?" Danielle asked Jack, getting herself back in her original task at hand. Rae could wait.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows a bit. "Uh, it might take a couple of hours to transfer the program and info all into your device, but I'm sure I can do it."

Danielle frowned. "Uh, Rae's here. Is there any other way to track him from my phone?"

"Well, there is one way–" he cut himself off, regretting opening his mouth the moment he saw Danielle perk up. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no. No. I can get into serious trouble with telling you this–"

"Please, Jack."

 _Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't do it._

"Please?"

"Fine!" He eventually relented. She beamed at him again and he mentally kicked himself for being such a good big brother, but a horrible world security analyst, consultant, and developer. He signed before beginning to explain to his sister the process. "Alright. There's a tracker in every suit Tony and I design and create. There is also one in the mask of your new suit. If you remove it carefully and upload the information inside of it to a device, you can rewire the transmission to track the frequency in Spider-Man's tracker."

Danielle's eyes glistened as she listened with laser focus. "So I can track his suit using mine?" She concluded.

"Exactly." Danielle smiled Joan her big brother when there was yet another buzzing noise from her phone.

 _To: Harper Kid 2_

 _From: Silverfox_

 _You have five minutes to get out here or I'm leaving and you can miss your second week of school._

Danielle got a chill down her spine, knowing that Rae probably wasn't joking – she wasn't the joking type. "Uh, I have to go," she explained to her brother as she quickly pocketed her phone to give him a quick hug. Jack returned it before she let go and began to half-jog out of the Lab, turning to glance at him over her shoulder and wave. "Bye!" She shouted as she left.

"Bye! Be safe! ...Please!" He added, just to be safe. He assumed she HESRD him as she leftist the Lab door and out of sight.

Just as she left the room, Jack let out a heavy sigh, letting the absence of his sister sink in. And letting the feeling of loneliness back into his life, consuming him while her, Tony, or Rhodey were away. It was one of the reasons why he worked so much; it helped fill the void after being left alone by most of his teammates and family members.

But, Jack managed. He hoped she was managing the aftermath of the 'Avengers Fall-Out' (as the media had dubbed it). He hoped she was okay.

—

Danielle was definitely _not okay._

"Ugh!" She groaned out loud as she attempted to try and locate and remove the tracker Jack had told her was in the mask of her suit. But the problem was that Danielle had no clue what she was even looking for inside of her mask.

She was pretty sure it had to be a small, but it could've been microscopic and she wouldn't have had a clue either way. And it wasn't like she could just Google it. She couldn't ask Rae either because one; what would she know, and two; she wasn't even there (she had left soon after picking her up from the Compound and took the chopper she kept casually on the roof of the Penthouse somewhere for her 'work'.)

It was hopeless. And eventually, Danielle gave up on trying. But just as she had tossed aside the small tweezers she had been using, a small blip on her phone caught her attention. The teen sat forward on her bed and pulled up the notification on her phone.

 _To: Dani Radcliffe_

 _From: Mr. Electric Man, Jack-san_

 _[File Attachment]_

 _I had a feeling you might have difficulties finding where I put the tracker in your mask, so I took the time to upload the location of SM's tracker onto a program I've fit to be downloaded onto your phone._

Danielle let out a heavy sigh of relief as she looked up at the ceiling as if she were thanking Jack from far away. Though, a small part of her was a bit ticked off that it took him this long to lend a hand, considering she had been fidgeting with her suit's mask for the past half hour. But, she was just grateful she no longer had to anymore as she closed it up with a push of a button and tossed it back int her enormous closet beside where the rest of her suit was, packed inside a little box.

Then, her phone buzzed again and she noticed Jack had sent her another message:

 _If Tony finds out I gave you this, I'm dead meat... And fore-_ _warning: if I go down, I'm taking you with me._

Danielle had to chuckle at her older brother's over-dramatic antics before she sent back a simple _':P'_

After that, she clicked the download button to the attached file Jack had sent and watched the bar on her phone notifications patiently. It made her jittery and excited at the thought that in just a couple of minutes she would have the exact location of Spider-Man

As she waited, something in the corner of her bed caught her eye. It was her backpack. And more specifically, what was inside of it: the piano sheet music she had picked up from the library the week before. Danielle shifted forward so she could lean over and pull the book of music towards her, setting it down in her lap.

Danielle hadn't really thought about actually playing again. It was, of course, a possibility. Nothing was stopping her. Decathlon wouldn't be too much of a distraction to her musical past-time, and Soccer season at school didn't start until after Christmas Break (she had already talked to the remaining teammates from last year, who glady welcomed her back with open arms). But, the problem was that for Danielle the blockade wasn't n her life physically, but in her heart and mind.

Each time she ever looked back at a memory of playing piano, pit always tied back to her mother. Her Mom teaching her when she was a little girl, talking about the time she taught herself to play piano when she was her age. Her Mom guiding her to her future as a musical prodigy, taking her to private lessons or to sit in on college seminars about the history of the piano. Her Mom in the crowd at every one of her piano recitals, there to cheer her on or console her when she felt like she did a bad job. Her Mom who was believed to have died with the bittersweet memories of her normal life in Slovakia with her family. Her Mom who had came back into her life years later, trying to get Danielle back into the piano after she had hired people to kidnap and torture her, took her away from her team and her family, then tried to kill one of the most important people in her life after poisoning her.

With tears streaming down her face, Danielle broke free from her swirling thoughts with a sniffle, quickly tossing the sheet music away as if it had burned her. It practically had. But not physically, only the memories that it carried had.

It all hurt. Thinking about her Mom, piano, her old life. Sometimes Danielle wished she could forget portions of her life. The early years, the experiments, the torture, the pain, the hurt, the death, the resurrections, the powers... But she couldn't. It was all still there and it wouldn't go away, not by a long shot. It was as if everywhere she looked she was reminded of something horrid in her life. A terrible memory, a nightmare come true, a pain that was inflicted, and an unbearable wound. The terrors came often. Sometimes even twice a night.

But Danielle had to remind herself tha she couldn't lose control. She had to hold onto the last shred of her life she could control: her feelings. Her powers were one thing, but her emotions were another thing completely. Danielle always tried to take special care f her emotions to ensure tha she wouldn't ever get too overpowered by them. And s far, she was doing alright. If by 'alright' she meant 'nightmares, panic attacks, and nonstop tears at times (oh my!)'.

Pulling her frm her thoughts in that moment was the sudden buzz of her phone. When Danielle glanced down at the device next to her, she read the notification that stated that the tracker frequency had been downloaded onto her phone. The brunette dropped her inner turmoil and clicked on the alert which took her to a large blue nd black map that easily outlined the city of Manhattan, a red dot over her location in the Penthouse. But, after a few moments of loading, another red dot appeared in Brooklyn before moving from block to block at a fast rate. He was on the move. But, Danielle smiled nonetheless because it worked. It actually worked.

Danielle now had Spider-Man's location... and she could finally ur the unnerving questions she use t rest when she figured out who he was beneath the mask.

—

This was the weirdest start to school Peter could have ever imagined. But, it was also one of the coolest.

He was colleagues with Tony Stark– a.k.a Iron Man–, he had a new suit designed by said superhero that was AWESOME, and he was now friends with another Avenger. Of course, that Avenger didn't know he knew she was an Avenger because if she did, he wouldn't know what would happen... Nothing good, he assumed.

But there were also the down sides of the new school year. More of Flash's dumb quips and the constant picking on him and Ned, Liz still not having a clue who he was, MJ being brooding (what changed, really?), and then Danielle... Just Danielle. Not to mention, the downsides of having a 'Stark Internship' was that it took time away from his extracurricular activities. One of the first things to go: Robotics Lab.

As much as Peter loved hanging out with all the cool guys in there, he knew that it was just something he wouldn't need in his future of being a crime-fighting superhero fighting alongside Iron Man, Eris, and the rest of the Avengers. He had already almost beaten Captain America... Well, until he dropped a giant boarding walkway on him. But, Peter saw Germany as a gateway to the chance to be an actual superhero and get to go on other missions to help stop bad guys. Wasn't that what being a hero was all about?

"Peter!"

The teenager stopped in his tracks to spin around, finding Ned running up behind him. "Hey," he greeted his best friend with a smile. If there was one thing that always stayed the same after ever school year, it was Ned. It was comforting to always have someone there for you. But, Peter couldn't help but feel guilty at the fact that they had been friends for years and he was keeping such a big secret from him. Then again, Peter had to remind himself that it was a secret for a reason: to protect the people in his life. Even if it meant lying to them. Peter wondered if that's why Danielle kept Eris a secret, too. He just wondered how she hid it so well.

"Hey, man," Ned greeted him once he was able to catch up with him. "I just got back from talking with Mr. Hapgood and he told me you quit Robotics. Was he... was he serious?"

Peter grimaced. "Uh, yeah... Yeah, Ned, I left Robotics."

"What?" His best friend asked incredulously. "But, Robotics was super fun! We've been in Robotics since middle school. Why would you quit now?" Peter opened his mouth to answer, but Ned just kept on going. "Is this about Decathlon? Or maybe you're trying to be a newer cooler you this year so you can finally get with Liz? Because if that's the case, I don't think you should really change yourself for her. I mean, if she doesn't see who you for who you truly are, then she's not worth it."

Peter scrunched his face in confusion. "Wha–"

"And another thing," Ned cut him off again. "You've been hung up on Liz all this time, but have you ever looked at other options? I mean, it's sophomore year, you've got the Stark Internship now, which– awesome. But, if you really want a girlfriend so badly that you quit Robotics, Danielle's back and maybe you two–"

"What?!" Peter finally cut in. He turned to stare at Ned with wide eyes, confused as to what he was insinuating or how the conversation about quitting Robotics had even gotten to this point. "Me... Me and Elle?"

Ned shrugged. "Yeah. I mean, ever since you got back from Summer Vacay, all you've been talking about is Danielle. How she left to Germany, how her grandmother died and then her aunt–"

"Because it's sad that she had to leave school because of that stuff," Peter tried to explain.

"Well, what about last year?"

Peter furrowed his eyebrows. "What about last year?"

"Come on, you guys practically went on a date at the Soccer Banquet last year–"

"That she ditched me at."

"Exactly! You got all mad and then you got even more mad after you friend-broke up with her," Ned exclaimed.

Peter quirked and eyebrow at his friend as he repeated, "'Friend-broke up'?"

"Yeah," Ned nodded. "You friend-broke up with her and got all sad and brooding, like Michelle. And so did Danielle. And you two were both all sad like you had actually gone through a real break up!"

"Ned!" Peter shouted over him to grab his friend's attention. "I don't like Elle that way. I feel the same way about her that I do about you."

It was Ned's turn to turn to his friend in confusion. "You'd date me?"

"No," Peter laughed at Ned's antics. "Me and Elle are just friends, and always will be."

"Okay..." Ned said, unconvinced. "That still doesn't explain why you left Robotics, though."

"Oh, right!" Peter quickly got back to the topic at hand. "Uh, I just... I just don't have time for it. Ya know, with the Stark Internship and Decathlon," he explained.

Ned nodded. He seemed to understand, which was all Peter could ask for. "I get it, man. But, hey, maybe you can put in a good word for me and get me int the Internship, too." He said suggestively, nudging Peter in the arm with his eyebrows raised.

Peter panicked a bit internally. He couldn't just come or and say straight up tha they wouldn't accept him because it was actually fake and he was Spider-Man recruited by Tony Stark. But, he could lie to him some more. "Uh, actually, Mr. Stark said that they only accept so many interns a year. But, maybe another year I can help you apply."

Peter watched his friend's face light up with joy. "Yes!" He cheered quietly with a fist pump into the air. "Because it would be totally awesome if the two of us got to work with Tony Stark together. I mean, can you imagine it..." As Ned continued to prattle on about his theoretic adventures the pair would have in the 'Stark Internship', Peter's attention was caught by a familiar brunette standing on the brick wall by the library.

It was almost seven period, and Peter knew for a fact that Danielle's Spanish class was on the opposite side of the school. Unless, of course, she planned on skipping and making a run for it through the fire exit beneath the stairs that led directly outside (Peter himself had only ever used it for quicker access to leave school, but he was never a kid who would skip school).

Peter grew confused at the thought that Danielle was skipping class. She didn't seem like the type to do it. Skip school? Yes; he knew she'd done it countless times (and for good reason he now understood). But skip class and leave school early? There had to be some sort of emergency, he figured. An Eris situation? Peter felt goosebumps trail up his arms at the reminder of the fact that one of his closest friends was an enhanced being on the Avengers' Team. This was insane.

"Peter?" The teenage boy's thoughts were cut into by Ned calling his name. Peter turned to glance at him with a questioning look. "What's wrong? You stopped walking. Were you listening to what I said about the Iron Man escapades we could go on if we got the Internship together?" He asked.

"Uh, not really," Peter admitted truthfully. "Look, Ned, can you cover for me in English?"

Ned narrowed his eyes at Peter. "Cover for you? Are you... Are you going to skip?" Peter knew he looked guilty when he didn't reply immediately. Which promoted Ned to give him an incredulous look. "Dude, first Robotics and now you're skipping? What next, you're quitting Marching Band?"

Peter grimaced. "Well..."

"Dude!"

Just then, a small tingle in the back of Peter's head alerted him of movement coming from behind him. Peter took a quick glance over his shoulder and noticed Danielle hastily walking out of the fire exit, phone in hand as if she were following a GPS. He had to leave, now. Something was happening and he had to be there, he just knew something was wrong. "Okay, I know it sounds crazy, but I have to leave. It's an emergency," Peter tried to explain to Ned.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's an Internship thing..." Peter cringed internally, hoping Ned would buy the terrible lie he just used to escape this whole situation.

Ned eventually sighed. "Alright..." He grumbled reluctantly.

Peter let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you!" He shouted before starting to jog towards the fire exit Danielle had left through. "I'll pay you back someway, I promise!" He called over his shoulder, watching as Ned became an unmoving figure he had left in the hallway.

Peter couldn't help but push the guilt down as he began to jog after the brunette girl now walking across the street towards the street Peter usually took to get to where he had hid his suit for his 'internship'. He didn't feel the need to worry. After all, he hid it pretty well. And by 'pretty well' he meant inside a plastic bag he had stuck to an alley wall behind a trash can using his webs.

But the closer Danielle was getting towards the alleyway Peter usually changed in, the more the teenage boy was beginning to worry that maybe she had figured something out. He thought maybe she might've followed him from school one day and he just hadn't noticed? Did Mr. Stark finally tell her that he knew about her secret and where to find him? Did she figure it our herself–

Suddenly, Peter froze in the middle of the side walk. His eyes glued to the alley way Danielle had just walked into. The same alley way Peter kept his suit. She knew...

—

Right there, in the alleyway just a few blocks from school, Danielle was able to track down Spider-Man's suit. Only... she couldn't find him nr where the actual suit was. This was probably where he kept it while he was... Well, she really wasn't sure what the masked vigilante did during his days. Work, maybe? Did he have a job? Or maybe he went to school? She had no clue. Which was why she was here.

While standing in the empty alley, Danielle began to look around for where the suit itself might be. The tracker on her phone her brother had helped her set up had led her this far. She just wished it would show her where the actual suit itself was located within the five yard radius the map on her phone was giving her.

After a few minutes of looking around some garbage bags, a couple of cardboard boxes, and behind a fire escape, Danielle figured maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea if she just sat and waited for the web-slinging crime-fighter to come and get it himself. Then, whoever came through that alley entrance, she would have her answer as to who Spider-Man was. Now, all she had to do was wait...

 _Thwip!_

... Or not.

The all-too familiar sound of web caught Danielle's attention from behind. She quickly spun around just in time to catch a quick glimpse of what looked to be a plastic bag that had been hidden behind the larger trash bin get yanked up. She could see the red and blue fabric of the suit inside peeking through the plastic.

Danielle watched as the bag flew up and over the roof of the building, catching only a fracture of a glance at the person pulling it up before they vanished from beside the edge in a mad dash.

"Hey!" She shouted in protest, and before she knew it, her feet were dashing towards the fire exit along the side of the building leading up to the roof. She ran atop a smaller garbage can to yank down the ladder, quickly beginning her ascendency up to the roof to try and catch the culprit she had been trying so hard to track down.

With each determined step she took, she tried her hardest not to think about the fact that Spider-Man was probably long gone from the rooftop. But, it didn't make it any less of a dissappointment when she finally made it to the roof of the building she had climbed, only to find it empty.

Danielle sighed and paced a bit, running two hands through her hair as she groaned, "Crap."

—

While Danielle was groaning about her failure at catching the masked vigilante in action, Peter was nervously laughing as he swing through the city skyline of NYC. His heart was still racing from that close-call and his head was spinning wondering how on Earth Danielle had been able to track him down.

It was whatever was on her phone, he was sure of it. Like some GPS, but for his suit. How would she have gone about getting the location of his suit anyway? Mr. Stark? No. He doubted Mr. Stark would give out his location to Danielle after putting them against each other in Germany. He wondered if that was why she was even hunting him down. Was she still upset about his assistance in locking her up in that Maximum Security Prison?

Peter felt a small twinge of guilt begin to build up in his gut every time he thought about that day in Germany. It had all been pretty awesome, insane, and unbelievable, up until the point that he figured out a bit too late that one of his close friends was secretly a superhero and he had just helped put her in jail. Though, the news had never mentioned Eris being apart of the Rogue Avengers who had been inside the Raft before they were broken out, Peter knew better.

He hoped Danielle wasn't upset about that. And if she was, he wished there was a way that he could explain his side to her or even just apologize. But, that fit in with his strict rule about letting people find out who he was underneath the mask. Mr. Stark and Happu knowing made him nervous enough, but he knew that they would never tell anyone else to put him or his friends and family at risk. And a part of him knew Danielle could probably keep the secret, too. So what was stopping him from coming clean about Spider-Man to her? She was just like him, wasn't she? Secretly a vigilante, an enhanced person, an associate of the Avengers (well, she was technically Avenger... But did that mean he was, too?).

But, later on, Peter realized the real reason he couldn't bring himself to tell her about the whole vigilante thing was because he jut couldn't separate the old idea of Danielle he had before he found out about her secret identity. The Danielle that sat with him on the Subway to school. The girl that studied with him on the school bleachers. The girl tha hung out with him and Ned when no one else would. The girl that laughed at his nerdy jokes and seemed genuinely interested when he would go in a rant about something nerdy like Star Wars, Rick and Morty, or Brooklyn Nine-Nine.

Peter didn't want to let go of that Danielle and replace her with the new Danielle. The Danielle that Peter felt nervous around. The Danielle that made his skin crawl at the fact that he knew who she really was and was terrified she would figure it out. The Danielle that had been keeping a monumental secret from everyone they knew ever since they first met her. The Danielle that was an Avenger. The Danielle that could lift a meteor with her mind and help save the world! And Peter knew that the moment he would tell that Danielle about his secret, the old Danielle would be lost to him forever...

But there were always those times he would stop and think to himself: wouldn't it be so much easier if he just told her?

Like right now as he sat perched along the edge of a building just outside Central Park where a large line full of bar goers were waiting for their turn to get inside was. This seemed to always be a hot spot for gang activity that Peter would visit often to make sure innocent people just trying to have a good time wouldn't get hurt. It was coming up on ten o' clock at night alread and the line stretched all the way down the street and then down a dark alley. It only took a few minutes before five large burly men with tattooed on their arms and cigars poking out of their mouths walked inside the alley looking like nothing but bad news.

 _New York certainly isn't keeping me bored,_ Peter thought to himself as he shot a web to latch into the corner of the building the alleyway went into, jumping off the corner of the building he had been standing on earlier to swing down and attach himself to the wall a few feet from above where the gangsters were entering. Peter stayed silent as he watched from the shadows above.

"Aye!" One of the bigger men with the cigars shouted at a pair of girls that couldn't have been but a few years older than Peter himself. Both girls turned to face the group of rough looking men walking towards them and Peter watched as they visibly shrunk into themselves at the sight. They could sense the danger of the situation, as could Peter. He was itching to jump in before anything escalated, but knew he had to come up with a plan first. "You girlies going anywhere tonight?" The burly man asked the girls.

One of the girls, a short brunette, glanced uneasily to her blonde friend next t her before shaking her head and replying in a soft voice Peter was barely able to pick up with his enhanced hearing, "Y-yeah. We were gonna go hang out for a bit downtown."

The men laughed a bit, looking amongst themselves with a dangerous going in their eyes. Peter caught on to how the group of men were starting to surround the girls like they were a herd of Hyenas surrounding two Gazelles. He shifted from where he was attached to the wall, analyzing the situation as it played out. "Is that so?" One of the other taller men asked.

The girls nodded and another man scoffed. "Well, downtown ain't all what it's cracked up to be. Why don't y'all girls come spend some time with us. I can guarantee that you'll have a good time," he said as the group began to close in on the girls.

"Um, thanks for the offer, but, uh, I think we'll just stick to our original plans," the brunette said with a bit more confidence, trying not to show her fear as she grabbed her friend's wrist and got in front of her just a bit as if she were preparing to get in between her and a fight.

"Sorry, sweetie," the first burly man said as he took a drag from his cigar and puffed out the smoke with a sadistic smile following behind the gray cloud. "It wasn't exactly an offer... More of a demand."

Suddenly, two men from behind the girls grabbed both of them by the arms. "Hey!" The blonde screamed as she tried to yank herself away, but it didn't seem to do anything as the men laughed and continued to grab onto the girls. "Let go!" The girls continued to shout, but no one seemed to hear them from the end of the alley where the rest of the line for the club was. Both girls trashed, kicked, and screamed, but it did no use. As the group of men started to close in on them, the were beginning to wonder if they would make it out of this alive.

That was until one of the men was abruptly knocked into the brick wall behind them forcefully.

The group of men's obnoxious laughter came to a hault as they looked down at one of their guys lying in the ground in a pile of trash motionless nearly five yards away.

"What the hell...?" The big burly one asked as he began to look around in the dark, cold shadows. One by one, the gangsters began to pull out their guns from their holsters. The girls, still caught up in the mess, were shaking from both fear and adrenaline from the situation they were caught in.

It wasn't long before a dark object came flying in out of nowhere, landings on top of the large trash bin nearby. All the gangsters' trained their guns in the object, save for two who held guns to the girls' heads.

 _Hostages. Crap._ Peter mentally cursed a bit. But, he quickly had to pull himself together. People were in anger, he had to focus on the, first then everything else. Quickly, he held up his hands from where he was perched atop the trash bin. "Alright, alright..." He said calmly. "How about we all just calm down a bit and put the guns down."

"Who the hell are you?!" One of the gangsters shouted as he shook the barrel of his gun at him.

"Me? You've never heard of me, seriously?" Peter asked jokingly, trying to ease the tension to calm the two terrified-looking girls who were still very much in danger. "Red and blue spandex? Webs? The spider logo...? Nothing?"

"Wait," one of the gangsters holding the brunette shouted. "I know you! You're that Spider-Freak from the news!" He spat.

Peter frowned from beneath the mask. "Well, that's not very nice," he muttered.

"Look, you little freak," the big burly gangster interjected. "This ain't none of your business. So why don't you just swing on back to the corner store to help little old grandma cross the street, eh?" The rest of the gangsters chuckled a bit at the joke.

"Ah. Ha ha. Pretty funny. Yeah, grandmas. Like I haven't heard that one before," he muttered sarcastically. "Look... Uh, what's your name?"

"The men in the streets call me Smalls," the gangster stated with his chin jerked up a bit. Peter couldn't help but laugh now. He laughed once, twice, and continued to laugh until he physically couldn't breathe. All the gangsters around him even started to crack their own smiles. 'Smalls', however, wasn't as amused. "What?!" He shouted impatiently.

"Nothing, nothing," Peter coughed between laughs as he pretended to wipe away his eyes from through the mask. "It's just..." he paused to laugh a bit more. "Smalls? Seriously? That's actually your name?" He laughed some more. "I mean, no offense but... You're not exactly..."

"Shut your freaky ass up, clown!" 'Smalls' shouted as he jerked his gun at him again, reminding Peter that he was still in a serious situation. Luckily, it was going exactly as planned with the gangsters distracted. He used this to his advantage when he suddenly sit his arms out, his webs launching from the gadget on his wrists, attaching to the Tw guns pointing at the girls. Within a split second, Peter yanked his arms back and back flipped of the trash bin and into the pavement. He landed just as both guns dropped on the floor behind him.

The gangsters all spun around to face him, their eyes wide and full of shock and awe. He loved the look on the crooks' faces sometimes when they don't see what he does coming.

"Guys, it's getting really late and I'm sure these two ladies have some place to be right now," Peter began as he gave a small wave to the two clearly frightened girls still caught behind the group of gangsters that still had guns, still trained on Peter. "So how about we just was this up and call it a night. Because I don't know about you guys, but I have plans to–"

"Fire, fire!" 'Smalls' abruptly shouted. Everything then went into slow motion for Peter as his enhanced senses did their thing. Peter had starting to call it his 'Sixth Sense' where his entire body just went into autopilot, but better. Suddenly, Peter jumped up into the air and back flipped just above the group of men as they started to fire at the spot he had just been at half a second ago.

When he finally landed, he was stuck between the gangsters and the girls. "Come on, guys," he spoke up, frightening all the men who were spinning around to face him again. "I thought we were getting along pretty alright up until now."

"ARGH!" Smalls growled before hoisting his gun to aim it up at Peter again.

In a swift movement, Peter quickly pushed both girls out of the way before jumping up onto the wall. Once the girls were safely down behind some boxes, Peter shot out his webs, once by one, snatching the guns from the gangsters' hands until they were all scattered about and out of their reach.

"There we go," the web-slinger remarked as he landed back amongst the group of gangsters. Both girls now jumping up from their hiding spots and dashing out of the alley, none of the gangsters bothering to pay ay mind to the, as all of their death glares were on Peter. Just how he wanted it. "Now it's a fair fight." And then, it began.

The first one to run at him was a small gangster with a slick gelled-back hairdo. He three a punch the Peter easily ducked under before grabbing his wrist and tossing him around in a semi-circle off the ground and into two other men on their way to try and charge at him. All three men falling to the ground with a thud.

Next was the man beside Smalls, who was a bit more bigger than the last three as he charged head-on. Peter jumped up like it was leap-frog and let the guy run himself right into the brick wall behind him. "Ooh, that's gotta hurt," the vigilante fake winced. But as he was distracted with his back turned away, Smalls came grabbing him from behind with a loud battle cry. "Oh, crap–!" Peter's shout was quickly cut off when he was suddenly being launched across the alley like a rag doll. One minute he was in the air, and the next he was hitting the back of his head against the corner of the metal trash bin and lying on the ground.

Peter groaned. "Ah, man, that hurt..." he muttered beneath his breath. But his moment of vulnerability didn't last long as he noticed Smalls slowly walking towards him.

"That's right, freak," he spat. "This is why you don't mess with Sm–" Peter didn't give him the chance to finish as he was already jumping up off the ground, in the mid-air, latching his webs to the nearest heavy object (which just so happened to be a sewer manhole lid) and swinging it around before letting it ram into Smalls' mid-section. " _Oomph!_ " The gangster let out a large huff of air, his eyes wide and his body stumbling before he finally fell over to the ground, unconscious.

When Peter landed back on the ground he winced once again as he glanced down at his handy work of unconscious gangsters scattered around the alleyway. "Yikes..." he chuckled. 'This is gonna leave a serious dent in your reputations, guys."

 _Bang!_

The sound echoed throughout the alleyway. And as soon as it hit his ears, Peter felt as though he had physically been hit. Looking around the alley, he suddenly caught sight of one of the gangsters he had knocked into the wall, lying on the ground with a bruised and bloody face, holding his gun up... and pointed at him.

Without as much as a second thought, Peter shot a web at the man, attaching one to his face, blinding him, and the other to the gun to yank it away. But as soon as his body he turned as it usually did when he used his strength, a sharp pain caused him to cry out a bit and freeze.

"Wha..." the words fell dry on Peter's tongue as his body seemed to grow cold and numb. What was... What was happening to... "Oh God..." Peter breathed in horror as he looked down at where the numbness was sprouting from, realizing that there was now a hole in us new suit and a blood stain around it to match. He had been shot...

—

 ** _A/N: Uh oh... I was going to continue in this chapter but I figured a good cliffhanger might've been good for the soul. Plus, I've been procrastinating the fuck out of this chapter and I just want to get it out, so... Here it is._**

 ** _Chapter song(s) are: Dear Society by Madison Beer (I'm addicted to this song and just feel like it fits Danielle so much tbh) and 21 Guns by Green Day._**

 **Reviews:**

 **Books-and-Cleverness-394: Pretty sure this is referring to my engagement, lol. So thank you! I appreciate it! (also, really love the username)**

 **Love. Fiction. 2019: Thnx :)**

 **GhostRyder13: Because I was trying to write the entire Homecoming arc without having to worry about posting for a week, but I ended u getting engaged and having to move and do Finals so life go in the way and I just did no work. :/**

 **PrettyRecklessLaura: Oh yeah, me too. I can't wait until she figures it out... If she ever does }:)**

 **Hyraeth: They really are just chaotic children, I swear. Oh yes, spicy indeed. I also can't wait for everything following Homecoming. That's gonna be extra spicy with a side of chamoy ;). And yes! I did! And I'm so happy about it! Thanks for the congratulations, and it's cool. When I told my best friend she just stayed silent on the other line until she finally just screamed after a full twenty seconds of just silence. It was hilarious. An Alice POV one-shot? I think I have an idea of what to do for that. Thanks for the request. Ah yes, I loved that scene from Thor Ragnorak and I kind of like t think Tony did that EVERYONE. Jack included. And finally, sorry to hear about your streak loss. Hopefully you can get it back. I believe in you!**

 **Guest: Don't know why you're so pressed about a story but if you don't like it and aren't willing to give constructive criticism, the door is somewhere up there in the shape of an X on the tab you have open :)**

 **Hyraeth 2: Thanks for the support, babes. I appreciate you standing up for the story and giving such lovely feedback for me. I appreciate you so much (in case I don't say it enough). .3.**

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter:

 **Jack: I wish you'd just admit when you've made a mistake!**

 **Dani: *stirring her coffee* I prefer it with salt.**

 **[Another because I'm bored]**

 **Peter: *catches feelings***

 **Peter: ...**

 **Peter: *throws them back***


	58. Can't Crawl No More

_**A/N: HAPPY PRIDE MONTH YOU WONDERFUL LGBTQ+ BEAUTIES! I'm a proud straight ally and I love and appreciate you all so much. Don't ever let anybody tell you who you can or can't love and who you can or can't identify as because you're perfect and amazing, never forget that!**_

 _ **Also, happy belated Father's Day to all you fathers reading (if there are any).**_

—

 _It was a cold winter in Sokovia. The halls inside the large HYDRA base were nearly frozen, save for the rooms with heating and air conditioning inside the rest of the facility where the higher-ups stayed. But, down below where they kept the_ freaks _and_ experiments _, two sets of siblings were scattered across the floors of their conjoined cells._

 _One of these newly enhanced experiments was Danielle Harper. She had just turned twelve a few months earlier in November. Now, it was December, in the prime of winter, and the little brunette was pushed up against the cold bars of her cell groaning and writhing in pain as she held a hand over her abdomen, trying to stop the blood sprouting from the wound she had received minutes ago from seeping out. But, all it did was bring her more pain. And the cold didn't do much help but numb the feeling in the rest of her body._

 _Across the cell, the other three enhanced young adults were all laid out and unconscious from the large shocks of electricity they had been shot up with during the same encounter that Danielle had gotten hurt in._

 _The pre-teen had tried to wake them up, but they didn't hear her. She could've tried to walk over and nudge them, but she feared that if she moved her guys would spill out all into the cold, brisk air. So, Danielle had no other option but to sit in silence, weeping as she prayed she wouldn't bleed out in this cell. She didn't want to die here. Not now, not ever. She had cried, bled, and screamed in these cells, but she would never let HYDRA win. She couldn't._

 _It wasn't long before the first of her siblings across from her began to stir._

 _The oldest (by twelve minutes) of the Maximoff twins began to lift his white-haired head. Danielle felt herself gasp in anticipation and relief as she tried to gain his attention for help. "Pietro," she called out, barely barely a whisper. "Pietr– GAH!" She cried out after attempting to move, only to have the bright burning pain in her abdomen ground her again._

 _Her weep seemed to gain the eldest enhanced's attention. Pietro's head jerked up, and with wide eyes, he began searching the cell for any danger. He took a glance at his two unconscious siblings, Jack and Wanda, beside him before realizing that the little cry hadn't come from them. Pietro's head spun around and his heart seemed to drop at the sight of an injured Danielle. His blood ran cold at the sight of the crimson red ooze spreading across her lower abdomen area. "Oh, God..." he breathed in horror._

 _Within the blink of an eye, a bright blue flash jolted across the cell only for him to reappear by his little sister's side. She whimpered a bit as he kneeled down and tentatively moved her hand from her wound so he could take a look at it. "Dani," he whispered softly in sympathy as he pulled up the corner of her shirt to find a large stab wound spouting blood._

 _"Shit," he cursed as he quickly began to strip off his outer layer jacket and press it down hard on her wound._

 _"AH!" She cried out and writhed beneath him in pain._

 _Pietro held his hand out for her to squeeze as she sobbed. "It's going to be okay," he assured her as he stroked her cold, damp hair with his free hand. "Just hold on." He had to think fast. It was only a matter of time before she would bleed out._

 _Pietro whipped his head around the cell, checking to see if anyone was around. No guards, no superiors. They were probably all sleeping snuggle in their quarters, not worrying about a damn thing to do with them. The white-haired speedster let out a heavy sigh. This would be a lot easier if Wanda, or even Jack, were awake right now. But, unfortunately, both of the, were knocked out cold (literally) a few feet away and would most likely stay that way for a while. Pietro was actually quite surprised at how he was even awake. But it was a good thing he was because if he weren't, he was prett sure Dani would've already been dead by the time he would've come to._

 _Pietro winced at the mere prospect of the thought, but pushed it aside. He couldn't think like that. Not now. Not when she needed him. So, he pulled himself together and turned towards the far North wall._

 _Danielle, who was still writhing in pain and now shivering from the cold air, whimpered and grabbed a hold of his arm trying not to let him leave. Pietro froze in place and turned back to her pleading eyes begging him not to go. He frowned and set a hand on her cheek, brushing his thumb over her pale face that felt like ice. "I'm not going to leave you. I promise, little sister. Just let me go for just a quick second." Danielle didn't look too happy with it, but she reluctantly released her brother's arm._

 _He gave her a sad smile before moving within the blink of an eye across the cell to the wall. There on the very bottom, second to last brick was an open crease. Hesitantly, the speedster traced his finger along the open crack until he pushed his palm gently against it. The brick shifted and a sigh of relief escaped his lips as he gripped the edges of the brick and pulled it out to reveal a hollowed out case full of bandages, sewing needles, a liquor bottle, pieces of cotton, and other make-shift medical supplies the Enhanced had gone out and stolen on a few of their escapes from the HYDRA base to the nearby market place in the city._

 _Once in hand, Pietro was right back next to Danielle. She still had tears rolling down her cheeks, but she had kept her sobbing to a minimum. "Okay, okay. I need to clean it up or you're going to hurt more. You understand?" He asked her in his broken English accent. She looked frightened but she nodded nonetheless. He gave her smile before carefully lifting up his now blood-soaked jacket he had placed over her wound and setting it aside, then slowly peeling her shirt off her skin and pushing it up a bit. Danielle visibly winced, but tried her best not to move as he continued. "Sorry," he whispered, lifting a hand to comfortingly stroke her head._

 _After getting a clear look at the wound and where it was, Pietro then grabbed the bottle of cheap liquor from out of the hollowed out brick. He flicked the cap off and slowly began to pour it onto the wound, washing away the dirt and blood. Danielle couldn't stop the broken cry of pain from leaving her mouth and echoing through the empty cells. Pietro flinched at the sound, but had to keep on going._

 _Once the wound was cleaned, Pietro was able to see exactly how long and wide the open cut was just in the bottom left corner of her abdomen. Danielle cried some more as the effects of the alcohol took their course, and all her brother could do was shush her and try to soothingly stroke her hair. "We're almost done," he assured her as he began to prep the needle and fishing line from the make-shift First-Aid kit._

 _It seemed as though as soon as Danielle saw the needle, she began to worr even more. Pietro tried to think of a way to try and keep her calm while he worked on patching her up. Eventually, a light bulb went off. "Hey, Dani," he got her attention fairly easily. "You want to learn how to give someone stitches?" Through the pain, Danielle managed to give him a look that asked him silently 'why would I need to know that?'. He chuckled a bit. "Who knows? You may use the skill one day." He watched as she seemed to contemplate it for a moment before eventually nodding._ _"Okay. Just watch."_

 _The speedster slowly leaned forward and pressed his fingers against the two pieces of skin, pulling me just above the wound. Danielle tried not to shift as she stiffed her cry with the sound of her head banging against the metal bars behind her, both her hands gripping them as she tried to watch her brother's actions through the tears building up in her eyes. Pietro winced and continued._

 _"Now, you see how I covered up all the area that it hurts?" Danielle nodded. "Okay, now we have to get the sewing needle and fishing line and just sew it up like its a piece of clothing being made. You got it?" There was no answer. But when Pietro turned to glance at her, he found out it was because Danielle was holding her breath in anticipation of the needle that slowly made its way towards her skin. Pietro clenched his jaw and mentally apologized to his sister before piercing the layers of skin with the needle._

 _Danielle abruptly let out a blood curdling scream. Immediately, Pietro used his free hand to clamp over her mouth to keep her quiet, afraid that the soldiers would come and punish them again. Danielle cried into Pietro's hand, trying to stay quiet, and eventually she calmed down enough for Pietro to remove his hand. "You have to stay quiet, little sister," he told her in a hushed tone. Suddenly, he began to pull off the belt around his pants, folding it then putting it to her mouth. She glanced at him in confusion. "You bite down on it instead of screaming, to keep you quiet." She nodded before doing as he said._

 _Once that was sorted out, the speedster continued. He pulled the thread through the puncture and started a new one. Each time Pietro pulled the line, Danielle whimpered and shifted a but, and each time he punctured her with the needle she but down hard onto the belt and sobbed a bit. But, the entire time, she kept her eyes open and watched him work, listening to what he said about might needing the skill later. And after it was all over, she watched her older brother tie up the line, cut the excess off, and use the bandages to wrap up her stomach._

 _"There you go," Pietro said in a soft voice as he cradled her in his arms, one hand over her bandages and another stroking her hair. "It's over now, little sister. You're going to be okay now, Dani." And that's how Danielle fell asleep that night, to the sound of Pietro assuring her she was alert while keeping her warm in the cold, sterile cells. She remembered that day. And she remembered her first set of stitches._

 _Although, she never actually thought she'd see the day that she would actually have to use the skill Pietro taught her all those years ago._

 _—_

Today, back at her new Penthouse living arrangement, Danielle found herself skimming through that book of sheet music she'd checked out from the school library nearly a week ago.

She wasn't sure why she kept coming back to it, or why she even got it to begin with. Yet, she always seemed to find herself in her current situation of being sprawled out amongst her excessive amount of overpriced pillows and blankets on her new enormous bed while she flipped through the pages, mentally sight reading the notes depicted in each line of music while her fingers subconsciously began to play invisible keys on the mattress.

The brunette was intent on spending the rest of her night this way after her disappointing attempt at tracking down Spider-Man earlier that day. She was still a but upset about that even now. She used to be able to teleport and launch herself into the air with her powers, but now she was just a regular civilian. She was just about as super as the people around her. If no one else could tracked down Spider-Man, what made her so special? Nothing, apparently.

With a groan, Dani shut the sheet music book and threw it across the room, letting it fall on top of her backpack that lied at the foot of her desk a few yards away. She let out a heavy sigh and turned over on her back, laying spread-eagle as she closed her eyes and tried to remember what Clint had told her, to take this newfound normality as a gift and to take advantage of it. She was normal again. It was a new chance to start again, really focus on school, her friends, her family. She could do that. It wasn't too hard. What could possibly get in the way of just being normal for once?

 _THUD!_

Danielle sat up so fast, she felt a bit dizzy for split second. That was until her eyes focused on the source of the sound.

She turned towards her balcony door and saw a dark figure hunched over just outside. Cautious and alarmed, Danielle began to crawl out of the bed, slowly making her way towards where the Rae kept a hidden handgun inside of her drawer (Danielle had found it s few days prior to moving in). But, the moment her hand had touched the handle, it was as if the light from her room shifted to reveal who exactly the shadowy figure was outside.

Danielle's blood ran cold and her heart skipped a beat. "Holy crap..." she breathed out in disbelief. Standing outside her balcony doorway was none other than Spider-Man himself, hunched over with a hand over his abdomen as if he were out of breath.

Danielle began to walk towards the balcony, cautiously at first. Until suddenly the hand he had been using to hold his abdomen came up to hold onto the glass of the door for balance, leaving behind a bloody handprint in it's wake. Danielle gasped, " _Holy crap._ "

Throwing caution and common sense out of the window, Danielle followed her gut instinct of being a hero and ran to the balcony door, sliding it open. She froze momentarily, taking in both the briskness of the outside air and the actual sight of Spider-Man in front of her and injured. It all seemed unreal. That was until the vigilante coughed beneath his mask and staggered a bit. "Oh God," she cursed as she jerked forward, catching his weight with her palms, pushing up with both her hands on his chest trying to balance him.

"Help... me," he heard him groan as he pulled himself up a bit on his own.

"Okay, okay," she said breathlessly as she quickly wrapped an arm around his waist, throwing one of his muscular arms over her shoulder, leading him off the terrace and into her room. "Oh, God..." she continued to mumble beneath her bed as she tried to process that this was actually happening, that this wasn't some twisted dream.

Danielle paid no mind to the blood that dripped off the suit Spider-Man was wearing and onto the sheets of her bed as she tried to ease the vigilante onto the mattress, which ended up with him just falling down onto the bed with a groan due to Danielle's lack of upper body strength. "Sorry," she apologized with a grimace as she knelt down in front of the web-slinging hero.

"Let me see," Danielle said, placing a hand over Spider-Man's glove he held over the bloody splotch on his lower left stomach area. He understood her request and moved his hand away for her to get a closer look at the hole inside his suit that the blood came oozing out of. She winced. This was bad.

"Okay, you can do this," she whispered to herself before glancing up at the vigilante's wide-eyed white eyes on his mask. "Is the bullet out already?" Spider-Man answered with the shake of his head. "Alright, well, I need to get it out... Which means I need you to take off the suit." She watched his eyes go wide with fear and panic.

"No, no, no, no, no. I can't–" he protested in a strained voice, but she was quick to cut him off.

"You can keep your mask on," she assured him, knowing that that was what he was worried hour, her finding out who he was. It was why he fled from her in the alleyway and why he always seemed to mask the real tone of his voice whenever he was near her. He was hiding his identity, and Danielle respected that. It was something she still did with her friends and the public in general.

After hearing her rebuttal, Spider-Man visibly relaxed. Hesitantly, he raised his non-bloody hand and pressed on the spider emblem in the center of his chest. Instantly, the suit deflated off of him and he easily slipped off the sleeves from his arms and let the top of his suit (save for the mask) slide off his body until it reached his abdomen where it stuck onto his chiseled abs from the blood.

Danielle frowned as she peeled the rest of the suit off, letting it pool around his waist to reveal the bloody bullet hole in his abdomen. The web-slinger had let out a hissing sound, pulling Danielle out of her moment of awe and bringing her back to the harsh reality of the fact that she had to pull a bullet from out of this young hero. And she had to do so using what was left of her power...

As much as Danielle didn't want to give up her secret identity to this person she had met only a few times prior to this (the building fire, Germany, and the car incident a few days ago), she knew that if she didn't react quickly, the vigilante that had saved so many people– including Wanda and herself – would bleed out on her bed.

Reluctantly, Danielle let out a heavy sigh as she but her lip nervously, turning back to the Spider-Man in front of her. Here went nothing. "Okay, what I'm about to do is going to be really.. weird and unexpected," she began. "But I need you to not freak out, okay?"

Spider-Man, still writhing in pain before her, shifted a bit as he answered, "If this about who you really are... I already know." Danielle narrowed her eyes a bit, caught off guard by the fact that whoever it was beneath the mask knew about her alter ego already. But, how? Stark maybe? Thankfully, the wall-climber answered her unasked question. "Your mask came off in Germany... I saw who you were underneath... Sorry, by the way," he apologized before a war of pain over took him. "GAH!"

"Crap," Danielle cursed as she began to look around for something to put pressure on the wound. She needed a first aid kit before she pulled this bullet out. Where did Rae keep her first aid kit again? Right, there was one in every bathroom sink cabinet. In a swift act, Danielle ripped her button up from off her body and pressed it against Spider-Man's wound. He hit back a groan as she jumped to her feet. "Hold on," she called over Er shoulder, already halfway to the bathroom. It took only a few moments to locate and grab the first aid kit, and by the time she had come back, her shirt was already completely costed in the vigilante's blood.

"Alright," Danielle began as she knelt down in front of him again. She tentatively removed her shirt from over his wound, wiping away some of the blood wit it so she had a clear view of the entry of the bullet. "Here," the brunette said as she quickly took the web-slinger's hand in her own, letting him squeeze tight. She winced a bit at his strength crushing her bones just a bit, but she pushed the numbness aside so she could place her free hand above the bullet hole.

 _Focus,_ she thought to herself as she closed her eyes. She tried not to listen to the sound of Spider-Man's rigid breathing, or the beating of her own heart, the sound of her blood rushing in her ears, the bright light from her ceiling, the sound of the city outside on the terrace, or the pain in her hand that the vigilante was holding on to for dear life. Instead, she listened to the soft sound of Debussy's Clair De Lune playing in her head. A song that echoed in her mind, taking her to her safe place. That was what she focused on. And once her head was filled with only the soft notes of the piano, the invisible tugging feeling that sprouted from her hand, easily found its way inside the bloody wound where it touched the bullet lodged inside the tissue of the hero in front of her.

She got it. Now s head to focus on the metallic feeling of it. It was minuscule and she didn't want to lose her grip on it. She had to focus, just keep focusing. Danielle felt her power and mind slowly wrap itself around the small bullet, and the moment it was completely encased by her force, Danielle's fingers curled and she flinched as the bullet was quickly ripped out of the web-slinger's body and into Danielle's petite palm.

Spider-Man cried out in pain, throwing himself bad onto the bed as he squeezed onto her hand even harder. Danielle let out a gasp at the pain, but didn't pull away or protest, just letting him crush her hand.

Now that the bullet was out and tossed to the side, Danielle used her one free hand to dig through the first aid kit for the rest of the supplies. She pulled out the bandages, the rubbing alcohol, a morphine shot, and a medical stapler. It wasn't exactly the sewing needle and fishing line Pietro had taught her to use, but she figured this would be the quicker fix for the situation.

Quick to not waste anymore time, Danielle carefully inserted two shots of pre-prepped shots of morphine on either side of the wound. Spider-Man stiffened a bit, but otherwise remained unmoving and silent. Next, Danielle had to open the rubbing alcohol lid with her teeth before pouring a good amount of the open area to clean it off. This time, Spider-Man hissed and shifted beneath the cold, stinging liquid. It was quick to pass when he noticed Danielle pull out the medical stapler.

"This is going to hurt," Danielle grimaced as she prepared to staple the two pieces of skin she was using her powers to hold together.

It was taking all her concentration not to focus on the pain in her hand or adrenaline rushing through her body, she just had to focusing helping Spider-Man, who replied with a moan, "It already hurts."

Danielle couldn't help the brief smile that grace her lips before she stapled the skin on his stomach. This time, he managed not to cry out. Instead, biting back a groan as he tightened his grip on her hand. Danielle groaned aloud from the bone-crushing win, but pushed forward.

Second staple. Grip. Groan. Repeat.

Third staple. Grip. Whimper. Repeat.

And finally, fourth staple. Grip. Sob. Repeat.

By the time Danielle had finished patching up the vigilante, her hand hd gone completely numb. She let out a heavy sigh and watched Spider-Man fall back onto her bed breathing heavily. It was then that he finally released her hand. And when she lifted it up to get a closer look at it, she found it to be completely unmoving and extremely red. She tried to move her fingers, but only winced and whimpered in response. She figured it was probably broken. After all, she had let Spider-Man just use her as his personal stress ball. Spider-Man who had saved her from a speeding car with his own bare hands... twice.

"Ow..." she muttered to herself quietly. Well, it was an issue that could be fixed later. For now, she needed to put bandages on those stitches.

Setting aside her own injury, the teenage girl began fishing out the bandages from beside her. Setting on a layer of gauze onto Spider-Man's unmoving figure before she had to gently poke his chest to grab his attention. His head shifted a bit and she called forward, "I need you to sit up so I can finish the bandages." He nodded silently and moaned slightly as he sat up for her.

Danielle took her time in wrapping the bandages around Spider-Man's exposed mid-riff. And now that she was no longer under any sort of pressure, she took the time to notice how well-built the person beneath the suit was. His muscles looked like they belonged to a model out of a catalog and she had to stop herself from dragging her fingers along his broad and muscular chest as she busied herself with wrapping the bandages. Just keep wrapping the bandages.

"Are you mad?"

Danielle was so focused on trying not to focus on her 'patient', at first she hadn't realized the vigilante she was helping had spoken to her. The was, until she finally glanced up and realized the wide white eyes of his mask were looking down at her. "Um... Why would I be mad?"

"You mean aside from the fact that I kind of got blood all over your bed sheets and shirt?" He asked, a smile hidden behind the mask but clear within his tone. Danielle let a small chuckle escape from her mouth as she ripped off the bandage from the roll and secured it s it wouldn't be easy to break off. She figured the web-slinger would need it dne extra tight for the activities he partook in. "But also because... Well, I know who you are now and sort of followed you to your house after you tried to track me down. How'd you do that, by the way?"

"Um..." Danielle searched for the proper way to explain her complicated life story to the vigilante when something caught her eyes. Just below where the mask cut off at Spider-Man's collarbone, Danielle noticed a long line of blood dripping down his neck from beneath the mask. "Did you... Did you hit your head when you got shot?" She asked suddenly.

The web-slinger tilted his heads confusion. "What? Uh, no... I don't– I don't think so. Why?" Hesitantly, Danielle pressed her fingers to where the blood was coming from, then slowly began pressing her way up through the mask until she put slight pressure to the back of the hero's head. "Ow!" Spider-Man flinched from her touch.

"You must have a cut or something on the back of your head. I don't think I can use the staple for that," the brunette explained with a frown as she dug out the medical sewing kit from inside the first aid kit.

"W-w-wait, you're gonna give me stitches?!" The vigilante asked in panic. "On my head?!" He added fearfully. "But... my mask. You can't. No!"

"I need to stop the bleeding on your head!" Danielle quickly protested, halfway through preparing the needle and thread.

"No, I'm not taking off my mask–"

"You could bleed out–!"

"I can just go to hospital or something later!"

"You may not have a later!" Danielle retorted. She raised her hand to take the mask off when his hand shot up to grasp her wrist, a lot more gentle than when he had held her hand during the procedure of stapling his wound.

"No. Don't–"

"I need to take off your mask!"

"I can't!"

"If you don't let me stitch your head, you could die!"

Spider-Man froze at her words that cut through his panic like a sharp sword. Death. It was a notion he faced everyday going out in his suit. He stopped death each day and faced it twice as much. Stopping speeding cars, robberies, muggings, assaults, gang fights. Saving people from fires, car crashes, floods, collapsing buildings. Doing this stuff, Spider-Man knew that one day he'd look death in the face. But today wasn't the day for him.

The teenage boy beneath the mask had been struggling on the topic of whether or not he should tell Danielle who he was. However, all his previous reasons seemed to fly out the window as he sat here now on her bed, bandaged and taken care of by her. His friend. His trusted ally. She wasn't mad that he knew she was Eris. She wasn't upset about him following her to her home. She wasn't even remotely upset about getting blood all over her bed sheets and nice shirt. She seemed... genuinely concerned for him as she stated he might die if he didn't cooperate with her. And she didn't even know who he really was beneath the mask.

And that was all about to change.

With a sigh, Spider-Man bowed his head forward, reaching a hand to the back of his head. He winced slightly at the throbbing from where he had gotten thrown into a trash bin, giving him the injury on his head. Carefully, the vigilante grasped onto the hem of his mask and slowly pulled it over his head until it was limp in the palms of his hands.

Hesitant of Danielle's reaction, the now unmasked vigilante began to raise his head at a slow pace until he was eventually looking her directly in her wide brown eyes. "Hey, Elle," he gave her a half-smirk, half-frown.

"Peter?"

—

 ** _A/N: SHE KNOWS! Finally. Geez, it feels like its been forever. Peter has known her secret for literal months and just now has she finally found out that he's Spider-Man. She's so friggin clueless, I swear._**

 ** _Anyway, Summer is officially here (it's fucking hot), but that does not mean its all rainbows and blowjobs for me just yet. I'm still like halfway through unpacking my shit at my new apartment here in Arizona (completely cross country from my previous apartment I had in NYC). So, you'd imagine it's gonna take a while for me to get completely settled. But, once I am, I have plenty of time to write. But I may also be Multi-tasking with wedding planning because my fiancée and I are trying to have a spring wedding around my birthday next year. Wow, that sounds so weird typing it out. Never would I have imagine getting married at nineteen, but... life happens I guess (and no, I am not pregnant. My mother already asked me before.)_**

 ** _Anywho, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!_**

 ** _Chapter songs are: Pan's Labrinth Lullaby Piano Cover (not sure who it's by, but I thought it fit well for Dani and Pietro's HYDRA flashback – I honestly wish I could write more of the shenanigans the 4 OG enhanced siblings got into. More flashbacks tho maybe even some one-shots ;)) and Way Down We Go by Kaleo._**

 **Reviews:**

 **Love. Fiction. 2019: Thanks ;).**

 **PrettyRecklessLaura: Welp, your suspense ends here, fam. Unfortunately, you get to wait another week to find out her reaction to the news. ;)**

 **Wikked: *dun dun dunnn intensifies***

 **Hyraeth: So sorry... but here's another one so SUFFER. (just kidding). Well, close, but not exactly. Looks like the little spider found her. Lol, i love Ned Leeds. Hes honestly such an underrated character and I wish he got more credit for being the best best friend in all of the MCU. He's up there with Sam, Rhodey, Luis, Maria R., and all the other besties in the MCU. NED RIGHTS!** **And yes, Jack and Dani will have a much better relationship from now on. It'll have it's ups and downs but it'll make them stronger. Ha ha, the dogs just won't understand. For real, I feel like the MCU just forgets Peter has like crazy super senses, but I saw a sneak peek of FFH and noticed they somewhat included it, which is great, YAY! And thank you, love, don't let them get you down either. You're wonderful! .3.**

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter:

 **Dani: What'd you guys get for number 12?**

 **MJ: I got 18.**

 **Ned: Oh, I got 9.5.**

 **Peter: I got Abraham Lincoln... for some reason.**

 **[Another! Literally, I have a whole fucking document for this and I have so many to choose from, it's insane]**

 **Peter: *runs in wearing fuzzy pajamas* I'm ready.**

 **Tony: ...**

 **Tony: ...this is a mission.**


	59. Don't Need Another Perfect Lie

"Peter?"

Danielle couldn't believe the situation in front of her as she sat completely still on her bedroom floor, Spider-Man– or just now recently revealed to be her friend, Peter Parker –still leaning on the edge of her bed with the mask that had concealed his identity for who knew how long dangled from his fingers set in his lap.

The brunette couldn't speak much, or move, or think. It all seemed to come together yet fall apart at the same time, so fast.

The time Spider-Man had saved her and Wanda from the speeding car on their shopping trip. That hadn't been just a lucky coincidence, that had been Peter looking out for her. And the time the web-slinger had saved her from the burning building. He hadn't just stumbled upon her by chance, he had been nearby the school stadium after her soccer game got released and had been there to pull her out when she got stuck. And Germany? How could she even begin to explain Germany? He said he had found out then, but was it before or after they fought?

Then it dawned on her. _God... Oh, God!_ She had fought the closest friend she had! She had tossed entire trucks at him, kicked him in the stomach, thrown him over her shoulder and slammed his body onto the cement ground. Peter! Her friend! The person she learned weird pop culture, science fiction, and other weird facts from. The person that she hung out with at Decathlon and on the school bleachers. The person who helped her with science homework. The person she had least expected in the entire universe to be the web-slinging vigilante she had been tracking down. All this time... It had been him.

A few minutes seemed to go by with Danielle being completely catatonic, and it was safe to say Peter was getting a bit worried. "Elle?" He debated whether or not it would be a good idea to nudge her. Would that frighten her too much? "Elle?"

Instead of giving him a real reaction, she simply stared blankly at him. "I need to stitch your head," she said numbly, moving to sit beside him on the bed, angling herself to get a better look at the bloody scratch going down the back of his head. Danielle grimaced as she tried to push her distracting thoughts aside along with the blood-soaked hair on the back of Peter's head.

She hadn't noticed until they were in front of her face, but her hands were trembling as she worked carefully to press the two pieces of skin together, having to use an excess bandage to wipe away the blood and blood-soaked hair in the way. She would have to clean it after she gave him stitches with the alcohol–

"Elle?" Peter's voice broke into her thoughts, bringing her bad to the turmoil of her present situation. Danielle didn't answer. She wasn't sure how. "Are you... Are you gonna say anything?"

Danielle swallowed the lump in her throat before replying, "What am I supposed to say?"

"I don't... I don't know. That you can't believe it. That you're excited we're both superheroes. That you knew it all along. Did you know it all along?"

Danielle had to refrain from scoffing. If she had known Peter was Spider-Man, she would've never gotten close to him. She knew how hard this life as a 'hero' was. How much pain and suffering it entailed. The danger, the risks. She wouldn't wish it against her greatest enemies. And now, here Peter was asking her about whether or not she was excited that they were heroes together?

Danielle had to think to herself, did Tony bring him to Germany because he knew her? Did Tony give him the suit and tell him to find her? Did Tony give him his powers even before she knew him? Did Tony or somebody else set him up on that train at the right time at the right place for them to meet? Was their friendship all an elaborate set up for her? How could she not have seen this? Because she would've never suspected her friend's of stuff like this? Could she not have anything seperate from her alter-ego? It didn't seem that way, and Peter proved it.

"Elle?" Peter called out again. Danielle suddenly realized that she had stopped halfway through pulling the needle through the stitch she was making.

"Sorry," she apologized in a tone barely above a whisper before quickly continuing her task at hand.

The pair then fell into a tension filled silence. Peter was stiff and unsure of whether or not one of his closest friends was even his friend anymore, while Danielle stitched the back of his head trying to wrap her own head around the insane news she was just given. She wondered if Peter had this much trouble when he found out she was Eris. Then, more questions began to pop into her head. Questions she kind of wanted answers to.

The silence seemed to carry on for quite some time. That was until Danielle surprised both of them and spoke for the first time in minutes. "How... How long have you...?" she trailed off, the lump in her throat rising.

Peter visibly relaxed beneath her touch. She was asking questions. Questions were good. "I, uh... Its actually kind of weird," he let out a nervous chuckle, his hand going up to scratch the back of his neck before realizing she was kind of busy sewing him up back there, setting it back down in his lap. "I got bit by a weird spider on this field trip a long time ago. Actually– a couple of weeks before I met you." If he hadn't been so entrapped within his own story, he probably would've heard the catch in Danielle's breath behind him at his words. "Anyway, I got bit by the spider and I got sick. Like, super sick. Throwing up in the toilet, sweating _a lot_ , I ate everything in the house. Then, one day, it all stopped and suddenly my hands and feet were sticking to everything, I didn't need my glasses anymore, I got muscles, and I could hear everything.

"It was pretty scary. For a long time I thought I might've accidentally drank something with drugs in it while on the field trip. But then I found that same spider that had bit me was dead, balled up in the shirt I had worn that day." He winced slightly when Danielle pinched his skin, pushing the needle through and continuing on. "A few days later, I did some stupid stuff and tried sneaking out of the apartment to go test my new strength. My Uncle Ben followed me and..." Now it was Peter's turn to trail off due to the lump in his throat.

Danielle didn't need to hear the rest of the story to know what happened next. But it was like she had thought before; there wasn't a single real hero that hadn't faced death, loss, and suffering at some point in their life. It was like an unfair curse. Heroes saved people's lives, and in return Fate screwed them over with all this pain and hurt. Her and Peter were only two of many that understood that.

"I'm sorry," Danielle whispered.

Peter nodded a bit (as much he could without messing Dani's stitches up). "It took me a while to convince myself that it wasn't my fault that he died. And I did that by going out, searching for the man that had killed him. That's how the crime-fighting started. I realized that I had these new abilities and I could go out and try and find that guy– saved other people along the way, too, which was pretty great." He let out a strained laugh.

"Did you find him?" Dani couldn't help but wonder aloud.

"Yeah," he answered. "I found him. He... He was a nobody. Just some low-life who had nothing better to do than to shoot the one witness to the corner store robbery he had just done."

"What happened?"

"He went to jail," Peter replied in a dead tone. One that she wasn't sure whether it was regretful or content with this outcome. "I didn't want him to go to jail, though. I wanted him to pay for what he did to Uncle Ben. It's what he deserved... But... I couldn't kill him either. I knew Ben would've never wanted for me to do something like that. Especially not in his memory. I wanted to though. I wanted to hurt him so badly. Have you ever had that feeling, Elle? That you wanted to hurt someone so much, but knew you couldn't?"

"Yes," she answered, despite it all. "I have."

"How did you get through it?"

Danielle stiffened at his question and she had to ask herself, did she even get through it at all? "I don't... I don't think I ever really did."

"What do you mean?"

What did she mean? She wasn't even sure. "I..." she began, but wasn't sure how to finish. What, was she just supposed to tell Peter everything now? Why not? He knew who she was and what she could do. What was the point in keeping secrets from him anymore? Especially now that she was slightly aware of the fact that he had gotten his powers on accident and not through some weird experiment like her. Here went nothing...

"A few months ago, my mother was killed," she explained. A small part of her wanted to hold back, but the other– the one that had been holding onto this burden and these locked away feelings for what felt like centuries– begged for her to just legit out for once. To talk to someone. To do what she couldn't do with Sam, Steve, Jack, Wanda or anyone really for that matter. Now was the chance for that.

"Someone murdered her," she continued. "And I was there when it happened... At first, I was... relieved. She was a bad person for some time. But, the other part of me, the one who knew she would've never done those bad things had it not been for the people that hurt her– the part that loved her– wanted revenge."

"Did you get it?" Peter asked, hesitant and unsure if he wanted the real answer.

"I... It doesn't feel that way, no," she answered truthfully as she pulled up the last suture. "I thought... I thought I had killed the right person for the right reason and... now, I'm not even sure if he was the right person... But, it doesn't really matter because I feel nothing. Killing the man that I believed killed my mother didn't bring her back, or give me closure, or make me sleep better at night. It just... made me feel even worse if anything."

Peter felt as Danielle tied up the stitches, pulling at the back of his head slightly before cutting it off and setting aside the bloody needle and the rest of the thread beside him. It dawned on Peter as Danielle remained silent after her confession just how much she had gone through. Her mother's murder, her killing the supposed murderer... And that was just one story of the rest of her life as a hero and he couldn't imagine what else she could've gone through.

"I'm sorry," Peter murmured.

"So am I," Danielle replied, quickly grabbing hold of the dry side of her shirt she had given Peter earlier and the alcohol container. "This might burn," she warned.

Peter winced as he felt the cold burning liquid pour down his scalp where the suture was. He hissed between his clenched teeth and grabbed at the edge of the mattress to help ease the pain. It was then that Peter finally muttered, "Thank you. For helping me, I mean."

"You're welcome," she replied sincerely, dabbing at the alcohol mixed with blood rolling down his neck and back with the shirt she had stripped off. It was completely destroyed now and she didn't see a point in keeping it. After cleaning him up, Danielle got up from the bed to put everything back into the first aid kit, throw away the excess trash, and to grab some napkins, towels, and baking soda to try and clean up the blood.

When she returned, Peter was standing up at the glass window overlooking the terrace and the rest of Manhattan below it. She figured he had heard her come in when he spoke aloud, "Wow... This place has an awesome view." He smiled before turning to face her. "What happened to your apartment in Queens with your Aunt Kate?" Danielle couldn't help the frown that grace her lips at the mention of Sharon's alias. Peter's smile faded as he came to realize what he was saying. "She wasn't really your Aunt, was she?"

Danielle gave him an uneasy smile as she walked over to her bed, starting to yank off the bloody sheets from the corner. "No. And her name wasn't actually Kate, either. It was Sharon. Sharon Carter. She, uh, she was just my caretaker that looked after me while I went to school here," she explained. It came fairly easy for her, telling Peter all her secrets. She figured something deep within her had always kind of wanted him or one of her friends to know.

Peter gave her a look of shock and awe. "So, was she like a secret undercover agent? Did she do background checks on all of us? Did she know about... the Spider-Man thing?"

Danielle snorted. "I doubt it. Sharon was an ex-SHIELD agent who converted to the CIA after SHIELD fell. Her agent days were kind of over and she did mostly paperwork while here, only few field missions."

"Cool," he breathed in awe. But something shifted after that. His smile faded, replaced with a small frown and a look of guilt on his face. "Did she... What happened to her?"

Danielle tried not to let her distraught emotions show as she yanked the rest of her sheets off the bed, throwing them to the ground to be washed later. "Before Germany, Sharon had helped us– the 'Rogue Avengers'– getting us our gear and helping us get away. After everything, she was labeled as an associate and went on the run not long after. I have no clue where she is now."

"Elle... I'm... I'm sorry," Peter apologized. "If I would've known that you were... well, an Avenger, I would've never tried to hurt you or helped lock you away–"

"Peter," Danielle turned to face him as she cut off his apology. "We all make mistakes. You did what you thought was right at the time. And trust me, if i would've known you were Spider-Man then I would've never thrown you to the ground... Or thrown that truck at you." The tension in the room seemed to dissipate as the pair fell into a small round of laughter at her light-hearted joke.

Peter smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, wincing slightly from his injury. "Yeah. That was a pretty messed up move. You know, I still can't believe you were an Avenger the entire time. I... I have so many questions. Like, how you got your powers, what living with the Avengers was like, what lifting a meteor was like!"

Danielle chuckled as she kicked all her blankets into a pile on the floor. "I'd answer all your questions, but it's getting kind of late. I don't think your Aunt would appreciate you coming home late on a school night. And I assume she doesn't know about the whole..." she gestured to the mask still in Peter's hands. "...thing either."

Peter shook his head. "No. Only you, Mr. Stark, and his security guard, Happy Hogan."

"You met Happy?"

"Yeah. Though, I don't get why they call him 'Happy', he kind of hates me." Dani couldn't help but laugh at that.

After she sobered up, she realized that there were a few problems with the situation they were in. Not only did she still have blood-soaked sheets on her floor, but Peter's suit was still full of blood, he was without any clothes in the middle of her room, and he had no ride to get to his apartment. "Crap," she muttered.

Peter furrowed his eyebrows. "What? What is it?"

"I'm pretty sure my new caretaker has some clothes that could fit you lying around somewhere and I can probably sew up your suit later, but... I don't have a car to drive you home," she explained.

Peter remains silent for a moment, taking in the fact that she was right; he was screwed if he couldn't get home to May in time. Then, a lightbulb went off in his head. "Hey, when was the last time you rode the train?"

It wasn't long after that that the pair found the self back on the subway train headed to Queens.

Danielle was lucky enough to find Peter some temporary clothes (she offered to walk him to the alley where he left his spare pair in his backpack, but he knew that he had left it there long enough that it was probably stolen already). Now, he sat beside her wearing baggy sweatpants and a bright yellow hoodie.

They had also agreed to let Danielle keep the suit at her Penthouse so she could clean it, wash it, and sew up where the bullet hole was. He made her promise not to tell Mr. Stark though, or her brother (who he found out was actually Statix).

"Your actual real brother is Statix?!" Peter whisper-shouted beside her in the middle of the cart.

"Ssh," Danielle hissed at him, but he couldn't contain his excitement. "Yes, my brother is Statix."

"That is..." he laughed from the nerves, leaning back in his chair and making the gesture of his mind being blown. "You're like, my new coolest friend."

Danielle laughed. "You'll change your mind when you meet Vision," she whispered to him. "He shoots lasers from his forehead." She laughed even more when she noticed his eyes go as wide as saucers. It was fun to tell all her secrets to someone. Especially when they reacted the way Peter was now.

After an hour or so trekking on the trains and then walking the rest of the wa to his apartment in Queens, they finally made it up to his apartment door.

Peter instinctively reached for his keys in his pocket before remembering he had left them in the small compartment in his suit along with his phone, wallet, and earbuds. "Dangit," he muttered, making Danielle giggle at his reaction. Peter then let out a sigh and worked up the nerve to knock on the door, hoping that Danielle's presence would soften the fallout of whatever May planned on yelling at him about.

Eventually, May came to answer the door. The first thing her eyes landed on was Peter. "Peter Benjamin Parker, do you know what time it is?!" She began to scold him. "It is nearly eleven o' clock at night. On a school night. And you are just now getting home in– what are you wearing? Are those sweatpants? What happened to you...?" May then finally noticed the shift of movement just beside Peter and turned her attention towards the petite brunette beside him. And suddenly, her entire demeanor shifted. "Danielle?"

The brunette smiled sweetly at her, even waving a bit for affect as she greeted Peter's Aunt. "Hi, May."

Suddenly, before she knew it, Danielle was being pulled in for a warm embrace from May. "Goodness gracious, I feel like it's been years since I last saw you. How have you been?" She asked.

Danielle laughed nervously, glancing at Peter at she was being squeezed to death. But all he managed to do was shrug and give her look that said 'what do you expect me to do?'. After a few moments of suffocating, May eventually pulled back from Danielle, still beaming down at her. "Um, I've been busy," Danielle answered her.

"Oh, I heard. Peter told me all about what happened to your grandmother and aunt. I can't imagine," she said with a frown, holding a hand over her chest.

Danielle gave Peter a side glance, being reminded about the lie he had told all their classmates and friends to save her skin. She would have to properly thank him later for that. "Yeah. It's been hard," Danielle replied with a nod. "That's actually why Peter's home late. I've been meaning to catch up on class work since I've been so distracted in class and Peter was helping me out and we just lost track of time. And then, a bus drove by and completely soaked our clothes," she lied with ease. She noticed Peter raise his eyebrows, clearly surprised at her skill. But, now that he thought about it, he probably shouldn't have been since she had been keeping such a big secret for such a long time from everyone.

"Oh, I understand," May remarked, much to Peter's relief. "I actually just ordered some Thai food if you would like to join us for a late dinner. I know it's late, I would hate to send you walking back home all alone at night like this."

"No, no, no, it's fine," Danielle assured her. "I texted my guardian earlier. She's on her way to come get me now. Thank you for the offer, though."

"Of course. You're welcome anytime. Thank you for walking Peter back."

"Thank you for letting him study with me. He's been a real help."

May turned to her nephew and smiled with pride and joy. Something stirred in Danielle's stomach as she watched the interaction and she couldn't help but feel sorry for May who had no idea of what her nephew really did. He had nearly died tonight had it not been for Danielle's help, and she was smiling and acting calm because she had no idea.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Danielle," May stated, turning back to her with a bright smile. "Be safe, alright, sweetie?"

Danielle smiled back and nodded. "Okay." She watched as May then started to walk back into her apartment, leaving her and Peter alone in the doorway.

Danielle turned to her friend and watched him give her a grimace as he walked inside, stopping just before the door and turning towards her. "Thanks, again. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't helped me." She knew.

"It's fine. It's what friends are for, right?"

"I still have so many questions," he admit with an excited look on his face. Danielle thought he looked like a kid in a candy store each time she mentioned something cool in her life. "How about we meet up back at the bleachers and I'll answer all of your questions, and in return, you answer mine?" He prompted her.

Danielle pursed her lips as if she were thinking about it before replying, "Okay."

Peter smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow then." She nodded.

After that, Peter watched her walk down the hall from the doorway. And that night, he could hardy sleep from the excitement he felt from the mere thought of the fact that the next morning he was going to get to interview his Avenger friend. This was probably one of the coolest and most insane day of his life. And tomorrow with Danielle was bound to be even better.

—

After the wild night of revelations, it was no surprise for Danielle to find a beaming Peter waiting for her exactly where they planned to meet up at their old place atop the school bleachers.

"Sorry I'm late," Danielle apologized sheepishly as she made her way up towards her friend with her backpack slung over her shoulder and a smile on her face. It had been quite a struggle to get there that morning with Rae still gone on one of her trips. She was forced to take two trains, and then a taxi if she didn't want to be late.

Peter shrugged. "Eh, it's fine. The only reason I'm even here early is, well, because I couldn't really sleep last night," he admitted truthfully.

Danielle's eyes widened. "W-was it the stitches? Were they bothering you too much last night?" She asked, clearly worried. "Did I do them wrong? Or did they–"

"Elle," Peter cut in with a chuckle. "I was fine, just... super excited to talk to you more about the..." he made a weird finger gesture with his hands.

Danielle laughed at his terrible impression of what her and Wanda would do to use their powers. "That's not how you do it. But at least you tried," she remarked. "And what is it that you do? The little..." She held up her hand, pressing her ring finger to her palm with her thumb while the rest of her fingers stuck out. "Am I doing it right?"

Peter chuckled, shaking his head. "Not at all. It's like this." He then took her hand in his, pressing down her middle finger to her palm and sticking her thumb out. Dani smiled smugly as she raised her arm at him, mimicking the way he shot his webs. "Like that," he said with a laugh and a nod. The pair fell into a comfortable laughter before Danielle abruptly dropped her arm to yank her backpack off.

"I almost forgot." Peter watched curiously as she took a seat on one of the bleachers and began to unzip her backpack. She dug around for a few moments before producing a white plastic bag with a ball of blue and red fabric inside. "Here," she said, handing it to him. "It took me most of the night to scrub out all the blood and then to sew up the bullet hole. I finally finished on the ride over in the taxi."

The web-slinger smiled as he took the bag in his lap, taking a seat beside her as he glanced down inside to find his suit, perfectly clean and fixed. "Thanks, Elle." He said as he looked between her and the bag. It was then that something on the bleacher floor caught his eye. "Hey, is this yours?" He asked, setting aside his suit to pick up the book on the floor. Danielle sat up when she realized what Peter was holding was the piano sheet music book.

"Oh, uh, yeah," she replied, taking the book from him to quickly shove back into her backpack.

"Is that... Is that a sheet music book?"

"Yeah, but it's... I don't know why I even checked it out. I don't really play anymore," she admitted sheepishly.

"What? Why not? You told me you were great at playing. I've– well, I've never actually heard you play before, so..."

Danielle shrugged as she scratched the back of her neck. "I just... It's complicated."

"But I thought you loved playing."

"I... I did... Do," she corrected herself. "But, it's..."

"Complicated," Peter finished for her.

"Mm." Dani nodded before letting the awkward silence sink in. "Um, so, you said you had questions," she said, trying to make things less awkward.

That seemed to brighten Peter's mood immediately. "Oh, yeah. Um... Where to start..." he trailed off. "Your powers. How did... How did you get those? Were you born with them? Or...?"

"No, I wasn't born with them," she began. "I actually got them suddenly, like you did. But, it was... different, too. Do you remember the Battle of New York?"

Peter nodded. "May, Ben, and I had to stay at a family friends' house while the clean-up took place."

"Yeah. I remember my brother waking me up to watch it on the TV with my parents," she explained. "I used to live in Europe when it happened... But do you remember the Loki guy?"

Dani watched Peter's eyes widen. "Did he... Did he give you your powers?"

"Not exactly. But that scepter he had did."

"The cool outer space weapon thing he fought the Avengers with?" He asked, shocked by the prospect that his closest friend had any connection at all to the psychotic Norse God that tried to take over the world almost six years ago. "But you said you were halfway across the world when it happened. How were you affected by Loki's scepter?"

"Well, after New York, apparently SHIELD got ahold of it. Which was then taken by HYDRA because... well, they were infiltrated by them."

"Washington. I remember that."

"Yeah, and it turned out my father was actually a scientist for HYDRA all along," she explained, her head bowed, unable to look Peter in the eyes. It was safe to say she was a bit embarrassed and ashamed of her family history and the origins of her powers. But, when she looked up at Peter through her bangs, she noticed he didn't look at her any differently than he had been earlier. He still looked completely entranced by the story, unaffected by what she had said just now. So, she continued.

"He apparently refused to do their experiments on people, so they kidnapped my brother and I and used the scepter and his work to experiment on us themselves."

Peter felt at a loss for words. There were no words to express how shocked, sorry, and surprised he was. He was also in disbelief. He had no clue just how much Danielle had endured and gone through. The happy, sweet, and amazing friend of his had been kidnapped by a neo-Nazi organization and experimented on. Her parents had been killed, she had been thrown into jail, she had faced terrible things countless times and this was just the first few hours that he had known her. The real her.

"That's how I got my powers," she finished with a grimace.

"And now you... move things with your mind?" Peter asked, trying to lighten the mood a bit seeing as she was clearly not proud of her origins and not really wanting to continue talking about them.

"Pretty much," she answered with a nod. "I used to be able to do a lot more, but... something happened while I was in the Raft Prison and now I can barely even do that." She watched a frown grace her friend's features as he began to open his mouth, undoubtedly to apologize. But, Danielle stopped him before he could. "Peter, it's fine. It wasn't your fault and no one blames you. It was... a mistake on a lot of people's parts. But not yours," she assured him.

"It doesn't change the fact that I helped put you in that place," he muttered.

"I would've been shoved into that cell whether you helped or not," she muttered begrudgingly, thinking of how desperate Ross was to get his hands on her or any of her other rogue team members. How much he desperately wanted me to lose their footing and make a mistake so he could throw them back in there again.

Peter bowed his head, still feeling extremely guilty still. He had helped to put her, his friend, in that cell. Whether or not someone else would've done it if he hadn't didn't change the fact that he still helped. He did. Not anyone else... Well, her brother was there too, but Peter still helped him.

It was a few moments later when Peter finally spoke again, ready for his next round of questioning. Because when was he ever going to get to interview an Avenger (he knew Tony wasn't on that level with him yet). "So," he began, breaking the silence. "After you were... experimented on, what happened then? Did the Avengers rescue you?"

He watched Danielle visibly cringe with the shrug of her shoulders. "Not exactly," she answered. As Danielle began to explain her origin story of how she met up with the Avengers (fought them, then joined them), helped save the world in Sokovia, lost her brother Pietro, moved into the Avengers Compound, and then met him on the subway train a few weeks after Steve thought it would be a good idea sending her to school. "And then I met you, and Liz, and Michelle, and Betty, and everyone. A lot's happened since then, of course, but that's the general story of how I even got here."

Peter smiled as he took it all in. He had about a million follow-up questions, but none f them that seemed quite relevant at the time. Like what the Hulk was like, or how tall Thor was, and whether or not she had alien abilities because of her exposure to the weird energy the alien scepter Loki had.

Instead, he smiled at a fond memory he had of his first meeting with Danielle. "You know, it's starting to make sense now why you seemed so nervous when I first met you on the train a year ago," he recalled. "I remember standing a few feet behind you when your heartbeat just started banging in my ears. Like, normally the super hearing lets me hear some heartbeats or heavy breathing, but I'd gotten so used to just blocking it out. But yours... it was getting so loud, it was starting to hurt and I just had to try and see who you were.

"Kind of crazy how it turned out to be a girl the same age as me going to the same school as me, who's now one of my closest friends and also happens to be an Avenger," he concluded with a delighted smirk. Danielle smiled back at him.

"Well, I think you know the basic info there is to know about me and my powers," Danielle eventually broke their comfortable silence when the sound of the school bell caught her attention from across the field.

Peter nodded as he followed her movements of gathering his things (quickly shoving his suit in the depths of his new backpack he had to buy earlier that morning after his last one was indeed stolen) and starting to stand up off the bleachers. "Yeah. And I'm definitely glad I can finally talk to someome about this stuff, ya know? It was getting kinda hard to keep this secret for so long and it feels pretty good to just... let it all out in the open with someone who gets it," he stated, a beaming smile on his face as he led Danielle back down the bleacher steps to the bottom.

The pair quickly walked from the off the football field, across the parking lot, and into the deserted hallways as first period was about to commence. They stopped just before the hallway split into two different directions and Danielle felt a sense of deja vu wash over her, taking in and remembering her first time ever walking into Midtown Tech Highschool with Peter, how they stopped in this exact hallway and he turned to her to wish her luck in her first day.

Now, they were here yet again. But this time, when Peter turned to her, all he could do was smile and wave. "See you after school?"

Danielle shrugged. "Maybe."

She watched as Peter's smile stayed on his face as he began to turn away. She let it sink in just how amazing it felt to have someone finally know. To let someone in and not have them be judgemental, questioning, or scared of her. Peter now knew almost everything there was to know about her now. Almost everything...

"Hey!"

Peter froze in his steps, turning back on his heel to face Danielle. He expected her to give him a definite answer about seeing her during his Spider-Man patrols since she knew now or for her to wish him luck during class. But instead, she shouted, "Harper."

Peter furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Was that code for something? "What?"

"Danielle Harper," she told him, glad there wasn't anyone but them in the entrance of the school since first period was now about to start. "That's my real name... I-In case you were wondering."

Peter nodded and smiled. Waving one last time as she too turned the opposite direction to go to class now. And as he walked down the hall towards his first period (he most definitely would be late to) he kept repeating the name over and over in his head. Danielle Harper. Danielle Harper. Danielle Harper.

He no longer knew who Danielle West was. Because now he had a new friendship with Danielle Harper. And it was bound to be beautiful and awesome.

—

 ** _A/N: That it was... AGHHHHHH almost at Homecoming. And after Homecoming is a special arc ;), and after that is Thor Ragnorak, and after that is Infinity War, and after that is Endgame, and after that is Far From Home and AGHHHHH IM SO READY. I'm not sure what lies ahead after Far From Home but hopefully newer Marvel movies will give insight as to what the hell Peter and the rest of the MCU hero gang will be up to prior to the end of Phase 3, Far From Home. But it will be a while before we get there so we have time... Hopefully._**

 ** _ALSO: I changed my Tumblr username. It's now buckysbitch4hire so if you wanna message me, ask me questions, or see me just shitpost about random fandoms I'm in (mostly Marvel). Hope on over. I may start getting my shit together to actually post and clean it up so it looks presentable and it accurately depicts me. But for now it's just there. So FOLLOW ME. Please._**

 ** _Chapter songs are: Secrets by One Republic (for the first half) and Wow, I'm Not Crazy by AJR (for the other half on the bleachers bc once again these brothers are on fire and I love them so much)._**

 **Reviews:**

 **PrettyRecklessLaura: Carp indeed. But, here's your next update. Enjoy!**

 **haleyamazing13: Oh, Tony's gonna have a ball when he finds out Dani knows about Peter since he already knows Peter knows about Dani. And Dani in Homecoming is going to be very different from her other Arcs, but I don't want to spoil it too much.**

 **Wikked: Here it is!**

 **jmatrix00: Yes, that Arc and Civil War Arc was sort of meant t be one bad decision after the other because in terms of writing. That one in particular was kind of my first original ones and I wasn't entirely sure with how I wanted it to go so it's a bit choppy, but I also reason it with the fact that it's kind of the point. Alice makes shit decisions because her emotions and connection with her kids being involved clouds her judgement and in turn makes her a bit of a fucking idiot. Not to mention, she's only been an assassin for like three years and isn't as trained. Dani is an idiot because this is her first real major problem outside of Ultron and HYDRA. One that can't just be fought off with her powers, but deals with her emotions. So, sorry for the plot holes in that Arc.**

 **Hyraeth: He he he he, I am evil. But, you have a non-cliffhanger chapter now! And i feel like I did pretty alright with it. For real! Pietro never is mentioned again. Not even by Wanda, which I feel is kind of sad. So, I took it upon myself to mention him as much ask can and these next few arcs hell be making more appearances in flashbacks because the arc after Homecoming deals with Dani and Jack's past in Sokovia because a lot happened in those almost four years they were there. Yes, as much as Dani is having t survive without her powers, she also really wants the back, so she will also be working towards that as well. And Happy Pride to you as well!**

 **Love. Fiction. 2019: Thanks! Here's a new one!**

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter:

 **Peter: Maybe we should hold hands.**

 **Dani: ?**

 **Peter: ...for safety.**

 **Dani: You're absolutely right.**

 **["ANOTHER!" - Thor 2k11]**

 **Peter: May, I'm back!**

 **May: Where have you been this whole time?**

 **Peter: Uh... *looks out window***

 **Danielle: *hiding outside window, mouthing* Internship.**

 **Peter: Ginger dip.**

 **Danielle: *jumps through window* Just ground him.**


	60. Crazy Days

**_A/N: AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WILL ALWAYSSSSSS LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUU... Jk. #FarFromHomeWasA1Quality._**

 ** _Sup guys, just here to let you know that the format of my chapters are gonna change a bit. For starters, I wanted to put an Author's Note in the beginning t just let you know about any announcements or disclaimers or just to rant as well as to put on the chapter songs s you can listen and get the feel of the chapter and the mood for it. Like a soundtrack, really. But, reviews and incorrect quotes are still at the end._**

 ** _I also saw this post on Tumblr (follow me buckysbitch4hire) where they said that if you cannot include all of your character's little quirks in the story, make random head canons for them. So, I wanted to try that out._**

 ** _Uh, random headcanon: Danielle sleeps with her socks on like a heathen because when she stayed in Sokovia, it was hard to keep warm while sleeping in a cold cell. She had always grown used to sleeping with the socks on anyway and never grew out of it when she joined the team. :)_**

 ** _Chapter songs: Waiting For Love by Avicii (for the intro of the chapter as a sort of background song i just like the sound of),_** ** _Cool Kids by Echosmith (for the second part of the chapter), and Hate That You Know Me by the Bleachers (for the final part of the chapter). So you can go ahead and listen to those songs to know the mood of the chapter parts._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing Marvel related, just Jack and Dani. Land also, if you've seen Far From Home, please don't spoil it in the reviews for the people who haven't seen it yet. Thanks._**

—

"Welcome back, Miss West," her Chemistry teacher, Mr. Cobbwell, greeted her as she entered the class with a small smirk.

All around her, Danielle was welcomed back by the familiar feeling of school and the people in it. Seated at a nearby lab table was Michelle with Charles and Cindy. And then seated behind them was Peter and Ned . As she made her way over to her spot beside Peter, he glanced up and met her glance with a smug smile that held all their secrets.

"Hey," he greeted her as she took a seat beside him and his best friend.

"Hi," she replied nonchalantly. And after the greeting, both went back to looking at their work or the front of the class where Mr. Cobbwell was trying to sound funny with his lessons. But deep down, both Peter and Danielle knew more than anyone inside that room, and it made them ecstatic.

It had been almost a month since Danielle had finally found out about Peter's secret when he stumbled through her balcony door with a bullet in his stomach and a scar on the back of his head. And nearly every night since then, Peter had been popping into her Penthouse with either a scratch from falling on the pavement, a bruise from hitting a window, or a stab wound from a mugger in Hell's Kitchen. "He was fast. It was dark," was what Peter used as an excuse when Danielle gave him a judgemental look before, of course, patching him up anyway.

But it was... nice. A break away from the tension-filled and awkward conversations they used to have before. It was as if they were both always holding their breath around one another for so long with their secrets clutched so tightly to their chests. And now, with everything out in the open between them, it was as if they could finally breathe again. And it was amazing.

Of course, being better friends with Peter wasn't the only thing Danielle was excited for this school year because now that she was back, she had the Academic Decathlon National Tournament in DC to look forward to in a week. Of course, she had to get through a week of school first.

"And that is how the Chernobyl Massacre was a large part of why the USSR was disbanded. Chemistry. Science. Physics. The Physicists would've never been able to figure out what was wrong in the RDM Nuclear Reactors in the first place had it not been for–" The bell suddenly rang, echoing through the classroom and cutting off Mr. Cobbwell's interesting lecture. After that, the students all around him were already up from their seats, shuffling to grab their belongings and head out of class while he aimlessly tried to call out something about homework and an assignment due on Thursday. Danielle wasn't listening because of the fact that she was too busy talking with her friends. A normal thing she did, with her normal friends, on a normal day.

"You're going to Decathlon Practice today during Advisory still, right?" Michelle asked her as her, Peter, Cindy, Ned, and Charles began their exit from the classroom to their next period.

Danielle nodded. "Definitely. Liz told me she had something she wanted to tell me this morning. Plus, I've been kind of slacking in practicing the Economics of Europe topic Mr. Harrington has me working on for Nationals," she explained.

Cindy groaned aloud. "Don't even get me started on the Hypotehtical Theory topic he gave me last week."

"Yeah," Peter chimed in. "I don't understand why there would even be topics like this at Nationals anyways."

Ned shrugged. "Whatever, Peter. You can't even complain because you got US Presidents," he retorted with a smug smirk. The rest of the group shouting in protest and disbelief as they entered the busy hallway.

"Oh, come on!" Charles whined. "Unfair. How come you get the easy topic?"

"Because he aces all his other topics," Michelle remarked with an unimpressed look.

"Alright," Cindy allowed with the roll of her eyes as her, Charles, Ned, and Michelle split off from them to go to their next class.

"See you at practice!" Ned shouted with a wave to the pair.

"Bye!" Danielle and Peter waved back at them before turning to head to their next classic the opposite direction. "You don't actually ace all your topics, do you?" Danielle wondered aloud jokingly once they were alone. Peter snorted in response. "So, how was your morning so far?" She asked as they walked at a steady pace down the hall.

Peter shrugged. "Eh. Same old, ya know? Texting Happy again, letting him know I'm still available and stuff. Uh... Flash almost hit me with his car again."

Danielle rolled her eyes. If there was one person she could always count on giving her a headache this early in the morning, it was Flash Thompson. "Him and that car," she muttered. "I'm surprised her hadn't married it yet." She joked and they both fell into a comfortable laugh.

Peter opened his mouth to reply when Mr. Cobbwell ca,e running from his class towards them. "Mr. Parker!" Both Danielle and Peter stopped in their tracks and turned back to their Chemistry teacher. "Miss West," he greeted her with a smile and nod as he walked over. "Peter, I just wanted to notify you that this is the third homework assignment you've failed to turn in on time. I'm afraid that another could result in you failing the class." Danielle furrowed her eyebrows at this information. Peter? Failing science class? He aced that subject, how could he be failing to turn in his assignments?

"I know that you've been a bit withdrawn lately. You quit Robotics a month ago, now this," Mr. Cobbwell continued, and Peter's frown deepened. "I'm not sure what's going on in your life, Mr. Parker, but I do offer tutoring in the morning and after school to help get you caught up."

"Um, thank you, Mr. Cobbwell," Peter replies with a nod. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Alright. You have a good rest of your day, Mr. Parker. Miss West." And with that, the man went back to his classroom, leaving the pair of enhanced teens to their own devices in the middle of the crowded hallway.

They were silent for a moment, Danielle still tring to wrap the fact that Peter was failing a class around her head when she finally spoke a minute later. "You're not turning in homework assignments now?" She asked him skeptically.

Peter grimaced as he looked around the hallway, avoiding her prying eyes. "Yeah. It's... It's not a big deal. I can just make it all up during tutoring-"

"Which you never go to because of your _internship_ after school," Danielle interjected, causing Peter to deflate. He knew she was right, he had been putting off tutoring for weeks now, struggling to even manage to finish homework assignments on the subway ride to school in the mornings.

"I just don't get why it's such a big deal," Peter shrugged. "I mean, it's not like I actually need to worry about this stuff. I have my Internship I can always fallback on if-"

"If you drop out of high school?" Danielle finished for him, turning to face Peter with raised eyebrows.

Peter frowned and held up his hands. "Whoa, hey. I'm not- I'm not dropping out of high school, Elle," he assured her, but she didn't look all that convinced that he was being sincere. "It's just... It's just Chemistry. I can not turn in a few assignments and be caught up by the end of the month."

"Okay, then what about Robotics?" Danielle prompted. "Ned said something about you quitting weeks ago. Same thing with Marching Band. Why would you do that?"

"There was no time for that stuff anymore," Peter defended. "I can't... do Robotics, Decathlon, Marching Band, _and–_ ya know–" Danielle watched as he made the hand gestured he did when he shot webs from his shooters. "So, I had to quit a few clubs. It's fine. I didn't need them anyway."

"Peter," Danielle cut in, stopping their walk in the hallway to turn and face him. "You didn't have time for these clubs because you're so focused on one thing: Spider-Man," she whispered beneath her breath. "And I get it; you're a hero, you save people. I've done that, too. It's great. But, this is different. You've been doing this before Tony gave you the new suit and still managed to make time for your clubs and school. You were an honor student last year, Peter."

Danielle let out a heavy sigh as she glanced around the hallway aimlessly. "I'm just worried that maybe you're not prioritizing what's important," she continued. "Take it from someone who's gone through the whole vigilante, secret persona thing; don't take for granted the normal part of your life. Please."

Peter frowned. Taking in her words. He knew she had a point. He had been prioritizing the "internship" over school and extracurricular activities ever since Mr. Stark had given him his new suit. But, it was because this was a whole new level. He no longer just swung through the streets as your basic vigilante. He now had the Avengers backing him up. He was a real hero. And he hopefully planned on becoming an Avenger one day when he grew up. And truth be told, he didn't need high school to get there. But, Danielle was right about one thing: he needed to take advantage of his normal life while he still had it.

"You're right," he told her as the warning bell rang, echoing through the halls. "I'll try to focus more on school. Take time to catch up on those Chemistry assignments."

Danielle smiled. "That's good. And, hey, maybe you can swing on over to the Penthouse and I can help you with it," she joked.

Peter laughed. "Yeah. I'll see what I can do."

"Bye, Peter," Danielle said with a wave as she made her way towards her English class. "I'll see you at Practice," she called over her shoulder.

"Definitely. Oh, and have fun with the Economics of Europe!" He called after her, laughing when he got a groan in response before heading off to class. Smiling as he made his way down the hall, thinking to himself how grateful he was to have a friend like Elle who kept him in line and helped keep his head on and who understood what it was like to be under the mask. But, sometimes he wondered if she was right all the time. It wasn't like... she had been going out every night as Eris anymore. Sure, she was practicing and regaining her strength, but she wasn't actually fighting in the streets. So, Peter had to think; did she really know what it was like?

—

After 3rd and 4th period went by in a flash and it wasn't long before Danielle found herself skipping by Peter and Ned at lunch.

"Hi guys," she greeted them as they entered the cafeteria. Both teenage boys waiting for her at the entrance like they did everyday since she got back. Ever since Cindy, Sally, Liz, and Betty stopped hanging out as much over the Summer, Danielle found more time to sit with just the boys... and sometimes Michelle when she crawled out of her place in the library.

Ned and Peter turned to her with smiles. "Hey, Elle," Ned greeted her with a wave.

"Hey," Peter chimed in. "I thought you were gonna meet up with Liz today?"

"I am. I just wanted to tell you guys 'hi' before I totally go and ditch you," she grimaced.

"You're not ditching us, Elle," Ned assured her. "You're taking one for the team. You're probably the only friend we have who actually gets invited to do stuff with seniors." Peter pouted and gave his friend an odd look while Danielle could only laugh awkwardly.

"Um, okay. Well, I'll see you guys during advisory."

Ned scoffed and rolled his eyes then. "Yeah. Where Peter's going to tell Mr. Harrington that he can't make it to Nationals this weekend." That caught Danielle's attention.

She raised her eyebrows and turned to see Peter cringe slightly. She figured he probably wanted to wait to tell her. Or maybe he planned on not telling her at all after their discussion in the hallway earlier that day.

"You're not going to Nationals?" She asked incredulously. "Peter, you've worked super hard to get here, and now you're just not going?"

"I just..." he began, but stopped when he side glanced to Ned, remembering he couldn't say everything he wanted to say. "I have to stay for my internship, you know? In case Mr. Stark needs me here," he explained lamely.

Danielle couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her and Peter knew full well that Tony hadn't called or messaged Peter about anything since dropping him off at his apartment building months ago. He was now just using it as an excuse to stay behind and fight crime in New York without getting caught and taking a break for a single weekend to go to Decathlon Nationals in DC. This couldn't have gotten any worse in Danielle's eyes.

She opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't find the words. Instead, she just sighed and figured that there was nothing she could do. He wanted to spend his life this way. Who was she to stop him? Someone who experience first hand what it was like to lose her normal life and someone who was jealous everyday of the normal life all her friends get to live. But, Peter didn't care about any of that.

Peter could see the disappointment in Danielle's eyes flicker then disappear, replaced with a glaze that made it look like she was lost. "Elle-" he began, but was cut off by the sounds of girly laughter and a single shout.

"Ellie!"

Danielle, Ned, and Peter all turned to see Liz smiling and waving at Danielle, Betty and a few other of Liz's new friends crowded around her like a little clique. Danielle tried to smile and wave back, but it just came out like a grimace.

"Hey, Ned and Peter," Liz greeted the the pair beside Danielle before turning back to her friend. "You still coming? I need some help setting up posters around for the Homecoming dance. Plus, I still wanted to talk to you," she told Danielle with an excited smile.

Ever since Danielle got back to Midtown after... everything, Liz had been acting a bit differently. She had always been happy and quirky, but lately it had been even more so. And especially when she was around her new friends Betty had introduced her to from the Student Council.

There was Cheryl; the brunette exchange student who was elected as Student Body Class Secretary. Quinn; the President of the School's Drama Club and past contestant of American Idol (or so she claims). And Nadine; the Editor of the School Newspaper. And then of course you had Jason, Betty, and Seymour who still stuck around over the summer. It was as if someone had gotten the most popular people in school and made a friend group out of them, and that was exactly who hung out with Liz. And then there was Danielle.

Sometimes she couldn't help but wonder why Liz even bothered with still hanging out with her sometimes whenever she was with these big, bright, and popular people who liked talking about gossip in school, cute celebrity guys, and the right lighting for selfies. But, when Liz was alone with Danielle, she was like an entirely different person. Less focus on her looks and public image and more focused on school and her future as the first female president. Danielle liked the normal Liz better, but she was her friend no matter what.

"You still on for lunch with us?" Liz asked, promptly pulling Danielle from her thoughts.

Danielle, remembering he earlier hiccup with Peter, turned to glance at him for a moment. She contemplated staying with him and Ned, trying to talk him into going to DC, but figured that there was no changing his mind on this. "Uh, yeah. Definitely."

"Yay," Liz cheered before taking Danielle by the hand and dragging her along with the rest of the group of girls into the cafeteria, with not so much as a second glance to the two boys she left behind.

After getting dragged away by Liz and the girls, Danielle found herself having to help the Homecoming Commitee (yet again) with hanging up an enormous sign in the cafeteria. It wasn't the worse way to spend her lunch, but it was taking up a bit of her time to actually eat while holding the thumbtacks for Liz.

"Uh, maybe a little to the left!" Betty called from where she stood behind them a few yards away.

Liz slowly lifted the edge of the banner to the left as instructed from where she stood on the ladder. "This good?" She called over her shoulder.

Betty clapped. "Perfect!"

Liz smiled before turning back to Danielle on the ground beside her. "Ellie– thumbtack?" Danielle faked a smile through the pain of her growling stomach before passing her a thumbtack. "Thank you." Danielle hoped this was the last banner she would have to help hang up as she glanced around at the cafeteria and everyone in it eating food. Her stomach growled at just the thought. She hadn't eaten since last night's Chinese take-out she ordered for herself, and only herself.

It was true: Rae was a terrible caretaker. She showed up every so often just to pop in, grab something frm the Penthouse, maybe stay for a night, but she was always gone by the morning and wouldn't return for maybe a few days or a couple of weeks. It was a weird routine the woman had, but it wasn't like Danielle had time in the brief moments she saw her that she could ask why she was gone so often or where she was going. Not to mention, Danielle also had to lie to cover for her; Jack was still under the impression that whenever he talked to his sister and Rae wasn't there it was because she had either gone to the store or was still at work. Which, wasn't technically lying. She could've been at the store or work when Danielle told her brother that, she just wouldn't be coming for some time.

But, it was fine with Danielle that Rae was a bit of a deadbeat. It gave her time to practice on her powers in the house without getting in trouble for breaking something valuable. Like, for instance, the really pretty vase that say on the counter for the longest time that Danielle accidentally threw the remote into while practicing with tossing small objects. She tossed the small object, though... just a bit too hard.

"Finished," Liz announced as she climbed down the ladder, taking a few steps back with Betty to take a look at her work.

"It looks good," Danielle told her, a bit exasperated.

"I hope so," Liz said. "This is my last Homecoming and I really want it to be memorable." Panic hit Danielle for a split second before it dawned on her that Liz was right, this would be her last Homecoming because she was a senior and it was her last year of high school. Just like last year was Amber, Maggie, and Ashley's last year in soccer and high school and they had graduated.

Betty pouted. "Hey, don't talk like that," she scolded her friend. "It's going to be amazing."

"Yeah..." Liz sighed, sounding a bit unconvinced. "What do you think, Ellie?"

Danielle was caught a bit by surprise when Liz asked for her opinion, so all she could muster was a simple, "Hm?"

"What do you think about this Homecoming?" Liz reiterated. "You're still going, right?"

"I, uh..." Danielle blanked. She hadn't actually thought about whether or not she was going to yet another dance Liz invited her to. Usually, they ended terribly. The Winter Formal, for example, ended with her leaving early because her long lost Mom came breaking into the Compound. Then, the Valentine's Dance, which she got dressed up for but ended up getting poisoned by said mother before Rumlow assassinated her. Then the Soccer Banquet which she had to leave early after saving Betty from a mugger. Dances just weren't a good scene for Danielle it seemed. "I don't know. I hadn't thought about it," she admit sheepishly.

"Oh, come on," Betty chimed in. "You have to go. It's Liz's last Homecoming."

"I..."

"Please, Ellie?" Liz turned to her with bright, pleading eyes. The same eyes she used on everyone else when she wanted something. No wonder she was so popular. Those eyes could've probably gotten her anywhere in life, Danielle was sure.

"I... Alright," she eventually relented, seeing no other choice but to let Liz and Brtty have their way.

"Perfect!" Betty cheered as Liz brought Danielle in for a tight embrace. "We can all go as a big group."

Once Liz released her, Danielle could only chuckle nervously. "I don't even have anything to wear."

"We can fix that," Liz replied matter-of-factly. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. So, get this: my parents are both going out of town tomorrow night and I was wondering if you could come over tonight after school to help me plan out the awesome house party I'm throwing then. And we can totally look for outfits for you to wear, too."

"Uh... I..." Danielle stammered for a moment. She nearly blurted out the fact that she had to check with her caretaker before remembering: right, she didn't have one at the moment. "Sure!" She answered with an excited smile.

"Yay!" Both Betty and Liz cheered as they brought her in for another group hug.

But, they were suddenly cut off when the bell rang, signifying the start of advisory and the end of lunch. Danielle mentally cursed herself for not at least trying to sneak away from Liz to grab a bite to eat as she bid Betty and the rest of the other girl's (who had gotten to eat) farewell before her and Liz started their walk to Decathlon Practice in the empty choir hall the school held debates, concerts, and assemblies.

Liz and Danielle werent the first to arrive either as the rest of the team began filing in. Cindy, Sally, Abe, Charles, Peter, Ned, Michelle, and Flash trickled in followed by their great coach Mr. Harrington.

Everyone began their greetings. Mr. Harrington welcoming everyone, Flash making a but of an obscene or lame joke, Mr. Harrington scolding him or Abe if he decides to come up with a witty retort, followed by Liz commencing the start of practice by listing any team announcements, and this time it's all about Nationals it seems.

"Alright guys," Liz began as she took the podium at the front of the group. "Nationals is days away. We can only afford so many wrong answers. So, today I wanted to try and work on quick sessions. Fast paced questions as practice to see how it would go during the real deal. So, let's split up into teams."

"Yes," Mr. Harrington joined in. "People who have finished the questions on their topics I assigned them can turn them in and start splitting up for the quick rounds, everyone who hasn't finished them, please start working." Collective groans spouted from all around the group of students. "Guys, it's for practice. The better you work, the easier it is when you get up to the stage."

While listening to their coach trying to justify himself, Danielle felt her stomach growl yet again. She placed a hand over her stomach and squeezed as if it were going to help. She doubted it would.

"Hey." A nudge on her shoulder caught Danielle's attention as she turned t face her offender. Beside her stood Michelle. She looked, as she normally did, bored as she held a book in one hand and not care in the world to give in the other. "Didn't think you ate anything at lunch, so..." Danielle watched as the brunette girl pulled out a PB&J sandwich from her satchel bag and held it out for her to take.

The enhanced girl looked between the outstretched food and her friend as if Michelle were offering her her firstborn child to her. "Are you... Are you sure?" She asked hesitantly.

Michelle shrugged. "Yeah. You ditched to go hang up those banners with Liz so I was stuck at lunch with Perv 1 and Perv 2 who were busy checking her out from afar, so my appetite was pretty much gone the entire time. But, I figured you were pretty hungry after having to hear all about Quinn's time juggling while saving orphaned kids from cancer on America's Got Talent," she remarked, the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Danielle couldn't stop the snort that escaped from her lips at her friend's blunt jokes. "Thanks, Michelle," she said through her laughs as she took the offered sandwich.

"Don't mention it," she replied.

Danielle thought she saw a ghost of a smile grace her Lis which was definitely a rarity in itself. She figured, why not try for a real one? "And, uh... It was actually American Idol."

Michelle pursed her lips, trying to hold back the smile. But once Danielle laughed, it wasn't hard for the dam to break and Michelle let out a brief laugh. It was good to hear and it was safe to as it made Danielle's day to hear it.

A few minutes passed by and Practice was in full-swing. Liz was still up at the podium, a set of flash cards in her hands as she did a quick session with Cindy, Abe, and Charles on the stage. Michelle was up there too, but she was busy with yet another book in her hands. Ned was supposed to be up on stage helping, but he had left early due to something about Robotics.

On the ground was Flash with his feet propped up in another chair as he through a book in his lap. Across the room, Sally was looking over her binder of notes with Danielle eating her PB&J sandwich beside her. And at the end of the choir hall, seated at a table with Mr. Harrington as he flipped through the semi-completed topic questions, was Peter who nervously fidgeted with his fingers as he waited for the right time to break the bad news about Nationals to his coach.

Danielle, who was well aware of Peter's plan, listened from afar as she pretended to be paying attention to her paper in front of her about the economic trends in Europe. She really felt like Ferris Bueller right about now. _"I'm not European, nor do I plan on being European, so who gives a crap?"_ Well, technically, she was European. Was; past tense. It all felt weird still...

"Peter," Danielle heard Mr. Harrington sigh. "It's Nationals. Is there no way you can take one weekend off?" She could hear the desperation in his voice and a part of her knew it was because Mr. Harrington– like most of the team– depended on Peter's knowledge and brain power. It was one of the reasons they had won all the other previous competitions and had gotten this far. He was a vital member of the team when it came to math and sciences.

Peter shook his head, unable to meet his coach's eyes as he began to explain, "I can't go to Washington because if Mr. Stark needs me, then I have to make sure that I'm here."

Danielle suppressed a disappointed sigh when Flash abruptly chimed in from where he sat a few yards away. "You've never even been in the same room as Tony Stark!" He called from behind his book.

That seemed to grab everyone's attention as the rest of the team began to tune in to the conversation. "Wait, what's happening?" Cindy asked from her spot on the stage.

"Peter's not going to Washington," Sally explained in a dull tone from where she lay beside Danielle.

Everyone began to groan in protest. "No, n-no, no, no. No," Cindy shook her head as Ane rang his answering bell with his own question, "Why not?" Danielle could only bow her head as the conversation continued.

"Really? Right before Nationals?" Liz asked Peter disappointedly.

"He already quit Marching Band and Robotics Lab," a distant voice on the stage remarked. Everyone then turned their attention to Michelle who still had her book in her lap. Danielle tilted her head in confusion as to how Michelle had known all that. She certainly hadn't told her and no one else really talked to Michelle all that much either. Seeing all the eyes on her, Michelle quickly added, "I'm not obsessed with him, I'm just very observant."

Danielle chuckled softly beneath her breath until Liz suddenly sun around to face the kid behind her. "Flash, you're in for Peter," she called.

"Oof, I don't know," Flash replied. "I gotta check my calendar first I got a hot date with Black Widow coming up." Danielle rolled her eyes. If it weren't for the fact that Sally was an alternate for her and not Peter, he would've been off the team completely. But, unfortunately, he wasn't. Leaving him to be the annoying person he was today. She doubted Natasha would've ever put up with someone like Flash. She missed Natasha.

Behind her, a bell rang as Abe shouted out, "That is false!" Everyone broke into a small laughter, but all Danielle could think about was how Peter seemed to be nonchalantly throwing a piece of his life away.

"What did I tell you about using the bell for comedic purposes?" Mr. Harrington scolded as the school bell rang.

—

It didn't take long after Danielle had left the Choir hall for Peter to catch up to her halfway to her class. "Hey," he shouted as he approached. "So, I have patrols today after school and I was wondering if I could take you up on that offer to get my Chemistry homework finished at your place?"

Danielle grimaced slightly. "I can't. Liz invited to her place after school. Something about Homecoming and finding me something to wear," she explained with the wave of her hand.

Peter blinked in confusion as he fell in step beside her. "You're going to Homecoming?"

Danielle turned to face him with a raised eyebrow. "Aren't you? I mean, I'm an unofficial member of the committee. I have to go."

Peter remained silent for a moment as he stared down the crowded hallway as if it were an endless abyss. Then, out of nowhere, he turned to face Danielle with an amused smirk. "Liz and Betty are making you go, aren't they?"

"... no."

Peter snorted. "They are-"

"They're not!" Danielle was quick to protest. "I want to go; no one's making me."

"Well," Peter said as his laughter sobered up. "At least Liz is noticing one of us." Danielle turned to Peter, his head bowed as he pretended that the laces on his shoes were suddenly the most interesting thing ever. A piece of her neary forgot that Peter had an enormous crush on her best friend. It was weird how they were so close to her, yet so far away.

"Hey," She said, cutting into his loud thoughts. He turned back to face her. "Maybe Liz would notice you more if instead of ditching Nationals, you went to Washington and helped us win," she suggested with a shrug. "Just a thought," she added with an innocent little smile and wink.

She saw a ghost of a smile cross Peter's lips before she started to head the opposite direction towards her next class. "See you tomorrow. Stay safe!" She called over her shoulder as she left.

"Yep. Bye!" She heard him reply before they were both out of sight from one another.

—

After that, Danielle's day went by smoothly. School ended, she bid farewell to Michelle and a few of her former soccer teammates she saw in Spanish and made her way to the train a few blocks away. After getting off the train, it was relatively easy to catch a taxi which would take her to the New York suburbs where Liz's house was.

The yellow taxi cab pulled up right outside the familiar house. The house Danielle hadn't been to since the last party Liz threw which resulted in her barfing all over the metal boots of the Iron Man armor after getting drunk off her ass.

"Thanks," she called to the Mediterranean driver as she tossed him a wad of tens through the passenger side window before making her way up the sidewalk towards Liz's large house.

Like clockwork, as soon as Dani hit the first step up Liz's porch, the front door swung open and she was greeted with a broad smile from Liz's Mom. "Danielle," she beamed as the teenage girl walked up the steps. "It's been awhile. Liz told me about what happened with your Aunt in Europe. I'm so sorry."

Danielle nearly asked what she was talking about before she caught herself. She'd almost forgotten about Peter's lie about her Aunt 'Kate' and her Summer in Europe. "Right..." Danielle said with an uneasy smile. "Thank you for your condolences," she quickly added, figuring that that was what people normally said when they apologized after a loved one died.

"Of course. I'm just glad to have you back here." Danielle returned the smile Liz's mom gave her as she was ushered into their enormous house. The brunette had always enjoyed Liz's family. Her Mom especially was always super nice and used to bring snacks up for the girls during their other sleepovers or days that Danielle just came to visit. "Liz is upstairs I think, but I can call her down."

"Oh, no, that's okay-" Danielle tried to protest, but Liz's Mom was already at the foot of the staircase calling out, "Liz!"

Danielle winced at the volume of her shout but recomposed herself just as she saw her best friend's figure come bounding down the stairs. She smiled and waved down at Danielle and she returned it with a smirk and little shrug. "Hey, Ellie," Liz greeted her. "Come on," she gestured for her to come up the stairs.

"Thanks, Miss Allen," Danielle said with a small smile to Liz's Mother before quickly dashing up the stairs behind Liz.

"What took you so long?" Liz asked jokingly as they made their way up the rest of the stairs and into her room. "I thought you would've come with me after school. I would've offered you a ride."

Danielle shrugged as Liz shut the door behind them. "I had to drop some stuff off at my house first," she lied easily. She knew that getting a ride with Liz after school also meant having to ride with the rest of her new friend group. And that was a headache Danielle would've happily avoided.

Liz bought what she told her with the shake of her head. "Well," she sighed, turning towards her large bed in the middle of the room. "I have already set up a large selection of what to wear at Homecoming spanning from casual flowery sundress to chic black ball gown." Danielle followed where Liz gestured to what, at first, looked like blankets on her bed, but come to find, were actually just a bunch of dresses with heels all along the ground beside the bed.

"Wow," she muttered in awe. This almost competed with the large plethora of designer outfits stuffed inside of her closet back at the Penthouse.

Liz giggled at her friend's reaction. "Well, come on. Don't just stand there. Try them on," she urged Danielle with a little nudge towards the outfits on the bed. And so the fun began...

It seemed like Danielle had spent hours here at Liz's house before. Before the Summer. Before Germany and the Raft. Before her Mom. Before everything got complicated. Liz was always the person she could go to to try and forget the harsh reality of the life she lived being Enhanced. But, it was different now. Something felt off when she hung out with Liz now. Something was missing. Liz was different, that was a given. But, it was something else that Danielle just couldn't put her finger on.

"Ooh," Liz cooed as Danielle stepped out of her walk-in closet wearing outfit number eighteen; a sleevless beige button-up with a brown belt around the middle that Liz had paired up with some brown sandals. "It looks cute. Goes well with your skin tone."

Danielle grimaced uncomfortably as she shifted her weight in the sandals. "It feels a bit..."

"Brown? Underdressy? Casual? Open?"

"... Stiff," Danielle finished.

Liz let out a heavy exhale as she ran a hand down her face. "Okay," she said, bouncing from where she say on the edge of her bed. "How about we scrap looking for dresses in my closet and head to the shopping center after Nationals one of these days? I'm sure you're bound to fall in love with one of the dresses I get you into."

Danielle refrained from letting out a heavy sigh of relief. No more trying on outfits for the day! "Okay," she replied instead, quickly turning in her heel to walk back into the closet and change back into her clothes. However, when she came back out, Liz was absent from her spot on her bed. Danielle didn't freak out too much, she figured she must've been downstairs. And downstairs she went.

As she trekked her way down, she could hear the TV on followed by the sound f two distant voices. A male and female. Danielle recognized one voice as Liz's Mom, so she figured the other voice must've been her Dad.

Danielle had never met Liz's Dad. She'd seen him sometimes walking down the hall of the house or briefly on the rare occasions he would come to school to pick her up from school or the one time he picked her up after on if her soccer games last year. But, she knew Liz loved him. She talked about him all the time and how he was just always so busy with work. Danielle sometimes fiund herself envious of Liz's relationship with her Dad and wondered that if she herself had a normal life it would be something like what Liz had. A nice house, normal friends, good grades, loving family; a happy, normal life.

She tried not to dwell on it too much because when she hit the bottom stair, something else caught her attention on the TV screen: a picture of Spider-Man inside of what looked like a room filled with floating money with a bunch of other men. It looked like it had been shot in a security camera. And sure enough, it was.

 _"..Queens' very own Spider-Man was reported to have been stopping a group of ATM robbers when a large explosion shot out from the bank and into Delmar's Deli and Grocery store across the street. No injuries were reported and we have no confirmation if the robbers were caught, but we will be monitoring the situation as the night continues..."_

It was hot. Suddenly, the room began to heat up. Or so it felt that way for Danielle. SHe wanted to shout or scream or run for her life, but it felt like her feet were used in place in the ground and a lump was forming in her throat, stopping her from making even a noise. But she had to, she had to get to Peter and make sure he was okay. It said on the news report that no injuries were reported, but Peter would've fled the scene and been severely hurt, it wouldn't have been the first time the news didn't know something about the safety of Spider-Man after he saves the day. But she did. She was supposed t be there for him at the Penthouse. But instead she was here with Liz... Liz.

"Ellie?" Danielle spun around to find Liz coming down from the stairs behind her. "I was in the bathroom and came back to find you were gone. Are you leaving already?" She asked curiously.

"Um," her words caught in her throat again, but she was quick to swallow down the lump before she continued. "Yeah. It's really late, and I should get going."

"Do you need my Dad to give you a ride?"

Danielle shook her head as she subconsciously began walking to the door. "No. My foster parents can come pick me up. Thank you, though."

"Ellie, are you sure? Ellie? Ellie!"

Danielle could hardly hear Liz through the loud ringing noises in her ears as she shouted a quick 'goodbye' over her shoulder and rushed out of the front door, down the long sidewalk, towards the street, down the block, until she finally reached the closest subway stop.

For Danielle, this night couldn't have gotten any worse. The train seemed to be delayed for some reason even though it was eleven o' clock on a Tuesday night. She had tried several times to get ahold of Peter from her phone, but he wasn't answering. She began to think the worse as she changed trains over four times u til she eventually made it to Manhattan. By the time she caught a cab to Rae's building, it was midnight and Peter still wasn't answering.

For a split second as Danielle started to unlock the door to the Penthouse, she debated whether or not she should go to Peter's apartment to make sure he was alright. But it was then that her phone began to buzz and a familiar face popped up on her screen. She answered within a heartbeat.

"Peter," she said, all the air that had been building up in her chest finally being set free when that name fell off her lips. "You're okay."

"Yeah," came his unphased voice on the other line. "So... the fourteen missed calls might be a sign that you saw the news."

"Yep. Almost two hours ago," she replied a bit bitterly as she entered the Penthouse, flipping on the lights and making her way to her room after her long and stressful day.

"I'm really sorry, Elle. I should've called or at least swung by, but I knew you were at Liz's and I just got back from eating Thai with May and I'm sorry for freaking you out–" he began to ramble.

"Peter," Danielle interjected with a soft voice and a smirk playing at her lips.

There was a heavy exhale on the other line. "I'm rambling, aren't I?"

She giggled and nodded to herself even though he wasn't anywhere to see. "Yes, you are." She could hear him open his mouth to reply, but she quickly beat him to it. "And please don't apologize. I've heard enough for the night."

"Okay. Sorry," was Peter's response.

Danielle merely rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm glad you're not hurt," she told him as she began to kick off her shoes.

"Yeah. But, you really won't believe what those guys had at the bank! I mean, it was insane," he began to explain excitedly through the phone. Danielle winced slightly. "They were all in masks and the crazy weapons they had– oh, man, Elle. I was literally frozen in the air–"

"Hey, Peter?" Danielle yawned into the receiver.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you can tell me all about it tomorrow?"

"Man, was Liz's house that crazy?"

"I tried on seventeen Homecoming dresses; it was pretty draining," she explained as she stretched a bit in her bed.

"Hm," she heard him hum in amusement. "Wanna meet at the bleachers in the morning then?"

"Sure. See you then."

"Yeah. Goodnight, Elle. Sorry about worrying you."

Danielle couldn't help the smile that graced her lips as she replied, "Goodnight, Peter." And with that, the line went blank as the call ended. Danielle wanted to try and stay up a bit longer, but after she shed her jacket, sent out a goodnight text to Jack, and shut off the lamp beside her bed, it was fair game the moment her head hit the pillow and all of the day's events caught up with her.

Man, she hoped that today was the craziest day she would have the rest of the school year.

—

 _ **A/N: Procrastinated the fuck out of this chapter because life has literally been hitting me with a spiked bat over and over again and I don't appreciate it. Sorry, guys. I'll probably start updating this story bi-weekly because of how hard it's been recently. :/**_

 _ **Anyway**_

 **Reviews:**

 **PrettyRecklessLaura: Sorry I kept you waiting so long, here's your next fix.**

 **Love. Fiction. 2019: Thanks! :)**

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter:

 **Peter: *gets down on one knee***

 **Dani: *gasps* Oh my God, it's happening.**

 **Peter: *ties his shoelace***

 **Dani: He finally stopped wearing Crocs.**

 **[In his defense, they're comfortable as FUCK!]**

 **Dani: You know what I love?**

 **Peter: Me?**

 **Dani: Bitch, no. *holding up Quintin* Chicken.**


	61. Young Dumb Broke High School Kids

**_Chapter song: [Ive probably already used this song, but I still love it, so] Rollercoaster by the Bleachers and Young, Dumb & Broke by Khalid._**

 ** _Headcanon of the chapter: Danielle's favorite food is pretzels because when she was little, her dad would always bite into them and make them into little letters to spell her name. And to this day, each time she gets a bag of pretzels, she makes sure to always spell her name with them at least once._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing from Marvel except my little beans Danielle and... *looks at smeared marker on hand* Jacque._**

—

The next day, Danielle wasn't at her complete 100% having gone to sleep at one and then woke up about five hours later to one of Jack's many calls just checking in from halfway around the world in another time-zone where it was night time. He, of course, neglected to apologize because she, of course, neglected to point it out.

" _You're still coming to the Compound this weekend, right? I can make a few upgrades to your suit when I get back. Maybe add a few gold racing stripes,_ " he suggested jokingly over the phone.

Danielle sniffled a yawn as she shifted on her bed and replied, "Yeah... Yeah, definitely." This weekend... What was this weekend? A part of her brain told her something important was happening, but she just couldn't put her finger on it, until... "Oh, wait! I can't go this weekend."

She could practically hear his stress and overprotective-brother level go up in his voice when he responded. _"Why not?"_

"I've got my Decathlon... thing in Washington. Remember, I told you about it a few days ago?" And a week before that... And a week before that... And a week before that...

There was a pause on the other end of the line and she thought for a moment he might've been suffering from a stroke.

"Jack? Hello?"

Eventually, there was sound on the receiving line. " _Right... Right, I totally forgot_ ," he admitted nonchalantly.

Danielle was able to suppress her disappointed sigh so close to the phone's speaker. It's not that she was counting on Jack to go, she knew he was busy and all, but a part of her just really he could at least acknowledge the things she did outside of the Avengers and Eris. It was like, ever since he signed the Accords and was under the Committee's every beck and call, he was blowing her off.

The teenage girl suddenly found herself wanting to just vent and let it all off f her chest. But it wasn't like she could really tell anyone. Well, except for maybe Liz... Who she did end up telling... she just told the altered version.

"So, you're cousin is totally blowing you off now that he has this new job in Germany? Even after your aunt and grandma just died?" Liz asked in disbelief as they entered gym class that day. Gym was one of Danielle's favorite periods. Not because of the actual physical activities (she could've lived without those until Soccer season started back up next year), but because it was full of all her friends. Liz, Peter, Michelle, Ned, Cindy, Sally, Betty, even some of her old Soccer teammates. But, once again, Danielle was sort of forced to hang out with Liz's group of friends which consisted that day of her, Betty, Seymour, and Jason. Not that any of them were bad, they just weren't the people she wanted to talk to. She wanted to talk to just Liz, and only Liz. But unfortunately, she came with a package deal she didn't sign up for when she came back from Summer Break.

"That's so messed up," Seymour remarked as they made their way cross the gym to take a seat off to the side on the bleachers while all their other classmates prepared to take on what Coach Wilson called the 'Captain America Fitness Challenge'. "I'm pretty sure this guy's a war criminal now, but whatever. I have to show these videos. It's required by the State. Let's do it." he'd said before blowing his whistle and sending them all off.

"Um," Danielle began uneasily as Liz and the group took a seat. "Aren't we supposed to be doing lunges or sit-ups or, you know, exercising?"

Betty all out laughed at Danielle's question. "Exercising? Come on, Danielle, Jason and I run the school news, Liz is class President, and Seymour has a doctor's note. Pretty sure we can do whatever we want and Coach Wilson won't say anything," she explained.

Danielle looked between all of them. Seymour, Jason, Betty, and then Liz. She debated whether or not she wanted to even join them or if she wanted to go do as she was instructed and go help Michelle with pushing-up her book she was currently reading. But, it wasn't until she saw Liz's pleading eyes begging her to just 'sit down and get along, please' that she eventually decided to just go along with it. So, she took a seat among Liz and her friends, listening to whatever the crazy topic was that morning.

And apparently, it was... "Superheroes," Jason exclaimed with a beaming smile. When collective groans were heard from around the group, he tried to win them back. "Just hear me out. They are full of drama. I mean, the Germany feud, the Sokovia Debate–"

Danielle furrowed her eyebrows. "What Sokovia Debate?"

Liz then turned to her friend to explain. "Oh, it was the debate on whether or not the new Enhanced heroes that joined the Avengers after Sokovia were even really heroes, since apparently the Scarlet Witch was responsible for what the Hulk did in Africa, and her, Eris, and Quicksilver were helping that evil robot guy before, too."

Danielle felt her heart clench a bit and her skin run cold at the talk of her alter-ego, her siblings, and Ultron. It felt like so long ago. Not to mention, she wasn't even aware that there had been a Debate regarding her, Wanda, and Pietro's loyalties. The Avengers were her family. And she was a hero... right?

"I thought it was kind of stupid," Liz continued. "I mean, they helped save the world, didn't they? I think that earns them the hero status because it doesn't matter about your past mistakes. Everyone learns, right?" Danielle smiled up at Liz, wishing she could tell her just how much hearing her say that meant to her. But, she didn't and instead just got a nice smile back from Liz. Who knew it could be s hard keeping this secret form one of her best friends? Peter probably knew.

At the mention of Peter, Danielle turned her head towards the gym floor where Peter was doing sit-ups with Ned in front of him a few yards away talking. Ned seemed to be ecstatic about something while Peter looked a bit overwhelmed. Then she remembered that now Peter didn't have to keep a secret from Ned anymore because he had found out last night. Huh, she'd nearly forgotten.

"Danielle, hello?"

The brunette's attention quickly snapped back to the group of teens around her. They were all looking at her expectantly. "What... What did I miss?"

The group laughed before Seymour filled her in. "We're playing F, marry, kill. It's between Thor, Iron Man, and the Hulk."

Danielle simply stared at her peers with a blank face of confusion, totally unaware of what she just tuned back into. "Um, what?"

Betty guffawed beside her. "Do you not know how to play F, marry, kill? Liz, I thought you said you educated her."

Liz grinned and shrugged. "Well, I guess I missed one game to teach her. But, she can learn now. It's no biggie."

Now Dani was completel and utterly lost. "What am I learning?" She asked her friend.

"F, marry, kill," Liz explained before Jason piped up on the other side of her. "Basically, you choose between three options of who you would marry, kill, or... ya know, F."

"'F'?" Danielle repeated, still confused as to what they were talking about. She got the concept of the game, she just didn't understand the point or what 'F' supposedly stood for.

The group giggled much to her chagrin before Seymour leaned in and whispered the explanation she really wish she hadn't asked for. "Fuck, Danielle. Fuck."

Danielle's eyes widened before she started to nod as if she understood now. "Oh... Right. I think– I think Liz did teach me that one," she lied.

"Well, go ahead," Betty encouraged. "What are your choices?"

Danielle had to backtrack. What were the options again? Right, Iron Man, Thor, and the Hulk. Great, Danielle had to think about who she would F, marry, and kill out of the precious actual golden retriever Thor, shy man Bruce, and sort of kind of her uncle Tony. Just lie, she told herself. Just lie... "Um... F Iron Man, marry B- the Hulk," she caught herself with an awkward cough. "And, uh... kill Thor."

"Wow," Jason nodded slowly with a look of impression on his face. She wasn't sure why he was impressed though, she felt disgusted in herself for even saying that out loud. "Bold choices," he praised her.

Danielle really just wanted to gag at the entire concept of this game, but all eyes were on her right now. Thankfully, Betty, like always, quickly took the spot light in the situation with ease. "Now, see for me, it would be F Thor, marry Iron Man, and kill Hulk." Danielle really did hate this game. She didn't understand why someone would choose to kill someone while two other people outweighed their life all because they were screw able or richer or better looking.

Danielle was content with tuning out the rest of the conversation when Seymour suddenly caught her attention with a question. "Well, what about the Spider-Man?"

Betty almost scoffed. "It's just Spider-Man," she replied with a shrug.

"Well, he saves a lot of people," Danielle was quick to come to Peter's defense. Even though they definitely didn't know Spider-Man was Peter.

"Yeah," Liz chimed in in agreement. "Did you guys see the bank security cam on YouTube? He fought off four guys."

"And the people he saved from the building fire that happened a few blocks away back in May," Danielle added matter-of-factly, remembering how she had been one of the people Peter had saved that night. She reminded herself to thank him for that later.

"Oh my God," Betty rolled her eyes. "They're crushing on Spider-Man."

Despite herself, Danielle's face scrunched up in disgust. "No!" She exclaimed at the same time Liz smiled and admitted with a shrug, "Kind of."

"Wait, what?" Danielle turned to her with a look of surprise, to which Liz only blushed deeper. Huh, she couldn't believe it. Peter had a crush in Liz, and now Liz had a crush on Peter's counter part. That was irony if she ever saw it in its finest forms.

"Ugh, gross," Betty groaned. "He's probably like thirty." Danielle bit her tongue to keep from laughing at that.

Then, Seymour joined in with his two cents of disapproval. "You don't even know what he looks like. Like, what if he's, like, seriously burned?"

Danielle almost laughed at that until it got caught in her throat when she heard Liz's honest answer. "I wouldn't care," she remarked. "I would still love him for the person he is on the inside."

"Love him?" The question came out of Danielle's mouth before she even realized she'd said it. "You haven't even met him." It was like the words just came pouring out. She hadn't meant to say that, but Danielle realized she did make a pretty good point. How could Liz say she loved somebody if she hadn't even met them? She'd met Peter, who Danielle knew adored her, and still sometimes ignored him on a day-to-day basis. But she didn't love him for the amazing person he was on the inside. But, yet, here she was saying she did love him. But it wasn't him, as in Peter, but him, as in Peter's counter part. But how could she have known? It wasn't like she knew–

"Peter knows Spider-Man!"

Danielle's eyes widened and her eyes, and everyone else's in the gym, turned to see the source of the voice who had spoken. Sitting a few yards away, was Ned Leeds... and beside him was Peter Parker. Danielle's eyes met his for a moment in panic. She knew he told her Ned knew about the Spider-Man thing, but this was bad... this was really, really bad.

Peter, who had been taken off guard just like the rest of the people in the gym, quickly scrambled to his feet and walked towards where Danielle and the rest of the group sat on the bleachers. "N-no, I don't. No. I–I mean..." he stammered.

Danielle gave him a pointed look that screamed ' _what are you doing?!'._

It didn't get any better either when Ned came running up beside Peter to add, "They're friends." Danielle had to suppress a groan as she slowly laid her face in her hands. Se didn't want t see how this train wreck ended, but she also couldn't just look away without helping. Besides, it's not like the situation could get any worse.

"Yeah. Like Coach Wilson and Captain America are friends." And she was proven wrong when Flash Thompson shouted from across the gym as he made his way over from where he had just jumped down from off the rope.

"I-I've met him. Yeah. A couple times," Peter tried to explain to Liz and the group while Danielle sat cringing internally from beside her. "But, it's, um... through the Stark Internship. Mhmm," he lied as he weary eyed Danielle who pursed her lips and shook her head in disappointment. Which reminded him...

Suddenly, Peter spun around to glare at Ned. "Yeah, well, I'm not really supposed to talk about it," he seethed through his teeth.

"Well, that's awesome," Flash remarked sarcastically. "Hey, you know what? Maybe you should invite him to Liz's party. Right?" Danielle wished so badly in that moment that she could've thrown him across the room and tied him back up on that rope. But she suppressed the feelings of anger and violence she felt towards Flash.

"Yeah," Liz piped up from where she sat beside Danielle. "I'm having people over tonight. You're more than welcome to come."

Danielle's skin went cold as she turned to look from Liz to Peter. She knew his greatest weak spot was his enormous crush on her, but she hoped to any God out there that he knew better than to agree to this disaster in the making just to impress Liz or shut up Flash, as much as he wanted to.

She saw Peter's eyes glaze over in an almost childlike wonder as he contemplated Liz's offer as if it were a gift from an angel. "You're having a party?" He asked in awe.

"Yeah. It's gonna be dope," Flash interjected into his wondrous moment with Liz. "You should totally invite your personal friend Spider-Man." Once again, Danielle's anger flared. There was expression that 'if looks could kill', well, right now her glare she had set in him could've very well just snapped his knee if she really wanted it to, but she knew that wouldn't stop him from being an ass all the time.

"Um..." Peter muttered.

Danielle didn't know what to do. She knew she couldn't let Peter just crash and burn this way. It was kind of her responsibility to look out for him, right? He may have been older by a couple of months, but she had had her powers and 'hero status' (as Liz had called it earlier) longer. She was supposed to help him, right? "He can't go," she suddenly blurted out. Then, all eyes were on her questioningly. Crap. Well, at least she got their attention... Sorta. "He... Uh... He has the Internship," she quickly came up with the lie. "He's been super busy lately. It won't be a surprise if he can't make it. Right, Peter?" She turned to him with eyes that pleaded with him to just take her lie and run with it like she had his about her aunt and grandmother and Germany.

"Come on," Flash insisted as he brushed past Peter with what Danielle knew her brother called a 'shit-eating grin' on his face. "He'll be there. Right, Parker?" But before Peter could answer and Dani could interject, the bell rang, dismissing everyone to their next class.

Before Dani knew it, Liz was nudging her knee and gesturing for her to follow them out. All the rest of their classmates already buzzing with excitement about getting to meet Spider-Man at Liz's party. That could not have gone worse.

"Hey," Danielle quickly caught Liz's arm in her hand, catching her attention for a moment. "I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

Liz didn't bother to ask where she was going while she was already being pulled away by Betty and a few other girls Danielle vaguely recognized as people from the Homecoming Committee. "Okay," she brushed her off and Danielle quickly pushed past a few other of her classmates to get to where she saw Ned and Peter walking beneath the basketball hope towards the other gym exit talking.

"Did you not hear her? Liz has a crush on you," she heard Ned tell Peter, once again reminding her that Ned knew about the Spider-Man thing. "Dude, you're an Avenger now. If any one of us has a chance with a senior girl, it's you." He really should've been more careful. For all he could've known, Danielle might've been Flash and then where would they be?

"What was that?" Both Ned and Peter jumped slightly by Danielle's sudden appearance from behind them. "I thought you were trying to keep the... Internship a secret," she said to Peter in a hushed voice so as to ensure that no one around them could eavesdrop on the conversation.

Peter pursed his lips with a guilty look on his face, while Ned looked between Peter and Danielle with wide eyes. "I-I... We, um," Ned struggled to come up with a lie to try and cover for him and Peter. "I didn't mean 'Avenger', I meant... A tent, sir..."

Peter cringed and Danielle winced and the terrible lie. A part of Peter was starting to really regret letting Ned find out about this. Then again, he was never supposed to find out in the first place. Looking at this now, neither was Elle. Or Mr. Stark... Wow, he really was terrible at keeping his secret identity an actual secret. He wondered how Elle managed to do it for so long.

"Um, Ned," Peter began, his friend turning to him with an apologetic look. "She knows," he explained matter-of-factly.

Ned's once apologetic expression quickly morphed into a look of confusion as he glanced frantically between his best friend and other friend. "She... She knows?" He repeated, flabbergasted. Peter and Danielle grimaced and nodded in unison. "Did you, like... tell her this morning after I found out?"

"No... She found out about... it a few weeks ago," Peter explained begrudgingly to his best friend.

Ned's jaw dropped out of pure shock, his wide eye's growing into saucers as he soun around to face Danielle for a moment. She winced apologetically before he turned back to Peter. "She... You... You told her before me? Me– your best friend?"

"It was an accident, Ned," Danielle quickly interjected. She saw just how hurt Ned appeared to be by the fact that she had found out about Peter's secret before him and didn't want him to think it was because Peter favored Danielle somehow over him. She knew for a fact he didn't. Danielle might've been close friends with Peter for some time now, but Ned outranked her in the friend department, easily. He'd been with Peter through thick and thin, even before she came around. She felt bad seeing his genuine pain by not finding out sooner than she had.

Peter also saw how hurt Ned was joined in on Danielle's efforts to try and assure him it wasn't like the way he was making it out to be. "She found out completely by accident, just like you. It was just... a little sooner."

"And after she found out, you didn't think to tell me?" Ned prompted, clearly upset and frustrated by the two of them. "Pete,r I've been your best friend for years–"

"I know! I know, Ned. But, I didn't even want to tell Elle, or anyone for that matter," Peter tried to explain to him. "I didn't want you or anyone else to find out about the whole internship thing because I wanted to keep you safe. But... things didn't work out that way, and now you do know." Ned seemed to calm down after Peter's explanation of the whole thing, which then promoted Danielle's previous point.

"And soon, so will the rest of the school," she exclaimed with an exasperated sigh as she turned towards Peter. "You're not actually thinking about going to the party tonight, are you?"

Ned and Peter exchanged uneasy looks before the teen vigilante turned back to her. "Look, Elle–" Danielle cut Peter off with a groan.

"Peter... Spider-Man is not a party trick," she told him with complete seriousness. "What do you plan in doing? Going there as yourself, disappearing for five minutes, then coming back as Spider-Man for a few social points?"

Ned smiled and nodded. "Yeah. That was exactly what I think we had in mind."

"And what happens when someone asks where Peter is while Spider-Man is there? Or when you eventually change back and reappear just as Spider-Man disappears?" She prompted the pair. Neither answered as their smiles faded into looks of guilt and disappointment, realization dawning that she had a point.

Danielle wanted to continue the conversation, but she was quick to cut it off short when the warning bell rang, signifying they were more than likely going to be late for their next class. The brunette looked between the pair of boys before she began to back away. "I'll see you guys later, right?"

"Yeah," Peter nodded with a small smile, reminding Elle that they were still cool.

"Okay." She nodded as she began to walk towards the gym exit. Her hand had jut hit the door when she stopped and turned back around to face Ned and Peter. "I'm not saying you shouldn't go to the party, by the way," she shouted to them. "It'll be fun. You should still come."

Ned's smile returned to his face as Peter smirked slightly. "We'll see," he replied just before watching her push the gym door open and walk out.

—

"Michelle!"

The teen girl with her nose stuck in her book stopped walking at the sound of her name being called. She froze on the front steps of the school's entrance to turn back around to see who it was who had said her name. She shouldn't have been surprised to find it to be the one and only Danielle West.

Michelle gave her that signature half-smirk, half-grimace and a customary greeting of, "'Sup, West."

"Hey," the bright and bubbly brunette replied with a smile as she met her halfway down the school's steps along with hundreds of her other classmates. School had just let out and Michelle was a bit shocked to see Danielle taking this route. Usually she noticed Danielle would walk across the football field to get to her train station, but today seemed to be an exception.

"I was wondering if you were going to the party tonight. At Liz's," Danielle added as if Michelle didn't already know about all the buzz going on in school. Liz's party seemed to be the main topic for the past couple of days, and Michelle knew Danielle had a hand to play in helping her set it up. She was, after all, in that inner circle of people she called friends for some unknown reason Michelle could never quite figure out. Then again, Danielle West was an odd character Michelle always got kind of suspicious of whenever weird things happen. Her and Parker, of course.

Michelle let out a sigh as she glanced around the parking lot, making it seem as though she was even considering going, when in reality she would've much rather just stay at home water boarding herself while listening to a Kidz Bop CD on replay. But she didn't tell Danielle that. Instead, she gave the usual, "parties aren't really my scene," excuse. "Plus, I've got homework to catch up on," she added for effect.

But, surprisingly, Danielle didn't seem to buy it. Then again, she was a persistent one.

Michelle watched as Danielle rolled her dark brown eyes and chuckled, amused. Michelle narrowed her eyes slightly at that small action. She couldn't remember a time when Danielle had ever rolled her eyes that far back. She was surprised the girl even knew how. "You? Homework? You finish all your stuff in class. And if not in class, then during lunch." Shit. She'd caught her in her lies. Well, she still had the party scene to fall back on.

Michelle shrugged. "Parties still aren't my scene."

"Why not?"

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm a loner," Michelle told her bluntly. "Crowded places filled with people partying and dancing and pretending their lives actually mean something in the grand scheme of the universe..." Danielle chuckled at her antics. "... like I said, not my scene."

"Then don't go," Danielle remarked to her surprise.

Michelle narrowed her eyes once again as a small smirk played on the brunette's lips. She was hiding something. "What do you mean? I thought you wanted me to go."

"I do," she replied matter-of-factly. "But you said it's not your scene. So, then don't go. Just... stay home, re-reading something you've probably read countless times before." Michelle smiled slightly at how well Danielle was starting to get to know her. "But, if I do see someone that looks vaguely like you at the party... I'll just pretend that I didn't see them, because you'd never be caught dead at a party like that... It's just not your scene." Then with a sly little wink, Michelle Jones watched Danielle West turn on her heel and walk right on down the rest of the school steps towards what looked to be a red car with Liz Allen's head sticking out of the backseat window, waving her down. Danielle approached the car just as Liz opened the door, but before climbing in, Michelle watched her stop momentarily to turn around towards her and wave. Michelle couldn't help but smile and wave back before Danielle climbed into the car and drove off.

Danielle West sure was an odd character. But, then again, so was Michelle Jones.

Now, all she had to figure out now was what she would possibly wear to a party.

—

"What am I supposed to wear to these things again?" Danielle called to Liz, who was currently rummaging inside her closet for her own outfit.

"A skirt? A nice blouse?" Liz offered as she threw discarded clothing out of her closet and onto the room floor a few feet from where Danielle was seated at the vanity. "It's not supposed to be some huge, fancy party, Ellie. It's just a little get together among friends and classmates," she explained as she stepped out into the open for Danielle to see the new outfit she was now sporting. It was cute; a light blue, long-sleeve blouse with some darker maroon jeans to compliment it. "What do you think?" She asked her friend with a smile, spinning so Danielle could get the full view of the outfit.

Danielle nodded. "It's cute," she told her with a smile.

Liz smirked, holding up a finger before she disappeared back into her closet only to reappear a moment later with two hangars of clothes. "Here." Danielle nearly dropped the clothes that were abruptly thrown at her. "Try that on and then I can start on your hair and make-up." Without a word of protest, Danielle took the clothes that were given (more like shoved) to her and walked into Liz's closet to change.

As the brunette shimmied her way into a tight pair of black, faded jeans, she heard Liz call out from her room, trying to make conversation. "So, do you really think Peter's going to invite Spider-Man?" Danielle nearly choked on the air that she sucked in with a shape breath at the mention of this particular topic. "I mean, Betty and Seymour think he's kind of full of crap about even knowing the guy, but... You know him better than I do. What do you think?"

"Um..." Danielle's words caught in her throat as she pulled on the blouse Liz had given her. It was bit tight fitting. But, then again, this was coming frm the girl who's wardrobe consisted of oversized graphic tees, hoodies, and flannels, with a nice dose of skirts, baggy jeans, and sweatpants. So, trying on skinny jeans that fit her frame to the T paired with a white blouse that had spaghetti straps and sleeves that dangled just below her shoulders pushed Danielle a bit past her comfort zone. Then again, so was this entire conversation Liz was trying to start up with her.

"Ellie?" Liz called out after a moment of silence from the closet. Movement suddenly caught the teen girl's eye as she turned her head just in time to see Danielle walk out in the outfit she'd chosen for her. "Oh. My. God," Liz gasped in awe as Danielle timidly stepped out of the closet. "You look awesome."

Danielle blushed as she fiddled with the straps of the blouse. "It's a bit... loose," she said with a grimace. But Liz just brushed it off.

"Oh, come on, Ellie. It looks cute," she told her friend as she walked over, placing her hands in Danielle's shoulders and leading her to the vanity, pushing her down onto the plush seat. "How do you want to do your hair?" She asked as she carefully pulled out the rubber band that had been holding Danielle's hair out of her face and brushing out her shoulder-length curls once they were free. "Up in a cute bun? Curled? Or– oh! We can totally just straighten it. You have the perfect length for it to look absolutely killer."

As Liz continued to gush about all the different ways she could style her friend's hair, all Danielle could focus on was the reflection staring back at her in the vanity mirror.

It wasn't uncommon for Danielle to just sit there and look at herself in a reflection wherever she saw one; a puddle on the side of the street, a shop window, a piece of broken glass in an alley, the black screen on her phone, and, of course, the mirror in her bathroom. But, she didn't do it because she enjoyed staring at herself. It was actually quite the opposite. Danielle stared at her reflection not because she was vain or pretty, but because each time she stared into those big, brown eyes of hers, all she saw was a flicker of gold threatening to break out. It was because each time she saw her hair, all she could be reminded of was the shade of blonde it was in that horrible nightmare. It was because each time she saw her face, all she could think of was the scars, and bruises, and cuts, and kicks it endured while inside her own head and outside.

So, as much as Liz told her how gorgeousand healthy her hair was, or how much Betty gushed about how her face was perfectly portioned in every way, or how any other one of Liz's new friends told her about how pretty or cute she looked, Danielle just couldn't seem to look past the monster hidden beneath all that beauty everyone else seemed to like admiring so much.

"Ellie!" Liz's voice suddenly snapped Danielle's attention back to the present where she had to pretend that everything was okay and normal once again.

"Hm? Yes?" She asked in confusion, looking up at Liz through the mirror.

"I asked what you thought about the whole Peter-slash-Spider-Man conspiracy, since you didn't really answer earlier," Liz explained, much to the brunette's dismay. "I mean, it does kind of make sense for Peter to be sort of friends with Spider-Man, right? He has that Tony Stark... Internship thing. It's possible Peter did actually meet Spider-Man through that."

Danielle merely shrugged in response as Liz began to run her brush through Danielle's hair, picking out section at a time to straighten with the flat-iron sat down beside her. "Maybe," she replied blandly, trying so very hard to give Liz the hint that she didn't want to talk about this. But, apparently it didn't stick with her.

"'Maybe?'" Liz repeated skeptically with a laugh. "What's been going on with you lately, Ellie? You've been out of your head all week. This isn't about your cousin still, is it?"

"M-My cousin? Uh, I mean, no," she quickly caught on to the old lie she had told earlier that day about her 'cousin' and being ignorant. She really needed to keep up with her lies better. Both her and Peter apparently sucked at it. "No. It's not that. It's just... I've just been so nervous about Decathlon this weekend," she lied yet again. Hopefully she would remember this one. It should be easy considering that it was a complete lie; she was actually kind of nervous about it. Though, she wasn't entirely sure why. She just kind of had a feeling that something bad was looming near and she wasn't entirely sure why.

Liz put on a small pout as she set down the flat-iron for a moment to rub Danielle's arms and rest her chin on her shoulder. "Aw. It's okay to be nervous, Ellie. It happens to the best of us," she assured her with a small squeeze before returning to her task at hand of making Danielle's hair straight and presentable. "Even I get nervous sometimes."

"Really? But you're the Captain, and one of the smartest people I know," Danielle told her with a look of disbelief. It was hard to imagine someone like Liz, who radiated confidence like the sun radiated light, being nervous at all.

"Well," Liz let out an uneasy sigh followed by an awkward chuckle. Danielle watched her intently as she ran the flat iron down another long strand of her hair. She did it with ease and Danielle winced slightly from the heat that burnt her skin ever so slightly. "Believe it or not, it's a little hard to not be nervous when you have an entire team counting on you to lead them to victory... and on the National level now. Plus, my parents are always counting on me to get good grades so I can get into a good school so I can get a great job and live a happy life." Liz let out an exasperated sigh as she finished straightening yet another strand of Danielle's hair, letting it drop onto her friend's shoulder before combing through it with her fingers. "Like I said... It happens to the best of us. It's hard sometimes to keep convincing myself I can do it all."

Danielle frowned a bit at her friend's reflection through the mirror. She remained quiet as Liz finished off her hair, only to move on to her face. Liz was precise as she pulled up a chair from her desk to seat herself across from Danielle after turning the brunette to face her. Danielle tried not to move so much while Liz worked to slow and steady beat of Khalid's 'Young, Dumb & Broke', applying blush with swift flicks of her wrist, the bristles of the brush tickling Danielle's cheeks. It wasn't until after Liz finished off with Danielle's foundation, contour, blush, eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, and lipgloss that she finally spoke again.

"All done," Liz exclaimed as she turned Danielle back to face the mirror. Danielle blinked once, then twice, trying to find herself in the unrecognizable reflection staring back at her. Liz had really outdone herself. Danielle's once pale and bland facial features now sported a bit of color. A soft pink blush across her cheeks, contour on her face that made her face more prominent and a bit darker, clear lipgloss streaked across her lips, and eye make-up that reminded Danielle of old photos she'd seen of the Winter Soldier, but better.

"Wow..." Was Danielle's only reaction.

"I know right." Liz beamed at how in awe her friend was.

Danielle turned back to smile at Liz then. "Thank you... for everything."

Liz shrugged. "It's just make-up and some clothes."

"I meant thank you for being an amazing friend," Danielle reiterated with an amused look on her face. Liz blushed and bowed her head. "And, hey," Liz looked back up at Danielle as she took her hand in her own. "You don't have to do it all alone. I'm here, too, you know."

Liz's smile broadened as she stared adoringly into her best friend's eyes. "Thanks, Ellie."

The moment was soft and sweet, but it didn't last all that long when the loud sound of Liz's front door bell echoed throughout the house. Liz was quick to drop Danielle's hand and jump out of her seat in the blink of an eye. "Oh my God. I totally lost track of time. Uh, everything downstairs is set up, right?"

Danielle nodded. "Drinks; alcoholic and non. Food; mostly finger foods. A DJ stand for Flash–" Danielle sent an odd look at Liz. She had already tried talking her out of that decision, but Liz insisted he had paid her to give him this job and that she couldn't really afford a real DJ. "And a bunch of decorations all downstairs."

"Perfect," Liz beamed contently. She then stretched her hand out to her friend with a bright gleam of excitement in her eye. "We have a party to attend. Shall we?"

Danielle laughed as she took Liz's hand in her own and let her friend pull her out of the vanity seat and towards the door. "We shall," she answered with a smug look. And the pair was off to go have the time of their life before the biggest day of their life in a few days.

Little did Danielle know about the teenage boy a few miles away getting ready in his apartment as he slipped on a flannel shirt over a dorky math graphic tee.

Peter Parker turned to look at himself in the floor-length mirror across the room. He pulled his pants up a bit, and adjusted the sleeve of his shirt to cover up the small patch of red and blue sticking out on his wrist. He turned to look back at his reflection. Tonight was the night that he would no longer be a social outcast or a loser. Tonight was the night...

They had no idea.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Ugh, I can't wait to get to the action-y parts. I also really enjoyed writing Liz and Danielle's friendship in this as well as a Michelle POV for a bit. I'll include more because Michelle is very important to Danielle, as is Liz. The Homecoming Arc deals a lot with Danielle and her feelings about her friends so I wanted to emohasize that in the chapters leading up to the finale of the Homecoming Arc. Plus, I can't wait for the exciting arc after that. :)_**

 ** _Also, I just heard about Comic Con and Phase 4 plans. I. Am. Hyped. First off, I've bee hyped ever since finding out about the Falcon and Winter Soldier show and I'm honestly so ready for it to be out already. The Black Widow movie I know I'm going to see (I'll be damned if it doesn't explain what fuck happened in Budapest). The WandaVision show that is going to be featuring a grown-up Monica Rambeau. ANGELINA JOLIE IN THE ETERNALS AND AWKWAFINA IN SHANG-CHI. Doctor Strange and Wanda in Marvel's first horror-based movie, AGHHHHHH. LOKI. And finally: MY QUEEN NATALIE PORTMAN IS BACK AT IT AGAIN AND WILL BE TAKING ON THE ROLE OF THOR IN THOR: LOVE AND THUNDER WITH VALKYRIE AND THOR AT HER SIDE, AGHHHHHHH. Honestly, I'd be okay if Thor, Jane, and Valkryie just had a whole Poly because I can't decide who I ship more: Valkyrie/Thor, Thor/Jane, or Jane/Valkyrie. Can we have all three, please? I'm beggin Marvel. They deprived us of Tony, Natasha, and good Thor and Steve characterization in Endgame, can we please just get some good Fosthorkyrie (actually not a bad ship name) content? I beg of you. Please._**

 **Reviews:**

 **CocoaFirefly: Thanks. Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Love. Fiction. 2019: ((:**

 **RecklessLaura: Here's your next fix!**

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter:

 **Dani: *walking into Walmart with Peter* Alright, time for mission Two: finding the pretzels.**

 **Peter: Wait, what was mission One?**

 **Dani: Fucking getting here, Benjamin.**


	62. Should Probably Stop Going To Parties

**_A/N: Yikes, guys. I'd just like to formally apologize for how shitty my updates have been lately. I've been procrastinating the fuck out of this chapter because I've just been losing my motivation and have been having major writer's block. And when I get this way, instead of actually trying to write, I just dive nose-first into another universe and story. So, expect a new story from me to be published soon as if I didn't have enough on my plate already as it is. -_- I hate my brain sometimes._**

 ** _Anyway, chapter songs are Burn The House Down by AJR and Welcome To The Jungle by Guns N' Roses for the more action-y part of the song._**

 ** _Headcanon of the chapter: Jack has a weird fear of jellyfish and no one can convince him they're not Satanic spawns meant to keep him from enjoying the ocean because they are made of just water and SHOULD NOT BE ALIVE._**

—

If there was one thing Danielle would've never thought she'd be doing almost two years ago; it was attending a party she helped plan. But, it all seemed to work out. There were no random college kids that showed up last time, there was no getting completely plastered (though, Liz did talk her into drinking at least one club soda and a couple cups of beer that got her slightly buzzed), and most importantly, there was no one there to tell her to cool it. And she made sure of that when she turned off her location services on her phone and texted Jack a few hours earlier that she'd be going out on patrols as Eris that night. He, of course, hadn't responded due to him always being so 'busy' and distracted as of lately. But, Danielle didn't worry about that. In fact, she didn't worry about anything because she was too busy having a good time.

The party was in full-swing almost half an hour after Danielle and Liz started greeting people at the front door. It wasn't long after that, that people started filling in the entire house; pouring themselves drinks in the kitchen, dancing in the open living room, socializing by the pool, playing drinking games out on the patio, running around in the front yard. It was wild, and a lot better than Flash's party last year.

Danielle tried to stay by Liz the entire night, a bit too scared to branch out much at first. But after Betty, Seymour, and Jason arrived, they were able to get a few drinks into both her and Liz, loosening Danielle up a bit to be able to go walk around and just have fun.

She played a game of flip-cup— it was her and Jason against Liz and Flash, and, of course, Liz and Flash won, but it didn't make the game any less fun.

After that, Danielle excused herself to go get a refill on her second cup of beer (not counting the flip-cup ones), when she ran into Michelle, Abe, and Cindy all gathered around by the kitchen island just talking and hanging out. Danielle smiled brightly as she approached. Cindy was the first to spot her. "Danielle," she beamed. Both Abe and Michelle turning towards Danielle to greet her as well.

"Hey, guys," she replied with a small wave.

"This party is awesome!" Abe shouted over the sound of whatever loud song Flash was currently that had the dancers in the living room jumping and the bass in the house shaking.

"Totally!" Cindy shouted in agreement.

Danielle laughed at the pair as they bobbed their heads to the music and laughed, while Michelle looked like she was fighting back a smile herself. She tried to act tough, but Danielle was certain she could see her foot tapping to the beat of the song. "So, where are Charles and Sally?" Danielle asked them.

"Uh, Sally had tutoring early in the morning tomorrow and wanted to head to sleep early," Cindy explained on Sally's behalf.

"And Charles?"

"We don't know," Abe replied with a shrug.

"His parents wouldn't let him come," Michelle explained to them blandly.

"Oh," was all Danielle answered with. "Well, I'm glad you came," she told her truthfully.

"I'm not actually here," Michelle said as she jumped off from her place on the island counter to walk over to Liz's pantry, pulling out what looked like a loaf of bread. "Remember?" Michelle turned to Danielle and gave her a sly wink before walking across the kitchen to where the toaster was.

Danielle merely smiled to herself at her friend's antics before turning back to Cindy and Abe. "Can I get you guys anything to drink? Liz has a keg out back, there are a few canned beers in the fridge, rum at the bar in the basement, club sodas in the living room. Uh, I think a senior brought jell-o shots and has them in the front yard..."

Cindy shook her head. "We're good. We don't really drink," she explained.

Abe nodded beside her. "Especially not on school nights," he added.

Danielle shrugged. "Well, I'm going to get a refill," she told them as she walked around the island towards where the smaller keg was on the kitchen counter. She pulled off the hose and poured herself half a cup before making her way out. "Glad you guys came. I'll catch up with you later!" She shouted, slightly slurred as she started back out into the main area of the house where she bumped into Liz.

"Woah!" Liz quickly caught her friend before she could fall over. "How many drinks have you had already?"

"Not that much," Danielle replied nonchalantly.

"Well, maybe you should stick with the sodas in the ice chest," Liz replied, taking the red solo cup of beer from out of her friend's hands and discarding it on a nearby table. "We're not trying to have a repeat of Flash's party, are we?" Simultaneously, both girls glanced over their shoulders at the DJ stand where Flash was blasting his water mark that shouted 'DJ Flash' in a deep voice followed by several horns. When they turned back to meet each other's weary gazes, they burst out in laughter.

"No, definitely not," Danielle giggled between her laughs. "Thanks for cutting me off."

"No problem. It's what friends are for, right?"

"Mhmm."

Liz smiled back at Danielle for a moment before something happened to catch her apes over Danielle's shoulder. "Look who just got here." Before Danielle could ask who, Liz grabbed both of her shoulders and spun her around to face the two people Danielle both wished and dreaded would come: Ned and Peter. In an instant, her stomach drop, her skin grew cold, and the alcohol left her body making her completely sober for a moment. If the fiasco at gym had anything to do with why they were there, Danielle was going to have a literal heart attack. But, Liz didn't seem to notice at all as she began to drag Danielle over to them with her.

"Oh my gosh," Liz gushed, catching both Ned and Peter's attention as they approached. "Hey, guys."

Peter looked wide-eyed between Liz and Elle, who grimaced and gave a small wave to him and Ned. "Hi," she greeted them, clearly tense.

"Cool hat, Ned," Liz added.

"Hi, Liz. Hey, Danielle," Ned replied, turning to his friend expectantly.

Peter, who had momentarily forgotten about everything for the one moment Liz stood before him, beaming with a smile. "Hey, Liz... Elle," he greeted, his voice rising an crave giving away just how nervous he really was. Danielle took notice but wasn't sure if it was because he was hiding something or because he was just so in love with her friend.

"I'm so happy you guys came," Liz continued to gush. "There's pizza and drinks. Help yourself. Ellie certainly has." Danielle flushed when Liz nudged her arm playfully, gesturing to the red cup in her hand still half-full.

Peter didn't take note of the way Danielle almost tripped after Liz's light shove as he glanced around the room, trying to think of a way to construe words together to make a sentence to speak to Liz. "What a great party," he eventually said with a hitch in his voice.

"Thanks." Danielle watched Liz's smile grow as she held Peter's gaze, and he held her's. Something in Danielle's stomach churned, but she wasn't sure whether it was account of the fact that this was extremely awkward and uncomfortable or just because she had drank a bit too much. She hoped it was the first option; she did not want to experience another hangover until she was at least eighteen. Especially not when she also had school tomorrow.

However, the moment between Liz and Peter was short-lived when there was a shout from across the room followed by the sound of breaking glass. Liz's eyes peeled away from Peter's to glance at where multiple football players gathered around the living room surrounding what looked like a broken vase. Danielle grimaced, as did Liz.

"Oh, my parents will kill me if anything's broken," she explained, turning towards the scene of the destruction. "I gotta..."

Peter, still a bit in awe, could only nod and reply, "Yeah."

"Have fun," Liz said over her shoulder before starting towards the scene. Danielle took a step to go after her, when Liz abruptly stopped and turned to her. "No, you go ahead and stay; I know Peter and Ned are your friends. I can handle this," she told her sincerely.

"Uh." Danielle looked between the pair of teenage boys and back at Liz. What was the harm of straying from Liz's side for one night? She hoped Peter and Ned would keep her at the level of slightly-drunk she was now and not let her go past like Liz usually did. "O-okay," she eventually mumbled before remaining in her place, watching after her friend as she left.

Danielle was so caught up in what Liz was doing, she almost didn't catch Ned's off-hand comment to Peter beneath his breath. "Dude, what are you doing? She's here— spider it up." Danielle's head did a full 180 back to the pair when she heard this.

"Um, what?"

Peter grew panicked, looking between his best friend and his other friend. "Uh. Nothing," he quickly replied to Danielle before turning back to Ned. "No, no, no, no, no. I can't– I cannot do this," he told his friend in all seriousness. "Elle's right, Spider-Man is not a party trick, okay?" Peter threw a grateful look to the slightly buzzed brunette in front of them. She blinked, holding back a burp, as she nodded with a pleased look. She was happy he was listening to her... sort of. After all, New York vigilantes were supposed to stick together, right?

"Look, I'm just gonna..." Peter shrugged. "... be myself."

Ned rolled his eyes and sighed, "Peter, no one wants that."

Peter scrunched up his face. "Dude," he said in a hurt tone at the same time Danielle threw Ned an incredulous look and scolded, "Ned!" Ned threw his hands up in mock-surrender.

Danielle rolled her eyes and shook her head at his antics before taking another sip of whatever seemed to be in her cup this time.

"What are you even drinking?" Ned asked her as Peter began to walk off somewhere.

But before Danielle could answer or Peter could get too far, the music was abruptly cut off by Flash's amplified voice that rung throughout the house from the speakers. "Penis Parker, what's up?!" He shouted into the mic, followed by sound effects of horns blaring. Danielle immediately groaned out loud, as if the situation couldn't have gotten worse. "So, where's your pal Spider-Man? Let me guess: in Canada with your imaginary girlfriend?" More horn noises, followed by other party-goers laughing at Peter and Ned's expense. "That's not Spider-Man, that's just Ned in a red shirt."

By the time the third buzzer had gone off, Danielle could already see it was too late. After just having Peter tell Ned he wasn't going to do the Spider-Man stunt, Danielle could see it in his eyes that he was determined to prove Flash and his peers wrong for once. That he was done being picked on, and called names, and bullied relentlessly. Tonight was the night he was going to change all that... And Danielle knew it was a disaster in the making.

The horn noises and laughter continued, and before Danielle knew it, Peter was suddenly storming off. "Peter!" She called after him, but he just kept walking, taking swift strides to the back door. Flash continued to make horn noises, ticking Danielle off more and more until she'd finally had enough.

The brunette turned to glare at the DJ stand, her anger flaring enough to where she could feel her powers and emotions coensiding within herself. She hadn't even meant for them to spike that much until sparks began to suddenly fly out from the cords surrounding the booth, cutting off the sound from Flash's mic and momentarily shutting down his sound panel. Flash ducked for cover, as did the other party-goers, giving Danielle the opportunity to run after Peter. "Hold this," she said to Ned, shoving what was left of her drink into his hand before starting after the teenage vigilante. "Peter!"

Danielle pushed through the crowd, through the back door, until she caught sight of a figure moving quickly across the back lawn towards the pool house. She watched the figure closely, trying to tell whether or not it was Peter. Until she watched the figure jump up the wall and onto the roof ease, completely giving away the wall-climbing teenager. The brunette sighed in relief before following after him. She went around the pool, slunk into the shadows across the lawn, and stopped at the foot of the wall.

Ever since losing her power, it was harder to just conjure them up like she used to it required more concentration. Luckily, for Danielle though, she had been practicing ever since school started back up. She even had a process.

The first step in this process was to set her goal. In this case, it was to get on top of that roof. Normally, she would just teleport, but she no longer had that ability. Which left her with just launching herself up with her telekinesis. The second step was to take precautions so that her powers wouldn't flare up or get out of control or completely give out all together like a TV cutting in and out of signal– it had happened before. Danielle closed her eyes and focused on building up her invisible forced within herself, and since she would be pushing upwards to the roof, she began to push the initial force to her hands. And finally, the third step, once it was built up, she pushed her hands and the power within them to the ground, which in turn, launched her up into the sky, over the wall, and onto the roof beside Peter with a small 'thud'.

Peter, who was already dressed in his Spider-Man suit (save for the mask) jumped slightly at her sudden appearance. Danielle straightened herself and gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Peter shook his head. "No, it's not that. It's just... I'm not really used to seeing you actually use your powers and stuff in person... Well, besides the small stuff you do here and there. But, this is..."

Danielle chuckled lightly. "Yeah. Launching myself like a human catapult isn't exactly 'small'." Peter looked like he wanted to laugh, but Danielle caught his eyes flickering back down to the party down below, a frown crossing his features as his fists gripped tightly to the mask in his hands. Danielle sighed.

"Peter." He turned to face her as she spoke. "I get that you're upset... With-with Flash and everyone else down there, but-"

"No, Elle, you don't get it," Peter cut her off sharply. "You haven't been here all this time when stuff like that–" he jerked a finger down at the party below. "–has been happening for years. I'm just..." Peter's jaw clenched as his hands ran through his hair. "I'm sick and tired of always being the loser, Peter Parker, when I'm so much more. They just don't get it-"

 _Boom!_

Both Danielle and Peter's attention quickly turned towards where the sound of a distance explosion rang out through the air. They both walked towards the edge of the pool house to try and get a better look at the bright blue explosion pluming through the sky. It wasn't like anything either had seen before.

"What the Hell?" Peter asked out loud.

The pair seemed to be thinking the same thing when Peter abruptly turned towards Danielle and asked, "Do you have a suit on you?" She was already holding up two dark objects in her hands. They looked a bit like odd shaped magnets, but the teen was shocked to see his friend suddenly placing one on her abdomen and watching as a suit completely wrapped around her body within seconds. He recognized the navy blue armored catsuit as the one he'd seen Eris wear on the news and the one Danielle had worn to the airport when they'd fought. "Woah..."

Danielle spared him a small smirk as she placed the second magnet-looking thing behind her ear, pressing a button for the mask part of the suit to cover half of her face.

"That's awesome," Peter exclaimed before his eyebrows scrunched a bit. "Wait, how come you get that awesome suit?"

Danielle shrugged. "My brother's the one who helped design both of our suits. I assume it's because he favors me over you."

"That's mean."

"Peter," Danielle scolded him, pointing towards the direction of where the explosion had come from.

"Oh, right." Peter then quickly pulled on his mask, the eyes adjusting slightly as he glanced around before turning back to Danielle. "Okay. You remember when I helped you down from that building after the fire?" He didn't wait for her answer as he awkwardly pulled her into his side with his arm wrapping around her middle. "This is going to be a bit like that." He saw her eyes widen when she quickly moved to wrap her two arms around his neck. "Hold on tight," he instructed.

Danielle watched as he shot a web from his wrist. She wasn't certain of whether or not it latched onto something or not, but before she had time to ask, Peter had suddenly launched the pair off the edge of the pool house roof and Danielle found herself flying in mid-air said she was on a bungee jump. She yelped and latched her legs around Peter's hips as they swung through the air at an alarming speed away from Liz's house, through the streets, over houses, and finally stopping to land on the ground right in front of what seemed to be a golf course.

Danielle watched as Peter flung his arm out to try and shoot a web, but deflated when the web failed to latch onto anything.

"Aw, great," she heard him mutter bitterly.

He took a step to start to run when she suddenly grabbed his wrist. He turned to her questioningly. "I have an idea," she exclaimed before breaking into a dash beside him.

"Running is your idea?" Peter shouted. "This sucks!"

"No! Just... Aim your web shooters into the sky and shoot again!"

"At what?!"

"Just do it!"

Danielle waited for him to do as instructed. He flung out his arm, shot the web, and just before it could arc and fall down again, Danielle flung her own arm out and shot her invisible force of powers to catch the web on itself. The web tightened and Peter sprung up, catching Danielle as he swung by. "Yes!" Peter shouted as the cycle of him shottng the webs and Danielle using her powers to catch them continued.

"Woohoo!"

—

It didn't take long for Spider-Man and Eris to find where the enormous blue explosions were coming from. Whoever was setting them off wasn't exactly concerned with keeping it low-key. The blue blasts could be seen for blocks, and lucky for Danielle and Peter it only took a few minutes to swing over.

After the pair had fallen into a rhythm when it came to the swinging thing, they were able to arrive at the sight of the explosions beneath an abandoned train overpass surrounded by forest. Peter swung up beside the bridge. Luckily, Spider-Man could latch his webs onto a nearby tree while he slowly set Eris down on the ground beside where the guys setting of the explosions were.

After Peter had released the web he clung to, he used his sticky hands to crawl up along the side of the bridge, a few feet above from where Danielle stood. They both looked around the overpass to see three men standing beside a car and an open van filled with what seemed to be intricate looking weapons Danielle hd never seen before in her life. Who were these guys?

"... I got just what you need, alright? I got tons of great stuff here. One sec, okay?" Danielle overheard one of the men exclaimed. He was wearing a yellow jacket and a dark colored beanie, and the teenager was able to catch that he had a beard before he turned his back towards where her and Peter watched as he began to g through the weapons in the vans, listing off names of things and weapons that had Danielle's heart racing. "I got, uh, black hole grenades, Chitauri rail guns..." she didn't get to hear the rest when the one of the other men behind him scolded, "Lettin' off shots in public now? Hurry up."

Danielle titled her head ever so slightly to try to get a better look at the men. Most of her body was hidden behind the concrete base of the overpass, but she didn't want to risk being seen by whoever these guys were because apparently 'letting off shots in public' wasn't a common occurrence for these weapons dealers and there was good chance her and Peter would never get to see them again.

She leaned in carefully as the man in dark attire with a bald head and dark skin turned towards the man who apparently was buying from them. He had beard and a perm and something about him seemed familiar to Danielle that she couldn't seem to put her finger on. "Look, times are changing and we're the only ones selling these high-tech weapons." One source. Good. Easy to track and easy to take down, Danielle noted.

"Woah," a soft whisper from above Danielle had her glancing up at Spider-Man sticking to the overpass. "This must be where the ATM robbers got their stuff."

Danielle's eyebrows creased. "The ones you told me about the other day?" She whispered back.

He nodded in response, but their attention was quickly turned back to the deal going on a few yards away when the familiar perm-guy replied, "I just need something to stick up somebody. I-I'm not trying to... _shoot them back in time_." Hm, pat least he had a conscious enou not to buy from these people, Danielle thought generously.

Then, the man in the beanie who was still going through whatever was in the back of their van spoke up again, "... I got anti-grav climbers."

"Yo, climbers?" That seemed to peak Perm-Guy's interests, much to the teenage vigilante's dismay. But, why did that man seem so familiar to her, she still couldn't put her finger on it–

 _"Yoddledy, Yoddledy, Yoddledy-"_

Danielle's head whipped up to look at Peter as he fumbled with his phone that the obnoxious ringtone was coming from. It echoed through the overpass and caught the dealers' attention. "Peter!" She hissed up at him as he tried to turn it off.

"I'm sorry!" He whispered back.

Danielle turned back to the three men a few yards away, hoping they would pass off the sound as something other than two teenage vigilantes busting their deal. But, unfortunately it didn't go that way. It actually got a lot worse when the bald guy pulled a gun off his holster and aimed it at Perm-Guy. "Did you set us up?"

Danielle felt her skin go cold at the sight of Perm-Guy holding his hands up in surrender. He looked terrified. Danielle felt terrified. What was she going to do? She had to do something! But what? That guy was going to shoot an innocent person because of her and Peter. But she also couldn't let them know she was there, that would blow their cover and the dealers could get away–

" _Wait_!" The brunette vigilante shouted, slightly muffled through her gold-chrome mask, but it didn't hide the clear fear in her voice as she stepped from behind her cover of the concrete wall to step out into the open, her hands in the air in an act of surrender. The three men turned to her, their gazes all showing signs of confusion, aggression, and nervousness.

Danielle noted the gun still pointed at Perm-Guy, his eyes flashing in recognition as he stared at her. So she did know him. Nice to know she was saving someone familiar. Her heart still clenched at the sight of him in danger and she realized she didn't just step out into the open for nothing. "Don't shoot him, shoot me," she told the armed dealers calmly, not even thinking before the words left her mouth. She realized she was in deep shit for uttering them when the man who had the gun smirked slightly as he replied, "'Aight."

It all felt like it was happening in slow motion as the bald man abruptly turned the gun on her, read to shoot. Mentally, the teen was preparing herself to deflect the bullet, but she knew it was a lost cause. She could barely launch herself into the sky without getting a bad headache like the one she had now that got worse with each use of her powers. But, she also wasn't ready to die. She had to deflect this bullet. She had to.

Her fists were clenched at her sides and her eyes were focused on the gun, waiting for the shot to be fired. But, just as soon as the gun was trained on her, a figure in red and blue spanks fell down a foot in front of Danielle, his arm shooting out to wrap the gun up in web and rip it away in two swift motions. One thing ran in her mind as Danielle finally released the breath she had been holding in: thank you, Peter Parker.

She didn't exactly have time to actually thank him out loud because once the gun was ripped from the bald guy's hands, the three men went running their separate directions. Danielle watched as Perm-Guy ran towards his car while Peter ran after the dealers racing towards their van. Danielle took a step to go grab Perm-Guy when a flash of blue and an explosion rippled from the back of the van. When the brunette looked over, she barely had time to react as Spider-Man was forcefully thrown into her, knocking them both into the concrete wall of the overpass.

"Mm," Danielle moaned after she forcefully hit the ground beside Peter. Her back hurt, her front hurt, her head hurt, her everything hurt. God, why did she have to leave the party with Liz? why did she have to drink so much at the party? Danielle could definitely feel all the alcohol in her stomach threatening to pour over out of her mouth.

"What was that?" Peter mumbled.

Danielle lifted her head to answer when she noticed that Perm-Guys car and the Dealers' van was driving away. "Peter– the van!" She shouted, ignoring the soreness in her body as she pushed herself back to her feet, chasing after the vehicle with the dealers and weapons in it. She knew Peter was close on her tail when she saw a web shoot out from behind her and latch onto the two open van doors. Good idea, she thought to herself as she used her running momentum and her powers to launch herself up into the air.

"Crap!" she shouted when she went a bit too high into the air. She had been aiming for the open van, but instead landing face-first onto the van's cold, hard roof with a thud and hiss of pain. Wow, it had been a long time since she'd seen action this intense. "Wo-woah!" Danielle cried as the van made a swift turn to the left onto a neighborhood street, her petite body swinging with it. She nearly fell, but quickly grabbed onto the edge and kicked her feet on the side until she caught her balance again on the roof. "Phew," she whispered to herself as a quick celebration of the minor victory of not totally falling to her death on the side of the van.

However, it was a short lived victory when she heard the loud cries of, " _Wah!_ " crash, " _Oh!_ " Danielle spun around to face the back of the clan, finding Spider-Man being dragged around through the streets as he clung onto the web he had attached to the back of the van for dear life. Luckily, he was smart enough to shoot a second web onto the van, allowing him to drag on only his feet and not as a flailing body on the asphalt. But, then that failed too and he was back to being the latter once again.

"Dangit!" Danielle cursed herself as she pushed herself onto the edge of the van's roof, her hand reaching out to the web-slinging vigilante as he tumbled around on the ground a few feet away. "Spider-Man, grab on!" She urged him, her fingers that held onto the van tightening as it made another tight turn to the right.

The web-slinger saw an opportunity in Eris's outstretched hand and quickly readied his webs to latching onto it. But, something felt wrong. His body broke out into a shiver that went down his spine and through his body, warning him that something was coming. Something bad. His eyes darted down to a glowing magenta light past Eris inside the van where one of the men inside readied one of the weapons... and was aiming it straight at Eris. "Look out!" He shouted up at her.

Danielle's eyes darted away from Spider-Man to where he was pointing inside the van. She looked in and found the magenta-lit barrel of a high-tech weapon looking right back at her. "Shi-" her curse didn't get to finish as she threw herself back over the edge onto the roof just before a large shot was fired off where she once was hanging from. Danielle fumbled a bit on the moving roof, but caught herself once again on her stomach. She had to swallow back some barf that threatened to be thrown up due to all this moving and jumping and scrambling. God, she will never drink alcohol again.

Danielle pushes herself up the roof towards the back again, only to hear the sound of something powering up. Danielle's eyes widen as she realizes its the gun again. It takes only a second for her to roll out of the way as the explosion shoots up through the roof where she had been laying. She dodges the shot, but she falls off the edge of the roof. A surprised scream escapes Danielle's throat as she falls off the roof, only to grasp tightly to the edge by her fingertips. "GAH!" She cries out as she struggles to climb back up.

 _Come on,_ tells herself. _You can do it!_

He brunette closes her eyes, not focusing on the ringing in her ears from almost being killed by a weird explosive gun, or the way she is dangling off the edge of a speeding van, or the fact that she feels as though she is going to throw up. But instead, she focuses on her situation. She is hanging on by her finger tips, yes, but her legs are perfectly capable of climbing... or jumping. Danielle takes that idea and runs with it.

With effort, she brings her feet to plant themselves into position. One leg stretched out with her foot pressed onto the side, and the other leg pulled up to her chest, the balm of her foot pressed completely up against the van. She counts to three in her head before pushing off the side, throwing herself over the edge and back onto the roof with a, "Oomph!"

If it weren't for the fact that her friend was getting shot at while being dragged behind a speeding van, Danielle would've laughed. But, because of these circumstances she quickly pushed herself onto her knees and glanced over the edge of the roof into the van to see the edge of the gun peeking out beneath her. Danielle focused her strength on her powers, one hand positioned on one side of her body, the other in position facing parrellel to it. Her powers mimicked this potion, and when Danielle pushed in with one hand, while the other remained put, the high-tech gun broke apart. One part of it falling onto the street, the other toppling into a nearby yard as they made a turn over a bump, knocking Danielle back onto her butt with a yelp. She really needed to stop this van.

The vigilante crept slowly towards the edge once again after a few bumps and turns only to find that Spider-Man (along with both the van's back doors) were gone. Where had they–

" _Eris_!" The sound of Peter's voice caught Danielle's attention and when she glanced up to look for where he was, she found him a few yards back standing beside a trail of tipped over trash bins and a broken brick mailbox. His figure slowly growing smaller as the van sped further away. Danielle threw him a look from over her mask that asked him silently 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!', but she didn't get much of an answer when he disappeared through a yard.

"Urgh!" Danielle groaned as the van hit another bump, dropping her onto the roof again, grasping on for dear life as the van swing to the left again. God, where were the police when you needed them?

Suddenly, something shot out from beneath Danielle, nearly piercing through one of her fingers. Upon closer inspection, the hole seemed to have come from a bullet. They were shooting at her. Holy crap, they were shooting at her again!

Another shot rang out, and this time Danielle had almost gotten hit in the head if it weren't for the fact that she had slipped down to the front of the van, rolls down to the front window. Inside, she saw the bald man driving, swirling the van trying to get her off the windshield, and the man with the beanie spinning around to aim the gun at her. Danielle's heart leapt up to her throat and within a split second, she jumped back up onto the roof, the sounds of the gunshot followed by the windshield glass breaking echoing behind her as she slid to a halt at the back of the van again. She had to stop this car.

With all the strength she had on this moving monster, Danielle used the grip on the back edge to push her over and swing inside. She swung inside with her legs out, successfully kicking the Beanie-Guy down and knocking the gun from his hands. She used the opportunity to grab it and quickly throw it out of the van. "You little brat!" The Beanie-Guy screamed before charging at her in the back of the speeding van. Danielle raised her arm up to block the man's sloppy punch, holding his forearm up as she threw her own punch to his stomach. This caused him to bellow over, allowing Danielle an opening to grab both his shoulders and shove him back to the ground.

But she couldn't stop there because as soon as he was down, Danielle caught sight of yet another gun pointed at her in her peripheral vision. She gasped before the van spun to the right, making her lose her balance and fall into the van's wall just as the Bald Guy in the front seat fired a shot at her, missing. Danielle groaned, clutching her elbow. She looked up at the Bald Guy in the front seat with piercing gold irises. God, she hated guns.

With the flick of her wrist, the pistol came flying out of his hands and out the back of the van once again. As soon as she had disarmed him, Danielle pushed herself into the front seats of the car, grabbing onto the steering wheel as she tried to maneuver the car into either a pole or an empty field to get it to stop, but Bald Guy kept shoving her aside and swirling the car right back onto the road. In the process of their struggle, the van hit a few parked cars, trash cans, and even a mailbox. This continued until Bald Guy hit a curb, the impact causing Danielle to loose her footing and fall back from the front seats. She easily caught her balance again, but the small victory was, once again, short lived when something blue and glowing caught her eye to her left.

Standing up with an evil smirk on his face was Beanie Guy, and this time he was holding a gauntlet with a glowing plate on his knuckles. Danielle barely had time to throw her hands up in front of her face when Beanie Guy punched her stomach with the gauntlet, the explosion of impact sending her flying out the back of the van and rolling on the asphalt of the street. "Mm," she moaned once her body came to a stop. Her everything hurt once again and she was pretty sure she sprained a wrist and maybe bruised a few bones... or every bone in her body.

Slowly, Danielle glanced up to find the van still speeding away. She had to stop it. She couldn't let them get away. And despite every nerve and bone and muscle in her body begging her not to, Danielle pushed herself back onto her feet and used the adrenaline to bring her body into a sprint after the van. She brought her hands above her head, pushing the strength of her mind and powers into them, ready to launch herself again, when something red and blue came into view from the roof of a house. Spider-Man.

Danielle watched him jump towards the van, only feet away from landing when the unthinkable happened. The brunette gasped as she watched a dark-winged figure dive towards the web-slinger, catching him up in what looked like giant metallic talons and swooping back up into the air. " _Spider-Man_!" Danielle screamed as she launched herself up, completely forgetting about the van and aiming for Spider-Man. She was mere inches from him and winged-guy as she flew into the air, her arm reaching out for him to grab. On instinct, Peter shot his arm out, a web latching onto Danielle's hand. This proved to be a mistake when suddenly she too was being pulled up into the sky by this winged demon zooming through the air.

" _Oh my God_!" Danielle screeched as she held onto the web attached to her hand for dear life, hoping and praying to any higher power that A) this Winged Guy wouldn't drop her and Peter, and B) the web wouldn't snap nd drop her to her death. But it didn't look very good for either option as the Winged Guy kept flying higher and higher, the air flying through Danielle's hair whipping it all around her face as she desperately tried to search for any way out of this, her own cries of panic intertwining with Peter's as they just kept going higher and higher. Eventually, Danielle accidently peered down below her only to find the sigh horrendous. Below her, thousands of lights hundreds of feet beneath her lit up the ground. She was high up, she was really really high up. She immediately regretted looking down as she tried to calm her nerves. Oh dear God, she was going to die.

The thought of death kept picking at her thoughts the higher they got until eventually something in Peter's Spider-Man suit went off, launching an enormous white chute from his back, pulling him back and out of the Wnged Guy's talons, which caused him to fall directly into Danielle and then both of them falling into the released chute that did more harm than good as they fell blindly.

Their screams bouncing off of each other as they tried to reach out for something, anything to get them out of this situation. Danielle thought they would be falling forever until they eventually hit something cold, hard, and wet. Danielle and Peter suddenly found themselves sub,erred under water with a wet blanket suffocating them, keeping them from swimming back to the surface as they slowly plunged to the bottom.

Danielle struggled to see even two feet in front of her as she scratched and clawed for an opening in the chute. Her limbs and Peter's limbs hitting each other as they desperately searched for an out. _Help,_ Danielle mentally called out as she felt herself slowly losing the air in her lungs, exhaustion beginning to creep up on her as her frantic move,ends grew less and less. _Somebody... help._

It was all dark and suffocating... Until it wasn't.

—

Fresh air hit Danielle like a freight train. And it wasn't just regular air filling her lungs, it was actual blowing air, smacking her in the face that woke her up from her unconscious state she hadn't even known she slipped into. Her wide, panicked eyes frantically looked around at what saved her from drowning, and what she found was surprisingly shocking.

A metal arm was wrapped around her middle and when she looked to her rift she found one was wrapped around Spider-Man's middle too. And up above them was a glowing blue arc reactor attached to none other than the Iron Man himself, Tony Stark. The air that was hitting Danielle was the air in the sky from how fast Tony was flying them away from the lake and towards land that just happened to be a small playground.

When the Iron Man suit came to a halt just above the jungle gym, Danielle clung the Earth below as if it was a lifeline. Her heavy breathing slowing down as she pressed a finger to the earpiece she wore, successfully retracting the chore mask that was suffocating her under water. Once it was off, all the puke she'd been swallowing down suddenly came right back up and onto the grass beneath her. After finishing blowing chunks, Danielle threw herself to the side on her back.

She didn't care who saw her in her Eris suit with her mask off, lying flat on the ground with her wet tendrils of hair covering her face like a madman. She was exhausted, sore, and recovering from a near-death experience.

"Hey," she heard a tentative voice call to her. "You okay, Elle?" The brunette peeked an eye open to find Peter standing above her, his Spider-Man suit soaked head-to-toe and his mask dangling in his hand. She figured he probably looked a lot like she did now with her soaking wet suit and crazy wet hair.

Danielle slowly pushed herself off the grass and nodded when Peter was quick to help her. "'M fine," she murmured as he wrapped an arm around her middle and helped her walk towards the swings a few yards from where they had landed, setting her down in a swing. "Thank you."

"No problem," he told her sincerely. Danielle was finally able to get a good look at him. His face looked injury-free, but she could tell by the frightened look in his eye that the way his body was shaking wasn't just because he was cold from the water like her. He was scared, too.

Danielle opened her mouth to say something about it when another voice brought both their attentions back to the metal suit still flying a few feet above the ground still. "Nice to see the two of you have met."

Peter turned back to glance at the Iron Man suit, moving to where he was closer by the jungle gym bars. "Well, we already kind of were friends before you took me to Germany," he admitted sheepishly.

"Huh," was all Tony replied. "So, you mind explaining what happened to get the two of you stuck in your own parachute at the bottom of a lake?" The Iron Man head glancing between both Danielle and Peter, looking for answers.

Danielle watched an excited smile grace Peter's face as he jumped effortlessly onto the bars, landing at the too and taking a seat before he began to unpack the events leading up to their almost-death. "Alright. A day ago, I ran into these ATM robbers with these super high tech weapons. And there were these guys beneath a bridge and they were blowing crap up, and the explosion looked just like the ATM guys' weapons. And Elle and I saw it from the roof of the party we were at–"

Iron Man's head swerved to look at the exhausted teenage girl lightly pushing herself on the swing, her head resting along the chain. "Partying again, huh? That explains you barfing your brains out earlier. I thought we already had this talk about drinking."

Danielle grimaced. She was about ready to retort with something about being flung in the back of a van and then dropped to her death inside of a parachute she nearly drowned trying to get out of, but figured it was no good since she had been drinking that night at the party. "Sorry," she eventually muttered.

"Anyway," Peter continued. "We decided to go check it out and we got into a high-speed chase with the dealer guys, right? And they said they were, like, the only guys selling the weapons, so we decided to chase, uh, them in their van. I-I grabbed on with my webs, but, like, this guy kept shooting at us with this-this giant gun! And then I got thrown off the van and had to take– had to take a detour while Elle stayed behind and tried to stop the van. Right, Elle?"

Peter glanced over at Danielle who looked completely dead to the world. She nodded while rubbing her side with a pained expression as if she were recalling the experience through her pain. "Mhmm."

Peter made a mental note to ask if everything was alright later before turning back to his mention the metal suit to finish his recount of the story. "So, when I finally got back to the van, this guy with–with giant metal wings appeared! And he just– he just, like, swooped down like a monster and he picked Elle and I up and, uh, he took us up, like, a thousand feet and just dropped us." By the time Peter was done with telling the story, he had almost so poetry ringed all the water from his soaked mask. "How'd you find us? Did you put trackers in our suits?"

"I put everything in your suits," Tony remarked matter-of-factly. "Including these heaters." Both Peter and Danielle's suits simultaneously heated up from the inside out, warming their cold bodies and releasing a plum of steam.

"Woah. Ooh," Peter hissed while Danielle moaned with gratitude. "That's better. Thanks." He continued to clasp his hands together as his teeth chattered, while Danielle slowly rose from her place on the swings to walk to the edge of the jungle gym bars.

She didn't not notice the blue glowing eyes of the helmet glancing down at her as she slumped against the bar. "What were you thinking?" He asked. She could hear the agitation and worry in his voice. "I'd expect something outlandish and reckless from him because he's new to all of this-"

"Hey!"

"–but not you, Danielle," Tony scolded. "What do you think your brother's gonna say when he hears about this."

Danielle immediately stood up straight as her eyes widened and panic set in. "No, no, no, no, no. Please don't tell Jack," she begged him, knowing full well the minute her brother heard that she nearly got herself killed in her first outing as Eris since the the Leipzig Incident, he would take away the suit and put her in Penthouse Arrest until further notice. And that was the last thing she needed with this new threat that made itself known that night. She couldn't leave Peter to stop it all by himself.

"Oh, I'm not gonna tell him," Tony replied. Danielle felt herself sag in relief. "You're gonna tell him." Take back that sigh of relief...

"Tony-"

"No 'buts', young lady. I know how you two are with keeping secrets from each other. Especially after Germany," he retorted, and when he saw the way her eyes darted down to the ground momentarily, he knew she knew he was right.

"But the guy with the wings is obviously the source of the weapons!" The second reckless and enhanced teenager exclaimed from where he sat a few feet above the first. "We have to take him down!"

"Take him down, now?" Tony exclaimed over dramatically. "Steady, Crockett, there are people who handle this sort of thing."

Danielle's eyebrows creased as she asked out loud, "Who?"

"The Avengers?" Peter perked up at the thought of the Avengers actually getting together to take down a group of arms dealers.

"No, no, no. This is a little below their pay grade."

"We don't get paid," Danielle remarked in a flat voice.

" _You_ don't get paid because, technically, you don't exist," the billionaire explained.

"Rude," he heard her mutter beneath her breath. He chuckled lightly beneath his. He remembered a time when that petite girl wouldn't even speak to anyone outside of her weird siblings. Now, here she was, making smart remarks and trying to win a witty-banter contest against him. Maybe Peter and the rest of the high school experience was rubbing off on her after all.

"Anyway, Mr. Stark, you didn't need to come all the way out here. We had that. We were fine," the teenage boy exclaimed through his heavy breathing. Tony caught sight of Danielle throwing Peter a look of incredulity. She definitely didn't agree with his words.

But just as soon as the look came, it went. Danielle's expression turned to confusion as she soun back around to face the Iron Man suit. "I thought you were in India. Jack said something about you going for a wedding. How'd you get here so fast?"

"Oh, I'm not-" the face mask popped open to reveal the inside of the helmet to be empty where Tony's head should have been. "-here." Danielle pursed her lips together. She should've seen that coming. "Thank God this place has Wi-Fi or the two of you would be toast right now. Thank Ganesh while you're at it. Cheers."

Danielle chuckled inwardly. So he was in India, good to know. A part of her wondered if she should ask if he had heard anything from Pepper's friend Rae who was supposed to be watching her. But, she figured if she did he would only get ticked if he were to find out she was actually supposed to be there and wasn't. Then he'd call Jack and Jack would get mad at her for not telling him and it would be a whole thing that she would rather not have to deal with at the moment.

"Look," Tony continued, grasping Danielle's attention once again. "Forget the flying vulture guy, please," he said with desperation in his voice. Danielle figured he was probably as terrified as she was at the thought that they could've very well died if he hadn't saved their skins.

Peter surprised her by bluntly asking, "Why?"

"'Why?'" Tony repeated incredulously. "Because I said so!" Danielle flinched at the loud tone of his voice. She hated it when adults yelled, especially Tony. He was always super calm and collected, making witty come backs and jokes. He was hardly ever angry when she would see him. Agitated, annoyed, and frustrated– yes. Angry, furious, and violent– no. Kind of like Steve-

Danielle was quick to cut that thought off as soon as it entered her mind. She vowed not to think about any of... them after they left, knowing it would only bring her sadness and frustration.

"Can't you just be a friendly... neighborhood Spider-Man and Eris?" She caught the end of Tony's whole lecture to her and Peter about 'staying close to the ground'.

"But, we're ready for more than that now," Peter stated, stubbornly.

The mask popped down on the Iron Man helmet again as he replies, "No, you're not."

"That's not what you thought when you let Elle go to Sokovia or when I took on Captain America." Danielle shot him a look that clearly read 'don't drag me into this'. Peter ignored it.

"Hey, I didn't let Danielle do anything when it came to Sokovia," Tony replied. "And trust me, kid. If Cap wanted to lay you out, he would've." Peter turned to glance at Danielle who knowingly nodded at him in confirmation. "Listen to me. If either of you come across these weapons again, call Happy."

On the other line, there was a sound that sounded like a revving engine. Both Danielle and Peter picked their heads up and creased their eyebrows as they asked, "Are you driving?" in unison.

"You know," the billionaire began, changing the subject. "It's never too early to start thinking about college. I got some pull at MIT and, hey, maybe I can see about getting you an audition at Juliard, Harper. End Call."

"No, I don't need to -"

"Tony, no-"

"-go to college-"

"-I don't want to–"

"-Mr. Stark-"

Both their protests were drowned out when FRIDAY's robotic voice spoke, "Mr. Stark is no longer connected," she stated before the Iron Man suit shot up into the night sky, leaving the two damp teenagers in the park by themselves once again.

"Great," Danielle muttered begrudgingly at the same time Peter mumbled, "That's awesome," sarcastically. A silence passed between the two as they tried to piece together what they were going to do now. Danielle figured Peter definitely wasn't going to do as Tony said an leave the Vulture Guy and weapons dealers alone, and she definitely wasn't going to let him take them on alone.

 _"Yo! I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want! So, tell me what you want, what you really want! I wanna- I wanna- I wanna- I wanna- I really really really wanna zig-a-zig- ah!"_

Danielle and Peter exchanged odd looks of amusement as the song continued to play. "It's not mine," Peter remarked with a smile on his face.

Suddenly, the brunette finally started to feel the buzzing of the phone in her pocket. She pieced it together quickly of who it was calling, and when she eventually compressed the Eris suit back into a hand held device and grabbed her phone nestled in her pocket, she wasn't surprised to find it was Liz who was calling. She distinctly remembered Liz changing her ring tone on her phone to this and changing her caller ID to 'Spunky Spice'. It was an inside joke referring to the time Liz had played the Spice Girls nonstop during a sleep-over after Danielle had admit to not knowing who the Spice Girls were before that night in an attempt to educate her.

"It's Liz," Danielle explained to Peter. She saw the way his eyes clearly widened and the way he sat up straight. It was clear he was stupidly in love with her. "We should probably head back. All my stuff is there, and I'm also wearing her clothes..."

"Yeah, yeah– no, definitely," Peter stammered as he climbed from off the jungle gym bars, falling into step beside her as they began their walk back to the party.

After the pair had walked out of the park, Peter was quick to pull the Spider-Man mask over his head.

"Why don't you just ditch the suit?" Danielle wondered as they walked; her in her party clothes she had worn earlier and him in his suit. She hoped no one would see and snap a picture of her walking with Spider-Man casually. And if they did, she hoped people would just assume she was a casual bystander and not Eris or a girlfriends or something weird the gossip sights would come up with.

"I would, but, uh... I'm not wearing anything underneath this and all my clothes are back on the pool house roof," he explained.

"Right..." They fell back into a silence. But after a few minutes of walking in the middle of the street, the ache in Danielle's feet was starting to get too hard to bare in the heeled boots she'd borrowed from Liz. "Wait!" She called to Peter as she halted momentarily to unzip and take off the boots, deciding to walk the rest of the way in just her socks, the boots dangling from her hand.

"Better?" He asked, his tone clearly amused.

"Mhm," she nodded with a smile.

"Hey, you're not still sick, are you?" Peter asked, recalling her puking episode after they had landed.

"Uh, I don't think so," she admit. "I have a headache, but I have medicine back at Liz's I take."

"Oh." He paused. "Is it for your powers?"

"Yeah. After Germany, when I started to regain them, I had a hard time and it would strain my mind and give me these really bad headaches. But, after some practice, it started to get manageable. Now I just take pills for the headaches my... friend gave me."

"Cool."

"Mm."

Another long beat of silence passed between them as they walked. A few minutes passed by before Danielle broke the silence.

"So," she began awkwardly. "You're not actually going to let these guys go, are you?"

She heard Peter sigh through his mask. "I can't, Elle. I mean, we can totally do it– you and I. Like-like partners, or something. We can take down these weapons dealers and prove to Mr. Stark that we're ready for this kind of stuff and– who knows? Maybe something even bigger in the future." Danielle pursed her lips as she glanced down at her feet. "You're... You're with me, right, Elle?"

"I just..." she paused. "I just don't think we should do anything behind Tony's back. He told us to stay away, but... I also know you won't."

Peter perked up at her words. "So, you'll help me?"

Danielle shrugged. "I... I guess."

"Awesome! Imagine our team-up name."

"Our team-up name?"

"Yeah. All the Avengers have them. Like, Black Widow and Hawkeye's team-up name is 'BlackHawk', Captain America and Iron Man's team-up name is 'IronCap', Thor and Hulk's–"

"I think I get it," Danielle interjected, sure that if she let him keep going, he wouldn't be stopping anytime soon.

"Well, what should our team-up name be?" Peter prompted. "I'm thinking maybe... Um, Spider...is? No, that's bad. How about... ErisMan?"

Danielle turned to Peter and Peter turned to Danielle. "Worse," they both collectively agreed before breaking into laughter.

"How about just Spider-Man and Eris for now?" Danielle suggested.

"Yeah. We can work on our team-up name later."

The pair fell into a comfortable silence as they continued their walk-of-shame through the suburban neighborhood heading back to Liz's party. It was a long walk and neither really wanted to have to swing or fly back due to their exhaustion, and also the fact that they had nearly drowned that night.

But somewhere along the walk, something caught Peter's attention in a nearby yard. "Hey, Elle," he nudged the brunette's arm. She glanced up and followed his gaze into an open yard where what looked like remnants of something were scattered around the open space. One of which had a magenta glowing piece that looked a lot like one of the weapons that had been used to shoot at them. The one Danielle had broken apart and tossed aside on the high-speed chase on the roof of a van.

"Is that...?"

Peter nodded. "I think so. Come on," he urged, both of them jogging down the yard to go investigate.

The pair make their way over to the glowing piece of the weapon, crouching down to get a better look. Peter reached out to touch it tentatively. "Be careful," Danielle is quick to warn him.

Peter touches the glowing weapon piece and turns it over onto the back to get a better look at what seemed to be some weird core of some sort. It reminded Danielle of the Scepter that gave her her own powers. She'd never seen anything like this though. Maybe it was alien...

"Woah," she heard Peter mutter in awe just as his phone began to yodel again like it had down at the overpass. She watched as he pulled his phone out of the back of the suit and answered. "Hey, man, what's up? I'm on my way back," he told whoever was on the other end.

"Who is it?" Danielle whispered to him.

"Ned," he whispered back before something on the other line caught his attention. Danielle could see the way the white eyes of the mask furrowed ever so slightly, indicating he was upset beneath it. Something was wrong back at the party.

There was a long pause before Peter eventually replied, "I'll see you tomorrow." He hung up, shoving the phone back into his suit and grabbing the glowing core. He jumped to his feet, not bothering to even wait for Danielle as he started climbing back up the yard and onto the street again. Oh yeah, something was definitely wrong.

"Peter, wait!" She called, running after him. When she finally caught up with him back in the street, she could see the way his fists were clenched and how his shoulders were sagged. "Hey... Hey!" She shouted more forcefully, even grabbing his arm to try and stop him. He did eventually stop momentarily to turn to her, but his white eyes were looking anywhere but at her. "What's wrong? What did Ned say?"

"Nothing," was all he replied before walking again.

"It wasn't nothing, Peter." Danielle continued to walk after him. "Something's bothering you... You can tell me, you know."

Suddenly, Peter came to a halt and spun around to face her as he shouted, "No, I can't, Elle!" Danielle stopped in her tracks as she stared at him blankly, unsure f wha to make of the situation because she had no clue what was wrong. "I can't tell you what's bothering me because you don't get it. Sure, you've seen first hand how much of a jackass Flash is, but you haven't had to deal with him for years of nonstop torment like I have. In fact, you hang out with him sometimes. You and Liz got him to be the DJ at the party tonight!" Oh... It was all starting to make sense to Danielle now.

"I just..." Peter tried to find the words, but nothing came out and he went right back to storming off down the street. He walked four feet in front of Danielle the rest of the way back to the house blasting music. He occasionally glanced over his shoulder to make sure she was still behind him and hadn't wandered off, but other than that he ignored her entirely. He felt kind of bad. It wasn't her fault Flash and the other kids at Midtown were assholes, but he also was kind of ticked about the fact that Danielle was sometimes apart of that clique who teased and tormented him, acting like they were friends. It made him feel betrayed.

Eventually, when the house came into view, the pair stopped just short of the front yard and made their way to the back through the side alley until they reached the side if the pool house. The party still seemed to be going on in full-swing still, but neither Peter or Danielle cared to notice as they climbed (or launched themselves) up onto the roof.

Peter was silent as he pulled his regular clothes back on over his suit, shoving the core into his back pocket as he did so. He had been so caught up with changing he hadn't noticed Danielle left until he saw her back inside, joining her friends as if she had never left. Peter felt a bubble of rage and frustration building back up in his chest before he swung away, not bothering to spare her a second glance. She sure didn't spare him one.

Down below at the party, Danielle had to push her way through different people until she finally found Liz in the living room talking with a few people she recognized from the Student Council. As soon as Danielle came into view, Liz's face lit up. "Ellie," she beamed. "Where have you been? I tried calling you."

"I know," Danielle replied lamely. "I just... went out for some air."

"Are you sick? You look kind of... pale," she remarked.

"I'm fine. I'm actually just gonna go change and maybe head back home. It's getting kind of late and I'm really tired."

"Okay... You sure?"

Danielle took a glance around at the scene around her. People she hardly knew partying and shouting and drinking. People she didn't really like brushing up against her and acting like they were friends. She understood now why Peter was upset. But what she didn't understand was why she hadn't seen it before. "Yeah," Daniele replied with new determination in her voice. "I'll see you tomorrow at school." And without a second glance to Liz or any of her other 'friends', Danielle sauntered upstairs to change back into her regular attire of a skirt, a tee, and her hoodie with Vans. After she was done and ready to go, she couldn't help but notice a figure swinging away outside. A twinge of pain struck her heart and she couldn't help but feel guilty that she hadn't tried being a better friend to the few real friends she had.

No more, she vowed to herself. No more.

—

 ** _A/N: Holy shittttttttt. This took literally forever. I just wrote like 6,000 words of this chapter in two days after procrastinating a whole week and a half. I apologize. I'll try to get better, but no promises. Anyway, here's you guys' new and LONG update. Enjoy because we are now officially deep into Homecoming and Danielle and Peter definitely have some problems to work out before they can save the day._**

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter:

 **Peter: Treat spiders the way you want to be treated.**

 **Dani: ...**

 **Dani: Killed without hesitation?**


	63. Balance In The Middle Of The Chaos

**_A/N: IM BACK! It's been a fat minute, so here's a relatively decent chapter I'm kind of alright with._**

 ** _Chapter song: Zero by Imagine Dragons (note: I haven't actually seen Wreck It Ralph 2, I just like this song... and ID in general)_**

 ** _Headcanon of the chapter: Jack and Wanda got into a truth or dare competition during their time at the Avengers Compound. It eventually got so heated, Fury threatened to get involved when the sky started to change colors and worldwide blackouts began to occur, forming obscure shapes with lights on satellite imagery. This incident was dubbed by the rest of the Compound as 'The Light Penis Electric-Witch Incident'._**

—

After the near-death experience last night, Danielle had to take over ten ibuprofen pills alone that night and then into the morning just to get her piercing headache manageable. She figured that if last night had any indication of how difficult it would be taking down the rest of the weapons dealers, she was really going to have to buy another bottle from the drug store.

By morning, Danielle had woken up with only a partial headache, but no more pills. The brunette groaned as she was forced to rush getting ready that day; throwing on some black jeans (a rare occassion for her), an oversized white and black 'the 1975' tee with matching Converse shoes. And to top it off, she had five minutes to throw her barely-tamed hair into a messy bun atop her head.

She quickly grabbed her Penthouse keys, her phone with the Bluetooth headphones pulled around her neck, her two suit components as a just in case, and wallet before sauntering out of the door...

...

Only to return five minutes later to grab her discarded backpack she'd left on the kitchen floor that night.

Danielle's morning was starting to look up as she skipped through the crowds lining the subway entrances, her upbeat and mellow music acting as a soundtrack to her life as she took the train all the way to Queens, almost three blocks from school. After exiting the subway lines, the teenager dashed through crosswalks until she made it to the drug store just across the intersection from Delmar's, the restaurant still under construction after what happened with Peter and the ATM robbers.

The brunette stopped momentarily before entering the drug store, taking a long look at Delmar's charred remains. A part of her felt pity for Mr. Delmar, the nice man with his cat who always gave her a comforting smile and friendly greeting each time her and Peter went in to grab a sandwich or study. She wondered if she should've gone over and offered him maybe some money to help rebuild or her condolences for his store, but, unfortunately, time wasn't on Danielle's side and she was already pushing its limits.

The teen quickly walked into the drug store, grabbed the large pill bottle of ibuprofen frm the back and made her way up front to pay. As she stood in line, her stomach began to growl and she realized she had forgotten to grab a bite to eat in the Penthouse kitchen due to her rush to grab the pills. So, she decidedly just picked up a blueberry muffin from a nearby shelf along with a bottle of lemonade from the freezer. After buying her items, Danielle checked the time only to find she had mere minutes to run the three blocks it took to get to school.

The moment the cashier at the drug store put her things in the plastic bag, Danielle dashed out the front door, the jingling sound of the bell echoing behind her as she shoved the bag of crap into her backpack and ran along the sidewalks trying to get to school.

 _Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap!_

Danielle's small legs were dashing faster and faster until finally she made it to the football field. She made it across the football field in record time just as the warning bell went off from inside the school. The brunette teen didn't pay any mind to the honking cars she cut off as she ran across the street, up the front steps of the school, and through the entrance. Her Converse skid to a halt as she slid into the hallways. They were almost all empty.

Danielle checked the large clock on the wall. One minute. _Crap!_

Danielle broke into a full sprint down the halls.

Finally, the last bell rang in her ears just as she skidded to a halt inside her first period class of Geometry with Ms. Warren, Ned, Michelle, Abe, Charles, and Cindy.

"So nice of you to join us, Miss West," Ms. Warren's voice had Danielle's head snapping up to attention to the teacher standing in the far corner of the class by her desk, all the other student seated at their tables to the right of Danielle. All eyes were on her and she could feel her already flushed face grow even more red from embarrassment. "Take a seat," Ms. Warren instructed the girl. Danielle happily obliged.

The girl awkwardly stepped down the aisle towards her usual seat in the back corner where Michelle, Ned, Abe, Cindy, and Charles say near the window. Cindy and Charles seated at one table, across from them was Ned and Abe, and in front of them was Michelle next to an empty seat Danielle was quick to occupy. She could still feel eyes on her as Ms. Warren began her introduction lesson. She nervously brushed a piece of her hair that had fallen out of her bun behind her ear, quickly turning her attention to grabbing her notebook from her backpack while pretending not to hear the giggles and whispers about her. If there was one thing Danielle hated about high school, it was how easy it was to be embarrassed and not have anyone forget about it.

Midway through Ms. Warren's lesson, the chatter about Danielle's awkward entrance had died down and Michelle was quick to ask her about it once their teacher's back was turned to them. She was writing down an equation about Sine and Cosine on the board when Michelle turned to Danielle. "Why were you late this morning?" She whispered bluntly to her, Danielle's eyes not leaving her notes in front of her.

"Uh," Danielle tried to multi-task with talking to Michelle while also taking notes. "I got held up at the store. I bought myself a muffin."

Michelle glanced up at Danielle frm behind the comfort of one of her many books. "Don't you take the subway to school?"

"I got off early," she replied lamely.

There was a beat of silence before Michelle spoke again. "Hope your muffin was worth it," she eventually muttered. "You looked like you could've used it last night," she continued. Hernstatment, catching Danielle's attention then.

Danielle turned to glance at Michelle, her eyes wide with alarm. Did she know what happened last night at Liz's party? Did she know about Eris and Spider-Man?

"I saw you when you left. You looked like shit," Michelle explained nonchalantly, picking up on the way Danielle looked visibly relaxed after she had.

"Right. I, uh, probably shouldn't have played those two rounds of Flip Cup," Danielle mumbled as she went back to taking notes. She could practically feel Michelle's eyes burning into the back of her neck. Why did Michelle have to be so good at catching onto her sketchy behavior? Why couldn't she just pass it off like everyone did? Then Danielle remembered who she was dealing with: Michelle Jones, the most paranoid and suspicious person ever.

Luckily for Danielle, Geometry went by in a flash (mostly because she had slept through half of it) and she was able to get to the next class without feeling Michelle's burning gaze on the back of her neck Everytime she put her head down, or yawned, or stretched, or took a bite of her really good muffin Ned and Cindy kept trying to steal from her and the lemonade she halfed with Liz during English a few class periods later.

The day was going by slowly, with little to no major incidents aside from the one last night, and it wasn't until the brunette had gotten a notification on her phone from Peter did she realize she hadn't seen him at all since their kind-of argument at the party. Danielle had to sneak a glance down at her cell to avoid getting caught by the teacher at the front of the class.

 _From: Peter Parker Picked A Patch of Pickled Peppers_

 _To: Bend and Snap!_

 _911 – Wood shop, ASAP!_

Whatever excess exhaustion and sleepiness Danielle still had abruptly left her body fter receiving his ominous and worrisome message without any context whatsoever. She sat up straight in her chair, her hand shooting up into the air.

"Yes, Miss West?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

—

It took Danielle a few minutes to find exactly where the wood shop class was, considering she'd never actually taken the class before nor did she have any friends– aside from Peter and Ned– that did either. But, nonetheless, the teen was able to navigate fairly well with help from one of the hall monitors she knew. She had managed to slip it past him that she was on her way to return something from the front office, and since she had such a trustworthy way about her, the hall monitor let her slide.

When she eventually arrived at the wood shop class just down the hall from the art rooms, she took a quick peek into the class window on the door. Inside, past all the students and tools, she saw a man (whom she assumed as the teacher) sitting at his desk, his feet propped up with thin-rimmed glasses on the edge of his nose as he read the book he had in his lap. He was so preoccupied, the teacher hadn't noticed the petite brunette in the navy blue hoodie slip through the door and hastily walk to the back of the classroom where Peter Parker and Ned Leeds were trying to pry open some kind of glowing piece of a dismantled weapon.

Both boys had their back turned to Danielle when she approached. Which made their reaction of jumping at the sound of her voice when she said, "Hey," a lot more understandable.

"Elle," Peter gasped slightly at her sudden interjection. "Hey."

Ned merely smiled and waved. "Hi, Danielle," he greeted.

She smiled back at him before turning to Peter again. "You texted me '911'. What happened?"

"Oh, right." The teen boy then moved out of the way for Danielle to see what he was working on prior to her entrance, and she quickly understood why he had called her down to the class. Sitting on the table top was the glowing core of the broken weapon they had picked up last night. The same weapon that had nearly killed both of them. "I think it's a power source. Ya know, for their weapons," he explained, bending over to try and take off pieces of scrap around it with the hammer in his hand.

"How are they transferring power from this..." she gestured vaguely to the purple glowing core. "What is that? Why does it look familiar?"

"It's from the aliens that attacked New York a few years ago," Peter explained.

"Yeah, but it's connected to all these microprocessors," Ned interjected. Danielle and Peter turned to their friend, silently inquiring about what else he knew. "That's an inductive charging plate," he explained, gesturing to the wiring connected to the glowing core. "That's what I use to charge my toothbrush."

"Whoever's making these weapons is obviously combining alien tech with ours," Peter concluded from his best friend's evidence.

Danielle pressed her weight against the table as she cautiously looked down at the weapon piece. "Then how are they getting it? Where do bank robbers and weapons dealers get alien technology?"

"Guess we have to find out, huh?" Peter asked her, Danielle turning her head to the right of her to meet his eyes in a silent agreement. Like she had told herself the night before, Peter wasn't going to back down from these weapons dealers, and she wasn't going to let him go at them alone.

"This is literally the coolest conversation anyone has ever had," Ned interrupted their small moment with his comment, his voice filled with awe as he stared down at the weapon piece with child-like wonder. Danielle turned to him, her back to Peter as he picked up the hammer had had been using nearby. "I just want to thank you for letting me be apart of your journey into this amazing-"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Danielle whisper-shouted at Peter when she glanced over her shoulder only to find him with the hammer raised over his head, ready to bring it down against the glowing core. "Wait!" She protested, trying to grab at his arms just as he brought the hammer down. The good news was that it hadn't hit the core due to Danielle pushing Peter slightly. The bad news was that it had hit the wooden table creating a loud noise that echoed across the classroom.

Peter, Danielle, and Ned all cringed as they slowly turned to see if the teacher had heard. Luckily, he still had his nose in a book and didn't even spare them a glance as he called out, "Keep your fingers clear of the blades." Man, he really didn't care about his job at all.

Peter turned to Danielle after they were out of the clear with Mr. Hapgood. "What was that for?"

"We don't know if the core is explosive," She promptly defended herself. "We could burn the entire building if we're not careful."

She watched as his shoulders fell and his eyes drifted down to the hammer in his hands, considering her argument. "Well, what do we do then? We can't keep carrying around a whole piece to a weapon."

An idea then popped into the brunette's head. It was a crazy idea, and a bad idea that would wind up giving her yet another headache. But her irrational side internally reminded her that she had just bought a new bottle of ibuprofen so it was worth the risk.

Danielle pursed her lips as she turned back to the glowing core. Her eyes darted around the classroom, checking to make sure no one was looking as her hand slowly rose t rest a few inches above the glowing core. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt the small pinpricks of her invisible force wrap itself around the small glowing piece beneath her palm. Once it was completely engulfed in her power, she slowly began pulling it out of all the excess machinery until it was all the way into the open, levitating in her hand.

Once it was removed, she carefully and gently set it down on the table top without even touching it.

"You make it look so easy," Peter muttered beneath his breath.

Danielle chuckled at his response. But she hadn't really remembered there was another person with them that wasn't completely aware of who she really was... Until the sound of a loud choking noise had her and Peter turning back to look at Ned. "Um..."

His eyes were wide and practically bulging out of his head as he stared at her in shock and awe. His mouth was dangling open and he looked like his dark skin was slowly turning pale.

"Ned?" Peter called to his friend, but there was no response. "Ned?"

Finally, he began to move his mouth as his hand moved to point a shaky finger at Danielle. "You... You-"

The brunette quickly threw her two hands over his mouth, sensing he was about to either explode, scream, or panic. "Please don't freak out," she pleaded with him in a single rushed breath.

Ned, who still looked at her with wide eyes, merely nodded. Hesitantly, Danielle removed her hands away from his mouth. "You... You're actually... You're really-"

"A superhuman? Yes," Danielle answered him.

"Are you... Are you an Avenger?" When she nodded, his face lit up with total excitement. "Wait, wait, wait, are you... Are you Eris?"

"Ssh," both Peter and Danielle hissed in unison, throwing glances over their shoulder to try and make sure no one heard him. Luckily, no one seemed to.

"Holy... Holy _crap_ ," Ned muttered, still looking slightly pale and extremely starstruck. "She's... She's actually-"

"Ned," Peter quickly cut into his best friend's freak out in the middle of the wood shop classroom, hoping that no one was actually paying attention to anything he was saying. "I– we will explain everything later."

Danielle quickly joined in, "But first, we need to figure out what this thing is." She gestured to the glowing core on the table, as well as the scrap of weapon beside it.

"And who makes it," Peter added as an afterthought.

"And if it's actually explosive," Danielle muttered.

Peter turned to the brunette and nodded in agreement. "Yeah. That's probably a good idea."

Ned, who had calmed down some during their workshop talk, nodded frantically. "We can go to the lab after class and run some tests," he suggested. He might've been the only normal person in this little group of misfits, but, hey, they were both his friends, and he was way more helpful in the lab behind a lens or computer screen than he was freaking out at the fact that he not only knew one superhero, but TWO.

Danielle turned to Ned, a small smirk on her lips as she stated, "That's a great idea."

Peter looked between both his friends and nodded. A feeling blooming within his chest that felt like both pride and excitement that his plan was coming together. He had his two closest friends working with him, and he didn't care what Mr. Stark, Happy, or anyone for that matter said; Peter was going to catch these weapons dealers– him and Elle– and prove that they weren't just some bored and immature kids. They were ready for the big leagues, especially him.

"Let's do it," Peter said, determined with a nod. The teen then turned to Ned, holding out his hand as they performed their mariculture and odd handshake. While doing so, Danielle watched them with mild amusement. She'd seen them do it countless times before in the halls, at lunch, a fee times when they came to her soccer games, even at Decathlon competitions and meetings. But, it still ceased to not make her laugh every time she saw it.

After the pair of teenagers finished their handshake, Danielle piped up, "So... do you think the teacher would notice if we snuck out to the lab?"

Peter, Ned, and Danielle's eyes all traveled behind them to Mr. Hapgood still seated at his desk, feet propped up and book still in his lap, only this time it looked like his eyes might've been slightly closed and his mouth a little parted. Danielle tilted her head curiously. Was he... sleeping?

Peter and Ned glanced at one another, then back at Danielle as they replied, "Nope," in unison.

—

It was entirely too easy to sneak out of the wood shop class. And even easier to get to the chemistry lab after the bell rang, dismissing the entire West side of campus to lunch.

The trio of high-schoolers had to try and blend in in the empty hallways as they made their way to the lab. But, it was slightly difficult when Ned and Peter were speaking so loudly.

"First, I say we put the glowy thingy in the mass spectrometer," Ned remarked as he walked in between both Danielle and Peter.

"First, you gotta come up with a better name than 'glowy thingy'," Peter replied.

Ned nodded in agreement. "You're right-"

"Do you think we could walk a bit faster and talk a bit quieter?" Danielle interjected with a polite whisper, her eyes darting in every direction each time they turned the corner to a new hall, afraid someone would catch them. She kind of hated getting in trouble at school. Sue her, she had a reputation to uphold after all her abrupt disappearances last year.

"Come on, Danielle," Ned said with a smile as he jokingly nudged her arm. "It's lunch right now. No one's even in this wing-"

It was as if the universe hated her and Peter, because as soon as Ned had uttered those words, two very suspicious looking men came walking around the corner at the end of the hallway. It took Danielle only a moment before she began to feel familiarity towards one of the men, the darker bald one holding an odd looking device in his hand. But it took Peter even less time to process just where he recognized the man from.

" _Crap_ ," he hissed. Danielle opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong when she was abruptly pushed behind the hallway pillar to her right by Peter who had moved in the blink of an eye.

When Danielle's head and back hit the hard wall of the hall, she winced slightly. "Ow..." she muttered beneath her breath as she ran a hand on the back of her skull.

"Sorry," the enhanced teenager beside her whispered before both him and Danielle turned to glance back at Ned who was still standing frozen and confused in the middle of the hallway. "Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on..." Peter hissed at his friend as he gestured for him to move towards where him and Danielle were standing. Ned, still confused, listened and found himself standing awkwardly to the side of the pair as they slowly leaned around the corner of the wall to catch a glimpse of the two men at the end of the hall.

"High schools creep me out. They got this funny smell, you know what I mean?" the shorter one with long hair and a baseball cap remarked as they strided down the hall. The darker man was busy studying whatever was on the device he was holding as they sauntered through the halls with purpose. They were here for something. But what?

Simultaneously, all three teens hid back behind the wall again. "Do one of those guys look familiar to you?" Danielle whispered to Peter and Ned.

While Ned shook his head, Peter replied, "Yeah. That's one of the guys that tried to kill us last night."

Danielle gave him a knowing and worried look while Ned glanced between the two with saucer-wide eyes. " _What_?"

Peter and Danielle both winced at the memory as they answered in unison, "Yeah..."

"We gotta get out of here," Ned urged while trying to grab his friends' attentions that were occupied elsewhere around the corner at the two men wandering the hallways still.

Danielle watched as they looked down at the device in their hand and turned in the direction of the wood shop class. Oh, crap. If they were tracking something, what other thing could they be looking for but them? "Ned's right," Danielle said in a rushed breath of words. "We have to go."

Peter was quick to swing back around to face her. "But if we follow them, they can lead us back to the guy who dropped us in the lake," he reasoned. When Danielle returned his pleading gaze with a knowing look of protest, he tilted his head and mouthed the words 'come on'.

"But they're here tracking something, Peter. What else could they be tracking but us?"

Peter threw his hands up to gesture towards his backpack on his back. "The glowy thing."

Danielle bit back the need to scream to stop calling it a 'glowy thing'. "And what if they catch us? We'll be exposed and they can find out who we are."

"We won't get caught!" Danielle clamped her mouth shut as her and Peter entered a tense staring contest. "Come on, Elle. Please."

While Danielle was calculating the risk of going after the two men who could possibly be tracking them in her head, she was interrupted when Ned interjected. "Someone dropped you in a lake?"

"Yeah. It was not good," Peter replied. Danielle had to fight the urge to roll her eyes and reply, ' _understatement of the century_ '. Peter continuously looked between her and around the corner where the men still were. Until finally, he took a deep breath and glanced down at her. "Come on, Elle. I need you on this."

Danielle glanced down at her feet. She didn't have time to think this through rationally like Steve, Wanda, Jack, and almost everyone in her life had always urged her to do. But, then again, when did she ever really listen to them? "Fine," she reluctantly sighed.

She watched Peter set his jaw and nod. The pair then went back to spying on the two men who were just starting to walk into the classroom they had been in only a few minutes earlier. "Let's go," Peter whispered to her, ushering for the brunette to dash past him around the corner to sneak towards the classroom.

As she ran, she barely caught the sound of Ned calling after them, "Guys-" Peter then told him to stay put before turning the corner and carefully following after Danielle, who stood a few yards away, across the hall from the wood shop. Once he had caught up with her, the paid carefully ran (or in Peter's case– bounded) across the hallway and into the open wood shop class.

Once inside, Danielle and Peter immediately ducked down behind the railing of the staircase going down into the wood shop work shop. They slowly made their way down, trying not to be heard, all the while watching the two men going through a bin of broken parts beside where Peter, Danielle, and Ned had all been working on the piece of weapon. Danielle tilted her head curiously. So maybe they hadn't been there for her and Peter after all, they were there for the weapon.

"Hey, can you imagine what the Boss would say if he knew where we were?" The man in the ball cap asked as he continued to scavenge in the bin of parts. Danielle wondered if this 'Boss' they were referring to was the man that had the wings and had dropped Peter in the lake. The brunette shuddered at the memory of being dangled hundreds of feet in the air, only to be dropped and caught up in a parachute, drowning in the cold water, choking for air and thrashing-

"Hey," Peter nudged her arm, snapping out of the horrible memory she was reliving and bringing her back to the present where the two men who could lead her to the man that had done those things to her and Peter were still standing and talking.

The dark-skinned bald man was using the device as he ran it over the table, shaking his head. "It's saying that there was an energy pulse right here." _Was– past tense_ , Danielle noted. She concluded that maybe the pulse it had picked up was the glowy thing's (dammit, Ned and Peter) reaction to being pulled out of the weapon piece by Danielle's powers.

"There's no sign of the weapon," Baseball Cap Guy remarked. "And even if it was here, now it's gone." Danielle tilted her head as she began to descend the stairs, crouching behind the turned over stools on the table as she walked closer to hear better.

"So are we-" Before Danielle could react, her body froze when she realized the man was turning _in her direction_. The teen barely had time to react when she suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around her middle and drag her down underneath the table. She bit her tongue, biting back the urge to help when her forehead had hit the edge of the table in her descent.

When Danielle turned to see who it was that had grabbed her, she found Peter holding a finger over his mouth, signaling for her to stay quiet. The sound of footsteps had Danielle glancing beneath the legs of the other tables to find the two men walking closer to where they were, and walking at a slower pace than they needed. They knew they were there. Oh crap, they knew they were there.

As the men grew closer and closer, a bright idea popped into Danielle's head when she realized that they could probably see her and Peter if they were to remain on the floor. Instinctively, Danielle ran with it by turning to Peter and whispering, "Stay still." Peter drew his eyebrows up in confusion, but didn't have time to question when him and Danielle were both raised off the floor. He resisted the urge to freak out or squirm, and did just what Danielle said to do: stayed still.

Danielle, on the other hand, had a hard time focusing. Her heart beat was right in her ear, her blood was rushing, her head was pounding. But, she remained calm, she hd to. She had to keep her eyes closed and mind sharp. She felt her powers pushing back against her and Peter's bodies, raising them in the midair. The seconds that passed between the men leaving felt like years. Until, finally, the sound of the creaking stairs exiting the wood shop told Danielle they were gone.

With a heavy exhale, Danielle and Peter were slowly placed back on the cold, hard tile beneath them.

"Phew," Peter mumbled. "That was a close one. Nice move with the levitating thing, by the way... Elle? Elle?" Danielle hadn't realized it, but when she tried to move to talk, the words weren't coming out of her mouth. "Danielle?" she felt numb, she felt cold, her head hurt. Her head. Her head. Her powers! The pills! "What pills?" She heard Peter ask. She must've said all that stuff aloud.

"My backpack..." she moaned as she held a hand against her forehead. It hurt there, but it also hurt everywhere else on her head. She could've sworn she had taken enough pills the night before, but apparently it had taken a lot out of her with all the swinging and car chasing and the two times Peter had pushed or dragged her down that resulted int getting her head hit.

While she was panicking on the floor beneath the table still, Peter was a few feet away by the base of the stairs where they had left their backpacks, searching Danielle's things for the pills she was talking about. "Where are they? Which pocket? Elle, I need you to talk to me."

"Mm... The small one," she answered. Oh, why was everything so bright and loud?

"I found them. I found them," Peter exclaimed as he slid back over to Danielle, helping her out carefully from beneath the table, and helping her sit up as he opened the bottle of pills and handed them to her. He watched as she poured herself a few and popped them into her mouth. After swallowing them down, the brunette let out a sigh before closing her eyes and just resting her head and Peter's shoulder. For a moment there, Peter had thought she was knocked out, but eventually realized that whatever she had just done with the levitating might've just taken it all out of her.

The pair say in silence for a few seconds before Danielle mumbled something unheard into Peter's sleeve. "What?"

Danielle moved her face from off of his shoulder and rest her cheek there instead before repeating herself, "Tell me something."

"Like what?"

"Mm-mm," she shrugged. "Anything." _Just distract me from the pain..._

"Um..." Peter looked up at the many wooden structures dangling from the ceiling of the wood shop as he thought of what to say. "I, uh, I put a tracker on the bad guy's foot."

Peter glanced down at Danielle. She looked almost peaceful as she rested against his shoulder. And as the what he said processed, Peter watched as Danielle's expression morphed from peaceful and content to deeply confused. Her eyebrows furrowed as her eyes opened. She turned her head to glance up at him. "You... you what?"

"I put a tracker on the bad guy's foot," Peter repeated, his smile growing wider as he himself processed his own words.

Peter glanced back down at Danielle and watched as her eyes glistened with joy and a dazed smile graced her features. "You did it," she beamed. "You actually did it." The pair fell into a laughter that was both dazed, joyful and unbelievably excited. But once the laughter died down, a bored and disappointed look crossed Danielle's face as she wondered aloud, "What if Tony finds out? He told us to stay away..."

Peter frowned. She was right. They both knew if Mr. Stark were to find out they weren't listening to what he said about staying away from all this, there would be consequences. Peter didn't even want to think abut what they could be. But... they were too involved with these dealers now. They were at their school for crying out loud and he had just put a tracking device on them. There was no turning back.

"We can't stop now," he told her. "I mean, look at where we've gotten– I just put a tracker on someone!" Danielle winced from the loud noise. "Sorry," Peter apologized with a grimace. "But seriously, Elle, we can take these weapons dealers down. Without Mr. Stark. Just us." Danielle blinked lazily up at him, looking as though she were debating whether or not to even consider what he was saying. "You in?" He asked her hesitantly, inwardly hoping she would say yes because he really, really, really, really, really didn't want to do this without her.

Danielle turned her head away from Peter for a moment, her eyes darting across the tile floor as she weighed her options. Behind his back, Peter crossed his fingers in hopes she would say yes. Eventually, the brunette sighed before turning to rest her chin on Peter's shoulder again, her eyes twinkling with childlike wonder. "If I help you..." she paused. "Can we have a cool handshake, too?"

An abrupt laugh escaped Peter's lips, while a giggle escaped Danielle's. When the laughter died down, Peter turned to Danielle and offered her his hand. "Partners?"

Danielle glanced at his extended hand then back at him. She smiled as she took it in her own and shook (he had a strong grip, she'd give him that). "Partners," she agreed with a nod.

As their hands clasped and their eyes locked, Danielle felt something she didn't recognize. It was a feeling of a combination of emotions: friendship, partnership, comradery. She smiled up at Peter and he smiled back. She realized then, sitting there on the floor of that wood shop class, that she'd never had something like what she and Peter had.

In the past, she had Jack, Wanda, and Pietro, but they were different. They loved her and took care of her, but they treated her like what she was to them: a younger, vulnerable sister. And Danielle also had Steve, Sam, Sharon, Rhodey, Natasha, and Tony. But, they treated her like a child or a student.

Peter was so very different from them. He treated her like an equal. Not an insubordinate or a colleague or someone beneath him or someone that needed to be taught or protected. Peter treated her like his friend, his equal, his partner. Because that's what they were now. Partners.

"Um... guys?"

Both of the teenager's heads snapped up in the direction of where the wood shop door was still open.

"Danielle? Peter?" It was Ned. "Are you guys dead...?"

Danielle grimaced at the same time Peter cringed and exclaimed, "We should probably go... check on him."

Danielle nodded in agreement. "Yeah." And with that, the pair snatched up their backpacks and bonded up the stairs to the exit of the wood shop. When they reached it to the hallway, Ned met them there. His eyes going wide before he let out a sigh of relief at the sight of his friend's coming out of the wood shop... intact and breathing.

"Phew. I thought you guys were goners for a second there," he admitted with a playful grin. The pair of enhanced teens furrowed their eyebrows in confusion, but just passed it off as Ned's weird quirkiness. "Uh... why are you guys holding hands?" Both Danielle and Peter's eyebrows creased further in confusion as they glanced down at their hands, only to find them clasped together.

"Oh," both broke apart with a gasp, not having realized they'd never let go from their handshake down in the wood shop.

"Um..."

"I-"

"We were just-"

"-it was an accident."

"-didn't mean to-"

Ned watched in amusement as he watched both his friends' faces grow a bright shade of red, fumbling for words as they tried to explain the situation. They ultimately failed, but he still found it amusing. "So," Ned decided to chime in to change the subject and save them both from further embarrassment. "Did you guys figure out what those guys wanted?"

The pair's faces immediately lit up at the topic change. "Right," Peter sighed. "Well, apparently these guys were tracking the core."

"The glowy thing?"

Danielle closed her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "I thought we agreed on giving it a different name."

Ned and Peter exchanged a knowing glance before sharing a shrug and turning back to the petite brunette. "It stuck," Peter said cheekily, Ned agreeing with a, "Yup."

"So, the guys were tracking the glowy thing, and then as they were leaving, I put a tracker on one of them," Peter continued to explain to his best friend as the trio of teens made their way down the hall towards lunch, the labs quickly forgotten now that they had a new lead on the guy that had thrown the pair of vigilantes into a lake to drown.

"No way!" Peter smiled and nodded smugly at his friend's expression of disbelief.

"Well, how can we track the guys now?" Danielle piped up. "What's the tracker connected to?"

"My suit," Peter answered. "I was thinking we can all meet up at my apartment and track them together and see where they end up. It could lead us to that winged guy."

"Cool," Ned exclaimed. "I'll ask my Mom... And hey– I can bring over the Lego Deathstar so we can rebuild it together after you broke it."

Peter drew back in distaste as he glared at his best friend in a joking matter. "I broke it? You're the one who dropped itin the first place!"

"Because you crawled into your room on the ceiling, dude!" The pair broke out into laughter.

Eventually, the pair remembered there was still a third member of their group walking at the far end of the little line. "What about you, Elle?" Peter asked the brunette. "You coming? I'm sure May would be cool with you staying over. If its okay with your Aunt...?"

Danielle nodded as the trio eventually entered the cafeteria. "I'm sure I can make it-"

"Ellie!"

Danielle, Peter, and Ned all turned to see who it was interrupting Danielle's answer, only to find Liz walking over, a bright smile on her face as she approached her friend. "Hey Ellie... Ned, Peter," the student body president nodded to both the boys, her eyes lingering for a moment on Peter. Danielle could practically feel him freeze then flush. It was how he always reacted whenever Liz acknowledged him.

Then, sure enough, Peter chuckled nervously from beside Danielle and replied, "Hey–" he cleared his throat. "Hey, Liz."

"Hey," Danielle greeted her friend as well.

"Okay, so, you know how I was telling you about my parents still being out of town?" Liz asked the brunette who nodded in response. She vaguely recalled it, but she was pretty sure the party was a one time thing. Dear God, she hoped it was a one time thing. Danielle didn't think she'd be able to handle another hangover as bad as the Ine she had today... then make it ten times worse because of Nationals the next day. "So, Betty brought up the brilliant idea of just going over to my place and having a small get together before the big day tomorrow while my parents are still gone." _Dammit_ , Danielle cursed herself. "So... what do you say?"

"Um..." Danielle felt a like a deer in headlights. She had nearly reluctantly agreed out of habit when she was suddenly reminded of the conversation she had been having with Ned and Peter prior to Liz's arrival about the plan to track down the weapons dealers. When Danielle turned to glance back at the pair, she noticed the defeated expressions on their faces, as if they were expecting her to leave them for Liz and her uppity friends. Danielle set her jaw and turned back to Liz with a new determination. "Uh, actually, I already had plans to just stay at home and study... Sorry, Liz."

Liz looked just as shocked as Danielle was sure Peter and Ned probably were from where they stood behind her. "Uh... Yeah. Yeah, no problem," she stammered, still a bit in awe that Danielle would define an offer to hang out. It had been almost year that Danielle had been agreeing to go to things or doing things with Liz and her friends. A year that Danielle had been missing out on better things with Ned, Peter, Michelle and her other friends that actually were her friends. No more, Danielle inwardly vowed. "I'll see you tomorrow at the bus then," Liz told her friend, a bit deflated.

Danielle nodded. "Mhmm. See you there."

"Bye, Ellie. Ned, Peter," she waved goodbye as she departed back to the table of friends she she waiting for her. However, Danielle did feel a twinge of guilt when Liz did eventually glance over her shoulder at her before taking a seat with them. At least she didn't just completely blow her off like Danielle thought she would, but that made it even more heart-wrenching. It reminded Danielle that even though Liz hung out with some questionable people, she was still her friend. But, she had a duty to uphold with Peter. They were partners now and she couldn't just leave him to track down these bad guys with just him and Ned.

When Danielle turned back to them, they both looked mildly surprised at how she had declined Liz's offer to hang out. "I think I can make it to the apartment tonight," she told Peter with a small smile.

"Awesome," Ned replied, him, Peter, and Danielle falling back into step as they made their way to the lunch line to grab some food. While in line, Ned couldn't seem to stop talking about all the cool modifications him and Peter could make to his Lego structure. Danielle tried to keep up, but when he started making references to movies of the Saga she he yet to see, she kind of zoned out.

She was in the middle of grabbing a milk from the small freezer when Peter nudged her arm. She glanced up at him and he leaned over to say, "You didn't have to say 'no' to Liz, ya know? Me and Ned can handle the tracking thing by ourselves if you really wanna go."

"Honestly," Danielle sighed. "I don't. Besides, we're partners, remember? We stick together."

Peter smiled and nodded. "Right. Partners."

"Also... I think I may have a place we can go."

—

 ** _A/N: In honor of the end of Spidey's reign in the MCU, I would like to post this chapter in commemoration for yet another Spider-Man trilogy with potential lost to legal battles between Disney and Sony... Respectfully, fuck them all. We love you Spidey. Gone, but never forgotten..._**

 ** _On a side note, your girl is getting ready to fight her fiancée if we don't decide on a color scheme for the wedding soon. I'm honestly getting ready to just put up a poll and have you guys decide for us because our marriage is literally going to end before its even begun. Lol, just kidding. He can't escape me }:)_**

 ** _Also, I realized last chapter I just didn't do reviews, so:_**

 **Reviews:**

 **RedDragon395: Eek, glad you liked it. I really enjoy writing different character POV's just because it's so fun getting to dive into how other characters see Danielle. More of these different POV's to come.**

 **JennyElephant: Thanks! Here is your next chapter, babes!**

 **JustADerangedFangirl: (You had a lot of reviews - thank you! - so, I'm just gonna respond to all of them in this response). Lol, yeah, I don't know if we can delete reviews :/. For real, I wondered how no one really noticed Thor aside from those two girls. But the reason Danielle didn't do shit was because she's a fucking idiot. It's apart of her personality trait (Side note: she gets it from Alice as well as her father). Lol, you're up at 1 reading, I'm up at 1 writing. I'll try and send help if I find some myself. :)**

 **I. D.'s Fantasy: Aw, thanks! If you have any good ones for me to read, let me know. I love reading to procrastinate.**

 **rjstx1: F**

 **stylo1: Oh yeah, the first part of the story sucks ass, I'll give you that. I've honestly had no time to go back and fix it so it's just gonna kind of stay shitty. Bare with me, this is one of my first fics and I learn as I go. -\\_(:/)_/-**

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter:

 **Ned: *at 4 am* Why is lemon juice made with artificial flavor and dish washing liquid made with real lemons?**

 **Peter: Ned-**

 **Dani: Wait, he has a point. Let him finish.**


	64. I'm A Commotion, But You Get Me

_**A/N: Sorry for the hiatus, life has been hitting me hard as of lately. But, good news is, my fiancé and I have finally picked a color scheme: black purple, grey, lavender, and white. It took two games of chess, a pillow fight, an arm wrestle match, four pool games, and a bet on who would win America's Got Talent, but I finally got to choose. Yessss. This is now how we settle disagreements in our relationship. :)**_

 _ **Chapter Songs: Boys Are Back In Town by Thin Lizzie and Collide by Rachel Platten.**_

 _ **Headcanon of the chapter: Danielle has been totally shipping Wanda and Vision since day fucking one. She especially likes to watch Jack squirm uncomfortably each time she mentions them looking cute as a couple together. "Dani, he's literally a walking microwave." "But, he's a cute talking microwave." "... I hate you."**_

 **—**

 **5:36 p.m.**

" _This is your house_?!"

Danielle couldn't help but duck her head bashfully as she led Ned and Peter through the elevator doors of her (technically, Rae's) Penthouse. Both teens wondered the foyer with wide eyes, staring up at the large ceiling and chandelier dangling from it, the enormous windows on the back wall, the even bigger expanse of the living room, the shiny and expensive looking decor. It was all so insane for two boys who grew up in the lower-middle class area of Queens.

"Did your Aunt Kate win the lottery or something?" Ned asked, running to go drop his bag of belongings he'd packed for the night on the nearby couch that wrapped around the entirety of the living room. Ned didn't hesitate to make himself comfortable on the couch, kicking off his shoes and reaching for the remote nearby to flick through the channels on the huge TV in the corner of the room.

"Uh, actually she's not really my aunt," Danielle amended as she tossed aside her keys and set her backpack onto the ground near the kitchen. "And also, this isn't her place."

"Right, you moved in with your new foster parent," Ned nodded.

"Not really. She's more like a... glorified babysitter," the brunette explained as she reached across the kitchen island to grab herself an orange from a fruit bowl.

"Where is she? She knows we're here, right?" Peter asked his friend as he stood beside her, watching in slight amusement as Danielle struggled with peeling the citrus fruit in her hands.

Danielle groaned, eventually giving up on using her tiny fingers to peel the fruit. Instead, settling for just peeling it off using her powers. She counted it as practice as she tossed the peel into the trash and picked a piece of orange off and tossed it into her mouth. "Um, no. But, she probably doesn't even know whether or not I'm even here."

Both Ned and Peter turned to glance at her curiously. "I thought you said she was your babysitter," Peter remarked.

"She is... Just not a very good one."

"Huh," was all Peter had to say regarding the matter as he and Ned went back to exploring the large living area. Ned had already found the Sci-Fi channel on the large TV when Peter remarked, "It's so huge. I mean, your room is huge, but I didn't think the rest of the place was this huge-"

Ned peeked over the edge of the couch at that statement. "Wait, you've seen her room?" Danielle and Peter both flushed when they noticed the mischievous smile on their friend's face, hinting at something... other than what had actually happened.

"Uh, yeah. I mean- only because I snuck in through her window and she helps patch me up after patrols..." Peter explained in a rush of words.

"So, you're like his personal... nurse?" Ned wondered aloud.

The brunette shrugged as she threw another piece of the orange into her mouth. "I guess."

"See, if she can be the cute nurse friend, I could totally be the guy in the chair!" Ned exclaimed excitedly.

Peter chuckled at his friend's antics as he shook his head. "You can hold the tracker if you want," he offered, unhooking his backpack from his shoulder and setting on the ground beside his feet. Ned was quick to jump up from the couch and run over just as his friend pulled his sleeve up to reveal his hidden web shooters. Carefully, Peter removed it from off his wrist and clicked a small button at the edge which shot a bright red beam of light up into the air. All three teens that had gathered around all looked up at the ceiling above and saw the circular Spider-Man symbol swirling on the roof.

"Cool," Danielle and Ned muttered in awe. The trio glanced back at each other with amused smiles before turning back to the light.

Carefully, Peter ran his finger over the button like a mouse and clicked on a blinking light in the corner of the circular that had the word ' _GADGETS_ ' on it. The symbol then morphed into a swirling list of other buttons with names on them. The one Peter pressed was the ' _TRACKER LOCATER_ '.

"This is so awesome," Ned beamed when the glowing light on the ceiling disappeared and a holographic mini-map shot out of the web-shooter in the palm of Peter's hand. "Tony Stark made all of this for you?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Peter shrugged, a proud smile on his face as he handed Ned the map on the web-shooter. "Well, him and Elle's brother worked together on it," he was quick to add when he noticed Danielle's pointed look she was giving him.

Ned's face then morphed into a completely different expression of shock and awe. He looked like a kid in a candy store as he beamed up at the brunette beside him. "I totally almost forgot you were related to other super heroes and have lived with the Avengers before. Holy shit, you have to tell us everything!" He demanded.

Danielle chuckled nervously. "Well, we should probably locate the bad guys first," she suggested, gesturing to the blinking dot on the mini-map that was slowly shifting as the location moved.

"Right," both Ned and Peter agreed before the three teens went back to studying the map. "This is so awesome," Ned let out a breath of awe again as he stared with wide eyes at the screen.

"I know right," Peter agreed.

"Where are they?" Danielle wondered as she studied the different holographic buildings around the blinking dot of the tracker. They looked like they were in New York but she couldn't exactly pinpoint where. All the buildings kind of looked the same to her still.

To answer her question, Peter tapped on the holograph that pulled up coordinates on the side of his semi-sphere. "They're in Brooklyn," he responded.

"And moving," she added as she noticed the buildings around the dot shifting ever so slightly down the streets.

The group was silent as they watched the dot moving, and moving, and moving. Until, eventually, Ned broke the silence. "How long do you think it'll take before they get where they're going?"

Peter and Danielle shrugged. "Minutes? Hours?" Danielle suggested.

"But that's why we're here," Peter stated. "It may take all night. So, we might as well get comfy." With that, the teen moved to his backpack stuffed with all his extra clothes and other toiletries and necessities. He pulled out a blanket with what Danielle recognized as the movie poster for Star Wars: the Empire Strikes Back on the back of it. "Lead the way, Elle."

Danielle smiled, amused. "Come on."

—

 **7:24 p.m.**

It had been two hours and the trio of teens had already set up base in Danielle's monstrous room.

Ned had brought out his laptop and pulled up the Indiana Jones series to watch while Peter and Danielle had began setting up a small pillow and blanket fort in the far corner by the terrace door.

"You're putting the blanket on the wrong corner," Danielle pointed out to Peter who was sticking on the wall opposite of her, a few feet above the ground with his feet attached to the wall. He was standing completely horizontal and Danielle found the sight to be amusing as she glanced up at him, pointing her finger at the corner of the fort they were attempting to build. "It's supposed to be right more."

"Hm," Peter hummed as he placed it where she was directing him. "Here?" He asked in validation.

"Perfect," she gave him a thumbs up.

He then set the corner on the wall and let go of it. But, the blanket didn't fall. It stayed frozen against the wall with Danielle holding it still with her mind. Her eyebrows were slightly furrowed as she focused. Peter backed away slightly before shooting his web and sticking the blanket in place, allowing Danielle to release it.

Peter jumped from off the wall and made his way to stand beside Danielle, glancing back at their work of the large blanket and pillow fort they had arranged in the corner of her room. "Awesome," they both said in unison as they admired their hard work.

"Hey, guys," Ned called as he crawled his way to the entrance of the fort, the holographic tracking map in his hand and the sounds of the iconic Raider of the Lost Ark played in the background. "They just drove through Staten Island," he remarked.

"They're still going?" Danielle asked, stunned. How far out did these guys keep their base of operations? Surely it wasn't farther than New York, that was where their business was for the most part. Unless, they were running after the night of the party. Had her and Peter really blown it?

Danielle was quick to shake that thought. Because it didn't matter if they were running– they had a tracker on them and they were going to find them, and take their whole operation down. Both of them. Eris and Spider-Man. Together.

Ned shrugged as he reached back into the fort and pulled out a large bowl of Cheeto puffs, throwing one in his mouth as he replied, "Eh gus." Danielle grimaced at his muffled words and full mouth.

"Let's just hope they stop soon," Danielle remarked as she dropped onto the floor and started crawling her way past Ned into the fort. It was a bit dark, but the light from the laptop screen displaying Harrison Ford in HD helped light up some of the fort. Peter and Ned were quick to join her as they all made themselves comfortable around the screen.

"Relax, Elle," Peter nudged her as he plopped down on his side behind where she sat cross-legged behind Ned who was lying on his stomach, face practically pressed against the TV. "They have to stop eventually, right?" He then shot a web from his wrist to stick onto the bowl of Cheetos in Ned's grasp, yanking it towards him.

"Hey!" Ned shouted in protest.

"Yuh kehpt hohhing dem," Peter retorted through a full mouth of Cheetos.

Danielle rolled her eyes. With the small gesture of her hand, the bowl of Cheetos were pulled from the vigilante's hands and landed gracefully in her lap. "Hey!" Both boys shouted in unison.

Danielle only chuckled before setting the bowl down in front of her, between the two teenage boys. "There. Now we can all share."

Peter and Ned were both quick to grab handfuls of chips while Danielle opted for grabbing a pillow instead to hug against her chest as she tried to focus on the classic film playing in front of her. But, the small part of her brain that worried too much kept pulling her back to the thoughts that they could be losing these weapons dealers.

Peter noticed the frown etched into Danielle's pale features from over her shoulder. He knew immediately she was worrying about the dealers. She had to be. "Hey," he whispered, nudging her side to get her attention. She turned to glance at him, Ned not bothering to tune in as his eyes remained glued to the laptop screen. "We'll get them. Together. Don't worry." He then held his hand out, just like he had in the lab. "Partners. Remember?"

Danielle let a reluctant smile cross her face as she met his hand with her own and shook. However, something caught her attention as she pulled her hand away from his. When she held her hand up in the light she noticed small flakes of orange Cheeto dust on her palm. Peter grimaced when she turned back to glance at him, not bothering to hide the amusement on her face. They both snorted, only clamping their mouths shut moments later when Ned hushed them.

—

 **10:45 p.m.**

"You've never built with LEGO's before?"

Ned didn't bother trying to hide his shock as he and Danielle sat around the light of the holographic map beside them, the LEGO Star Wars Deathstar box sitting before them on the ground.

Danielle gave Ned a lopsided half-grin and a guilty shrug. "Nope. Sorry."

" _Seriously_?" He gaped. "Not even when you were a kid?"

"Maybe. I wouldn't really remember," she admit with a grimace.

A frown crossed Ned's features as he cringed. "Right. HYDRA. Sorry."

"Ned! Come on, man," Peter scolded from where he sat a few yards away on Danielle's bed, his tools out in front of them as he tinkered with his other web-shooter. The pillow fort had been dismantled after a Cheeto Puff War took place inside and chaos broke loose, destroying said fort in the process. Now, the trio sat seperatly amongst themselves in Danielle's spacious room.

Ned threw his hands up in mock-surrender. "I said I was sorry," he defended himself.

"It's fine," Danielle assured the two friends. "Really."

"Does that mean I can ask about how you got your powers?" He asked sheepishly, a curious glint in his eye.

Danielle shrugged. "Sure," she replied. "But you have to teach me how to build these things first."

Ned's face lit up as he hastily opened the box of LEGO's. "Deal!"

As Ned and Danielle built the Deathstar, they both stayed true to their deal. Ned helped Danielle build the LEGO Deathstar while she answered his many, many, many questions he had about her and her powers... and everything else in her life as an Avenger.

"Another grey four-by-four, please," Ned requested as he held his hand out. Danielle easily plucked the small piece from the pile in front of her and placed it in his palm. "Thank you," he replied, his hand coming up to put the piece carefully onto the edge of the half-built LEGO Deathstar hovering in the air. It had to have been the coolest way he'd ever bult a LEGO product before: with his Avenger friend from school holding it up in the air with her mind. This was awesome.

"So, what kind of powers do you have again?" Ned wondered as he continued to pick up pieces off the floor and put them together following the instruction manual sitting between him and the brunette.

Danielle pursed her lips, her hand up as her fingers absently twirled the Deathstar around in the air like a mobile babies had hanging above their beds. "Well, this-" she gestured to the floating Deathstar. "-and, well, I used to teleport-"

Ned's eyes went as wide as saucers as he dropped his LEGO pieces into his lap. "You used to _teleport_?!"

"Yeah," Danielle nodded. "But, uh, something happened while I was in jail," she admit, the words sounding foreign even as she spoke. Subconsciously, her free hand came to rub against the base of her throat where the shock collar Secretary Ross and his soldiers put on her had burned through her skin.

"You were in jail?! How?"

"Peter knocked me out when we fought in Germany," she explained, jerking her head to the teenager sitting in the bed still.

Ned spun around to shout at his friend scoldingly. "You knocked out Danielle?!"

Peter, put on the spot, threw his hands up in defense. "Her brother told me to! And I didn't know who she was at the time!"

"Wait..." Ned faltered as he turned back to Danielle. "Which one's your brother, again?"

"Um, Statix," she replied a bit reluctantly.

Ned's eyes practically popped out of his head at her answer. "No way! Is your dad Captain America?"

Danielle blinked a few times, shaking her head as she attempted to search for the words to even describe her relationship to Steve. Steve. She hadn't thought of him all too much. At least not since Tony had said something about him at the park after the Lake Incident. She didn't really like to think about him either. Especially not since he had left.

Sometimes she did. Despite herself, she did think about him a lot at times. How couldn't she? He was gone. He had left her. He had left her on that porch at the Bartons' and took her sister with him. She didn't want to be mad at him... she loved him.

Danielle winced. And this was why she avoided thinking about him.

"Um... no. But, he did sort of look out for me after Sokovia," she explained.

"You were in Sokovia?" Peter asked, intrigued.

"Oh yeah! You were the chick that lifted the meteor!" Ned exclaimed excitedly. "Holy crap, you saved the world! You're like- you're like the coolest person I know!" The teenager stammered.

Behind him, his friend drew an offended face. "Dude!"

Ned turned to glance at Peter from over his shoulder. "Dude, she lifted a meteor."

"I... stopped an old lady from getting mugged the other day," Peter retorted, cringing slightly after the words had left his mouth.

Ned gave him an unimpressed look before turning back to Danielle. "So, what was it like in superhero jail?"

"Ned!"

—

 _It was cold. It was always cold here in these cells Danielle resided in. But she wasn't alone._

Ping!

 _Danielle shifted from her place lying on her back. The cold, solid ground pressing against her spine, shoulders, skull, and backs of her legs as she stared aimlessly up at the grey concrete ceiling above her. Danielle had gotten so used to just staring up at this ceiling. There was nothing interesting about it, but it was easier to pretend that the small scratchy paint was stars in the sky than having to face the reality that she was actually in a HYDRA prison cell._

Ping!

 _"I will throw a boulder at you during our next outing if you don't quit flinging rocks," a familiar voice cut through the piercing silence that filled the cell. The voice was as soft as velvet, but as sharp as a knife and Danielle knew she could recognize it anywhere._

 _"Come on, Wanda," Danielle's brother's voice replied as yet another rock was flung from his hand and_ 'ping' _ed against the hollow, metallic bars of the cell. "I need something to help pass the time."_

 _"My threat still remains," Wanda shot back, a glint of scarlet color streaming from her eyes in the darkness of the cell. Danielle smiled. She always used to love it when Wanda did that. It was some of the only color Danielle ever got to see in this dark, empty shell of a prison HYDRA was keeping them in during their experiments._

 _Jack rolled his eyes as he tossed the last small rock onto the floor rather than the metal bars. "Fine. What do you propose we do for fun then?"_

 _"Yes, little sister," another familiar male voice chimed in, his thick accent making him notable amongst his peers. "What should we do to pass the time, since throwing rocks is now outlawed in Witchland?"_

 _Wanda had opened her mouth to retort with an insult when she was interrupted by the beautiful (and rare) sound of Danielle's soft and serene giggle that escaped from her mouth. Wanda, as well as the other inhabitants of the cold cells, all stopped to cherish the moment while it lasted._

 _It was a rare and special occasion indeed when Danielle made so much as a noise. Of course, she screamed and cried and whimpered during rigorous 'sessions' the scientists and handlers at the Lab put her through on a weekly basis. But, aside from that, she was mute for the most part. She didn't speak, she hardly smiled or giggled, and laughing was something she'd given up after her and her brother had first been kidnapped by Strucker a few years ago. So, yes, moments like these were cherished like the last drops of rain falling from the sky in a barren dessert._

 _The tension in the cells deminished then, and the only sounds were from the brutal onslaught of wind seeping in through the brick cracks of the cells from the outside winter storm. As it whipped through the cells, the group of enhanced prisoners all simultaneously curled themselves into balls or huddled against the walls around them._

 _Danielle began chattering as she attempted to use the sheer dark green shawl Pietro had stolen for her at the market place the last time they'd escaped a few months ago. There were rare occasions the Enhanced would get out, only to be brought right back in by the soldiers. But, in the few hours they had, they tried to enjoy it. These days, even the smallest victories felt like huge milestones. It was how the group managed to get by sometimes._

 _There was a sigh from another cell-mate across from Danielle's cell mate. There was a thud against the concrete and the patter of feet before a small burst of fire in the corner of her cell caught her attention. The brunette sprang up from off her back and looked up to find a small fire burning in the concrete. When she glanced across the way she noticed the Enhanced glancing back at her, a tentative smile on his face as he lowered himself onto the ground, his eyes glowing a sunset orange color as he watched the flames dance before him._

 _Danielle tried to reciprocate the smile, but she could only bring herself to grimace as she moved forward to warm herself up by the flames._

 _The other Enhanced in the cells migrated to the edges of the bars to watch the only source of light they had as well. It was a rare occasion indeed when the odd man out in their little group would speak, let alone acknowledge any of them. He was kind of like Danielle in a way. Mute, but still able to communicate through some form. Danielle's way was through facial expressions and movement with her mind... his was a little different._

 _"Thank you," Wanda told him with a genuine look in her eyes as she leaned forward to try and get a small feeling of the warmth her little sister was soaking up._

 _Jack and Pietro did the same, forming a full circle of Enhanced kids all gathered around a makeshift campfire in their collective cells. The silence was serene and relaxing, the only real sounds were the wind outside and the crackling of the fire. It was only broken when Jack spoke up with a suggestion. "We should play a game."_

 _Wanda wrinkled her nose is mild-disgust. "What game could we possibly play in a cell?" A mischievious smirk cross Jack's face as he lifted up the small pebble he'd been throwing earlier. But, when he opened his mouth, Wanda cut him off curtly. "If you even suggest anything to do with that pebble, I will shove it down your throat."_ _Jack's smile fell, as did the pebble he released back to the floor._

 _"Why don't we ask each other questions about one another?" Wanda suggested afterher eyes had stopped glowing, again. "Afterall, we have been friends for some time. We should get to know each other."_

 _She cast a questioning look to all her cell mates and saw the wide-eyed, curious glances she was getting as a sign that they were interested. "I can go first. Jack," she turned to the Electrokenetic to her left and smirked. "Do you live to annoy me?"_

 _A broad smile stretched across Jack's face as he proudly proclaimed, "Why yes. Yes, I do." Wanda glared at the younger boy in the cell beside her while the rest of the Enhanced children chuckled amongst themselves. "Okay. My turn. Uh... Pietro," he turned to the white-haired boy to his left. "If you could trade abilities with anyone here, who would it be and why?"_

 _Danielle, Wanda, and the other Enhanced in the corner all gave Pietro curious glances as they waited for the answer. It was a really good question._

 _Pietro pursed his lips as he mulled it over in his head. "Noah's," he eventually answered, jerking his head across the cells to the fifth Enhanced in the back. "so that I could just take away everyone else's powers and kick all of your asses," he explained in natural Pietro fashion._

 _"Aw, come on," Jack groaned as Wanda rolled her eyes whole-heartedly. Danielle shook her head as she glanced over at the pyrokenetic in the cell beside her who merely bowed his head bashfully. "Your turn still, Maximoff," Jack told the speedster._

 _Pietro pressed his lips into a stright line as he glanced around the room, finally settling on his twin. "Wanda," he said in a sing-song voice. Danielle goanced over at the brunette and noted her already aggitated facial expression. She knew this already wasn't going t end well. "What... is your favorite color?"_

 _Wanda narrowed her eyes, not having expected to take and bland question her brother had given her. "Seriously?" Pietro smiled and nodded. "Are you pulling my leg, brother?"_

 _"No," Pietro laughed. "I'm serious. What is your favorite color? I don't know."_

 _"Hm," Wands hummed as she thought carefully. As she pondered the question, her eyes came to rest on the little girl in the cell across from hers. Sitting cross-legged in front of the fire that continued to burn bright, Danielle looked like a warm little burrito, wrapped up in her dark green shawl as if she were the meat and the fabric was the bread. She looked so warm despite the pale– almost blue– complexion Danielle always had to her. And when she was warm, Danielle seemed to be brighter, happier. They all did. "Green," Wanda eventually answered._

 _Jack's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Green?" He repeated in disbelief._

 _"Yes, green," she replied._

 _"Why?" Noah, who had been silent up until this moment, asked out of curiousity. He had always been good at reading people and he'd figured Wanda was more of a black, red, violet kind of gal. Definitely not a green, though._

 _"Because," she began to explain. "Everything out there is dead and white and grey," she gestured to the wide crack in the cell walls that gave them a peak of the onslaught of wind and snow. "Green reminds me of forest, and greenery, and life," she stated. "When we escape one day, I want to visit a forest."_

 _The group of Enhanced kids all pondered the thought. The thought of how nice it would be to escape and live somewhere other than imprisonment in all the white, grey, and black and to once have warm colors like green all around them._

 _"Noah," Wanda spoke up again, breaking the comfortable silence. "If you could go anywhere, where would it be?"_

 _A small and rare smile crossed his face as he stared across the cell at his peers and gave his answer. "Anywhere outside of this cell... As long as it's with all of you."_

 _The rest of the Enhanced kids all smiled back in response, glancing between each other as they silently agreed. It was a nice fantasy. Hoping that they would all escape this Hell in a cell and go run away together and become a dysfunctional family of five in a cabin in the woods somewhere. Noah would bring warmth in fire, Jack would provide the power and electricity, Pietro could build and provide quickly, Danielle and Wanda could work. Danielle could already picture it in her mind. It was a beautiful fantasy._

 _But, it was also just that: a fantasy._

 _"Then it is settled," Pietro exclaimed. "No matter what happens, we stick together. Always."_

 _—_

 **2:06 a.m.**

Danielle's eyes snapped open.

Slowly, she rose up from where she lay on the edge of the bed covered in sheets and a balled up jacket as a makeshift pillow. Down below, she saw Ned lying on the ground, his LEGO Deathstar him and Danielle had made over a game of 21 questions (mostly questions he had for her about her life as a superhero and questions she had for him about how to put together LEGOS) propped up beside him. At his feet was the holographic map, still moving as the tracker in the weapons dealers continued to travel South. Danielle wondered just how far they would go as she ran a hand down her face, exasperated.

She hadn't expected to have such vivid dreams like that one. Especially not of memories she hadn't thought of in years. Her time in Sokovia was mostly just a blur, aside from the torture sessions and the hours of experimentation and being locked in a cold cell. She wondered if it meant anything. But, as she remembered why her and her friends were here in her room, she realized she didn't have time to divulge into what her odd dreams of memories long past meant. As she thought of it now, she wondered where Peter was.

"Elle?" A voice close to her ear startled Danielle, causing her to jump and nearly fall off the bed. "Shi- sorry," Peter apologized from where he stood on the ceiling, dangling down beside where his friend sat.

Danielle, still catching her breath, moved some hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear as she rearranged herself to face the upside-down Peter beside her. "It's fine," she brushed off as she glanced up at his feet glued to her room ceiling. "Have you been up there the whole time?"

"Yeah," Peter grimaced as he scratched the back of his head. "I sort of fell asleep up there. Then I heard you wake up." Something like worry flickered across the teen boy's facial expression as he tilted his head slightly. "Are you okay?"

Danielle wrapped her arms around her center as she crossed her legs. Nodding, she replied, "I'm fine. It... It was nothing."

Peter pursed his lips together. Danielle could tell he didn't seem to be buying it. Slowly and carefully, she watched as he bent back up to the ceiling and pressed his fingers beside his feet. Gently, his feet dropped from the roof and he dangled by his fingers instead. As he moved back to a normal upwards facing position, he released his grip to the ceili and fell onto the bed in front of Danielle, sitting cross-legged across from her. He offered her a warm smile as he told her, "You know, I get nightmares, too."

"What do you have nightmares about?" She asked curiously, pulling her legs up to hug them to her chest and resting her chin atop her knees.

Peter shrugged, his eyes darting down to the sheets beneath him. "Different things. People coming for May... My Uncle Ben... My parents... I once had a nightmare about you and Ned." He saw Danielle's eyebrows raise slightly out of the corner of his eye. He continued, "They're all the same, though. It's always bad people coming for my friends and family to get to me. And it always ends with me not being strong enough to save them."

Danielle bowed her head. Peter took it as a sign that she wasn't too sure of what to say. He wondered how she was supposed to respond to that. He sure didn't know how.

But, she responded nonetheless when she broke the silence. "I trust you to save me," she said truthfully. Slowly, her head tilted up as she glanced up at him through her eyelashes.

Peter briefly held her gaze before a small scoff escaped his lips. He shook his head, "Well, that makes one of us."

"You don't think you're strong enough to protect the people you care about?" Danielle asked.

Peter shook his head. "If I were, my Uncle Ben and my parents would still be here."

"Peter," Danielle whispered softly, her hand coming to rest on top of his in between them. When his eyes remained glued to the ground, she have his hand a small squeeze. Reluctantly, he glanced up at her again. Once her eyes were locked on his, she told him, "None of what happened to your Uncle or your parents was your fault."

"Yeah... Okay," he dismissed her words as his eyes darted back down to the ground.

Danielle let out a sad sigh. Her hand moved away from Peter's as she returned to hugging herself. "I used to think that what happened to me and my brother was my fault," she admit to him. Peter glanced up at her, urging her to continue as he listened. "That maybe if I were a better daughter, my dad would've paid more attention to me. Maybe then he wouldn't have let his work consume him. Maybe HYDRA wouldn't have gotten their claws into my family. My mom wouldn't have been turned into what she was before she was killed, my brother and I would be normal again, and he would still be alive. Maybe. Maybe I just wasn't good enough."

"But... but you were just a kid," Peter replied.

"So were you," she shot back. "You're strong Peter. We both are... But, a good friend of mine used to say that the life we live, the job we do... sometimes you can't save everyone. That doesn't mean we're any less stronger than we really are." When Peter met her gaze again, she could tell he really understood and believed her words and what she said. She smiled at him, a small half-moon smile that conveyed to him that she believed in him. In them.

"Thank you," he told her sincerely.

"You're welcome," she replied, just as sincerely. After a long best of comfortable silence between the two, a small yawn overtook Danielle and she found the sudden urge to lie back beneath the sheets and try to catch as much sleep while she could before the guys they were tracking stopped... whenever that may be. "We should probably try to sleep some more," she suggested.

"Yeah... I'll go back to the ceiling. It's more comfortable up there than on the floor," he told her with a chuckle as he stood up from where he sat at the edge of the bed. Carefully, Peter jumped up off the mattress and flipped mid-air, the balms of his feet latching onto the ceiling as he crouched.

Danielle smiled up at him, shaking her head in mock-disbelief as she grabbed the sheets nearby and pulled them up to her shoulders, shifting herself to get back into a comfortable position. Her head had just hit the pillow, the only sound she heard was the bustle of the city outside the terrace wall, when a soft voice called out to her from up above. "Hey, Elle," Peter whispered down to her.

"Mm," she hummed in response.

"I trust you to save me, too."

Danielle fell asleep that night with a smile in her face because she was reminded that now she had people— friends that understood her, and she understood them. And there was nothing that could take away that happiness from her. It was the first night in a long time that Danielle felt that much contentment and she never wanted to let it go.

—

 ** _A/N: Oh boy, oh boy, things are getting good. Sorry for the lack of action in this chap, I promise there will be tons these next few chapters going into the trip to DC. And I will try to get better at updating– don't quote me on that, I do still have other shit to do like work, wedding planning, and school... Also socializing, that shit is hard._**

 ** _Also, side note: HAPPY SPOOKY SEASON. My favorite time of the year (aside from Fiesta season in the Spring)._**

 **Reviews:**

 **Wildfirerainstorm: When?**

 **CocoaFirefly: uwu Aw thnx!**

 **Einklley: 'Future Mrs. Bitch' oh my god, that's what is going on my little name tag at the reception. 'Mr and Mrs. Bitch', lol. Anyway, back to the question: welp, as of a few days ago Spidey is officially back in the MCU (yay!) so, I guess wherever the series takes me, I'll see what happens. I do have up to Endgame planned. I have an idea of how I want Far From Home to go, but I'm still on the fence.**

 **I.D.'s Fantasy: Thanks. I try to keep to canon as much as I can jut because I like intertwining my plot with canon without keeping it too bland but not changing it too much. Full warning though, Endgame is going to be a lot different. Well, sort of. :) Thank you also for the color suggestions, thankfully, it tok some convincing but we have decided on one (refer to the first Author's note, lol). Thnx for the suggestions. I can't find the first one, but I did look into the second one and bookmarked it. I'll read when I have spare time... In a few years.**

 **PrettyRecklessLaura: IM SORRY I MADE YOU WAIT SO LONG!**

 **Ceggle143: Aw, well, welcome I guess. Sorry for all the mess and angst and the shitty update times. I'm working on it... Sort of. Make yourself comfortable and strap in, it is going to be a bumpy ride. :) enjoy.**

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter:

 **Peter: *in mind* Don't let her know how awkward you are.**

 **Dani: Nice weather.**

 **Peter: Thanks.**


	65. Nerves

_**Chapter Song: Wild One by Sia ft. Flo Rida (I always imagined a little bit of a montage moment of the cute field trip portion of the chapter with this song).**_

 _ **headcanon of the chapter is that Jack is a huge Spice Girls fanboy and has been crossing his fingers for their reunion tour since the rumors first started popping up about it. He's been a Spooky Spice Stan since day one and never stopped.**_

—

Danielle wasn't a sound sleeper by all means of the words, and she most definitely wasn't a morning person either. So when she was woken up by a loud beeping noise coming from a few feet away, it was safe to say she was a bit... unsettled.

"Wha happened?!" She shouted as she shot straight up out of the curled up sleeping position she'd been in moments before. Wide awake, she immediately shielded her eyes from the bright light of the sun creeping in through the terrace windows that were only partially covered by her white curtains. "'bright," she mumbled in complaint as she rubbed her eyes with her knuckles.

After a failed attempt at waking up, she realized the beeping had stopped and glanced over to where it was coming from. There, sitting on the floor (wearing the Spider-Man mask), was Ned. His arm was extended out as he held up the web-shooter which still displayed the holographic map. A red dot beeping on said map reminded Danielle about why Ned was there in her room and what they had been doing the night before.

"They stopped," the teenage boy proclaimed as he held up the map.

"Where?" Danielle asked, biting back a yawn. She was stopped from getting her answer when something fell from the ceiling right in front of her face in the form of a dangling Peter. "Oh my God!" Danielle gasped, jumping back slightly, clutching a hand to her chest as she tried to steady her breathing.

"Sorry," Peter grimaced as he turned around to face her, his feet still stuck to the roof.

"If we're going to work together, you really need to warn me each time you plan on coming down from there," she said once her breathing was back to normal and they both turned back to the holographic map at hand. "So, where are they stopped?"

Ned held up the map for the pair to see. Peter narrowed his eyes at the model. "Maryland?" He asked, clearly confused.

"What's there?" Ned wondered aloud.

Danielle shrugged. "Who knows?"

"An evil lair?" Peter suggested.

"They have a lair?" Ned asked, perplexed.

Peter gave his friend a deadpan look as he smiled smugly. "Dude. A gang with alien guns run by a guy with wings. Yeah, they have a lair."

Danielle stood up from the bed then, stretching her back after the oddly uncomfortable position she'd laid in. "I doubt they actually call it a lair. It's probably their base of operations or something."

"You're ruining the badass moment, Elle," Ned complained. Danielle merely smiled and shook her head as she made her way over to her closet and plucked out a sheer grey cardigan, throwing it on before walking back to where the boys were. "So, how are you guys gonna get there if it's, like, 300 miles away?" He asked, posing a good question for the pair of enhanced teens in front of him.

Danielle took a seat at the edge of the bed, the cardigan tightening around her as she exhaled. She pursed her lips and thought about it. "Good question," she murmured.

"Well, it's not too far from D.C.," Peter piped up, a suggestive smile on his face as he turned to face something behind Danielle. When Ned and the brunette turned too follow his gaze, they caught sight of Danielle's open closet door, her yellow Decathlon blazer staring back at them.

It took Danielle longer than it should have to piece together what Peter was suggesting, but when she finally did, her eyes went as wide as saucers. "Wait," she spun back around to face him. "Are you actually thinking about sneaking away during the trip to stop these guys?"

Peter shrugged. "Yeah. I mean, it's the only good plan we have. Using Decathlon as a way to get there, then we sneak out the night before the competition, take down these guys, and get back to the hotel and to the competition before anyone knows we're gone. Then we all go home," he explained as he fell back to his feet on the solid ground, standing before Ned and Danielle.

"Seems like a pretty solid plan," Ned nodded in agreement.

"But what if the rest of the team sees Spider-Man and Eris on the news in D.C. at the same time we are?" Danielle prompts the boys. "They'll put it together when two New York vigilantes are in D.C. the same time their team is there and two of their members are missing. We can't take that chance."

Peter frowns, as does Ned. "Well... What do we do then?" Ned asked.

"I... I don't know," Danielle admitted, stumped. "We could wait them out. They're bound to return to New York eventually."

"But we don't know that, Elle," Peter insists. "They could be gone forever. After the night at the party, they could've tucked tail and left for good. And if we just let them go, they won't just stop in Maryland. They'll keep going and going until they're too far for us to reach anymore." Danielle frowns. She knows he makes a good point, but she's still a bit defiant. If there is even a small chance the team sees them there, they're made. She can't let that happen. She can't.

But, Danielle also knows Peter is right. There's no guarantee the flying guy and his crew are going to come back to New York. If this really is the only shot to get them, they had to take it and they had to take it now.

"Come on, Elle," Peter's voice pushes her further towards his plan.

Eventually, the brunette glances at the clock on her nightstand and notes the time. She glances back at Ned and Peter and mumbles, "You should probably get home then. The bus for D.C. leaves in a few hours." She looks Peter in the eye as he gives her a knowing smile. "Wouldn't want to miss it," she adds jokingly.

—

" _So, you have everything, right?_ "

Danielle smiled knowingly as she shook her head. "Yes, Liz. I'm pretty sure I've got everything packed," she assured her friend on the other line of her phone call. The cell pressed between her cheek and shoulder as she continued to throw all sorts of 'essentials' into her duffel bag.

" _Positive?_ " Liz pressed.

The brunette couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head in amusement as she threw in her bag of toiletries, shoving them into the duffel beside her pajamas. "Double positive," she replied, jokingly.

" _Triple check...?_ " The sheepish voice on the end of the line answered cheekily.

Danielle giggled as she dug back into her bag and began listing off all the things she had packed. "Two pairs of pajamas, four different outfits, three pairs of shoes, shampoo, conditioner, a brush, charger, my toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, extra cash, and..." Danielle trailed off as her fingers brushed past her wallet where two navy-blue metal squares sat at the very bottom of her duffel bag. A twinge of guilt filled the pit of Danielle's stomach as her thoughts traveled back to the countless times the brunette had had to ditch Liz and all her other friends for something Eris-related. But, this was Nationals. Was now really the time to pull something like that again?

" _Ellie?_ " Liz's voice abruptly cut off Danielle's train of thought.

"Sorry," the enhanced teenager apologized as she shoved the unanswered questions and buried feelings aside. "I thought I was forgetting something. Then I realized my phone is in my hand," she joked. She heard Liz laugh, and she tried to laugh along, but the smile didn't reach up to her eyes as she zipped her duffel bag up again, her suit and mask still inside.

" _Well, the bus leaves in about an hour. Half of the team is already here. So, if you plan on joining us in DC, I'd suggest you start heading this way now before we leave you._ "

Danielle smiled knowingly at the joking undertone in Liz's voice. "I'm the best history buff you have on the team. You need me," she retorted smugly.

" _I wouldn't be so sure of yourself. Sally can always cover for you_ ," came the equally smug response.

"Fine," Danielle said simply.

" _Fine._ "

There was a moment of silence before both girls broke down laughing, their joking falling apart.

"I'll see you at school, Liz," Danielle said once her laughter had subsided.

 _"Don't be late!_ " The line went dead. As Liz's contact picture faded away on her phone screen, Danielle had a brief thought to check her messages. She clicked onto her contacts, scrolled down a few lines and clicked.

 _The Electric Man, Jack-san_

 _No new messages._

Danielle sighed. Of course not.

After that, Danielle turned off her phone and shoved it into her back pocket. She tried to push the feelings of disappointment down in her gut as she pulled her yellow blazer on over her Florence + the Machines t-shirt, the sleeves dangling off her wrists due to it being three sizes too big for her. Once she was ready to go, the brunette yanked the duffel from off her bed and over her shoulder, casting one last glance around the large empty Penthouse before leaving out through the elevator doors.

—

After three train trips across town, a trip to the drug store down the block from the charred remains of Delmar's, and a quick jog back up to the school, Danielle finally made it to where the majority of the team waited outside by the bus. Abe was the first to notice her arrival.

"Danielle!" He called as he waved across the street from her, a few of her other teammates turning to greet her as well.

Danielle smiled and waved back, readjusting the strap on her shoulder as she approached. "Hey," she greeted the group.

"'Hey' yourself," Michelle deadpanned. Danielle furrowed her eyebrows, wondering if she had done something to upset her. But, then a rare smile crossed her friend's features, showing the brunette that she was just screwing with her. Danielle smiled in response.

A soft, serene feeling filled Danielle; a break from the anxious bubbling feeling always settling in her stomach these days. But, it was short lived when a familiar voice broke through the cracks of Danielle's calmness. "What's up, West?"

Danielle fought the urge to roll her eyes as none other than Flash Thompson approached through the crowd of kids in yellow jackets. He brandished his usual cocky grin as he stared down his nose at her. She shifted uncomfortably at how close he was and took a step back, her rear hitting the side of the bus, startling her.

"You ready for this trip to DC?" He asked her, not seeing the obvious discomfort and annoyance written on her face. "I mean, since Parker's not showing up, maybe we could hang out more. I hear there're dope mini-bars at the hotel we're staying at-"

Before either Danielle or Michelle could cut Flash off from his twisted fantasy that Danielle would ever want to 'hang out' with him, Abe called out, "Hey, it's Peter!"

Danielle felt herself let out a sigh of relief as she peeked past Flash to see that, sure enough, Peter had showed up for the trip. He was dressed in his casual clothes with a backpack slung over his shoulder that, without a doubt, Danielle knew he was keeping his suit. "Hey, guys," he greeted the group. His eyes meeting Danielle's in a knowing look for a brief moment.

"Peter?" Liz perked up from where she stood talking to Cindy near the front of the bus.

Peter smiled back at her awkwardly. "Yeah. I was hoping maybe I could rejoin the team?"

Before anyone could answer with the obvious answer, Flash abruptly pushed through the sea of yellow jackets to stare down at Peter as he angrily rebutted, "No. No way. You can't just quit on us, stroll up, and be welcomed back by everybody."

Mr. Harrington then chose that exact moment in time to step out from the bus, look at the teenager before him, and say, "Hey, welcome back, Peter." Danielle snorted behind her hand at the ironic interaction. She watched as Mr. Harrington turned to the snobby kid next to Peter and said, "Flash, you're back to first alternate."

"What?" Flash guffawed.

"He's taking your place," Abe explains for him. Danielle giggles and watches as Peter tries to stifle his own smile from beside Flash.

"Excuse me, can we go already? 'Cause I was hoping to get in some light protesting in front of one of the embassies before dinner, so..." Michelle speaks up from beside Danielle, grabbing everyone's attention. Danielle shakes her head, inwardly recognizing the fact that of course Michelle Jones would have alternate plans for their trip to DC. Then again, she wasn't the only one.

At Michelle's outburst, Mr. Harrington looked a bit unsettled at first, but shrugged it off as he spoke, "Protesting is... patriotic... Let's get on the bus."

The group of kids all happily chatted amongst themselves as they filed in line to get onto the bus. As Danielle walked one foot in front of the other along side her team, she turned to Michelle. "What embassy are you protesting in front of?" She asked curiously.

"I'm actually going to protest in front of the Captain America statue by the National Mall. I just told Harrington about the embassy so he would let me go," Michelle explained.

Danielle's eyebrows furrowed as the pair inched closer to the bus entrance. "Why the Captain America statue?"

"There's an anti-Sokovia Accords rally going on there this weekend to help support Captain Rogers and the other Rogue Avengers," she stated before climbing onto the bus, Danielle quick to follow.

"So, you don't support the Accords?" She asked her friend as they both took a seat near the middle of the bus. Michelle scooting near the window as Danielle pushed in beside her.

Michelle shook her head. "Nope," she stated, popping her 'p'. "It's basically just some lame scapegoat to try and blame the people that try to protect us for the things that go wrong on this planet. Not to mention, it's just a bunch of double standards. I mean, where are all the other world powers' accountability? America, Great Britain, France, Spain, Russia, China? Who do they go to for accountability? No one," Michelle stated, Danielle hanging on to every word.

"Plus, I don't think it's fair to force enhanced individuals to basically weaponize themselves for the Accords Commitee. The Committee could have a hidden agenda. What happens if a crisis is going on in a country the Commitee doesn't support and they refuse to send the Avengers? And what happens if there is no crisis and the Commitee just sends them to do their own bidding?"

Danielle smiles as she listens intently to her friend. She'd never really gotten to hear what other people's perspectives were on the Accords. Aside from the usual banter on the news channels, but those were always too headache-inducing for Danielle to listen to. There was a podcast Jack had once listened to with her that brought up a few good and bad points to the Accords. But, for some odd reason, hearing Michelle talk badly about the Accords really made Danielle believe that they were wrong. It was almost as if she had gotten the seal of approval from her friend and it made her feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

"Have fun protesting then," Danielle told her.

An awkward moment of silence passed between the pair. Danielle considered maybe moving seats or just taking her headphones from out of the duffel that sat by her feet and tuning out the loud shouting from the rest of the bus as it lurched through the streets of Queens. But, Michelle surprised her when she turned hesitantly to the brunette beside her and asked in a soft, tentative voice, "Do you... maybe want to come with?"

Danielle turned to Michelle with a look of surprise on her face. "To protest? With you?"

Michelle immediately began to shake her head reverently. "Nevermind. It's cool if you don't want to. I get it-"

"No!" Danielle almost shouted. "No. I... Yeah. I would love to go protesting with you. It sounds fun." The brunette watched as a genuine smile graced Michelle's face. Danielle couldn't help but smile back. "So, like... Do we have to make signs, or...?"

"Oh, no. They'll have signs there for us. I know a few of the people who are putting together the rally. We're mutual friends on chat rooms and stuff," Michelle explained.

"There are chat rooms for protesting?"

"There are chat rooms for serial killer fanatics. Of course there are chat rooms for political protesting." The pair chuckled at the comparison and went right back to planning their trip out on DC.

The bus ride out to Washington remained this way for the majority of the time. Liz and Mr. Harrington were up front quizzing the team on a few run downs before the competition the next day, while Michelle and Danielle plotted their protesting day out– and possibly sight-seeing tour of a few other tourist attractions to see in the Nation's Capitol.

"What about the Smithsonian?" Danielle suggested as the pair looked on at a pamphlet Michelle had brought along for the trip (leave it to her).

Michelle pursed her lips together as she thought it over. "Maybe. I heard they had a cool tribute to Captain America there. I also want to visit the Belmont-Paul Women's Equality Monument, though," she mused.

"Ooh, what about the Lincoln Memorial?"

"Or the MLK Memorial."

"The Vietnam Veterans Memorial."

"The Washington Monument."

"Actually, that was built by slaves. I don't really want to take pride or celebrate something like that," Michelle deadpanned.

"Oh," Danielle blinked in surprise at that fun fact. "Okay then. What about the World War 2 Memorial?"

The girls went on this way; bouncing ideas off of each other as they both grew more excited as their destination got closer. Danielle was so caught up in building her and Michelle's itinerary, she hadn't noticed Peter rushing down the aisle of seats with his phone pressed against his ear. That was until his hand latched onto her arm and he yanked her out of her seat and down the aisle along with him. "Oh!" She gasped as she just went along with it, eventually stopping and sitting in the seat behind Ned in the back, her assailant beside her still on the phone.

Danielle turned to look at him incredulously. "What the-" Peter abruptly put a finger over his mouthbefore pointing at the phone. Confused, Danielle furrowed her eyebrows and mouthed, "Who is it?"

Briefly, Peter put a hand on his phone and whispered, "Happy. Tracker."

It clicked in the brunette's head now that he was on the phone with Happy and that he was tracking us. Danielle figured the Stark Industries head of security probably got an alert when the tracker on Peter's suit got too far from New York. Danielle could scoff at the situation. They were tracking bad guys and were being tracked by the people who told them to stay away from the bad guys. Huh.

Peter had put his phone back to his ear at this point as he replied to the unheard Happy on the other line, "Uh, yeah– no, it's just a school trip. It's, uh, it's nothing." Danielle watched Peter's facial expression as she waited intently for Happy's answer. And from the looks of Peter's panicked face, it wasn't going well.

Danielle was quick to take hold of the situation. She abruptly snatched the phone from Peter's hand and brought it up to her ear. "Happy. Hi. It's Danielle," she cut into the conversation.

" _Kid_?" Happy guffawed on the other line. " _What the hell are you doing with the spider punk in DC? I didn't get a notification that you'd even left New York._ "

"I, uh, I left my suit back at the Penthouse," she lied, wincing when Peter threw her a knowing stare.

" _Still doesn't explain what you're doing with the other kid. How do you two know each other? Did Tony finally introduce you? I told him that was a bad idea. I mean, just the trouble you get in by yourself. Now I got two enhanced kids jumping off the walls that I gotta deal with?!_ "

Danielle pulled the phone from her ear as she cringed from the sound of his shouting. She cleared her throat and brought it back so she could speak again. "Uh, actually, Happy, we've been going to school together for a year now and have been kind of... fighting crime together for a few weeks now," Danielle explained, careful to whisper the last part so that no prying ears could hear.

Both teens waited patiently for his response from the news, but the other line remained silent. Both enhanced kids looked at each other, questioning whether or not Happy had hung up on them or just had a stroke from the news. By the time thirty seconds had gone by without a response, they were beginning to think it was the latter.

"H-Happy?" Danielle called into the phone timidly.

Finally, there was a sign of life. " _... How long has Tony known about this?_ "

"Um, a week?"

" _A week?! A. Week._ " Danielle winced from the sound again. " _And he didn't tell me? You know what? From now on, something happens with you two, it comes through me first. Understood?_ "

"... yes," Danielle mumbled, too afraid to answer any differently in fear of the consequences of having to face an angry Happy.

" _Pass that along to Spider Boy, too_."

Peter, who had heard every word with his enhanced hearing, scrunched his face up at the name. He looked like he wanted to say something, but kept quiet in the end. "Okay," Danielle simply replied, trying to get back to the problem at hand. "So, is it okay that we go on this trip then?"

"It's just a school trip to DC," Peter spoke up from beside her into the phone mic. "It's no big deal."

" _Hey, hey. I'll decide if it's no big deal,_ " Happy was scolded. Both Danielle and Peter exchanged confused and expectant looks as they anxiously awaited his answer. There was a pregnant pause before Happy eventually spoke again with the answer. " _Sounds like it's no big deal. But remember, I'm watching you._ "

"Yup. Bye!" Danielle enthusiastically called back as she quickly hung up on the security guard before he decided to change his kind and send either Tony or her brother to come hunt them down. Once the call had ended and the phone was handed back to Peter, both enhanced kids exhaled a sigh of relief at the bullet they had just dodged.

"Okay," Peter said firmly as he got back on track with their plan. "First things first, we take the tracker out of my suit."

Danielle nodded and mumbled a numb agreement.

Peter glanced up at her curiously and wondered aloud, "How'd you get yours out of your suit anyway?"

Danielle grimaced at the embarassing memory of having to try and find the tiny tracker inside her suit's mask and giving up after a few hours of useless searching. "Remember when I had first tried tracking you down?" Peter wordlessly nodded. "Well, my brother may have given me an alternative from using your tracker and instead told me that I could just use my tracker to track your suit. And, at first, I couldn't find it and ended up just using a program he sent me. But, I got bored one day and ended up pulling it out," she explained with an innocent shrug. "I didn't like the idea of being tracked."

"Well, neither do I," Peter retorted in an offended voice.

Danielle winced. "Sorry," she apologized without sounding the least bit apologetic. Luck former, Peter found it more amusing than he did agitating and she even caught him smirking as he turned away to glance out the window beside him. The brunette took the time to glance out the glass as well, catching sight of the Potomac river as they entered DC city limits. It was beautiful.

The trees lining the river that reflected the baby blue sky as if it were a mirror sent shivers down the teen's spine. It was all so natural and... alive. But, in the distance, something else caught her eye. In the distance just past the elegant river was a large building.

There was nothing too special about the piece of architecture. It was a pale beige, didn't have an alarming amount of stories, and wasn't too complex. But the thing that caught the brunette's eye (or anyone's eye that passed by, really) was the enormous helicarrier lodged into the side of the building with a large symbol on the side that had an eagle on it, labeled SHIELD. But, Danielle knew better than to know who those helicarriers were really run by and exactly why that piece of machinery was still stuck in the side of the old SHIELD headquarters. A much different shiver travelled down Danielle's spine.

"Woah," Peter muttered in awe as he too examined the crashed helicarrier in the building.

"That's a lot of wreckage..." Danielle murmured, mostly to herself. Her body went frigid at the thought of Steve, Nat, Sam, and Sharon being apart of the fight that caused all of the mess she was seeing even today nearly 3 years later.

Peter nodded in agreement, his eyes still glued to the mess as he wondered aloud, "Where does all this stuff go?"

"Damage Control," a new voice spoke up from behind them, causing Danielle to jump a bit. When she turned to see who it was, she should've known it to be none other than Michelle who was now standing in the middle of the walkway, her elbow propped on the seat in front of them. "They're still cleaning up from when Captain America trashed all those sky carrier things for no reason," she muttered, deadpan as usual.

"I'm pretty sure Cap was just trying to save us from tyranny," Ned interjected from where he sat in the seat in front of Danielle in Peter.

"That's what they want you to think," Michelle muttered in a very suspect manner that made Danielle furrow her eyebrows. She figured it would be a question to ask another time about what she thought actually went down. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm taking her back now, Parker," the curly-haired teen stated as she grabbed Danielle's wrist and pulled her up from her seat.

Peter and Danielle both looked equally confused as Michelle began to usher her away back down the aisle. "Wait, what? Why?" Peter questioned her frantically.

Michelle turned back to him with a deadly glare that made him physically shrink back into his chair. "Well, before you stole her away, I was actually trying to plan a trip with my friend." Danielle tried not to let it show how much hearing the words 'my friend' affected her, but a small smile peeked out in the end.

Meanwhile, Ned grinned and raised a skeptical eyebrow as he replied, "I thought you said you didn't have any friends."

Michelle stiffened, caught like a deer in headlights. It lasted for a split second before she narrowed her eyes at Peter's best friend. "Shut up."

—

When the bus of excited teenagers finally arrived at the hotel they would be staying at, everyone was ready to spread out and run their seperate ways. Danielle could already hear Abe scheming with Charles about raiding one of the mini-bars, while Cindy and Sally talked about hitting up the Smithsoneum after some frozen yogurt. All the while, Flash was convinced the National Mall was an actual place to shop. Danielle couldn't help but snort and laugh with Michelle about that one.

"Alright, kids, stay together while I get the keys to your rooms... Please," Mr. Harrington practically begged his rowdy group of teenagers as they left the comforts of the bus and made their way into the enormous lobby of the hotel. Desperation was clear in his eyes as he ran a hand through his already ruffled (and grey-ing) hair. "I don't need to lose another one of you on a class trip... Not again." All the kids furrowed their eyebrows at their teacher's haunting words, but before anyone could ask him anything, he hurried off to the front desk, leaving them to their own devices for the time being.

This resulted in the immediate pairing off of kids to pick their roommates. Sally and Abe were already linking arms, while Flash hooked an arm around Charles' neck. "I call top bunk, punk," he exclaimed as he dug his knuckles into Charles' hair.

Ned and Peter seemed to already be scheming away in the back of the group, making it clear who they were bunking with. But, when Danielle glanced around to find Michelle, a new problem made itself clear as Liz approached. "Hey, Ellie. Did you wanna share a room with me? My mom gave me extra money for room service and I thought maybe we could spend the night watching Disney movies and eating overpriced hotel food in those awesome robes they always have in the movies." Liz laughed and Danielle couldn't help but laugh with her. The offer sounded fun and the brunette was tempted to take her up on it.

That was, until, someone else caught her eye standing by herself at the side of the group. Though, Michelle tried to make it seem as if she weren't paying attention to the interaction between Danielle and Liz, the teen could tell from the weary glances she kept making in their direction that she was hanging on every word, wondering if the newest 'friend' she'd just officially made was going to leave her yet again for someone more popular and fun and outgoing like Liz Allen.

Danielle took a deep breath and turned back to Liz. It was always so easy to just give into Liz's promises and offers. Since the beginning, Danielle had always let her talk her into lying to her parental figures, going to parties, drinking alcohol, joining clubs, going out, skipping class. She had been so used to it, she'd never once remembered ever saying no unless it had something to do with her secret lifestyle. But, this was a new year, and though Danielle adored the heck out of Liz, she didn't want to always be known as Liz Allen's accomplice.

"I would love to," Danielle began. "But, I promised Michelle her and I would go sightseeing together and I didn't want to have to bother you with coming back late at night when you'll probably be asleep..." she rambled a bit before trailing off. "Sorry," she ended with a grimace.

Liz, thankfully, took it like a pro. If she was hurt by the decline, she didn't show it in the least. Instead, she beamed and shrugged. "It's fine. I'll just pair up with Cindy," she exclaimed. "Have fun sightseeing." And with that, she had skipped off to go claim her new bunk mate, leaving Danielle in the dust.

 _Hmm_ , the enhanced teen thought to herself, _well that was easy._

"So-"

" _Crap_!" Danielle gasped and jumped at the close proximity of the voice beside her. "Do you always have to sneak up on me?" She asked her assailant after she had caught her breath again.

"No... but it is kind of funny watching you flip out," Michelle replied with a small smile playing at her lips. Danielle couldn't help but smile back. "So, we're sharing a room?"

"I guess," Danielle shrugged.

Michelle frowned a bit as she explained, "I don't have extra money for room service."

Danielle beamed as she pulled out a small black matte card from the back of her jeans. "I do," she proclaimed with a mischievous smile on her face.

Michelle smirked at the shorter girl's antics and nodded in approval. "Cool."

After collecting the card keys for their rooms, all the pairs went off in their separate directions. A few of the boys made a race out of getting to their rooms first as Flash, Charles, and Abe raced to the nearest set of stairs, while the girls, Ned, and Peter all walked to the two elevators. When they got up to their floors, they split up to their collective rooms on the same floor. As Michelle and Danielle walked side by side to their room, Danielle was stopped by a tap on her shoulder and someone behind her hissing, "Psst!"

When the brunette spun around, she saw it had only been Peter trying to get her attention from behind a fake fern that lined the railings of the hallway, looking down onto the lobby below. They exchanged a knowing glance that told her that this was about the secret reason they were really on this trip. She got the hint and quickly turned back to Michelle and explained, "I'll catch up." Michelle didn't question her further and just took the key card and kept walking.

Danielle took the miracle without question and walked back to where Peter was waiting anxiously for her. "What happened?" She immediately asked him.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know how we planned on sneaking out of here to go track down those guys," he explained to her in a hushed voice, his eyes darting back and forth making sure no one around was listening in on the conversation. "According to the tracker, they're holed up just outside city limits. It's about a forty minute drive North. Mr. Harrington has a curfew set up for nine. Hopefully everyone will be back in their rooms and we can leave without anyone noticing."

"Michelle's my roommate," Danielle deadpanned. "How am I supposed to sneak out with her there?"

Peter shrugged. "I don't know. Tell her you're coming over to Ned and I's room to... study more."

Danielle gave him an unimpressed look. She was starting to question how he was able to keep the Spider-Man thing a secret for so long if he was this bad at coming up with lies and excuses. "She'll never believe that."

"I don't know! Wait until she's asleep, then you can sneak out," he suggested.

"Fine," Danielle reluctantly settled on a plan she doubted would work. She hoped it would.

"Cool," Peter replied. "So, you and Michelle are heading out soon to go sightseeing?"

"She's actually taking me out to protest the Sokovia Accords in front of some embassy," Danielle explained, the clear excitement in her face as she said it made Peter smile in amusement.

"Well, have fun. Ned and I are gonna be here trying to get that tracker out so Happy won't notice it when we head out tonight," he explained. His eyes narrowed but as he frowned at the mention of the Head of Security. "I still don't understand why he likes you more."

Danielle shrugged and smiled innocently. "He has known me longer."

Peter pouted at that, even going as far to cross his arms over his chest like a little kid. "He doesn't even know me that well and he hates me already."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you," she tired to reassure him, but when he gave her an unconvinced look, she could only cringe. "... that much."

"Hey, West!"

Both Peter and Danielle turned their heads to where Michelle was standing outside her and Danielle's shared room as if she were waiting some something (probably her).

"The protest started twenty minutes ago. We're gonna be even more late unless we catch the next bus!" She shouted from down the hallway.

Danielle and Peter turned to look at each other, their eyes showing and telling different things. In Danielle's eyes was a question of if he was going to be alright if she went. His eyes held a reluctant response to go, but to come back safely. After all, he did need her to pull this off. "I'll see you later," was all she told him as she jogged to catch up with Michelle as she had already started walking to the elevator. As she left, she could practically feel Peter's eyes following her. He might've thought she hadn't noticed, but she could see it in his anxious body language and ecstatic movements that he was nervous about this.

"Hey, are you alright?" Michelle asked once the pair entered the elevator.

"Yeah... Why?" Danielle asked, confused. Had she done something out of the usual to make her think something was wrong?

Michelle jerked her head in the direction of the button panel Daniele was currently reaching towards. "Your hand's shaking," she pointed out.

Sure enou, when the brunette glanced down at where she was pressing the ground floor button, her pale hand was shaking and quivering beyond belief. Danielle was quick to retract after the button was pressed. She shoved her hands into her pockets and forced a smile as the doors closed.

"Yeah. I'm fine," she told the brunette beside her. "Just... nervous, I guess."

Michelle shrugged and passed it off as competition jitters, but barely paid any mind to the haunted look in her friend's eyes that hid the double meaning to her words...

Turned out Peter wasn't the only one nervous about pulling this off.

—

 ** _A/N: So... I'm back... Sorry for the wait? Don't kill me? Please?_**

 ** _But seriously, sorry about that long ass hiatus. This semester has just been hitting me left and right. I'd started this chapter such a long time ago and have been so busy I've barely gotten the chance to even touch it. I promise I'm trying super hard to write, but with school, social life, job, and wedding planning, life has been ultra hectic. I'm not saying get used to these long intervals between chapters, but just don't expect me to always be on time with postings._**

 ** _anyways, hope you liked the chapter. Let me know what you think about this action coming up._**

 ** _Also, shout out to this low-key lesbian love story I've got going on with Dani and Michelle. I promise, the love story isn't with them (wish it was tho), but I do love their friendship. Honestly, Danielle needs more normal friends that aren't going to peer pressure her. And Michelle needs more attention. I love her so much._**

 **Reviews:**

 **rjstx1: Um... Can't give that away, but not anytime soon. I can tell you that.**

 **Ceggle143: Oh, as we get further into the story, I have plans for these HYDRA flashbacks. Big, big plans... ;). Anyway, sorry for the wait. Hope you like this chapter at least.**

 **I. D.'s Fantasy: Ned is a cutie and makes me uwu all the frickin time. Underrated baddie, in my opinion. Sorry for the wait. I feel like a shit crack dealer who keeps letting their clients suffer until they sell them more of their fix.**

 **CocoaFirefly: I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYY**


	66. A Hot Mess

_**Chapter Song: Bad Girl by MKTO (for Danielle being a kind of accidental badass standing up to Rae at the protest) and BOOGIE by Brockhampton (for Danielle and Peter's attempted mission gone wrong)**_

 _ **Headcanon of the chapter: Danielle has been agnostic since she was a young child because she can't remember a religion her family was attached to before HYDRA, but just believes there's some type of greater being out there. Jack, however, is a full-blown Atheist. He lost faith in God years ago.**_

—

Whenever Danielle had watched the videos online or on the news about protests across the world, they always looked so violent and scary and crowded. But when her and Michelle had gone, it was a lot less violent and way more... well, fun.

It was pretty cool out on the National Mall beside the Captain America statue as hundreds of people of all ages, races, and ethnicities gathered around to protest the Accords. Just like Michelle had said, there was a huge turnout. At first, Danielle was a bit overwhlemed by it all, but as soon as Michelle had found a small group of protestors she seemed to know from those forums she had mentioned, Danielle felt a lot more at ease around these people who were now considering her to be a friend. They handed her and Michelle some forcefully phrased signs and wandered towards the front of the crowd road with bull horns in hand.

"The Rogue Avengers are international heroes, not war criminals!"

"The UN is using our World's savior's as scapegoats for their own crumbling economies!"

"The Avengers put their lives at risk for us, only to be painted as lawless psychos!"

"Abolish the Sokovia Accords!"

"The Accords only benefit the governing bodies that created them, not the greater good of the public like they claim!"

With each chant, the crowd cheered and shouted in agreement. At first, Danielle was a bit shy and actually wanted to listen to what else these young protestors had to say. But as the protest continued and the protestors with the horns kept shouting their beliefs, Danielle found herself screaming with the rest of the crowd as she raised her sign high, Michelle smiling proudly and joining in alongside her.

After some contemplation, Michelle pursed her lips and nudged Danielle's side as she proclaimed, "I'm gonna go up there." Danielle followed her haze to the front of the statue where the people with the bull horns were speaking.

Danielle smiled and nodded. "Go," she encouraged her.

Michelle nodded once more before pushing her way through the crowd to stand in front of the protestors. She gestured to one of her forum-friends at the front wo happily handed her one of the horns. Danielle watched with pride as Michelle struggled to get the horn working, but eventually got the hang of it. She spoke loud and clear about how the policies for the Accords were double standards and that there was no accountability for other so called 'superpowers' in the world. The crowd went wild as Michelle preached to them, she even went so far as to call out Thaddeus Ross in her spiel. Danielle couldn't help but feel a sense of acceptance as she stood among this crowd of protestors who supported her and her hatred for the Accords. She was glad she wasn't alone.

But, as Danielle stood amongst the crowd, she began to feel a tickle on the back of her neck. It was if she felt as though she was being watched or someone was behind her. Out of instinct, the brunette spun around behind her... and found no one. But, when she turned to face towards the front again, she was shocked to find a tall, slim, and familiar figure standing in front of her.

" _Rae_?" Danielle gasped as she stared up in confusion at the brunette woman. She wasn't sure what she was more confused about: the fact that her caregiver that hadn't bothered to show up in weeks was here in DC or that her usual white hair was now a light brown. The first option seemed like the most confusing one. "Wha– How– what are you doing here?"

The woman stood there, glaring down at Danielle with her arms crossed. "What the hell are you doing here in DC by yourself?" Rae practically growled.

"How did you find me?" Danielle pressed on, still confused as to what exactly she was doing there. "Did Happy tell you I was here?"

"Answer the question," Rae snapped. "What are you doing in DC by yourself? Do you realize all I had to drop just to come all the way out here after I got the alert you left New York? You had one condition– just one– stay in city limits, and stay safe! So, tell me Harper, what the hell are you doing in Washington DC by yourself?"

As Danielle took the verbal beat down, something aside from fear bubbled up inside her: anger. Here Rae was, talking up a storm about the 'conditions' of staying by herself and asking all these questions concerning her whereabouts when in reality, she hadn't even been around in weeks doing God knows what. So, why did she care now what Danielle was doing? And why was she tracking her?

In a moment fueled by frustration and anger, Danielle retorted, "Why should I tell you?"

If Rae was at all shocked, taken aback, or affected by that response, she didn't show it in her cold, hard, expressionless face. Instead, she rolled her eyes and pressed two fingers to her nose. In this moment, Danielle glanced behind her to find Michelle was still up on the statue shouting like the rest of the protestors. The brunette figured she had only a few minutes to get rid of Rae before Michelle saw her and started asking questions she wasn't sure how to answer. Not to mention, Danielle definitely didn't need Rae here. Especially not with the real reason why her and Peter were here to begin with still taking place that night. Danielle wasn't sure how, but she had to lose Rae.

"I can't deal with this right now," Rae grumbled beneath her breath. "This is how this is going to go: I need to get back to my job, and you are going to go back to the Penthouse until further notice."

"No!"

Rae raised an eyebrow and Danielle could've sworn she felt that her grey eyes were staring directly into her soul. This might've been where the expression 'if looks could kill' came from, because Danielle was 100% certain if it was true, she would be demolished into itty bitty pieces by now. "Oh, really? Tell me, Harper, how do you plan on escaping me, huh?"

She might've had Danielle there...

As the brunette bowed her head, something on the belt of Rae's pants caught her eye and a crazy idea popped into her head.

Rae must've taken the teen's head bowing as a sign of defeat as she signed in content. The little Harper kid was giving in now and would go back to New York without a fight. But, unfortunately, she didn't know Danielle well enough to know that she wasn't one for giving up and going quietly.

"Like this!" The words escaped from the girl's lips and reached Rae's ears too late. Within a split second, the gun that had been strapped to Rae's belt was off of her hip and in Danielle's grasp. And in the blink of an eye after that, Danielle was cocking the pistol and raising it into the sky. Rae reached out to try and stop her, but it was too late.

 _Bang! Bang!_

Two shots echoed into the air and everything turned to chaos.

Immediately following the discharged of the gun, Danielle shoved the weapon back into Rae's hands before she ducked and dashed with the rest of the panicked protestors that were running and fleeing for their lives on the National Mall lawns.

On the other side of the crowd, Michelle was frantically trying to get as far away from where the gunshots came from while also trying to find where her friend had gone. "Danielle?" She called out to the other fleeing protestors, hoping one of them was Danielle. "Danielle! Daniel- _AH_!" Michelle yelped when her back hit someone. But when she spun around to see who it was, she was shocked to find it to be none other than the very friend she was looking for. "Danielle-?"

"Come on! Run!" Danielle urged Michelle as she grappled her forearm and dashed with her down the lush green lawns towards the busy streets where a bus was stopping. Danielle noticed many other of the fleeing protestors hopping on and as she boarded the bus with Michelle, she couldn't help but glance over her shoulder at where the protest was being held. She was trying to search the area for any sign of Rae following her, but wasn't able to find anything. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

—

The bus ride was slow. It was pure luck that they had even gotten on the right one that took them a block from the hotel. It gave the pair time to catch their breath and let the adrenaline wear off from the events at the protest. The teens were silent for the most part as they say side by side trying to just settle down. Michelle dangled her head between her legs while Danielle set upright, staring out of the window as she thought about how Rae could've possibly tracked her. She didn't have her suit in her, she doubted there was any tracking device on her clothes. This only left one option really-

"Danielle," Michelle snapped the smaller brunette from her distracting thoughts. "I think we're here," she muttered as the bus came to a halt. Sure enough, when Danielle read the street sign, it had a am beside it that had their hotel marked just down the street from the stop.

The girls were silent as they walked off, leaving nothing behind except for a crumpled poster from the protest, a bottled water, and Danielle's phone purposefully tucked beneath the seat that was sure to lead a certain white-haired psycho on a wild goose chase around Washington DC.

For the most part, neither girl spoke as they made their way to the hotel. It wasn't until they finally are it back into the elevator that Danielle finally spoke up. "I'm sorry..." When Michelle looked at her questioningly, she clarified, "about the protest. I knew it meant a lot to you."

Michelle shrugged as the elevator came to a stop on their floor and the two walked out int the hall. "It's fine. Stuff like that unfortunately happens a lot more often then you'd think," she sighed. "I just hope no one for hurt."

A twinge of guilt filled Danielle as she walked alongside her friend. She knew how much that protest meant to Michelle and it made her feel excruciatingly selfish for ruining it for her just to get Rae off her tail. She vowed to make it up to her another time. But, for now, she had another issue to deal with that was far more urgent.

As soon as the girls returned to their floor back at the hotel, Michelle and Danielle parted ways; Michelle heading to their room to try and see if what had happened at the protest made it on the news, while Danielle slipped away and found herself urgently knocking on Peter and Nee's room door.

By the third knock, Ned opened the door. "Hey, Danielle!" He greeted in his usual bright and welcoming way. "How was the protest?" Danielle didn't have time to answer him as she pushed through the door and made a B-line straight to Peter, who was now sitting up from his perch at the edge of one of the beds, clearly startled by her entrance.

"Elle?" He asked, seeing the obvious distress in her body language. "What happened?"

"We have a problem," she stated in between her gasps of air. "We have to go find these weapons dealers. Now."

"What?" Peter was on his feet in an instant as he closed the distance between them and set his hands on her arms as she tried to catch her breath and explain what was going on. "Woah, woah, woah, woah. Slow down. Elle... just, tell me what happened. What's going on?"

Danielle did as he asked and stopp for a moment. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and let it out. She repeated the process a few more times before opening her eyes to find Peter patiently waiting for her explanation as to wy she had rushed in there in a panicked state. "She's here," she finally answered in a vague and ominous phrase of words.

Peter furrowed his eyebrows and shared a look of confusion with Ned, who listened intently from a few feet away. "Who's here?"

"Remember when I told you my caretaker is never around and is always off on her weird trips?" Peter nodded, but still looked a lost. "She was tracking me on my phone somehow and got an alert when we left New York." She watched as Peter's eyes widened while he put the pieces together in his head as to what she was getting to. "She tracked me down at the protest... I-I was able to lose her– I think– but I'm not sure what she may try next.

"Which is why we have to go get these guys now if we want to stop them at all because we may not get the chance if she's here tracking me down-" Danielle started to ramble on again. She would've kept going if it weren't for Peter's hands tightening on her arms to the point that she winced slightly and looked up into his eyes.

"Elle!" He shouted over her panicked rambling. His grip on her arms softened, but his gaze remained hard on her as he looked her in the eyes and continued, "Your crazy babysitter isn't going to get you. I won't let her, I promise," he told her with complete sincerity.

Danielle stared into the soft brown eyes that looked through her with such urgency and determination. She hadn't realized her hands were on Peter's forearms that held onto her upper arms until she started mimicking his actions of rubbing her thumbs along his skin. She took a deep breath to calm herself and nodded at his declaration. She trusted him. They were partners.

"Okay," Peter said, mostly to himself as he nodded and slowly moved his arms from Danielle's until they'd completely broken apart. "You said she's tracking you, then we leave tonight just after the sunsets when Mr. Harrington and the rest of the team head to sleep."

"How am I supposed to lie to Michelle about staying out all night? She'll know something's going on," Danielle exclaimed.

"Uh," Peter was at a loss of words. He really was bad at lying when it counted, especially to the one person who was suspicious of the smallest things. He was actually shocked Michelle hadn't figured out he was Spider-Man and that Danielle was Eris by now.

"Just say you're gonna be out all night studying with Peter down in the business center," Ned cut in with a good explanation.

Peter and Danielle exchanged looks. "That could work," Peter shrugged before turning back to his best friend. "Thanks, Ned." He smiled proudly.

"Okay," Danielle nodded as their plan started to come together. "So, we meet up on the roof at around... six-o-clock?"

Peter nodded in confirmation and gave her the thumbs up. "Sounds good. See you then." Danielle sighed and began to make her way towards the room door again. She had the door knob in her hand when she turned back to face Peter, a concerned look on her face. Peter answered her unspoken question, "This is going to work, Elle. Don't worry."

Danielle nodded, trying to reassure herself that what Peter said was true as she opened the door and started to head out and back to her and Michelle's room. As she walked, she reached for her phone in her pocket to check the time, then felt her chest tightened when she realized why it wasn't there.

 _This is going to work,_ she repeated the words in her head. _This is going to work._

 _—_

After leaving Peter and Ned's room and heading back t her own shared space with Michelle, Danielle couldn't help but count the hours as she waited for the meeting on the roof at six. It felt as though time was moving excruciatingly slow as if she were in class on a normal school day. The seconds felt like minutes, the minutes felt like hours, and the hours felt like days. As each ticked by, Danielle continued to pace between the foot of her bed, the restroom, and standing in front of the TV screen that played the events from the protest shooting over and over again, which... didn't exactly help her nerves.

Through every excruciating moment, Danielle half-expected for Rae to burst through the door or window ready to snatch her up and drag her back to New York before her and Peter could go through with their plan. But, surprisingly, it didn't happen, and eventually 5:30 rolled around.

Finally, Danielle took a deep breath and grabbed her two pieces of equipment she had brought from the depths of her duffel and shoved them into her hoodie pocket before making her way to her door. It was then that Michelle spoke up.

"Hey," she called from where she lay on her stomach, stretched out at the edge of her bed with a book in her hand and the TV relaying National News in front of her. When Danielle turned around, she saw the narrowed eyes she most dreaded in a moment like this. "Where are you going? You've been on edge all day. This isn't about the protest is it?"

"No," Danielle replied a bit too quickly, prompting Michelle to raise her eyebrow slightly. "No," Danielle repeated more firmly after clearing her throat awkwardly. "I just... um... I promised Peter I would help him study in the business center tonight. He doesn't feel too confident in his International Affairs knowledge and he offered me help with Physiology in return..." Danielle trailed off as she tried to decipher Michelle's unreadable expression, hoping she would buy her lies.

It felt like a millennium before Michelle finally shrugged and went back to her book with a simple, "Whatever. Have fun with that dork," thrown over her shoulder.

Danielle nodded and rushed herself out of the room, so relieved to be out of there as fast as possible that as soon as she shut the door, she let out a giant breath of air she didn't realize she had been holding in. She took a few more deep breaths before recomposing herself and starting towards the emergency staircase just down the hall.

Once the enhanced teen reached the roof, she was surprised to find Peter already waiting for her as he balanced atop the open glass ceiling of their hotel. He must've been lost in thought because when she finally reached where he was, he jumped back a bit, startled by her entrance. "Geez," he gasped as he stumbled to his feet, revealing to her in the darkness that he was already wearing his full suit, minus the mask, with his backpack still strapped on.

Danielle winced apologetically. "Sorry," she whispered back in response.

"It's fine," Peter shook it off as he grabbed his mask from a small pocket in his backpack and juggled it in his hand as he referenced to Danielle. "Ready to do this?"

Danielle looked down at her clearly suit-less attire and sheepishly grinned. "Right, yeah. Sorry," she mumbled as she pulled out her two pieces of suit. The first, she pressed onto her abdomen and watched as it effortlessly encased her form, while the second, she placed behind her ear and let it wrap around her lower face. "Ready," she nodded to Peter.

Peter nodded back before pulling his mask over his head. Abruptly, something lit up from the emblem on his chest and coursed through the rest of his suit, prompting him and Danielle to jump in surprise. "Hello? Hello?" Peter began to speak as he looked around wildly.

Danielle, confused as to what was going on with Peter's suit, took a cautious step towards him. "Peter? What's going on?"

Peter's wide-eyes on his mask turned to her as he frantically questioned her, "You don't hear her, too?"

"Hear who?" Danielle pressed.

"Uh, I guess Mr. Stark out some kind of AI in my suit that Ned and I unlocked earlier when we hacked into it," he replied matter-of-factly with a small nervous laugh.

"Wait, you and Ned hacked into your suit?" Danielle backtracked for a moment, raising an eyebrow at her partner's questionable action.

Peter's laughter immediately died as he stared at Danielle as if he were a deer caught in headlights. "Well, yeah, but we didn't change much..."

"So, you always had an AI talking to you when you put on the suit?"

"Well, no, but-" He cut himself short with a shake of his head. "We can worry about this later. Right now, apparently, the suit lady can take us to the bad guys."

Danielle didn't argue much after that, she was just as eager to take down these weapons dealers as he was. "Alright... Lead the way," she told him with a shrug.

The pair made their way to the edge of the hotel roof where the road below awaited. Peter glanced down the street and saw an opportunity for a ride out of town approaching. Danielle was ready to jump when Peter turned to her unexpectedly and held an arm out for her, almost as if he were going for a hug. She turned to him in confusion and asked, "What... what are you...?"

"Well, you need a lift getting down there, don't you?" He prompted. Danielle then realized that her powers still needed some time to refuel themselves after the night of the party and she really didn't need them failing on a night like this. She figured a small swing down onto a truck wouldn't be as bad as swinging across a golf course.

Reluctantly, Danielle let Peter wrap an arm around her waist while she hooked her arms around his neck. She tightened her grip the closer to the edge the pair came. "Please don't drop me," she murmured into Peter's ear as the truck crept closer and closer.

"I won't," he told her firmly as his arm tightened around her middle. "I promise." A wave of reassurance washed over her just as Peter launched the pair off the roof. Danielle bit her tongue as they swung through the cold air and eventually landed atop the truck within the next second after the drop. A split second after, they were both clinging to the roof so they wouldn't be seen. When Danielle glanced back up at Peter, he was looking back at her as he nodded towards her and whispered over the sound of the truck engine, "Told you I wouldn't drop you."

Danielle couldn't help the nervous giggle that escaped from beneath her mask.

—

After almost an hour of driving, Peter eventually spoke up. "The suit lady says that we have to jump in a second."

Danielle wordlessly nodded in agreement as they crawled their way to the edge of the truck. Once again, Peter held his arm out just like on the roof, but, this time, Danielle shook her head. "I think I can do this one," she told him as the truck approached what seemed to be an abandoned gas station.

"We have to jump..." Peter paused as he waited for what Danielle assumed to be his AI giving him instructions. "...Now!" On his word, Danielle pushed herself up with a boost from her own powers and landed effortlessly beside Peter. They crouched down in the tall grass and quickly ran up through the brush beside the highway.

As they neared closer to the abandoned gas station, both teens managed to climb their way up onto the dead sign above them. "Why is their secret lair in a has station? That's so lame," Danielle heard Peter mumble from beside her.

As Danielle surveyed the area that Peter's tracker had taken them, she realized that the station wasn't a lair, but a hide out, once she spotted the van parked at the edge of the empty lot. "I don't think this is a secret lair," she muttered to him in response.

Peter followed her gaze and spotted what she saw as well. "Hey, suit lady," Peter spoke to the open air again. "What are they doing?" After a moment, he spoke again, "I can hear what they're saying? Uh, yeah."

"Wait, you can hear them?" Danielle turned to him in surprise. "How come you got the cool AI?" She pouted from beside him.

"You got the cool suit," Peter retorted.

Danielle glared at him momentarily before turning back to the van. "So, what are they saying?"

"Something about people making messes like in Lagos and the Triskellion and how they make money off of it," Peter summarized.

Danielle gasped from beneath her mask as it all came together. "If they're getting left behind rubble from Lagos and DC, they must have a primary source that cleans up Avengers level events. Which means that not only do they have alien tech from New York, but also advanced weaponry from Stark Industries and Avengers themselves..." Danielle explained. It dawned on her just then that this was a much bigger threat than just some weapons dealers.

"Well, we could be able to find out what source that is because it looks like they're in the middle of a heist," Peter explained. "Whoa. We could catch them all red-handed. This is awesome, Elle. Okay. We should try and get a closer look at what they're doing."

Danielle nodded. "The roof looks like a good place to survey," she stated before boosting herself over effortlessly. But, as she landed, she felt some kind of wave of nausea wash over her mind momentarily. Danielle stumbled a but on the landing, but was able to shake it off. She would deal with it later, but right now she had weapons dealers to catch.

Turning back to the task at hand, Danielle turned back to the van, now closer at her optimal angle on the gas station roof. "Do you think they're meeting up with someone on the inside of the operations that clean the sites or–" just as Danielle turned to face her partner, she realized there was no partner to be found beside her. Confused and concerned, Danielle frantically searched the roof and then back to the sign she'd just jumped off of, only to find Peter landing face-first onto the concrete parking lot below... making a loud smack as he did so, as well.

Danielle's jaw fell to the floor as she ducked closer to the roof in case the dealers in the van had heard Peter's fall. They probably had... She winced at the thought. "Peter!" She hissed from her perch. "What are you doing?"

Peter, still on the ground, quickly jumped to his feet and scrambled behind the gas pump before anyone could spot him. "My suit's malfunctioning!" He called back to her as his attention went back to his web-shooters on his wrists. Danielle practically groaned in response. Now definitely wasn't the time for suit malfunctions.

After a moment of talking to his AI down below, Peter ran out to try and get a running start before firing another web at the corner of the roof where Danielle sat perched, cautiously eying both Peter and the dealers in the van, hoping they wouldn't get caught. When suddenly, the web Peter shot began to light up. By the time Danielle had noticed it, it was too late. The web attached to the roof she was perched on suddenly sent a jolt of electricity directly towards her, and the explosion of sparks from the sign sent her falling backwards away from the edge. She landed on her side with a painful 'oomph'.

She groaned as she slowly sat back up, her eyes immediately searching for the van t be sure the dealers hadn't heard or seen anything that was happening. Luckily, they hadn't emerged from the van and everything was still going smoothly. Well, other than the fact that Peter had just sent her falling off her perch with some kind of electric web that reminded her of the stunt him and her brother had pulled back at the airport.

Just then, Peter had jumped up onto the roof a few feet away as Danielle pushed herself back onto her feet. She turned to him, fuming. "What was that?" She demanded.

"I'm sorry, the suit is... crazy. Mr. Stark included all of these kinds of web combos I'm not familiar with," Peter tried to explain. "There's a bunch of crazy stuff I'm not familiar with on here and it's-"

Just then, a chill ram down Danielle's back. She froze for a moment. She could feel all the hairs in her body stand up despite being covered in chrome armor. When she turned to glance up at the sky, she could suddenly see why she had stiffened. Gliding through the dark sky was a silhouette she would never forget. The same silouette of the flying demon that had dropped her and Peter in a lake to die. "Peter," she cut off the web-slinger's ramblings as she gestured with her chin to the flying menace. "He's here."

The pair watched as the winged-man dove down to hover above a convoy of trucks that passed by on the highway. That must've been their source. No one was supplying them with this tech, they were stealing it after all.

"Let's go," Peter spoke up from beside Danielle as he held out his arm again. This time, she let him tug her into his side. Danielle and Peter turned towards each other, a silent reassurance that they were really doing this, before Peter shot a single web out into the night sky. Danielle took the sign as a go as she threw a jolt of invisible force out that latched onto the web and secured it in mid-air just as Peter launched them off the roof of the gas station and into the air. The pair repeated the gesture until they eventually landed on top of the convoy where the winged man had already gone inside using some sort of tech latched onto the roof.

Peter crouched down to investigate while Danielle eyed the mechanical wings the man had left resting on the truck.

"Whoa, cool," Peter exclaimed in awe at the glowing hole in the roof of the truck the winged-man must've used to get into the convoy. "It's some kind of... matter phase shifter," he explained, though the words were lost on Danielle who had no clue what he was talking about.

"More alien tech," Danielle muttered as she turned back from the wings. "Can you shut it off? Maybe we can trap him inside the truck," she suggested.

Peter shrugged. "I can try, but-" his train of thought was interrupted when the winged-man suddenly jumped back out of the portal, a duffel bag in his clutch and his back to the pair. Danielle and Peter stood forward in defense just as Peter shot a web to rip the bag out of the man's grasp and into his own. "Hey, Big Bird! This doesn't belong to you!" He shouted as he did so.

Suddenly, the man spun to face the pair, the green glowing eyes on the mask glaring at the two intimidatingly. Danielle stepped back slightly as Peter muttered beside her, "Oh God," the same time she mumbled, "I think we made him mad."

Just then, the man jumped back into the wings effortlessly, and before the pair knew it, he was flying back at them with an alarming speed. Peter jumped over him and out of the way, but as the winged-man spun back around to face the web-slinger, one of the metal wings grazed Danielle before she could react, knocking her off the convoy. Thankfully, she was able to grab onto the edge of the side. With strength and a lot of struggle, Danielle was able to push her way back onto the roof just in time to see Peter in a tug-of-war with the winged-man as they pulled the duffel bag of items back and forth.

Quickly, Danielle jumped to her feet, but just as she did that, Peter was able to rip the bag out of the talons of the winged-man, only for him to come flying back into her. Danielle threw her arms up and encased herself with a shield of her own power to try and deflect his body's blow, only for it to do the opposite. When Peter hit her shield, she flew back and he dropped into the portal below.

Danielle gasped as all the air left her lungs as she lay falling off the back of the moving truck. She felt nothing but pain and soreness when her body hit the asphalt with a gut-wrenching crunch. She could do nothing but roll with it as she tried to slow herself from the momentum. Eventually, she came to a halt, but was quick to jump right back onto her feet when she realized Peter was still on the convoy. But, when she eventually crawled back onto her feet in the middle of the road, the truck was already yards away with no signs of slowing down and the winged demon was soaring away, leaving her left alone in the dark of night without her partner...

She was so screwed.

—

 _ **A/N: I tried to get this out on New Year's Day, but life got in the way, as usual. Honestly, I'm not gonna get better at updating. But, thankfully, I have a small spark of determination in me now that the break is here and I don't have any family responsibilities for the next few days of the year. So, enjoy this action packed chapter and there's sure to be a follow up sooner rather than later this time... Hopefully :)**_

 **Reviews:**

 **rjstx1: if I gave that away, it would be a spoiler. ;)**

 **Ceggle143: Going through the story more, we'll see more flashbacks because although I only mention their time in HYDRA some times, it's more important than it seems getting further in. Also, a small hint for later, don't assume the obvious ;)**

 **I.D.'s Fantasy: Ned is honestly the cutest and most underrated, lol. Here is your newest chapter, sorry it took so long.**

 **CocoaFIrefly: I'm sorry! Life gets in the way sometimes.**

 **zikashigaku: Thank you for understanding. I hope soon you can continue with your stories in the future! Thank you for waiting patiently as well, here is the newest chapter.**

 **AlienfromNorth: That was a mistake on my part. I'll probably go back and fix it soon. Thank you for pointing it out.**

 **[I also totally forgot about Incorrect quotes, so I'll out double since its been so long]**

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter:

 **Jack: I just want to hear those three little words from you.**

 **Dani: I love you ^v^**

 **Jack: no...**

 **Dani: *grumbling* I'll stay safe...**

 **—**

 **Dani: I know you're deflecting by making jokes about how hot you are.**

 **Peter: *crying*It's not a joke! I'm legit a snack!**


	67. Help Me Out

_**Chapter Songs: Polarize by Twenty One Pilots**_

 _ **Headcanon of the chapter: Danielle is on multiple social media sites, but uses them for different things. On Instagram, she posts aesthetically pleasing pictures of New York and other places she's been to. On Twitter, she follows news on the Avengers and also a bit of Eris fanboys and girls she seems to have online. And on Tumblr she explicitly runs an Eris fan account where she just reblogs cute pictures of herself in her suit and fan art online.**_

—

Danielle was so screwed.

No, she was beyond screwed. She was colossally fucked.

She was also really cold, and sore, and tired, and nauseous. She was, well, a lot of things as she trekked through DC on the back of yet another semi-truck. She almost fell asleep on the cold, hard roof of the vehicle, but her determination to get her partner back was what kept her very aware and awake up until she eventually got back to the hotel.

It took Danielle sometime, but she eventually made it up all 13 flights of stairs t get to the floor where Ned was lying on his bed in him and Peter's shared room. He was actually pretty startled when Danielle came in through the window, ruffled up still in her Eris suit.

"Jesus Christ!" He shouted at the top of his lungs as she crawled in unannounced, dropping to her knees in an exhausted heap on the ground beside the bed. "Danielle?" Ned gasped after recollecting himself, he was quick to run to her side and help her back to her feet. "Danielle, are you alright? Where's Peter?"

"Peter..." Danielle sighed through her heavy breathing. Eventually, she was able to press the button on her mask to retract it, allowing her to breath a lot better.

"What happened to him? Where is he?" Ned continued to ask her questions as he grew frightened each time she didn't respond.

"I don't... I don't know," she heaved. "He... He fell into the trailer and I fell off... I-I left him... The truck drove off. I-I don't know where he is-" Danielle cut herself off with a gasp as she tried to breath some more, but it just felt like her throat was constricting and her air supply was running out. Her nausea was catching up to her, she could feel it in her head as she swayed from side to side, but she could knock out, she had to find Peter. But, unfortunately, the nausea persisted until Danielle had fallen into a chair Ned had thankfully moved for her to fall into with ease.

"Danielle," he tried to get through to her as he kneeled in front of her. "Danielle, where is Peter? How can we find him?"

" _I don't know_!" She snapped at him. In the midst of her agonized cry, the lamp nearby exploded in a flurry of sparks and the television lost connection for a moment. Ned shrunk away and Danielle immediately felt a twinge of guilt build up in her stomach at the sight of her friend shrinking away from her and what she had done. She hadn't had a burst like that in a while and she certainly hadn't intended to have her normal friends see her like this.

"I-I'm sorry, Ned," she stammered, holding her hands up with fearful eyes as she tried to explain herself. "I didn't mean to... I-I-I-"

"Danielle," Ned cut her off with a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's fine. Just... try and tell me what happened so we can find Peter."

Danielle froze momentarily. She wasn't sure how to feel as she glanced between Ned's hand on her arm and then the completely unphased look on his face as he stared back at her. She didn't understand. She had just lost control for a moment and broke a lamp and fritzed the TV, yet Ned still stood in front of her– no, he stood comforting her with a hand on her shoulder– as if it hadn't happened. "You're not... afraid of me?"

Ned furrowed his eyebrows. "Afraid of you?" He repeated in a flabbergasted tone of voice. "Not to be weird or anything, but that was totally awesome what you just did with the TV." A mix between a scoff and a laugh escaped Danielle's mouth as she stared at him, still in mild confusion. "But, that's not the problem right now. The problem is: Peter's lost. Now, where could he be?"

Danielle sighed heavily as she moved back to the problem at hand. She realized suddenly she needed some space to think and pushed past Ned to pace across the room, hoping the movement would help her brain come up with a plan to find her partner that could've been anywhere on the Eastern seaboard in the hour it had been since he had gotten stuck in that convoy trailer.

"I don't know. We were tracking down the weapons dealers, and we had found them on the outskirts of some abandoned gas station on an empty highway. They... they were in the middle of a heist, I guess. They were after this truck– where we assumed they were getting their tech from. The winged-guy that dropped Peter and I in the lake suddenly showed up to rob it, so Peter and I moved in. But... but he got knocked in and I got knocked off, and-and-and I couldn't catch up in time, and now... now he's gone and I don't know-"

"Woah! Woah! Hey!" Ned rushed to her side the moment she began to grow frantic again. "Do you know what the truck looked like? Like maybe a logo on the side or something? Any idea where it was going?"

Danielle shook her head. "No. It was dark and we still have no clue where exactly these guys are getting this tech from..." Suddenly, an idea struck Danielle.

Ned must've caught in by the look on her face. "What? What is it?"

Before she gave him answer, she was already halfway across the room, searching through Ned's bag until her hands grabbed ahold of his laptop. She flipped it open and three it onto the middle of the bed as she took a seat and opened up a search browser.

"What, are you just gonna Google where weapons dealers get their alien technology from?" Ned asked incredulously.

He was chocked, however, when Danielle turned to him in complete seriousness and replied, "exactly," before going right back to whatever she was searching for on the laptop. "Those dealers were talking about places they get the tech from, and it wasn't just alien. They were talking about 'messes' in Lagos and the Triskelion in DC."

"The Triskelion was that building we passed by on the way here that Captain America, the Falcon, and the Black Widow helped take down SHIELD at, right?" Ned asked with a grin. Danielle assumed it was because he was an enormous fanboy when it came to all things superhero.

"Yes. And Lagos was the place where Wanda and I..." she trailed off as the memories of what happened in Lagos resurface again. The screams, the fire, the explosion, the feelings of loss and helplessness resettling in her stomach that made her want to vomit. Danielle hadn't realized just how long she had stayed silent, lost in her own dark past, until Ned nudged her arm.

"Who's Wanda?"

Danielle broke from her troubling thoughts. "Um... Scarlet Witch, I mean," she reiterated. "That was where the explosion happened that caused the Avengers to fall under scrutiny by the UN."

"So... these guys don't just have tech from the Battle of New York-"

"They also have tech from other major Avenger's missions," Danielle concluded. "And there's only one place that cleans up those messes, which is..." The brunette then slowly turned the computer screen to Ned who read the name Danielle had Googled.

"Damage Control?" Danielle smiled and nodded at her findings before clicking a drop down menu on the screen for further info. Something seemed to catch Ned's eye as he pointed to something in the far corner. "It says here that the Damage Control headquarters is only an hour and a half North of the hotel."

Danielle nodded and pursed her lips. "If that truck went anywhere, it went there. Which means Peter has to be trapped in there." Without any further deliberation, Danielle shut the laptop and stood from the bed, her mask button already in her hand as she made her way towards the way she came in: the window.

"Wait, Danielle," Ned called after her. She paused and turned to face him. "It said on the website that that place is one of the most heavily guarded buildings in the country. How are you supposed to get in there?"

"I don't know, but I have to try," she answered firmly before putting the mask on and starting towards the window once again. She climbed up ont the ledge and glanced down at the tree below she had climbed up on. She was still sore from her tumble off the convoy, but she knew she had to push through to get to Peter. She took in a deep breath as she prepared herself for the long journey ahead. So much for a simple bust.

"Hey, Danielle," Ned called from behind her again. She peered over her shoulder at him as he gave her an uneasy smile and three her a thumbs up. "Good luck."

She gave him a simple half-smile in response and nodded a silent 'thanks' before jumping off of the window ledge to the oak tree below. She balanced with ease down the branch to the trunk and used her momentum to launch herself onto an oncoming bus. She hit the roof with less of a rough landing as she softened it by catching herself with her invisible force of nature. Immediately after making the jump, she ducked down and held on tight, hoping that she would make it in time to save Peter and make it back before anyone noticed they were gone.

—

After an hour and a half of jumping from roof to roof of large vehicles along the highways on the outskirts of DC, Danielle had eventually reached the location her and Ned had searched up on the laptop. She knew it to be correct because of the large sign at the guarded entrance that read 'DAMAGE CONTROL' in bold, metal letters.

At first, the teen wasn't sure how she was supposed to get in undetected. But then caught sight of an incoming truck that looked similar to the truck Peter and her and jumped onto when the winged-man and the dealers tried to rob it. She correctly assumed it was apart of Damage Control's when she climbed aboard undetected and gained access to the building when it entered.

As Danielle lay on her stomach, her eyes roamed around the concrete fortress, hoping to figure out where that truck might've brought Peter. She assumed that if it had been carrying precious cargo that the dealers were trying to get ahold of, it would've been going to sme kind of storage unit to be locked away. And Danielle found just the thing when her eyes settled on a large concrete wall with the word 'DODC-V05' just beneath smaller bold letters that read 'Damage Control Deep Storage Vault'.

 _Hm_ , she mused to herself, _that's a start._

With ease, the teen jumped off the truck heading in the opposite direction and crept undetected towards the storage vault. When she eventually reached it, she let it dawn on her of jut how big and tightly closed this vault was. She was beginning to understand why the winged-man and his associates robbed the trucks before they ended up here: this place really was heavily guarded.

Just judging by how big and bulky those double concrete doors in front of her were, they were probably multi-layered and locked up good. There was no way she was getting in there on her own.

Helpless and looking for another way in, Danielle found the control panel off to the side of the door. She quickly ran over and examined it. It looked to be high-tech she recognized to be somewhat familiar. She wondered where she had seen it before, but knew that with her knowledge of this type of tech, there was no way she was getting it.

For a moment, an insane thought crossed her mind involving someone who might've had a clue about what to do with this kind of tech, but she scraped it altogether. There was no way Jack would ever trust her on her own again if he ever found out about what she was doing right now. He would probably lock her up in the Compound like Tony had done with Wanda after Lagos. The thought sent shivers down her back.

She couldn't give up, though. There had to be some way to get in that vault without hacking into the control panel. Maybe another truck would come to drop something off and she could just slip in with it like Peter had, get him, then get out before they closed it again. But, what if another truck didn't come until morning? Then again, it was...

Danielle turned to look around for a clock somewhere. After all, she didn't have a phone anymore to check herself. Maybe she could just check the moon outside. If there was one thing this building had– aside from an enormous vault filled with crazy tech from Avenger's battles– it was a great view of the sunrise. _Wait, what-?_

Danielle froze in place as she stared up through the hole in the building's lobby area that gave her a clear view of the sky above. The sky that was no longer a dark navy blue, but a soft ocean blue as the stars began to diminish and the sun was beginning to rise, signifying the terrifying fact that day time was arriving. Which meant Danielle was running out of time to get Peter out and get them both back to the hotel before someone found out they had snuck out in the first place.

 _Shit!_

Danielle no longer had time to wait for a truck to come or to figure out how to hack into a control panel. She didn't have time. But, she did have a clue of what to do to get into the vault. It was crazy and it was stupid, but it was her only shot to get her partner.

Knowing that there was no coming back from this now that she had officially decided on this method, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath in, and hoped her powers wouldn't fail her. She had to be strong. For Peter... For Peter...

"For Peter," she let out in a soft exhale of breath before her eyes snapped back open and focused on her target. The doors of the vault were big and bulky, but Danielle wasted no time in raising her arms up and allowing the invisible force that wrapped around her mind from day to day to latch onto them. The concrete walls shook and groaned as Danielle pressed onward. It hurt and it was taking everything in Danielle not to let it go, despite every nerve in her head telling her not to keep going. She didn't listen to her mind as she pushed it forward.

Her powers escalated as the doors gave with a small crack in between. Danielle let her powers snake inside the opening, giving her an advantage she used. She pushed then, groaning and moaning with the walls as she pushed and pushed the doors open. The concrete shook, the building shook, her hands shook, and her mind shook, but she didn't budge as she pushed and pushed. Every nerve in her mind was on fire, and her skin was set ablaze, but she had to get in there. "Argh," Danielle bit her tongue until there was blood spilling from her mouth.

The doors were halfway open, but she knew she had to keep going to get in. With both her arms numb from the pain she was inflicting on them, she just kept pushing and pushing her powers. Her mind felt like it was a boulder and Danielle could slowly feel herself losing consciousness even before she let go. But, eventually, the doors were pushed completely open with one last push from the petite teenager who released them with a heavy gasp.

Her arms fell to her sides like limp noodles, and her head felt as though it was the heaviest thing on the planet sitting on her shoulders. But, when she looked past the open vault doors, she felt a flood of relief flow through her at the sight of her red-spank wearing partner staring back at her on the other side. She could barely comprehend anything else after the word, "Peter," left her mouth and she suddenly felt herself falling, everything went dark.

—

To say Peter was surprised to find Danielle on the other side of the vault doors after they had been pried open was an understatement. He was shocked. He guessed he never really realized what she was truly capable of until now.

Sure, he had seen her scream her head off and create cracks in the ground and dozens of soldiers fly yards into the air. But, seeing her pry an enormous vault door open with just her mind was, well, mind-blowing... Which was a really bad pun to make considering that soon after opening the vault, Danielle suddenly collapsed.

"Shit! Elle!" Peter shouted as he dashed forward. Without thinking, Peter slid down beside her and propped her head up onto his lap as he brushed her wild hair out of her face and tried to search for any sign of life. He hoped she wasn't dead, but after seeing just how much it took out of her to open the vault, he was mildly surprised and ultimately relieved to find that she was still breathing... barely. "It's gonna be okay. We're gonna get you help, Elle. Just after we save our friends from a bomb Ned is keeping in his pocket," he told her unconscious body just before shooting a web to grab his backpack from inside the vault, throwing it on, hoisting Danielle up as if she were a rag doll in his arms, and hoisting himself up by his web to catch the incoming truck leaving the building.

To say the ride back into DC was hectic was definitely an understatement. Peter juggled jumping from roof to roof of cars in plain daylight with an unconscious Danielle in his arms at all times while also trying to call Ned to try and warn him about the Chitauri bomb he was apparently keeping with him. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Peter groaned as his phone went to voicemail for the fourth time. He redialed.

"Karen, you have to get me to Decathlon as fast as possible!" He shouted to his AI he knew was able to help him. After all, 'Karen' (as he had named her in his time in the vault) was the one who discovered the 'glowy-thing' was in fact a bomb.

 _"Sure thing. Just tell me where it is,_ " she responded in a calm and collected robotic voice.

Meanwhile, couldn't help the nervous cracks in his voice as he preceded to keep trying Ned's cell hoping he would pick up before it was too late. "It's right across the street from the Washington Monument." He hoped that was enough info the AI needed, he wasn't exactly sure of what the exact location was. Sure, Liz had sent it out in a group text to the team, but he and Danielle had been a bit pre-occupied with something a bit bigger. Something the was proving to have kind of blown up in their faces right about now. And speaking of Danielle...

The unconscious brunette still in her full Eris suit, mask and all, had began to stir in his arms at the loud noises of the freeway around them as Peter clung onto the back of a semi-truck. The teenage boy winced slightly. He couldn't imagine what kind of pain she had gone through prying that door open with her mind, especially after she had nearly passed out from only holding the pair up under each a table the last time she really used her powers.

"It's alright, Elle," he told her, hoping she heard his voice. "We're gonna get you help." Whatever help that was exactly, he wasn't really sure. "Just a few more minutes."

 _"Hey, it's Ned; leave a message."_ Peter restrained himself from releasing the most frustrated groan and didn't hesitate to immediately follow the voicemail beep with a worried exclamation. "Ned, call me back! The 'glowy-thing's a bomb!" After that, Peter figured that Ned and the team were probably already at the tournament, meaning there was no way he had his phone on him. Meaning, he only had so much time before something potentially dangerous happened in a public area that put his friends and others in danger.

 _"There's a vehicle approaching on your right._ " Peter took the hint from Karen and pocketed his phone into a small slit in his suit where it was safe before tightening his grip on Danielle and jumping onto the roof of the car Karen had been talking about. He hoped he hadn't been loud enough to approach the driver as they sped past the truck he had been on moments ago. He just prayed they would make it in time.

Eventually, as the car sped forward, Peter and Danielle had made it into downtown DC. He could see the Potomac as he and Danielle swung their way onto the roof of a tour bus. It was just as he landed, nearly half an hour later, that the sound of a familiar (and kind of annoying) ring tone caught his attention. Peter immediately answered. "Aw, Ned you're alive!" He sighed in relief as soon as he put the phone to his ear.

 _"Peter? Are you okay?"_ Ned responded with a just as concerned tone. _"Danielle said you were trapped in some vault and she went back to get you. Is she there with you?"_

Although Peter appreciated his friend's concern for both him and Danielle, they weren't the ones who were in danger of exploding. "Ned, Ned, Ned, where's the glowy-thing?! The glowy-thing?!"

 _"Don't worry. It's safe, it's in my backpack,"_ Ned replied nonchalantly, which did nothing but worry Peter further because that was exactly where he didn't want to hear.

" _No_! Listen, Ned, the glowy-thing is dangerous!" He tried to frantically explain to his friend on the other line. But, he just didn't seem to understand the gravity of the situation and instead of throwing the Chitauri core into a trash a million miles away like Peter hoped he would, Ned started going on about how he and Elle had misses Decathlon, which was the least of his worries right now. "Ned, _listen to me_!"

 _"Peter, is that you?"_ A new voice on the phone greeted him. It was as if the situation couldn't already get worse.

"Oh, hey, Liz..." Peter answered awkwardly just as the bus he was in came to a stop and the robotic AI chimed in, _"Is that Liz?"_ He was really starting to regret telling Karen about Liz. "Please put Ned back on the phone," Peter insisted to the girl on the line just as he took Danielle up in his free hand and jumped down onto solid ground with her. Without wasting a second, he threw her over his shoulder and began sprinting down the sidewalks toward the large, site monument that looked like it was miles away.

 _"You should tell her how you feel,"_ Karen urged him just as Liz responded (quite angrily, he might add), _"You flake! You are so lucky we won."_ Oh, telling her anything right now would have to wit because not only was she pissed at him, but he really, really needed to be talking to anyone but her right now. _"You know, I wanna be mad, but I'm more worried. Like, what is going on with you?"_

He didn't have time for this! "Liz, I have to talk to Ned, it's really important!" He shouted breathlessly as he and Danielle dashed across the small lake thing in front of the Lincoln Memorial across the way from the Washington Monument. _Almost there,_ he told himself.

"Liz, there's something in Ned's backpack, it's really dangerous, don't let it go through an x-ray!" He finally let it all out Ina rushed panic, hoping she would at least get the hint. But, a gut-wrenching sound that told him the connection had ended, made his stomach plunge and his hope diminish. "Liz? _Liz_? Dammit!" He shoved his phone back into his pocket and persisted further. "Sorry, Elle," he called over his shoulder to the girl still hoisted over it, he was sure she already wasn't feeling good and wasn't getting better as he ran with her thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. But, he knew she would understand as soon as she woke up and figured out what they were dealing with. Oh, he really hoped she woke up soon, too. He needed her.

However, he needed her to also be safe. So, as a precaution, Peter momentarily stopped at a nearby bench at the base of the moment and set Danielle down next to his backpack. He kneeled down beside her and pressed both buttons he'd seen her press before to retract her suit. He knew she would be safe if he just webbed her down. No one could take her and she couldn't just wander away where he could lose her. "Sorry... Again!" He shouted to her as he continued onward towards the Monument.

He hoped he wasn't too late, but a large explosion that echoed across the National Mall coming from up above told him otherwise. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no!"

—

This had to be the most stressful day of Ned's life as he stood glued to the ground in the far corner of an elevator that was going to fall and crash.

See, when he imagined what being friends with superheroes was like, he knew that sometimes it could be dangerous and he would bout in tough spots against blackmailing villains or crazy world-ending events. But, he knew damn well he did not sign up to be killed in an elevator explosion over 200 feet above the ground. Oh hell no!

He watched one by one as his Decathlon friends climbed out of the emergency hatch of the elevator after the glowy-thingy had blown up in his backpack. First Cindy, then Abe, Seymour, and then Flash (who begrudgingly insisted in taking along the Decathlon trophy). Flash was halfway out of the car when the elevator jerked. Everyone around Ned, including himself, began shouting in panic, thinking the each time the thing jolted it would be the end of them.

But, thankfully, this one was just a jerk and Flash was able to get to safety before the next person was set to go next. Which, unfortunately wasn't Ned, but Liz, as Mr. Harrington set his hands down to hoist her through the hole next. He really hoped Peter and Danielle were on their way right now to save them, because if not then he was most definitely screwed.

Just then, as Liz was prepared to be hoisted up, another jolt of the elevator occurred. With each jolt, Ned felt like the floor beneath him was no longer there and that he was falling to his death down below. But, this time, instead of stopping like the last few times, that feeling didn't stop. Ned and the rest of the small group still trapped in the elevator quickly realized that they were in fact falling to their death inside a small metal box hundreds of feet into the air. Ned was now screaming like a small child. And he had every right to.

But, just as soon as the elevator was falling, it suddenly stopped.

When Ned looked up, he took a sigh of relief when he saw the webs attached t the roof of the elevator that had been ripped off. _Oh, thank God,_ Ned thought to himself.

But, that too was short lived when the elevator abruptly began to fall again, this time with the Spider-Man inside with them. _Oh, come on!_

Within a moment's notice, the web-slinger was quick to shoot out another web which launched him to the roof of the elevator car. From there, he planted his feet onto it and used his web to steady them like a cable. Ned heard the man beneath the mask cough awkwardly before a much deeper voice spoke up in the tense silence, "Hey, how ya doing?" If Ned wasn't so terrified right now and hadn't just peed his pants a little bit, he would've immediately made fun of Peter's terrible Brooklyn accent. "Don't worry 'bout it, I gotchu."

Now, Ned took the time to celebrate out loud. "Yes!" He cheered as he jumped with a raised fist in victory. "Yes-!"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Big Guy, quit movin' around!" Peter scolded him, pretending like he had no clue who he was.

Ned winced and played along. "Sorry, sir. So sorry," he apologized. He remained in one spot the rest of the time Spider-Man pulled them up the elevator shaft to the top. One by one, Ned, Mr. Harrington, and Liz climbed out of the elevator car and onto solid surface where guards of the Monument waited to help them out with the rest of their teammates. First it was Ned, then Mr. Harrington, and just as Liz reached out to be helped, the unthinkable happened.

The piece of metal Peter had been using to hold himself inside the elevator car suddenly broke. The car jerked and began to fall with Liz still inside. Everyone outside the car screamed, the girl inside panicked as well, but all Ned could hear was Peter shouting with fear as he tried to reach out, " _Liz_!"

—

Thankfully, Peter's instincts kicked it. He extended his arm and instead of trying to reach out for her, he spun up a web and attached it to her wrist, catching Liz just in time before she plummeted to her death in the elevator car below. Peter let out a sigh as he met the wide and frightened eyes of Liz who looked both relieved and terrified as he slowly helped her up. "I got ya," he told her as he gently pulled her towards the guards and the team members waiting for her on the edge of the elevator door.

Once Liz was safely in the grasps of the guards and Mr. Harrington, Peter did a quick once over checking to make sure all of his friends were okay and accounted for. "Everyone alright?" He called out. He checked them one by one: Abe, Charles, Flash, Mr. Harrington, Betty, Cindy, Sally, Ned, and Liz...

Peter stiffened as his eyes fell on Liz's. She stared at him with a type of longing, like she wanted to know who he really was beneath that mask. It was the first time she'd ever looked at him like that before and it made him feel... wanted.

" _This is your chance, Peter_ ," Karen's voice echoed in his ears as he continued to stare into the eyes of the girl he liked and had just saved. " _Kiss her_." Caught up in the moment and swayed by Karen's words and Liz's brutal stare, Peter shifted forward slightly from his position dangling upside down ever so slightly. But, the small movement was enough to break the piece of metal he had latched onto, sending him plummeting down the elevator shaft to the hard fall down below.

"Wo-WOAH!" Peter screamed fearfully as he tried to regain some balance in his fall to attempt at shooting a web out and catching himself. But it was useless. He was free falling down a dark hole hundreds of feet to his doom. Well, this was it. This was how Peter Benjamin Parker died...

As Peter fell, he tried to hold his arms up over his head to help maybe lessen the impact on his face. He figured that if he were to die and have an open casket, he didn't want his face to be too damaged during the service. But, the thing about falling was that it was kind of like life. It eventually ended.

But, for some reason, Peter never hit the ground. In fact, when he opened his eyes, the ground was barely a millimeter away from his face only... he wasn't touching it...

"I guess you fell for me, huh?" An all too familiar (and out of breath) voice spoke up,

When Peter glanced to his left, he was surprised to find none other than Danielle standing a few feet away, clad in her Eris suit (save for the retracted mask), and her hands frozen in place in front of her, holding Peter up off the ground with her unseen powers.

Suddenly, in that moment, all Peter was grateful for was her.

"Man, am I glad to see you," the teenage boy beamed as he stood up from his frozen place in the air to go and give her a bone-crushing hug.

But the wholesome and victorious moment was short lived when Peter began to notice the small trickles of crimson liquid falling out of Danielle's nose at an alarming pace as he came closer to her. "Elle?" Peter called to her worriedly. Danielle frowned and froze in place. Her hand coming up to touch the blood before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her knees buckled from beneath her. " _Elle_!" Peter shouted as he dove forward to catch her in his arms before SHE could hit the ground.

Falling was a lot like life... It eventually ended.

—

 _ **A/N: Cliffhanger... Again. Sorry... Just kidding, no I'm not. :p**_

 **Reviews:**

 **I.D.'s Fantasy: Yeah. Initially I had written Rae to not get involved much in Homecoming, but as I went forward I realized it would add and thicken the plot more if she ended up being almost like how Happy is an obstacle of a sort for Peter to sneak around, Rae is an obstacle for Danielle to sneak around. glad you enjoyed! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **zikashigaku: I feel like leaving her in there with him would've made it too easy for her. She would've figured it out within the first ten minutes to use her powers to get out of the vault, then the entirety of the Washington Monument Fiasco would be prevented and then where would we be? Without conflict, which I love, lol. So many possibilities, but I hope you like this one.**

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter:

 ***Dani and Peter calling Happy***

 **Happy: Is it an emergency?**

 **Dani: No...**

 **Happy: Then what is it?**

 **Peter: It's DIGORNIO!**


End file.
